Octubre del 75
by Aceite y Agua
Summary: Porque una história son sus personajes: Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Pomona Sprout, Filius Flitwick, Horace Slughorn, Gellert Grindelwald, Abeforth Dumbledore, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettegrew, Lily Evans, Severus Snape, Regulus Black... y unos cuantos más.
1. Chapter 1

Octubre de 1975.

Lord Voldemort empieza a levantarse, pero no lo bastante para ser una amenaza considerable en el mundo mágico, solo se oyen rumores de gente asesinada por aquí y por allá. Bellatrix Black y el matrimonio Malfoy, recién casados y acabada su escolarización son de los principales seguidores.

Aberforth Dumbledore regenta su bar en Hogsmeade como habitualmente siendo uno de los principales centros de espionaje no reconocidos del Reino Unido. Robert Hardy es un sofocado por el cargo pero aplicado Ministro de Magia y no hay noticias nuevas sobre Gellert Grindelwald y su confinamiento en Nurmengard.

Remus Lupin y Lily Evans acaban de ser nombrados prefectos de Gryffindor en su quinto año de escuela recién empezado. Severus Snape el de Slytherin. James Potter y Regulus Black son los buscadores de Gryffindor y Slytherin respectivamente. La tensión entre Sirius Black y su familia no podría ser más plausible y Peter Pettegrew no podría ser más feliz.

Albus Dumbledore ha decidido organizar un torneo de los tres magos para este año contra todo lo que la cordura dictaría y Minerva McGonagall, como habitualmente, protesta en uno de los pasillos de Hogwarts, después de las clases del día, que ella misma puede resolver los problemas de la escuela sin tener que molestar al director, que qué incompetente se cree todo el mundo que es.

—Dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, Minerva.

—Pero no para lidiar con estas minucias, Pomona. De verdad no pasa nada.

—Que sí, que le gusta que le visites.

—¿De... veras? O sea... ejem. Aun así tiene un montón de trabajo.

—Trabajo aburrido y monótono a veces

—Más motivo para no molestarle.

—No, por las barbas de Merlín

—Pomona, basta, no vas a convencerme.

—Ve a verle, le gustan mucho las visitas. Ve, ve, anda... no es pregunta. Te acompaño hasta la puerta

—¿Y qué esperas que le diga? "Albus, está todo el mundo revolucionado con tus ideas del torneo de los tres magos, como si lidiar con un centenar de adolescentes no fuera suficientemente duro en circunstancias normales" ¡Ni siquiera hay un problema específico!

—Quizás pudieras decirle eso mismo pero de manera un poco menos dura... es importante que sepa cómo te sientes al respecto.

—¿"Ya no tenemos edad para esto."?

—Se va a reír de ti como le digas eso.

—Es la verdad —Minerva aprieta los ojos y trata de calmarse un poco.

—No lo es, ni que estuvieras tan mayor... Él tendría que decirte eso.

—Él no es consciente de su edad.

—Eso... bueno, es parte de su encanto

La bruja más alta la mira de reojo con cara de "debes estar bromeando"

—Por eso se entiende con los niños, a ti te miran más con ese aire de... —sonríe un poco de lado, en ligera broma.

Minerva la mira con una mirada de hielo, Pomona cierra la boca y se sonroja un poco, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Ehm... bueno, ya... estamos llegando al despacho. Salúdale de mi parte y dile que ya casi tengo lo que prometí para esta semana...

—¡Ni siquiera se supone que tenga que estar aquí! —protesta un poco igual.

—Sí que deberías... —vuelve a asegurar—. Anda, ve, ve...

Minerva la mira de reojo porque... ¿no va a irse o qué? ¿A caso espera quedarse hasta que diga la contraseña? Como si tuviera miedo que se escapara corriendo... aun ni sabe a qué tanta insistencia, no iba a pasar nunca lo que estaba diciendo todo el mundo, por mucho que la empujaran a ello como si todo el claustro de profesores volviera a ser adolescentes de nuevo.

Pomona suelta una risita final muy mal disimulada con un carraspeo.

—Bueno... Ehm... te dejo entonces.

Se lleva una fulminación y un carraspeo, además de sacarle un poquiiito los colores a Minerva. La profesora de Herbologia empieza a caminar para alejarse peeeeero, la mira de reojo.

Pasaba toooodos los años. Todos. No recordaba un solo curso de primero en el que no pasara, pero este año en concreto, además estaba el asunto del estúpido torneo de los tres magos que además de dar un montón de trabajo extra, comportaba un baile que había vuelto a todo el castillo tarumba.

Los niños, críos de once años, incluso diez algunos, venidos de todos los rincones del Reino Unido, llegaban al castillo y la veían a ella. Y luego lo veían a él hacer su espectáculo en la mesa y a ella tratar de mantener la cordura entre todo el mundo a base de carraspeos y quien sabe por qué hado del destino sumaban dos más dos incapaces de darse cuenta de, nada más para empezar, la ridícula diferencia de edad.

Por no hablar de que no recordaba haberse presentado nunca ante nadie con el ridículo apellido Dumbledore. Y aun así, todos los cursos de primero, sin excepción habían de tener un crío que dedujera que ninguna de las dos cosas tenía la más mínima importancia, ellos eran pareja.

Así que esta vez, además, había un baile. No era necesario ser muy listo para deducir lo que estaba sucediendo, solo había que estar en el gran comedor unos cinco minutos seguidos sin estar tratando de reformular la tercera ley básica de las transfiguraciones en su mente.

Parecía un puñetero complot general para empujarla a ello. ¡Y desde luego que no iba a suceder! Y no, no era una cuestión de cobardía como alguno había insinuado, ni que fuera ella una Slytherin o algo parecido. Era simplemente la firme oposición a ser el maldito hazmerreir de todo el castillo. Como ya le había dicho a Pomona, todos tenían ya una edad, aunque ella fuera la única que pareciera notarlo.

Así que recordando su firme determinación de NO invitar a Albus Dumbledore a ser su acompañante en un evento frente a todos los alumnos, toma aire, suspira y dice la contraseña sin tener todavía mucha idea de qué hablar con el director entonces.

Vuelve a mirar hacia donde Pomona se ha marchado, de reojo y entra en cuanto la estatua se aparta, aprovechando ese lugar más privado para comprobar que ni un solo cabello se ha escapado de su prieto moño en lo alto de la coronilla, antes de subir las escaleras y por fin tocar a la puerta.

—¡Adelante, adelante! —se escucha la feliz voz del director al otro lado de la puerta.

Otra bocanada de aire y abre la puerta con solemnidad, cerrándola a su espalda con diligencia.

—Buenas... tardes, profesor.

—¡Ah! Minerva —Albus levanta la vista del papel que lee y baja los pies de encima del escritorio, casi de manera automática, como temiendo el posible regaño. Sonríe casi como pidiendo disculpas.

Minerva se toma la libertad de levantar una ceja acusatoriamente. Albus sonríe un poquito más con esa mirada y baja del todo el trozo de pergamino que leía, poniéndose de pie.

—Pasa, pasa... estaba con esto y... no se me ha hecho tarde para nada, ¿verdad? Es temprano para la cena —pregunta mirando de soslayo el reloj de pared.

—Sí, sí, no es eso. De hecho, si estabas ocupado...

—No, no... No más que de costumbre. Por desgracia el papeleo no se suele ir a ningún lado por mucho que uno lo ignore —se ríe un poco—. Siéntate, siéntate.

La bruja se humedece los labios y aun así... se acerca con las manos pulcramente colocadas.

—Estaba pensando en... —el mago detiene su línea de pensamiento y la mira por encima de las gafas de media luna recargándose un poco en su escritorio—. ¿Qué tan serio es lo que tienes que decirme?

—Ehm... bastante, como siempre —carraspea porque ni siquiera tiene nada que decirle—. Pero no es... urgente.

Él hace una mueca y se pasa una mano por la barba.

—¿Por?

—Siempre es bueno saberlo cuando estás sentada aquí... y quiero un helado, pero sin duda algo serio, Profesora McGonagall es más importante que lo urgente. Dime.

—No, nada más... las preparaciones del torneo están teniendo algunos imprevistos. Pomona te traerá pronto los informes que te debe. Hay algunos alumnos que requerirán un toque de atención pronto —esa frase supura Sirius Black y James Potter de cada consonante—. Y me han vuelto a reclamar los documentos del ministerio que te preparé para firmar hace tres semanas —mirada fulminante.

—¡Ah! ¡El torneo! ¡Qué bueno que me lo recuerdas porque tengo por aquí algo importante que me enviaron! —Asegura girándose al escritorio y juntando las manos—. ¿Dónde lo vi...?

Minerva aprieta los ojos con eso.

—O pedí que te lo... no, no pedí que te lo llevaran porque lo quería ver yo con más atención. No es nada grave, solo unos detalles simples con el Occamy que iban a prestarnos, creo que vamos a cambiar un poco eso pero... yo lo arreglo, estoy en eso.

—Oh, cielos.

—No, no... de verdad —lo revuelve todo un poco en su escritorio y sonríe notando una cosa—. ¡Ah! ¡Esto! Mira lo que me regalaron ayer, ¿quieres una copita?

—¡Son las seis de la tarde!

—No parece ser muy fuerte... es algo muggle, lo han mandado de América —deja la botella con líquido negro entre los dos y es que sabe, porque lo sabe, que Minerva le tiene toda la paciencia del mundo... y no. Toma su pluma del tintero y la mira de reojo lanzándole ella siguiente pregunta como una sutil señal de "vale, si te estoy haciendo caso" —. ¿Qué hicieron Potter y Black esta vez?

—Están... es... el torneo. Tiene a todo el mundo de cabeza.

—Es la idea del torneo, que se emocionen y se enfoquen.

—¡Y se rebelen y estén todo el tiempo pensando en lo que no es!

—La imaginación está infravalorada en el mundo actual... ¿qué están pensando que no es que te preocupa tanto?

Ella pone los ojos en blanco para no sostenerle la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que nada que no pudiera haber pensado yo cuando tenía su edad... o quizás incluso ahora.

—En fin... —intenta cambiar de tema revolviéndose—. No es nada con lo que no pueda lidiar.

—No he encontrado aún nada en esta escuela con lo que no puedas lidiar, querida... a veces incluso me pregunto si tiene algún caso que yo esté aquí —firma los papeles que ha encontrado debajo de la botella.

—Definitivamente mi vida sería bastante más fácil —responde sin sonreír, aunque se nota que está bromeando.

Albus levanta las cejas y la mira de reojo. Se ríe. Ella sonríe muy levemente también.

—Seguramente, sí... todos los alumnos estarían muy bien formados... transformados en copas.

—Gatos —corrige carraspeando un poco, él se ríe aún más.

—Todo impecablemente organizado, eso sin lugar a dudas. Como lo tienes ahora, de por sí... solo que más aburrido.

—Seguramente te las apañarías para intervenir igualmente.

—Ah, Profesora McGonagall... ¿Está insinuando que no le permitiría llevar esta escuela sola y me inmiscuiría en sus asuntos sin ninguna delicadeza?

—¿Está usted insinuando que habría alguna posibilidad de que no fuera justo así exactamente, Profesor Dumbledore?

Él le mira por encima de los anteojos de nuevo un instante. Ella se sonroja un poco porque esa mirada escrutadora... tal vez se ha pasado un poco y... baja la vista y se revuelve incómoda. Albus sonríe.

—Serías la única a la que vendría a molestar... no por nada serías la que se quedaría en esa silla si yo no estuviera.

Minerva mira la silla y la verdad es que a pesar de todo lo que se queja y de sus propias ambiciones, no es algo que le venga en gusto.

—Solo de pensar en el trabajo de limpieza, vaciado y organización que requeriría este despacho empiezo a sentirme mareada.

—Tendré que aplazar mis planes de retiro... tantas ganas que tenía de irme al Caribe.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones e mira por encima de las gafas porque... ¿El caribe? ¿En serio? Como si no pudiera irse cualquier verano si quisiera. Niega con la cabeza, aunque puede imaginarle perfectamente con unas bermudas de pájaros rosas, una camisa de flores naranjas, un sombrero de mimbre de ala ancha y una bebida de colores, leyendo bajo una sombrilla en la playa. Justamente eso es lo que el mismo está imaginando.

—No esperarías que me fuera a la montaña, como si no hubiera suficiente nieve aquí para sepultarnos a ambos. Puedes ir a visitarme si quieres

Y ahí está... la segunda hamaca, bajo la misma sombrilla con ella misma en un bañador negro y una bata leyendo otro libro. O tal vez otra copia del mismo. Sacude la cabeza.

—No te vendría mal un poco de bronceado. ¿Algún día has tomado el sol? —lo dices tú que eres blanco/rosa. La mira así como súper atentamente analizándole la piel.

—Una vez, hace años, hizo sol en Escocia. Todos lo consideraron una clara señal del fin del mundo y se encerraron en casa con sus familias —responde un poco sarcásticamente porque a veces lo más sencillo era... relajarse un poco y seguirle el juego, aunque tuviera que perder su aire imponente y serio.

—¿Sol en Escocia? —se ríe otra vez—. Y luego la gente no me cree que sabes hacer chistes excelentes.

—En fin... creo que ya te he distraído suficiente por hoy —hace ademán de levantarse, igual sonriendo un poquito con ese último comentario.

—Pero... sospecho que no me has dicho el motivo real de tu visita, Minerva.

Ella se queda un instante paralizada porque no había hecho legerimancia, ¿verdad? Lo habría notado... ¿verdad? Nunca se podía estar seguro con él, sobre todo porque en general no solía necesitar hacerla siquiera. Ahí va de nuevo la mirada esa penetrante tan útil, con una leve sonrisita. Pero... pero. Uno no llegaba a ser subdirector de Hogwarts y hacer funcionar la escuela sin saber manejar ligeramente de vuelta.

—¿De verdad quieres que te riña?

Albus Dumbledore, genio y figura, levanta las cejas y carraspea dejando de mirarla de esa manera.

—Oh... eso —ni siquiera sabe por qué pero la lista de razones posibles es interminable.

—Eso —ESE tono inflexible y acusador.

El director extiende los papeles pendientes hacia ella, ya firmados. Ella los toma suavemente con cierto gesto aprobatorio.

—Profesora, le agradezco mucho su visita...

—Y yo su diligencia —eso podría sonar menos sarcástico, mientras revisa que no se haya dejado ninguna firma.

Él estira el cuello suplicando no haberse dejado nada sin firmar. Cuando comprueba que todo está correcto, asiente y le mira de nuevo.

—¿Algún otro pendiente que pueda resolver antes de la cena? —pregunta cortésmente, que no se diga que la diligencia no es lo suyo. Minerva mira la mesa del despacho y suspira.

—No, no lo creo —permiso expreso para irte a jugar, eso mismo. Albus sonríe encantado con la idea.

—Me debes, igualmente, una ida a Hogsmeade por un helado... o a Londres.

Minerva levanta las cejas con eso.

—Si no hubieras dicho que era algo serio... te habría invitado. Así que me debes una. ¿Quizás el fin de semana siguiente del siguiente... hmmm… del siguiente?

No puede evitar abrir y cerrar un poco la boca y luego recordarse que igualmente, de aquí a entonces o se le olvidaría o saldrían otras cosas, así que no tenía ningún caso.

—Ya veremos.

—Es una cita entonces —tan tranquilo, se levanta, dando una palmada.

El SUSPIRO de ella.

—Claro que antes tenemos otra para cenar hoy y desayunar mañana... ¡la subdirección no descansa! —le ofrece el brazo para llevarla a la puerta.

—Desde... luego —se lo toma, eso sí. Nota mental de soltarle antes de salir. Albus le pone una mano suavemente sobre la suya mientras camina.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, Minerva? Además de quedar mal con el ministerio de magia...

Si Minerva no estuviera pensando en el horror de que... la haya atrapado en su brazo al poner la mano, ya que ahora no va a ser tan fácil soltarle tal vez podría conseguir una respuesta ingeniosa a esa pregunta retórica. Tal vez... tirando un poquito... suavemente... Albus la mira de reojo si riendo un poco y esperando en realidad esa respuesta ingeniosa, haciéndole un cariñito en la mano.

—S-Supongo que... En realidad... —vacila haciendo tiempo, maldita sea, maldita sea, solo faltaba esto. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ¿Calarse el sombrero hasta los ojos? ¿Esconderse? El director le sonríe volviendo a mirarla con atención.

—¿Ajá? —pregunta casi acercándose a ella como si fuera a decirle un secretó

—¿Descubrir los límites reales de la entropía? —propone intentando separarse un poco, con el corazón acelerado, siempre podía convertirse nada más cruzar las puertas del gran comedor.

—Eso ya lo sé. Tú eres el límite de la entropía

Cielos, y es que encima no ayuda. Tal vez no todo está perdido... si conseguía evitar a Horace Slughorn. Y a Pomona Sprout. Y a Filius Flitwick… Y ya que estamos al resto de la escuela.

Palmaditas suaves en la mano.

Es decir, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, se supone que eres un bloody genio, pues pilla esta, bloody hell!

¿Pillar? ¿Hay algo que pillar?

¿Cómo puedes ser la única bloody persona de todo el colegio que no lo ha notado?

¡Anda! Alguien debería decirle. Sería lo justo, Minerva... es más, ¡para eso estás!

The. Hell. Hay hasta una bloody porra, (seguro SEGURO culpa de esas serpientes)

Encima le sonríe tan tranquilito sin dejarla ir a absolutamente ningún sitio. ¿Para qué?

Mientras Minerva es que hasta ve moverse el dinero. A lo mejor para que ella no tuviera el impulso de girarse y esconderse ¿Qué tanta cuenta se daría si hacía un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre ambos? ¡Seguro ninguna si ni quiera era capaz de ver las sonrisas burlonas!

—Te oigo pensar... y empiezo a tener demasiada curiosidad...

—¿Que me oyes qué? —es que no puede evitar que incluso le salga un chillidito.

—Pensar, pero no sé lo que piensas. ¿Una rana de chocolate por qué me digas en voz alta lo que piensas?

—Estoy pensando que... debería llevar estos documentos a mi despacho antes de cenar.

A Albus se le borra un poco la sonrisa porque eso es súper anticlimático... y totalmente Minerva.

—Oh... ¿quieres que te acompañe? —y es que ya sabe la respuesta...O casi que se la imagina.

—Eh... —no. No. NO. Gracias, pero no. No hace falta. No te molestes. No quisiera perturbarte, ni molestarte con minucias o gastar tu preciado tiempo en insignificancias. Ni siquiera nos pilla de camino. Creo que alguien te llama por el otro lado del pasillo. ¿No es eso fuego?

Eso parecía más un sí que un no.

—Hace días que no estoy en nuestra oficina... ¡Casi siento que estoy teniendo la tarde libre!

—¿Qué? —la saca de su línea de pensamiento buscando una excusa decente.

—No es que tenga nada que hacer...

—Ah, p-pero... igualmente... —es que se oye vacilar a sí misma y quiere golpearse la cabeza, te mereces todo lo que te dicen, Minerva.

—Igualmente no nos queda de camino a ninguno y si vas a llegar tarde es mejor que sea conmigo. Así puedes echarme la culpa.

Claro, porque no estoy teniendo que dar suficientes explicaciones todavía a un montón de mandriles hiperhormonados. ¿No quieres que nos intercambiemos la ropa ya de paso?

—¿Y decir qué? —a ver, genio, lúcete.

—El Profesor Dumbledore me distrajo en mi despacho... y no me permitió llegar a tiempo.

Da. Hell.

—Todos sabrán que decididamente es mi culpa y no la tuya.

—No me parece que necesites ser aun peor ejemplo para los niños —tan dura.

—Ni que fuera mal ejemplo, Minerva... pero mejor apúrate.

Sonríe un poco y niega con la cabeza con eso en toda su coreografía de "incorregible".

—Quizás puedas contarme alguna cosa "útil" mientras caminamos y no hacerme sentir tan... mal —propone sin apurarse siquiera un poco.

—Útil...

—¿Algún buen chisme, quizás?

Levanta las cejas. Maldita sea, Albus Dumbledore, sí ya lo sabes dilo, no marees la perdiz.

—¿Hay algo que tú quieras contarme? —pregunta ella un poco incómoda.

—¿Yo? ¡¿Me dirás que soy protagonista de alguno?! Vaya... no es lo más común…

—¿Lo eres? —parpadea descolocada ahora.

—No sé, me pareció que querías confirmación... pero tú te enteras de muchas más cosas que yo.

—Olvídalo, nada fuera de lo habitual sobre ti.

—Oh... decepcionante. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Tampoco nada fuera de lo habitual, espero.

—¡Que horror! ¡Al menos un chisme bueno creo que merecemos! ¿Será que nos hacemos viejos?

—¿Un chisme bueno cómo cuál? —otro chillidito nervioso. ¿Para qué le preguntas si no quieres saberlo?

—Me parece que antes protagonizábamos más de alguno de esos... bueno, tú sabes —la mira de reojo y sonríe.

Es que la mirada que le echa ella...

—¡Yo que culpa tengo de la vívida imaginación de las mentes jóvenes! —se defiende el director, deteniéndose en la puerta del despacho de... ambos, como lo llama él.

—Oh... —ella le suelta, ahora con fuerza y se gira a la puerta.

—Creo haber escuchado alguna vez que incluso Pomona estaba metida en el lío —agrega meciéndose en los pies adelante y atrás.

—Esos siguen intactos —asegura cuando le da la espalda y se mete dentro, sin mirarle.

—Bueno, al menos no siento entonces que los alumnos nos han olvidado... —entra tras ella mirando alrededor.

—Tal vez se corregiría con algunos deberes extra. Y más exámenes sorpresa —organiza los pergaminos en su sitio para mañana poder mandarlos y mueve algunos documentos más solo para no tener que mirarle.

—En realidad no creo que sea en lo absoluto necesario...

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Por qué sí? —sinceramente no sé si están hablando de lo mismo. Mira con total atención los pocos objetos que tiene por ahí.

—¿No consideras incómodo que los alumnos se hagan ideas equivocadas al respecto de n... ti o de mí? —exacto, por separado, nada que ver. Tú ayuda a que se entere de lo que pasa.

—¿Incómodo? No. Creo que puede explicarles algunas cosas —se agacha al frente a mirar algo con extrema atención.

—¿Explicarles qué? —se gira a mirarle ahora un poco en pánico.

—Pues la mecánica del castillo. La idea no es del todo ilógica... —no la mira aún medio agachado.

—¿Qué... mecánica?

—Toda, Minerva, toda. ¿Por qué si no me ibas a echar esas miradas de lado al lado del comedor, por ejemplo? Es solo una... ¡Oh! ¿Esto es nuevo?

—¿M-Miradas? —creo que da hasta un pasito atrás y se sonroja.

—Sí, de esas paralizantes. He pensado que de un momento a otro podrás hacer magia con la fuerza que tienen...

—Ah... Esas. Sí, desde luego.

—Un día creo que voy a terminar realmente paralizado. ¿De dónde salió esto que es nuevo aquí?

—Ojalá —igual se acerca a mirar a ver de qué se trata, es solo un pequeño objeto sin importancia que se mueve gracioso dando vueltas. Algo que le dio una alumna como regalo, se lo quita de la mano y lo pone en su sitio.

—Nuevamente me llevas a la pregunta... ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo una vez me tengas ahí en medio, paralizado? Si vas a hacerlo quizás convendría que fuera en algún lugar algo más... íntimo.

Ella se sonroja completamente ahora sí.

—Porque ya te conozco y me imagino lo que vas a hacer y no creo que fuera apropiado...

—¿Q-Qué?

Él la mira de reojo y sonríe.

—O-Obviamente lo que haría sería impedir que terminaras lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo y me hubiera llevado a paralizarte por ser demasiado improcedente... o peligroso —añade lo último por lo bajo.

—Y gritarme y regañarme hasta dejar sorda a media escuela...

—Eso sí podría ser en la intimidad.

—¿Ves? Mejor no me paralices a media escuela... ¿cuándo he hecho algo demasiado improcedente o peligroso?

—¿Cuándo no? —ojos en blanco.

—Cabría aclarar que tú consideras improcedentes hasta los más bonitos de mis calcetines

—Mejor ni los menciones —igual sonríe un poquito de lado, brazos cruzados.

—Pobrecitos ellos, ¿qué te han hecho? —se mira los pies levantándose un poco la larga túnica.

—Cielos, ni siquiera quiero verlos. ¿Son iguales por lo menos?

—Iguales a los de nadie, querida —se ríe un poco, afablemente.

—Entre ellos. Igualmente tendré pesadillas.

—Por los calcetines o por mis piernas? —suelta la túnica.

—Seguramente por ambos —igual sonríe apretando los ojos.

—¿Ves? Necesito tomar el sol —admite sonriendo y mirándola apretar los ojos.

—Siempre puedes ir al Caribe en vacaciones...

—Si lo organizan tú... lo pensaré. ¿Vamos?

—¿A-Al Caribe?

—Al comedor... y al Caribe también, ¿por qué no? —se ríe.

—Ah... ¡Ah! Por supuesto, por supuesto... —se acerca a la puerta sin mirarle intentando evitar ir de su brazo otra vez, pero el brazo se lo pone igualmente, hasta se le repega.

Es que... ¡Maldita sea! Mira el brazo, lo mira a él y aprieta los ojos tomáaaaandoselo. La mano de él encima de la suya de nuevo. El suspiro de ella otra vez.

—Voy a... rechazar otra vez el puesto de ministro de magia —cuenta un poco más seriamente en cuanto salen del despacho. Minerva le mira de reojo y traga saliva.

—Es... bonito que sigan ofreciéndotelo. ¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, demasiadas juntas y papeleo... no sería un buen ministro.

—Ese comentario no es improcedente, Albus, es estúpido.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Ese comentario tuyo sí que es improcedente. No soy capaz de firmar tres documentos diligentemente. ¿Sabes cuántos debería firmar siendo ministro?

—¡No puedes decir que no serías un buen ministro solo porque no se te dan bien las tareas administrativas como si solo de eso dependiera el cargo!

—Sería un excelente ministro en algunas cosas y un pésimo ministro en otras.

—Cualquier secretaria podría suplir tus carencias.

—Creo que el problema, Minerva, no está en mis carencias... sino en mis excedentes —asegura sonriendo de lado—. A lo que voy con esto es a decirte que... en efecto, estás atascada conmigo aquí.

—Debe ser que no te riño suficiente entonces —le aprieta un poco el brazo.

Albus la mira de reojo por unos largos segundos. Ella le mira de reojo también, pero esta vez levanta un poco la barbilla con seguridad.

—Conservemos la esperanza entonces, de que algún día... me corrijas. Por ahora, ¿qué tal que te llevo cargando a la mesa, solo para reavivar las habladurías?

—¿Qué? ¡Qué escándalo! ¡Desde luego que no!

Él la mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—Cualquiera diría que te propuse una indecencia —hace un gesto y se abren las puertas del gran comedor.

—Estás, de algún modo, confabulado con ellos, ¿verdad?

—Yo sería incapaz de confabularme en contra tuya, querida.

—Ni siquiera puedo creer que haya pensado... —se riñe a si misma por ingenua.

El director la mira de reojo y no camina para entrar, ella le mira al ver que no se mueve.

—¿Que hayas pensado qué?

—Que haya pensado que alguien además de mi iba a ser sensato en este castillo.

—Eso definitivamente no voy a creer jamás que lo hayas pensado.

—Justo por eso me reprendo a mí misma.

—¿Pero por qué vas a reprenderte si no lo has pensado?

—Lo peor de todo es que todo el mundo parece disfrutarlo aun siendo completamente irregular.

—Todos menos tú, lo cual me resulta preocupante y poco halagador.

—¿Y qué esperas que haga?

—Hablarlo conmigo, para empezar. Sería de bastante ayuda...

—¿Ha... Hablarlo contigo?

—Por supuesto.

—Está bien, hablemos de ello... —susurra nerviosa.

Albus asiente empezando a caminar y escuchando atentamente. No, querido, ella espera a que tú digas lo que tienes que decir.

—¿Y bien?

—Espero a que me digas que piensas.

—Para que te diga que pienso necesitamos primero hablarlo

—No es algo nuevo de este año.

—Pero no sueles hablarlo conmigo.

—¿Qué opinas tú? Te hace gracia y te parece divertido, desde luego.

—Me intriga saber por qué a ti no te lo parece.

—Porque no es funcional y solo distrae y crea problemas.

—¿Qué problemas te ha creado que yo no me he enterado?

—Nada con lo que no pueda lidiar, pero es no significa que vaya a propiciar y alimentar un comportamiento claramente punible.

—A decir verdad no consideré que pensaras que fuera un comportamiento punible.

—¿Cómo no?

—Pensé que podrías encontrarle de alguna forma la... gracia. Aunque también entiendo tus circunstancias, ya bastante tienes con... bueno, esto.

Minerva le mira de reojo de nuevo intentando no cruzar la vista con nadie en el comedor porque desde luego otra vez hay risitas por ahí, tal vez no son por ellos siquiera, de hecho no cree que haya mucha gente prestándoles atención, pero sabe, SABE que nada más unos pocos sí lo hacen y son suficientes para incomodarla. Albus le aprieta un poco el brazo.

—El trabajo... no es tan duro.

—Eso lo sé. Tú eres brillante y ordenada, tienes todo en control. Pero no es el trabajo.

—¿Qué es entonces?

El director parpadea pensando en si no estará entendiendo otra cosa completamente distinta a de la que están hablando y vuelve a echarle una miradita porque es que... las habladurías, la gente, los chicos y el resto de profesores no solo hablaban en dirección de Minerva.

—Creo que ya tienes bastante con los niños como para preocuparte de cualquier otra cosa.

—¿Qué pensarías si dejara de reprender a todo el mundo por ello? —pregunta sin mirarle.

Albus la mira y se pregunta cómo es exactamente que reprende al mundo por ello.

—¿Qué les dices?

—Seguro te suena. Básicamente, que olviden esas tonterías y regresen al trabajo.

—Oh... quizás he oído eso alguna vez, sí —se ríe un poco—. Creo que a nadie le vendría mal un poco más de entropía.

—Yo creo que... —se humedece un poco los labios—. A nadie le divertiría tanto si yo no me enfadara.

Albus la mira por encima de las gafas.

—Vas a romper mi corazón en mil pedazos como dejen de hablar de nosotros...

Minerva levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo ahora sí. Él se gira a la escuela.

Es que... El pánico. Y aun así no le detiene, que nadie diga que no es valiente. No me extraña, si hasta a mí me ha dado miedo.

Albus se levanta y levanta los brazos para que se callen todos y mientras lo hacen se agacha un poco y mira a Minerva de reojo.

—¿Por qué no te levantas conmigo?

—¿Q-Qué? —otra vez la cara de horror

—Puedes ayudarme, quizás...

—¿C-Cómo? —se levanta igual, nerviosa.

—¿Qué me ibas a preguntar? Es un buen momento para ello... aquí suavecito.

—No es para nada un buen momento, la atención de los alumnos no es infinita.

—Lo es porque justamente quisiera hablar de un tema que nos concierne —mira hacia los alumnos—. No quiero entretenerlos demasiado...

Minerva mira a todas partes nerviosa y con su habitual cara de desaprobación general.

—Pero la Profesora McGonagall y yo... —La mira de reojo y sonríe.

Por merlín con ambos en una sola frase en esa posición, aprieta los ojos.

—Queríamos invitarles a todos aquellos que estén interesados...

Como diga al Caribe va a paralizarle. Ahora. Con la varita. No es una amenaza, es un HECHO.

—A una lección semanal de baile, de aquí al torneo.

Ella parpadea con eso y le mira de reojo con la boca ligeramente entreabierta por la sorpresa.

—Para más información por favor preguntarle a ella a partir de…

—Bollocks —protesta por lo bajo para sí misma porque mira que odia ODIA cuando la echa a los lobos sin siquiera advertirla.

—La próxima semana —le pone una mano en el hombro y se lo aprieta un poco a modo de disculpa porque bien que sabe que lo odia.

Ella toma aire profuuuuundamente y vuelve a sentarse. Como si no tuviera bastante trabajo ya. Más valía que Filius Flitwick se ofreciera voluntario como instructor. Más valía que ALGUIEN lo hiciera. Por mucho que todos los alumnos aplaudieran y silbaran como locos ahora.

—Ahora bien... ¡a comer! —se sienta junto a ella nuevamente y la mira de reojo.

—Es bonito que quieras dedicar más tiempo a los niños —tan sarcástica.

—¿Así de mala te pareció la idea?

—En lo absoluto, es encantador por tu parte.

—Aún se leer el sarcasmo, solo pensé que te haría ilusión como a mí —le sonríe un poco.

—¿Te hace ilusión enseñar a bailar a una panda de adolescentes sobrehormonados?

—Enseñamos todo a una panda de adolescentes sobrehormonados, Minerva... pero no me viene mal retomar mis habilidades de baile para que no hagamos el ridículo.

—No es lo mismo, definitivamente. Más vale que empieces a encargar... ya sabes —se sonroja un poco y mira su sopa como si tuviera que examinarse sobre ella—. Y más vale que nadie se le ocurra pensar que ha sido mi idea en lo absoluto.

—¿Encargar?

—Sí. Y con diligencia, por Merlín. No pienso ocuparme yo en ningún modo.

Parpadeo parpadeo

—Hablas de...

Se sonroja más, le mira de reojo y le echa una mirada de circunstancias.

—¿La... música? ¿Mi ropa? De esa si deberías ocuparte si no quieres quejarte... ¿o de la tuya? —levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Estoy hablando de los alumnos!

—Pensé ahora que hablabas de la flor... ¿qué de los alumnos?

—¿Flor?

—La del baile. ¿Que con los alumnos?

—Un tema serio y delicado con ellos en estas circunstancias.

Dumbledore levanta las cejas.

—Ohh... ¡quieres que yo tenga... ESA conversación con ellos! La del sexo.

—No. O sí, alguien debería tenerla, pero además quiero que hagas algo más... activo que darles una charla si quieres que no haya una tasa extraordinariamente alta de abandono escolar en nueve meses y el doble de alumnos en once años, sí.

—¿Algo más activo, Minerva? ¿Quieres que tú y yo les hagamos una demostración? —¡De los métodos anticonceptivos!

—NO voy a participar en NADA de esto en NINGÚN modo —recalca de nuevo sin mirarle sin ni saber de qué habla.

—Podrías ayudarme, sería más fácil contigo.

—NO. Ni siquiera quiero que sepan que ha sido mi idea, porque me opongo TOTALMENTE a esto.

—¿Te opones a hablarles de sexo o al sexo en si?

—Esta conversación se acaba aquí.

—Son jóvenes, Minerva

—Escandalosamente jóvenes y aun así, esa parece la menor de la minucias si hablamos de factores de prevención.

—De hecho es justamente el mayor problema. Como bien dices, los adolescentes sobrehormonados... ¿has hablado con ellos del tema?

—Desde luego que no. Mi papel es el de separarles con un hechizo y quitarles puntos cuando tienen un comportamiento moralmente inaceptable en los pasillos de la escuela.

—Bien, así que he de hablarles de eso desde cero... muy bien

—Y no limitarte nada más a la información teórica. Tal vez haya algún especialista obstetra en San Mungo que pueda hablarles del tema...

—¿Insinúas que yo no puedo hablarles del tema?

—Insinuo que tal vez sería mejor que lo hiciera alguien ajeno para que pudieran seguir viéndote a los ojos de aquí al final de su escolarización.

—Pero si es un tema perfectamente natural. ¿No crees que sería mejor que justamente tú y yo les habláramos de ello?

—Sea como sea, por favor, no improvises esto —esta es una súplica en toda regla.

—Bien, bien, no improvisamos. Habremos de prepararnos para ello.

Facepalm de Minerva.

—Me haré un hueco en la agenda y preparamos las dos cosas, las lecciones de baile y esto.

Estoy segura que la respuesta es algún tipo de maldición ancestral en gaélico escocés. Las cejas de Albus, mirándola de reojo. Ni siquiera lo sabe.

—Ehm... —se revuelve un poco, nervioso, porque nunca es buena idea tenerla enfadada y ahora mismo parece estarlo. No, solo te odia—. ¿Me pasas el jugo de calabaza?

Ella lo hace, sin mirarle. El director aprieta los labios y se sirve mirándola de reojito, preocupado. Suspira Mirando a los chicos y sonriéndole a alguno que le mira.

—Profesora McGonagall...

—¿Sí?

—Me odias... ¿cuánto del uno al diez?

Minerva le mira de reojo porque no es posible que le esté haciendo esta pregunta.

—Esa es justo la mirada paralizadora...

—No lo suficiente —responde ella a ambas cosas y él carraspea un poco.

La subdirectora suspira porque ella solo quería... que alguien repartiera anticonceptivos y la dejaran dormir y en realidad no quiere que los niños piensen que como les reparten anticonceptivos, tienen permiso expreso para practicar sexo. Ni quiere saber la cara que pondrán los miembros del consejo escolar como alguien llegue a deducir eso, pero aun así considera que por muchas amonestaciones que ella ponga, por muchas imágenes de genitales enfermos que les enseñen o por muchas charlas que les den no van a evitar la oleada de lo que un evento como un baile puede ocasionar.

Y ya que el maldito rol de amigo de los alumnos lo tiene el director, pues que sea él quien se encargue del asunto. Aunque no paraba de insistir que la quería a ella con él. Como si no fuera todo lo bastante raro... aunque eran el ejemplo PERFECTO de maldito método anticonceptivo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo iba a funcionar eso, pero tal vez sí debería igualmente escribir a San Mungo o tal vez hablar con Poppy, ella sí debía haber tenido esa charla con los niños más de una vez.

—Estaba pensando... —yo ya no querría que pensara, ella le mira de reojo de forma suplicante con un "pues para" que se le muere en los labios. Saliendo de sus pensamientos—. E-Está bueno el estofado, ¿verdad?

Minerva parpadea porque ni lo ha notado, Albus le sonríe un poco.

—Sí —para ser comida británica...

—Estaba mejor el de riñones de ayer —agrega relajándose un poco en terreno más seguro—. Y puedo escribir a San mungo si crees que es mejor, los padres de familia estarán más tranquilos si hacemos esto más profesionalmente.

—Es que no digo que no puedas hacerlo tú mismo si quieres, incluso puedes aportar si... Crees que debes hacerlo, pero me parece que todo el mundo agradecería un orador con un poco más de experiencia práctica —por no decir... alguna experiencia práctica. Cielos, Minerva... tus golpes bajos.

La miradita de reojo y el muy sutil carraspeo hacen que para un buen observador quede claro que ha conectado el golpe. Ella nada más se recoloca las gafas con cierto gesto de orgullo.

—Bajo esa premisa, Minerva, me temo que habrá que ampliar nuestro repertorio de bailes previo a las lecciones —Albus sonríe un poco.

La profesora de Transfiguraciones parpadea con eso y le mira de reojo sin estar segura de qué habla.

—Si tenemos que empezar la próxima semana, habrá que —sonríe más—, diligentemente, ensayar tú y yo. ¿Crees que puedas hoy a la media noche?

¿Ensayar? E-el baile, debía, ser, claro. O sea... obviamente. Aprieta los ojos y sacude un poco la cabeza con el corazón acelerado.

—Oh, vaya... ¿qué otros planes tienes hoy a la media noche?

—¿Qué? No, no, no... Quiero decir... Está bien.

—Lleva ropa cómoda.

—¿A esas horas? Un pijama.

—Eso mismo —Albus se ríe.

—V-Vengo yo o... vendré yo —decide después de pensarlo. Solo faltaba que él fuera por el pasillo encontrándose a toda la escuela y contándole a todo el que se encontrara a donde iba.

—Entra sin tocar.

Que se lo diría con tranquilidad, créeme. Por eso, bastante que le conoce.

Aunque a medianoche solo se encontraría a los merodeadores, pero puede contarle a todos los cuadros y fantasmas. Y prefectos haciendo la ronda y al profesor de estudios muggles que tiene insomnio y al celador y a la bibliotecaria que ha salido y justamente hoy a Pomona Sprout porque hay altercado en Hufflepuff y... Esa no es TODA la escuela como a él le gustaría.

—Este cambio de planes implica que tome el postre en mi despacho —sentencia repentinamente, tocándole con sutileza el brazo y levantándose—. ¿Puedes pedirle a uno de los elfos?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—En tres semanas vas a regañarme si no por todos los papeles que pude haber leído y firmado hoy entre la media noche y la hora a la que me dejes ir a dormir —asegura menos bajito de lo que podría, aunque no gritando, dándole un par de palmaditas en el hombro.

Es que se le queda la boca entreabierta y ni se atreve a mirar al resto de profesores. Pomona que tenía la oreja completamente parada desde hace un rato es la primera en agacharse a mirarla desde su lugar con los ojos completamente abiertos. Minerva aparta la vista.

—Sí, claro que les... pediré a los elfos.

—Gracias... ojalá sea helado —Albus le sonríe y sale de manera bastante poco llamativa para... bueno, lo que podría, pero si tarareando algo y dando unos cuantos pasitos de baile y una vuelta que le sonrojan... se vuelve directamente a su comida como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

* * *

 _Y aquí... el principio del fin volviendo al inicio._

 _Esto debía sonar místico y rebuscado y sólo ha sonado gramaticalmente liado, será que me hago mayor._

 _¡Feliz cumpleaños a mi!_

 _Y recuerdos a JK._


	2. Chapter 2

Es que ¿cuánto creen que tarde en llegar Pomona a sentarse al lugar de Dumbledore? Y sonrojar más a Minerva.

—¿Qué ha pasadoooo?

—Tiene trabajo.

—¡Pero ha dicho algo de hasta que le dejes dormir!

—¿Qué? No, no... Son sus tonterías habituales.

—Mmmm —se cruza de brazos—. Y no me habías dicho que darían clases de baile JUNTOS!

—¡No sabía que eso iba a pasar! Y aun no descarto que para entonces tenga también mucho trabajo.

—Oh, ¿crees que te deje sola con el paquete? —frunce un poco el ceño y la mira de reojo—, ¿pero cómo no sabías? ¿No te dijo?

—No, claro que no me dijo. Una de esas ideas que se le ocurren.

—Oh... bueno ¿y no crees que pueda ser divertido? ¿Qué te ha dicho ahora que subiste?

—No sé si puede serlo...

—Supongo que si no tiene trabajo, lo será... al menos a una tiene que acompañarte, ¿no? —es que la sonrisita.

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque en realidad le parece que si le ha dicho que...

—Es decir entre los dos, él dijo que darían lecciones los dos... ¿no?

—No... No lo sé.

—Eso entendí yo, que tú y el darían lecciones de baile a toda la escuela —le da un suave codacito.

—Ni siquiera es lo que más me preocupa —igual se sonroja.

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Pomona... ¿tú les das la charla a los Hufflepuff?

—Ugh, esa charla —aprieta los ojos entendiéndole al instante —. Va a tener que ser mucho más incisiva este año... y hay que darles...

—Quiere dársela él.

—Dumbledore? —la mira incrédula con una mezcla de gracia y vergüenza.

—Y voy a tener que supervisarle porque no me fío.

—Cielos, Minerva eso... ¿Qué va a decirles? —se tapa la boca para que no se dé cuenta de que de esta riendo.

—No tengo ni idea, creo que prefiero que venga alguien de San Mungo o quizás Poppy.

—Yo la verdad... es que solo de imaginarme ahí enfrente explicando... —ejem y tú supervisando…

—Pues es una buena idea que estés tú también.

—Yo se las doy a los míos aparte, luego... ya les resolveré las dudas. Pero puedo ir ahí y ayudarte, si —y reírme un poco.

—Creo que deberíamos estar los cuatro cabezas de casa y más vale que nadie tenga dudas —aprieta los ojos pensando en ello—. Filius y Slughorn deberían estar también —asiente.

—Es que como... —vacila y se piensa, "como pregunten que hacen ustedes para impedir tener Albusitos y Minervitas..."—, Ehm, nos hagan preguntas personales.

—¡No van a hacer preguntas personales!

—Pues podrían, ya sabes cómo son algunos...

Pero si es que lo teme nada más en las clases de baile... solo de pensar en Sirius Black se pone de los nervios.

—Aunque si de las preguntan a él quizás podrían sacarnos de dudas... —valora ella—. ¿Puedo tomar yo también las clases de baile? Quizás pueda bailar con Filius... —Ejem, y espirales a ustedes dos, desde luego.

—Sí, de hecho esperaba que Filius se presentara voluntario para esto —le mira de reojo

—Seguro lo hará, yo me encargo de eso. Aunque... si queremos que Albus no te cargue a ti con todo... Quizás fuera mejor que solo TÚ te encargarás de ello, ¿sabes? Para presionarle. Si él no va tú te quedarás sin pareja para las clases.

—Esa... es una minucia —carraspea.

—Ni tanto, Minerva, ni tanto. Si él te metió en esto, ni siquiera sabías que lo haría lo mínimo que puede hacer es ayudarte con ello.

—Tiene muchas cosas más importantes que hacer, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y tú no? Además no es verdad que siempre está haciendo cosas importantes... puede organizarse y ayudarte en el lío que él te metió.

—Organizarse... —suspira.

—Así sea yo la que le organice. No me hagas ir a hablar yo con él.

—¿Qué? No, no, no... Y menos para algo como esto. Si quieres hablar con él hazlo, pero no por esto.

—Muy bien, entonces tú vas a decirle que nadie más va a dar la clase más que tú y él.

Minerva la mira de reojo y es que... de nuevo, solo falta eso.

—Obviamente si Albus no llega te ayudaremos —le sonríe.

—Tal vez sería mejor que no lo haga —masculla entre dientes.

—¡Ah! Minerva!

—¿Qué?

—Nada, nada —suspira, rindiéndose un poco y sonriendo igual porque está es la parte divertida del trabajo.

—Todo esto es tan poco profesional como de costumbre.

—Este es un trabajo de veinticuatro horas al día los siete días de la semana... realmente tenemos poco tiempo libre para hacer actividades más allá de las profesionales. Hay que aprender a... mezclarlas.

—Desde luego que tenemos tiempo, fines de semana y vacaciones como todo el mundo.

—No es lo mismo, igualmente estás trabajando.

—No es una buena idea mezclar el ocio y el trabajo.

—¡Pero este es un evento social!

—Y aun así, no tenemos ya edad para estas cosas.

—Minervaaaaa —protesta.

—¿Qué?

—Que cuando dices eso me haces sentir realmente vieja.

—Lo somos. Todos.

—Igualmente me parece que todo esto puede hacerte sentir un poco más joven —responde Pomona apretando los ojos.

—Ni siquiera entiendo que le divierte tanto a todo el mundo.

—Es divertido verles... es como ver bailar. Además todo sin ningún daño, ¿no? Son... tiernos.

—No me parece que haya nada que ver —no la mira. Pomona sonríe de lado y se encoge un poco de hombros.

—Dime sinceramente, Min... si fuera conmigo no querrías ver... algo?

—Minerva —corrige.

—Minerva.

—¿Algo contigo?

—¿De verdad quieres que te explique?

—Sí, porque me parece que todos lo estáis interpretando todo mal.

—Si a mí, Filius me hiciera... gracia.

Es que vuelve a mirar a Filius que ahora sí que nota que le miran. Así que le sonríe y se les acerca en la silla vacía.

—¡¿No querrías?! —susurra Pomona sonriendo hacia Minerva antes de que de les acerque del todo.

—Solo que a nadie le hace gracia nada —masculla Minerva lamentándose.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué está pasando? —sonríe él, de pie sobre la silla.

—El baile es lo que está pasando —explica Pomona, jovial.

—¡Ah! ¡Ha sido una idea genial!

—Es lo mismo que Minerva estaba diciendo —asegura la profesora de Herbología, mirando a Minerva de reojo y sonriendo.

—¿En serio? ¡Vamos, Min, tienes que animarte con esto! —pide él al verle la cara de palo, tan emocionado.

—Minerva. Solo porque a ti te gustan las artes escénicas.

—¡Y a ti te gusta bailar! —la acusa Pomona—. A mí me parece divertido.

—Es nada más una tradición ancestral en el Reino Unido —tan estirada.

—¿Y a quién van a traer a que cante? ¿Cuál va a ser el baile que abra la noche? Filius, vas a bailar conmigo alguna, ¿verdad?

—¡Claro! De hecho, ¿tú vas a bailar con los chicos en las clases? —le pregunta Filius a Minerva—. Hay un par en el coro que son realmente buenos. ¿Queréis que preparemos algo con música moderna?

Minerva arruga la nariz nada más con eso.

—Va a bailar con Albus y con los chicos en las clases... —aclara Pomona—. ¡Y sí que deben preparar algo moderno!

—¡Ah! ¿Entonces sí vas a ir con él? ¡Va a estar todo el mundo encantado! Iba a decir que iría a ayudarte, ¡pero prefiero no entrometerme! —se ríe el profesor de encantamientos.

Es que los OJOS EN BLANCO de Minerva. Pomona sonríe un poquito.

—Es justo lo que yo he dicho...

—Estamos atrapados en un bucle infinito con esto —Minerva se quita las gafas y se pellizca el puente de la nariz para esconderse.

—Que no nos entrometeremos a menos que sea necesario... pero ella protesta como si fuera algo malo.

—Ah, ni caso, solo es que le da vergüenza —asegura Filius. Minerva les fulmina a ambos de reojo.

—Lo único que nos preocupa, Filius, es que Albus... ya sabes luego cuanto trabajo tiene y... que pueda quedarle mal a Min... erva.

—Ah... Bueno, puedo ir yo ese día —responde él como si fuera un problema menor.

—Y quizás pudieras ayudarle un poco a Albus de aquí al baile...

—¿En qué?

—Ayudarle en lo que sea que haga que él pueda ir a sus clases con Min, quizás puedas ir a hablar con él y ofrecerle tu ayuda.

—Ah, desde luego —asiente el Ravenclaw. La escuela entera confabulada.

Es que Minerva les mira incrédula con los planes de acción pensando en por qué todo el mundo está tan aburrido. Tranquila chica, solo te están haciendo caso tres personas.

—¿Hay alguna canción específica que quieran bailar? —pregunta Pomona animada—. Filius podría prepararla especialmente

—¡Nada moderno! —chilla Filius sarcásticamente coordinadamente con la exclamación lícita de Minerva y se lleva una fulminación. Pomona se muere de risa inevitablemente y también se lleva una fulminación.

—Algo muy elegante que pueda gustarle a Albus... ¿qué se va a poner? —es que si tuvieran quince años estarían menos emocionados.

—Hay algunas buenas baladas clásicas por ahí —asiente Filius a esa idea.

—Románticas —agrega Pomona

—Desde luego —asiente él mientras Minerva va acabar viendo su propio cerebro como siga poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Perfecto... Minerva, ¿alguna idea de qué le guste a él?

—No puedo creer que penseis que voy a participar en algo de esto —responde la Gryffindor.

—Podemos preguntarle a él... —responde Pomona, nadie sabrá si eso es una amenaza. Minerva aprieta los ojos porque además sabe que él está... en el equipo contrario al de ella, sería capaz de pedir la canción más melosa del universo. O sea, que les dirá lo peor que se le ocurra para hacer esto lo más interesante posible.

—Y tú ropa. ¿Qué te vas a poner?

—Por lo pronto el pijama. ¿Para tu cita, Minerva? —Guiño, guiño.

Oooojos en blanco otra vez, e igual la subdirectora se levanta.

Slughorn se acerca a Minerva salvadoramente para decirle que Sirius Black y James Potter... están haciendo un desastre en las escaleras.

Le detesta, el estúpido Slytherin! Podía irse sola sin ayuda y ahora va a llegar tarde por culpa de esto. Bien, ahí se levanta Minerva excusándose con los otros dos para seguir a Slughorn.

—¿Tienes idea de qué es esta vez?

—No me atrevería a suponer. Hay espuma.

—Las exactas palabras que cualquiera quisiera escuchar... —aprieta el paso, tan sarcástica.

—De colores.

—Tanto mejor.

—Está chica Pennyworth, se ha caído, creo tenía algo roto...

—Espuma de colores, medicamentos... toda una fiesta —es que se los va llevar de la oreja.

—Como la que organizan ellos dos cada vez... quizás deberías usar métodos un poco más... —la sutil sugerencia.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño.

—Severos con ellos dos.

—¿Insinúas que soy descuidada con mis alumnos?

—Aseguro que algo pasa con ellos, interprétalo como sea. Ningún otro alumno se porta así.

—Se llama creatividad, no me extraña que no sepas lo que es siendo cabeza de Slytherin.

—Ahora le has puesto un nombre bonito. Para mí se llama ser unos jóvenes sin límites que representan un peligro para sus compañeros.

—Gracias, Horace, creo que puedo ocuparme de ellos yo misma.

—Eso espero...

—Puedes dirigirte al director si no te parece como manejo mi casa.

—No he dicho eso tampoco, solo estoy preocupado... —igualmente decide detenerse y dejarla manejar a sus niños en paz.

Ella aprieta el paso vigilando que no le siga y aprieta los ojos porque los va a MATAR

Y es que ahí están con las varitas de fuera muertos de risa, aunque probablemente Peter esté vigilando. Así que para cuando llega, trae a Peter de la oreja.

James lanza un grueso chorro de espuma roja no me preguntes de dónde justo cuando aparecen y Sirius corre y se tira al suelo deslizándose de rodillas bajo el arco con los brazos levantados.

Lupin se ríe un poco, nerviosamente volviendo a decirles que porfi plis los van a matar pero es que ni le oyen, siguen ahí haciendo el idiota. Suenan fanfarrias de fondo. Minerva toma aire contando hasta diez para relajarse.

—CINCUENTA PUNTOS MENOS PARA GRYFFINDOR! —grita y saca la varita empezando a aspirar toda la espuma.

—McGonagall! —susurra James metiéndose EL susto, fulminando a Peter porque... ¡él estaba vigilando!

—Si, Potter, por lo visto no se me ha invitado a este... divertimento. Black, Lupin, no intenten desaparecer por el final del pasillo —pide en voz fuerte pero calmada.

—Pero si ahora íbamos a recoger... —asegura James—. Cincuenta puntos es muchísimo!

—¡No siga protestando o seran cincuenta por cabeza!

—Ehm... lo lamento Profesora McGonagall, pero Remus no está con nosotros —aparece Sirius de entre la espuma que queda. James baja la cabeza, regañado y se mueve un poco, asintiendo.

—Es verdad, él estaba completamente en contra de esto.

—Se ha... quedado en el cuarto, además, estaba estudiando. Sí.

—Para el examen de transfiguraciones, a prometido ayudarnos —añade Peter. James le sonríe a McGonagall y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Le ayudamos a recoger como castigo? —propone.

—Como PARTE del castigo —responde ella.

—La mayor parte —toma su varita y ahí empieza. Dos instantes después está Peter lleno de espuma.

—No me parece que esté usted en posición de negociar —responde ella.

—Ups... Ehm... perdona Peter, un accidente —le sonríe medio inocente a McGonagall, mirando a Sirius de reojito.

Remus se asoma, escondido y les mira desde el final del pasillo, agobiado porque después de todo, no le gusta para nada que ellos se lleven el castigo cuando sí que estaba ahí.

Peter estornuda y tose espuma moviéndose como babosa en sal mientras Sirius ha conseguido que toda la espuma planee hacia el techo. Cuando pasaban por ahí dos fantasmas que atraviesan la nube y salen por el otro lado con un par de bonitos peinados afro. Así que Minerva tiene que contar hasta diez OTRA VEZ.

James se ríe bajito sin poder evitarlo. Es que además hasta a ella le hace gracia. Y no puede reírse porque los tres son... ¡son lo peor! Y no se cree que Lupin no estuviera con ellos y encima el desgraciado de Slughorn le ha dicho que no es lo bastante dura con ellos.

—Sigan, sigan añadiendo días de castigo —además, maldita sea, los elfos ya ni siquiera la dejan mandarlos castigados a limpiar a las cocinas.

—Pero profesoraaaaa... —hace James la chillona—. Si no ha pasado nada tan malo.

Ella acaba de desaparecer toda la espuma.

—¿Dicen que hay alguien herido? —pregunta en un tono un poco más serio.

—Penyworth se ha resbalado al no poder resistir mis encantos —suelta Sirius.

—¡Me estaba mirando a mí! —alega James

—¡Que va a estarte mirando a ti si eres más feo que pegarle a un padre!

—Yo creo que estaba bien, ha pasado por mi lado —asegura Peter.

—Feo Peter, ¡y hasta a él lo miraba más que a ti!

—¡Oye! —protesta Peter con eso.

—¡Basta! Igualmente, los tres, acompáñenme a la cocina.

—¿No era que los elfos domésticos ya no nos querían castigados? —pregunta Sirius un poco descolocado, porque esa había sido una GRAN victoria.

—¡La cocina no se puede! —declara James a la vez.

—¡No tienten mi paciencia!

—¿Que vamos a hacer en la cocina?

—Eso no es de su incumbencia —igual se sonroja un poco, porque ha prometido pedir que le lleven el maldito postre al maldito despacho e iba a ir ella malditasea sola.

James lo nota un poco y levanta las cejas pensando que... debe ser un secreto. Sirius no, porque está haciendo quién sabe qué otra imbecilidad saludando a unas chicas que pasan por ahí.

—Podríamos ir nosotros y dejar que usted vaya a donde sea que tendría que ir —propone James y Peter solo anda tras ellos tres muy despacito porque creo que piensa que cuanto más tarden en llegar más corto será el castigo, así que no le ve la cara.

—A donde tendría que ir es a mi despacho que es a donde iremos después —asegura ella.

—¿Y para que molestarse en ir a la cocina cuando puede ir alguien más? Como yo. O Sirius. O Peter.

—¿Va a pedir que nos indulten de no poder castigarnos? No creo que lo consiga —comenta Sirius.

—No. ¿Saben que hay algunos profesores que piensan que soy demasiado blanda con ustedes? Vamos a resolver eso —explica ella en un tono dulcemente escalofriante.

—¿Qué? —James se le pone enfrente caminando hacia atrás y agitando los brazos—. ¿Quién dijo eso? ¡No es blanda para nada!

—Por lo visto sí, así que hoy vamos a estar aprendiendo tareas administrativas... hasta media noche. Ejem.

—Noooo! ¿Cuáles tareas?!

—Ugh! ¿Podemos pasar por la biblioteca también después de la cocina? —pregunta Sirius.

—Mejor por el campo de Quidditch —responde James sonriendo.

—Archivar. Desde luego que no —responde Minerva tajante.

—¿Por qué noooo?

—Yo no puedo, no he acabado mis deberes de mañana... —interviene Peter

—Es verdad, además Peter no sabía nada de lo que estábamos haciendo, solo pasaba por ahí —suelta Sirius—. No debería estar castigado ni nada.

—Y será mucho peor que además tenga que decirle a alguien que no hizo los deberes por estar haciendo otras cosas. Fuimos Sirius y yo, ¡él no tenía afuera ni la varita!

—Sigan así, van a tener que cortar toda la hierba del campo de quidditch con unas tijeras.

—No, no. Profesora es verdad, ¿por qué mentiríamos en esto?

—Porque queréis ahorrarle el castigo a vuestro amigo. Es muy loable, pero no soy estúpida.

—Pero si él hace el castigo con nosotros, lo haremos más rápido.

—Si acaban más rápido les asignaré otra tarea.

—¿Y por qué hasta la media noche? —pregunta James bajando las escaleras de tres en tres a saltos.

—Necesitan dormir...

—Antes de las doce.

—No. Señor Black, vuelva aquí. ¡Señor Pettegrew, apresúrese!

—Mire, qué tal que trabajamos los tres hasta las once y media...

—¿Y?

—Y prometemos que todos sacamos excelente nota en transfiguraciones

—No. Que saquen buena nota en Transfiguraciones no es algo negociable.

—Bueno, ya sé... nos vamos a dormir ya y Peter hace su tarea, y... vamos a sus clases de baile.

—Es súper injusto que haga esto, todos los demás jefes de casa benefician a sus alumnos menos usted —protesta Sirius.

—Solo porque alguien le dijo... apuesto a que fue Slug.

—No es porque alguien me dijo, se llama integridad. Por eso los alumnos de Gryffindor son los mejor preparados luego. Esperen aquí —exige cuando llegan a las cocinas.

—¡Pero realmente no hicimos nada tan malo!

Ni caso, Minerva se mete a la cocina y cierra la puerta, ya que estamos.

James se desparrama en el suelo al lado de la puerta, mirando a Sirius que empieza a protestarle a Peter porque se suponía que tenía que vigilar, menuda mierda de vigilancia era esa mientras Peter de defiende con que para cuando la ha visto ya estaba todo el percal organizado y le ha amenazado con castigarle más a él si les advertía.

Por su parte Minerva piiiide que le lleven el maldito bol de helado al despacho del director y que lleven también dos tazas de chocolate caliente... una de ellas con un chorro de algo con alcohol, al mismo despacho pero a partir de las doce.

Escocesa debía ser. FireWhiskey, Minerva.

Está segura que lo va a necesitar. Todos estamos seguros de ello. Y vuelve a pedir porfi porfi porfi que se queden con Sirius Black, James Potter y Peter Pettegrew castigados.

Al menos con uno...

¡El salto! ¡Sí! ¡Se quedan con uno! Va casi corriendo a la puerta y carraspea antes de salir y preguntar a los tres... cuál se queda aquí.

Todos los elfos opinan que Pettegrew que es el más controlable y ella los odia un poco pero bien que lo sabe. Así que ahí deja a Pettegrew con instrucciones de dejarlo marcharse a las once y media solo porque tiene deberes y es el que la estaba liando menos.

Ahora... Ehm... solo le quedan dos.

Una elfa aprovecha para preguntar, señora, profesora, señorita, si el helado del señor profesor director Dumbledore tiene que ser de frambuesa como es el favorito del señor profesor director Dumbledore o de chocolate como los chocolates que la señora, profesora, señorita McGonagall ha pedido o si el señor profesor director Dumbledore ha pedido alguna otra cosa concreta.

—Uuhhhh... —James Potter hace el gritito suave pero certero con coro de Sirius Black.

Y la Señora, profesora, señorita McGonagall tiene que volveeeeer a contar hasta diez. Diciendo que no, que la frambuesa está bien. O lo que sea.

—¿Le pide helado todas las noches, profesora?

La elfa asiente con esa competencia que ya quisiera Minerva que tuvieran otros y se va a lo suyo.

—No —tan seca, ni les mira.

—¿Eso es por lo que está enfadada? ¿Iba a ir a comer el helado con él en una cita y ahora no va? ¡Por nosotros no se corte! —exclama Sirius.

—Podemos autocastigarnos si quiere... O ir con usted... —propone James.

—¡No!

—Puedo ir a decirle al Profesor Dumbledore que va a llegar un poco tarde —asegura James que lo que quiere es largarse de aquí y no le vuelvan a ver nunca jamás.

—No voy a llegar un poco tarde a ningún lado —responde Minerva suplicando por paciencia a cualquier dios que pueda escucharla.

—Claro que no, de hecho debería dejarnos ir e ir a su cita, ¡se pondrá triste si no va! —asegura Sirius.

—De hecho es una cosa muy cruel dejar plantado a alguien —asiente James.

—¡No estoy dejando plantado a nadie! ¡Y eso debieron pensarlo antes de llenar de espuma de colores todo un pasillo! —exclama ella.

—Profesora... si me lo permite, debo decirle, como hombre, que a nosotros no nos gusta nada que nos dejen por un asunto tan trivial como este. Si lo piensa bien, ese pasillo estaba muy sucio y nosotros solo queríamos... limpiarlo —trata de convencerla Sirius.

—La espuma tenía jabón! —asiente James—. Es mucho más importante que usted evite la furia y el desengaño del Profesor Dumbledore... quizá incluso el piense que está saliendo con otro hombre.

—Exacto, se lo podría tomar como una afrenta personal muy grave, sobre todo si van a casarse —Sirius ha oído campanas y no sabe de dónde suenan.

—¿QUEEÉ?

—No podemos permitírselo, profesora... es más. Vamos al despacho del director, la escoltaremos —James la abraza un poco de los hombros y cambia la dirección hacia allá

—Nadie va a... no estoy... ¡desde luego que no voy a casarme con nadie! ¡Basta, ambos! —chilla enfadándose un poco más en serio.

—¡Pero es nuestro deber! —alega James.

—¡Su deber es comportarse civilizadamente y no hacer que les castigue! —protesta ella.

—No sabíamos que había tanto en juego, Profesora. Ahora debemos perpetuar la casa Gryffindor —insiste James abanderándose con el movimiento.

—¡Desde luego! Y no hace falta que el profesor Dumbledore se enfade con nosotros también por privarle de uno de los pocos placeres que le quedan en la vida... ¿A su edad todavía...? —pregunta Sirius intrigado.

Otra vez la profesora de Transfiguraciones a contar hasta diez, cielos ¿y él quería darles la charla de las abejas y los pájaros?

—Wow... si sí, de verdad que el Profesor Dumbledore es... un ejemplo a seguir —asegura James.

—Estoy casi segura que no quiero saber de qué hablan... y que ustedes tampoco quieren que lo sepa.

—De hecho probablemente nosotros tampoco queremos saber la respuesta. Pero... Tiene que ir a su cita.

—La verdad es que es una imagen un tanto inquietante —sigue Sirius ¡¿Quién te manda a ti imaginarte nada?!

—Mi única cita esta noche es con ustedes dos y el archivo del colegio, Señor Potter.

—Ugh, Sirius... —James se muere de risa —. Es más profesora, como muestra de buena voluntad... puede ir hoy con Dumbledore y mañana... En la mañana, vamos a buscarla y se piensa de nuevo si aún quiere castigarnos o no.

—¡Desde luego que no!

—De todos modos creo que debería arreglarse un poco. Zapatos de talón un poco más de escote... no es usted una mujer tan mayor y menos para él —valora Sirius.

—Seguro es porque sabe que mañana ya no querrá castigarnos... —protesta James entre dientes—. De hecho, si se soltara el pelo seguro que le conquista.

—Me niego rotundamente a seguir escuchándoles decir estas tonterías. Así que más vale que se detengan si no quieren seguir castigados mañana —advierte Minerva.

—Tampoco nos gusta mucho a los hombres eso de que nos nieguen —advierte James.

—Claro, debería mostrarse mucho más feliz por esto, ¡es la salsa se la vida! —exclama Sirius.

—¿Que vamos a pensar si no... Las mentes jóvenes? —pregunta James.

—Tal vez en cómo enfocar toda esa... creatividad en sus estudios —propone Minerva.

—Eso ya lo hacemos profesora... Esto es infinitamente más divertido.

—Lo que pasa es que usted parece necesitar esto mucho más que nosotros un castigo, es evidente —asegura Sirius.

—Lo tendrá claro mañana —asiente James—. Le aseguro que todo va a ir bien con el helado y el chocolate.

Pacieeeencia, pacieeeeencia, se suplica ella a si misma mientras James le sonríe y le da unas palmaditas en el hombro.

—Anda, sí, y mañana nos lo cuenta... —asiente Sirius dándole palmaditas del otro hombro.

—No con mucho detalle —añade James solo por si acaso.

—Nada más lo bastante para entender que todo ha ido bien... —especifica Sirius.

—Nos vamos entonces, ¿Eh? —de nuevo, James, ya casi tiene un pie en otro lado.

—Desde luego que no. Y apresuraos que pretendo terminar esto hoy —les frunce el ceño a ambos intentando ignorar el asunto general.

—Él seguro nos diría que SÍ —la riñe James.

—Y no la negaría a usted ni a su cita —añade Sirius en el mismo tono.

—Piense en ello.

—Y nos levantaría el castigo en beneficio del amor.

—Con tal de ir a darle unos besos.

Ojos en blanco de Minerva con todo eso.

—¡No haga esas caras!

—Ni siquiera parece disfrutarlo.

—Empiezo a pensar fatal del Profesor.

—Yo empiezo a pensar que Gryffindor necesita cinco puntos menos por cada uno —es que la mirada de hielo, una cosa es que os metáis con ella que ya bastante malo es y otra es que le perdáis el respeto a él. Aunque ella sepa perfectamente que se merece que piensen fatal de él.

—¡Anda! ¡Pero qué injusto! ¡Si solo estamos intentando ayudarla! —protesta Sirius con eso.

—¡¿Qué culpa tenemos nosotros de que sus besos sean feos?!

—¿Que besos, Potter? ¡Espabila! —protesta Sirius porque eso le ha sonado súper infantil y le da vergüenza que su amigo sea así.

—¡Pues yo qué sé! ¡Los que le da el! —James se sonroja un poco con el regaño.

—Lo que pasa es que no se le levanta, ¡es obvio!

Las cejas de James, que se había quedado tan seguro con que sí se le levantaba.

—Ohh... bueno pero el seguro que se la puede levantar con magia, no?

—Suficiente —sentencia McGonagall.

—¿Ves? Lo suficiente —James hace un gesto para explicarle a Sirius.

—No tengo ni idea de si existen encantamientos para eso, yo nunca los he necesitado, al contrario que tú —replica Sirius.

—¡Suficiente de esta conversación! —chilla Minerva.

—¡Yo no necesito ningún encanta... —empieza, riéndose pero se calla con el tono de McGonagall por un par de segundos y solo completa la palabra ya como un susurrito —... miento.

—Pues lo tienes muy claro para no necesitarlos... —sigue Sirius, bajito también.

—Solo pienso que si es ese el problema debería poder arreglarlo... si consigue que floten cientos de velas en el Gran Salón, por qué no podría... bueno...

—Eso se lo preguntáis en el turno de preguntas abiertas de la conferencia del infierno —susurra ella para sí misma.

—El caso es que tiene ser más complicado, digo... no basta con que nada más esté hacia arriba —Sirius reflexionando sobre los intrincados misterios del universo que le llaman la atención. James parpadea y mira a Sirius de reojo.

—Bueno, no sé qué más quieres tú que haga...

—Agrandarse, inútil, llenarse de semen o de lo que sea que lo hincha.

—Ah! Duh! Pues todo eso se debe poder hacer con un mismo encantamiento!

—¿Crees que Flitwick lo sepa?

Minerva les mira de reojo, porque... cielos, sí necesitan la conferencia del infierno.

—Yo no voy a preguntarle para que crea que tengo esos problemas...

—Ugh, mierda, yo tampoco. Seguro Remus puede convencerle que está haciendo quién sabe qué mierda de deberes de alguien o de investigación o eso.

—Díganle que van de mi parte. Les haré un permiso —suelta Minerva sin mirarles.

I James levanta las cejas con esa declaración de McGonagall pensando que... bueno, seguro Dumbledore tiene problemas... pero seguro también que ella podría preguntarle directamente a Flitwick. Aunque así es mucho mejor porque ELLOS se enteran.

—P-Pero... ¿qué? —Sirius vacila, porque si ella les da permiso no suena tan apasionante. No?

—Quiere que nosotros averigüemos como hacer que Dumbledore... —susurra James para Sirius.

—Necesitan aprender sobre todo este asunto, espero un buen trabajo de investigación de esta y otras cuestiones.

—Ugh, ¿ese es nuestro castigo? —James arruga la nariz.

—No.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora tenemos más tarea y no es el castigo?!

—La verdad, no lo hagan si no quieren, pensaba que les interesaba pero... —se encoge de hombros entrando al archivo. James se rasca la cabeza, confundido, porque sí que le causa curiosidad. Sirius entrecierra los ojos, no muy seguro de lo que está pasando.

—¿Y nos devuelve puntos para Gryffindor? —negocia James.

—Si lo hacen bien, sí —asegura Minerva. James se lo piensa un poco más.

—Bueno, sí queremos la nota esa para Flitwick entonces.

—Después. Por ahora... este es el archivo de la escuela —McGonagall abre la puerta

—Aaaaargh... —protesta James. La cara de Sirius demuestra un horror similar.

—Aquí hay todos los documentos que se utilizan para el funcionamiento de la escuela, el problema es que todo el mundo los consulta y se limitan a apilarlos sin ningún orden. Por eso, nuestra tarea de hoy va a ser organizarlos.

—Vamos a MORIR aquí.

—¡Esto es demasiado!

—Es imposible ordenar esto, es peor que... que... —a James ni se le ocurre qué.

—Exacto —ella se cruza de brazos mirándoles. Sirius buuufa.

—Es que nunca jamás vamos a acabar esto y ¡usted podría organizarlo todo con su varita en un segundo!

—Tal vez, pero yo no estoy castigada —replica ella.

—Esto es como ese tonto castigo de limpiar las cosas de metal SIN magia... —susurra James entre dientes acercándose a una pila de papeles.

—Eso debe estar haciendo Peter... —responde Sirius.

—Aunque quizás aquí haya una buena historia para leer... —agrega James sentándose encima de otra pila de papeles.

—Buena suerte con eso —responde ella mientras va a buscar unos documentos que necesita para los permisos del torneo de los tres magos. Sirius se sienta junto a James y buuufa.

—Esto solo tiene... bla bla bla... es aburriiiido —sigue James.

—Ni siquiera sabemos qué va en qué cajón —responde Sirius.

—Pongámoslo todo junto... solo que se vea medio bien —propone James empezando a meter hojas en los cajones.

Sirius se ríe, porque eso no parece que vaya a funcionar para encontrar nada. James se ríe con él, tan feliz, silbando una tonadilla y ahí vuelve Minerva porque si se ríen, mal.

Ugh, cielooooos con McGonagall es una pesadaaaaa.

¡Pues no los ha traído aquí a que lo desorganicen todo!

¡Pues tampoco es que este organizado!

¡Exacto!

¡Ugh! ¡Es odiosa!

Ellos se lo han buscado. ¡Va a estar supervisando que ordenen como es debido!

Oooojos en blanco, James refunfuña pero ahí va y es que el tiempo se hace leeeeeeento. Sirius está hasta los cojones en cómo... diez minutos y estamos siendo generosos en la estimación de tiempo.

—Profesoraaaa... ¿y si prometemos portarnos muy muy bien ahora? —trata de negociar James.

Es que ella... no creas que no está hasta los cojones y consulta su reloj cada cinco minutos, pero es dura.

—Esto es aburrido.

—Esto es como... ¿qué hora es ahora?

—Dos minutos más tarde que hace dos minutos cuando me lo ha preguntado por última vez, Señor Black.

—Eso no puede ser... ¡está haciendo algo raro con el tiempo! Ni siquiera quiere estar aquí usted...

—Desde luego que no, pero cuando mis alumnos se portan mal, acabo castigada también yo.

—No necesitaría hacer eso... ya nos quitó los puntos, puede irse usted, nosotros describiremos esto como el peor castigo de nuestras vidas... —asegura James cerrando un cajón.

—Incluso le diremos a Slug si quiere. "McGonagall es la peor y más dura persona sobre la tierraaaaa tiene paciencia cero y odia a los niñoooooos" —lloriquea Sirius dramáticamente y es que otra vez le sacan una sonrisa que no puede mostrarles. James la mira suplicante.

—Trato?

Minerva niega.

—Uuuugh! ¡Le diremos también que es implacableeee! Pero dejemos ir yaaaa

—A y media, queda... un cuarto de hora.

—¿Todo un cuarto de horaaaa?

—Sí —se cruza de brazos porque piensa que si no, tendrá demasiado tiempo para ponerse histérica. James va a una pila de papeles arrastrando los pies.

—Preferiría la torturaaaa.

Sirius le mira de reojo y traga saliva con eso porque está un poco más versado que James en los asuntos REALES de tortura, así que no dice nada.

—Cuando usted estaba en la escuela... seguro siempre se portaba bien, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego.

—¡¿Nunca la castigaron por NADA?! —es que James no puede creérselo.

—¡Desde luego que no!

James la mira fijamente.

—Profesora McGonagall... yo de verdad siento muchísimo que su estancia en Hogwarts haya sido tan... TAN aburrida. ¿Qué no tenía amigos?

—Por supuesto que tenía amigos, señor Potter, pero no vine aquí a jugar.

—¡O sea pero es que tuvo que jugar a ALGO alguna vez!

—Quidditch —sonríe un poquito

—¡Al menos!

—No te va a decir que la castigaron, hombre, si quiere darnos buen ejemplo —interviene Sirius.

—A mí me parecería más creíble que me dijera "Sí, una vez me atraparon jugando Quidditch a media noche y me trajeron aquí para ordenar los papeles por veinte horas y aprendí a no hacerlo nunca más"...

—Usted con su propia experiencia será ejemplo de ello, señor Potter.

—Ugh... pues es un castigo aburridísimo ¿Ya Es hora?

—Guarden lo que les queda en las manos y ya pueden irse.

—Woohooooo! —en un tres segundos, todo adentro y bien colocado. Sirius casi ya está en el comedor.


	3. Chapter 3

Y ahí tienes Minerva, tú y tus nervios, solos al fin.

No creas que no lo sabe.

Se acerca el baaaaaileeee. Ta Tara raaaaaa.

Ugh

¡Venga, venga que se te hace tarde! Se enfría el chocolate y aún tienes que ponerte el pijama.

Y beberse un vaso de firewishkey aderezado con su dignidad. Eso sí le hace ir.

¿El firewhiskey o su dignidad?

El alcohol.

Escocesa... tsk tsk tsk ¡Albus te esperaaaaa!

Si da igual, es lo bastante diligente como para aun con remoloneo y todo llegar antes de tiempo.

Ya te ha dicho que no toques así que... adelante por favor. La gárgola va a quitarse casi solo mirarte.

Dahell! ¡¿Cuándo ha aparecido en la gárgola!? ¡Aun estábamos quejándonos y decidiendo que bata iba a ponerse!

Vale, vale... solo estábamos diciendo. Que remolonee un poco pues. Todos votamos por la bata más llamativa. ¿No tendrá alguna con estrellas y lunas?

¡No! Como mucho una azul de Prusia. O verde botella. O rojo inglés. (Es decir, todo suaves matices de negro) además esa última la odia.

Tic toc tic toc. Una dorada con rojo.

¡No! ¡Y ni penséis que va a transfigurarla!

Podría transfigurar alguna con estrellas y lunas. Pueden ser pequeñitas... a Albus le gustaran.

No. En serio, que baile con la de adivinación. Brazos cruzados.

Vaaaale, vaaaale... ¿esa de cuadros escoceses mejor? Es tan hortera como sus lunas...

No tiene una de cuadros escoceses, ¡es un abrigo! Y nada es tan hortera como eso.

Bueno vale, vale... la azul de Prusia nos gusta combina con los ojos de Albus.

Ugh

No es horteraaaa. Es... mono

Vais a hacer que se acabe la botella.

Igualmente sea lo que sea que se ponga ella será menos hortera que lo que traiga él.

El suspiro.

Pero puedes beber otro trago... parece que necesitas relajarte.

No, ya basta, no es cuestión de ir tan alegre.

Solo un poco alegre.

Pues sí. Sonrojito. Lo justo para soportarlo… es decir, un trago más seguro, como mínimo.

Cualquiera diría que es insoportable.

¡Pues lo es!

Pero te gusta iguaaaal.

Ugh! ¡No!

Bueno, al menos te cae bien... no te hagas y ve ya... anda, anda...

Ugh, ugh. Pero ahí va, tapándose el cuello de la bata porque Sirius le ha dicho quién sabe qué tonterías sobre el escote y con un sombrero de lana atado en la barbilla que le sostiene el pelo porque James le ha dicho que se lo soltara. Y vale, odia a la gárgola que se le abre así por las buenas pero PERO rebeldemente, golpea igualmente la puerta.

Y no hay respuesta. No hay respuesta pero se escuchan voces dentro.

Bien, entonces os odia aún más y golpea más fuerte.

—Adelante! —y ahí está la voz algo exasperada de Albus Dumbledore.

Así que toma aire y... entra con las campanadas sonando de fondo. Precisión británica.

—Ah! Profesora McGonagall! —casi parece sorprendido. Ella levanta las cejas por la sorpresa—. Pasa, pasa... David se estaba yendo. ¿Ves? Tal como te dije, que tenía una cita después... ¿ya es media noche?

—Si... está ocupado puedo marcharme —propone ella.

David Bradley, el celador, mira a Minerva con cierta cara de circunstancias porque... encuentros privados a media noche en el despacho del director.

—No, no... Por ninguna razón. Ningún problema actual de plomería es mejor que esto. Pasa, pasa... ahora mismo estoy contigo. David, Ehm... ya te lo he dicho, tengo un asunto importante que hacer con la subdirectora —Sí, hacer. Ha dicho hacer, David.

Ella vacila un poco y David levanta las cejas

—A estas horas, ¿Señor? —pregunta el celador.

—Estás horas son a las que se hace lo que quiero hacer con la Profesora McGonagall... más que discutir sobre plomería —le sonríe—. Hablaremos mañana.

Mira de nuevo a Minerva, que desde luego se SONROJA y se vuelve a tapar el cuello de la bata. Apartando la cara.

—Desde luego, esperemos que aguante toda la noche o mañana habrá un buen problema de inundación en Hufflepuff.

—Confío en sus habilidades para hacerlo aguantar, David, si no se hubiera quejado tanto rato de ciertos alumnos estoy seguro que habríamos podido resolverlo...

—Hay todavía espuma flotando en el pasillo... —murmura y Minerva aprieta los ojos sabiendo eso.

—¿Espuma? —pregunta Albus descolocado.

—Flotando. En el techo.

Albus mira a Minerva de reojo y es que... como casi todas las cosas últimamente, debe ser obra de Black y Potter.

—Ya les he castigado por ello —asegura ella.

—Mañana quitare yo lo que falte de quitar de espuma —esas promesas del director que luego nunca se cumplen y todos lo saben.

David murmura un poco más pero se va. Albus le acompaña hasta la puerta y le agradece, dándole las buenas noches. Minerva se aparta para dejarles pasar, mirando al suelo.

Al fin, cierra la puerta y suspira. Minerva se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí, sí... solo es que se ha roto una tubería y... ya sabes cómo es David —la mira de arriba a abajo.

—Oh... No se inundará Hufflepuff, ¿verdad? Solo faltaría tener que sacar a los niños a media noche. Pomona va a ponerse hecha una fiera.

—Si se inunda ya me las tendré que ver con ella. Me gusta tu bata... aunque no tiene ni lunas ni estrellas.

—G-Gracias. Aun me preocupa esto, tal vez tendríamos que ir a ver.

Albus se quita los lentes y se apachurra los ojos, sonriendo.

—No vas a librarte de bailar conmigo así de simple —asegura y es que, entre la cena y ahora ha hecho tantas cosas que a decir verdad ya se le había olvidado que había acordado hacer esto hoy a la media noche... pero suena a un plan perfecto y relajante. Saca su varita.

—N-No es eso... —Minerva aparta la cara.

Un movimiento de varita y trae un pijama azul oscuro con, claro, lunas y estrellas anaranjadas y verdes. Ella sonríe un poco porque... incorregible. Otro y el despacho es ahora una perfecta pista de baile en madera oscura y completamente brillante sin ni un solo objeto encima... y el techo tiene como cielo la noche estrellada.

Dios mío de mi vida.

Un movimiento más y ahora trae gorrito para dormir a juego.

Es que Minerva todavía está mirando la sala con la boca un poco entreabierta, no por lo impresionante del hechizo que bueno, lo es, claro, pero nada que ella no pudiera hacer también, si no por... o sea, la... atmosfera y... bloody hell!

Un movimiento más y ahí va la música... Que además debe ser algo así como... tango. O algo aún más raro y medio rancio. O rock moderno estridente. Con este hombre nunca se sabe.

—Eso... no lo sé bailar, estoy segura.

Cambia la música con la varita... ahora es música de circo.

—¿Eso se puede bailar? —le mira de reojo.

Da unos saltos bailando como cosaco y ella se ríe un poco mirándole. Albus le sonríe dejando de bailar unos cuantos saltos más tarde. Minerva niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres...? —hace una pausa y olisquea con la nariz

—Filius va a preparar algo con el coro, no sé el qué.

—¿Traes perfume?

—¿Y-Y...o? —y es que sí, pero no como para que lo hayas notado ya que ni te has acercado, se cubre otra vez subiéndose el cuello de la bata. Él le sonríe tan feliz.

—No sé cómo luego me critican a mí por nombrar las cosas y hay muggles que llaman a sus ensambles musicales como insectos.

—¿Qué?

El director mueve la varita y lo que suena es... Ticket to ride. Ella suspira porque eeeesta múuuusica moderna.

—¿Qué?

—Está bien, está bien, supongo que esto es lo que va a preparar Filius, pero la verdad es que no sé como enseñarles a bailar esto a los alumnos.

—Empecemos por... sacar a bailar —cejas cejas, ella traga saliva un poco—. Miss Minerva McGonagall... ¿sería usted tan amable de concederle a este viejo saco de huesos este baile?

Es que se le levanta la mano solaaaa mirándole a los ojos tan embobada. Él se la toma y tira de ella con bastante agilidad poniéndole una mano en la cintura.

Minerva se cae un poco sobre él, levantando la otra mano poniéndosela sobre el pecho/hombro cuando lo hace y Albus se ríe suavemente. Ella baja la cabeza y es que sí se le escapa un poco la sonrisa.

—Confieso que... no es que yo sea muy versado en bailar esto.

—Dices eso como si significara algo...

—Significa que haremos el intento... ¿me sigues? —y es que si está cerca, bastante cerca.

—Lo digo porque nueve de cada diez veces que dices algo así igualmente lo haces perfectamente.

—¿Lo hago? —levanta las cejas y se mueve un poquito a ver qué tal le sigue.

—Eres odioso y adorable a partes iguales a causa de ello —le sigue, sí, aunque incomoda, porque no sabe muy bien a donde van ni cómo, así que es difícil predecirlo.

—Adorable... esa parte me resulta interesante. Cualquiera diría que hago muchas cosas bien...

—Mientras tu insistes en que no las haces...

—Hay un montón de cosas que no hago ni siquiera un poco bien.

—Hay un montón de cosas que nadie hace ni siquiera un poco bien y eso no le quita el mérito a las que sí.

—¿Sabes para que sí que soy bueno?

—¿Para qué? —pregunta suavemente.

—Coser. Hago un punto de cruz precioso —suspira sonriendo, ella se ríe por lo inesperado—. Desvelar a mi subdirectora por culpa de una idea repentina... por cierto, frambuesa. ¿Cómo supiste?

—Esa no es una de la que estar orgulloso —evade la pregunta.

—Lo es un poco, considerando las circunstancias. ¿Si no estuvieras aquí... que estarías haciendo, Minerva?

—Asegurarme que Sirius Black y James Potter no convierten el dramático lío que hay en el archivo de la escuela en un trágico lío.

Albus se ríe bajito y aprieta los ojos.

—El archivo... puedo pasar yo mañana ahí y arreglarlo —asegura, sintiéndose un poco culpable.

—No parece lo más interesante, pero... No, no, tengo suficiente con dos niños desordenándolo todo.

—Un niño más... aunque yo soy más listo y tengo algunas habilidades.

Es que ella no puede evitar pensar en la conversación sobre los hechizos para mantener en alto... Lo que es un misterio si aún se puede mantener en alto o no.

—Tú serías capaz, no solo de desordenar el archivo completo, si no de desordenar los cuartos para que no volviéramos a encontrarlo nunca.

—Recuérdame para que necesitamos un archivo —igual se ríe.

—Es donde guardamos los deberes, los exámenes, los expedientes de los alumnos, los documentos y permisos de la escuela conforme cumplimos las leyes de seguridad e higiene...

—Ya, ya... hasta algunas mis cajas se guardan ahí después de un tiempo. ¿Cuándo hemos consultado algo ahí?

—Cada vez que tengo que hacer un balance final contable y un presupuesto para el año siguiente. Cada fin de trimestre cuando hay que avaluar a los alumnos y se presentan los expedientes en el consejo escolar, cada vez que hay una auditoria del ministerio... cada vez que alguien se pone quisquilloso con algo.

El director extiende la mano en su espalda y es que con esos dedos largos casi la abarca completa, desde las cervicales hasta el borde en donde pierde su casto nombre.

—Básicamente el archivo es más útil que mi despacho.

—Infinitamente —de todos modos no hay problema con eso, tiene confianza de que no va a pasar nada y además tampoco hay nadie más aquí. Otra vez esa risita de él... hace que ambos den una vuelta, para eso ha extendido la mano pues.

—Así que de no estar aquí, estarías haciendo algo más útil.

—Creo que eso pasa siempre que vengo aquí —tan sarcástica, aunque está relajada. Ah, pues nada, todos a dar vueltas.

—Y yo que siento que solo soy útil cuando vienes a mi despacho... —ahora si la echa atrás y creo que la música cambia un poco a tango de nuevo sin que lo piense mucho.

A Minerva se le cae el gorro y se le suelta el pelo. Hace un gritito y a levantar las manos para recogerlo de nuevo.

Dumbledore levanta las cejas porque no suele verla así con el pelo suelto, de hecho le parece que es la primera vez. Se queda ahí con ella echada aún hacia atrás, vacilando

—L-Lo siento, se ha... enganchado con el sombrero y... —intenta recogerlo e incorporarse y recoger el sombrero todo a la vez.

Albus sonríe bastante tiernamente, incorporándola del todo porque ella es mona.

—No recuerdo haberlo visto suelto nunca.

—No es... no es práctico —es que ya vuelve a tenerlo prácticamente recogido del todo, con lo acostumbrada que está a hacer el moño cada mañana.

—Es largo

—¿Eh?

—Es más largo de lo que imaginaba —porque por lo visto calculas el largo del pelo de la gente mientras hablas con ella.

—Tengo que cortarlo — y el problema es que la cinta se ha quedado dentro del sombrero, así que lo suelta de nuevo para ir a buscarla.

—Espera un segundo —la observa críticamente por encima de las gafas.

Minerva se sonroja un poco pensando en lo que ha dicho James Potter sobre el pelo suelto, pero igual siente que está sucio y tiene mala forma de llevarlo todo el día atado, así que seguro se ve horrible como para que venga a... escrutarla. ¡Además, qué sabrá un niño de quince años!

Dumbledore sonríe sin decir nada y justo ahí entre el elfo con el chocolate. Él se gira hacia el elfo y Minerva da un salto que casi se le sale el corazón y se apresura a intentar recogerse de nuevo el pelo.

—Oh! ¿No mandé el bol a la cocina, Tippy? —o sea Es que además la atmósfera romántica, el pelo suelto de Minerva. No me extraña que casi se muera.

—Buenas noches, Señor, profesor director. Sí que lo hizo, el señor, profesor director Dumbledore mandó el bol a la cocina y Tippy ya lo limpió y guardó, pero vengo a traer el chocolate ahora que la señora profesora señorita McGonagall nos ha pedido. ¿Todavía lo quiere, verdad señora profesora señorita?

—Chocolate... oh, Minerva —sonríe tan contento dando una palmada y girándose a ella, que aprieta los ojos porque... ¿hay alguna forma de hacer algo discretamente en este maldito castillo? Si te acostaras de verdad con él, creo que nadie lo sabría.

Si se acostara de verdad con él todo el castillo lo sabría porque Slughorn si tendría motivos para decir que ella es demasiado poco dura.

—Eran dos tazas, una con un chorrito de alcohol que la señora profesora señorita McGonagall nos ha pedido antes y Tippy ha traído. Son estas dos tazas, Señor profesor director.

Albus se pasa una mano por la barba y mira a Minerva de reojo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Tippy... —mueve la mano, aparece una mesita con dos sillas y una velita en el centro—. Puedes poner las dos tazas ahí... ¿cuál es la... especial?

—Esta es la que lleva alcohol, señor profesor director —explica el elfo haciendo lo que le piden.

—Muy bien, lo tomaré en cuenta. Buenas noches, Tippy.

—Buenas noches, señor profesor director Dumbledore. Buenas noches señora profesora señorita McGonagall. Tippy cree que se ve usted bien con el pelo suelto —asegura por algún motivo antes de irse por la chimenea tal como ha venido. Minerva está en plan facepalm.

—Tiene razón —asiente Dumbledore sin mirarla aún, señalando a la chimenea

Ella carraspea y... de todos modos ya vuelve a llevarlo recogido.

—¿Así que... alcohol? —la mira de reojo y se relaja un poco imperceptiblemente al ver que ya lo tiene amarrado otra vez.

—Es por el frío —se excusa... no te cree nadie.

—No sabía yo que eras friolenta... a mí me da que necesitabas el alcohol para no aburrirte en la extraña velada con el director —se sienta.

—En realidad, es una cuestión cultural. En escocia lleva alcohol hasta el agua de beber, por las bacterias —se acerca a la mesa pero no se sienta.

—Voy a tener que revisar tu caso de jugo de calabaza todas las mañanas... la junta de padres de familia puede ponerse pesada si saben que McGonagall llega diario un poco...

La FULMINACIÓN. Albus se sonroja un poquito, sonriendo y tomando su taza

—Aun así, pensé que protestarías si pedía que pusieran también en la tuya, pero podemos compartirla —propone.

—¿Cuándo he protestado yo por una sola orden que des en la escuela? Solo... no estoy seguro de que quieras verme en estado inconveniente... —le sonríe igual —. Tendrás que tomar ese riesgo.

—Para la cantidad de alcohol que suelen poner... —o sea, en serio contigo, no quiero otro caso clínico de británico alcohólico en esta familia.

Albus estira el brazo y toma la taza de Minerva. La empuja un poquito hacia ella.

—Me gusta compartir.

Así que ella saca la varita y hace que la mitad de ambas tazas salte de una a la otra para mezclar los contenidos. Y la verdad es que Albus, que tiene bastante gusto por las cosas dulces, se relame un poco sin notarlo.

Ella se sienta finalmente haciendo remover el contenido de su taza.

—Gracias por venir en día de escuela a esta hora...

—No hay de qué, de todos modos creo que me iré después del chocolate... mañana tengo que dar clase a primera hora.

Albus suspira y asiente suavemente.

—Una pieza más.

Aprieta los ojos y se siente negociando con los dos otros niños sobre terminar antes el castigo, solo que... esta vez si da el brazo a torcer.

—Ni siquiera creo que estemos bailando como se supone...

—¿Como bailan los jóvenes? Seguro que no... Bailemos algo que si sepamos bailar.

Minerva suspira porque aun piensa en... qué demonios van a enseñarles entonces, bailes clásicos para la obertura.

—Si conozco bien a Filius querrán que el baile sea... una balada suave y romántica.

Ojos en blanco, solo para no mirarle.

—Eso aún gusta a estas generaciones... los jóvenes y su mente y corazón abiertos al amor.

—Filius no es de ninguna generación joven.

—Hablo de los alumnos, querida —se ríe de todos modos.

—Ellos querrán esos gritos que oíamos antes.

—No vamos a abrir el baile con eso. Y no eran gritos —sonríe dando un trago largo al chocolate.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Cuál es tu canción favorita? Oh, espera... creo saberlo! —se levanta de golpe y ahí suena de fondo Flor de Escocia... en gaélico antiguo además.

Minerva levanta las cejas y... sinceramente, sinceramente piensa que no sabía que esa era su canción favorita hasta que lo ha visto a él diciéndoselo con esa emoción.

—¿Qué tal? ¿Lo sé todo o no? —hasta hincha el pecho, tan orgulloso. Cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco, derrotada—. Lo sabíaaaa —canturrea tomándole de la mano y tirando de ella para levantarla

Se deja hacer y es que esto es hacer trampas, Dumbledore. ¡¿Cuáles trampas?!

¡Pues no es que lo sepas todo es que no podías equivocarte!

—Pensaba que los ingleses considerabais esto un poco subversivo.

—Depende de cómo se lo mire —la abraza contra él y sonríe recargando la mejilla en su frente, ella cierra los ojos, dejándole—. Yo que soy un optimista irredento la veo más como una bonita pieza que me hace pensar en ti —en la pajarera que tienes de cabeza—. Como el tartán.

Ella sonríe porque al final, ¿a quién bloody hell le importa?, es bonito que diga eso and go to hell. Fuck you all. Bollocks.

Es que hasta creo que tararea. Es un idiota, deberías llevarle tú.

Va a soñar con él en Kilt esta noche #hedicho #pajasmentales #nadiequierevereso

Oh my. El kilt. Quiero decirle que es probable que lleve el camisón este que usa como pijama así como... se lleva el kilt

¡Por el amor de dios!

Digo, solo por si le interesaba saber que tan cerca tiene a sus regiones vitales... pero ¿quién coño duerme con ropa interior? Es malo... lo leyó en algún lado.

Si tuviera que hacer puto caso a todo lo que lee en algún lado...

Esto le pareció sensato y cómodo. Los cuadros de la pared de su cuarto deben estar en desacuerdo pero... bueno.

¿Sensato? En que bloody momento... o sea dahell.

Algo con el calor y el esperma, me parece. En serio no pregunten, absoluta distorsión de la realidad. Igualmente no creo que Minerva tenga por qué notarlo a menos que mire hacia abajo y le vea reflejado en el brillante piso.

No es tan brillante o no estaría ella ahí tampoco. ¡Un poco de decoro!

Menos mal... sería poco agradable mirarle así o sea a Albus. Bueno y a Minerva. Pero Minerva trae calzones, largos quizás. Albusin es el falto de decoro, pero ¡no estábamos en eso! Estaba él cantando feliz en gaélico medio inventado con los labios en la frente de Minerva, sin pensar en lo absoluto en sus regiones vitales.

El asunto es que ella no quiere irse. Ya me temía yo que esto iba a pasar.

Oh... Albus tampoco quiere que se vaya en realidad. Aunque le preocupa su clase sigue bailando ahí muy mono, tan contento.

No, o sea... lo que pasa es que... Lo que quiere... es irse a dormir con él. O sea, no acostarse, que también, aunque esa es otra historia que habría sido llevada de otro modo. Pero ahora le da una... pereza o más bien desasosiego terrible irse y cruzar medio castillo para dormir sola en su fría cama individual. Otra cosa es que tenga suficiente disciplina como para hacerlo pero...

Pijamadaaaaaa. Es que va a seguir sonando música porque es cómodo esto y calientito y una bonita zona de confort.

Ella acaba por bostezar porque es tarde y sí está cansada... y relajada ahora. Albus suelta una suave risita al verla bostezar y le da un beso suave en la frente... bosteza él también. Ella levanta las cejas y le mira

—Tal vez es... hora de irme —susurra y creo que mueve la cabeza a apoyarla en su hombro porque NO QUIERE.

Él suspira porque no sabe ni la hora pero está seguro de que sí es lo bastante tarde como para ser más que hora de irse... pero no suelen estar así de relajados aquí nunca. Ni tienen el tiempo ni el pretexto, si está ella aquí a esta hora suelen estar tensos trabajando, queriendo terminar pronto y salir corriendo y esto es tan... relajante y familiar y agradable. Y ni siquiera sabe cómo lograron que ocurriera ni si puede lograr que ocurra de nuevo. Cierra los ojos.

Minerva toma aire (y tal vez una bocanada de su olor) y fuerzas para separarse un poco...

—¿Te... veo en el desayuno?

—¿Qué tan absurdo...? —empieza el a la vez y se calla al oírla, apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Iba a tentarte con una pieza más —confiesa en un susurro —. Pero...

—No es responsable usar el giratiempo para eso —suspira.

Albus se ríe un poco con eso y le rodea con el otro brazo que no es el que ya tiene en su espalda, en un, ahora sí, inequívoco abrazo y deja de moverse del todo y bailar aunque la música suave y monótona aún suena ahí al fondo. Minerva mueve uuuun poco las manos tímidamente sin acabar de rodearle y le mira a los ojos.

—¿De verdad TIENES que irte? —y ahí está la muy velada y extraña propuesta, le sonríe sosteniéndole la mirada desde las alturas.

—Ya no... Tenemos edad para quedarnos bailando toda la noche.

—¿Qué tan absurdo... —vuelve a empezar la pregunta—, sería dormir?

—Bueno... no lo sería en lo absoluto, puesto que ambos estamos cansados.

Y es que Albus Dumbledore tonto no es. Sabe las posibles variantes y tremendas mal interpretaciones que puede tener su pregunta. Igualmente sabe bien que Minerva... es Minerva. Y se siente un poco culpable por siquiera pensar que puede ser una propuesta lícita el pedirle... esto.

—Así.

La subdirector levanta las cejas y... es que tiene que haber un truco en esto, debe estarlo malinterpretando como siempre lo malinterpreta todo.

—¿De pie? Tal vez un poco incómodo...

—No, no me refería a de pie, aunque imagino que con el centro de gravedad correctamente encontrado podríamos arreglárnoslas para que fuera menos incómodo —explica con una risita.

—Discusiones de física a las dos de la mañana...

—Es la mejor hora para discutir algunas cosas —da un paso de lado con todo y ella hacia las sillitas. Ahí va con él—. No creo que nadie nos culpe por usar una vez el giroscopio siendo que estábamos discutiendo de física... de hecho encontré al menos cuatro de los once usos de la sangre de dragón alrededor de esta hora.

—No creo que nadie más se entere siquiera —eso es más un deseo que un acto de fe. Él mueve la varita transformando las mesas y sillitas en una cheslón francés forrado en tapiz y terciopelo tan horrendos y dorados que hasta duele mirarlo. Lo peor es que nota qué hay algo mal y tras otro movimiento de varita, ahí tienes el estampado de estrellas y lunas en rojo y dorado.

—Es reconfortante ver como mantienes la consistencia en tu fascinación por los astros celestes... —suelta sarcástica, él mueve otra vez la varita y ahí tienes, atrás de los astros celestes, el fondo a cuadros escoceses

—¿Mejor? —la suelta y se sienta.

—No me atrevo a decir que no —aprieta los ojos.

La risa otra vez y se mueve un poco, claramente dejándole un hueco a ella, sintiéndose un poco culpable. Porque él, sí, estaba ocupando todo esto... hasta el color del sillón, en tratar de obtener su beneficio y lo que a él ahora mismo apetecía. Que podría diferir en lo que ella quería.

—Puedo agregarle unas gaitas...

—¡No tentemos a la suerte! —se acerca un poco más y él sube los pies, sonriendo—. Si me siento aquí es fácil que me quede dormida en unos segundos —advierte.

—Mientras estemos hablando de física... no tengo problema... o transfiguraciones.

—No estoy segura que esto sea... ortodoxo.

Albus sigue sin hacer mucho caso porque no, no es ortodoxo y lo sabe. Minerva se sienta toda tensa con la espalda recta, haciéndole reír un poco con esa postura corporal, se mueve dejando ver que trae unas pantuflas rosas, de borreguito con un pompón como de mink del mismo tono.

Minerva parpadea un montón cuando las ve y la verdad es que la destensan un poco.

—Supuestamente estos sillones son cómodos...

—A lo mejor... —saca ella la varita y lo hace un poco más grande y más mullido. Estrellas, lunas, gaitas y cuadros intactos.

—Ahhh... —es que el suspiro de satisfacción. Es que la sonroja un poco incluso y vuelve a tensarse.

Albus estira la mano y le toma un poquito del brazo haciéndole un gesto de que se acerque y ella se tuuuumba un poco, aun tensa.

—Los romanos comían en esta posición... yo me habría quedado dormido diez de cada diez veces —levanta un brazo y es que sí, quiere que te le acuestes ahí.

—Seguro que debían atragantarse a menudo.

—Tampoco habría tenido problemas con eso.

—¿Con atragantarte? —se sonroja otra vez con el brazo.

—Con comer abundantemente —bosteza.

—Ah... a mí se me incomoda más lo se vomitar.

—Eso se arregla con un encantamiento desvanecedor... no?

—En el estómago, sigue siendo incómodo.

—Un descuido y te desvaneces el estómago —bromea mirándola de reojo y notando un poco la tensión y la incomodidad.

—Y aunque no te descuides, esa sensación de vacío extraña...

—Todo sea por comer el doble. No me he visto aún en la necesidad de hacerlo nunca, pero leí alguna vez que algunas personas lo hacían para conservar la línea... no habrás hecho el intento, ¿verdad?

—Solo cuando me he sentido mal del estómago —se acuesta sobre el un poquiiiito.

—Discutiendo sobre males estomacales a las dos y media de la mañana —le recarga nuevamente la mejilla en la frente y le pone la mano en el hombro con suavidad—. Gracias por complacerme este infantil capricho... —agrega.

—Como si hubiera alguno que no complaciera —eso es prácticamente para reñirse a sí misma y se sonroja al notar que lo ha dicho en voz alta. Albus levanta un poco las cejas y la mira de reojo.

—¿Me estás intentando hacer sentir culpable?

—Lo siento —niega con la cabeza.

—Ya sé yo que a veces me aprovecho un poco... —suspira sintiéndoselo igual y apretando un poco los ojos, porque estaban aquí porque a él se le había dado la gana de manera bastante egoísta. Y ella tenía clase s primera hora.

—En realidad te entiendo, supongo que a veces solo... necesitamos un poco de compañía de una mano amiga.

El director le da un suave beso en el pelo y la estruja un poquito contra si.

—Lo que me preocupa, como siempre, es lo que no me estás contando. Espero que no haya sido muy grave.

Dumbledore traga saliva imperceptiblemente y es que... ese era el peligro de Minerva. No lo que hablaban o lo que hacían, no, sino lo que ella oía en los silencios y veía en los huecos y a la vez, eso era lo que la hacia ella. La única que podía llamar aquí, así y... aún sin explicaciones, terminaba acostada con él en un diván.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte, es...

Minerva suspira, porque ya se imaginaba que le diría eso y aun así no le cree del todo, pero no le presiona.

Era aún un tonto... solo que ahora un viejo tonto, se reprime a sí mismo. Ella cierra los ojos e intenta relajarse un poco más para quedarse dormida, así que él le vuelve a dar un beso en la cabeza y a acariciarle un poco el brazo odiándose a sí mismo, levemente.


	4. Chapter 4

Quiero decirle a Minerva que va a amanecer en su cama. Suya de Albus.

Oh... Cielos.

Es que es lo lógico mira... Si va a usar el giratiempo, es lo mínimo. Así que solo puede usarlo en su cuarto, ni modo que duerman ahí en su despacho. Va a amanecer adentro de su cama y probablemente... Es que además quiero decirle a Minerva que le quitó el gorrito y la bata. Todo de verdad con buenas intenciones.

¡¿Por qué le quitó el gorrito?! ¡Va a amanecer con el pelo hecho una mierda!

Puede que amanezca con una trenza.

¿Has estado durmiendo algo, Albus Dumbledore?

Un poco, sí. Menos que Minerva, ahora mismo sí que duerme e incluso ronca un poco.

Insisto, creo que Minerva se despierta sola... pero ¿viene un elfo con té o algo?

Viene un elfo con café. Si, café. De algún lado saca la energía este hombre.

Iugh! Café, por merlín con los ingleses.

No, no son los ingleses. Es él que es... ecléctico.

¡Déjanos echarle la culpa políticamente, niña de capital de país centralista!. Además, qué importa, si seguro nada más sabe a jarabe.

Eso también es perfectamente posible, pero ala, es el "crack!" de Tippy y... Mopp el que la despierta.

Ella parpadea un poco con el sonido y se incorpora automáticamente porque en su cuarto no suelen entrar.

"Ohhh!" Mopp se sorprende AMPLIAMENTE al verla. Pues anda que el susto que se lleva ella... y más cuando nota que estaba abrazando a alguien... y a quién. Y dónde es que está. Toma las mantas y se cubre con ellas hasta el pecho (a saber por qué) sentada en la cama.

Albus se mueve un poco.

Y es que se mete un susto, lo único que se le ocurre, como si eso fuera a hacerla parecer menos culpable, es cubrirle del todo hasta la cabeza para esconderle, roja como un tomate.

"Pro-Profesora Señorita Minerva!"

—¿Qué... qué estás haciendo aquí, Mopp?

—Recoger la toda la ropa de señor profesor director Dumbledore y a traerle al señor profesor director Dumbledore su café doble cargado de la mañana. ¿Y usted?

—Y-Yo... —bollocks, buena pregunta—. Estoy... yéndome. Yendo a mí despacho. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis con veinte como todas las mañanas como venimos siempre diario a despertar al profesor señor director. ¿Por favor, puede despertarle?

—¿Yo? No... No. No lo creo. No creo que sea una buena idea. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

—Por favor, si no se enfadará el profesor señor director. ¿Le dejo café a usted?

—¿Por qué iba a enfadarse? Espera, has dicho ¿café?

—Porque el profesor señor director tiene muchas cosas que hacer y aunque no haya dormido nada el profesor señor director siempre tiene que despertarse temprano. Por favor. Y con una taza grande de café doble cargado y con nata dulce.

Es que... What the hell? No va a echarse sobre él suavemente y a abrazarle mientras le llama por su nombre y le acaricia el pelo para despertarle o algo así...

En realidad no estaría mal...

¡Ugh! ¡Pues no! Se sonroja de nuevo solo de pensarlo.

—Le dejamos café a usted también entonces, señorita, profesora Minerva —hace una reverencia y crack. Desaparece.

—No!

Albus da un saltito con el grito y ella se sonroja y se cubre de nuevo, mirándolo como su fuera una serpiente en su cama, hasta recoge las piernas.

El director tose un poquito y levanta la mano para destaparse la cara. Más pánico, Minerva se hace un poco bolita apartándose y cubriéndose más.

—Mmmm... Minerva?

Uh! bollocks, bollocks, bollocks.

—Uhm...

Se estira y bosteza sonoramente. Ella, muuuy suavemente trata de bajar un pie al suelo...

—Buenos días... vino Mopp? —se gira a mirarla y él si está bastaaaaante más despeinado que ella, que se paraliza con el pie fuera de la cama todavía.

—Uhm... S-Sí...

—Perdona que... Ehm... es mi cuarto como, supongo, imaginas ya.

—Sí... Sí, bueno.

—El giratiempo y... parecías tener frío —se sienta.

—Ehm... Gracias.

Él sonríe un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—Tal vez sea mejor que ahora sí me... vaya.

—Lo siento, debes querer... irte y probablemente no me hables ni me mires en el próximo mes —murmura sintiéndose lento, LEEEENTO.

—¿Eh? —le mira de reojo... ¿por qué no iba a mirarle ni hablarle? No había... pasado nada. ¿No? ¿O sí?

Él se estira buscando sus lentes en la mesita a tientas... y su taza de café. Ella le mira sin moverse de la cama.

—Tus lentes y el gorro, pantuflas y... la bata están en la silla —Y la ropa interior porque es malo dormir con ropa interior... broma, es broma. No no, no se ha metido con su ropa interior. Trago laaaaaaaargo de café, creo que media taza se la bebe.

Mira la silla y... vuelve a mirarle a él porque además ella se mueve un poco para sentir si... algo le duele o se siente incómodo o mojado, tan disimuladamente como puede porque ¡No puede haber pasado algo y que no se acuerde!

Albus cierra un poco los ojos aún bastante zombie, despeinado cómo está da otro trago al café.

—Ha sido una noche verdaderamente estupenda —asegura.

Eso la saca de sus pensamientos porque además no se siente nada raro. Vuelve a sonrojarse sin saber si tiene que... decir lo mismo o... dar las gracias o... decir que no hay de qué. O tal vez decir que... podrían repetirlo.

—Ehm... sí —es lo único que consigue decir, sin mirarle. El director toma otros tragos de café en silencio.

—¿Estás bien, Minerva?

—Sí... sí. ¿Y tú?

—Yo... no me había sentido tan bien en bastante tiempo —asegura. Ella le mira, levantando las cejas, por si no era lo bastante críptica la situación—. Oh, disculpa... ¿Quieres café?

—¿Qué? —sale un poco de sus pensamientos—. No. ¿Qué haces tomando café?

—Ya me dan té en el desayuno... y el café despierta también. Si no tomo café me quedaría dormido de aquí al gran comedor —le sonríe—. Es dulce además.

—Ya lo... supongo.

Albus suelta una risita y Minerva sonríe al ver que está de buen humor.

—Así de bien me conoces. Igualmente creo deberías probarlo.

—¿Por?

—Tiene muy bien sabor. ¿Te pido una taza?

—No, creo que me mantendré firme con el confiable té —sentencia y él se ríe más.

—Me parece muy bien, mi constante... —hace una pausa y agrega algo tan bajito que no se escucha.

Le mira de reojo porque no le ha entendido. Él se sonroja un poco y es que no se ha dejado llamarla gatita, pensó que le mataría. "Mi constante gatita" pensó que serían unas tristes últimas palabras para Albus Dumbledore y nos salíamos del canon.

Quizás sí hubiera pasado un par de días sin poder hablar.

—¿Quieres... Que te acompañe a tu cuarto?

—¿Qué? —parpadea sin esperarlo, él la mira intensamente—. ¿No vas a dejarme marchar hoy? —sonríe un poquito. Albus se ríe otra vez.

—Solo... pensé—se sonroja un poco esta vez, escondiendo la nariz en su taza.

—¿Qué les vas a decir a quienes nos encontremos?

—¿"Buenos días"?

Aprieta los ojos porque no es eso lo que quiere preguntar.

—¿Qué quieres que les diga? —levanta las cejas—. Que pasaste la...

—No... Mejor no.

—Diré que había un problema con la cañería en Huflepuff y tuvimos que ir a revisar —decide, sonriendo y asintiendo.

—¡Ese asunto! ¡No lo hemos mirado!

—Ya le escribí al plomero en la noche. Vendrá hoy a primera hora... pero si quieres hacer la escala técnica...

—Le escribiste... ¿Has dormido? —pregunta además escandalizada porque ella siente que ha dormido muy bien y... mucho, casi que siente que no necesita un té ni nada y tal vez ha dormido sola pero en su cama.

—¡Que si no! Y mucho mejor de lo que he dormido en años... —asegura riendo—, solo es que... alargué la noche una vuelta más para terminar los pendientes y hoy acompañarte a tu despacho —¡Eres el peor de los chantajistas, Albus Dumbledore! Minerva se deja caer hacia atrás en la cama.

—¿Cuántas horas he dormido entonces?

—Como desde las diez de la noche... así que unas ocho. Creí que las necesitabas —le sonríe y es que la peor parte es que luego LES VIO DORMIR. Eso es bastante inquietante.

—Hace AÑOS que no dormía ocho horas seguidas.

—Júntate conmigo y pasarán estás cosas... —se ríe—. Ya sabes a dónde ir el día que necesites dormir ocho horas —estira un poco la mano hacia ella, echándose a su lado.

—¿Es una invitación a repetirlo? —sonríe un poco.

—Es... —aprieta los ojos y se ríe de nuevo.

La subdirectora suspira de nuevo, porque desde luego que no, desde luego que todo es demasiado raro para que lo sea.

—Más bien una petición —completa, sí este hombre puede traerte así hasta que se muera.

—Supongo que... podría hacerse.

—Aunque a veces el tiempo... bueno, veremos... —concluye. El mareo total a la pobre de Minerva.

—Sí, ya imaginaba eso —se vuelve a incorporar.

—¿Vamos a tu despacho entonces? —suspira mirándola.

—Sí... —aunque ella quería ir en forma de Gata para que nadie la viera en el paseo de la vergüenza.

¡Pues dile! "No quiero ir contigo, fuchi."

¡Desde luego que no le va a decir eso!

—Quieres que me vista antes o... —créeme, cualquier cosa que se ponga él va a ser de nuevo más hortera que tú bata.

Ella misma transfigura su pijama porque solo hace falta que le vean así para que sea más evidente, además ahora que ya todos están despiertos. Piensa que además... quiere bañarse. Así que...

—En realidad quería bañarme —y revisarse entera no sea que tenga un jiqui donde no deba... Nah. Bueno, sí, pero más bien darse un poco de amor.

—Oh... entiendo —asiente tomando su varita y poniéndose... festivo porque sí que está de buenas, así que agárrate Minerva.

McGonagall respira un poco porque por un momento ha pensado que le diría que venía a bañarse los dos. Solo eso le faltaría el día de hoy.

Ahí le tienes un instante más tarde con una túnica azul marino con estrellas pequeñas doradas y plateadas que quizás brillan y centellean.

Parpadea porque... centellean y... debe ser purpurina, malditos años setenta. Albus dice que también puede tener un poco en la cara. Glaaaaam. Una estrella en un ojo. Puede que eso lo lleve a la cena el día del baile.

¡Dejen de darle ideas! Por ahora solo le brillan las estrellitas, sonriendo y mirándose de arriba a abajo.

Minerva se pregunta si no querría ponerse un abanico de plumas de metro y medio sobre los hombros.

Pues podría... ¿No le gustaría a ella vestirse así junto con él?

Algunas flechas brillantes señalándole por si aún no llama bastante la atención.

¡Que exagerada!

—¡Listo! —le sonríe y es que, ahora mismo aún está despeinado porque parece tan tranquilo pero si está nerviosito de que este aquí, lo bastante como para haberse olvidado de peinarse.

Ella asiente y va a recoger sus cosas.

—Leí en algún sitio una vez... que dormir con ropa interior es malo —declara y... ¿podrías decirle que no está peinado? Gracias

—¿Eh? —no, no se lo va a decir. ¿Por qué? Va a ir así por el mundo.

—Algo pasaba con la presión sobre el cuerpo.

—Pero con una camisa de dormir... Todo queda un poco...

—Así debe quedar justamente.

—Eso debe ser incómodo.

—No lo es. Te acostumbras —información que no requerías.

—Te... ¿qué? —es que se sonroja de muerte. Así de cerca y de libre lo tenías.

—Te acostumbras a dormir con libertad... —asiente acercándosele.

—Estabas... por merlín —esconde la cara en su ropa.

—Estaba pensando que debía decirte porque... vi que traías.

—V-Viste que yo... ¿qué? —es que baja los brazos como si fuera a levantarse la falda.

—Fue circunstancial —le ofrece el brazo.

—No fue... ¡No puedes mirar mi ropa interior, Albus! ¡En ninguna circunstancia! ¡Es completamente indecente! —aun así le toma del brazo, apretando los ojos. Es que vas a matarle...

—En realidad no la miré.. —lo cual es aún peor.

—¿Entonces?

—La sentí —muérete. Es que sí se paraliza, creo que pálida—. Sin ninguna mala intención.

—¿C-Cómo?

—Estabas abrazándome y baje la mano... y pensé que debía decirte sobre eso que leí.

—Estaba... —es que sí va a entrar en bloody paro cardíaco.

—Quizás deberíamos preguntar en la enfermería...

—Cielos...

—¿Tengo que preocuparme por esto? —la mira de reojo.

—No... Pero no voy a ir contigo a preguntarle a Poppy.

Otra vez la risita y bueno, claro el despacho ya está normal otra vez, así que la lleva a la puerta a buen paso, tan tranquilo.

—Cualquiera diría, Minerva, que te da vergüenza.

—Vergüenza... —es que si le da.

—La gran Minerva McGonagall... avergonzada por una pregunta de un viejecito como Albus Dumbledore —bromea un poco mirándola de reojo.

—Será. Como si Albus Dumbledore no hiciera un montón de preguntas indiscretas.

—¿Ahora me estás acusando de hacer muchas preguntas indiscretas? Recuérdame una —abre la boca haciéndose el indignado.

—Cualquier cosa que implique ropa interior es indecente e indiscreta —y voy a azuzarte a James y Sirius como me hagas enfadar... salvo porque me da un montón de vergüenza.

—¿Y hasta el día de hoy cuando habíamos hablado de tu ropa interior? —pregunta levantando las cejas y ahora están ya en terreno común, Minerva... Lejos de la seguridad del despacho esas frases...

—Es un ejemplo y por favor, deja de nombrarlo.

—No te enfades, por favor —le pide poniéndole la mano sobre la suya en el brazo.

—No me enfado...

—¡Aún tengo que limpiar la espuma que prometí limpiar! —palmaditas sobre la mano.

Le aprieta un poco y es que... los dos, ella con su trenza y él despeinado tomados del brazo con la ropa abrazada.

Sí, por supuesto que por más que me quieran decir, como Pomona se entere no va a dejarla en paz. Solo faltaría que él estuviera desfajado.

Y ahí está, detrás de una vuelta, al fondo del pasillo aparece Poppy cargando una caja y yendo hacia ellos. Trae el sempiterno uniforme de enfermera de la escuela y esa actitud de siempre de tener prisa, aunque con la dirección que lleva no parece ir a la enfermería.

Minerva se sonroja de muerta de vergüenza intenta esconderse tras el brazo de Albus, que levanta las cejas al notar el movimiento.

—¿Nos... Hago invisibles? —ofrece.

—No, no... —vuelve a salir y carraspea, porque es que nada más culpable que volverse invisible.

Albus sonríe orgulloso de su valiente gatita, haciendo entonces un gesto para saludar a su siempre útil enfermera.

—Poppy!

Sinceramente la recién nombrada se pregunta cómo es que suponían que no iba a verles. Si se ven desde la luna...

Aun así, Minerva baja la cabeza, sonrojada y culpable para no mirarla a la cara.

—Ah... ¡Albus, Minerva! —les saluda ella acercándose a ambos notando que... joder pero que... —. ¿Qué ha pasado? —porque él, con ese traje pareciera que va a una gala... aunque con ese peinado pareciera que acaba de levantarse. Y ella y ese peinado...

—¡N-Nada! ¿Porque tendría que haber pasado algo? —chilla, más culpable no podrías sonar. Otro par de parpadeos de Poppy.

—Ha pasado que... bueno, nada en general... —asegura Albus que tampoco ayuda.

—Lo digo porque es bastante temprano y van vestidos... bueno —mira a Albus de reojo —. ¿Van a algún sitio?

—S-Solo a mí despacho. Alb... el profesor Dumbledore se iba a desayunar, creo —intenta soltarse. Albus levanta las cejas un poquito pero la deja hacer. Minerva le mira de reojo un poco nerviosa y suplicante.

—Oh... yo también tengo hambre, pero estaba llevando esto con Pomona que necesito me ayude a terminar —explica Poppy notando el nerviosismo de Minerva—. ¿Nos acompañamos este pasillo, Minerva?

Albus se humedece un poco los labios y sonríe levemente hacia Minerva.

—S-sí —vacila ella mirando al suelo.

—Queríamos hablar contigo, Poppy de lo que me pediste ayer... Profesora McGonagall —hace un poco de hincapié en esta fórmula formal—. Pero supongo puedo buscarte luego para hablar de ello.

—Ah... ah, eso, sí —asiente Minerva mientras sigue mirando al suelo súper culpablemente.

—Yo creo que eso puede esperar, Albus... te buscaré en la tarde —Poppy le sonríe un poco aún mirando a Minerva de reojo, sorprendida con tooooda su actitud general. Minerva sí mira a Albus, tal vez sea al único al que mire.

—Bien pues... —él le sonríe un poquito y cambia el peso de pie—. Que tengan un excelente día si ya no las veo, señoritas.

McGonagall siente eso un poco... baja la cabeza y asiente. Albus remolonea aún unos segundos más ahí, de pie, sin saber bien qué decir, pero al final... al final quizás Minerva terminaba riñéndole por quedarse ahí. Carraspea un poco y se da la vuelta haciendo como una estela con la capa centelleante caminando... hacia el lugar de donde venían. Bien, Albus, bien. Poppy mira a Minerva de reojo y frunce un poco el ceño.

—¡Albus! —le llama Minerva en un impulso. El nombrado se detiene, OBVIO, se gira a mirarla y es imposible no verle la SONRISA. Minerva se sonroja de nuevo y es que la ceja de Poppy—. P-Péinate.

Albus parpadea un poco, levantando las cejas y con ellas las manos hasta su pelo. Se ríe un poco. Minerva se gira de espaldas para ir a su despacho, tan sonrojada y con el ceño fruncido de determinación ahora como si no hubiera acabado de hacer eso.

El director aprieta un poco los ojos pero el muy rebelde se revuelve un poco más el pelo, riendo más y dando casi una vuelta entera... y ahí está el tarareo de The Flower of Scotland. Es que eso la hace apretar más los ojos y sonrojarse aún más si es posible

—¿Minerva? —camina detrás de ella Poppy—. ¡Eh! Espérame que la caja... —protesta terminando por sacar la varita y haciendo que les siga flotando—. ¿Qué pasa con Dumbledore?

—Ehm... nada ¿qué tiene que pasar?

—No, no tiene... pero ¡algo pasa! Mírate cómo estás de nerviosa o rara... ¿estás bien?

—¡No estoy nerviosa! —negar la evidencia no va ayudarte en este caso.

—Ehm pues para no estarlo... no te hizo daño o algo raro ¿o sí?

—¡Claro que no!

—Menos mal, solo nos falta eso en esta escuela. ¿Estás bien? ¿Eso... es una trenza?

—¿Solo nos falta qué? —desvía la pregunta.

—¡Que te pase algo a ti!

—No me pasa nada, ¡solo me he peinado distinto!

—Te ves... bien. Solo bueno, como muy natural. Tú nunca haces nada distinto.

—¿N-Natural? —la mira como si le hubiera dicho "desnuda".

—Sí, como si, no sé... rara pero bien. Deberías peinarte así más seguido —le sonríe—. ¿Y Dumbledore qué? ¿A dónde va así vestido o... qué?

—No voy a... peinarme así. No sé lo que va a hacer.

—Le has pedido que se peine. ¿De qué quería hablar? ¡Y estaba tarareando!

—¡Porque estaba despeinado!

—Parecía que se acabara de levantar... él es raro

—Ehm... p-pues no.

—No?

—No —aprieta su bata y sus pantuflas escondiéndolas.

—¿No qué? —mueve la varita evitando que su caja le vuele la cabeza a una niña de primero.

—No estábamos... no se acaba de despertar.

—¡Estaban juntos! —deduce—. ¿Te llevé a algún lado? ¿A dónde?

—¡No estábamos juntos! —el chillido culpable—. Solo tuvimos una reunión.

—¿Con quién? ¿A esta hora? ¡Qué horror!

—¡Pues los dos! Solo era una reunión urgente por una cañería reventada en Hufflepuff.

—¿Y probaron que funcionara o qué? Espero que sí porque NO quisiera a ningún chico herido y eso suena a que habrá resbalones, golpes e infección. Aun así no entiendo por qué pareces nerviosa.

—Ehm... hemos... hablado con el plomero.

—¿Y hablar con el plomero te pone nerviosa?

—No, me pone nerviosa no... Haberlo resuelto.

—¡Ugh! ¿No lo han resuelto? ¿Vas a reunirte con el más tarde entonces? ¡Él parecía desentendido! Y tú... bueno si lo pienso bien parecías avergonzada. ¿Estás segura de que todo va bien?

—¡No estoy avergonzada! —si solo vieras con cuantos signos de exclamación has escrito eso...

—Pues tú dirás lo que quieras pero todo este asunto de los sonrojos, evitar el contacto visual, cierta transpiración nerviosa, timbre de voz por encima de lo normal... —le detiene del brazo suavemente y la mira a los ojos—. Sí qué pasa algo, soy buena observadora.

Es que ahí está TODO lo que has descrito, ojos como platos

—¿Q-Qué? —el chillido. Poppy se cruza de brazos.

—¡Minerva McGonagall... Mírate nada más!

—¿Qué? Solo... ¡no está pasando nada!

—Pésima respuesta, ¡sí que está pasando algo!

—Que hay un horrible problema en Hufflepuff... ¡y que vas a tener que hablar de sexo con los alumnos! —intenta desviar la atención.

—Que? De... sexo, yo?

—Prevención, higiene y seguridad. Por el baile.

—¡Hablen ustedes con los niños!

—Tú eres la enfermera, eres la que sabe de salud —consigue volver a su aire más intransigente con el cambio de tema.

—¡De ese tema sabemos todos!

—No tanto, en especial de prevención y síntomas de enfermedades.

—La prevención y síntomas de enfermedades puedo ayudarte, pero... el tema escabroso, es bastante absurdo.

—El tema escabroso es... bastante importante

—Ya, ya lo sé. Ugh, ¡esto es bajo de tu parte! ¡Me estás distrayendo! —la acusa.

—Pues es que alguien tiene que hacerlo...

—¿Distraerme? ¡Sí, por lo visto!

—No, hablar con los alumnos.

—Seguramente terminaran embarrándome en esa horrenda platica... ya me imagino con Black y Potter...

—Bastante voy a tener yo con enseñarles a... bailar o lo que sea. Ya lo oíste ayer.

—Con Dumbledore.

—¡C-Con quien... sea!

—No, pero va a ser con él. Lo dijo y ya me dijo Pomona...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué te dijo Pomona?

—Que vas a dar las clases con él—sonríe un poco—. Aunque tu actitud de hoy...

—No le pasa nada a mi actitud de hoy —trata de carraspear y ponerse seria y estirada de nuevo.

—¿Tiene que ver con eso tanto sonrojo y nervios?

—¡No hay ningunos nervios ni ningún sonrojo! —de nuevo el chillido culpable, carraspea, sonrojada—. No hay ningunos nervios ni ningún sonrojo —asegura de nuevo en un tono más plano y calmado. Poppy levanta una ceja.

—Te lo creería si no estuvieras sonrojada, chillando culpable... —deja su caja en el suelo en la puerta del despacho de Minerva y la acorrala un poco contra la puerta—. Ha pasado algo... ¿verdad?

—¡Claro que no! —le mira con los ojos como platos.

—Está trenza te acusa por si misma

Minerva se la agarra intentando escondérsela... y es que no quiere deshacerla.

—Nunca jamás te he visto con una y mira que te veo DIARIO.

—Está bien, está bien, no me queda bien, ya lo he entendido —responde la profesora de transfiguraciones intentando esquivar el problema.

—No, te ves... bonita. Ya te lo dije. Tienes los labios especialmente... rojos —asegura con ojo clínico, la examinada los mete para dentro—. Y la trenza... te ves más joven, como... menos estirada.

—Solo la... uso para dormir y no la deshice porque salí de urgencia al despacho del director por... este asunto de la cañería.

—Podrías usarla más —le asegura sacando de nuevo su varita y levantando la caja—. ¿Nos vemos ahora en el desayuno?

—S-Sí. Digo... Sí. Sí, hasta ahora —trata de recuperar la compostura.

Poppy le sonríe un poquito y así de rápido con apareció en el pasillo, desaparece a lo que iba.

El SUSPIRO.

Le sonreímos todos, curiosos de sus pensamientos. Has pasado la noche con éeeeel. Puede que la mujer del cuadro de la entrada de Gryffindor le pregunte.

Se mete al cuarto, cierra la puerta y... creo que le parece bien no volver a salir nunca de ahí. Puedes quedarte ahí, con tu trenza que te hizo Albusin con sus manitas.

Lo primero que hace es ir a echarse en su cama y deshacerla para que cuando vengan los elfos no la encuentren hecha y parezca que ha dormido ahí. Sonrojada de muerte.

Ya... porque no creas que todos los elfos no saben ya que amaneciste en la cama de... el DIRECTOR.

Pues si hasta le vieron ahí y hablo con ellos pero igualmente ¡no quiere decir que durmiera ahí toda la noche!

Claro, claro... claro. Pero dormiste con él y por su propia descripción le ABRAZABAS.

Bueno, sí, pero... bueno, sí, pero... ¡igualmente eso nadie lo sabe!

Lo sabe Albus.

¡Él no cuenta!

¿Por qué no? Y sabía que traías ropa interior, por cierto.

Porque está loco e igual nadie le va a creer. ¡Y de todos modos no va a volver a pasar!

Tan triste que se va a poner

¿Qué? ¿Por?

¡Pues porque le ha gustado que vayas! Sigue tan feliz como un cascabel.

Bueno y a ella le ha gustado mucho ir, ¡pero aun así! Hay que ser sensatos y aceptar la realidad.

Y te ha cantado al oídoooo

Entre otras cosas igual de estúpidamente adorables y encantadoras...

¿Cómo cuales?

Como abrazarla y darle besos y meterla en la cama con él y bailar y compartir un chocolate y hasta echar al celador para estar con ella.

¡Y la trenza!

Sí... y la trenza...

Albusin aún está pensando en lo largo que traes el pelo y lo suave que es... quizás te... bueno, ya te preguntará.

De nuevo se agarra la trenza con las manos porque va a tener que deshacerla para lavarse el pelo.

Tanto que le costó... puede que te La haya hecho tres veces de tres formas distintas solo porque... pudo.

¡No! ¡Vale ya! ¡No va a ir a clase con trenza!

Debería.

¡Que no!

A él le gustaría mucho volverla a ver con la trenza que le hizo...

¡Tiene que lavarse el pelo!

Podría ir a que se lo trenzara de nuevo.

¡No sería la trenza que él hizo! Además, solo la hizo para dormir.

Podría ir a que Albus se la trence. Lo que quisieras, Minerva, sería que EL té la destrenzara bajo el agua

Bueno, ella... cuando se ha lavado y calmado y peinado y vestido... se siente más relajada y más como si misma. Ya que ha visto que definitivamente no hay nada fuera de lugar, nada doloroso o incómodo. Decididamente nadie uso ninguno de tus orificios.

O sea, no que pensara que lo había hecho. En realidad no es que antes no se sintiera ella misma, lo que pasa es que ahora siente que todo está más como antes y en control. Zona de confort: On.

Ahora que no trae la trenzaaaaa

Así que puede ir a desayunar con tranquilidad. Mira, mira. No le habléis de eso que ha saber que ha hecho Dumbledore con su pelo que ni mojándolo se le ha ido la forma ondulada de la trenza. Al menos se ha podido hacer el moño igual, pero todo ondulado.

Yo optaría por no preguntar porque una vez leyó... *insertar información variopinta aquí* Seguro algo que leyó en corazón de bruja o algo así. Algo hay que leer mientras uno va al baño... Ohhhh! El moño ondulado. Bien, más material.

Sí. Ondulado. Pero como está recogido como siempre pues ella está más tranquila y en control de la situación, así que entra al gran comedor a la hora de siempre para ir a desayunar como siempre y escucha los murmullos más fuertes que siempre aunque no suenen así. A favor suyo quiero decir que la silla del director está vacía.

Minerva parpadea y piensa que deben estar murmurando por lo del baile como hacen últimamente toooodos el tiempo. Ojos en blanco.

¡Al fin ha hecho los ojos en blanco de nuevo! Ya nos estábamos preocupando

Mira la silla vacía y se entristece un poquito porque quería desayunar con él. Pomona la saluda con una sonrisita desde su lugar, agachándose un poco al frente.

Suspira y va a sentarse con ella como hace siempre.

—¡Buenos días!

—Hola —aunque no muestre tanto entusiasmo como ella, está de buen humor.

—Estuvimos a punto de inundarnos anoche...

—Ah... ¿Sí? Algo me han dicho, sí —ejem—. ¿Qué pasó?

—Se ha peleado Bing con Falconer, el chico al que le manda su madre toda clase de comida de casa... Bing la ha echado toda al wáter y ha intentado que pasara. Ya te imaginarás... de hecho acabo de sentarme casi. Bradley estaba revisando con el plomero —le cuenta así hablando bastante rápido y sonriendo—. Por lo visto tendremos tuberías nuevas que crujan menos de lo que lo hacían.

—¡Oh! Cielos...

—Y tú?

—Pero no reventó ni se inundó, ¿verdad? ¿Cuándo van a arreglarlo?

—Solo un poco de agua sucia aromatizando la sala común —arruga la nariz y suspira—. Creo tomará unos días... quizás tengamos que usar otros baños lo que, imagino, implicará alumnos de primero deambulando por los pasillos a la media noche... estupendo todo.

—Que desastre y yendo para invierno —aprieta los ojos.

—A veces no te gustaría trabajar en uno de esos edificios nuevos como ese que hicieron del ministerio de magia con tuberías que sirven, ¿por ejemplo? —le mira de reojo y se ríe. Mientras se ríe es que Albus Dumbledore con su túnica de estrellitas titilantes, entra por la puerta del comedor.

—Y en donde no hubiera un montón de niños peleándose por tonterías sin ser nunca capaces de a... —se le muere la frase en la boca al verle porque además sonríe afablemente y casi parece que las nubes se han movido un poco. Quizás hasta parece qué hay sol.

—De a...

—¿De a? —la mira.

—Capaces de a... que? —mira hacia dónde ella estaba mirando y levanta una ceja.

—Capaces de... bueno, de comportarse menos infantilmente, nada más. Valorar y agradecer nuestro trabajo. Aunque la verdad... así son los niños.

—Son niños, sí —se ríe—. Cielooooos, ¿ya viste?

—¿El qué?

—¡Lo que trae Dumbledore puesto! —se ríe un poquito mientras el susodicho trata de llegar a su lugar y es que saluda a Kettleburn y se queda ahí hablando un poco con él.

—Ah... —desde luego presta cero atención y muchísimo menos interés o exclamación de la que debería o al menos, la que tendría en circunstancias normales.

—¿Pero que son esos... puntitos brillantes?

—¿Quién sabe? ¿Purpurina? En fin... me alegro que esto se haya arreglado...

Pomona parpadea porque es que ni siquiera le está mirando ahora como debería mirarle.

—Yo también... ¡ni siquiera está peinado!

—¿Qué? —protesta y le mira porque ¡mira que le ha dicho! Y es que tiene los pelos ahora... cómoda y organizadamente parados.

Es decir, ¿no se ha peinado? Se despeinó con las manos de manera rebelde. Puede regañarle ahora que viene a sentarse junto a ella.

Minerva frunce el ceño y... ahora quisiera saber ese hechizo de Corazón de Bruja para hacerle una trenza... aunque en realidad imagino que alguna habrá hecho a sus alumnas que intentaban hacer difíciles transfiguraciones con el pelo suelto, lidiando con pequeños animales o sustancias viscosas. Así que...

Oh... ¡le va a peinar! Él se ríe un poco de algo con Slughorn, porque de verdad, DE VERDAD que hoy está de buen humor

Hace uno de esos hechizos que les hace a las niñas a lo lejos haciendo que sea una trenza y luego se vuelve a Pomona como si eso no acabara de pasar.

Es que además debe quedar. Perfectamente peinado, como nunca ha estado. Ni un pelito de fuera... levanta las cejas al sentir el jaloneo en la cabeza y se lleva las manos al pelo.

Exacto. De todos modos Minerva no le mira. Como si alguien más fuera a hacer eso...

—Oh... —y es que... sonríe. No puede evitarlo, suponiendo por supuesto quien ha sido.

—Ehm... ¿qué decíamos? —sigue ella hacia Pomona.

—¿Del traje de Albus?

—No, no, de lo otro.

—¿De los niños? —pregunta Pomona y se escucha a por ahí atrás la risa de Albus que se está riendo de un chiste de Slughorn que en realidad no es tan gracioso.

—Sí, eso. Ehm... he hablado con Poppy esta mañana, creo que la he convencido para la conferencia del infierno.

—Oh, menos mal —sonríe un poco—. ¿La va a dar ella? ¿Y Albus qué? Va a ser más funcional que divertida...

—No lo sé, pero va a participar, así que puede que al final no sea un completo desastre y deje a todo el mundo confundido.

Ahí está la mano suave de dedos largos en su hombro. A Minerva se le hiela la sangre y se le detiene el corazón. No serás tú el mago tenebroso de la época, ¿verdad?

—¿Confundido? —pregunta sentándose a su lado y automáaaaticamente, has perdido toda su atención, Pomona.

"Pues no creerás que dejas a todos en una reacción distinta cada vez que hablas" es lo que debería decirle.

—Ehm... nada importante —gesto de desinterés y no puede evitar mirar como ha quedado la trenza y sentirse orgullosa de su trabajo... sin perder detalle de cómo le brilla el pelo todo blanco cuando lo tiene así bien puesto y cepillado.

—Pero era más divertido... —sigue Pomona notando que Minerva ha dejado de mirarla del todo.

Aunque le... no. No vamos a hacer una disertación sobre su pelo cuando era pelirrojo y punto. Sigan su camino. No hay nada que ver aquí, señores.

Albus estira la mano y toma su vaso de jugo. La mira a ella de reojo.

—¿Qué tal me he dejado el peinado? Perfecto, ¿no?

Minerva levanta las cejas con el cinismo.

—Sí, menos mal que me has hecho caso y has sido sensato por una vez.

Él se ríe y se la pegaaa así que ella se ríe un poquito.

—Creo que nunca en mi vida había estado tan peinado... ahora entiendo.

—Lo que más me sorprende es lo sobrio y funcional del estilo que has elegido en contraste con la... purpurina.

—Es bueno saber que ahora ya nos peinamos el uno al otro. Si pudieras hacerlo diario... —cambia la idea de aparentar que él lo hizo y la mira otra vez—. No es purpurina, querida... es magia.

—No creas que vas a alzar esa varita contra mi pelo, Albus Dumbledore —amenaza y luego piensa en su trenza... y luego piensa en la cantidad de cosas terribles que podría hacerle, como por ejemplo un peinado tipo María Antonieta—. De todos modos, no vendrá de una obligación más a la subdirección.

—Como un día renuncies y le tengas que explicar a tu sucesor... —le mira de reojo y se ríe.

—Creo que podría haber cosas más complicadas que explicar...

—Puede que considere subirte un poco el sueldo, pero espera... ¿cómo está eso de que no puedo levantar la varita contra ti pelo? ¿Y si lo hago a mano?

—Mi peinado está bien como está —tan dura, no le mira y es que bastante vergüenza le da.

—Es casi como tejer crochet. ¿Qué cosa más complicada que explicar habría? —pregunta relamiéndose los bigotes que le han quedado algo pringados con ella avena.

—Ese asunto sobre "nuestro" despacho —límpiate solo, ¡no la obligues a esto frente a todo el colegio!

—A mí me gusta que haya quedado ondulado —asegura mirándole la cabeza —. Y nuestro despacho será siempre nuestro despacho. Tiene una explicación lógica.

Minerva suspira porque bien que la ha oído antes y bien que la va a oir de nuevo, y aun piensa que de hecho, a cada rato, siente como un temblorcillo en la cabeza, que cree que puede ser el hechizo intentando trenzarle el pelo otra vez.

Puede que mañana amanezcas con el pelo trenzado. Puede que se le vuelva a hacer la trenza a lo largo de la mañana y se pase el día peleando con ella. Malditos hechizos potentes del maldito mago ganador de un Finckley más joven de la historia. Muérete, Dumbledore, ella va a ser la nueva bruja tenebrosa.

—Y dime, ya que hoy estás haciendo cosas rebeldes como peinados diferentes y camas diferentes... ¿cambiaste de desayuno?

—¡No lo digas!

—Si te lo digo más suave y más susurrado al oído, esta vez sí que voy a darle a toda la escuela qué pensar.

—No lo digas de ningún modo entonces —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Estás bien, Minerva? ¿Algo que quieras contarme?

—¿Qué?

—Solo estamos hablando tú y yo, en susurros... y estás tensa.

Bloody hell ¿y te parece poco motivo?

—Yo siempre estoy tensa.

La mira a los ojos de reojo. Ella baja la cabeza, en realidad lo que está, nada más, es avergonzada y la verdad, se pregunta cómo es que está de repente yendo todo tan... así.

No que nunca vaya así pero parece que de repente ha sido... todo un paso o como sea, ayer estaba preocupándose de si iba a tener que bailar con él y hoy estaban durmiendo juntos y peinándose el uno al otro y bromeando, aunque fuera todo como amigos.

Y no es que no bromearan o no fueran siempre tomados del brazo de un lado a otro o cuidaran uno del otro en general de una forma menos evidente, pero... esto... esto había marcado un antes y un después.

Y dudaba, en cualquier caso, que pudiera volver a dormir bien ella sola en su cama en su despacho después de haber dormido ocho horas abrazada a él aunque no hubiera sucedido nada más que eso.

—Tengo que ir a Londres hoy. Al ministerio —declara con voz considerablemente más sería.

—¿Volverás aquí para la cena? —le mira de reojo y asiente.

—Depende de si me convencen o no de tomar el puesto —sonríe de lado, otra vez en ese de medio en broma, medio no.

—Ah... esa reunión de cada año, es cierto, lo dijiste ayer —aprieta los ojos porque sabe que siempre le resultan agotadoras.

—Aún podría aceptarlo —puntualiza.

—No, no lo creo —niega, sonriendo un poco—. Sería algo demasiado sensato por tu parte.

—Es que no te tienen a ti trabajando ahí para convencerme.

Minerva cierra los ojos y sonríe derrotada con eso. Piensa que seguramente iría con él si se lo pidiera, pero prefiere no decírselo.

—¿Crees que se rindan hoy?

—Solo si lo aceptas.

—Entonces voy a regresar hasta mañana... a menos que te propusiera a ti.

Ella le mira de reojo con eso.

—Ahí seguro que no regresaría hoy, ni regresarías tú jamás. Y organizaría una debacle en la escuela...

—Algo podrían arreglar Filius, Pomona y... Horace.

Albus levanta las cejas con eso y se gira a mirarla por primera vez realmente sorprendido.

—¿Qué?

—Lo único que digo es que ninguno somos imprescindibles.

—No, el ministerio de magia. ¿Quieres que te proponga?

—¿A mí? ¡Desde luego que no!

—No lo harías mejor que aquí, pero lo harías bastante bien —hasta se le ve un poco desconcertado

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, yo no sé absolutamente nada de política.

—La política se aprende —aprieta los ojos porque le ha metido un susto momentáneo.

—Entonces ya... me presentaré cuando sepa. Si es que aprendo algún día.

—Ojalá nunca aprendas de política —desea y suelta una risita por la nariz. Ella sonríe un poco porque eso es bonito—. Es la cosa más aburrida del mundo y te garantizo que sería un enorme desperdicio de tus múltiples talentos.

—Una actitud encomiable la suya de motivar a las personas al estudio, profesor Dumbledore.

—Más aún contigo, Minerva —es que hasta se le ve un poquitín alterado, solo por un instante

—¿Por?

—Porque esto lo haces bien.

—Esto es lo que me gusta hacer de todos modos —asegura convencida.

—Igual que a mí. Aquí. Este es el futuro. ¡No quiero ir a tener que explicarles eso una vez más!

—A lo mejor si te planteas la visita como una cortesía para ahorrarnos tantas incisivas auditorías constantes...

—Y luego me dice que no sabe nada de política —se ríe otra vez.

—Eso facilitaría mi trabajo —le sonríe un poco.

—Deberías tú en persona explicarles —propone mirándole de reojo y concluyendo.

—Tengo clases hoy... —niega porque ya bien que le conoce.

—¿Cuantas? Tú misma has dicho lo que había que hacer.

—Ahora, a primera hora y papeleo que organizar...

—Si solo es esta, voy a esperarte.

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque sabía sabiiiiía que le diría eso.

—Tú has dicho que todos podían arreglárselas aquí sin nosotros.

—Es... verdad. Le pediré a Pomona que quede alerta igualmente.

—Dile que quizás volvamos mañana, igual —solo porque queremos que le digas.

—Por Merlín... —igualmente asiente y... ya pensaba darte a ti todos los documentos que firmaste ayer y que iba a enviar al ministerio para entregarlos, ahora puede hacerlo ella misma, lo cual no justifica esto en lo absoluto pero...

—¿Por Merlín, ojalá regresemos mañana o por Merlín ojalá no?

—Por Merlín cómo voy a organizarme. Sería todo un detalle que dejara de manosear mi agenda con total impunidad, señor director —¿"Manosear", Minerva? ¿De verdad?

—Usted siempre está organizada para lo que sea necesario.

Aunque ya sabe cómo va esto, van a estar ahí y a él van a empezar a salirle mil reuniones en las que a ella no la van a dejar entrar, así que ya está pensando qué puede llevarse para adelantar mientras. Corregir ensayos, papeleo, exámenes...

—Y me debe salir por un helado... puede ser buena oportunidad —agrega limpiándose los bigotes.

—Ya veremos —si no acabamos en el Winzegamot...

—Ah... repentinamente ir a Londres suena menos aburrido —sonríe un poco, levantándose—. Aunque tienes prohibido intentar convencerme.

—¿De qué?

—De que sea ministro.

—Yo aún pienso que sería lo más sensato.

—Sería catastrófico.

—En comparación a los que hemos tenido... serías brillante.

—Es probable —asiente sonriendo y sonrojándose levemente—. Por no decir seguro, que este yo mejor calificado que los anteriores o los que vendrán. Pero como ya te he dicho, no bastan con las calificaciones...

—Ese... es otro asunto.

—El más importante —sonríe apaciblemente—. ¿A qué hora estarás lista, querida, para irnos?

—Mi clase acaba en una hora.

—¿Nos vemos entonces en una hora y media en nuestro despacho?

Ella asiente porque así podrá recoger un poco y preparar lo que tiene que llevarse.

—Bien. No castigue de más a los alumnos, profesora —se despide medio en broma.

—¡Nunca castigo a nadie de más! —tan escandalizada, aunque sonríe.

—Hoy quizás sí... que estás nerviosa —es que no puede evitar jugar un poco con ello.

—Cargarás con el peso de la culpa.

—Inconveniente... —se ríe un poquito—. Discúlpame con tus alumnos por adelantado.

—Eso no va a ser posible. Tengo que dar una lección, no ser el foco de una inconveniente rueda de prensa.

—Puedes empezar la lección con un "disculpen que hoy este excesivamente nerviosa... es culpa del Profesor Dumbledore"...

—Y que nadie preste atención a las transfiguraciones nunca más con tal de hablar de cualquier otra cosa. Tengo clase con Ravenclaw de sexto, los más inteligente no significa los más aplicados.

—Eso último sí te lo concedo —asiente, divertido y es que como me lo digas distrayendo, van a llegar tarde a todos lados.


	5. Chapter 5

Minerva suspira y mira a ver si Pomona se ha ido ya porque quiere acompañarla a los invernaderos para contarle que... bueno, dejarla al cargo

A decir verdad, Pomona se ha exasperado contigo un poco y se ha levantado ya sin despedirse después de intentar hacerlo y ser ignorada magistralmente, pero si corres, la encontraras en el camino.

Minerva parpadea y mira a ver si ya se ha ido del gran salón y todo, levantándose. Ahí está, saliendo por la puerta.

—Te espero luego, entonces —se apresura a despedirse, apretando el paso.

Albus sonríe mirándola hacer y suspirando con media sonrisa porque las cosas hoy están yendo un poco diferentes a como irían normalmente y de manera rara no está muy seguro de cómo está pasando eso. Debía ser culpa de Minerva.

Daaheeeell!?

—¡No llegues tarde! —riñe al final como despedida sin añadir el "y no te olvides de venir" que piensa sería pertinente. Y útil. Creo que no se olvidará... lo de llegar tarde es... relativo.

Él se dirige a su despacho a hacer las seiscientas cosas que debe hacer antes de irse...

Eso de que los magos llegan exactamente cuándo se lo proponen es discutible. Que se proponga llegar cuando ha dicho, entonces. Pero no vamos a discutir esto ahora que Pomona casi se larga.

Pomona te castiga con el látigo de su desprecio. Al final si tiene que... trotar un poco... ya fuera del gran comedor. Minerva McGonagall no corre por los pasillos de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall es el motivo de que NADIE corra en los pasillos de Hogwarts, ni siquiera si tienen que salvar la vida porque las escaleras en las que están han decidido desaparecer o hoy el aula de encantamientos tiene el día creativo y uno necesita tomar carrerilla para saltar un foso a la entrada.

Trotar siendo la palabra clave.

Pomona, por suerte, no camina tan rápido. Las piernas de Minerva son dos veces las suyas.

—Ehm... ¡Pomona! —la llama ya al final, ella levanta las cejas y se gira un poco hacia ella.

—Ohh

—Te has... marchado, tenía que hablar contigo.

—¿Conmigo? Ya, claro.. —protesta un poco.

—Sí —ignora la protesta—. Hoy solo tengo clase a primera hora, así que voy a aprovechar para ir luego a Londres a resolver la burocracia de inmigración de los alumnos de Drumstang y Beuxbatons.

—Ajá? —levanta las cejas

—Y ver si logro aclarar algo con el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas sobre los permisos del Occamy para el torneo... El caso es que puede que no regrese hasta mañana.

—¿Vas a ir sola a Londres de repente?

—Eh... No —desvía la mirada—. El caso es que si hubiera algún problema o alguien necesitara localizarnos...

—Vas a ir con el del traje de purpurina a Londres, claro... —la acusa, Minerva aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco.

—Aun así, confío que tal vez pueda estar hoy de vuelta. Quedarme sería en el peor de los escenarios.

—O el mejor... si es en una sola habitación. ¡Se les acaba de ocurrir! —flipa con eso casi olvidando que se había enfadado.

—¿Qué? ¡No va a ser eso! ¡Que indiscreción! —es que el absoluto sonrojo de golpe. Puede que sea en este momento cuando se le desanude el pelo en la trenza culpablemente por la brusquedad de movimientos.

—Ya, ya lo sé que no —obviamente era una reducción al absurdo para molestarla, sonríe de lado y parpadea, levantando las cejas al notar el asunto del pelo

—Sería mejor para todos que olvidaras ese asunto —es que ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado con su pelo.

—¡Por la copa de Helga! ¡¿Que te ha pasado en la cabeza?! —la mira entre sorprendida y divertida.

—¿Qué? —levanta las manos a su sombrero para asegurarse que está entero. De hecho Minerva se quita el sombrero y lo examina porque... ese sombrero es una herencia familiar de la tía abuela de su madre. La señora Weatherwax a la que llamaban Yaya Ceravieja #Crossover #Fuckthepolice y es muy apreciado para ella.

Lo que la hace descendiente de Alis la negra, una bruja tenebrosa del Universo de Terry Pratchett, es hermana de Granny Weatherwax (Yaya Ceravieja) De quien Minerva MERECE ser descendiente (Pero ella nunca tuvo hijos así que... Es descendiente indirecta.) Y es realmente importante, porque una bruja sin sombrero de bruja es nada más una vieja senil haciendo locuras mientras agita un palo con fines altamente cuestionables.

Pomona es que hasta se atreve a sacar su varita y hacer un gesto con ella para levantarle el sombrero

—No entiendo qué pasa hoy pero estás muy extraña... y no voy a olvidarme del tema, mucho menos si conjuntamos que estás rara con uno de estos viajecitos...—se pone de puntas mirando sombrero y cabeza de Minerva alternadamente

—No es ningún viajecito —protesta volviendo a ponerse su sombrero con esmero y cuidado.

—¡Es un viajecito solos en el que ya estaría bien que consiguieras, al menos, dormir con él!

—¡No veo porqué iba a querer hacer eso!

—Ehh... yo no veo por qué no, considerando como le miras.

—Necesitas un Huglepuff, Pomona Sprout. Y un nuevo pasatiempo —protesta sin mirarla.

—No es que... necesite ningún abrazo! —se sonroja un poco—. ¡Al menos no más que tú!

—Yo no necesito ningún abrazo —la media sonrisa traviesa de satisfacción no va a ayudarte esta vez. Y es que no había chillido, hasta parecía una respuesta sincera y satisfecha.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde... que soy un adulto autosuficiente. Vamos a llegar tarde a clase.

—¡Si que vamos a llegar tarde y esta vez será tu culpa! —protesta sonriendo—. ¡Me escribes si no vuelves para la cena!

Asiente y ahí se va con su trenza. Tan niños peinados los dos con peinadito a juego.

¡Ella ha intentado que no!

Que aburrida.

¡No! Es pura sensatez.

Como todo.

Albus toca la puerta de su despacho al menos media hora más tarde de lo que ha dicho que lo haría. Solo por quejarte de la trenza. Media hora de pensar que te ha olvidado cruelmente.

Y ella está preparando algunos documentos más que ha recordado que tiene que mandar al ministerio, porque bien que sabe que el tema puntualidad no es su fuerte. Y por cierto, quiere matar a James Potter y Sirius Black porque no tiene ni ieda de qué hicieron ayer en el archivo, pero bloody hell!

¡Ordenarlo!

¡No, eso no es ordenarlo! ¡Y mira que le ha asustado porque como haya empezado a acostumbrarse al caos!

Más vale tarde que nunca para acostumbrarse a ello si vives en Hogwarts.

¡Nooo! ¡Es un desastreee!

Puede castigar a un Hufflepuff mejor ahí para ordenarlo. No es por nada pero... es que a quien se le ocurre.

No, me parece que es un problema de que está acostumbrándose a que el orden fuera desordenado, es decir, donde estaban las cosas desordenadamente #Gryffindorrules #Notemetasconellos

Ya se acostumbrará a donde las han ordenado mal ahora. Más golpecitos a la puerta porque aún se atreve a ser impaciente

¡No las han ordenado mal! ¡Y deja de distraerla!

—Adelante...

Y ahí abre la puerta sonriendito

—¿Ya estás lista? —como si fuera posible que no.

—Ah, ¡por fin! —protesta un poco porque aunque estaba ocupada... bueno.

Él trae una mochila colgada a la espalda y ahora si lleva el sombrero y la capa de viaje. Ella acaba de recoger en su bolsa lo que estaba leyendo y se pone también su capa.

Dumbledore se acerca un poco para ayudarla a pasarse la capa por los hombros porque... son las cosas que hace a veces. Minerva sonríe un poco, dejándose.

—Estaba leyendo... justo algo que quería comentarte.

—¿El qué? —pregunta ofreciéndole el brazo.

—Una carta de Beilschmidt, la directora de Drumstang.

—¿Con otra queja o... sugerencia para el torneo?

—Sí. Mas bien una advertencia esta vez... —igual le toma del brazo de nuevo.

—Advertencias —repite e incluso parece entretenido con la idea.

—Es bastante serio y explica porque han tardado tanto en mandar la documentación de los alumnos. Hay un... chico de séptimo.

La escucha con atención incluso bajando un poco la cabeza, inclinándola para acercársele.

—Ajá?

—Apellidado Grindelwald. Por lo visto han tenido algunos problemas de acoso escolar y hasta último momento no han decidido si sería o no una buena idea traerle aquí.

Albus Dumbledore traga saliva con la mención del nombre de manera absolutamente imperceptible.

—Hmm... —una pausa larga—. ¿Acoso hacia él?

—Sí. No hay parentesco directo por lo visto, pero los niños pueden ser muy crueles.

—Y ese apellido es uno difícil de llevar —asegura y se humedece los labios—. No hay motivo alguno para no traerle si tiene las habilidades.

—Sí, justo eso dice la directora y aun así... bueno, nos advierte a fin de que tomemos las medidas que consideremos necesarias.

—Hmm... —valora y se pasa una mano por la barba—. ¿Qué has pensado?

—Es bastante delicado, pero creo que no es tan conocido aquí y en esta época. No sé en que curso Binns les habla de ello a los chicos.

—Creo que no basta solo con suponer que no lo saben, porque lo sabrán, de una u otra forma —niega con la cabeza suavemente.

—¿Planeas hacer un discurso al respecto entonces?

—Ahora mismo té diría que no, pero voy a pensarlo —suspira.

—Bien —asiente.

—¿Y aclaran en la carta que no tiene ninguna relación consanguínea, dices? —pregunta después de pensar un poco.

—En realidad no están seguros, ¿quieres leerla? Tengo los documentos del chico y la fotografía.

—Sí, no está de más —la mira de reojo un instante.

Minerva asiente y abre su bolsa para sacar la carta que acaba de guardar pero los documentos vas a esperar a verlos en el carruaje a Hogsmeade.

Dumbledore extiende un poco la mano para tomarla en cuanto la saca, empezando a leerla aún mientras caminan y lo que ocurre es que, bueno, Minerva es buena para resumir, nadie se lo va a negar. La carta no tiene más información de la ya descrita por ella.

Tal vez algunas disculpas por las demoras y algún bla bla bla de más sobre precisamente el supuesto o no parentesco que como bien ha dicho ella, aparentemente es ninguno. Aunque aún más aparentemente nadie se ha tomado muchas molestias para investigarlo, tal vez por miedo a saberlo, en especial los papás del chico son estrictamente crípticos al respecto y sinceramente nadie les culpa, así que en resumen, nadie parece tener la más mínima idea al respecto.

Dumbledore vuelve a guardar el pergamino y se lo devuelve con el ceño un poco fruncido. Así que ella lo guarda de nuevo.

—Ahora te mostraré los otros documentos, en realidad, por suerte el muchacho no se le parece mucho en las fotos que yo he visto.

Dumbledore es incapaz de determinar si eso es o no un alivio. Lo es... debe serlo. Sí, sí lo es. Ejem.

—Aunque obviamente, por la edad, debería ser su... abuelo o tío abuelo —piensa ella en voz alta—. Pero supongo que debe haber más de una familia Grindelwald en el norte.

—Igualmente, así lo fuera... e incluso se le pareciera, eso no determinaría en lo absoluto quién es.

Asiente, porque justo eso piensa ella y la verdad es que siente bastante empatía por el muchacho que debe haberlo pasado bastante mal, igual que su padre en su tiempo debió hacerlo.

—No se sabe que Grindelwald formase familia —agrega el director.

—Supongo que ser un mago tenebroso es trabajo a tiempo completo —sí, ella está intentando rebajar lo tenso del ambiente

—Pero todo se puede esperar de Grindelwald, tampoco me sorprendería demasiado... —que, de haberlo NECESITADO hubiera engañado o usado a alguna mujer para algo.

—Pobre muchacho —suspira ella—. No quiero ni pensar si hubiera estudiado aquí.

Albus aprieta los ojos solo de imaginarse al muchacho con, casualmente, la misma exacta risa de Gellert correteando por los pasillos.

—Habría causado revuelo los primeros días, luego todos hubieran terminado por acostumbrarse.

—Horace se hubiera ocupado de él en su ridículo club de estudio o lo que sea.

—Por supuesto que sería la joya de la corona en su colección —sonríe un poco.

—No se lo digas a Lily Evans. Ni a Regulus Black. Aun pienso que puede invitarle cuando estén aquí si se entera.

—De hecho lo más probable es que lo haga... —valora—, y claro, que haga una brillante investigación respecto al muchacho.

Minerva levanta las cejas con eso porque no lo había pensado.

—Si tiene algún lazo sanguíneo con Grindelwald, él lo sabrá y podría, quizás inadvertidamente, encargarse de que el resto de la escuela lo supiera.

—Supongo que él podría considerarlo algo bueno.

—Y la asociación de padres podría considerarlo algo fatal —murmura pensando que, sí o sí va a tener que averiguar algo más sobre este muchacho antes del torneo, con todo su pesar. Y es que parecía infinito, Gellert Grindelwald, que siempre conseguía volver a introducirse en su día a día aun estando encerrado a cientos de kilómetros de ahí.

—Tendremos un invierno confortable con las cartas de Walburga Black.

—Por no hablar de una potencial oleada de... seguidores de Grindelwald en Slytherin.

—¿Tú crees?

—No, no creo que ocurra —niega con la cabeza—. Pero puede ocurrir, dependiendo del muchacho.

Minerva le mira de reojo y se humedece los labios. Él disminuye la velocidad un poco al acercarse a la zona de los carruajes.

—Los peligros y amenazas de la magia oscura están en todos lados, constantemente esperando una buena oportunidad —valora un poco dramáticamente.

—Ni siquiera sabemos sin son parientes y aun así las personas no siempre se parecen a sus familiares...

—De hecho no creo que este pobre muchacho tenga que representar un problema... pero no deja de ser una oportunidad para alguno que crea que la puede tener —se explica riendo un poco.

—¿Crees que alguno de nuestros niños esté pensando en algo como eso? —un poco asustada porque ella se los toma de forma muy personal y a menudo Albus ve cosas que ella no.

—Creo que las mentes de todos los niños son fácilmente impresionables y hay ideas atractivas que a veces solo requieren el más mínimo empuje en la dirección correcta para formar un concepto que puede crecer como una bola de nieve hasta convertirse en... un problema. O en una solución.

Minerva se muerde el labio, preocupada, pensando en a quién podría pasarle eso y le viene a la mente Severus Snape, así.

—Alguien vendrá de nuevo con las mismas ideas. Reformadas, cambiadas, retorcidas... pero volverá y algunos de estos niños, posiblemente, estarán de acuerdo con esas ideas.

—No estoy en contra del cambio fundamentado en la lógica y la diplomacia... tal vez el próximo alzamiento sea pacifico.

Albus suspira y le pone una mano en la mano de su brazo, porque... esa idea le ha bailado demasiadas veces en su vida por la cabeza y en más de una ocasión discutió precisamente con Gellert intentando considerar esa opción.

—Tal vez.

—No nos queda más que desearlo —le aprieta el brazo del que va tomada.

—Y de ser posible, postergarlo —sonríe acercándose al carro que se les acerca y abriéndole la puerta para que suba.

Y en cuanto se suben busca los papeles porque sabe que luego van a llegar a Hogsmeade y a desaparecer hasta Londres y luego ya va a ser más difícil hablar.

Albus tamborilea los dedos sobre su pierna lo cual es un muy muy leve indicativo de que el tema... le tensa, esperando a que Minerva los saque y se los muestre.

Ni siquiera sabe por qué quiere ver la foto y leer el archivo del chico, siendo que en efecto, viniera de dónde viniera, no tenía por qué tener en lo absoluto algo relacionado a su familia. Ejemplos había miles, ahora mismo el más claro el de Sirius Black... pero igualmente le daba esa curiosidad morbosa.

Es moreno, extrañamente en el norte, pecoso y la verdad, en sí, no se parezca al anciano de noventa años que es ahora o al hombre de sesenta que sale en los libros de historia, con su expresión seria y su mirada un poco agresiva. Pero este chico, de diecisiete años, sí podría tener cierto gesto arrogante en la forma de levantar la barbilla que podría recordar a él de adolescente bastante fácilmente. Solo haría falta conocerlo cuando tenía esa edad.

La boca en forma de o perfecta de Albus por un instante porque a decir verdad... hacía demasiados años que no veía esa imagen jovial ni ese gesto extraño inequívoco con la barbilla que le hacen aclararse un poco la garganta y levantar todas las alarmas. Deja caer un poco más sus lentes por su nariz para mirarle mejor, sin decir nada.

Minerva le mira, levantando una ceja.

El chico se mueve en la foto, mirando a un lado a alguien que le habla por un instante y sonriendo, se pasa una mano por el pelo... y se va.

Albus les odia.

Ejem. Creo que le estabas incomodando

Entrecierra un poco los ojos y se sube los lentes con lentitud.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Minerva.

Es que abre la boca para decir algo, y... la cierra otra vez, yendo a mirar los documentos. Era... muy poco probable. Seguramente un asunto de sugestión. Pasa por encima los ojos viendo a ver dónde ha nacido y el nombre de sus padres.

Natural de Viena. Gilbert y Elizabeth.

Sin saber exactamente qué esperaría encontrar. ¿Que su padre se llamara Antioch, Cadmus o Ignotus? Por las barbas de Merlín, no le queda más que decepcionarse un poco y a la vez reñirse a sí mismo.

Un par de nombres comunes y corrientes, nada que le dijera nada. Esto era completamente absurdo y a la vez quería... leerlo con detalle. Bufa, irritándose a si mismo.

Al niño, por cierto, lo llamaron Henry en pro de buscar un nombre bastante distinto y que contrastara el Grindelwald.

Milagro que no se llamara Roderich Grindelwald.

Cierra la carpeta y toma aire profuuuuuuuuuuundamente, de la manera más sutil que puede. Minerva sigue mirándole sin estar segura de qué piensa. Bienvenida al mundo normal de los mortales. Y suerte.

—Creo que voy a revisarlo con más detalle cuando volvamos.

—En unos días podrás verle en persona, supongo que podrás esclarecer tus dudas.

—Tiene un aire... familiar —le mira de reojo. Me parece que eso es todo lo que va a decirte solito, aunque podrías preguntarle cosas, Minerva, es tu oportunidad. No tiene qué hacer ni a donde huir, más allá de su propia cabeza.

Ella levanta las cejas.

—¿Te recuerda a él, en serio?

—No. No me lo recuerda —asegura más para si mismo que para Minerva, y es que vuelve a bufarse a sí mismo.

A lo mejor vuelve a la foto.

Gracias, Gellert, gracias por ser útil.

Gesto de saludo levantándose la gorra.

Albus le mira de reojito y se sonroja un poco... casi puede oírle en su cabeza. Otro bufido.

Minerva nos odia a todos. Dice que tiene cosas que hacer en el castillo si vamos a ignorarla.

—¿Entonces? ¿A quién tiene un aire familiar? —insiste ella.

El director mete la foto en el sobre donde ha puesto los papeles y lo cierra, mirando a Minerva significativamente y se plantea contarle solo un poquito al respecto. Si este muchacho era de alguna manera familiar de Gellert Grindelwald era útil saberlo. El problema era que contarle, podía llevarle a tener que dar muchas más explicaciones de las que quería dar y tampoco tenía tanta utilidad contárselo más allá de mantenerla informada de algunas de sus sospechas. Aunque todo esto era absurdo, era solo un chico llamado Henry Grindelwald. Podía llamarse Herny McGonagall y no estaría pensando paranoicamente en... nada.

—A cualquier chico de su edad —responde medianamente escueto tomando su propio bolso y guardando el archivo ahí.

—Sí, eso mismo pienso yo, además algún profesor de Drumstang lo habría notado tras siete años de escolarización.

Él la mira y es que en realidad no está seguro de que aún quede algún profesor en Drumstrang que pueda recordar al adolescente insoportable con el lujo de detalle que... bueno, otras personas.

—Si no tuviera el apellido, decididamente no estaríamos teniendo esta conversación.

—Desde luego, no me imagino lo que debe haber pasado este pobre muchacho.

—Mira, ya estamos llegando —responde con afán de dejar el tema atrás al bajarse, así que ella no presiona más y el tema queda atrás, en efecto, excepto en el momento en que Dumbledore vuelve a tocar su varita para ir a Londres y vuelve a irritarle el estúpido recuerdo de Gellert Grindelwald. Creo que va a hacer el hechizo de desaparecer con demasiada fuerza.

Minerva igual le toma del brazo para ir con él al mismo sitio y nota que se le ha ido un poco la mano con la intensidad del viaje sobre todo porque se tambalean al llegar y casi se cae. Bien, buena manera de recuperar la atención. Acaba por abrazarla de la cintura.

—Eso ha sido bastante intenso...

—MI subconsciente pensó que íbamos al caribe... a la mitad tuve que regañarle y traernos aquí —la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco, ligeramente culpable.

—Falta mucho para vacaciones...

—Dile eso a mí subconsciente... ¿Estás bien? —pregunta relajando un poco el brazo de donde la tiene abrazada con cierta fuerza.

—Sí... sí —responde después de un chequeo rápido general y se lleva las manos a la cabeza comprobando su sombrero y notando que se le ha vuelto a trenzar el pelo. Pelo 1 - Minerva 0. ¡Como siga así lo va a cortar!

Albus se revisa a sí mismo, permitiéndose relajarse un poco ahora que están aquí. Lo cual, desde su punto de vista, es un giro bastante cruel del destino. Relajarse solo de llegar al ministerio a tener esas reuniones laaaaargas en las que se hablaba mucho y se decía poco. Sacude la cabeza.

—¿Cómo vamos de tiempo?

—¡Mal, para no variar! —esas riñas.

—Ya bastante malo es haber tenido que venir hasta aquí, solo porque han decidido que aún tenían algo que decir para convencerme —le ofrece el brazo y hace un gesto con la cabeza—. Vamos.

Igual se lo toma, pero ¡eso no significa nada!

—Es probable que me enjareten una junta o dos después... ¿serías tan amable, Minerva, de venir a rescatarme en algún punto?

—¿Me estás pidiendo que te ayude a saltarte trabajo a mi?

Y es que si bien no le molestaba que el ministerio le pidiera asesoría con algunos temas importantes, ellos esperaban que si bien el no aceptaba el cargo, casi fungiera como ministro tomando toda clase de decisiones que correspondían a alguien más, solo por pensar que él era el que debía tomarlas. Él tenía ya un trabajo lo bastante complejo como para tener que venir aquí a rescatarles de, en muchas ocasiones, líos en los que se metían por no escucharle en primer lugar.

—¿Te tengo que recordar a ti también que este en particular no es mi trabajo? Se llama consultoría... y es necesario, como a cualquier niño, poner límites.

—Me pregunto si eso mismo le dices al ministro cuando tenemos juntas de evaluación

—Tenemos juntas de evaluación como un cruel castigo hacia mí por no ser el ministro. SI yo lo fuera no iría a molestarte cada diez minutos... bueno sí iría pero con otras intenciones —se ríe—. Si no es así no le encuentro ninguna lógica a que me suelten el ministerio sin parpadear, pero tengan que ir a revisar mi escuela como si diéramos de comer niños de postre.

—Si fueras ministro yo no vendría a consultarte, de eso estoy segura.

—Eres cruel. ¿No vendrías ni siquiera por una pequeña consulta de vez en cuando? "Albus, no consigo maestro de Defensa contra las Artes oscuras... ven y da la clase tú."

—¿Para que termine en un trágico accidente? No me parece que te portes TAN mal para semejante castigo.

—Pero seguro alguna asesoría podría darte. ¿O insinúas que me abandonarías tras estas tristes paredes para... siempre?

—Lo que pasa es que querrías que siguiera contándote las aventuras de Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettegrew, no disimules ahora.

—¡Desde luego! Y todos los romances...

—Esa no es una consultoría entonces, solo una relación no laboral.

—Pero para una relación laboral no tendríamos tiempo.

—¿No?

—Pues no como una consulta semanal —la mano arriba de la suya de nueeeeevo.

—Eso es verdad, aunque las auditorías serían más sencillas. Cualquier excusa sería buena para seguir controlándolo todo desde las sombras.

—Más bien... —se ríe—. Estás haciendo muy bien tu trabajo de convencerme de que no acepte.

—No se supone que tenga que hacer eso —protesta un poco sonriendo igual.

—No lo digas en voz alta —le aprieta la mano un poquito saludando con la cabeza a... absolutamente todo el mundo—. Como te oigan... buenos días... van a pensar que te he traído justamente... —sonríe un poco a alguien—, para convencerme de que diga que no. Ah! Bertie! ¿Cómo estás?

Minerva iba a responder a eso pero prefiere no hacerlo ahora que ha empezado el show con todo el mundo, intentando recuperar su mano de una forma discreta. Es dificil, bastante difícil que recupere su mano del todo hasta que Albus saluda a alguien de mano y la suelta.

Así que ella pasa automáticamente al segundo plano. Brujería de la buena, no es un hechizo desilusionador, pero créeme que nadie nota que está ahí.

Y si íbamos tarde... Sí, bueno, ella lo ha traído hasta aquí, del resto que se ocupe otro. Después de saludar a tres personas más es que el da una vuelta sobre sí mismo viendo a ver dónde es que ha quedado Minerva. Ella está tras él, simplemente dejándole ser y esperando.

—Ah, no te veía —le ofrece el brazo... de nuevo. Por lo visto es incapaz de caminar sin tu ayuda, quizás renguea o algo así.

Así que ella se sonroja porque es que saluda a todo el mundo y todos le ven con ella del brazo y ahí va igual porque... no sé, debe estar bajo un "imperio" o algo. Con eso de que Albus es capaz de hacer imperios silenciosos... claro, Minervita, debe ser su culpa. A la siguiente persona que se encuentran le hace que salude primero a Minerva antes que a él, presentándosela.

Dios mío de mi vida, te va a matar.

"Halladay... recuerdas a Minerva, mi imprescindible subdirectora?" Nah, no va a matarle, espero… Quería aprender de política, ¿no?

Y Minerva tan "Es divertido venir a la jornada de puertas abiertas del Ministerio"

Es aburrido para todos, ¡toma una por el equipo!

No lo dice por eso, era más en la línea "Ah, que hoy no son las puertas abiertas? Entonces porque estamos conociendo a todo el mundo en vez de llegar solamente vergonzosamente tarde a la reunión"

Siempre supimos que le hacía ilusión conocer a todo el ministerio y saludarlo antes de llegar tarde a una reunión. A su favor quiero decirle que al fin han llegado al elevador.

Bien, por lo menos sus riñas funcionan. En el elevador, Albus se le acerca, hombro con hombro, y ahí va al oído a susurrarle...

—Te ves muy bien de trenza...

—¿Q-Qué? —le mira de reojo sonrojándose por la cercanía. Él levanta la mano y se la toma por la espalda, así solo un poquito y con suavidad. Ella levanta las cejas porque no ha notado cuando es que se le ha vuelto a hacer, yendo a deshacérsela de nuevo.

Dos personas entran al elevador y Dumbledore da un pasito de lado acercándose a Minerva y saludando a sus compañeros de viaje con una sonrisa. Minerva se sonroja más aun estrujándose contra la pared del fondo.

—Es un poco injusto que te la deshagas...

—Es... por culpa de tu hechizo. Es poco práctica —anda ya, ni que te hubiera hecho una cresta punk rosa fosforescente.

—¿Qué tiene de poco práctico? —pregunta girándose a mirarla y es que casi la tiene prisionera contra la esquina. Ella traga saliva y aparta la mirada para tener más espacio.

—No... Sostiene del todo bien el pelo.

—Eso puedo arreglarlo! —tan contento, hasta sonríe un poco y es que va a hacerte una trenza francesa en 3... 2…

—¡No, no!

—Limitas mi potencial.

—Solo lo dirijo hacia cosas productivas.

Alguien más se mete al ascensor y presionan un poco a Albus de la espalda. Él da otro paso hacia Minerva, no tan pequeñito. Debe sentir casi cómo respira.

—Ahora mismo sería lo más productivo y divertido que podría hacer.

—No creo que sea algo adecuado para el ascensor. Cuando salgamos me lo recogeré como habitualmente.

—Nadie va a notarlo... —es que Minerva debe notar que se le mueve un poco un mechoncito, como si él estuviera pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

Aprieta los ojos y baja la cabeza al sentirlo... creo que también está necesitada de afecto y contacto. Dios mío, británica de manual. Aun así Albus le mueve el pelo exasperantemente lento pero con firmeza, a un lado, luego al otro... haciendo la trenza más elaborada que se le ocurre, sin que parezca que trae una cresta.

Aunque no quiera, le da escalofríos. Y mira que no le queda ni un pelito de fuera ni desacomodado, como a ella le gusta. B-Bueno, pero... ¡pero aun así!

—Creo que... —murmura Albus y es que está casi en su oído. Yo si fuera tú le clavaba la varita... o sea la mágica pues, para hacer que diera dos pasos atrás.

Ja. Ja. Ja. Quédate justo donde estás, pero vigila con lo que dices.

—Ha quedado mejor ahora que hay luz.

Es que el sonrojo y justo ahora alguien vuelve a empujarle un poco más y el clásico movimiento que ocurre en el metro... Albus le encima sin poder evitarlo y levanta una mano para sostenerse contra la pared y... técnicamente no encimarla de más, pero ahora está genuinamente encerrada entre él y la esquina. Él se ríe bajito. Jijiji, que apretujones.

Ella aprieta los ojos y es que... es fuerte, aguanta un poquito más.

—Necesitan ascensores más grandes...

—O que no vengamos nosotros, creo que los tienen calculados —creo que le hace cariñitos con la barba en la cara.

Vale, hasta ahí. De repente empieza a encogerse y salirle pelo. Y ahí acaba en tus pies en forma de gato.

Albus levanta las cejas e igual no se atreve a moverse, no sea que la pise. Ese movimiento de hacerse gato es excesivamente útil para salir de estas situaciones. Exacto. Ella se restriega un poco por su bolsa y se hace bolita esperando, levanta la cara y le mira.

Albus le sonríe. Ellaaaaa restriega la cara en su bota un poco como gesto de respuesta

—Eso no vale... —le susurra —. Minina —y temo decirle que no creo que sea la primera vez que se lo llama.

Lo único que recibe a cambio es un bailecito serpenteante de cola de un lado a otro.

—Ven acá arriba, no querrás que te pisen —propone mirándose el hombro. Es un gato, Albus, no un perico. Al menos ofrécele tus manos.

Ella mira los pies y en realidad... es buena trepando, (y una buena excusa para hundirle las uñas a esa túnica horrible) así que ahí va en dos saltos elegantes.

En la túnica horrible... ya. Esperamos que no en las piernas. Bueno, rodillas-muslos-pecho-hombro es el recorrido. Albus sonríe más, sin quejarse, aunque si da un saltito y levanta la mano, eso sí, para rascarle un poco el cuello.

Se acomoda en el hombro mirando a los presente y ¿en serio no puedes resistir solo un minuto a ronronear? Bien que se estira para que le acaricie.

¡Mira tú, si es un gato, como no le preocupa que la toquetee!

¡Entonces no es raro!

Y luego dicen que Albus es el cínico. Le acaricia atrás de una oreja. Ella baja la cabeza, dejándole para que llegue. Creo que ahí es que se para el ascensor.

—¡Ah! ¡Es nuestro piso! —asegura Albus moviendo la mano y haciendo que suba la bolsa de minerva a ella—. Permiso...

Minerva sostiene el equilibrio en su hombro hasta que salen, que salta y vuelve a su forma humana. Albus sonríe un poco caminando a su lado sin devolverle el bolso.

—Me pregunto si alguna vez sigues ronroneando en tu forma humana...

—No fue un ronroneo —niégalo cuanto quieras, no te engañas ni a ti misma.

—Oh, no te engañas ni a ti misma, querida mía —sonríe de lado y se detiene en la puerta, ella traga saliva sin mirarle—. ¿Estás lista para la... parte divertida del viaje?

—A lo mejor debería seguir siendo un gato.

—¿Quieres entrar a la junta a espiar, en tu forma de gato?

—No creo que me dejen entrar de otro modo. Aunque tengo que ir a hacer gestiones aprovechando que estamos aquí.

—Te dejarán entrar si digo que vienes conmigo —se humedece los labios y suspira—. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer, no tienes por qué sentarte a escuchar todo esto.

—Puedo ir después, cuando te pidan las consultas sobre secretos de estado.

Albus le sonríe agradecido y hace un cejas cejas, porque todo será mucho más fácil si ella está ahí para asentir y confirmar cómo es que su presencia es realmente importante en la escuela. La toma de la mano y tira de ella, entrando espectacularmente.

Minerva suspira y ahí le sigue, si hace falta, al mismísimo infierno, por lo visto

¡Eso vemos, eso vemos! Albus asegura que esto se parece al infierno lo bastante.

Si será dramático, solo por un poco de trabajo aburrido. ¡Sacrifícate por el equipo!

Eso hace, eso hace todo el rato. Pero es que tooodos están ahí haciendo blablabla y neceando las mismas cosas. Puede que un rato más tarde le cambie el peinado a Minerva.

Pellizco a la nariz... el SUSPIRO.

Es que nadie sabe que es una de las más grandes mentes del siglo... no puedes encerrar a una de las grandes mentes del siglo cuatro horas seguidas a hablar de tonterías, ¡es aburrido!

Minerva empieza a darse cuenta que tanto le hubiera ODIADO de ser compañeros de clase o de haber estudiado a la vez al menos.

No te habría dejado estudiar o habrías sido la chica mejor peinada de la escuela.

Por... bueno, de hecho más o menos lo mismo que lo odia ahora, que es por ser un IDIOTA que no prestara atención nunca a nada y aun así sacar malditas mejores notas que ella SIEMPRE.

Y es que les está oyendo, tooooooodo lo que dicen, blablabla. Y es mucho más divertido cambiarte el peinado.

¿Por qué nadie podía quererlo como maldito líder de nada? o sea, era obvio por qué pero... ¿Por qué?

Eso es lo mismo que dice él, al fin le das la razón. La mira de reojo... y puede que empiece a intentar a leerle la mente.

Esa subida de ceja. Patentada.

¡Al menos podría estar de acuerdo contigo en por qué alguien le querría de líder de nada! Carraspea igual, cruzando la pierna y mirando a quien sea que le esté hablando, negando con la cabeza.

—Eso no va a funcionar, ya se los dije el mes pasado... y les di la solución —apunta como un breve comentario, volviendo a mirar a Minerva de reojo y volviendo a intentar lo mismo que hace un segundo.

Niega con la cabeza y es que no es tan buena oclumante.

Debería aprender... Albus se enfoca solamente en lo que demonios estará pensando en este momento, seguro algún odio profundo hacia él. Y es que tiene que ocultar la risa

En realidad está pensando en que debería transfigurarle la túnica igual que él está haciendo con su pelo. A pesar que le ha dicho que no levantara la varita contra su pelo pero el problema es que a ella la están ignorando o pueden pensar que lo hace ella misma, pero él es el centro de atención ahora mismo

Nadie está levantando ninguna varita. Pero puedes transfigúrale la túnica si quieres. Él se pregunta si alguien se daría cuenta...

¡Desde luego que cualquiera se daría cuenta!

Ni que fuera TAN llamativa

Hay una parte de los pensamientos especialmente bien ocultos a continuación. Aun así el problema no es la túnica actual, o sea, sí, siempre lo es. Es el contraste con lo que vendría luego.

Empieza a darle cierta curiosidad morbosa.

No.

¿Luego?

¡No!

O le pondrías una túnica semitranspartente con la que verle las delgadas y largas piernas

Ni con veritaserum, olvídalo. No. Ojos en blanco.

¿Entonces? Vale, no le cuentes los secretos, puedes al menos contarle cómo sería el contraste.

Bueno, una túnica como la que lleva en ministro, pero en gris oscuro.

Ah, ahora prefiere las túnicas del ministro... y vestirle como si fuera una gárgola.

SIEMPRE ha preferido las túnicas sobrias y elegantes como las de cualquier otro.

¡Ojos en blanco! Con lo bonito que es que reluzcan y centelleen. ¿Y qué tienen de malo las estrellas y las lunas?

¡Esta no es una discusión para este momento!

Claro, claro, es mejor discutir toooooodas las cosas serias e importantes que están discutiendo en este momento y que podrían mandarle por correspondencia... y esperar tres meses a que Minerva le ayudara a responder. De igual manera, si le viera con una de esas túnicas grises oscuro lisas... pensaría que se ve aburrido y serio. Ya lo verá en un rato.

Claro que no, seguro le quedarían muy elegantes.

Además todo el mundo lo tomaría AÚN MÁS en serio... Los chicos le tendrían miedo. No funcionaría.

¡Nadie iba a tener miedo y no hay nada malo en tomarle en serio!

Es que ya se lo toman todo en serio; ¿qué hacen ahí ahora mismo? Seguro si se viste de gris lo hacen ministro sin siquiera preguntarle.

Ya es prácticamente Ministro sin que nadie le pregunte si a todo sentido práctico él toma las decisiones.

Ugh. Eso decididamente no debería ser así. Debe haber un ministro que las tome y el mirarlas y criticar las que deba criticar sin ningún poder real de acción.

Lamenta ser ella quien le da la noticia, pero la verdad es que siendo una de las mentes más brillantes del siglo XX y siendo que llevaban en este juego de poder como cincuenta años ya pensaba que se había dado cuenta él solo.

Igualmente está ahí tras bambalinas sin nadie que le adore ni le rinda pleitesía como al ministro real. ¡Él era un simple director de escuela!

Anda ya, pero si además ¡cada vez que les daba consejo y no lo seguían exactamente al pie de la letra montaba un drama!

Pues porque eran un desastre, y no solían resultar bien. ¡Él daba buenos consejos o no los daba! Peeeeero, no era el ministro. Era solo el director de la escuela *insiste

Pues por eso mismo tenía todo el poder ejecutivo.

¡No estás ayudando! ¡Y no es que no lo sepa pero era mejor no pensar demasiado en ello!

Al final, solo es una cuestión práctica de asunción real de responsabilidades.

El asunto aquí es que no hay una responsabilidad real. Si no lo hace está vez, alguien más tendrá que hacerlo su única responsabilidad REAL es con la escuela y sus niños.

Sí, pero tú vas a seguir dándoles esos extraños y la mayoría de veces cuestionables consejos que de hecho parecen poco confiables pero en realidad funcionan y ellos van a seguir haciéndote caso pero cada vez más convencidos de que esta vez sí saldrá todo mal, pasara lo que pasara las veces anteriores, porque todo sigue pareciendo cada vez más y más poco ortodoxo, con la diferencia de que son ellos los que se están jugando el puesto. Maldita sea, yo te querría asesinar si yo fuera la directora y tú el subdirector. (Lo dices como si no quisieras asesinarle ahora)

¡No son extraños ni cuestionables! Son claras directrices, lógicas y más inteligentes que las tonterías que ellos hacen... ¿y qué quiere decir eso de que querrías matarme si no fuera tu jefe? ¡¿Por qué?!

Por tener que confiar toda mi carrera en ti y tus poco claras directrices, aun certeras, ciegamente.

Creo que Albus ha dejado de hacer caso al ministro... ¡Eso no lo harías si fueras directora, eso es lo que haces ahora!

Pero ahora si algo es raro o no me gusta, puedo quejarme y echarte la culpa. Imagina si encima me quitaras mi derecho al pataleo porque... al final, yo estaría en el puesto de responsabilidad y podría elegir si hacer o no las cosas a tu modo. A pesar de que no hacerlas a tu modo soliera implicar que salieran mal.

La delgada línea que forma la boca de Albus concierta sonrisita. Muy bien, le has atrapando en la magnífica posición que tiene que es infinitamente mejor que la de ser ministro.

Maldita sea, bien pensado, si yo fuera directora tu tendrías PROHIBIDA la entrada a Hogwarts.

Eso sería tremendamente difícil de conseguir... pero podrías intentarlo.

No tienes que decirlo

Aunque tú por ser tu conservarías el derecho al pataleo.

Por lo menos eres lo bastante sensato como para saber que no ibas a poder quitármelo de todos modos.

Laaaas risas. Es que es uno de tus mayores encantos

Y ahí paralizas toda la reunión porque nadie ha dicho nada divertido. El ministro le mira con cara de no entender.

Oh... la reunión. Intenta cubrirlo con una tosecilla.

Minerva mira a los ponentes de reojo y piensa que ahora deben querer explicaciones y no les estaba escuchando. ¡El equivalente a sacar malas notas por no prestar atención en clase! La inteligencia no lo es todo, ¡hay que ser también aplicado y responsable!

Albus entrecierra los ojos y carraspea.

Pillado piensa Minerva sonriendo malignamente.

—¿Necesitan ayuda y recomendaciones con eso... también? —pregunta osándose una mano por la barba. Oh sí. Pillado—. Weasley. Él es a quien recomiendo.

Ojos en blanco de McGonagall y se cruza de brazos.

Dumbledore la mira de reojo un instante.

Ella bufa por la nariz. Es que quiere echarte una maldición, agradece que no lo pueda hacer con la mirada.

Él se muerde el labio para no reír. Y él quiere abrazarte y darte un beso en la cabeza.

Dahell?

¡Es que eres mona!

¡Ugh! ¡No es cierto!

Y divertida. Es innegable que lo pasa muy bien así, aunque te enfades. Estira las piernas y la vuelve a mirar de reojito.

¡Es que es estúpido que se pase la vida quejándose y riñéndole para convertirlo en una persona como sebe ser y cuando llega una situación en la que alguien puede llamarle la atención por justo lo que ella siempre advierte que va a pasar ha pasado y él aun así se salga con la suya impune!

Es frustrante, podemos entenderlo aunque tus regaños sirven.

¿De qué? ¡Si míralo!

Ahora está intentando poner atención con los ojos cerrados. Y puede que apretándote un poco más la trenza mientras piensa a ver si se le ocurre un uso más para la sangre de dragón.

Y la verdad es que no ha... cortado el hechizo de legerimancia así intenta poner la mente en blanco y quedarse ahí, hecha bolita en un rinconcito como una espectadora silenciosa. Sintiendo esto un poco invasivo pero... ¡él había empezado!

Uy, vas tú a aprovechar la conexión y leerle la mente mientras está distraído? Uuuuy. Es que si él te parece desorganizado por fuera... ya verás.

Es como si fuera una centralita de teléfono con veinte llamadas a la vez y el nunca eligiera una sola llamada a la vez para contestar. Funcionaria ese símil si fueran muggles. Demasiadas imágenes, ideas, fragmentos de idea, recuerdos y fantasías flotan en ese espacio a la vez y el solo elige algunas, desecha otras y, la mayoría, solo las ignora un poco para pensar en ellas más tarde.

Así que ahí está, valorando la última ley del impuesto sobre polvos floo, imaginando cómo callaría con un hechizo mental al ministro de magia, pensado en Arthur Weasley y el por qué tendrá tanto interés en los objetos muggle dando quince posibles razones a la vez, el cuadro de Dippet en la oficina del director flota repentinamente, de cabeza, en medio de todo cantando Scotland de Brave, la metafísica de un nuevo hechizo y los cálculos físicos detallada de la transfiguración de Minerva hoy de gato a humano... eso solo por poner un ejemplo ya que como eso hay otros múltiples trozos de ideas sumamente cortos y extraños para ser reconocidos, aunque por un instante todo desaparece y la atención total se centra por unos instantes en el concepto "como hacer un dragón de origami y quién ganaría si se le pusiera a pelear con el caballo de ajedrez mágico"; idea que se esfuma un poco después para dejar pasar a otras diez nuevas completamente distintas y aleatorias relacionadas con la política, el arte... ah, por ahí está la idea rápida del cálculo del centro de gravedad para dormir de pie, ¿la viste, Minerva?

Ella está como Joy en Inside out. No sabe lo que ha visto, le empieza a venir dolor de cabeza desde ya.

Y el problema principal es que no para el revoltijo, pero si eres paciente, Minerva y sigues ahí un ratito más...

El problema es que es demasiado intenso y punzante porque está intentando ver algo y cada vez le cambia antes de que pueda entender qué está viendo

Más vale entonces que el ministro de magia se apure en hacerle una pregunta sobre el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Y tienes LITERAL un segundo, Gellert Grindelwald para aparecer en tres versiones en la cabeza de Albus.

Es que... la migraña que le está dando

Antes de que Albus cierre por completo el negocio y destierre a Minerva de su cabeza de manera INMEDIATA. Aunque ella ni siquiera se entere de qué pasa, por lo visto.

Menos mal, porque ella casi se cae inconsciente.

Bueno, todos ganan entonces. Albus la empuja afuera y cierra, respondiendo la pregunta del ministro que desde luego no tiene nada que ver con Gellert en lo absoluto y Albus, que asume Minerva si le ha visto por ahí, esta vez no se atreve ni a mirarla.

Minerva está aún respirando un poco agitadamente todavía y sí le mira.

Mirada perforante que no crean que no siente. Va a permitir que se alargue la junta una hora más solo para tener tiempo de pensar y ver si le fríen a Minerva en cerebro de la aburrición.

Dándole a Minerva tiempo de tratar de ordenar lo que acaba de ver y recuperarse del shock en vez de aburrirse. Tal vez no sea tan poderosa ni sepa cómo manejar la mente de Albus Dumblredore, pero no es tonta y sí sabe leer su lenguaje no verbal. Y en realidad, sí ha notado en qué punto es que la ha echado, así que hay algo ahí que le preocupa.

Y es que ese era el maldito problema con Grindelwald. Encontraba una pequeña rendija y se colaba. Y luego crecía ahí arriba como champiñones. Porque claro, CLARO que echar a Minerva no era solo el concepto de echarla para que no viera. Era lo que decía con el hecho de echarla que es, claramente, un "no quiero que veas algo". Aprieta los ojos levantándose y ahora lamentando un poco el fin de la junta. Aunque no se llegaba a ser el gran Albus Dumbledore teniendo terror de enfrentar estas circunstancias. Sonríe un poco y se le acerca con ese aire de tranquilidad.

Y el caso es que claro que se acaba la junta pero... bien que le piden a Albus tratar algunos temas menos... de dominio público, porque para una vez que vienes no te van a dejar escapar.

—Seguramente van a pedirme una... ahí está, la audiencia privada —le murmura asintiendo con la cabeza al ministro y pidiéndole un minuto.

El ministro asiente.

—Va a tomarme unas horas —suspira quitándose los lentes y pellizcándose los ojos—. ¿Qué hora es?

—Como las dos del medio día —responde Minerva.

Es que solo de pensar que estará aquí encerrado hasta la noche. Le hace arrugar la nariz. De hecho, deben haberle invitado a comer. A comer mientras hablan de asuntos secretos. Ugh. Ni siquiera para llevarla a ella a la comida. ¡Que poco corteses los del ministerio!

—Tenías unos papeles que entregar... —y es que la verdad le sabe tremendamente mal que le espere por horas y de hecho ella os odia a todos porque... es que sí, ya habrán cerrado el horario de atención al público por las mañanas.

—¿Podrías volver por mí a eso de las... seis? —pregunta sintiéndose un poco culpable pero es que ya que está aquí es el pretexto perfecto para acortar un poco las reuniones—. ¿O prefieres volver al castillo?

—No te preocupes, te esperaré... recuerdo que ¿aún hay salas de lectura en la quinta planta del ala norte?

—Te recomiendo la tercer mesa de izquierda a derecha pegado a la ventana. Tiene luz y el calor de la chimenea es el perfecto.

Ella sonríe un poco porque suena bien.

—Cuando vengas por mi di que es una urgencia. Reta a duelo a cualquiera que intente impedirte entrar... —bromea un poco, suspirando y yendo hacia el resto—. Te llevaré a cenar.

—No voy a entrar dramáticamente a rescatarte —sonríe un poco.

—A ellos les gustaría más eso que el que yo les corte la reunión. Somos ingleses, nos gusta el teatro —se despide de ella con un gesto de cabeza y se une al grupo de gente súper divertida que va a exprimirle el cerebro por las próximas horas.

—A ellos... desde luego —susurra para sí misma negando desaprobatoriamente y sonriendo un poco.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, Minerva, ¡tienes la tarde libre en Londres! Cualquier persona normal iría a pasear. Tú, como buena ñoña que eres, trabajaras. Debiste ser Hufflepuff.

¡Claro que no! Va a trabajar porque ha pasado toda la mañana en esta reunión solo para que no se aburriera tanto. O sea, como si tuviera cinco años y tuviera que llevarlo a vacunarlo.

Noooo, su presencia le ha dado fuerza al argumento de que la escuela es importante, lo cual es una ayuda inconmensurable.

Claro, claro, claro

¡Aunque hable con tal cantidad de sarcasmo! Pero vale, que trabaje, que trabaje... alguien tiene que hacerlo para la escuela y no puede ser él ya que el ministerio y le interrumpe

Pero que morro, o sea, bien que quiere organizar todo este lío de torneo r interrogar a ese niño Grindelwald o lo que sea.

Ahh, bueno, el torneo es bueno para las mentes de los niños. Es una experiencia también inconmensurable. No es que él requiera más trabajo ni mucho menos ella solo porque le parezca divertido.

En fin... aun así, no se organiza solo con una idea brillante.

¡Es que lo dice como si el no hiciera naaaada!

Pues ya que él saca el tema…

¡Dejen de hablar en off! ¡Si quieres hablar con el habla en cinco horas cuando salga! ¡A tu esquina!

¡Ugh!

Que estoy empezando a pensar si ellos no tienen un walkie-talkie silencioso integrado en la cabeza.

Claro que no.

¡Pues parece! Si quieres, Minerva, puedes compartirnos tus pensamientos ¡pero deja de pelear con él en tu cabeza!

¡Lo dices como si no fuera él quien se mete en su cabeza!

Es que si está aburrido y no pueden hablar... ¡No ha ido a buscar sus secretos ni nada! Y sabe muy bien que si no le hubiera dado permiso no le hubiera dejado ni siquiera oírle.

Pues solo faltaría, va a tener que darle las gracias incluso...

Bueno, luego él le ha permitido a ella hacerlo.

Ahora resulta que sabía que estaba ahí

Pues se dio cuenta en algún punto... ejem. ¡Pero al final quedó debidamente compensada!

Eso no significa que lo supiera todo el tiempo, bastante dolor de cabeza le ha dado.

Ahora va a venir a contarnos que no va a clasificar interesadamente todo lo que vio sino que fue una experiencia espantosa que le ha dejado dolor de cabeza.

Un poco... de ambas. Bueno, el caso es que Minerva se va todavía pensando en este asunto de si debería o no ser Ministro de Magia y todavía segura de que sí debería mientras va al departamento adecuado dentro del ministerio a ver si por casualidad aún puede atenderla alguien... quizás en una excepción.

Cuando nota que las ventanillas de atención están cerradas puede irse a... bueno, el Departamento de Regulación de la Ley Mágica, donde ella trabajó dos años antes de entrar de profesora en el colegio, a ver si hay alguno de sus antiguos compañeros.

Así que va y le busca. Elphinstone sonríe.

No a él específicamente... de hecho, ojalá no sea a él a quien se encuentre, pero por supuesto es a él al que encuentra, faltaba más. Detrás de su escritorio lleno de papeles... vestido con su túnica gris oscura. Su antiguo jefe.

Minerva tooooooma aaaaaaire profuuuuundamente y es que a él casi le da un infarto de la alegría al verla.

—Minerva McGonagall!

Ella sonríe un poco. Ahí vamos.

—Elphinstone —Mefistofelesmefistofelesmefistofeles—. Urquart.

—¡Pero qué gusto que estés aquí! ¡No sabía que vendrías! —se levanta tan absolutamente contento.

—Ha sido una sorpresa —no se mueve de donde está.

—Una fantástica sorpresa... —se acerca y vacila un poco solo tocándole suavemente el brazo —. Habríamos quedado antes y me hubiera encantado llevarte a comer.

—Mi reunión se ha alargado...

—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —parpadea e inclina la cabeza. Ella sonríe un poco sin responder—. Oh, permíteme corregir semejante asunto... espera, espera, no te muevas de aquí que tomo mi capa —hace hasta gestos con las manos, casi que es como sacarse la lotería...

Suspira un poco, pero le espera. Dios mío, Minerva, contigo, que has tardado cinco segundos en... y él tan preocupado porque ibas a comer sola.

—De verdad qué gusto que estés aquí... ¿Qué has venido a hacer? ¿Algo de la escuela? Ojalá te enviaran más seguido —asegura tomando sus cosas y volviendo rápido como rayo—. ¡Listo!

—Sí, por el torneo de los tres magos, ¿recuerdas que te escribí por ello? He venido a entregar algunos de los documentos.

—Oh, es cierto. Es pronto, me has dicho, ¿no? ¿Alguna posibilidad de que el torneo te traiga aquí de nuevo en los próximos días? Para hacer una reserva en algún lugar un poco más decente porque a esta hora... bueno, creo que sé a dónde voy a llevarte pero igualmente...—le abre la puerta y hace un gesto para que salga.

—No hace falta nada elaborado... —sale primero de todos modos.

—No es que haga falta, MInerva, no es que haga falta. ¿Has venido sola?

—Ehm... no, pero tengo un rato libre ahora.

—Minerva hablando de rato libre... —sonríe—. Debo haber hecho algo múy bien últimamente. ¿Hasta qué hora? Quieres que vayamos un poco más lejos a un sitio más bonito?

—No, no, ya te he dicho que nada muy elaborado —es que ya se está agobiando un poco nada más con la intensidad de esto. Él levanta las manos y le sonríe derrotado.

—Muy bien... algo simple —ahora le detiene la puerta del elevador para que suba. Ella asiente a eso conforme, sonriendo un poco, pasando delante de nuevo con un pequeño gesto de agradecimiento—. Justo estaba pensando en escribirte a ver si era posible que en algún punto después del torneo tomáramos té en Hogsmeade.

—El torneo acaba en la época de evaluación, siempre hay un montón de exámenes que corregir a final de curso.

—Bueno, quizás pueda ser en vacaciones —se mira las manos sonriendo un poco y suspirando.

—Eso suena más viable. Aunque seguramente esté en Escocia con mis padres durante el verano.

—Si... no te pareciera un excesivo atrevimiento to quizás pudiera ir a visitarles al norte.

—Tal vez estaría bien —eres diabólica, Minerva McGonagall. Pobre hombre, le quedan ocho años más de esto—. Podrías conocer a Dougal—en una de las reuniones más extrañas en las que habría estado en mi vida.

—A... Dougal —eres mala. Yo he dicho que era diabólica. Totalmente. La mira de reojo—. Oh, te refieres al... a...

—McGregor. Bueno, si quieres...

—Sería interesante, sí —suspira un poco desconsolado.

—Aunque él no podría saber de este... asunto —comenta refiriéndose a la magia—. Pero creo que le caerías bien... —seguro podríais haceros muy amigos mientras yo pasaría el verano en el Caribe.

—No estoy seguro de que tan bien me caería a mí... sinceramente

—Bueno, él no es... muy de tu estilo, ciertamente. Realmente no os parecéis demasiado, pero es un buen hombre, de eso no tengo dudas.

—Pues desde luego que no es de mi estilo, Minerva... en realidad yo le veo a él como mi mayor contrincante —ay, muchacho… que equivocado estás.

—¿Contrincante? En lo absoluto...

Elphinstone la mira y suspira nuevamente carraspeando un poco.

—Bueno, ¿y... qué otra... noticia de la escuela? —trata de cambiar el tema

—En general, mis habituales batallas con los alumnos. ¿Cómo va todo por aquí?

—Muchísimas actividades, como siempre echándote de menos... no hay nadie tan diligente como tú.

Ella sonríe porque... bueno, aun así le gusta oírlo.

—Me conformaría con pensar que... te plantearas volver.

—Supongo que tendréis bastantes problemas con el nuevo proyecto de ley de blablabla —insertar aquí quién sabe que puñetera charla aburrida sobre algo que ha oído en la reunión anterior o que tal vez Albus le ha contado.

Él levanta las cejas y le sigue la charla, mientras llegan al restaurante y piden mesa... de hecho va a hablar del tema un buen rato más, encantado de que le escuche y se interese por su trabajo.

Y de hecho es interés real, o sea, está acostumbrada a seguirle el hilo al chalado, eres como música para sus oídos en una conversación sensata porque aunque le aburriera el trabajo en el ministerio todos los días, empezó a trabajar ahí por algo y aun le hace gracia de tanto en tanto volver a ello.

¡Cualquiera diría que la conversación de Albus es insensata! Es, desde luego, una conversación infinitamente más inteligente que esta con este hombre diabólico

Todo en Albus Dumbledore es... ¡Nadie ha cuestionado la inteligencia! Además tampoco es tan tonto, deberías ver a Dougal McFollaOvejas. ¡No más wishkey para ti, Minerva!

Pues ella está diciendo así como hablar con él fuera... una cosa horrenda. PFFFF… Igualmente es bastante tonto y soso y aburrido.

¿A caso estamos comiendo en el mismo restaurante?

¡Por el bien de todos espero que no!

¿Cuánto alcance tiene esto? (Golpecitos a la cabeza)

No tanto, estás discutiendo con él sola en vez de ponerle atención a tu Mefistófeles. Todo porque Mefis no te peina con magia ni te hace reír ni sonreír tanto, mírale... estás ahí sentada nada más asintiendo y te aburriste de él en meses, MESES.

Es que... o sea, blablablá con la ley de... qué demonios, no estoy aburrida, ¡sigo mandándole cartas!... A veces.

Cuando quieres algo, seguro.

Al habla el mago tenebroso, algunos aquí sabemos cuidar de las relaciones con los amigos sin tener nada más necesidades prácticas.

Ya, ¿con cuidar a los amigos te refieres a presentar a la competencia y hacerles pelear a ver quién mata a quien para luego tu matar al vencedor...?

He leído por ahí sobre unas tentáculas venenosas...

Elphinstone le toma suavemente la mano de manera repentina y se cambia de asiento al de al lado de ella, en vez del de enfrente, solo para estar más cerca. El susto que se mete ella.

—Minerva...

—Ehm... ¿qué pasa?

—Me alegra mucho que hayas venido y que conversemos... —le hace un cariñito en la mano con suavidad. Ella le sonríe un poco como respuesta a eso intentando recuperar su mano.

—No veo porque iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de compartir un rato con un buen amigo —responde afablemente, por ejemplo, nada más ayer aproveché la oportunidad de dormir con un buen amigo.

—¿Y si... saliéramos hoy en la noche...? —pregunta pensando que quizás además de salir hoy en la noche podrían volver... a su casa—. ¿Tienes donde quedarte o vas a volver al castillo?

—Voy a... volver, seguramente —ahora sí que se sonroja un poco—. Sobre todo si me aseguras que puedo entregarte a ti lo que he venido a traer, a pesar de que se me haya pasado el horario de atención al público.

No bueno, querida, ni en drogas te lo va a asegurar.

Bollocks

—Y si te asegurara eso... demasiado tarde —le sonríe un poco y le pone una mano suave en la pierna.

Es que... LA MIRADA DE HIELO. Qué coño con todo el mundo intentando quitarle las bragas.

¡Pues culpa a tus bloody feromonas! ¿Y quién más ha intentado quitárselas? Él remueve la mano instantáneamente y se sonroja un poco.

Bueno, qué tal el Señor He-leído-por-ahí-sobre-dormir-con-ropa-interior.

Ahhh, ¡pero eso es de otra forma!

—Sería una increíble irresponsabilidad, debería advertir al castillo si voy a pasar la noche en Londres.

—Igualmente puedo acompañarte al castillo en la noche para que no vuelvas sola.

—Excepto porque tengo otra reunión luego con regulación de animales fantásticos. Y bueno, ya te he dicho que ahora tenía un tiempo libre y he pasado a saludar, pero no he venido sola.

—Eso me has dicho, eso me has dicho —asiente riendo un poco—. Discúlpame, Minerva, solo... es que no tiene ningún caso tratar de ocultar lo mucho que me gustas.

Minerva aprieta los ojos por lo directo de eso y piensa que Pomona querría AHORCARLA si se enterara de esto. Lo bueno es que no se va a enterar. Claramente, eso sí, no es la primera vez que debe habérselo dicho.

—Sé que te lo digo siempre que te veo, pero si tan solo nos dieras una oportunidad...

—Ya sabes que... hay otra persona, aunque sea imposible. Esto aún lo sería más, siendo como son las cosas con mis padres.

—Yo podría... yo... podríamos intentarlo solamente, quizás antes de pensar en decírselo a tus padre. Yo sé que podría hacerte feliz...

Aprieta los ojos y suspira porque igual que lo pasaba bien hablando con él de leyes y tenían formas de pensar y hacer las cosas similares, también tenía este lado... pesado con el que le costaba lidiar.

—No me parece que sea tan sencillo como eso.

—¿Crees que deba albergar alguna esperanza?

—¿Es esto un ultimátum? ¿Qué puedo decirte, Elphinstone?

—No. No! No es un ultimátum en lo absoluto —le da un beso suave en la palma de la mano—. Solo quisiera que algún día me dijeras que sí.

—Por ahora, aun no es ese día. Tal vez cuando falte Douglas... —en serio, como vaya él a matarle vas a ser la única culpable. Él asiente un poquito, la mira a los ojos, baja la mirada a los labios y se sonroja un poco más con ese comentario.

—Esperaré ese momento.

Minerva suspira un poco porque siempre que le ve, en realidad acaba pensando que... bueno, se aferra a un clavo ardiendo y quizás... o sea, había aquí una persona dispuesta a darle todo eso que podría anhelar de alguien que no iba a dárselo. Tal vez sí sería más feliz así, tal vez él se cansara de esperar a que a ella le viniera en gana y entonces ella se arrepentía de haberse estado negando por nada.

Él por su parte, piensa en lo muy útil que sería un beso en estos momentos para continuar esperando. Se le acerca un poquito.

Eso solía decirle Pomona, que quién sabe cómo se había enterado de esto. No te está haciendo caso, Urquart. Es decir... otra vez

Elphinstone le pone una mano suavemente en la mejilla y como no despiertes, Minerva, vas a terminar con sus labios sobre los tuyos... (La otra mente brillante del siglo XX)

Con el tacto inesperado es que parpadea un poco, puede que demasiado tarde. Él la besa suavemente en los labios, cerrando los ojos... todo corazón, solo unos momentos. Se separa antes de que ella pueda separársele.

Es que maldita sea que te vas a ganar una bofetada.

Él sonríe un poco traviesamente y se va hasta su lugar, mirándola con completa ensoñación

—¡Esto ha sido ir definitivamente demasiado lejos! —le regaña, solo añade un "Sr. Potter" al final y tal cual.

—Gracias, Minerva... discúlpame —pide en un susurro y es que aún sonríe idiotizado.

—Voy a tener que marcharme en este instante—declara poniendo la servilleta de sus rodillas, a la mesa y levantándose.

—N-No... te marches. Por favor —aprieta los ojos y baja la cabeza, completamente regañado.

—¡No esperaras de verdad que me quede! —es que el escándalo, ni que hubiera matado a alguien.

—Solo necesitaba algo para... soñar, Minerva.

Ojos en blanco de ella.

—Lo siento, no volveré a robarte un beso jamás... por favor siéntate otra vez y olvidemos esto.

Es que... la mirada de ella, en serio, me sorprende que no se esté quemando algo solo de la intensidad. Elphinstone entiende que sus niños le tengan terror. La verdad hemos de decir que debe haber estado en Gryffindor solo por la valentía de pensar que en algún momento pueda pedirte que te cases con él. Y aun así, ella vuelve a tomar asiento porque tampoco quiere... quemar todas las naves.

—Gracias —respira otra vez pero ella automáticamente mira su reloj, incómoda.

El reloj, literalmente, marca la hora de ir a rescatar a Albus. No nos pregunten. Ojos en blanco y se le escapa un poco la sonrisa sin saber en qué momento... le ha hechizado el reloj.

—¿Puedes decirme que hora es? Parece que mi reloj se ha detenido.

Como diga que es la hora de ir a rescatar a Albus te mueres. De la risa, ¡no ha hechizado todos los relojes del ministerio! Podría haberlo hecho en realidad... rétale.

—Ehh... —vacila un poco sacando el reloj.

¿Para qué? ¿Para que luego diga que ella le dio permiso? Es que pudo haber previsto que... averiguaría en otro lado. Y qué mejor cosa que hechizar todos los relojes del ministerio.

—Dice que... —inclina la cabeza y se acerca, parpadeando sin entender lo que dicen las pequeñas letras doradas—. ¿E-Eh?

Alguien debería haberse dado cuenta ya de que lo ha hecho y haber arreglado el problema. Pues habrán arreglado SU reloj, pero tú has estado distrayendo a este chico. No seas aguafiestas, mira como tu trenza se trenza otra vez. Es persistente.

—Las seis —termina por declarar. ¿Y qué hora es las seis? La hora de ir a rescatar a Albus.

El suspiro, porque esto es INCREIBLE. Se gira a alguien de otra mesa a preguntarle.

Ese otro dice que son las cinco veinte. ¡Eres aburrida, Minerva McGonagall!

Deshechiza y pone en hora su propio reloj y solo por eso puede que llegue a y media.

Eso es TREMENDAMENTE cruel... ¡ella se está besuqueando con el discípulo de satanás mientras le deja a él en las garras del ministerio!

Que sea a las siete. Su reloj estaba descompuesto.

¡No estaba descompuesto en lo absoluto! De hecho ya bastante es que llegue a las cinco y media en vez de antes... ¡si se ha tardado un montonal en ver la hora!

Debió golpearse con algo porque marcaba desde luego una hora incorrecta. Elphinstone se revuelve en su asiento y le pregunta si quiere pedir algo más.

—No, será mejor que no. ¿Qué planeas hacer con mis documentos entonces?

—Puedes dejármelos, los entregaré yo sin falta mañana a primera hora, te lo aseguro...

—¿Sabes que vamos a tener a un Grindelwald? —comenta pensando en la conversación de esta mañana y de repente se caga en la madre que parió a Albus Dumbledore que se ha quedado con la hoja de inscripción de Henry Grindelwald que tenía que entregar.

—¿A un Grindelwald? ¿Dónde?

De hecho debe haberse quedado co O. ¿Ves? Es la hora de ir por él.

—Es un estudiante de Drumstang... de hecho me falta su documentación.

—¿Con ese apellido? Asumo que no tiene nada que ver con el... original.

—Aparentemente no. No me extraña de todos modos que su familia no quiera ser demasiado investigada. ¿Sabes alguna manera lícita de interrumpir una reunión con el Primer Ministro?

—Depende de qué tipo de reunión con el primer ministro...

—Una que se está alargando solo para evitarnos auditorias en la escuela.

—Yo... podría interrumpirla si es entonces eso.

—¿Cómo?

—Aurores, mal uso de magia... por ti podría encontrar así —chasquea los dedos—, algún motivo.

—Podría agradecértelo —podrías ser menos cínica.

—Pongamos que el beso fue un agradecimiento en avance... —bromea.

—Uno bastante sobreexcedido al favor en sí.

Elphinstone niega con la cabeza pidiendo la cuenta y sonriendo volviendo a poner absoluta cara de ensueño.

—Más vale que sea un buen espectáculo —en serio, no hace falta que le concedas CADA UNO de sus deseos.

—¿Con quién es la reunión?

—Ya lo verás, no está en peligro tu trabajo, ni es tan importante la reunión a estas alturas.

—¿A que te refieres con... un buen espectáculo?

—El límite está en las plumas —nunca nadie sabrá si eso es en serio.

¡Te contagias, Minerva, estás haciendo tanto sentido como él! Levanta una ceja y la mira en lo absoluto seguro de a que se refiere con hacer un espectáculo, pero...bueno, paga igual.

—Solo consigue que sea bastante importante para detener la reunión —desde luego, mándalo ahí a que vea por sí mismo con quién te vas a ir hoy a la cama. ¿No quieres invitar al Highlander a la fiesta?

Y es que él ya supone que lo que va a pasar ahora es que va a quedarse trabajando toda la noche en una de esas urgencias que de otra manera optaría por solo no decirle al ministro y resolver poco a poco.

—¿Y los papeles? —todavía pregunta tan mono.

Los saca de la bolsa entregándoselos así en plan ¡paf! Ahí tienes la PILA. Mientras, además el pobre hombre tiene que quedarse trabajando toda la noche. ¿Dónde está tu corazón, Minerva McGonagall?

En las manos de Dumbledore.

¡Ugh!

Quien lo acaricia como al gato.

¡No es verdad!

—Pero los del muchacho Grindelwald que me has dicho —chico, en serio ve y conoce a alguien más antes de que está te envenene con tentáculas.

—Esos no los tengo yo, los mandaré en cuanto los consiga.

—En resumen, no volverás jamás al ministerio... —le sonríe un poquito con otro suspiro

—A trabajar... lo dudo. Aunque casi me proponen de ministra.

—Me refería a dejar los papeles y a que pudiéramos comer otra vez

—Por lo pronto no —suspira—, pero te escribiré.

—¿Cómo está eso de que de ministra?

—Mal, no va a darse.

—Que pena, serias buena ministra...

—No, no lo sería...

—Por supuesto que sí.

—En lo absoluto, mi primer mandato sería conceder la independencia a las Highlands y a partir de aquí...

Albus se muere de risa. Él le sonríe con esa idea, levantando las cejas.

—Hogwarts en el exilio...

—Nada más en un país extranjero, bajadle al drama inglés.

—Ya veo yo que tendrías a algunos en tu contra... —niega con la cabeza suavemente, sonriendo.

—Eso mismo, no parece ser para tanto.

—Pero a pesar de ello eres ordenada y muy trabajadora. No creo que lo hicieras mal. Aunque oí que tu jefe, Albus Dumbledore es el que va a ser el nuevo ministro.

—No lo va a ser.

—Oh... ¿no? Estaban muy seguros aquí.

—No, verás que tengo razón.

—Supongo que tú lo sabes mejor que yo... ya deberías de convencerle —dejaría de dormir con él...

—¿Tú crees?

—Insisto que tú le conoces más que yo, pero venga, es Dumbledore... ¿qué hace encerrado en una escuela?

—Lo que le sale de los cojones —murmura por lo bajo, en ese habitual tono de queja—. Igualmente, es Dumbledore, ¿qué te hace pensar que podría estar realmente encerrado en algún lugar?

—Que el ministerio de magiar es un puesto más complicado, quizás

—A lo que me refiero es, sencillamente, que si no es ministro es porque no quiere.

—Muy reconfortante —le sonríe, ella suspira—. Ya encontrará el ministerio a alguien más... no temas.

—Siempre habrá alguien dispuesto, claro.

—Así que si él no quiere, encontrarán a alguien competente. Y que si quiera. Y que no libere a las Highlands.

Dumbledore se cuestiona eso de que vaya a ser competente... Ella también, sinceramente.

Elphinstone hace los ojos en blanco asegurándoles que el ministerio es una institución mucho más grande que Albus Dumbledore. ¡Existía y funcionaba bien antes de él!

—Me da cierta curiosidad saber cómo es Albus Dumbledore como persona...

—Todo lo que hayas oído, imagínatelo el doble.

—Mmm... A ver, todos sabemos que es inteligente y muy poderoso, pero también tiene fama de raro y arrogante. ¿Lo es?

—Desde luego.

—Suena a un jefe difícil. Al menos más difícil que yo —sonríe un poco—. Claro que con tus habilidades...

—Es... muy diferente a ti.

—Tiene mucha suerte —suspira y se ríe.

—Bueno, habilidad, diría yo.

—Es un poco injusta la comparación.

—¿Te parece?

—Es Albus Dumbledore, por supuesto que tiene más habilidad que... ¡todos! Igualmente la suerte de tenerte ahí la tiene.

—Es difícil aburrirse, con él —¡pero que golpe bajo más gratuito! Eres realmente diabólica... ya sabemos por qué le gustas. Él toma aire profundamente y Pomona si te desmembraría viva.

—Ya... veo.

—Siendo raro así —se encoge de hombros—. Entenderle es todo un reto la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Con lo practica que eres uno pensaría que te llamaría más la atención no tener que descifrarle para hacer tu trabajo.

—La verdad es que suele ser una de las desventajas —suspira... no pareces muy convencida con esa sonrisita.

—A decir verdad siempre pensé que teníamos una relación laboral inmejorable y que el problema era la parte operativa... la parte que no te gustaba.

—De hecho, así era.

Hasta que trabajaste con Albus que le hace cariñitos a tu corazón atrás de la... válvula mitral

¡Ugh! ¡Deja de protestar cada vez que le digo algo amable a Mefistófeles! Y no le llames así que se me pega y voy a acabar por decírselo a él.

¡Pues es que…! pobre muchacho, no le llames así.

—Sin duda de los mejores años de mi vida laboral –asegura sonriendo y subiendo al elevador tras ella.

—Me sobreestimas...

—No, te estimo, que es diferente.

—En exceso, sé que hay gente muy competente en el departamento.

—Sí que la hay, mucha... prácticamente toda, estoy muy orgulloso de todos ellos. Pero ninguno de todos ellos es... bueno, la mujer que amo.

—Por Merlín, Elphinstone —protesta ella—. De todos modos nunca fuiste muy difícil de complacer.

Él vuelve a suspirar sonrojándose un poco con la protesta, un poco desconsolado.

—Eso es muy fácil de decir cuando te llamas Minerva McGonagall —murmura—. Es en este piso.

—¿Insinúas que mi talento no tiene que ver con mis habilidades si no con tus ridículos sentimientos hacia mí? —¿De veras tienes que usar la palabra "ridículos"? En serio, Albus, DEVUELVE EL CORAZÓN DE MINERVA A SU SITIO—. Me parece que somos adultos y tanto tú como yo, después de tanto tiempo, estamos un poco por encima de esas cuestiones.

—No voy a responder eso cuando ambos sabemos bien que tus habilidades son independientes a mis... ridículos sentimientos —replica mirando al suelo.

—Menos mal, me alegra que no hayas perdido el sentido completamente.

—En lo absoluto —concluye tratando de organizar los ridículos sentimientos y salvaguardar un poco el orgullo.

—Por lo menos que haya alguien que no lo haya hecho... —suspira ella—. Si me quedo en Londres hoy, tal vez venga mañana a primera hora a entregar los papeles que faltan y a asegurarme que no ha habido ningún problema —decide.

Elphinstone la mira de reojo y es que en circunstancias normales le haría ilusión y trataría de convencerla de ir a desayunar. Ahora no parecía buena idea. Es que se ha enfadado contigo.

—Avísame si necesitas que entregue algo más —sale del elevador en el piso donde el ministro mantiene sus juntas. Ella sale detrás.

—Gracias, así lo haré.

—Minerva... yo... —se aclara un poco la garganta y se gira a mirarle. "Otra vez no..." reza ella interiormente mirándole—. No creo verte más hoy después de que entre a esa sala de juntas —y es que le cuesta un poco mirarla a los ojos, pero lo hace.

—Yo... supongo que no.

—Me alegró el día verte —trata de sonreír un poco aunque sí, bueno, es que es obvio que a ella no le alegraste ni el rato lo cual es poco alentador. Estira la mano y le toca otra vez un poquito el brazo—. Suerte en el torneo.

—Muchas gracias. Trataré de pasar a saludar mañana antes de irme.

—Ojalá lo hagas —se relaja un poquito con eso y sonríe más sinceramente, asintiendo.

Ella suspira y niega con la cabeza un poco derrotada y ahí va a ir a hacer tu circo. Minerva espera pacientemente fuera. Aunque con la oreja puesta.

Elphinstone se va a ir de espaldas cuando vea con quien es la junta. ¡El listillo habilidoso difícil de complacer!

A lo mejor, si tienes suerte, mañana lo veas interactuar con ella si te traen los papeles. Define suerte... porque parece más suerte de británico. Con lo que la hace reír Albus.

Uhm... bueno. Sí.

Pero aun así, con todo su sentido de urgencia, entra ahí a confesar el último pecadillo de los aurores del cual el ministro nunca jamás se habría enterado en condiciones normales... un poco más exagerado de lo que realmente es, ya tendrá tiempo de "descubrir" más adelante que siempre no era ni tan grave ni tan urgente.

¡Pues yo me voy a casar con ella al final! Protesta Elphinstone ¡Que para ser la mente más brillante del siglo XX no pareces pillar ni una, viejo loco!

El ministro de magia le fulmina porque... Bloody hell! ¿En serio tenía que ser justo ahora? ¡Aún quedan cosas!

Sí, señor, si. Es una situación verdaderamente URGENTE. Asegura mientras se piensa que como le echen del ministerio por esto, va a ir él personalmente a hacerle un Avada Kedabra al McMuggle y es que Albus Dumbledore ni lento ni perezoso ya ha tomado de la mesa unos cuantos papeles que le corresponden, los ha guardado en la bolsa y está empezando a tomar las de Villadiego, dando por terminada la reunión porque... tienen este asunto urgentísimo con los aurores.

El ministro, que no sé quién demonios es porque JK tiene un puñetero headcanon estúpido con Minerva pero no es capaz de decir el nombre de un ministro en la bloody época de los merodeadores no sea que alguien vaya a usar ese personaje para algo… Intenta detenerle y pedirle a Mefistófeles diez minutos más. Va a ser el Bloody Nobby Leach y a la mierda.

No, vale, a la mierda. Robert Hardy (El actor que hace de Cornelius Fudge) Robert Hardy entonces intenta desesperadamente manejar esto y evitar la incipiente huída de Albus Dumbledore... Incipiente e imparable.

—Robert, envíame mañana una lechuza con los pendientes de la reunión y cualquier otra cosa que haya hecho falta discutir —es que ya tiene una mano en la puerta.

—Pero... Dumbledore, por favor —es que casi suplica—. Señor Urquart, ¿seguro no puede hacerse cargo usted?

—Por supuesto que no se puede hacer cargo él —asegura Dumbledore, haciendo amigos. Hardy protesta por lo bajo apretando los ojos. El señor Urquart fulmina a Dumbledore y odia un poco a Minerva.

Hardy mira a Dumbledore sin saber si acaso se está burlando de él.

—Es evidente que nadie vendría a buscarte e interrumpir esta junta, Robert, si no fuera absolutamente indispensable. Pero nada está perdido, estaré esperando esa lechuza.

Urquart carraspea un poco porque esto no tiene ni siquiera un pequeño porcentaje de "absolutamente indispensable".

—Hardy, creo que quieres ver lo que tengo que mostrarte —asegura pensando además que va a tener que mostrarle muchas más cosas de las que pretendía, para esta situación. La fulminación que se gana Urquart de ya puede estarse congelando el infierno.

—¿No quiere quedarse a ver qué ocurre, Profesor Dumbledore? —intento desesperado número 3784/2

—En lo absoluto. Como dicen por ahí, la ropa sucia se lava en casa. Buenas tardes... —les sonríe un poco, saliendo por la puerta. Urquart suspira y hace un suave hechizo para disminuir el volumen acústico de sus oídos, en pro de sufrir menos los gritos que ya sabe le va a pegar Hardy.


	7. Chapter 7

Minerva McGonagall sonríe orgullosamente al sentir a su propio reloj de muñeca, el único que vuelve a funcionar de todo el ministerio, dando las campanadas de las seis en punto cuando Albus Dumbledore sale por la puerta.

Cielos... mira que lo haces bien. Aunque no le has castigado al final. Albus le sonríe algo cómplice (y orgulloso) entendiendo un poco más esta situación.

—Ese fue un movimiento claramente... furtivo.

—Tú quisiste una emergencia.

—Y claramente no se llega a ser Sub-Directora de hogwarts sin tener algunas habilidades... —le ofrece el brazo.

—Más de algunas —igual se lo toma, sonriendo.

—Hablaba de las dudosas... pero sí, en general, muchas más de algunas. ¿Qué has hecho todo este tiempo?

—Ponerme al día de lo que se cuece en el departamento de ley.

—Eso explica aquí la presencia de tu... —hace una pausa y sonríe de lado—. Mefistófeles.

—No iba a venir aquí y no saludarle —ojos en blanco y sonrisita.

—Claro, claro. ¿Y... cómo está? —esa sonrisita de lado, le pone la mano encima de la suya.

—Cómo siempre. Me ha hecho el favor de encargarse de la burocracia.

—Y de ponerle los pelos de punta a Robert en mi lugar —agrega riendo.

—Lo dices como si tú no lo hicieras.

—Al menos no fui yo el detonante esta vez —cariñito en la mano. Por dios, ¿tienes familia en Francia?

—Bastante caro va a salirle al pobre.

—Al pobre... —repite lentamente.

—Teniendo en cuenta que es un favor desinteresado.

—¿Lo es? A mí no me lo parece —la mira de reojo.

—¿Por qué no? —le mira también.

—Bueno, uno no se mete en una serie de problemas sin tener algún tipo de... agenda.

—¿Agenda?

—Algún interés, algún plan —explica y ella suspira porque sabe a qué se refiere.

—Igualmente te quedaste con el archivo de Grindelwald, así que habrá que traerlo mañana.

—Lo he notado cuando he sacado algunas cosas que revisé en la junta —sonríe—. Mañana antes de volver podemos entregarlo, si es que todo parece en orden. ¿Has comido?

Asiente conforme.

—¿Querrás acompañarme a cenar? Pensaba salir al Londres... Muggle.

—¿Al Londres Muggle?

—¿No te hace gracia? Hay más lugares, nadie nos reconoce...—casi no llamas la atención, Albus Dumbledore...—. Y siempre me resulta interesante convivir con el mundo... real —En vez de hacerles jabón. Bien.

—Ni siquiera llevamos ropa de muggle —se agarra a su sombrero de bruja.

—¿Vas a decirme que eso es un problema tú, Señorita Premio a la Prometedora en Transformación?

—Nada de astros celestes —advierte. Él sonríe de lado y toma su varita y es que te va a vestir a ti como no le aclares.

Ella saca la suya también, para arreglar el desastre.

—Te propongo algo. Tu puedes vestirme con... el equivalente muggle al traje gris del ministro en el que pensabas hacía un rato…

—¿Qué es lo último muggle que has visto? —pregunta imaginando por donde va

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A ese asunto de que cambian de mopa o de onda o lo que sea.

—¿Hablas de una película? —inclina la cabeza.

—No... No tiene por qué.

—¡Ah! Hablas de moda —ahora cae, riendo un poco, bajito—.¿ Has visto las faldas cortas? —la mira a los ojos y le hace un cejas cejas, sonriendo.

La FULMINACION.

—¿Confías en mí o no? —levanta su varita.

—No... —per cierra los ojos igual para que haga

Se humedece los labios y frunce un poco el ceño, pero ahí va... creo que te va a transfigurar TODA la ropa, Minerva. Y la verdad... no, no le va a poner un vestido corto le va a poner un vestido blanco de novia así medio de Dowtown Abbey y una tiara. La verdad es que si quieres tener una cita con alguien... puedes ir con él y que te vista.

Y asustar para siempre jamás a tu novio. A no ser que sea Mefistófeles. A Albus le gusta bastante, en realidad... le parece que se ve más guapa que nunca y no nos extraña ni un ápice que a ella le guste.

Es que verás, si ella supiera... se sentiría como cenicienta. A lo mejor sabe, de hecho, a lo mejor su papá le contaba el cuento antes de ir a dormir.

Albus dice que el vestido le durará hasta más tarde de las doce.

¡Más le vale!

—Oh... cielos. Sabía que era bueno para esto, no pensé serlo tanto.

—No es tan... —es que está roja como un tomate

—Es perfecto, Minerva. Te ves perfecta. Da una vuelta para mí.

Ella se humedece los labios y da una... pequeña vueltecita SUPER tensa. Albus suspira y se ríe.

—Vamos a tener a... medio Londres intentando eliminar al inútil viejecillo a tu lado.

—Vamos a tener medio Londres... —se humedece los labios y no acaba la frase "pensando que soy una cazafortunas" Él la mira de reojo y sonríe terminando la frase de diez formas distintas en su cabeza—. ¿P-Por qué... blanco? —le da miedo preguntar la verdad.

Él la mira unos instantes en silencio, sonriendo de lado.

—Dijiste que nada de astros celestes —suelta.

Ella le mira porque... esa no es exactamente una respuesta. Y la verdad, para ser sinceros le viene la imagen de él en Kilt que antes se ha negado rotundamente a que viera mientras le leía la mente.

Oh... cielos. Sí que van a creer que eres una cazafortunas.

¡No le va a vestir de Kilt!

A él le parecería bien eso de ir sin ropa interior... lo consideraría sanitario.

¡Por el amor de dios! NO.

—Esto es... no te parece que es... ¿Es ropa de cada día? —lo bueno es que no tiene ni idea, ¿no eres tú la del novio McPrometido?

—Claramente hoy no es cada día. La ropa de cada día es la que traías puesta, querida.

—Me refiero para ellos.

—Ah, no lo sé —créele, o no, como quieras.

—Parece un poco fromal —no está muy segura, saca su varita apuntándole a él.

—Vamos a buscar un sitio formal... —levanta las manos como si fuera a desarmarle.

Vale... pantalones para ti, querido. Grises, pero de campana, porque eres un idiota. Chaqueta y chaleco del mismo gris. Camisa azul claro. Corbata azul oscuro... con pequeñiiitos puntitos que son... estrellitas. Porque ERES UN IDIOTA.

SON ESTRELLITAAAAS.

UGH.

Se mira a sí mismo y... es que se detiene en las estrellitas tomando la corbata de su cuello.

¡Son pequeñitas! No se ve que lo son si no miras bien. ¡Podrían ser... solo asteriscos! Bloody hell! (No, no podrían, son estrellitas claramente, no parecen asteriscos).

Mira la parte inferior de la corbata con detenimiento y la suelta luego da una vuelta sobre sí mismo mirándose el culo. Ella se muere de la vergüenza, mirándole hacer.

—¿Me hace ver más o menos viejo?

—El problema es la barba —bloody hell y ¿desde cuándo tienes ese porte sin uno de esos... pijamas que usas? ¡Es que el maldito cambio entre una cosa y otra!

—No recuerdo la última vez que fui sin barba pero estoy seguro de que no me reconocerías...

—Sería raro, seguro —como esto.

Levanta la varita y la apunta a su barba... y es que se la va a dejar cortita pero presente.

Cielos... es que... Bollocks. Creo que se va a volver a convertir en gato básicamente porque ella no tiene un cubo.

Le sonríe y se le nota más la sonrisa. No sé si se convierta en gato o no pero por ahora Albus le ofrece el brazo.

No se convierte pero se lo toma y cierra los ojos medio escondiéndose en él.

—Creo que pasaremos bastante desapercibidos entre los muggles... —se gira a ella y le da un beso en la cabeza. Podrías dejarla en santísima paz, si vas a frienzonearla toda la vida, deja de besarla.

Va a pasar desapercibida sobre todo ella, que se esconde aún más. Menos mal que al menos no ha mencionado las estrellitas.

Muy atento a mis instrucciones, Albus Dumbledore decide levantar el brazo y abrazarla un poco, tirando de ella para que camine a su lado y se pueda recargar mejor. Este es tu premio por irle a rescatar a tiempo... ¿ves? Cosas buenas pasan cuando haces lo que Dumbledore quiere... como siempre. La parte positiva es que es... probablemente piensen todos que son un par de pseudo hippies con dinero.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Asiente agradeciendo el cambio de tema y tomando aire para intentar dejar de hacer el ridículo más absoluto. No te está pasando nada Minerva y no queremos que él sepa que te pasa.

—¿Te gusta la comida francesa? —lo ha dicho él.

—¿Hay alguien a quién no?

—Tengo la idea de que hay decenas de restaurantes franceses en el Londres muggle...

—Supongo que no será difícil encontrar uno bueno.

—Es temprano, además... siempre es agradable pasear por Londres a pesar del clima —ahí va el hechizo "calentemos el ambiente" por si acaso, Mineva, no te parecía que todo estuviera lo bastante tibio ya, ella tiene un escalofrío con eso—. ¿Qué te dijo Pomona, por cierto?

—¡Ah! Tenía que escribirle.

—Escribirle... Puedo mandarle un mensaje yo diciéndole que pasaremos la noche aquí, juntos.

—¿Eh? No, no, no... Para eso... mando un patronus.

—Es decir, quieres escribirle algo más. ¿Qué quieres contarle?

—Nada, nos veremos mañana, ya hablaré con ella.

—Últimamente tengo la idea con ella de que quiere decirme algo... pero no sé el qué y no me lo dice.

—¿Sobre qué? —levanta las cejas.

—No lo sé, pero me mira... interesadamente.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Como si estuviera valorando mis actos, o reprochándolos.

—¿Para qué?

—Si supiera no me generaría curiosidad. Pensé que tú lo sabrías —es tu culpa, de hecho Minerva.

—Mmm... No lo sé, le preguntaré, no me ha comentado nada sobre ti últimamente —pero que mentirosa, si apenas habláis de otra cosa.

—Bien, bien... ¿y ella está bien? Luego no me entero del resto del claustro y su sentir.

—A veces pienso que necesita un hobbie a parte de las plantas —Minerva, eso es su TRABAJO. Ni que fuera profe de adivinación.

—¿Te parece que tiene mucho tiempo libre?

—No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces? —la detiene para que un coche cruce la calle delante de ellos.

El susto que se lleva ella porque no estaba mirando, le aprieta más fuerte y él la sostiene acariciándole un poquito más el brazo y de verdad creo que te está hablando al oído mientras caminan.

—Mmm?

—Nada más a veces se hace algunas historias con la gente.

—¿Contigo? —pregunta sonriendo un poco más y cruzando ahora sí la calle.

—Bueno, me lo cuenta a mi...

Y qué historias se hace? ¿Algo picoso entre Horace y... Poppy? ¿Quizás que la han visto salir de su cuarto en las noches después de una noche de pasión? —pregunta usando precisamente a Horace sabiendo que a minerva le cae mal y que Poppy es su amiga.

—Poppy no... ¡Con Horace nada menos!

—Quizás con Fiilus entonces... —Albus se ríe sonoramente.

—Con... Filius —se lo piensa porque eso suena mejor, Filius le cae muy bien, pero no está segura que eso fuera a pasar.

—En realidad se supone que me estás contando tú, Minerva... yo estoy inventándome estas historias.

—Ya lo sé, estoy valorando que tan posible sería.

—¿Y lo sería? A mí me parece que a Filius podría gustarle más alguien más... relajado. Como Pomona.

—Eso sí... también se lleva mejor con ella —asiente Minerva y Albus sonríe porque, él es tan listo.

—Poppy quizás con Hagrid.

—Mmmm... —esa no le convence tanto.

—Es que te va a costar emparejar a Hagrid... y a Poppy, con lo estricta que es. En serio Poppy con Horace no es tan terrible...

—Claro que es terrible, ella es... ella es demasiado buena y él demasiado cerrado para darse cuenta de lo buena que es.

—No crees que estás siendo tú la cerrada... y no estás viendo lo bueno que es él?

—Definitivamente no. Me preocuparía por Poppy.

—Vale... Poppy con Silvanus. O... Silvanus con Horace —la mira de reojo aun sonriendo un poco.

—Con Silvanus... sinceramente, con los desastres que hace él siempre, ya le vendría bien tener al lado una enfermera.

—Poppy no dejaría de regañarle, Minerva —pero igual se ríe un poco con esa idea. Hay solo un límite de veces que se le puede regañar a alguien por portarse mal, a menos que te llames Albus Dumbledore...

—Desde luego, se lo tendría merecido, bastante lo hacemos ya todos.

—Tan dura siempre.

—Es verdad, solo te cae bien porque es así —un poco como tú, vamos, pero en poco talentoso para la magia.

—Me cae bien porque le gusta mucho lo que hace... aunque lo haga mal. Y tenga todos los años que volverle a poner a prueba.

—Es un peligro —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y cuáles son las historias de Pomona? —vuelve al asunto decidiendo unilateralmente un lugar al cual entrar y entrando ahí, la verdad, incluso parece que sabía exactamente a dónde ir...

—Ehm... más o menos como estas de las que hablamos, tiene su propia versión.

—Y en esa versión...

—Ella prefiere a Bathsheba con Horace.

—Hmm... Extraña combinación, aunque ella podría ayudarle a Horace con algunas cosas —admite pidiendo una mesa para dos. Minerva mira un poco el local pero... no demasiado, quizás acaba de notar que ya no están en la calle—. Me han contado un chiste hace un rato.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Cómo se dice escoba voladora en japonés? —pregunta soltándola un poco ahora que están dentro pero poniéndosele enfrente con las manos en los hombros.

—Ay... —teme, Minerva, teme y aun así ya sonríe un poco.

—Simekaigo memato.

Facepalm. ¡Pues no te rías si no te hace gracia! ¡Por mucho que te escondas! ¡Si te ríes no funciona, va a seguir haciéndolo!

Se ríe él también con ella.

¡Ella no se está riendo! (Sí que lo hace)

—Ves... es un buen chiste —tan contento. El chiste es pésimo, Albus

—No, no lo es —¡pues no te rías!

—Si no lo fuera, ya estarías levantando una ceja y haciéndome callar con tu mirada glacial.

—No uso eso para trivialidades —lo que pasa es que estás de buen humor.

—De hecho... Te voy a contar otro chiste, que me contó una vez un alumno... Este puede que si saque tu mirada glacial porque... bueno, eres protagonista —explica solemnemente y es que aún no han venido a llevarles a la mesa, así que ahí están de pie los dos novios a la vista de todo el mundo. Una camarera les da la enhorabuena al pasar por su lado.

—Protagonista —repite y es que... se lo vendes de una forma, en serio.

Albus le sonríe y para colmo, le da las gracias mirando de reojo a Minerva.

—No recuerdo que sea hoy un día especial en el mundo muggle... ¿por qué nos felicitará?

—No lo sé —ella la mira un poco extrañada sin contestar intentando recordar el calendario muggle.

Albus se encoge de hombros y le frota un poco los brazos porque le parece que está un poco destapada.

—Llega un día la Profesora McGonagall a la enfermería con un ataque de hipo...

—No voy a la enfermería por hipo.

—¿Me permites, por favor? —protesta un poco, sonriendo más. Se aclara la garganta y pone voz aguda, imitando el acento escocés.

—"Poppy... hip... tengo un ataque de hipo... hip... desde hace un mes... hip... no me deja vivir... hip... no duermo... hip... no como... hip... bloody hell, ya me duele todo... hip... el cuerpo de tanto espasmo involuntario"

En serio, es injusto que nada más la voz estúpida que está poniendo le haga gracia.

—"Ah, Min... no te preocupes. Voy a examinarte. Recuéstate por favor en la camilla" —agrega con voz normal, aunque imitando la cara de seriedad de Poppy Pomfrey—. "Min... hip... eeeerva" —agrega de nuevo, imitando la voz de desagrado que siempre pone. Que no digas que no te pone atención.

No funcionan los ojos en blanco si estás sonriendo, insisto. Es que a Albus le gana la risa un poco también, hemos de admitirlo.

—Así que ahí fue la Profesora McGonagall a recostarse en la camilla, sin poder parar, mientras Poppy la revisaba de pies a cabeza con su característico profesionalismo.

—No va a ser algo de los pies si lo que tengo es hipo, Poppy sabe eso —se queja igual. Él le pone un dedo en los labios. ¿En serio podrías dejar de sacar putas chispas de tensión sexual con Minerva? Se sonroja un poco pero se calla, vale, tu ganas.

—Después de un largo rato de extensos análisis... Poppy mira a la Profesora McGonagall con completa seriedad, toma aire profundamente y le dice... "Minerva, tengo que decirte que... estás embarazada"

Las cejas... vais a necesitar una escalera. Una bastante alta diría yo. Es que Dumbledore se MUERE de la risa.

—¿Y? —pregunta porque... no tiene sentido.

—Vale, vale... y la profesora McGonagall pone exactamente esta cara que haces y sale corriendo despavorida de la enfermería.

—Obviamente yo le haría hacer las pruebas de nuevo pensando en un resultado falso.

—Rato más tarde, el muy amado Y respetado Profesor Dumbledore solicita la presencia de Poppy Pomfrey en su despacho... —la ignora volviendo a ponerle el dedo en los labios y acariciándoselos un poco porque al parecer el estúpido manipulador sabe callarla.

Otra vez las cejas levantadas y un ligero sonrojo. Esta vez se humedece los labios con el dedo de él ahí, un poco involuntariamente vas a recibir una especie de beso que le distrae un poco haciendo que gire la mirada hacia el dedo y se humedezca los labios porque... es que no le molesta en lo absoluto esta cercanía e intimidad. Creo que la falta de afecto y contacto físico es un problema de todos los británicos.

Bien, entonces es que viene un chico a decirles que ya está lista su mesa. Restaurante francés, camareros franceses.

Albus la suelta del todo, asintiendo y sonriendo como niño atrapado. Minerva se da la vuelta con tal de no mirarle porque... estaba como... muy... ehm... bollocks!

El chico les conduce y les felicita también cuando se sientan, preguntando si van a celebrar con champagne.

Dumbledore se lleva el dedo que tenía en los labios de Minerva a los suyos, acariciándoselos un poco mientras se sientan. Parpadea un poco con la felicitación y sonríe pensando que..

Esta vez, Minerva felicita al chico también, como si fuera navidad o algo parecido y él se queda un poco sin entender.

—¿Es esa bebida con burbujitas, verdad? —le pregunta Dumbledore al chico.

—Ehm... sí.

Albus mira a Minerva, le mira a él. Sonríe más.

—Sí, tráiganos eso.

—B-Bien —el chico asiente dejando las cartas y yendo a por las copas y la botella.

—Es como la cerveza... ¿no? Creo que había de eso en la boda de mi hermano —comenta Minerva.

—Es... algo así. Sí. Creo que lo usan en Año Nuevo.

—Pero estamos en Octubre.

—Pues algo están celebrando y ahora celebraremos con ellos —sonríe—. Podemos pasar por muggles.

Ella asiente. El/la profesor/a de Estudios Muggles que no es Quirrell aun, no sé quién sea, os mataría a los dos. Suspendido directo.

—Es perfecto este lugar... vine antes una vez, creo.

—¿Cuándo?

—Hace años, aún no era Robert ministro...

—Oh, entonces sí debe ser un buen sitio si perdura en el tiempo así —de hecho abre la carta a ver qué hay.

—Ahora me haces sentir viejo —protesta sin abrir la carta.

—Estás empezando a estar en contacto con la realidad —responde un poco en juego—. A ver si te va a sentar mal.

—Yo estoy siempre en perfecto contacto con la realidad... y es verdad que soy un viejo, pero uno con corazón jovial

Ella le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—De hecho ya... me imagino que han de pensar de ti estando aquí sentada conmigo.

—¿Qué? —que te has escapado de casa para casarte en secreto, eso piensa todo el restaurante menos vosotros dos.

—Que yo soy el triste anciano intentando sentirme joven contigo.

—Tal vez si vinieras con una alumna... yo no soy tan joven tampoco.

—Quizás piensen que eres mi hija —porque se comportan como padre hija... Ella levanta una ceja y no te va a gustar oír esto pero...

—Mi padre es más joven que tú.

—Tu abuelo, entonces. Aunque seguro deben pensar todos que tengo encantos ocultos... o mucho dinero —se ríe cerrando los ojos. Minerva aprieta los ojos porque eso ha pensado ella antes—. Quizás deberías, en realidad, estar cenando con... Ehm... Efistofeles

—Elphinstone. Y no veo por qué.

—Como sea. Nadie te miraría de ninguna manera de estar cenando con él, querida —tampoco traerías un vestido de novia puesto

—No me parece que haya nadie mirándonos tan... —es que levanta la cabeza y nota que sí. Todo el bloody mundo les está mirando de alguna manera y no se había dado cuenta. Albus sonríe echándose un poco atrás en su silla y notando en efecto, como les miran—. ¿Seguro que no tiene que ver con que tendríamos que estar o no estar haciendo algo? ¿Algún asunto muggle que se nos haya pasado por alto?

—Creo que tú sabes más de muggles que yo. Y a mí me hace gracia, en general, la situación. Mira... —se estira un poco y le toma de la mano

Le deja, desde luego, así que él le hace un dibujito en la palma de la mano con el dedo índice con más magia de la que debería en público. Aunque no se ve nada... Ella sonríe un poco porque le hace cosquillas, aunque no entiende del todo qué hace.

—Mira la cara de las personas de la mesa de mi derecha... ella ha dejado de comer, está a punto de tirar la servilleta al suelo y él podría con un poquito de ayuda caerse de la silla de lo estirado que está para vernos —le susurra.

Minerva lo hace, disimuladamente y además se acerca un poco más a él, sobre la mesa, para escuchar lo que dice. La verdad es que se sonroja un poco con eso porque es como en la escuela, pero nadie podría haber notado nada aquí... ¿no? Aunque si los malditos niños de once años lo notaban... Albus sonríe y es que no se pude decir que no le guste esto, que les miren y sonrojarla.

—D-Debe ser... algo que no estamos haciendo bien —no le mira e intenta recuperar su mano, nerviosa. Él la deja hacer.

—Creo que podemos ignorarles...

—Estabas... contándome una historia —trata de cambiar de tema, ahora completamente segura de que esto es culpa de ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Es verdad! El chiste —sonríe de nuevo y se ríe un poco.

—Ah, sí, que era un chiste —asiente.

—Tuve entonces que citar a Poppy en mi despacho —se sienta bien del todo, estirándose un poco y volviendo a meterse del todo en la historia, ella traga saliva recordando donde estaban de la historia.

—Así que la invito a pasar y le pido muy preocupado... Que me cuente —empieza a contar ahora en primera persona—. Exactamente que te ha dicho y ella empieza a explicarme... "Vino Minerva con un hipo incurable y para quitárselo le he dicho que estaba embarazada"

De verdad que le da miedo preguntar de quien, aunque como le diga que de él si será un buen chiste. Albus levanta las cejas como si le acabarán de decir, cubriéndose la boca y a decir verdad por un momento advierte porque era mejor no contar este chiste en primera persona

—Así que... asiento con bastante pesar —la mira a los ojos intensamente un instante y luego desvía la mirada, sonriendo igual—. Y ella me pregunta. "Pero Albus, ¿ha pasado algo con Minerva?"

Minerva le mira interesada en especial cuando desvía la mirada y vuelve a sonrojarse con eso.

—"No, no... ", le explico. "A Minerva se le ha quitado el hipo de golpe, pero ahora entiendo... por qué Horace se ha tirado de la torre de astronomía"

Es que la cara de "¿En serio? ¿Horace? ¿De todos... Horace?" Albus sonríe traviesamente, de lado, y... es que se le escapa la risa. Ojos en blanco de ella y esta vez niega con la cabeza.

—¡Es bueno! —estira la mano otra vez para alcanzarla.

—Habría tenido más gracia con otro.

—Oh... a mí me lo han contado con Hagrid —se lamenta un poco apretando los ojos.

—¿Ves? Por ejemplo, con Rubeus hubiera sido mejor.

—¿Ah, si? Entonces antes con Rubeus que con Horace —la mira y sonríe aún bastante aunque no se sigue riendo.

—Desde luego.

—Pues anda, lo contaré con Hagrid de ahora en adelante —y vuelve a mirarla a los ojos.

—Por lo menos él me cae bien...

—Es que igualmente es implausible... —suelta.

—Bueno... sí, pero... —se encoge de hombros—. Es un chiste, de eso se trata.

—Pues justamente, se trata de que sea el menos probable y al que más odias. Y el que más se lanzaría por la ventana de tener un hijo tuyo... ¡Hagrid no se lanzaría por la ventana! —Ejem... lo lanzaría yo.

—No estoy segura —porque estamos analizando un chiste es una buena pregunta—. Si es algo más probable es más fácil entender el porqué.

—¿Y por qué iba a lanzarse Hagrid por la ventana de tener un hijo tuyo?

—Bueno sinceramente de darse la improbable situación, espero que no lo hiciera. Pero es la gracia, ¿no?

—Bajo esa lógica, debería tener gracia con cualquiera. Pero tú que tienes ese odio hacia Horace... has pensado racionalmente que jamás tendrías un hijo con él-

—En realidad, extrapolando, sí. Pero alguien podría pensar que Horace salta por... saber que habrá otra pequeña Minerva por ahí, no por ser el padre

—¿Quien saltaría entonces por ser el padre?... junto con Horace, por lo visto.

Ahora sí se ríe.

—Pensado así creo que más de algún Slytherin saltaría junto con Horace. Quizás el padre terminaría por no morir después de caer encima de todos los cuerpos de los aterrorizados por qué haya una pequeña Minerva en el mundo.

—Cielos, será mejor que no me quede nunca embarazada por el bien de la humanidad.

—Qué bueno que lo pienses así, suena a un excelente método para librarnos de tus enemigos—y has de decir "librarnos" y no "librarte". ¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—Lamento decirte que seguramente lo único que conseguiría con ellos sería un bote de piña, una felicitación y tal vez una carta de jubilación anticipada para que te entregara.

—No íbamos a jubilarte porque te embarazaras, que clase de... escuela es esta.

—Me refería a que eso vendría de Horace.

—Habría que... ver quién es el padre.

—¿Por?

—Bueno, quizás de eso dependiera de quien más te da una piña... —carraspea sonriendo porque no lo dice muy en serio.

—¿Crees que habría más gente saltando de la torre si por ejemplo el padre fuera Rubeus? No me parece que él tenga mucha gente que detestara la idea de que existiera un pequeño... si es que eso fuera a ser posible... Rubeus.

Hace una mueca y es que... quiere mucho a Hagrid. Pero de ahí a que Minerva tuviera un bebe de Hagrid...

—No, creo que el problema no sería ahí que hubiera un pequeño... o bueno, un niño Hagrid.

—¿Ves? Tal vez con un pequeño Horace también saltaría yo.

—¿Que hay de un pequeño Albus? —lo siento, la tentación fue enorme, aun así se ríe. Minerva se sonroja, desde luego. Y... balbucea un poco.

—C-Creo que... también —decide después de vacilar.

—Así que Minerva McGonagall no se lanzaría con un pequeño Hagrid pero si con un pequeño Albus —levanta las cejas con eso.

—¿Y te sorprendes? Manejar a un pequeño Hagrid sería mil veces más sencillo.

—Sí que me sorprendo, ¿desde cuándo te parece que lo sencillo es lo mejor? Trabajar en el ministerio de magia sería más sencillo que dar clase a todos los niños magos de Inglaterra

Aprieta los ojos y lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza decir que obviamente NO se lanzaría de ningún lado con un pequeño Albus.

—Si te lanzaras YO te detendría abajo —podría llegar la champaña por favor. Minerva le mira—. De hecho, probablemente detuviera a Hagrid y a Slughorn también —agrega con un carraspeo después de unos segundos—. ¿Ya sabes que vas a pedir?

—No —porque no le ha hecho absolutamente ningún caso a la carta, por supuesto, pero agradece el cambio de tema—. ¿Alguna recomendación?

—Yo voy a pedir caracoles —porque por lo visto ni siquiera en la comida Albus puede ser convencional y vamos a estar aquí hasta mañana. El escargot, aunque muy sabroso, es un plato muuuuuuy lento de comer. En plan "llevamos tres horas comiendo" "Cojones, ¿qué estáis comiendo? ¿Caracoles?"

—Yo creo que voy a tomar la sopa de cebolla...

—Eso también me gusta, quizás pida una

—Puedo... dejarte probar, si quieres.

—Muy bien — No sabes lo que estás diciendo. ya lo veras, ya lo verás.

Eeeeh... Venga, ¡que llegue el champagne! Y ahí está, el mesero, dos copas, la botella.¿ Y de verdad suponen que después de esto alguien pensara que son abuelo y nieta? JA.

—¿Y cuándo ha sido? —pregunta el chico mientras descorcha la botella.

—¿Cuándo ha sido qué? —pregunta Albus mirándole hacer con tremenda fascinación e interés

—El feliz enlace —sirve a Minerva que... parpadea.

Albus parpadea también pensando en si se puede referir a... qué cosa pero la cosa es aparentar que no están completamente perdidos, verdad. Esto debe ser algo muggle... Mira a Minerva de reojo porque en el mundo mágico eso podía referirse a... vale, no, eso de refería a un enlace conyugal. Minerva sigue intentando recordar una festividad muggle en la que se enlacen cosas.

—Ehm... hoy mismo —asegura Albus.

—Ah, ya me imagino, ya me imagino. Debe ser súper romántico. ¿Ha sido en los juzgados? ¿O en alguna pequeña capilla? —súper romántico, guay del Paraguay y chupilerendi como expresiones casposas para el contexto histórico, que estamos en los setenta.

La ceja levantada. Minerva, con la capilla, piensa en una fiesta religiosa, eso debe ser... y trata de recitar la liturgia que su padre le enseñó de pequeña. Albus, por su parte, se piensa más la cuestión de los juzgados... un juicio. ¿Quién se felicita por un juicio?

—Todo ha pasado en ambos lugares —Debe ser una anécdota, sí.

—Ah, claro, claro. Primero el ritual religioso y luego firmar los documentos civiles —asiente—. Aunque creo que cuando se casó mi hermana pudieron firmar en la iglesia sin tener que ir al juzgado de paz.

—Ah, qué bonito... —asegura Albus pensando que esto con religión es aún más difícil que la magia. Aunque él las ha estudiado todas, sí, pero si lo confiesa, se confunde un poco entre ellas—. Si, hemos firmado todo los dos, de manera plenamente pacífica. Somos pacifistas los dos. Y creemos en Dios y en Alá.

—Creen en... ¿en qué? —tan confundido.

—Nadie cree en Alá —la fulminación de la hija del pastor—. Disculpe a mí... —añade y se le muere la frase en la boca. "A tú..." ¿qué? ¿Eh, Guapa? ¿Ahora qué? Que te metes en unos embolaos tu sola. Amigo... Jefe... Acompañante... Marido... Idiota. Perfecto. "Disculpe a mi idiota".

—Sí, sí, ya veo que su marido es un poco bromista—interrumpe él sonriendo antes de que ella pueda arreglarlo—. En fin... ¿saben ya qué van a tomar?

Albus parpadea con esa conclusión levantando las cejas y es que... ¡Él ya lo sabía! Sabía que lo estaban pensando todos. Hasta sonríe solo por saber que tenía razón.

—¿Mi... qué? —ehm... bueno verás, es que ella... no. O sea, sí ha pensado en algún punto que el vestido se parece un poco al que llevaba su madre cuando se casó, pero...

—Mi esposa va a tomar sopa de cebolla. Y yo quiero Escargots a la Bourguignonne —porque claro, es mucho más fácil solo seguir el juego que aclarar y aclarar cosas. Ya lo pensaban todos y Albus quería que el mesero desapareciera para decir "te lo dije!"

Es que la mandíbula de Minerva... vais a necesitar una pala ahora. Albus le sonríe al mesero, esperando que se vaya. Él asiente escribiendo y se va tan tranquilo.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que todos estaban pensando en ello!

—E-Es... Es como... —aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza. Él suelta una risita suave y la mira con curiosidad—. Completamente inapropiado, no entiendo de dónde llegan a semejante conclusión —bueno, tienes ese mismo problema con los alumnos, así que nada nuevo que reportar.

Él la mira sonriendo un poco y la verdad es que sabe exactamente por qué llegan a ella.

—Es más fácil esa interpretación que cualquier otra.

—¡¿Cómo va a ser más fácil?! —tan escandalizada, es que está muerta de la vergüenza—. No es como que nos comportemos... no es... ¡Es inadmisible! ¡Y tú les das vuelo! —ala, ya empezamos con las culpas.

—Son muggles que no te conocen y no te van a volver a ver en su vida. Es mucho más rápido seguirles el juego.

—Pero van a pensar...

—Es que ya lo piensan. No van a pensar, ya lo pensaban desde antes.

—Cielos... —protesta y es que suprime la necesidad de meterse bajo la mesa—. Pero ¿cómo? —o sea, si te gusta lo que ves ponle un anillo, ¡pero no lleva uno!

—Admito que parece imposible que un viejo como yo se consiga a una mujer hermosa y joven como tú... quizás alguien con una imaginación un poco más clara pueda suponer que te enamoraste de mi inteligencia

Es que... le mira roja no, ya lo que sigue.

—De hecho agradecería mucho que esa persona de agudo intelecto imaginara también que yo no solo vi en ti la mujer joven y bella, sino a alguien con tremendo potencial, habilidad e inteligencia.

Está tomando el mantel, en serio, yo solo lo digo. Él estira la mano y toma su copa.

—Probemos esto —propone.

—C-Creo que ya hay... suficiente imaginación inmiscuida en todo esto.

Él suspira escrutándole por encima de las gafas y ella aparta la cara, súper nerviosa.

—¿Qué... quieres probar.

—La bebida —responde suavemente y con voz un poco más seria.

—Ah... —responde pensando que no era eso lo que iba a decir y suspira.

Es que lo ha notado. Ha notado que él estaba pasándolo bien, acelerándose mucho y ella estaba realmente incómoda y se ha sentido culpable, decidiendo bajarle al fuego.

—¿Es dulce? —pregunta oliéndola

—Sí... No. En tu caso, no.

En realidad es que ella... también lo pasa bien, no se puede decir que no, pero...Pero también le incomoda y el lo ha notado esta vez. Se humedece los labios y la prueba, apretando un poco los ojos con el primer trago. Aunque la verdad, ella prefiere tener este poquito que... nada. Y no es tan poquito. Solo es diferente.

—Ya te lo he dicho.

—Ya veo, ya veo. Prefiero la sidra de manzana.

—Ya lo imaginaba —sonríe un poquito igual.

—Propón un brindis —se relaja un poco al ver que sonríe de nuevo.

—Por... ¿una larga y próspera carrera en Hogwarts? —propone, él suspira y sonríe.

—Por una larga y próspera carrera en Hogwarts —le acerca su copa mirándola a los ojos. Ella le sostiene la mirada y brinda.

Igualmente no se ayudan a que la gente los vea mejor, muchachos. No, desde luego que no.

—Supongo que si tuviéramos que estar casados de algún modo... no sería por la iglesia o los juzgados, sería por la escuela —reflexiona apartando la mirada y bebiéndose su champagne.

—Si me permites el atrevimiento... Yo creo que de ese modo ya lo estamos, en buena medida.

Minerva asiente, sonriendo un poco derrotada.

—Pero es... como si te hubieras casado justamente con un hombre de cien años, demasiado cansado y recorrido para ti — se ríe suavemente, mirando su copa.

—Lo peor de eso es que insistes como si de veras alguien fuera a creérselo.

—¡Si es verdad! —aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco más.

—¿En qué punto exactamente está todo ese cansancio? No, no, ¡es una pregunta seria! —protesta un poco por sus risas, sonriendo igual.

—En todos lados, ¡soy un hombre agotado!

—Al que nadie consigue seguirle el ritmo. Si fuera alguien más a lo mejor me lo creería, pero trabajo todos los días contigo, Albus Dumbledore.

—Anda, ¿y desde cuándo no me sigues el ritmo?

—Nadie lo hace, nos dedicamos a mandarte unos con otros a ver si entre todos conseguimos agotarte suficiente.

—¡Pero si cualquiera diría que me paso todo el día solo molestando a mi claustro! —se cruza de brazos.

—Bien, ya que sacas el tema... —es que se le escapa la sonrisa igual.

—¿Vas a recomendarme conseguir un pasatiempo como a Pomona?

—Tal vez no estaría mal. Algunos hombres de tu edad tejen o se dedican a la horticultura o la filatelia... —ya que estamos en esas, vamos a pasárnoslo bien todos.

—En general me parece que a los hombres de mi edad les lee alguien en la casa de retiro. Tejer me gusta, solo que llega un punto en que nadie quiere lo que tejo, realmente no alcanzo a saber por qué.

—Creo que tiene que ver con los astros celestes... otra vez.

—Ese odio irracional por los astros celestes —igualmente baja la vista a su corbata y sonríe.

Minerva se sonroja al notar lo que está mirando y carraspea desviando la mirada a ver si... les traen ya la comida o... ¡lo que sea!

—A mí me gustan mucho las estrellas... —asegura.

—Eso sí es un poco irracional.

—¿Qué tiene de irracional?

—El exceso. A mí me gustan los gatos y por eso no tendría imágenes de ellos estampados en platos colgados de mi despacho —ya conocerás a alguien que sí y mira que te va a crispar que lo haga.

—No es que yo tenga TODO con estrellas y lunas, pero las túnicas y las capas con estrellas y lunas son perfectamente elegantes.

Es que niega con la cabeza sonriendo porque esta es una batalla perdida.

—Además son simétricas —¿y desde cuándo tú, el maestro del caos, tienes gusto por la simetría?

—Las lunas, no. Solo en un eje.

—Las lunas parecen sonrisas.

—También tiene que ver con el protagonismo. En una cosa más discreta podrían no estar tan mal.

—¿Protagonismo? —inclina la cabeza.

—Ya sabes, si no se vieran tanto —aun habla de tu corbata.

—¿Me estás diciendo que las uso para que me miren?

—¿Te atreves a negarlo?

—Sinceramente me mirarían igual si usara capas azules o verdes o anaranjadas lisas.

Minerva le mira y sonríe un poco porque... tiene razón, la forma en que llama la atención no depende de su ropa, de hecho, aunque las estrellas ayudan, suelen realmente ser bastante contraproducentes con la imagen de sabiduría que siempre acaba proyectando.

—¿Realmente necesito un traje gris oscuro sin ni un astro celeste para que la gente me tome en serio? —pregunta con ese aire de arrogancia...

—No me obligues a responderte a eso.

Sonríe con ese aire jovial y relajado que es capaz de proyectar. Si nunca hubieras conocido a Gellert no harías nada de todo esto tan bien, idiota. Y es que se piensa, tan autosuficiente, que incluso vestido con lunas y estrellas que titilan, le siguen rogando que sea el ministro de magia. Eso sí... anda que no necesitas tú a alguien que te baje los humos.

—Aunque tiene el... bueno, factor secundario de llamar un poquito la atención.

—Un poquito...

—Es que exageras, tu ropa a cuadros también la llama —le advierte y creo que al fin les traen la sopa y los caracoles.

—Pero no la uso a diario —replica apartándose un poco para que le sirvan y se sonroja porque de repente recuerda a los camareros y... lo que piensan sobre ellos dos.

—Deberías. O podrías usar este vestido a diario, creo que todo el mundo estaría encantado, ¿no crees? —le pregunta al camarero que tiene junto.

El camarero parpadea porque no ha entendido muy bien y ella se esconde un poco con la mano haciendo un gesto de que lo deje. Albus se ríe un poco, bajito, llevándose la mano al mentón para quitar la barba de su camino al comer... levanta un poco las cejas al caer en la cuenta de que se la ha reducido.

—Cielos, qué cómodo va a ser comer hoy...

—A lo mejor deberías llevarla más corta más a menudo.

—Minerva, me pregunto qué tan larga es la lista de objetivos que debería satisfacer para complacerte en... algo —bromea riendo, tomando la servilleta y poniéndosela al cuello... no sea que manche su bonita corbata de estrellitas. Ella le mira unos instantes en silencio.

—Me mareo solo de pensarlo —responde sonriendo un poco.

—Algún día, al menos en una cosa, voy a conseguirlo... —asegura—. Por lo pronto... —se relame un poco los bigotes.

—Es bueno saber que como mínimo consigo mantenerte motivado a intentarlo —no le mira.

—A mí me da que lo consigo más veces de las que quieres admitir —la mira y espera pacientemente a que le dé una cucharada a su sopa, sin empezar, sonriendo, claro

De nuevo se sonroja y toma la cucharada para evitar responder.

Y es que el muy cínico... Después de la primera cucharada, la mira a los ojos y se acerca un poquito a ella por encima de la mesa.

Ella le mira un poco sorprendida. Él abre la boca un poco y de verdad, es que... al menos pícale las amígdalas.

Levanta las cejas entendiendo, desde luego, así que ahiiiií va, en serio, ¡no tienes que consentirle en todo!

Y es que cómo coño esperarán que... no piense el resto del mundo, no solo que están casados, sino que son recién casados.

Pues... desde luego. Y con tanta naturalidad que lo hacen, ¿eh? Porque no te creas, esto no la pone nerviosa.

Lo que yo quiero saber es quien más en este mundo va a alimentar al poderoso Albus Dumbledore en la boca.

Kendra Dumbledore tiene algunas cosas que decir al respecto de eso. el pequeño Dumbledorcito no vale. Gellert dice que... no, vale, que esa la haga Minerva. Darle de comer, esa actividad se la cede a ella.

Albus le prohíbe terminantemente a Gellert meterse aquí. Como todas las malditas actividades, menos todas las malditas actividades, que la mitad de lo que pasa o no pasa aquí es su culpa.

Oooojos en blanco. Vuelve al asunto y no le traigas, anda, anda. Estiiiira los musculos de los brazos para desperezarse y se va.

No, fuera... fuera de aquí. Si quieres mañana en la tarde ya que estén en el castillo y Albus esté solo revisando el archivo de tu nieto o quien coño sea el muchacho, puedes venir y hacerle una visita mental. (ugh, es que ahora se podría sonrojar un poco por estar haciendo esto. Pero es fuerte!) Cierra la boca alrededor de la cuchara y se echa atrás, relamiéndose y seguro, SEGURO un hilito de queso sale de su boca hasta la misma cuchara.

Ella se queda mirándole tan tranquila, porque no, Minerva se niega a ponerse nerviosa con conceptos como besos indirectos. Es algo que superas cuando das clase a diario a un millón de adolescentes, si quiere ponerla nerviosa que le dé un beso de verdad. Además, dice que en su vida han compartido muchas más cosas que una cuchara para que haya algo emocionante en esto por esa línea.

Muchas más cosas como cuales... o sea obviamente deben haber compartido copas, cubertería... el baño.

Pues es que... es una guarrada, pero me imagino a Albus comiéndose el último caramelo sin darse cuenta y sacándoselo de la boca para dárselo a ella... y ella rechazándolo, pero luego pasando al revés. Y el aceptándolo. Y puede que en ese punto Minerva dijera... a la mierda

No, es que... en serio si convives DIARIO, casi 24/7 con la gente y además trabajas con ellos. Es que... ya, una cuchara... que no hayan hecho esto en el gran comedor que por lo visto es posible. Es que sí... "dame un poco de ese postre que no sé si me va a gustar" y ya vemos que minerva le da XD así que... bueno igualmente, esto NO AYUDA a que los meseros y el resto del mundo no cuchicheen.

Si ni ayuda en Hogwarts... Y ahí no van vestidos de boda y todos les conocen y saben que no...


	8. Chapter 8

—¿Quieres caracoles? Puedo hacer contigo como hacían con el gato del reino... —bromea sonriendo de lado. Y en serio, Albus, yo me pregunto... si te cuesta trabajo usar unas tijeras muggles, cómo quieres tu usar las pinzas y el tenedor... sin magia. No te creo. Creo que va a mandar a la mierda las pinzas. Toma uno con la mano.

—¿Eh?

—En el medievo, era muy común que alguien matara al rey muggle envenenado —explica.

—No solo al rey muggle —¡basta de chistes de plantas venenosas!

—Ya, ya... ellos han dejado atrás los métodos finos y refinados de los venenos para dejar paso a otros métodos sangrientos, pero... —¿métodos finos y refinados como las plantas venenosas? Hacen buena dupla—. La historia que te cuento es muggle.

—Está bien, está bien.

—Así que... —saca el caracol de la concha, la mira y estira el caracol hacia ella. MIRA QUE BONITOOOOOS DÁNDOSE DE COMER EN SUS BOCAAAAS.

—No creo que haya nadie aquí que quiera envenenarte —igual se acerca. Dios mío de mi vida, Urquart estás a AÑOS LUZ. Albus se ríe y además hace ese... gesto que hacen las madres cuando le dan de comer en la boca al niño, que es un movimiento retorcido con boca y la lengua.

—Justamente... tenían a un gatito, al que daban a probar los caracoles del rey...digo, la comida del rey —le cierra un ojo.

—A lo mejor si fueras ministro... —sonríe comiéndose el caracol.

—Por eso es que no soy ministro —se lleva el tenedor sin caracol a la boca porque creo que le ha visto una gotita de salsa... o yo que sé, ni siquiera lo piensa. O sea después de que ella le ha quitado el caracol, ahí va el a chupetear los remanentes del tenedor antes de ir por otro caracol—. ¿Si fuera ministro alguien querría envenenarme? ¿Ves? Una razón más para no serlo... no te mueres, ¿verdad?

—La verdad... es que no lo creo, sueles manipular el tejido de la realidad lo suficiente como para que matarte traiga muchos más problemas que nada más mantenerte vivo mientras le caes mal a todo el mundo —bromea.

—Y este es el momento en que agradecemos que Minerva McGonagall no se haya convertido en una maga tenebrosa —se ríe.

—Si yo fuera una bruja tenebrosa...

—¿Aja? —la mira por encima de los lentes

—Supongo que necesitaría un propósito, no estoy muy segura de cual.

—Conseguir un propósito para ser malo es simple. Podrías querer intentar desaparecer a todos los Slytherin cerrados que no entienden las cosas apropiadamente.

—Mmm... está bien, pongamos que ese fuera el objetivo.

—Aja…

—Supongo que podría, dándoles donde más les duele con una exquisita selección de jugadores de Quidditch y ganando la copa de casas a golpe de exigirles lo máximo a mis Gryffindor y que ellos mismos quisieran irse avergonzados.

—Es decir... ya eres una maga tenebrosa.

Minerva se ríe.

—No puedes suponer que basta exigirles a los tuyos para ser una maga tenebrosa, tienes que subyugar a los otros...

—¿Reñirles a todos?

—Castigarles a todos con la fuerza de tu varita.

—Tal como está el archivo de la escuela... pronto, créeme.

Es que Albus se muere de risa.

—¿Qué día será eso?, para estar fuera del castillo... ir a visitar a alguien.

—Aw! —protesta un poco—. ¿Esto no me acredita aun para un duelo épico con Albus Dumbledore?

—Por deporte, el día que quieras podemos hacer un duelo épico, querida. A mí me encantan los duelos —levanta una ceja y sonríe de lado. Ella se ríe un poco y niega. Basta de alcohol para ti y es que solo porque están en un maldito restaurante muggle...— Luego no te quejes de que levanto mi varita hacia ti —lo siento, no pude evitar el chiste fácil.

Minerva levanta una ceja porque... de lo que se queja es que de que no la levanta. En serio, devuelve esa botella al cubo con hielos. AHORA.

—Siempre he pensado que era cuestión de que lo pidieras, ahora voy a empezar entonces a tomar cartas en el asunto y a hacerlo solo porque... puedo.

—¿Debo sentirme amenazada? — No, no me importa cómo te pongas, no le vas a retar con un "Iré a empezar a poner colchones a la base de la torre de astronomía"

—Quizás —se mete un caracol a la boca y sonríe de lado.

—Me... mantendré en guardia entonces —sonriendo de lado también.

Es que va a llegarte así como el miércoles de la próxima semana en un pasillo de la escuela... porque si van a hacer esto, que sea al menos educativo. Uf... lo que faltaba, que todos los alumnos sobrehormonados aprendan sobre tensión sexual no resuelta.

Bueno, ¿quería que les diera lecciones sobre sexualidad, no? Esta es la mejor de todas, ya lo había dicho ella. Y es que qué coño les pasa a los dos que siguen sacando chispas en la mesa con sus sonrisitas de lado y sus advertencias sobre varitas. ¡La señora de al lado está algo escandalizada porque él está amenazándola con su varita!

—Quizás podríamos organizar un club de duelo en la escuela...

—¿Este año, con el torneo?

—Puede ser el año que viene —gracias por ser sensata, Minerva. De aquí al año que viene seguro ya se encontró otra ocupación.

—No se lo digas a Filius.

—¿Temes que de verdad se haga?

—Exacto.

—¿Vas a decirme ahora que tampoco quisieras un club de duelo porque habría cientos de niños lesionados y lastimados en la enfermería, James batiéndose en duelo cada cinco minutos con Severus... y ese tipo de cosas?

—Es exactamente lo que sucedería —aprieta los ojos.

—Bueno... sí. Pero en realidad, igualmente van a pelearse en los pasillos. Mejor idea es ponerles un ambiente en el cual hacerlo —sonríe un poco—. Porque puesto de otra manera, no tendría entonces ningún caso tener el colegio.

—Lo hablaremos después del torneo —suspira y él asiente conforme comiéndose oooooooootro caracol.

—Deberías contarme tu algo si pretendes que algún día salgamos de aquí...

—¿Sobre qué?

—De hecho es un buen momento en que me tienes acorralado entre la silla y los caracoles, puedes contarme lo que sea, que no puedo salir corriendo. Puede ser el momento de las confesiones de Minerva McGonagall... O el momento de las preguntas que solo se respondan con sí y no... Es lo más que puedo ofrecerte —sonríe un poco.

—Vamos a aprovechar y a hablar de un aumento.

Niega con la cabeza riendo, pero buen intento, Minerva.

—Bollocks.

—Podemos hablar de eso un día que yo no haya bebido... — Se ríe más aún, cerrando los ojos, concentrado en su comida.

—No tiene caso entonces

—Si hablamos de un aumento, tendríamos que hablar de las finanzas de la escuela y me temo que entonces si te lanzarías de la torre de astronomía. O del Big Ben, estando aquí. Y sin escoba.

—Lo dices como si no preparara yo los presupuestos...

—¡Es terrible no poderte tomar el pelo con estas cosas! —protesta, ella se ríe—. Está bien, no me dejas más remedio que poner esta mente a funcionar y hacer las preguntas yo... —decide tomando oooooootro caracol y es que el problema es que, la conoce lo bastante como para no tener que preguntarle su color favorito —. ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

El suuuuuuspiro. Albus hace los ojos en blanco sonriendo.

—¿Sabes qué estaba pensando? —cambio de tema descarado porque no tiene ganas de hablar de McAburrido.

—¿Qué?

—En pro de la... investigación y ya que estamos en esta parte de Londres...

—¿A dónde vas a llevarme? —levanta una ceja. Ella se sonroja un poco, así que él sonríe un poco notando el sonrojo—. Es gracias a tus habilidades que estoy aquí teniendo la tarde y noche libre, en lugar de seguir encerrado en el ministerio hasta morir... Así que mereces arrastrarme al infierno si quieres hoy.

—No pensaba en... el infierno, lo que digo es que no estamos en Londres todos los días... —se pone el pelo tras la oreja.

—Definitivamente no, menos aún en la parte muggle y sin un objetivo específico —se limpia la boca con la servilleta que trae amarrada al cuello.

—Ya que estamos y ayer hablábamos sobre... la música muggle.

—Oh... la desertora de la música moderna muggle quiere ahora ir a investigar cómo bailarla... todo en pro de poderle enseñar a los niños.

—Ya que no va a quedar más remedio... —carraspeo, carraspeo.

—Quizás puedo preguntarles a estos amables camareros a dónde puedo llevar a bailar a mi... Esposa.

—Por Merlín... —igual sonríe.

—Seguramente estarán muy dispuestos a ayudarme

—Seguramente sí.

Levanta la mano y hace un gesto a uno de los chicos para que se acerque. El que les ha felicitado primero y sabe toda la historia... Digo, puede acercarse a alguien más y Albus puede felizmente explicarle

—¿Algún problema? —pregunta el muchacho acercándose y retirando el plato ya vacío de Minerva.

—No, solo queremos hacerte una consulta. Mi... Fiel esposa me ha pedido la lleve a bailar al mejor lugar de la ciudad y yo como su... muy abnegado marido, deseo cumplir todos sus deseos.

—Ah... ¡Ah! —les mira a uno y otro, ella, sinceramente, se tapa la cara con las manos ahora—. ¿Qué clase de música les gusta bailar?

—Pues como podrás imaginar —sonríe—. A ella le gusta la música tranquila y tradicional, pero yo que soy muy joven de corazón, tengo un gusto tremendo por la música moderna.

El chico se ríe.

—No te rías —se ríe el también —. Nos movemos tan bien en la pista como si fuéramos uno solo.

—Creo que lo mejor entonces es la zona del Soho. Hay varios locales.

—Soho —asiente mesándose la barbilla —. Muy bien. ¿Alguno en especial que sea... mejor? ¿O alguna recomendación? —yo me cuestionaría si te van a dejar pasar a ti a alguno de esos lugares... aunque puede que en los 70s fueras un hippie perfecto.

—Ah, bueno, hay algunos en los que ponen música de Queen, es buenísima, a mí me gusta mucho, aunque si es demasiado moderna...

—¡La reina... canta! —suelta Albus sorprendido.

—¡No, no! —se ríe—. Es el nombre del grupo, se llaman así, son cuatro chicos.

—¡Ohhh! —sonríe sintiéndose atrapado—. Quiero ir a oír a este grupo Queen... ¿qué dices, amor mío?

Ella vuelve a taparse la cara que se había descubierto un poco, sinceramente

—Vamos a tomar eso como un sí —Albus se ríe—. Te agradezco... ¿cómo te llamas?

—También ponen músuca de The Beatles y de los Rolling si os gustan más... y bueno, si os va lo muy muy muy moderno, hay un local en Chelsea en el que tocan the Stand y hace poco oí a unos chicos hacerles de teloneros... los Sex Pistols. Pero es otra música completamente distinta. ¿Yo? Patrick.

—Sex Pistols... deben ser buenos con ese nombre —asegura Dumbledore. Minerva le mira entre los dedos con cara de "dahell?"—. ¿Y por qué dices que son muy muy modernos en comparación a Queen, Patrick? ¿En dónde está la diferencia? De hecho, ¿cómo vamos a saber si están tocando Queen?

—Bueno, lo sabréis porque... es que es otro tipo distinto, con instrumentos mucho más estridentes y bases menos melódicas. Queen es más así como... si seguro que la habéis oído, es la canción esta... Bohemian Rhapsody. El número uno en todas las radios. ¿No? Esa de Mamma mía mamma mía mamma mía let me go! Beelzebub has a devil put aside for meee, for meee for meeeeeee! —canta.

—Ah... esa. Me suena —es que es OBVIO que no le suena—. Aunque lo de los sonidos estridentes y las bases menos melódicas casi que me describe a mí.

—Entonces Chelsea es el sitio —le guiña un ojo porque el ancianito le cae bien.

—No, no... pareciera, pero no. Ella, que es my queen, creo que le queda mejor el asunto de Queen —asegura moviendo la mano y riendo—. Gracias, Patrick... has sido de gran ayuda.

—Un placer, míster...

—Albus.

—Albus —asiente sonriendo—. Avíseme si quieren algo más. Señora Albus —saluda a Minerva antes de irse. Dumbledore... es que se ríe con ese asunto.

—Vas a ser la Señora Albus de ahora en adelante.

—¿Disculpa?

—Así te ha llamado él. Ni siquiera es mi apellido —es que se sigue riendo.

—Esto es...

—Tremendamente divertido. Quieres otro caracol?

—¿Sabes qué? De hecho no es tan malo estar aquí con una identidad falsa y prefiero eso a tu apellido.

—¿Qué tiene de malo mi apellido?

—Que es inglés.

—Si quieres podemos ser McDumbledore.

—No es como que se que pueda poner cualquier palabra después de Mc —¡pero si empezaste tú con Dougal McMuggle!

—En realidad, podemos ser los señores McGonagall si te parece muy terrible ser McDumbledore.

—Eso son... eso son mis padres. Y de todos modos no funciona como identidad de incognito —aparta la cara y... se sonroja.

—McAlbus.

—Albus McAlbus?

—Albus y Minerva McDumbledore es lo más que puedo ofrecerte —aprieta los ojos.

—Vale, vale... intentaré soportarlo por un par de horas.

—Me parece que tendrá que ser hasta mañana.

Le mira de reojo porque... no van a tener una noche de bodas... ¿o sí?

Cielos, si se lo pones así... vas a meterle un buen susto.

¡No se lo va a decir!

Nunca resolveremos el misterio de si Albus es virgen o no...

Nunca.

Tu sigue generando tensión sexual con él, Minerva, puede que puedas aprovecharte de su varita en la noche. Ugh, basta de chistes de varitas. Albus suspira y mira a su alrededor, y es que va a pasar la mano encima de los putos caracoles que ya está harto de pelearse con ellos para sacarlos de la concha. Lo que ocurre es que pretende quedarse en un hotel muggle, ya que están jugando a las experiencias muggles.

—Menos mal, pensaba que no lo ibas a hacer nunca —suelta pensando en lo que hace con los caracoles, sin pensar en lo que hablaban.

Albus parpadea y la mira. Y es que en serio es dificil llevar a la mente más brillante del siglo XX y que no se de una bloody idea.

Pues que sepas que Gellert se está burlando de él por eso...

Parpadea otra vez y mira su plato. Parpadea de nuevo y se lleva el tenedor a la boca con al menos dos caracoles. Frunce un poco el ceño en concentración, y es que... está pensando. Casi hasta deben sentirlo pensar.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Sí —responde un poco en automático sin mirarla.

—Parece que... —se gira y buscar en su bolsa.

—¿Qué? —levanta un poco la mirada y la mira un segundo. Aprieta los ojos.

—Se te ha ocurrido algo —saca pergamino y una pluma, tendiéndoselo.

—Oh... es... —es que se sonroja un poco pensando que sería incapaz de escribir nada de lo que está pensando. Igualmente toma el pergamino y la pluma.

—Ya, ya me imagino que no debe ser una idea muy madurada por la cara que estás poniendo, solo... bueno —se encoge de hombros porque le conoce y... sabes ese pergamino que siempre encuentras entre las toallas del baño... o bajo el cojín de tu asiento en el gran comedor... o el que hay en el banco de los jardines... o el que hay entre las tablas la gradería de Quidditch... y que siempre que se te ocurre algo tienes tan a mano... bueno, pues no llegaron ahí solos.

Albus se humedece los labios y quita su plato de enfrente. De hecho puede que desaparezca su plato de enfrente

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque no puede hacer eso, pero se cerciora que nadie le haya visto, entreteniéndose a hacer encantamientos desmemorizantes a quien si desde debajo de la mesa.

Él pone la pluma sobre la hoja... suspira, y escribe lentamente "Minerva". Ella espera pacientemente a que acabe de escribir o lo que sea, sin querer molestar. Subraya su nombre.

—Vámonos, Minerva —murmura.

—¿Eh? ¿Ya estás? —le mira sorprendida por que... es que ha sido súper rápido y casi no ha escrito nada y... ni siquiera le ha medio contado pedazos rápidos y desordenados de su idea, ni ha sonreído por el descubrimiento, ni parece emocionado... ni, aunque parezca idiota, ha pedido postre. Y eso le preocupa un montón.

Lo es, es gravísimo. Toma aire profundamente y la mira a los ojos por encima de las gafas con la mirada más penetrante que le ha echado en mucho tiempo.

Ella parpadea esta vez, inocente, sin entender qué está pasando y preocupada

Abre la boca para decir algo, y la cierra otra vez, y es que repentinamente tiene un lío en la cabeza. Y mira que un lío en su cabeza que a él le parezca un lío debe ser una cosa así como la madre de todos los líos. Vuelve a abrirla, y parpadea, subiéndose los lentes otra vez.

—Eh... —y es que es bastante extraño verle de verdad sin palabras.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes que irte? —Minerva frunce el ceño.

Y por un momento piensa en decirle que sí, que no estaría mal irse a alguna de esas islas de escocia a hacer olas con magia y relajarse un poco pero es que... toma aire profundamente otra vez, y niega con la cabeza.

—No pasa nada si tienes que irte. Volveré al castillo, pero necesito los documentos que te he prestado antes.

Estira la mano hacia ella y niega con la cabeza otra vez y creo que lo que intenta, si la alcanza, es tomarle la mano y decide que lo que sea que... pueda decirle. Lo hará luego.. Ella parpadea... pero le deja hacer.

—Albus, en serio... no te estoy entendiendo.

El nombrado le aprieta un poquito la mano, y ahí está el pensamiento de... eres la estúpida mente mega brillante, ¿no? Donde demonios está ese brillo que no sabes, no sabes qué decir. ¡Di al menos algo RANDOM! Gracioso y que la haga reir. ¡Anda!

—Me... revolviste la cabeza.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé —creo que nunca había dijo esas dos palabras juntas.

—P-Pero... ¿dije algo o...? —Parpadeo. Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

—Pensaste algo —y todo es más fácil si ella habla y le pregunta.

—¿Estás leyéndome la mente? —le riñe, aunque sabe que no es así.

—Ojalá pudiera leértela entera.

—No, no creo que esa fuera una buena idea.

—¿Por qué? —sonríe por primera vez y suelta el aire.

—Habíamos quedado que era una bruja tenebrosa, ¿no?—bromea un poco a ver si así, él sonríe más y cierra los ojos otra vez. El baile.

—Ya, ya... pero yo tengo la obligación moral de terminar con las brujas... —se detiene porque esto que ha dicho, y sus interpretaciones. Se sonroja un poco de nuevo sintiéndose algo torpe —. Tenebrosas —aprieta los ojos de nuevo y se riñe a sí mismo, sonriendo de lado y negando con la cabeza.

—Ya, pero a mí solo me han citado para un duelo deportivo de prueba. Por lo visto no tengo categoría o no he sacado buenas notas en el examen de villana.

—Primer examen que no sacas buenas marcas en tu vida. ¿Qué se siente? —y es que es muy mona y le hace reír muy fácilmente. Desde luego se ríe más.

—Que ha habido un error en la corrección OBVIAMENTE —tan segura de sí misma. Puede que hubiera ido a tu despacho diciendo exactamente esas mismas palabras en alguna ocasión.

—Está vez sí que creo que no vas a tener razón.

—Y aun así quiero una revisión.

—Para ello debo leerte la mente completa —sonríe.

—No, solo quedarte aquí mientras pido postre para mi sola y ver como para ti no hay ni un poquito —niega con un dedo.

—Oh, postre! —levanta las cejas como si acabara de recordar que existe el postre

Ella levanta la mano para avisar a Patrick, mientras él aún... no le suelta. Y ahí va Patrick.

—¿Señores Albus?

—¿Que postres tienes? —pregunta llevándose la mano de Minerva a los labios, esta vez sin pensar. Perfecto porque ella aprovecha para callarle con ello.

—Primero que nada es McDumbledore —ala, vuelve decir que nunca te has presentado así, venga—. Albus es su nombre —especifica—. Segundo, quiero un coulant de chocolate. Uno solo, mi marido no puede tomar postre, órdenes estrictas del médico y finalmente un té.

—Ah... —el chico vacila un instante porque dios mío el miedo que da ella en comparación a él y sinceramente mira a Dumbledore a por un poco de apoyo moral.

La boca abierta completamente de Albus Dumbledore.

—Pero mi postre... —intenta decir.

—Sht! —ella chasquea la lengua para hacer callar a Albus. El cierra la boca de golpe, claro, regalado.

—B-Bien. Disculpe la confusión, señora McDumbledore un coulant y un té —asiente y sinceramente sale corriendo.

—Jum! —asiente con aprobación al final. Lo siento, uno no le dice a Minerva McGonagall que ha sacado mala nota y vive para tomar postre.

—Al menos un té —susurra por el rabillo de la boca.

—Nadie te ha pedido la opinión, mago sublevado.

—Voy a tomarme la mitad de tú te... ¡y del pastelito!

—¿Quieres ver cómo te pasas la noche trabajando en la burocracia de la escuela en vez de trabajando con el ministro? No me distraigas que estoy haciendo un examen.

—¿Examen?

—De villana.

—Vas perfectamente bien.

—Lo sé, te he dicho que es un error de corrección.

—Minervaaaa —lloriquea en protesta y es que ya se le ha olvidado su revelación.

Esa subida de ceja. Si crees que no puede ser dura contigo y más si tiene que demostrar algo... lo tienes claro.

—¿Desde cuando quieres ser mala, Minerva?

—En realidad no es por la maldad...

—Siempre has sido dura, ¿pero mala? Por las barbas de Merlín... ¿solo por probar un punto?

—Solo por mi tendencia a la excelencia. No hagas un drama que no te vas a morir, solo te voy a dejar sin postre.

—Mientras tú te comes uno

—Exacto.

—Ese es un castigo HORRENDO —y ahora puedes ver cómo era Albus Dumbledore a la edad de Sirius y James.

—Bueno, tal vez puedas darme la nota que me merezco.

—Profesora Mc... McDumbledore, está usted cambiando un postre por una nota.

—Sí, teniendo en cuenta que el postre es mi prueba de examen... —se sonroja un poco con el McDumbledore porque ¡se lo ha dicho a ese chico! Él se endereza y carraspea un poco.

—Muy bien, muy bien. Vamos a ver cómo te comes tú el postre...

Le mira y se muerde un poco el labio porque... no creáis que no sabe que no hay absolutamente ningún motivo sensato para hacer esto más que su... juego. Por no hablar de que INDUDABLEMENTE y a pesar de todo lo que le riñe él es su absoluto consentido para TODO.

Albus levanta la nariz y desde luego está pensando cómo va a hacer trampa. Aunque sin poderse creer del todo que de verdad vaya a dejarle sin postre, si él es siempre su absoluto consentido para TODO y le concede todo, todo, TODO lo que quiere. Pero vale, vale... veremos quién es más fuerte, si Minerva en el juego de la dureza o él en el del chantaje. Levanta un poco la nariz y se cruza de brazos tan ofendido.

Ahí tienes tu duelo. ¿No querías uno? Bien... ahí viene Patrick con el coulant todo pequeñito, servido con unas virutas de chocolate blanco por encima y acompañado por una bola de helado de vainilla con unas rayas de sirope de chocolate encima. No sé cómo vas a lidiar con esto, si hasta le has puesto estrellitas en la corbata. Todos lo hemos visto.

Es que lo mira con ojitos y hasta se relame los bigotes.

Ella aprieta los ojos al verle la cara y aun así toma aire profundamente y clava el tenedor limpio en el pastelito para abrirlo y hacer salir el chocolate fundido de dentro.

Es que se le hace agua la boca, mirándolo de reojo.

Cierra los ojos para no verle, partiendo un pedacito y tomando un poco de helado, llevándoselo a la boca.

Va a empezar a hacer magia

Por suerte, ella tiene la varita bajo la mesa todavía.

Antes de que pueda metérselo a la boca el brazo se le detiene el brazo.

Le mira de reojo y ahí va la boca hacia el tenedor entonces, trata de deshacer le hechizo de su brazo desde debajo de la mesa.

Es que él está abriendo la boca junto con ella y acercándose también, peleando a que no pueda deshacer el hechizo. Lo que pasa es que no están peleando con cualquier hijo de vecino, Minerva es poderosa.

—Albus Dumbledore no me obligues a hacer desaparecer el coulant! —utiliza el TONO DE VOZ.

Se le suelta el brazo, porque es que ese tono de voz... la mira con ojos de regañado.

Y bien que ella sabe cómo funciona ese tono de voz. Magia sin varita, pequeño. Sonríe un poco traviesamente tomando otro bocadito pequeeeeeeño, porque además, sí, se lo está comiendo a trocitos pequeños. Precisamente porque está pensando en cómo... cómo podría dejarte comerlo sin que represente una derrota para ella en los términos del juego.

Aprieta los brazos cruzados poniéndose muy derecho. La mira de reojito con una mirada de bastante desconsuelo... y mira al pastelito. Se relame y se gira a mirar a otro lado

Es que... Minerva aprieta los ojos. ¿Y si se va al baño? Seguro él podría tomarse un pedacito y... no sería como que ella no ha podido mantenerse firme, ¿no? O sea, es que... el problema es que él es quien la estaba evaluando, así que como la conoce sabrá perfectamente que lo ha hecho a proposito.

—Ojalá, Profesora McDumbmedore, comiera usted eso con celeridad... tengo interés en ir a escuchar a King —así de mucho está pensando en el pastel.

—Creo que quiero una mención de excelencia y aprovechare, con bastante mala idea, para ir al baño ahora.

—No puedes ir al baño ahora.

—No veo qué me lo podría impedir —se levanta—. Espero que resistas a la tentación y siga aquí el postre a mi regreso.

El director la mira a ella, mira al postre, la mira a ella, mira al postre. Se levanta.

—Te acompaño.

—No puedes entrar al baño de señoras, Albus, no seas ridículo —protesta.

—Es más seguro que quedarme a solas con el pastelito

—¿De veras no crees ser capaz de resistir la tentación?

—No es por la tentación, es porque soy un caballero.

—No te cree nadie —igual se muerde el labio porque ahora tiene que pensar otra cosa.

—¿Insinúas que no soy un caballero? —le pone una mano suave la espalda.

—Insinuo que no tiene que ver con eso.

—Quizás se lleven el pastelito mientras no estamos...

—Deberías quedarte a vigilarlo.

—Ahora volveré a hacerlo... en cuanto entres al baño.

Ella asiente con eso

Y es que... ugh, la odia un poco. Albus regresa a la mesa y mira al pastelito de reojo, de pie junto a él. Y es que el chocolate aún tibio y suave que ha salido del centro del pastelito. Si tan solo metiera un poco el dedo ahí y lo probara...

No te creas que ella no lo sabe perfecto y que no le crea conflicto. Entra al baño un poco más tranquila, seguro ahora se lo comía y luego tendría que reñirle un poco y ya está, todo resuelto.

Pero sabe también que si lo prueba, Minerva McDumbledore (sonríe) lo sabrá.

De hecho, ella, transfigura la pared del baño para hacerla trasparente desde dentro pero igual por fuera y verle qué hace.

Y... ganar así no es una victoria que se sienta realmente bien. Es como ganar un duelo por la espalda. Frunce un poco el ceño. Albus Dumbledore... no vas a ganar así. Se sienta tan indignado

—Bollocks bollocks bollocks —protesta ella al ver que no sirve.

Y si... a lo mejor puede hacer que alguien lleve otro a la mesa por error, piensa ella.

Quizás pudiera pedir otro mientras o está... y atragantárselo, piensa él. Pero en realidad... sus expectativas son mucho mayores, lo que quiere es que ELLA se lo dé. En la boca.

Tendría que hacerle un Imperio a un muggle... ni siquiera para algo malo, nadie lo sabría nunca, el muggle solo quedaría un poco mareado y nada más, todo es una cuestión moral. Pero en eso consistía ser una bruja tenebrosa de algún modo, ¿no? O sea, era lo que quería demostrar. Pero hacerle una maldición imperdonable a un muggle nada más por una cuestión de orgullo que además nada le aseguraba que fuera a funcionar…

Menos mal que la sensatez prevalece en ti

Era un límite moral unos cuantos pasos más lejos de la línea que no pensaba cruzar. Llama discretamente a un camarero para pedirle que le lleven el postre a su mesa, pide pagarlo aparte ahora mismo y... que no le diga que ella lo ha pedido.

Albus tararea otra vez la estúpida canción escocesa mirando alrededor y tamborileando los dedos en la mesa.

Ella se queda escondida con la varita preparada para borrarle la memoria en cuanto el plato toque la mesa, sabiendo que él podría leerle la mente y saber que ha sido ella

mientras la chica esta le lleva el otro postre.

Minerva... En cuanto llega la chica el levanta las cejas, sorprendido.

—¿Y esto?

—Es para esta mesa —y ahí le borra la memoria, nerviosa. Él parpadea y entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Lo manda... mi esposa? —sonríe. La chica se queda parpadeando un instante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quien le pidió esto para esta mesa? ¡Yo no lo pedí!

—¿Eh? ¿No?

—Bloody hell, Albus Dumbledore, cómete el bloody postre —protesta Minerva desde su escondite.

—No. Aunque ella me lo ha prohibido y le ha dicho a Patrick, tu compañero, que es el doctor el que me lo ha prohibido. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ah... debo haberme confundido entonces, disculpe.

—No, no te preocupes. Déjalo, a menos que recuerdes para que mesa es si no es para esta.

—Es que no logro... —sigue parpadeando intentando acordarse—. Preguntaré a la cocina.

—¿No logras acordarte? Vaya, vaya, vaya... —asiente sonriendo de lado—. No te preocupes, ya me he acordado yo que sí es para mí.

—¿Eh? ¿Pero no dice que se lo ha prohibido el médico?

—Es para mi esposa que quiere comer doble postre.

—¿Seguro? No me cuesta nada ir a preguntar —de todos modos lo deja en la mesa y sonríe un poco porque mira que ancianito más simpático.

—Quizás puedas acordarte de ella, es una chica mucho más joven que yo, trae un bonito vestido blanco, una tiara en la cabeza

—Mmmm... —niega con la cabeza, es que no le suena ni de que estuviera ahí sentada con él. Que bestia eres, Minerva

—Estaba aquí sentada conmigo comiendo todo este rato, estoy bastante seguro de que todo el restaurante lleva un buen rato hablando de nosotros —agrega pensando justamente eso, ¡que bestia eres Minerva!

—Eh... no... no. Lo siento.

Solo está nerviosa, ¿vale? Albus se ríe bajito pensando que seguramente Minerva se ha sentido culpable de privarle del pastel.

—No, no te preocupes. De hecho, si la ves, que es muy probable que lo hagas si vuelves por allá que está el baño, puedes decirle que su pastelillo la espera intacto en la mesa?

—Desde luego —asiente

Albus Dumbledore se siente nuevamente el hombre más listo y suspicaz del universo. Disfrútalo mientras dure.

Minerva espera un poco aun viendo lo que haces para volver. Albus mira el pastelito y el de Minerva y es que no, no puede resistir meter el dedo en el chocolate del de ella y llevárselo a la boca.

Bien, un punto para ti, Minerva.

¡Un pequeño punto no decide la guerra entera!

En realidad no, pero le hace tener fuerza suficiente para decirse a si misma "ya ha comido un poco, anda, no le pasará nada si no come más"

¡Noooo! ¡Sí que le pasa! Cierra los ojos con el dedo en la boca.

Y aun así se siente súper permisiva y blanda con él. ¡Hasta le ha pedido otro pastelito!

Albus empieza a preguntarse qué pasará con Minerva... girándose hacia la puerta del baño

Que está esperando que comas un poco más.

No va a hacerlo aunque ganas no le faltan. Se vuelve a sentar normalmente y entrelaza los dedos de las manos girando los pulgares adelante y atrás... señal de que está impaciente, hace eso en las juntas cuando quiere que acaben.

Vale, señal captada, peor para ti. Ahí es que Minerva decide volver.

No puedo creerte que no le vayas a dar más pastel. Albus levanta la vista en cuanto llega y sonríe.

—Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore! —teme.

Se le congela la sonrisa y... es que si, TEME.

—¿¡Cómo puede ser que hayas pedido otro postre en mi ausencia!? —desaparece el pastelito nuevo. Así, sin más, sin preguntar. Esperaba que estuviera a la mitad, pero no has comido ni un poco así que peor para ti.

—No lo he pedido yo —aún no lo nota—. Lo has pedido tú y le has borrado la memoria a... ihhh! —evidentemente acaba de notar que su delicioso y tibio pastelito acaba de desaparecer.

—Desde luego que no lo he pedido yo, te he prohibido expresamente tomar postre —se sienta frente a él.

—Es que no lo he hecho... ¡no lo he hecho! —hasta toca el espacio que antes ocupaba su delicioso pastel. Desconsolado—. Ni siquiera lo he probado.

—Menos mal, solo faltaría —tan dura. Toma otra cucharada del suyo.

—Pero si la chica lo ha traído aquí sola —le mira los labios y se relame —. Minerva...

—¿Aja?

—Solo un poquito —se le acerca y abre un poco la boca. Ella traga saliva y es que...

—Sabes que no puedo.

—No le diré a nadie —los ojitos desconsolados.

—No tendrías que decírtelo a ti mismos

—¿Al menos está bueno? —suspira cerrando la boca.

—Sí, lo está. Lo siento. Pensaba que sería chocolate más amargo, pero no.

—Bueno... termina entonces —murmura rindiéndose, torciendo la boca.

Minerva se humedece los labios y... lo hace. Albus le mira incrédulo... o sea de verdad no le dio! NO LE DIO. Y le llama McTraitor al muggle, pero ¡¿qué hay de ella?! Ella es una bruja tenebrosa.

—Te lo terminaste... —susurra y frunce el ceño porque aún tenía la esperanza de que dijera "vaaaale, el último bocadito para ti, Albus"

—Lo hice —está inesperadamente orgullosa de ello

Y es que así se empieza... que es el problema. Empieza ahora con no darle pastel, y mañana en el castillo a todo le va a terminar por decir que no. Siente repentinamente como si hubiera perdido algo.

Que drama.

¡Así funciona! Se gira a buscar a Patrick para pedirle pagar, VISIBLEMENTE alicaído.

—Entonces... ¿reconsideras mi calificación?

—Lo que reconsidero es qué tanto eres capaz de hacer por una buena calificación —medio refunfuña—. Puede que si puedas ser una bruja tenebrosa, es bueno enterarme.

Minerva sonríe un poco con eso.

—No pensé que...

—No pareces impresionado.

—Es que nunca me habías dejado sin postre.

—Era un duelo...

—Que sepas que probé igual el chocolate, así que no me dejaste del todo sin postre —la mira de reojo. Ella sonríe un poco con eso porque lo sabe. Él arpadea porque no era la respuesta que esperaba. Esperaba al menos otro Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, pero no, porque ya ha recibido su calificación—. Además lo sabías si ni siquiera me riñes —nota y termina por sonreír un poco y negar con la cabeza.

—Consistía en ello.

—¿Podrías reaparecer mi postre para que lo pruebe bien ya que has probado tu punto y ganado el duelo?

La subdirectora se revuelve porque... quiere, pero también quiere demostrarle que es lo bastante buena para que la tome en serio. Albus sonríe un poco más.

—Creo que no. No estoy segura que el duelo haya terminado realmente.

—No se puede decir, mi querida Minerva, que no seas lista.

—Gracias.

—Aunque a decir verdad —se toma su último traguito de champaña—. Me gustas más de la otra forma.

EL SONROJO. Tú también eres diabólico, Albus Dumbledore. Ahí tienes tu maldito pastelito.

—Eres muy buena conmigo... —agrega con una sonrisa completamente sincera.

—Cállate —sí, está enfadada porque ha perdido.

—No estoy quejándome, al contrario.

—Ya lo sé —pero ahora mismo de odia un poco por ello

—¿Quieres un poco? —sonríe de lado tomando la cucharita y relamiéndose los labios antes de clavarla en el panecillo.

—No, ya me he comido uno.

Albus se mete la cucharada a la boca y cierra los ojos casi dando un gemidito de placer. Minerva e sonroja un poco y frunce el ceño...

—Me iba a salir un grano si no me comía esto

A la próxima cucharada vas a sentirlo con sabor a cartón y arena. Él abre los dos ojos y la mira.

—No te regodees.

—No lo hago —responde con la boca medio llena. Ella suspira.

Risita de Dumbledore y le toca la pierna con la suya por abajo de la mesa. Da un saltito sin esperarse eso.


	9. Chapter 9

—¿Ya estás lista para el baile?

—No estoy muy segura de que se pueda bailar esa clase de música.

—Si va a poderse, ya verás... solo hay que ponernos muy cerca y movernos —termina su pastelillo tan de excelente humor.

—Mmmm...

—¿Todo bien, Minerva? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios. Nada más que eres insufrible.

Ella asiente, aunque bueno, aún está un poco enfadada a decir verdad. Así que no está muy animada.

—Estuve pensando mientras estabas en el baño.

—¿En qué?

—En lo que has dicho antes.

—¿Sobre qué? —ahí va Patrick a traerles la cuenta como ha pedido antes. Albus saca un montón de billetes y los pone lentamente, contando con cuidado para pagar.

—En que esto es divertido

—¿Cenar en un restaurante muggle?

—No. Tú. Todo esto.

Minerva suspira porque eso suena bien. Al menos que alguien se divierta.

—Y está bien. No veo por qué dejar de hacerlo si tú lo pasas bien.

—Bueno, somos amigos, ¿no? En eso consiste... ¿o qué quieres decir?

El director parpadea e inclina la cabeza porque él había entendido... algo diferente hace rato. Pues es lo que sois, otra cosa es lo que ella querría o qué clase de amigos es que sois.

—Sí somos amigos —asiente, ella sonríe un poco y asiente—. Los mejores —asegura—. Sin embargo esto no lo hacemos muy seguido y quizás si me había tardado en hacerlo —comentario neutral, se desamarra la servilleta del cuello.

—Bueno, no solemos tener mucho tiempo libre muy seguido —valora igualmente parpadeando un par de veces no muy segura de a qué se refiere.

—Pero a veces hay que hacerse el tiempo para ciertas actividades —Actividades. Interprétalo como quieras.

—Pensaba que no querías un nuevo pasatiempo.

—Esto no es un pasatiempo —se ríe, levantándose y tendiéndole la mano—. ¿Nos vamos?

—¿Qué es entonces? —se levanta.

—Una relación personal.

—Bien... nada nuevo entonces —le mira tomándole de la mano que le tiende. Él sonríe un poco.

—Minerva, deja de hacer eso qué haces —se ríe.

—¿El qué? —tan inocente, en serio.

—El revolverme.

—¿Cómo te estoy revolviendo?

—Para serte sincero... no lo sé, no es común. No me habrás hecho un hechizo en tu nueva calidad de bruja tenebrosa.

—Vas a necesitar más para que confiese algo así.

—Gracias, te contaré cómo nos fue con Queen la próxima vez que vengamos —se despide de Patrick apretándole un poco la mano a Minerva. Él saluda de vuelta.

—Que les vaya bien, señores McDumbledore.

—¡Gracias, Patrick! —mira a Minerva de reojo que saluda discretamente con la cabeza, apretando los ojos—. Muy buen muchacho, muy amable. Igual que la pobre chica sin memoria y pasamos la prueba, nadie sospechó que no fuéramos muggles —salen del local—. Ahora hay que llegar al Soho, creo que podríamos aparecer ahí, ¿no crees? Si nos metemos en un callejón solitario...

Minerva se sonroja un poco culpablemente con el asunto de la pobre chica sin memoria.

—Sí, odio el metro de esta ciudad.

—Yo no lo odio, de hecho gracias a él es que sé a dónde ir. ¿Sabes alguna estación que este en el soho? ¿O tendremos que volver a preguntarle a Patrick?

—Es el centro, entre Picadilly, Oxford y Tottenham.

—Ah! Picadilly. Podemos aparecer dentro del museo, a esta hora estará cerrado.

—Bien —asiente. Él la abraza un poquito mira alrededor y... crack—. Solo recuerda... —se le muere en la boca y aparecen en la completa oscuridad.

—¿Recordar?

Empiezan a sonar alarmas como locas.

—Que no vamos al caribe —susurra.

El movimiento inmediato que las calla, maldita sea con los muggles. El sutil movimiento de varita que las silencia suavemente parece más propio de Dumbledore.

En realidad puede que sea algo coordinado. Las alarmas no volverán a funcionar jamás.

—Debí llevarnos al Caribe

—Y no hubiera dado clase mañana.

—Pero habrías vuelto relajada y bronceada —se ríe y otra vez están ridículamente cerca

—En febrero —decide.

—Creo que para entonces ya habría alguien tomado la escuela. Filius sería el director, espero... y sí, habría un club de duelo

—Por Merlín —se está imaginando a Filius de director y le hace gracia—. Y Horace como subdirector... —es que le da escalofríos solo de pensarle haciendo todo el trabajo que ella hace.

—De Filius... imagina eso. Una inspección con Horace de subdirector —al que le da escalofríos es a él.

—Mejor que lo fuera Pomona, por lo menos estaría todo más claro.

—¿Tú crees? A mí no me parece que Pomona...

—Creo que ella sería... como es. Lenta pero segura. Por lo menos lo haría todo, Horace solo haría lo que le hiciera gracia. Además Filius trabaja mejor con ella —odio infinito a los Slytherin.

—A decir verdad, Horace haría muy buenas relaciones con el ministerio de magia... y dejaría que la escuela fuera controlada por ellos.

—Filius no les dejaría hacer eso.

—Pero no perderían la buena relación con el ministerio.

—De hecho, seguramente mandarían a un nuevo profesor de defensa cada año de entre los mejores aurores.

—No creo que Mefistófeles cooperara tanto si tú estuvieras conmigo en el Caribe.

—No le llames así, ¡cualquier día voy a terminar por llamarle yo así sin darme cuenta! —le riñe.

—Si pudiera yo estar presente ese día... —se ríe.

—¡Es completamente improcedente!

—Lo es, sí, y divertido.

—Pobre hombre —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Qué tiene de pobre?—pregunta y es que siguen ahí en medio de la sala del Partenón. Le acaricia un poco el hombro

—No merece... esto.

—¿Qué merece? —pregunta suavemente tras una pausa.

—Ser feliz, no es un mal hombre —le mira de reojo y él suspira.

—Yo... creo que se queda un poco corto. Su manejo del departamento no me Gusta. No es ni la mitad de lo listo que tú.

—Bueno... en realidad es trabajador, serio y prolijo. Me parece que estar bastante versado en su trabajo es importante.

—Trabajador, serio y prolijo —repite lentamente—. ¿Entonces esas características son las que te... atraen?

Claro, Albus, por eso estoy cenando con él en una cita con perspectiva de tener sexo en vez de estar en el bloody British museum mientras está cerrado en perspectiva de ir a escuchar música infernal y con suerte, acabar en una sola habitación con dos camas. Expresar todo eso en una sola subida de ceja es magia avanzada de la buena.

Y solo porque está cerca es que sonríe de lado notando la ceja.

—No dudo que él pueda ser feliz.

Minerva suspira porque es que... bueno, él no ha oído todo lo que le ha dicho a ella.

—Suspiras.

—No importa. Vamos.

Él no la suelta de la cintura y hace un par de pasos de baile, tarareando. Ella levanta las cejas y mueve las manos de sus antebrazos a sus hombros. Hace que den dos vueltas, con cierta rapidez y la levanta un poco de la cintura.

—¡Albus! —protesta un poco sonriendo, pero siguiéndole, dejándose hacer.

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de que podamos bailar con esa música, siendo honestos y... me han dado ganas —otra vuelta.

—A ver si vas a hacerte daño... —es que todo está a oscuras, así que puede sonreír un poco tontamente, medio sonrojada.

—A mi edad... hacerme daño implica romperme el cuello.

—O la cadera, no quiero tener que decirles a todos que fue mi culpa.

—No voy a romperme la cadera, como es obvio —la levanta de nuevo.

—Ni el cuello tampoco, espero.

—A decir verdad entiendo que lo parezca pero no me siento especialmente viejo.

La subdirectora sonríe un poco con eso y le acaricia la mejilla sin pensar. Y es que... a él le gusta la caricia. Es algo que no ocurre prácticamente nunca, que reciba una caricia, porque ella no es muy dada al toqueteo.

—Me voy a acostumbrar al día de hoy, Minerva... —asegura sonriendo y cerrando los ojos

—Esa no es una buena idea.

Él sonríe y se le acerca más dándole un beso en la mejilla. Ella gira un poco la cara para que no sea en la mejilla, pero... no consigue nada más que morirse de la vergüenza y hacer para separarse de golpe.

Cielos. Va a desconcertarle bastante sin saber que ha pasado del todo.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta en un susurro. Varita en mano, pensando que quizás un muggle guardia les ha encontrado o algo así.

—Nada! Nada... Nada, nada. Nada. Tal vez deberíamos irnos —responde nerviosísima.

—¿Has visto algo? —gira sobre sí mismo porque Minerva le ha tomado por sorpresa y sí que se ha soltado del todo

—¿Eh? ¿Ver algo?

—Pensé que un guardia. Te separaste tan rápido que... ¿todo bien? —guarda su varita otra vez

—Ah! Ehm... me pareció que... íbamos a golpear algo. No quisiera romper nada —se inventa como excusa, moviendo las manos un poco demasiado.

—Lo dices como si no pudiéramos arreglar lo que sea que se rompe en un instante.

—Lo digo como si no quisiera romper algo. Punto —sentencia duramente, más riñéndose a si misma que a él.

A Albus le suena un poco agresivo especialmente para el momento en el que estaban. Lo es, está nerviosa, se ha cruzado de brazos y está intentando ver dónde está la salida. Y sí, él le conoce bien sus tonos irritados.

—Vamos a buscar este sitio que nos han dicho —saca su varita—. Lumos.

—Lumos —conjura también como respuesta.

El director suspira y empieza a caminar hacia donde pareciera ser la salida manteniendo esta vez una distancia prudencial.

—Mira —señala la pared a uno de los letreros de salida de emergencia

Ella le sigue, en silencio, pensando y riñéndose a si misma por TONTA. Porque MIRA QUE LO SABE.

Él piensa que... la reacción ha sido para un beso en la mejilla. Y de verdad no entiende. Entre más se acercan a la puerta más confundido se siente sin poderle encontrar una respuesta lógica a esa reacción. Más allá de que le había molestado que le diera un beso.

(La mente brillante... Yo os dije quién estaba muerto de la risa)

(Ugh, cállate, Gellert. ¡Ni que tú fueras, maldita sea, algo enterado de lo que pasaba y de las personas que te querían! ¡Ni siquiera te enteraste!)

(Eso lo dices tú)

(Oh cielos...)

Se detiene frente a la puerta con El EXIT encima. Minerva sigue riñéndose y planteándose si no sería mejor ir ya a buscar un lugar para dormir. Un hotel decente y no muy caro con habitaciones separadas y dejarse de experimentos de música moderna y cosas raras.

—Alohomora —él señala a la puerta que se abre a la calle.

Cosas raras de malditas citas extrañas, de hacer duelos con pasteles, de bailar en la oscuridad, de jugar a ser McDumbledore y de oírle decir lo bien que se lo estaba pasando.

Y Mr. McDumbledore... le ofrece el brazo.

Lo toma igual como un movimiento amaestrado mientras piensa en que ojalá se encontraran ahora a Mefistófeles.

Él le pone una mano encima de la suya y tira de ella hacia afuera.

—¿Quieres pergamino y una pluma? —le pregunta.

—¿Qué?

—Estás pensando tan... fuerte, que quizás quieras hacer lo que hago yo, que es escribirlo.

—No... No. Prefiero pensar fuerte.

—¿Qué piensas, Minerva? Algo pasó mientras bailábamos.

—Elphinstone ha vuelto a decirme que está enamorado de mí... y me he acordado. Y puede que haya sido un poco dura con él —le mira de reojo y es que con algo tiene que escapar.

Los ojos azules la miran de reojo porque él había entendido un par de cosas complicadas... y estaban tan cerca y todo era tan íntimo. Y al final tenía toda la lógica del mundo que con ese baile se hubiera acordado del chico que estaba enamorado de ella y es más complicado de lo que parece, todo esto. Cierra los ojos.

—No importa. Tal vez estoy un poco cansada...

—¿Viniste conmigo... solo porque habíamos quedado y hubieras preferido ir con él?

—¿Qué? —le mira—. No, le aprecio mucho, pero no le correspondo. Por eso creo que fui dura.

Albus aprieta los labios y por alguna razón se siente un poco mejor con ello, sintiéndose culpable además por ello.

Cuando Minerva McGonagall cree que ha sido dura, es que podría haber sido usada para herrar espadas encima. Ríete del turrón de Alicante.

—¿ Es que le has dicho que no le correspondías?

—Más o menos he insinuado que sus sentimientos me parecían ridículos —¡Ala! Pero qué cínica. Él sonríe un poco y le aprieta el brazo.

—Genio y figura... —susurra mirándola de reojo. Ella suspira, un poco derrotada.

—Supongo que he hecho más que insinuarlo —confiesa.

—Entiendo... quizás, solamente tus circunstancias actuales te impidan corresponderle y eso haga que él se vea ridículo a tus ojos.

—Supongo que sí, pero aún me sabe mal.

—¿Qué es el amor, Minerva?

—¿Eh? —pregunta descolocada con eso.

—¿Qué es el amor? —le mira, porque es una pregunta sería. Sonríe un poco.

—Un sentimiento, me parece, la última vez que lo miré en el diccionario lo era, pero a lo mejor ha cambiado desde entonces.

—¿Buscaste "amor" en el diccionario?

—Me lo preguntó mi profesor —se encoge de hombros. Él se ríe.

—Para mí el amor es una... fuerza. Una que nos confunde, nos desarma, nos inspira. Nos atemoriza y nos libera.

Le mira de reojo porque eso es bastante profundo y ella estaba en una línea un poco menos seria.

—¿A qué escala se siente amor por los demás, Minerva? ¿Dónde está... la línea?

—Supongo que depende de cada uno. Hay muchos tipos de amor —se mira los pies. Albus suspira.

—Ser abierto, sincero y honesto con alguien a quien quieres es difícil.

—Sí... en eso tienes razón.

—Y uno no siempre puede querer a la gente como se elige, uno la quiere como a uno le sale quererla. Es más difícil aprender a aceptar el amor de otro, que el solo quererle y aceptarle como... es, no como uno quisiera que fuera. Pero olvidamos que en el fondo, lo más importante es en si el sentimiento de amor

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque bien que lo sabe. No, ya no está pensando en Elphinstone y bien que se estaba riñendo a si misma por ello.

Le aprieta el brazo porque él tampoco está hablando ya del muchacho Mefistófeles.

—El amor es igual de hermoso que terrible. Puede hacernos felices y satisfacernos o herirnos e incapacitarnos para siempre. Ni siquiera la muerte tiene esa cualidad. Pero aún con todo lo atemorizante que suena, todos aquellos que somos capaces de amar, buscamos hacerlo. Buscamos establecer relaciones que, no siempre, tienen las mismas expectativas bilaterales. Pero una buena relación tarde o temprano llega a un balance de esas expectativas y, Minerva, ¿no crees que no hay nada mejor que buscar ese balance junto con alguien? —se humedece los labios y gira la cara a mirarla.

Ella aun baja la cabeza, regañada. Porque sí, sí que tienen un buen balance entre ambos, han llegado a un punto bastante cómodo y es idiota por su parte querer más porque además... no va a pasar. De algún modo, ella sabe que siempre ha forzado un poquito a Dumbledore para que esto fuera... para que fueran más cercanos, para ser más como eran ella y Elphinstone en el ministerio, cosa que en realidad Dumbledore nunca ha tenido necesidad de ser con ella, más bien es algo que le había concedido en pro de contentarla.

Sabe bien que lo único que está haciendo es lo mismo que ella se queja constantemente de Elphinstone, convirtiéndose así en la ridícula. Técnicamente, lo que aparentemente de cara a si misma la salvaba de ser así de pesada como él, era precisamente el hecho de haberse acostumbrado a que la relación entre ellos iba a ser esa y no esperar llevarla a ningún lado.

—He estado cambiando constantemente el balance estos últimos días —él le levanta la cara con la mano para que le mire, ella lo haces, escuchándole—. Unilateralmente he querido más y he buscado más. Y en mi necesidad de compañía he encontrado en ti a la compañera perfecta.

—Eso no es algo malo.

—Yo sé, que yo no soy exactamente lo que tú necesitas, Minerva —susurra.

Ella pone un poco los ojos en blanco esta vez.

—¿Y eso?

—¿Eso qué?

—Esa cara —él es quien le hace un cariño en la mejilla esta vez.

—Es por tu comentario. ¿Quién es exactamente lo que uno necesita? Nadie. Ni siquiera una madre —replica ella.

—Aun así estoy más lejos de hacer lo que quieres de lo que debería —sonríe un poquito—. Vamos a encontrar el balance otra vez. Tú también la estás pasando bien, lo sé.

—Sí —responde apretando los ojos, porque lo está pasando bien aunque esto sea un rechazo oficial y bien que lo sabe.

En realidad... ayer lo pensamos bastante y no lo es. Pero ustedes a lo suyo.

¡Sí que lo es!

Minerva está en su línea de "nunca va a ocurrir nada y yo estoy forzándolo todo" pero es él el que se la pasa haciendo cositas raras.

¡No! O sea, sí, pero... no.

Es Minerva de verdad la que está haciéndose esa paja mental. Albus le está pidiendo, piénsenlo cuidadosamente, que le ayude a no solo cubrir sus propias expectativas y encontrar un balance. Quizás a él no le alcance para todo lo que ella quiere pero... Estaban hablando de Mefistófeles y él le ha mandado a la mierda y se ha puesto a hablar de ellos dos. De hecho es que va a seguir... a menos que ella deje de seguirle.

Es que ella va a seguirle en todo, ¡si ella es la que quiere más!

Aun así él está provocando esto aunque el desenlace no sea quizás el que ella busca.

—¿Estás realmente muy cansada para nuestra... investigación de campo? —le pone las manos en los hombros.

—No, creo que no —niega, porque tampoco es tan tonta de dejarse perder la oportunidad.

—Vamos —sonríe de nuevo y suspira.

Estáis los dos igual de suspiritos. Debe ser culpa de la cercanía. Suelen tener más espacio para respirar.

La toma de la mano esta vez y tira un poco de ella y ahí se va detrás con él. Al infierno si hace falta, que por tal como suenan todos los locales, debe ser exactamente a donde van.

Le aprieta la mano un poquito solo por ese pensamiento y se ríe.

—Te dejare elegir el lugar al que entrar.

—Por Merlín... —es que además la mediana de edad... Se acerca mucho más a tus alumnos, Minerva. Ya no hablemos de Dumbledore—. Habrá que buscar alguno que parezca un palacio o algo así, ¿no? Esto es como salir de fiesta con los de séptimo.

—¡Es fantástico! Justo lo que necesitamos —asiente pensando en el asunto del palacio.

—Cielos... —es que además todos los ingleses borrachos.

—Pareces escandalizada, Minerva... —se ríe

—No, solo me exclamo sobre las delicias de la decadencia —es que hasta se le echa un poco encima asustada de unos que vomitan.

—Ah... la juventud y los excesos... —sonríe de lado dejando que lo haga y, de hecho, cruzándose la calle—. Será mejor que nos hagamos a la idea de que eso también va a pasar el día del baile.

—Ya he hablado con Pomona por el control de las substancias alucinógenas en los invernaderos...

—Siempre un paso adelante —se ríe.

—Aún tengo que decírselo a Horace...

—No creo que Horace tenga interés en cuidar niños drogados... pero nunca está de más. Igualmente está el asunto del alcohol y el sexo. Y las drogas que igualmente van a conseguir. Será una noche inolvidable —la mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—Para ellos, será —se lamenta.

—Pues para nosotros en cierto modo también, solo que no por las mismas razones. ¿Ves algún palacio?

—No... Todo parece bastante oscuro.

—Voy a preguntar. Ese grupo de allá no parece totalmente bajo el influjo del alcohol.

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque es que son súper niños, le dan ganas de reñirlos a todos y mandarlos a dormir.

Y es que todavía ella pasa por una... MILF. Pero Albus es como su bisabuelo, pero ahí se acerca tan contento, arrastrando a Minerva de la mano.

—¡Hola!

Cielos...

¿Cielos a que parte, Minerva?

A TODO.

—¡Hey, abuelo! ¿Se ha perdido? —saluda uno de los chicos con un chaleco tejano con símbolos de la paz.

—No nos hemos encontrado aún, más bien —sonríe—. Nos preguntábamos si podían decirnos dónde comprar marihuana.

—ALBUS! What the hell!? —el grito escandalizado.

—Solo es para uso medicinal, querida —es que el puro grito histérico le da risa.

—¡No estás enfermo! —protesta en un susurro.

—Ah... si queréis pillar hierba tenéis que hablar con ese tío... Artie. ¡Eh! Kevin, ¿sabes dónde está Artie?

—Lo vi en el baño de "The Dungeon". No sé si siga ahí —Kevin se encoge de hombros.

Albus le acaricia un poco la mano a Minerva riéndose bajito del hecho de que el lugar se llame el calabozo.

—Tiene la mejor mierda de la ciudad, está... The Dungeon está por ahí —señala.

Minerva es que está escandalizada, les fulmina a todos con cara de "¿Saben vuestras madres que estáis aquí fuera?"

—Ah! The Dungeon, sí —Albus asiente en modo afable cual si lo visitara todas las semanas—. Oh, y si quisiera además oír a Queen una vez habiendo visto a Artie, ¿a cuál de estos encantadores lugares debería dirigirme?

—Ah, en cualquiera, está de moda, ¿verdad? En The cave también y la bebida es más barata, pero no hay donde sentarse.

Albus sonríe encantado con este chico que es sumamente amable.

—Muy bien, ¡muchas gracias! —asiente con la cabeza mirando a Minerva y... es que le da risa.

—Paz, hermano —responde él para despedirse.

Dumbledore mira al chico, levanta las manos y pone el signo de paz, tirando de Minerva con la otra mano. Ella está con la boca abierta mirando a un punto fijo concreto.

Cielos, si le oscureces un poco las gafas a Dumbledore sería el mejor disfrazado de hippie en una fiesta.

—Y dicen que la juventud está perdiendo la amabilidad... mira que amable ha sido ese muchacho.

Aun no le mira, lo siento, está alucinando un poco.

—¿Minerva? —la mira, mira a donde mira

Son un par de chicos dándose el lote. Chicos los dos.

—¡Oh!

Ahora ve y explícaselo.

Uno rubio y otro pelirrojo, ¿no? Ya que estamos.

Ah... bueno, si quiere.

No, no quiere. Dumbledore levanta un poco las cejas y les mira unos pocos segundos. La mira a ella otra vez, con cierta curiosidad.

—C-Cielos... —solo logra susurrar. Dumbledore sonríe un poco y se mira los pies.

—Son dos varones... sí —puntualiza.

Ella inclina un poco la cabeza porque... es bastante sexy, de algún modo. Y si él alguna vez quisiera hacerle Legilmancia y saber qué es lo que piensa, es ahora mismo.

—Es... —no sabe cómo describirlo. O sea, es lo de siempre, bastante problema hay en el mundo mágico con las parejas entre especies. Hombres lobo, gigantes, veelas, centauros... como para preocuparse de algo como el género.

Casi da un pasito hacia ella acercándole el oído para saber... es qué. Claramente no porque él tenga algún problema con ello, pero desde luego ha oído un abanico de opiniones... que le dan lo mismo. Pero la de ella querría saberla.

—Sorprendente que puedan hacer esto aquí y todo el mundo parezca bastante tranquilo al respecto —decide.

Cuando se separan, el chico rubio le da una palmada en el culo al pelirrojo que hace a Minerva dar un saltito y apartar la cara un poco sonrojada por haberles estado mirando.

—Lo es aunque... —Albus aprieta los ojos con ese estúpido movimiento digno del idiota de Gellert. Ella le mira a él—. Ya era tiempo de que pudieran. Solo es amor, ¿qué importa el género?

—Sí, sí. Si estoy sorprendida con el resto de muggles —se encoge de hombros—. Uno pensaría, conociéndoles... en fin, de todos modos ¡mira qué edad tienen! Si yo fuera su madre iban a saber lo que es bueno a estas horas en la calle, ¡cualquier idiota podría venir y querer hacerles daño!

—¿Por ser dos varones o... en general?

—Por ambas cosas, me parece que son muy jóvenes, pero también me parece que hacer eso así es un peligro añadido.

—Debe ser parte del atractivo —sonríe un poco y... suspira. Ejem y creo que ya hubiera querido el hacer eso ahí o donde fuera—. No puedes no recordar cómo era tener esa edad.

—Bueno, sí pero... por eso mismo necesitan unos padres.

—Quizás no los tengan... —valora.

Ella vacila un instante y les mira otra vez preocupada, pensando en ir a hacerles de madre, desde luego.

—Quizás sean pequeños e impresionables, o quizás no sean tan pequeños y sepan exactamente qué hacen.

—Voy a ir a decirles algo.

—¿El qué? —pregunta sorprendido.

—¡Que hagan el favor de no ser idiotas!

—Van a seguirlo siendo en cuanto te des la media vuelta —asegura.

—Pero al menos no me sentiré culpable si les pasa algo.

—Solo estaban besándose.

—¡Gracias a Merlín!

—¿No crees que terminen pensando que eres justamente una mujer que no quiere verles besarse?

—¡Desde luego que no! A no ser que sean bastante tontos.

—Son jóvenes y libres, y está claro que se gustan el uno al otro.

—Eso no los tendría porque volver tontos.

Albus se sonroja un poco con ese comentario, aunque lo cubre bien girándose a mirarles.

—Está bien, está bien, vámonos. No es de nuestra incumbencia —cede.

—Quizás si requirieran una reprimenda tuya —decide pensando que ya hubiera querido él que alguien le diera una reprimenda por algo antes de ser tan completamente imbécil como fue.

Ella les mira de nuevo... ahora el chico rubio está sobre el pelirrojo haciéndole cosquillas y hablando/sonriendo sobre sus labios. Una imagen para tus pesadillas.

Es que no puede mirarles más de unos cuantos segundos sin girar la cara.

—No, tienes razón, vámonos. ¡No puedo creer que quieras comprar marihuana! Tú también mereces una reprimenda.

La risa un poco desconsolada. La abraza de los hombros y mire a los chicos una vez más.

El chico rubio ha notado que les han estado mirando y le guiña un ojo tan provocador y acostumbrado a que se metan con él. Alguien quiere ver a Albus salir corriendo despavorido.

—E-En realidad n-no es que quiera comprarla... pero puede que a ti no te viniera mal relajarte un poco —tira de ella, sonrojándose más y es que va a tener que permitirse soñar con él un poco, no hoy. Pero no va a quedarle otra. Y lo odia.

—¡No estoy tensa! —se deja tirar. Sí lo está.

—Siempre estás tensa, Minerva —la aprieta un poco más contra sí.

—Es solo mi seriedad habitual.

—Y tensión —y ahora mismo hasta tú estás tenso, querido.

—Bastante vamos a tener con el control anti vicio. Más vale que no seas parte del problema.

—¿Estás insinuando que yo sería capaz de proporcionarles drogas a mis niños?

—No, estoy insinuando que serías capaz de tomarlas en el momento clave. Eres como un niño más a veces. De hecho sueles ser peor que ellos.

—¡Peor que ellos! No recuerdo jamás haberme presentado a ningún evento de la escuela... drogado. Además ¿que no vas a ir tú conmigo? Seguro vas a estarme vigilando, aunque pienso que alguna gracia tendría que llegaras tu relajada.

—¡No vas a drogarme a mí! —grita y nota ahora que... espera, ¿desde cuándo iba a ir con él?

Tú se lo pediste... (Ya, ya sé que no!)

¡No es cierto!

Pues seguro ibas a pedírselo... él asumió que lo harías.

¡No iba a hacerlo!

¿Igualmente con quien más vas a ir si no?

—No dije yo drogarte, dije drogarnos juntos.

Pues con... ¡con quién sea! Con Filius.

¿Y con quién quieres que vaya él?

¡Pues con quien sea también! Con el niño este rubio, por lo visto.

Ojos en blanco. Ni siquiera se ha planteado como remota OPCIÓN no ir contigo.

Pues... pues... ¡Pues!

O sea si no pretendes ir con él yo mejor le diría de una vez porque él ya sabe hasta de donde va a sacar la flor que va a darte (Y no te va a gustar... de donde)

No... No le va a decir eso. ¿De dónde?

Pues de donde salen todas las flores de la escuela.

¡No le va a pedir a Pomona!

Deja de recibir spoilers y contesta.

—Menos aun —aprieta los ojos.

—Además... no te da curiosidad este chico Artie?

—No, va a ser otro que merecerá una reprimenda.

Albus se ríe de nuevo y se detienen enfrente de The Dungeon, que está abarrotado de gente.

Minerva mira el lugar con su ceja levantada porque además hay un cartel con unos dragones muy poco realistas dibujados.

—Se ve un sitio muy... —empieza Albus.

Oootro chico vomitando.

—Inglés —Minerva, tu desprecio no tiene límites.

—Como si Escocia fuera un lugar tranquilo y relajado donde nadie bebe... —tira de ella de nuevo para ir adentro

—Pero eso es por el frío —claaaaaaro, igual va con él.

Y... cielos es que los atuendos glam son como PERFECTOS para Albus. Para que Minerva le diga diciendo que las estrellas, brillos, purpurina y toda clase de cosas no se pueden llevar puede que ahí dentro no resaltara. Puede que resalte más con traje gris.

Minerva quiere matarlos a todos. Ingleses... ¡Están todos locos!

¿Todooooos? Nah. Albus no... los muggles un poco.

Así no ayudan a meterle en vereda

Pero es que le encanta... ¡mira los brillos! ¡No puede creer que sea el menos espectacular de todo el lugar!

Ese es el verdadero problema, ¿verdad?

Un poco... aunque nadie tiene una corbata tan linda como la suya.

¡Uuugh!

Pero sus estrellas y lunas serían PERFECTAS aquí.

¡No lo serían!

De hecho... bueno, de hecho tiene menos gracia si todos están así extravagantes. Tiene la mitad de la gracia ser extravagante. Puede que prefiera estar de traje.

Eres imposible, Albus Dumbledore.

No lo soy, solo es que... bueno. Es notorio como Minerva no se viste para llamar la atención.

Bastante llama la atención con todo este vestido.

Ah... ya, bueno. Hoy en concreto Minerva SI que llama la atención. De hecho una chica con flores en la cabeza se le acerca y la abraza.

—¡Me encanta tu vestido!

La subdirectora tensa completamente la espalda aspirando por la nariz.

—Estás preciosa —se le separa un poquito y le da un beso en una mejilla, otro en la otra... está chica se quedó en los 60s. Albus levanta las cejas pensando que la conoce.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Baila conmigo —le acaricia las mejillas y sonríe un poco ida. Las cejas de Albus más arriba aún.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —ahí va a agarrarse Albus, que le sonríe a la chica un poco.

—Es mía, solo baila conmigo —explica él, afablemente. Minerva se sonroja con eso con la espalda súper tensa otra vez.

—¡Tu también estás muy guapo! —le asegura la chica ahora a Albus, que levanta las cejas

—¿Yo?

—¿Cómo? —protesta Minerva escandalizada otra vez porque además la chica parece tener como quince años. ¿No ves que podría ser tu bisabuelo, niña?

—Es un hombre monismo, seguro que eres buenísimo en la cama, cielo, ven acá —se le cuelga al cuello a Albus

Es que los ojos como platos de Minerva. La verdad, no sabe qué hacer. Dumbledore levanta las cejas un poco más y se le repega a Minerva.

—No, no... Señorita.

Es que además, no quiere sacar la varita y encastarla en la pared del fondo pero... bien que se le daba bastante bien el duelo a ella también. La chica, que claro que está bastante drogada, suelta un "hazme el amor, no la guerra".

—M-Minerva... —susurra Albus descolocado apretándola contra si

—Perdona... —le empuja un poco a ella para que se suelte.

—Pero si es un viejito encantador —le mete la mano a la poca barba que tiene

Albus vacila porque sí que siente que fuera una alumna... Y de todas las cosas que le han hecho en la larga vida, que mira que no son pocas, nadie nunca le ha metido mano a la barba. (Ninguna alumna)

—¿Es que no entiendes un no por respuesta? —insiste Minerva en su tono de voz de riña.

—¡Pero si no ha dicho que nooo!

—¡Es exactamente lo que ha dicho!

—No. Papi, ¿verdad que no has dicho que no? —le pregunta y Albus podría morirse del horror... ¡¿papi?!

—¿Papi? —Minerva sí se muere del horror.

—Papito hermoso —se le acerca con los labios de beso. Albus gira la cabeza y se esconde en Minerva.

—¡Por Merlín, niña! —el grito que le mete

Y es que los gritos de Minerva que van acompañados casi de magia. Así que la chica casi muere del infarto, mirándola con los ojos muy grandes.

—¡Céntrate en lo que estás haciendo! —sigue la riña.

—Tú no eres tan mona como mi viejito.

—No pretendo ser mona —replica cruzándose de brazos, tan dura.

—Y no soy su viejito —Albus se ríe y es que le tiene encima, en el cuello.

Minerva sigue presionando. La chica le suelta porque la gélida mirada de Minerva...

En cuanto siente que le suelta Dumbledore abraza a Minerva Mientras ella aun la fulmina.

—Más vale que te vayas a casa a dormir. ¡¿Qué diría tu madre si supiera lo que estás haciendo?!

—¿M-Mi madre?

—Exacto.

—P-P-Pero... —vacila ella—. ¡No te enfades mamá...!

—¡Claro que me enfado! Mírate lo que haces.

—Pero es bonito... —soñadoramente

—No lo es, lo bonito es trabajar duro y ser responsable.

—Pero tu vestido es más bonito

—¡No, no lo es!

—Solo iban a ser uno conmigoooo.

—¡Nadie es nada contigo!

Ella la fulmina y se da la vuelta yendo por... algo de beber o a saber Dios a qué.

—Cielos —exclama Albus que mira que bien sigue abrazándola.

—¿Qué le pasa a los niños? —protesta porque sigue escandalizada.

—Que le pasa a esa chica. ¡Primero contigo, luego conmigo! Me ha llamado papi.

—¡No podía tener más de diecinueve! ¡Como mucho!

—Y estaba muy dispuesta...

—Por Merlín... Y te ha llamado Papi.

Albus sonríe un poco de lado y se separa lo bastante para hablarle al oído pero mirarla de reojo.

—Tu puedes llamarme papi —bromea un poco.

—Gracias, pero no, gracias —la fulminación.

—Ahh... —la cara de falsa decepción.

—Lo lamento. Casi me convences, pero no.

—Pero ya me has castigado hoy... —sonríe de lado.

—¿Con qué?

—Ah... con el pastelillo. Pero eso he ganado, es cierto —la suelta.

—Jum! —protesta porque se lo ha recordado.

—FireWhiskey? —ofrece sin pensar.

—Nada de droga —igual asiente.

—¿Si te dejo aquí... no vas a conseguirte a otra pareja en mi ausencia? —esa sonrisita.

—¿Qué? Claro que no, mira todos estos... ¡niños! —no por nada, Minerva, pero te llevas con los niños menos de lo que él contigo.

—Pues esa chica parecía encandilada... no te me pierdas.

—Estaré justo aquí.

—Bien —le vuelve a dar un beso en la mejilla con cierta naturalidad y ahí se va a la barra... suerte a ver con cuánta gente habla antes de volver.

Suerte a ver a cuanta gente hechiza ella antes de que vuelva. Haciéndoles separarse o quitándoles la borrachera y el colocón.

Para cuando Dumbledore vuelve el ambiente es la mitad de bueno. Todo el mundo está medio confundido como si fueran las siete de la tarde y acabaran de llegar.

Pero Albus vuelve con un whiskey doble y una bebida con una sombrillita.

—No parece que nadie sepa muy bien como bailar esto realmente, solo se dedican a hacer algunos movimientos erráticos sin aparentemente ningún esquema —comenta ella tranquilamente yendo a por el wishkey.

—¿Tanto así?

—Llevo un rato observándoles —asiente—. También hay algunos saltos bastante aleatorios.

—¿Y si... les enseñamos a bailarlo?

—¿Cómo? Si venimos a aprender...

Se sienta a su lado porque Minerva, claro, ha conseguido donde sentarse cómodamente.

—Quizás podríamos establecer una nueva moda... un tipo de baile. El... McDumbledore —toma la bebida de sombrilla.

—¿Cómo sería eso? —pregunta mirándole de reojo.

—Una especie de... vals con saltos por lo visto.

—Está música no es un vals... —no sabemos que suena. En realidad nadie lo sabe. Pero Albus le toca el hombro a alguien y pregunta tranquilamente... si esto es Queen.

Y creo que no, es algo más estridente. "Inmigrant song" de Led Zeppelin. O lo que es lo mismo...

—¡Un montón de gritos estridentes sin sentido, Albus, escucha!

De hecho, si Minerva no lo ha hecho ya va a hacer un movimiento oculto de varita y hacerse una burbuja de sonido a 2/4 partes de cómo está realmente.

—Gracias.

—No me escucho pensar a mí mismo... —le sonríe cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en la letra—. No es muy pacífica.

—No entiendo qué les pasa, ¿cómo puede gustarles esto?

—Por rebelde —asegura dando un traguito a su (MUY) dulce bebida.

—Pero no puede ser que todos sean escandinavos.

—Yo canto Flower of Scotland y no soy escocés —la sonrisa.

—Aun así, no va de esto. ¿Sabes? Apruebo la rebeldía y los comportamientos rudos como el pillaje o la devastación, no hay forma en que no lo haga... ¡pero cuando tienen un motivo! Esto es nada más destrucción por destrucción.

—¿Apruebas el pillaje y la devastación?

—A veces son necesarios... —se encoge de hombros y negara PARA SIEMPRE haberlo admitido.

—La próxima vez que no quieras darme pastelito amenazaré con repetir tus palabras a Sirius y James... —se ríe moviendo un poco la cabeza medio al ritmo de la canción.

—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—Nunca me harán falta pastelitos... —más risas—. Esto no es bailable.

—De todos modos ninguno de los dos te creerá.

—Si lo harán.

—Claro que no, no es propio de mí.

—Bajo cierta perspectiva podría serlo, si se les explica correctamente.

—Pero necesitarían conocerme más.

—¡Lo harán si los pastelitos están en juego!

—Puede que todos los elfos del castillo sepan entonces que el médico te ha recomendado restringir la ingesta de azúcar.

—¡No me lo ha recomendado!

—Porque ni siquiera vas a las revisiones.

—No las necesito —porque como alguien te diga que tienes que restringir el uso del azúcar TE MUERES AL INSTANTE.

—Claro que las necesitas y no vas porque bien sabes que te lo dirían.

—Yo me siento joven, no me duele nada. Voy al médico cuando estoy enfermo —el alma rebelde de Albus Dumbledore.

—Eso es inmaduro e irresponsable, bien que sabes que no hace falta que te duela algo para no estar bien.

La mira de reojo. Tan dura, ella.

—Si tengo algo realmente grave que no duela, ya me encontrarán muerto una mañana —sonríe porque... se preocupa.

—¡Qué panorama tan encantador!

—Si eres tú, por favor que me pongan mi túnica azul para el entierro —se ríe.

—Desde luego, nada que me apetezca más para acompañar mi té de la mañana que tus despojos sin vida. ¿Pero sabes qué sería lo peor de todo? Que te diría "Te lo dije" tendría razón y tú ni siquiera podrías escucharlo.

—Lo escuchará mi retrato.

—Puede que me hiciera una copia solo para repetírselo CADA MAÑANA.

—Se lo podrías repetir a ese, que estará entonces en tu despacho. Y se lamentara: "Si tan solo hubiera escuchado a Minerva..."

Y la sonrisa de satisfacción por ello. ¡Jum!

—Si tan solo la hubiera escuchado hablaría conmigo de cosas divertidas en vez de solo decir "te lo dije".

—Más bien "si solo la hubiera escuchado hablaría con ella en persona" —ojos en blanco.

—Pareciera que en el fondo de tu negro corazón querrías que estuviera enfermo solo para tener razón —se ríe.

—¡Claro que no! —tan indignada que cuando se da cuenta, se sonroja. La miradita y media sonrisa.

—Puede que vaya en algún punto de este año solo para que me digan que estoy bien. ¿Cuándo te toca ir a ti?

—Suelo ir después de vacaciones porque si voy durante el curso, siempre me dicen que vivo en un perpetuo ataque de nervios.

—Es decir, tú sí estás poniendo en riesgo tu salud y haces trampa solo para oír lo que quieres. O no oír lo que no quieres...

—No, es solo que no hay forma en la que yo esté menos estresada.

—Mmm... Podría darle algunas de tus responsabilidades a Filius —propone frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué? No, no, Filius... Filius está bastante ocupado también. Además, no me estoy quejando.

—Aunque no lo hagas, no está bien que estés tan estresada.

—Estoy bien...

—Como sea yo el que me encuentre tú cadáver... —advierte y ella levanta las cejas.

—Ehm... —piensa en qué hacer entonces y la verdad es que no sabría que tendrían que hacer del todo—. Creo que tendría que enseñarle a alguien como funciona el colegio por si eso sucediera.

—Pareces olvidar quién era el subdirector antes que tú —se ríe.

—Y tú pareces olvidar el desastre que me llegó cuando heredé el cargo.

—¡No estaba hecho un desastre! —abre la boca, incrédulo.

—No había ninguna clase de orden. La chica del departamento de educación del ministerio lloró la primera vez que yo me hice cargo de los presupuestos y se los entregué.

—Había cierto orden que yo si entendía. Y todo estaba más o menos al día —el cinismo, ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo—. Sin embargo... por el bien de todos será mucho mejor que no te mueras, gracias.

—De nada —trago de wishkey y le mira de reojo porque... bueno, están ahí los dos y esto es raro y extrañamente divertido. En definitiva lo está pasando bien y le gusta estar con él.

Ahora que escuches esta canción vas a empezar a sufrir de nuevo. Por lo pronto, Albus se relame el bigote y levanta la cereza de la bebida para comérsela con los dedos.

Es que... menos mal que ella no se está viendo a si misma como le mira.

Justo antes de comérsela, ya que tiene la lengua de fuera... se detiene de comérsela y se gira a mirar a Minerva. Que se sonroja y aparta la cara, tomando otro sorbo de wishkey.

—Ten —se le acerca un poco.

—¿Eh?

Le acerca la cereza colgando del rabo.

La mira y se sonroja un poco más porque no era la... cereza lo que le apetecía.

Él hace una sonrisita de lado y se relame un poco.

Exacto.

Deberías darle un besito.

¡Ugh!

Albus pone su vaso en la mesa y se gira totalmente a ella, cereza en mano aún.

Vuelve a mirarle de reojo, nerviosa, en especial cuando le pone suavemente la mano en la rodilla.

—¿Qué? Ehm... da igual, a ti te gusta la cereza confitada más que a mí.

—¿No la quieres? —por alguna razón, el volumen de la música baja aún más a su alrededor poniéndoles más en una burbujita. No ayudas, Dumbledore.

—L-Lo que digo es que tú... a ti te gusta más.

—Puedo darte mi cereza, Minerva. Abre.

La nombrada se sonroja más con eso además. Lo siento, no se echa atrás. Abre él un poco la boca.

Ella la abre uuuun poquito también. Él saca la lengua levemente cuando la cereza toca los labios de la bruja. Te está dando un beso con una cereza, por lo visto.

Es que ella está más concentrada en lo que ve que hace con los labios que en la cereza, sinceramente.

Ni cuenta se da él de cómo los mueve, pero los levanta un poco y abre. Creo que ni un traguito más de esa bebida de colores

De repente, ella los mueve en imitación...

Seguro terminara por arrancar el rabo, porque lo quiere. Ella se... ehm... se le cae la cereza de la boca de lo embobada.

—Ohh... —susurra él. Es que tan torpe, se sonroja de muerte buscándola.

Albus se ríe un poquito. Minerva se la mete a la boca de nuevo.

Él levanta la mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Hum... Lo siento —se disculpa ella.

Dumbledore se mete el rabito a la boca y hace unos cuantos gestos con la lengua. Le sonríe moviendo un poco más la boca cerrada. Niega con la cabeza suavemente y solo unos segundos la tarde saca el rabito de su boca... con un nudo a la mitad. Albus Dumbledore está intentando impresionarte con una completa tontería.

Minerva levanta las cejas porque... bueno, eso le hace pensar qué clase de besos sería capaz de dar. Él sonríe, satisfecho con el levantamiento de cejas.

—De entre todos tus extraños talentos...

—Se hacer nudos en los rabos de las cerezas —le aprieta un poco la rodilla para hacerle cosquillas.

Sonríe un poco y levanta la rodilla con eso, así que él sube un poquito la mano hacia el muslo y aprieta otra vez

Parpadea un poco con eso mirando la mano, más por la sorpresa que porque intente ponerle en evidencia.

Albus se detiene, sonríe y la quita. Minerva se revuelve porque... no quería que la quitara y es que... no suele tocarla mucho. En general, si la tocara la mitad de lo que la ha tocado estos dos días en la escuela, le mataría. Pero... estos días han incrementado su intimidad. Dormir con ella, peinarla, abrazarla. Es extrañamente familiar, aun cuando es extraño. Es fácil intimar con ella.

—No ha sonado todavía una sola canción que se pueda bailar realmente.

Los ojos azules parpadean porque se había olvidado un poco de la música, incluso de dónde estaban, pero ella cree que es una buena excusa para acercarse de nuevo. La música vuelve a sonar más fuerte en su burbuja.

—Ni siquiera lo hemos intentado, Minerva.

—Es que... escucha lo que suena y míralos a ellos.

—¿Cómo van a preservar la especie bailando así? Buena pregunta.

—No creo que eso les preocupe si ni siquiera les preocupa si su pareja es o no de su mismo género.

—Tampoco es que yo deba ser un buen crítico de ello... —admite—. Venga, vamos a bailar.

Ella sonríe un poco.

—A eso hemos venido al fin, no quisiera, Profesora McDumbledore que luego me acusara de hacerla perder el tiempo y desvelarse sin causa.

—En realidad, por una vez creo que no le culparía a usted —igualmente aprieta los ojos porque con el profesora es aún peor.

—¿Culparía a la rebelde juventud? Tratemos mejor de... camuflarnos con ellos. En efecto, por una vez. Aunque ¿no decía que yo era peor que un niño? —le extiende la mano y ella se ríe.

—Lo es, sin lugar a dudas —se la toma.

Le da un beso en los nudillos porque Albus Dumbledore no puede evitar ser un hombre del siglo... antepasado. Ella sonríe un poco más.

—No soy peor que un niño, si lo fuera... —hace una pausa y se levanta, sonriendo de lado.

—Aja?

—No, no quieres saber lo que estoy pensando. Venga ya... —se ríe, tira de ella un poco y vacila porque él, para bailar con alguien... pues le pone mano en la cintura y la otra en la mano. Pero así...

—Desde luego, no quiero quedarme en ascuas —protesta siguiéndole.

—¿Sabes que es lo que me hace más gracia? Que te recuerdo a ti, de niña... Y ni entonces podría yo haber pensado que tú eras peor que nada.

—Desde luego que no —tan orgullosa que está de eso.

—Eras... prácticamente tú, como eres ahora, solo en pequeñito.

—¿Insinúas que no he madurado nada?

—Digo que ya me dabas bastante miedo desde entonces.

Ella se ríe un poco negando con la cabeza.

—Minerva McGonagall entrando a mi oficina como una tormenta para decirme que era COMPLETAMENTE INACEPTABLE... Que Rory Baldan y Peter Polanski estaban en el pasillo de encantamientos teniendo una conducta INADMISIBLE E INAPROPIADA.

—En eso consiste ser prefecto, Albus Dumbledore, ¡no en que además tú les dieras puntos extra por la creatividad!

Él se ríe.

—Me frustrabas entonces y me frustras ahora, con la diferencia que ahora se me da mejor manejarte.

—Ni entonces ni ahora te quito autoridad.

—Eso es algo que aprendí con el tiempo...

—Lo que dice Minerva es ley, todos lo saben. Pero yo soy el... ecléctico que les da puntos por cosas. No recuerdo, eso sí, la última vez que yo quité puntos —el cínico.

Minerva le mira de reojo porque... ese es su privilegio a costa de ella ser la mala. Pero está bien así, de hecho es por eso que se complementan tan bien.

Quiero decir que ahora están de pie sin hacer mucho más que solo hablar muy cerca.

—Aun así, los alumnos te quieren y respetan.

—Más bien me temen y no les queda más que respetarme...

—¿Supones que no te quieren? Eres completamente maternal con ellos

—¿Qué? No, soy exigente y mandona, pero está bien, alguien tiene que poner la disciplina.

—Sí, como una madre. Pero eres dulce con ellos y te preocupas. Entiendes razones y aunque no lo parezca eres flexible.

Ella suspira. Él le da un beso en la frente.

—Esos suspiritos, Minerva... te los conozco aún con el ruido.

—Aun así, no creas que me he dado cuenta que no me has respondido.

—¿Yo? —sonríe de lado y la mira de reojo

—Desde luego.

—Creo que no me soportarías si de verdad fuera incontrolable como un niño —desvía otra vez la pregunta.

—¿Por qué?

—Querría dejarte claro que soy más listo que tú... todo el tiempo.

—Pero lo eres... —susurra un poco.

—¿Te parece? —sonríe, cejas cejas.

Ella le fulmina porque no es tan fácil aceptarlo aunque sea cierto.

—Quizás, pero tú lo compensas con sentimientos y empatía.

—En fin, seguramente por eso es que habría saltado de la torre de astronomía —responde por no decir "seguramente por eso nunca he sido suficiente". Que drama, Minerva.

—Bueno, claro, no me extraña que saltaras teniendo un hijo de Hagrid, pudiendo tener uno conmigo entre tus opciones —¿qué carambas estás diciendo? Habla del sentido hipotético de las cosas.

—En realidad quedamos que si fuera de Hagrid no lo haría.

—Cierto. ¡Slughorn era el problema! —protesta riendo un poco y apretando los ojos—. No me gusta esa historia.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... implicaría muchos problemas en la escuela, imagina... —la abraza de la cintura y hace que den una vuelta, ignorando el ritmo de la música y bailando él—. No podría invitarte a bailar en mi oficina, tendrías siempre prisa por irte y acortar las juntas, nadie me daría a probar del postre que no quiero, no estaríamos aquí, estarías aquí seguramente con Horace o Rubeus.

—¿Insinúas que ya no seríamos amigos?

—Desde luego que no insinúo eso —asegura mirándola a los ojos—. Pero... —es que, querida. No. No eres solo su amiga. Eres algo raro pero NO sólo su amiga—. Nadie pensaría que somos la familia McDumbledore, serias la familia McHagrid y... eso no tiene ninguna gracia —¡estás celoso!

—Bueno, eso al final solo es una broma.

—Ya, sí... Igualmente es una broma que no tiene mucha gracia.

Suspira porque a ella sí le hace y quizás hubiera preferido algo un poco menos crudo.

—Minervaaaaa —protesta riendo porque los suspiroooos...

—En cualquier caso solo es hablar por hablar.

Albus le acaricia un poco el brazo y le busca la mirada, ella lo hace.

—Estoy pasándolo muy bien —asegura él.

—Y eso que no tocan nada para bailar...

—Bueno ¿y ya habremos oído a la Queen o aún no? —es que espabilen, por dios

—No tengo ni idea.

—Está empezando esta, ¿no?

Levanta las cejas porque suena como un timbre y no sabe si es una alarma que se ha incendiado algo.

—Parece algo más para marchar que para bailar

Y el susto que se pega con el primer "Hey! Teacher, let them kids alone!"

Las cejas de Dumbledore hasta el techo. Hasta le abraza con una poca más de fuerza.

Es que se queda paralizada escuchando la letra de "Another brick on the wall" de Pink Floyd, manos a la boca y lo mira a él a los ojos, sin poder creer lo que oye, súper preocupada. Hasta deshace el hechizo de la burbuja para oír bien.

—Cielos... —susurra Dumbledore sosteniéndole la mirada y nota que es como la peor pesadilla de canción para Minerva.

—Son niños, hay niños cantando eso...

—Eso escucho.

—¿Pero qué les hacen a los muggles en los colegios?

—La última vez que yo visite un colegio muggle nadie parecía estarles haciendo nada así...

—Ahora me preocupan aún más estos muchachos... Los nuestros no piensan esto ¿o sí? —es que ELLA ES el "dark sarcasam in the classroom"

De hecho creo que Dumbledore está pensando justamente eso y empezando a sonreír. ¡No seas cabrón que está asustada!

—No creo tampoco que estos muchachos lo piensen del todo, Minerva... pero nunca había oído una canción con una letra subversiva así sobre... la educación.

—¿Cómo no van a pensarlo? ¡Oye la canción! ¡No estamos educando a ladrillos en un muro!

—Quiero pensar que ellos tampoco.

—Cielos. Creo que he tenido suficiente...

—Y esto está de moda, ¡mírales! —mira a su alrededor

—Es horrible —hasta lloriquea. Él le frota un poco los brazos para reconfortarla.


	10. Chapter 10

—¿Tú quieres quedarte? No sé cómo sabremos cuando ha cantado la reina.

—Yo... no, no particularmente. La realidad es que te he estado oyendo más a ti que a la música, quizás tocó la reina y si no nos dimos cuenta, no será tan impresionante.

—Entonces vamos, le preguntaré a Filius mañana a ver si sabe algo.

—Le preguntaremos a Ian —asegura Albus refiriéndose al profesor de estudios muggles de la época—. Pero Minerva, no te los tomes tan en serio, tú en tus tiempos cantabas también música así... es juventud.

—Yo no me quejaba del sarcasmo, yo respondía con peor sarcasmo aun —a ti incluido... o de hecho, sobre todo a ti. Él se ríe un poco moviéndose entre la gente, que cada vez es más y han vuelto todos a agarrar tono pese a los hechizos de Minerva. Ella le sigue, más tranquila de que se vayan porque además empieza a estar cansada.

Ya que están afuera... llueve. Así que ahí va a buscar qué transfigurar en un paraguas pidiéndole que le espere bajo techo.

Está ese hechizo que hacen en animales fantásticos... pero si no, ahí hay una lata vacía se cerveza. Unas cuantas.

Ya, ya... pero es Londres muggle! Vuelve un instante más tarde, tarareando... "we don't need no, education..."

Debo decir que ella hará lo mismo con otra lata porque... no hay por qué no hacerlo.

Era... mejor ir ambos con un solo paraguas.

Ya... díselo a ella.

Pero vale, vale... pon tu distancia.

O sea, no hay ningún sentido práctico para compartirlo

—Ah... ¡vas a ir en el tuyo! —protesta—. Yo que esperaba que me abrazaras como buen antídoto contra el frío... —¿Podrías dejar de EMPUJARLA de esa manera a la intimidad?

—¿E-Eh? —se sonroja.

Él levanta el brazo y no sé, Minerva, como vas a conseguir que duerman en habitaciones separadas si es tu idea. Hace un gesto para que se le acerque.

Ella se sonroja un poco más, vacila y... ahí va a rodearle la cintura con el brazo. Albus Dumbledore tiene la indecencia de hacer un hechizo calentador debajo de la sombrilla, empezando a caminar. Hechizo que ella... no relaciona con eso.

¿Relaciona con su propio calor corporal al estar al lado de Dumbledore?

Ugh.

—Estás segura de que esa canción no la escribió un ex alumno? —pregunta en broma.

—¿Qué? —disculpa, estaba en un asunto muy importante ahora con eso de estar hecha bolita bajo tu axila. Él gira un poco la cara y le pone los labios sobre el pelo.

—Estaba pensando en esa canción y su letra.

—Es terrible...

—Entre el tought control y el... dark sarcasm, Minerva. No crees que alguien... quiera pasarte un mensaje subliminal

—Yo no hago control del pensamiento, ni que les hiciera legerimancia a los niños!

—Si incluso controlas lo que yo pienso o no debo pensar...

—Eso es completamente falso y da un dolor de cabeza terrible hacerte legerimancia a ti.

—¿Ah si? —se tensa un poco—. ¿Por?

—Es muy difícil seguir el hilo de tus pensamientos —de hecho, no creo que sea la primera vez que se lo dicen pero adivina quien sí sabía más o menos como hacerlo.

¡Idiota!

—Ah, bueno, eso... —sonríe de lado—. Es difícil hasta para mí. ¿Qué has visto ahí dentro?

—Nada. Es decir, un montón de cosas inconexas ininterpretable.

—Mmmm —nada convencido. Aunque admite que le decepciona un poco que no haya querido conectar las ideas, que no le pregunte, que no quiera saber que es cada cosa.

—Lo que más me preocupa es lo que no me has dejado siquiera ver...

—¿Hay algo que no te he dejado ver? —la tensión es medianamente palpable.

—Supongo que obviamente a ti también o me habrías dejado. En fin... es tu intimidad y lo entiendo.

—Ni siquiera sabía que estabas ahí en principio.

—Lo siento, fue un poco intromisión —baja la cabeza.

—Yo empecé —admite—. Y no siempre los pensamientos son así de inconexos, solo ocurre cuando estoy cansado o aburrido.

—Eso sí que no te creo, sabiendo cómo es tu despacho.

—Al menos dime que no viste nada vergonzoso... —se ríe de nuevo.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Sabrías tú si había algo que pudiera hacer sonrojar al viejo Profesor McDumbledore.

La mirada de circunstancias de ella. ¿Ahora resulta que sí tenía pensamientos sucios? Él le sonríe más.

—Voy a considerar eso un no porque me parece que tú te sonrojarías también con lo que fuera que me causara a mi sonrojo.

—¿Qué? —es que solo con eso ya se sonroja, no es muy difícil saber qué está pensando.

Dumbledore es que... qué coño contigo. O sea ¡pero es que lo que viera vergonzoso para él la haría sonrojarse a ella! Eso me alega. ¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando?

—Pongamos que vieras mi pesadilla recurrente de llegar desnudo al gran comedor al primer desayuno del año...

—Eso es... —entrecierra los ojos.

—¿Si? —la mira de reojo con media sonrisa.

—¿Una pesadilla o algo que quisieras probar y no te atreves... por suerte?

—Suele hacer frío... Pero suena a que me estás regañando.

Ella niega con la cabeza, igual sonriendo.

—O qué tal esa terrible pesadilla de echarse un pedo en la biblioteca vacía solo para descubrir que... no está tan vacía como uno creía.

—Humor escatológico... vamos bajando el listón.

—Tú querías saber cómo sería yo siendo peor que un niño

—Todavía pienso que igualmente eres peor que un niño ya

—Aún no me explicas por qué con ejemplos concretos y palpables. Yo también puedo decir que eres mala, muy mala... y bueno, ahora puedo usar el ejemplo del día en que CASI me dejas sin pastelillo.

—Bueno, suele ser porque en vez de ayudar a mantener la calma, sueles propiciar el caos intentando llevar las normas al límite como hacen los niños.

—Caos... yo. Me levantas falsos, Minerva.

—Desde luego que no, ni siquiera eres capaz de seguir una norma sencilla como "no tomes postre"

—Eso no es una norma. Es una tortura —asegura llegando a una esquina y mirando a ambos lados buscando un letrero de hotel. Sonríe al ver las luces medio titilantes de uno a poco más de media cuadra, yendo para allá—. El problema está en la instrucción

—Es una instrucción sencilla, no es ninguna tortura, por Merlín.

—Una instrucción sencilla sería "Albus, acompañe a dar un paseo". Veras como eso no se me complica casi nunca.

—Desde luego, pasa exactamente lo mismo con los niños y precisamente por eso las normas no son sobre cosas que no se les complicarían.

—Eso es bastante cruel conmigo.

—Solo porque sabes que es verdad —sonríe y levanta la cabeza mirándole.

—Es que nunca he sido muy bueno para seguir instrucciones, Minerva —sonríe también, mirándola.

—¿Lo ves? Eres como un niño

—Voy a confesarte algo terrible.

—¿Eres consciente de ello y lo haces a propósito?

—No me parece una ofensa que me digas que soy como un niño —igualmente se ríe de la propuesta de ella.

—Ah, y además estás orgulloso, que encantador —sigue protestando y sonriendo.

—¿Preferirías acaso que fuera solo un viejecito amarguetas?

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque... ¡claro que no! ¡Pero no le puedes quitar el derecho al pataleo! La risa de él con la cara.

—De hecho de perfectamente bien qué ocurriría entonces.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Serías tú la que empezaría a generar cierto caos y a portarse mal.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —¡el escándalo!

—De manera distinta a mí, claro está. Puede que nunca, nadie supiera quién lo organiza... pero ya fuera por permisiva con Sirius Black o con James Potter o a espaldas de todos... algo harías porque tú también te aburrirías.

—Eso es completamente falso.

—¿Lo es? —la mira de reojo sonriendo un poco

—¡Por supuesto! —pero qué mentira, si tú has mandado a Sirius y James a preguntarle eso a Filius.

—¿Te quedarías ahí sin hacer nada en la aburrición total? No me lo creo —sigue Dumbledore, negando con la cabeza.

—¿Y qué crees que haría si no? Desde luego no dedicarme a decirles cosas raras a los alumnos —protesta un poco, pensando que tampoco sería capaz de irlo a invitar a él a venir a Londres.

—Ah no, tu estilo seria otro... sin duda.

—Es terrible que pienses eso. Suena a la perfecta excusa para justificar tu comportamiento y así evitar que el resto nos portemos mal, como si al final, el que estuviera realmente ejerciendo como es debido fueras tú.

—¿De que manera dices que esto evita que ustedes se porten mal? —pregunta sonriendo de lado de nuevo

—¡No voy a responder a eso!

—¿Por qué? Es una pregunta válida, me estás diciendo que mi mal comportamiento evita que tú te comportes mal, ¿cómo lo evita?

—Desde luego que no lo es, pretendo conseguir que dejes de hacerlo, ¡no propiciarlo!

—Así que me estás diciendo que sí funciona, si evita que te portes mal. ¿Dime entonces dónde está lo malo de que el director de la escuela tenga un sumamente efectivo método de controlar que todos se porten mal?

—¡En que consiste en portarse mal él! —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—Bueno, algún daño colateral debía haber... —se ríe con que le pique—. Y alguna ventaja había de tener de ser el director de la escuela, ¿no?

—¡No esta! —sigue protestando.

—Es una forma excelente… que nos divierte a todos.

—¡No, no lo es! —exclama de nuevo, él la aprieta un poco contra sí.

—Así que me prefieres como un viejito cascarrabias, totalmente serio. Y sostienes que todos nos portaríamos bien, de manera seria y diligente, lo cual haría que la escuela funcionara mejor.

—Exactamente —frota un poco la cara sobre él como hace cuando es un gato.

Albus sonríe, reconociendo ese gesto y hundiéndole un poquito los dedos en el pelito de la nuca, como hace en realidad cuando es un gato y que sabe que funciona inmediatamente para hacerla ronronear.

—Es usted una pésima mentirosa, Profesora McDumbledore.

El suspirito de satisfacción, que si fuera un gato sería un ronroneo. La idea, era justamente esa. El equivalente al ronroneo humano... o ronroneo de verdad, si fuera posible.

—Estoy viniendo a este hotel...

—Ah... ¡Ah! ¿Aquí? ¿En el Londres muggle?

—¿Prefieres ir al callejón Diagón?

—Mmm... No, está bien —porque además él conoce a todo el mundo en El Caldero Chorreante y mejor no tener que dar TANTAS explicaciones.

En realidad... eso es justo lo que él quiere evitar. Porque una cosa es revolver un poco los chismes en relación a ellos y otra es que les vean llegar en la madrugada, juntos y un poco bebidos. Pidiendo además un solo cuarto, o sea, olvídate. Ah, no... Ese es otro asunto. En el caldero pedirían dos, no hay más.

—Me pregunto... —se pregunta Albus en voz alta, abriendo la puerta para salir de la lluvia y entrar al hotel.

—¿Aja? —ahí va ella sin soltarle porque ahora tiene frío.

—Ahora veremos —susurra entre dientes acercándose a la recepción.

Ella se sonroja y mira el suelo porque no le ha soltado. Él nota que no hay gente por ahí y revisa el mostrador. Sonríe un poco.

—Ah, esto me gusta... lo vi una vez —toca el botón de la campanita, tan ilusionado.

—¡Sh! ¡No hagas ruido!

—La idea es que alguien venga a atendernos, Minerva.

—Sí pero... es muy tarde, cielos, espero que tengan cuartos —desea ella y ahí sale un chico algo despeinado.

—¿Buenas noches?

—¡Hola! Queríamos pasar la noche... —saluda Dumbledore tan jovial y el chico bosteza.

—Sentimos venir tan tarde —se disculpa Minerva.

—La noche... mmm. No pasa nada... —abre el libro y se talla un ojo—. ¿Podría poner aquí su nombre, fecha y firma?

La cara de horror de ella por tener que poner los nombres. Dumbledore tan tranquilo toma la pluma y escribe su nombre "Albus McDumbledore" en el libro. Fecha y firma.

Ella levanta las cejas al leerlo. Yo creo que para mañana el libro no va a tener sus nombres ya... pero ese es otro asunto. El chico pone la llave en el mostrador. Una. Sin siquiera preguntarles.

—La habitación es la dos cero siete, está en el segundo piso —otro bostezo mirando el libro.

Mientras Minerva vacila antes de firmar y siente que algo se hace añicos en el corazón de su padre con la primera D. Tan orgullosa que estaba ella de no haberse presentado nunca como Dumbledore, creo que va a firmar Minerva McD.

De hecho Dumbledor iba a firmar McD, pero ha dicho, nah, mañana borro el registro

Los señores McDonalds.

Es que Minerva no se atreve a poner eso por escrito junto a su nombre.

Dumbledore toma la llave igualmente, revisándola un poco porque... bueno, las cosas muggles siempre le hacen gracia. De hecho puede que si pusiera Minerva McDumbledore el registro no quedaría borrado... sino Dumbledore se lo robaría para futura posible referencia.

Ugh. Menos mal entonces.

Dumbledore le ofrece el brazo.

Ugh.

¿qué?

Pues que se lo toma... ¿es que no sabe andar normal? Sin... Ugh.

Creo que en realidad nunca andan sin tomarse del brazo, sinceramente.

—Quería preguntarte, Minerva —hace una pequeña pausa—. Y sé sincera.

—¿Aja?

—Este arreglo para dormir... ¿estás bien con ello?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Dumbledore suspira y la mira de reojo.

—¿Lo dices porque es solo un cuaro? Ehm... puedo ir y pedir otro distinto.

—Ya, ya se que puedes, Minerva. Mi pregunta es si quieres —porque es evidente que yo estoy muy bien durmiendo contigo en la misma cama.

—Bueno, no... no me importa compartir, pero si estás incómodo lo entiendo.

—En ningún momento he dicho que yo esté incómodo, mi querida profesora.

Le mira de reojo y... asiente. Y no crean que no ha pensado él también que va a echarla un poco de menos cuando tenga que dormir solo en su cama.

—Supongo que... mientras no se vuelva una costumbre...

—Entiendo —concluye y se ríe un poco.

—¿No?

—No suelo dormir con nadie, fuera de aquella vez en que me perdí en un bosque en transilvania y hacía tanto frío... —enfócate, querido, enfócate—. Pero entiendo bien que para ti esto sea incómodo y cierto abuso incluso de poder de mi parte.

—¿A-Abuso? —tú también enfócate que está hablando solo de dormir. Ese "sexual" desñués de abuso, se lo has puesto tu sola.

—Ya te lo he dicho hace rato —se detiene delante de la puerta y acerca la llave al cerrojo, peleando un poco con ella intentando usarla—. Estoy cambiando el balance y no... no sé si te sientas obligada a ello solo porque soy yo.

—Esto es al margen de nuestra relación laboral, espero —se queda al lado, esperando, abrazándose a si misma.

—Mientras tengas esa idea...—se pone en cunclillas frente al pomo porque, el Señor Dumbledore no puede fallar en una actividad muggle. Minerva, ¿podrías abrir la puerta con tu varita?

—Solo que en el colegio es un poco más difícil —le mira hacer, nada más esperando.

Y así es como cada vez que salen del castillo pasan la noche juntos, Minerva, luego no le eches la culpa.

—Desde luego —ahora está distraido con la puerta.

—Albus... ¿qué haces? —se le empieza a acabar la paciencia ahora sí porque tiene frío y está cansada.

—Intento abrir... —creo que no ha metido lo suficiente la llave y la ha sacado e intentado meter de cabeza. Y no lo va a admitir jamás pero la verdad es que también está tremendamente cansado a esta hora para pensar organizadamente.

—Alohomora.

Por supuesto la puerta se abre y de hecho ahí va Dumbledore de rodillas al suelo. Minerva levanta las cejas porque no pensaba que estuviera apoyándose en ella y le toma de debajo de los brazos para intentar ayudarle a levantarse.

—No pasa nada, no pasa nada... —asegura levantándose, ayudado por Minerva, carraspeando un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí... ninguna cadera rota o rodilla —y es que se mira las piernas y en una situación normal se levantaría la túnica para mirarse las rodillas. Pero los pantalones se lo impiden... menos mal.

—A ver... —y ahí va ella a comprobarlo, arrodillándose porque es que...—. Avísame si te duele.

—No, Minerva... estoy bien —asegura, y es que no crean que le hace mucha gracia este asunto de... soy un ancianito que preocupo a la gente cuando me caigo.

—Yo te diré cuando estás bien —se levanta frunciendo el ceño y lo hace caer a la cama de un empujón que además le mete un susto a él que no te cuento.

Ella se acerca y se sube a la cama de rodillas. La verdad, a él le pone un poquito nervioso.

—N-No soy tan frágil —asegura.

Le toma de la corva y le hace doblar la pierna a ver si se queja.

—Minervaaaa... —se queja más porque le esté tratando como un viejecito inválido que por otra razón.

—¿Te duele o no? —mano a la ingle para probar la otra articulación.

Bien jugado, Minerva, bien jugado porque le estás poniendo más nerviosito aún con la mano en la ingle. Traga saliva.

—N-No, si acaso tendré un moretón mañana...

—A ver... —le suelta la pierna y va a probar la otra.

—Me estás tratando como si fuera un anciano —aprieta los ojos.

—Y tú a mi como si fuera una enfermera de verdad —de nuevo mano en la ingle, sonrojándose porque estaba pensando en el asunto de jugar a médicos.

Ya están jugando a médicos, cielo.

¡Ugh! ¡No!

—Pues j-justa...mente —es que se le corta el aire un poco con la mano en la ingle. Desconozco cuando fue la última vez que alguien le puso la mano ahí, si es que alguien se la puso algún día.

Al comprobar que ambas están bien suspira un poco y le suelta. Albus agradece que le suelte, porque no acostumbra ponerse nervioso.

—¿V-Ves?

—Está bien. De todos modos debía comprobarlo.

Carraspeo carraspeo. Se sienta un poco en la cama, mirando a MInerva de reojo y pensando, un poco... en la situación en la que están. Muy por encima. Ella se sienta, quitándose los zapatos.

—Gracias por cuidarme.

—Aunque te trate como a un anciano —responde ella un poco sarcástica.

Él sonríe un poco con eso, sacandose la varita. Digo sacando la varita.

Cielos, que poco sutil.

—Soy un anciano —responde negando con la cabeza, desanudándose la corbata con magia y llevándola hasta el sillón del cuarto.

McGonagall le mira de reojo, porque no le gusta que diga eso.

—Pero solo porque tengo bastantes años... de aquí y de aquí —se señala la cabeza y el pecho —. Soy peor que un niño. Me has convencido de ello. Tu aún me conociste sin canas —se apunta la varita a la barba y ahí va de nuevo a su estado original. Larga.

—Pelirrojo... —susurra y sonríe un poco. A él se le pone la punta del color original.

—Me gustaba más así, hacía mejor contraste con el azul intenso o el verde —que funky

—El... azul —susurra ella.

—¿Qué pasa con el azul? —la barba vuelve a ser blanca mientras se quita los zapatos y se echa atrás en la cama.

—Nada —niega con la cabeza, porque el azul sigue ahí.

La azul mirada de la que habla la escrutina con cierta intensidad.

—Solo se ve un poco menos intenso —se encoge de hombros sin mirarle a los ojos.

Él suspira sonriendo, pensando que se lo ve... porque está más viejo. Bosteza.

—¿Será que tu algún día tendrás canas? —pregunta mirándole la cabeza mientras ella transfigura su vestido en una camisa de dormir.

—Claro que sí, ya tengo alguna...

—¡Qué va! —¿podrías dejar de entusiasmarte con ciertas cosas? Se sienta otra vez directo a buscarla.

—Claro que sí, en las sienes.

—No se te notan... a ver —ahí mano en la barbilla con suavidad.

El problema es el peinado súper complicado que le has hecho y suerte, Minerva, en deshacertelo. Quizás siga con el mismo peinado hasta las películas de Harry Potter... se lo deshace y se le vuelve a hacer.

—Yo no veo ni una... —le ayuda un poco a despeinarse con los dedos.

—A ver... —le quita las gafas a él y se las pone ella para mirar de cerca.

Él la deja con naturalidad, sospecho que es un movimiento que ocurre con ridícula frecuencia. Sí, sobretodo cuando están trabajando y ya que están, mientras ella se mira si hay canas o no, él le deshace un poco más el peinado con los dedos.

—¿Vas a teñírtelo si te salen más? —y es que sabe la respuesta... "¡Desde luego que no! ¿para qué querría hacer semejante cosa improcedente?"

—¡Desde luego que no! ¿para qué querría hacer semejante cosa improcedente? —le mira por encima de las gafas dejando de buscar. Albus se muere de la risa—. Mira, aquí están, esta es la tuya.

—¿Mía?

—Bueno, de hecho, hay una de Andromeda Black, una de Rita Skeeter, una de Bellatrix Black, una de James Potter, una de Sirius Black y el resto son tuyas.

—¡No te puedo creer que yo tenga más canas que Sirius Black y James Potter! —y es que lejos de parecer culpable sonríe con ello.

—Desde luego que las tienes, llevas toda la vida esforzándote para sacarmelas.

—Y ha rendido frutos... —estira la mano y le quita los lentes para ponerselos él y mirarlas.

—¡No se supone que tengas que estar orgulloso! —igual sonríe dejándole hacer con naturalidad.

—Discúlpame, Minerva pero voy a diferir esta vez... —se las mira—. Las canas denotan madurez... mira lo mucho que te he hecho yo madurar.

—Estas denotan ataques de nervios.

—Cualquiera diría que cada dos por tres consigo que te de uno... —le olisquea un mechoncito de pelo porque al parecer es una especie de fetiche común.

—Estoy segura que sí, a cualquiera que le preguntes te lo diría.

—Me preocuparé, entonces, el día que deje de causartelos —le suelta el mechón. Ella niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco—. A mi se me hizo el pelo blanco entero cuando estabas entrenando para ser animaga —bromea.

—Anda, si no hubo un solo incidente.

—Fuera del día de la cola... —asegura refiriéndose a un incidente sin ninguna importancia, pero gracioso.

—Eso no fue mi culpa —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Ah, no? Habrá sido mía...

—¡No podía saberlo! —se defiende como caaaaada vez que hablan de eso. Él sonríe un poco y le hace el mismo cariño en la espalda que le hizo ese día para consolarla.

—En realidad, los errores del alumno solo miden la calidad del maestro —repite las mismas palabras.

—Sí fue mi culpa, debí prestar atención —suspira y se inclina un poquito hacia él sin tocarle.

—Minerva, si me hubieras prestado más atención me habrías comido con la mirada... —se ríe acariciándole un poco más la espalda, sin tocarla mucho más, tomando la varita con la otra mano y transfigurando al fin su ropa (menos la corbata!) en un largo camisón parecido al de Minerva... solo que con lunas y estrellas. ¡Es que lo hace sin pensar!

Ella se sonroja con ese comentario porque además siente que justo eso hacía.

—De hecho no tuve hasta el último día que di clases, un solo alumno tan talentoso para transfiguraciones como tu.

—B-Bueno, d-desde luego que no —asegura con conviccion aunque esta teeeeensa como para convertirse en gato de nuevo.

Albus sonríe con esa respuesta y se gira a abrir las cobijas para meterse dentro. Minerva le mira y le imita un poco nerviosamente

No trae ropa interior, que lo sepas. O lo recuerdes más bien.

¡Ugh! ¡No nos lo recuerdes!

Se pone boca arriba y le hace un gestito para que venga a acostarsele encima, como anoche.

Vacila y se tumba un poco sobre él... toda tensa. Estás al borde de compartir cama con una gata, Albus, cuida tus palabras y acciones.

La siguiente acción es apagar del todo la luz. Ah, bueno, eso la relaja un poco. Estás compartiendo cama con la mente brillante.

—Es posible que me quede dormido en dos minutos...

—No me extraña, es tardisimo.

—Y ha sido un día largo, aunque ahora lo del ministerio me sabe sumamente lejano —labios en la frente. Ella pone la mano sobre su pecho y le acaricia un poco sin decir nada—. Gracias por seguirme el paso, Minerva... —le acaricia la espalda y un poco el pelo. La verdad es que no suena tan dormido como debería, porque está pensando.

Ella se acomoda un poco más, él levanta un poco la cabeza y deja que se mueva y acomode mejor, consiguiendo que queden ahora casi nariz con nariz. Solo que ella baja un poco la cabeza, porque le pone nerviosa.

Él sigue pensando un poco más, porque... de alguna manera le parece que debería... debería darle un poco más, compensarla de alguna manera. Todo, que esté aquí, que le acompañe y a la vez ser todo tan... complicado. Él es complicado. Se sabe complicado. Ya un rato antes le había pasado por la cabeza que si él fuera realmente peor que un niño, la hubiera estado besando como los chicos a los que habían visto, lo cual le había hecho un poco de gracia y le había puesto incómodo a la vez.

—Eres importante para mí... y te quiero, Minerva —susurra unos segundos más tarde... pero ella ya duerme.

Poco que hace este inútil y la agarra dormida. Búrlate, Gellert, búrlate.

Pues es que... no hay para menos

Le iba a dar un besito en los labios pero se lo pensó demasiado.

Cielos, ¿qué tienes? ¿Doce?

iiiNo lo molestes!

¿Nadie se pregunta si va a morir virgen...?

Ugh. Pero es que.. aún no descarta acostarse con ella en algún punto.

Por lo visto necesita más chicos besándose por ahí. Tal vez Henry sí sea homosexual...

No! Ugh, joder. Es que no... por dios, Gellert, ¿no has visto la tensión sexual que tiene con Minerva?

Sip, pero sería divertido.

¡Sería complicado!

Y en realidad eso lo haría distinto a Gellert

Sí... para odio de Albus.

Con un pequeño novio en Drumstang si se va a sentir mejor el asaltacunas.

Ningún asaltacunas. ¿Minerva está bien?

Minerva duerme tranquila y cómodamente.

—Ugh... —protesta Albus al notar que está aquí... en este uno de algunos sueños recurrentes que suelen desarrollarse de diversas formas, pero... con unfactor característico.

Gellert se está tomando un café sentado frente a él con sus característicos rizos rubios intactos y mira alrededor.

—No deberías estar aquí —es lo primero que le dice SIEMPRE.

—El Londres muggle... cada vez vamos a sitios más bonitos —le ignora completamente.

—Ni siquiera te gusta estar aquí.

—Claro que no —se encoge de hombros y le da un trago a su café—. Pero has estado leyendo sobre ese pobre chaval obsesivamente a cada segundo libre que has tenido. Y lo dos chicos de la calle no han ayudado a la causa.

Es que el sonorjo esta vez sí es evidente.

—Es importante saber quién es y lo sabes. Si es pariente tuyo y le molestan, ÉL puede tomar partido y convertirse en un fanático insensato... —ya ni siquiera le dice como tu. Ignora la parte de los chicos de la calle, a propósito.

Gellert, que tiene una edad indefinida ahora mismo, pone los ojos en blanco y empieza a hacer blablablá a partir del "si es pariente" Albus bufa un poco y se cruza de brazos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres oír? ¿Que he estado leyendo sobre él por tí?

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Jugamos al juego de convencer a Albus Dumbledore de los motivos súper racionales y sensatos por los que hace las cosas?

—Como siempre, si el motivo no es justamente el ridículo y absurdo, te parece que no tiene valor.

—¿A mi? Yo ni siquiera existo. Solo me parece que intentas justificarte a ti mismo... por favor, úsala a ella para mantener conversaciones aburridas.

Albus frunce el ceño.

—Deja de decir que tengo conversaciones aburridas con ella —le riñe, enfadándose. El rubio sonríe de lado, mirándole a los ojos—. Ella es lista también, y dulce y divertida. Y lo hemos pasado bien. Ni siquiera tengo que convencerte de eso —se sonroja apartando la mirada—. Y está bien, me da curiosidad saber si tu... si...

—Y lo habeis pasado bien como dos dulces colegiales... Hasta tú sabes que nadie puede aguantar eso eternamente —le acusa, Albus aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y qué pretendes... —se detiene —. No. No vamos a hablar de Minerva.

—No soy yo quién elige que temas te preocupan —se encoge de hombros tomando otro trago de café, el director toma aire profuuuuuuuundamente.

—Sé qué... Quiere —admite apretando los ojos de nuevo mientras Geller le mira de reojo.

—Desde luego que lo sabes, lo sabe hasta el idiota de Hardy...

Albus se revuelve en su silla.

—Aunque ella parece creer que nadie lo nota. Es bonito como te aprovechas justo de eso. Poético. Casi irónico —esa sonrisa peligrosa otra vez.

A decir verdad, el anciano querría tirarle los dientes de la estúpida y perfecta sonrisa peligrosa con cualquier hechizo que encontrara a la mano. O con el puño.

Aunque piensa por un momento que quizás Gellert, su Gellert en su cabeza, está incitándolo a hacerlo, justo para que él no lo haga... que es en sí, lo que él en su cabeza quisiera, que Gellert quisiera que no lo hiciera. Se da asco a sí mismo.

—Es importante, ella, lo es. Indepedientemente de ti y lo que digas.

—Aprendiste bien, es todo lo que digo. Aunque me parece que necesitabas una clases más en el tema de no sentir apego por las víctimas colaterales de tus planes.

Ugh. Te odia.

—No es una víctima colateral de nada, Gellert. Es mi amiga.

—De nuevo, la racional justificación de las acciones —suspira aburrido y se deja resvalar un poco en la silla—. No voy a libarme de esa parte, ¿verdad?

Dumbledore se quita los lentes y pellizca el puente de la nariz, aplastándose un poco los ojos.

—¿Por qué habrías de haber tenido un hijo o una hija? —se fuerza a pensar.

—No todos pasamos treinta años de "amigos" con las mujeres.

—Tú no tenías tiempo para eso —no le mira, a él y a sus idiotas rizos amarillos, porque además hablar con el aquí dentro es de lo más frustrante. Sabe todo lo que piensa. Aún cuando le ayuda a pensar y aclararse la cabeza.

—¿No lo tenía? ¿Qué clase de ingenuo eres que crees que todas las grandes decisiones de una revolución se toman en una sala de despachos y no tomando una copa en un burdel?

Y es que ya, claro que ya lo había pensado, estando perfectamente consciente y despierto.

—Uno no le da su apellido a un infante engendrado en un burdel.

—Una campaña política no es barata, algunos inversores tienen hijas y algunos revolucionarios, sacrifícios que hacer.

Dumbledore niega con la cabeza porque no le convence.

—Llámalo dinero, influencia, poder, información —sigue Grindelwald.

—De igual manera...

—A lo mejor me enamoré de alguien, si hoy estás en un plan más romántico.

—Eso me suena más absurdo, hasta para mi.

Gellert se ríe y Albus sonríe un poquito por primera vez.

—Y sin embargo... —hace el gesto adecuado que a él le pareció que hacía el muchacho de la foto.

—Sin embargo sí es posible. De hecho solo me da curiosidad.

—Promete que vas a traerme al interrogatorio...

—Solo sí prometes no aparecer de aquí a entonces.

—Tampoco es que yo elija cuando aparecer.

Ojos en blanco del anciano, pero es que sabe.. que es verdad y que todo es culpa suya. Incluso el que aparezca. El preso se encoge de hombros.

—¿Oíste... esa canción? —el instante de indulgencia hacia si mismo y su imaginación. Solo porque están solos.

—Minerva estaba genuinamente preocupada —sonríe un poco.

—Hablo de la canción, no de Minerva —protesta pero igualmente sonríe un poco.

—Ritmo en reticula, repetitivo, cinco frases distintas a lo sumo. Cortas, pegadizas, fácil de aprender. A nivel técnico es otra de esas canciones, pero el mensaje es innovador y va a causar revuelo. Es lo más interesante que se extrae... salvo por la preocupación genuina de ella.

Albus se ríe sacando un caramelo de limón y metiéndoselo en la boca.

—Ella es divertida. Más que tu a veces —le mira de reojo.

—Ah, espera... espera... —levanta una mano para detenerle y cierra los ojos.

—De hecho podría tener una vida perfectamente normal... si no fuera por tu culpa —refunfuña igual curioso de saber qué coño va a hacer.

—No, lo siento. Casi, casi me lo creo por un segundo, pero no. Ya está ha pasado. Y ahora unos buenos ojos en blanco, por favor —pide. Albus le fulmina.

—Es verdad. Y no es ella el problema, eres tú.

—Always —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Dumbledore suspira proque el problema es el mismo, que le trae aquí cada vez que se deja a si mismo hacerlo. Aunque sabe que no debería.

—Tal vez deberías haberle dejado ver sobre mí, me hubiera gustado hablar con ella.

—¿Qué querrías hablar con ella? —frunce otra vez el ceño.

—Aunque seguramente habría acabado perdiendo el conocimiento. Es una pena, nos hubiera impresionado bastante a todos, ¿verdad?

—No habría perdido nadie el coocimiento. ¿Qué querías hablar con ella? —insiste.

—Bueno, no sabemos quien hubiera saltado de la torre de astronomía de haberse dado un McGrindelwald...

—No le gustarías más tú.

—No seas ridículo, hasta Mefistofeles tiene una oportunidad con el caso que le haces.

—Deja de forzarme con ello. La traje aquí y está durmiendo en mi cama.

—Y él le ha dicho que la quiere... no estaríamos hablando de esto si no te preocupara, estaríamos hablando de tu planeadísima y nunca realizada próxima visita a Nurmengard.

¿Podrías dejar de partirle la cabeza en dos? Menos mal que él es hábil. Se tensa igual con ambas cosas. Gracias.

—No me preocupa. No, no me preocupa. De hecho creo que ella debería... debería quizás... —suspira y aprieta los ojos decidiendo dejar de lado la idea horrenda que le preocupa más, que es sin duda ir a Nurmengard.

—Albus... —protesta/le riñe. El nombrado levanta la vista y le mira—. No me trates con condescendencia o como si no viviera justo aquí como para saberlo.

—¡Es que no me haces la vida simple! —protesta el también—. ¡Esos dos conceptos se contraponen, como si hubiera de elegir!

Grindelwald sonríe bastante orgulloso en general.

—No. No voy a elegir. Porque si eligiera debería elegirla a ELLA —y no quiero elegirla. Genial, Albus, genial.

—Nadie te está obligando más que tu mismo. Han pasado... ¿qué? ¿Treinta y cinco años? Y aun no has sabido encontrar el equilibrio, mente más brillante del siglo XX.

—Toma tiempo —se talla los ojos otra vez—. Y estoy en eso. ¡Estaría haciéndolo mejor si no fueras el cabeza dura que eres!

—Yo cabeza dura —se vuelve a reír—. Está bien, está bien, vamos a repasar de nuevo porqué deber no es poder como tanto te gusta.

—Aún no se que voy a hacer —le fulmina.

—Veeeenga —le insta con una sonrisa maligna, sacando la mano para enumerar, mostrando el pulgar—. Si esto te encanta. Primera razón.

Albus se humedece los labios y le mira hacer. Gellert le sostiene la mirada, esperando que él sea el que las enumere porque desde aquí dentro parece que la crueldad no tiene fin.

—Gellert... —suspira.

—¿Qué? ¿Tengo que hacerlo yo?

—¿Tienes que hacer esto así? —tamborilea los dedos en la mesa.

—¿Cómo quieres hacerlo? —suspira, rebajando bastante la agresividad.

—No debería ir a verte —reflexiona pensando que la verdad es que... quizás sí debía ser así, agresivo

—No, no deberías. Aunque tal vez sea suficientemente decepcionante.

—Quizás no vuelvas a aparecer de una vez por todas —le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Quizás... —sonríe un poco con ensoñación ahora.

—Enumera mejor lo que ibas a enumerar —le fulmina, enfadado.

Y ahí vuelve su sonrisa de vencedor, porque con quien Albus se enfada es consigo mismo.

—¡Estamos demasiado viejos para esto!

—Desde luego, uno pensaría que ya habrías madurado —Gellert se ríe y muestra su pulgar como razón número uno—. Veamos...

Albus Dumbledore manteniéndose a si mismo a raya... alguien tenía que bajarle los humos. Le mira estoico.

—Habría que... abrir las piernas, eso por descontado, formando un cuadrado para evitar la posible desestabilización en cuatro direcciones, un tercer punto de apoyo ayudaría pero no forma parte del enunciado, ¿verdad? Desde luego, el peso y la altura son un factor importante en cuanto a las fuerzas que deben ejercer un cuerpo contra el otro para encontrar el punto de equilibrio. Ella deberia ejercer más fuerza para contrarestar precisamente tu mayor peso y altura, como un cinco por ciento más. Eso permitiría que al entrar lo cuerpos en fase REM los huesos sostuvieran la estructura piramidal...

El director sonríe un poco. En parte por lo surreal, en parte en agradecimiento por venir aquí y cerrar el círculo. Bajando un poco la guardia.

Gellert levanta el índice con la sonrísa, como segundo punto.

El anciano levanta la cabeza retándole un poco, aunque sonríe más. Grindelwald le sostiene la mirada sonriendo todavía.

Al final Albus se ríe un poco mientras el alemán chasquea los dedos y aparece un pastelito, entre los dos, haciéndo al inglés sonrojarse un poco

—Deja en paz mi día. Fue un buen día.

—Tú querías enumerarlas tanto como yo.

—Es que llevabas todo el día esperando este momento.

—Nah —se encoge de hombros—. Hubiera podido presionar en el ministerio, pero no estabas lo bastante relajado.

—No vas a acercarte a ella. No va a verte —advierte.

—Eso, como producto de tu imaginación, me aflige en sobre manera —responde poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Cuídate de las cosas que quieres esconder, Albus Dumbledore. Sigues siendo mi prisionero.

Y es que... no. No, no es capaz ni siquiera de plantearse la opción de contarle a Minerva esa historia. Gira la cara.

Gellert levanta el dedo corazón para ilustrar este como tercer punto en su lista.

A Albus le parece que el maldito dedo corazón es un buen dedo para esta historia.

—En realidad es un buen dedo para cualquiera de los puntos.

—Nunca fuiste tan bueno para leerme la mente, no te pavonees como si lo fueras.

—Ahora formo parte de ella, mi privilegio —se ríe.

—Solo estás aquí porque eres útil —le suelta.

—Solo estoy aquí porque viste a dos chicos besándose —le aclara, haciendole apretar los ojos y sonrojarse de nuevo—. Es un bonito cuarto punto, ¿te parece si le doy el anular o es demasiado comprometido para ti?

—A Minerva no pareció importarle —sisea entre dientes como un pensamiento complementario—. ¿Qué?

—Oh, sí. Casi se acerca a reñirles en mitad de la calle. Me pregunto si les hubiera invitado a venir con nosotros y a esconderlos.

—Estaba preocupada.

—Está bien, debo admitir que no esperaba eso, así que si tanto insistes... —levanta la otra mano y muestra el pulgar en ilustración de que este punto es para ella. Albus sonríe un poco de lado con eso—. Voy a concederle otro por eso, porque... mein gott in himmel —comenta y ambos sienten como un reflejo ilustrativo, el recuerdo de su mano en la ingle de Albus, mientras Gellert levanta el índice.

A Albus le da un escalofrío y piensa que quizás si debió hacer más. Algo más.

—Desde luego, no decirle que eres viejo, como si no tuviera suficiente con notarlo cada vez que te mira. Bastante esfuerzo debe hacer para ignorarlo.

—Un punto más a favor de Mefistófeles... e igualmente está aquí y no allá —responde mientras vuelve a sonrojarse.

—A nadie le importan los puntos de Mefistófeles.

—Quizás a la larga a ella le conviniera empezar a contarlos, Gellert —protesta.

—¿Y qué planeas? ¿A caso vas a dejarla ir a verle mañana por la mañana a solas de nuevo, tras una noche como la de hoy?

—¿ Dices noche como la de hoy porque fue muy buena o porque fue decepcionante? —pregunta tan agobiado que ni siquiera se esfuerza por protegerse.

—¿Para ella? Ambas imagino, en un bonito equilibrio frustrante de esos que tanto te gustan.

Albus hace un mohín porque todo esto es difícil y no parece resolverse con pensar.

—Por lo menos ella parece consciente y está valorando las opciones —comenta recordando precisamente la conversación sobre si ella le correspondía o no.

—Voy a ir con ella. E igualmente el no le interesa, lo has oído.

—E igualmente tal vez debería, te has oído a ti mismo —replica y le muestra los dedos, 4 a 2

—Igual y no —señala el índice de la mano del marcador de Minerva

—El tiempo lo dirá, por ahora...

—¿Qué?

Gellert se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. Esa sonrisa le pone siempre en guardia, aunque le mira la sonrisa.

—¿Qué prefieres? ¿Ir a ver qué habría pasado si hubieras hecho algo más o ir al lugar de los dos chicos?

—No puedo elegir —le odia pensando un poco en ambas cosas a la vez.

—Qué bonito.

—No quiero nada que tenga que ver con... eso.

—Sería incómodo, ¿verdad? Supongo que por eso no querría convertirlo en costumbre.

Ese fue un golpe bajo. Albus le mira y levanta un poco la barbilla, tratando de mantener el temple.

—Podría no serlo del todo. Lo demás no lo es, incluso el contacto —argumenta con simpleza.

—Como posibilidad... podrías ser un fuera de serie en vigor a tu edad.

—No vamos a seguir hablando de vigor.

Grindelwald se ríe un poco y Dumbledore sonríe levemente.

—Está bien... —levanta las manos en señal de rendición sin dejar de sonreír—. ¿De qué quieres hablar entonces?

Albus suspira porque toda esta conversación le ha dejado un poco alicaído e igualmente vuelve a pensar en el tema que suele pensar obsesivamente, que es ir a Nurmengard.

—Ah, eso... ¿ya hemos desestimado la idea de ir con poción multijugos?

—¿Tendría alguna gracia?

—No, si lo que quieres es saber qué pienso yo. Ya sabes que te prestaría la atención habitual que merece cualquier foraneo aleatorio.

—Pero tu reacción si voy ahí como Dumbledore...

—Ah, sería bonito, ¿verdad? Bombo y platillo y todo eso. Tal vez me obligaran a lavarme y a comer para espavilarme. Y puede que hasta me dieran ropa nueva. Podría estarte eternamente agradecido hasta el momento de que te presentaras frente a mí.

—Ya, ya sé que no quieres verme y me detestas pero igualmente creo que te haría gracia verme.

—Y en el fondo bien sabes que aun que no te detestara, aunque tenga absolutamente todo el tiempo del mundo y suficiente intelecto para volver a escribirme contigo como hacíamos, no sería lo mismo, porque no somos los mismos y ese chico con el que quieres volver a escribirte de madrugada, solo existe aquí —de repente se ve claramente más joven, exactamente como a los dieciseis.

—Tampoco soy yo el mismo que a los dieciséis —niega con la cabeza suspirando.

—Exacto —vuelve a su aspecto de edad indefinida—. Así que aunque lo lograras, aunque fueras y yo olvidara el resentimiento, quizás nada más porque la soledad y el aburrimiento son suficiente para asirme a un clavo ardiendo, aunque volviera a escribirte, ¿qué ibas a contarme? ¿cómo iba a contrastar tus pensamientos estando encerrado en una torre? ¿Cómo iba a poder desacreditarte para hacerte avanzar si ni tu mismo me darías credibilidad? ¿Crees que al arrogante Albus Dumbledore se le puede hacer cambiar de idea o ver otra perspectiva con datos inconexos de recuerdos vagos?

—No. Pero quizás a Gellert Grindelwald se le pudiera dar un poco de... conexión mental y realidad.

—Voy a adorar siempre tu paternalismo.

—¿Insinúas que no te haría algún tipo de falta... algo? Un cambio mínimo, alguna idea nueva...

—No, desde luego que sí, insinuo que detestaría y te rechazaría aun más si viniera de ti.

—Quizás solo deba dejar esa idea en paz —lo dices cada vez y cada vez vuelves a ella...

—Siempre llegamos a la misma conclusión, nada más porque no has encontrado a nadie que llene este hueco concreto.

—Minerva podría.

—¿Contamos otra vez? —le muestra les dedos 4 a 2.

—Lo hace bien. Mejor que el resto... —insiste neciamente.

—No niego que tenga su propio hueco, pero no el mío. No con comentarios como que eres más listo que ella. Nunca va a plantarte cara cuando lo necesitas.

—Ya bastante cara me planto yo mismo, Gellert —le señala a él—. Quizás si tuviera una perspectiva más completa de todo... Notaría que yo no soy tan listo como cree —se piensa pensando precisamente en Gellert y en su hermana y en las ideas idiotas que salieron de su cabeza en la época.

—Desde luego, sigue creyéndote autosuficiente...

—Hace treinta años que estás ahí y muchos más desde que lo soy —frunce el ceño.

—Treinta años aterrorizado de ser el ministro de mágia.

—Treinta manteniéndome en línea para evitarlo, Gellert. El poder, a mi, me hace todo menos bien.

—¿Y no crees que si yo hubiera estado ahí, si Minerva hubiera podído detenerte como yo puedo, no habrías tomado esa posición igual que tomate la posición de absoluto poder y general de la resistencia cuando fuiste a detenerme?

Bufa porque sabe que es cierto y Gellert sonríe de lado.

—Quizás, pero para eso tú no tendrías que creer que debías ser ministro antes que yo, o debería haber... que no hay, alguien tan poderoso y fuerte como yo. Lo que no sé es que esperas que hagamos con lo que HAY, no con lo que debería haber.

—¿Con lo que hay? Nada, estamos condenados al sobreanalisis infinito de esto, pero pensaba que me aburriría antes de ello.

Albus se ríe un poco con eso.

—No necesito ser el ministro de magia.

—Solo porque yo estoy preso y me consideras un completo perdedor

—Por lo que sea —suspira—. De igual manera como Minerva tuvo a bien recordarnos, mi posición es incluso mejor que la del ministro. Puedo criticar todo, sin ser el responsable de nada. Deberías darle otro punto por ese recordatorio.

—Como si no fuera algo que supieramos perfectamente —ojos en blanco, pero vale, le da otro, Albus se ríe un poco más con esa actitud.

—¿No existe la más mínima posibilidad de que... en realidad pienses que no estaríamos tan mal con ella y en el fondo no quieras que así sea?

Grindelwald le sostiene la mirada y se apoya en la silla con cierta sonrisa de lado.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿Que demuestre celos?

Albus se vuelve a sonrojar y a irritarse a si mismo, siendo honestos porque la cruel respuesta a eso es... sí.

—Creo que terminarías desapareciendo.

—A lo mejor... —se encoge de hombros—. Y nos sabe bastante mal esa idea.

—No es muy sano nada de todo esto... yo debería dormir tranquilo en vez de tenerte aquí. ¿Sabes cómo voy a despertar mañana?

—¿Quieres que me vaya y te deje dormir? —y aun así sonríe con la pregunta—. Por lo visto voy a estar por aquí a menudo próximamente.

—A menos que... —se sonroja un poco con lo que iba a decir, que era que Minerva le agotara mentalmente.

—Me parece que no vas a tener esa suerte —se oye de algún lado a Minerva diciendo que se lo pasan de uno a otros para agotarle—. Yo no necesitaba ayuda.

—Ya, ya... al menos ella no es decepcionante y peligrosa.

—¿Se supone que debería ofenderme eso? —se ríe.

—Sinceramente... sí —sonríe igual de lado y se ríe suavemente.

—Pues has fallado miserablemente —igual se ríe.

—¿No has dicho que te ibas ya? —pregunta pasándose una mano por la barba.

Gellert mira hacia Londres un poco, en silencio, sonriendo. Albus le mira hacer, permitiéndose escrutarle un poco.

De repente, se gira al inglés, le sonríe y se levanta. Este cierra los ojos y entrelaza los dedos girando los pulgares para tener algo que hacer y evitar hacer cualquier otra cosa que no sea eso.

Grindelwald inclina la cabeza viéndole hacer y le pone una mano sobre las suyas.

El tacto sobre sus manos le hace abrir los ojos.

Así que el rubio le sonríe y él sonríe un poco también, con cierta renuencia, aunque separa sus manos y pone una encima de las suya.

El alemán bufa por la nariz como risa con esa cara.

—Largo de aquí, Gellert.

El nombrado inclina la cabeza, sonríe más y se acerca a darle un beso en los labios, desde luego.

Albus se sonroja un poco y no se mueve demasiado, cerrando los ojos y rindiéndose, dejándole hacer, dispuesto a archivar y guardar el momento entre una larga lista de momentos que odia y atesora por igual.

En cuanto se separa le muestra los dedos de nuevo, moviéndolos un poco y sonriendo. 4 a 3.

—Gutten natch, Albus... —se despide, yéndose y es que no te creas, que no lo dejas un poco estúpido, Gellert. Porque él quería decirte...

—E-Esta es... la muestra más ridícula de amor propio... —medio susurra.

Nah, se llama fantasear.

Es que se relame igual, pensando que debió darle un mejor beso.


	11. Chapter 11

Y es con ese último pensamiento de... haberle dado un beso mejor, es que Albus entreabre los ojos... Deben ser... eso de las ocho, si tienen que ir antes al ministerio no tiene mucho caso, pero Minerva debería seguir ahí.

De hecho debe estar despierta.

¿Observándole dormir? Albus toma aire PROFUNDAMENTE como si se acabara de salvar de ahogarse.

No, bañándose

Ah, mierda... no cariñitos de despertar. Albus se lleva las manos a los ojos, aplastándoselos y pensando en... el estúpido beso del estúpido de Gellert, un par de segundos antes de pensar en Minerva y estirar la mano.

—... nerva?

Se oye el agua correr, eso sí. Mientras él no se meta a mear mientras ella se baña...

¡Está la puerta cerrada!

¿Alohomora? No, no creo... no creo. De hecho debe girarse y ponerse boca abajo, del lado de Minerva.

Ella va a tardar un ratito.

Y es que quería... un abrazo. Y a la vez piensa que es mejor y más justo no podérselo dar. ¡No, no va a toquetearse! Si eso es lo que insinuaban con que iba a tardar un ratito. Aprieta los ojos y se queda ahí, pensando en Gellert. Y en todo lo que ha dicho. En su propio uso de Minerva.

Ehm... no, pero vale, un poco más tarde, ella sale, vestida y peinada con su túnica negra y su moño. Nada de trenza.

Le encuentra ahí, boca abajo en la cama, encima de las cobijas y con la camisa de dormir bastante subida de un lado, mostrando hasta el muslo.

McGonagall parpadea y se sonroja un poco yendo a bajársela.

—Minerva... —susurra justo antes de que se la baje—. Buenos días.

Aparta la mano de golpe, del susto. Él se gira a mirarla. No, no se le ve nada y es que... sin lentes, la ve bastante borrosa aunque es nuevamente Minerva normal, con moño y túnica.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Las ocho...

Dumbledore se talla un poco los ojos pensando que... es tarde. Deben volver a la escuela. Y aun así aún siente todo este... asunto de Gellert como una tabla que le aplasta contra la cama.

—Ugh.

—¿Estás bien?

Él se tarda un poco en contestar y es en momentos como este cuando se ve más viejo y cansado.

—Sí. Ahí voy —se sienta hasta con algunos trabajos en la cama.

—No tienes buena cara —se sienta un momento junto a él, preocupada. Él suspira.

—Solo necesito un poco de té —y es que, se le recarga un poco encima. Minerva conjura uno, robado de algún cliente del bar del hotel.

—Gracias —le sonríe un poco tímidamente.

—De nada —sonríe de vuelta, tendiéndoselo.

Él se pasa una mano por el despeinado pelo y se acerca el té a los labios, cerrando un poco los ojos.

—Debiste despertarme antes... voy a bañarme. Cinco minutos —se le recarga un poquito más—. ¿Cómo dormiste?

—Estabas muy agitado, de hecho pareces muy cansado... ¿quieres que vaya yo sola?

Dumbledore se sonroja un poco con eso de estar agitado. McGonagall vacila un poco y acaba por rodearle un poco con el brazo por la espalda.

—No —responde escuetamente, aunque relajándose bastante con el abrazo.

—¿Estás seguro? Parece que hayas estado toda la noche en vela.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. He estado pensando un rato —le pone una mano suave en la pierna.

—¿En qué?

—En todo —le mira de reojo—. ¿Estás bien, Minerva?

—Sí...

Le acaricia un poco la pierna y la mira a los ojos, ella le mira también y sin que haya forma de preverlo Albus se le acerca de golpe y le da un beso en los labios.

¡EL SUSTO! Que no te haga la cobra solo por ello.

Oh dios...

Nah, nah. Pero si se va a quedar paralizada.

Creo que se le va a caer un poquito de té al suelo.

Ah, pero... que... ¿i-insiste? O sea, no es... ¿No se separa?

Se queda unos instantes ahí y luego se separa mirándola a los ojos. Calmen, calmen

Minerva tiene las cejas en... Júpiter tal vez. Le suelta del todo llevándose las manos a la boca y se levanta. Albus cierra los ojos y suspira.

—¿Qué ha...? ¿Qué...? ¿Qué? —pregunta completamente descolocada. Él la mira de reojo un instante.

—L-Lo siento, ha sido mi culpa... —se disculpa pensando que él debe haberse caído o algo así.

—¿Tu culpa? No, no ha sido tu culpa —aclara pensando que esto es culpa del idiota de Gellert que le había convencido de que esto era lo que quería ella.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No es tu culpa, es mía. Yo... —se pasa una mano por los ojos.

—¿Me has...? —es que se sonroja sin ser capaz de decirlo

—Lo siento, Minerva —se mira un poco las manos

—¿L-Lo sientes?

—E-Es evidente que tu no...

—¿Yo no? —perdona que parezca idiota pero está entrando más y más en shock a cada nueva frase.

—...—Albus la mira ora vez y es que ni siquiera sabe bien qué decirle, pensando ahora por partes iguales en todas las cosas que ha pensado antes, con Gellert, sobre sí mismo y su edad, y ella.

Ella es que... parpadea súper nerviosa sin saber qué hacer porque él acaba de... ¡Besarla! Sí, ¿no? Y luego le ha pedido disculpas, tal vez sí se ha caído. O sea, ella no se ha apartado y... no, es que no puede haberla besado, ¿o sí? Da un poco de vueltas queriendo hacer ALGO. LO QUE SEA. Decide ir por lo papeles que tiene que presentar en el ministerio, para hacer copias.

Dumbledore la mira hacer, nervioso, aunque termina por levantarse. Odia un poco a Gellert Grindelwald porque si no hubiera soñado con él, todo esto estaría mejor y más normal...

—¿Minerva?

Casi da un salto

—Voy a bañarme. Por favor, no te vayas a ir sin mí.

Ella asiente, sin mirarle, súper nerviosa. Él se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos yendo al baño y cerrando la puerta. Maldita... sea.

No, o sea, perdonad es que aún no sabemos si la ha besado o no. Debe haber sido un accidente, desde luego. Por Merlín, por Merlín, por Merlín... creo que las copias de los documentos van a ser ilegibles o al menos no se va a entender nada de lo que pone

Pero si te ha besado así directito a los labios.

¡Ugh! ¡Ugh!

"Ugh" no era la reacción que él esperaba, siendo honestos. Quizás se dé un par de golpecitos en la nuca con la espalda contra la puerta.

Aun así, ¡no es posible! ¡O sea! No UGH por el beso ¿Seguro fue un beso? ¡Es que no puede ser que lo haya sido!

Clarísimamente lo fue. De hecho Albus está seguro de que Gellert se está muriendo de risa de él.

¿Está bien Minerva? Albus se gira a la puerta y hace el mismo hechizo que hizo ella ayer en el baño, el de la puerta transparente desde dentro.

Minerva está HISTERICA. Ah... solo la va a ver... llevándose las manos a los labios, apretando los ojos y golpeándose la frente como si fuera un elfo doméstico castigándose y luego volviendo a las copias... y sacudiendo la cabeza y así sucesivamente.

Albus aprieta los ojos y decide mejor meterse a bañar. La verdad sin querer mirar más a Minerva y sin sentirse especialmente mejor ahora mismo. Cabeza debajo del chorro de agua caliente.

Solo es que no se cree que sea posible.

Bueno, piensa que si te hubiera besado ayer noche... No hubieras dormido nada nadita en toda la noche.

Cuando ya está listo, vestido con su túnica azul claro... la más sobria que tiene, peinado, acicalado, seco... es que aún no se atreve a salir. ¿Gryffindor, Albus? No parece...

Ella ya está con todo listo creo que hasta ha hecho la cama ella misma, debe estar intentando leer algo de trabajo y no enterándose de NADA.

Al final toma aire profundamente y abre la puerta del baño. Entrada triunfal.

Minerva vuelve a dar un salto y se sonroja de golpe.

—Ehm... hola —saluda él con sobriedad.

—Hola. Ya... ehm... est... hum. Podemos... o sea... —es un milagro que no tartamudee.

—Hay que pagar.

—Yo lo... yo... voy. ¿Te veo abajo?

Albus se sonroja el un poco también y asiente. Minerva se va a la puerta diligentemente

—Ah. ¿Tú pagas? No... Espera, no. ¿Traes dinero muggle? —pregunta descolocado porque pensó que se refería a que ella bajaría después.

—¿Qué? Ehm... sí, algo... algo tengo, o sea... bueno, no lo sé... quiero decir —sacude la cabeza sintiéndose completamente idiota.

Camina hasta ella provocando que se sonroje de nuevo. Se humedece un poquito los labios cuando llega hasta ahí, y cambia el peso de pie.

—Vamos... —propone ofreciéndole el brazo.

Le mira y... se lo toma, después de vacilar un poco, sin mirarle a los ojos ahora. Él lo nota, que no le mira.

—¿A qué hora llega... Mef... Elphinstone?

—A las nueve, supongo.

—¿Quieres desayunar algo? —propone tratando de sonar... normal.

—Sí, creo que nos da tiempo de algo rápido.

Albus asiente, nerviosito y vacila antes de ponerle una mano sobre la suya.

—Aunque quizás ya hemos tenido bastante del Londres muggle, ¿no?

—Eh? Ah... sí, sí... claro —baja la cabeza, desde luego, esto ya había sido el punto de no retorno.

—Aunque conozco un sitio en Picadilly que hace los mejores frijoles dulces y la mejor salchicha...

Minerva le mira de reojo un poco escéptica con el concepto buena comida inglesa, por lo menos los escoceses son conscientes que el haggis que hacen es el "más asqueroso" o "más original" y se sienten suficientemente orgullosos de ellos para no decir que es "el mejor". Él le sonríe un poquito

—No quiero... llegar tarde al ministerio —le recuerda. Albus parpadea y desvía la mirada—. Tal vez podamos ir después.

—¿Otro día? —pregunta acercándose a la recepción una vez abajo.

—Ah... sí, otro día, si no... —aprieta los ojos, maldita sea con esto. Él la mira apretar los ojos de reojo.

—No tenemos por qué ir solo porque yo quiero —le susurra y el chico de recepción les mira bastante extrañado mientras se piensa si van a ir a una fiesta de disfraces...

—Ah, no, no... No me importa. E-Es decir... sí que quiero, solo que no quiero llegar al ministerio tarde y tener que hacer un montón de cola.

—No vamos a hacer cola —tu amigo Mefistófeles la va a hacer por nosotros—. ¿No has dicho que vas a darle tus papeles a Elphinstone?

—Ah... él tenía los otros, sí. Pero tal vez sea mejor ir a buscarlos y entregarlos nosotros mismos todos juntos en el lugar correspondiente.

—Igualmente no me gusta hacer cola —toca la campanilla aunque el muchacho ya está ahí.

Minerva le mira de reojo y baja la cabeza, pensando que es obvio que ahora quiere irse y ya no... No estar con ella o lo que sea.

—Puedes volver al castillo tú si quieres o tienes cosas que hacer y yo iré luego... he dejado las copias de los documentos en tu bolsa.

Albus parpadea otra vez sin entender NADA.

—Quieres visitar a Mefistófeles sola, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No!

Albus la mira de reojo y suspira

—Solo... entiendo que estés ocupado y no quieras acompañarme.

—¿Estoy ocupado con algo de lo que yo no sepa?

Ella parpadea un par de veces.

—No necesitas hacer esto así, Minerva. Ya he entendido.

—¿Eh?

—¿Me dices cuánto dinero es lo que tengo que pagar? —pregunta al muchacho sin aclararle.

—Ehh... sí, señor...?

—McDumbledore —la mira a ella mientras el chico busca su cuenta.

Ella se humedece los labios pensando en... el tono general, sin entender lo que sucede.

—P-Pensé que... te gustaría —explica y alza las cejas—. ¿Guardaste mi corbata?

—¿Tú corbata? No... ¿No la transfiguraste?

—No. Me gustan sus estrellas —y claro, es que la corbata era otra idea distinta. Va a venir volando desde el cuarto a su bolsillo.

Minerva se sonroja y muy diligentemente le borra la memoria al chico sobre ese incidente volador. Una corriente de aire, desde luego. Benditas corrientes de aire, lo que no puedan explicar ellas... Tal vez incluso ese beso fue... una corriente de aire.

Dumbledore le da dinero al muchacho y aprovecha la confusión y la corriente de aire para borrar el libro de visitas antes de despedirse del chico.

Cuando salen, le mira de reojo queriendo preguntarle qué es lo que ha ententido y... temiendo la respuesta, mientras andan a una cabina telefónica de entrada al ministerio

—¿Qué estás pensando? —pregunta cuando el silencio le parece ya insoportable.

—¿Eh? —sale de sus pensamientos. Pues que va a estar pensando! ¡Si ha sido o no un beso!

—Minervaaa —protesta apretándole del brazo un poco.

—S-Solo que... em... L-Luego tengo clase y... —qué mal se te da el pensamiento paralelo.

—No te creo —la mira de reojo.

—Bollocks.

Albus se ríe un poco por primera vez en el día. Minerva levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—Lo siento, minina... —es un pésimo apodo pero le sale muy natural

—Minerva. De todos modos no era importante...

—Entiendo... —suspira con eso otra vez.

—¿Qué entiendes? —LA PREGUNTA. LAAAAAA PREGUNTAAAAAA.

—Que a ti no te pareciera importante... —eso suena a una ardida acusación... Se deteniene detrás de un sospechosamente largo grupo de personas haciendo fila para una cabina telefónica.

—Me refiero a que no es importante lo que estaba pensando.

—Mmm... ¿Qué pensabas?

—¿Qué creías que no me parece importante?

—En lo que creo que pensabas. Porque te he incomodado y... estás así.

—¿Incomodado?

—Lo pareces.

—Es decir... ¿a ti no? Ha sido un accidente

Los ojos azules la miran intensamente unos segundos haciéndola sonrojar, segura de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo y ella es una idiota por pensar que sí.

—No —se cruza de brazos y mira al piso

—¿N-No? —¿Qué significa eso? ¿No le ha incomodado? ¿O no ha sido un accidente? Le suelta el brazo cuando los cruza, bajando la mirada. O obviamente hablaban de otra cosa. ¿Sería de la corbata? Por habérsela olvidado... o de lo de decirle que se fuera solo.

—Después de un cuidadoso análisis... consideré que te gustaría —murmura sonrojándose un poco cuando ella ya va a entrar en la cabina. Más claro ni el agua.

—S-Sí —susurra, estaba CLARO que hablaban de otra cosa. Él frunce el ceño porque estaba claro que no, si bastaba verla.

—Deja de decirme que sí solo porque soy yo —protesta en un susurrito, ignorando algunos saludos de la gente alrededor suyo.

—No lo digo porque seas tú, agradezco el detalle —susurra de vuelta, seguro SEGURO que se refería a que la estuviera acompañando ahora—. Solo digo que... tal vez no hacía falta que te molestaras.

Dumbledore se sonroja un poco entendiendo la CLARA respuesta.

—Entiendo.

—Por eso decía que si querías no tenías por qué quedarte, no tiene que ver con Elphinstone.

¿Hablaría de Mefistófeles para ahorrarle la vergüenza o algo así? sigue pensando él.

—Pero... bueno, agradezco que me acompañes, seguro me ahorrarás ir con él a desayunar.

¿Estaba siendo condescendiente con él? "Ya que insististe en venir después del beso que NO quería que me dieras... pues será bueno que me acompañes a desayunar." Y es que Albus odia perder, pero odia mucho más parecer un idiota. Vacila sin querer responder aún con el ceño fruncido, tratando de contrastar las señales contra su actitud ante los hechos y no tenía nada de todo esto mucha lógica

—¿O hablas de la corbata? —le mira de reojo.

—No hablo ni de venir ni de la corbata —asegura tras parpadear, mirándola.

—Ah... ¿no? ¿Entonces?

—No puedo entender cómo no sabes exactamente de qué hablo —protesta.

—L-Lo siento... —se disculpa bajando la cabeza, regañada. Él aprieta los ojos y le pone una mano en el hombro.

—Solo quiero... Minerva, solo... —le habla suavemente, mirándola de reojo y acercándose más.

Ella le mira a los ojos, él se humedece los labios y le sostiene la mirada, levantando un poco la mano y acariciándole suavemente la mejilla haciendo que cierre los ojos e incline un poco la cabeza siguiéndola.

—¿Podrían entrar... ? Hay fila... —protesta una bruja bajita que además, como todos, conocen a Albus. Carraspea un poco, de hecho. Minerva se sonroja de muerte y carraspea apartando la cara y mirando el suelo.

—Oh... ehm... Romina. Disculpa —le sonríe un poco a la mujer de atrás, igual toma a Minerva del brazo y entra a la cabina telefónica sonrojado y nervioso, no crean que no.

Y ahí va ella también al espacio reducido, en serio, podrías hacerlo de uno en uno.

Además, todo muy útil para la tensión sexual... estar planchados uno contra el otro.

Sí, exacto. Van a reaparecer con Minervita planchada a él, abrazándole como si no hubiera un mañana. Y si no se están tocando de los labios otra vez es porque... Tengo piedad.

Albus le acaricia un poco la espalda y suelta el aire porque necesitaba este abrazo. Sinceramente.

Minerva parpadea cuando nota que... le está abrazando su primer impulso es soltarle, hasta que ve que él no lo hace, si no que la aprieta contra sí, cerrando los ojos. Vacila un poco y le empuja para salir del paso de todo el mundo, sin soltarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —susurra en el tono más dulce que puede. Además es que... joder, Albus Dumbledore se ve a kilómetros dentro del ministerio.

A la que nota dos miradas Minerva hace un hechizo desilusionador, sonrojada de muerte igual. Importante aclararlo.

—¿Estás bien? —susurra Albus.

—Claro que sí, tú eres el que no parece... —tira un poco más de él para que no tropiecen con ellos.

¡Tú empezaste a abrazarle, no te hagas la que no!

¡Por que él!

—¿Yo? ¡Tú! ¡Entiendo que yo hice... pero tú!

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si yo no hice nada!

—No... —aprieta los ojos—. Tú no has hecho nada.

—¿E-Ese es el problema? ¿Algo que no hice?

—No, querida Minerva... el problema soy yo —y ahíiii van ahora los sentidos de cuuuuuuuuuuulpa que tanto le gustaaaaaaan.

—¿Tú? —es que... no entiende nada.

Dumbledore suspira soltándola un poco así que ella le suelta también.

Le pone las manos en los hombros y ella le mira un poco desconsolada porque no entiende nada. Y es que no crean, ni por un momento, que las caras de desconsuelo de Minerva no sirven con Albus Dumbledore, se le arruga el corazón.

—¿Qué piensas? Se sincera

—Que no... Entiendo —confiesa.

—¿Por qué lo hice? —parpadea descolocado, es que cada uno está en... su asunto.

—Nada, en realidad —asegura ella, Dumbledore se humedece los labios—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —pregunta a ver si eso le da una pista.

Él se sonroja un poco y baja la mirada. ¿Es valida la respuesta... "porque Gellert me incitó a ello"? Por lo menos es cierta.

—Porque... —y es que la INFINIDAD de respuestas inconexas, incompletas y confusas que dan vueltas por su cabeza —. Pensé que lo necesitábamos.

—Oh... —O sea, que no querías, deduce. (¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ugh, Minerva!)

—Pero entiendo que solo... yo tenía esa sensación —le sigue mirando a los ojos.

—De qué de todo... estamos hablando exactamente.

Aprieta los ojos azules porque tener esta conversación es difícil y vuelve a sentirse idiota. ¿Por qué Minerva podría necesitar un beso tuyo?

—E-Es decir que tu... opinión va más allá de… El... E-El...

—Es decir... a... ¿la cena de ayer? ¿El baile? ¿La noche? Esta mañana...

Albus se sonroja un poquito más porque lleva arrastrándola a todas esas cosas desde ayer.

—Pensé que lo —hace una pausa y la mira a los ojos—, pasábamos bien.

—¡Lo hacemos! Lo hacemos... —se apresura a dejar claro.

—¿E-Entonces? —cambia el peso de pie otra vez y es que ahora el que no entiende es él.

—Solo... no sé a qué te refieres, ¿qué exactamente es lo que crea conflicto?

—Ehm... no v-viste... ¿no tienes tu... ningún conflicto con nada de lo que pasó? —Parpadea, parpadea, parpadea.

—Bueno... s-si lo hay, creo que es con... todo en general—baja la cabeza.

—No entiendo el conflicto —declara él, llanamente.

—Yo tampoco —levanta un poco la cabeza y le mira a los ojos.

—¡Pero si tú me dijiste que hay uno con todo en general! —aprieta los ojos y es que... no crean que a Albus Dumbledore no le dan ganas de desaparecer a veces también. O hacerse gato... si pudiera.

—No... O sea... dije si es que acaso hay uno, pero no significa que lo haya —explica ella bajando la cabeza otra vez.

—Igualmente tú me abrazaste —la acusa un poco.

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja mirándole.

—Tú también haces cosas, yo te he arrastrado aquí pero tu vienes.

Minerva baja la cabeza otra vez, sonrojándose más, sin mirarle.

—No solo soy yo —se sonroja un poquito a juego porque esto empieza a salírsele de las manos. Toma aire profundamente—. Vamos a entregar los papeles.

—Lo siento... —susurra de nuevo porque... tal vez él solo lo hace porque ella quiere—. No hace falta que lo hagas, de verdad...

—Tampoco hace falta que tu vengas conmigo aquí, a Londres y a... todas las cosas que a mí se me han ocurrido.

Le mira a los ojos unos segundos y asiente entendiendo el mensaje. Apretando los ojos. Dumbledore parpadea porque le acababa de decir que si lo pasaban bien. GENUINAMENTE confundido.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirme, Minerva? —pregunta frunciendo un poco el ceño—. Puedes decirme que no. Siempre que no te apetezca. A todo lo que no te apetezca.

—¿Sabes qué? —le mira ella también frunciendo el ceño de repente—. Tú también puedes no invitarme a todo lo que no te apetezca.

—Pues si te invito es porque me apetece que vengas —bien, ahora parecen críos.

—¡Pues si vengo es porque me apetece venir!

El director la mira... y sonríe. Ella le mira, parpadea y se sonroja por lo que ha dicho.

—Y... Y porque hay que hacerlo, ¡vamos! —tira de él sin mirarle, que sonríe un poco más, hasta se ríe bajito—. ¡No te rías! —protesta, sonrojándose un poco más, pero un poco más tranquila ahora que se ríe.

—Si me río porque estamos peleando, a medio ministerio, porque yo creo que tú no quieres venir y tú crees que yo no quiero que vengas, cuando es absolutamente evidente que lo hemos pasado bien.

—¡Igualmente es tu culpa! —riñe ella en su tono de profesora.

—Sí, lo es.

—¡Al menos finge que te sabe un poco mal!

—Me sabe mal pelear contigo —admite, sonriendo igual.

—No suena creíble —le mira y se le escapa un poco la sonrisa.

—Pues si peleamos en serio, sí que me lo sabe, Minerva —le pone la mano encima de la suya.

McGonagall suspira, relajándose y ahora vamos a ver a Mefistófeles. Pobre hombre.

—Aunque no quisiste desayunar en el lugar que quería.

—Solo dije que fuéramos al salir...

—Dijiste luego y te pregunté si otro día. E hiciste cara de horror

—Exacto, luego, al terminar con esto —señala al ministerio.

—Por las barbas de Merlín.

—Pero no hace falta ir hoy si prefieres dejarlo para otro día.

—¿Y a dónde me vas a llevar a desayunar entonces?

—¿Yo? No has dicho tú este sitio de... dudosa reputación si dices que tiene buena comida inglesa —pregunta cuando llegan al ascensor.

—Sí que la tienen, hacen buen pastel de riñones, de hecho... Pero me estás diciendo otra vez que no hace falta ir hoy...

—¡No me líes más!

—Quizás puedas esta vez elegir TÚ el sitio para el desayuno —otra risita.

—Yo elegiría ir al caldero chorreante.

—Bien, caldero chorreante será.

Ella le mira de reojo y niega con la cabeza porque no se lo cree, pero igual.

—Aunque... —ya va a empezar—. Habiendo TANTOS sitios en Londres...

Minerva sonríe porque es que mira que le conoce.

—¡Es que el caldero chorreante es para cuando no hay otra opción! No que tenga nada en contra, pero es la misma comida sieeeeempre.

Es que le hace mucha gracia a la profesora de transfiguraciones, así que se ríe.

—No te rías, es que no entiendo por qué te da igual...

Se tapa un poco la boca incluso para reírse menos... y es que como se encuentren ahora al otro idiota...

—¡Minerva! Te estaba esperando —cazando. CAZANDO. La estaba esperando así con ojo avizor esperando que llegue detrás de la puerta.

La nombrada se sonroja de golpe levantando las cejas y menos mal que se está cubriendo la boca, sin evitar sonreír sin poder evitarlo

—M-Mefi...lstone.

Albus se ríe un poco, suavemente. Codazo, porque además si se ríe la hace reír más a ella.

—¡Me alegra que estés aquí! —él sonríe acercándose un poco y sonrojándose

—Ehm... sí, buenos días.

Albus es que... se ríe más haciéndola sonrojarse y... es que intenta carraspear y ponerse seria sin conseguirlo.

—El… phin...stone...—le saluda Albus estirando la mano hacia él, medio riéndose aún.

—Ehm... Ya os conocéis, ¿verdad? Es decir... bueno. ¿Quién no conoce a Albus Dumbledore?

—Dumbledore, sí... de hecho ayer nos vimos —le sonríe un poco falsamente.

—Él... bueno, eso —responde ella como presentación para Albus... tú sigue ayudando a tu causa.

—Soy el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica —suelta Urquart tan orgulloso él—. Dumbledore lo sabe.

—Sí, sí, por eso. ¿Cómo te fue ayer con el ministro?

Dumbledore solo sonríe de lado, mirándole afablemente. Ejem... afablemente.

—Ehh.. Bueno, digamos que solo he tenido tiempo de ir a casa y ducharme rápidamente —sonríe un poco el pobre

—Oh... lo siento —en realidad sí le sabe mal.

—Ah, la urgencia de ayer... es verdad —asiente Albus escrutándole por encima de las gafas, notando el sudor de nervios en su frente y la manera, LA MANERA en la que mira a Minerva. Y había preferido quedarse ahí a esperarla en la puerta que dormir al menos una hora antes de venir a trabajar.

—Si quieres... puedes darme a mí los documentos que te traje ayer y ya los entregamos todos nosotros... —propone ella—. Pero no le digas a Hardy que estamos aquí porque tenemos que regresar a la escuela antes de que los alumnos se gradúen, a poder ser.

—Oh... bueno, en realidad no me importa y de hecho pensaba que quizás... —mira a Dumbledore de reojo—. Podría llevar el recibo a Hogsmeade y quizás que tomáramos el té...

—¿El recibo? Me madarán los permisos y visados desde el departamento de migración —responde ella con esa fría practicidad característica.

—Ehh... —es que lo que busca es un pretexto para irte a ver.

—Que con lo que están tardado debería empezar a pedir los del Caribe desde ya —protesta, porque ella siempre protesta... juro que lo ha dicho sin pensar realmente en ir al Caribe.

—Si va mos a ir de vacaciones, ¿eh? —pregunta el muy cabrón de Albus Dumbledore.

—Ya sabes a qué me refiero —gesto vago de la mano para ilustrar que habla en modo figurado. Elphinstone le mira a uno y luego al otro. Se sonroja un poco más.

—E-Entonces, Minerva... ¿qué dices de la próxima semana? —trata de captar su atención de nuevo—. Podría ayudarte hablando al departamento de Migración, tengo un amigo ahí.

—¿La próxima semana qué?

Albus se ríe un poco de Minerva y es que está seguro de que se está haciendo

—El té, Min.

—Está semana vas a estar muy ocupada pero quizás en un mes, puedes pedirle permiso a tu jefe —asegura Dumbledore para Minerva.

—Minerva —corrige ella mirando a Albus de reojo y sonriéndole. Este se ríe un poco—. ¿Así que ahora tengo que pedirle permiso a mi Jefe? —medio indignada sin dejar de sonreír. O sea... dafuq, di lo que quieras, eso es coquetear, bonita.

—Desde luego —Albus tan sonriente y feliz.

—¿Para mis actividades en el tiempo libre? —lidia tú con esa ceja levantada, pequeño, yo no me atrevo... aunque que aun sonría ayuda.

—Depende de en qué horario, podría haber alguna urgencia en Gryffindor...

—Una... emergencia en Gryffindor —repite.

Albus se ríe cruzándose de brazos. Minerva baja la cabeza, mirándole con intensidad.

—Por ejemplo. O quizás tu jefe te necesite inmediatamente en su despacho —es que las cejas de Mefistófeles cuando escucha eso y les mira... De nuevo la ceja levantada de ella y se cruza de brazos también—. Podría haber una urgencia como la de antier... dime tu cómo podría resolverla él solo.

—Pobre hombre desamparado y desatendido que no es capaz de resolver un problema de cañerías —o sea, menos mal que eso no es con doble sentido que si no... Eso explíquenselo a el pobre muchacho.

—Esos problemas siempre requieren colaboración —da un pasito hacia ella, que niega con la cabeza, sonriendo—. Y es por esa razón, que no necesariamente puedes irte cuando quieras... necesariamente. Dependerá de...

—De... —le sostiene la mirada.

—De lo que diga tu jefe.

Urquart carraspea frunciendo un poco el ceño.

—Menos mal que mi jefe es suficientemente listo para saber lo que tiene que decir a fin de evitar subordinaciones —responde ella como advertencia y mira a Urquart como si acabara de aparecerse.

—¿Insubordinaciones tú, Minerva? —Albus se muere de la risa.

—¿Te entrego los documentos entonces? —pregunta Mefistófeles fulminando a Dumbledore de reojo y mirándola después a ella.

—Insubordinaciones. Tengo un buen maestro —responde y se vuelve al pobre muchacho del ministerio—. Ehm... cómo quieras, ¿no has dicho que conocías a alguien ahí?

—Sí, sí tengo un amigo... pero en realidad si no quieres ir a tomar té... igual se lo puedo pedir, pero...

—Pero nos encantaría que se lo pidieras, Elphinstone... —asegura Albus sonriendo.

—No, ahora en serio... Lo siento, la semana que viene llegan los niños de las otras escuelas y voy a estar saturada de trabajo, no creo que sea una buena idea, pero te escribiré.

El chico suspira un poco, pero bueno, al menos eso no suena a un no rotundo.

—Estaré esperando tu carta... Igualmente sí puedo hablar con mi amigo en migración.

Ella asiente sonriendo un poco más de lo habitual porque... bueno, no vamos además, a narrar por qué. El caso es que su pensamiento es "como siempre".

—¿Crees que podamos ir ahora o...?

—¿I-Ir ahora? —pregunta él—. Ah, ¿a mi despacho? O...

—A hablar con tu amigo.

—¿Ahora? —levanta las cejas—. P-Pues... si quieres, sí.

Miraaaa a Aaaaalbus Dumbledore. O sea, luego quieres que no te exija que pidas permiso. Albus levanta una ceja y se encoge de hombros.

—Bien, vamos. Quiero resolver esto esta mañana —sentencia Minerva.

—Va-vamos... —Elphinstone sonríe pensando que esto es como un golpe de suerte...—. Dumbledore, estoy seguro que el ministro de magia querrá hablar contigo mientras tanto.

—¡No! —Es que es Minerva quien chilla y le hace dar un saltito a Urquart—. No... No. En serio hay que volver hoy a la escuela —es que ya le ha dicho antes que no le diga al ministro que están aquí.

Ya, ya... ¡pero luego ha dicho esto! Albus le ofrece el brazo a Minerva.

—Creo que prefiero acompañarles —asegura sonriendo y ya te digo que ambos podrían dejar de ser tan cabrones

—No pasa nada si vamos los tres, ¿no? —es que además es como un maldito reflejo, el tomarle del brazo. Es que la maldita fulminación que se lleva Albus—. Lo lamento, pero de verdad el ministro no puede saber que hemos vuelto —insiste ella.

—Vale, vale... pero como se entere de alguna manera, va a desollarme vivo.

Minerva mira a Albus de reojo...

—Evidentemente no le voy a decir que estuvimos contigo... —asegura Albus tranquilito.

—No habrá poción multijugos... o tal vez un hechizo desilusionador... —valora ella para asegurarse. En serio, Minerva, ¿lo quieres yendo a tu alrededor y siendo invisible? ¿Estás LOCA?

—Yo... no necesito propiamente un hechizo desilusionador par ser invisible —le recuerda casi al oído... Nadie entiende cómo en realidad, pero se lo dijo a Harry en el primer libro y le creemos.

—Eres absolutamente todo lo contrario a invisible.

—Podría transfigurar absolutamente todo a mi alrededor para pasar desapercibido... —le sonríe—. Pero en realidad el hechizo desilusionador me resulta más divertido.

—Eso solo conllevaría aumentar tu no invisibilidad a un pedazo más grande de realidad.

Albus se ríe con esa idea.

—Que exagerada, podría disfrazarme bastante bien... lo bastante como para que TÚ no me reconocieras —mueve su varita haciendo el desilusionador—. Pero así es mejor... solo vas a tener que protegerme en el elevador.

—Más vale que te mantengas en silencio... —igual se sonroja con esa idea y mira a Elphinstone que levanta las cejas al ver que ya se ha hecho desaparecer.


	12. Chapter 12

Y es que lo PRIMERO que hace Albus es ir a soplarle en el oído a Minerva haciéndola saltar un poquito... y sonreír.

Y luego trata de soltarla porque ahora parece que está agarrando el aire.

Ah... le da miedo que le suelte, la verdad, así que está un poco reacia, pero...

Es que no me extraña. Invisible y con varita y en el mundo mágico... Yo tomaría mi varita en la mano, solo por si acaso. Es que ya está dándole vueltas por todos lados, va a levantarle la túnica un poquito solo para hacerla protestar.

Y el grito con lo de levantarle la túnica, sonrojándose aún más.

Es que LAS RISAS.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Elphinstone

—Albus! —protesta y aun así sonríe al oírle reírse—. Ehm... nada. Vamos.

Ahí va a aflojarle el moño... se le hace la trenza sola en cuanto lo afloja porque Minerva se PELEO con el pelo entonces en la mañana. Además creo que la trenza va a ser la misma de anoche... la complicada.

Elphinstone camina muy serio junto a Minerva hacia los elevadores mientras ella pelea para fulminar el espacio vacío correcto donde está Albus, guiándose por su risita.

Y es que la mira de arriba a abajo y poco, muy poco le falta para desabrocharle el sujetador porque además siendo invisible... no crean que no se le pasa la idea por la cabeza, Minerva debe sentir que se le mueve un poco, pero... piensa que como lo haga va a MATARLE. Lo cual no ayuda a la causa.

Mueve un poco los hombros porque sí ha sentido algo que no debía moverse, pero... no puede haber sido él.

Le cambia la túnica de color al estampado exacto de su corbata anoche. Ella no se entera de buenas a primeras porque está ocupada intentando escucharle para saber dónde está... y en seguir a Elphinstone. Como un... 80-20%

Elphinstone les odia a ambos. A nadie le extraña. Pat pat en la espalda.

¿Minerva no tendrá una hermana pequeña? No, pero tiene dos hermanos varones si le va ese rollo.

—Y... ¿se quedaron en el caldero chorreante anoche? —pregunta Urquart tratando de hacer conversación.

—¿Qué? No... —responde solamente porque está distraída. Vuelve a la normalidad su túnica en cuanto lo nota.

Otro soplidito en el otro oído. Solo para que veas que no está realmente en el mismo lugar.

—¿Dónde se quedaron entonces?

Salto del otro lado y vuelve a sonrojarse porque este no está segura si fue un soplido o un beso.

—Ehm... en un lugar... muggle.

—¿Un lugar muggle? —es que no se lo puede creer.

—Era parte de una investigación para la escuela —podría estar prestándote menos atención, pero tendría que esforzarse MUCHO.

Albus la abraza un poco de la cintura y le recarga la barbilla en el hombro cuando entran al ascensor.

—¿Investigación... Profesora McDumbledore? —le susurra al oído.

Minerva se sonroja un montón pero se le echa un poquito encima... y se sonroja un más, poniendo las manos sobre sus brazos. Aunque intenta no hacerlo para que no se note lo que él hace.

—Y... e-ehm... para... es decir... para E-Estudios Muggles y... —es evidente que la elocuencia ha bajado significativamente.

—¿Estudios Muggles? Pensé que me habías dicho que era una materia en que tenían a un profesor dedicado a ello... no sabía que te interesara el tema.

Albus le da un besito en la mejilla... y se piensa que podría hacerse así más a menudo, todo parece más fácil. Ella toma aire y lo suelta lentamente por la nariz porque siente su barba y le gusta.

—Sí, sí, no es mi materia, pero igual...

Le gustaaaa.

¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Y suéltala!

Albus le acaricia un poquito con ella sin siquiera notarlo, echándola un poco hacia atrás cuando entra alguien más al elevador.

—Es decir, no que tenga nada de malo un hotel muggle, supongo que ha sido hasta divertido. ¿Sueles hacer eso frecuentemente? Igual si Dumbledore está ocupado alguna otra vez, yo podría acompañarte.

Así que se echa un poco más sobre él y resiste la tentación de girar la cabeza para que le acaricie como si fuera un gato, pero bastante que le cuesta.

—Eh? No, no...

—Ya, ya... ya me imagino que no —Elphinstone suspira.

—Pobrecito... —Albus se ríe un poquito, hablándole DE VERDAD en el oído, tan cerca que le acaricia un poco el pabellón de la oreja con los labios.

—Quiero decir que... no es algo que suela hacer, suelo ir al caldero chorreante —es que se le cierran los ojos carraspea un poco.

Y desde luego, creo que porque Albus Dumbledore tiene muy buena suerte... entran unas cuantas personas más al elevador.

—No vendrás a Londres más seguido de lo que yo me entero, ¿verdad? —le mira el pobre muchacho con sus ojotes.

—Dile que sí, que vienes conmigo cada semana... —bromea Albus.

Minerva solo niega con la cabeza ahora, ni responde, ni le mira, sinceramente, aun ojos cerrados y cabeza gacha, además a ella la empujan un poco porque notan que hay bastante espacio entre ella y la pared.

Y es que Albus piensa... que esto es un momento tremendamente íntimo de ambos. Y Minerva parece tan... relajada. Le va air a dar un besito en el cuello.

Es que... el escalofrío. Elphinstone no podría estar más incómodo. No me extraña, a ella no podría sobrarle más que esté ahí y sinceramente Albus está a punto de sacarles a ambos de ahí con métodos mágicos poco aceptables.

Urquart CARRASPEA casi con un ataque de tos en el elevador que la hace a ella sonrojarse y tensarse. Mirando al suelo, con ojote súper abiertos de "Ups". Albus se ríe un poquito, bajito, aún en su oído.

Codacito... que solo le hace reírse un poco más.

—Esto es muy divertido —sentencia

—Compórtate —susurra pegándole la sonrisa a ella.

—Nunca. Soy como un niño, ¿no?

—¡Desde luego!

—Si fuera del todo como un niño ya te habría desabrochado el sujetador —porque... no crean que él no fue pequeño y por lo visto era bastante latoso.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —se gira un poco hacia él y como no sabe qué tan cerca esta...

Ala... vas a acabar gato otra vez por lo visto como sigas así. Albus levanta las cejas al sentir sus labios...

Ella no sabe qué es lo que ha tocado, así que aparta un poco la cara enseguida.

Albus suelta suavemente el aire por la boca, con el corazón algo acelerado.

—Cielos... —única exclamación.

—L-Lo siento —mirada al suelo, así no volverá a pasar.

Él se acerca otra vez y le vuelve a dar un beso suave en los labios. Ojos como platos... y es que puede ver a través ¿sabes? Puede ver a Elphinstone.

—No lo sientas —agrega cuando se separa, esta vez a mejor tono de voz.

Elphinstone les DESTESTA, yo no sé cómo no están los dos en el suelo convertidos en rana. Como vas a lograr que se case contigo, Minerva, es un misterio. Es que ella está roja, roja como un tomate.

—ES en este piso —murmura Urquart saliendo delante... y es que no, no entiende, ni sabe nada de besos ni de cariñitos, pero sí que nota a Minerva tonteando, sonrojada...

No, o sea, perdona, dale un segundo que recupere su cerebro. Albus es quien la empuja un poco y ella camina, sí, lo hace, un poco dando un traspiés.

—Ehm...

Albus la suelta más o menos cuando sale del elevador. Ella se lleva la mano a los labios, embobadísima ahora mismo.

—¿Minerva? ¡Minerva! —la llama Ephilstone tras unos segundos, la nombrada parpadea y le mira—. Te decía que es al fondo —él la mira y levanta una ceja.

—Ehm... sí, sí, al fondo.

—¿Vamos?

Asiente. Albus la suelta del todo y ella se detiene cuando lo hace.

El director le roza los dedos de la mano con los suyos, así que ella busca su mano para tomarla. La deja hacer apretándosela un poco de vuelta y ahí vuelve a andar en silencio, mirando el suelo.

—¿Viene tú... amigo? —pregunta Urquart.

Minerva le aprieta la mano y asiente.

—¿Habrá manera en que hablemos solos un poco antes de que te vayas? —suerte con eso, chaval. Por lo menos consigue que le mire una milésima de segundo... y niegue. Muy pequeñas victorias las de Urquart. Él le mira con la boca semi abierta

—¡Cinco minutos! —protesta y Albus le acaricia la mano a Minerva.

—Pero, gracias —añade ella porque no, no piensa quedarse a hablar con él ahora que Albus acaba de darle otro beso de ningún modo.

Toca la puerta de la oficina de migración y se cruza de brazos de maaaaalas.

—De veras, gracias por todas las molestias que te tomas por mí —insiste porque ahora está suaveciiiita.

—Sabes bien por qué lo hago, Minerva, yo... —cuidado, porque la mira y se sonroja un poquito.

—Elphinstone... —mirada de advertencia.

—Sí sabes, Elphinstone, que el que no me veas no hace que no te oiga... ¿verdad? —agrega Albus Dumbledore.

—Adelanteee —añade alguien desde detrás de la puerta. Es que a Minerva le da un vuelco el corazón al oír su voz, le aprieta la mano de nuevo.

—Ugh —protesta Urquart abriendo la puerta. "Y por favor que no sea más amigo de Albus Dumbledore que mío", piensa para si

Dentro, está la secretaria del muchacho este de Migración. Albus le acaricia un poco la mano a la escocesa, nervioso también... pero bastante menos porque siendo mayoritariamente invisible...

—Ehm... ¿no está Rufus? —pregunta Urquart

—Ah! Mr. Urquart! ¿Tenían cita hoy?

—No, vengo a pedirle un favor personal... bueno, de hecho no de mi parte, pero es algo importante para Hogwarts. Necesito hablar con él.

—Ah... uf, no sé si... espere, por favor —ella se levanta y se va a la puerta a su derecha.

Albus piensa que... seguramente si ÉL...

Minerva, que se ha mantenido en segundo plano con Albus, se apoya un poco sobre su brazo. Nada más porque aún está procesando que esta vez no puede haber sido un accidente aunque tal vez eso no fueran sus labios.

Minerva... es que me muero de risa. Albus se siente como niño pequeño. Vuelve a cambiarle la túnica a estrellitas.

O sea... pues ella no vio, igual y era él poniendo los dedos así o algo... Esta vez NI SE ENTERA. Es que no podría estar menos interesada en su túnica ahora mismo.

Claro, claro... dos veces. Albus y... el multitasking.

—¿Quieres que yo espere?... digo, si tienes que irte. Puedo convencerle. Creo

—¿Eh? —es que está pensando en un millón de cosas menos en esto.

—Si tienen que irse. Ambos, digo yo... —se sonroja un poco y Albus tiene a bien levantar la mano de minerva para darle un beso en los nudillos

—Ah... ehm... —es que mira su mano levantarse en el vacío de forma EVIDENTE.Y Albus piensa, la verdad... que sí deberían irse—. Tengo... aquí en la bolsa los documentos que faltan —hace un poco para soltarse, renuente, para buscarlos y dárselos.

Albus la deja. Así que los saca y se los tiende, perdiendo la noción de donde está ahora.

—Te lo agradezco de nuevo, Elphinstone.

—Sí, sí... ya me imagino que me lo agradeces —estira la mano de bastante mala gana.

Minerva suspira, porque tampoco quiere que se enfade con ella... y piensa que va a tener que invitarle ella a que vaya a verla a la próxima que tenga un poco de tiempo libre.

Sí, vas a tener que compensarle un poco... casándote con el luego y dejando unas tentacurnalias venenonimas a su alcance.

Ejem. Un dedo a lo largo de su espalda...

¡Toma! Mira que recta se pone, que ni el ejército.

—Ehm... gracias y... nos vemos —le tiende la mano para saludarle.

Elphinstone suspira porque... la mano, de verdad. Se la da y aparece al lado de ella la de Albus en una posición además que solo puede... estar prácticamente encima de Minerva para dársela (ejem... que lo está)

Elphinstone les odia a ambos y a estas alturas agradece que se larguen fuera de su vista para siempre. Regaña a Albus, Minerva, por favor.

Minerva se sonroja, además al notar donde es que debe estar Albus si le tiende la mano así, él le respira en el oído como confirmación.

Urquart les da la espalda después de darles la mano a ambos y prepárate, Minerva, para darle mil explicaciones cuando le invites pero... Albus le toma la mano y tira de ella para sacarla de ahí.

Ella suspira un poco derrotada con la actitud de Elphinstone y se deja llevar igual.

—Sin duda... le tienes babeando —asegura Albus en cuanto salen de cuarto apretándole la mano un poco.

—¿Qué? —pregunta porque desde luego hoy... no se ha fijado para nada en eso.

—¿Estás bien? —se ríe, ella se humedece los labios y asiente—. ¿Quieres ir a desayunar?

—Pero vas a dejar de ser invisible nada más pongamos un pie fuera del edificio —advierte igual asintiendo y sonriendo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso? Si tú lo sugeriste.

—Eres aun peor de incontrolable.

—Me encanta tu túnica —creo que corre al elevador.

—¿Mi... Qué? —es que entonces lo nota y la transfigura otra vez apretando los ojos sin saber cuánto rato lleva así.

Él se la transfigura de vuelta antes de un segundo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Albus! —protesta volviendo de nuevo a transfigurarla.

Otra vez de vuelta.

—¡Basta! —y de vuelta.

De regreso. Se detiene delante del elevador.

—Para... —es que suenas taaan seria, de vuelta.

Otra vez, nunca va a parar. Minerva intenta echarle una mirada de advertencia, sin saber dónde está, cambiándola de nuevo.

Albus le sopla al oído otra vez y es que te ves tan mona ahí discutiendo con el aire

Saltito.

Risita.

—¡Para! —creo que hasta da con el tacón al suelo pero está sonriendo. Es que el gesto es... genial.

—Detenme si puedes.

Intenta, nada más por el reto, echar un petrificus totalus a donde sabe que no debe estar.

—¡Ni tú te crees ese pésimo intento!

Ella se ríe y ahí le vuelve a cambiar la túnica. Así que a ella se le ocurre... volver a cambiarla, pero por el vestido blanco de ayer. Una versión menos escotada, con falda más larga y menos ceñida, eso sí. A ver si ahora se atreve también a jugársela a que no se quede con él puesto.

—Oh... eso ha sido muy listo de tu parte —se detiene Albus. Ella sonríe tan orgullosa.

Dumbledore le aumenta un poco el escote pero eso no lo nota o finge no notarlo, así que sonríe satisfecho.

—Ahí está el elevador —y dentro está el Ministro de Magia, porque te lo mereces

Minerva levanta las cejas y saluda suavemente entrando. Albus vacila... y mira que silencioso es capaz de ser. Nadie notara nunca su presencia. Toda una pantera.

—Profesora... McGonagall, ¿verdad? —recuerda él—. No sabían que seguían aun en Londres. ¿Está con usted el profesor Dumbledore?

Dumbledore se esconde tras ella, solo por si acaso.

—Eh... no. No, ha tenido que marcharse esta mañana a primera hora, yo solo estoy aquí porque tenía que entregar burocracia —explica amablemente.

—Ah... es una pena. Me hubiera gustado acabar la reunión de ayer. Me sentiría más tranquilo y fue un terrible malentendido que tuviéramos que cesarla por culpa de un detalle menor.

Es que la minimicrorisita.

Minimacrocodazo.

Ugh.

—Hum —pero que bien se te da hablar con la gente, el alma de todas las fiestas, Minerva. Albus le cambia la corbata al ministro por una de estrellitas igual

Cuando ella lo nota... ¡es que no puede creerlo! ¿Cuántos años tienes, Albus Dumbledore? ¿Cinco?

De hecho quizás una igual a la tela de su túnica de ayer. Seis.

—Ehm... me alegro entonces que no fuera una grave crisis, la de ayer. Nos quedamos un poco preocupados.

—Eh? Ah, no, no, el ministerio tiene todo bajo control, profesora.

Riiiisita. Así un pffff.

Ojos en blanco de ella sin poder evitarlo porque esas respuestas tipo tan políticas...

—Ya veo. Interesante elección de corbata, ministro. Le favorece a usted.

Es que se mueeeere de risa, podría darle unos besos más solo por ese trolleo.

—¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí, gracias —lo peor es que como está pensando en cualquier otra cosa ni se fija en ella, solo se la recoloca—. Usted lleva... —es que tiene que mirarla y nota que no es una túnica. Levanta una ceja.

Minerva se sonroja y trata de cubrirse un poco con los brazos. Albus... la vuelve a abrazar protectoramente, haciéndola sonrojar más, gracias.

—Un vestido curioso —el ministro piensa que NUNCA va a entender la moda femenina.

—Ni que él se vistiera bien —deja de hablarle al oídooooo.

—Shh! —chita ella para que se calle.

—¿Cómo dice? —pregunta el ministro que no puede creer que le haya chitado a él.

—Q-Que... que ¡ni que no se me viera bien! —protesta un poco intentando ocultar.

—Se te ve perfecto —asegura Albus.

—Ah, no, disculpe, no era mi intención ofenderla. ¿Va usted a algún tipo de...

Boda o algo?

¿Alguien se puede morir de sonrojo?, entre los dos comentarios...

—McDumbledore.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? No, no, nonono, en lo absoluto. No —ni siquiera puede mirar al ministro ahora.

—A ver si no te invita a salir él —y lo mato.

—Ah, no, es que parece... ¿disculpe? ¿Cómo dice? —pregunta Hardy porque le ha parecido oir otra voz. Albus se calla, algo culpable.

—Eh... que... creo que... tendría que invitarme a... salir. Del ascensor. Es decir, invitarme a mi misma. Porque este es el piso al que voy —risa nerviosa. Sonrisa de Albus y la empuja un poco—. Buenos días, Ministro —ahí va fuera, aunque no sabe ni si están ya en la salida, sinceramente.

Muy probablemente... no. Las carcajadas de Albus una vez fuera resuenan sin que se le vea.

—Bloody hell!

—No te enfadeeeees.

—¡Pues es que!

—¡Te has salido con la tuya!

—Invitarme a mí misma a salir del ascensor. Va a pensar que soy imbécil.

—Naaah!

—"¿Querida Minerva, me concederías el honor de acompañarme fuera del ascensor?" "Desde luego, Minerva, sería un placer" —hace algunos gestos ridículos con las manos.

—Por un momento pensé que me calendarizarías una junta con él, en venganza —se ríe y le toma de la mano.

—¡No te rías! —anda, si lo haces expresamente para hacerle reír—. No, no, en serio creo que sería bueno regresar antes de que los niños empiecen a aprender transfiguraciones de Filius.

—¿Desayuno en Hogsmeade? —Albus suspira.

—De acuerdo —asiente sin sonreír tanto.

(Vas a ir a desayunar a Hogsmeade y no vas a pasar por la cabeza de puerco... uuuuh)

(Ugh)

—Aunque... yo pensaba...

—¿Qué?

—Ir a otro lado.

—¡Deja de marearme!

—Es que podemos ir al norte... a desayunar en un sitio muggle.

—¿No íbamos a quedarnos aquí?

—Tú empezaste con Filius.

—Sí, si te quedabas de reunión con el ministro... pero las reuniones conmigo suelen cundir más y ser más cortas.

—Yo no voy a quedarme —asegura al fin llegando a la salida y tirando de ella afuera, ella parpadea un poco.

—Bueno, o podemos desayunar en el colegio —propone porque quizás ahora quiera irse.

—¿Qué? —se detiene y la mira.

—Si no quieres quedarte... digo.

—Con el ministro. No contigo.

—Ah... —sonrojito.

—No... Quiero volver aún hasta que sea estrictamente indispensable.

—Tengo clase a la una, así que técnicamente...

—¿A la UNA?

Asiente

—Pensé que era a las cuatro o cinco.

—A las cuatro tengo a Gryffindor de quinto... —la hora bruja.

—¡No podemos ir a desayunar a ese sitio que te dije!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡El tiempo apremia!

—Ah... ¿Entonces?

—Vamos a tener que... —la abraza y va a aparecer en el baño del restaurante

El susto que se da otra vez

Y, peor aún, sigues sin mirarle. Espero que no haya una viejecita en el baño.

A lo mejor, debe pegar un grito... Y los dos deben borrarle la memoria. Pobre mujer.

Ehm... sí. Alzehimer, para toda la vida.

—Vamos... —susurra Albus tirando de ella hacia afuera del baño.

Minerva le detiene cuando ya están fuera y todos la han visto sola.

—¿Mmm?

—Ehm... nada —la otra opción es que todos la vean salir del baño acompañada de un hombre.

Eso mismo se ha pensado él. Que mejor sola.

¡¿Pero es que va a ser invisible todo el desayuno?!

Podría no serlo, pero si le das permiso va a serlo

Pues no es como que... o sea... no puede deshacer el hechizo en mitad del restaurante y todos van a tomarla por loca hablando sola y no va a poder comer nada. No en un lugar muggle, la gente no puede ver comida desapareciendo así sin explicación.

Va a ir al baño a deshacerlo, Minerva. No pataleeees.

Jum!

Te da unos segundos de soledad. Eso sí.

Es que no sabe dónde está si le suelta. Así que se dedica a intentar oírle si no le ha dicho lo que va a hacer.

¿Entonces quieres otra vez susurritos al oído?

¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Solo...!

—Ahora vuelvo... pídeme un desayuno inglés —eso es casi un beso al oído

El escalofrío. Asiente un poco. Él le da un besito en la mejilla porque así vamos hoy.

Se sonroja, mirando de reojo a donde debería estar y aprieta los ojos al ver el lugar vacío. Creo que alguien se tropieza con él sin entender qué ha pasado, ¡si había espacio para pasar!

Gracias por quitarle de ahí al fin. Se va hacia el baño, riendo. Ella se sonroja y piensa que... ¿qué tal que solo se queda ahí mirándola sin hacer ruido y vuelve a darle un beso cuando está a punto de pedir? Uno de esos besos que no le da. Va a estar tensa hasta que no le VEA.

Como llegara y te diera uno que vieras...

Bueno, ¡pero eso no quita el hecho! O sea, ¡no va a hacer eso!

Ahí aparece desde el baño vestido otra vez de muggle. De manera un poco más desastrosa que anoche porque Albus Dumbledore no es Minerva McGonagall y de le han ido de la mano algunos colores intensos.

Puede que por la noche moje las bragas con la idea de que esos abrazos del ascensor hubieran sido un poco menos... aptos para todos los públicos. Se sonroja de MUERTE cuando le VE por fin, porque... es que le ha dado un beso, ¿sabes? O algo. Y ni siquiera podía ver qué cara ponía.

Él le sonríe y a decir verdad se sonroja muy levemente, sentándose frente a ella. Trae su corbata.

—M-Menos mal, al final no era un poltergeist —bromea ella un poco sin mirarle.

—No sabía yo que le permitieras algunas cosas a un poltergeist.

—Ni a un poltergeist ni a nadie. Veinte puntos menos para Dumbledore.

—Uy, Minerva... ¿cuántos miles de puntos en negativo está la casa Dumbledore? Me temo que solo anoche que fuiste McDumbledore le agregaste puntos por primera vez en la historia

—¡Debería funcionar como correctivo!

—¿Qué gana Dumbledore con muchos puntos?

—¿Buena reputación? ¿Quieres una copa?

—¿Mejor reputación de la que ya tengo?

—Pues en eso consiste, sí.

—Mmm ofréceme algo más —sonríe.

—Bueno, las galletas funcionan con algunos alumnos...

—Galletas escocesas... —evidente interés ahora.

—De la mejor mantequilla.

—¿Las haces tú?

—Desde luego que no, la cocina británica ya tiene suficiente mala reputación.

—Vale, puede ser buena idea —igual se muere de la risa.

—Bien. Buen comportamiento entonces a cambio de galletas.

—Veremos cuanto tiempo funciona... ¿pediste el desayuno?

—Sí, no creo que tarden en traerlo.

—Voy a caerme de hambre como no coma algo pronto —se ríe —. ¿Qué te parece el lugar? —es la cafetería más normal del universo.

Minerva sonríe un poco porque parece que ya se encuentra mejor en comparación a como estaba al despertar.

—Bien, es bonito —asegura. Ayudas a que este mejor, sin duda.

—Y espera a que pruebes la comida. ¿Pediste jugo o café para mí? —café, sí... insiste.

—Yo no pido bebidas antiimperialistas —de aquí a aquí eres independentista, de aquí a aquí, el gran imperio británico.

—¡Anda, pensé que disolverías el imperio a la primera!

—Permíteme mis propias contradicciones. Además, esto no tiene que ver con el centralismo inglés, si no con las colonias.

—A diferencia del té que siempre se produjo en la isla —sonríe mirándola por encima de los lentes.

—Exacto, encima que lo importamos para el beneficio económico.

—Podríamos importar café igual.

—No después de esa declaración unilateral de independencia. Desagradecidos.

—Cielos —Dumbledore se ríe.

—Tú no lo entiendes, desertor inglés, casaca roja —o sea, puedes dejar de atacar a todo el mundo—. Esto no es una bebida, es política. Es un símbolo de la resistencia.

—¡No soy un desertor inglés solo por beber café! —se defiende—. Y estoy empezando a pensar que solo con un día de visita al ministerio has aprendido bastante de política.

—Además, el café destroza completamente el sabor del wishkey —¿has estado bebiendo y no me lo has dicho?

—Esto ha escalado rápidamente... —sonríe de lado—. Y no, no estoy de acuerdo con eso. El café irlandés es uno de mis favoritos.

—Solo te gusta porque es la excusa más adulta que has encontrado para ponerte de nata hasta las cejas —pone los ojos en blanco, él es que hasta se sostiene la panza de reír. Ella se ríe un poco también.

—Shh... ¡no lo digas en voz alta! Pensaría yo que sería también una buena excusa para ti para beber largos sorbitos de whiskey inadvertidamente.

—Para eso lo pongo en el té —anda que vaya dos, la alcohólica y el crío.

—¿Empiezo a preocuparme ahora con los chorritos de whiskey en el té?

—Es medicinal, ayuda a mantener el calor en invierno —lo peor es que vosotros dos dirigís un colegio.

—Tan medicinal como la marihuana que no me dejaste comprar anoche... —no ayudas. Como les oyeran.

—¡El alcohol no es ilegal!

—¿Y eso qué?

—De hecho, sabríamos entonces lo que es la revolución y la unidad total de un país contra una sola causa como lo fuera.

La mira... y dentro de su cabeza le dice a Gellert "¿Veeeees? ¿Ves cómo ella puede tener ideas peligrosas también?"

—Sería un buen experimento social...

Gellert le guiña un ojo desde la barra de la cafetería, cuando mira por segunda vez, ya no está ahí.

Está más o menos habituado a mirarle en lugares de vez en cuando pero se revuelve un poco cuando aparece, con cierto sonrojito mirando a la barra.

—¿Lo sería? ¿Enfadar a todo el mundo? O vuelve a ser una de esas ideas tuyas de proyankee como beber café.

—No enfadar a todo el mundo, observar la unión por el... bien común.

Minerva se gira a la barra a ver qué ha visto y se encoge de hombros. Dumbledore se sonroja un poco más y carraspea.

—E-En fin...

—No sé, luego está ese principio de que en lo único que estamos todos de acuerdo en este país, es en que no estamos de acuerdo. Quizás es tentar demasiado a la suerte —y ahí les traen el desayuno.

—Si reducimos la muestra a dos personas, tú y yo, no suena tan descabellado —le cierra un ojo mientras les ponen enfrente el desayuno y él se frota las manos, agradeciendo a la mesera.

—No siempre estamos en desacuerdo... solo cuando te equivocas.

—Yo no me equivoco —le asegura completamente arrogante sonriendo de lado.

—¿Ves? —hace un gesto con la mano para mostrarle como es justo este el caso, él se ríe.

—Lo peor de todo es que tienes razón.

Niega con la cabeza porque no es así para nada. Ella está mucho más inclinada a creer que no se equivoca que él mismo.

—Sé de una o dos personas que estarían completamente de acuerdo.

—¿Quiénes?

La mira con la boca llena pensando que... por Merlín, esa era una pregunta difícil.

—El médico, para empezar...

—¿Cuál? ¿El que no te ha visto en la vida?

—Justamente él —asiente sonriendo.

—No deberías jugar con eso —niega con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente—. No ha vuelto a dolerte la cadera ¿verdad?

—No me ha dolido nunca la cadera —creo que miente, mirando su plato.

—Lo digo por la caída de ayer.

—Ayer no me dolía, era la rodilla.

—Bueno, por lo menos ve a ver a Poppy esta tarde.

—El otro que me parece que puede pensarlo... —sigue en el tema anterior, pensando en el asunto de lo mucho que debe costarle ignorar su vejez.

—Le diré yo que vaya a verte —sentencia igual, escuchándole.

—Vas a hacerla subir a mi despacho sin razón... es este chico tuyo del ministerio.

—Elphinstone —aprieta los ojos—. Voy a tener que invitarle a venir, parecía tremendamente enfadado.

—Creo que con una carta se contentará... parece genuino su interés —sinceramente, se riñe un poco a si mismo por estar hablando del tema.

Minerva le mira porque es que parece un poco cruel a pesar de todo, solo mandarle una carta.

—Bueno, tal vez sí, ya veré —cuando te aburras y dejes de revolotear a mí alrededor otra vez.

Albus juega un poco con su comida, y de nuevo casi se le oye pensar, la verdad... Porque no, ni siquiera quería hablar de este chico, en este momento no podría darle más lo mismo. Pero en el fondo de su cabeza sabía que él era una pieza importante en el rompecabezas, una persona en alguna medida mucho más normal para Minerva. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y sabes quién más estaría de acuerdo?

—En esta línea... alguien a quien no le caes muy bien

—Diría yo que el voto de mi hermano vale casi por dos —sonríe un poco.

—Ah... él... Esto seguramente sea contraproducente con mis fines, pero creo que él exagera un poco contigo.

—No lo hace —niega con la cabeza.

—Siempre que vuelves de verle vuelves hecho polvo, tampoco hay porqué detractare tanto.

Albus se ríe un poco, un poquito más nostálgico para el buen observador.

—A decir verdad, él estaría excesivamente a favor tuyo... aunque consideraría que no eres tan dura como deberías.

—Bueno, eso es porque él es extremadamente duro y los extremos suelen ser contraproducentes.

—No es extremadamente duro, Minerva, podría serlo más —asegura riendo—. Probablemente vaya a visitarlo esta semana —y volveré hecho polvo... tal como describes.

—A lo mejor vas a tener que pedirle permiso a la "secretaria" que organiza tu agenda —bromea. Albus se ríe relajándose otra vez.

—Tendré que armar mi caso con la secretaria y explicarle que ir a beber una cerveza suele venirme bastante bien para... relajarme.

—No sé si va a creer que necesitas relajarte más.

—¿Tiene ella la impresión de que ya estoy lo suficientemente... relajado?

—A veces.

—Por favor no le digas a Aberforth que tiene que ser más incisivo, él es capaz de serlo más con tal de relajarme correctamente.

Minerva se ríe un poco y niega con la cabeza.

—Y no estoy seguro de querer regresar al castillo convertido en cabra.

—A lo mejor pasar un par de días sin que nadie se atreva a hacer la destransfiguración...

—Dos días sin pensar en nada más que en comer y dormir y beber leche tibia... ¿dónde firmo?

—Y tener, además, que cuidar de una cabra... no, más vale que Abeforth venga al castillo a hacerse cargo de ti por esos días —responde igual riéndose.

—No quieres a Abeforth en el castillo.

—¿No? ¿Tengo bastante con un Dumbledore mal portado?

—Él... se porta mal de manera distinta, sí. No le digas que dije esto.

—¿En qué manera?

"Hablando pestes de mi con todo mundo, para empezar..." piensa para sí.

—No estoy seguro siquiera de que accediera a venir al Castillo. Tampoco creo que estuviera muy conforme con algunos arreglos... quizás se dedicaría a asegurarse de que mi vida posterior a su visita fuera algo complicada.

—¿En qué sentido?

—En todos los posibles —eres un dramático exagerado—. Estoy seguro de que los alumnos estarían muy interesados en escuchar algunas de sus historias

Ella le mira porque... ella estaría muy interesada en oírlas. ¿Y si invitaba a Urquart a la Cabeza de Puerco? Claro, Minerva, fiesta... porque no te vas a Nurmengard tú, ya de paso.

—¿Ves? Quién no quiere oír historias sobre el director de la escuela.

—Bueno, eso solo significa que las personas están interesadas en ti. Nadie quiere oír historias sobre mí —se encoge de hombros.

—A mí me gusta oír historias sobre ti —y sobre todos.

—A ti te gusta oír historias, punto —sonríe un poco porque no le causa tampoco especial conflicto.

—Hay unas que me gustan más —se limpia los bigotes habiendo terminado el desayuno.

—Bueno, eso suele pasar con las historias interesantes.

—El problema contigo es que a veces decides por mi si a mí me puede interesar o no lo que tengas que contarme. No creas que no sé qué sueles decir "yo puedo resolverlo, no necesito ir a contárselo" Aun cuando muchas veces de igual manera me gustaría escuchar la historia y reírme un poco contigo...

—Bueno, es que en general, puedo resolver muchas cosas sin tu supervisión y ahorrarte la preocupación.

—Minerva... podrías resolver TODAS las cosas sin mi supervisión —se ríe

La nombrada suspira porque sí, bien que sabe que podría ser la directora de la escuela.

—Lo cual, me tranquiliza tanto como me pone nervioso, para ser sincero. Algún día alguien va a darse cuenta de lo tremendamente prescindible que soy y lo poco que hago en comparación —se ríe.

—Claro que no —ojos en blanco.

—¿Claro que nadie se va a dar cuenta? Me alegra tenerte de mi lado en eso.

—Te obligarían a ser ministro.

—Cielos, no otra vez con ese asunto.

—Aunque es una forma de jubilación —se ríe.

—¿Ju... bilarme? —abre la boca cómicamente, es que creo que eso es como la peor de sus pesadillas.

—Me refiero a que sigues en activo, pero de una forma bastante cómoda en la que trabajas más o menos cuando quieres y en lo que quieres.

—Cielos, es así como me ves, ¿verdad? —es que escucha a Gellert riéndose en su cabeza.

—No exactamente —sonríe—. Es decir, sé que también haces cosas que no quieres hacer y que es duro, como la reunión con el ministro o el Winzegamot, pero porque así eres tú. Si no fuera duro puede que te murieras.

—Siempre se puede encontrar algo que hacer... lo que no podría, realmente, es estar jubilado. Pero si hay cosas que hago, incluso en la escuela... —medio protesta torciendo la boca porque la maravillosa Minerva le hace sentir del todo inútil en la escuela.

—Sí que las haces.

—Quizás debería meterme más de nuevo en algunos de los temas —teme, Minerva, TEME

—Me conformo con que cumplas las promesas que haces a los niños.

—¿Qué promesas que hago a los niños no cumplo?

—Solo... a veces dices que harás cosas y... luego se quedan a medias.

—Es injusto lo que voy a pedir pero... si esa "secretaria" pudiera recordarme las cosas que digo que haré... seguramente las podría hacer mejor —pide después de suspirar.

—Está bien...

Dumbledore le sonríe con eso aunque sabe... que quizás le recuerde una vez, pero no va a recordarle siempre porque ya le conoce y preferirá resolverlo ella. Se siente culpable como siempre al respecto y estira un poco la mano hacia ella.

—Siento ser tan desastroso, Minerva.

—No eres desastroso, solo eres... tú.

—Voy a tomar eso como un cumplido —se ríe un poco.

—Además, está todo el asunto de la investigación... eso lo llevas prácticamente tú en exclusiva —se sonroja un poco y tras vacilar, toca su mano con la puuunta de los dedos.

—A excepción del asunto de la investigación del baile... y los artículos en Transfigurations Today que hemos escrito los dos —estira un poquito más la mano hacia ella.

—Me refiero a que tu coordinas todos los proyectos, aunque tengas colaboración en la mayoría —mira las manos de reojo, nerviosa.

—Solo nos falta que tu coordines eso, querida profesora... —le hace un cariñito en los dedos.

—Esa es una de tus cosas favoritas —cierra los ojos y niega.

—Y dar clase... me gustaba dar clase. Y creo no lo hacía tan mal... —toma su dedo índice—. Se nos termina el tiempo libre, Minerva.

—Lo hacías peor que mal —replica ella.

—¿Qué? —le cambia la cara, muy sorprendido.

—Desde luego que sí, ¡yo siempre acababa muy frustrada!

—Acababas frustrada porque querías siempre hacer cosas mil veces más complicadas de las que estábamos viendo en clase y en vez de decirte que no, te empujaba a que lo intentaras —rebate, defendiéndose.

—Porque tú siempre lo explicabas todo para tontos y era sumamente fácil y aburrido.

—Ya, ya... es que en comparación a ti... Pero siendo claros, si te lo preguntan, ¿quién dirías que fue tu mejor profesor? —inclina la cabeza y la mira con curiosidad.

—Miss Diggory —la profesora de Aritmomancia. Es que ni vacila. Acabas de romperle el corazón en mil pedazos.

—Oh... Miss Diggory. Ella era buena —sonríe un poquito y asiente, desviando la mirada.

—¡Albus! —protesta.

—¿Qué? —la mira otra vez.

—Pues que no digas... ¡eso!

—¿Que era buena? Pues lo era... tu misma lo estás diciendo y no puedo decir que no lo fuera. Objetivamente estoy seguro de que no era mejor en las materias que yo, pero... quizás ella te enseñó cosas, tal vez sus conocimientos docentes...

—Sí. Sí, bloody hell, ¡no digas que era buena!

—¿Quieres además que diga que era... MUY buena? ¿Estás presionando un poco... no crees? —protesta parpadeando.

—Ugh...

—¿Estás solo intentando que te diga que decididamente yo fui, por mucho, tu mejor profesor? —y es que la falsa modestia no se le da para nada bien.

—Estoy solo planteándome porque no he ido aun a por uno de tus premios a la brillantez y te he golpeado con él en la cabeza.

Dumbledore suelta el aire por la nariz a modo de risa, cerrando los ojos.

—Ninguno de mis premios es por ser buen profesor. Se necesita más que ser brillante para serlo, si tu me dices que objetivamente no era tan buen profesor... te creo.

—Solo me crees en lo que te interesa.

—Te creo en lo que yo creo que yo podría no estar siendo objetivo. De hecho esto va en bastante detrimento de mi interés.

—Ugh, no. Para.

—¿Paro de creerte? Es que sí pienso que era tu profesor favorito. ¡Por muchísimo! ¡Pero eso no le hace tu mejor profesor!

—¡No eras mi favorito tampoco!

—Mmmm, eso sí no te creo —asegura—. Aunque claro que me comparo objetivamente con el resto y, por ejemplo, en tu caso... eras bastante hábil para muchas cosas. Pero YO te impulsé a ser animaga, y fue bajo mi tutela que fuiste nombrada Joven promesa en transfiguración. Creo que podrían haber hecho lo mismo en encantamientos, por ejemplo, y no fue así.

—Viridian tomo a Filius como su pupilo, solo porque era la estrella del club de duelo, aunque ya sabemos todos que fue porque era un águila... si el sombrero me hubiera puesto en Ravenclaw a mi como dijo... tal vez él sería tu subdirector ahora

Albus hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres mi subdirectora solo por ser Gryffindor? ¿Que no hubieras estado interesada en transfiguración? ¿Que no serías animaga? Eso no lo podemos saber, pero yo no lo creo.

—Tal vez...

—Es que eso insinúa que solo fui bueno contigo porque eras de mi casa y no por ser buena... ¡y eras buena! Que Viridian no te impulsara a ti también... es otro asunto.

—Tal vez si Viridian me hubiera impulsado hubiera decidido enfocarme en encantamientos...

—Que desperdicio de Minerva —se ríe arrugando la nariz—. Y no es que tenga nada contra Filius, pero... me gustas muchísimo más tú de subdirectora.

Baja la cabeza pensando que de hecho no, siempre le han gustado más las transfiguraciones. Se sonroja de golpe con eso y es que está segura SEGURA que si Albus Dumbledore hubiera sido el maldito profesor de la puñetera adivinación, ella habría sido una brillante jodida vidente. Menos mal que no lo era, querida, ¡menos mal!

—Aun así... ya te lo he dicho, estás aquí atascada conmigo —le atrapa más la mano. Es que se sonroja un poco más porque no le parece que eso sea para nada algo malo—. ¿Lista para volver?

—Sí —suspira un poco.

—Ya, ya lo sé... han sido unas pequeñas vacaciones antes del temporal del torneo —asegura tomando la cuenta que ya les habían puesto sobre la mesa y sacando dinero para dejarlo.

—Es bonito verlo así, una noche de vacaciones.

—Creo que voy a... exigirte una cosa más antes de volver a la escuela —sonríe y le hace un gesto para que se levanten.

—¿El qué? —igual se levanta—. ¿Quieres que pague yo? Si me hubieras dicho que querías venir al Londres muggle hubiera traído dinero...

—No, no quiero que pagues tú —le ofrece el brazo.

—¿Entonces? —se acerca y se lo toma

—Quiero que des clases hoy vestida así —sonríe de lado.

—¿Q-Qué? —se mira a sí misma y se sonroja y es que hacía rato que no tartamudeaba nerviosa.

—Dijiste además que tenías a los Gryffindor…

—Sí, a James y Sirius... pero a segunda hora, pero no puedo pasar todo el día con ropa de muggle!

—¿Quieres que le hagamos unas adaptaciones? Al menos deberíamos llegar a la escuela contigo vestida así...

—Es que se van a burlar de mí... y aunque estoy segura que puedo mantener el orden igualmente, no es necesario tentar a la suerte.

—Dudo muchísimo, Minerva, que alguien se burle de ti vestida así.

Ella le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—A decir verdad... lo que no me gusta es que tengas esa idea de que los alumnos solo te temen y no te miran con aprecio, o afecto. Menos aún lujuria.

—¿Qué? ¡Nadie me mira con lujuria!

—Ve a la escuela vestida así una tarde... y me explicas en la noche si te ven o no con lujuria.

—Claro que no, van a verme como si estuviera loca por llevar ropa de muggle y me van a preguntar por qué.

—Bueno, la curiosidad es algo bueno... no te estoy obligando a que lo lleves, solo... —me parecería divertido verles a todos la cara de idiotas que pondrían—. Bien, no hoy, pero el día del baile. Si no este exacto, hacemos uno parecido.

—Ya... veremos.

—Yo puedo ir de pantalones cortos si lo que te preocupa es que se burlen de ti —la sempiterna mano encima de la suya.

—Eso no va a... no. No va a cambiar nada.

—¿Sabes? Pero ni van a mirarme a mí... —asegura sonriendo—. Te ves bien, de verdad. Mejor que con estrellitas

—Prefiero cuando te miran a ti...

—¡Y cuchichean sobre mi túnica! ¡Si serás mala! —termina de pagar en la caja, sin hacer caso más que a Minerva

—¡Pues es porque tú quieres!

—Prefiero que cuchicheen sobre mi túnica a sobre mis decisiones.

—Podrían no cuchichear de ninguna de las dos cosas.

—No me importa lo mucho que odies mis túnicas, Minerva... no sería yo sin ellas —se ríe.

—Ugh... igual no voy a rendirme

—La persistencia del Hufflepuff —la pica saliendo del restaurante.

—Para eso, tú la tienes igual.

—Desde luego, por eso soy un excelente director. Tengo puntos fuertes de todas las casas.

—Ser terco y cabeza dura no es un punto fuerte.

—El día de hoy es el día de las críticas. Veo que no voy a necesitar ir a ver a Abeforth...

—No puedo creer que me digas eso cuando te he dicho que...

—¿Que no fui ni tu mejor profesor ni tu favorito? —le mira con ojitos.

—¡Ugh!

—Que además soy terco, cabeza dura y no hago bastantes cosas en la escuela... ni cumplo mi palabra —un poco de drama, Mr. Dumbledore.

—Y desordenado e inmaduro. No te olvides de eso.

—Peor que un niño.

—Eso es... y caprichoso, no puedes ni pasar una noche sin postre.

—Ahora quiero que me digas las cosas horribles que te he dicho yo...

—¿Eh?

—Yo... ¿cuántas cosas así de feas te he dicho?

Minerva se sonroja y baja la cabeza, regañada.

—Oh, vengaaaaa —le abraza de los hombros y es que solo le apetecía que le dijera alguna de... vale, eres genial.

Ya te ha dicho que eras su profesor favorito y el mejor que tuvo y ella es profesora también, ¿quién demonios crees que inspira su vida? ¿Qué más quieres de ella, Dumbledore?

Sonríe regañado el un poco, apegándola contra sí. Igual... mira cómo se deja abrazar.

—¿Igualmente me quieres un poco, no? Pese a todos mis defectos —¿Ya le odian un poco más?

—Desde luego que no —de un poco nada.

—¡Con lo que te quiero yo!

Vuelta a sonrojarse.

Albus la mira de reojo y tira un poco de ella a uno de los callejones. Minerva levanta un brazo y le rodea la cintura con él haciéndole sonreír de lado mientras camina por ahí hasta detenerse detrás de un bote de basura.

McGonagall mira el sitio y le mira de reojo esperando que se desaparezcan. Él la mira, abrazada a si y sonríe un poco

—¿Qué?

—Nada, me gusta hacer esto contigo.

—¿Desaparecerte?

—No —se ríe un poco y ahí va a desaparecer de golpe, asustándola, claro apretando más fuerte.

* * *

 _Solo por curiosidad... ¿Hay alguien leyendo esto?_


	13. Chapter 13

Y ahí están en Hogsmeade. Abrazaditos... en un rinconcito. Minerva parpadea un par de veces y le suelta... o lo intenta.

—Siempre haces esto de improvisto.

—Así me abrazas más fuerte —se ríe dejando que se suelte.

—Si lo que quieres es que te abrace...

—¿Ajá? —levanta las cejas. Ella nota lo que ha dicho y no acaba la frase, él la mira de reojo.

—Solo... dilo —susurra.

—Vamos a casa... los niños deben echarte de menos —sonríe y la subdirectora asiente sin mirarle.

Le toma la mano y tira de ella. A ver si no encuentran a alguien. Ella deshace la transfiguración de la túnica mientras andan.

—¡Ugh!

—¿Qué?

Ahí va la túnica a hacerse de estrellitas y Albus a hacer jijiji. Minerva le mira de reojo y... bueno, ya está acostumbrada a ella.

Sonríiiiiiiiiiie y le apachurra la mano acercándose a donde van a tomar el carro hacia la escuela.

—¿No me vas a advertir nada?

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿No le digas a nadie de esto, so pena de muerte?

—No...

—¿Estás bien? —suspira un poco.

—Sí, pero no voy a amenazarte de muerte cuando puedo hacer cosas peores como restringirte el azúcar.

—El horror... vale, vale, siempre hay un subtexto aquí que he de ser lo bastante hábil para leerlo.

McGonagall sonríe un poco y él le abre la puerta del carro para que se suba. ¿Y vas a ir abrazada a Albusín de aquí al castillo?

Eeeeh... ah, ¿sí? Se sube, claro. Si... lo pide... Ejem.

Una vez arriba le mira de reojo y sonríe de lado, levantando el brazo.

—Entonces... si lo pido...

—¿Eh?

—¿Me abrazas?

Traga saliva porque... ha dicho que lo haría. Sonrisita de él.

Sueeeelta el aire por la nariz, se levanta y se sienta a su lado con la espalda tooooda tensa y las manos sobre la falda. ¿Qué concepto tienes tú de abrazar a alguien, Minerva McGonagall?

—Ehm... ¿Minerva?

—¿Sí?

—¿Esto es... un problema de concepto?

—Ugh, cállate —vale, vale, se echa un poco sobre él igual de tensa.

—Sigue siendo...

—¿¡Qué!?

—Nada, nada... solo que... Si tuviera que calificarte...

—¡No vas a calificarme! —vale, vale... mano sobre... la pierna de él. Mano encima de la suya

—No digo que reprobarías, ese movimiento ha mejorado.

—¡Insisto en que esto no es un examen!

—No lo es, no, no lo es. Pero... —hace hincapié en el "pero".

Inteeeeenta mover un poco la mano bajo la suya porque... ya iba a ir, ¿vale? ¡No presionéis!

Sonríe y la deja hacer

Vale, se mueve de la pierna a la espalda, por la cintura.

Él se le acerca un poquito y es que le hace un montón de gracia.

Minerva apoya un poco la cabeza en su hombro y la otra mano en la pierna de él. Donde la tenía, pero sigue teeeeeeensa

Albus abre un poco las piernas en reflejo y tiene a bien acordarse de... la mano en la ingle.

Esto es todo lo que vas a recibir.

Como se encuentren a Hagrid que está cazando... loquesea.

¡Cielos!

¿Si?

¡No!

¿Tortura a Minerva parte... 257? Es Hagrid.

—Estás demasiado tensa, Minerva... ¿qué hago para relajarte?

Ella baja la cabeza entonces apoyándola en su pecho para esconderse y como te pongas pesado va a bajar más.

¡Cielos!

¡Ajajá!

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¡señor! —le saluda sonriendo el guardabosques.

No sabemos si la ve a ella... aunque se hace bolita intentando que no. No, no la ve.

—Ah! Hagrid! —le saluda Dumbledore agitando un poco el brazo con el que no abraza a Minerva.

—¡Que raro verlo en carro de Thestrals! —Hagrid le sonríe, acercándose un poco.

Minerva se encoge aún más bajando para que la perspectiva la esconda con la cara hundida en una maldita luna de las de la túnica. Ni siquiera sabe por qué se está escondiendo, es decir, tiene que ver con el hecho de estarle abrazando, desde luego, pero lo sensato habría sido soltarle, no esconderse como si hubiera algo malo en esto. Aunque ahora el mal ya estaba hecho, no tenía sentido levantar la cabeza y saludar a Hagrid "Buenos días Rubeus, llevo aquí todo el rato... no estaba escondida porque me caes mal y no quería verte"

Albus levanta un poquito las cejas cuando nota que Minerva se agacha del todo, claramente escondiéndose. Habían salido y entrado de la escuela así, decenas de veces, pero esta vez... había cambiado algo. Y ella le estaba abrazando. Lo lógico era que esta reacción fuera porque le diera vergüenza que Hagrid le viera hacerlo.

—Quería pensa... —empieza a contestar pero da un saltito... no tan pequeño, cuando Minerva hunde la nariz en su túnica, peligrosamente cerca de un área muy íntima—. Ehm... pensar. Y-Y nada me-mejor que un carro de thestrals para hacerlo.

Minerva esta tensa como un palo, a esto de convertirse en gato.

—¿Ah, sí? —pregunta Hagrid crédulo y sorprendido—. Vaya. Yo pienso mejor en la orilla del lago. Creo. ¡Es bueno saberlo!

Como siga con la cabeza ahí terminaremos todos por descubrir si Albus de verdad puede ponerse tenso como un palo.

Minerva le da unas palmaditas en la pierna para que corte el rollo y sigan. Palmaditas que le hacen dar otro saltito.

—E-Ehm si... es... una de sus propiedades. E-En fin... quizás —mira a Minerva de reojo, que saca un poco la cara aun frotándola sobre él, solo para ver donde está Hagrid

—Quizás debería de... —es que ese último frotado lo ha sentido directamente SOBRE la zona. Vacila como casi nunca lo hace—, d-de...

Ella le ve los pelillos de la cabeza a Hagrid. El sombrero si trae uno y eso solo la pone más tensa, pero no lo bastante para que se convierta en gata.

A estas alturas Albus desearía que lo hiciera.

—D-De seguir pensando, Ha-Hagrid.

Lo que puede es que le lance un stupefy a Hagrid, histérica, sin pensar en que como medio-gigante Hagrid posee una gran fuerza y resistencia física, incluyendo una resistencia frente a algunos hechizos, aunque su capacidad para resistir los conjuros no era tan grande como la de los gigantes.

El hechizo le da de lleno y hace que Dumbledore levante las cejas al sentirlo y además notar que Hagrid si que se paraliza un instante antes de volverse a mover y mirar a Dumbledore con sorpresa porque ahora parece que lo hizo él.

—Oh... Por Merlin —susurra Dumbledore. Ella intenta levantar un poco la cabeza a ver qué, justo cuando se queda paralizado y luego cuando se mueve otra vez.

—Pero qué... —empieza Hagrid.

—¿Te sientes bien, Hagrid? —pregunta Dumbledore tan tranquilo, sonriendo, como si no tuviera idea de que ha pasado algo.

—Bollocksbollocksbollocksbollocks —susurra Minerva.

—¿Me ha...? —es que le mira... sorprendidísimo.

—¿Si? —sigue Dumbledore poniendo a Minerva una mano en la boca para callarla. Ella hunde más la cara.

Albus se sonroja y eso no sirve para su propósito en lo absoluto. Hagrid parpadea porque está seguro. Seguro como de que se llama Rubeus de que le lanzó un stupefy.

—U-Usted... ¿va todo bien, Profesor? —pregunta Hagrid preocupado, acercándose un poco más al carro, no lo bastante... pero muy cerca de serlo.

—Mañana iré a tomar el té contigo, Hagrid, si eres tan amable de recibirme. Ahora tengo que irme pero quiero hablar contigo sobre el torneo... —le sonríe más nerviosito de lo que suele aparentar nunca.

Minerva se convierte en gato sin poder evitarlo, salta al suelo y se le mete por dentro de la túnica

¿Lo que quieren es que haga un grito de nena, verdad? ¡Confiésenlo!

Lo que quiere es esconderse, por si Hagrid se sube. Albus suelta un pequeño gritito y carraspea.

—Profesor Dumbledore, señor... ¿tiene algún problema? —ahora si se acerca más, frunciendo del todo el ceño, preocupado.

—No, no, Hagrid, de verdad...

Minerva se agazapa lo más posible para no hacer un... bulto enorme, ahora sí que tiene la cabeza contra el lugar de la discordia.

—Parece nervioso y preocupado, Profesor —asegura Hagrid mientras Dumbledore cierra los ojos y toma aire profundamente.

—Creo que me ha caído un poco mal el desayuno —ofrece Albus tratando de sonreír un poquito y es que cualquier otro día quizás no le parecería tan terrible el que estuviera ahí enrollada. Probablemente ni siquiera hubiera pensado en el lugar particular que le estaba tocando. Pero hoy...y después del sueño de anoche, todo estaba siendo mucho más... dirigido a ese tema. ¡Si la había besado incluso!

—No tiene en lo absoluto buena cara.

Te vas a ganar que te clave un poco las uñas en los muslos porque no acabas la conversación, que lo sepas.

Suelta el aire en un suave gemidito de dolor porque... joder, Minerva, ¡¿contra qué te afilas las uñas?!

¡Pues es un gato!

YA, ya... pero auuu.

—Oh, cielos... —Hagrid MEGA preocupado cuando le escucha quejarse —. Le acompañaré al castillo.

Minerva mueve las orejas con eso sin poder evitarlo al oírlo... y la cola, nerviosa. Quizás hasta se le eriza un poco el pelo.

—No —puntualiza Dumbledore incluso un poco agresivo... y es que no le va a quedar de otra. Mira a Hagrid—. Voy a aparecer allá directo a ver a Poppy, Hagrid. No te preocupes.

—Pero... —Hagrid le mira con ojitos desconsolados, súper preocupado.

—Gracias por preocuparte... —Y ahí va otra vez a llevarte a donde se le da la gana, Minerva. Aprovechando que tienes tus uñas en sus muslos -.-, le pone una mano en el lomo, entre sus piernas, y va a aparecer en su cama.

Minerva sigue agazapada ahí dentro hecha bolita con la cabeza en la zona en cuestión de Albus, que se tarda unos cuantos segundos en...

—¿M-Minerva?

Ella mueve las orejas y la cola porque no ha notado que han desaparecido. Albus se levanta un poco la túnica...

—¿Estás bien?

Destensa un poco los músculos y nota que ya no se oye el carro ni... a Hagrid así que levanta más la cabeza haciendo que él de un saltito porque el roce de la ropa interior y... Minerva. Albus se levanta un poco más aún la ropa, echándose levemente hacia atrás en su cama. Bonita posición comprometedora.

—Nos he traído a-al castillo.

La gata se incorpora un poco más y... anda hacia los pies, saliendo.

Albus respira otra vez, INCOMODO. Gellert, NO TE RIAS.

Además la has traído a tu CUARTO.

Minerva mira donde están, sentada en su cama. Él no la mira ahora, más preocupado por reorganizarse el área en concreto.

Cuando vuelva a mirarla ya será... ella. Lo cual no ayuda. Se sonroja un poco más

—Por Merlín... lo siento, no recordaba que a él no le afectaba...

—Igualmente... hechizar al personal de Hogwarts... —la mira de reojo porque este tema es mucho más simple, sonriendo un poco.

—¡Es su culpa por quedarse ahí como atontado! Debí convertirle en rana.

—Ha pensado que he sido yo —es que le da aún más risa esa idea.

—Ya lo sé...

—¿La venganza de la corbata del ministro? —se echa en la cama hacia atrás acostándose de todo.

—Bastantes cosas hay de las que vengarme, podría ser cualquiera.

—Te vengaste también con esas uñas en mis muslos —medio protesta, sonriendo de lado aún.

—¿Te he hecho daño? L-Lo siento...

—Nada terrible —sonríe un poco y es que todo esto le causa mucha gracia a pesar de todo—. No te aplaste yo o algo... ejem... así —Te ahogué con mis regiones vitales, ¿quizás?

—¿Eh? —si lo hiciste no se enteró.

—Bueno, no creo que se haya dado cuenta de nada, así que... fuera de que me mire preocupado cuando coma postre en la cena, no creo que haya ningún problema —sonríe un poco—. Sólo me da curiosidad...

—¿Aja?

—¿Tenemos... Algo que ocultar? —y es una de esas preguntas, medio en broma, medio en serio, medio en no sé si te estoy tomando el pelo...

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja

—Hemos vuelto en carro tantas veces que no puedo recordarlas, pero si mi memoria no me falla, ninguna otra vez has terminado como gato escondida en mi túnica —le sonríe y se gira a ella además, acostado en la cama, recargándose en su brazo.

—Bueno... e-eso ha sido... presa del pánico.

—Está bien... me haces sentir joven y emocionado de nuevo —se ríe.

Minerva levanta las cejas y Albus suspira, sonrojándose aún un poco.

—Tal vez... sí que haya algo —cambia de idea. Él traga saliva y le sostiene la mirada pero ella la aparta, sonrojada.

—T-Tengo que ir a revisar el correo... y quizás quieras ir a tu clase tú también —se levanta nervioso, sin tener la más mínima idea de... nada, en resumen. Necesita pensar.

—Sí... Sí. Desde luego. Sí. Nos vemos... ehm... luego —se riñe a si misma por haber dicho eso.

Dumbledore se le acerca un poco. Se sonroja y se da la vuelta cuando ella le mira, mirando algo de por ahí discutiendo con Gellert en su cabeza... ya lo estoy viendo. ¡Que te calles, que te calles!

Nah, cuando ella se vaya. De hecho... creo que hay una butaca... ahí, en un rincón, que pasa bastante desapercibida, normalmente llena de pergaminos, ropa y libros... salvo cuando Gellert está ahí sentado, leyendo y esperando.

Albus mira a Minerva de reojo y... no tiene idea de qué coño tiene que hacer, lo cual es tremendamente raro.

—En fin...

—¿Nos vemos... para... cenar? ¿Comer?

—Comer, si bajas al gran comedor.

—Voy a... intentarlo —le sonríe y da un pasito hacia ella otra vez. El baile de Albus Dumbledore.

—Bien... Hasta luego entonces.

Va a intentar darte un beso en la mejilla, te lo advierto, Minerva. Pero vacilará. Y VACILARÁ.

Ella hace un gesto de asentimiento y se da la vuelta para irse aunque Albusin intenta detenerla y es que todo esto va a ser bastante torpe e incómodo.

Solo tira un poco de ella y a se sonroja, y a le pide perdon en un murmullito.

Ella se detiene en cuanto lo siente. Aprieta los ojos un poco... y se ríe, porque está algo nervioso.

—Lo siento... nos vemos... me... ¿q-quieres un caramelo de limón?

—Ehm... —vacila ella sin entender bien qué pasa. Los saca de su bolsillo y le mira—. Sí, gracias —decide, sintiéndose nerviosa también.

Dumbledore se le acerca un poquito en cuanto lo toma y... se estira para darle un beso en la cabeza

Ella vacila y no sabe si por la frente o...Pues depende de donde, quizás termine dándoselo en la mejilla pero no en los labios.

Si va para la mejilla, ella gira para que sea en los labios. Oh... cielos, es que si se gira va a ser un... mejor beso, aunque torpe.

Minerva se sonroja al notar que no era eso lo que él estaba buscando, le parece y que lo ha hecho sin pensar, girándose de golpe y casi yéndose corriendo.

Albus aprieta los ojos quedándose un poco descolocado, riñéndose a si mismo porque todas las veces le hace lo mismo. Está vez la deja ir, considerablemente histérico.

Minerva sale del despacho ROJA como un tomate y decide irse corriendo a su despacho como los alumnos tienen prohibido hacer.

Si le preguntas a cualquier alumno te diría que MInerva no sabe correr

¡Desde luego! Vale, vale, cinco puntos menos para McGonagall por correr por el pasillo.

¿Cinco? ¡Veinte!

Correr no vale veinte. Lo que sí vale veinte, pero positivos, es besar al director... Ugh, ugh, ugh. ¡No debió hacer eso! ¡No debió hacer eso!

Pues ya lleva varios puntos Dumbledore a su favor.

¡Y varios en contra igual!

Le vamos a permitir llegar ahí corriendo sin estrellarse con nadie aunque sí que la van a ver.

Entonces va a llegar a su despacho y... no sé que va a hacer. Estar histérica. Ponerse a ordenar, cambiar cosas de sitio y preparar la clase. Aunque ya sabe perfectamente lo que va a hacerles hacer lo ha decidido mientras se duchaba esta mañana. Pero una actividad así de mover cosas le está gastando energía para poder relajarse.

Les has besadooooo.

¡Que no! Igualmente se va para clase EONES antes de tiempo

Y a decir verdad el te ha besado de vueltaaaa...

¡Ugh! No es cierto.

Además pone "ugh" ¿no querrías? Todos creemos que bien que querrías.

Callaos. ¡Todos!

Nah, con lo divertido que es molestarte. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Todos lo sabrán solo con verte... Tú y Albus y su relación especial. Seguro Pomona sabra, con la cara de culpable que vas a poner.

Está en el aula esperando que lleguen los alumnos, con los nervios de punta.¡NINGUNA RELACIÓN ESPECIAL! ¡NINGUNA CARA DE CULPABLE!

¿Supones que hace esto con todos? Hasta nervioso estaba

¡Aun así! No vamos a discutir sobre esto. —brazos cruzados—

¿Por? Es decir, es una discusión importante. Mejor tenerla contigo misma que con Pomona, pero siquieres puedes tenerla con Pomona ahora que te vea... puedes contarle sobre lo mucho que te gusta que te acaricie con la barbita.

¡Ugh! ¡No le gusta!

¿Ah, no? Aun nos impresiona que no se haya dado amor a si misma. Por eso vas a estar histérica, Minerva, necesitabas unos minutos de relajación pensando en...

¡No está tan desesperada!

El elevador.

¡Ugh! ¡No va a pensar en eso!

¿Nunca?

Bueno, sí, pero ¡callaos! ¡No ahora!

¿por que no ahora que empiezan a llegar los alumnos?

¡Ugh! La TENSIÓN. Menos mal que son Huffs de primero, pero aun así.

Se puede cortar el aire con un cuchillo dentro del salón por lo visto. Lo peor es que está de buen humor, pero TAN nerviosa que...

¿De buenas y nerviosa? Adorable

Frunce el ceño de forma bastante intimidante.

Y todos los Huffs se planchan contra su silla. Pobrecitos Huffs, van a pagar justos por pecadores. ¿Aún trae su túnica de estrellitas?

No.

¡Qué mal! A la mitad de su clase va a ir Fawkes a pararse afuera de su ventana. Solo por eso.

Y ella va a... ignorarle. Activamente. Con fuerza.

Bueno, Fawkes la mira intensamente pero nada más.

Y ella mira intensamente a la pizarra y a los niños y a practicamente dibujar la silueta del pájaro con la mirada.

Quizás algún niño le pregunte si el pajarito tan bonito que está afuera es suyo. Seguro un hijo de muggles.

—No —protesta entre dientes—. Es el —murmullo—. Pajarito del —murmullo—. Director que debe estar, por algún motivo —murmullo—. Aburrido y no tiene nada más que hacer que mandar —murmullo—. Mensajes en mitad de la —murmullo—. Clase.

—Oh... ¿y qué mensaje ha mandado?

Ella tooooma aire profundamente y se va a abrir la ventana para dejarle entrar.

Y ahí va la musiquilla tan mona y a dar una vueeeeelta por el aula antes de venir y pararsele encima, extendiendo la pierna.

¿Se ha quejado ultimamente de las payasadas de Dumbledore? Porque esté parece un buen momento. Ya podria haber usado un buho del colegio. Igual desata el mensaje.

Fawkes hace un gestido y se le repega. Se va al cajón a por una galleta... sin azucar, porque bastante tiene el pobre animal con las que le da su dueño.

—Es taaaaaaaaaaan bonito... —asegura una niña pequeñita o sea además de las más pequeñitas de esas niñas dulces y delicadas tan monas ellas, rubita con rizos.

—Es un fénix, el profesor Kettleburn les hablará de él pronto.

Abre el mensaje para leerlo después de darle su galleta.

"Estimada Profesora McGonagall.

Espero no interrumpirla en su clase, le he pedido a Fawkes espere hasta que termine. No bajaré a comer, pero agradecería pudieramos reunirnos antes de su segunda clase para hacerle una consulta.

Albus Dumbledore

PS. Aún sigo sonriendo... "

Se sonroja un poco y sonríe un poco también. Guardando la nota en el arriba de un chico.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que... más vale que estudien mucho porque con este rendimiento, vamos a tener que hacer antes los examenes.

—Oh! Noooo... —bien bajado ese balón, Minerva.

Fawkes se come golosamente su calleta... aunque, joder, ¿sin azucar? ¿de verdad?

¡Bastante azucar toma ya!

Ya, ya... pero pero... Canta un poquito igual y no se le baja del hombro. Vas a dar clase con el fenix ahí.

¡Perdonadla por tratar de mantener habitos saludables en el castillo! ¡Mejor que os murais todos de diabetes y ya, menos problemas! Ugh... remueve un poco el hombro para que se vaya ¡Pesado como su dueño!

Vaaale, vale... se le quita de encima y se para en su silla y... es que es tu culpa, Minerva, debías escribir una respuesta

Vale, ahí puede quedarse. No va a escribir una respuesta. Hombre, ya irá. ¡Pero como distraiga demasiado a los niños ya verán!

Es que va a distraerlos igual porque es mono, aunque un rato más tarde clava el pico en su ala para dormirse.

Bueno, unas cuantas riñas generales y toques de atención y ya. Nada que no haga también una mosca...

Pobres niños. Fawkes... que le han dado la instrucción de llevar respuesta, espera pacientemente a que acabe la clase antes de... volver a revolotearle.

—Ya, ¡vuelve! ¡Iré despues de comer! —mueve las manos para que se vaya—. ¡No vas a venir al comedor conmigo!

Otra musiquita, le da una vuelta alrededor.

—Lo digo en serio, ¡no necesito escolta!

La mira a los ojos y da otra vuelta.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? No te voy a dar más galletas.

Se le para en el hombro. Lo siento, es que darle la lata a Minerva es muy divertido e imagino a Albusín así de... ve a ver que Minerva está bien. Y ahí va el pajarraco. Así que según veo va a darte vueltas TODO el rato hasta que veas a Dumbledore.

—Ugh, vale, otra y te vas... —le da otra pero no se mueve—. Veee —protesta porque no hay modo, ni con la galleta—. Llévale una a él, vale? Lo entenderá —le da otra.

Bien, eso parece un mensaje. Así que la toma en la boca... y ahí va al despacho del director. Lo dices, Minerva, como si no pudiera volver.

Ella aprovecha para escabullirse. Y... se va a la cocina a pedir que le suban comida.

McGonagall es muy tiernecitaaaa. Albus pregunta que si con una buena ración de postre...

¡Ugh! ¡Solo por eso se va a quedar sin postre! Y luego se va a comer ella.

¡Nooo! Vale, vale... esto es la guerra.

¡Por burlaros!

Fawkes va a revolotear por toooooooooooodo el gran comedor para pedirte SU postre, pero ahora llegaremos a eso. Antes, imaginamos, que va a encontrarse a más personas o algo en esa línea. A menos que Minerva no quiera... de nuevo, recibir un interrogatorio o no vaya a contarle nada y ponerse histérica...

Bueno... entra al comedor, claro. Como siempre, volviendo de las cocinas. Pomona le sonríe y agita la mano para saludarla.

Minerva se sonroja nada más verla... carraspea e igual se acerca a su lugar.

—¡Min! ¡¿Cómo estás?!

—Minerva —no la mira.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada, estoy bien, ¿cómo estás tu? —sigue sin mirarla.

—Bien, bien, bueno, harta un poco. Eso de que se vayan los dos es un desastre... Peeves hizo ayer un desastre en el tercer piso, he tenido que bajar varios puntos a Gryffindor y a Slytherin —y a Hufflepuff pero eso no te lo voy a contar—, porque los de séptimo lejos de ayudar empeoraron las cosas... Filius también está exhausto.

—Cielos... ¿qué pasó?

—Ha lanzado varias armaduras. Nada grave... ya lo arreglamos. Phelps pasó toda la noche en la enfermería creciendo huesos la pobre. ¿Sabes quien vino ayer?

—¿Quién?

Pomona sonríe un poco, de lado.

—Mr. Evian —sonríe un poquito más, refiriendose al hombre que le vende abono de plantas y semillas—. Es tan amable y gracioso...

—Ah... el príncipe de la caca.

—¡Mineva! —protesta sonrojándose un poco—. No le llames así.

—¿Y qué cuenta?

—Nada... bueno, hablamos de flores, en realidad. Parece estar haciendo una nueva especie de Gesneriaceae cavernacula —blablabla—. Y...

No te enrrolles, Pomona, las tentáculas venenosas son las que nos interesan.

—Y... bueno, ehm... quizás vaya con el un día de estos... —así como si cualquier cosa.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Te ha invitado a salir?

—No tanto así... o sea... más bien quizás es que yo le dije un poco.

—¿Le invitaste tú?

—No lo pongas así —se ríe un poco—. Solo dije que iría a Hogsmeade.. vendrás conmigo, no?

—¿Yo? ¿Por?

—Porque le dije que iba a ir a verle en su... bueno, en su tienda. Que no es que tenga una tienda, hablo de donde tiene las cosas que vende. Pero no voy a ir sola —a ver la caca, en efecto.

—¿Cuándo? —arruga la nariz.

—Yo qué sé. ¿Este sabado?

—Este fin de semana llegan los alumnos de las otras escuelas. Y de todos modos no sé porque no ibas a ir sola... llévate a Horace, tal vez utilice algo de lo que el vende como poción —los ataques gratuitos de Minerva McGonagall.

—¿Pero no llegan el sábado tan temprano o sí? —la mira un poco desconsolada con eso y suspira—. Bueno, ¿que tal en quiince días? —le hace un poco la llorona.

—Veremos.

—Claro, si fuera yo Albus ya estarías en Hogsmeade —protesta entre dientes.

—¿Qué? —pregunta porque no la ha entendido, pensando que podría aprovechar la visita a la caca para invitar a Urquart a ver si...

—Nada, nada —refunfuña un poco más, jugando con su puré de papa—. ¿A ti cómo te fue?

—Bien... cómo siempre. Nada relevante.

—Mmm... —la mira de reojo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo... bueno, no sé. Esperaba algo divertido —suspira un poco. Venga, Minerva, dale un poquitoooo.

—¿Divertido en una visita al ministerio?

—Ya, vale... quizás no. Solo que como fuiste sola con él...

—¿Y eso qué? Pasó todo el dia hablando con Hardy —pero no la nocheee.

Otro suspiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiro de Pomona.

—¿Y Elphinstone?

—Estaba... estaba ahí, sí —se incomoda visiblemente.

—¿Y? —sonríe un poco y se gira a mirarla.

—Bueno —carraspea—. Apenas si pudimos hablar —explica... pensando que Dumbledore estaba abrazándola y haciendo cositas incómodas. Y no le hiciste ningún tipo de caso a Elphinstone.

—¿Por? Debiste deshacerte de Dumbledore e ir a cenar con él, al menos...

—¿Qué? No, con lo pesado que se pone siempre... —igual se sonroja con sus recuerdos—. Y aun así... creo que voy a tener que escribirle para invitarle un día. Tal vez el día que vayamos a ver este... el lugar del abono.

—No es un lugar del abono —sonríe un poco más—. Podríamos tener una cita doble.

—¿Una cita en el palacio pestilente? Bien, si eso no le disuade... —anda, como si no le hubieras disuadido bastante con tu numerito en el ascensor.

—Minerva, eres horrible —protesta Pomona riendo un poco, más sonrojada aún y un poco ofendida.

—¿Qué tiene de horrible? Es la verdad.

—¡Eres horrible por decirle el palacio pestilente! Y ni con Dumbledore ni con Urquart... estás toda amargada hoy —medio protesta.

—Lo es... y entiendo que a ti no te moleste o que estés acostumbrada es útil y práctico, casi esencial para las plantas, pero eso no quita el hecho —sigue con eso a fin de ignorar el otro tema peliagudo.

—Bueno ¿podrías ignorar el hecho?

—En realidad es bastante fascinante como algunas flores logran convertir ese olor... en ese otro —chistes de caca, Minerva... no vuelves a irte sola con Dumbledore.

—¿Por que sigues pensando en caca? ¿Puedes enfocarte n la cita doble?

—Vale, vale... pero ¿quizás es un poco fuerte llamarle cita doble? —suspira, porque le interesa un rábano la cita doble.

—¿Con final feliz?

—¿Disculpa? —el tono de ESCANDALO.

—No estaría tan mal —se ríe.

—Pues sí tu quieres... ve con cuidado. ¿De todos modos no es muy joven ese chico? —anda, que que tú digas eso...

—¿Joven? Mmmm ¿crees? Vamos... quizás sí. Solo he dicho de ir y verle... ¡estoy comentando contigo! No me sermonees

—¡Ir a verle con final feliz!

—¡Era una broma! Tú estás mucho más cerca de eso que yo y no es como que tengamos quince!

—¿Cómo? ¡Desde luego que no! ¡Yo no estoy más cerca de nada que nadie! —tan a la defensiva. Sprout levanta las cejas.

—Claro que sí, ¡Si te adora! Y venga, no es como que a esta edad no este pensando en eso. Si tú o yo salimos con alguien, no es para otra cosa.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! ¡Solo mantenemos una cordial amistad!

—Vale, quizás tú... pero si salieras en una cita con él, obviamente lo que él quisiera sería... el final feliz. Y tú también deberías quererlo. No estaría mal un poquito de amor, ¿sabes? Dormir con alguien una noche.

Es que McGonagall se sonroja de golpe, desde luego.

—A nuestra edad, además... —la mira de reojo.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —le sale bastante más chillón de lo que debería

—¿Que ver qué? —lo nota, no crean que no...

—Pues... Eso. La... La edad.

—Que ya no estamos en la escuela para solo salir y darnos unos besitos —se sonroja también un poquito. Es que Minerva aun se sonroja más completamente culpable.

—De todos modos, está McGregor, —o más bien, McExcusas—. Así que no quiero darle esperanzas de esas a Urquart —por no hablar de lo mal que suena McUrquart... añade para si misma.

—¿McGregor? Minerva... —es que dile lo que quieras a Urquart, pero no a tu mejor amiga—. ¡No me jodas con McGregor!

—Dougal es una opción perfectamente digna de ser tenida en cuenta, bastante mala relación tengo con mis padres para no cumplir sus espectativas en algún aspecto —blablablá, ahora que además están en el lecho de muerte...

—Dougal es un pretexto —ojos en blanco y es que le irriiiiita que lo uses—, solo como para no pensar en salir con alguien más. ¡Y luego te vas dos días al ministerio con Dumbledore y vuelves con la novedad de que te has comportado como Minerva McGonagall sin aprovechar ninguna oportunidad!

—¡Pues claro que me he comportado como Minerva McGonagall!

—Todo por culpa del corazón-de-hielo-Dumbledore que seguramente solo te tuvo trabajando. Ugh, ¡son tan irritantes los dos!

—¿Corazón de... hielo? ¿Él? —es que casi se muere de la risa.

—Corazón de hielo, sí. ¡Él no reacciona como debería! Y tú, que eres completa un témpano de hielo... vaya pareja!

—No hay ninguna forma en la debiera reaccionar, fuimos por trabajo, ¡no de vacaciones! —vale, esto le parece cínico hasta a ella.

—Es que... eres increíble. Incluso tu, que quieres, lo justificas. Como si no tuvieran ya una relación bastante... así

—¿Que yo quiero... qué? —esa mirada DUUURA. Pomona se revuelve.

—Nada con nadie, por lo visto —susurra bajando un poco la cabeza.

—Y que no se te olvide, Pomona Sprout —responde levantando la nariz.

Pomona suspira, algo regañada. Completamente, diría yo.

Lo peor es que Minerva sabe además que en cuanto el chalado cruce las puertas de comedor y vuelvan a verles juntos, toda la maldita escuela va a... reaccionar.

Por ahora no es el chalado el que cruza las puertas... pero si es Fawkes.

Ugh. Chalado y medio.

Entra de manera eeeeespectacular dando toooooda la vuelta por el gran comedor y viniendo a pararse... en la isla de Minerva.

—Por eso es que creo que sería mejor que tu cita con Evian fuera a solas —ignoraloignoraloignoralo.

—Vale, vale. ¿Todo esto para decir que no me quieres acompañar a verle? Ni siquiera es una cita.. —protesta un poco mirando al pájaro de reojo.

—No es que no quiera acompañarte —es exagerada la forma en que se esfuerza para fingir que Fawkes NO está ahí a pesar de todas las evidencias y los oooohs y aaaaaahs de los alumnos.

—Sí, sí es que no quieres. Ya le ha llamado lugar del abono y, el palacio pestilente y ya me has dicho que vaya yo sola —vuelve a mirar al pájaro, que le da un toquecito a Minerva en el moño—. Entiendo tus más que directas.

—No hagas drama conmigo, Pomona, una cosa no quita la otra —es que lo ignora... y es un error, porque cuando se le deshace el moño se le trenza el pelo en automático de esa forma complicada.

—Si lo hago. No... —se para, levantando un poco las cejas. Ella le sostiene la mirada, ignorando el pájaro y el pelo y todo—. N-No tienes que acompañarme —es que le mira de reojito el peinado raro.

—No vas a parar hasta que lo haga, ¿verdad? —no sabemos a quien le dice eso.

—Ehh... no te enfades —Pomona aprieta los ojos.

Fawkes hace un sonidito muy armónico y le da otro toquecito en la cabeza.

—Ugh, vale, vale... ¿Ahora qué? —se gira hacia el pájaro, ahí puedes ver la trenza.

Las ceeeeejas de Pomona que en la vida le había visto un peinado así

Dos notas musicales del pájaro y se le repega un poco con la cabeza

—¿Qué? No te voy a dar más galletas hoy.

—¿Y esa trenza rara? —pregunta Pomona con muuucha curiosidad. Otras dos notas. ¡Queremos postre!

—¿Que trenza...? —es que el agobio entre el pajaro y ella.

—¿Estas probando nuevos peinados? Es muy bonita y... complicada

—¿Qué? No, es que ahora mi pelo cree que... esa es su forma natural de caer.

—¿En una trenza? ¿Por?

—Necesita un... poco de cordura.

—¿Eh?

Fawkes se baja del respaldo para ponerse en el brazo de la silla de Minerva. Ella prefiere lidiar con el pajaro que con las explicaciones ahora mismo, así que se vuelve a él.

—No se lo que quieres, no te entiendo.

El pájaro la mira a los ojos y hace unas cuantas notas más.

—¿Y Dumbledore? —pregunta Pomona.

—En su despacho, creo.

Otro toque del pájaro, ahora en las manos de Minerva.

—Au, ¿qué?

Se le recarga un poco en las manos en clara posición de... hazme un cariño

—Vale, vale... —ala, le pasa un poco las manos por la cabeza acariciándole las plumas. Un par de notas largas... ahora queremos postre—. Encimoso como el dueño —protesta sin pensar, sonriendo un poco.

Fawkes mueve la cabeza un poco hacia la mesa con otras dos notitas... y es que le gusta el cariñito. Pomona la miiiiiira de reojo pero no dice nada y Fawkes da un picotazo al postre de Minerva.

—Ah, no. No. Dile que ni hablar —suelta una vez lo entiende. El pájaro la mira... y casi le pone los mismos ojos de desconsuelo—. Shu. Si quieres tú, come un poco del mío... aquí. Como si él mismo no pudiera pedirselo a los elfos.

—¿Ahora le das de comer a su pájaro de tu plato? —pregunta Pomona levantando las cejas cuando Fawkes toma un trozo del postre... aunque no se va.

—¿Pues no ves lo pesado que es? —se defiende ella sonrojándose un poco.

—Ni siquiera suele venir... ¿estará bien Albus?

—Sí, sí...

Fawkes se baja del brazo de la silla y se sienta sobre Minerva, que levanta las manos porque no esperaba eso.

—Solo quiere el bloody postre.

El pájaro hace un poco de nidito doblando las piernas y cierra los ojos.

Ojos en blanco de McGonagall (Pero no le echa). Pomona parpadea porque de todas las virtudes de Minerva la paciencia no es la suya... y vale que Dumbledore haga que llegue a límites insospechados, ¿pero ahora también Fawkes?

Es solo que está de buen humor.

Pueden dormir la siesta ambos si quieren (Siempre y cuando le mande postre Minerva).

¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!

—Ehm... bueno ¿y a que hora tienes clase? —pregunta Pomona

—Después a las cuatro con Black y Potter, pero tengo que... pasar por mi despacho antes para acabar unas cosas.

—Ah, yo tengo ahora saliendo a Slytherin... la hora bruja.

—Lo bueno es que van a estar todos medio dormidos.

—Yo la primera —sonríe—. Me voy.

Minerva asiente.

—Adiós Fawkes... que bueno que contigo sea menos duro que con el resto.

—Bloody hell... —la protesta de í se va Pomona con la nariz levantada—. Vale, vale... dime cuando vas a ir a... esa cosa.

Sprout se detiene y la mira de reojo. Sonríe un poquito.

—Me haré un espacio... ¿cuándo no tienes clase en la mañana o la tarde?

—Si quieres que vaya con Elphinstone, tendra que ser en fin de semana.

—¿La siguiente semana?

—Despues que lleguen los alumnos, sí.

—Perfecto —se acerca y la abraza un poco. Minerva aprieta los ojos y suspira, por lo menos Urquart será menos intenso así, trata de consolarse a si misma.

Eso crees, eso crees. Pero ahí se va Pomona... y suerte en quitarte al pájaro pero tienes unos minutos de tranquilidad.

¿Todo bien, Minerva?

Uf... el pajaro PESADO.

No lo eeeeeeees.

Sí que lo es, miralo ahí en su regazo... Vuelve a pasarle un poco las manos acariciándole las plumas mientras se come el postre.

Va a cantarle un poquito más, acurrucándose. Ella sonríe un poco mas pensando que no ha sido tan terrible con Pomona.

Claro que no, después de que la regañaste.

Pues tanto mejor.

Aunque... ha conseguido su cita doble, así que está muy contenta.


	14. Chapter 14

Aaaaalbus se sienta en la cama quitándose los lentes y suspira un poco porque... esto ha sido intenso. No te rías, Gellert.

—¿Cómo no hacerlo? —sigue ahí en su butaca.

—Ha ido bien.

—Si aun estuvieras en el colegi... mi error. A lo mejor con catorce años.

—No esperarías que hiciéramos... la he...

—¿Habrías podido?

Albus aprieta los ojos.

—No parecías muy seguro cuando se ha metido ahí debajo.

—No estaba propiamente inseguro, Gellert. Has visto la reacción al primer... ¿a hoy en la mañana?

—¿Insistes en pensar que no le ha gustado?

Dumbledore le mira por encima del hombro. Grindelwald inclina la cabeza con cierta sonrisita.

—Igualmente no es esto lo que quiere y menos aún lo que necesita.

—Ah, no. Voy a disfrutar mucho cuando acabe de rechazar a Mefistófeles.

—No debería. De hecho, NO debería. No puede dejar a nadie por... mí

—Apuesto a que nunca lo ha pensado —tan sarcástico.

—No debí hacer nada de todo esto —aaaaay los sentimientos de culpa.

—Se te da mejor el tango —responde tan tranquilo. Albus se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Esto es tu culpa —asegura y se piensa, que por si no sonara ya lo bastante como de catorce años.

—Habría jurado que ya sabías bailar cuando nos conocimos.

—¡Es que no veo por qué no entiendes el grado de dificultad de esto! —se levanta

—¿Qué te hace pensar que es un problema de entendimiento y no de habitual aburrimiento?

—Esto es mucho menos aburrido que lo que hacemos en generalmente.

—Lo aburrido no es lo que está pasando, en parte por eso sigo aquí, si no tus conclusiones.

—¿Y que conclusiones esperarías? —protesta sacando su bolso.

Gellert se levanta y se le acerca, peligrosamente. Albus le mira de reojo y se tensa, aunque no hace para quitarse.

El rubio me abraza por la espalda y él aprieta los ojos y suelta un poquito el aire, tensándose aún más.

Apoya la barbilla en su hombro y le... ehm... mete mano. Ugh, Gellert.

Dumbledore aprieta los ojos y esto... es que esto no es un sueño erótico. Es perfectamente consciente.

—E-Estás intentando averiguar si...

—¿Yo? No. Tú lo estás intentando... porque sabes bien que en este caso, eso es lo que desencadena la conclusión.

El anciano se le recarga un poco encima.

—¿Y bien? —susurra y hunde la nariz tras su oreja haciéndole tomar aire profundamente.

—Hace mucho que no... —susurra con un escalofrío, pensando que Gellert en su cabeza es demasiado claro para no haber hecho esto nunca.

—No me engañes... —¿podrias estar disfrutando esto un poco menos? Albus aprieta los ojos.

—No lo hago —susurra, sonrojándose más y sosteniéndose como puede—. Vas a necesitar más que esto.

—En realidad no... —le suelta.

El ingles le detesta y se gira a buscarle. Él

sonríe.

—Ven... —pide apretando los ojos.

—No —aun sonriendo.

Albus se humedece los labios y es que... nunca, NUNCA le pide que venga. De hecho siempre le pide que se largue. Le mira de reojo.

—¿No viniste aquí con la esperanza de que yo fuera indulgente?

—No... —se ríe.

—O al menos a averiguar si... —se revuelve un poco y se sienta en su cama.

—No, tampoco.

—¿Entonces solo vienes a hacerme pensar como todo lo que hago está mal?

—Error otra vez —se ríe de nuevo.

—No deberías estar aquí.

—Oooh, ¿ya no quieres que venga? —falsa pena...

—Hace demasiados años que no quiero que vengas como para tener esperanzas en que realmente no lo hagas. ¿A qué has venido?

—A lo que vengo siempre. Un vano esfuerzo de tu mente por no volverse loca.

—Vano —sonríe—. Gellert... estoy hablando con un producto de mi imaginación y ¿crees que el que estés aquí me mantiene cuerdo? Ni siquiera haces lo que quiero.

—Precisamente. Vano —repite.

—Voy a ignorarte —asegura sonriendo aún rindiéndose a la idea de... averiguar sus capacidades y yendo a por la bolsa de nuevo.

—Ooootra vez esa amenaza.

Tararea la flor de Escocia, ignorándole.

—Por lo menos ya hemos llegado a una conclusión...

—¿Ah, sí? —aprieta los ojos. La sonrísa de vencedor del alemán—. ¿Cual conclusion? Es para lo único para lo que sí eres útil —saca las copias de los documentos que le dijo MInerva había guardado en su bolsa.

—Que no estás muerto.

—Sí podría hacer lo que supones que no podría hacer con Minerva —agrega sin mirarle, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Exacto.

—No sé si... —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Queeeeé? —el tono de cansacio.

—Ni siquiera sé cómo besarla —susurra apretando los ojos.

—Estoy seguro que si críos de quince saben hacerlo, también lo descubriremos nosotros. Aunque puedes escribirme para preguntarme...

—No te escribiría para preguntarte eso... aunque aun pienso que podría irte a visitar si consigo... —se humedece los labios, abriendo el expediente del niño Grindelwald y mirándole de reojo.

—Me sorprendería que eso funcionara —de repente le aparece en las manos una copia exacta del documento que tiene él.

—¿Por?

—No es el lugar en el que alguien soñaria pasar cumpleaños y navidades... Tal vez ni siquiera le he visto nunca.

—Seguramente no. Pero podría querer conocerte y siendo de tu sangre podría llamar tu atención.

—Tendría que demostrarme a mi ser de mi sangre... ¿y no es justo eso lo que quieres averiguar?

—Sí... y lo haría antes de ir —explica—. Pero es una idea mejor que ir siendo cualquiera. Habrá que conocer al muchacho, de igual manera. Igual y su expediente habla de un muchacho flojo, tonto y falto de buenas ideas y podríamos concluir que no es familiar tuyo.

—Veamos... —lo abre. Albus se mete un caramelo de limón a la boca.

—La fotografía puede ser una ilusión mía.

—Henry Grindelwald —empieza a leer sentándose en la butaca como solía hacerlo a los dieciseis, con la cabeza apoyada en un reposabrazos y los pies colgando por encima del otro—. De diecisiete años. Nacido el quince de Agosto, natural de Salzburgo, Austria... cuna de la musica, el barroco y los megalomanos en potencia, por lo visto.

Dumbledore se ríe un poco, separando todas las hojas del expediente para ponerlas sobre su cama, aparentemente de manera desorganizada.

—Hijo de aquí nuestro sujeto interesante... Gilbert y Elizabeth Grindelwald... Gilbert Grindelwald... Gellert Grindelwald. Tuvo que nacer cuando el movimiento estaba en alza.

—Sí, en... los treintas o cuarentas. No es tan improbable. No dice hijo de quienes, ¿o si?

—No, no habla de los abuelos.

—Lo averiguaré.

—Es, por supuesto, el gran misterio de la noche. Veamos, qué más... sobresaliente en varias materias y no de las fáciles. Encantamientos, pociones, historia...

—Historia fascinante de su abuelo. Si es así debe conocerme

—Ah, esto no te va a gustar. Suspenso en Defensa contra las artes oscuras.

—¡No!

—Oh, sí... y en estudios muggles ¿Dan estudios muggles en Drumstang? Que mal está todo.

Albus hace los ojos en blanco con eso.

—No puede suspender defensa contra las artes oscuras...

—Míralo tú mismo...

—Lo estoy mirando pero, bueno... es tu nieto, no el mío.

—Tal vez salió a su madre... o a su otro abuelo.

—En resumen, alumno promedio —revuelve los papeles un poco tomando dos a la vez

—Que aburrido.

—Es tu familia, no la mía. ¿Que dice en su historial de conducta? —se ríe.

—Nunca me he destacado por tener parientes muy brillantes... salvo tía Bathilda. Tal vez por eso le interesa la historia —pasa la página.

—¡Sería tu nieto, Gellert!

—Mmmm... Era mi tía abuela, pero tal vez ella lo supiera, sí. ¿qué tal una visita al Valle de Godric? Tomamos té con Bathilda, llevamos una flores a Ariana... Hasta podría venir Aby.

—Abe no va a venir, pero no me resulta tan descabellada

—Siempre dejándolo fuera de los planes divertidos... por eso sigue enfadado contigo.

—Voy a ir a visitarle pero no para esto... sino para que me recuerde por qué no debo traerte.

—Como si eso sirviera de algo. No quieres tener aquí a un pequeño Abeforth metiéndote la mano a los calzoncillos, Albus. Ni siquiera uno viendo como yo lo hago.

Albus facepalm.

—Ni tú deberías meterme la mano an los calzoncillos, pero no me metas ideas de Abe aquí mirándolo. Creo dejarla de hablarme para siempre lo cual es casi lo mismo que de por sí... casi hace.

—¿Ves? No sirve de nada un producto de tu imaginación que no te habla.

—¿Puedes enfocarte otra vez en el expediente y dejar de hablar de tus manos en mis calzoncillos? —protesta buscando entre las hojas el de la mala conducta sonriendo un poco igualmente.

—No me eches a mi la culpa, la mente es tuya... —empieza a leer por encima—. Oh... Minerva.

—¿Minerva? —pregunta distraído

—Leo literalmente "Henry es un... Minerva, basta. Basta de esto, eres idiota y esta actitud no va a ayudarte. Ha sido un accidente, no seas tonta que ya tienes una edad."

Dumbledore levanta las cejas y revuelve los papeles otra vez.

—¿Donde dice eso?

—Aquí, tal cual... —Gellert le señala.

—¿Dice algo más? —pregunta sonriendo de lado mientras lee por encima las hojas, buscando.

—No, el resto son letras puestas al azar.

Aprieta los ojos y sonríe un poco.

—Un accidente... Ahora sabemos qué ha pasado.

—Así que no tengo expediente... y ella quiere convencerse a si misma de que fue un accidente. ¿Como va a pensar que fue un accidente?

—Más vale que hagas algo para que se le olvide la posibilidad si quieres que haya más.

—¿Habrías pensado tú que era un accidente? —se pregunta genuinamente intrigado, levantándose por pergamino —. No creo que deba decirle qué ha escrito, ¿verdad? Podría ir y...

—No, no habría pensado que lo era. Me parece que fue bastante claro.

—¿Crees que prefiriera que lo fuera? —pregunta mientras escribe, de pie, recargado en su mesita de noche.

—A juzgar por los siguientes... no.

—Los siguientes fueron también un poco accidentales —se sonroja un poco y le mira de reojo terminando la nota sin poner nada aún de la sonrisa —. Voy a decirle que la copia ha salido mal.

—Seguro el encantará leertelo ella misma en voz alta y luego darte una explicación...

—Claro, claro... lo que quiero es no volverla a ver los próximos seis meses si la hago leerlo en voz alta —se ríe y sonroja un poco más, mirando el pergamino. Saca un poco la lengua y le agrega la última frase—. ¡No te rías!

—Que bonito.

—Hasta tú estás de mejor humor hoy.

Gellert se ríe y Albus sonríe también.

—Eso no puede estar mal. Fawkes! —le llama dejando el expediente en su cama todo revuelto.

—Suelo tener tu mismo estado de ánimo...

—No debería estar de tan buen humor —le amarra el pergamino en la pata al fénix. "Porque soy Albus Dumbledore y no merezco ser feliz." Dale un golpe, Gellert.

—Es un mejor final para tu nota. "Aun estoy sonriendo pero no debería"

—Eso suena mal y hasta tu lo sabes. Fawkes, no vuelvas sin respuesta —pide dejándole ir y estirándose un poco—. Voy a trabajar.

—Eso era sarcástico y hasta tú lo sabes.

Dumbledore se ríe y le mira de reojo, de pie en la puerta de su cuarto, sin poder evitar pensar que le agrada que este ahí

Grindelwald le guiña un ojo.

Se humedece los labios pensando en ir y darle un beso como se lo ha dado el en la noche. Pero... decide no hacerlo, solo saliendo hacia su despacho. Cualquiera que te viera, Dumbledore... Ugh, el también está de buen humor.

So cute.

¡No se burlen! Pero lo está. Y Gellert y sus ideas. Creo que Minerva le mueve a decirle lo de los besos. Pues que le empuja "será mejor que hagas que piense que no fue un accidente!" Va a llegar tarde con Minerva.

Nah, no es Minerva, es Albus. Aunque no lo creais, Gellert está de su parte. Más que el propio Albus consciente. Es bonito que el Gellert de Albus este de su parte. Un poco... tierno de su parte. Solo que es bastante agresivo y rebelde, Albus quería que le... diera un poco más amor.

Ya pero creo que ese sentimiento es el que debe recordar de él.

Sí, el de insatisfacción completa. Debe ser incapaz de emularlo hecho ya hoy... le ha dejado venir así porque está de buenas y se ha dejado pedirle que venga porque le preocupaba su propia reacción.

Es que... es completamente al contrario que Minerva, que es super dulce y le consiente en todo. Gellert es súper ácido en ese aspecto, es incontrolable.

Es que le desquicia y le detesta un poco y a la vez le gusta que este ahí lo bastante para no obligarse a echarlo. Todas las relaciones de este señor son tormentosas por lo visto.

Igualmente se le va a ir el santo al cielo para ir a ver a Minerva.

¿Eh? Pero si irá ella.

¿Ven? Ya desde ahí Albus está mal. Según él iba a ir él a verla a su despacho o pensaba ir él cuando lo escribió, pero menos mal... nadie irá tarde a nada. Es un genio.

Bueno... Minerva. Está bien, de hecho está tranquilita. Minerva McPendón y Dumbledore dice que si va a ir que vaya, que ahora le han puesto nervioso.

¿Por?

¡Porque va a ir! ¡Ni siquiera puede el llegar tarde!

Ah... pues él le ha dicho! ¡Y está el pájaro ese acosándola! El -murmullo- pájaro chalado.

Ya, ya... si no es que no quiera verla, solo es que se ha puesto nervioso. Ah, sí. Va a acosarla del todo hasta que se vean

Ugh, va a ir hasta ahí como gata.

Pues es Fawkes, no crean que le teme

De hecho va a salir del comedor a su despacho y luego irá como gata. De un despacho a otro para no encontrarse a nadie. Como Poppy o algo. O a Filius, que quiere hablar con ella. Seguida por Fawkes que es como un puto estandarte, pero lo bueno es que cualquiera va a estar pendiente del pollo y a ella ni van a verla, así que es perfecto.

¿Pero entonces? (Dumbledore histérico)

Bueno, ¿se va a cruzar con alguien o no?

Quizás con Hagrid o con Slughorn.

Tal vez haga que le salgan flores de las orejas a Slughorn desde detrás de una esquina. Solo porque está de buen , vale, quince puntos menos para McGonagall, a la mierda.

Fawkes va a acusarte seguramente.

¡Que chivato! No hay más galletas para ti.

¡Al menos espera a que te enteres de que te acusó! Slughorn por ahora trata de sacar su varita mágica entre la cascada de flores que le escurren por las orejas

Pero Minerva ya vuelve a ser un gato. Uno silencioso y... bueno, no sabemos si los gatos pueden descojonarse por lo bajini, pero... Ella es un gato especial. Hará el equivalente.

Sus alumnos piensan que ella es awesome o lo pensarían si lo supieran

¡Esto no te da derecho a imitarme, James Potter!

Ugh, súper injusto. Igualmente va a intentarlo.

¡Pobre de ti como te vea!

Potter sonrie

¡Yo o cualquier otro!

¿Estás haciendo tiempo con tal de no llegar a... lo que sabes que vas?

Ugh, callaos, ni siquiera hemos tenido tiempo de quejarnos adecuadamente -otra vez-

¿Quejarse? ¿De que van a quejarse ahora? ¿De los besos?

¡Uuuugh! ¡Pues... sí! ¡De lo que sea! ¡De él! ¡A ver qué demonios quiere ahora!

¿Por darle besos? Ehm... Hablarte de cosas al oído y en gemiditos

Si se han visto toda la mañana. Y ya ves qué tanto le costaba bajar a comer

¡Ha estado trabajando!

¡POOOOOBRE DE ÉL! Podría haberselo dicho en el mensaje y no hacerla ir al despacho. Encima que se habían despedido de esa... forma.

No puede decirle en mensaje estas cosas.

¡Por Merlín! ¡Que poca decencia!

Más indecente sería decírselas en mensaje.

¡Podría dejarla respirar un poco! ¡Es peor que loro este maldito!

La gárgola pregunta si va o no a decir la contraseña en vez de chillonear tanto.

Pues al menos podría haberlas leído en la intimidad y... ¡callaos que aun no nos hemos arrepentido!

Esa no es la contraseña.

Ya sabemos que no es la maldita contraseña, si quisiera decir la maldita contraseña la diría y creela que cuando eso suceda te vas a enterar, gargola del demonio.

Esa tampoco es la contraseña...

¡Que ya sé que no es la contraseña!

Pues no parece

A saber si la puta contraseña no es puto café irlandés o algo parecido.

Puede cambiarla solo para ti, querida.

No. Por Merlín, no, bastante desastre es cuando la cambia y no se acuerda que la ha cambiado porque ha dejado ese recuerdo en el estúpido pensadero y se va a buscarla a ella a su despacho.

Café irlandés es bastante buen nombre igual, es dulce y le genera en Minerva pensamientos... apasionados.

¿Sabes qué es dulce también, Albus? La bloody venganza. Y no por eso vamos a convertir esto en una sede de la cosa nostra. Nada de contraseñas alcoholicas en un colegio. No, tampoco aprobamos "coulant de chocolate". Brazos cruzados.

Quizás se quite la gárgola con eso.

¡Ugh! ¡Como le odiamos! Ni que esto fuera la maldita torre de las águilas que hay que resolver un acertijo, no recordar una contraseña.

Albus sabía que ella la adivinaría ¡Es un bonito detalle! (Romántico, aseguraría Pomona). Igualmente esto no era un acertijo, era un recuerdo reciente.

Pomona que se centre en el señor Rey de la mierda.

La gárgola pregunta si va o no a pasar

¡Que sí, que sí!

Que ella no está aquí para esperarle todo el día, que se mete el frío.

Bollocks. ¡Que se va a meter el frío! Si hace siempre un calor en este despacho... No te ayudas, Minerva, no te ayudas.

Quizás próximamente hará más.

Entre esto y los chistes escatologicos... ¿a que se va? ¡Mirad que se larga con viento fresco! Sí, ese al que no dejan entrar.

La gárgola empieza a cerrar otra vez la puerta, cero preocupada.

La estupida Gárgola. Pollo de piedra. Si igual el otro perico seguro ya ha ido a decirle al chalado que están aquí, el muy traidor.

No lo sé.

Bueno, pues... ¡pues bueno! ¡Igualmente! ¡Cómo sea!

Quizás Dumbledore aparezca en las escaleras

¡AAAAAAH! Creo que acaba de aplastar con el culo la madalena que traía de postre en el bolsillo, por si acaso. Del susto.

—¡M-Minerva!

—Ehm... Profesor, ahora subía.

—Pensé que. Yo pensé que... iría yo... a nuestro despacho

—Ah... Ehm... Si lo prefieres. La nota no especificaba.

—No, no, ahora ya he... ya... sube.

Minerva asiente y... como sieeeempre se revisa un poco el pelo en estas escaleras, se acuerda de que vuelve a llevar la trenza, esperando que él entre primero para intentar hacerse el moño de nuevo.

—Me han dicho que tú mandaste la comida. Gracias.

—Yo no... pensé que tu te olvidarías de pedirla, sinceramente.

—Lo hubiera hecho. Todo menos el postre —sostiene la puerta para que entre y se sonroja un poco sin mirarla del todo.

—No puedes vivir a base de postre es irresponsable y desordenado —si le riñe se siente en terreno seguro, pero igual ahí va, tan nerviosa.

—¡Si que puedo! —se ríe tran tranquilizándose un poco también, entrando tras ella.

—Solo si llamas postre también a las verduras, la carne, el pescado, los cereales y el queso —le mira y sonríe un poco contagiada de su risa a pesar de las riñas.

—No es como que no coma bien diario que TÚ manejas mis comidas.

—Es mi deber recodarte cómo hacerlo bien igualmente.

—Como a un niño pequeño... —cierra la puerta y lo primero que debe verse es que... no están los demás directores en sus cuadros.

Minerva no está fijándose en los cuadros, sinceramente, aunque nos preguntamos cómo, si además se iba él a verla a , Fawkes si que le dijo, por eso bajo a buscarla.

—Peor, porque además tú podrías invalidar mis ordenes —protesta ella.

—Y no lo hago. ¿Eso no me hace un niño grande? —propone él.

—No, eso te hace un niño listo porque como empezaras a hacerlo sabes que yo pararía. Un niño grande serías si empezaras a recordarlo solo.

—Tengo otras cosas que recordar... —mira a su alrededor y piensa que... de verdad esto es como ser un adolescente idiota o no idiota... sobre hormonado. Un adolescente cualquiera, como sus niños

—Catorce años —dice Gellert.

—Valiente excusa... —igual riñe ella.

—¡Por Merlin! —protesta entre dientes

—¿Qué?

—Nada, digo que... si que... que has dicho?

—En fin... —suspira quitándole importancia ahora a esto—. ¿Para qué...?

—Tu... e-estuve revisando los documentos

—Ah, ¿los del muchacho?

—Siéntate —pide sentándose él de su lado del escritorio y pensando que muy bien va... con un escritorio de por medio.

—¿Has encontrado algo relevante? Solo he podido leerlo un poco en diagonal —se sienta.

—No está completo el expediente. Hay un problema con la copia —sentencia Dumbledore tras juntar las manos y tomar aire. McGonagall evanta las cejas y él le sonríe—. Quizás puedo escribir a Durmstrang a que nos manden otra copia.

—P-Pero... no he revisado el original, espero que no lo rechacen en el ministerio. ¿qué sucedia? No sé si tengo otra copia...

—El original debe estar bien —niega con la cabeza.

—¿Eh? ¿Entonces?

—Es la copia, creo que estabas distraída.

—¿Q-Qué? —piensa en cuando ha hecho la copia esta mañana y en que definitivamente sí que lo estaba.

Albus se humedece los labios. Ella lo hace también en espejo y se sonroja al notar de que va.

—Admito que... —empieza él yse revuelve en su lugar sin mirarla en principio, aunque luego levanta la vista.

—L-Lo siento, solo... ¿qué pone entonces? Espero que nada inapropiado. Yo les escribiré para pedir otra vez el historial.

—No es nada inapropiado —asegura pensando que pensaba hablar de esto de una forma y ahora mismo pareciera que el plan... se le ha esfumado.

—Ah... mejor —asiente un poco más tranquila, aunque se riñe a si misma por no haber prestado atención mientras hacía la copia, pensando que esta vez se ha librado pero a saber qué podría haber puesto.

—Sé lo que estás pensando... —agrega mirándola por encima de las gafas.

—¿Q-Qué?

—El error, Minerva, es completamente justificado —y tú ahí sentado detrás de tu escritorio seguro vas a hacerle entender de manera muy empática por qué lo consideras así, se riñe a si mismo—. Si yo hubiera tenido que copiar esa hoja en ese momento, hubiera escrito un texto muy diferente al que estaba copiando.

—Me... fijaré más la próxima vez —baja la cabeza, Minerva de quince años. Albus aprieta los ojos. Esto distaba por completo de ser el mensaje que quería transmitir.

—L-Lo que quiero decir, Minerva, es que después de que ha pasado lo que ha pasado... hoy —junta la punta de los dedos y se hace unpoco hacia el frente. Claro, claro, esa no es tu posición de director de escuela... Es como estar llamando la atención de Minerva de quince años.

Levanta un poco la cabeza para mirarle y luego aprieta los ojos verdes... obviamente ha estado pensando en ello ahora que ha comido solo y ha decidido, como siempre, que todo ha sido un error.

—V-Ven mejor a sentarte conmigo aquí, por favor —propone levantándose y yendo hasta lo que el sabe es un silloncito de dos plazas pero nadie más debe saberlo dado que lleva enterrado debajo de una innombrable y variopinta cantidad de cosas desde la primera semana en que llegó a este despacho.

Igualmente, agradece tener algo que hacer así que empieza a desenterrar el sillón parte con magia parte con las manos.

—¿Que vaya... qué? —le mira sin levantarse de donde está.

—Aquí a sentarte, solo tengo que quitar unas cosas —las mueve unas a su escritorio, otras al suelo cubriendo bastante espacio con cualquier cantidad de libros, orbes brillantes, relojes con varias manecillas, máquinas de uso desconocido, un florero con flores secas, múltiples cromos de ranas de chocolate.

—Creo que... he entendido el mensaje.

—No... no. Espera. Solo ven aquí un poquito —le mira con cosas en las manos y salta un poco entre las cosas hasta llegar a ella.

—Es que voy a tener que ir a clase...

—Aún hay tiempo —ni siquiera está seguro de que ese reloj que se ha girado a mirar diga la hora. Pone las cosas en su escritorio y la toma de la mano o al menos intenta tomarle la mano.

Minerva se tensa un poco porque... es que no quiere sentarse ahí a escuchar el rollo sobre cómo es que esto es una pesima idea y todo ha sido culpa de él y le pide disculpas cómo si ella no pudiera elegir por si misma.

—E-Es importante.

Aprieta los ojos porque sí, ya sabe que es importante, siempre es maldita sea importante. Él se tensa también porque toda su actitud corporal es de alguien que no quiere oír. ¿Y si... ella en realidad no quiere? Pero Gellert había leído lo que había leído.

Igualmente... Ella se levanta, claro, estoicamente. Los ojos azules la miran, intentando leerla y en vez de tirar hacia el recién descubierto sillón, le aprieta un poco la mano.

—E-Estoy... c-cuando yo tenía catorce esto n-no se hacia así.

—Creo que ha sido... ¿Qué?

Albus aprieta los ojos pensando en lo que ha dicho Gellert de recordarle que es viejo.

—Ugh... no fue hace tanto. Minerva...

—Albus, creo que esto... ha sido una cosa circunstancial y no se va a repetir —sentencia para que vea que ha captado el mensaje y que no es necesaria la charla. Él la mira, congelado.

—Oh... —todo el baile mental que estaba haciendo pensando cómo besarla, se esfuma.

—No necesito un sermón al respecto.

Parpadea y la mira a los ojos, escuchándola.

—Lamento que además no hayas podido leer eso antes de que lleguen, pero seguro sacarás más información se conocerle.

—No fue un accidente —le pone un dedo en los labios para que se calle, cortándole completamente su linea de pensamiento y sonrojándola un poco, callándose—. Y sí, estoy seguro de que debería darte un sermón y asegurar que fue algo circunstancial. Aún no sé por qué, pero esta vez no he conseguido la fuerza de voluntad para decirlo o siquiera pensarlo y convencerme de ello —mueve la mano de su boca a su mejilla y luego a su cuello, mientras habla.

—¿Qué... que hay diferente esta vez? —susurra.

—Estás más cerca esta vez... —susurra y cierra los ojos recargando su frente en la de ella—. Y estoy siendo egoista, Minerva.

—¿Egoista? —se humedece los labios.

—Me gusta que estés aquí... No soy el hombre correcto para ti —agrega y la verdad es que... se agacha un poco y se le acerca más para besarla, todo muy coherente y consistente con lo que piensa.

La subdirectora levanta las cejas pero no se aparta.

Con bastante menos sutileza que las otras veces, Albus la sostiene del cuello y pone sus labios sobre los de Minerva. Y como Armando DIppet decida volver a su marco porque se le ha olvidado una pluma a donde sea el lugar donde les ha mandado Dumbledore... ¿Minerva va a matarles, verdad?

Sinceramente, Armando Dippet podria pegarle fuego a la mesa de Dumbledore ahora mismo y no sé si ella se enteraría. Abre un poco los labios con el corazón accelerado.

Tímidamente, Dumbledore los entreabre un poco también y le roza muy suavemente con la lengua. Si Dumbledore no estuviera tan bloqueado en general, podría caer en la cuenta de que besar físicamente a Minerva es infinitamente más agradable que fantasear con cualquier tontería. Levanta la mano y le toma el brazo en un acto reflejo, casi como si temiera que fuera a irse.

Bien... ¿sabes toda ese recatamiento y sensatez y detenerse a si misma en pro de la cordura de Minerva? Bueno pues ahora mismo pasa lo que pasa cuando anima a su equipo de quidditch o cuando ella misma era la cazadora. No se cómo vas a parar esto, Albus pero... preparate para la fogosidad de ella. No sé contra que le empuja, pero se lo COME. Esto es lo que hace en alguien como ella llevar años reprimiéndose.

Contra la nada... eventualmente me parece que llegarán a un librero.

Bien, lo que sea, como si se tropieza con algo del suelo y se cae encima.

Le toma del TODO por sorpresa a él, deteniéndose de ella con el mecanismo de... abrazarla de la cintura. Cierra los ojos y quizás por primera vez siente lo que ella siente cada vez que existe a su alrededor, que es ser arrastrado del todo como si le llevara una ola. No se resiste en lo absoluto, ni siquiera le da tiempo. Tampoco de pensar en si lo estará haciendo bien o no.

Ella va a estar en eso hasta que se calme o hasta que no pueda respirar, lo que pase primero. De hecho puede que si se queda sin aire tome más y vaya de vuelta. Para una vez que esto sucede, va a aprovecharlo. Fíjate, tu pequeña pupila es ya toda una mujer.

Definitivamente si alguna vez Albus Dumbledore nota que Minerva ya no es su chiquilla pequeña, es esta y es que la inseguridad que él podía tener en si ella quería de verdad, si era muy viejo, si decididamente no le gustaba, o... cualquier otra cosa, queda erradicada del todo.

Lo que no sé es cómo van a salir de esta.

Especialmente porque mis fuentes me confirman que Albus Dumbledore realmente no está... muerto. No, no. Aunque le cuesta un poquito encontrarle el ritmo y el tiempo correcto termina por lograr devolverle con ingual intensidad y girarla al fin el contra el librero de la pared y tomar levemente el control.

Mira que monooo, se cree que va a tomar el control de esto. Lo siento pero no tienes nada que hacer.

¡Bueno solo un poquito! ¡Gellert, cállate! o MInerva o quien sea que esté pensando. Para alguien que piensa y analiza tanto cada paso que da... Minerva en esto sigue pasándole por encima como un huracán. No que se ha perdido completametne la capacidad de controlar nada, ni siquiera controlarse a si mismo. Porque se siente bien y seguro ahí, en los labios de Minerva. Tan querido y mimado como se lo siente siempre que ella existe a su alrededor, pero ni siquiera es capaz en este momento de centrarse en hacerla sentir querida y mimada, o moverse de acuerdo a lo que ella esperaría o querría.

De hecho ella no está siendo tan amorosa como urgida.

¡Pues aunque sea urgida, el suele sentirse bastante querido con ella! Pero puede que esa actitud sea justamente la que haga que el piense por un momento que esto está demasiado rápido y siendo demasiado grande.

Nos ha gustado la reacción está de Minerva, porque no la esperábamos. Entonces lo que Albus tenía en mente... no está siendo como él había planeado o pensado y eso siempre nos gusta. Había pensado que ella se sonrojaría y hablarían un poco. Quizás le diría que no, que no quería y que él era un viejo tonto o algo así. En sí no negara que la reacción le gusta, solo le ha tomado por sorpresa del todo.

Gellert puede burlarse de él si quiere por el factor sorpresa. Por ahora no se en efecto como van a pararse. Aunque creo que es posible por ahora que Albus conecte dos más dos o si no dos más dos, poder hablar un poco. No hay prisa.

No creo que eso vaya tampoco como planea.

—Minerva —el leve susurrito cuando se separa del beso para besarle la mandíbula.

Ella parpadea un poco.

Creo que le tiene puesta hasta una mano en el culo y está medio despeinado. Eso sí, porque ademas él es todo pelo por todos lados, ya me imagino la barba. La mira un poco a los ojos

—¿E-Estás bien? —medio balbucea.

—Y-Yo... —está acabando de darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho. Se sonroja un montón.

Sonríe y le acaricia la mejilla con la mano que... no está en su culo y al instante siguiente estás sujetando un gato sobre tu pecho.

—Minervaaaa McGonagall —medio protesta, acariciandole el lomo, riendo un poquito y cerrando los ojos.

Ella hunde la cabeza en su barba. Ee siente un poco cobarde por esconderse así pero es que...

Albus toma aire y piensa un poco por fin en todo lo intenso que acaba de ser esto. En el breve y rápido recuento, nota... cielos. Es que hasta acá arriba nota la carpa como de los dragones del torneo de tres magos tiene entre las piernas.

Fíjate... ella no la ha notado. A lo mejor creía que le estaba clavando la varita.

—Por... Merlin —se echa al frente un poco y el culo hacia atrás aún abrazándola.

Lo bueno es que no es un gato muy pesado... ni muy grande. Él se mueve un poco con cuidado y sonrojadito hacia una de las sillas.

—E-Ehm... no voy a hacer un monólogo —susurra bastante contento de su respuesta. El problema es que sentarse... no es la mejor de las ideas. La levanta un poquito más cargándola para no depositarla sobre su... feliz área en cuestión.

Ella levanta la cabeza con eso y salta a su regazo y luego al suelo.

—¿A dónde vas?

Le mira significativamente y es que... a la puerta.

—¿Así...?

Se para frente la puerta y... malditasea. Maulla.

—Además quieres... —suspira y le sonríe un poco igualmente buscando su varita y deseando que siga donde debe estar—. ¿Estamos bien?

Baja la cabeza y la sube un par de veces.

Albus suspira y mueve la varita que al parecer está donde debe.

Es que ese suspiiiiiiro. Vuelve a sser humano, pero mira el suelo y está completamente sonrojada.

—Oh... —sonríe un poco y se sonroja él también, aunque sí la mira. Pensaría en levantarse, siendo honestos pero su... situación.

—No quiero llegar tarde —intenta decir lo más duramente que puede, aunque le tiembla un poquito la voz. Le da la espalda y toma el pomo de la puerta, pero no la abre.

Se levanta cuando le da la espalda y se medio acomoda. Acercándose a ella y poniéndole las manos en los hombros.

—¿Algún otro... tema a tratar, profesor?

Él le da un beso en el cuello, detrás de la oreja y un escalofrío.

—Te quiero —responde él.

Abre la puerta, vuelve a convertirse en gato y ahora sí se larga corriendo.

Y ahora a ver cómo enfrentas a Sirius y a James. Albus se gana un aplauso de Gellert a la intensidad, él aprieta los ojos y... sonríe un poquito, inevitablemente. ¡Ya, ya, no le riñan!

Y al valor, eso también. Y buena suerte ahora para que se case con Mefistofeles, querido. Como más cal metas ahora más arena tendrás que meter luego.

Ya, ya... y va a acabar odiándole más. Tiene ocho años más para arreglarlo. Al menos por ahora un poco, solo un poco de... denle una tarde de felicidad sin sentirse ridículamente culpable. Tendrá que arreglarlo un poco... ya. Quizás mañana.

Es que nos da miedo a todos, ya, ya... va a tener que desaparecer de aquí al sábado o algo así. Quizás debamos ir a ver a Abe. Alguien que le riña y le haga malo otra vez.

Pero entiendo el temor. En realidad a mi también me lo da, justo es ese asunto. No pueden tener una relación real. Albus tiene que volver a ser Albus. El idiota descuidado que quizás no vaya a cenar.

No tenemos libertad con Albus, tiene que acabar de cierta forma, solo quisiera... tampoco puede terminar tan mal entre ellos. No bien, pero no tan mal. Enfriemos esto. Dejemos que Minerva respire. Gracias, Gellert. Necesita Minerva recordar que... no. Le quiere pero no, no va a funcionar

Es que pensamos que podrían... tener solo unos pocos minutitos así de algo no tan malo. No una relación, no nada, pero unos de... algo quizás un poquito físico y luego algo como más en la línea de lo normal otra vez. El torneo y trabajo ayudará.

No queremos que Minerva salga tan escaldada, creo que lo que quisiéramos es que ella... lleve a su normalidad algo un poco más... pero no lo bastante aún. Igual que dormir juntos...


	15. Chapter 15

Dado que Minerva McGonagall tiene cinco minutos de retraso y nunca, NUNCA tiene ni un minuto de retraso, Remus Lupin y Lily Evans son quienes van a buscarla.

—¡Es raaaro que no esté! —asegura Remus preocupado.

—Espero que no le haya pasado nada... —responde ella preocupada también.

—Nunca le pasa nada, ¿no? Quizás está haciendo algo con Dumbledore.

—Pero nunca llega tarde...

—NUNCA desde que tenemos clase con ella. ¿En la sala de profesores? ¿O en su cuarto?

—O tal vez con Dumbledore, suena posible —asiente.

—Empecemos en su cuarto —decide Remus y Lily asiente mientras él sonríe un poco porque siempre es divertido estar fuera de clase... las ventajas de ser prefecto—. Como llegue mientras la estamos buscando.

—Me preocupa más cuanto se van a quejar todos como la encontremos.

—Ah, ese asunto —se ríe un poco—. Por supuesto. De hecho James propuso venir él a buscarla —ejem, contigo.

—Sí, ya lo he... oído —ojos en blanco—. Cómo si él fuera el prefecto solo por ser capitán del equipo de quidditch. Más creído no se lo puede tener.

—Bueno, ser capitán es importante —Remus sonríe un poco y la mira de reojo. La MIRADA de circunstancias.

—Si eres un idiota que no puede aspirar a nada más supongo que no está mal.

—No seas tan dura con él —propone conciliador—. De verdad es divertido y listo.

—Remus... ¿Qué te ha prometido esta vez para que hagas esto?

—¡Nada! —se apresura a decir sonrojándose un poquito—. Somos amigos, nada más.

—Bueno, pues yo no y menos con cómo trata a Severus.

Remus suspira pensando que quizás si ella le hiciera más caso dejaría de tratarle tan así

—Y no me vengas como Black a decir que es porque él es la razón de todos los males.

—Yo no tengo problemas con Snape, pero muchas veces también él... se lo busca.

Ojos en blanco de ella.

—¡Admítelo! ¡No es uno o los otros, son todos!

—Pues según mi perspectiva Severus solo se defiende de las provocaciones infantiles.

—¿Qué hay de la vez que le cambio el jugo a James y estuvo vomitando toda la noche?

—Seguís culpándole a él de eso.

—Fue él, Sirius lo vió. Como si Snape no fuera bueno en pociones, además, Lily... —la mira de reojo.

—Que casualidad que Black siempre ve cosas y yo no le vi hacer nada de eso aunque es mi compañero.

Remus suspira porque no se quiere pelear con Lily tampoco.

—Solo digo que son ambas partes... —susurra—. No digo que Sirius y James no hagan cosas. Solo Snape también las hace.

—Mejor dejemos este tema que no quiero pelear contigo.

—Yo tampoco y menos por esto —igual él le sonríe un poquito, como si hubiera otro motivo por el cual pudieran pelear

—Menos mal que tú eres sensato y se puede hablar contigo —sonríe también porque Remus le cae bien.

—Me alegra que lo pienses... —se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Bueno... ¿y tú qué?

—¿Yo? ¿De qué?

—¡Pues de qué va a ser!

—¿Ha-Hablas de chicas?

—iDesde luego! —sonríe.

Remus aprieta los ojos y se sonroja un poco con ese asunto, porque ese tema era... complicado. En sí como absolutamente todos los temas relacionados con él.

—Venga, no creas que porque Black es así como... el casanova de la escuela, no hay nadie que se fije en ti. Además algunas chicas hablan de esas escapadas nocturnas tuyas.

Abre la boca porque... vale, ¡no debía saber nada de ningunas escapadas nocturnas!

—E-Esos son rumores —asegura nervioso tratando de mejor ni siquiera pensar en el asunto "Sirius".

—Rumores... rumores que tus amigos deberían dejar de fomentar, por cierto.

—Ehm... solo... ya sabes cómo son, es absurdo siquiera creerles —le sonríe—. Mejor cuéntame tu... y los chicos.

—Hombre, desde luego, nadie se cree a Potter alardeando de que pasó la noche fuera "dándolo todo" y "lidiando con la bestia" y quien sabe que otras idioteces.

La risita preocupada, tomando nota de matar a Potter... una vez más... por decir esas cosas. Aunque, bueno, al final no era mentira... y era feo que ella creyera que estaba alardeando.

Lily le mira de reojo porque esto era una especie de... interrogatorio así medio sutil medio descarado.

—Ya sabes cómo son los chicos, solo.. bueno, es... divertido a veces salir a explorar el castillo. Antes. Ya no hacemos eso.

—Así que ahora resulta que hasta tú y Peter vais de flor en flor. Que bonito —frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con chicas, Lily! Créeme que solo Sirius... bueno. Él sí que es el casanova de la escuela y siempre está con una chica nueva —se sonroja un poquito.

—Ya, claro.

—De hecho ya quisiéramos los demás... —agrega... y luego se piensa que eso suena fatal—, que nos hiciera caso —piensa y concluye que eso suena aún peor—, ¡alguien! ¡Que alguien nos hiciera caso!

—Pues no será por falta de candidatas.

—¿Cuáles candidatas, Lily? —se ríe un poquito, nervioso.

—¡Eso no te lo voy a decir! No quiero que las chicas dejen de hablarme.

—¡Pero es que yo no veo a ninguna que no esté interesada en él!

—Bah, tonterías... o sea, sí, a todas les gusta y todas están de acuerdo en que es muy... guapo y todo eso —se sonroja un poco—. Pero igual muchas le ven como inalcanzable o no les gustan esa clase de chicos porque buscan cosas más serias.

—Pues no sé dónde las buscan, porque conmigo no... —suspira y sonríe—. Y... ¿ya tienes con quien ir al baile?

—En realidad... ¿Sabes? Sí, voy a ir contigo —accede.

Las cejas de Remus hasta el techo. Pero más arriba del techo. Porque él, claro, estaba preguntando si ya tenía con quien para ir con James y decirle que aún no tenía con quien y que podía invitarla.

—¿C-C-C-Conmigo? —se sonroja y piensa que James va a MATARLO.

—Severus ni siquiera se ha tomado la molestia de pedírmelo, lo da por hecho. Y ya sé que Potter te ha mandado a esto, así que si quería decírmelo, también, que lo hubiera hecho él mismo. Y como al final tú eres el único que parece tener los huevos suficientes...

—Cielos, Lily... de verdad yo... me encantaría ir contigo al baile, en serio, pero James... creo que deberías ir con él —la mira con cara de muchísimas circunstancias.

—¡No! O sea... no te estoy diciendo en plan raro, solo como amigos. Pero es que no quiero ir con él.

—Puede que vayas conmigo en calidad de cadáver... —advierte.

—¿Sabes? Te haría un favor si se enfadara contigo, pero vaaaale. Vale.

—Deja que él te pregunte... seguro va a hacerlo. Si por alguna razón hace una tontería yo le pondré en su lugar y bailaré contigo toda la noche.

—Es que no quiero que me pregunte —aprieta los ojos.

—Eso... bueno, eso no sé, si le digo que no lo haga va a hacerlo igual. ¿Quizás podrías ir con él y no pasarlo tan mal?

—¡Cómo voy a pasarlo no tan mal! Además... ¿para qué? Para darle la satisfacción de saber que me he rendido y convertirme en un nombre más en su larga lista? ¡Antes MUERTA!

—¡Pero si ya te he dicho que James no tiene realmente ninguna larga lista! E-Es que si vas a ir con otro... mejor si ven conmigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por?

—Por favor —porque más me va a matar si vas con alguien más—. Mira... espera a que él te pregunte y decides si vas con él o no. Si decides que no, vas conmigo.

—Remus... No, no te quiero como segundo plato.

—Todo sería más fácil si el te lo pidiera y dijeras que sí —aprieta los ojos.

—Pero no le voy a decir que sí.

—Es que le vas a decir que no porque me has dicho a mi que sí, lo cual implica que solo me estás usando para decirle que no.

—No, le voy a decir que no porque me niego a darle la satisfacción de pensar que me he rendido. Porque no lo he hecho.

—Es que si no vas conmigo tu, lo más probable es que yo vaya solo —agrega.

—El drama —niega sonriendo un poco.

—No, de verdad... ¡No tengo idea de a quien invitar!

—Mejor dime tu a quien querrías invitar y yo pregunto a ver.

—Ehh... pues... a alguna chica, a cualquiera en realidad.

—Ugh, ¡Remus!

—¿Una que sea bonita? —propone a ver si así suena menos terrible.

—Mucho mejor, donde vas a parar... —tan sarcástica.

—En realidad me gustaría una chica como tú. Es decir, no estoy diciendo que tú... ni que tú no —aprieta los ojos sonrojándose—, pero alguien así, con quien pueda hablar, que sea divertida, que yo no le parezca desagradable...

—Bueno, por lo menos... eso suena mejor —sonríe un poco, se sonroja también ligeramente y bueno, toca la puerta del despacho de Minerva, donde, obviamente, no hay nadie

—Menos mal... demonios, ¿dónde estará McGonagall?

—Vamos a... ¿dónde más hemos dicho?

—¿Dumbledore?

—Ah, sí... vamos.

—Como no esté McGonagall ya en el salón... —se plantea, igualmente yendo hacia el despacho de Dumbledore.

—Cielos... ¿y si volvemos?

—Como no esté en el salón... —le sonríe—. Quizás ya nos habría mandado un mensaje, ¿no? Seguro alguien le habría dicho que la buscábamos.

—No, pero ella no mandaría a Potter, no es tan idiota —¿en serio? ¿de todos?

—Ya, bueno... nadie dijo que fuera a mandar a James, ¡seguro mandaría a alguien más!

—Uhm... sí, bueno.

—Aunque sería más divertido que mandara a James... y a Sirius y Peter de paso —se ríe.

—Si queremos que no vengan a buscarnos nunca...

—En efecto, dudo mucho que McGonagall sea tan tonta. Mira, vamos a buscarla rápido con Dumbledore y si no está ahí ya volvemos.

—Vale

—Oye Lily y... ¿de verdad te gusta Snape?

—¿Qué? ¿A mi? —se ríe—. Claro que no, es como... mi hermana, es mi mejor amigo.

—Debe ser raro tener un mejor amigo en Slytherin, ¿no?

—Nah, ¿por?

—No sé, supongo que... bueno, supongo que si James, Sirius o Peter fueran mis amigos desde antes de entrar aquí no me sería tan raro.

—En realidad me quedé un poco triste cuando vi que no quedaba en Gryffindor...

Remus se muerde el labio pensando que... más raro, loco y Slytherin que Snape, era imposible.

—Ya... me imagino. Aun así está bien que sigan siendo amigos —ofrece, sonriendo un poco.

—Sí, es divertido y me entero de todo lo que pasa en el nido de las serpientes —se ríe.

—Ya... lo cual es bastante bueno. ¡Ya me imagino lo que deben pensar todo el rato de nosotros! —más o menos lo mismo que decimos nosotros todo el rato de ellos—. ¿Y qué haces tu cuando lo oyes? Nos defiendes a nosotros o a ellos.

—Él sabe bien que no todos los Gryffindor son malos y yo sé que tampoco lo son los Slytherin.

—Hmmm... ya, me imagino que todos los Gryffindor son malos menos tu... y todos los Slytherin lo son menos él —le sonríe ella se ríe.

—Noooo, Remus, tú también le caes bien. Y Peter.

—¡No creo, sinceramente! Solo que yo no les doy tanta lata... ni Peter, pero caerles bien... pfff.

—Eres como super duro contigo mismo.

—¡No! ¡Solo es que no me creo que les caiga yo bien a los Slytherin!

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy Gryffindor y porque mis amigos son James y Sirius... ¡porque somos como enemigos naturales!

—¡Anda ya! —se ríe otra vez.

—¡Pues es cierto! Dime que no. Tu porque tienes un amigo ahí, ¿pero te caen bien los otros?

—Bueno, no es que los otros sean muy agradables, a Severus tampoco le caen bien.

—¿De verdad? —Remus la mira de reojo.

—Claro —porque a Severus solo le caes bien tu.

—Bueno... en realidad no es que él sea muy sociable...

Ojos en blanco de Lily.

—No sé... ¿Quiénes son sus amigos de Slytherin? —pregunta notando que... no tiene NI IDEA.

—Si solo le dierais la oportunidad de conocerle como yo, veríais lo dulce que es.

Remus levanta las cejas de nuevo.

—Ya... ya... mira, la verdad a mi no me importaría ese asunto de tener un amigo Slytherin, pero es que... si tan solo él fuera un poco más agradable, sería más fácil.

Lily suspira porque en el fondo sabe que él no... no es fácil.

—Y además... uff... no, es que realmente está difícil llevarnos con él. Pero bueno, ehm... yo tampoco lo odio si te sirve de algo —le sonríe y a menos que pase otra cosa, creo que no se toparán con McGonagall.

Ahí se detienen entonces los dos frente a la gárgola y es que... pff... ahí va Remus a preguntar.

—¿Está aquí la Profesora McGonagall?

La gárgola niega con la cabeza en un movimiento impresionante para una gárgola.

—Demonios.

—A lo mejor podríamos preguntarle a Dumbledore si sabe dónde está.

—¿Está Dumbledore? —pregunta Remus y la verdad es que nunca he visto qué ocurre si un prefecto pregunta por él.

Supongo que la Gárgola debe avisar a Dumbledore quien hay ahí preguntando por él y qué quiere que haga. La gárgola recepcionista. Más bien como portero de esos... Les deja pasar entonces unos segundos después.

—Bueno, al menos ya tenemos una razón para no estar ahí y un testigo de calidad en caso de que McGonagall si esté en el salón.

—¡Exacto! —Lily sonríe

Remus sonríe y sube atrás de ella. Tan feliz que va Lily, abre un poco la puerta.

—¿Profesor?

—Señorita Evans, pase, pase... —tan sonriente y de buenas.

—Buenas tardes —le sonríe y mira a ver si entra Remus tras ella, que lo hace, sonriendo porque siempre le gusta mucho estar aquí. A todo el mundo le gusta estar aquí.

Sí... ejem... a Minerva también. Quiero decir que Albus está aún un poquito despeinado, porque... bueno, estaba contento y se ha puesto a hacer cualquier otra cosa olvidándose de los detalles. Al menos todas sus partes se han tranquilizado ya con el tiempo.

—Ah, Señor Lupin —pareciera que es navidad con la sonrisa que les echa. Lo que sea con tal de que te interrumpan en revisar tu correo, ¿verdad?

—Buenas tardes, profesor —sonríe un poquito Lupin también.

—¿Cómo está? —pregunta Lily, ¿no que tu eras la alumna aplicada que no quería perderse ni un minuto de clase? ¡Bueno, tampoco está de más ser amable!

—Muy bien. Creo que hoy es un espléndido día. Siéntense, siéntense —hace unos gestos con las manos hacia las sillas.

—No queríamos interrumpirle... —asegura Remus—, pero hay una situación que no es muy grave ni nada y queríamos ver si usted puede darnos alguna información al respecto...

Lily mira a Remus de reojo y ahí va hacia las sillas. Él sonríe un poquito más y va a la silla a la vez que ella.

—Información. Depende... no siempre soy yo la persona más confiable para obtener información de este castillo —asegura Dumbledore sonriendo. Remus mira a Lily de reojo.

—Bueno, si no puede resolver nuestras dudas seguiremos en busca de respuestas...

—Bueno, explíquenme cual es la pregunta... —Dumbledore se ríe.

—Es que teníamos clase con Minn.. con la Profesora McGonagall —y es que le llaman Minnie y me hace mucha gracia—, pero...

—¡Estaba llegando tarde!

Dumbledore se sonroja un poco con solo la mención, pero en realidad no es demasiado notorio... se revuelve un poquito en su lugar, eso sí, escuchándoles y pensando rápidamente que no está seguro de dónde esté, para como se ha ido.

—Oh... ¿tarde la Profesora McGonagall? Extraño, pero seguro tiene una explicación muy buena —sonríe.

—Hemos ido a su despacho, pero no estaba ahí.

—Entiendo —traga saliva y tamborilea los dedos en su escritorio—. En realidad es mi culpa, acabamos de volver del Ministerio y le he pedido que haga unos encargos, seguramente no ha podido volver aún. ¿Han venido los dos a buscarla y han dejado la clase sin prefectos? —les mira por encima de las gafas aún con su sonrisa.

—Están los prefectos de Slytherin, pero si ella está en el ministerio... ¿Quién va a darnos clase?

—Desde luego que yo —asegura Albus, levantándose.

—¿U-Usted? —pregunta Remus sorprendido.

—¿Eh? No sería mejor... a-anular la... hum...

—No, no... porque eso implica que ella la tendrá que dar otro día. Vamos, que se nos hace tarde.

Lily mira a Remus de reojo pensando que... bueno, nunca han hecho clase con Dumbledore, pero... parece que puede ser divertido, ¿no? O sea, más que con McGonagall que siempre es muy seria.

Al final tampoco podían enfadarse demasiado sus compañeros si llegaban con Dumbledore... ¿no? O sea no es como que ellos pudieran hacer algo al respecto. Piensa Remus mirando a Lily también.

—No soy tan buen profesor como la Profesora McGonagall pero di clases algunos años —asegura Dumbledore pensando que esto es lo mínimo que puede hacer.

—De Transfiguraciones, usted le dió clases a ella, ¿verdad? —pregunta Lily.

—Sí —asiente abriendo la puerta de su despacho —. Y era igual de estricta de lo que es ahora cuando era alumna.

—¿Con sus compañeros? Ella me contó que fue prefecta como yo.

—Sí que lo fue y sí que lo era, con todos... —asiente, sonriendo.

—¿Y cuando...? —mira a Remus de reojo.

—¿Mjm? —pregunta Dumbledore apaciblemente.

—¿Cuándo van a ser las... clases de baile de las que habló el otro día? —cambia de tema la pelirroja.

—¡Oh! Las clases de baile... —nota que las había olvidado tal y como Minerva había dicho... que prometía y olvidaba—. Esta semana, el lunes.

—¿E-En serio? ¿Y cómo va a ser? Es decir... vamos a... tener que ir en pareja o se nos asignará alguien o... ¿cómo?

—¿Tiene pareja ya para ir al baile?

—Bueno... sí, pero lo digo porque hay gente que no tiene.

Remus la mira de reojo sin saber si se refiere a él o no.

—Si tienen pareja pueden ir con ella, si no, se les asignará a alguien. O si no, quizás consigan una pareja en las clases, lo cual sería muy útil, ¿no?

—Sí, pero... ¿Cómo será la asignación? ¿Por orden alfabético o... por casas... o de forma aleatoria o...?

—Dependerá de la cantidad de personas que no tengan pareja.

Tuerce el morro porque entonces es completamente impredecible... o sea, el tema estaba en que si la... obligaban a bailar con James en las clases por... bueno, porque era clase y no había otra pues... podría ir y quejarse infinitamente a todo el mundo pero no lo suficiente como para que realmente le asignaran a otro. Aunque ella claramente quisiera bailar con otro.

—Aunque quizás... podríamos involucrar un poco de magia en ello.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Podríamos hacer algo parecido al sombrero seleccionador.

Lily le mira de reojo sin saber muy bien cómo sería eso, o sea, ¿les pondría el sombrero y este gritaría en alto con quien es que quiere realmente bailar cada uno? ¡cielos! Se sonroja bastante.

—Ustedes meten su nombre en un sombrero y le encargamos a él que haga las parejas de sean mejores. Muy buena idea, Señorita Evans.

—Bueno, de todos modos yo voy con Remus así que... —le mira de reojo... aunque le gustaría saber qué diría si se lo pusieran a James. Aunque como dijera a alguien que no fuera ella... es decir, seguramente así sería, puesto que ella no estaría disponible.

Remus se imagina algo parecido mirando a Dumbledore pensando que... él no va a meter su nombre bajo NINGUNA circunstancia, pensando en lo mucho que se reiría la escuela si acaso saliera el nombre de... ugh, ni siquiera es capaz de pensar qué haría. Irse.

Ugh! Seguro que a James va a tocarle bailar con la estúpida RoseMary de Hufflepuff, la maldita perfecta, rubia e hiperdesarrollada y tonta de remate chica más popular de la escuela. Bueno, si no es que va con el idiota de Sirius como todos ya saben así que le tocará con alguna otra igual de tonta amiga suya.

—Aunque no quisiera ponerles demasiado nerviosos... quizás así deberíamos hacerle con todos, no solo con los que no tengan pareja. Tendría gracia y fomentaría que todos convivieran mejor —agrega Dumbledore.

—¿Queeeeé? N-No pero... E-Es decir... —vacila Lily y Lupin palidece.

¿Y alguien podría recordarle a Dumbledore qué puto nombre le saldría a él para que dejara de tener ideas brillantes?

—¿Q-Qué pasa si sale alguien con quién no queremos?

—Si se hace correctamente saldría con alguien que también querría bailar con usted.

—¿Y que pasa si no coinciden? Es decir... Además, va a poner también los nombres de los alumnos de Drumstang y Beuxbatons? No les conocemos, ¿cómo sabemos si van a querer bailar con nosotros?

—¿Esto no era para las clases de baile? —pregunta Dumbledore mirándola.

—Bueno, pero... ellos llegan este fin de semana, ¿no? Tal vez quieran tomarlas también, hasta navidad...

—Minerva va a matarme...—susurra Dumbledore mordiéndose el labio.

—¿Qué tal que el sombrero se equivocara y nos pusiera con alguien... que no deberíamos estar? Si pusiera... no sé, ¿a alguien con su hermana? —pregunta Remus aún agobiado con la idea.

—Sí, o que tal que a mi me dice que debo bailar con... Remus, pero a él le dice que debe bailar con Millicent y a ella que debe bailar con... cielos, ¡le saldrá Black a todas! —sigue Lily. Dumbledore se ríe un poco.

—Deme un poco de crédito, Señorita Evans.

—Ah, no, no, en ningún momento estoy dudando de usted, es solo que...

—Si le sale Remus, a Remus le saldrá usted.

Ella mira a Remus de reojo segura de que no le va a... salir él.

—Pero pongamos que yo quisiera bailar con él y él no, porque preferiría a alguien más. ¿El sombrero me tomaría a mi como referencia o a él?

—Entonces supongo que no le saldría el señor Lupin. Le saldría alguien más que si quisiera bailar con usted tanto como usted con esa persona.

—Pero... pero ¿si yo solo solo solo quisiera bailar con él? —ahora está pensando un poco en Severus, la verdad.

—Supongo que el sombrero encontraría alguna buena opción...

Lily le mira, nada nada convencida de eso.

—O el sombrero encontraría a alguien en la misma circunstancia que usted y tendría entonces una buena oportunidad de conocer a alguien.

Es que Lily está pensando también en las chicas y... en Severus y... es que no se lo van a creer cuando les cuente. Va a poner la escuela de cabeza con el sombrero que ahora hace de casamentero ¡y busca la pareja perfecta!

Es que además seguro que mañana Dumbledore les llega con un sombrero que haga cosas. O sea si es por hacerlo... lo hace. O sea esto, me refiero a que mañana llega con el sombrero sin ningún tipo de problema si solo se trata de hacerlo. Minerva va a matarte... ¿estás segura, querida, que quieres seguir corriendo lejos de la escuela en forma de gato?

No, si está en clase.

Ohh... lovely. Bueno, ahora llegarán y empezará a poner la escuela de cabeza.

Ya le va a reñir ella... no le pre-riñan.

O sea, ¿en serio crees que se ha ido lejos? Ella es responsable y profesional. ¡Y seria! ¡Sobretodo con sus clases!

Bueno, ¡pero este es un caso especial! Él la vio muy nerviosita.

Pues sí, pero...

Pues solo proque ella lo pidió, Dumbledore se acerca a, lo que el llamaría "nuestra" aula de Transfiguraciones. Junto con los chicos.

—Demasiado silencio para estar solos... ¿no creen? —pregunta tocando la puerta suavemente.

Y es que Minerva no se veía con corazón de hoy explicar mucho porque no está para nada concentrada, pero tampoco quería ponerles un ejercicio escrito y tener demasiado tiempo para pensar, así que están haciendo prácticas de quién sabe qué.

Dumbledore abre la puerta un poquito con un "Adelante" de Minerva

—Ah... Profesora McGonagall... —es que sigues despeinado... vas a MATARLA, Albus Dumbledore, de un infarto.

Es exactamente lo que pasa sacude la cabeza pensando que debe haber oído mal porque esa voz... y cuando le ve... CUANDO LE VE. Es que hasta la tiza se le cae y se sonroja hasta las orejas.

Él se sonroja, eso sí, cuando la ve. Al menos. Le sonríe un poco en disculpa, pero abre la puerta y hace un gesto a Lily y a Remus para que entren.

Lily entra corriendo agobiadisima con este asunto de cómo se van a repartir las parejas sin ni verlos, a sentarse con Severus y a contárselo.

Es que Minerva está ahí, paralizada.

Remus vacila un poco al ver que Lily se ha ido a sentar.. y la verdad es que intenta hacer lo mismo a ver si tiene suerte.

—Ehm... La señorita Evans y el señor Lupin estaban preocupados y no la encontraban... —se explica Dumbledore—. Me habían hecho las ilusiones de dar la clase de hoy, pero veo que no será necesario...

Minerva... vacila un poco más o sea, es que esto TIENE que ser una broma. Él le sonríe un poquito más y no sabe si esperar que le lance un hechizo a la cabeza o no.

—D-De verdad pensé que... podía... que no había terminado de hacer e-el encargo que... le hice.

Lentamente McGonagall mira a la clase... deja la tiza... mira a Dumbledore (se sonroja un poco más) y se va directa hacia él.

Y Dumbledore piensa por un instante si acaso iría a besarle como un rato atrás.

No, lo que hace es ponerle una mano en el pecho y empujarle fuera para salir del aula y cerrar la puerta.

Ya, ya,... desde luego que no. Igualmente Minerva da un poquito de miedo cuando hace eso.

—What the hell estás haciendo? —murmura entre dientes.

—Pensé que te habías ido... y me parecía válido y que era mi culpa, así que vine aquí a dar tu clase.

—¡Claro que no me he ido!

—E-Eso veo... pero ellos estaban preocupados porque estabas llegando tarde.

—¡Si estaba llegando tarde ha sido por tu culpa únicamente!

—E-Eso les he dicho —asiente.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Que te había puesto a hacer unas cosas... ¡Del ministerio! —agrega después de unos instantes antes de que DE VERDAD le mate.

Es que aprieta los ojos y hasta da una vuelta sobre si misma de frustración

—Evidentemente nadie, nunca, va a considerar en lo absoluto que vas a estar haciendo algo que no sea una cuestión completa de trabajo en vez de estar aquí. ¡Si les he dicho que es mi culpa! Además he tenido una idea que creo que deben estar discutiendo ahí dentro en vez de... nada.

Le mira otra vez y es que vueeelve a sonrojarse. Él se sonroja un poquito también.

—¿Quiere... oírla, profesora McGonagall? —le sonríe intentando sonar un poquito más serio y no pensar en... qué pasaría si Minerva le besara ahora. ¡DEJA DE PENSAR EN ESO! Ahora cada vez que te vea va a pensar... "y si me besara así intensamente... aquí". "Y si me besara así de intensamente... ahora que estamos en el ministerio." "¿Y si lo hiciera ahora... que estamos a mitad de londres?" ¿A mitad del gran comedor? ¿A mitad de la torre de astronomía?

—Estoy SEGURA de que no.

Mete los labios y se los muerde un poquito. Es que ella le ve y... se imagina lo que está pensando porque está pensando más o menos lo mismo.

—Mmm... —es que le mira los labios. Cielos. Yo que temía que hubiéramos terminado con su tensión sexual...Se los humedece también porque... o sea, dafuq.

Dumbledore se gira un poco, cruzándose de brazos y recargándose en la pared, ahora sin mirarla. Carraspea. Ella parpadea sin esperar ese movimiento

—¿Y?

—¿Y? —la mira otra vez, ahora directo a los labios.

—Tu... idea.

Albus parpadea y la mira a los ojos, porque su idea era...

—M-Mi... Mi idea —repite humedeciéndose los labios. Pareces tonto—. Ahm...

—¿Sabes qué? Da tu la clase —decide. Él parpadea otra vez, descolocado.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. ¿No querías?

—Sí, pero estábamos aquí hablando... —y pensando tonterías, Dumbledore.

—Sí, pero ahora no... no. Ahora hay que dar clase. Luego —o mañana, o cuando sea. Pero vete. O deja que me vaya. O lo que sea, porque me voy a morir.

—Si quieres puedo dar yo la clase —ofrece pasándose una mano por la barba.

—¿Quieres o no, maldita sea?

—Tómate la tarde libre si quieres —asiente otra vez con temor. Ella le mira y es que... se sonroja otra vez—. Solo procura no enfadarte, ¿vale? —le sonríe un poquito y hace un gesto con la cabeza para que se vaya—. Soy bueno para esto de dar clases, aunque esté viejo y oxidado.

No te está escuchando, gracias a dios. Le mira los labios ella.

Gracias a dios. De hecho, es un gott sei danke, adivina de quién.

Albus se humedece los labios y es que... querría. Sí que querría que le diera otro beso así como se lo dio hace rato. Se sonroja un poquito, carraspea y ahí va para la clase antes de que sea él el que se lo dé.

Ella se lo da, uno suave y rápido y luego sale corriendo.

Bien, entonces ¡vas a mandar a un Dumbledore medio cerebrado a la clase de quinto de Gryffindor!

Sí. Justo eso. Ella no lo sabe, pero lo merece.

Suerte, Albus. ¡Suerte! Aunque Albus de buen humor... no está especialmente mal para que te dé clase, la verdad. Creo que va a transformar la clase entera en un parque de diversiones o en un zoológico de dinosaurios

Porque además el interrogatorio que te ha hecho Lily Evans... bueno, pues espera a veinte críos histéricos más con lo mismo.

Oh... genial. Vale.. puede que hagan entre todos el sombrero Albus, creo que Minerva va a correrte.

¡DESPEDIDO! Ni siquiera se lo ha contado... y ya lo está corriendo aún sin saber por qué. Ya se lo contará en la cena... y estará castigado hasta el próximo año.

Olvídate de los postres, Albus.

¡Ya le había quitado los postres!

¡Pero no todos!


	16. Chapter 16

Lily se gira a Severus.

—¿Entiendes lo que esto significa? ¡Es un desastre!

Severus la mira y se sonroja un poquito pensando que... sí, es un desastre. Un desastre y él no va a participar en esto.

—Lo es... —murmura.

—No voy a participar en esto —se cruza de brazos ella.

—¿Por?

—¡Por que no! ¡Es un desastre! Además, Remus me ha pedido antes que vaya con él al baile en plan de amigos y le he dicho que sí, así que tampoco necesito tanto saber cómo bailar.

—¿QUÉ? —el GRITO—. Lupin te... ¿qué?

—Oh, venga, ¡has tenido tiempo de sobras para pedírmelo! —responde mirándole de reojo—. Le dije que no a Clarke la semana pasada por esperarte, pero comenzaban las clases ¡y seguías sin decirme nada!

—E-Estaba... —es que si Lupin le caía LIGERAMENTE bien... ahora lo ODIA. Se cruza de brazos y frunce el ceño, absolutamente destrozado, mirando al imbécil de Dumbledore.

—No te enfades conmigo ahora. Me ha dicho que Potter me lo va a pedir —ojos en blanco—. Nos burlaremos de él, ¿vale?

—No puedo creer que no vayas a venir conmigo —es que ni siquiera es consuelo que además hable de Potter. Bufa—. Con Lupin.

—¡Has tenido tiempo de sobras!

—¡Ni siquiera tenía que pedírtelo! —es que hasta se le humedecen los ojos, no la mira y parpadea rápidamente, buscando algo en su mochila.

—¡Claro que sí! —le mira, esperando que acabe.

—Voy a matar a Lupin —susurra entre dientes, sacando su libro de pociones.

—Vengaaaa —le toma la mano, haciéndole un cariño. Él desfrunce bastante el ceño—. Aún puedes pedirme que baile una contigo, no creo que Remus se enfade —propone.

—Aún podrías decirle que no a Lupin... —murmura sonriendo un poquitito.

—¡No le voy a decir que no! ¡Esto es para que la próxima vez te apresures!

—Pero es que... —vacila pensando que no habrá otra vez—. No sé, quizás mejor no vaya al baile.

—Nooo, venga, no seas así...—le aprieta la mano—. ¡A lo mejor Dumbledore tenga razón y el sombrero nos diga a la persona perfecta para ti!

Severus aprieta los ojos ¿esto era una broma o qué? Se sonroja más aún.

—No voy a poner mi nombre en ese maldito sombrero, ni siquiera aunque me paguen —no te apures, lo pondrá James por tí.

—Aunque me pondrá súper celosa ¡y más vale que sea lo bastante buena para ti o se las verá conmigo!

Él la mira y es que simplemente sabe que nadie nunca va a ser tan buena para él como ella.

—¿Qué ibas a ponerte celosa... ?

—No, vale, vale, prometo no ser mala y espantarla el día que pase. ¡Prometeme que me la presentarás igual! Aunque te lo advierto, un solo paso en falso y... No, no, de veras seré buena con ella.

El Slytherin la mira en silencio.

—¿Lo prometes?

Suspira y asiente un poco pensando que ella es linda y mona. Sonríe y vuelve a apretarle la mano.

—No sería mejor que... —empieza y James, le lanza un papelito a Severus en la cabeza.

—Pero cómo se pase un pelo mi furia no tendrá... —se gira a mirar de dónde viene

James le sonríe, cejas cejas. Ojos en blanco y se vuelve a Severus otra vez, que está bufando como un pequeño dragón.

—Quejicuuuus —se burla James a lo lejos.

—Venga, ¿lo harás o no? Si no lo haces yo tampoco...

—¿Qué? ¿Poner el nombre en el sombrero? ¿Estás pensando en hacerlo?

—Bueno... o sea, es una tontería pero... y además que puede saber un sombrero, pero... ¿no te da curiosidad? ¿cómo juego?

—¿Quién crees que te va a salir a ti? —pregunta.

—Bueno... no tengo ni idea —pero qué mentirosa. Snape fulmina a James Potter, bastante seguro de quien—. ¿Quién crees que te saldría a ti?

—¿A-A mi? Yo que sé. Nadie seguramente —es que suspira y se sonroja.

—¿¡Cómo va a salirte nadie!? —se ríe.

—Seguro me saldrías tú... y el sombrero me daría la razón de que es obvio que deberíamos ir juntos —la mira... y luego baja la mirada.

—Pues. Haber. Me. Lo. Pedido —le pica con el dedo a cada una.

—TE lo pido ahora. Ven conmigo, por favor... por favor, Lily.

—Ahora solo lo haces porque yo te lo he dicho ¡y porque ya le he dicho que sí a Remus!

—Es que nunca pensé que fueras a ir con alguien más... ¿por qué no quieres ir conmigo? Seguro Lupin te dijo cosas... Te envenenan contra mi. Todos ellos.

—No empieces, nadie me dijo nada. No es que no quiera ir contigo ¡es que debiste hacerlo en vez de darlo por hecho!

—Pero nunca me dijiste que tenía que invitarte... ¡era obvio que iba a invitarte!

—No, era obvio que ibas a llevarme sin ni siquiera preguntarme.

—Pero ahora vas a ir con Lupin... ¡¿tienes una idea de lo que va a reírse el... imbécil de Potter!?

—No va a reírse nada porque él le voy a rechazar directamente —sonríe tan segura de ello.

—Igualmente sabrá que no has querido venir conmigo...

—¡No es que no haya querido ir contigo! —se muerde el labio porque es que... Remus... y su historia sobre alguien haciéndole caso y todo eso, piensa que ir con ella aunque sea como amigos puede animarle un poco.

¿Y qué hay de Severus y su historia de "NADIE VA A VENIR CONMIGO NI AUNQUE TU LE PAGUES PARA QUE LO HAGAN"? Frunce el ceño y abre su libro.

—Hagamos algo... vamos a poner los nombres en el sombrero. Tal vez a Remus le salga su pareja perfecta y sea él quien no quiera venir conmigo. Entonces tendrás otra oportunidad para pedirmelo si no es que conoces tu también a tu chica perfecta. Y sea yo la que termine rogandoos por un baile —le sonríe.

Severus la mira... y sonríe un poquito volviendo a desfruncir el ceño.

—Vas a salirme tu.

—Eso estará bien, porque entonces tú vas a salirme a mi —le sonríe ella de vuelta.

—Voy a reírme tanto de Potter —y la verdad, es que aunque lo diga, le hace muchísima ilusión la idea. Quizás sí le saliera él. Quizás entonces ella se daría cuenta de que nadie, NADIE era mejor para ella que él mismo. Nunca. Nadie iba a quererle como le quería él.

Ella se sonroja un poco cuando menciona a James pensando que... bueno, tal como lo ha expuesto Dumbledore, si no es correspondida, seguro seguro le sale Severus. Así que bueno, tampoco está tan mal... pero segura SEGURA que no va a ser la primera opción del sombrero como lo de James sea en serio y no solo un afán por... hacerla caer en sus redes y demostrarles a todos que no se le resiste nadie.

Y vas a salir la primera a James... tsk tsk tsk.

Ugh.

—Segura de que voy a salirte yo, ¿verdad? Si es así pongamos nuestros nombres... —convencido.

—Dumbledore me lo ha dicho, si te salgo a ti, tu me saldrás a mi. Solo van a formarse parejas.

Suelta el aire con eso, mucho más tranquilo. Pobre mi niño Snape... te queremos. Pat. pat.

Sí... sí lo hacemos. Peeeero. Es Harry Potter, no Harry Snape... lo siento.

Solo por eso va a matarte, Lily Evans del demonio. (Snape va a dejar de hablarme)

Lo bueno es que vas a poder ser cruel con él y suspenderle.

Yay!

Ah, y vas a vivir más que Potter.

Yay... una vida horrenda, luego morirás envenenado por Nagini como peón en un maquiavélico plan de Dumbledore. Anda, ahora ve y pon tu nombre en su bloody sombrero.

Lo bueno es que vas a poder matarlo.

¡Bloody hell! Ni siquiera va a querer matarlo.

Cuando llega Remus, Sirius y Peter se giran con él. Quizás a James no te interese el interrogatorio a Evans, pero a nosotros sí.

Ah... no, espera que si que le interesa.

—¡Enfócate, Potter! —codazo de Sirius. James también se gira a él.

—¿Como no fue alguien a avisarnos? —protesta el ñoño un poco.

—En realidad Minnie llegó justo después de que os fuerais ¡y no será porque no intentamos largarnos! —se ríe Sirius.

—Se lo explicamos y no nos dejó ir —añade Peter.

—Además estabas fuera, con Evans. ¿Por qué ibas a querer volver? —pregunta James.

—¡Porque había clase! ¿Que estaban haciendo? —se asoma Remus a sus apuntes.

—¿Contigo y Evans fuera del aula? Nadie lo sabrá jamás —Sirius se encoge de hombros.

—Ugh!

—Espera, yo sí tengo apuntes, creo —responde Peter mirando su pergamino que tiene... su nombre apuntado, el título de la lección y luego el dibujo conjunto que han empezado a hacer los tres.

Remus copia el título en su cuaderno.

—¿Y que tanto y contó? —pregunta James... casi no es obvio el interés.

—Uno siempre puede confiar en colagusano para sacarnos a todos las castañas del fuego —asegura Sirius dándole unas palmaditas a la espalda. No, en serio, no es irónico.

—Eso, el informe de espionaje —pide Peter sonriéndole un poco a Sirius.

—Pues... no demasiado —asegura Remus mirando un poco a James de reojo, agobiado.

—Boh... —protesta Peter porque eso no es divertido.

—No va a ir con Snape al baile...

Sirius entrecierra los ojos un poco porque eso no está teniendo, según él, el nivel de júbilo adecuado por parte de Remus lo que significa que ha pasado algo que va a hacer enfadar a James y está intentando suavizar el golpe. James levanta las cejas y sonríe con eso.

—¡Ja! ¡Obviamente va a ir conmigo! —asegura James tan seguro, dando un golpecito en la mesa.

—¡Pero eso es genial! —asegura Peter.

—Mmm... —el tono de sospecha de Sirius. Remus mira a James, un poco más agobiado aún.

—Errr... bueno, de eso tampoco estoy muy seguro, James...

—¿Con quién dices que va a ir, Lunático?

—Tsk, eso dice, ¡pero claro que va a venir conmigo!

Remus de revuelve un poco.

—Espera, colega, que igual se lo ha pedido alguien más que Clarke —Sirius trata de detener a James.

—Bueno, de hecho me dijo que no, que no quiere ir contigo, James y... Sí, creo que la han invitado otros chicos —asiente.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —pregunta Peter—.

Pero ella siempre dice que seguro no va a ir con James —añade.

—¡Dice que no pero nunca hay un baile así como ESTE! ¡Así que seguro que va conmigo, como que me llamó James Potter!

Sirius es que... mira a Remus, mira a James, mira a Remus... mira a James... mira a Remus...

—E-Es que... —Remus se revuelve un poco más aún.

—¿Qué? ¿Ya le dijo que sí a alguien?

—¿A quién? —Peter sigue en el cotilleo.

—¿Qué? ¿Sí? —James levanta las cejas al ver que no lo niega.

—Pero si siempre hace lo mismo... —pat, pat a James por parte de Sirius.

—En realidad esta vez es menos grave de lo que suele ser —asegura Remus sonrojándose, sin mirarles.

—Bueno, desde luego, por lo menos no va a ir con quejicus.

—¡No! ¡Pero tenía que ir conmigo! ¿Con quién coño va a ir? —protesta James.

—Aún podemos ir y meterle un susto, seguro que decide entonces que ya no quiere ir con ella —propone Peter.

Remus aprieta los ojos. Es que... o sea, Sirius le mira de reojo y... parece bastante obvio, más sabiendo como es Evans y como se llevan ellos dos.

—No te enfades... lo primero es que me dijo que nada raro, ¿vale? Así que...

—Oh... por Merlín... —es que Sirius ya está viendo el DRAMA que va a hacer James.

—¿Nada raro? ¿Con quién? —James no se entera... o no quiere enterarse. Remus mira a Sirius para que le ayude.

—A lo mejor no es tan importante el quién en este caso... —propone Sirius.

—¡Sí que lo es! Es que... ¡Sea con quien sea yo voy a convencerla!

—¿Pero cómo no va a serlo? —pregunta Peter que tampoco se entera.

—Eso es. Tú céntrate en ella, colega, en convencerla —aconseja Sirius.

—¡Es que no entiendo por qué no quiere! ¡Es una tonta! —bolita de papel a la cabeza de Severus.

—Bueno... por que le gusta que le vayas detrás, desde luego —Sirius se encoge de hombros, siempre le dice eso—. Es demasiado vehemente en reafirmar su odio.

—Y más tonto el que va a ir con ella —agrega él—. Justo por eso, solo va con él para reafirmar su odio hacia mí.

—Oye... —Peter trata de llamar la atención de Remus a ver si se entera de con quien va entonces.

—Exacto, a quien le importan entonces el desgraciado, si igual ella ni va a prestarle atención —sigue Sirius.

—Es su plato de segunda mesa —asiente Lupin sin mirar a Sirius.

Anda que el otro dramático... Sirius le mira de reojo con eso porque a lo mejor ha... deducido antes de tiempo.

—Voy a ir y a pedirle —decide James.

—¿Para qué? Ahora es seguro que te dirá que no —pregunta Peter.

Y Remus Lupin se está ganando un interrogatorio privado con Sirius Black. No sé si es lo que quería pero... Tal como le mira...

—No, ¡es que no va a decirme que no! —el chillido en pánico de James.

—Siempre te dice que no a todo... —suspira Peter. James frunce el ceño.

Sirius decide girar la cabeza por el bien mayor y darse cuenta que quien ha entrado de nuevo a la clase es Dumbledore y no McGonagall.

James toma su pluma y escribe algo en un papelito que lanza hacia Lily. Es tu culpa, Lily... que joda tanto a Snape. Y... ella se muere de la curiosidad por abrirlo, pero no. Se lo guarda para luego y se gira a contarles a la chicas de Gryffindor lo que ha dicho Dumbledore del sombrero.

James abre la boca, desquiciado cruzando los brazos con fuerza y es que Remus le mira de reojo pensando que... va a dejar de hablarle para siempre.

Sí, sí... ella es frustrante, lo sabemos. Pat pat. Bueno, cuéntale lo del sombrero, Remus, anda... tal vez eso le ponga de buenas.

Ahí va a cuchichearles al oído, pensando que con mucha suerte nunca tendrá que enterarse.

James sonríe un poquito con más o menos más confianza con la historia del sombrero aunque no sin cierto grado de preocupación.

Bueno, las niñas de Gryffindor son un reguero de pólvora y ahí va Evans a contárselo a las Slytherin también en esa extraña... embajada que tiene ella. No me preguntes como, pero en los próximos cinco minutos se va a estar hablando al respecto en todo el resto de clases.

Pomona se pregunta, en cuanto lo oye, si los profes podrán poner su nombre ahí. Específicamente a ver si puede poner Albus y Minerva solo para que se salgan mutuamente.

¡Pues que vaya a preguntarle a él! Minerva a este paso NUNCA va a enterarse.

Toda la escuela cuchicheando sobre el bloody sombrero de Dumbledore, como si no tuvieran ya bastantes problemas. Sí que se va a enterar, que no sea dramática.

Es que... me la imagino sin saber qué idiotez traman ahora y llegandole... bueno, no sé cómo va a ser eso, no sé si el sombrero les va a mandar unos papelitos con el nombre así en plan amigo secreto o qué.

Le van a llegar veinte además. No solo Pomona va a escribir su nombre y echarlo.

Y recibiendo su papelito sin saber de qué va el tema y tan tranquila "¿Tú sabes por qué un... veinte papelitos que dicen 'Albus Dumbledore' lleva persiguiéndome todo el dia, Pomona? Estaba con los alumnos de séptimo de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor cuando ha llegado el primero, me han hecho leerlo, se han reído y no me han dicho nada, pensaba que se trataba de una especie de broma tonta hasta que han llegado los diecinueve restantes."

Cielos... Es que Pomona va a reírse un montón.

Y además puede que luego se vuelva a él en plan "¿qué has hecho ahora?"

Y... puede que note en ese instante que... no, no le ha contado aún a propósito.

Fulminación general para todos.

La explicación oficial es que es una ayuda para las clases de baile.

—Como si no tuviéramos ya bastantes problemas —insite poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Es divertido... —De hecho le toca un poquito la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

—¿Qué tiene de divertido?

—Hacer que los alumnos quieran venir a las clases de baile y... se enfoquen en una pareja que quizás no esperaban.

—¿Se enfoquen? Dudo mucho que nadie se enfoque... —se detiene a media frase. Algo huele a podrido en Dinamarca.

Él la mira de reojo llevándose un trozo de pastel de fresa a la boca.

—¿Se supone que esto ha repartido las parejas? —es que empiezan a tener sentido las risas de los alumnos y que nadie haya hecho puto caso de nada en todo el día.

—Las que puede repartir ya, sí.

—¿Y por qué... por qué has hecho que me reparta nada a mi? —protesta por lo bajo sonrojándose un poco.

—Yo aún no meto mi nombre... esperaba hacerlo contigo.

—Albus, por Merlín —es que le echa sobre el pastel la pila de papelitos.

—Ya, ya... yo también tengo veinte.

—Para qué ibas a meter mi nombre si igual ibas a trucarlo para que saliera esto —sí, ella cree aún que ha sido al azar.

—¿Trucarlo? No lo he trucado. El sombrero saca a tu pareja ideal.

— ... ¿Qué?

—Está hechizado así, saca a tu pareja ideal para el baile... siempre y cuando seas también la pareja ideal de esa otra persona. Obviamente iba a salirte yo y tú a mí, pero bueno, esto demuestra que funciona.

Es que... Ojos como platos, está paralizada.

—¿Qué veinte personas habrán metido nuestros nombres? —sigue él.

Perdona, pero... es que ¿¡a quién demonios le importa?! O sea, ¡puedes volver al problema real en esto en el que ella le ha dicho a todo el bloody colegio que...!

Albus quita uno a uno los papelitos de encima de su pastel y los pone en una pequeña pila a su lado.

Minerva se gira a Pomona, en pánico... Quien le sonríe un poquitín, muy pendiente de ella, tomando sorbitos de té.

—No... No es... No... E-Es decir...

—Ni te molestes en actuar como si los demás no supiéramos de ello... era obvio. Yo metí los dos papelitos.

—No hay... no... ¿Por qué en la tierra hiciste eso?

—Si te salió su nombre, es que a él le salió el tuyo... ¡a ver si espabila!

Minerva se sonroja.

—¿Al menos te invitó ya formalmente?

—¿I-Invitarme?

—¿Al baile? —la mira a los ojos—. Supongo que es obvio que van a ir juntos dado que van a dar las clases juntos. ¿Te ha dicho algo de eso? ¿Sabes si va a poder darlas o no?

Minerva aprieta los ojos y niega.

—¿Sabes? Estás muy, pero MUY extraña estos días. ¿Qué no me estás contando?

—¿Que no te...? ¡No hay nada que contar!

—No estarías tan exaltada y empeñada en convencerme.

—¡No estoy exaltada! —estás chillando, querida.

—¿Y por qué chillas?

—¡Tampoco estoy...! —carraspeo, baja el tono de voz a uno más contenido—. Tampoco estoy chillando.

—¡Cuéntame! ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Te pidió algo? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Te invito a salir?

—No, no, no, no.

—¿Pasó algo... más? ¡¿No habrá pasado algo en Londres que no me hayas contado?! —es que la va a oír Dumbledore como siga hablando a ese tono. Se agacha a mirarlo un poco hacia el frente a ver si a él le ve algo raro.

—Shhhh!

—No, ¡nada de shh si no me cuentas! ¡Voy a preguntarle a el si es necesario! —baja un poco el tono de voz.

—¿Qué son esas amenazas?

—¡Son las que te hago porque TU no me cuentas nada!

—¡No hay nada que contar!

—Entonces voy a imaginarlo —ojos en blanco—. Aunque a decir verdad no pareces haberte acostado con él, que creo que estarías de mejor humor y más relajada... —suelta entre dientes

—¡Pomona Sprout!

—Sí, ese es mi nombre —responde tranquila mirándola de reojo—. Suelta prenda o voy a seguir imaginando cosas...

—¡No imagines nada!

—Soy tu mejor amiga... aún, ¿no? —levanta las cejas un poco retadoramente. A Minerva se le abre la boca.

—¿Amenazas, ahora?

—Estoy escuchándote —se encoge de hombros.

—Esto es ridículo.

—A esto me orillas, Min.

—Minerva —corrige.

—Minerva McGonagall —le sonríe.

—¿Qué? —la mira de reojo.

—Voy a preguntarte cien mil veces si es necesario hasta que me cuentes... ¡ha pasado algo!

—Y cien mil una te diré que no.

—¿Qué podría ponerte nerviosa y a la vez... hacer que te cierres de esta forma y no querer contarme...?

—¿Que no dejes de preguntarme? —propone. Pomona pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es que no creo que sea solo porque te ha salido su nombre...

—¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba pasando!

—¿Y desde cuándo tú no sabes algo que pasa en esta escuela? Voy a preguntarle a él —vuelve a amenazar.

—No antes de que yo le meta una BRONCA.

—No, no vas a ir a meterle una bronca a nadie hasta que no me cuentes qué está pasando.

—¡No hay nada que contarte!

—Bien, esa cuéntasela a los alumnos, o a Slughorn o a quien quieras que no te conozca desde que eres una adolescente.

Oooojos en blanco y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué demonios quieres oír?

—Lo que ha pasado. Simplemente. Lo que hace que te sonrojes

—Ni siquiera estoy sonrojada realmente.

—Eso es porque eres bastante hábil... también te conozco y buena para ocultar algunas cosas, eres. ¿Tiene que ver con Albus? —sonríe.

—Insisto en que te imaginas cosas.

—Bueno, ¡cuentamelas para que no me imagine! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada más lo mismo de siempre —trata de cambiar la forma de enfocarlo a ver si así.

—Ya, lo mismo de siempre y no, no está pasando aquí lo mismo de siempre, ¡fíjate! Está él peinado y todo lo que tiene que ver con el pájaro de mascota, y tú te ves... no sé si más tensa o menos tensa. Me han contado también que el dió tu clase. Y lo del baile... todo esto justamente cuando se fueron a Londres. He estado pensando y definitivamente aquí hay gato encerrado —sonríe pensando, que sí, justamente... hay Minerva encerrada.

—Has estado pensando equivocadamente.

Pomona suspira.

—Es que lo mismo de siempre no implica nada. Lo mismo de siempre no te sonroja, Minerva. Ni hace que tú le dejes dar clase, y no creas que no les he observado en la cena, están... distintos.

—Eso fue nada más una confusión y no tenemos nada de distinto —es que le mira de reojo y se sonroja de nuevo.

Y es que él... se está riendo tranquilamente hablando con Silvanus, sin que pase realmente nada, aunque quizás un poco más simple que de costumbre.

—Te acabas de sonrojar.

—¿Qué? Claro que no. Esta es una relación puramente profesional.

—Pues quizás lo sea, pero te acabas de sonrojar —la mira a los ojos y frunce el ceño—. ¿Sabes? Es que odio que me trates como si fuera tonta... ¿relación puramente profesional? ¡Mis canicas!

—No te trato como si fueras tonta, solo me llevo aceptablemente bien con mi jefe, ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Así que así vas a ir, ¿eh? Vale —deja su taza en la mesa. Minerva la mira de reojo, levantando una ceja—. En sí... no es que tengamos que contarnos nada. Si no quieres contarme tus cosas, está bien —se encoge de hombros sin mirarla—. Al final seguramente me enteraré de ellas... o no. Sería mucho más divertido enterarme por ti en vez de dedicarme a especular sobre tu vida, pero quizás pueda hablar con Poppy mejor y hablar ella y yo sobre las cosas que nos pasan, en vez de hablar contigo cuando claramente, no quieres hablar con nadie.

Ojos en blanco de la subdirectora con el chantaje emocional.

—Aunque me hagas esa cara. ¡Nunca pasa nada interesante aquí con nosotros, Minerva! —protesta un poco—. Ni pareciste especialmente interesada con mi historia ayer, más allá de burlarte de todos los aromas, ni con mi plan... ni pareces interesada en contarme nada. Pues... ¿qué quieres que haga?

—¡Sí que me interesaba tu historia!

—No parece que no pase nada contigo. ¡Y es que te estoy viendo que sí que está pasando! ¡Me da mucha rabia que no me cuentes NADA! —Arruga la boca y levanta las cejas pensando en algo—. No te habrá dicho él que no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? —le mira de reojo porque ni siquiera han hablado de eso.

—¿Sí pasó algo y es por eso que no me lo estás diciendo, porque él te dijo que no? —Pomona dando tiros al aire

—No hemos hablado sobre eso.

Pomona levanta las cejas pero las levanta mucho.

—¡Yo. lo. sabía! —es que la mira como si acabara de... conocerla

—¿Qué?

—No han hablado de eso, es decir ¡SÍ que ha pasado algo! ¡Oh, por MERLÍN! —la toma de las manos y da saltitos —. ¡Cuéntame! ¡CUÉNTAME TODO! —saltitos en su asiento.

—¿Qué? No, no, no. Pomona... —intenta calmarla y es que... ¡las va a oír!

—¡Cuéntame! —sigue Pomona, bajando un poquito el tono de voz—. ¡Me callo si me cuentas!

—Bollocks... luego.

—Eres una descarada, ¡llevas dÍas diciéndome que nada! —protesta un poco, riendo.

—¡Sigues imaginándote cosas!

—Puede que sí, pero has dicho que no pasa nada... ¡y ahora pasa algo lo suficientemente gordo como para que tengan que hablar de ello! Como te hayas acostado con él, Minerva McGonagall, y yo aún no me haya enterado —susurra.

—Minerva... —la llama Albus, acercándose un poco.

—Solo me pidió opinión sobr... queeeé? —el grito histérico.

Las cejas de todos. Albus, que le iba a poner una mano en la pierna, se medio paraliza.

—Ehh... ¿va todo bien? —pregunta... en un susurrito. Pomona les sonríe a los dos con esa sonrisiiiiiiiiiiiiita de "LOSETODO"

—Sí, ¿qué? ¿Qué te pasa? —ahora son agresivos, hacia Albus, porque el otro era para Pomona.

—N-Nada, solo ya me voy y quería despedirme —la mira un poco facepalm con la agresividad.

—Vale... vale. ¡Luego iré a gritarte!

—Valiente consuelo —se ríe un poco, levantándose y poniéndole una mano en el hombro, apretándoselo un poco—. No olvides los papelitos con mi nombre.

—Deja de poner nombres en ese... ¡lo que sea!

—Yo no los puse —asegura y... es que murmura algo y se le suelta el moño.

Se lleva las manos al pelo y solo debe poder oír la risita malévola de Dumbledore, alejándose.

—Cielos... —único comentario de Pomona.

—Ugh... —es que además se le cae el sombrero cuando se le hace la trenza porque está sujeto con agujas al moño.

—Wow... —sigue Pomona, prácticamente sin palabras.

Minerva se sonroja solo con eso.

—Así que esto va ahora de que Dumbledore te despeina pasionalmente enfrente de toda la escuela con ese descaro...

—¡Eso no ha sido pasional!

—Lo dices como si existiera un... pasional y no fuera este.

—Desde luego que lo hay.

—¿Qué? ¿Has hecho cosas pasionales con el?

—¿Qué? ¡No! Pero hay formas más pasionales de deshacer un peinado.

—¿Con Dumbledore? ¡Pero... si es un hombre mayor! —pero si primero la arengas, luego quieres que te cuente ¿y luego te escandalizas porque es un "hombre mayor"?

—Exacto —aprieta los ojos—. No puedo creer que estés pensando en estas cosas.

—¡Tú eres la primera que lleva TODA LA VIDA pensando en esas cosas! —la acusa sonriendo y esperando a que Dumbledore se vaya del todo—. ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Qué ha pasado? Venga, ¡has dicho que me contarías luego!

—¡No estoy pensando en nada! —esos chillidos, como si tuviera quince otra vez.

Pomona sonríe y creo que hasta se le ilumina el rostro solo de notar esos chillidos.

—Minerva McGonagall... ¿estás volviendo realidad alguna fantasía con el director?

—¡NO! —más culpable y dice que sí.Pomona se tapa la boca.

—Por. Merlín —susurra detrás de sus manos.

—¡He dicho que no!

—No, si me da igual lo que digas, lo que me impresiona es lo que NO dices —se quita las manos de la boca un poquito y es que... sonríe. Porque le alegra por Minerva que al menos ALGO esté pasando, porque Albus Dumbledore es a su gusto el hombre más frustrante del universo.

—¿Lo que no digo?

—Sí, con tus caras y tus gritos... dime por toda la magia que sabes, que al menos esto ya tiene un tinte más... cercano al que quieres.

—¡No quiero ningún tinte!

—¡Claro que lo quieres! ¿Al menos ya se dieron un... besito? Ugh, con Albus. ¿Besa bien?

El SONROJO... pero no responde. Pomona vuelve a taparse la boca.

—B... B... B...

—E-Está... ves como estás mucho más cerca del final feliz que... eeeeeeeeespera, no te has acostado con él, ¿verdad?

—¿Final... feliz?

—¿Te acostaste con él o noooo?

—¡No! Pomona... ¡es un anciano! Lo único que siento por él es respeto y admiración sana —como te oyera, Minerva...

—Ohh... ¡Oh! No puede... no se le... tu sabes.

—¡Pomona! —la riñe apretando los ojos y... ni siquiera lo sabe todavía.

—Pues Pomoneame todo lo que quieras, pero... si no puede es una cosa terrible. Quizás con los dedos...

—¿Qué tienes? ¿Quince? ¡Eres peor que Potter y Black!

—No querida, soy una mujer de buena edad que me pregunto cómo demonios va a satisfacerte.

—Igual que lo ha hecho hasta ahora, con compañía y conversación. Nada sexual.

—Minerva... por favor —le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Pomona... —repite en el mismo tono.

—¿Vas a decirme que no tienes ninguna necesidad sexual?

Y este, este momento, Filius Flitwick decide sentarse en la silla vacía de Albus Dumbledore a ver que hablan

—Uh-oh... —Filius levanta las cejas con esa pregunta de Pomona, porque el tema está más candente de lo que pensaba.

—Filius, Bloody hell! —protesta Minerva.

—Podríamos preguntarle a él...

—Eh, no, no gracias —responde él sonriendo un poco—. Lo siento, os dejo a lo vuestro.

—No, no... espera —empieza Pomona—. Estábamos solo haciendo un ejercicio mental sobre los alumnos y la sexualidad. Y luego hablábamos de los profesores

—Sí, ya, justo de eso quería hablarte, Min.

—Minerva.

—Mira, ahí tienes... —Pomona medio fulmina igual a Filius porque estaban en un momento interesante de la conversación.

—Sirius Black y James Potter dicen que les castigaste a hacer un trabajo sobre los hechizos contra la impotencia sexual masculina —expone el profesor de encantamientos.

Es que... La mirada de Pomona. LA MIRADA. Minerva levanta las cejas y... la verdad es que se ríe. Filius la fulmina.

—¡Esto es jugar sucio, Minerva! ¡Y no creas que no puedo devolverme! —aun así él sonríe un poco también.

—¡Yo no puedo creer que les hayas mandado a hacer un trabajo en de ESO! ¡¿Qué no lo podías buscar tu?! —pregunta Pomona en un susurrito.

—Ellos estaban interesados en eso, yo solo les indiqué el profesor adecuado al que preguntarle.

—Ellos... —Pomona la mira de reojo.

—Sí, ellos. Ellos estaban hablando sobre eso y me preguntaron —responde frunciendo un poquito el ceño. Pomona le sonríe un poco y le cierra un ojo.

—De todos modos no importa porque yo les dirigí a preguntarle a Dumbledore... —Filius se encoge de hombros.

Pomona va a SOLTAR LA CARCAJADA. Es decir, es que ya les veo yendo a preguntarle a Dumbledore... profesor, la profesora McGonagall nos castigó haciendo una investigación sobre impotencia sexual.

—¿Que qué? —protesta Minerva palideciendo un poco.

—Pues es que yo conozco algunos hechizos que pueden usarse para eso, pero pensé que Dumbledore podría saber más... —se defiende Filius.

—O sea ¿A Dumbledore no se le levanta? —pregunta directo Pomona a Filius.

—¿Eh? No tengo ni idea... pero digo yo que a su edad...

Minerva facepalm.

—¿Pero crees que Dumbledore se acueste con alguien? O solo lo hará de manera... auto recreativa? —Pomona siiiiiiigue directamente, estirándose un poco para tomar un trozo de galleta del plato de Minerva.

—Ah, no, no... o sea, no digo que los use, es decir... no creo que los use de ningún modo, pero puede que lo sepa, ¿no? Siempre sabe esa clase de cosas raras —sigue Filius.

—Quizás sea un buen momento para que los investigue —sentencia Pomona.

—Sí, eso pienso. Seguro si no los sabe va a investigarlos. De hecho yo fui a investigar más porque me dejaron con la duda...

—Ya, claro... no que Filius los necesite —bromea Pomona, riendo.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no! —protesta él riendo un poco también.

Minerva es que sigue con los ojos apretados pensando que... esto es un DESASTRE, escuchándolos.

—Y... ¿Cuándo fue que te preguntaron? —tal vez aun pueda impedir que vayan a preguntarle a Dumbledore.

—Ayer, después de clase.

—Minerva... —empieza a advertir Pomona.

—Bien. Tengo que irme —ahí se levanta, teeeeeensa, dispuesta a ir a decirles que ya NO tienen su permiso y que como se entere de que han importunado al director con esto va a quitarle a Gryffindor TODOS lo puntos que tenga en ese momento.

Pomona la detiene del brazo y Filius del otro.

—No vas a salvarle a él de esta —sentencia Pomona.

—Anda, relájate que no va a enfadarse contigo por esto —pide Filius haciéndola sentarse también

—Lo merece además, por una vez...

Ella les mira porque no teme que se enfade ni esto es un movimiento para salvarlo a él. Es para salvarse a si misma. Anda, explícales...

—P-Pero... E-es que...

—Además... es divertido. Y puede ser ilustrativo para él, si no lo sabe lo averiguará... quizás sea justo lo que necesita para tener una vida feliz y plena.

—¡Pomona! —otra vez las riñas.

—Bueno, es un hombre como cualquiera... no me dejará mentir Filius aquí que todos tienen necesidades. Que es justo lo que decía yo hace rato.

—Anda, ¿sí? ¿Se está acostando con alguien? —el otro chismoso.

—¡Claro que no se está...! ¡Pomona! ¡Nadie quiere hablar de eso!

—En realidad, creemos que quizás si tiene interés en acostarse con alguien misterioso —asegura Pomona dándole un codacito a Minerva.

—¡Ah! Eso me recuerda, ¿quién os ha salido en el sombrero?

—¡Basta! —es que siiiiguen las riñas culpables.

—Ooh, Min, ¿aun estás así? ¡Llevamos así desde que estábamos en el colegio! —protesta Filius.

—¡Minerva! ¡Y no estoy de ningún modo.

—Adivina quien le ha salido... —Pomona sonríe.

—¿Ah, sí? Bueeeno, ¡por lo menos!

—Ugh —protesta ella.

—La verdad era bastante obvio... ¿quién más le iba a salir a ella? ¿O a él? Lo que digo es que quizás después de esta investigación no solo bailen vertical... sino horizontal.

—¡Oh! ¿En serio? ¿Eres tú la que se acuesta con él? ¿por eso les mandaste a preguntarme?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡NOO!

—No se acuesta por eso, pero tu hiciste justo lo que debías hacer —asiente Pomona en esta actitud de "hombre, todos somos adultos, estos temas se hablan así."

—What the hell? —es que Minerva sigue indignada.

—Oh... bien, entonces, así te relajarás un poco.

—Eso mismo pienso yo...

Y así es como un día Pomona y Filius acabaron convertidos en ratones cuenta Lupin a su hijo... un día antes de morir

Ranas.

Pensé que podían ser ratones y ella en gato persiguiéndoles.

—Así que como sea, Filius, hay que conseguir que Dumbledore tenga la información correcta. Quizás tu puedas tener una conversación con él así de muy hombres —propone Pomona.

—Necesito más alcohol para soportar esta conversación... —asegura Minerva.

—¿Yo? —Filius levanta las cejas sinceramente un poco horrorizado con la idea.

—Sí, tú... ¡no voy yo a tener una conversación sobre sexo con él! Pero tu sí podrías... no sé, encontrar la forma. Los hombres siempre hablan de esos temas.

—Pues que hable con Silvanus... ¡o con Horace! —Filius intentando pasarle el muerto a otro.

—No seas tonto, no necesitamos que hable con Silvanus o con Horace. ¡Necesitamos que hable con alguien que sí nos diga lo que le dijo! Tienes que ser tú... es por Minerva.

Bien, lo habéis conseguido. Minerva McGonagall está conjurando alcohol en el gran comedor. Veinte... cincuenta puntos menos para McGonagall y detención.

—¿¡Pero y cómo quieres que le entre con un tema como este!? —protesta Filius

—Pues tienes la manera perfecta con la pregunta que te mandó Minerva. Potter y Black. Cualquier momento es bueno para que saques el tema y ya está, ¡ni que fuera tan difícil! —Pomona mira de reojo a ver si se lo ha conjurado en un vaso transparente o no.

No, gracias a dios aún conserva un poco de cordura. Entonces la ignora por completo, no es para nada grave. Aunque Pomona se pregunta si Minerva lo que quiere es que la manden castigada al despacho del director.

—Es que tampoco estoy seguro de querer saberlo —lloriquea Filius.

—Es por Minerva —insiste Pomona.

—Por mí no lo hagas —concede ella.

—No, no la oigas. Filius... tú lo has dicho, estamos en este baile infinito desde que estaba en la escuela. ¿No crees que sería útil averiguar esta información?

—No, Pomona, nadie quiere saber esto.

—Tú eres la PRIMERA interesada.

—¡Claro que no!

—Tienes la oportunidad perfecta para que alguien haga preguntas directas, claras y obtener respuestas AL FIN... cielos ¡y tu eres la Gryffindor!

—¡Es que estás malentendiendo todo esto!

—¿Malentendiendo qué, Min? Ugh, Filius, venga...

—Pues todo esto... no va de eso.

Pomona la mira con cara de "ya ya, cuéntame otra cosa" pero suspira porque quizás estaba presionándola demasiado.

—¿Y de qué va? —da igual, ahora presiona el otro. Pomona sonríe un poquito igual a Filius.

—Va de sacar las cosas de contexto y de buscarle tres piernas al gato a un viaje de negocios.

—En el que pasó algo... —añade Pomona.

—¿El qué? —Filius levanta las cejas.

—¡Claro que no! —cada vez consigue sonar menos culpable. Pomona arruga la nariz porque hace rato ya habían concluido que sí.

—Minerva... todos somos grandes aquí. No es que vayamos a pensar nada malo de ello, al contrario.

—Espera, esto no será otra vez algo de ti haciéndote ilusiones para que luego resulte que no...

—Bloody hell, Filius!

—Eh, eh... eso es únicamente culpa de Dumbledore que es desquiciante —protesta Pomona frunciendo el ceño a Filius porque tampoco hay que abusar—. De hecho esta reacción es justo el resultado de que lo sea. Pero no, esta vez si están pasando cosas.

—En realidad, yo a veces pienso que a él también le cuesta o algo y por eso ha organizado todo esto del sombrero —asegura Filius.

—A propósito de eso... ¿cuánto hace que lo sabéis y cuándo pensaba alguien informarme al respecto? —pregunta Minerva.

—Ni siquiera estoy segura de que él hable de esto con alguien que pueda aclararle las ideas —como no, habla en voz alta con un amigo de la infancia. Pomona la mira algo culpable.

—Cómo no va a hablar con nadie si se escribe como con... medio Reino Unido.

—Eso no significa que vaya a hablarles de algo así personal —replica Filius ignorando el asunto de informarla sobre el sombrero.

—Para esas cosas habla conmigo —responde Minerva. Pomona la mira.

—No va a hablar contigo de sus dificultades para invitarte a salir o para que... ugh... se le levante.

—¡No tiene dificultades para invitarme a nada!

—Hace veinte años trabajas aquí. ¿Te acuestas con él regularmente? ¿No? Entonces sí las tiene.

—¡Pomona! —la riña otra vez.

—¡Es que en lo que respecta a todo tienen una relación como de pareja, excepto en eso!

—¡Claro que no!

—Minerva... —Filius niega con la cabeza, dándole la razón a Pomona

—Incluso estás diciendo que él habla contigo de estas cosas. ¿Ha hablado contigo de... ustedes?

—Sí... bueno, no exactamente...

—Mmm no entiendo.

—Cada vez que hablamos de algo así convenimos que todo está bien como está y somo buenos amigos... si es que hablamos de ello.

—¡Anda, Minerva! Venga ya. Tu y yo somos buenos amigos. Y desde luego estamos a años luz de que esto sea como eso —protesta Filius.

—Dumbledore es desquiciante. De hecho lo que deberías hacer es conseguirte a alguien a quien SÍ tirarte y mandarle a él a la mierda —sentencia Pomona muy pasional—. Vería él ya como ustedes hacen todo menos ser amigos.

—Vimos a Urquart en el ministerio... —recuerda de repente porque por un momento piensa que tal vez todo esto tenga que ver con ello.

—¿Vieron o viste? —pregunta Pomona que había entendido por alguna razón que lo había visto sola—. Uy... ¿cómo reaccionó?

—¿Espera, quién? —pregunta Filius.

—Minerva tiene un eterno enamorado —aclara Pomona.

—¿Eh?

—Bollocks, solo es mi antiguo jefe, de cuando trabajaba en el ministerio —explica Minerva.

—Y está enamorado de ella, el si sin ningún tipo de tapujo o negación —asegura Pomona.

—¡Oh! Sí, vale, creo que ya sé quién es. Mefitófeles, ¿no? —recuerda Filius.

—Elphinstone —corrige ella pero sonríe un poco, asintiendo.

—¿Qué dijo Dumbledore? ¿Cómo reacciona?

—Como... siempre —claro, porque siempre te abraza mientras es invisible. Se sonroja un poco. Pomona levanta las cejas.

—No parece.

—Elphinstone le hizo el favor de rescatarle de la reunión con el ministro, así que estaba agradecido con él. Si no hablaron más es porque tuvo que hacerse invidible para que el ministro no le viera otra vez —explica Minerva.

—Dumbledore invisible.

—Sí... si ya es mal portado de normal, ¡imagínate! —protesta un poco sonriendo igual.

—Bah, en eso sí que yo hago un mejor hechizo desilusionador —suelta Filius.

—Cálmate, genio —se ríe Pomona.

—Esto no es una competición —asegura Minerva también y Filius pone los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno ¿y parecía celoso de Urquart o no?

—Parecía... —Minerva se lo piensa y es que están los abrazos y todo eso, pero también está lo de decirle que si prefería ir con él y parecía bastante comprensivo—. No, no lo creo

—Es DESQUICIANTE. O sea ¿le da Igual? ¿Ni siquiera un poco territorial? ¡Es que no creo que le diera igual si aceptaras a Urquart! —protesta

—No, no lo creo —confiesa Minerva mirando el plato. Pomona se humedece los labios porque esa confesión...

—E hizo todo el asunto del sombrero y le salió tu nombre.

Filius levanta las cejas. Minerva suspira.

—Venga Min, igualmente creo que él está... adelantando un poco. No te despeinaba antes y te hacía peinados bonitos

—Minerva. En fin... Buenas noches.

Pomona suspira odiando un poco a Dumbledore ahora no muy segura de qué ha pasado o si ha pasado algo realmente. Menos aún si Minerva ha aceptado ir a la cita doble con Elphinstone.

—Ya nos enteraremos de cómo le fue con los terribles —Pomona le sonríe

—¡Por Merlín!

—Quizás te lo cuente él...

Minerva se sonroja porque SEGURO lo hará.

—Y puede ser buen momento para discutir ciertas cosas...

—No hay nada que discutir.

—Bueno, para probar —Pomona sonríe más.

—Hablando de probar... —Minerva decide cambiar de tema y se vuelve a Filius—. ¿Tu has oído cantar a la reina?

—¿Eh? —pregunta Pomona descolocada

—¿La reina... de los muggles? —pregunta Filius.

—Oh, ¿canta? —pregunta Pomona.

—No estoy muy segura...

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? ¿Es para el baile?

—Sí, dicen que está de moda entre los nacidos muggles.

—¿Es como... si estuviera de moda oír cantar al ministro?

—Aaaaaah! —Filius ahora lo entiende—. No, no, no, ¡son un grupo!

—¿Un grupo de reinas? —sigue Pomona, él se muere de risa.

—No, no, son cuatro hombres.

Pomona mira a Minerva a la que seguro esto le hace más sentido... De hecho... no, pero buen intento.

—¿Las reinas no son mujeres?

—Es el nombre del grupo —aclara Filius.

—Aaaaaah! —al fin Pomona entiende.

—¿De dónde lo has oído, Min? —pregunta Flitwick.

—Minerva. Un chico muggle nos lo dijo, pero no se puede bailar esa música.

—¿Iban a bailarla? —pregunta Sprout.

—Pues si es para el baile...

—Bueno... hay canciones que sí —asegura Filius.

—Quizás podríamos oírlo... cuando es la primera lección de baile, Min?

—Minerva. No lo sé.

—No sabía que queríais que preparáramos algo de eso. ¡Música muggle! ¡Y tan moderna! ¡Van a estar súper impresionados! —Filius dando saltitos.

—De hecho siento la mano de Dumbledore en estas decisiones...—asegura Pomona mirando a Minerva con sospecha.

—Bueno, no me parece mal que la música guste a los chicos, al final la fiesta es para ellos... —responde McGonagall.

—Ya, ¿pero como van a dar clases de baile si no saben bailar eso? Quizás podrías enseñarnos un poco de esa música, Filius.

—Justo por eso quería hablar contigo, Filius, necesito saber la canción de obertura, que es la que va a ser con baile coreografiado. El resto... bueno, van a acabar comportándose como una banda de balbuceantes y babosos babuinos.

—Ah, ¡pues venid al ensayo del coro! —tan feliz él.

—Dile a Albus —codacito de Pomona.

—¿E-Eh? No vamos a... importunarle con eso —¿no que justo así empezó esta historia?

—Él hizo lo de las clases de baile... —recuerda Pomona haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, sí, pero... —vacila Minerva.

—Venga, ¡a él le gustan estas cosas!

—¡Bien! ¡Voy a convocar un ensayo! ¡os espero a los tres mañana a esta hora! —Filius salta de la silla al suelo

—¿Qué? ¿Mañana? —protesta Minerva pero él ya se esta yendo. Pomona sonríe.

—Venga, ve por él, tigre.

La FULMINACIÓN y Pomona se muerde el labio.

—Bueno, vale, Minerva, ve a decirle —pide en tono más conciliador.

Igualmente suspira y ahí...se vaaaa... arrastraaaando los pieeeeees...

El draaama, Minerva.

¡Pues! ¡Pues!


	17. Chapter 17

James lleva horas seguidas hablando de Lily. Remus consideró eso importante de comentar.

¡Aaah! Lily quiere abrir su notita.

Ugh. Es un dibujito de ellos dos bailando con Snape enojado al fondo.

¡Es un tonto! *sonrisita tonta*

Remus sonríe un poco habiendo olvidado del todo el asunto del baile por ahora y sentándose en la mesa del comedor... con hambre de lobo. (¿Lo pillas? ¿Lo pillas? ¿Ah? ¿Ah?) El resto de los niños gryffindor se sientan a su alrededor.

James, se queda un poco atrás intentando, como siempre, llamar la atención de Lily, dando vueltas como mosca a su alrededor.

Ella se sienta en Slytherin.

¡Joder, como es pesada!

Sí...

Ugh, ugh.

"Pat, pat" de Sirius.

Pues ahí viene de vuelta a sentarse un poco de malas aunque con sonrisita.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Peter al verle.

—Lily es una tonta... ¿ya vieron donde está sentada? —protesta James

—Ah, pero si siempre se sienta ahí —ojos en blanco de Peter.

—Por tonta. Por eso se sienta ahí, no hay otra explicación —protesta sonriendo.

—Bueno... está Quejicus, esa es tu explicación.

—Y que estoy yo aquí, por eso no viene —tan orgulloso. Se sirve una pieza de pollo.

—Ah, eso también.

—¿No le has pedido que vaya contigo, verdad? —interviene Remus.

—¿Eh? —peter parpadea sin entender

—No, no, James —explica Remus, aunque mira a Peter—. ¿Pusiste tu nombre ya en el sombrero?

—Los puse yo todos esta mañana —Sirius se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—¿Queeeeeé? —chillonea Remus que NO iba a poner su nombre. Mira a Sirius en pánico, que se encoge de hombros.

—No se de dónde, las chicas han sacado la idea de que si pones tu nombre a la vez con el de alguien más tienes más posibilidades que te toque esa persona... Las primeras veces ha sido divertido, pero al cabo de un rato estaba harto de escribir mi nombre, así que he puesto los vuestros... he puesto hasta a quejicus. Y hasta a McGonagall —explica él.

—Pero... no, no pongas... ¡espera! ¡Dile que te lo devuelva! —sigue Remus, histérico.

—¡Qué va a devolverme! —se ríe Sirius.

—¡Es que yo no quería poner mi nombre! —protesta en un chillido.

—¿Por? ¡Si va a ser divertido! Y todos queremos saber quién te sale —cejas, cejas. Se sonroja un MONTÓN.

—Va a salirle Peter...—suelta James, para molestarle.

—Te puse con Amelia de Ravenclaw, si es que acaso la superstición funciona... está bastante buena —responde Sirius.

—P-Pero yo no quería... ¡no quería! —sigue Remus con mirada de pánico... va a empezar a rezar desde YA que le salga Amelia de verdad de verdad.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta Peter.

—¡Porque es una tontería!

—Yo también estoy un poco nervioso —asegura Peter.

—Nah, relajaos, esto es divertido —Sirius tan tranquilo.

—No, ¡no lo es! Tú lo dices porque te va a salir una de las mil chicas con las que te fajoneas y todas los demás estarán decepcionados y... ¡no pasa nada!

—¡Van a odiarme todas! —se ríe él.

—Ya, seguro... seguro te vas a llevar a la más guapa.

—¡Eso ni lo dudes! —sonríe.

—¡Pues es una tontería, yo no quería! —Remus está considerablemente molesto. Cosa muy rara.

—Anda, Lunático, ¡no vas a ser el único de la escuela sin pareja! Y no te va a salir alguien que no quieras. ¿Qué es lo peor que podría salirte?

"Tú" piensa sonrojándose.

—¡P-P-Pues yo qué sé! —suelta el tenedor contra la mesa.

—Ni siquiera hay alguien que te caiga mal, ¿lo ves? Eres un ángel. Hasta si te saliera Quejicus o mi hermano estaría bien...

—NO ME VA... ¡Sirius!

—¿Qué?

—¡No me va a salir Quejicus!

—Eso espero, íbamos a reírnos de ti de por vida.

Remus le mira con el ceño muy fruncido sonrojándose más, porque sabe que se van a reir de él igual como le salga él.

—Andaaa ¡ríete! —le da una patadita por debajo de la mesa.

—No, es que no quiero. No entiendo por qué tienes que ser así... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Así como?

—Así de... ¡Así! ¡Vas a acabar por burlarte de mí!

—¿Qué? ¿Por?

—Porque le da VERGÜENZA —se burla James. No ayudas.

—Eso solo significa que cuando dice que nadie le gusta... miente —añade Peter.

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

Y ahí están las risitas malignas de los... tres.

—A Lunático le gusta una chiiiicaaaa —canta Peter.

—No puedo creer que nunca me hayas dicho quien es, ya estaríais... prácticamente casados tal como eres tú —se ríe Sirius.

Remus se tapa la cara porque si le gustara una chica... todo sería súper fácil. Lo diría... así simple "me gusta Tonks" y luego se casaría con ella, pero Tonks aun no está en la escuela.

—Espera, no me he líado con ella, ¿verdad? —de repente Sirius se lo toma en serio—. No, en serio, tío. Los colegas son lo primero. Tienes permiso para darme un golpe si me vuelvo gilipollas y acabo tonteando con ella sin saber quién es.

—¿Podemos cambiar el tema? —suplica Remus.

—No, no... pero lo digo en serio, Remus.

—No, no te has liado con ella —decide Remus más sonrojado que nada y Sirius vuelve a respirar con eso.

—Cielos, eso no deja muchas opciones —suelta Peter.

—No hay una chica, no hay nadie. ¡Se están inventando esto ustedes!

—¿No que sí? —pregunta James

—Claro que sí, solo le da vergüenza, tú lo has dicho —asegura Peter.

—Lo veremos cuando le llegue el papelito —asegura Sirius encogiéndose de hombros. (Y preparate Remus a recibir como docemil)

—No voy a enseñarles el papelito. NO.

—¡Igual tu pareja vendrá a buscarte! O acabarás por bailar con ella —responde Peter.

—No! No voy... ¡no va a venir a buscarme! —es que sigue histérico—. ¿Quién quieres que te salga a ti Peter?

—Ya lo sabes... —él se sonroja un poco.

—Ella va a venir conmigo, tío, ya lo sabes —responde Sirius.

—Bah...

—¿Quién? —pregunta James que ni se entera.

—RoseMary de Hufflepuff... —susurra Peter.

—No va a ir con él —asegura James riendo—. No seas malo.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclama Sirius.

—Nah, tú vas a ir con... Hagrid, seguro —James se ríe.

—Pues a mi me han dicho que el calamar gigante te tiene a ti echado el ojo... —replica Sirius riendo también.

—Evans no va a estar feliz con ese apodo.

—¿Quién habla de ella? —igual Sirius se ríe.

—YO.

—Cómo sieeeeeeeeeempre...

Bien, un papelito rosa en forma de mariposa, porque ríete de las brujas adolescentes de Hogwarts se le mete a Remus en el pelo mientras James y Sirius discuten.

—Ugh... ¿qué es esto? ¡Una pulga! —¿alguien pelea con pulgas generalmente?

Sirius las trae. Él también, no creas que no. Que monos los dos que comparten hasta los parásitos.

Ugh. Remus se rasca. La mariposa insiste, picándole la mano.

—¡Ugh! Pero qué es esto, ¡es enorme! —la aprieta con la mano y la mira. Desde luego, Lupin, que eres de un discreto...

Ahí van los otros tres a ver qué pasa.

—¡Rosa! —Remus levanta las cejas.

—¿Rosa? —pregunta Peter, que además la "discusión" de James y Sirius se la pela.

—No es un bicho, es un... ¿papel? —Remus levanta las cejas con cara de dafuq.

—¡Oh! ¿Alguien te manda una notita? —Peter busca quién puede haber sido.

—Eso veo... —Remus también busca quien pudo haber sido, mientras abre la nota.

—A lo mejor es de tu enamorada —Peter se ríe y se pone un poco de pie—. ¿Qué pone?

Remus palidece antes siquiera de mirar qué dice.

—No te lo voy a mostrar —susurra agobiado. Está rodeado de corazoncitos, además.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

—¡Por que no! —le empuja un poco tratando de mirar lo que dice, sí. Que pueda verlo él sin que pueda. Peter se echa un poco encima a intentar ver.

—¡Peter! —y es que ve tanto corazón que no cree que sea posible que diga Sirius Black.

Insisto, brujas adolescentes. Tienes suerte que no caigan arcoiris. Lo que sería bastante apropiado para el caso.

Pero es que no puede decir Sirius. Hasta se tranquiliza un poco.

—¡Anda, solo quiero ver! —presiona Peter.

—Pero no sé qué dice... ¡deja ver a mi primero! —protesta y al fin lo abre del todo, seguro Peter puede verlo.

—¿Eh? —pregunta sin caer aun en que es el papel del sombrero—. ¿Es una nota para Sirius?

Y ahí va el nombrado a prestar atención.

—Noo! NO! SHUT... UP! Peter!

Peter levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Sirius.

Es que Remus palidece al mirar a Sirius y a ver si no sale corriendo. Él le mira sin entender qué pasa y sale corriendo HISTÉRICO a su casita de campo.

—¡Lunático! —protesta Sirius y mira a Peter a ver qué demonios ha pasado.

—What the... ¿qué pasa? —pregunta James.

—Le ha llegado una notita así toda rosa debía ser de una chica... —explica Peter.

James, que aún estaba pensando en lo que discutía con Sirius, levanta una ceja.

—¡Su papelito! ¡¿Qué decía?! —hasta se pone derecho en la silla de nuevo.

—¿Eh? Nah, nah... —Peter niega.

—¡Cómo que nah! ¡El cabrón! ¡A estas alturas estará en Hogsmeade! —protesta Sirius.

—Joder, ¡¿y no viste qué coño decía el papel?!

—No era su papel del sombrero, ¡no vi el nombre de ninguna chica! —protesta Peter.

—Quién tiene el mapa, no se lo ha llevado él, ¿verdad? —sigue Sirius.

—Yo no lo tengo —niega James con la cabeza.

—¿No está en el cuarto? —pregunta Peter.

—Buf... cuando se pone así es imposible —protesta Sirius.

—Ehh... ¿Pero por qué se ha ido corriendo? —pregunta James.

—Pues porque le debe dar vergüenza... luego intentaré hablar con él si está en el cuarto... si no, le buscamos —sigue Sirius.

—¿Y nuestros papelitos qué? ¡Yo quiero leer Lily Evans en el mío, van a ver!

—Yo qué sé, no sé porqué a él le ha llegado el primero —pues porque llevan poniendo tu nombre en el bloody sombrero desde el minuto cero, querido.

—¿Tú no tienes papelito tampoco?

—¡Que va! —niega Sirius.

—Quién será la novia rara de Lunático, ¿Eh? Además como para que le de tanta vergüenza además. Quizás sea así como... McGonagall...

—Dice que no me he liado con ella... pero no le creo, la verdad —comenta Sirius.

—Ugh! ¡James! —protesta Peter.

—Te has líado con todas, Canuto, claro que no te creemos.

—Una profe... —igualmente Sirius lo valora.

—Ahora te quieres tú liar con una.

—¡No! Tío y menos si le gusta a Lunático, lo digo en serio —Sirius niega con la cabeza.

—No me extraña, pero joder, ¿en serio? Y además ¿quién? ¡No va a ser McGonagall de verdad!

—No sería tan raro, con lo empollón que es... —se ríe Sirius.

—A lo mejor es Sprout... o Sinistra —Peter se vuelve a la mesa de profes a ver las posibilidades.

—Ugh! y UGH! —de James nada más de imaginarlo.

—Pues es que... —mira al resto sin que le parezca que haya ninguna opción demasiado...

Esté donde esté, van a seguir acosándole los papelitos de Sirius. Va a estar en la casa de los gritos.

Y de repente hay un GRITO no se sabe si desgarrador o qué, en la mesa de Slytherin que hace que todos se callen y Lily se... levante y se vaya corriendo también a falta de una idea mejor.

—What the... —James levanta las cejas y... sale corriendo tras Evans.

Ojos en blanco de Sirius, que con la caaaaaalma se acaaaaaba su pastel de freeesa. Hasta que Peter tiene que darle un codazo para que mueva el culo.

Por lo visto estamos de salir corriendo. Todos salvo el señorito de casa buena que considera esto una falta de clase. Plebeyos que sois todos.

Bueno, James va a acabar en la puerta del cuarto de las chicas de Gryffindor de quinto, solo y apaleado. Tiene COMPLETAMENTE prohibido entrar.

Ughhhhh! Por lo apaleado.

Y cuando Sirius ve que Remus no está en el cuarto va a, que coño, tomar prestado el kit de los buenos chicos. Capa de invisibilidad, mapa del merodeador. Le va a pedir a Peter que se ocupe de James, que está más o menos controlado y se va a ir a por Remus.

Sirius tiene que tenerles a todos bajo control. Papá Sirius.

¡Pues míralos a todos! ¡Haciendo el imbécil! ¡Casi ni le dejan tomar postre!

Remus está hecho bolita en una esquina, siendo ATACADO por miles de papelitos idiotas.

La fiesta del confeti.

Si... malditasea. Que bueno que es hombre lobo y no Hulk porque ya se habría convertido. Debe estar quemándolos en el aire nada más se acercan.

Mira que entretenido.

Al menos está desapareciendo la evidencia. Puede además que esté con los ojos rojitos.

Sabe... SABE que va a llegarle a Sirius uno que diga su nombre, ¿no?

¡Ni siquiera está pensando en ello! Está EN PÁNICO porque le gusta Sirius y sabe que Sirius va a pensar que le gusta... así. Y va a pensar que le gusta así y a saber que él es raro y... no debería gustarle así. De hecho ni siquiera le gusta tanto así, aunque alguna vez haya soñado con que era a él al que le daba uno de esos besos que se da con sus MIL novias.

Cuando llega a la casa de los gritos, es cuando Sirius se quita la capa.

—¿Lunático? —Escucha un poco y da un par de pasos en la oscuridad—. Venga, tío, hace frío y aún no toca venir aquí.

Ugh, ugh, ugh... Pega un salto cuando le escucha acercarse.

—Q-Qué... ¡No! ¿Qué haces aquí?

Un par de papelitos le despeinan un poco al pasar directos hacia Remus.

—¡Pues venir por ti! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

—¡No vengas! —se sonroja más y uno de los papeles le da directo en un ojo... que alcanza a cerrar un poco pero igualmente—. AU!

—¿Cómo voy a no venir? Para una vez que nos vamos de juerga ¿crees que me lo voy a perder?

—¡Sí! De verdad, Sirius... solo... ugh. No creo que quieras saber nada de todo esto, de hecho... vas a estar más tranquilo si me dejas un rato.

Ojos en blanco y se cruza de brazos apoyado en el marco de la puerta. Remus le mira... y se sonroja. Quemando el papelito y el siguiente

—Cornamenta y Colagusano creen que te gusta Minnie.

—¿Que... qué? —levanta las cejas con la varita en la mano.

—Pues con lo aplicadito que eres, señor prefecto de Gryffindor, ¿qué esperas? —se encoge de hombros. Le dice perfecto en lugar de prefecto expresamente.

—No me gusta Minnie, ¡no seas tonto! —protesta un poco.

—¿Entonces qué pasa?

—Te juro... como que me llamo Remus Lupin, que no quieres saberlo.

—Cualquiera pensaría que a estas alturas ya habrías aprendido cómo de bien acabamos pasándolo con tus "os juro que no queréis saberlo" —ojos en blanco.

Y es que a Remus no le queda más que sonreír un poquito de lado con eso.

—No es lo mismo esta vez... de hecho, esta vez sí que pensarías cosas... —y es que ahí va oooooootro papelito a estrellarsele en la cabeza.

—¿Insinuas que no las pienso con tu inconfesable y escabroso asunto?

Maldita sea por qué tenía que tener tantos inconfesables y escabrosos asuntos.

—Ese asunto te divierte... de hecho este puede que también lo haga. ¡Siriuuuus!

—¿Qué? ¡Es que tú te lo tomas todo demasiado en serio!

Remus suspira... y quizás tenía razón. Le mira levantando un poco la vista y... recarga la cabeza en la pared.

—Anda, vamos por cerveza al menos, ¡me estoy congelando! —la verdad es que Sirius mira de donde vienen los papelitos porque quiere robar uno.

—Hice un hechizo para calentarme... no lo se hacer para alguien más —admite. Tu presencia es un hechizo que me calienta, Sirius.

—Bueno, pues déjame sitio a ver si se me pega —ahí se va a su lado. Remus aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. No puedo creer que ya tengas tu papelito y el resto no, ¡si ni siquiera querías poner tu nombre!

—Yo no lo quería poner. ¡Ni lo puse! ¡Y ahora ve!

—¿Quién te ha salido? —le mira de reojo y mira los papelitos que siguen llegando haciendo un esfuerzo por detenerse a sí mismo de tomar uno.

—M-Me... y-yo... —sé humedece los labios.

Le mira aun, esperando, recargado en él, con la cabeza en su hombro. Remus aprieta los ojos... pero si estaba en Gryffindor era por algo...

—No pienses nada tan raro, ¿vale? Me has... me has salido tú.

Sirius levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —sonríe un poco. Remus aprieta más los ojos.

—S-Sirius, yo...

—Oh, tío, ¡menos mal! —le abraza.

—¿Q-Qué? —susurra Lupin levantando las cejas.

—Te quiero, tío, eres mi mejor amigo. Ya sé que a veces digo de James y todo eso, pero... —es que tan aliviado que parece.

—¿Y-Yo? —le abraza de vuelta también.

—Sí, él a veces es como un crío y... ¡Oh! ¡Espera a ver la cara que van a poner todos cuando sepan! ¡Y las chicas!

—¡No les digas! —le hunde un poquito le nariz en el hombro.

—¡Como voy a no decirles si no me dejan en paz! Oh... ¡Oh! Ya quiero que me llegue mi papelito con tu nombre! Promete que no vas a ponerte histérico.

—No vas a decirles y sí voy a ponérmelo —hace una pausa—. ¿N-No te molesta?

—¡Qué va! ¡Si es lo mejor que podría haber pasado! —es que... teme Remus Lupin. Teme esa sonrisa.

—¿P-Por?

—Pues porque imagina que me sale una de esas zorras... y tener que aguantarla hasta navidad con el ego subido y toda esa mierda y el resto enfadadas. Y si solo con verlas un par de veces ya se ponen muy pesadas con que si ser novios y quien sabe que mierdas, imagina hasta navidad ¡JA!

—S-Son un poco tontas... no sé cómo las aguantas —sonríe un poquito—. Pero... ¿es que como te voy a tocar yo?

—¡Pues porque eres el único con quién podría tener una relación a largo término! —se ríe. O sea... es que hasta tú lo sabes. ¿Y eso no te dice nada, pedazo de alcornoque? Remus se sonroja.

—A ti te gustan ellas —susurra.

—Bueh, solo es divertido besarlas y todo eso... —de repente levanta las cejas pensando en algo y es que... hasta le brillan los ojos al cabo de unos instantes.

—¿Q-Qué?

Tiene la cara de "¡Imagina cómo se va a poner mi madre cuando se entere!"

—¡No vas a decirle a nadie!

—¡Voy a decirles a todos!

—¡Sirius! No les digas que van a pensar...

—Mira... tienes de tiempo para hacerte a la idea hasta que me llegue a mi tu nombre.

—Te va a llegar otro nombre...

—Claro que no, el sombrero hace parejas, ¡no tríos!

—Seguro la chica con la que quieres salir no ha puesto su nombre aún...

Ojos en blanco de Sirius.

—No les digas que me has salido tú —insiste.

—Sí lo ha puesto, lo puse yo esta mañana con el de Amelia de Ravenclaw... que está bastante buena, pero no tiene ese atractivo salvaje de los cánidos.

Remus sonríe un poco.

—¿Ves? No querías que saliera yo... —y yo sí que quería que salieras tú. Aprieta los ojos.

—Claro que sí, ¡lo que no pensé es que fuera a pasar! venga, en serio, promete que no te pondrás histérico.

—Es que n-no se a que te refieres...

—A que esto va a ser súper divertido y no quiero que te enfades conmigo, ¿vale?

—¿E-Enfadarme? ¿Por?

Sirius se encoge de hombros... esa sonrisa temible de nuevo.

—Yo qué sé —lo sabes perfectamente por qué se va a enfadar—. Antes casi me arrancas la cabeza solo por poner tu nombre.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No hagas nada que... —se sonroja.

—Ya lo verás... Prometo ser consecuente contigo y eso es algo que no suelo prometer nunca a nadie.

—¿C-Consecuente en qué?

—En esto —sonríe un poco—. El problema va a ser con Cornamenta aun... ¿en serio vas a ir con Evans al baile? ¡Es que como se te ocurre!

—P-Pues... ¿con quién querías que fuera? Seguro ella va a ir con James ahora.

—No sé, yo esperaba que esto del sombrero te sacara a una chica y pudieras decirle a ella que lo sentías mucho pero tenias que declinar por tus... modales de caballero o lo que sea, ¿a quién le importa? Y James nunca fuera a enterarse de esto.

—Seguro a James le salió ella y a ella él.

—¿Tú crees? Ha pegado un GRITO antes en el comedor, justo después que te has ido y se ha ido corriendo... y claro, él se ha ido detrás.

—Si no les dices que me has salido tú quizás Lily aún quiera venir conmigo y tú, podrás is con la chica del nombre que te salga

—Anda, vamos a volver, a rescatar a James —pone los ojos en blanco, se levanta y le tiende la mano.

Remus le sonríe un poco y se la toma, más tranquilo.

—T-Tu también eres mi mejor amigo —murmura guardándose las manos en los bolsillos. Sonríe y le aprieta de los hombros.

Lo que va a pasar mañana en clase de... Herbología, por qué no, con Ravenclaw, es que cuando el papelito se le plante frente a la nariz a Sirius Black y casi se lo coma... Es que lo va a abrir... va a leer el nombre, va a sonreír y va a pedir silencio a todos, subiéndose a la mesa.

Remus palidece.

—Solo quiero anunciaros, que el sombrero seleccionador me ha informado de quién es mi media naranja perfecta y es nada más y nada menos que el amor de mi vida, ¡Remus John Lupin! —y acto seguido les muestra a todos su papelito, tan orgulloso. La BOCA de Lupin.

—¿Qué? —Peter no entiende del todo.

—A-Am...

—What the hell? —es básicamente el comentario general de las chicas.

—¿El... que? —pregunta James.

—Lo siento, tío —asegura Sirius, tomándole a James la mano—. Lo nuestro no tenía futuro con Evans de por medio —le suelta y se va a tomar a Remus de los hombros—. Lo he estado pensando y él es el hombre de mi vida. Nos entendemos mejor. Una cosa de... cánidos.

Y es que Lupin está ROJO como un farol. Alguna chica grita "¿Queeeeeeé?" A lo lejos.

—¡Sirius Black! ¡Abajo de ahí en este instante! —vuelve a gritar Pomona, después de recorrer medio invernadero para llegar a él.

Sirius sonríe y baja de un salto. Y luego transfigura su papelito en una insignia que se pega a su capa.

—Lo siento, profesora Sprout, es que esto era demasiado genial para no hacer un anuncio espectacular.

—¿Entonces ahora eres homosexual, Sirius? —pregunta una chica, sin entender muy bien.

—Nah, soy Remus-sexual —es que está muerto de la risa

—Todo es demasiado genial para ti por lo visto. ¡Sigue con tus plantas! —riñe Sprout.

—Vale, vale —le sonríe un poco igual a Pomona

—Jum! —protesta Sprout y no puede evitar sonreír un poquito—. Sigan, ¡sigan! Potter, Pettigrew... ¡no se distraigan!

Pero es que esperen… Remus. Remus-Sexual. Es que... Está a punto de implosionar, rojo como un maldito tomate.

Sirius le mira de reojo con una sonrisita un poco culpable porque le pidió que no le dijera a nadie... pero bueno, prometió no ponerse histérico.

No, no lo prometió. Ni siquiera se atreve a moverse o a parpadear. La verdad no sé si respira siquiera. Amelia, de Ravenclaw, es quien le mete un codazo a él y le hace pegar un buen salto.

—¿De qué coño va esto? ¿ahora Black es gay? —es que la indignación.

—¡G-Gay! No... no, ¡no! —el chillido. Es que ni siquiera ha oído que habla de Sirius porque no, es obvio que no habla de Sirius. ¿Que maldito gay va a ser Sirius?

—¡Ja! ¡Lo bueno es que la guarra de Rosemary se va a poner como una fiera!

—Solo está bromeando —suelta Lily defendiendo a Remus.

—¿L-La qué? —es que perdonen, Remus está aún incrédulo de que les haya dicho así a TODOS. Nadie iba a creer que Black fuera gay, pero cualquiera podría sacar la conclusión de que él... ¿puede meterse debajo de la mesa del invernadero?

—El sombrero no se basa para nada en es tipo de sentimientos, solo en sentimientos similares entre ambas personas. Si Remus y Sirius son amigos y las chicas que les gustan no les corresponden es normal que se hayan salido uno al otro —explica Lily que no acepta aun la realidad de su bloody papelito—. Incluso si los dos tienen un sentimiento profundo de uno contra el otro, más intenso que el sentimiento hacia cualquier otra persona, podría haberles salido esa persona.

Remus parpadea un poco, mirándola y es que... el problema de esto era el mismo. Se humedece los labios.

—Yo no puse mi papelito ni... a mí no... debe ser un error igual. O algo así como dices tú, yo qué sé, Black solo está diciendo tonterías —se acerca más a la mesa tomando unas tijeras pero es que igualmente el sonrojo es inevitable.

—Nah, Evans, pero en este caso es porque es amor verdadero —suelta Sirius que es que está tan cómodo con esto y le parece súper divertido.

Toda la puta escuela. ¡Toda! Iba a saberlo. Remus ni siquiera se atreve a mirarle. HISTÉRICO.

—Amor verdadero como el que me tienes tú a mí —asegura James, sonriéndole a Lily.

Mira que te dijo que no te pusieras histérico.

Ya, ya...

—El que tengo yo por la idea de que te mueras —suelta ella sonrojándose y estrujando su papelito en su bolsillo.

La pobre planta que está arreglando Remus está siendo tasajeada y asesinada. Esperemos que no sean las tentaculas de Minerva.

—Todos sabemos que no es asiiiiií —James estira la mano y le embarra un poquito de tierra en la nariz.

—Ugh! —Lily le da un golpe fuerte para apartarle la mano porque está HISTÉRICA también.

La risita de James a pesar de salir volando un poco. Minerva dijo que esto iba a poner histérico a TODO el bloody mundo.

—¿Cómo pudiste decir TODO ESO? —susurra Lupin a Sirius.

—Remuuuus... —Sirius se le acerca un poco, ese tono de niño bueno que usa con los profes cuando ha hecho algo malo—. No te enfades, ¡es divertido!

Remus da un pasito de lado para alejarse un poco.

—Nadie va a creer que tú seas gay, ¡tonto!

—¿Por qué no?

—¡Las has besado a todas! Pero... has dicho... ¡Ugh! ¡Te odio!

—¿Y? ¿eso qué?

—Remus-sexual. Voy a matarte...

Sirius se ríe.

—¡No te rías! —protesta todo sonrojado—. Todos van a pensar que estás jugando y que yo...

—Esto es super divertido, venga, ¡debiste ver sus caras! Naaah, claro que no. ¿Por qué iban a pensar que tú sí y yo no?

Remus aprieta los ojos como respuesta a eso.

—¡Todos van a preguntarme si eres homosexual!

—Y tú les dices que no, que soy Remus-sexual —se ríe de nuevo.

—¡No les voy a decir quereres Remus nada! Eso les haría pensar más aún que me... nos... ¡qué haces conmigo lo qué haces con tus tontas novias!

—Andaaaaa —es que se ríe aún más y Remus es que se sonroja aún más, apretando los ojos.

Te vas a ganar una palmada al culo como sigas siendo así de mono.

¡No!

Oh, sí.

—Es que toda, ¡TODA la escuela va a enterarse! ¡T O D A! Todos, toditititos, todos van a saber

—¡Seeeh!

—Ugh! —y él que había salido corriendo muerto de vergüenza para no informarles a ellos

—Vengaaaa prometiste no ponerte histérico —no, no lo prometió. Por mucho que insistas.

—¡Nunca prometí no ponerme nada! —se gira a él con la palita en la mano.

Sirius levanta las manos y Remus se sonroja un poco más.

—Venga, ¡esto también es tu culpa! —acusa Sirius. Ese es JUSTO el problema en cuestión—. Si no fueras tan adorable...

—Y está muy bien que no te importe... ¡pero como les dices a todos así! No soy adorable —le da con la palita. Es que se ríe otra vez.

—Nah, nah, en serio... ¡Es tu culpa por decir que era un error y a mi debía salirme alguien más!

Aprieta los ojos de nuevo porque además eso hacía que... no fuera un error para él. Y en el fondo... no había querido pensar mucho en ello, pero le hacía sentir bien y calientito en el corazón que Sirius le considerara muy cercano también y le quisiera. Ni siquiera se había enfadado o le había dicho que era asqueroso, aunque supiera que, obvio, no era lo mismo.

Ni te lo va a decir, cariño, ni te lo va a decir. Él te querría aunque fueras un horrible y aterrorizante hibrido hombre-lobo.

De hecho ni siquiera James o Peter habían hecho demasiado drama ni habían dicho que que asco.., aunque de ellos no estaba muy seguro que se hubieran enterado. Como siempre, podía contarles todos, TODOS sus secretos y... no pasaba nada realmente grave.

—Solo lo digo porque aún creo que debía salirte una de tus chicas. Perdona, quizás me estoy enfadando más de lo que debería... —susurra. Acabas de permitirle hacer todo lo que quiera en adelante.

—Mira —le muestra su insignia con el papelito, tan orgulloso.

Remus suspira y se ríe un poco, y la verdad es que quisiera abrazarle y comérselo. Ugh! Se sonroja más.

—Yo los quemé todos —confiesa. (No te preocupes, te van a seguir llegando de chicas que, como tu, creen que el sombrero se ha equivocado)

—Si llega el de una chica yo lo quemaré —asegura Sirius.

Y es que Sirius... si tú te crees que no eres adorable también... Remus sonríe un poquito más con eso y le da un golpecito hombro con hombro.

—Vaaaale, ¿qué quieres que les diga a todas? —no quieres hacerle esa pregunta, Remus.

—Que estamos enamorados y somos novios y que lo nuestro en la cama es súper salvaje y súper perro —ahí vuelve a reírse. Lo siento, no sé porqué no para de hacer chistes de perros.

La cara de HORROR... y el leve sonrojito imaginándose el asunto de cama.

—¡No voy a decirles nada de la cama! ¡Van a expulsarnos como se enteren de algo así!

—Naaaah, a las chicas. A Minnie no le digas nada que no queremos perder el favoritismo que te tiene.

—¡No le voy a decir a Minnie NADA! —es que sigue sonrojado—. ¿¡Cómo voy a decirles eso a las chicas, Sirius... sabes lo que van a pensar?!

—¿Qué?

—P-Pues que tú y yo nos... que...

—Y justo eso consiste que piensen, no? —guiño. Ugh, ¡deja de juguetear con Lupin!

—¿Para qué quieres que piensen eso? —pregunta apretando los ojos

—No sé, es divertido... A lo mejor mis tontas novias, como tu les llamas, dejan de acosarme...

—Es que van a pensar que tu te lo estás inventando para hacerte el interesante... pero que yo lo digo porque quiero —se sonroja un poco más... cielos, es que con lo pálido que suele estar...

—¿Eh?

—Ugh! Venga, ¡deja de distraerme! —medio protesta histeriquito.

Quiero aprovechar este momento de regocijo general para que a Pomona Sprout le llegue su notita "Príncipe de la caca"

—¡Oh! ¡Ugh! ¡Minerva McGonagall!

Algunos alumnos la miran y buscan a McGonagall alrededor. La risita de Pomona, a pesar de todo... sonrojada.

—Es una idi... Ehm... ugh. ¡Sigan, sigan! ¡No hay nada que mirar! —protesta un poco pensando que sí o sí va a ir a la cita doble ahora.

Sí o sí vas a tener que invitarlo al baile ahora porque va a recibir el papelito con tu nombre, aunque no va a saber de qué es... no dice "estás invitado a un baile" ¡solo es un papelito!

No, no lo dice, pero podemos hacer uno que lo diga y ponerlo. ¡Nooo! ¡Podemos hacer uno que le diga a Dumbledore que le ama!

Ugh, parecéis adolescentes. Pero seguro SEGURO van a empezar a usar eso para trolearse.

O sea, espera que empiecen a llegarle notas a Remus "Sirius Black tiene clamidia" "Sirius Black es un puto" "Sirius Black odia a las mujeres" "Sirius Black se lo monta con cualquiera por dinero"

En realidad a Remus le va a dar lo mismo aunque seguramente ahí se va a terminar el sombrero.

Ahora que hasta Minerva participaba. Quizás reciba Minerva uno de "Albus Dumbledore - Puedes venir a mi oficina hoy en la noche?" (ese lo puso Pomona)

"Albus Dumbledore - Quiero un abrazo" Ese lo puso Dumbledore.

Pero esperen... ¡tenemos curiosidad por el otro asunto!

Minerva va a pensar que es al revés si no conociera la letra. Puede que Pomona se haya esmerado BASTANTE en hacer la letra de Dumbledore ¡Pero espera! Minerva no te vas a salvar otra vez queremos... ir al momento en que vas por Dumbledore para ir al ensayo del coro.

Dumbledore sigue haciendo su colección de letreritos de Mcgonagall. Hay unos que hasta dicen Minnie.


	18. Chapter 18

Bueno, antes que eso entonces... va a pasar otra cosa. A la hora de la comida.

Oh... ¿qué?

Bueno, dos... La primera es que James le llegará por fin su papelito.

Ya estaba empezando a pensar que no le iba a llegar jamás.

Es un trozo blanco normal, de hecho con la letra de Sirius.

Ohhh... él quería que fuera el que puso ella porque ya la conoce.

Me parece que Lily vió el suyo revolotear sobre la cabeza de James y le pego fuego cuando no miraba.

James sonríe cuando ve el papelito y sonríe aún más cuando lee... lo que ya sabía, OBVIO... que pone "Evans". Se gira con Sirius y le da un codazo.

—Esta es tu letra.

—Eh? —le mira y mira lo que le muestra. Le enseña el letrerito con el nombre de Lily Evans... y no sonríe tanto como debería, la verdad.

—Baaaah

—No, es que... ya la conozco. Si no es el que tiene su letra va a decirme que le llegó a ella el de alguien más y yo me lo estoy inventando —se cruza de brazos y la mira de reojito.

—Pues es que es una clara falsificación. Que va salirte ella a ti —responde Sirius.

—¡No es ninguna falsificación!

—Está clarísimo. Si no te creo ni yo y soy tu colega...

—Es tu letra, ¡idiota! —James hace los ojos en blanco y bufa un poco.

—Que va, es tu letra intentando imitar la de alguien más para que no sea tan obvio.

—Eso es justamente lo que va a pensar ella. Y seguro que tiene... mis papelitos. Voy a tener que poner miles de papelitos con mi nombre para que le lleguen como le llegan a Remus, todo el día... y no pueda negar que le toqué yo —la mira y sonríe un poco de lado, levantándose impulsivamente y yendo hacia ella... de nuevo.

—Eso tiene gracia, luego te ayudo a hacer algunos.

James le sonríe por encima del hombro y... se le acerca por la espalda a la mesa de Slytherin... manos a los hombros. Y ella piensa que es alguien más hasta que le ve la cara a Severus.

James aprieta un poquito y se asoma por encima de su hombro.

—¿Ya tienes tu papelito?

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Qué? ¡NO!

—Sí lo tienes... y te salí YO.

—PFFFF! ¡Más quisieras, Potter!

—Si no te salí yo, enséñame el papelito donde está el nombre de alguien más —se ríe.

—Ya te he dicho que no me ha llegado ningún papelito aun.

—Bien, te reto a algo... Vamos los dos a poner nuevamente nuestros papelitos en el sombrero.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Si no te salí yo y no te voy a salir yo, no tendrás problema. De hecho, tengo una idea... voy a poner MUCHOS papelitos con mi nombre.

—No tengo ningún problema, eso es súper infantil.

—El otro día saliste corriendo y gritaste, seguro fue porque te toqué yo —ojos en blanco.

—No seas tonto, ya te he dicho que no me ha tocado nadie —ojos en blanco.

—Pues... a mi me salió tu nombre.

—Ya, sí, claro —risa nerviosa

—Claro que sí. Y no tiene ningún caso que lo niegues porque eventualmente van a llegarte mil y un papelitos con el nombre "James Potter".

—¡Desde luego que no le llegó un papelito con tu nombre, Potter! Va a llegarle un papelito con MI nombre —asegura Snape frunciendo el ceño.

—Nadie está hablando contigo, quejicus... pero si te sirve de algo saberlo, a Lily Evans NO le gustas tu, le gusto yo.

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea, Potter, lárgate!

—Sí que la tengo... —se sienta junto a ella.

—NO le gustas tú, ni siquiera un poco, te ODIA —asegura Snape con bastante odio en su voz.

—¡Exacto! —asiente ella.

—Pues puede que también me odie, pero de que le gusto, le gusto. Prefiero que me odie y gustarle a que me tenga lástima como a ti y me soporte por ello —James sonríe hacia Severus, haciéndole un cejas cejas.

—No le tengo, lástima, idiota, ¡vete a tu mesa a molestar! —protesta ella empujándolo un poco.

—Tú deberías venir a TU mesa a convivir con nosotros en vez de estar aquí con... ¡este!

Snape frunce el ceño y se levanta con el asunto de la lástima. Dispuesto a atacar a James, por supuesto.

—Tú no tienes NI IDEA, Potter.

—¡Basta! Basta, Severus, ¡ni se merece que le respondas!

—¡Lárgate a tu mesa, Potter!

—Solo me largo si Evans viene conmigo a SU mesa.

—Evans no va a ir a ningún lado contigo NUNCA, ¡va a quedarse aquí conmigo que es donde debería estar!

—No, no voy a ir a la mesa, Potter. Si solo vas a estar provocando maraña, ¡lárgate!

—Por qué no vas a venir a la mesa... ¡ven! —la mira... y le toma la mano—. Nunca convives con nosotros del todo, ¡siempre estás aquí con estos aburridos!

—¡Que la dejes! —protesta Snape volviendo a fruncir el ceño, de nuevo en plena disposición de lanzarle al menos un stupefy.

—¡Basta! —ella intenta que le suelte.

—¡Es que no te entiendo! Por qué prefieres estar aquí? ¡Llevas cinco años aquí! —protesta James dejando igual que se suelte.

—¡Porque estoy con mis amigos!

—¡Nosotros también somos tus amigos! ¡No entiendo por qué eres más amiga de estos que de nosotros! —la mira a los ojos—. Además qué amigos, ni te caen bien... fuera de Quejicus. Que debe aburrirte hasta la muerte, babeandote encima.

Ella le sostiene la mirada con el ceño fruncido.

—Con nosotros también te divertirías, Lily. No tendrías por qué estar haciendo como que no te salió mi papelito ni nada por el estilo... seguro hasta mi novia serías —asegura sonriendo.

—¡Salvo porque no lo sería ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la tierra!

James se ríe.

—Un día vas a serlo... —se levanta... y en un revuelo le roba un besito en los labios antes de irse corriendo.

¡Es que va a quedarse sonrojada y sacando humo por las orejas! ¿Donde está esa maldita tentacula venenosa que está de moda?

En la varita de Severus... Que va a lanzarle por la espalda un hechizo que le va a tirar de cara, aún cuando sea ahí en medio del Gran Comedor. Lily le reñiría si fuera capaz de verlo.

—¡Severus! —riñe un poco Slughorn que ha aparecido de manera sumamente conveniente habiendo bajado de la mesa de profesores una vez terminado de cenar. Le toma del brazo para detenerle y tira de él—. Necesito tu ayuda en esto, ven conmigo...

James cae así como... paff contra el suelo. Seguro va a terminar con la cara raspada. Aunque dadas las circunstancias y la aparición de Slug, ni siquiera se queda inmóvil.

—Ugh... —protesta desde el suelo, tardando unos segundos atontado ahí abajo, antes de medio levantarse con ayuda de otros Gryffindors y bajo las risas del resto de Slytherins, que si no han visto el evento han pensado que se ha tropezado solo.

Sirius esta ya con la varita en alto mientras lo ayuda, joder. Peter le está ayudando a levantarse también y que Severus no acabe con el pelo a lo afro o algo. Junto con Remus, desde luego. Que está fulminando a Severus sin entender qué ha pasado.

De hecho, Remus se acerca con Lily en plan... DAFUQ, prefecta! Ella parpadea un poco porque es que... Porque claro, Slughorn se lleva a Severus de ahí antes de que Minerva aparezca y le baje puntos a Slytherin.

—¿Qué pasado? —pregunta Remus a Lily.

—¿Qué? —disculpa, está un poco atontada aun.

—¡Tu amigo le ha lanzado no se qué a James! —protesta Remus, viendo que el afectado no parece tener nada más que, en efecto, ese raspón en la cara.

—(Ah! ¡OH! ¡Mierda, Severus!

—¿Qué pasó?

—¡Potter! ¡Todo es su culpa!

—¿Me vas a decir que es su culpa que lo hayan atacado? ¡Ni siquiera tiene afuera su varita! Le atacó por la espalda, ¡YO LO VI! —vale, puede que ese últim YO LO VI no sea tan en mayúsculas, porque es Remus que es muy tranquilo

—Vino aquí a provocar como hace siempre.

—Si le hicieras más caso... —murmura Remus encogiéndose de hombros y acercándose a James... que le pregunta a Sirius quien le hizo esto, si Lily o Snape

Desde luego que le dice que Snape, quizás aunque hubiera sido el mismísimo señor oscuro, le diría que Snape.

James sonríeeee y se gira a mirar a Lily, sonrojándose un poco. Ella está todavía tocándose los labios. La risita jijiji de James, con cara de idiota. Aun de más idiota de la que ya tiene.

Cuando ella nota que la mira se sonroja y le da la espalda corriendo. Es que James está feliz. Pero FELIZ. Da hasta saltitos.

—Ven al baile conmigo, Evans!

Ugh... Es que te van a tirar otro hechizo.

¿De qué tipo?

De amor NO

Ash. No necesita uno.

¡Pues igual!

¡Igual nada! Creo que le eche encima lo que le eche le va a caer de lleno porque está idiotizado.

¡Que no va a ser un hechizo de amor!

Pues seguro acabará en el suelo... pero con ojitos en forma de corazón.

Uuuuugh

Y que ni diga que ella sigue sobándose los labios, la hemos visto .

¡Que no! Se va a por Severus.

¡Que grosera!

¡Pues, pues!

Aunque... no le ha dicho que no. En cuanto James se recupera es que va a empezar a hacer los papelitos para el sombrero.

Sirius ha prometido ayudar, así que van a ser 1582226785 exactamente.

Genial. Puede que Remus ayude con unos cuantos más, solo porque no quiere decirle a James que va a ir con él. Peter también, claro.

¿Cuál era la segunda cosa que iba a pasar?

Ah, sí. Que Rosemary Higgins de Hufflepuff se va a acercar con ellos mientras están haciendo papelitos de James Potter y Peter Pettigrew ¿por qué no?

—¿Así que... ahora eres gay? —pregunta ella directa.

—¡No! —responde Remus antes de levantar la mirada... Sirius sonríiiiie.

—No, soy Remus-Sexual —responde lentamente y Remus se muere de la vergüenza.

—Qué bonito... —ella pone los ojos en blanco—. Vendré la semana que viene a ver si se te ha pasado la tontería.

—Hazlo, pero no creo que consigas una respuesta distinta.

Remus ni siquiera se atreve a subir la mirada.

—E-Estamos enamorados y somos novios —ay, Remus, mi cielo.

—Eso mismo —Sirius sonríe y le aprieta hacia sí pasándole el brazo por encima de los hombros. Ella les mira con una ceja levantada. James parpadea con esto...

—Todo el mundo sabe que solo estás jugando, Sirius —insiste ella.

—No estoy jugando —sentencia el nombrado.

—Sí que estás jugando y esta vez vas a romperle el corazón a tu pobre amigo solo por tus tontos experimentos sexuales.

Remus aprieta los ojos porque justamente es lo que él ha dicho... todos van a pensar (en realidad a saber) que... él tenía estos estúpidos sentimientos raros hacia Sirius y Sirius no.

—No es ningún experimento sexual, solo me he dado cuenta de porque no puedo encontrar una sola mujer que me guste —replica frunciendo el ceño.

Remus se revuelve un poco en su lugar y James y Peter levantan una ceja porque... ¿qué? ¿Qué están diciendo? Rosemary frunce el ceño con eso también.

—Bien, entonces demuestranos a todos que sois novios —le reta ella cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo de lado. Remus parpadea y levanta la vista.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no puedo? Yo por este hombre iría y volvería del infierno una vez al mes si hiciera falta. Y te dejaría vernos tener sexo si no fuera porque se que vas a ponerte caliente como una perra en celo —replica Sirius.

Es que hasta Remus mira a Sirius súper sonrojado con esa declaración de verles tener sexo y todo lo demás. James arruga la nariz, no es por nada.

—Eres un niñato, Sirius Black —suelta RoseMary poniendo los ojos en blanco, dándose la vuelta para irse.

Remus la mira irse con el corazón acelerado porque había pensado que... quizás Sirius le diera un beso. Se sonroja un montón cuando nota que no va a pasar, apretando los ojos y riñéndose a si mismo.

—¡RoseMary! —la llama Sirius y en cuanto ella se gira es que toma a Remus de la corbata y lo atrae hacia sí de golpe, besándole.

¡Halaaaaaa! Remus en SHOCK. Pero si tarda más de dos segundo va a cerrar un poco los ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Sí, sí va tardarlos, porque no es que Sirius no sepa besar a estas alturas de su vida...

Es que me le va a eliminar el cerebro. Así, puf, de golpe y va a intentar besarle de vuelta y seguro a hacerlo en general bastante mal, pero es que ni siquiera va a pensar en ello, hasta soltando un gemidito.

Uy... Tras unos instantes en los que Sirius intenta... seguirle o algo sin saber muy bien qué hace, se separa.

Es que es peligrosito tu juego, Sirius. La cara de Iugh de James, por cierto igual que la de dafuq de Peter. O sea no siquiera tiene que ver con que sean dos hombres, es que... es Sirius y Remus y no besaría a ninguno de ellos para nada.

Peter está con la boca abierta porque... pensaba que esto era broma. Remus... buff, es que ni se atreve a moverse o a abrir los ojos con maripositas en el estómago.

—Lunático... —protesta un poco Sirius.

Otra vez quisiera salir corriendo. Ugh. Ugh ugh ugh. Gira la cara, sin saber qué más hacer.

—¿Qué haces? —insiste Sirius.

—Querías que... les... convenciera, ¿no? —susurra.

—¡No de eso! ¿Así besas a las chicas? Cielos, tengo que enseñarte a hacer esto.

Remus parpadea.

—¿Qu-Qué? —es que Sirius... es infinito. INFINITO.

—El tema recatadito va contigo, pero sé que puedes sacar algo más salvaje de ahí. Abre la boca y usa la lengua que para algo la tienes.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero... p-pero... ¿qué? —es que está sorprendidisimo Lupin.

—A ver, otra vez —pide Sirius y hace un gesto para que se acerque.

—¿O-Otra? —es que le da un salto el estómago.

—Sí, venga. Sé que puedes hacerlo mejor.

Es que se sonroja más pero no mira ningún otro sitio. Solo a Sirius que... está loco y vuelve a acercarse él. Pero no se quita, tampoco es tonto. Se le entreabren los labios en automático cuando se le acerca.

Esta vez le besa con bastante más calma.

Es que... cielos. ¡CIELOS! ¡Le está besando así! Remus se le acerca mucho más aún y le abraza un poquito.

Vale... vale. Vale. Ahora sí vas a asustarle en la linea adecuada.

Al fin.

Lo siento, es duro de mollera.

Es que no puede no reaccionar así.

De todos modos puede que luego piense que solo le ha gustado porque es un beso y los besos le gustan y unos labios son unos labios.

Pues a Remus... le va a dar un montón de material para las noches. Bien, "pesadillas", creo que Sirius necesita un par también, pero ahí tienes tu besote, querido... el que querías que Remus le diera a las chicas.

Vale, puede que no haya una próxima lección. O puede que haya UN MONTÓN más.

Remus vota por lo que James no se puede creer esto o sea... es que el besote... que se están dando. ¿Cuántos meses va a hablar la escuela de esto?

¿Meses? Están en quinto.

Lo que se perdió Lily...

No se lo va a creer.

Bueno, ahora sí no creo que no tengan por SEGURO que Remus es gay.

¿Solo él? Al final... se separan, supongo. Tarde o temprano.

Sí, sí, se separan y Remus va a traer la erección del tamaño de la torre de astronomía.

Sirius no tanto eso como el lío descomunal en la cabeza.

Ah, ese es un problema habitual, en la cabeza de Remus.

Bueno, pues le has metido un poco de eso por la boca.

—E-Eso ha estado... mejor. Bien. Ya lo... ya... trabajaremos en ello. Bueno, es decir... vale. Bien. Ha estado bien —por algún motivo Sirius tiene la necesidad de decirle eso a su plato.

Remus se relame... las zanahorias que ha comido Sirius sin levantar la cabeza siquiera. Peter sigue mirando a uno y al otro en estado de shock. No no, no. Es que James sigue sin cerrar la boca.

—Ehm... ¿qué clase hay ahora? —pregunta Sirius como si esto no acabara de pasar.

—¿Pero qué DEMONIOS?!

—¡Os estabais besando! —Peter opina lo mismo, James. Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Eh... sí, bueno, un poco. O sea, solo le estaba enseñando. ¡Nada raro!

—¿Nada raro? —pregunta Peter que le parece completamente RARO.

—¿Desde... desde cuándo? ¡¿Como no sabíamos?! —protesta James.

—¿Qué? —Sirius le mira.

—¿¡Estan... juntos!? Ahora entiendo todas... esas veces que... los dos iban a nosequé, ¡como ayer que te has ido a buscarle y has tardado un montón! —James frunce el ceño un poco.

—¡Nah! No, es decir... es un juego, nah. Solo fui a buscarle, en serio. ¡Es que es duro de mollera y no quería venir! —la verdad es que no mira a Remus, nervioso.

—¡¿Y desde cuando se besan así?! —es que insiste James, insiste.

—¡Pues desde ahora! Es la primera vez que le beso, solo le estaba enseñando a hacerlo.

—Pues no parece... —suelta Peter.

—E-Es hora de ir a clase... —susurra Remus queriendo irse corriendo y... cambiar el tema.

—¡Que putas importa la clase! ¡No, no parece que no se hubieran besado antes!

—¡No puedo creer que vosotros dos os esteis creyendo esto! —las risas nerviosas, porque además salir con Remus sería infinitamente más divertido que con las chicas idiotas, o sea, ¡Es Remus! Si es su mejor amigo, su hermano, su alma gemela. Como James y Peter. Le conoce todo lo bueno y todo lo malo, como hace dramas y con qué, qué le preocupa, qué le hace reír y hasta qué calzoncillos lleva hoy puestos! Es que ya sabe perfectamente bien que se lo pasan genial cuando están juntos...

—¡Es que no es de creer, es de ver! ¡Y ya nos podrían haber dicho! Por eso todo el asunto de los papelitos y que Remus se fuera corriendo y... ¡qué DEMONIOS! ¡Creí que éramos sus mejores amigos! Esas, ¡ESAS cosas nos las contamos! —es que está indignado no porque pase, de hecho hasta bien le parece que pase... pero ¡no se puede creer que no le hayan dicho!

—James, ¡que no hay nada que decir! —protesta y mira a la mesa de Slytherin buscando a Regulus a ver si ha visto esto.

Uy... no lo sé. Creo ya lo hubiera matado, mejor que se entere luego. Sirius se tranquiliza un poco al ver que... no está por ahí.

—¿Qué coño no va a haber nada que decir? ¡Míra a Remus! —sigue protestando.

Sirius le mira... de reojo. Es que Remus... perdon, pero le importa seis kilos de reata lo que está diciendo James. Está más preocupado por sus propios kilos de reata en realidad.

—¡Vele! ¡Mírale!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa? —protesta un poco.

—Pues cómo que qué, está así todo... ¡Así!

Es que Remus ni siquiera le responde. Está pensando en qué tan malo sería llevarse a Sirius a rastras.

—Es que... tío, o sea, ¿no crees que si hubiera algo que decir hubiéramos buscado un método más sutil para hacerlo que liándonos en mitad del puñetero gran salón frente a toda la escuela? Y además, es que... ¿tú crees que si no me importa que toda la escuela nos vean besándonos, me importaría que nos hubieseis oído vosotros en el cuarto?

—Ugh, ugh! Ugh! UGH! —protesta Peter a eso.

—¡Ugh! ¿Hacen ESO en nuestro cuarto mientras DORMIMOS? ¡Remus! —protesta James ahora hacia Lupin haciendo que pegue un BOTE saliendo de su feliz fantasía sexual.

—¡No! Creeme que si hiciéramos eso nos habrías oído —suelta Sirius.

—Yo no quiero oír nada —Peter manos a las orejas.

—¿Q-Qué? —Remus reacciona un aprieta los ojos con todo esto.

—¡Ugh con los dos! No hagan eso en nuestro cuarto mientras YO esté ahí.

—Mirad, solo fue un beso. Si quereis os doy uno a vosotros y así veréis que no está pasando nada.

Bien, ahora desata los celos de Remus. Pues es que... ¡dile a James!

—¿Qué? Ugh, ¡no! Gracias pero no gracias, ¡Bésale a él que de deja! —protesta James arrugando la nariz.

Peter opina lo mismo, echándose para atrás y Sirius pone los ojos en blanco

—Pues vosotros os lo perdéis. Anda, Lunático, diles tú que tan bien es que beso.

—No les voy a decir que... no! —Remus FACEPALM.

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora vas a decirme que no te ha gustado?

Remus le mira algo suplicante, la verdad. Pues es que el orgullo de la casa Black.

—Bueno, no os lo va a decir porque le da vergüenza, porque casi —atención al casi—. Se empalma y a Remus todo le da vergüenza, pero que es así, es así.

—Ugh! Siriuuus! —protesta Remus tapándose la cara con las manos.

—¡NO me expliques cómo es que Remus se empalma besándote que me da exactamente lo mismo! —chillonea James y creo que ahora mismo lo que le da envidia es que el beso de estos dos idiotas haya sido mil veces mejor que el suyo con Lily.

—Esto es como asqueroso —protesta Peter.

—Pues que se le va a hacer si así es, las tías mojan las bragas y él... —le mira de reojo y es que se le acelera un poco el corazón. No, ¡¿qué haces, cochino?! ¡No le mires ahí!

Remus... es que CLARO que no está tranquilo. ¿Pero se nota? ¿Con la ropa y eso?

Yo espero que NO. Igualmente Remus se lleva las manos a la zona en cuestión por si las dudas.

La cosa es que ahora que Sirius se ha... ehm... calmado un poco y está viendo a los otros tres HISTÉRICOS esto vuelve a tener cierta gracia.

¡No toques NADA!

—Bueno, anda, si no tenéis nada que quejaros siempre ha sido esto lo bastante discreto para que nadie supiera —mano a la pierna de Remus y ahí va a subir a ver, solo porque le habéis dicho que no.

—¡Es que a mi me da igual si se empalman los dos o no! —protesta James.

—Yo era más feliz sin saberlo —asegura Peter.

—Ahh! —el gritito de Remus... junto con un SALTO.

¿Qué tanto... sube a ver?

Lo que pueda.

No sé si Lupin va a arrancarle el brazo. En momentos como este quisiera poderse convertir en hombre lobo. Es que... vale, se ríe un poco con esa reacción.

—Sirius... ¿qué coño haces? —protesta Remus mirándole seriamente esta vez.

—Vale, vale, basta por hoy, basta por hoy —responde rindiéndose y levanta las manos inocente. Remus le fulmina un poco, súper nervioso.

—Voy a... hacer... mis cosas de prefecto —decide.

—¿Y Canuto va a acompañarte? —pregunta James.

—¿Eh? —pregunta Sirius sin pillar esta.

—Cielos, ¿hasta cuando va a durar esto? —protesta Peter.

—¡Pues por lo visto para siempre! —¡llevan diez minutos, James!

—Y es que además lo dice el rey de los pegajosos —replica Sirius—. ¿Cuantos puntos vas a quitarte por esto, Mr. Perfecto?

—Cállate, Sirius! —protesta un poco Remus, sonrojándose, apretando los ojos y tomando su mochila para irse a... clase, supongo.

Y el otro aun se ríe. ES que no sabe si quiere matarle o... callarle a besos. UGH. REMUS DEJA DE PENSAR ESO! *se riñe a si mismo echando a correr*

Y es que ahora que mire al resto del comedor... podrá ver Sirius que TODO MUNDO le mira super interesado.

Sirius se sonroja un poco pero... pronto sonríe y saluda a todos así tan insolente como es él.

Se oyen murmullos y algunos corazones rotos de algunas chicas.

—¿Qué? ¿Vamos echar todo esto al sombrero? —pregunta refiriéndose a los millones de papelitos—. La parte buena, Peter, es que no va a tocarme a mi RoseMary.

—No, te va a... uff... de verdad, Sirius, que esta vez... —James sigue con su histeria.

—¿Queeeeé? ¿Qué te pasa? —tan cansado, Sirius.

—¡Que esto es súper raro!

—¡No es raro!

—¿Qué coño no va a ser raro?

—Solo es un juego, ¿vale? Todo es como siempre... ayer fuí a buscar a Lunático despues que saliera corriendo y estaba todo enfadado porque decía que a mi iba a salirme una chica cuando a él le había salido yo... así que pensé que necesitaba un poco de apoyo como siempre para sentirse más valorado y eso es lo que hago, ¿entendeis?

—Por si no te has dado cuenta, le has besado, Canuto. No todo es como siempre —replica Peter.

—Es que una cosa es darle una palmada en la espalda... y animarlo para que se sienta mejor. Salir con él. Otra muy MUY distinta es besarle así como le has besado.

—Ya será menos, como si no pudiera yo besar a media escuela sin que pase nada...

—Remus no es media escuela... Remus es Remus.

—Exacto —asiente Peter que iba a decir lo mismo.

—¿Y? ¿Qué hay con eso? Tanto mejor, porque Remus ya me conoce y sabe que yo daría mi vida por él si fuera necesario —responde Sirius.

—Y Remus... no sé, no sé si... o sea, una cosa es besar a cualquiera y que no importe y otra es besarle a él... No sé, yo no quisiera que nadie me besara así solo... por juego. O sí. No sé. Es raro —sigue James.

—¿Por qué? Él sabe perfecto de que va esto, no es como que esté enamorado de mi o algo. Pfff —se ríe de lo absurdo, aunque se revuelve un poco porque... a él sí le ha removido un poco el beso—. Ni yo de él —añade por algún motivo—. Esto solo es un juego y solo por ver vuestras caras ya vale la pena. Además, de veras no lo hace tan mal.

Peter mira a James porque no está muy convencido

—O sea es que... pasándome por el forro que si me besas... me parecería asqueroso... —insiste James.

—Te parecería sólo porque estás dándole una importancia que no tiene y una implicación que tampoco y eso es lo que te parecería desagradable, pero si le quitas eso, ¿qué más dará? Unos labios son unos labios.

—¿Y por qué Remus no está aquí riéndose tan tranquilo como estás tu?

—Porque es un histérico, ya le conoces.

James mira a Peter de reojo.

—Mmm... bueno, no sé, si tu lo dices... supongo que está bien. Aunque... ugh, de verdad se... se le.. —hace un gesto con el dedo para indicar que se le levantó.

—Naaah, no seas tonto —igual Sirius no está tan seguro como debería. James se relaja un poco con esto

—Dirás lo que quieras pero esto es raro. No te pongas así conmigo

—¿No? ¿Me estás rechazando? —ahí se va a echarsele encima con los labios en forma de beso, medio muerto de risa.

—¡Si! ¡Ugh! —le empuja riéndose un poco—. Yo, que soy genial, besé a Evans hace un rato.

—¿Ves? Por eso prefiero a Lunático.

—¿Que no es genial?

—Que no me rechaza y miente con que ha besado a la chica de sus sueños.

—¡No es mentira! La bese y por eso Snape me lanzó de cara contra el suelo.

—Si no lo he visto, no ha pasado —sonríe Sirius, porque en realidad lo ha visto.

—A mi me da igual lo que veas o no —es que sigue sonriendo—. Venga, ayudenme a echar todo esto al sombrero.

—¡Vamos! —Peter agradece el cambio de tema porque creo que necesita pensar un poco y procesar este asunto de que ahora dos de sus mejores amigos sean gays y gays entre sí, que es en si lo que le tiene nerviosito.

Ahí se levanta James con Peter relajándose un poco, pensando en Lily y la lluvia de papelitos. Sonriendo otra vez del todo y olvidándose un poco de esta cosa rara de ser gays. Peter... no, pero igual va con ellos.


	19. Chapter 19

Los suspiros de Minerva McGonagall frente a la gargola del despacho de Dumbledore deberían servir como contraseña. No solo como contraseña, como identificador de llamadas incluso.

—¿Contraseña? —pregunta la gárgola

—¿Qué era? ¿Café irlandés? ¿Coulant de chocolate?

—Coulant de chocolate.

—Eso.

—Al menos fue rápido hoy —la gárgola se mueeeeeeve lentamente. Ella se acomoda el pelo un poco y entra. Ahí está Dumbledore trabajando.

—Ehm... profesor.

—Ah! Minerva! —saca la cabeza de debajo del montón de papeles que no es el mismo montón de papeles que la vez pasada. De hecho, casualmente, esta vez está sentado en el sillón que liberó estos días. Igualmente, detrás de cuatro papeles. Ah, y el expediente Grindelwald que está en el suelo abierto.

—¿Estás... muy ocupado?

—Mmm depende. ¿Vas a regañarme?

—Sí —se cruza de brazos.

—Estoy ocupadísimo —le sonríe.

—Entonces será solo el regaño —levanta la barbilla.

—Vale, vale... no estoy más ocupado que de costumbre —levanta las cejas y la mira con cierta intensidad.

—Este asunto del sombrero... tiene que acabarse.

—¿Por? Es divertido recibir papelitos con tu nombre.

—Está distrayendo a los alumnos. Generalmente ya se distraen ellos solos pero con esto, cada dos minutos hay un papelito cruzando la puerta e interrumpiendo la clase y desde luego es una excusa perfecta para no prestar más atención a lo que se está trabajando. La persona que lo recibe deja de estar pendiente de todo y el resto intentan descubrirlo. Por no hablar de que hay gente mandando insultos —saca algunos de los que ha requisado y se acerca a él para mostrarselos.

—Insultos... —levanta las cejas—. Mmm... puedo hacer que no lleguen en horario de clase pero lo demás... hay alguien en concreto a quién estén insultando especialmente o solo son insultos generalizados. Puedo hacer que solo puedan ponerse nombres.

—No las he visto todas, ya sabes como son los chicos. Por lo visto Sirius Black vuelve a estar en uno de los focos de problemas. También están usando la cantidad para... molestar. He visto chicos literalmente perseguidos por veinte o treinta papelitos. Incluso mientras están comiendo.

Dumbledore suspira, sonriendo.

—Bien, anunciaré que los últimos papeles llegarán hoy. No quiero que nadie se quede sin sus papelitos.

—Podrías limitarlo a que solo se pudiera poner uno por persona y se entregaran siempre durante el desayuno.

—El problema es que... —sonríe del todo. Ella no le mira. Brazos cruzados. Hace una pausa—. Ven.

Minerva parpadea y le mira, nerviosa. Él hace pat pat a su lado, así que ella se humedece los labios y da un... pasito.

—¿Te llegó un papel de alguien más?

—¿Eh?

—Uno que no diga Albus Dumbledore —explica moviéndose un poco para "hacerle espacio".

Se sonroja un poco y niega. Aunque piensa que tal vez podría poner el nombre de Elphistone o de McMuggle... a ver qué pasaba, pero le da miedo que les llegue a ambos un papelito con su nombre.

Podría... aunque para eso tendrían que ser tu pareja perfecta y, querida... es que está Dumbledore.

—¿No pusiste el nombre de Mefistófeles?

—Yo solo he puesto el nombre de UNA persona.

—¿Cual? —Dumbledore levanta las cejas.

—Alguien que le ha llegado a la persona adecuada —se acerca un poquito más y sonríe.

—Oh... profesora McGonagall haciendo de las suyas... —sonríe también—. Bien, bien. A mi me han preguntado varios alumnos...

Levanta una ceja y palidece un poco con ese asunto de Black y Potter viniendo a preguntarle sobre los hechizos.

—¿Qué te han preguntado?

—Muchas chicas... que quien me ha salido.

—¿Por? —levanta las cejas.

—Porque soy un genio y la escuela entera está vuelta loca gracias al sombrero, Minerva... debe tener que ver con ese asunto de vernos a ti y a mi...

—No me parece que esa cuente como una de tus genialidades.

—¿Cuantos papeles te han llegado con mi nombre? —sonríe estirándose para tomarla de la mano y tirar de ella a que venga a sentarse, por dios

—No los he contado —se deja tirar, sonrojándose un poco más y sentándose en la punta del sofá, toda tensa.

—¿Estás bien? —no le suelta la mano, ella asiente, lo que está es nerviosa—. No me has regañado aún por hacer eso que hice...

—¿Hacer qué? Si tuviera que regañarte por todo lo que haces no acabaría nunca.

—¿Qué ibas a hacer además de regañarme? —Albus se ríe un poco, bajito. Ella traga saliva—. Me preocupa que no me mires.

Lo hace y se sonroja un poquito más, cerrando los ojos y carraspeando.

—He hablado con Filius —cambia de tema ella.

—Mjm?

—Del asunto de la reina, dice que sí sabe quién es.

—La reina.. —repite y luego levanta las cejas sonriendo—. Oh. ¿Sabe? Quiero oírlo, no le has pedido que...

—Va a hacer hoy un ensayo con el coro.

—¡¿Hoy?! —más sonrisa—. ¿A qué hora? ¡Vamos!

—¿¡No estabas ocupado!?

—Ehh... ¿cuando no estoy ocupado, querida? —se ríe un poco moviendo la cabeza intentando de nuevo que le mire a los ojos.

—Pero este es un... ehm... un asunto menor.

—¿No quieres que vaya?

Aprieta los ojos verdes porque sí que quiere, claro que quiere, a eso ha venido.

—No prometo que se pueda bailar... pero lo intentaremos —le aprieta la mano y se levanta.

Minerva le mira a los ojos otra vez cuando él tira un poco de ella para que se levante, pero que se levante así como en la misma baldosa que él ¿qué hay en el aire? ¿feromonas? No lo sé, pero ahí va el corazón de ella.

—Está en verdad todo bien, ¿Minerva? —pregunta cerca, muuuy cerca.

—¿C-Crees que no? —susurra

—Me preocupa que estés tensa y preocupa no saber qué estás pensando, porque suelo saberlo con bastante claridad.

Ella se sonroja.

—Solo estamos un poco más cerca, pero... aún soy Albus Dumbledore, no una persona diferente.

—Y-Ya lo sé —joder, si lo sabe.

—El mismo exasperante y desquiciante Albus Dumbledore. Solo uno que se siente un poco más joven y... un poco avergonzado porque le miras con mejores ojos de los que... merece —le sonríe.

Minerva aprieta los ojos con eso, Albus se ríe un poco con su cara y ella baja la cabeza porque las risas no ayudan.

—¿Es que cómo voy a pensar que todo va bien si no sonríes ni te ríes de mis tonterías?

—Sí que va todo bien.

—¿Si repito lo que hiciste tu en el pasillo... y luego vamos a bailar vas a enfadarte? —le pone las manos en los hombros.

—¿Repetir.. qué?

Se acerca y le da un besito suave en los labios como respuesta porque el señor es un maldito fastidio.

Ella se sonroja más porque creía que justo eso era lo que no quería y le mira con cara de "me rindo, no entiendo una mierda."

—Todo sería más fácil si me explicaras lo que te preocupa, Minerva.

—Tú. Tú me preocupas.

—¿Qué te preocupa de mi? —la mira con atención.

—No saber...

Albus aprieta un poco los labios sintiéndose culpable. Valorando todas las cosas que no sabe, pensando que entre todas, está el no saber cuando va a pararse a si mismo o por qué está haciendo esto.

—¿Estoy... haciendo demasiado?

—No lo sé —responde vacilando, porque eso solo depende de lo que él planee hacer a continuación. Se humedece los labios.

—Cada vez es más difícil... parar. Empieza con una noche aquí, con un baile, un día en Londres. Y terminas más cerca, aunque... no sea exactamente lo que quieres —sonríe un poco e inclina la cabeza—. Eres mi Minerva, cada vez más diferente y completa. El problema es que...

—¿Qué?

—Yo sé que yo no soy una buena elección para ti —asegura midiendo bastante bien sus palabras.

Gira la cara poniendo los ojos en blanco porque ahí vamos de nuevo.

—Lo que te pido es que lo sepas y no lo olvides, que mantengas esa idea en tu cabeza... y que en el momento en que encuentres a la persona correcta, no dudes —la sigue mirando—.

Pero mientras no la encuentres, quizás podrías... seguirme un poco.

—¿Seguirte... hasta cuando? ¿Hasta donde? —pregunta frunciendo el ceño, ahora bastante agresiva.

—Hasta donde... tu quieras. No es que yo vaya ir con alguien más. Puedes decidir si ya no quieres más esto, o si ahora mismo te hace sentir bien —solo está poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa. De hecho, no tiene por qué ser de manera dramática.

Uf... Es que le va a besar de nuevo.

Menos mal, él pensó que se iba a ir. Cierra los ojos y la verdad es que le besa de vuelta, porque temía que se fuera.

No, es que le da igual lo que diga si no es "ya basta de esto"

El otro haciendo un discurso muy elaborado y ella solo interesada en que no diga "ya basta de esto".

Sí. Es que... no le va a hacer caso con lo de alguien mejor.

Ya, él lo va a seguir pensando hasta que eventualmente la empuje a ello, pero va a tardar un poquito porque lo está pasando bien, ¡No todos los días alguien viene a besarle así! Además es que... ugh, debe hacer que vuelen mariposas a su alrededor o alguna ñoñada así sin siquiera pensarlo.

Es que además ella sigue siendo bastante intensa.

Lo de la intensidad le preocupa un poco, hemos de admitirlo.

¿Por?

Porque no sabe si... es su culpa que se sienta poco querida o algo así. Tiene teorías.

Lo que tiene Minerva son muchas ganas.

En realidad, Albus le entierra un poquito la varita después de unos segundos, porque... es que no, no está hecho de cartón.

Por lo menos, ella está un poco más consciente esta vez, así que se separa.

Por cierto, Gellert está MUERTO DE LA RISA con las mariposas.

Que se calle Gellert.

—Oh...

—Estás... —se mueve un poco para que no se le clave

—E-Estoy... oh... —sonríe un poco sonrojándose y dando un paso atrás.

—Clavándome algo.

—Ehh... l-lo siento —carraspeo, aún sonriendo—. No hay manera de salir de esto muy elegantemente.

—¿Eh? Solo pon la varita en otro bolsillo

Los ojos azules la miran... y es que se ríe un poco.

—¿Qué?

—N-No puedo... Ehm... lo siento, esto es una respuesta biológica natural.

Parpadeo. Parpadeo.

Albus se gira un poco pensando, que... era algo irónico, que su preocupación inicial fuera que no funcionara... y ahora mismo, lamentara que hubiera funcionado.

—¿Respuesta... qué?

—E-Ehm... n-no puedes suponer que vas a besarme así y yo... no... tenga algún tipo de reacción —ahí lo tienes, con TODAS sus letras. Albus Dumbledore, que sería capaz más adelante de llamar a Voldemort por su nombre, no podía no ser capaz de decir las cosas.

Minerva se lleva las manos sobre la boca sonrojándose.

—E-Es un buen momento para reflexionar cómo es que yo no soy un animago y puedo hacerme... un ratón o una mosca en vez de quedarme aquí... hablando de anatomía —aprieta los ojos cuando ve su reacción, haciendo chistes idiotas.

Es que está con la boca abierta mirándole de arriba abajo

—No me jodas, Albus Dumbledore. Puedes hacerte invisible —¿en serio? ¿eso vas a replicar?

—Poca sangre circulando en mi cerebro para... —no bueno... aun así sonríe.

—Ugh... ¡cielos! —vacila y se da la vuelta para darle intimidad y vacila de nuevo tapándose los ojos.

—De todas, "ugh" me resulta una expresión poco reconfortante —confiesa sacando su varita y echandose un poco de aire fresco en la cara.

—L-Lo siento, no es por la situación es el... comentario. E-es decir... Bollocks —decide ella hacerse gato porque no sabe donde meterse.

—Hacerte gato empieza a parecerme que es trampa —suspira un poco, apretando los ojos y yendo a sentarse en su escritorio—. Las mariposas desaparecen, por cierto, todas menos una que se le para a Minerva en la nariz.

Ella intenta cazarla con las zarpas, aun de espaldas a él. Lo logra, seguro y se la come. Es que está demasiado en shock y ha sido instintivo o sea es que... ni siquiera ha pensado que esto pudiera pasar y desde luego no sabe cómo manejarlo. Luego vas a dar besos con sabor a Mariposa...

—Ehm... —es que qué les hace pensar que el sí sabe qué hacer... está debatiéndose en si eso es un rechazo de algún tipo o... que piensa que es demasiado viejo y no debería o... ugh, es que...

Se pasa una pata por el hocico y mueve la cola sin darse la vuelta, pero tiene las orejas completamente giradas hacia él

—Minerva...

Te está escuchando, mueve la cola ahí sentada en el suelo, sin moverse. Estira un poco el cuello para mirarla. Sonríe un poco.

—Ya que estoy lejos de tu vista y con un escritorio entre nosotros, me parece pertinente aclarar de nuevo sobre la naturaleza de esta reacción... seguramente tu... —cállalo

La reacción de ella es bajar la cabeza a mirarse su propia zona y... reprimirse el impulso de lamerse a ver si está o no está.

—Estarás... espero... e-excitada —yo lo advertí.

Porque acaba de caer en la cuenta que... sí, eso. Creo que se echa al suelo y se cubre la cabeza con las patas. ¿Qué tal ser un gato invisible? Albus se ríe un poco, relajandose levemente. Es tan mona.

—Es perfectamente natural.

¿No habrá por aquí, entre todo el desastre, un maldito cubo en el que pueda meterse? Albus se recarga en su asiento juntando las dos manos tocando entre ellas la punta de los dedos y cierra los ojos.

—Podrías dar vueltas alrededor del cuarto para relajarte... —propone.

"Podria irme del maldito cuarto" quisiera responder ella.

—Si me das unos minutos... ¿crees que Filius nos espere?

Es que se da la vuelta a mirarle así como si acabara de proponer esclavizar a todos los muggles en pro del bien mayor. Él sonríe de ladito.

—Siento tu mirada, Minerva McGonagall...

Y más que la vas a sentir. Pila de libros, silla de visitas, reposa brazos, escritorio.

Él sigue sin abrir los ojos, pero sonríe un poco más.

—Mjm?

Se sienta frente a él toda tiesa.

Abre los ojos.

Y ahí está la mirada verde intensa, puede que hasta le maulle.

—No hablo gato, mi querida... Minerva —sonríe y es que... le brillan los ojos.

Como un gato es capaz de fulminar a alguien con la mirada es un misterio.

—Me sentiría más cómodo hablando... Esa mirada fulminante felina...

Bien, vale, lo siguente es que esté sentada sobre el escritorio. Sonrojada de muerte, piernas cruzadas, ojos cerrados y ceño fruncido.

Albus sonríe un poco más porque eso quería, la verdad. Se sonroja también un poquito... eso sí

—Gracias. Ahora sí..

—¿Qué? —apoya un de los pies en el reposabrazos de su silla.

—Me intentabas decir algo, no?

—Filius no va a esperarnos.

—Debería... Puedo mandarle un mensaje... decirle que ahora bajamos.

Facepalm. Usa de nuevo toooda su autodisciplina para no volver a ser un gato.

Él sonríe un poco más y la mira por encima de las gafas. Ella se humedece los labios y hace una pausa dramática.

—Después.

—Después —repite y asiente un poco.

Minerva se sonroja más. Albus traga saliva sin poder evitarlo y la verdad quisiera un poco más de ayuda de Gellert en esto. Que le empujara del todo al borde. Toma aire... y se levanta.

Nop, ahora no, lo siento. Es así de desquiciante.

Ugh. Y es que está ella ahí... sentada en su escritorio. Toda una mujer que... le quiere y le respeta. Se humedece los labios un poco en pánico.

Ella... abre un ojo, que no se diga que no se atreve a mirarle. Él le pone una mano en las piernas y se las acaricia un poco... la rodilla. Y es que no sabe hacer esto bien. No sé si en sus tiempos de gloria... supongo que debe haberse acostado con alguna chica cuando era joven ¿y había... derrotado a Gellert? ni siquiera estoy segura y me da miedo preguntar.

Nadie lo sabrá jamás. Minerva descruza la pierna, levanta un poco el pie y se lo pone sobre el pecho. Luego levanta la barbilla.

Y con esto Albus vuelve a recibir el claro mensaje de que Minerva... es toda una MUJER, no su niña. En lo absoluto. Traga saliva y... ¿si sabes, Minerva, que puedes hacer con el más o menos lo que quieras?

Flexible además, Minerva. Como un y flexibilidad.

Ella le sonríe un poquito, esperando a ver que hace porque ver que pone esa cara de no estar tan seguro de lo que pasa la tranquiliza un poco.

No está ni medianamente seguro de nada. Traga saliva y le pone una mano en el muslo. Más bien pantorrilla

Ella baja el pie de ahí y se incorpora un poco más para acercarse. Sonríe más y toma... ese típico mechón de pelo descolocado que no se si esté realmente ahí o solo sea una excusa para acercar la mano y acariciarle la cara, con bastante más seguridad que hace un ratito.

Sigue la caricia con la cabeza, mirándola atentamente, tragando otra vez saliva y entrecerrando los ojos solo un poco. Nadie, nunca le acaricia. Solo Gellert, y a veces, en sueños. Y ella... a veces. Hasta da un pasito hacia ella.

Sigue sonriendo, bastante dulcemente porque es que él saca... toda esa parte de ella que siempre está reprimiendo. Y sinceramente le quita las gafas porque entre gafas pelo, sombrero... No me extraña que nadie te acaricie, querido.

La deja hacer, cerrando los ojos y levantando un poco la mano hasta la suya. Los besos si despertaban en el ciertos impulsos... pero el afecto y el aprecio, la suavidad de las caricias y el sentir correspondencia era lo que el ansiaba en secreto.

—¿Tú estás bien? —pregunta casi en un susurro.

—Yo siempre estoy bien —responde mecanizadamente apretándole un poco la mano.

—No, no es verdad. Les engañaras a todos, pero no a mi —en realidad a ti también te engaña, pero es bonito que lo pienses.

Albus sonríe un poquito y abre los ojos para mirarla buscando darle un beso en la palma de la mano.

Se deja, desde luego. Mirándole hacer y pensando en la cantidad de veces que ha soñado algo así desde que era adolescente.

Y el problema es que... entre más cerca de el llegue, al final, más grande será la decepción para ella. No había escape a ello, así era con todos los que quería y le importaban. Y... eso es tremendamente agobiante.

La verdad es que Minerva piensa que ya era hora que se dejara querer un poco y... aunque le da una vergüenza tremenda que Pomona y Filius y los alumnos les vean así, le parece que es una situación muy dulce y sí tiene ganas de bajar a bailar con él.

Y a él le gusta tanto como le mira...traga saliva otra vez casi oyendo a Abe en su cabeza recordándole que, al igual que el resto, si ella pudiera verle realmente como es, si no la engañara, no le miraría así como lo hace.

Ah, espera, que si queréis a gente por aquí... puede que Gellert y Abie estén tomando el té ahí atrás #CosasQueSoloPasanEnElDespachoDeDumbledore #NuncaSabrasSiEsReal

"¿Puedes ponerle un poco más de mantequilla a mi reloj?"

"Sí, grácias, está deliciosa"

"No crees que deberíamos estar diciéndole algo a él?"

"Nah, ya le estamos atormentando y esta mantequilla es de la mejor calidad"

Da otro pasito hacia ella, en el desesperado intento de pelear con conflicto interno y huir de ellos dos, los capaces de verle como es y comer mantequilla en vez de ayudarle.

—¿Qué pasa? —es que la cara que pone... le abraza un poco.

—Sí me conoces bien —le garantiza, sentenciando la decepción. Algún día quizás le conocería mejor y descubriría el doble engaño... como era Albus en realidad y que no le conocía tan bien, lo cual sería por si solo una decepción. La abraza.

"Tal vez debería contárselo, así ya no sacaríamos a todos de dudas y ella... tendría el control absoluto de la situación como tanto nos gusta" comenta Gellert mientras unta mantequilla

"No seas idiota, no va a perdonarle nunca. Nadie va a perdonarle nunca" replica Aberforth.

"No todo el mundo vive en el resentimiento como forma de no derrumbarse ante su propia culpa. Tú eres el único que no le perdona solo porque así no tienes que enfrentarte al hecho de que tu tampoco hiciste todo lo que estaba en tu mano para salvarla"

"No voy a discutir esto contigo. Yo era un NIÑO"

"También él lo era, aunque fingiera ser un adulto y poder estar a cargo de todo"

"¡Era un genio! O eso decía él. ¿Podía ser miembro del Wizengamot y tener un premio de hechizos extraordinarios y no podía cuidarla?"

Es que le hacen polvo, Abe tiene razón... y Gellert no debería defenderlo, no lo merece. Ya eran mayores y él estaba encandilado y... es culpa SUYA. Suya, de Albus Dumbledore y de nadie más.

"Desde luego, porque una cosa convalida la otra. Por supuesto que no era un genio, era un completo estúpido. Eso es lo que era... y bastante frustrante ha sido siempre que yo sea el único que lo ha notado."

—Llévame a bailar al ensayo... —es que es casi una súplica. Minerva le aprieta contra si, notando que algo pasa, así que asiente.

—Vamos.

Dumbledore suelta un poco el aire porque... se han callado, aliviado.

—De haber sabido que sería tan fácil convencerte —susurra en un intento de broma mientras le pasa una mano por la espalda, en una caricia.

—¿Qué? —sonríe un poco sin soltarle entonces.

Se relaja más al oír que sonríe, sintiéndose otra vez en control. Se asoma a ver con cierto sigilo el lugar donde tomaban té.

Tacitas de té levantadas hacia él a modo de saludo. Al menos siguen ahí.

—Habría organizado un ensayo antes —sonríe y es que... no quiere que vayan a irse ellos dos tampoco. Son útiles. Y duros.

—No, no lo habrías hecho, es cosa de Filius. Igualmente todo el castillo está revuelto con el asunto del sombrero, no creo que haya tanta prisa.

—Mis gafas —susurra separándose un poquito del abrazo y cerrando los ojos disfrutando la leve serenidad qué hay después de la tormenta aún con esta leve sensación de culpa porque... le ha mentido a Minerva y Ariana... y Abe. Y Gellert le defiende aquí pero el de verdad le detesta.

Ella las busca en la mesa y se las tiende. Es que no se mueve, tienes que ponérselos.

No, Gellert no le defiende, solo le culpa por cosas distintas. Como por ser idiota.

Abie opina que con lo listo que es, debió hacerlo mejor... Gellert opina que no pudo hacerlo mejor, porque no es para nada tan listo.

Todo muy propositivo.

Minerva le pasa un poco los dedos por el pelo porque no reacciona. Albus sonríe un poquito y abre los ojos y... es que ¡¿por qué no le pone la gafas?!

Porque no. "Frustrar a Albus Dumbledore" como deporte nacional.

¡Eso vemos! Se acerca y le da un besito a Minerva en los labios sintiéndose un poquito culpable por hacerlo.

Ella se sonroja un poco y aun se descoloca más, ahora sí olvidate que sepa qué iba a hacer con esas gafas.

Ugh. Vaaaale, vaaaale, se las quita él de las manos.

¡Anda! si tenía tus gafas en las manos, que tontería. Risita idiota.

Sonríe un poco más esta vez sin atreverse a mirar a Gellert ni a Abe, que deben estar vomitando y poniendo ojos en blanco. Y es que... esto, está normalidad y tranquilidad con Minerva aquí y... los besos y las caricias y el afecto son tan agradables y calientitos... que sonríe tontamente y le ofrece el brazo.

Ella... se arregla el pelo y la ropa, bajándose de la mesa antes de tomárselo.Él se ríe un poquito.

—¿Qué?

—Te arreglas.

—Desde luego, prefiero evitar preguntas incómodas.

—¿Quién va a hacerlas?

—Seguramente Filius. Y Pomona. Son los bloody especialistas.

—¿Qué te preguntan?

—Pues que qué ha pasado.

—¿Te lo han preguntado ya?

—Sí. Varias veces. Tu bloody trenza está dando que hablar.

Se ríe otra vez y ella se finge tan indignada, pero igual sonríe.

—Tienen... buen ojo. ¿Qué les has contado? —ahí van en su marcha tranquila a la puerta.

—Nada.

—¿Nada? —sonríe.

—Nada. Solo... nada. Saben que fuímos a intentar escuchar a la reina.

—Lo siento —susurra poniéndole la mano sobre la suya y haciéndole un cariñito.

—¿Eh?

—Siempre te meto en líos. ¿Quieres que les diga algo?

—Siempre —suspira un poco dramáticamente como respuesta, él le aprieta el brazo.

—Te compensaré —asegura... y siempre lo intenta.

—¿Cómo? —le mira de reojo

—¿Qué quieres? —se humedece los labios.

—Lo que siempre he querido de ti —le mira un poco de reojito—. Sobre todo —añade.

Él traga saliva porque eso suena... espera, ¿qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué?

—No sé qué es —confiesa solo porque pensaba en algo muy complicado y ahora no está seguro

—¿Cómo vas a no saberlo? ¿A ti qué te parece?

—Quiero oírlo.

—Buen comportamiento —se rinde.

—¿Ves? Una decepción —piensa en voz alta sin notarlo, aunque se ríe.

—¿Qué? ¿Decepción?

—Sí. Soy incompatible con el buen comportamiento —aprieta los ojos aunque... no es que a ella vaya a hacerle algún sentido.

—Claro que no...

—Podría considerarlo... si tú te portas mal.

—¿Q-Qué?

Dumbledore se encoge de hombros. Ella se sonroja porque eso ha sonado... "Si eres sucia conmigo en la camaaaa"

—Buen comportamiento mío por cada mal comportamiento tuyo.

—¿Qué consideras tu mal comportamiento mío?

—Mmm... —se ríe un poco, pensando, ella le sigue mirando de reojo porque es que está pensando cosas... como cuando era invisible en el ascensor del parlamento

No sé, Minerva, si quieres hacer eso o quizás sí. Nota la mirada.

—Estoy seguro de que no necesitas mis ideas.

—Claro que sí.

—¿Eres incapaz de pensar como ser una mala chica tú sola? —creo que no está pensando esto en doble sentido.

—Desde luego que no, pero tu eres el genio, ¿no?

—Genio... —la sonrisita traviesa inevitable. Minerva le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poquito porque lo ha dicho sin pensar.

—Al final, parece que todo el mundo en esta escuela considera que ha triunfado en la vida cuando consigue escandalizarme y hacerme sentir orgullosa. Ambas cosas a la vez.

—Es el ejemplo que das, querida mía... si a Albus Dumbledore es capaz de escandalizarte y hacerte sentir orgullosa, toda la escuela quiere seguir mis pasos... porque soy un genio —se ríe.

—¿Y qué hay de mi siguiendo tus pasos?

—Bueno, tu ya bastante te exasperas y estás orgullosa de ti misma a la vez...

Minerva se sonroja

—Y creo que bastante de culpa tengo yo de que te exasperes a ti misma —agrega bastante cínicamente por cierto.

—¿Entonces cuales son tus sugerencias?

—En general cualquier cosa que me meta en problemas y te relaje un poco.

—Eso es bastante poco específico —le mira de reojo.

—¡No voy a decirte que hagas una travesura en concreto!

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe un poco

—Porque le quitaría a la travesura la esencia de Minerva McGonagall para hacerla la travesura enorme de Albus Dumbledore que implica conseguir que Minerva McGonagall haga una travesura. Esa es la madre de todas las travesuras.

—A mi me parece que esa es la madre de todas las excusas.

—Empiezo a pensar que no sabes hacer travesuras —igual se ríe.

—Desde luego que no sé hacerlas.

—Bueno, es momento de que empieces a aprender...

Ella levanta una ceja.

—Aunque hagas esas caras —se ríe.

Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo

—Si haces eso, yo me portaré bien —o sea eres el colmo.

—Deberías portarte bien porque estaremos con los alumnos y debes dar ejemplo.

—Lo dices como si siempre me portara mal frente a los alumnos

—Lo digo como si fuera exactamente lo que tienes que hacer. Ahora también.

—¿Nada de besos? —le hace un cariñito en la mano otra vez

—¡No!

—Ahh... —todo decepcionado.

—¡Pues es que está ahí todo el mundo! ¿En serio quieres...?

—No, estoy molestándote un poco —sonríe.

Ella niega oootra vez aun sonriendo.

—Si casi me matas con solo ver a Hagrid...

—Casi lo mato a él —aprieta los ojos.

—Ahora imagina un beso... y la escuela, lo que hablaría —se ríe.

Minerva le mira de reojo, ya frente a las puertas de la sala que usa el coro.

Albus se gira a mirar alrededor y como no ve a nadie... le da un besito rápido en la mejilla

No, no va a ser en la mejilla.

¡Ohhh! ¡Minerva hace eso con frecuencia! Él se sonroja un poco... pero sonríe sintiendo que han hecho una travesura.

Esta cuenta como de ella.

Si! Le aprieta la mano y entra al gran salón. Ella... se sonroja un poco porque sabe que pomona y Filius estarán ahí esperándoles... Esperándoles con ojo avisor, listos ¡y perfectamente dispuestos a molestarles!

Y ahí levanta la nariz, Dumbledore, sonriendo porque está de excelente humor.

—Ihhh! —el gritito de Pomona.

Automáticamente Minerva baja la mirada

Pomona se ríe un poquito y Albus levanta la nariz. Filius, ¿qué música suena?

Es capaz de gritar "¡ahora, ahora!" y hacer tocar a los alumnos la marcha nupcial.

¡Cielos! Dumbledore se echa a reír. Minerva... se queda con la boca abierta y suelta a Dumbledore de golpe.

—¿Esto es un mensaje poco delicado? —pregunta Dumbledore sonriendo de lado y tomando a Minerva de la mano de nuevo.

Filius les hace parar encogiéndose de hombros. Minerva mueve los labios susurrando "estás muerto, Filius Flitwick" sin emitir sonido alguno, hacia el profesor de encantamientos.

—Ahhh, ¡tan bien que íbamos! —protesta Dumbledore tomando a Minerva de la cintura y poniéndose en posición de baile—. Bien, si no va a ser esa bonita pieza, canten algo bailable para la Profesora McGonagall y para mí —la mira.

—¡Albus! —es que ahí van las primeras protestas ya, pero bien que se deja agarrar. Filius les hace tocar el tradicional baile de apertura.

—Minerva... —sonríe un poco más y le aprieta un poco contra si, más de lo que lo hace habitualmente—, relájate un poco.

—Es que haces estas... cosas —le mira a los ojos con intensidad. Él traga saliva y sonríe, moviéndose con esa ridícula agilidad que le caracteriza.

—¿Y? Te gustan igual, ¿no?

Hunde la cara en su barba sobre todo, con eso.

Pomona suelta un gritito y Albus le da un besito en la frente, le acaricia la espalda y hace que den una vueeeeelta.

—¿Que cosas? —le susurra.

Es que una cosa y la otra hacen que se meta más adentro. Albusín mueve las caderas al ritmo de la música.

—¿Que haría que Pomona se escandalizará? Porque la estoy viendo mirarnos.

Es que... No puedes decirle eso porque con las cara metida ahí dentro y la barba tapándola, parece un buen lugar para...

En serio: Pasas. Demasiado. Tiempo. Con. Adolescentes.

¡Quieres darle un beso aquí en medio!

Ehm, no es querer... lo está haciendo, en el cuello. A Albus se le eriza la piel del todo, cerrando los ojos y haciendo un sonidito gutural.

—Mmm... eso... es un poco injusto frente a los niños —medio protesta, aunque sonríe. Tú quieres que haya mariposas otra vez, ¿verdad?

—Tú dijiste que hiciera travesuras —susurra sin salir de ahí.

—Y-Ya veo que no has tardado en... —el escalofrío completamente notorio—. A-Averiguar cómo —y ahí va a girar un poquito la cabeza para que le bese más allá y ahí va ella más porque así se ahorra de responder.

Es que van a empezar a pasar cosas con el techo del gran nubes, las estrellas brillaran con más intensidad, las velas a media luz y es que luego no quieres que hablen, Minerva?

¡Pues es que! Al cabo de un poco, mejor sale de ahí.

—¿A donde vas? —medio protesta, sonriendo.

Minerva gira la cara sonrojada, pero sonríe un poquito, sin responder. Aunque Albus en realidad, piensa que es su turno de las travesuras. Le sostiene de la espalda y la inclina hacia atrás sacándole un gritito.

Le mira intensamente mientras está echada para atrás y sonríe del todo. Es que tiene un poco levantada la pierna y todo... ¡Por el equilibrio!

Él le pone la mano en el muslo para e azoro de Pomona y el de Minerva... y luego se ríe un poquito apretándole levemente el muslo antes de enederezarla otra vez.

—¡Albus! —es que le abraza del cuello.

—¡Minerva! —en el mismo tono. Un cejas cejas. Es tu turno. La sonrisa de sabihondillo. Apretándole otra vez contra si.

La subdirectora entrecierra un poco los ojos y es que... Pomona y Filius siguen ahí, Filius con la música pero ella...

Quizás el brazo de Filius empiece a moverse más rápido para subir el ritmo de la música.

Uf, no hace falta que lo hechices.

Por si acaso. El espectáculo en la escuela.

—¿Esto es lo que tú consideras portarte bien?

—Ohhh... —es que lo había olvidado—. Sí —decide.

—Tenemos un concepto bastante erróneo entonces.

—Vale, vale, me porto bien.

—No te creo... —igual sonríe.

—¿Cómo no? No dices que soy un genio.

—Sí, pero yo no soy tonta.

—Claro que no —se ríe—. Eso no quiere decir que no pueda portarme bien. Solo que... para eso tendría que separarme de ti y dejar de...

—Eso quiero decir que suelo saber cuando mientes.

—¡Puedo portarme bien! —se ríe más—. Tú tampoco te estás portando mal ahora mismo.

—Sí lo haces tú no puedo yo.

Dumbledore se humedece los labios y se le separa un poquito, aún bailando, Minerva se sonroja.

—Bien, su turno ahora sí, Profesora McGonagall.

Se humedece los labios y él le espera, sonriendito.

—Sí, creo que es una buena idea que bailes con Pomona ahora —declara en voz alta.

Abre la boca, incrédulo. Ella sonríe de lado y le suelta del todo.

Es que no puede creerse lo que está haciendo. Bufa un poco pero ahí va a girarse a Pomona, sonriendo un poco forzadamente.

—Pomona... ¿quieres bailar?

—¿Queé? —es que cero filtro de formalidad habitual. Minerva se cruza de brazos y se retira un poco.

—Pero estabas bailando con Min... Albus

—Minerva. No te preocupes, Pomona.

—¡Pero no seas tonta! —insiste la profesora de herbología. Minerva levanta las manos y se echa más para atrás todavía.

—No creo que sea una tontería... —Albus sonríe un poco y le toma de la mano a Pomona. Más bien se la ofrece. Ella fulmina a Minerva y le toma la mano a Albus haciendo los ojos en blanco y ahí van a bailar. Y vas a poder ver, con mucha claridad, cómo es que Albus es y baila de manera COMPLETAMENTE distinta con ella a contigo.

Aunque claro, hablan y él se ríe un poco, pero la actitud completa es distinta. De hecho, Minerva levanta las cejas porque esperaba que Pomona le machacara un poco a él... para variar.

Y... el problema es que va a machacarle, de manera un silenciosa. Podrás notarlo cuando se sonroje un poco y la mire de reojo... la risa es ahora distinta, un poco avergonzada. Pomona frunce un poco el ceño y no la mira para nada porque es que le está cantando las cuarenta, y cuestionando un poco. Ten miedo.

Minerva... se acerca a Filius sin dejar de mirarles, tan tranquila. No estés tan tranquila. Albus la mira con carita de SÁLVAME tras un par de minutos más pero Minerva habla tranquilamente con Filius contándole en susurros como ya no van a llegar más papelitos en mitad de clase.

¡Mira tu! ¡Nada de reñirle por la música de boda!

Se le ha olvidado, ella tambien está de buen humor.

Dos compases más tarde, a Minerva ahora sí se le desabrocha el sujetador. Esto es la guerra.

Está enfocada en... ¡Bollocks!

Sonrisa de Albus

Ella se lo vuelve a abrochar y le fulmina. Vale. Va a volatilizar los calzoncillos. Aunque piensa que él podría hacer lo mismo... o que quizás ni lleve. Aprieta los ojos.

Tal vez podría quitarle la graduación a los cristales de sus gafas o cambiarle el centro de gravedad para que pierda el equilibrio al bailar... y se caiga y se rompa la cadera. No. Vale. A la mierda, fuera calzoncillos y que sea lo que Merlín quiera. Igual se sonroja ella sola mirando a Filius. Espero el hechizo no le dé a Pomona por estar mirando a Filius en vez de estar por lo que está porque le da vergüenza.

Pomona pega un grito sin entender que ha pasado dejando de bailar y Minerva levanta las cejas al notar que está reaccionando la persona equivocada, dándoles la espalda completamente, super interesada en el coro de repente.

—¿Que pasa? —pregunta Albus descolocado.

—Me... me... me... —se gira hacia Todos y... ¿habrá sido un alumno? Carraspea un poco, frunciendo el ceño

—¿Te qué, Pomona?

—Me han desaparecido las bragas —declara abiertamente.

Minerva usa toooooda su autodisciplina para no volverse un gato.

—Ohhh... seguro ha sido un alumno. Que barbaridad... imposible saber quién es, merecería unos puntos por el encanto —asegura Dumbledore mirando a Minerva y sonriendo de lado. Adiós ropa interior entera y además la canción se acaba

—¿Puntos? —protesta Pomona un poco frunciendo el ceño, agradeciendo el fin de la canción.

Minerva da un saltito y hace un movimiento con las manos como si fuera a cubrirse, sonrojándose más. Cruza un poco las piernas visíblemente incómoda pero aun de espaldas a ellos.

—Bueno, es algo complicado de hacer, ¿no? Gracias por bailar.

—Minerva —la llama Filius—. Estuve buscando eso que dijiste de queen y... hay algunas cosas que se pueden... bailar un poco, pero hay una canción que queríamos interpretar para ti.

—¿Q-Qué? Espero que no sea esa de los profesores y los ladrillos —le protesta.

—¿Eh? No sé cual sea esa, pero tenemos una... además, Scott y Bella quieren bailarla para que veais como se hace.

Albus mira a Minerva y a Filius y se les acerca detrás de Pomona que va a toda velocidad, pero ella no se detiene, yendo hacia el baño para arreglar el asunto de su ropa interior.

Minerva mira a Albus de reojo y se sonroja más enfocados en Filius.

—E-Ehm... bien. ¿Y dices que ellos saben cómo bailarla?

—¿Bailar que? —pregunta Albus directo a ponerle las manos en la cintura.

—No, los chicos, una canción de la reina —intenta separarse.

—¡Oh! Minerva y yo queremos aprender a bailar alguna.

—Pero ahora vamos a verlos a ellos —insiste ella.

—Bien. ¿Quiénes? —pregunta sonriéndole un poco a Filius—. ¡Ha sonado muy bien eso!

—Scott y Bella —les llama Filius para que salgan.

—¡Muchas gracias! Esa será la obertura y esta es una de las que estamos preparando, se llama "Breaktrhu"

—Breakthru. Muy bien. ¿Es fácil de bailar? —pregunta Albus sonriendo

—No, no mucho, ellos dos lo hacen muy bien.

—¡Muy bien! Veamos Scott y Bella como lo hacen —Albus aplaude un poco dejando unos segundos a Minerva sin atención.

Ella, sinceramente esta intentando transfigurar sus medias y su camiseta interior en ropa que acompañe la decencia. Todo es aprendizaje alrededor de Albus. Es que pasan tres segundos antes de que se le acerque

—Yo la tengo.

—¿La tienes?

—Sí.

—¿Qué tienes? — ahí va un movimiento rápido de Minerva un poco sucio antes que se acerque. Esta vez le hace los calzoncillos como tres tallas más pequeños.

—Ah! —el grito agudo porque... aprieta—. Esto no es...

La mirada de falsa inocencia, di lo que quieras, chillas como una nena.

—¡Sano! Lo mío no ha dolido. Y me la había puesto yo.

—No tengo ni idea de qué me hablas —sonrisita. Por cierto, no sé si conoceis la letra de breakthru, pero Minerva está indignada con eso también.

—Tu ropa.

—¿Qué le pasa? —se mira a si misma.

—¿Estás oyendo esto?

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja porque sí que lo está oyendo y solo que él la esté distrayendo es lo que impide que esté FULMINANDO a Filius Flitwick, porque además él ha dicho que la canción era para ella o algo así.

—¡La música! Es... extraña.

Minerva le mira de reojo porque el conflicto ella lo tiene con la letra. Desde luego, ahora mismo, él... no.

—Si me dejas de APRETAR...

—S-Sí, bueno, también es rara la forma en que bailan...

—Y en que aprietas

—No estoy apretando nada...

—Lo estás haciendo.

—En lo absoluto —levanta las manos en símbolo de inocencia.

—Entonces es Pomona y esto es un poco raro. Y malo para la salud... lo leí

—También protege y previene de infecciones —igual ellA se ríe.

—¿Al dormir?

—Todo el tiempo.

—¿Todo? —manos a la cintura

—Sí.

—¿Y tiene que ser así de... estrangulante?

—Eso ya va a gustos...

—Prefiero algo más holgado

—Y yo algo más patente.

Baja un poquito las manos a donde la... sentiría. De hecho la debe sentir porque bragas si ha coneguido hacerse unas cortándose las medias a la altura del muslo y usando el resto.

—Vaya —cejas al cielo—. ¡Vaya! Esto... es algo.

—¿Qué?

—Esto es patente —asegura sin esperarlo.

—Desde luego que sí.

—¡Eso es trampa!

—¿Según qué regla?

—Las de tu jefe.

—De las que no se me ha informado adecuadamente según el protocolo —de todos modos, ni te quejes que es más sexy que lleve una medias a los muslos y una bragas que no que no lleve bragas pero las medias le lleguen a la cintura. Y bastante nerviosa está con el asunto de "después" que además puede haber sido una buena excusa para... bueno, hacerse una más bonitas.

—Voy yo a dejar de... voy... a quedarme yo sin nada.

La fulminación

—No se hacer el hechizo para hacerlos crecer sin que se me caigan

—Esa es la excusa más mala de la noche.

—¡No lo es! Siempre me paso con esos hechizos.

—Nadie nunca te creería eso.

—¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —sonríe de lado, pensando que es más que capaz de dejar caer sus calzoncillos con tal de probar un punto y hacerse el tonto con Minerva.

El problema es que ella cree que va a hacerlo con las suyas así que se las agarra un poco a través de la ropa.

—¡No!

—Cielos —se ríe un poco al ver además la reacción de agarrarlos.

—¡Basta! —el grito, hasta se para la música, porque además Minerva tiene esa cualidad de hacer que todos se sientan debidamente regañados—. E-Es... suficiente —sentencia un poco turbada.

Filius baja la cabeza pensando que le regaña por la letra de la canción. Dumbledore le quita las manos de la cintura en automático sabiendo bien que el regaño es directamente para él.

—E-Ehm, gracias, Filius. Nos ha gustado mucho.

—Pero creo que a la altura en la que toquéis esto dejaremos que cada uno baile como pueda. Gracias señor Stone y señorita Pierce.

—Me gusta la letra de la canción —le comenta Albus a Minerva un poco, ejem, bastante en tono conciliador.

—¿Qué? —ella le fulmina y Filius se ríe un poco por lo bajini.

—Turn my heart inside out for you now —susurra solo para que ella oiga girándose un poco para darle la espalda a Filius y haciéndola sonrojarse—, es bastante... No te enojes —le sonríe un poco.

No se enoja, de hecho agradece que Pomona no haya vuelto. Va a morirse del berrinche ahora que vuelva y note que se lo ha perdido todo. Es que se debe haber ido a Huff a por otras bragas.

—Filius, señores... sin duda, un placer escuchar a nuestro coro.

Eso pensé, no iba a volar unas desde allá y no es tan buena transfigurando. Dumbledore se gira al coro y les sonríe, aplaudiendo. Minerva le susurra algo a Filius que parece una especie de amenaza de muerte.

—¿Quieres bailar otra? —pregunta Dumbledore a Minerva para saber si la pide o no, pensando en quizás devolverle sus bragas y en que tanto se había pasado en portarse mal.

Y ahí es donde Pomona vuelve s acercarse a ellos, notando que ahora ya no hay música ni baile. Facepalm. Además respiración agitada porque ha corrido un poco.

—No, mejor no —es que además está nerviosa y se sonroja porque eso significa que...

Albus se humedece los labios y asiente.

—¿Que me he perdido? —pregunta Pomona un poco desesperada, mirando a Filius y a Minerva.

Y es que Dumbledore... no crean que no está pensando en ello también, tratando de no ponerse en pánico y fallando miserablemente.

—¿Vais a quedaros a ensayar? —pregunta Minerva a Filius ignorando a Pomona.

—¿Qué tan tarde es? Sí, creo que sí.

—Has sido tú, ¡lo has hecho para que tuviera que irme! —la acusa Pomona al notar que le ignora a propósito, entre dientes, eso si

Minerva se sonroja con eso porque desde luego que no ha sido PARA NADA a propósito.

—¡Tu cara de culpable lo dice todo!

—Pomona, deja de gritar. Vamos fuera a hablar como personas.

Dumbledore se acerca a Filius para preguntarle sobre el resto del repertorio mirando a Minerva un instante y sonriéndole. Sí. Ahora nos vemos.

Ella se sonroja un poco otra vez. Pomona tira de ella para arrastrarla afuera y se deja, pero casi parece que la lleven al patíbulo.


	20. Chapter 20

—¡No me puedo creer que ni siquiera me dejaras VER!

—No lo hice a propósito.

—¿Cómo le quitas a alguien los calzones sin querer? —la mira fijamente.

—Lo que digo es que no... no debía darte a ti —aprieta los ojos.

—No debías darme a... whoa! ¿Qué?

Minerva aparta la cara y se sonroja más

—¡¿Ibas a quitarle la ropa interior a Albus!?

—¡No es lo que parece! —pero aprieta los ojos culpablemente.

—Nunca habían bailado así —asegura y esta vez no es una acusación para avergonzarla... es una información. Mucho más medida y suave.

—No... no hemos bailado de ninguna manera. Es decir... ha sido como siempre.

—Me dijo que... —empieza, negando con la cabeza. Minerva la mira de reojo, Pomona suspira—. Le pregunte si te había invitado ya formalmente al baile

—No lo ha hecho.

—Me dijo que aún estaba reuniendo el valor para hacerlo pero que sí creía que le dirías que si... como si pudieras decirle que no a algo.

—¿Q-Qué? Desde luego que puedo decirle que no a cosas.

—Le dije que más le valía ser bueno contigo y no plantarte

Aprieta los ojos con eso.

—Y me dijo, ese rollo de que nunca tenía la intención de ser malo contigo pero que él entendía que a veces lo era y me dio las gracias... bueno, ya sabes.

—Es la verdad.

—Pues de buenas intenciones está construido el camino hasta Azkaban y ya ves...

—No va a acabar en Azkaban por esto.

—Me refiero a que las buenas intenciones no sirven de nada y es justo lo que le he dicho —en una versión infinitamente menos decidida y sería porque nadie le regaña como tú, Minerva.

Suspira... porque en parte para eso los ha hecho bailar, ya sabía que ella le reñiría. Travesura realizada.

—Igualmente nunca habían bailado así... ni sabia yo que jugaras a quitarle la ropa interior.

—No... no jugamos a...

—Así que él juega también a quitarte la ropa interior... —las cejas al techo y la mira a los ojos.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡N-No! —y se cruza de brazos porque sujetador no lleva.

—Tú pusiste el plural ¡y estás chillando otra vez! —sonríe un poco y suspira—. Me estás tomando el pelo con todo, ¿verdad? Seguro luego hasta hablas con él de esto y le dices "Pomona la muy tonta aún no tiene idea de lo liados que estamos"

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Por Merlín! ¡Solo le dí un beso!

—¿E-En los... U-un beso de verdad? —la boca hasta el suelo.

—¿En los qué? —Dafuq Minerva, ¿cuántos "en los..." se te ocurren?

—¡Labios!

Ella se sonroja y asiente.

—Minervaaaaa! —le salta al cuello y la abraza, sonriendo. Definitivamente, no era esa la reacción que ella esperaba, casi se cae.

¿Qué reacción esperabas, Minerva?

¡No lo sé! ¿Unas... palmaditas amistosas? ¿Un asentimiento de cabeza?

—¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? ¿Muy intenso? ¿Qué hizo él? Qué tal besa?

—Bollocks.

—¡Dimeeeee! ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo?

—E-En Londres... más o menos.

—¡Sabía que algo estaba pasando! ¿Cómo lo hace? ¿Como siempre soñaste o... peor o mejor? ¿Fue raro? ¿Te ha besado él?

—¡No soñé siempre! —protesta porque sí que lo hizo y sí que lo había idealizado siempre un poco en unas cosas pero... se había quedado completamente corta en otras.

—¿Te ha gustado o no? Cielos, no lo hará mal, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué? ¡No, no!

—Lo digo porque como es algo mayor, quizás... —la pica un poco tiendose

—No... no. No. Esta conversación se acaba aquí.

—¡Noooo! ¡No me has contado nada! —la mira a la cara—. ¡Se han besado! —y lo que más le preocupa es que no sonría como tonta.

—¡Pomona! —protesta sonrojada.

—¡¿Ha sido genial o no?!

Gira la cara y se le escapa un poco la sonrisa. Pomona se relaja un poco con esa cara.

—¿Ahora me dirás que es un genio también para besar? —ojos en blanco

—¡Yo no he dicho eso! ¡Ni tampoco que sea un genio!

—¡Yo sé que lo piensas! Ahora me explico el baile y... ihhh! ¿Dónde se ha metido?

—¿Qué? —se da la vuelta porque solo falta que esté por ahí escuchándolas.

—¿Ibas a ir con el ahora y estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo? ¡Y le has puesto a bailar también conmigo!

—¿Y qué con eso? ¡Relájate!

—¡No! ¡Llevamos esperando que espabile mucho tiempo!

—No llevamos... ugh. Vale. Igualmente no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

—¡No es justo! ¡Es lo más interesante que ha pasado aquí en años! Me alegro por ti.

Minerva aprieta los ojos, se humedece los labios y asiente una sola vez, sonriendo un poco. Pomona le sonríe también, sinceramente

—Ve con él.

La subdirectora se gira un poco para hacerlo y se sonroja volviendo a girarse.

—No es como que...

—¿Qué? —hace gestos con las manos par que se vaya.

—Solo... no saques esto de proporción —el dedo de Minerva. Pomona se humedece los labios.

—Solo es un beso —responde la profesora de herbología.

McGonagall la mira y... no responde porque... no, pero mejor así.

—Igualmente me alegra —le sonríe de todos modos—. Anda, ve! Ve!

Se da la vuelta y carraspea para hacerlo con calma y no parezca que hay ningún tipo de ansia.

Vas a tener que volver por él, es el único problema.

Está sentado aparentemente tan tranquilo oyendo una pieza en PÁNICO adentro de su cabeza.

Gellert está tranquilamente sentado a su lado siguiendo la música con la cabeza.

—¿Y si no... funciona bien? ¿Y si no le gusta?

—Pues se irá con Mefistófeles como querías desde el principio.

—No quiero —aprieta los ojos—. Quizás debería irme.

—Ah, buena idea, seguro que entonces ella se siente súper bien y decide quererte para siempre.

—No es mejor que imagine siempre algo genial a que sepa que... —suspira.

—Bueno, normalmente diría que no, pero es extraordinaria la capacidad de ella para alimentarse de sus ilusiones.

Aprieta los ojos azules y trata de no pensar que es por eso que le quiere tanto.

—Nah, eso tiene que ver con lo idealizado que te tiene, genio —sigue Gellert.

—Entre más cerca, menos va a estarlo.

—¿Y? ¿Temes que aun te riña más?

Albus niega con la cabeza pensando en el tema de la decepción.

—Ya, ya sé que no es eso, estaba bromeando. Pero hasta tú sabes que ella no es tan fría.

—¿Y si lo destruyo todo? Ya sabes cómo terminan estas cosas con nosotros —y es más fácil decir nosotros que conmigo.

—Hogwarts serán unas bonitas ruinas visitables —sigue tranquilamente, Albus se ríe un poco—. Y todos los alumnos que sobrevivan podrán estudiar en Drumstang con un director incompetentemente estable.

—¿Mis alumnos a Drumstang? No, gracias.

—Es verdad, no saben reconocer el talento.

—Tu lo harías —se ríe más, cerrando los ojos.

—Habría sido divertido, ser el director de Drumstang y tú el de Hogwarts...

Albus le mira y sonríe porque si que lo hubiera sido.

—Los primeros veinte minutos. Luego me habría aburrido como una ostra.

—¿Más de lo que te aburres ahora? No creo. Habríamos podido hacer cosas realmente útiles...

—Haber hecho torneos de los tres magos cada año y tu haber ignorado completamente a Minerva.

—No la habría ignorado. De hecho pienso que tú tampoco la habrías ignorado. Quizás hubiéramos peleado por ella.

—Quizás —lo valora asintiendo aunque sabe que no.

—No seas condescendiente —protesta un poco—. Sabes que... ella me quiere, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego.

—Y ella quiere y yo también. ¿Por qué no solo dejar que pase lo que tiene que pasar sin pensar tanto en ello? —JA! Como si pudieras hacer eso así.

—Porque eso es lo que haría una persona lista.

—Ser listo no es ser siempre inteligente.

—Pero a menudo está ligado con ser feliz.

—Minerva merece ser feliz

—Pues hazla feliz.

—¿Yo, Gellert? —le mira con cara de circunstancias

—Iría yo, pero como verás... libertad limitada.

—¿Cuando hago feliz yo a alguien? —pregunta con media sonrisa.

—Y aun así, ella está empeñada en que seas tú.

Albus suspira sonriendo un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—Y ni creas que no he visto las mariposas —sigue el rubio, Albus se sonroja.

—No ha sido consciente.

—Bastante cursi ha sido verlas —protesta deteniéndole.

—¿Cursi? —sonríe de lado aunque sigue sonrojadito—. ¿No me has recriminado hace un poco no ser feliz?

—¿Vas a culparme a mí de tus contradicciones?

—Voy a culparte por reclamarme el intentarlo —se ríe más—. Aunque sea en forma de estrellas. No creas que no te vi vomitando como niños de doce años con Aberforth.

—No le traigas más, es muy pesado.

—¿Él? Los dos lo son, que estos días te haya permitido estar aquí no quiere decir que debas acostumbrarte —cállate que TE ENCANTA que esté aquí, solo lo dices porque tienes que decírselo.

—Ay... esa parte aburrida otra vez. Te veré por la mañana.

—¿Mañana? —estira la mano y le toma del brazo.

—Veremos cómo va la noche. A lo mejor es en sueños —oootro besito.

—¡Esto no es justo, Gellert! —protesta

—Pobre muchacho —tan sarcástico—. Pero nadie te prometió que lo sería.

El director se ríe de todas maneras, abriendo los ojos y ahí está entrando otra vez ella.

Se sonroja y sonríe un poquito. Ella se sonroja también porque... ¡le ha dicho a Pomona!

¡Si que le ha dicho!

¡Sí, por eso! ¡Ugh!

Le ha dicho del besooooo. ¡Pomona está muy contenta! Y Albus... ¿va a contarle qué le dijo?

No lo sé. Seguramente no.

Debería

¡No! Que entonces pensará que puede hacerlo porque total, Pomona ya lo sabe, es cuestión de tiempo que el resto también.

Sí. Él se endereza un poco en la silla y ella vacila sin saber si... viene o... va ella o...

Y no, no se levanta. Perdónalo, está nervioso... aunque no lo parezca.

Bueno, ¡ella también!

Ya, ya... pero ella sí parece estarlo.

¡Pues eso! Como no se mueve, decide acercarse con él otra vez, sonrojada de muerte y mirando al suelo.

Él se levanta cuando va a la mitad del camino. Vale, la vas a encontrar a mitad de lo que hace las veces de pista de baile.

—Perdona, estaba solo... un poco paralizado.

—¿Eh?

—Sentado. Y entraste y... pensaba mientras caminabas que te ves... tan enérgica

Parpadea.

—Me refiero...

Es que le mira a la cara con bastante incertidumbre. ¿Enérgica? ¿Eso era algo bueno? ¿O no? No sería otra vez ese puto discurso sobre la diferencia de edad, ¿verdad? Bollocks Albus, como me rechaces otra vez con esa mierda te juro que me convierto en gato y entro a violarte a las tres de la mañana. Creeme que no quieres más amantes en prisión.

—Estás muy, te ves... muy Minerva —sonríe un poco y le ofrece un poco la mano.

Aunque ahí tienes una buena excusa para ir normalmente... pero a ella la meterían en Azkaban, así que preparate a hacer turismo carcelario. Así que bueno. Aunque de hecho con una buena exposición de los hechos nadie en el Wizengamot le condenaría. Bueno, salvo él, tal vez, pero un voto no basta.

—¿Minerva?

—Eh? —parpadea saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Por un momento pensé que no podrías... no sabrías que decirle a Pomona —carraspea un poco y se pasa la mano ofrecida por la barba ya que no se la ha tomado.

—Ella es mi amiga, sé cómo tratarla.

—Sabes cómo tratar a todo mundo. ¿Qué dice Pomona?

—Q-Que... ha sido un inconveniente el incidente anterior —¿tú estás en Hogwarts o en Downton Abbey?

—¿Un inconveniente? —se ríe.

—Por lo que ha tenido que retirarse.

—Pensé que de había tenido que retirar antes para eso.

—Sí, justo de eso hemos hablado.

—¿Y el inconveniente... qué explicación mereció? —la toma de la cintura, va a bailar contigo otra vez.

—Le... dije que fue un error —se deja, tomándole de vuelta adecuadamente sin pensar.

—Nunca le he eliminado la ropa interior a alguien por error... ni tú tampoco.

—De hechizo.

—Ah, ¿qué pretendías echarle si no era algo para borrar la memoria? —sonríe de lado—. Tampoco me parece que tú te confundas de hechizos.

—Bueno, ¡no pensarás que lo hice a propósito!

—Sí, dado que yo te desabroche...

—¿Y por qué apuntar a Pomona?

—Por error

Minerva gira un poco la cara. Albus le da un beso en la mejilla. Sigan, sigan haciendo show

Ella se sonroja más y busca a Pomona con la mirada solo para apartarla, que, ahora si, les está mirando con una sonriiiiisa tonta.

—Me... regañó mientras bailábamos

—¿Eh? ¿Ah, sí? —tan inocente, como si no lo supiera.

—¿No te contó? Mmm... —levanta una ceja.

—Algo comentó, sí.

—Creo que quería que le contara... cosas —se ríe.

—Sí, siempre quiere eso.

—Debí contarle de nuestras... noches.

Minerva le mira, escandalizada y él se ríe un poco más aún.

—Entiendo que te avergüence un poco

—No, es que no...

—No tienes que explicármelo, ya bastante me parece que estés aquí. ¿Nos vamos antes de que acabe esta pieza y son despedirnos?

—¿Sin despedirnos?

—De Filius y Pomona. Solo vámonos.

—Ya... ya... —aprieta los ojos pero la verdad es que prefiere hacer eso que ir ahí y pararse a decir nos vamos los dos juntos. Sí, a la vez. No, no vamos al despacho de nadie los cuatro a tomar ninguna copita. No, no vengais tampoco, ni me acompañéis a mi despacho ni nada porque me voy con él a... cieloscieloscielos. Eso mismo está pensando él.

—¿O... te acomoda más que me vaya antes y te espere fuera? —propone.

—No... no —la verdad, le da miedo no ser capaz de ir contigo si haces eso.

Albus se humedece los labios y tal cómo está se detiene del baile y le pone el brazo en ese mecánico movimiento para que se lo tome.

Ella se lo toma toda tensa sin querer mirar a nadie a los ojos. Mano encima de la suya. Mira al suelo pensando que... la verdad es que no tiene ni idea de como va a ir esto de nuevo.

—Sería un excelente momento para contarte un chiste... y que te rieras —comenta el director.

—¿Eh?

—O hacerte gato...

—¿Quieres que me transfigure ahora?

—No, no, por Merlín. Solo digo que... —toma aire y lo suelta—. Hace mucho tiempo no estaba nervioso.

—Yo también lo estoy —pero por algún motivo, que lo digas la tranquiliza.

—¿Por qué lo estás? —la mira y él si no se tranquiliza mucho—. ¿Crees que... algo no va a ir bien?

—No... es decir... podría ser, pero...

—¿Pero...? —suspira.

—No es exactamente eso.

—Me preocupa que esto no vaya como... quisieras.

—¿Cómo crees que quiero que vaya? —le mira de reojo. Él se humedece los labios porque no sabe.

—Exactamente como no va a ir —se ríe.

—¿Cómo va a ir, entonces? —pregunta sonriendo un poco.

—De alguna otra manera, que tiene el potencial de ir bien o no.

—Básicamente como cualquier suceso posible.

—No. Este es considerablemente más peligroso y peliagudo.

Minerva le mira de reojo pensando que debe estar... reconsiderándolo, desde luego y ha sido su culpa por decir que luego. No debió decir luego para una vez que pasa, con lo difícil que está siendo esto y la de tiempo que lleva esperándolo y ella va y dice "luego" como si ir al maldito ensayo fuera tan importante.

Claro, ahora ya no... ya no estaban en la situación y él estaba reconsiderándolo todo como siempre y ella es que no podría ser más estúpida.

—No me hagas la ley del gato en que me dejas solo haciendo un monólogo hecho un manojo de nervios, bastante mal me sale

—B-Bueno, es que... no sé qué decirte.

—No es regaño —susurra

—Entiendo que lo pienses, en realidad... es decir...

—¿Qué? ¿Es decir qué?

—Esto, es difícil. ¿Y si todo se vuelve raro? Hace muchos años que nos conocemos y... eres la persona en quien más confío y con quien tengo una mayor complicidad, puedo decir sin lugar a dudas que eres mi mejor amigo, desde luego que sí, pero y si resulta que todo sale mal y... ¿perdemos eso?

—Irás con Mefistófeles y tendrás una vida buena con él.

—No quiero ir con él.

Albus sonríe un poco. Ella le mira de reojo porque se acaba de dar cuenta que... esto puede pasar. Y sabe que ella le va a seguir queriendo aunque sea un desastre pero él... tiene bastante fama de veleta ya sin sentimientos tan fuertes implicados.

—Tú nunca vas a dejar de ser Minerva.

—No, pero cosas así cambian a las personas.

—Cosas así cambian la percepción de las personas... —asegura pensando que esto... es ella, valorando esto y en alguna medida lo entiende. Eran muy cercanos, y muy buenos colegas y trabajaban muy juntos como para arriesgarse a... algo más. Y en sí, era ese justamente su miedo. Que Minerva mañana no le viera con el mismo afecto y adoración... que le viera decepcionada porque el genio Albus Dumbledore... era solo un viejo bastante roto, no el hombre que esperaba o al que ella supuso que querría. Pero... ¿ella estaría considerando eso? ¿O ella tenía sus propios miedos? ¿El miedo a que el cambiara? ¿O a cambiar ella? Lo cierto era que ambos habían pensado lo mismo... que era posible que esto lo destruyera todo.

—Bueno, sí —aprieta los ojos por el matiz. Albus le hace otro cariñito en la mano aunque aún se dirige hacia su cuarto.

La verdad, ella espera que... le discuta de algún modo o eso querrá decir que está de acuerdo.

¡Es una posición complicada, Minerva!

Bueno. Entonces va a andar en silencio acompañándole hasta su despacho pero no va a pasar.

—Yo... lo he valorado también —admite con un suspiro unos pasos más adelante después de pensar un poco—. Y lo he desestimado.

—¿Por qué?

—Intentaba recordarlo... por lo visto considere que si lo destruiría todo, Hogwarts se convertirían en unas bonitas ruinas visitables —confiesa en ese tono, medio serio medio en broma. La mira de reojo sonrojándose un poco.

Ella parpadea descolocada porque... eso es muy de su estilo y la ha tomado por sorpresa.

Albus siente que el agua, que hace un segundo les estaba llegando a la cabeza, al menos se ha detenido en su cuello. Y es que sabe, lo sabe bien. Esta parece ser la mejor y más sensata decisión. Parar, no seguir, no cambiar. Él le había dicho, que le siguiera y le acompañara... hasta que lo considerara insoportable, quizás este era el punto exacto donde lo era...

De golpe, tiene la Epifanía... tan obvia y en frente de él que el maldito Gellert en su cabeza seguramente había visto de andar, deteniéndose en seco y haciendo que ella lo haga también y soltándola, moviéndose hasta ponerse detrás de ella y abrazarla por la espalda, de la cintura.

Ella parpadea otra vez levantando los brazos para dejarle sin entender qué está pasando.

—Ya cruzamos esa línea, Minerva —le habla casi al oído sin moverse, ni caminar—. Pareciera que estamos aquí, en el borde del precipicio y si te suelto ahora mismo y en vez de lanzarnos, cada quien volviera a su cuarto... mañana todo volvería a ser como cualquier otro día.

Minerva le mira de reojo poniendo las manos sobre las suyas porque... seguramente no, no lo sería.

—Pero... ¿es cierto eso? —la mira también, siguiendo—. Ya no. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. ¿Te preocupa que esto cambie para siempre? Ya... está haciéndolo, Minerva.

—No soy tan fría como para que no me importe perder... esto.

—Para perder esto tendríamos los dos que trabajar bastante en su contra. Minerva... —la aprieta un poco más contra sí—. Si vas a mirarme decepcionada y herida a partir de mañana en la mañana... prefiero que sea porque intenté hacerte feliz y fallé... a porque te deje ir sin siquiera intentarlo —declara.

Slughorn pasa por ahí y levanta las cejas, notando el momento y... escondiéndose. Chan. Ta. Je.

También pasa Sinistra, la de astrología, que hace clases a estas horas. El chismarrajal que se va a armar entre todos. Slughorn le pide silencio a Sinistra cuando la ve y tira un poco de ella para esconderla.

Minerva se sonroja un poco con eso y baja la cabeza porque... bueno, e problema es que cambie de idea pero qué coño, que le quiten lo bailado.

—Está bien —accede al final.

Dumbledore se humedece los labios y es que, la voz de Aberforth recordándole lo mucho que va a fallar y lo mucho que va a decepcionarla a la larga, casi le deja sordo. Ya sabe, que no es el hombre para nadie, que está viejo y roto por dentro. Pero si igualmente iba a decepcionarla, ¿no era mejor al menos darle algo bueno en el camino? ¿Hacerla un poquito feliz y quererla?

Aunque "está bien" implicaba una concesión. Y ahí va de nuevo a pensar si no la estaría obligando a hacer algo que no quiere.

Ella se relaja un poco porque bueno, dicho así quien cree que tendría más problema es él pero si él cree que no va a pasar nada malo pues está bien. Aunque en el fondo de su corazón no se fía del todo. Albus toma aire profundamente.

—De todos modos no creo que falles en eso... lo hagas cómo lo hagas. Mientras lo hagas.

Albus la mira de reojo y le hace un cariño en el abdomen.

—Lo que no quiero es lastimarte —susurra hundiéndole un poco la nariz en el cuello. Minerva cierra los ojos y mueve la cabeza dejándole hacer.

Slughorn, es que... no se lo puede creer. O quizás sí, de hecho ¡esto explica todo el estúpido asunto del favoritismo a McGonagall!

Sinistra les mira con los ojos abiertos como platos porque... ¿no que esto era uno de esos rumores que no...?

—¿Pero ellos...? ¿desde cuándo? —susurra la profesora de astronomía detrás de Slughorn.

—Seguramente desde siempre —protesta un poco el profesor de pociones. Albus le besa el cuello y un poco la oreja, cerrando los ojos.

—Es lo que yo hago, Minerva, arrasar con todo —sigue el susurrito y ahí tienes un secreto de Albus Dumbledore, si te interesaba.

—Ya lo sé —es que... Minerva intenta que no suene demasiado a gemido pero...

—No sé hacer feliz a nadie... —mira, la verdad, en este momento Minerva no parece especialmente infeliz.

—A mi me haces feliz.

—A veces —separa un poquito los labios de su cuello, mirándola de reojo. Ella suspira.

—Tenemos que decirles algo, no pueden hacer esto aquí en medio, podría verles un alumno —susurra Sinistra.

—Yo preferiría tener una conversación con ellos en otro momento —y chantajearles, sí.

—Bueno, eso también pero ahora...

—Podríamos... empezar a hablar en voz alta —sube un poco el tono de voz.

Dumbledore le da un beso suave a Minerva en la mejilla.

—Ah, como si nos acercamos —susurra y luego empieza a gritar un poco—. Ehm... sí, buenas noches, voy para la torre de astronomía.

—Quería preguntarte, Aurora, tengo unas cartas astronómicas antiguas... —se inventa Slughorn hablando aún más fuerte.

—¡Ah, me encantaría echarles un ojo! —tan efusiva.

Bien, Minerva, Dumbledore... ¿cuántos puntos menos para Gryffindor por esto?

Minerva se sonroja de muerte al oír las voces y se convierte en gato automáticamente. Creo que Dumbledore aun la sostiene, aunque el punto de apoyo. Da un paso largo al frente y transfigura su sombrero en capa de viaje, para cubrir toda evidencia con ella.

—¡Ah! ¡Buenas noches! —sonríe un poco y... no se mueve. Buenas noches, estoy existiendo aquí a mitad del pasillo en la oscuridad. Minerva se hace bolita sobre su pecho.

—Buenas noches —saluda Sinistra mirando un poco alrededor buscando a la subdirectora.

—Dumbledore —Slughorn le mira casi acusatoriamente—. Buenas noches. ¿Todo en orden?

—Ah, desde luego, Horace, desde luego... iba a... Hogsmeade —se inventa.

—¿A estas horas?

—Una urgencia... familiar —asiente un poco y no puede evitar sonrojarse—. Nada grave.

—Oh... está bien... ¿Abraham? —Sinistra no recuerda su nombre, que raro.

—Aberforth. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —pregunta Slughorn. Sinistra mira a Slughorn de reojo, ¡cómo va a acompañarle! Eso ha sido para molestar, sinceramente.

Minerva le hunde las garras a Albus en donde sea que las tenga sujetándola, el brazo o el pecho y se le eriza un poco el pelo porque es que... lo mataría.

—Lo agradezco, Horace, pero... creo que todo va a ser más rápido si voy solo. Pero te agradecería mucho que acompañaras a Aurora a su torre ya que yo no puedo hacerlo.

—Ah, no hace falta... es decir. Merci, Horace —ella lo toma del brazo.

Albus aprieta los ojos porque... cielos con las uñas de Minerva como gato. En estos días ya le ha dejado como coladera.

—Oh... Ehm... vale, vale, con gusto la acompaño —asiente Horace—. Que disfrutes el paseo a Hogsmeade.

Albus entrecierra los ojos porque... había dicho una urgencia. Igualmente asiente y camina hacia el lado contrario de su despacho, desde luego, pensando en si les habrá visto y sonrojándose un poco.

—Buenas noches, Albus —saluda Aurora.

Minerva se relaja y destensa el cuerpo. Albus aprieta los ojos un poco y hace el puto hechizo desilusionador que debió haber hecho desde el principio.


	21. Chapter 21

—Pudo haber sido un alumno... —susurra sin descubrir a Minerva, dando vuelta en U y empezando a caminar hacia su despacho.

Ella le hunde la cabeza entera en la barba porque bien que lo sabe.

—Ahora si pienso... que qué bien que estás en forma de gato, que creo me vas a dejar sordo cuando lleguemos a mi despacho —agrega y tiene la indecencia de sonreir de lado porque... bueno, al final solo fue Horace y Aurora. Aunque está tenso aún porque la actitud del primero le causa cierta mala espina.

Te vas a ganar otras uñas hundidas en tu piel.

—Ahh! —se tiene que morder los labios para no gritar, apretando los ojos y riendo en silencio.

Las retrae otra vez.

—Ya... estamos aquí, espera y piensa muy bien que los gritos enérgicos no dan muy buen resultado con Albus Dumbledore —agrega.

Ella espera a que le quite la capa para saltar y volverse humana otra vez.

Lo hace una vez detrás de la gárgola, en las escaleras que van a su despacho, luego levanta las manos hacia ella y se sonorja.

—Es que... es que...

—Ha sido mi culpa —como TODO en esta vida.

—¡Desde luego que... Bollocks!

—Olvídate de ello, ¿vale? Yo... me encargaré de Horace, o de Aurora si es necesario...

—Bloody hell! ¡¿Qué vas a...!? ¡Ugh! ¡Voy a matarlo! —es que está furiosa ahora mismo porque ya le conoce.

—No lo sé, depende de lo que haya visto o... creído ver, diría yo.

—Conociéndolo debe haber sacado hasta fotos —manos a la cara mientras da vueltas de un lado a otro.

—Es mi culpa, yo... le aclararé todo.

—Yo... le borrare la bloody memoria.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada... ni preocuparte por nada —asegura acercándose a ella—. Es mi culpa.

—Desde luego que tengo, yo estaba ahí también y...

—Y ha sido mi culpa —insiste Albus, manos a los hombros —. Yo le diré a Horace lo que sea necesario decirle.

Minerva le mira de reojo porque es que va a decirle y él... le ignorará bastante y la molestara a ella hasta el infinito mientras él esté distraído o ocupado.

—Tu puedes... acusarme, de lo que sea. "Albus Dumbledore, el viejecito cascarrabias que... intenta aprovecharse de mí" —sonríe un poco. Ella se sonroja—. Veo el titular en el Profeta... "Dumbledore renuncia por abuso de poder."

—Acoso... —no acaba el termino, fulminándole.

—Valiente final a una carrera prometedora, profesor. Serás una excelente directora —se humedece los labios.

—Lo bueno es que dejarán de pedirte que seas ministro.

—Sin trabajo, sin ministerio... será divertido —suspira, sonriendo un poco igual y cerrando los ojos.

—El momento de conocer el caribe —sonríe.

—¿Solo? Qué gracia... —protesta un poco y ella se ríe, así que él sonríe otra vez, mirándola directamente—. ¿Está siendo todo esto más malo que bueno? —pregunta dando un pasito hacia ella, que suspira dejando de sonreir—. No, no te pongas seria de nuevo... —protesta levantando la mano y yendo directo al moño en su cabeza.

—¿Y qué esperas que te conteste?

—Que sí, que todo esto es un desastre, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, inaceptable del todo —vuelve a imitar su acento.

—Inaceptable e inconcebible.

—Inconcebible. Porque soy un inmaduro... incorregible.

—Y además un insolente que está orgulloso.

—Por supuesto que estoy orgulloso... entre el baile y esto, ¿sabes cuánto tiempo va a hablar la escuela de nostros dos? —pregunta tratando de resolver el misterio del peinado de Minerva y el alfiler.

—Cielos... —aprieta los ojos dejándole hacer.

—Lo que quiero, siendo honestos, es que seas un poco más cínica y lo pases bien con esto —saca un poco la lengua y, maldita sea con los peinados de mujer. Ahí saca la varita mejor. Lo dices tú el bloody maestro de las trenzas.

—Pasarlo... bien.

—¿Tú qué crees que va a pasar el día que Horace venga aquí a insinuar que me estoy... acostando con la subdirectora?

Aprieta los ojos.

—Es probable que esto cueste... algo valioso.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Algo que yo tenga, que Horace quiera...

Ella le mira sin seguirle.

—Quizás esas clases privadas con la Señorita Evans...

—No. NO. Albus. Ya sé que ella... pero no, ¡Es una niña!

—Solo estoy suponiendo qué cosas puede pedirme. Porque va a sacar algo de esto —al fin le suelta el pelo.

—No, eso no. Me niego. Que vaya con alguien más. Con Potter o Snape o lo que sea.

—Querrá tu puesto también, lo cual es irrisorio.

—Preferiría que lo hicieras subdirector a que le des la oportunidad de destruir la inocencia de una de MIS niñas.

—Ni voy a hacerlo subdirector, ni va a destruir la inocencia de nadie mientras tenga yo algo que decir al respecto... todos los niños de esta escuela son MIS niños, Minerva y los profesores son MIS profesores. Y aún cuando creo que exageras... —suspiro—. Puede que quiera el pensadero también. Con una colección de recuerdos, por qué no.

—¿Sobre qué? Albus, solo dile que pida una de sus ridículas listas de plantas y hablaré con Pomona.

—Cosas útiles, juicios de Wizengamot... las plantas no van a ser suficientes, le conozco bien —sonríe de todas maneras—. Yo me encargo.

—No, no deberías negociar con terroristas.

—¿Terrorista, mi profesor de pociones? —Dumbledore se ríe.

—Sí —se cruza de brazos.

—Lo único que va a hacer, si le conozco bien, es sacar partido de esta situación...

—Es que... No, no. Evans, no. Esto no es igual. Por mucho que diga.

—"Claro, si fuera yo el favorito y te acostaras conmigo, Albus... no tendrías problema alguno" —empieza a imitarle para dar a entender qué le va a decir. Ella le mira—. "No sabía yo que en este lugar, hubiera que hacer ese tipo de favores para obtener puestos... ahora entendemos todos cómo Minerva consiguió ser Subdirectora" —agrega apretando los ojos.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que no me lo va a decir a mi también? Que si temo que él haga algo con Lily es porque tú me lo hiciste a mi primero.

—Oh... cielos —es que casi da un paso atrás con esa idea que no se le había ocurrido.

—¿Qué? ¿Crees que no usa justo eso conmigo? Que tú querías potenciar mi talento y él quiere hacer lo mismo con su alumna estrella. Y ahora va a sacarme esto.

—Quizás puedas decirle que... es verdad, que me aproveché de ti.

—¿Qué?

—Eso lo hace mi culpa y a ti una víctima. Te da a ti perfecta razón para no permitirle a él hacer nada con nadie.

—No voy a permitir que piensen que tú... ¡No! No pienso comprometer tu integridad como persona tampoco.

—Estimo que no será necesario, Horace Slughorn me aprecia... —sonríe otra vez, con cierta tranquilidad—. Finalmente, el puede.. molestarte, sí, y voy a pedirte que le ignores. Porque no puede, bajo ningún concepto, tocar a Lily Evans mientras esté aquí y no tenga su consentimiento. Sé además, que a la Señorita Evans no le ha salido Horace en el sombrero, como él esperaba...

—No, ya lo sé... menos mal.

—¿A ti te hubiera salido yo... a los quince años? —pregunta separándose un poco de ella.

—Ha venido esta mañana a... ¿Qué? —se sonroja.

Albus se encoge de hombros tomándola de la mano y acercándola a su escritorio, solo para aparecer un par de copitas de whiskey... ya te conocen.

—No lo creo —gira la cara, pensando que a ÉL no le habría salido ella, así que no.

—Armando algún día... me lo advirtió muy veladamente —se ríe, bajito.

—¿Eh?

—Estás demasiado cerca de la Señorita McGonagall, Albus... —extiende el vasito.

Levanta las cejas y la mano para tomar el vasito porque no es tonta.

—No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, Albus...

—¿Cosas buenas que parezcan malas?

—Estar en mi despacho hasta las dos de la mañana, Minerva McGonagall salía despeinada y sudorosa de ahí y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja... era una cosa buena. Excelente. Pero tu misma, me lo habrías prohibido ahora.

—¡No es lo mismo! —es que chilla y se sonroja. Armando Dippet desde su cuadro está asegurándoles a todos que él SIEMPRE LO SUPO. SIEMPRE.

—Yo estaba ahí... y era imposible, IMPOSIBLE negar que... había algo especial. Una complicidad. Una que entonces me parecía una conexión filial. Quizá Armando no estaba tan equivocado al final... considerando las circunstancias que nos traen hoy aquí.

—Pero no es lo mismo, tú no me veías así.

—No. Tampoco sé si Horace lo hace...

—Yo sí —tan segura.

—Armando creía también lo mismo que tu.

—No, pero es distinto.

—No te preocupes por Horace —sentencia dando un trago a su vaso y sonriendo de lado.

—Tú no me hubieras puesto la mano encima. Si ni siquiera me la has puesto todavía —suelta un poco en reclamo tras beber un poco.

Las dos cejas de Albus al techo, se sonroja un poco y mira lo que Minerva ha trabajado por... ¿cuántos? ¿25? ¿30 años? Siendo una mujer adulta. TAN cerca de ti...

—L-Lo dices como si no... nos hubiéramos... bueno, besado en este mismo lugar unas cuantas horas antes —responde y a veces, Albus Dumbledore puede incluso parecer tímido.

Minerva se sonroja un poco y mira su bebida porque la verdad es que eso se ha oído bastante BASTANTE brutalmente sincero hasta para ella. No habrá puesto veritaserum aquí.

—Veritaserum —suelta Dumbledore a modo de cierta broma, pensando algo semejante y poniéndose repentinamente nervioso.

—¿Hablas en serio? —le mira.

—Como si necesitara veritaserum —la mira por encima de las gafas un instante, y... se toma lo que queda al vasito de un trago, apretando los ojos porque, cielos, que POCO DULCE es el whiskey.

—Igualmente hablas como si el beso me lo hubieras dado tu —ooootro traguito mirando el vaso.

Dumbledore se ríe un poco y le da tos. MIs niños siempre son los niños del chocolate, no del alcohol... Toma aire profundamente, y es que le cuesta. La intimidad de verdad, le da miedo. Deja el vaso en su escritorio.

—¿Has... hecho esto antes? —llevo DÍAS intentando que no haga esta pregunta. Pero hala, es incontrolable. Se le acerca igual.

—¿Hacer... qué? —y Minerva no nos ayuda.

—Encandilar al director, para llevártelo a su despacho y... besarle hasta dejarle como un adolescente —responde riendo bajito, al parecer a él sí le hace gracia—. Armando nunca me contó eso.

—¿Cómo crees que conseguí mi puesto de subdirectora? —sonríe acabándose su vasito y dejándolo en el escritorio también. Sonrojándose un poquito.

Él se ríe un poco más y vacila un instante, antes de ponerle la mano en el hombro, acariciándole el brazo hasta el codo. Vas a tener que armarte de paciencia, Minerva.

—Ya era yo director... y no recuerdo ese evento —hace una pausa—. Aún.

—Imagina de lo que te has perdido.

—No me has contestado... —la otra mano a la cintura. Bien, Albus, bien. Consideremos que te sigues moviendo en las mismas tres o cuatro áreas permitidas en el baile.

—¿Qué hay de ti? Tampoco es como que haya habido un gran desfile de mujeres por aquí.

Traga saliva y... es que no. No te lo va a decir. Ni siqueira bajo tortura va a hablarte de este tema y... yo le dije, pero es un necio.

—¿No las has visto? Cientos de ellas... una distinta cada semana. Y ahora no son mis mejores tiempos... —se le acerca un poquito más y piensa que... alguien le regañaría por TODA esa frase. Nervioso, se echa al frente y la besa... en la mejilla.

Puede que oigas las risas de Gellert desde aquí.

Ugh, ¡No ayudas!

Minerva, que está empezando a impacientarse, descruza los brazos le toma del cuello y va a besarle, esta vez con bastante más seguridad que las otras veces.

Es que, menos mal. Porque a este idiota podría amanecerle... y no va a tardar en llegar el arrebato fogoso y pasional otra vez.

Albus levanta las cejas y... es que lo agradece en parte porque nunca sabe cómo empezar. Cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco, devolviéndole el beso hasta que llega ese arrebato y de nuevo se lo lleva como una ola. Él... aún está pensando que debía llevársela a la habitación.

No quiero decir nada pero si tú sacas mariposas, tal vez ella logre transfigurar tu mesa en una cama sin varita solo porque no está enfocada en nada más que en esto.

Se va a meter el susto del año cuando se caigan arriba de su mesa, que no sea mesa, pero el orden mental le medio vuelve a su sitio e intenta... intenta subirle la túnica y meter una mano por ahí.

Cielos... es que... ¡MENOS MAL! ¡YA ERA PUTA HORA, ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!

Y es que... para una persona que piensa todo el rato, esto... se lo lleva por encima aún. ¡Lo siento, Lo siento!

Menos mal que ella va a ocuparse de todo. Ahí va la mano por toooooooodo el muslo... y se detiene antes de llegar del todo al culo. Minerva va a AHORCARLO.

Mejor trata de relajarte, disfrutar y no molestar demasiado.

Pobrecito mío, es que... Vale, fuera túnica porque necesita saber esta ropa interior extraña que está tocando por aquí, como coño... oh... pechos. ¿Debería besarlos, no debería besarlos? Además seguro que él está completamente empalmado y aún pensando en... la técnica de la excitación femenina.

Ella ya está AHÍ sentada mientras tu aun decides qué hacer con los pechos.

¡Cielos! La mira con ojos muy grandes poniéndole las manos en las piernas, queriendo... hacer algo.

Ya te lo he dicho, relájate, disfruta y no molestes demasiado. Seguramente ella también va a acabar un par de veces antes de que te des cuenta. Con un MOGOLLÓN de palabrotas, me informan.

¡Oh! ¡Oh! Es que la mira FASCINADO. Fascinado, idiotizado, ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de pensar que está el desnudo... si es que lo está. Quizás solo le levantó la túnica.

Quizás ella volatilizo la ropa. En general.

¡Ni siquiera ha podido pensar en eso!

Yo qué sé, es que está desatada. No se supone que tengas que pensar ahora.

Ya, ya... ya. ¡Ya! De hecho es que no lo está haciendo, solo algo en su cerebro piensa que. Cielos. Esto es... brutalmente intenso. Sonríe. Como el idiota que es. Descerebrado. Creo que le pone una mano entre las piernas.

Puede hacerlo si quiere, ella está saltando arriba y abajo con el corazón acelerado y casi sin respiración.

Tratando de tocar algo, debe haberlo leído en algún sitio. Van a tener que hacer esto en algún otro momento, que él tenga algún tipo de... a-algo. Le mira los pechos... ahora entiende bien por qué la gente hace esto así con tanta... frecuencia. Es que va a terminar.

Bueno, para eso lo hace ella.

Y no va a querer terminar... Igualmente no va a haber manera alguna de que no lo haga, menos aún con Minerva moviéndose así. ¡Por las barbas y todos los órganos sexuales de Merlín! ¡No metas más órganos sexuales de nadie en esto!

Minerva le sonríe un poco en un momento en el que su mente está un poco menos... ida.

Al menos, él lleva buscando su mirada un buen rato, me parece que cuando le mira y sonríe... Es la sonrisa y esa conexión... que le hacen sonreír a él... o hacer una mueca extraña, cerrando los ojos. Ahí tienes, Minerva.

Y... lo siento, querido, va a arruinarte esto pero... es que no llevas un condón, ¿sabes? Así que va a separarse lo antes posible porque ella no está preparada para traer a otro Dumbledore a este mundo y a que haya saltos desde la torre de Astronomía. Por suerte ya hace años que se dió por vencida en la batalla de "estás enamorada de un inglés" pero no, esto aun es demasiado.

Albus abre los ojos un poco agobiado sin esperar salir de ahí... en ese momento... eso pasa cuando no piensa el muchacho, buscando detenerla y pensando por una fraccion de segundo si esto no será un sueño.

Lo siento, seguirá un poco con la mano si es necesario, pero ya está fuera. Igualmente tampoco se va a ningún otro sitio y no está segura de que haya sido suficientemente rápida en apartarse igualmente.

Seguramente no. Vamos a ver que vayas mañana con Poppy a decirle que requieres una poción del día siguiente.

Dumbledore le busca un beso. Él. Sí, él. Directo a los labios.

Vale, eso sí se permite.

Menos mal. Puede que esté temblando un poco... sigo sin estar segura si esto lo había hecho antes o no. La aprieta del todo contra sí, y... podría darle un infarto ahora mismo. ¡No se lo da!

Es que además... el alivio que siente ella hora mismo...

¿Alivio? No has muerto sin tirarte a Albus Dumbledore.

Sí, exacto. Creo que puedes pedirle ahora mismo LO QUE QUIERAS.

Y es que él... está teniendo un instante. Uno pequeñito. De sentirse completamente querido.

Ella se mueve un poco hasta tumbarse a su lado. Puede que se fumara algo ahora mismo.

—Gracias —susurra Dumbledore dándole un beso en el hombro... y si quiere, debe haber marihuana en el cuarto. Estoy SEGURA de que la compró en Londres.

—Te quiero, te quiero mucho como nunca voy a querer a ningún otro hombre en mi vida —responde ella completamente sincera.

Él traga saliva, la mira a los ojos y le brillan demasiado más de lo que deberían. Parpadea y tiembla un poco, pensando que él no merece que Minerva... ni nadie, le quiera así.

Ella le sostiene la mirada y creo que ahora mismo se la SUDA que se asuste y se separe o lo que sea que haga, ni siquiera está pensando que eso vaya a pasar.

Le has conmovido, mucho. MUCHO.

—Ya, ya sé que tú también me quieres —sonríe un poco y le acaricia la cara.

Sonríe también y cierra los, porque sí que lo hace. Muchísimo. Tiene un par de lágrimas en la orilla de los ojos de cada ojo.

—Este sería un buen momento para contarte un chiste y hacerte reír...

Albus sonríe un poco más y suelta un sonido semejante a una risa... y es que apenas si se ha normalizado su respiración. Tose un poco y ni siquiera está pensando en nada, Minerva.

Ella se ríe un poco, suavemente también porque lo ha dicho expresamente para esto, sigue acariciándole dulcemente, esperando que se le pase la tos. Termina por conseguirlo, aunque aún respira con alguna dificultad.

—¿E-Estas feliz? —pregunta cuando consigue... decir algo.

—Sí. Creo que podría conseguir un patronus bastante decente después de esto.

Se ríe otra vez, moviendo un poco la mano para acariciarla él también, pero.. sus pechos. Se le van los ojos igualmente.

—¿Te ha gustado?

¿Acabas de tener sexo rudo con ella y estás pensando en si tocarle un pecho? La mira a los ojos.

—Sí —se humedece los labios. Mira sus pechos de nuevo y le pasa un dedo por enmedio de los dos. Asiente un poquito—. Hice poco, debía haber hecho más...

—¿Qué querrías haber hecho que no hiciste? —mira el dedo y sonríe un poco, dejándole hacer.

—Pensar —es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, pasa el dedo otra vez por ahí—. Habría... pensado cómo moverme, y hacer que tu...

—Por lo que sé, en esta situación no suele ayudar mucho.

—Lo sé... —la yema de un dedo le acaricia la punta del pecho izquierdo—. No se hacer bien nada sin pensar. ¿T-Te ha gustado a ti?

—Sí —tiene un escalofrío porque aun está bastante sensible todo. La mira a los ojos con el escalofrío y sonríe un poquito. Cielos con Albus Dumbledore y la curiosidad.

—A-Aunque no me... seguramente podría hacerlo mejor —mismo dedo, ahora del otro lado.

—¿Cómo? —se deja, desde luego... y más vale que estés preparado como la enciendas de nuevo, yo solo te dicho que no está pensando bien, ¿verdad?

—No sé, he leído algunas cosas —en las que puedo pensar ahora—. Aunque me gusta que... me lleves así. Es extraño —porque nadie, nunca, lleva así a Albus Dumbledore a ningún lado. Fuera de Gellert, mentalmente.

—¿Qué has leído? —creo que puede que... todo en esta tierra. Tal vez podrías ser más específica—. ¿Así cómo?

—Así, no me dejas pensar —la mira a los ojos y levanta un pecho sintiendo el peso en su mano—. Ni un poco.

—Puede que justo eso sea gran parte de lo liberador del acto...

—Entiendo —asiente y sonríe volviendo a pasarle un dedo por la punta—. Paso unos segundos pensando que debería pensar. Luego me dejo llevar, sin pensar, a donde Minerva me lleve.

Ella cierra los ojos y respira profundamente porque le gusta que haga eso.

—He leído... —quita la mano de ahí y le pasa un dedo por el abdomen con dirección precisa hacia sus regiones vitales—. Sobre... algo que llaman punto G.

—Ni siquiera voy a preguntar qué clase de libros lees...

—Leo todos los que caen en mis manos —se ríe y ahí va a hundir un poco los dedos en el pelillo de la zona en cuestión.

Ella sonríe y cierra los ojos para concentrarse en sentir, porque además está segura que no va a acabar otra vez después de tres veces. Pero se siente bien igual.

—No sé... si podría localizarlo —dedo índice revisa un poco la zona. A que si lo intenta, lo consigue.

Ahí va la mano de ella, entrelaza un poco los dedos con los suyos y le guía el índice hasta el lugar correcto. Y es que esta estúpida normalidad y perfecta naturalidad para estar juntos y convivir.

—¿Sí funciona? Leí en otro sitio que —ahí va a tentar la zona y acariciarle un poco—, quizás era un mito.

—Sí, sí funciona, aunque no creo que ahora lo haga.

—¿Por? —igualmente piensa que ahí dentro se siente bien. Va a explorar un poco, con cuidado, la zona. Porque el maldito curioso...

—P-Porque... lo has estimulado suficiente con... otra parte —le cuesta un poquito hilar las palabras.

—Oh... pero leí también que es posible —se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos, moviendo un poco más los dedos, frunciendo el ceño en concentración.

—Sí, sí que... lo es —se le ralentiza la respiración.

—Esto te gusta —sonríe.

—Espera... ve un poco más lento —igual arquea la espalda, aun con la mano sobre la suya.

Lo hace, mirándola atentamente y es que es obvio que sí le gusta, hasta abre los ojos y se muere de la vergüenza mirándole.

Y esto... le gusta a él también. El control. Y así... puede pensar. No que se queje de la otra manera, solo esto también le gusta. Ralentiza demasiado, solo para ver su reacción.

—Ugh... —protesta un poco solo porque es frustrante, moviendo ella la cadera.

—¿Qué? Más rápido eh? Espera... —vuelve a mejorar, e intenta... hacer otras cosas. Separa un poco los dedos.

—Ah... —es que ella no puede pensar, cambia de postura un par de veces.

—Dime ¿cómo? ¿Así... mejor? —sigue y uno de esos movimientos específicos la hace respirar como si viniera de correr.

Él levanta las cejas habiéndolo notado y vuelve a intentar hacerlo, SÚPER curioso

Es que gira la cabeza de un lado a otro por aire y hasta le acompaña un poco la mano corrigiendole. Eso, tú además ayúdale.

Toma nota mental, memorizando y el siguiente movimiento lo hace mejor aún... a su parecer, por no decir perfecto. Porque él es un genio.

Es que... de normal ya lo habrías logrado, pero... necesita más estimulación ahora. Él no sabe si lo habría logrado o no, así que saca un poco la lengua y lo mueve un poco más con cara de absoluta concentración y por qué no, ahí va con la otra mano a lo que funcionó tan bien en si pecho.

Le clava las uñas otra vez, ahora en su mano, levantando una pierna para abrirlas aun más. La fascinación por dejarle como coladera. ¡Pues son los instintos felinos! Él ya sabía donde se metía. De todos modos estas uñas duelen menos.

Sonríe un poco más y... es que es genial. Está pensando en si podría hacer esto mismo con magia. Sí, podrías. ¡Pero no vas a hacerlo!

Por supuesto que va a hacerlo, pero no ahora.

¡No! Además empiezan los insultos otra vez. Te estás acercando...

Le encanta lo de los insultos. Se ríe ahogadamente, ordenando lo que pasaba un rato atrás con esto qué pasa ahora

Es que además es así como "Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, Albus, bloody hell, estos son bloody preliminares, por algo se hacen BLOODY ANTES, UGH! Me cago en la puta!" hiperventila.

Es que además es tan genuinamente Minerva con los insultos. Sonríe un poco más. Además con el maldito acento escocés marcadísimo.

Luego se caga en sus muertos y en su madre y en algunas personas más que tienen la mala suerte de pertenecer a su familia, que seguro son encantadores pero ahora mismo son familia de un cabrón, hijo de puta que dios mío ahora va DEMASIADO LENTO.

—¿Y en mi no té cagas? —pregunta suavemente intentando ir más rápido si es que se lo grita

—¡Sí! ¡Sí! En tí el maldito primero q-que... uh! BOLLOCKS —ahí lo tienes.

Se ríe un poco, encantado y maravillado con los espasmos. Preparate a sonrojarte cada vez que digas bollocks a su alrededor a partir de ahora, Minerva.

Y sigue moviendo un poco los dedos hasta que paran los interesantísimos espasmos Ella aprieta las piernas, desde luego, pero no le hace quitar la mano... aunque puede que se haga bolita junto a él.

—Ya veo que no funciona... —le susurra, sonriendo un poco más

—Ugh...

—Me gusta ahí dentro... —quita la mano suavemente y no puede evitarlo revisar la textura y olor del fluido

—A saber por qué —menos mal que está echa bolita y no le ve.

—Fascinante —asiente satisfecho con la inspección. Tu cama va a oler a esto y ya sé que no vas a querer lavarla. Guarro.

Ella se atreve a sacar un poco la cara y mirarle.

—¿Cuántas veces más hasta que no pase definitivamente? —se sigue inspeccionando los dedos...

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿Creíste que no pasaría... cuantas veces hasta que de verdad no pase? —saca la lengua y se lame un poco el dedo.

—No... no lo sé, depende —arruga un poco la nariz cuando ve que se lleva a la boca, pero decide no reñirle porque... por lo visto ya va bien que vaya acostumbrándose al sabor. Eres terrible, Minerva.

—En tu experiencia... —la mira.

—Depende. Depende de... que tanto haga de la última vez y de que... estado de ánimo. Esto pasa más por esto —se señala la cabeza—. Que por eso —señala abajo—. Además si abusas se queda como insensible... como dormido.

—Oh... —cierra la mano. Bien, al menos va a dejarte por hoy—. Puedes hacerlo con magia, supongo

—Bueno... sí. Es básicamente lo mismo.

Se humedece los labios y es que va a intentarlo, mañana, pasado o en algún momento.

—Y te ha gustado con esto —le señala la cabeza—. Que yo lo hiciera

—No hay forma alguna en que funcione si no me gusta con esto —responde e igual se sonroja.

—A mí también me ha gustado con eso y con esto —sonríe un poco y mueve sus dedos—. Y... con eso otro también, aunque con eso pienso menos que con esto.

Ella se sonroja más y...

—Siento haberte insultado.

—Lo merezco... siempre lo merezco. Me gusta que hagas eso —se ríe—. Es sumamente Minerva McGonagall... y has dicho que yo lo merecía más que todos —el ORGULLO.

—P-Pues... antes lo hacías p-porque estabas... —se esconde un poco, tapándose la cara con las manos, sonrojada todavía.

—Ehh! —protesta un poco, subiendo las manos y tomándole de las muñecas con suavidad para destaparle la cara—. ¿Estaba qué?

—¡Sabes bien lo que estabas!

—Quiero oírlo... —sonríe.

—No, no quieres.

—Sí quiero —le acaricia un poco el pelo y se ríe.

—¿A quién vas a creer? ¿A mi que sé lo que me digo o a ti mismo.

—Mmmm... generalmente diría que a mí mismo —bromea.

—Pero ya sabes que yo soy infinitamente más sensata que tu.

—¿Y por qué no quiero oírlo, Señorita Sensatez? —se ríe un poco más.

—Eres demasiado sensible

—¿Antes te refieres a... antes de hoy? —levanta las cejas

—¿Antes de hoy?

—O antes cuando estaba con los dedos en tu...

Mano a la boca de ella de golpe, cortándole, así que se calla y se ríe, la verdad, casi hablando con la mirada y la expresión para completar la frase.

Mano a los ojos. Se ríe más aún, prácticamente a carcajadas.

Ella le suelta un poco, contagiadita y es que la miiiira, por la rendijita que se abre

Vuelve a taparle los ojos y él se mueve hacia ella, girando e irguiéndose un poco solo para ponerse un poco encima de ella pese a las manos, prepárate para morir ahogada en pelo.

Le deja, mirándole y bajando las manos para apartar la barba, eso sí

Sonríe vencedor porque ha logrado que le destape los ojos y a decir verdad, hace años que no se siente tan joven y tan contento.

—Estás bien —sentencia casi orgulloso —, sonríes.

Minerva entrecierra un poco los ojos e inclina la cabeza sin entender ese análisis ni tampoco esa deducción. Es decir... ¿qué esperaba?

Que todo se cayera a pedazos... y quizás hubiera un muerto.

—Ehm... sí...

—Menos mal —le da un beso en la nariz.

Le deja, arrugándola un poquito, pero sonríe aún. Él sonríe y bosteza sin poder evitarlo porque ee tardísimo... pero no, no quiere dormirse.

—Pareces sorprendido —comenta. Albus suspira sonriendo y le da un besito suave ahora en los labios.

—Quizás podrías haberte desarmado... uno no sabe lo que pasa cuando se hacen estas cosas que pueden sacar de control a alguien tan poderoso como yo —bromea dejándose caer a su lado con la cabeza encima de ella y en esa línea no estoy segura de que no hayan pasado cosas alrededor de ambos, así como las mariposas y la cama, no sé si haya habido fuego o hayan destruido el despacho entero sin enterarse.

—Tal vez lo hayas arrasado todo más allá de esas paredes.

—Tal vez —por un momento levanta la cabeza, preocupado con esa idea. La mira

—¡No! —se ríe y le pone las manos en la cara.

Él sonríe y piensa que... no. No quiere ni siquiera averiguar o pensar nada más allá de estas paredes. De hecho ni de la cama.

—¿Cómo sabes?

—Soy un genio —responde Minerva, tan segura.

—Sí lo eres —sonríe mirándola y ella se ríe porque era broma—. No, no... lo eres. Mira que cama tan bonita has hecho, y yo seguía pensando que como íbamos a ir al cuarto.

Se da cuenta AHORA que no están en el cuarto y lo que ha pasado con la mesa. Albus la acaricia un poco con un dedo, sin mirar alrededor

—O-Oh... —vacila un poco y se sonroja.

—Me alegra que tú supieras bien qué hacer —confiesa y es que creo que si fuera por él te habría apenas puesto la mano en un pecho por encima de la ropa.

—Lo siento... era tú escritorio. ¿Tenías algo que...?

—Mis caramelos de limón —asegura con voz dramática, cerrando los ojos

—¡Los...! —empieza escandalizada y luego se detiene—. ¡Albuuus! —protesta.

—¡Es terrible! —se ríe—. ¿Qué voy a ofrecerle a Hardy cuando tenga que cambiar el tema de golpe?

—¡Pues te compras una bolsa nueva en Honeydukes!

—Pero tengo que ir hasta allá y me arriesgo a encontrar a alguien...

—¿Y qué cosas son de las que no quieres hablar que vas ofreciendo caramelos para cambiar el tema? —ala, ya puedes empezar a echarlos en falta.

—¿Quieres un caramelo de Limón? —sonríe

—No tienes —sonríe igual.

—Quizás puedo intentar hacer uno. Sabes... ¿dónde está mi varita? —clavada en el techo, quizás.

—¿Con la... ehm... ropa? —ok, Minerva, ¿Has volatilizado el bloody palo de la muerte? Anda. An-da. Gellert va a dejar de hablarnos a todos.

—No tengo idea de dónde está mi ropa —ni me importa—. Quizá pueda intentarlo sin varita.

Ella le mira sin estar muy segura, o sea, ¿puedes detener al loco... o algo? Gracias por darle la idea de detenerlo... URGE.

No, no, mirala atontada ahí.

—Necesitamos limón... —valora y es que al muy idiota le encanta atontarla. Van a volar limones en la cocina.

—No robes limones a los elfos —protesta.

—¿Quieres que construya un limón? Y sin varita... cielos —le mira preocupado.

—No, solo... ¡detente!

—¿Por? —parpadea.

—No necesitas... no es necesario hacer caramelos de limón ahora, solo... desharé la transfiguración y regresará todo.

—No vas a deshacer la transfiguración ahora. Y es divertido intentar hacer caramelos de limón... —un limón entra por la ventana, de hecho. Me parece que incluso rompe un vidrio.

Mira hacia la ventana, preocupada. Él consigue desviarlo antes de que le pegue a ella en la cabeza y aun así tiene el reflejo de protegerse con las manos.

—¿Estás bien? —se ríe un poco, apretando los ojos.

—S-Sí... sí.

—Ahora creo que necesitaríamos azúcar... veamos, intenta tu —propone mirándola de reojo.

—¿Y-Yo? ¿Sin varita?

—Hay azúcar ahí —el señor-bebo-azúcar-con-te-en-vez-de-te-con-azúcar tiene, claro, una azucarera en su cuarto.

—Ya lo sé, pero...

—Transfiguraste mi escritorio en cama sin varita, Minerva... ¿no puedes traer un poco de azúcar? —sonríe de lado.

—Eeeh... no es lo mismo

—Lo es si te concentras. No puedo creer que ni siquiera pienses en intentarlo.

Se humedece los labios y piensa en dónde está. Albus sonríe mirando a Minerva intensamente porque le gusta la idea de que... intente. Aunque puedan terminar espolvoreados en azúcar como caramelos de limón. Y es que... no es tan fácil, no lo es para nada.

—¿La sientes? —pregunta pasándole un dedo por la frente para quitarle un mechón de pelo. Sí, seguro si la toqueteas no la distraes.

Ala, ahí se va la concentración, hasta aparta la mirada. se ríe porque nota perfectamente que, no solo la distraen cosas, sino que a él la distrae. La verdad, ya nos dirás qué otra cosa además de tí la distrae.

—¿Quieres intentar hacer magia sin varita con mi barba, mejor? —propone haciendo que se mueva su barba, con magia, para acariciarle un poco la mejilla.

—No —frunce el ceño y como se haga daño, se lo explicas tu a Poppy. Le pasa el mismo dedo distractor por entre las cejas. Aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza porque no la deja en paz

—La cara de enfado que pone Minerva McGonagall cuando el profesor Dumbledore la distrae —bien, va a quitar el dedo de su cara y lo va a volver a pasar por tu pecho.

—Pues para si ya sabes que me distraes.

—¿Cuantas personas hay capaces de distraerte?

—Ninguna tan insistente.

—Lo dices como si eso fuera molesto... —la sonrisita.

—Ahora mismo lo es.

—Nah, no lo es —otro roce en el pecho.

Es que esta vez hasta recoge el brazos.

Estás dando demasiada lata, querido. Dumbledore sonríe y suspira, porque tonto no es. Bien, tampoco te va a tocar los pechos otra vez por ahora.

—¿Estás cansada? —pregunta sin tocarla esta vez. "¿O podemos contarnos cuentos e historias y jugar una partida de ajedrez?"

—Un poco... —y la verdad, aun no me creo del todo lo que acaba de pasar.

Él sonríe un poquito de nuevo y asiente. Aunque... no quisiera dormirse. Porque hoy están aquí, ella está contenta y él... se siente feliz y relajado. Está seguro que a cualquier movimiento en falso todo esto va a caerse.

—¿Me... —vacila un poco y se ríe en silencio, cerrando los ojos—... abrazas? —pide sin querer abrir los ojos otra vez.

Minerva levanta las cejas y... tira un poco de las sábanas para cubrirle bien y dejar el brazo sobre él. Ejem.

—Puedo yo... —hace unos minutos tenías los dedos... ¿ahora quieres su permiso para abrazarla? La verdad es que antes de que responda ya la está abrazando de la cintura y haciéndola girar para abrazarla por la espalda de cucharita.

Ella le acaricia un poco las brazos, dejándole.

Le hunde la nariz en el cuello otra vez, creo que para ahora ya se le hizo de nuevo la trenza. Es un peinado genial. Yo quiero uno así, Albus, ¡no tengo problema alguno en que me hagas un peinado que se hace solo!

—No quiero dormirme.. —susurra.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque mañana... será mañana. Y no sé que pase mañana —agrega... y la verdad, es que ahora mismo, así, calientitos y abrazados, es que ya tiene los ojos cerrados.

—Mañana... vendrán los niños de Drumstang y Beuxbatons.

—Y mañana esto parecerá muy lejano —aprieta los ojos y la aprieta a ella. Y es que no puede evitar... pensar en el niño Grindelwald del cual no ha recibido el estúpido su estúpido archivo

—¿Por?

—Porque eso pasa a veces... —susurra y es que... va a quedarse dormido antes que tú.

—Pero... —intenta mirarle un poco de reojo.

—Todo va a estar bien... te quiero —susurra dándole un besito ahí donde está, medio dormido.

Suspira con eso y se queda callada... dejándole dormir. Mientras solo se queda ahí mirando el despacho en la oscuridad y pensando en lo que acaba de pasar ¡Por fin! y en que esos cuadros han visto más de lo que han pagado.

¿Ahora no vas a dormir, Minerva? Sí duerme, por Merlín.

Sí, en un rato se quedará dormida. Creo que te va a abrazar toda, TODA la noche.

Fawkes ha vuelto en algún punto también y les mira desde su percha.

Ella le mira y le sonríe un poco culpablemente, él se sacude las plumas y suelta un par de notas, y es que... la verdad, se alegra.

Ella le asegura a Armando Dippet que ella TAMBIÉN lo supo todo el tiempo, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo.

Dippet hace tsk tsk tsk... y creo que escucha un murmullito generalizado entre todos los cuadros pero, lo que pasa en el despacho del director, se queda en el despacho del director.

Más les vale que así sea, en especial cuando ella sea la directora no quiere ni UN comentario sobre esto.

Ahh... no, espera. Una cosa es que no comenten fuera de aquí y otra muy distinta es que no comenten entre ellos...

¡Pobre de ellos! Que además va a estar Severus, que es su niño y es menor.

¡Es verdad! Y Dumbledore, que va a contarles... los detalles sórdidos. ¿Dolores Umbridge va a estar ahí también? Cielos. Como para aguantarles a todos...

Phineas Black opina que Minerva tiene buenos pechos, a pesar de ser sangre sucia. Sangre mestiza, perdona.

Ojos en blanco, casi sucia... Yo no estoy segura de que Umbridge tenga retrato, no es por nada, si ni siquiera la dejaban entrar.

De todos modos... Creo que Minerva va a ser la pionera en limpiar la sala esa de las cosas perdidas y hacer una galería secreta de cuadros EXTREMADAMENTE inapropiados, anti cooperantes e insolentes y los va a mandar a todos ahí.

Halaaaaa. Dumbledore dice que para que ella tenga ese derecho, él se tiene que morir primero y no es por nada pero hoy por hoy todavía le quedan como veinte años de vida.

Nah, seguro Umbridge... bueno, Minerva dice que se robo uno de los platos de gatos ¿Y la metió ahí? y lo colgó en el despacho donde debía ir ella.

A Dumbledore seguro le ha hecho mucha gracia. ¿Ves? Igualmente... todos se han llevado espectáculo hoy y ha sido tu culpa, querida.

¡Pero ninguno se lo ha tirado! ¡Y eso va por ti, Gellert Grindelwald!

Y mira la sonrisita de lado que le has dejado en la cara... Todo lo que no suele dormir las otras noches, lo va a dormir ahora. Creo que va a empezar a roncar pronto.

Y los oooojos en blanco de Gellert.

Ugh... Gellert. Has dicho "hasta mañana"

Ni lo molesteis, está hablando con Minerva.

¡No puede hablar con Minerva!


	22. Chapter 22

Oh, ¿queréis de un sueño interesante? El de Sirius Black.

¡Oh! Remus para la oreja...

No creo, Remus, debe estar aún escondido en el baño de prefectos #lugaresdondeaunnosehabíaescondidonadie De hecho Remus... debe haberse dado un gustito en el baño de prefectos. Es que, joder, ¡¿tenía que besar así de bien?!

Sí, tiene mucha práctica. Ok... lo que no sabíais. Sirius se despierta en mitad de la noche empapado en sudor como si hubiera corrido mil kilómetros y con un KILOMBO en la cabeza del tamaño de África. Porque... no podía haber estado soñando con Remus Lupin. O sea, sí podía y no era la primera vez, pero no en un sueño... así. Aunque su mente estaba convencida de que era Remus. Pero coño, que él no es homosexual y Remus es su amigo.

Cejas cejas. Como Remus Lupin entre a hurtadillas al cuarto justo a esa hora...

Sirius se levanta y lo primero que hace es ir a la cama del susodicho a ver si ya ha llegado. Como esté él teniendo un sueño erótico con él y esté él tirándose a una chica por ahí... WTF, Sirius. Y ponte una bloody camiseta, Black, que me pone nerviosa que vayas solo en pantalones del pijama.

Es que segurito que Remus está ahí entrando con los zapatos en la mano y la varita haciendo una pequeña lucecita.

Se gira a mirar, medio dormido, aun sosteniendo las cortinas abiertas de su cama.

—Pero qué... ¡Sirius! —protesta Remus en voz baja, a pesar del grito tirando sus zapatos al suelo y es que... ¡joder! ¡DEBÍA ESTAR DORMIDO YA!

—Andaaaa pendooooón, mira a que horas llegas —sonríe con los ojos entrecerrándosele.

Remus aprieta los ojos porque... es que llevaba toda, TODA la tarde pensando en él. En él y el beso, ningún estúpido pendón, seguro Sirius ya estaba pensando en a quien ligarse mañana que llegaban las francesas. Se sonroja y apaga la varita.

—Ve a dormir, estaba haciendo cosas de prefecto —responde en protesta.

—¿Así se le llama ahora? —bosteza y se va para al baño.

—Eres un idiota —es la respuesta de Lupin, que se mete a la cama sin siquiera ponerse pijama.

—Andaaa, ¡cuéntame, venga! —pide desde el baño y... es que no sé cómo vas a mear con la... ¿en serio, Sirius? Se vuelve un perro y se mea en la bañera.

Eres un guarro. Remus se tapa hasta la cabeza, odiándole.

Pues trata tu de mear empinada y le cuentas. Cuando acaba sale de la bañera de un salto y se sube a la cama de Remus de otro salto, moviendo la cola y olisqueando a ver si hay el rastro de alguien conocido.

—Ugh...Sirius... —es que ya le conoce, ¡Ugh! El rastro es suyo de Remus y APESTA. Sí, claro, no de alguien más.

Le lame la cara y le mira con total expresión de "no me has dicho" con la lengua fuera. Es que le odia. LE ODIA.

—¿Por qué coño siempre tienes que estar pensando en ESO? —protesta y es que... en general ya es raro que hable con palabrotas.

Sirius se sienta e inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Quiero dormir —se vuelve a tapar la cara con la almohada, prefiriendo que sea un perro, a decir verdad y ahí va a meteeeeer el hocico para buscarle—. Blaaack, qué pesadooo —protesta medio empujándole.

Le lame la mano y sigue moviendo la cola, golpea algo de la mesilla con ella tirándolo al suelo.

—Shhh! ¡Vas a despertar a todo mundo! —le abraza y tira de él para meterle en la cama

Se paraliza un poco pero... vale, ¿porque no? Puede dormir con él.

Seguro eso ayudará a que los demás no piensen nada y a las fantasías de Remus... qué coño hacen.

¡Pues no es la primera vez! Siempre duermen juntos cuando tiene sus... noches.

Ya, ya... ya. ¡Pero nunca le ha dado un beso antes!

Además, está en forma de perro, no pasa nada si es un perro.

Seguramente además Remus sabe exactamente en qué parte del cuello hacerle unos cariños... ¬¬

Y ahí va Sirius a tumbarse boooca arriba y ha ocupar tooooda la puta cama porque además es un perro enorme.

Mira que será pesado. Creo que aun está empalmado, además...

¡Ugh! ¡SIRIUS BLACK! Espero que Remus no se de cuenta.

Pues... patas abiertas, que se le va a hacer. Con lo bien que sabe acariciarle Remus además.

Va a MORIRSE como lo haga. Joder, ¿podrías dejar de ser una puta oda a la sexualidad?

¡Pero si es un perro!

Ya, y él un puto lobo la mitad del tiempo. Es Sirius, sabe perfectamente bien hasta cómo huele. Incluso cuando es da la vuelta y se hace bolita.

Además es que le mira con esa expresión de "no me estás acariciando la barriga".

¡No va a acariciarte la barriga si estás empalmado!

Se gira otra vez y ahí va a intentar meter el hocico y lamerle la oreja.

Remus se sienta en la cama y fulmina a Sirius Black, preguntándose si siempre ha sido así de... exasperante. Sirius se sienta también mirándole y moviendo la cola.

—¿Qué quieres? —protesta.

Golpecitos con el morro en el codo.

Remus le acaricia un poco la cabeza.

Y ahí vueeeelve a echarse automáticamente.

Ojos en blanco y se acuesta otra vez, a su lado, empujándole un poco y vale, vaaaaale... acariciándole la barriga

Se mueve un poco y vueeeelve a mover la cola.

—Eres super pesado... deja de moverte —se calma un poco porque... en forma de perro es todo más fácil—. Y hazte para allá.

Se gira y se levanta de golpe para que se tumbe y luego tumbarse él encima, oliendo quién sabe qué.

Se tumba... sí. Ugh. No quiere que se le tumbe encima.

Lametón en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres? —protesta.

Apoya la cabeza en su pecho y aun mueve la cola.

—¿Pesas... sabes?

Se paaaaara la cola. Remus sonríe un poco, quizás por primera vez en toda la tarde y ahí vueeelve a moverse.

—No estaba con nadie, estaba... haciendo cosas de prefecto. Y huyendo un poco —es más fácil hablar con el en forma de perro.

Levanta la cabeza y la inclina.

—E-Ese asunto de... el comedor. Olvídalo.

Va a volver a hacerse humano con eso.

¡Ugh! ¡Nooo!

Sí, ahí tumbado sobre su pecho como está.

—¡Vete a tu cama! —es que chillonea en agudito, pero en silencioso. Dafuq, Sirius! y sin camisa, o sea... muérete, Remus.

—¿Estás bien con eso? Ya sé que ha sido raro...

—VeteatucamaSirius, noquierohablarcontigo.

—Remuuuus —protesta.

—¿Qué quieres que... qué quieres que te diga? —toma aire y lo suelta de golpe.

—Si vas a dejarme de hablar para siempre...

—No voy a dejarte de hablar para siempre.

—¿Seguro?

—Quisiera conseguir dejar de hablarte una estúpida noche y no puedo, ¿crees que voy a conseguir dejar de hablarte para siempre?

Sirius se ríe, Remus se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe.

—Vale, vaaaaale —se incorpora.

—Sirius... —le llama con voz más tranquila Él le mira, sonriendo.

—Tú no vas a... dejar de hablarme a mí, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué iba yo a hacer eso?

Remus se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos, Sirius le sostiene la mirada.

—P-Pues porque... —y es que ya bastante era ser hombre lobo. Aunque aquí no se sentía raro ni diferente ni menos que ellos. Pero que además le gustara Sirius era como... ugh.

—¿Queeeeé? —ahí va y le despeina.

—Por nada, por ser distinto —se ríe un poco.

—¿En serio? ¿A estas alturas de la vida aun estamos con eso?

Remus se ríe y nota que... no. Sirius aún no entiende, así que se relaja un poco.

—Eres un idiota y vas a tener que esforzarte más aun para librarte de nosotros —le golpea un poco, jugando.

—Solo... quería estar seguro. No crees que te haya contagiado de algo con un beso ni nada, ¿verdad? —se ríe un poco igual.

—¡Ala! dicen que un mordisco de hombre lobo... tendremos que preguntar sobre qué hacen los besos, a lo mejor ahora también me convierto en lobo.

—No creo que nadie, nunca se atreviera a besar a uno...

—Seguramente no, con lo pesados que se ponen luego.

—De hecho no creo que debieran hacerlo. Nadie —ahora te explico... cómo es que nunca había besado a nadie. Ojos en blanco de Sirius.

—Está bien, seré el conejillo de indias. Si no me empiezo a convertir en lobo...

—Más vale que no —le sonríe.

Se lleva las manos al cuello de repente y empieza a convulsionar un poco como hace él. Esto sería más creíble si no hubiera luna menguante y no estuvieras sonriendo.

Remus se ríe un poco y se relaja aún más.

Exaageeeera aún más y vuelve a convertirse en perro. Medio muerto de risa igual.

—Casi... CAAASI te sale.

Vueeeelve a moverle la cola como loco con la boca abierta. Remus sonríe y le hace oooootra vez un cariño detrás de las orejas.

Y debe intentar aullar un poco, porque es un idiota y va a despertar a todo el mundo porque no es como que los perros tengan mucho control del volumen. Remus le cierra el hocico con las manos.

—Shhhhh! — lo trata de callar con una almohada echándosele encima.

Peter se vuelve a la cama de Remus con los ojos medio cerrados y ahí están... teniendo sexo animal salvaje. Sirius pelea por escaparse y seguir aullando mientras mueve la cola.

—¡Cállate!

—¿Remus? —pregunta Peter, que la verdad aun no relaciona una cosa con la otra y menos a estas horas intempestivas.

Sirius se detiene un poco al escucharle, mirando hacia la cama de Peter. Remus pega un SALTO.

—¿Estás aullando? —se frota un ojo.

—¡No! ¡No!

—Uhm... —no muy convencido, porque le ha despertado.

Sirius creo que se incorpora un poco y se baja de la cama para irse a la suya sigilosamente. Y Remus... Es que a quien odia ahora un poco es a Peter aunque piensa que menos mal que no es James. Se sonroja un poco otra vez

—Deja de hacer ruidos raros.

Sirius se ríe bajito en su cama, ya de humano de nuevo.

—Duérmete Peter —pide Remus, acurrucándose.

De hecho, ya está con los ojos cerrados otra vez, no tienes que decírselo.

Igualmente Remus sonríe un poquito con Sirius, suspira y piensa que ya no va a esconderse mañana como pensaba.

Si te consuela Sirius, él también va a soñar contigo aunque ahora no va a soñar nada sexual.

De hecho, puede que Sirius tenga ooootra ronda de sueño interesante, porque veo que la necesita porque es que más tontoooo.

Es que además se le acuesta encima y hace cosas. ¡Y no se entera! Y no es que Lupin lo tenga todo muy claro pero es que...

Está ahí como... acabo de tener un sueño erótico con mi amigo y estoy empalmado por su culpa pero ¡es lo más normal! Saltemos a su cama a retozar.

Siiiiií. En serio menos mal, MENOS MAL que Lupin había pasado horas en un baño, pero es que Sirius...

Remus así de... ¡ugh, para! Y el otro dando brincos, es que además es casi igual de grande de humano que de perro

Es un perrote. ¡Además oliéndole la entrepierna a Remus! Ugh, le odia. L. E. O. D. I. A.

Quería saber si había estado con una chica y bien que sabe que él no le iba a decir.

Es que eso es un asuntoooo. ¿Qué coño va a estar con nadie después del beso ese?

Ah, pues... ¡a lo mejor!

Él lo haría. Va a mosquearse un poco más a la próxima que Sirius ligue con alguien.

O sea, creo que durante la cena que no estuvo él, un par de chicas se acercaron a Sirius preguntándole si era de verdad homosexual con los ojos mucho más brillantes de lo que es sano (Ravenclaw, asegura Filius, que conoce a sus niñas)

Ya, ¿se lió con las dos?

No aun no, pero está dándose cuenta del potencial de esto.

Remus está preparándose para la primera liada con alguien más para sonreír un poco y sonrojarse y tratar de concentrarse en su cereal y que no se le congele nada demasiado.

Hace... hace bien... Bueno, veremos.

De momento Sirius se levanta el último oootra vez con un lío en la cabeza. Seguro despues de que James lo despierte 61584 veces

Vale, entonces no se levanta el último porque James es un grano en el culo y le cae súper bien.

Es que ya es tardeeee y tiene hambreeeee. Y ya está sonriendo de nuevo. Sirius Black: el hombre que no sabe hacer drama.

Para eso tenemos a Lupin el sufridor en silencio, que igualmente amanece con una sonrisita porque su sueño no ha sido traumático sino... bastante mono.

El que se queja es Peter, que no ha dormido bien porque Remus le despertó

—Andaaaa colagusanoooo, apuraaaa.

—¡Pues es que estuvo toda la noche gritando y aullando!

—Que va, yo no oí nada.

Sirius está a punto de hacer un chiste sexual sobre que era con él pero se sonroja un poco, se humedece los labios y solo sonríe encogiéndose de hombros. Mientras Remus implora por lo bajo que... no se acuerde que estaba en su cama.

—Yo tampoco oí nada, tal vez solo fue una pesadilla —no lo menciona, lo cual es raro porque en general Sirius no es de esconder nada. Remus le mira de reojo y Sirius aparta la mirada

—¿Ves? ¡Solo quieres dormir más! Anda, parateeeeee —sigue James porculeando, poniéndose los zapatos.

—Eh, tío, ¿tienes entrenamiento hoy? —pregunta Sirius. Lupin piensa que debe ser una casualidad sin darle por ahor tanta importancia.

—Ugh, después de desayunar me vuelvo a dormir —protesta Peter levantándose.

—No, lo cancelaron por lo de las dos otras escuelas, lo cual es FATAL y lo odio. Ya le dije a McGonagall que si no ganamos será su culpa.

—¿Pero han cancelado el torneo de quidditch también?

—No!

Lupin piensa... no aún.

—Ah, menos mal, porque ibas a estar insoportable —Sirius le tira un cojín. James se ríe.

—No van a cancelarlo, oooobvio.

—Va, vamos hoy a jugar nosotros —pide Sirius, porque necesita hacer una actividad así de mucho movimiento en la que no pueda pensar mucho

—¡Ah! ¿De verdad? —¿quieres hacerle feliz?—. ¡Siiii! ¡Vamos!

—Seh! —ala, todos condenados a desayunar veinte veces más deprisa

—No se si van a dejar que jueguen hoy... —empieza Lupin que se toma muy en serio a McGonagall. Creo que hoy les va a dejar hacer lo que sea.

—Si no te chivas...

—No voy a chivarme, pero no va a dejar que estén todos sudados y mojados.

—¡Como si no pudiéramos ducharnos luego! —protesta Sirius.

—Ya, ya... pero van a querer jugar hasta el último momento. Ya veremos.

—Vamos a jugar, diga lo que diga McGonagall —sentencia James radicalmente sonriendo y ya sacándolo todo para encontrar una parte del uniforme. Sirius le mira y en general... le invitaría a ir pero no lo hace.

—Yo... —y es que no tiene ya deberes, ayer los terminó—. Hmm... quizás sí vaya con ustedes... —y es que no suele requerir invitación, así que se lo plantea igual.

—Ah, si vamos con un prefecto no hay crimen... —Sirius da una palmada.

—Pero no sé si quiero volar.

—Nos esperas abajo con Peter... ¡vengaaaaaaa! ¿Aún no están todos? —les apresura girándose con ellos vestido por completo de uniforme de quidditch. Sirius ya casi está vestido así que va con él.

—Anda, vamos, ya vendrán.

—Los alcanzamos ahora —asiente Remus buscando un poquito la mirada cómplice de Sirius, pero él no le mira.

Remus suspira porque si es un poco raro pero le quita importancia esperando a Peter mientras termina de ponerse los calcetines y deseando que no le pregunte nada de anoche.

Sirius se relaja un poco al estar a solas con James que parece haber olvidado bastante el asunto. Al menos por ahora y está pensando en cualquier otra cosa, como en volar y le parlotea al respecto a Sirius sin mirarle y sin notarle para nada raro. Nah, es que con él no está raro.

Como en Lily Evans envuelta en una nube infernal de papelitos

¡Ah! ¡Lily Evans! ¿Está por ahí? Envuelta en papelitos... ¿Dónde? ¡¿Dónde?!

Está quemándolos y destruyéndolos histérica en la mesa de Slytherin porque no paran de llegar más y más y más bloody papelitos y ya ha destruido un montón en su cuarto y ha intentado encerrarlos en el baño e irse corriendo

Es que si la ve destruyendolos va a acercaaaaarsele. Perdón, Sirius, solo será un momento.

Ah, no, hoy puede que Sirius hasta le acompañe. De hecho, cuando Lily nota a James se sonroja de muerte y se va corriendo.

Ah, James sonríe al notarlo poniéndose aún más en su actitud de seguridad. Oh... no esperaba eso.

—¡Ehhh! ¡Noooo! ¡Eso no vale! ¡No seas cobardeeeeee!

Se asegura a si misma que no es cobardía e igual se va. Igualmente es que James está ENCANTADO con el asunto de... ¡Lily sale salió su nombre!

—¡Venga Evaaans! —protesta Sirius también y empuja a James para que corra con él e ir tras ella. Y ahí van los dos, James muerto de risa, pero YAY!

Y es que... joder! ¡Van a atraparla como no les dé esquinazo! Así que ahí tienes a Lily... seguida de la nube de papelitos, seguidos de James y Sirius, los dos muertos de risa.

Y lo siento Lily pero corren más rápido que tú. Intenta echarles un petrificus totalus o algo.

—¡No... Tiene... Caso... Que corras! —bien, petrifica a media nube.

Suelta una palabrota e intenta metiéndose a la biblioteca y perderse por los pasillos, pero es que la nube de papelitos es como llevar una flecha en la cabeza. Intenta quemar unos cuantos más pero es que además siguen llegando.

James termina por detenerla del brazo. Mientras Sirius, que es el inteligente del grupo, caza unos cuantos papelitos para futuras referencias. Nunca está de más tener un buscador automático e infalible de Lily Evans, por si pretendiera no ir a bailar o hubiera que convencer a alguien de algo. Y por alguien se refiere a quejicus.

Ella intenta zafarse un poco y acaba por mirarle con todo el odio que es capaz de juntar.

—¡JA! —James sonríe y le empuja un poco hasta atraparla contra uno de los libreros.

—¿"Ja" qué, idiota?

—¡Te he salido YO y no hay nada que puedas hacer ahora para negarlo u ocultarlo!

—¡Solo habeis hechizado un montón de papeles para que me sigan, no han salido del sombrero!

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No he hechizado nada! ¡Salieron del sombrero! —asegura frunciendo el ceño un poco.

—Desde luego que sí los habeis hechizado.

—Los escribí yo, ¡es mi letra! Y todos vieron como los metí al sombrero.

—¡Precisamente, los has escrito tú y los has hechizado para que me persigan!

—¡No! ¡Tú me saliste a mi y yo te salí a ti! ¡Mira, aquí tengo yo tu nombre! —se saca el papelito del bolsillo.

—Esa también es tu letra —se sonroja un montón.

—No, ¡es la de Sirius! No sé por qué no tengo uno con tu letra, ¡pero eso es irrelevante!

—¡Porque el mío de verdad no te ha llegado a ti!

James duda un segundo.

—¿Y a quién le ha llegado, eh, lista? —pregunta Sirius.

—A... Slughorn —suelta tras vacilar.

—¿QUEEEEÉ?

—¿En serio prefieres ir con ese viejo que con James? —Sirius levanta las cejas también y ella se sonroja de nuevo.

—No me... cómo... ¡¿Slughorn?! —es que James está HORRORIZADO, cómo puede preferir ir con Slughorn que con él—. ¡Exacto! Es viejo y feo y asqueroso, ¡y tonto!

(Severus Snape y su indignación... o esa ¡¿ha preferido decir a Slughorn que a él?!)

(No, lo que pasa es que se le ha ocurrido antes porque si decía él no la hubieran creído y como a él le ha salido pues...)

—¡No es tonto! Es el profesor más listo de la escuela, solo lo dices porque tú eres un DESASTRE en pociones —nótese que lo de viejo y feo no lo discute.

—Y lo que a ti te pasa, es que estás colada por James y no te atreves a confesarlo —suelta Sirius porque una cosa es que moleste a James luego a solas y otra es que realmente no lo defienda a capa y espada cuando tienen que dar la cara, haciéndola sonrojarse de muerte otra vez.

—¡E-E-Exacto! —James se sonroja también

—¿Qué? Anda, ya, ¿qué... qué dices Black? ¡No saldría con él ni que fuera el último hombre de la tierra!

—¿Y quién ha hablado de salir con él? Te traicionas a ti misma con tus fantasías, Evans...

James les mira a uno y luego a la otra, más sonrojado cada vez.

—¡NO ES NINGUNA FANTASÍA!

—Vale, Evans, muérete sola y amargada. Podrías estar liándote el resto del día con el puñetero capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor y ser la chica más envidiada del colegio, pero prefieres nada más irte con esa serpiente maloliente y patética que tienes de amigo y bailar con un viejo, pues allá tu —ooojos en blanco de Sirius.

—Es que no entiendo por qué... o sea ¿por qué coño prefieres pasar tiempo con ellos? Son Slytherin, son aburridos... ¡no son mejores que nosotros!

Ella mira a Sirius y luego a James, en especial con lo de estar liándose con él, sonrojándose más porque por lo visto a esta también le atormentan sus sueños.

—Por eso, ellos no están diciendo todo el tiempo que sois unos aburridos sin siquiera conoceros —es mentira, pero cualquier cosa para salir por la tangente.

—Igualmente, maldita sea, qué tienen ellos que no tenga yo que ni siquiera consideras... salir conmigo o lo que sea! ¡Soy de tu casa, soy el capitán del equipo y me salió tu estúpido papel! Tu amigo quejicus ni siquiera se atreve a enfrentarme de frente, ¡me lanza hechizos por la espalda cuando te doy un beso y se muere de celos!

—¡Que eres un idiota y te odio! —se sonroja otra vez con el asunto del beso.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Ugh! ¿Cómo qué por qué?

—Anda, tío, déjala que es tan tonta que no lo sabe ni ella. Vamos al campo de quidditch —pide Sirius.

—¡Es que es una idiota! Soy genial, soy divertido, me paso la mitad del tiempo logrando... —la mira a ella—. hacerte sonreír, ¡me salió tu papelito! Te salieron tres mil veces mis papelitos... Claro que te gusto, claro que quieres salir conmigo y claro que quieres venir al estúpido baile más conmigo que con un bloody PROFE. Lo que no se es por qué demonios puedes querer decir que prefieres ir con quien sea y no conmigo, ¡es completamente idiota! ¡Voy a dejar de hacer todas esas cosas y ya está!

—Ojalá dejaras de hacerlas en ESTE MISMO MOMENTO —chilla ella frustrada con los dos. James la mira un poco desconsolada. Ella les fulmina y se da la vuelta para irse.

—Pues... ¡pues vale! ¡VE Y COMETE A SLUGHORN Y A TODOS LOS SLYTHERIN! —le grita James, súper frustrado.

—Vamos, tío, déjala que le debe haber bajado la regla...

Ella aprieta los ojos y se va corriendo porque ya se esperaba eso, claro. El caprichito de Potter solo porque ella se había negado a caer rendida a sus pies como todas las demás y cómo veía que no lo tenía fácil, pues puerta y a por otra, si sería idiota IDIOTA. Menos mal que les había dicho de Slughorn.

James patea su mochila de quidditch que creo que va a salir volando tres millones de kilómetros. Su mochila o su escoba. Cielos. Patea LO QUE SEA que encuentre a su disposición porque no entiende una puta mierda. De hecho no tiene nada por ahí que patear más que una banca o la pared.

Sirius se lo lleva de ahí igualmente intentando que no le patee a él.

—Sí, vamos a volar —va a romper la puta barrera del sonido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es una IDIOTA.

—Sí... sí que lo es.

—Es que no entiendo, NO ENTIENDO.

—Ya te lo he dicho, lo que pasa es que le gustas y le da vergüenza.

—Por qué le va a dar vergüenza, ¡sabe perfecto que a mi también me gusta! Y ni siquiera me gusta tanto... quizás debería salir con alguien más y mandarla a la mierda.

Sirius le mira de reojo y suspira.

—Sí, claro, como que ibas a gustarle a otra. Si nadie se explica porque le gustas a ella.

—Qué va, ¡seguro que puedo salir con alguien más! —toma la bolita de papel con el nombre de Lily y la lanza al suelo.

Sirius la mira de reojo y la recoge discretamente con magia igual.

—Bueno, dime con quién entonces y vemos que se puede hacer...

—Yo que sé.

—Aunque me imagino la cara de quejicus cuando ha visto un MILLÓN de papeles con tu nombre persiguiendola.

—Tampoco le salió su nombre... —asiente un poco y suspira, sonriendo de lado un poquito—. ¿Qué harías tú?

—Le ha salido TÚ y eso no lo puede negar, diga lo que diga con Slughorn.

—¿No crees que le haya llegado también un papelito de Slughorn?

—Claro que no, no seas idiota, solo llega el de una persona.

—¿Seguro? —le mira de reojo.

—Además, ¿te la imaginas bailando con él? ¡Iugh!

—Sí, iugh! ¡Es un anciano!

—Y todo feo y calvo. Seguro SEGURO. Pongo la mano en el fuego, tío, me juego todas mis pulgas.

—¿Es que cómo puede preferir decir que... Slughorn a mi?

—Porque le da vergüenza decir que le has salido tu porque le molas tanto como ella a ti si no más.

James sonríe un poquito con esa idea.

—Es que además lo sabe toda la escuela, en serio, que se muera mi madre si miento. Un mal rayo la parta ahora mismo. Y lo peor es que no va a pasar porque no miento.

James se ríe un poquito. Sirius le da hombro con hombro.

—¿Pero qué hago para que deje de ser idiota?

—Eso... no lo sé. Es que igual liarte con otra lo resuelve todo como lo estropea todo irremediablemente.

James hace los ojos en blanco porque esto es como complicado.

—¿Por qué no vemos a ver qué pasa con las clases de baile primero?

—A ver con quién demonios baila.

—Pues contigo. ¿Quieres que vayamos a pedirle a Dumbledore eso de McGonagall y le preguntamos si hay alguna forma de probar que tus papelitos son los verdaderos del sombrero y que le has salido tú?

—¡Quizás él sabe de un hechizo o algo así! —sonríe un poco con esa idea—. Oh... espera, necesito el papelito de ella —trata de volver.

Sirius se lo saca del bolsillo, se lo muestra y luego lo aparta para que no pueda alcanzarlo.

—¡Yo lo había tirado! —protesta tratando de agarrarlo.

Lo aparta más, sonriendo y saltando, James se ríe dándole un empujón, relajándose un poco más, persiguiéndole. Y ahí se va él corriendo y riendo.

Y el otro detrás... Minerva les mataría, entre los gritos y empujones, pero... bueno, quizás no los mate hoy que está tremendamente zen.

Lily... sale corriendo a Slytherin, lugar del que, por supuesto, sabe la contraseña, en busca de Severus Snape.

Joder, los Slytherin piensan que qué pasa con esta niña.

Que es prefecta y está cabreada, no le deis una excusa para lincharos a todos.

Severus que... es que ugh, está ahí en la salita de Slytherin, perfectamente de mal humor y ahí va ella a sentarse con él toda llorosa, aun con una nube de papelitos detrás.

Snape levanta las cejas al notarla... y es que parpadea, olvidándose todo su enojo cuando nota que llora.

—Severuuuuuus —le abraza y solloza sin... atreverse a decirle demasiado en realidad.

—¿Qué pasa? —levanta las cejas aún más con el abrazo y se sonroja, vacilando un poco antes de hacerle un poco de pat pat en la espalda—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡James Potter es un idiota!

—¿Qué. Te. Hizo? —pregunta lenta, leeeentamente tras TENSARSE.

—Y siguen llegando sus estúpidos papelitos...

—Lily... ¿qué te hizo Potter? —aprieta los ojos.

—Solo... ser un idiota, dijo que le había salido yo y que soy una tonta por no querer ir con él —se limpia los ojos. Severus se gira a mirarla del todo.

—A ti te salió Potter —murmura, sin poder evitar el tono de reclamo en su voz, ella se sonroja un poco—. ¿Q-Quieres ir con P-P-Potter?

—N-No... —gira la cara—. Y menos ahora.

Es que... Severus mira arriba de su cabeza al montón de papelitos que parecen un panal de abejas.

—Si no quisieras ir con él... no tendrías todos estos papeles.

—¡Llegan solos! ¡Y cada vez hay más!

—¡Tienen su nombre! ¡Yo lo ví! —protesta perdiendo un poco la paciencia—. Me dijiste que saldría yo. ¡Me lo dijiste!

—¿Q-Qué?

—¿¡Cómo me vas a decir que no quieres ir con Potter si tienes todos esos papeles con el nombre de Potter!?

—¡¿Cómo iba a saber yo que saldría su nombre?! ¡Claro que no quiero!

—¡Eso es MENTIRA! ¡Le quieres a ÉL!

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —es que se echa un poco para atrás y se sonroja.

Es que le jode y le jode muchísimo, pero más aún le jode que sea condescendiente con él y le haya dicho que le iba a salir ÉL cuando en realidad esperaba que le saliera el imbécil de Potter. La mira a los ojos con el ceño fruncido.

Ella le mira también sin entender porqué se enfada con ella ahora, lo único que dijo fue que si a él le salía ella, a ella le saldría él también, claro. Eso fue lo que dijo Dumbledore.

—Yo no tengo tu estúpido papel y tu no tienes el papel en el que diga mi nombre, ¡tienes eso! —le señala todos los papeles.

—P-Pero... —es que no entiende porqué le está gritando.

—¿Sabes quién debe tener tu papel? —pregunta y BUFA. Ella le mira desconsolada y le tiemblan los labios a él también—. Yo quería tu papel, lo quería más que nadie.. muchísimo más de lo que lo quería Potter.

—Yo no quería que me saliera él...

—¿Y quién querías que te saliera? Porque si hubieras querido solo un poquito que te saliera yo, te hubiera salido yo.

—Pues claro que quería... —baja la cabeza—. Le he dicho que él los ha hechizado para que me sigan, que no son del sombrero y que me ha salido Slughorn —explica. Jaque mate.

—Slughorn? —es que ya ni siquiera es grito, es susurrito.

—Cómo te salió a ti...

—¿Y por qué no le dijiste que te había salido YO? ¡Ni siquiera para mentirle a Potter querías que te saliera yo!

—Porque no me hubieran creído, siempre les digo cosas contigo.

—Igualmente te salió él —agrega sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo contra el fuego... probablemente uno bastante oscuro de esos que a Lily no le gustan. El fuego cambia a color verde.

—¿Qué haces? —levanta las cejas con eso un instante y luego frunce el ceño.

—Me preparo para hacer esto contra él.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Qué te importaría a ti, si no quieres ir con él y siempre estás diciendo que le odias? —vuelve a lanzar otro igual contra el fuego.

—¡Severus! ¡No! ¡Para! —se levanta e intenta apartarle la varita.

—SI él no estuviera... sí querrías ir al baile conmigo. No tendrías todos esos papelitos revoloteándote en la cabeza, ni hubieras inventado lo de Slughorn... ¡y yo tendría tu papelito y no el de ÉL! —mueve el brazo para que no le pueda quitar la varita.

—¡Eso no lo sabes! —frunce el ceño—. Y menos aun con este comportamiento—. ¡Para!

—Me mentiste, me dijiste que querías que te saliera yo —no para, de hecho vuelve a lanzar otro igual.

—¡No era mentira! ¡para con eso!

—¡No querías! ¡NUNCA quisiste! De haber querido, ¡te habría salido yo!

—¡Severus!

La mira... y se detiene.

—No puedes hacerle eso. No puedes hacerle nada.

—¿Nada? Sí que puedo... tanto como puede hacerme él. ¡Y hacerte a ti!

—No puedes hechizarlo.

—¿Qué te importa a ti, no dices que le odias? —niega con la cabeza y suspira, apretando los ojos.

—Aun así, está mal hechizar a las personas, aunque sean tan idiotas como él. Ni siquiera me gusta que sepas hacer esos hechizos.

—A mi me gustan. Son fuertes y convincentes, necesito aprenderlos más. Y quizás tu también deberías hacer lo mismo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! No necesitas aprenderlos para nada.

—Tu... no tienes ni idea —guarda su varita igualmente—. ¿Con quién vas a ir al baile entonces?

—Con... Remus...

—Bien. Yo no voy a ir.

—Pero dijiste que bailarías conmigo, ¡no quiero que estés de aquí a entonces de mal humor!

—¿Vas a dejar de hablarme ahora que... te salió Potter y son tan amigos? —pregunta de nuevo en reclamo.

—¿Qué?

—Pregunto si van a comerte la cabeza y a hacerte como ellos... porque si es así, sí voy a estar de malas de aquí al baile y después.

—No es comerme ninguna cabeza. Voy a fingir que no me estás diciendo esto —se cruza de brazos.

—Júrame... prometeme que no vas a ir con James Potter a ningún lado NUNCA.

—¿Q-Qué? —vacila porque la idea de Sirius de estar liándose con él...

—Dime que no vas a ir al baile con él, que no vas a salir con él, que no te gusta y que nunca vas a tener NADA que ver con él.

—P-Pues...

—¡Entonces dime que sí vas a ir con él y que solo me estás diciendo tonterías por ser condescendiente conmigo!

—¡No!

—Lo odio, lo ODIO —bufa apretando los ojos.

—¡No! ¡Yo también! —se sonroja y él levanta la vista y la mira directamente.

—¿Entonces no vas a ir con él? ¿Me lo prometes?

Lily se muerde el labio porque... es que le ha salido en el sombrero. A ella. No a cualquier otra que le hiciera gracia... O tras la que pudiera ir también o con la que pudiera haberse liado ya. Desde luego. ¡No mientas! Vas a ir con él, hasta Severus lo sabe.

—S-Severus...

La mira, serio, dejándola hablar. Ya dile, al menos que se haga la idea.

—Es que esto no es por Potter. Es que te pones igual por Remus. ¿qué pasará si algún día tengo novio? ¿eh? Uno que no sea Potter, claro —ejem.

—¡Vas a ser novia de Lupin?!

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Pero qué pasaría si lo fuera? ¡No puedes enfadarte conmigo cada vez que hago algo con alguien que no eres tú!

—P-Podrías ser mi novia —susurra sonrojándose. Lo siento, Lily... aunque es tu momento de decirle que no.

—¡Severus! ¡Ese no es el asunto!

—¿Vas a conseguirte a un idiota de novio que no te quiere no te merece ni te valora? —gruñe un poco.

—¡Claro que no!

—¡Como cualquier Gryffindor!

—¡YO soy Gryffindor!

—Pues solo por mala suerte, ¡estás más aquí que con ellos!

—¿Sabes? ¡Estoy HARTA de que TODOS me digáis eso y yo sea la única que entiende porqué lo hago!

—¡A mi me parece muy bien y creo que deberías ser Slytherin, no Gryffindor!

—Yo creo que no. ¡Soy Gryffindor y estar aquí no me convierte en otra cosa! ¡Nada me convierte en otra cosa!

—Es una pena que quieras ser Gryffindor —ojos en blanco.

—¡Es una pena que a ti te parezca una pena! —le grita, porque es que ahora se está enfadando de veras.

—¡Ni siquiera me has prometido que no vas a ir con él!

—¡Porque aunque no vaya a hacerlo, no deberías pedirme eso!

—¡Es Potter! ¡Sí debería! ¿Qué me harías si yo fuera a salir con alguien que ODIAS?

—¡No gritarte como una loca que eres un estúpido Slytherin!

—¡Yo no te dije que fueras estúpida nunca!

—Lo insinuas cada vez que dices que debería ser una Slytherin, ¡como si fuera de segunda solo por no serlo!

—No lo eres, pero sería mejor que fueras Slytherin, ¡todos lo sabemos!

—¡No! No lo sería. Sería exactamente lo mismo. ¿Y sabes? Tal vez sí necesitas darte cuenta. Tal vez sí debería pasar más tiempo con ellos.

—No tendrías que hacer nada con ellos, no te perseguiría él por ser Slythe... ¿qué?

Frunce el ceño y es que se da la media vuelta para irse de ahí. Enfadada.

—Lily... Espera —ahí va tras ella.

—¡No! Estoy harta, se supone que eres mi amigo, solo quería un poco de apoyo y consuelo y lo único que haces es enfadarte, insultarme y atacarme. ¡Más vale que no me hables hoy!

Severus la mira irse un poco desconsolado y ahí vueeeeelta a irse corriendo. Creo que va a ir a buscar a Remus ahora.

Remus el confundido.

Pues... sí, pero...

No, ya, ya lo sé. En realidad Remus va a ser más útil siendo sinceros... mucho menos involucrado anímicamente, pobrecito mío... pero me pareció que ya tenían que empezar a tener problemas, Lily y Severus.


	23. Chapter 23

Remus debe de estar en el comedor desayunando con Peter si es que Peter no se ha vuelto al cuarto a dormir como prometió.

Nah, seguro está ya esperando en el campo de quidditch con lo que se han tardado todos, tomando el sol mirándoles volar... ejem... y estudiando un poco #ñoño

Tomando el sol en Gran Bretaña. Muerte súbita de risa.

... Vale. Tomando las nubes ¿Algún otro comentario?

Ah, no creo que James y Sirius hayan llegado aun el campo, o sea, si han ido con Dumbledore.

En realidad está en las mismas, esperando a ver si vienen en algún punto, que seguro vienen con lo histérico que estaba James... que a saber DIOS donde se hayan metido todos.

Y confiesa, Lily Evans, que si vas a buscarle ahí es porque... estás buscando a James.

Nah, va a buscarle ahí porque... bueno, porque han dicho que iban a volar vaaaaaale, pero al final esta buscando a Remus, en serio.

Vale...

¡Que siiií! Es para... cosas de prefectos. Eso es.

YA, ya... eso dice.

El caso es que un grupo de Slytherins de séptimo se acercan a Remus. Hay algunas chicas de esas que... de tanto en tanto van con Sirius.

Remus levanta la vista y les mira un instante, aguzando un poco el oído y volviéndose a sus apuntes.

—Así que tú... —empieza una de las chicas y uno de los chicos le quita los apuntes de un tirón—. Eres el marica.

Remus se estira intentando volver a tomar sus apuntes y la verdad es que, tiene bastantes buenos reflejos así que consigue al menos tomarlos, aunque no quitárselos al chico que se lo ha quitado. Se sonroja igual.

Otro de los chicos le empuja para que los suelte y se ríen un poco por el movimiento.

Él aprieta los ojos, apretando su varita dentro de su túnica, sin sacarla. No le responde a la chica.

—Devuélvanme eso... por favor.

—No.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Se miran entre ellos. Remus mira de reojo a la chica que le preguntó lo de ser el marica y se sonroja un poco más, visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Qué le hiciste a Sirius Black?

—Seguro una de esas pociones de amor de las que habla Slughorn...

—¡No le hice nada a Sirius Black! —replica sonrojandose aún más con el concepto "pocion de amor".

—Mira cómo chilla —se ríen de él.

Él cierra los ojos y toma aire, valorando sus opciones. Lo último, ÚLTIMO que quería... en general, era meterse en probloemas.

—Miren, chicos, de verdad... yo solo estaba aquí estudiando sin meterme con nadie.

—Sí, ya vemos que ahora no tienes la lengua metida hasta su garganta.

El rojo carmín de Remus. Brillaría en la oscuridad, de hecho.

—No le hice nada —repite y mira al suelo, porque èl dijo que iba a decirlo y no, no iba ahora a decir que estaba jugando o echarle la culpa—. Ya te lo dijo él... e-estamos juntos.

—Pues no nos gusta. Así que más vale que vayas arreglando eso —sentwncia la chica.

—¡Eso! —asiente otra.

—Que os den, maricas, ¡dais asco! —escupe un chico.

—Además, querido, todo el mundo sabe que o está bajo los efectos de una poción o está jugando contigo —asegura la chica primera en un tono falsamente dulce.

Remus cambia el peso de pie y... traga saliva, aún mirando al suelo con la frase de dar asco en la cabeza sintiendola especialmente personal.

—Déjenme en paz.

—Déjenme en paaz —le imita uno con voz aflautada.

—Uy, a ver si el mariquita se va a poner a llorar —responde otro.

Remus frunce el ceño y le mira apretando más su varita. Y es que son muchos. Y no, no, NO... solo le falta terminar en el despacho de Dumbledore por esto.

—Llámame como quieras, pero lárguense.

—Mira, esto es muy fácil. Tú convences a Black de que no es homosexual, que no vas a bailar con él ni nada parecido y que todo esto es súper estúpido... y te dejamos en paz —propone la chica.

—¿Y si no? —le mira, frunciendo un poco el ceño

—Y si no... —empieza ella y uno de los chicos lo empuja con fuerza metiéndole un gigantezco susto, no es por nada, trastabilla... pero no se cae apretando aún más la varita.

—No vas a... ¡soy un prefecto!

—Es un prefecto uuuuuh que terror —se burlan y se ríen.

Él da un par de pasitos más hacia atrás.

—Nah, ¿pero sabes quién podría enterarse de esto? Wallburga Black. Me parece que tienen una bonita relación madre e hijo, ¿verdad? Sería genial que la... estrecharan aun más y le encantaría a ella saber quién va a ser su asqueroso yerno.

Remus vacila un poco con eso, porque... es que ya bastante tenía Sirius con su madre como era para enterarse de eso.

—Además, mi padre esta en el consejo escolar —suelta uno de los chicos—. ¿No dicen por ahí que ya habían valorado tu expulsión de la escuela más de una vez?

PALIDECE y ellos se ríen con esa cara.

—¡Eh! ¿Qué está pasando? —ahí llega Lily varita en mano. Cruzada personal hoy contra las serpientes.

—Nada—es Remus el primero en hablar.

—Anda, mira, si es la leona que se la pasa en nuestra sala común...

—Ugh... —protesta ella.

—Bien, Lupin, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, nos alegra haber hablado contigo —suelta la chica Slytherin mientras empiezan a irse y el chico que tiene sus apuntes los lanza por ahí para que salgan volando.

Otro de los chicos le empuja un poco al pasar por su lado mientras se van.

Remus se sonroja otra vez, tomado un poco por sorpresa con el empujón, trastabillando otra vez. Pensando... en todo el asunto de la expulsión, de Sirius, de ser marica... y de que ser un hombre lobo homosexual era exactamente lo PEOR que podía pasarle a alguien, si algún día se enteraban de toda la combinación.

Lily les mira marcharse con el ceño fruncido y decide mejor ir a ayudar a Remus a recuperar sus pergaminos perdidos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer?

—Nada —vuelve a responder, escuetamente, sin mirarla.

—¿Qué querían? Han dicho que ya sabías lo que tenías que hacer...

—No es nada, Lily... yo... —saca su varita intentando hacer un accio para traer todos sus pergaminos—. Nada —la verdad... solo piensa en la posibilidad de que le echen de aquí. ¿Qué haría? Morirse.

—No parecía nada. ¿Estás bien?

Asiente y la verdad es que parece estar todo menos bien. Hasta tiembla un poquito. Pero frunce el ceño y empalma un pergamino sobre otro sin siquiera mirarlos. Debia hablar con Sirius... quizás. O... algo así. Se sorbe los mocos.

—Remus... —es que se le acerca toda triste con los pergaminos que ha recuperado ella.

—N-No pasa nada, de verdad... solo, son idiotas y... nada. Así son —se limpia los ojos.

—Si que pasa, ¡si hasta estás llorando!

—No estoy llorando —es que hasta se te quiebra la voz. Piensa que estaría menos agobiado, muuuuuuucho menos... si tan solo Sirius fuera como James.

—Sabes que puedes contarmelo, ¿verdad? —le pasa una mano por los hombros para abrazarle hacia sí, preocupada.

Y es que no, no puede contárselo. En sí, solo puede contarles lo que sea a Sirius, James y Peter. Siempre y cuando no le echaran de la escuela.

—S-Solo no le digas a nadie esto, ¿vale? —susurra proque no quería que Sirius fuera a hacer un escándalo, o que fuera a decirle algo a su madre o... ningún problema en general.

Lily asiente y le acaricia la espalda para confortarle, haciéndole sentarse con se sienta y se le recarga encima y es que... todo esto es más bien que han pasado demasiadas cosas en demasiado poco tiempo.

—¿T-Te... enteraste de lo que pasó ayer? —pregunta.

—¿De qué?

—A-Algo que pasó... e-en el comedor.

Se sonroja, porque verás, ayer la beso James a ella... pero no puede ser eso. ¿O sí?

—E-Es decir... seguro sí, toda la escuela ya lo sabe... —agrega apretando lo s ojos

—¿E-En serio?

—P-Pues claro... siendo el así como es de... bueno, con las chicas y eso. Claro que llamó del todo la atención.

—¿Y-Y... q-qué... es decir... qué dijeron? —se sonroja más.

—P-Pues todos parecen escandalizados. Ugh.

—¿En serio? ¿P-Por?

—P-Pues nadie se puede creer que de todo el mundo...

—¿Aja?

—P-Pues... —se sonrojam

—¿Queeé? —protesta porque no habla

—¡¿Pues tú que crees?!

—¡No lo sé!

—Pues está la... la cosa del... sexo

—¿¡Q-Queeeeeé!?

—¡Lily! —prptesta apretando los ojos.

—¡No hay ninguna cosa de sexo!

—Pues todo lo que él dijo... —se sonroja pensando en ello.

—¿Que él dijo QUÉEEE?

—No estas ayudando —se tapa la cara.

—¡Es que no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¿Qué se ha inventado ahora?

—N-No es tan grave... —defiende un poco a Sirius.

—¡Claro que es grave! ¡Esto es difamación!

—Yo sé que está... jugando. Y no pasa nada, puedo aguantarme

—Pues yo... espera, ¿qué? ¿Tú? ¿Por?

—Pues a él vienen a formársele las chicas y yo... bueno, pasa esto. ¡No le digas! ¡En serio!

—Ugh, es un IDIOTA —se cruza de brazos bufando indignada.

—No lo es, solo... bueno, le gusta jugar y hacer esas cosas.

—Y ahora todos van a pensar que yo... —se sonroja—. ¿Pero sabes? Vale. Yo también se jugar a eso. Les diré a todas que es malísimo y que la tiene corta.

Remus parpadea.

—¡Pues es que nadie me va a creer si digo que no es cierto! ¡Ya sabes cómo son!

—Pero no puedes decir eso... o sea tu no.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Si él puede inventarse que nos hemos acostado yo puedo decir que fue un desastre.

—¡¿Inventó también que se acostó contigo?! James va a matarlo.

—¿Qué? James... espera, ¿qué? ¡TÚ has dicho que él lo dijo!

—Pues Sirius se lo dijo a todo mundo, que él y yo...

—¿Queeeé? ¿Tú también? ¡pero que guarradas os montais!

—¿También? ¡¿Quién también?!

—¡Cuentame bien de una vez!

—Sirius y el beso que me dio en el comedor. ¡¿De que hablas tú?!

—Espera, ¿es en serio que te besó?

—¡Llevo una hora hablándote de eso! —chilla.

—No, pero... es que sí he oído algo pero pensaba que era en esa linea en la que estaba Black ayer en herbología.

—No me... a-a que te refieres con... —se sonroja de nuevo, apretando los ojos.

—Pues a cuando se subió a la mesa y dijo todo eso de que ibais a bailar juntos y estaba enamorado de ti y todo eso.

—Ya, ya... e-en... eso... es en esa línea.

—Sí, un invento más...

—Ya, eso es exactamente... no es... no que yo diga nada —suspira.

—O sea, ¿que sí te besó? —manos a la boca, ahí va el escándalo.

—¡Ugh! ¡Lily!

—¿En el comedor? ¿Frente a todo el mundo? ¿Qué han dicho los profesores?

—No sé. ¡No sabías! Ugh...

—Ya te he dicho, ¡pensé que se lo había inventado! ¿Entonces en serio sois...?

—No... no! NO —la mira con la boca abierta.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada... ¡Nada! ¡No es que... nada! OBVIO nada, ¡no es que tengas que pensar que algo!

—¿Y por qué te besó?

—P-P-Porque lo retaron. Y... ya sabes cómo es —se mira las manos. Facepalm de ella—. P-Pero.. no pasa nada. No es que signifique nada raro ni nada, yo sé que está jugando —casi no parece que te estás intentando convencer a ti mismo.

—Mmm... ¿Pero a ti te hace gracia el juego o no? Porque no pareces muy feliz.

—No, sí. Sí! Es... muy Sirius —sonríe un poquito y se sonroja volviendo s mirarse las manos porque el problema, claro, era que fuera un juego.

—Es un idiota también.

—No lo son. Son divertidos... ¿qué pensabas que te estaba diciendo si no esto? —la mira a los ojos.

—No importa... bueno, y qué con esos chicos de séptimo? —cambio de tema radical.

—Nada —niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver con eso de ayer? Es lo que me contabas, no?

—Nada, las chicas de la escuela no están contentas con que Sirius no esté disponible.

—Eso pasa una vez por semana... es decir, cada vez que se lía con alguien nuevo —ojos en blanco.

—¿Van tras la novia nueva cada vez que hace eso?

—Pues claro y todo el mundo concuerda que es una guarra, así que medio Hogwarts son unas guarras, cuando el guarro es él.

—¡No es un guarro! Ellas también son idiotas y quieren que haga un montón de cosas tontas y que solo les haga caso a ellas —ojos en blanco—. ¡Sí son un poco unas guarras, ellas!

—No me digas que a ti te parece bien que esté con dos o tres a la vez...

—No. ¡No! ¡Son imposibles!

—¿Lo ves? Así que vienes a las mías, él es el guarro que juega con ellas. Ellas solo quieren lo que querría cualquier persona normal. Solo alguien que no se canse y les de puerta a la mínima de cambio.

—En realidad tú haces lo mismo con James.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Le tienes ahí detrás siempre y vienes conmigo a pedirme que vaya al baile. Es casi como hace Sirius... tiene a muchas y elige a una para ir a un sitio. Al menos el si les hace caso casi siempre, pero no puede hacer caso a todas.

—¡No! Pero yo... nosotros vamos como amigos, ¡No es como que vaya a liarme contigo! ¡Ni como que esté liada con él y luego vaya con otro!

—Bueno, sí, en ese sentido sí, pero Igual te gusta que este ahí pensando que ya pronto vas a decirle que sí. Igual que todas las chicas de Sirius.

—No, ¡no es verdad! ¡Le detesto! —aprieta los ojos. Remus suspira,

—No se por qué, es cruel eso,

—Eso díselo a las chicas que salen con él. Si los dos son iguales.

—Ya quisiera James... o sea... —se ríe.

—¿Qué?

—Es Sirius el que sale con todas, James solo habla de ti toooodo el rato.p

—Eso solo lo dices porque te han dicho que lo digas... hoy me ha dicho que va a pasar de mi y va a buscarse a otra, así que ya lo tienes.

—¿Por que te dijo eso?

—Porque... le dije que no iba a bailar con él.

—Bueno, obviamente si le dices que no vas a bailar con él ¿qué quieres que diga?

—Le dije que el sombrero me había dado a Slughorn.

Remus parpadea.

—¿Slughorn? ¡Iugh! Es decir, es buen profesor y todo pero... ¿y quien te salió?

—Pues... S-Slughorn... —mira de reojo su nuuube de papelitos.

—Mmmm.

—E-Es decir... o sea... ya sabes lo que dijo Dumbledore, esto no es... o sea, es por afinidad. ¡A ti te salió Sirius, no significa nada!

Remus aprieta los ojos

—¿Qué?

—¡Esos papelitos son de James!

—¿Q-Qué? —es que además pensaba que ya habían acabado de llegar, vuelve a pegarles fuego

—Puso un montón ayer... ¿por qué le has dicho de Slughorn?

—Porque... ¡ugh!

—Es que... estoy seguro de que él se ha puesto súper feliz con tu papelito. Y que lo que quiere es ir contigo, ehm, a absolutamente a todos lados... no solo al baile.

—No, no lo creo... —se sonroja bajando la mirada.

—Mmm ¿crees que te lo diría así si pensara que quiere solamente jugar contigo?

—Sí y más porque han venido a hablar conmigo los dos, son unos idiotas. Me han dicho que me muera sola y que va a irse detrás de otra. ¡Pues me parece perfecto! Que me deje en paz de una vez.

—Es que no me lo creo ni un segundo... —la mira.

—¿Qué?

—Que quieras que te deje en paz —se revuelve un poquito pensando que aún no le ha dicho que irán juntos...

—¿Quéee? ¡Claro que quiero que me deje en paz! Y encima me he peleado con Severus porque también es un idiota, todos los chicos de esta escuela son idiotas...

—¡¿Te has peleado con Snape?! ¿Por?

—Pues por idiota. Las mismas tonterías de siempre.

—Yo... también soy un chico de esta escuela —le recuerda sonriendo pensando que TIENE que decirle a James todo esto.

—Bueno... todos son idiotas menos tú. Así que voy a pasar el día contigo y como vuelvan esos idiotas Slytherin haré que mi ejercito de papelitos les ataque.

—Quizás debí haberme defendido mejor... —sonríe un poquito más.

—Y a todo esto, ¿dónde están los otros tres idiotas?

—No son idiotas... Peter volvió a dormir y James y Sirius... no tengo idea, debían estar aquí.

¿Y vamos a sacar el cartelito de... mientras tanto, en el despacho de Dumbledore?

Sí.

¡El cartelitoooooo! ¿Van a despertarles James y Sirius?!

Creo que sí.

Cielos, Minerva va a ponerse histérica.

Sí.

La mejor amiga de Minerva, es decir, la gárgola de la puerta del despacho del director, transmite el mensaje como haría habitualmente cuando Dumbledore está en el despacho: "Sirius Black y James Potter le buscan, Profesor Dumbledore". Y ella, que es la que está medio despierta medio no quiero levantarme... Da un salto que le mete a él UN SUSTO... No sé si hasta la varita perdida va a venir a su mano. Seguramente no.

—Mmmm... ¿Qué pasa?

Minerva se levanta histérica y empieza a deshacer hechizos como loca, vestirlo a él, convertir la cama en un escritorio otra vez, convertirse ella en gato.

Es que va a terminar acostado en el suelo y sin entender nada... y sin varita. Perdonen pero está traumatizado con eso.

—Minerva, Minerva... ¡para!

Y ahí debe abrir Sirius la puerta o sea gárgola del demonio, ¿no podría haber esperado a que dijera "que pasen"?. Albus mira a la puerta y levanta las cejas... al menos esto explica todo el revuelo. Café. Necesita café. Y levantarse del suelo.

—Sirius —le saluda sonriendo notando que no viene solo—. Ah, y James. Buenos días. Denme un segundo, estoy buscando una aguja que se me cayó al suelo ayer...

Minerva esta debajo del escritorio, le trae la varita en la boca sin que la puedan ver.

—¡Buenos días, profesor!

Dumbledore le sonríe al mirarla, agradecido. La toma y le hace un cariño en el cuello.

Ella se va toda agobiada a ver si encuentra un lugar donde esconderse.

—¡Ah! Aquí está —se levanta notando que... ugh. Mira que ayer casi ni se movió y le duelen músculos que no sabía que existían.

—Buenos días, profesor —saluda James.

Sirius se acerca a él, tan sonriente, parece que pesa menos de lo normal y es porque los papeles que le ha robado a Lily que intentan levantarle de los bolsillos.

—Pasen, pasen. ¿Qué les trae por aquí en sábado? —pregunta haciendo un gesto con las manos para que se sienten... en sus sillas que quizás aún están siendo las almohadas porque no están por aquí. Ehm... dos pergaminos serán.

—Es que... queríamos comentar varias cosas —Sirius mira a James de reojo a ver por donde quiere empezar.

Dumbledore está seguro y plenamente convencido de que va a necesitar café

—Sí, tenemos cosas importantes que preguntarle —asiente James sentándose.

Sirius mira a James de reojo porque eso no le aclara y le ruge el estómago cuando se sienta porque al final aun ni han desayunado

Minerva, de repente, cae en la cuenta de que tal vez esta reunión sea para... ESO que tenían que preguntarle y piensa que ¡no podrian haber elegido peor momento! ¡Va a matar a Filius! Y ya les habría quitado cien puntos a cada uno de poder hablar.

—¿Han desayunado ya? —pregunta Dumbledore que el mismo tiene más hambre que un león.

—No... no, íbamos para allá cuando hemos tenido... EL PROBLEMA —es decir, la última tragedia griega que ha azotado la humanidad con su látigo más inclemente.

Dumbledore le mira con atención... e igualmente va a traer bocadillos para todos. Y café. ¿Minerva? Hay jamón para ti aquí abajo del escritorio. (Y té)

Ella se sorprende e igual agradece interiormente, pero de todos modos hacerle la pelota no va a hacer que no quiera matarlos a todos. Aunque puede que hoy los matara de una forma más rápida, compasiva e indolora.

Sirius tan feliz con su café, como si no fueran bastante hiperactivos. Es que va a ser un DESASTRE estos dos con cafeína.

—Pues el caso es que... ¿Hay alguna forma de demostrar que el papel que nos ha llegado con un nombre lo ha mandado el sombrero?

—Oh... el sombrero de nuevo —valora Dumbledore poniendo azúcar a su café... tres, cuatro cucharadas creo estará bien. Cinco porque hoy es un día especial.

—Es que a James le ha salido Lily Evans, pero ella insiste en que a ella le ha salido Slughorn. Y es mentira porque echamos un montón de papeles con el nombre de James y ahora la estan persiguiéndo, hasta tengo algunos aquí... pero ella insiste en que nosotros los hechizamos para que la persigan y que no son del sombrero.

Lily Evans ha dicho que le ha salido Slughorn. Permítanle tener un segundo de impresión con ese asunto. ¿Dónde está Minerva cuando quiere verle la cara?

Bajo la mesa, teniendo un infarto. Hasta vuelca la taza de té. Tiene TIENE que hablar con Lily Evans.

James mira a Sirius de reojo porque... bueno tampoco tiene que contarle TODO, es decir, ya bastante vergonzoso es en sí que prefiera decir de ir con Slughorn a con él.

Pues por eso te ha dejado hablar a ti primero, palurdo.

—O sea, es que es una idiota porque es OBVIO que James le gusta y nadie entiende qué le pasa. Solo ha dicho a Slughorn porque sabe que él le va a seguir el rollo porque es su favorita, pero es que nadie le cree —añade Sirius.

—Tampoco a mi ella me gusta tanto —susurra James entre dientes.

Taza de café a los labios. Trago lasaaaargo.

Sí, sí, los dramas adolescentes. Minerva piensa que esto esto es igualmente culpa tuya y del maldito sombrero. Y que bueno, si a Lily en realidad le ha salido James Potter, ELLA tenía razón, solo está usando a Slughorn como chivo expiatorio, que es todo lo contrario a lo que hubiera hecho ella a su edad.

—El sombrero... sugiere. Una buena pareja para el baile. Pero el libre albedrío de las personas hace que puedan ir con quien quieran.

—¿Qué? No! ¡Pero ha de haber alguna forma de probarlo! —ahí sigue Sirius gritando porque esto es suuuúper injusto.

—La magia deja rastros, sí... sería posible revertir el camino de uno de los papelitos hasta el sombrero. Sin embargo... insisto en que los papeles son una sugerencia. Hablaba con la Profesora McGonagall ayer y concluimos que hoy mismo anunciariamos ciertos cambios en las reglas... solo un papelito —sonríe.

—¡Pues si deja rastros ya está! ¿Lo ves? Te dije que se podía —Sirius tan contento, se queda solo con la parte que le interesa.

—Igualmente eso solo serviría para demostrar el punto, Señor Black.

—Es suficiente. O sea, la cosa al menos es que dé la cara y diga realmente que no le da la gana ir con él porque es una amargada, no que vaya dando excusas.

Dumbledore suspira.

—O lo que es peor, diga que somos unos mentirosos —sigue, tan apasionado.

—Quizás sería mejor abordarla de otro modo y convencerla de que vaya al baile con usted, Señor Potter —propone Dumbledore.

—No quiere, siempre dice que no a todo —se lamenta James.

—Además ni que ella fuera tan especial... —protesta Sirius.

—Es especial, como todas las chicas, Señor Black. Y puede no querer ir con el Señor Potter, es verdad.

—Que va a no querer —se cruza de brazos—. Y ni que las otras chicas fueran tan especiales tampoco.

—¿No lo son? —le mira por encima de las gafas.

Black se encoge de hombros... y de repente se acuerda otra vez de su sueño, sonrojándose.

—No, o sea, sí lo son, cada una a su manera. A mi me gustan, me gustan mucho, pero lo que digo es que ninguna merece que alguien les vaya detrás infinitamente solo para subirse el ego como si fueran la gran maravilla.

—¿Quien le salió a usted en el sombrero? —pregunta Dumbledore sonriendo más.

Y es que James Potter acaba de acordarse de TODO el asunto. Niño, tu retentiva.

—¿Eh? Ehm... —traga saliva y de repente no parece tan comodo y contento y orgulloso con la respuesta a eso—. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Le salió Remus —James mira a Sirius frunciendo un poquito el ceño, recordando el beso y que ahora están juntos ¡y estaba enfadado!

—Oh... esa es buena suerte —declara Dumbledore tan tranquilo, tomando un bocadillo y dándole una mordida. Ya hasta se le habían olvidado.

Sirius mira a James de reojo y luego a Dumbledore... y finalmente levanta la barbilla, en señal de que no pretende dejarse intimidar.

—Sí —asegura convencido.

—A veces es muy divertido ir con un amigo y creo que a Remus le vendrá muy bien sentirse seguro con alguien.

Sirius mira a Dumbledore entrecerrando un poco los ojos sin entender eso del todo.

—Por supuesto que voy a cuidar de él si es lo que está insinuando —responde un poco agresivo.

—Sé que nadie cuida más de él que ustedes —le sonríe.

—¿Entonces porqué lo dice? ¿Es porque ayer le besé? —inclina la cabeza porque entonces sí que no entiende a qué viene esto.

Igualmente Dumbledore le sonríe, cerrando los ojos. Levanta las cejas y los abre otra vez. Minerva se da un golpe contra algo al levantar la cabeza al oir eso

—Si yo me enterara de cada vez que alguien besa a otro alguien en esta escuela... aunque me alegra escuchar esto directamente de alguno de los interesados por una vez.

—Pues me la suda —Sirius se cruza de brazos en plan rebelde—. Lo hice para callar a RoseMary y volvería a hacerlo una y mil veces de ser necesario.

—Oh, fue un beso rebelde... pensé que hablabamos de algo más personal.

Sirius se sonroja un poco porque ahora con sus sueños recientes está mucho menos seguro que ayer de qué coño fue. James opina que fue un beso rarísimo.

—¿Personal? —es que vacila.

—Por lo que me estaban contando, sobre los papeles y el sombrero, asumí que era no un beso rebelde sino algo mucho más afectuoso. ¿No quieren un bocadillo?

—Fue un beso en la boca —asegura tomando otro bocadillo, porque es que quizás Dumbledore se está imaginando...— De hecho fueron dos.

—Exactamente. ¿James? —le acerca la bandeja y James abre un poco la boca porque lo que le está contando a Dumbledore... ¡y tan tranquilo! parpadea y estira un poco la mano por un bocadillo.

—A Remus Lupin —insiste porque quizás eso tampoco le ha quedado claro.

—Sí, sí. Justamente. Y me agradaba bastante más la idea de que no fuera por ser rebelde, le soy sincero.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

—No sé a usted, Señor Black, pero a mi me gustan más las historias que incluyen besos dados con afecto que aquellos que solo se dan para que alguien más se calle.

—Pero somos dos chicos...

—¿Y? —le mira directamente habiendo dado una mordida a su bocadillo.

—Bueno, sorprendentemente todo el mundo parece tener algo que decir al respecto.

—¿Y usted tiene algo que decir al respecto?

Sirius se humedece los labios pensando en ello. ¿Decir... qué? ¿Que no se arrepetía? ¿que volvería a hacerlo? En realidad ahora mismo sí se arrepentía un poco, o sea... estaba tal vez planteándose la posibilidad de ver a Remus de una manera que no... que no. Que eran amigos. Y seguramente todo venía a causa de esto, tal vez si no lo hubiera hecho...

Dumbledore se llena otra vez la taza de café esperando pacientemente a que Sirius termine de pensar.

¿Si volvería a hacerlo? Sí, sí que volvería a hacerlo, porque no lo hizo para callar a RoseMary a pesar de lo que le ha dicho a Dumbledore. Lo hizo porque Remus estaba diciendo que debía ir con alguien más y que se iría cuando le saliera el nombre de su chica, como si él no mereciera que nadie le acompañara y mucho menos Sirius Black y él quería demostrarle que su amistad valía más que cualquier guarra o su misma propia reputación si eso era necesario poner en juego.

¿Cuál era el problema entonces? Que... volvería a hacerlo. No porque Remus se sintiera inseguro como se sentía siempre, ni porque quisiera quitarse de encima a una chica en concreto como pasaba siempre si no porque por lo visto... le había gustado.

Y si le había gustado... esto ya no era un juego de decirles a todos que era Remus-sexual y bromear sobre tener sexo en la casa de los gritos mientras sabía perfectamente bien que todo era una broma.

Todo dejaba de ser una broma si le había gustado y si dejaba de ser una broma, era mucho más difícil saber qué hacer.

A lo mejor todo se resolvía nada más besando a una chica otra vez, a lo mejor así se quedaba todo en algo de lo que reirse todos juntos y un sueño un poco perturbador de una noche concreta que ni siquiera era necesario mencionar.

Además es que estaba el asunto... por ejemplo ayer. Habían estado en la cama jugando y saltando a media noche sin que pasara NADA. Y se lo había pasado súper bien, por eso eran amigos. No quería perder eso por estar pensando en si hacer eso o lo otro sería abusar de la inocencia de Remus.

—No, no lo creo —decide al final.

Dumbledore le sonríe y Sirius mira a James de reojo, que aún tiene el ceño fruncido pero si va a hablar de algo con Sirius de esto, va a ser sin Dumbledore aquí.

—¿Venían a verme solo por los papelitos? —pregunta Dumbledore redireccionando la conversación nuevamente.

Sirius sigue pensando un poco en el tema, cada vez más convencido de que sí, una chica nueva... además ¡hoy llegaban las francesas! Tal vez podía enrollarse con alguna que estuviera bastante buena, ¡ja! Ala, ya está de buen humor otra vez.

Vamos a ver si lo consigues... o sea enrollarte con ella, seguro sí.

Nah, conseguirlo sí, otra cosa es que funcione.

—No —responde James pensando que este segundo tema es casi tan terrible como el de Sirius siendo gay.

Sirius sale de sus pensamientos ahora sin caer en qué es lo que falta.

—Ehm... la profesora... McGonagall... —empieza James y Dumbledore... se sonroja un poco.

—¡Ah, sí! —Sirius se acuerda de repente y a ella se le acelera el corazón.

—¿Aja?

—El otro día nos castigó de forma súper injusta y súper exagerada —empieza a explicar Sirius.

—Eso lo dudo —asegura Dumledore sonriendo y moviendo el pie a ver si la encuentra por ahí abajo, de hecho, no sonriendo, riendo.

—Claro que sí, todos saben que con los Gryffindor es la peor y la más dura.

—La más dura, sí. Pero nunca injusta —replica Dumbledore.

—Sí, porque a Lily y a Remus que son los perfectos nunca les quita puntos ni los castiga y bueno, a este porque es el capitán de quidditch y todo eso, pero a mi me tiene frito y a Peter y las chicas, más o menos, ¡pero conmmigo siempre se pasa mucho!

—¡A mi también me castiga solo de verme, con todo y el quidditch! —protesta James. Dumbledore se ríe un poco más aún...

—Portarse mal tiene sus consecuencias. Pero... ¿Han venido a acusarla?

—No, pero es que no es lo mismo, está en la pizarra girada y todo el mundo monta jaleo y lo primero que suelta "cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor, Señor Black" —la imita—. ¡Los de Ravenclaw me han dicho que a ellos les dice lo mismo y yo ni siquiera estoy en la clase con ellos!

Es que se muere de risa Dumbledore. En realidad Sirius también sonríe un poco porque está exagerando, ¡aunque una vez lo hizo!

—Además todos dicen que es mentira, pero a mí siempre me pregunta las cosas más difíciles, es como "¿Uno mas uno, Señorita Evans?" "¿En qué país estamos, Señor Lupin?" "Sin moverse de donde está, calcúleme todas la piedras que se han usado para costruir este castillo, incluidos los azulejos del baño, Señor Black. Sí, también los de la torre de Slytherin donde por cierto, nunca ha estado"

Dumbledore se sigue riendo a carcajadas con eso, Minerva, no lo mates. Mimerva está clavando las uñas por ahí.

—Y los castigos con ambos son más o menos igual, eh... a Evans el castigo es "inténtelo de nuevo" y nosotros es ¡"organicen todos los archivos de toda la escuela"! —protesta James

—¡Eso! ¡Eso! —Sirius asiente señalando a James.

—Por algo será, señores, por algo será... pero si quieren puedo llamar a la Profesora McGonagall aquí para que hagamos un debate sobre si es o no merecido.

Creo que va a arrancarte algo con las uñas solo por sugerir que haya un debate. Ahora sí se va a llevar un arañazo en el tobillo

—Para que desde luego lo pierdan, porque merecido seguro que es —asegura casi gritando con el arañazo.

—Claro, usted seguro se pone de su parte así que para qué.

—Volviendo al asunto, Señor Black, del castigo impuesto el otro día... —reencauza de nuevo.

—Ah, sí... nos dijo que hicieramos una investigación —mira a James con cara de... tú lo dices. James le medio fulmina.

—¿Una investigación? Eso no es nunca un castigo —asegura el ñoño Dumbledore, volvienod a sonreir.

—U-Una... relacionada...

—Con encantamientos, le preguntamos al profesor Flitwick y nos ha mandado aquí.

—¿Y de qué es la investigación?

Otra vez, Sirius mira a James.

—E-E...ehm... u-un... e-encantamiento... —James se sonroja sin mirarle, poniendo especial atención ahora mismo ne sus propias rodillas—. S-Sobre... los problemas... masculinos.

—¿Qué problemas masculinos?

James mira a Sirius de reojo.

—Yo lo que creo es que ella quiere acostarse con usted —gracias por tu tacto, Sirius, ¡vas a estar contando piedras hasta que se te acaben los numeros como que Minerva McGonagall te esta oyendo!

—Señor Black... —Dumbledore le mira por encima de las gafas de nuevo... y piensa que en realidad no está completamente equivocado.

—¡Es verdad! Y además todo el mundo lo sabe. ¿Por qué si no querría que investigaramos sobre hechizos contra la impotencia?

El carraspeo de Dumbledore... mira que es dificil conseguir desbalancearlo, esta vez... hasta sonrojado está.

—Impotencia —repite.

—Sí, ¿sabe? Impotencia sexual —gracias James, aclaración necesaria.

—Por su edad, claro... —añade Sirius.

Tras unos cuantos largos segundos, Dumbledore sonríe otra vez.

—Aunque no creo que usted a estas alturas...—sigue James arrugando la nariz.

Dumbledore piensa que exactamente donde está James sentado en este momento estaba Minerva McGonagall saltando sobre su... no precisamente relajada masculinidad. Por cierto. Pero todos tenían cierta razón en dudarlo.

—Creo que tengo exactamente la información que requieren para hacer su investigacion —sentencia.

Sirius levanta las cejas y mira a James de reojo. Minerva quiere MATARLO.

—Aunque no estoy del todo seguro —o sea ni siquiera va a negarlo—, que esto tenga que ver co la Profesora McGonagall dudando de mis capacidades, pero quizás algo me sabe.

—¿Algo le sabe de qué?

—No lo sé, quizás ella esté muy segura de lo que puedo o no hacer a mi edad —Dumbledore se ríe, levantándose.

—Quizás lo intentaron y... no pudo —James le da un codazo a Sirius.

Sirius levanta las cejas mirando a James y es que... eso le lleva realmente a IMAGINARLOS. Arruga la nariz.

—O quizás la profesora McGonagall solo quería que ustedes se enteraran de ciertas cosas que a todo hombre le sucede en la vejez. Finalmente ustedes son hombres... y tarde o temprano se harán viejos como yo.

Todo el fandom de Harry Poter te odia por ese comentario, Albus Dumbledore, ¡los vas a sobrevivir a AMBOS! Y además ambos van a morir por ayudarte.

¡Por ayudarle a que el mundo sea un lugar mejor! ¡No por ayudarle a sus intereses personales!

—Dentro de... ¿Tres cien... cuatrocientos años? quizás ya haya nuevos hechizos.

—También estoy seguro de que estarán tentados a... ocuparlos ahora —asegura—. Lo cual no les recomiendo...

Creo que se puede LEER sobre la cabeza de Sirius Black ahora mismo "Severus Snape, o el extraño caso del hombre que murió de priapismo"

—Y mucho menos... ocuparlo con sus compañeros —agrega Dumbledore deteniéndose de buscar el libro que estaba buscando y es que... esta idea es mala. Vale, Minerva, Vale... no tienes que decirlo en voz alta.

—Claro, claro... eso es evidente —no convences a NADIE con esa sonrisa de chico fatal, Sirius Black.

Dumbledore le mira por encima de las gafas.

Hay que reconocer que es mono, no sé si eso sirva de algo.

¡No!

Jo...

—¡Pero está diciendo que... se puede usar en los demás?! —James rompe un poco el feliz momento Dumbledore-Sirius.

(Remus no está de acuerdo, dice que sí es monísimo y que... igualmente ¡NO puede aprender a hacer ese hechizo! qué tal que lo hace contra él algún día)

(Contra él no necesita un hechizo *manda un beso*)

(¡Ugh!)

—Pienso que lo que voy a hacer es explicarles únicamente cómo funciona el hechizo.

—Nooo, ¡pero tenemos que explicarselo a McGonagall!

—Se lo podemos explicar a ella también.

—No, no, ella es la que quiere aprenderlo. Debemos aprenderlo para enseñarselo... fue muy clara en ese punto.

—No me parece que sea esa la asignatura que les dejó.

—Sí, tal cual, dijo "quiero aprender ese hechizo, vayan a investigarlo para mi" —añade James.

—Exacto —Sirius asiente y es que Minerva está quitándoles puntos a Hufflepuff porque Gryffibdor ya debe mil millones en su cabeza.

—¿Y qué aprenden ustedes de ello?

—Pues el hechizo.

—Vamos a tener que empezar por aprender anatomía... —toma otro libro distinto—. Y explicarsela a la PRofesora McGonagall.

—Hombre... no creo que eso sea necesario...

—Empiezo a pensar que sí... igualmente si quieren hacer un ensayo bueno, es importante que pongan esa información. También las posibles causas del problema —sube por una de las escaleras, va a sacarte unos cinco o seis libros Sirius.

—Nooo, no. Profesor, la profesora McGonagall solo nos pidió el hechizo para resolverlo. De hecho si lo pensamos bien seguramente solo quería saber si usted se lo sabía... —explica James.

—En realidad no hay que hacer un ensayo, solo mostrarle que sabemos hacerlo... —aclara Sirius.

—¿Y cómo exactamente pretende mostrarle eso, Señor Black? —pregunta Dumbledore.

—Pues... buscaremos un voluntario y se lo haremos…

—¿Un ancianito? ¿Está usted proponiéndome de sujeto de prueba?

—¿Está usted proponiéndose voluntario? —pregunta Sirius en el mismo tono, un poco asustado. Gellert está muerto de la risa por ahí con eso.

—Sinceramente, Señor Black, esto solo va a conseguir que terminen debiéndole puntos a la Profesora McGonagall.

—No veo por qué, ella nos lo pidió y si es usted voluntario... —se encoge de hombros—. Hasta podría aprovecharlo —eso, sobraba.

—Gracias, Señor Black, por la preocupación pero siento decirle que este hechizo no funciona como usted lo está imaginando.

—¿Ah, no?

—O sea no le apunto la varita a Sirius y digo el hechizo y el... —James hace un gesto con las manos. Sirius da un saltito porque hoy está un poco... especialmente sensible.

—Me desilusiona un poco escuchar a unos alumnos de quinto describirme hechizos que funcionan así...

—¿Cómo funciona entonces?

—Es un preciso movimiento interno que además requiere práctica y disposición. Aquí esta descrito todo —le da uno de los varios libros que ha sacado y la verdad es que podría explicarles mejor y está seguro de que lo podrían hacer bien, pero... ya esta viendo a Severus Snape...

Sirius mira el libro pensando que... bueno, quizás no vale tanto la pena, pero es que imagina la cara de Evans viendo a Snape empalmado CADA VEZ que habla con él... o la cara de Snape.

—Quizás sería mejor que usted le explicara directo a la Profesora McGonagall. ¿No será que ella ya está menospausica o como se llame? —propone James.

—Las menopausicas igual pueden tener sexo, solo que no se quedan embarazadas —porque Sirius Black con quince años sabe eso es una de esas cosas que no quereis saber.

—¿Pero si les dan ganas?

Dumbledore piensa que, lo que es Minerva... vaya que tenía ganas ayer, este o no cerca de la menopausia.

—Claro que sí, de hecho se vuelven LOCAS. Es como si fueran otra vez adolescentes —añade Sirius.

Dumbledore se sonroja un poco con eso y Minerva está intentando hacer un aujero en el suelo para irse de aquí ahora mismo.

—Ugh... ¿McGonagall vuelta loca queriendo... eso? Ugh... —protesta James con esa idea.

—Bueno, señores, ha sido un gusto compartir el desayuno con ustedes, pero como saben hoy es un gran día y estoy bastante ocupado... me encantará verlos a la hora de la comida— decide Dumbledore levantándose.

Sirius se encoge de hombros. James no sabe, realmente, como es que Sirius está tan tranquilo con este asunto. Arrugando la nariz y levantándose.

Bueno, querido, tú tampoco quieres saberlo.

Ahora a mi me da curiosidad ¿quién abusa del pobre niño?

O sea, es que me imagino a las amigas de su madre siendo un poco demasiado efusivas una de las desventajas de ser guapo y galán que es.

Ugh, pobrecito mío. Es lo que tiene, no solo le presigue las chicas guapas que a él le gustan...

—Bueno, ehm... gracias Profesor... —James sonríe pensando que toda esta convesración ha sido rara que te cagas. Aun pensando en Dumbledore y Minerva—. Quizás debería hablar con la Profesora McGonagall respecto a todo esto.

Sirius asiente. Igualmente Dumbledore les sonríe pensando más en... las intenciones reales de Minerva detrás de esta inestigación.

Eso sí, le pone a James los libros en las manos. Porque hala, al menos han de aprender algo.

—Le pediré a la profesora McGonagall que me deje leer el ensayo.

—Ugh... —ya veremos si lo entregan... y si ella lo reclama.

Ya se lo imagina, igual y el mismo les pregunta en el gran comedor en dos semanas... si se acuerda.

—Pero ella no dijo ensayo... —insiste James protestando solo por protestar.

—Vámonos... —pide Sirius, pensando "antes de que nos ponga además un mínimo de largo".

Dumbledore les detiene la puerta de salida haciendo un gesto de despedida y James sale casi corriendo. Sirius detrás desde luego.


	24. Chapter 24

Dumbledore sonríe un poco más antes de cerrarles la puerta detrás y perdonenlo pero...

—¿Minerva?

Ella... toooooma aire y se sube, primero a la silla y luego al escritorio. Él se sonroja un poquito y le da la espalda, esperando a ver si la escucha hablar o no. No, no la vas a escuchar hablar.

—¿Algo que quieras... compartir conmigo? Alguna preocupación... al menos ayer quedó demostrado que...

No sé si los gatos se sonrojan pero... hace el equivalente, aun desde encima del escritorio.

Albus toma aire y sonríe, acercándose al escritorio de nuevo, aun sonrojadito.

Ella le mira y se nota que está nerviosa

—Ciertamente no esperaba despertar hoy directo a tener que dar explicaciones sobre mi... rendimiento —cariñito entre las orejas. Esconde la cara en su mano—. Y menos aún, que no recibiria ninguna explicación de vuelta... ¿estás desnuda?

Asiente y le da vergüenza, además. Ayer te metió la mano ahí dentro ¿y ahora te da vergüenza? El director sonríe un poco más con ese asunto.

—¿Cierro los ojos? —propone... con voz de esas que nadie le cree

Le echa una mirada.

—Los dejo abiertos entonces... anda que necesito hablar contigo —se humedece los labios.

Niega con la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que me desnude yo para estar iguales? Es una vista bastante desagradable, Minerva, y me parece bastante innecesaria. Ya vieron suficiente estos cuadros anoche.

Aprieta los ojos y niega otra vez.

—Cielos, y me pones esa cara... no esperarás que te deje ir así.

Le mira intensamente unos instantes... y se pone de espaldas.

—Me haces sentir un viejecito verde... —protesta un poco—. Voy a pasar al baño.

Hace un gesto de asentimiento y ahí se va... vale, tienes un par de minutos para respirar.

En cuanto se cierra la puerta se vuelve humana buscando sus bragas como loca entre la pila de ropa del suelo.

—Bollocksbolloscksbollocksbollocks

Ahora pensaremos en ESO cada vez que digas bollocks, querida

¡Ugh!

Y Dumbledore va a sonreir de ladito. Mira, vale que las highlands no sean libres, vale que no pueda beber alcohol porque están en un colegio, vale que esté enamorada de un inglés... pero que no pueda decir palabrotas es INADMISIBLE. Se NIEGA a seguir en esta historia.

Si las puede decir, no hay ningún problema, solo va a conseguir que el inglés sonría de ladito

BLOODY Sassenach.

Andaaaaa. Le haría mucha gracia que le llamaras así. ¿Podrías por favor esperar a que salga del baño? De hecho ahí viene, mira, como no te apresures a vestirte, te va a ganar él, en vez de estar gritando como loca

Lo bueno es que como ya se ha puesto la túnica... Ya no se ve nada.

Dumbledore se cambia a su traje de más lujo, el que es rojo y dorado. Ejem... no que el sea Gryffindor ni nada. ¡Así es el traje!

¡Nodigaiseso! ¡Nonononono! ¡Retíralo! ¡Retíralo! Retiralooooo

¿Que... si es... gryffindor? ¿o quieren que se quite el traje?

¡No! Es que a ella le gusta vestir de verde y plata.

Ahhh... ah. Ese... asunto.

UUUUUUUGH

Ehm... pero la queremos.

Va a ir ella a por una túnica azul y os vais a cagar todos.

Azul de Ravenclaw... ojos en blanco.

No, azul de Escocia.

—¿Ya estás vestida? —Albus sale con los ojos tapados con la mano, sonriendo un poco y espiándole por una rendijita.

—Sí... más o menos —se está poniendo las medias

—Dónde está el más y dónde el menos —se destapa los ojos... y la mira. Y se sonroja un poquito otra vez, riendo bajito —. Espera.

—¿Qué? —ella ni se atreve a mirarle.

—Estás... esas son unas medias, ¿verdad?

—Ehm... sí —vacila y se sonroja un poco más porque son de medio muslo porque tuvo que cortarlas porque le volatilizo las bragas y ella nunca usa de estas.

—Tengo... esto que es tuyo —confiesa.

—¿El qué?

—Tus... bueno... —vacila un poco y se acerca más a ella.

Le mira de reojo solo un instante, poniéndose los zapatos, nerviosa y ahí las tiene, colgando de un dedo. TUS BRAGAS. Y mira que... tiene también tu bra. Solo que ese... no va a dartelo.

—¡Albus! —protesta quitándoselas de un tirón y las esconde enseguida en algún bolsillo.

—Vas a olvidarlas ahí y luego vas a sacar un pañuelo, van a caérsete y vas a tener que darle muchísimas explicaciones a toda la escuela. Mejor póntelos donde van.

—Llevo otras. No van a olvidárseme.

—Te creeré... —se pone en cunclillas frente a ella poniéndole las manos en las rodillas—. ¿Estás bien?

Se sonroja porque estaba escondiendo la mirada en el suelo y se ha encontrado la de él. La verdad es que sí está bien, está jodidamente bien y se le escapa lo bien que está por la comisura de los labios...

El sonríe un poquito con eso también, haciéndole un cariñito en la rodilla con el pulgar.

—Excepto porque voy a tener que castigar a Sirius Black hasta que sus tataranietos vengan a la escuela...

—Oyendo la conversación de hoy, no sé si va a tener tataranietos. Mira que yo quería probar si podíamos hacer lo de anoche con la varita... —casual comentario—. ¿Comiste?

—Bueno, pues hasta que vengan los de Potter. Los de alguien. ¿Crees que...?

—¿Qué?

—¿En serio crees que él y Remus Lupin...?

Dumbledore suspira y se sienta en el suelo frente a ella aun con las manos en sus rodillas. Pone una mano sobre una suya.

—Tal vez solo sea una fase, los chicos siempre están probando cosas... no son los primeros ni serán los últimos.

—¿Una fase de qué? —mira el gesto y sonreiría un poco más porque en general es él el que pone la mano sobre las suyas, pero ahora está pensando en este asunto de los dos chicos—. Yo creo más bien que es una opción y lo que no quiero que suponga Sirius Black, conociendo a su madre y a su familia, es que pasaría algo malo por salir con alguien de su mismo sexo.

—Una fase de prueba, como una moda, como cuando el año pasado estaba de moda llevar el pelo largo o cuando el anterior estaba de moda jugar a esa cosa explosiva tan horrible que menos mal que ya se les ha pasado.

—¿Tú no crees que Sirius Black pueda querer salir con Remus Lupin solo por querer salir con Remus o al revés? ¿Crees que solo sea una prueba?

—Creo que... podría ser una prueba, una que se convirtiera en algo o no, lo dirá el tiempo, pero no estoy segura que ahora mismo sepan para nada lo que quieren realmente ni en que se estan metiendo con una cosa así.

—Como tampoco lo saben si se meten con una chica.

—Exacto. Salvo porque a pesar de todo, me parece que sería más fácil si estuvieran con una chica.

—De hecho Sirius Black se mete con chicas cada dos por tres... hasta yo lo sé.

—Por eso, tal vez sea nada más lo mismo. Solo que esta vez se le haya ocurrido...

—Me preocupa más Remus... —confiesa.

—Y a mi —asiente de acuerdo con eso.

—Es más vulnerable y les mira a ellos como lo que son, la ventana a la normalidad y a la felicidad. Sirius puede... enamorarle.

—A mi me preocupa que peleen. Lo último que necesita es dejar de hablarse con ellos solo porque Sirius ha decidido hacer experimentos. No sé si Remus sería capaz de encontrar nuevos amigos.

—Sin embargo, creo que harían buena pareja.

Levanta las cejas. Creo que Minerva Shipea más el ella no lo sabe.

—Sirius tiene todo el empuje, la lealtad y el corazón para hacer de Remus lo que es, un hombre normal.

—Y Remus es lo bastante centrado y sensato para dirigirle hacia el lugar correcto... —Que quizás fuera bien lejos de su familia, piensa para sí. Albus sonríe.

Minerva suspira porque aun así piensa que esto puede acarrearles muchos muchos más problemas de los que debería.

—Ah, la juventud... no sabía que tenías esa capacidad para hacer que tus niños hicieran los deberes con esa celeridad

—Se suponía que esa era una travesura contra Filius —aprieta los ojos.

—Igualmente puedo ver que ayer todo habrá sido una... sorpresa enorme para ti —insiste, sonriendo de lado e ignorando lo de Filius a propósito solo para molestarla un poco, porque en el fondo no cree que ella les mandara con él.

Minerva se sonroja más

—Ahora me explico esa reacción previa asumiendo que era... la varita. Quizás imaginabas también que con un beso se me caerían la dentadura. O que tendría una pierna de palo debajo de la túnica —sigue, sonriendo cada vez más.

—¿Qué? —protesta

—¿Así me ves? Como... el ancianito que ni siquiera puede... —se ríe.

—¡No! O sea... yo no... ¡Ellos ni tenían que venir a preguntarte! ¡Ellos sacaron el tema y yo solo les dije que podían investigar!

—En caso de que te fuera útil saberlo... algún día —la pica, e igualmente le acaricia un poco la pantorrilla.

—¡Albus! —otra vez protesta.

—Al menos tengo dedos aún y me has dicho que también puedo hacer eso mismo con la varita... así que puedes vivir tranquila —siiiiigue.

—¿C-Con la... varita?

—Ayer lo dijiste —parpadea y levanta las cejas—. Hablo de magia... —GUARRA

—No vas a hacerlo con magia —pero del otro modo no nos quejamos...

—¿Por?

—Por que no, no hay ninguna necesidad.

—La hay cuando estés riñéndome en algun lugar, de manera súper injusta —imita a Sirius Black.

Le fulmina.

—¿Ves? Prefiero oirte decir "bollocks, bollocks Albus..." a que me riñas —pegale, ahora sí, dale un golpe. Pícale un ojo.

—Soy dura, pero nunca injusta —se defiende imitándole a él.

—No uses mis argumentos contra mi —protesta un poco otra vez y ella sonríe un poco vencedora.

Igualmente, no parece todo lo escandalizada de que el pudiera usar magia contra ella de esa manera, en medio del gran salon como el esperaría...Así que sí, puntos para Minerva.

No le cree capaz... sinceramente.

Dependerá del regaño.

A lo mejor se sorprende.

No estoy segura de que no lo diga él esperando que ella se escandalice, más que otra cosa.

—¿Lista para enfrentar al mundo?

—No...

—Ya me has enfrentado a mi... sin matarme —se ríe bajito.

—Eso me recuerda... —saca la varita para apuntarle.

—Oh, por las barbas...

Minerva sonríe un poco más.

—¿Qué de todo lo que he hecho es lo que merece este castigo? ¿Y... cual es el castigo?

—Ah, ¿pero que hay algo que no lo merezca?

—¡Varias cosas! ¡Varias! Múltiples...

—Convénceme —varita al cuello.

Albus echa un poco la cabeza atrás, sin recordar, sinceramente, cuando fue la última vez que alguien le puso la varita ahí, así.

—Te traje jamón para desayunar... y té. Como te gusta.

—Aha...

—Te devolví tus bragas.

—Ugh! —igual se ríe

—Te defendí valientemente de Sirius y James.

—Y estabas muerto de la risa mientras se quejaban —hace un gesto para que se ponga de pie.

—Oh... vas a llevarme a pasear a punta de varita. Vale, vale... —sonríe y se pone de pie—. Estaba muerto de risa cuando decían que regañabas a Sirius cuando ni siquiera está en clase.

—¡Ese es un vil invento suyo!

—No estoy seguro.

—¡¿Cómo vas a no estarlo!? —la verdad es que sí ha pasado, pero fue un error y lo arregló enseguida

—Te veo... el reflejo condicionado.

—¡Siempre son ellos!

—Por eso lo digo —se ríe.

—Estás perdiendo el foco de construir una defensa...

—Ah... E-Es verdad... yo, te lleve a cenar a Londres muggle.

—Céntrese en los hechos del día del crimen, Profesor Dumbledore.

—¡¿Cuál crimen?!

—Ah, ahora resulta que ni sabes de qué se te acusa —y si sigues sonriendo así tampoco va a saberlo nunca.

—¿D-De... tocarte... inapropiadamente? —ofrece

Se sonroja, desde luego, porque no estaba... exactamente pensando en eso especificamente. No como motivo de crimen como mínimo. Ejem.

Para que veas que cosas le hacen sentir a el culpable. Se humedece un poco los labios y con la varita al cuello aún, da un pasito hacia ella.

—M-Mi veredicto e-es... —empieza ella.

—Aún no se de que me acusas.

Minerva le mira a los ojos intensamente y luego a los labios, humedeciéndose los suyos de forma ooooobvia.

Lo que consigue que él le mire a los labios y... hay un par de mariposas que revolotean por ahí.En su estómago, principalmente. Solo para que no protestemos.

—Sí que lo sabes, tu mismo dijiste que estabas sorprendido de seguir con vida.

—Ah... eso en general. A mí edad... !

—Especificamente sin que yo te matara...

—¡Ellos lo han dicho! Yo solo les seguía...

—Culpable —sentencia y luego se acerca a besarle porque somos muy congruentes por aquí por lo visto.

Le toma del todo por sorpresa. ¿Tú no eras listo? Al parecer tiene que ver con ser inglés

La mente brillante del siglo XX. Ah, eso sí, le va a cambiar el color de la túnica roja a blanca. Sí ese es el castigo, moríos de la risa.

¡Blanca! Nunca. NUNCA se ha vestido de blanco.

¿Por?

Pero denle un minuto por favor, ahora discute eso. ¡Pero es que le está besando hoy también! Sonríe un poquito y la abraza de la cintura.

Sí, mira tú, no te has cargado ni la tensión sexual.

Ahora la besa con una poca más de soltura y seguridad. ¡Ja! ¡Él siempre ha sido el más listo!

Lo que sí, es que ella ya no SE LO COME con esa ansia, así que es un beso bastante más dulce y afectuoso.

Cosa que es lo que más le gusta a Dumbledore ¡Se llama afecto recíproco! Y le desaaaaarma. Ahora hay hasta flores a su alrededor. ¡Deja de hacer cosas!

Lo bonito es que ha llegado la mañana y no ha desaparecido como él temía.

A Minerva le gusta la magia que sale de él cuando le besa, dice que tiene como un punto de sabor picante en su boca y como un hormigueo... que yo no estoy segura que sea exactamente la magia de él. Ejem.

Es que hasta hace un poco de jijiji. Se llama excitación. Incluye calor en tu descripción.

Vale, demasiada información, Minerva. Que corra el aire.

Humedad entre tus piernas...

Vale, vale, paso atras.

No, espera que no la va a dejar ir porque le quiere preguntar algo serio y muy cerca.

Me refiero a que se separa del beso

Ah, Albus recarga su frente en la de ella.

Le acaricia la mejilla y se quita un pelo de la barba de la boca. Ejem.

Desventajas. Sonríe y es que... le gustan los cariñitos.

—Tengo una pregunta —le acaricia la espalda.

—Uy, que terror —susurra. Él se ríe y ella un poco también.

—Quizás si... deberías tenerlo un poco. Ehm... anoche...

—Aja...

—Que hicimos —sonríe un poquito—. Eso que hicimos.

—¿Q-Qué? —ahora si que empieza a temer.

—No usamos —carraspea—. Ni siquiera pensé en que había que usar... bueno, algo.

—L-Lo sé. Lo pensé tarde, fue una irresponsabilidad.

—¿Lo dices por las enfermedades? Porque no tengo ningún síntoma.

—Lo digo porque no puedo creer que hace un par de días hablaramos justo aquí de darles una charla a los chicos sobre eso y luego...

—Y luego tenga yo que preguntarte si estás... menopausica.

—¡No estoy... ! ¡Tú sigue haciéndole caso a Sirius Black y así te va a ir! —y aun así se sonroja, preparate para cuando lo esté... Aunque te digo algo... si a ti se te levanta a los noventa y pico, a ella le puede venir la menopausia a los setenta y muchos.

—¡Solo es una pregunta válida! Porque Sirius ha dicho que... —se calla, solito, sonríe igual y se sonroja un poco, estirándose al frente para darle un beso.

—Ni siquiera quiero saber de dónde ha sacado Sirius... —igual se calla con el beso. Parecen. Adolescentes.

Tal vez es Albus Dumbledore el que está pitopáusico. Mil años más tarde...

Pito... cállate Gellert!

Escandalizados nos hallámos.

Dejen todos de dudar del... de... esa parte de la anatomía de Albus.

Es un tema controversial como cualquier otro.

No hay controversia alguna, aún le funciona. No sé si con ayuda o no, pero le funciona.

Aunque bueno, en este caso era más por el apetito que por las posibilidades anatomicas.

Tampoco es que él esté tan... ugh, vale, se separa del beso, algo sonrojado.

Gellert sonríe con malicia de todos modos. Más aún si este tonto sigue sacando florecitas y mariposas a su alrededor. Minerva tiene un par de flores enredadas en el pelo

Minerva pide que o os callais todos y la besa o ella se va a ducharse.

La verdad es que la mira a los ojos e igual sigue teniendo la duda de si alguien va a la darse de la torre de astronomía en nueve meses o no.

Puede preguntarle eso. Aunque si pasa va a NEGAR que sea tuyo por los siglos de los siglos. Así el bloody niño naciera pelirrojo y con ojos azules.

—Así que... ¿es posible que haya un pequeño Albus Dumbledore despertando a gritos a Fawkes a media noche en más o menos un año?

Hala, ella podría también responderle eso. El McIdiota es también pelirrojo y de ojos azules porque su McPadre tiene buen gusto al final con todo y todo.

—Por Merlín, espero que no, creo que me aparte a tiempo —protesta apretando los ojos porque sabe que no lo hizo, que debía ser él quien se apartara ANTES, en vez de ella en cuanto lo notó. Confieso que la idea le pone terriblemente nervioso—. De todos modos prefiero ir con Poppy por si acaso.

Albus suelta un poco el aire con eso.

Ah, y queremos deciros, que para la desesperación de todos los Dumbledore presentes, si fuera, sería una niña y sería rubia como Ariana. Porque nuestra maldad no conoce límites.

Se MUERE. Creo que dejaría la magia como la madre de Minerva.

Bien, la niña se llamaría McGonagall entonces.

Eso es obvio. Le daría TERROR su existencia. Seguro conseguiría ahogarla en la tina al primer baño

Abeforth está INDIGNADO.

Desde luego de manera accidental. Ya, ya... Minerva le odiaría para siempre. No tienes que decirlo, Aberforth. Sería un PÉSIMO padre.

Abe pide que si puede cambiarse de bloody familia. O sea, que empieza a tener miedo a ver si no va a ser él el bloody siguiente Dumbledore en morir a manos de la mente brillante de su hermano.

Albus dice que no se preocupe, que no... no va a ser él el siguiente.

Sí, claro, como él es el bloody asesino. Últimamente los Dumbledore caen como moscas

—Necesitaremos ir a esas clases también, por lo visto... con Poppy. Ya veras que si yo se las doy a la escuela pueden pasar estas cosas y no es lo mismo con un viejo como yo...

—Ya te dije que pidieramos una enfermera de San Mungo.

—"Ya te dije" —protesta un poco

—Mira, no me llores que la que tiene que ir con Poppy ahora soy yo.

—Puedo acompañarte

—¿Q-Qué? NO. No... no. Desde luego que no —POR ENCIMA DE MI CADAVER, añade para si misma.

—¿Tan grave sería?

—Sí.

—¿Por?

—¿Vas a... decirles a todos? —se sonroja. TÚ. Porque yo no pienso volver a salir al mundo exterior. Albus le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—No creo que sea la mejor de las ideas... pero Poppy es la enferemera de la escuela.

—Si lo sabe ella...

—¿No vas a hablar de esto con nadie...?

—¿Quieres? No... no lo sé, creo que deberíamos...

—Me preocupa que quieras hablar con alguien de ello y sientas que no puedes por la situación en la que estamos.

—E-Es... posible. Pero puedo no contarlo

—A mi no me... a mi no me importa que lo sepan, si se trata de que hables con ellos.

—Es decir... entonces... sí lo contamos

Dumbledore se humedece los labios porque de nuevo está caminando en terreno peligroso.

—Háblalo con quien quieras, yo no voy a negarlo. Solo no quiero que crean que te favorezco o que algo va a cambiar en general en la escuela por esto.

—Entonces mejor no...

—¿Pero no vas a contarle nada a Pomona? —la mira a los ojos—. Ni a hablar de esto con nadie.

—Seguramente me preguntará pero...

—Es que yo sé que esto... es una de esas cosas que querrías hablar con tus amigos. Desde que tenías quince años.

—Puedo no hacerlo —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja con lo del tiempo que hace. Dumbledore se ríe un poco y le pone las manos en los hombros.

—Vamos a... ver cómo va hoy. Si quieres contarlo por alguna razón, cuéntalo.

—No es... no... no estoy así desde los quince años —susurra nerviosa a pesar de que es MENTIRA y lo sabe todo el mundo, además. Albus se ríe un poco y la abraza.

—Profesora McGonagall... ¿puedo contarle algo fuera del ámbito laboral? —pregunta. Ella se esconde un poco y asiente—. Va a pensar que estoy teniendo la crisis de la edad adulta, pero... recuerda que le había hablado ya de una mujer... —sigue, sonrojándose un poco porque esto no suele hacerlo NUNCA en voz alta.

Parpadea, escuchándole yes que es muy, muy malo para hablar de sí mismo. Así que vacila, poniéndose nervioso.

—¿Albus? —pregunta al ver que no sigue.

—Q-Que hace años... —creo que suplica un poco por ayuda de Gellert, internamente—, e-estoy muy cerca de ella.

Es que... no puede estar hablando de otra, ella lo sabría. Vamos. VAMOS SI LO SABRÍA. Eres monísima, Minerva, pero MONÍSIMA

—Y, es... una mujer especial —aprieta los ojos porque siente que está diciendo un montón de cosas tontas—. Que a-ahora está más cerca.

—¿Estás hablando de mi en tercera persona?

—No, estoy hablando de otra mujer que es mi mejor amiga y con la que me acosté anoche mientras tu dormías. Claro que estoy hablando de ti, Minerva —aprieta los ojos, se separa un poco, y la mira de reojo.

—¿Porque hablas en tercera persona entonces?

—Olvídalo, solo quería hacer notar que a quien contaría esto sería a ti —murmura y se sonroja un poco, pensando que así habla en general el consigo mismo, aunque en realidad eso no es verdad, no se lo contarías a nadie, se lo contarías al que siempre le cuentas, al Gellerte en tu cabeza.

—Tal vez tú deberias hablar con alguien.

—No —responde demasiado prematuramente y se sonroja un poco más.

—¿No? Es decir... no tiene que ser... ¿no hay nadie en algún país remoto al que puedas escribirle? —tampoco hace falta ser cruel. Albus se humedece los labios lentamente antes de contestar eso.

—Conocí una vez a alguien en Tailanda, quizás le interese... —bromea sin mirarla y es que la realidad era que... nadie estaría interesado en saber esto de él. El mundo estaba más interesado en saber otras cosas, mucho menos personales. Y estaba bien, menos mal, pero no, no se le ocurría una sola persona a quien contarle que se había acostado con Minerva.

—Suena lo bastante remoto —sonríe

Y el busca a Gellert con la mirada o dentro de su cabeza. Busca a su constante alucinación. Suenas muy cuerdo que está ahí sentado en su butaca y se encoge de hombros.

Sonríe un poquito de lado, al menos sigue ahí.

—Bueno... seguiré tu recomendación y escribiré a Tailandia entonces.

Minerva suspira, porque no parece que realmente vaya a hacerlo, pero bueno.

No, en lo absoluto. Pero lo arreglará, no te apures... en tu contra. Te convendría más el amigo de Tailandia.

—Va a ser una semana ocupada, seguramente tendremos poco tiempo —la vuelve a mirar a los ojos—. ¿Me cuentas como te va con Poppy más tarde?

Asiente.

—De todos modos tengo que revisar de nuevo que todo está adecuadamente preparado para la llegada y el banquete de esta noche.

Tareas de Subdirección: Gritarles a los elfos domesticos hasta que desean la muerte. Minerva es la única persona que trabaja en esta escuela, pero hay algunos trabajos que definitivamente hace con gusto.

—Yo tengo aún que revisar los cambios a las pruebas —sonríe porque eso le hace ilusión—. ¿Puedes pedir el archivo del muchacho Grindelwald cuando lleguen?

—Sí, por supuesto —se separa, yéndose a la puerta.

—Minerva..

Le mira antes de salir

—Blanco? De verdad? Me veo aún más impresionante y poderoso de blanco —y viejo. Claramente no te sirve eso para la modestia.

—Es menos llamativo que el rojo —se sonroja un poco.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas.

—Y ponte ropa interior, Sassenach, eso solo funciona con los Highlanders —añade antes de irse, sin atreverse a mirarle. Ni esperar a que le responda.

¡Sassenach! Levanta las cejas y... ¡se muere de risa con que le acabe de llamar así! Pero vale, se va a poner ropa interior.

James mira a Sirius en cuanto salen del castillo, bajando la velocidad y Sirius le sonríe.

—Oye... eso que hablaste con Dumbledore, ¿qué?

—¿Eso qué?

—Pues eso de Remus. No me acordaba...

—Ah... eso...

—¿Aja?

—No sé, nada —se encoge de hombros.

—¿De verdad son... están juntos? —y es que te va a creer lo que sea que le digas ahora sí.

—Nah, tío, ya te lo dijimos ayer, ¡solo es una broma! —igual no le mira.

—Es que siguen con eso como para ser una broma.

—Pues claro.

—Entonces tu sigues normal con las chicas... y ese beso raro con Remus solo fue eso, una broma. ¡Ni se te ocurra hacer eso conmigo! —advierte, aunque u poco más tranqiulo.

Sirius suspira en vez de decirle como ayer que porqué no.

—Me contarías, ¿verdad? O sea... porque soy tu mejor amigo. Me contarías si estuvieras haciendo cositas asquerositas con él.

—¡Nadie está haciendo ninguna cosita!

—Buneo si las hicieras.

—Ugh, Cornamenta... —aprieta los ojos acordándose de su sueño que no era nada "Ugh"

—¡Pues tu eres el que nos dio esa idea, Canuto!

Sirius se sonroja notando él mismo que... sí, tiene una actitud completamente distinta a esto de repente.

—Y es que sería una completa mierda que pasara y yo no me enterara... ni siquiera se por qué se te ocurrió esa broma.

—Porque Lunático estaba en ese plan que siempre se pone —mira alrededor a ver si ve a una chica, creo que le vale CUALQUIERA.

—¿Cual plan que siempre se pone? —la próxima chica que vas a ver es... Lily XD

¡Hombre! ¿Pero no hay nadie por el castillo o por ahí? Lily no es una chica.

Menos mal. Debe de haber más de una chica, solo estabamos agregando drama.

Mira, allá hay una Huflepuff, de nombre Lily Edelstein.

Vash va a matarlo. Pero ahí va... ¡iSí que lo va a matar! James parpadea.

—Ya sabes... —responde él igual.

—No, no sé... O sea no se qué podría hacer que le diera un beso.

Sirius se va directo a la chica ahora, sin responder. James levanta las cejas y le mira.

—¡Hola! —sonrísa del millón de dolares

—Oh!... —la chica se gira la verdad a ver si le habla a alguien más.

—No, no... es a ti. Soy Sirius Black. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—¿Y-Yo? Lily... Lily Edelstein.

—¡Oh! Lily. Hay una Lily en mi curso, está en Gryffindor como yo, pero es un poco tonta. Tú pareces más lista. ¿En qué curso estás?

—¡No es tonta! —protesta James por ahí detrás...

—E-En segundo.

—Dice eso porque está enamorado de ella —se ríe un poco—. Es mi mejor amigo. Se llama James Potter.

—¡No estoy enamorado de ella! —protesta James sonrojándose, pero riendo igual y saludándola con la mano

—Hola... —saluda Lily Edelstein.

—Lily... tengo que hacerte una pregunta muy importante —sigue Sirius recuperando su atención y poniendose serio.

—¿A mi? ¿Cuál?

—¿Qué pasaría si te besara?

La boca completamente abierta y el sonrojo.

—¿B-B-Besarme? —susurra incrédula.

—Es que me has parecido muy bonita y... me han dado ganas de hacerlo —se encoge de hombros.

—M-Mi hermano va a matarte... —asegura, solo por si las dudas. Pero mira cómo es que.. ha dicho en futuro. Como si esto fuera un hecho consumado.

—Entonces mejor no se lo digamos —sonríe considerando eso vía libre. Un novio le hubiera detenido, pero un hermano... se acerca y la toma de la cintura.

Las cejas hasta la punta de la torre de astronomía, le pone una mano en el pecho.

—P-P-Pero... —susurrito. Igualmente no se quita.

—Dime —cariño con un dedo de la mano de su cintura.

James hace un poco los ojos en blanco, pero no es como que sea la primera vez que ve algo así. Aunque esta niña es pequeñita... ¡segundo!

—D-De verdad... vas a... —empieza Lily.

Sirius se acerca y la besa antes que se lo repiense, como respuesta a ello. Alaaaa... Lily Edelstein tendrá para varias noches de soledad...

Sirius piensa que él tambien y el universo vuelve a estar en orden, se separa al cabo de un poco. Ella se le va un poquito detrás, aunque no demasiado.

—Gracias —le sonríe él.

—Ehhm... ahh... —balbucea ella, sonrojada como pocas veces. Sirius le hace un cariñito en la mejilla y la suelta.

—Eres muy amable Lily Edelstein y besas muy bien.

—Venga, vamos a volar ya —protesta un poco James tirando un poco de Sirius.

Lily Edelstein se ríe tontamente "Jijijiji... jijiji... jijiji!"

—¡Adios! —Sirius se deja tirar, sonriendo y saludando con la mano.

Y esta Lily sale corriendo a contarles a sus amigas con ojitos de corazón. ¡NADIE VA A CREERLE LO QUE ACABA DE PASARLE!

No, nadie va a creerle porque todos saben que ayer besó a Remus Lupin en el comedor.

Ya, ya... igualmente ¡le ha pasado y ella está muy contenta!

—¿Qué haces con la pobre niñita? —protesta un poco James, riendo igual

—¿Lo ves? Todo como siempre.

—Venga, vamos a volar ya que solo vamos a estar un rato —le da hombro con hombro y se ríe.

—¡Vamos, vamos!

Y así es como vaaaan al caaaaaampo de Quidditch. Sirius de perfecto humor de nuevo, por cierto, a por una de las escobas del colegio.

James a tomar la suya, que guarda ahí en el lugar de las escobas de Gryffindor. De hecho, Sirius sabe qué escoba elegir porque James le ha hablado de tooooodas las que hay ahí.

En tres segundos más, James está ya arriba de su escoba, creo dando una vuelta al estadio. YAY!

Ahí va Sirius... que esto no se le da especialmente bien y menos aun en comparación a James, pero... bueno, no tarda en estar en el aire tambien. Siempre lo dice y la verdad es que esta vez no será menos.

—Esto sería más cómodo si en vez de una escoba fuera una moto.

—¡Qué va! ¡Si no hay nada mejor que esto! —asegura James a gritos.

—¡Hey! ¡Mira quien está ahí! —Sirius señala a las gradas porque es que la cabellera pelirroja de Lily Evans...

—¿Eh? —se gira a mirarle porque ha oido del todo y si que ve que está señalando a un lugar. Levanta las cejas... porque es Lily.

—¡Vamos! —gesto con la mano para acercarse a ellos.

Ni lento ni perezoso... James llega primero, sonriendo otra vez. Lily se sonroja porque maldita sea que se ve guapo en la bloody escoba.

Además es que hace todo un movimiento de esos complicados para detener la escoba. Bien, ella le ignora ACTIVAMENTE. Es decir hace todo su esfuerzo para que todo el mundo sepa que le está IGNORANDO.

—Hola —se le ha olvidado ya que había dicho que saldría con otra chica. A ella no.

—Hey! —saluda Sirius llegando, tan contento. Remus se sonroja un poquito , mirando un poco a Sirius de reojo.

—¿Dónde está Peter?

—Se regresó a dormir —explica Remus sin mirarle del todo—. Yo estaba estudiando.

—¿Y aun no viene? ¡Si será vago! ¿Nos hacemos un dos contra dos? —propone Sirius.

—¡Síi! ¡Yo con Lily! —James taaaaaan contento, ni siquiera se lo piensa.

—¡Eso! Vamos, ¡ve por una quaffle!

—¿Q-Qué? —protesta un poco Lily.

—Ugh... no puede ser tres contra uno? —pregunta Remus que no tiene muchas ganas de volar.

—No, no, yo no... —sigue ella.

—Nah, qué tres contra uno ni qué nada —James sonríe del todo y ahí va por la quaffle tan feliz.

—Venga, ¡no seais aburridos! —insiste Sirius también.

Remus mira a Lili y es que... ugh, sabe, porque SAAAAAABE que a James le va a hacer muchísima ilusion la idea.

—Vaaaale, está bien... ¿vamos? —pregunta Remus a Lily.

—¿Qué? Pero... —le mira, un poco reticente aun.

—Es quidditch... y no se ha ido con otra ¿o sí?

—¡Remus! —protesta ella porque Sirius aun está ahí y puede oirle.

—Perdona... —se sonroja un poquito, y es que el problema es que está nervioso.

—Venga —Sirius se acerca a ellos y le tiende la mano a Remus—. Baja conmigo a por una escoba. Ahora te mando a James para que te baje, Evans.

James va a traerle una... XD pero, shh. No, si Sirius puede impedirlo, es más divertido que la baje en la escoba con él.

Remus le mira la mano y... ugh, ¿de verdad? Esto era un estúpido problema e iba a tener que empezar a controlarlo. Asiente y se levanta, sin tomarle la mano, tomándole de los hombros para subirse atrás de él.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero! —protesta ella cuando Sirius hace para bajar seguramente demasiado deprisa, pensando que James puede traer la escobas y perderse la oportunidad.

Ugh Remus no tiene más que abrazarle para no despeñarse desde las alturas y Sirius hace un aterrizaje no lo bastante suave.

Joder, si serás bestia. Van a acabar en el suelo. Es posible, pero es que quiere avisar a James

—¡Ugh! ¡Sirius! —protesta Remus que además no le ha soltado y por alugna razón se le ha hecho un poco bolita alrededor para evitar que se golpee.

Y es que casi le han caido encima a James, que ya venía con dos escobas y la quaffle.

—¡Ah! ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sieius preocupado.

—Sí, sí... ¿tú? —responde Remus.

—¿Qué hacen? —James se acerca a ayudarles—. ¿Donde está Evans!?

—Ve por ella, bájala en tu escoba, ve, ¡Ve! ¡Antes de que lo piense y se largue! ¡Corre! —le apremia antes de volverse a Remus.

—Ohh...¡Ohh! ¡Voy! —y ahí va. Sirius sonríe y mira a Remus.

—¡Lo siento, no quería tirarte! En serio, cuando logre hechizar mi moto para hacer esto...

—No pasa nada... —se separa un poco.

Sirius se levanta, se quita un poco el polvo y la tierra del uniforme y se pasa una mano por el pelo para peinarse. Remus no le mira, levantándose.

—¿Qué dice Evans? ¿Está preocupada por si se va tras otra?

—Sí, cree que James es... bueno, como tú.

—¡Ahora resultará que es mi culpa! —le mira, tan indignado.

—No dijo que fuera tu culpa, solo cree que él sale con mil chicas y le da un portazo en la cara a la primera.

—¡Pero si es evidente que no!

—No se lo cree —Remus se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y no le has dicho? ¡Además, tampoco es como que yo les dé ningún portazo!

—Claro que le dije, ¡que solo habla de ella! Y ta-tampoco es que habláramos de... ti.

—¿De mi?

—No hablamos de ti.

—¿Eh? —no entiende porque especificarlo entonces.

—¡P-Pues no hablamos nada de ti! Vamos por la escoba —es que esta súper nervioso otra vez.

—¿Por qué no? Cornamenta me preguntó otra vez por lo de ayer, ¡no se entera de nada! —se ríe e igual se va con él. Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Sirius. E-Eso de ayer, creo que... no debería de pasar otra vez —suelta de golpe.

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno. O sea, no es como que tenga que pasar, claro. Quiero decir que lo entiendo. Venga, es decir, no es que yo quiera... fue para hacer callar a Rose, ya sabes como es. No es nada... era una broma o bueno, ya sabes —responde nervioso.

—Tu madre podría enterarse —murmura.

—¿Eh? —parpadea porque no había valorado eso, pensando que lo que sucede es que él no quiere, lo cual... bueno, era de esperar, aunque es un poco triste. Y luego se recuerda que no tiene nada de triste, que son amigos y es lo más natural que no quiera. Él tampoco quiere realmente.

—Yo creo que todo podría salir muy mal —y es que él sí que suena algo triste.

—¿Sabes? Ojalá se enterara mi madre a lo mejor eso la mataría.

—¿Qué? —se gira a mirarle ahora sí.

—Pues a lo mejor... —se encoge de hombros—. Ya sabes, muerta la arpía fin del problema.

—No piensas eso, Sirius

—Aunque seguramente ni con esas, mala hierba —cierra los ojos y sonríe de medio lado porque en parte no y en parte...

—No quiero que tú madre te mate y ya te mataría bastante si supiera que eres amigo de un hombre lobo.

—Me matará igual por cualquier otra cosa. Nada más por no ser Regulus, por ejemplo, así que de perdidos al río.

—Si fueras Regulus no serias... mi amigo.

—Exacto, precisamente —asiente Sirius.

—Pues yo prefiero que seas Sirius. Pero no quiero que tengas más problemas con ella, ya bastante difícil...

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya puestos a tenerlos, los voy a tener igual.

—Pero es que... —Remus cambia el peso de pie.

—Así que solo faltaría que tú le des de verdad el poder para evitarme ser amigo del hombre lobo si me da la gana.

Remus le sonríe un poco.

—O hasta de meterle mano al hombre lobo, si acaso me da la gana también —sonríe y le pone la mano en el culo solo para verle saltar y protestar, sinceramente.

—¡Sirius! —protesta dando un saltito hacia él

Se ríe, quitándola y Remus le da un empujoncito sonriendo igual.

—Va, venga, ¿cuál vas a elegir? —igualmente Sirius se sonroja un poco mirando las escobas. Caaaambio de tema.

Y Remus... Es que tiene la necesidad enorme e inexplicable de tocarle un poco. Se le acerca y sin poder evitarlo le acaricia un poco la mano. Casi da un saltito también y se la aparta pasándosela otra vez por el pelo de un modo un poco histeriquito. ¡Ni que él acabara de tocarte a ti el culo!

Remus se sonroja un poco y se aleja un pasito

—Ehm... se lo hemos contado a Dumbledore —comenta Sirius.

—¿Qué? —toma una de las escobas.

—Pues lo de... ayer —¿ahora ya ni puedes decir la palabra beso, Sirius? Remus abre los ojos como platos—. Ha sido culpa de Cornamenta —se defiende levantando las manos.

—¡¿L-Le contaste a Dumbledore?! —palidece.

—Es decir... estábamos contándole de Evans que no quiere aceptar que le ha salido James y me ha preguntado a mi quién me salió, así que Cornamenta se lo ha dicho y Dumbledore se ha puesto... ya sabes, en ese plan intenso-místico que se pone...

—Ohh... ¿y-y que ha dicho?

—Ya sabes, estaba así como... "Sirius, ve con cuidado con el niño y no hagas estupideces que bastante inseguro es ya" ¡como si yo fuera a irme con alguien más o algo así! Pfff!

Remus abre la boca y se sonroja mucho.

—Ohhh... —susurra apretando los ojos volviendo a sentirse radiografiado por Dumbledore —. Yo... no

—Así que para que se callara la boca le he dicho que te besé —sigue Sirius.

—Cielos... —aprieta los ojos—.

Va a echarme de la escuela

—No seas tonto, claro que no. De hecho parecía apenado porque le he dicho que lo hice para callar a Rose en vez de por... otra cosa —aparta la mirada y de nuevo se sonroja un poco.

—Va a echarme igual —se tapa la cara.

—¿Por qué demonios iba a hacerte prefecto y luego a echarte?, ¡no seas ridículo!

—Porque es muy complicado tenerme aquí. Alguien va a quejarse, los Slytherin por ejemplo. Hay... chicas, que querrían que yo me fuera para que tu seas otra vez de ellos.

—¿Qué? ¿Te han dicho algo?

Abre la boca con la estupida buena percepción de Sirius.

—¡Ugh! ¡No! —protesta sonrojándose

—¿Entonces?

—Solo digo que podría pasar. Vamos con James.

—Nah... es decir, si ni siquiera me dejais seguir la broma, no sé porqué todo el mundo se pone tan nervioso—tú estabas HISTÉRICO hace una hora por esto mismo.

Es que Remus no quiere, de verdad no quiere parar la broma. Pero... es que tampoco quiere que le echen de la escuela.

—Es que no es la broma en sí, solo me preocupa. Que lo oiga tu madre y que lo oigan más personas... aunque si tu ya fuiste a decirle a Dumbledore... ¿no te regañó? ¿De verdad?

—Solo faltaría que se atreviera a reñirme. ¡Al primero que me riña te juro que te beso en cada comida!

Sonríe un poquito con eso porque... eso es dulce. Como siempre, Sirius era capaz de enfrentar a la gente por él... ¿y él se paralizaba con unos Slytherin idiotas?

—¿De... verdad querrías seguir la broma?

Sirius se encoge de hombros, en realidad no está taaaaaan seguro

—Porque si no te importan esas dos cosas a mi... tampoco. Puedo seguir diciendo que estás conmigo y... todas esas cosas guarras. Aunque puede que no diga exactamente igual esas cosas guarras.

Black vacila un poco porque... OK, por lo menos Remus sí está entendiendo el asunto como tiene que ser entendido, nada raro con sueños raros ni nada

—Vale —decide al final. Remus frunce un poco el ceño, decidido a firmar su propia y pequeña resistencia. Y asiente.

—E-Estás... no te has enfadado ni nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Enfadado? —se sorprende.

—Bueno, porque... No soy como tú tan despreocupado incluso de atreverme a decirle hasta a Dumbledore. Perdona. E-Esto se supone que era divertido y yo siempre estoy aquí haciendo dramas —y es que aquí, ahora, volvía a sentir que ningún Slytherin idiota podía hacerle nada. Suspira.

Sirius sonríe y le toma de los hombros con camaradería porque ooootra vez hace drama.

—Anda, si me tuviera que enfadarme contigo por eso estaría perpetuamente enfadado.

—Lo siento —aprieta los ojos y se ríe.

—Y ahora vamos a dejar ganar al figura... pero que no se note mucho.

—Con James y el quidditch no es que haya que dejarle ganar, Sirius.

—Shhh tu calla, claro que sí —se ríe.

—¿Donde está, de hecho? ¿No iba a bajar con Lily?

—Deben estar gritando aun ahí arriba.

—Vamos a ver.


	25. Chapter 25

Lily mira a Remus y Sirius practicamente caer al vacío. Y dos segundos más tarde el otro inútil viene volando a toda velocidad hacia ella casi como si le hubieran dicho que Severus Snape esta violándola en las gradas

Se echa un poco para atrás con eso, casi cayendose sobre los asientos y él se relaja al ver que sigue ahí.

—Mmm... P-Potter

—¡Hey! Vengo por ti —sonríe nerviosito.

—No... No hace falta, puedo perfectamente bajar por las escaleras.

—Noooo.

—Claro que sí —se levanta para ir hacia ellas.

—¡Espera!

Lily se detiene porque tampoco es tonta.

—¿No prefieres bajar con el mejor volador de la historia? —cejas cejas

—A lo mejor si le escribieras y viniera aquí desde las ligas mundiales...

—¡Soy yo! —se ríe

—Claro que no —sonríe de lado—. Es Catriona McCornack del Pride of Portree.

—No, ya quisiera ella ser la mitad de lo buena que soy yo.

—No es verdad —se sonroja igual porque... no es que ella sepa realmente mucho de quidditch, hija de muggles aquí, lo que sabe es porque lo ha estado leyendo por ahí... por él.

—Venga, sube... vas a volar más rápido que nunca —gira la escoba y se pone a su lado.

—Yo sola puedo volar más deprisa que tú —replica.

—No puedes y eso voy a probártelo al rato. Por ahora... súbete, ¡venga!

—Claro que puedo —se acerca a él—. ¡Peso mucho menos que tú así que ofrezco menos resistencia!

—Y te matas y estrellas en el intento

—Pero iría más rápido —igual se sonroja porque sí es menos hábil.

—Quizás... ahora veremos

—Quizás —protesta ella imitándole.

—Sube, venga. Porfa.

Sonríe un poco y estira la mano para sujetarse y levantar la pierna. James le da la mano, sonriendo él también porque ¡sí se va a subir!

De hecho, lo hace de un salto un poco bestia y la escoba se tambalea porque no lo esperaba, así que ella se le que agarra de la cintura por instinto antes de poder darse cuenta de lo que hace. James se ríe un poco y arranca.

Lily se aprieta más contra él con un brazo y con el otro se sujeta el sombrero y la verdad es que... acaba con la nariz metida en su pelo que... joder con el champú que usa.

No te flipes, Lily que los cuatro usan el mismo champú con tal de tener solo una botella grande en el baño y no estarse preocupando. (Salvo Sirius, cuyo pelo es una maravilla del mundo patrimonio de la humanidad y tiene 2467 productos más que esconde en algun lado para que no se burlen de él)

Bueno pues su maldito pelo huele. UGH, mal. Eso. Mal. Horrible. Y más en comparación a Severus. Joder, ya podría robarle un poco de champú a James Potter para Severus.

Seguro que usan uno solo, SEGURO. Severus y su grasiento pelo.

Que además deben comprarlo los niños ricos Sirius y James o mezclarlos todos en una sola botella cuando sus mamás se los mandan. Bueno, pues disculpadla por no estar oliendole el pelo a Peter Petegrew o a Remus Lupin o a Sirius Black. Ninguno de los tres se lo está metiendo en la cara ahora mismo.

Y es que James va a TODA velocidad en solo un segundo, hacia el techo del Castillo. Ella no lo sabe porque... tiene los ojos cerrados

—Woooohoo! —grita él.

Lily abre un poquito los ojos y levanta las cejas al ver que no han bajado, suelta el sombrero y le abraza con las dos manos.

—¿A dónde vaaaaas?

—Al lago.

—¿Por?

—Porque es la única forma de estar contigo un rato solos sin que puedas irte.

—¿Sabes que esa es la definición de secuestro? —le empuja un poco pero sonríe también

—Sí, pero igualmente es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad —se ríe.

—Ugh, eres un PESADO —apoya la frente en su nuca.

—Tú me dijiste que te dejara en paz.

—¡Y tú estás haciendo todo lo contrario!

—Desde luego, porque el que tú seas tonta no hace que yo lo sea.

—¡Desde luego que no soy tonta!

—Lo eres del todo si quieres que vaya con alguien más —baja la velocidad.

Ella gira la cara y no contesta porque DESDE LUEGO que no quiere.

—Pero este es un plan perfecto en el que incluso me abrazas

—Pero si vas con todas las chicas que te da la gana SIEMPRE, a qué vienes a protestar ahora —se separa intentando tomarle de la cintura nada más.

—Como das lata con eso, ¡¿cuáles chicas!? —mueve la escoba para que tenga que abrazarle

—Las que... —se agarra con fuerza a la ropa y hace ademán de abrazarle y tratar de soltarle—. Las que vas con Black —y es que eso pasa, siempre hay una chica que... tiene una amiga y sorprendentemente James Potter no le...molesta, así que le piden a Sirius que salgan los cuatro y Sirius prácticamente arrastra a James con él.

—Ya... siempre son bastante aburridas. Las amiga de las amigas de Sirius, digo, siempre son como... bueno, ¡no que tú seas mejor ni nada!

—Conozco a esas chicas, ¿sabes? Y HABLAN.

—¿Y qué dicen?

—Tú sabrás —y también mienten y exageran, bien que lo sabes.

—Bleh, muchas son raras. Si tú salieras conmigo... no iría con ellas sino contigo —voz de... duh, obvio, mientras le mira por encima del hombro.

—Todas dicen que siemore pasas de ellas —susurra sonrojándose y la verdad es que, como siempre, no se lo cree.

—Menos tú, ¡que dices que debería pasar de ti! —protesta otra vez—. Si siquiera intentaras pasarlo bien conmigo...

—¿Cómo voy a hacer eso si me caes mal?

—¡¿Por que?! No te caigo tan mal... ¡no lo hago! ¡Bien que sonríes y te ríes de mis cosas!

—¡No es verdad! —pero si hasta estás sonriendo ahora.

James la mira por encima del hombro otra vez y ella se esconde del otro lado.

—Claro que te caigo bien y tú eres tonta porque solo quieres decirme que no, ni siquiera se por qué. Pareciera que te pagan por cada "no".

—Si me pagaran por cada no te lo diría para que me lo preguntases más a menudo y podríamos ir a medias.

—Si me dijeras que sí más veces, descubrirías que es muuuuucho más conveniente y agradable —él se ríe.

—¿Y eso por qué? —sonríe.

—Porque en vez de pelear todo el rato y estar ahí con el tonto de quejicus podrías venir a volar conmigo aquí, arriba del lago o salir con nosotros a lugares divertidos en la noche y... bueno, otras cosas que hacen las personas que salen —se sonroja.

—¡Severus es mi amigo! No es como que lo pase mal con él. Y no le llames quejicus.

—Igualmente, Snape es tu amigo, no tu novio.

—Eso ya lo sé —ojos en blanco.

—Pues puedes tener a los amigos que quieras, yo no quiero ser tu amigo, tonta.

—Y yo no quiero ser tu n-novia... —vacila y es que siempre acaba pensando si no será una tonta por insistir con eso.

—¡Ugh! ¿Ves? No, no, no.. blah. ¡Ni siquiera te explicas bien en por qué no quieres! ¿Te gustan las chicas o qué?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no!

—¿Entonces qué? No te gustan los capitanes de quidditch.

—No me gustas TÚ.

—¡Ugh! Eres súper necia y aburrida, ¡Sirius dice que sí que te gusto además!

—Black es un idiota también.

—¡Es que es absurdo, Evans! —protesta yendo ahora al techo del castillo porque esto no va como quería y es difícil hablar con ella así, pegada a su espalda.

—¿Qué es absurdo?

—¡Que no te guste! —aterriza justamente en la punta del techo. Suerte al moverse.

—Ah, claro, porque ¿qué chica no soñaría con ser la novia del súper perfecto James Potter, no? —le empuja un poco otra vez viendo cómo hacer para bajarse.

—No, ¡porque no sabes que no te gusta ser mi novia si nunca lo has sido! Sé mi novia una semana —propone sonriendo con esa idea y pensando que es súper mega brillante.

—¿Para qué dentro de una semana les digas a todos que lo lograste, que ya estoy en tu lista y que incluso yo no he podido resistirme a ti? Lo tienes crudo, Potter. Ni borracha. Ni MUERTA.

—No entiendo cuando he hecho eso para que siempre lo digas —protesta—. Creo que en una semana podría gustarte si no te gusto.

—Lo haces SIEMPRE con todas las chicas —de Sirius.

—Porque las otras chicas no me gustan. ¡Tú eres TONTA!

—No soy tonta, solo dices eso porque te da rabia que yo te rechace y me cargue tu media.

—¿Que tan idiota crees que soy? ¿Sabes? Voy a dejarte aquí hasta que aceptes estar UN día conmigo. Y un buen día sin quejas —ooojos en blanco.

—Tan idiota para creer que te necesito para bajar de aquí. Yo también soy una bruja, ¿sabes? —sigue ella y es que, ugh!, piensa James, ¡Es tan frustrante!

—No es tan fácil bajar sin escoba —sonríe—. Es más, te bajo a cambio de un buen beso.

Lily se sonroja. James sonríe y le brillan los ojos, bajándose de la escoba.

—Si te preguntan, podrás decir que te chantajeé.

—Estás loco si crees que voy a aceptar algo como eso... —gira la cara cruzándose de brazos.

Él se humedece los labios y ahí en medio del techo, da un pasito hacia ella.

—Si me das un buen beso haré una cosa que quieras SIN objeción.

—¿Qué clase de cosa? —recuerda ese asunto de "podrías pasar el resto del día líandote con el capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor si quisieras"

—La que QUIERAS.

"No te olvides de mi y me dejes por otra en una semana" baila en sus labios sin atreverse a pronunciarlo.

James la mira a los ojos.

O mejor, "dejas de pedirme que salgamos y solamente... haces com hoy y te me llevas en una escoba y hablamos de cualquier tontería y nos reímos durante todo el día en vez de estar todo el tiempo discutiendo lo mismo"

Y es que antes de que pueda decirle que no se acerca y le da un beso en los labios, así con el factor sorpresa que siempre le dice Sirius que está mal. "No vayas tan a saco..."

Lily se sonroja y se queda paralizada, sin esperarselo y por un segundo piensa que esto es lo malditamente más romántico que le ha pasado en su vida.

Y la verdad él no es Sirius Black, pero si que ha besado a unas cuantas (él diría a todas, pero es mentira) de las chicas amigas de las novias de Sirius.

Así que al menos si que sabe los básicos sobre abrir la boca y profundizar el beso

Y ella lo sabe también pero no está pensando ello, está con sus maripositas, pensando añadir "y nos besamos hasta el amanecer" a la lista de "hablamos de cualquier cosas y nos reimos de tonterías". Tal vez incluso... "me tomas aquí y concebimos ya mismo a Harry, que Voldemort no se va a derrotar solo. Bueno, sí, pero porque es un idiota e igualmente la existencia de Harry va a jugar un papel clave en eso."

James ha dejado de pensar del todo. Labios. Lily. Podrían despeñarse del techo ahora mismo si fuera por él. Quizás hasta se le caiga la escoba. Pero anda que por ahora...

Solo se separa cuando se queda del todo sin aire, ha medio morado, por lo visto ella tiene mejores pulmones.

Se separa un poquito y la medió mira, con cara de tonto

No sé si... es que ella...

¿Ajá?

Lo toma de la corbata y lo atrae otra vez.

Es que ni lo duda.

Ah, no, que ahora no lleva corbata. Bueno, del cuello de la camiseta, de donde sea. Es que no sabe como salir de aquí ahora así que mejor le sigue besando hasta que se le ocurra.

Es que además las hormonas. Va a besarla con muchas más ganas, atascadamente.

Sí, por eso, no creas que las de ella no funcionan.

¿Dónde hay una pared contra la cual medio empotrarla y apretujarla?

A lo mejor contra la torre, o puede tumbarla en el tejado.

Es que además si va a matarle cuando se separen, mejor de una vez intenta todo, incluyendo meterle mano.

Bueno pues... bueno, ¡pues ella va a hundirle las manos en el pelo! ¡JA!

O sea no se si traiga camiseta, pero las manos se le van a ir abajo de ella si acaso trae camiseta, y si, con gusto pueden hacer a Harry si quiere. ¡La vida es corta!

El revuelto pelo de buen olor. Si... Ugh!

No, ¡no van a hacer a Harry ahora!

James está firmemente dispuesto.

¡Es un guarro!

Quizás hasta se frote un poquito contra ella mientras le besa, porque es que joder, le traía muchísimas MUCHÍSIMAS ganas

Mira, eso bueno, porque además ella va a estar ahora liándose con él hasta la hora de la comida o hasta cuando sea. Tan sexy además con el puto equipo de quidditch.

Es que... esto es como la mejor cosa posible en el universo. Más que ella no parece matarle, al contrario.

No, aun no, esperate a que se separe de verdad...

¡Shhh! No se va a separar de verdad NUNCA.

De todos modos Sirius está muy orgulloso de vosotros dos, planeaba largarse como a los dos minutos con la peor de las excusas, así que esto es mucho mejor. Remus dice que AL FIN y Peter os odia a todos.

Ya, ya... Tendrá tiempo para vengarse, pero por ahora James, es que va a acostarla en el suelo. Ya. No hay más. A ver si no termina el con el pantalón manchado después de una hora de esto.

Bueno... ella va a tener que cambiarse ya de bragas, así que...

Es que ella va a enterarse cuando pase, estoy segura, los espasmos notorios, abrazándola del todo y separándose un poquito del beso

Sí, bueno.

La abraza un poco y se le esconde en el cuello, sonrojado porque eso es como una cosa muy vergonzosa que te ocurra con una chica.

Ella parpadea sin reaccionar todavía a qué adcaba de pasar

Quizás si se queda lo bastante inmóvil... no lo note, pero muchacho, parece que acabas de correr una maratón.

—¿Que... qué pasa?

—N-Nada... ¿q-qué iba a pasar? —pregunta, resoplando un poco y moviéndose un poquito, dandole un beso en la mejilla—. Me e-encantas.

—Has... de repente...

Beso en los labios otra vez para callarla, aunque ahora es mucho, mucho menos urgido y más dulce.

De hecho se quejaba de que habías dejado de hacer eso así que...

Siguiente ronda de ahora mucho más racional y suave. No sé si sea lo que querías, pero es lo qué hay

En realidad, sí, o sea... mientras no la deje pensar mucho.

Y ahora si James piensa... que todo es perfecto ya. Que van a estar juntos y van a volver con Sirius y Lupin de la mano y siendo novios y van de ahora en adelante a serlo, y a decirle a toda la escuela y a ir al baile juntos.

Uf...

¡Pero es que siiiiii! Ahora ya se están besando.

Que mal lo tienes, aprovecha mientras dure, mejor.

Pues eso hace, no se como van a bajar de ahí, pero por su parte no lo van a hacer NUNCA. Más aún con esta amenaza.

Nadie lo sabe.

Quizás Remus y Sirius terminen por ir a buscarles con el mapa.

Nah, no creo y menos si ven que están juntos. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que James les odie de por vida?

¡Pero es que van a llegar las otras escuelas y van a regañarlos! #RemusElÑoño

—Pero eso es como en la noche, ¡hombre!

—Ya, pero McGonagall dijo que iba a pasar lista y a darnos las últimas indicaciones.

—Además, ella es prefecta, es a ella a quien van a reñir, no a él.

—Tampoco quiero que la riñan a ella —asegura y es que solo está nervioso por estar en el gran salón lleno de Slytherins que siente le miran feo.

—Pues no le pasara nada por tener una poca de mala influencia Gryffindor para variar —sonríe sin ni notar a los Slytherin.

—¿Y si no están haciendo eso que crees que están haciendo? —pregunta Remus sirviéndose una segunda ración de comida.

—Entonces preparate para aguantar a Cornamenta con perpetuo dolor de huevos... —como el que llevas tu encima, por cierto. Más del que lleva cornamenta, en realidad.

—Ugh —Remus mira a la mesa de Slytherin y a la mesa de profesores por si acaso viene Dumbledore ya, que seguro le va a mirar con ojos de interés después de la confesión de Sirius.

Sip, ahora mismo, amigo Canuto, eres el que las pasa más canutas. Seh, todo gracias a que Remus se dio mucho amor ayer

Sí, e hizo todos los deberes. Hoy no le ha dejado ni un minuto y eso que iba a pasar el día escondido.

Si quiere puede ayudarle *sonrojo*

—Nah, pero si no fuera eso ella ya se habría ido. Si siempre hace lo mismo

—Es que si de verdad es ESO, es... me alegro por James —sonríe un poco.

—Podemos ir a espiar, pero tenemos que llevarnos la capa.

—Con capa es menos grave, aunque es que... ugh, si vamos a espiar tiene que ser YA —Remus sonríe.

—Pues venga —Sirius ya está de pie—. ¿Y dónde demonios está Peter? ¡Va a perderse todo esto!

—Pero Sirius... —Remus se levanta igual.

—¿Queeeeé? —sonríe porque igual es divertido escuchar toooda la lista de cosas por las que es una mala idea, la de cosas que están prohibidas y la de cosas que pueden salir mall.

—Que es pésimo día para hacer travesuras. Como algo nos pase o nos atrapen, McGonagall no va a tener ninguna piedad.

—¡Seguro tú puedes seducirla y que nos quite el castigo! ¿Qué no haría ella por su perfecto prefecto?

—¡No voy a seducir a nadie! —se sonroja.

—Andaaaa, ¿por qué no? Ya sabes que yo no sirvo con ella —o sea, Sirius, ¿puedes ser un poco más políticamente incorrecto?—. Solo saca... ya sabes... —sonrisa de lado media caída de parpados, cadera a un lado—. Tus encantos de lobo.

—No tengo ningún encanto de lobo —se sonroja un poco porque sus encantos de... Sirius si sirven con él.

—Joder si no... Además, nos lo debes por lo del otro día. ¿Sabes que al final sí tuvimos que pregunarle a Dumbledore por eso del hechizo de la impotencia?

—Ugh... ¿y qué dijo? —espera, ¿acaba de decir que si tiene encanto de lobo? Se sonroja un poquito más.

Sí. De hecho ha dicho "Joder si no" que es brutalmente y sinceramente más que nada más "Sí" porque creo que a este tampoco le pasan las palabras por el cerebro. Le van del corazón a la boca directamente.

—Nos dió el libro para aprender... y creo que voy a leerlo.

—¿A-A leerlo? ¿Tú? ¿Por qué?

—Puede ser divertido, dijo que se le puede hacer a un tercero. Así que imaginate... estás hablando con alguien que te gusta y de repente, sin que sepas de donde ha venido o cómo o porqué... varita cargada —es que la mala idea, se ríe y todo.

Dumbledore suspira en algún lado ¿A caso esperabas algo diferente?

—¿Qu-Quéeeeee? —es que se MUERE.

—¡Es genial! ¡No digas que no! ¡Imagina la cara de Quejicus! ¡O de Evans! O... O imagina, Slughorn nos está riñendo y de repente... tiene que irse corriendo al baño por algo mucho más urgente y se olvida castigarnos —y justo por eso le caes tan sumamente bien a Minerva. Más de lo que crees.

—Ya, imagina igual que yo te lo hago con una de tus chicas esas... no te gustaría.

—Es perfecto porque es un hechizo común como sacar flores de las orejas o patos de la varita cuando haces cualquier hechizo, o vomitar ranas, es obvio que ha sido un tercero, pero algo así... no se puede culpar tan fácilmente a alguien más y además está el hecho que es difícil de admitir lo que sucede.

—Es horrible ¡Tienes prohibido hacerme eso a mí!

—¿Eh? ¿Y con quién quieres que practique?

—¡No conmigo! ¡Con James!

—Pero hombre... ¡no voy a hacerselo a él y a ti no!

—¡A mi no me vas a hacer nada!

Es que le hace mucha gracia a Sirius, está muerto de la risa.

¡Pues a Remus no!

—Cornamenta y Colagusano van a decir lo mismo.

—¡¿Pues tu por qué crees?!

—Así que no va a ser opcional. Además, ahora, como mi novio, tienes ciertas obligaciones además de los obvios privilegios.

—¿C-Cuáles... cuáles?!

—¿Cuáles qué? —está muerto de la risa.

—¿P-Privilegios?

—¿Cómo que cuáles privilegios? Esto... ¿te parece poco? —se señala a si mismo.

—¿E-Eso qué? —se sonroja aún más.

—¿Cómo que qué?

—No veo ningún privilegio.

—¿Perdona? —tan ofendido.

—P-Pues... ¡son los mismos de ser amigos!

—¡No, hombre! Ahora puedes sentir los celos y desprecio de toda la escuela...

—Ya...

Sirius se ríe, porque bien que sabe que eso no es algo bueno, era una broma

—De todos modos tal vez practique contigo en la luna, que así luego no te acordarás.

—Ugh... no! Eso no vale! —ke mira de reojo y... es que sonríe un poquito porque Sirius es un tonto.

—¿Por qué no? Mientras no te me eches encima pensando que soy una loba o algo...

Remus PALIDECE.

—Nunca lo había pensado... ¿Qué crees que pase si alguna vez salimos al bosque y sin saberlo montas a una loba?

Es que esta pensando que cuando es lobo, él... no puede esconder nada. Nunca. Y le salen siempre sus deseos más profundos.

—A lo mejor nacerían lobos que se convertirían en hombre con la luna... —Sirius a su PROPIO ROLLO.

Quizás si era posible que... le gustara siendo lobo, y... ¿y si le violara? Sin siquiera poder detenerse, sigue pensando Remus. Es que deja de caminar, genuinamente asustado. No podía NUNCA más salir con ellos.

—¿Crees que si se lo pregunto a Rickman vuelva a reñirme por estar obsesionados con los licántropos? Aun no le he hecho todas las preguntas de cada año y los gritos que me pegó ¡y solo lleva aquí un mes! —recuerda la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—N-No. no. No pueden... no puedes salir conmigo otra vez.

—¿Eh?

Da hasta un pasito para atrás, en pánico pensando que si, es que perfectamente podía violar o intentar violar a Sirius Black, tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y las ganas.

—¿Qué pasa? —frunce el ceño viéndole la cara. Es que le mira súper agobiado—. Remus, ¿qué pasa? No vas a ir a montar a una loba, ¿vale? Cálmate —le toma de las mejillas para hacer que le mire a los ojos.

Es que hasta tiembla un poquito. No. Te va a ir a montar a ti y es lo más terrible.

—Solo estoy bromeando, no vamos a dejar que pase, James y yo podemos pararte, en serio.

—¿Y-Y si no? ¿Y si hago algo horrible?

—No ha pasado ni UNA sola vez. Desde luego que podemos, no lo dudes ni por un momento.

—Pero... y si te hago A TI algo horrible, Sirius —es que le mira a los ojos.

—¿A mi? ¿Qué ibas a hacerme a mi?

Remus traga saliva, pero es... es que esta es una situación desesperada. Del todo.

—Y s-si de verdad... t-te... —traga saliva otra vez y baja la mirada. Eran sus mejores amigos, los tres. Y él era idiota. No podía controlar esto, ni sus sentimientos ni sus emociones. Sirius merecía que lo hiciera mejor.

—¿Qué? ¿A mi? —se pone un poco nervioso, pero trata de sonreír y bromear como si nada—. Intentaré no parecer una loba con todas mis fuerzas.

—¿Y si te confundo con una, Sirius? O si solo... lo hago así, sin... sin más?

—Aun con esas podemos detenerte —traga saliva sin mirarle, pensando que... de eso iba un poco su sueño.

—¿Y si no? Y si te hago... si te... violo—vacila pensando cada vez con más certeza que no solo no es tan descabellado, es perfectamente posible—. Sirius...

—¡No vas a violarme! —es que ahora es un chillidito.

—No pueden salir conmigo nunca más —sentencia ahora convencido de que VA a violarle.

—No seas idiota, solo... asegurate de saciar esas necesidades antes de ir y no pasará nada. Igual no pasara nada como no ha pasado hasta ahora porque sabes que no huelo a hembra.

Pero hueles a ti y yo soy una persona a la que no le basta ser hombre lobo, ¡tenía además que ser hombre lobo gay!

—No. ¡No! ¿Y si pasa?

—Mmm... ¿prometo relajarme y disfrutar? ¡Remus! No va a pasar.

—E-Es que va a pasar —se tapa la cara con las manos.

—No va a pasar, no ha pasado nunca —lo abraza.

—Si va a pasar, es mi culpa —y un poco tuya con los besos. Le deja.

—¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

—Porque lo estoy... —susurra. Siriuuuuus. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? XD

—Solo estás haciendo drama y poniéndote en lo peor como siempre.

—¿Y si no? ¿Y si pasa? No puedo parar... ni siquiera me daría cuenta hasta que no estuviera hecho ya.

—¿En serio crees que tienes tanta fuerza? Una cosa es que intentaras matarme, ¿pero montarme? Es más complicado de lo que parece y yo te puedo bastante, creeme, lo he hecho ya mientras jugábamos —porque sí, ha pasado... pero solo era un juego para Sirius.

—Si lo intento hacer... mátenme —el drama. Aunque lo dice en serio, lipiándose los ojos.

—Nadie va a hacerte daño si no es en defensa, Remus.

—No quiero volver a ser Remus Lupin si hago algo así —le abraza un poco

—A lo mejor... consiento.

Remus le aprieta más contra si porque sabe que no es cierto pero Sirius siempre le dice esas cosas.

—Vengaaaa —intenta consolarle, pasandole las manos por la espalda y... es que se calma un poco con el abrazo y Sirius siendo Sirius

—Ugh...

—No eres el lobo, ¿vale? Es otra cosa y lo que hagas entonces NO cuenta, ni te define como persona.

—Gracias por existir —se limpia un poco la cara y le agradece infinitamente el recordatorio.

—Que idiota eres, hace un momento ni queria hablarme porque iba a aprender un hechizo —igual sonríe un poco.

—Eso siempre es mentira y lo digo por decir, ¡siempre quiero hablarte!

—Sirius Black, eres un genio. Ahí tienes tu consentimiento —se asegura a si mismo, riendo. Remus se ríe un poco y se sirve los mocos, medio empujándole. Le suelta, riéndose—. Además, te imaginas la cara de los otros dos si me lo montara con el lobo? Si cuando te besé se quedaron así...

—Ugh! Sirius!

—Pues es que... al final tú podrías decir que no eras tú mismo, pero yo no!

—Pero no ibas a montártelo así por gusto, ¡sería horrible para ti! —se sonroja riendo.

—¿Por? —carraspeo.

—P-Pues que te viole yo... —carraspeo también porque le parece que es obvio que él... querría. Por eso lo haría.

—Si consiento no es violación.

—Pero no ibas a consentir a eso... —vacila un instante—. ¿O si?

Sirius se encoge de hombros. Remus se sonroja tratando de entender qué es lo que quiere decir... o sea...

—Nah, no creo, pero mejor que con una loba de verdad o con una perra... ¿qué pasaría si yo montara a una perra y la dejara embarazada?

—Tendría perritos y sería muy raro —admite pensándoselo un poco—. No sería igual que conmigo que si tendría... no sé. No sé ni siquiera si se puede, espero que no.

—¿Los tendría? ¿Crees que tendrían consciencia o serían perros perros? ¿O hombres-perros? A lo mejor deberíamos probarlo, aunque ni quiero imaginar la cara de mi madre si llego a casa con una camada de cachorros y le digo que son sus nietos.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No vas... a tener unos hijos perros! Y serían perros, espero, ¡no personas! Y menos hombres-perros, olvídalo, eso te PROHÍBO que tengas.

—Tendrías que quedartelos tú —se muere de la risa.

—¿Yo?

—Pues es que ella los descuartiza, seguro.

—¡No! Ugh, no te montes a una perra, ¡¿vale?! —hace una pausa—. ¿Crees que McGonagall haya tenido sexo con un gato alguna vez?

—Uaaaaala! —exclama—. Eso es aun peor, sabes, porque ella es la hembra, así que tal vez si se transfigura de nuevo en humano... ¿qué pasaría con los gatitos?

—Se mueren.

—¿Y si se convierte de nuevo en gato vuelven? O... ¿tendría un aborto?

—Yo digo que sí, ugh.

—¿Que sí qué? —le dice la contraseña a la señora gorda entrando a Gryffindor.

—Abortaría, no puedes parir gatitos siendo humano.

—Digo si volviera a convertirse en gato.

—Peor aún si se convirtiera en gato estando embarazada de un humano...

—¡No haría eso!

—Lo se, pero sería peor.

—Aunque a lo mejor sería como cuando conviertes a un animal en un objeto y luego vuelve a ser un animal y no está muerto.

—Quizás podríamos preguntarle eso a ella... aunque eso no resuelve el problema de verdad.

—¿Cuál es el problema de verdad?

—Si yo me fuera con una loba y tuviera... humanos u hombres lobo

—¡Ah! Habría que capturar a la loba hasta que pariera y luego ver qué sucedía con las crías. Aunque es lo mismo que si tienes un hijo con una chica..., ¿crees que seria también un hombre lobo?

—Seguro —responde guardándose las manos en los bolsillos—. Pobre bebe, nunca le haría algo así.

—A lo mejor si fueras un metamorfomago...

—Soy un hombre lobo. ¡No hay ninguna posibilidad de que eso pase! Igualmente ninguna chica me querría si supiera que lo soy... nadie iba a tener un hijo conmigo.

—Bueno, si lo fuera tu hijo no tendría tanto peligro. Y estoy seguro que hay muchas chicas a las que no les importaría, me han preguntado por ti, ¿sabes?

—No saben lo que soy. Es decir, no importa, ya bastante es estar aquí y tenerles a ustedes de amigos, nunca pensé que eso pasaría —sonríe un poquito.

—¡Precisamente! Nosotros lo sabemos y no pasa nada, a lo mejor las chicas podrían pensar igual.

—Yo... no creo. ¿Quién querría estar conmigo así? Y con cada mes siendo... así. ¿Quién querría ese problema? Y el peligro potencial. Y no tener hijos.

—Yo sé de una metamorfomaga, ya te la presentaré.

—¡Aunque sea una lo que sea! —aprieta los ojos entrando al cuarto—. Déjalo, Sirius, ya se como va a ir, dejalo.

—No, ¡en serio! Será una chica guay, es la hija de mi prima, Andromeda, ¿sabes? La que se casó con un muggle. La vi este verano en el entierro de no se que cuñado del tio-abuelo de alguien. Tiene dos añitos y es muy mona.

—No vas a presentarme a una niña de dos años —protesta pensando que Sirius no está aún pensando que a él le gusta. Eso... aún es en parte bueno.

—Bueno, obviamente no ahora, animal, pero cuando ella tenga... quince o así.

—Ugh, ¡falta mucho para eso! —se ríe.

Remus piensa que para entonces de seguro que Sirius ya se ha casado y tiene Siriusitos. Ugh, que cruel es está historia.

Sirius saca la capa de invisibilidad de su segundo baul, es decir, el baul de James, que obviamente es una extensión del suyo propio como cualquier baul del cuarto y se la pone, sonriendo.

—No te pongas tan cómodo que yo tengo que caber ahí también —se le acerca.

Se aparta, para que no le encuentre intentando ser silencioso, aunque el oído de Remus...

—¿Sirius? Ugh, ¿dónde estás? —aguza el oído y se gira a donde se ha movido.

Es que seguro puedes oirle riéndose

—¡No seas tonto! —protesta riendo también y buscándole con las manos extendidas

Sirius se acerca para darle un golpe en una mano y alejarse de nuevo, Remus se ríe.

—¡Voy a atraparte! —asegura poniendo más atención.

Sirius se agacha, mirándole y es que seguro SEGURO le oye reirse.

Remus salta hacia las rísas un poco ferozmente y él intenta apartarse pero no llega a tiempo del todo, al menos va a medio desbalancearle. Sigan retozando... *ojos en blanco*

—Waaaaah —trata de escaparse muerto de la risa, intentando que no le quite la capa

—¡Ven acá, Sirius Black! —es que no le deja tan fácil, riendo con él.

—Nooo —pelea para quitarle y girar, intentando tirarle con las piernas.

Y le empuja y le quita en parte pero... Remus vuelve a la carga... porque no es tan debilucho

Y da igual si no vuelve porque ahí va él a saltar sobre él ahora intentando inmobilizarle.

Y es que vale, vale, con todo su peso termina por plancharle ahí contra el suelo.

Sirius le sostiene las manos con las suyas, sentado sobre él igual sonriendo. Remus sigue riéndose aunque lo mira con cierta fiereza, casi como esperando el momento para atacarle de nuevo

¿Cómo le llaman ustedes? Encanto de lobo. Ahí tienen la mirada de lobo.

¿Ves? Joder, es que como puede decir que no tiene, sí sonroja a Sirius esta vez y le hace vacilar.

Remus se mueve y le salta encima en cuanto vacile intentando el tirarle de espaldas ahora.

Seguro SEGURO puede, porque además estaba distraído.

Pues ahí le tienes ahora mirándote desde encima con los mismos ojos y cara de querer comerte y aquí empiezan los problemas.

Sirius se humedece un poco los labios y aunque sigue sonriendo, esto es un poco más peligroso.

Remus le mira los labios e incluso enseña un poquito los dientes.

—¿Chicos? —pregunta Peter abriendo la puerta porque estaba en la sala común y le ha parecido oirles antes. El impulso de Sirius, por algún motivo, es tomar la capa y esconderles a ambos.

Remus se sonroja cerrando los ojos sin atreverse a moverse o a mirar a Sirius esperando que, por Merlín, Peter se vaya y no tengan que darle ninguna explicación. Black le está abrazando bajo la capa y... muérete, cuando ve que es Peter les descubre, aliviado.

—Jam... ¡Chicos! —exclama al verles, levantando las cejas.

Ugh, ¡SIRIUS!

¡Pues es Peter!

Remus de le sale de encima yendo a ponerse como a tres metros de él, sonrojado.

—¡Peter! ¿Dónde has estado toda la mañana? —Sirius se incorpora, sentándose.

—En la... sala común, haciendo deberes. ¿Qué hacíais con la capa?

Remus es que ni habla, pensando que es un idiota porque l esperaba o pensaba o pretendía lo siguiente, darle un beso.

—Eh... —vacila porque él también ha tenido esa exacta sensación y no mira a Remus—. Vamos a espiar a James, creemos que se esta liando con Evans en el tejado del septimo piso.

—¿Eh? ¿En serio?

—Quizás no deberíamos ir —la voz de la razón, ambos le miran.

—¿Por? —pregunta Peter.

—¿Otra vez con eso? En serio, Lunárico, McGonagall no va a enterarse.

Sinceramente lo que Lunático no quiere en este momento es estar casi abrazado a ti por la siguiente hora. Pero ala, si va Peter puede que vaya mejor

—Pues hay que apurarnos si vamos a ir.

—¡Venga! —Sirius sonríe y se levanta, recogiendo la capa—. ¿Has hecho lo de estudios muggles? ¿me lo dejarás copiar? —le pregunta a Peter.

Remus de detiene de reñirle por intentar copiarla tarea, como hace siempre

—Si tú me dejas lo de Transfiguraciones.

—Huy... no sé porqué crees que yo lo he hecho.

—Ugh, nadie, nadie en esta maldita escuela ha hecho los deberes de McGonagall, ¡son imposibles! —sigue protestando Peter—. Lunático, tu lo tienes, ¿verdad?

—Es bastante absurdo que cada uno de ustedes pueda hacer LA TRANSFIGURACIÓN más difícil qué hay y yo no. ¡Y que no sean ustedes los que me dejen a mi comparar los deberes a ver si los tengo bien!

Oooojos en blanco de los dos.

—Por eso, ya hemos aprendido tanto que... ya lo que hacemos nos aburre y por eso no lo hacemos —buen intento, Sirius.

—Muy gracioso. Vámonos

—Además, es completamente distinta una cosa de la otra —asegura Peter—. ¿Pero nos lo dejas o no?

—Ya veremos —eso es un sí disfrazado.

—No te preocupes, ahora le... —empieza Sirius y se detiene a si mismo por alguna puta gracia divina por que mira que eres bestia. "Beso un rato y seguro nos da hasta la llave de su camara de gringots"

—Ya veremos —declara Remus antes de que Sirius pueda terminar su frase, él levanta las manos rindiéndose y riendo.

Remus va delante de ellos mientras Sirius le cuenta a Peter como es que James ha ido a por Evans con la escoba y nunca han vuelto a bajar y luego les han visto en el mapa mientras van para allá.

Remus se riñe otra vez por tonto tonto.

Dice Sirius que piense en que irá con él aunque puede que le viole un hombre lobo, qué le cuesta dejarle los deberes...

Si siempre se los da y se los va a dar, solo protesta un poco.


	26. Chapter 26

Lo bueno es que cuando Minerva ha salido del despacho estaba de súper buen humor, dando saltitos y alguna vueltecita de camino a su despacho. Donde se ha duchado y se vestido y se ha guardado las bragas y las medias que llevaba... y se ha dado cuenta, por fin, que nunca le devolvió el sujetador.

A lo mejor se lo dice más tarde... o a lo mejor no, que se lo quede, vale. Si la besa y... cielos cielos ¡es que no puede creer que se haya acostado con él!

Lo ha hecho. Muy acostados.

Es que se le escaaaaapa la sonrisa y se tapa la cara con las manos todo el rato en la ducha. Y piensa en las manos de él en sus pechos y ahí abajo y es que... ¡Cielos! ¡Cieloscieloscielos! Bueno. Ehm. Vale. Ehm... ¿qué tenía que hacer? Ah, sí, se va a la cocina a ver como va lo del banquete, sinceramente todo parece perfecto y con una pinta exquisita.

Ya está preparado el comedor para albergar las mesas extras y los terrenos para el barco y el carruaje.

Minerva de buenas con el banquete perfecto y la pinta exquisita.

Exacto. Y toooodo parece resplandeciente y con colores más saturados y brillantes. Saaaalen mariposas de todas partes y mueve las manos para espantarlas riéndose tontamente.

Es tan mona. Albus va a mandar a Fawkes tras ella a cuidarla.

¡Ugh! ¡El espía! El problema es que si está ahí tiene que carraspear y parecer un poco más seria... y carraspear. Carraspear mucho. Ejem.

Igualmente Dumbledore quiere saber qué tal le va con Poppy. Así que sí, el espía.

Bueno, al ver el espía se acuerda que tiene que ir con Poppy. Más carraspeos, pero toma aire y vaaaaale, ahí va.

Fawkes vuela a su lado. Ella le mira de reojo.

—Vale, vale, ya estoy yendo, vuelve con él —agita las manos.

Nop. Le ignora.

—Ugh, ¿vas a venir conmigo hasta la enfermería? —mira a ver si trae un mensaje o algo.

Desde que te revisen y vea que todo va bien.

—No vas a entrar, ya sé que luego vas y le cuentas.

Se le para en el hombro y le da unos picotazos suaves en la cabeza como respuesta.

Busca uuuuna galleta para él, bueno, venga, dos. Parada frente a la puerta de la enfermería.

Si Fawkes pudiera sonreír lo haría.

Pero igual no vas a entrar, porque nada más CULPABLE que entrar a pedir anticonceptivos con el pajaro de Dumbledore en el hombro.

Fawkes le recarga la cabeza sobre la suya y es verdad. O sea pedir anticonceptivos con el... Ehm... pájaro del hombre presente ya es raro.

O sea, ya. Porque no le das una bandera que lo ponga escrito. Así que trata de echarle.

Se levanta un poco de su hombro y clack, desaparece.

Levanta las cejas mirando alrededor.

No está por ahí que lo veas.

—Ugh, ¡ni se te ocurra aparecerte hasta que salgamos! —advierte igualmente al aire.

Por ahora no está, puedes vivir tranquila.

Igual suspira y mira la puerta de la enfermería antes de tocar.

—Adelante.

—¿Poppy? Buenos días —se arregla un poco el sombrero y entra sin tener mucha idea de qué decirle.

—Ah, Minerva, ¡hola! —la susodicha enfermera está terminando de limpiar la zona y se nota que han metido unas cuantas camas más ahora, dada la futura afluencia.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿tienes ya todo preparado para la llegada de los niños esta noche?

—Eso intento, eso intento. Horace aún me debe un par de cosas y Pomona... se le han echado a perder unas plantas y ha tenido que ir a Hogsmeade.

—¿No está hoy? —levanta las cejas.

—Me dijo que volvería para la llegada de los chicos. ¿No te avisó? —Oh, sí... fue a buscarte temprano.

—Ah... no, no. Está bien. De todos modos hoy es sádabo, seguro ha ido ver a ese chico de los suplementos agrícolas —sonríe, ya no es el rey de la caca, fíjate.

—Ah, me dijo que quería que le acompañaras... veo que ni sabías.

—Ah, no, no... Es decir... Sí, pero no era esta semana.

—Bueno, como sea... está todo bien de no ser por eso. ¿Tú, terminaste ya todo?

—Estoy haciendo los ultimos repasos a todos, luego iré a hablar con Hagrid a ver si ha terminado de preparar los terrenos, aunque creo que sí.

—Seguro que si, aunque aún se veía apurado en el desayuno —revuelve unas cosas por aquí, mueve otras para acá —. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un té?

—En realidad...

—¿Mjm? —pregunta algo distraída pero uno no lleva tantos años siendo la enfermera de la escuela y una de las mejores amigas de Minerva McGonagall por nada, Poppy percibe el tono. Levanta la vista y la mira.

—He venido a... —se detiene, tal vez podría ir a San Mungo. Ahí nadie la conoce, no tendría que dar explicaciones raras sobre una alumna que lo necesita o cualquier otra historia que se le haya ocurrido.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta porque Minerva SIEMPRE termina sus frases

—¿Qué síntomas tienes? —le sonríe un poquito. McGonagall se humedece los labios y la mira.

—Se me está retrasando... el periodo.

—Ohh —asiente un poco—. ¿De manera recurrente o solo esta vez?

—S-Solo esta vez.

—¿Por muchos días? ¿Tienes... algún otro síntoma?

Minerva niega con la cabeza.

—Sabes que tengo que preguntar... —Poppy se humedece los labios y ella gira la cara—. Oh.

—Solo dame una de esas pociones anticonceptivas que regulan de nuevo el flujo y ya está —igual se sonroja

—Cielos... espera.

—¿Qué?

—Si hablas de un retraso es que... ¿has tenido relaciones?

—N-N-N-No... —se sonroja y es que... el recuerdo de Albus Dumbledore gimiendo bajo su cadera y no permitiéndola apartarse demasiado.

—Si me dices que no y has tenido relaciones no voy a darte lo que quieres...

—¿Qué vas a darme?

—Pues un anticonceptivo normal... si estás planeando tenerlas y no me quieres decir. Pero si ya las has tenido necesito saber qué quieres hacer, cuándo y dependiendo...

—¿Qué depende en todo eso? —frunce el ceño.

—Pues te hago una prueba de embarazo o te doy directamente una poción de... el día siguiente. ¿Por que estamos teniendo esta conversación tan extraña? —Poppy aprieta los ojos.

—Porque prefieres hacerme un interrogatorio a hacer lo que te he pedido que además nada tiene que ver con eso y es completamente normal a mi edad.

—Me estás acusando de hacerte un interrogatorio. Minerva, la pregunta que tengo que hacerte es si tuviste relaciones sexuales y discúlpame...

—¡No cambia nada tenerlas o no!

—Si tuviste relaciones y tienes un retraso sí que cambia.

—No las tuve, solo el retraso —justo al revés, en realidad—. No necesito una prueba de embarazo... —necesito algo fuerte porque además es la bloody semilla de el probablemente más poderoso mago que existe, así que no te andes con chiquitas—. Mejor solo dame lo más fuerte que tengas —y recemos por misericordia a alguno de esos dioses que no tenemos.

—Por Merlin —es que no crean que ella no trabaja con adolescentes que cada tres días llegan a su puerta a pedirle cosas muy parecidas—. ¿Hace cuantos días?

—¡Poppy!

—Uno, dos, cinco, quince. Un mes, dos.

—Debí ir a San Mungo desde el principio.

—Ve a San Mungo si quieres, van a preguntarte exactamente lo mismo y a revisarte.

—Sé lo que necesito. No tiene que ver con eso.

—Minerva McGonagall ahora es mejor enfermera que yo. ¿Qué necesitas? ¿Lo más fuerte que tengo para... regularizar el periodo?

—Igualmente ¿Qué diferencia hay entre un par de días y un par de semanas?

—Son dos opciones distintas —igualmente saca su varita con esta conclusión y empieza a pasársela por encima

—¿En qué? —pone los ojos en blanco pero la deja hacer, levantando la barbilla.

—Una es más fuerte que la otra —la varita poooor el abdomen—. Si lo que quieres es... eso. Si lo que quieres es otra cosa pues...

—¿Cuál es más fuerte?

—La de las dos semanas, pero... ven, ven a acostarte

—Poppy, no vas a encontrar nada. Dame la de dos semanas entonces.

—Min. Tú... no eres una de las niñas de aquí, necesito... hablar mejor esto contigo —tira de ella igual.

—Minerva —corrige—. En San Mungo ya me lo hubieran dado.

—En San Mungo les importa una mierda lo que quieras o no.

—Está bien, pasó hace dos semanas.

Poppy frunce un poco el ceño porque... no ha sentido que este embarazada.

—Mmmm... creo que no hay de que preocuparnos entonces —vuelve a pasarle la varita.

—Salvo porque me encuentro mal debido al desajuste. Poppy...

—Mmmm... ¿cuántos días de retraso tienes? —pregunta mirándola s los ojos

—¿Cuáles son los efectos secundarios de esto para que no quieras dármelo?

—Vas a sentirte bastante mal, con vomito y dolor y quizás una hemorragia. Creo puedo arreglarlo todo, cosa que no suelo hacer... porque no quiero que las alumnas piensen que cada tres semanas puedo darles uno, pero... sería más fácil si solo me explicarás que ha pasado en vez de intentar ocultarme cosas, todos haríamos esto de manera más competente y madura.

—Puedo soportarlo —ojos en blanco. Aunque será un problema ahora mismo que llegan los niños pero igual. O sea, es que NO va a contarselo y menos con Slughorn haciéndose ideas raras por ahí.

—Bien —se da la media vuelta—. Voy a tratar de que los tengas lo menos posible —y ahí se va al gabinete a sacar unas cosas

—Gracias. De todos modos insisto en que no ha pasado nada de lo que crees.

—Vas a necesitar un anticonceptivo después de esto, supongo —la ignoooora.

—¿Por qué?

Y es que Minerva va a poder notar en cuanto levante la vista, que Fawkes está en la ventana. Automáticamente se sonroja con eso y le hace gestos con la cabeza y las manos para espantarlo mientras Poppy no mira.

—En general si pasa una vez... —la mira por encima del hombro vacilando un poco... ¿no le está pidiendo una poción para DESPUÉS? Poppy está confundida—. Minerva, ¿es solo un retraso o sí pasó algo?

—¿Qué? —deja de moverse freneticamente y la mira a ella intensamente.

—Pensé que me habías dicho que tuviste relaciones hace dos semanas —la mira igual intentando leerla.

—No, no... dije que nos pusieramos en esa situación si así te era más fácil darme lo que te pido.

—Te estaba haciendo una poción para... bueno, para despues de tener relaciones. ¿Solo tienes el retraso de dos semanas? —inclina la cabeza. Fawkes trata de empujar la ventana para abrirla.

Minerva levanta la varita y convierte la ventana en pared tapiada. Fawkes facepalm

—¿Minerva?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? —es que no la escucha cuando está pendiente del pájaro.

—Quieres un abortivo o algo hormonal para la menopausia —Poppy empieza a impacientarse. Ella se sonroja.

—Hasta donde sé es la misma poción...

—Minerva... —el tono de advertencia—. Lo es. En proporciones distintas. En serio me da igual si te acostaste con alguien (mentira), pero ¡dime que es lo que necesitas antes de que te de algo que no es!

—Si sirve para ambas cosas ¿qué importancia tiene? Dame la de la menopausia.

—La de la menopausia es más diluida... ¿me estás oyendo o no?

—Entonces no, entonces dame la fuerte.

—Bien. Entiendo entonces que lo que quieres es un abortivo —declara y Fawkes... se acerca a la otra ventana. Ella cierra las contraventanales de esta—. Y un anticonceptivo.

—Vale, vale, lo que sea —no te hace caso.

Poppy suspira y a este paso vas a quedarte a oscuras a la mitad.

—Bien, bien... debes pensar en si estás segura que quieres hacer esto...

Fawkes va a la ooootra ventana y lo dicho, ahí cierra de golpe toooodas las ventanas dejando a oscuras toooda la enfermería.

—Pero que...? —Poppy vacila. Minerva parpadea.

—Ahm... un poco de intimidad, nada más.

—Intimidad para hacer qué? —se gira a ella en la oscuridad—. Ehm... Quieres que te revise bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No! Es decir... ¿a qué te refieres? Solo era por si llegaba una lechuza o algo así. Ya te he dicho que no estoy embarazada...

—No entiendo qué pasa —sentencia Poppy prendiendo su varita.

—Ya te lo he contado —prende ella la suya también.

—En general cuando un paciente hace magia nerviosa para que no pueda verle es que algo va mal... —se acerca.

—No es magia nerviosa, sí puedes verme, es para que no entre nadie.

—¿A hacer qué, cielo? ¿Quién te preocupa tanto repentinamente?

—Ya te lo he dicho, me ha parecido oir una lechuza.

—¿Y qué pasa si entra una lechuza?

—No quiero que nos moleste.

Poppy suspira, notando a Minerva histérica.

—Vale, vale... —se vuelve al gabinete a terminarla y se escucha un clac clac clac de Fawkes intentando abrir una de las contra ventanas, sin éxito.

Minerva suspira un poco, va a convertir esa en piedra también. Fawkes está realmente sorprendido

¡Pues es que no va a entrar! Aun es súper culpable que lo haga. Ahí se vuelve Poppy después de un par de minutos de preparación.

—Acuéstate

—De veras no es necesario que me revises...

—Lo sé, no voy a hacerte nada que no quieras.

—Lo que digo es que estoy segura que no estoy embarazada, esto no tiene que ver con eso —pero dame lo más fuerte que tengas. El suspiiiiro de nuevo y se acerca

—¿Como estás tan segura con un retraso?

—Porque no he mantenido relaciones sexuales —dale veritaserum, por dios.

—Ya en serio, Minerva... ¿ha pasado algo feo? ¿Alguien te ha... forzado? —pregunta poniendo la poción en la mesita de noche.

—¿Qué? No, no, noo, ¡No! No.

—Es que si fueras una alumna, portándote así, sería lo primero en lo que pensaría... y tú estarías de acuerdo. ¿Te acuerdas de la chica Rogers hace años? —le hace un cariñito suave en el brazo, mirándola preocupada.

—Por suerte, no lo soy —aprieta los ojos.

—Pero no estás bien tampoco... —cariñito en el pelo.

—Claro que estoy bien —la verdad es que sí lo está, no le es difícil sonreír. Poppy la mira y suspira otra vez.

—Ten —le acerca la poción—. Traté de hacerla para que te dé los menos efectos posibles.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás completamente segura de que quieres beberla? Al final... potencialmente podrías... tú sabes.

—¿Podría qué?

—Bueno, tú sabes... no nos estamos haciendo jóvenes. Estás quizás terminando un potencial embarazo y no sé si más adelante puedas embarazarte otra vez —explica con la misma voz suave que NUNCA ocupa con los alumnos

—No estoy embarazada—Y te estoy pidiendo un abortivo...

—Vale, vaaaaale. Por cierto, nada de sexo en una semana

—No hay... problema con eso —la mira y se sonroja.

—¿Quieres un tratamiento anticonceptivo para después?

—N-No, no planeo... ya te he dicho que no ha pasado.

—Es lo que mando a cualquiera que ha tomado esta poción... ¿quieres que te recuerde por qué? Mmmm

—Recuérdamelo, pero no va a pasar.

—Es que no te quiero aquí en un mes con los mismos problemas.

—No tienes de qué preocuparte.

Poppy suspira para nada convencida y espera a que se tome la poción

La mira y por un solo instante... piensa en qué pasaria si... no se la tomara. No cree que esté embarazada pero... la pequeña posibilidad... De tener un Albusin o una Minervita o una Albusita o a un Minervito

Sí, ugh. Se lo toma de golpe. Poppy le quita el vasito.

—¿Te quedas un rato aquí en observación?

—Sí... si quieres.

—Sí quiero —asiente y le sonríe un poco—. Esto... tiene cierta gracia, ¿sabes?

—¿Por?

—Porque tanto que me has dicho de la plática a los chicos sobre ESTE tema... no pensé que tú requirieras la plática.

—No la requiero —aprieta los ojos pensando que tiene que comprar condones igual, aunque tal vez no vuelva a pasar.

—Por cierto, ¿si sabes que uno de los efectos secundarios de todas las pociones de estas que hago en la escuela es que me digas quién es el otro irresponsable para que le riña? —Poppy sonríe.

—¿Q-Qué? No hay otro responsable —igual se sonroja y empieza a removersele el estomago. La verdad, es que les dice a todos eso mismo aunque es mentira, pero... muchas veces termina por obtener respuesta.

—Eres peor de lo que pensé —se agacha y toma un cubo de debajo de la cama y se lo da, porque ya sabe...

Minerva piensa si no actuara un poco como el veritaserum y por eso se le remueve el estómago. Porque es mentira. Tal vez hasta que no diga la verdad no se le va a pasar... de todos modos sí toma el cubo.

—No deja de sorprenderme que toda la escuela tenga una vida más interesante que la mía.. —agrega Poppy sentándose a su lado... y tocan la puerta.

—No tengo una... —tose sobre el cubo.

—Nadie que está sentado aquí, vomitando, tiene una vida sexual inexistente, eso si te lo garantizo —suspira y se levanta—. Ya vengo...

Minerva vomita como respuesta.

Poppy aprieta los ojos al oírla, cerrando la cortinilla que separa la cama y yendo a abrir la puerta. Minerva debe poder oír qué hay un chiquillo, alguno de los de primero o segundo, diciéndole que de siente mal

No hace ni caso, el que le preocupa es el bloody pájaro, que no se cree que se haya ido tan fácil.

Sinceramente no nos extraña

Seguro se mete ahora por la puerta o algo.

Pero antes de que pueda preocuparse otra vez, ahí tiene otra arcada. Y ahí va todo el té. Y el jamón. Va a ir hoy mismo a Hogsmeade a comprar los bloody condondes. Y seguro se va a encontrar a Pomona y va a...

En cuanto termina de ir todo el té y el jamón, atrás de ella, desde las sombras...

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta el mismísimo causante de los vómitos. Albus Dumbledore, genio y figura, que a ver si no termina bañado en vomito, del susto de Minerva.

Ok. Se le corta el pensamiento, la tos y casi los vómitos. Y hasta la mayonesa se le cortaría si estuviera haciendo... por algún motivo.

Albus se le aceeeeerca a la caaaaaama. Niña es que no puedes esperar que te mande a Fawkes para garantizar que estés bien y que el pájaro vuelva anunciando que estás ahí dentro en barricada.

—¡Albus! —el grito susurrado—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Márchate!

—¿Como voy a marcharme? ¿Qué ha pasado? —ni se molesta en hablar a susurros.

—Shhh, cállate que te va a oir Poppy, luego te lo cuento, ¡vete!

—No me va a oír nadie, no te preocupes por eso... estás enferma, estás vomitando.

—Es la poción que me ha dado Poppy, estoy bien.

—¿Qué te ha dado? —va a sentarse junto a ella fruncie do un poco el ceño.

—¿Tú qué crees? —protesta un poco, sonrojándose.

—¿Te sientes muy mal? —cara de completa culpabilidad, le pone una mano en la pierna.

—No —pero igual vuelve a toser sobre el cubo porque no le queda nada más que vomitar—. Vete que no quiero que te vea aquí. ¡Y dile a ese pollo que no me siga!

—No me va a ver aquí —asegura poniéndole una mano en la espalda y sintiéndose aún maaaas culpable—. No debimos... —se calla mientras vomita

—Estoy bien —aprieta los ojos.

—Hacer eso así, sin pensar —le frota un poco la espalda—. ¿Como vas a estar bien? ¿Me ves aquí a mi vomitando?

—¿Quieres vomitar tu también? —le mira de reojo. Sonríe un poco porque el humor de Minerva...

—No es que quiera vomitar, querida... quiero que tú no vomites. ¿No puede Poppy darte un... algo?

—Otro algo, quieres decir. No, me ha prometido que lo haría lo menos agresivo posible... pero yo le he pedido el más efectivo posible.

—Tan solo fue anoche y una sola vez... y a mi edad. Seguro que no necesitas el más fuerte para nada

Minerva me mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Como sea ya está hecho. ¿Hay otros efectos además de este? ¿Vas a sentirte mal todo el día? Yo me encargo de los que vienen y de todo... tú te quedas aquí todo el día.

—¿Qué? No voy a quedarme aquí todo el día, ¡estoy bien!

—¡No lo estás! Estás vomitando, enferma.

—Ni siquiera sabes que falta por hacer, ¡Se me pasará enseguida!

—Mejor veme diciendo que falta.

Minerva prieta los ojos.

—No vas a ir por el mundo vomitando por mi culpa y sintiéndote mal por mi culpa mientras trabajas. ¿Qué falta?

—Hay que... —ir a Hogsmeade a comprar condones para que esto no vuelva a pasar... si es que pretendes que vuelva a pasar... cosa que no sé...

A decir verdad, lo mínimo que podrías pedirle es que vaya y los compre ÉL.

Lo que pasa es que le da vergüenza porque no sabe si realmente... va a querer que pase otra vez.

Ya, ya... en realidad, ni siquera se lo está planteando mucho aún.

—¿Hay que... qué? —se le acerca y le da un beso en la sien.

—Hablar con Rubeus.

—Eso igualmente iba a hacerlo yo. ¿Qué más?

—Hacer que esto... —señala el cubo—. No vuelva a pasar.

Albus levanta las cejas y la mira a los ojos. Se sonroja un poco apartando la mirada.

—¿Renunciar de Hogwarts e irte de la escuela para siempre?

—¿Q-Qué?

Dumbledore piensa... varias cosas a la vez y termina por sonreír.

—¿No puede Poppy darte algo? ¿O... hablas de el asunto de San Mungo?

—Poppy ya me ha dado algo, eso es lo que quiero que no vuelva a pasar.

—No, no. Para que no vuelva a pasar. Tengo entendido que puedes tomar una poción recurrentemente para que no ocurra nunca —por qué no la tomas tu, seguro sí que se puede.

—No voy a... no voy a pedirle eso a Poppy. ¡Ni a nadie!

—Oh... quizás pueda pedírselo yo pero sospecho que va a parecerle una burla.

—¡No se la vas a pedir tú y menos hoy!

—¿Podrías ser un poco más clara con exactamente lo que tengo que hacer?—la mente brillante del siglo XX...

—Bollocks... —protesta y se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho, sonrojándose de muerte, hasta se tapa la boca con las manos.

Él se ríe y se sonroja un poquito también con una imagen sumamente clara de ella alrededor de el gritando bollocks con bastante fuerza.

—Ugh... Shite. Solo ve a Hogsmeade y compra... algo —es que no le mira.

Albus se ríe más con el cambio de palabrota pensando que esto... bueno, esto parece ser que será algo recurrente. La idea se acomoda en su cerebro.

—Bien, me encargaré de que se compre eso —ojo con como lo está poniendo—. ¿Qué otra cosa hay que hacer?

—No, no mandes a nadie a por ello. Ya bastante hay con Slughorn.

—Quizás pudiera mandarle a él —bromea abrazándola de los hombros

—UGH!

—Piénsalo, sería un movimiento estratético sumamente inteligente —como todos los que hago yo—. Viene a intentar intimidarme y yo le solicito un favor inmediato e importante... ir a Hogsmeade a un encargo que sí sea relevante y además, de regreso, comprarme algo íntimo y personal. Eso hace obvio que lo sé y que en realidad no me importa que el lo sepa. Se llama cinismo.

—Y completamente revelador si acaso había algún asomo de duda... —protesta. Además que es capaz de comprar de algunos que... duelan o raspen o piquen o algo si sabe que son para ella. Está SEGURA o incluso pincharlos todos. La maldad de este hombre que no conoce límites.

—Igualmente puedo ir y comprarlos en diez minutos yo, ¿qué más necesitas?

—Que te marches antes de que Poppy venga a interrogarme —y niega porque ahora no se le ocurre nada.

—¿Estás segura de que estarás bien? Me avisas si no puedes bajar a recibir a las escuelas, no importa...

Hace gestos con las manos porque no, no está bien, pero esto no puede durar hasta la noche, ¿no? Además parece que sí va a comprar... así que sí piensa repetirlo. Sonrisita.

Es que, querida, ahora solo acabas de introducir cercanía a tu relación con este sujeto... prepárate para entrar y salir de su cama de manera bastante... regular/irregular, dependiendo de como lo veas.

—Tengo yo más cosas que tú que hacer, entonces...—tono medio en broma de, no sé por qué te quejas tanto de todo el trabajo (como si no fuera que tú has dejado un monton de cosas para el último minuto)

—¿Eh? ¿Qué tienes que hacer tú?

—Responder el correo del ministerio, para empezar... Hardy ya envió el largo listado de pendientes de nuestra junta —sonríe—, hablar con Slughorn antes de que hable él conmigo, escribir a San Mungo para pedir la plática que por lo visto tú y yo hemos de tomar...

Aprieta los ojos.

—Me parece también que había aún que pagar al proveedor del whiskey para el carro de Beauxbatons, aún no ha quedado resuelto el problema de cañería, me lo han informado antes de venir y no tengo idea de donde está Pomona... por cierto, ¿tu sabes?

—No voy a sentarme con Sirius Black, RoseMary Higgins y el resto de alumnos a oir una conferencia sobre prácticas sexuales saludables como si tuviera yo quince años. Lo del whiskey lo arreglé yo hace dos semanas y Pomona está en Hogsmeade.

—Pues no es por nada, pero si estás vomitando después de anoche, sonaría sensata esa plática —aún se siente culpable, mirándola de reojo—. Me habías dicho que yo arreglara lo del whiskey hace días que lo tengo presente... ¿y qué hace Pomona en Hogsmeade?

—Por cierto, estoy hasta... —el coño—. La coronilla de las protestas por el bloody sombrero y los bloody papelitos —ahora que ha nombrado a RoseMary se ha acordado—. Y no creerás que hay algo relacionado con suministros de alcohol en este castillo que no fuera prioridad para mi.

—Vale, vale... arreglaré al fin el sombrero... —Albus se ríe otra vez, regañado.

—Gracias. Creo que Pomona tiene una cita, así que no la molestes demasiado.

—Oh... ¿una cita con quién? —el chismoso.

—Evian. Es el chico del abono.

—¿Desde cuando sale Pomona con el... hablas de un hombre que vende fertilizante? —parpadeo parpadeo.

—Sí.

—¿Y es buen muchacho? ¿Es un muggle?

—No, vive en Hogsmeade, solo se dedica a suministrar enseres de agricultura.

—Hmmm... no lo recuerdo. Le preguntare a Aberforth —pobre Pomona, dejala salir con alguien en paz sin necesidad de que la persigas como si fueras su padre y el problema es que...

—Voy a ir con ella un fin de semana de estos para conocerle bien.

—Ohh... —sonríe un poco con esa idea—. Minerva de mal tercio.

Bueno, por lo menos no se ha autoinvitado En realidad, espera aún que le invite con sonrisita.

—Bueno, no exactamente, ella quería que fuera con Elphinstone...

Uhh... La mira algo congelado un par de segundos y cuando va a decir algo es que... se escucha a Poppy.

—Minerva, ya estoy casi contigo otra vez...

—Pero la verdad es que no... ¿Eh? Sí, sí, ¡vale! ¡Vete! ¡Vete, vete, fuera! —hasta le empuja un poco.

Albus vacila... y sinceramente, si iba a darle un beso en los labios antes de irse, no lo hace, con cierta confusión mental, poniéndose de pie. Frunce un poco el ceño y vuelve a la penumbra por donde vino.

Minerva aprieta los ojos y se abraza a su cubo lleno de vómito. Mejor que no la hayas besado, sinceramente.

—Ah, ¿cómo vas? —pregunta Poppy entrando.

—Bien... bien, ya casi no siento nauseas —sí, claro, acercale comida y verás.

—Mmm... ¿has vomitado mucho? —se asoma al cubo, arruga la nariz y desaparece el vómito con su varita—. A ver si puedo darte algo más... y voy a abrir las ventanas, lo advierto, que bastante frío hace ya aquí dentro.

—Vale, vale... ¿qué le ha pasado a ese niño? ¿Quién era?

—Mathews. Uno de los Ravenclaw de primero... sinceramente no tenía nada, me dijo que le dolía el estómago, luego la cabeza, al final creo que quería una piruleta.

—Ah, sí, ya sé quien es... no te fíes de nada de lo que diga —por lo visto uno de esos que a Minerva le caen bien... pero no deberían. Sonríe un poco de lado, cansada.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le pone la mano en la frente—. Preferiría dejarte aquí un rato más, ¿hay algo que tengas que hacer urgente?

—Ehm... no, no, esta todo bastante atado.

—Muy bien... tomate esto, terminará de hacerte sentir bien —le ofrece un vialecito con líquido.

Lo hace.

—Bien... ahora duerme un rato, vendré por ti más tarde —va a dejarte KO.

—No, e-estoy bi... —ala, ya duerme y Hogwarts tiembla... porque siempre salen cosas mal cuando Minerva no está alerta.


	27. Chapter 27

James pregunta, así super en serio (y con esperanzas), si de verdad Lily le sigue besando en el techo de Hogwarts...

Sí. De hecho Peter está mirándoles con la boca abierta bajo la capa de invisibilidad mientras Sirius se apretuja contra él y Remus intentando ver algo también.

Remus intenta apartarse un poco para no estar TAN apretujado contra Sirius. Sinceramente se piensa que, para como están los dos, podrían estar sin capa y él convertido en hombre lobo que no se enterarían.

—Va a estar insoportable con esto después... —sonríe Sirius tan contento por su amigo.

—Por supuesto —Remus sonríe un poquito igual porque... es que ya era hora —. Veo que Lily no va a ir conmigo al baile, al final de todo. ¿Se imaginan la cara de Severus?

—¿Iba a ir contigo? —pregunta Peter.

—Eso... Bueno, ehm... En eso habíamos quedado para que no fuera con alguien más. Aun intentaba convencerla de que fuera con James.

Sirius les silba un poco porque si ya están liados pues... ya seguirán luego. Y... James y los hermosos quince años. Creo que de nuevo no tiene sangre ciruclante suficiente.

Ella... sí. Suficiente para separarse. Él se le va directo al cuello, que ya le comió un rato antes. A ver si no le ha hecho ya un chupetón. Lily vueve un poco la cara para que se quite intentando escuchar.

—¿Mmm? —se separa un poco y la intenta mirar con los lentes empañados.

—He oído...

—¿Oído? —levanta un dedo para intentar despemañarse los lentes.

—Algo.

James se mueve un poquito de encima suyo, con una sonrisita tonta y es que... cielos con el calor que hacía aquí. Está todo sudoroso y pegajoso y aun así... es que le importaba una mierda.

Ella le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco pero aun así, sí está oyendo algo así que intenta incorporándose.

Él se ríe, directo, algo tontamente, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se le quita del todo de encima.

Sirius les quita la capa a los tres y ahí se viene la hecatombe.

—Hey... Lily, entonces... —empieza James y es que ni siquiera les nota. Lo siento.

El susto que se lleva ella sentándose de golpe, mano a la boca de él, se SONROJA de muerte.

Sirius saluda con un gesto de dedos en la frente, Peter sonríe pero sigue con las cejas en alto y Remus les sonríe un poquito sonrojado, mirandose casi de inmediato los pies.

James parpadea girándose un poco a mirar a donde mira ella. Levanta las cejas, y se ríe suavemente, avergonzado.

—P-Por... Merlín —es que ella aun está en shock.

—Heeey! ¿Qué hay, Evans? ¡Ya era hora!

—¡Hola... chicos! —saluda James con la voz apagada por la mano de Lily. ¡Y es que está contentísimo de que hasta los hayan visto! Se sonroja un poco—. Lily y yo...

—¡PERO COMO PUEDES SER TAN IMBÉCIL! —le grita Lily a James, que da un salto como de medio metro, sin esperarse esto EN LO ABSOLUTO—. ¡No vuelvas a hablarme en la vida! —le da una bofetada y hace para levantarse y largarse corriendo.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? —facepalm, ve lucecitas con la bofetada. DAFUQ—. Auuu! Lily, ¡Esprea!

Ni de coña

Es que... ¿qué coño acaba de pasar? James sigue con la mano en la cara de la bofetada que acaba de meterle. ¡MIERDA!

—¡LILY!

Es que la confusión generalizada. De verdad, hace un minuto que le estaba abrazando y besando y ahora... ¡¿qué coño acababa de pasar?!

Ella se mete por la ventana en la que están los otros tres y más vale que ninguno intente pararla porque se va a llevar una patada.

Remus al menos la ve tan enfadada (ejem e histérica) que hasta se quita u npoquito para que se largue.

Y James igualmente se levanta, dejando su escoba ahí, ¡SU ESCOBA! Y yendo tras ella, mirando a los tres con cara de... "¿qué coño acaba de pasar?"

—¡Corre! ¡Corre! —le insta Peter.

Es que, joder... ¡ni siquiera entiende por qué! Pero no, no lo piensa siquiera demasiado, como si requiriera una instrucción detallada y Peter acabara de dársela, se echa a correr detrás de Lily como si la vida le fuera en ello.

Sirius toma a Remus y Peter de la mano para correr tras él. James corre como nunca ha corrido en la vida.

—PARA, PARAAAA.

Ella también, porque no puede creer que haya montado todo esto para que les encontraran y es que como la pares volverá a golpearte.

Es que si que va a pararle... cielos, va a montarse un DRAMA

—¿QUÉ HACES?! ¡¿QUE COÑO TE PASA?!

—¡QUE NO ME HABLES! ¡TE DETESTO!

—¡NOO! ¡Ugh! ¡OTRA VEZ NO! ¡¿AHORA POR QUÉ?!

—Has organizado todo eso para que nos encontraran tus amigos y poder hacerte el gallito, ¡eres un imbécil y no voy a volver a confir en ti NUNCA!

—¿Que nos... qué? ¿De qué hablas? ¡Yo no sabía que iban a subir, ni siquiera pensé en que había una estúpida ventana!

—¿Y cómo iban a saber dónde estábamos si no? ¡Vete a la mierda, Potter! ¡No me hables!

—Lo saben porque... ugh, ¡lo saben porque tenemos un mapa! —aprieta los ojos—. ¡¿Por qué tienes que pensar lo peor de mí siempre?!

Es que le mira porque... cómo van a tener un mapa, ¡menuda estupidez! Hace un gesto para que la suelte y vuelve a irse.

—Escúchame, ¡por favor, Lily! —protesta.

—¡No!

—Es que es completamente injusto y me estás acusando de algo que no tiene nada que ver. Tenemos un mapa, ¡te puedo enseñar el mapa si confías en mí y me crees! —se le para enfrente.

—¡Nadie se cree algo como eso!

—¡No tienes que creerlo! ¡TIenes que verlo! Me fui y ni siquiera les dije a dónde, ¡seguro fueron a buscarme cuando lo vieron! ¡Joder!

—Que me dejes —le fulmina.

—No voy a dejar que te largues haciéndote una historia rara, es injusto, es mentira y... ¡mierda! ¡Lo estabamos pasando bien!

—¡No es verdad! ¡Te ODIO!

La mira desconsolado y se le rompe un poquito el corazon con eso porque estaba teniendo el mejor día de su vida, el MEJOR. Nunca le había pasado nada tan genial como besar a Lily Evans por horas y horas en el techo de la escuela.

—Pues yo te quiero —responde obstinadamente, apretando los puños.

Es que está súper histérica y asustada porque ha sido SUPER GENIAL y todo ha sido un montaje.

—Parece que quieres que todo esté mal siempre y una, UNA maldita vez pasa algo GENIAL y tu vas y lo echas todo a perder ¡y me dices que me odias! ¡¿Qué coño contigo?!

—¡Que te den!

La fulmina, se da la media vuelta y es él el que empieza a correr hacia la puerta del castillo. Ella se queda con un palmo de narices por un momento y luego frunce el ceño y se va corriendo llorando a Gryffindor. James va a irse a correr al bosque como ciervo.

—Bloody hell —ahora es turno de Sirius para las palabrotas. Remus aprieta los ojos.

—No debimos subir a buscarle...—murmura culpable.

—Id con Evans, ¡voy por él! —ahí se va corriendo Sirius.

—Lily va a... ugh... matarnos —termina Remus la frase una vez Sirius ha salido corriendo, igualmente doblando la capa de James y yendo hacia Gryffindor. Peter va con él.

El draaaama Potter ¡Es que es una tonta!

Me parece que Sirius ya está corriendo como perro por la escuela porque como se espere a llegar al bosque no lo atrapa

James se convierte en cuanto llega a la orilla del bosque, pero seguro para entonces Sirius ya al menos le ve.

Menos mal... aprieta el paso entonces, creo que puede estropear el Picnic de Lily y Vash Edelstein saltando por encima sin siquiera verles.

Sirius, te recomiendo que aprietes de verdad el paso proque como ciervo, James corre como a cuatro veces la velocidad que como humano.

¡Como si no lo supiera! Está pensando en invocar la maldita escoba incluso. Para que luego pregunten que cuando hace ejercicio.

Lo sentimos, Sirius... igualmente, corre.

Trata de seguirle el paso como puede... pero es que mira que salta el cabrón. Y está sin aliento ya casi. ¿Cómo de grande es este puto bosque?

Uff... UFF. Así de grande. Y más grande es cuando James está perfectamente cabreado.

Y aun así, ahí va Sirius a hacer su mejor esfuerzo por no perderle, porque además se siente culpable o sea, tal vez si no hubieran ido a buscarle... si no se hubieran quitado la capa...

En un punto, James termina por bajar la cabeza, apuntar a un árbol que parece tiene un tronco seco y booom, a darle de lleno con las astas. A ver si no se rompe una.

Sirius viene de ahiiiií leeeeeeejos, trotando un poco ahora que ve lo que hace porque de verdad que siente que se le va a salir el corazón pero intenta, eso sí, darle un poco de distancia y no hacer ruído de buenas a primeras.

James sacude un poco la cabeza, porque hala, sí que se ha dado fuerte... pero se echa atrás y vuelve a la carga solo un instante más tarde.

Cuando Sirius ha recuperado un poco el aliento y ha dejado que James descargue su frustración contra el árbol un par de veces más, decide acercarse más hasta entrar en su campo de visión con las orejas y la cola gachas.

James bufa y sinceramente tiene perfectas ganas de ir y cornale a el.

Sirius baja las patas de delante quedando la cabeza más baja y le mira con ojos compungidos. El ciervo aprieta los ojos, y... se convierte en humano. El perro también.

—James...

—Tenían que... es... argh!

—Lo siento, lo siento, tío, lo siento. ¡No sabía que iba a volverse así de loca!

Es que se echa boca arriba en el suelo del bosque. Ahí se va a sentarse a su lado, tres segundos y se tumbará también

—Estaba besándome, Canuto... ¡y no sabes cómo me estaba besando!

—Vale, vale, ni yo puedo negarlo esta vez... —sonríe un poco con orgullo y es que no crean que él no está corto de aire de correr y de gritar, con el corazón acelerado.

—Y, la puta madre, ¡no va a volverme a hablar nunca!

—Anda ya, pero si tenía su lengua que casi te salía por la nuca

James cierra los ojos y es que.. no solo ha tenido la lengua de ella hasta salirsele por la nuca, es que le ha tocado los pechos, el culo, la entrepierna y se ha corrido encima de si mismo una vez frotándose contra ella.

—Ahora la ha cagado... —sonríe.

—La han cagado ustedes, ¿qué coño hacían ahí? —ni siquiera suena a reclamo del todo—. Es que ¡Ugh! No va a... ¡Ugh!

—¿Tú qué cres? ¡Ir a ver si estabas o no tirándotela!

—¡Ir a arruinarlo todo! ¡Ya habría yo vuelto con ella de la mano y siendo bloody novios, Sirius!

—Ya... ya. Lo siento, tío, lo digo en serio... pero va a volver. A no ser que lo hayas hecho fatal, que no creo, va a volver por más.

—¡Claro que no lo he hecho fatal! —se cubre la cara—. Ha dicho que me odia, cree que lo hice solo para que nos vieran y hacerme el... gallito.

Sirius aprieta los ojos porque esas conclusiones...

—Le he dicho que le enseñaría el mapa... y por supuesto no me ha creído.

—¡No puedes enseñarselo! ¡Ella se va a chivar a McGonagall y nos los quitarán!

—Ni siquiera me creyó que tuvieramos un mapa... —concluye. Sirius suspira porque... mejor así, aunque...

—Creo que soy una pésima influencia para ti, Cornamenta.

—Seguro que lo eres —le da un golpe en el pecho y una patada, aunque no lo hace muy en serio

—Ah! Tío, joder! —protesta y se aparta un poco, pero sonríe—. Y tiene que aprender que si sale contigo va a salir con los cuatro... lo cual no nos hace mejor influencia.

—No va a salir conmigo, nunca va a creerme nada. ¡Si no consigo que me crea esto!

—Si has conseguido que te bese de ese modo siendo así de feo...

—¡Ni hagas chistes idiotas! —protesta dandole una patada otra vez, estirándose más para conseguirlo. Esta vez sí que intenta defenderse/devolversela.

—Casi me MATAS con esa carrera, tío.

—¿Casi te MATO? Oh, pobrecito perrito debilucho que no sabe correr...

—Sí que sé correr, ni siquiera te he perdido la pista —porque sé como hueles, gracias a dios.

—Solo porque he ido a destruir ese arbol —se lleva la mano a la frente... porque se ha dado un buen golpe—. Igualmente estoy enfadado contigo... ¡si ya saben cómo es! —ya ni parece tan enfadado, a decir verdad.

—¿Sabes qué vamos a hacer? —se incorpora un poco apoyándose sobre su codo para mirarle.

—Si vas a decir que liarnos como te has liado con Remus, estás imbécil —bromea, mirándole de reojo.

—Agh! Tío —protesta riéndose y deja caer la cara sobre su pecho. James le empuja un poco igual paraquitárselo de encima y se ríe.

—¿Qué coño vamos a hacer?

—No hablarle hasta el lunes en la clase de baile. Está castigada.

James suspira porque igual cree que ella no va a hablarle hasta... nunca. Y él tiene ganas de ir ahora mismo a buscarla otra vez y a hacer que quiera darle otra vez un beso.

—Si aguantas sin hablarle y el lunes no es ella quien te besa a ti, hago lo que quieras. Me la corto y me meto a monja.

—Ugh... no me hagas pensar en tu verga cortada —protesta apretando los ojos. Se humedece los labios—. ¿Crees que ella... me bese a mi?

—Seguro. SEGURO. Se va a volver loca si no le dices nada. Una tía no te deja besarla como lo hacías si no le molas.

—Pero es que... ella cree que yo lo hice para molestarla, Canuto. Eso es bastante como para dejar de molarle.

—Mira, ella cree que querías hacerte el gallito ¿no? Pero tu no vas a hacerlo. No vamos a decirle a NADIE que la besaste, así que en realidad su argumento queda invalidado.

James le mira de reojo

—Por lo tanto, ella se equivocaba. Se da cuenta, nota que en realidad eres un idiota con bastante buen corazón y vuelve como perra en celo porque tiene las hormonas alborotadas y tiene tantas ganas de marcha como tú.

—¿De verdad crees que va a venir ella a besarme si no le hablo ni la miro ni hago nada de aquí a la clase?

—Por lo menos va a estar comiéndose el coco un par de días, cosa que ya se merece.

—Ugh... ¡es una tonta! —protesta.

—Los líos en que te metes por ir más salido que el canto de una mesa.

—Que yo me... ¿Sabes? Es tu culpa. Todo esto, es culpa tuya, de tus diez mil chicas y de que tienes esta fama de TÚ ser un salido, ¡que ella cree que YO soy uno!

—Ugh... Yo que quieres que haga si todas quieren un poco de esto —se señala a si mismo. Podrías estar un poco menos orgulloso o sonar un poco menos falsamente dramático. James hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Ella supone que yo salgo con todas, como si tú no me arrastraras a eso!

—¿Y qué quieres? Puedo hablar yo con ella... Además, ni te hagas la mosquita muerta que bien que te has líado con algunas tu también

—No, no vas a hablar con ella, ¡mira el lío que llevamos ya! Y... buff, tampoco soy idiota —sonríe un poco—. Pero joder, ¡que me gusta MUCHÍSIMO más ella que las locas con las que te lías tu!

—Eh, no están todas locas... —protesta un poco.

—Claro que sí, las tuyas y las amigas... ¡No hay a quien irle! Son todas un desastre y no le llegan a Lily Evans ni a los bloody talones. TAmpoco besan como ella —eeeeeeeeeeeel idiotizado con Lily

—No eres objetivo, ¿sabes? —ojos en blanco.

—Pfff, ¡claro que soy objetivo! Ella es más bonita, más lista y mejor que cualquier tonta Slytherin o Huflepuff o... cualquier otra, de hecho, con la que hayas salido jamás ¡y más aún las chicas con las que me haces salir a mi!

—Por lo menos ellas no me abofetean despues de liarme con ellas... —algunas sí lo hacen. Admítelo.

—No me hubiera abofeteado si ustedes... ¡Ugh! ¡Es que es tonta!

—Va, tío, basta con eso. Cuéntame mejor que tal. ¿Le has tocado las tetas?

James sonríe un poco.

—Le he tocado SUPER BIEN TODO, no solo las tetas. Las tenía frías al principio, luego qué iba a estar fría, estaba toda super... ¡ufff! Bloody hell, Sirius! —es que hasta el mismo vuelve a calentarse solo con pensarlo.

—¡Aaah! ¡Pero que cabróooon! ¿Estaba mojada? ¡Dime que lo estaba! —muere de risa igual.

James se sonroja un poco al pensar que el mismo sigue... medio pegajoso por dentro del pantalón.

—Canuto... no mames, cabrón, ¡claro que lo estaba!

—¡Oh! ¡Joder! ¡¿Entonces como puedes pensar que no le molas?! —es que le empuja y todo.

—Pues claro que le mol... aba. Ahora no sé qué coño, ¿y si le dejo de gustar?

—Ugh! No seas imbécil. Una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra, ¿sabes? De hecho...

—¿Qué?

—Me ha pasado alguna vez, Sabes Eileen Page de Gryffindor... Ella me DETESTA así como Evans a ti o más porque me líe con ella y luego... bueno, ya sabes. Y tío, creo que tiene ahora como mil veces más tensións sexual conmigo que cuando nos liamos. Solo porque me odia o lo que sea, es súper incongruente.

James arruga la nariz un poco aunque se ríe.

—Es que está muy bien tener tensión sexual con ella y todo eso... —asegura y vacila porque... en realidad a él le haría ilusión no solo liarse con ella. Lo que querría sería salir con ella y que estuviera ahí con los cuatro todo el rato posible. No como Sirius, que sí que las quiere solo para eso y no parece nunca estar contento con salir con una en concreto.

—Lo que quiero decir es que... aunque no le moles, va a soñar... —se detiene un poco con eso y carraspea.

—¿A soñar? —levanta una ceja—. ¿Conmigo?

—S-Sí...

—¿Tú sueñas con alguna?

—A veces... no es habitual —traga saliva y le mira de reojo.

—Ah ¿no? O sea es que... yo... a veces sí que sueño con ella. Cosas. Aunque la realidad es muchiiiisimo mejor —se ríe pensando que ahora los sueños que va a tener serán mil veces mejores—. Pero tu que estás con tantas, ¿hay alguna que te guste más? Nunca me dices eso... y mira que ya las has probado creo yo que a todas.

—En realidad me gustan todas y no puedo elegir ninguna porque sería renunciar a las demás —dice eso sieeeeempre. James hace los ojos en blanco

—Yo hoy sí que tengo más claro que nunca que la que me gusta, ME GUSTA es Evans. O sea ninguna de las tuyas ha logrado que... —se mira de reojo el area en cuestión—, me guste todo tanto.

—¿Pero se la has metido o no? —mirada de reojo a la zona en cuestión.

James dobla las piernas para que no pueda notar el rodetón de semen que ahora mismo ha visto que tiene en el pantalón. Al menos es negro y solo parece que se hubiera meado un poco encima, ligeramente más oscuro.

—Metido la... no, idiota, ¡No ibamos a hacer eso ahí arriba! ¡Ni que fuera qué!

—Ugh, los elfos van a estar encantados de lavarte eso...

—¡Joder! —se ríe igual—. ¿De verdad alguna de ellas se ha dejado que se la metieras? —o sea porque siempre ha estado en el entendido de que eso era un poco más alarde que otra cosa.

—Pues claro —nunca, NUNCA, nadie, jamás lo sabrá, salvo él.

James se sonroja un poco y se revuelve, porque... buff. Claro que le hubiera encantado metérsela a Evans... pero no, no ahí arriba en el techo del castillo. Y claramente no a la primera que se besaran.

—Joder contigo.

—Exacto. Joder conmigo, eso es lo que quieren —se ríe.

—Ya, pero... ugh —le mira de reojo sin poder evitar cierta admiración por él—. No sé. ¿Y ni con esas te gusta una más que el resto?

—El problema no es ese, es que ninguna me gusta lo bastante para renunciar al resto.

—O sea ¿ninguna persona de toda la escuela te gusta lo bastante? —levanta la cabeza y le mira de reojo otra vez.

Sirius le mira de reojo porque usar la palabra "persona" y no "chica"... James ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta pero la verdad está pensando en chicas.

—Ni que estuvieras tan bueno ocmo para que NINGUNA te guste.

—¡No he dicho que ninguna me gusté! Eso solo lo dice Lunático —replica trayéndole a la conversación. ¿Te traiciona el subconsciente, cariño?

—¿Qué tiene que ver Remus aquí?

—Él es el único que dice que no le gusta ninguna. A mi me gustan todas.

—Ninguna lo bastante —se pone los brazos detras de la cabeza mirando al cielo—. Sirius, crees que Lunático...

Él le mira de reojo.

—Estoy pensando en lo que dijo Dumbledore... y no sé, ¿crees que a él... —se humedece los labios—, le gusten las chicas?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué no iban a gustarle?

—Pensaba que quizás... y si le gustaran los —vacila un poquito más—, chicos.

—Supongo que... estaria bien, es decir... no cambiaría nada —traga saliva sonoramente.

—No, no digo que lo cambie... —niega con la cabeza—. Solo pensaba que quizás por eso no le gusta ninguna chica.

—Quizás, pero tampoco es como que le guste ningún chico... ¿o sí?

—Eso sí que no se lo hemos preguntado nunca. Ni siquiera se si nos lo diría —se encoge de hombros.

—La verdad, no creo que nos lo dijera tampoco...

—Eso no debería ser... o sea, bien dijo Dumbledore que qué importa si se besa con otro chico o le gusta otro chico, ¿no? —le mira de reojo de nuevo.

—No creo que tenga que ver con eso, si no con el hecho de que nunca cuenta esas cosas. No creo que piense que fueramos a tener problemas con él por algo como eso... ¿no?

—Supongo que si ya sabemos lo de ser hombre lobo... aunque también, es como el colmo serlo y que además te gusten los chicos...

Sirius roma aire y suspira profuuuundamente porque es que... le ha dicho que iba a violarle. Y aunque el lobo no es él, parecía en extremo seguro y preocupado por ello. Y casi se dan un beso, no han sido imaginaciones.

—Es decir, ya sabes cómo es Remus —sigue James—. Igual y piensa que... bueno, no sé, vamos ahora a dejar de hablarle por esto o a pensar que va a querer liarse con nosotros o... Yo qué se. ¡Lunático es un traumado!

—Ya, ya lo sé... —suspira.

—Quizás ni siquiera le gustan los chicos... y le gusta una niña de primero pero piensa que no debería gustarle porque blablabla, él es un hombre lobo y todo ese asunto.

—Ni siquiera creo que sepa los nombres de las niñas de primero.

—Es un decir, de tercero pues... o cuarto. Yo que sé. Quizás solo no le gusta nadie proque es un lobo y solo le gustan las lobas —se ríe con esa idea tonta (ejem... o los perros)

—Respecto a eso... —es que perdonadlo, pero parecía bastante serio el asunto como para que le preocupe y James deba estar informado por lo tanto.

—Aja?

—Antes estuvimos hablando de qué pasaría si fuera tras una loba...

—A-A...ja?

—Y parecía bastante seguro de que el lobo podía hacerlo.

—¿Ir tras una loba? Iugh... ¿y quiere ir tras una loba?

—No, claro que no, de hecho estaba asustado por que pasara.

—Oh... bueno, ugh, sería raro pero creo que podemos distraerle. Siempre podemos distraerle y hacer que no pase.

—Sí... es un exagerado, hasta temía confundirme a mi con una loba —finge reírse un poco.

—¿A... ti? Pero tu no hueles a hembra —asegura pensando que, es que sí que puede distinguir perfectamente bien a los machos ciervos de las hembras.

—Sí, eso le he dicho yo, no sé que tan necesitado puede estar para eso.

—Mmm... bueno si a Remus le gustaran los chicos, al lobo podrían gustarle... ¿los lobos machos? ¿Se puede eso?

—Supongo... —se rasca un poco la cabeza y vuelve a pensar en las veces que quizás el lobo no estaba jugando, si no que intentaba realmente montarle.

—M-Me estás diciendo que Remus cree que podría... Ehm... querer...

—Ehm... no, no creo... —vacila, porque no, no puede ser, eso eran juegos.

—Eso sería raro —¿tú crees, James?

—No, pero no creo. Decía que quería que lo mataramos si hacia eso, además

—¡¿Que lo... matáramos?! —levanta las cejas

—Bueno, ya sabes cómo es de dramático...

—Ya... aunque bueno, es que me imagino que si yo pensara que puedo tener sexo súper raro contigo sin poderme detener... Creo que también querría morirme

—Lo que no entiendo es porqué está tan seguro de eso, nunca antes ha pasado... Es decir, todo lo que hacemos es jugar y pelear y todo eso —¿en serio, Sirius? ¿Las miradas de casi-te-beso no te da una pista?

—Mmmm ¿no tendrá que ver el mega beso ese súper raro que le diste?

—Pero eso fue un juego también...

Remus querría MORIRSE si oyera esta conversación. James se encoge de hombros.

Bueno, por eso no la están teniendo con él aquí.

—Ya, bueno... ¡yo qué sé!

—Pues es que... ¡Cornamenta! No puedes insinuar que le gusto a Lunático y luego...

—¡Yo no dije que le gustes! Aunque no sé... !

—¡Es lo que estás diciendo!

—¡No! Yo solo estoy diciendo... bueno, no se, quizás si estoy diciendo eso. Quizás le gustas a Lunático. Ugh, tú y ese beso raro.

—¡No! Joder, tío. No... no puede ser, no. No.

—Nah, no sé... tampoco es que Remus sea tan ratito ni tan especial contigo... ¿o si?

—No, es igual contigo y con Peter... ¿no?

—Yo digo que sí —asegura y... bueno, tú sabrás mejor que él, querido. James nunca ha tenido un momento de casi beso con Remus.

—¿Ves? No puede ser, entonces. Además, si es igual que vosotros, es decir... los tres os quejais de las chicas y todo eso y hablamos de cualquier cosa.

—Sí, eso es cierto. Aunque Lunático nunca dice nada de... ninguna en especial. Pero tampoco habla de ti así como... —yo de lily

—Él no habla de nadie, en general...

—Quizás eso es raro.

—Bueno, eso ES raro, pero no significa que tenga que ser por eso.

—Quizás le da vergüenza. Quizás siempre ha querido hablar de ti así... siempre se queja de tus chicas.

—¡Tú y Peter también os quejais!

—¿Ves? Igual y no entonces... ¿tú que crees? —se ríe.

—¡Es verdad! Creo que tienes que preguntarle tú. Y la verdad es que no quiero saberlo...

—¿Yo? ¡Yo no voy a preguntarle eso!

—¡Pues a mi no va a decir!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer si me dice que sí?, que te ama como a nadie y le gustas y quiere... ugh.

—¡Joder!

—Ugh, ¿con él? —se ríe.

—¡No! ¡Es que eso sería un problemón!

—Lo... sí, bueno, algo. No tan grave ¿o sí? ¿O sea qué? No es como que a ti te guste. Tampoco vas a dejar de hablarle ni nada.

—No, pero... ugh, Cornamenta, lo vuelve todo raro y es mi amigo, no es como que vaya a ignorarlo tampoco

—No sé, quizás ni le gustas tanto.

—¡Quizás ni un poco! Es decir, es que... ¿qué significa esto? ¿Que ahora no puedo liarme con nadie porque va a hacerle daño? ¿O sí? ¡No quiero hacerle daño!

—Sirius, si cada vez que te lias con alguien, le hicieras daño a Lunático... se la pasaría hecho polvo.

Sirius le mira con cara de circunstancias... porque Remus se la pasa hecho polvo. Si no es por la luna, es por lo deberes y si no por la gente o porque cree que todos van a saberlo y que van a echarlo.

—Remus ya te hubiera dicho.

—No, no me lo hubiera dicho porque sabría que yo haría justo lo que estoy haciendo, que es preocuparme.

—¡No te preocupes!

—¡Como no voy a preocuparme!

—Pues así, sin preocuparte. Seguro que a él no le importa tanto, ni sabemos si le gustas tú.

Sirius aparta la mirada porque él sí sabe que casi-le-besa, por no decir sobre cómo fue el beso de ayer.

—Mira, igual ni le gustabas hasta que dijiste todo eso de ser novios y esas tonterías.

—¿Y si me lío con alguien y le destrozo tanto que no quiere volver a hablarme más o ser mi amigo? ¡Joder con eso! Era una broma —protesta.

—Canuto, tú DIARIO té lías con alguien —ojos en balnco.

—¡Pues por eso! Es decir, quizás ahora le daba igual, pero...

—Quizás le siga dando igual. Quizás no y tenga sueños eróticos contigo —se ríe.

Suspira un momento y luego se paraliza con eso.

—Ugh... bloody hell...

—Yo creo que no sabemos nada —más risas de James.

—Tienes que preguntarle —le mira de reojo.

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no? ¡A mi no me lo va a decir! —protesta otra vez, un poco en el bucle.

—¿Y qué quieres que le pregunte yo, Sirius?

—Pues si él... si yo... si...

—¡No voy a hablar con él de si le gustas!

—¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que trate de seducirle a ver si funciona?

—¿Y qué coño vas a hacer si funciona? —le mira de reojo.

—¡No! Ni siquiera voy a... ¡No va a funcionar! ¡Es mi amigo!

—¡Exacto! Eso sería MUY cabrón.

—Voy a llevarmelo a él a una cita doble.

—¿Con quién? —ojos en blanco.

—¡Con otra chica! ¡Quien sea!

—¿Al menos podrías conseguirle una buena a Remus?

—¿Alguna recomendación?

—Lily no.

—Nah, estaba pensando... —se ríe un poco—. Hay dos chicas en sexto en Ravenclaw con las que no había hablado nunca. Vinieron a preguntarme por nosotros con bastante interés, creo que iré a pedirles salir un día de la semana que viene.

—¿Con un par de chicas que creen que ustedes son pareja?

—Bueno, les dije eso, pero les contaré que no...

No sabes en lo que te metes... asegura Elizabeth. No, no lo sabe.

—¿Y vas ahora a contarle que no a toda la escuela?

—No, solo a ellas les pediré que guarden el secreto.

—¿Y a todos los demás...? —le mira—. ¿Qué dijo Remus de esa broma, por cierto?

—Que... está bien —porque además se lo ha dicho antes.

—¿Está bien?

—Sí, o sea, que no le molesta... tenía miedo que Dumbledore quisiera echarle por esto.

—¿Por la broma? Bueno, Remus siempre tiene miedo de que Dumbledore le eche. Igualmente...

—Sí...

—¿Crees que este él intentando gustarte de vuelta o... ugh, seducirte? Creo que nunca voy a volver a ver a Remus igual —bromea. (Y Remus se MUERE DEL DRAMA con esa declaración)

—¿Él... seducirme a... mi? —es que hasta se echa un poco atrás, recordando la... mirada. Se sonroja un poco.

—¿Pues no será al revés está vez o sí?

—No lo sé... ¿A qué te refieres?

—Yo qué sé, quizás él quiera hacerte... ¿gay?

Remus insiste en que quisiera defenderse en esta conversación. Sirius le mira asustándose con eso.

—¡Aunque Remus no es así! —valora James (Ahí Remus defendiendose en boca de James)

—¡Tienes que ayudarme con esto! —suplica Sirius.

—¿Ayudarte cómo, Canuto?

—¡Pues para descubrir si sí o si no!

—¿Y qué vamos a hacer si sí? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú si sí?

—¡No lo sé!

—Decirle que no... quedarte con una chica que te proteja de Remus —se ríe.

—¿Y perder a mi amigo para siempre?

James suspira con eso.

—¿Qué harás tú? —pregunta Sirius a ver si le da una idea.

—Pues... ¿nada? No voy a dejar de... no vamos a dejar a Remus solo, ¡solo por esto!

—Pero... puede que llegue un punto en que yo tenga que darle espacio y... tendrás que elegir.

—¿Qué? No seas tonto, ¡no voy a elegir!

—Pues...

—Canuto, ¿qué estás diciendo? No pasa nada, todo va a seguir igual y más o menos normal.

Suspira porque... eso espera.

—Joder. No debí besarle —se lamenta.

—Te lo dije, que era raro y que si parecían pareja

—No se supone que sea TAAAN irresisitble —sonríe un poco.

—No me jodas —golpe—. No sé qué coño te ve

Se ríe, le guiña un ojo y luego hace un bailecito de cadera

—Yo más bien creo que APESTAS a perra.

—Debe ser eso. Los perros son mil veces más sexys que los ciervos y todo el mundo los ama. Nadie se resiste a una cola en movimiento.

—Los ciervos son elegantes. Remus porque es un bloody lobo —ojos en blanco.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que te preferiría a ti?

—No, gracias —se ríe.

—Claro que siiií, estás celoso porque yo le gusto... así —Sirius, escuchate a ti mismo antes de hablar.

—¿Queeeeé? ¡No! —se ríe un poquito.

—Claro que sí, porque es bastante sexy él con ese aire de ángelito...

—¡Que sexy va a ser él! ¡Ni tú!

—Claro que lo somos y ahora arrímate más que quiero ver qué pasa si piensan que juego dos bandas —ahí va Sirius a toma a James de la cintura y a hacer para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Ugh! Ugh! ¡No! ¡Black! —va a dárselo al ciervo, que lo sepas

—Y a ver si puedo hacer que todos piensen que estás mojado por mi cul... ¡tío! —protesta.

Se sacude un poco para tirarlo de encima y... si pudiera reírse, lo haría. Sirius intenta sostenerse y subirsele al lomo de un salto agarrándole de las hastas.

Hace como que no se deja pero bien que lo hace. Y es que en general no puede jugar él en su forma animal con los demás de humanos... a no ser que sea con Lupin y en una noche que no sea luna llena.. y estén en medio del bosque. O sea, casi nunca

Y ahí va el otro bestia a clavarle un poco los talones en las ingles.

—¡Arre, caballo!

¡Joder, si será un bestia pesao!

Quince años... ¿qué quieres?

James hace un sonidito gutural y uno más y va a tirarte. Empieza a correr.

Sirius intenta agarrarse tooooodo lo fuerte que puede a las astas y haciendo fuerza con las rodillas

Y James salta para evitar el tronco de un árbol. Sirius se agacha, para ofrecer menos resistencia al aire dando saltos y gritando como en una montaña rusa

Es que ahí va a estar James corriendo hasta que se le acabe la fuerza, por la próxima media hora o cuarenta minutos y van a alertar a TODOS los putomonstruos del bosque. A las arañas, a los centauros a los thersals, a los unicornios y hasta al Ford Anglia que ni siquiera está ahí aun.

Y me han dicho que hasta viven hombrelobos violadores de niños, haced el favor.

¡Hala! Como corren los chismes. Al menos van a volver los dos como seditas a la escuela, agotados

Ni te imaginas. Sí, eso sí, porque además Sirius ya estaba cansado de la carrera de antes.

Van a estarse DURMIENDO cuando lleguen las escuelas. Mejor, piensa Pomona, MEJOR.

Minerva aprueba también con lo mal que se encuentra.

Pobrecita mía.

Nos preguntamos... cómo está Lily.

¡Traicionada, sola y sin amigos!

Que drama. Remus y Peter la buscan.

¡Porque TODOS los chicos de esta escuela apestan! A lo mejor se va con Slughorn... Bueno y le da vergüenza contarles a las chicas, sinceramente

Es que... lo sentimos, Lily, pero tienen un mapa.

¡Que coño de mapa van a tener! Ugh. Bloody mapa!

Así que van a ir a encontrarle donde sea que esté...

Vamos a ir con Slughorn que es divertido.

Slughorn será muy feliz

Pues ahí va ella toooda llorosa a tocar la puerta del despacho...

(Minerva indignada porque no va a verla a ella) (no nos extraña!)

—Adelante...

—P-Profesor Slughorn...

Y es que... esa voz. Eeeesa voz.

—Lily Evans! —sonríe quitándose los lentes para leer y girándose a la puerta.

—Sí, espero que no esté muy ocupado... —le mira con los ojos suuuuper verdes intensos y brillantes de llorar.

—No, no...! Que voy a estarlo, pase, pase... —le hace un gesto con la mano.

—Lamento venir así de improvisto —entra y cierra la puerta a su espalda. Y es que la mira y se ve tan hermosa y tan... ¿llorosa?

—No lo lamente, ya sabe que aquí puede venir cuando quiera —le asegura.

Ella sonríe un poquito y se limpia los ojos acercándose al escritorio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —se levaaanta del escritorio.

—¡Es todo culpa de Potter!

—Culpa de Potter, ¿qué le ha hecho?

—Estaba... —se sonroja—. ¡Y de Severus! —caaaambio de tema.

—Oh, el señor Snape seguramente se estaba defendiendo —toma una caja de caramelos que le han enviado de la india y se acerca con ella a Lily.

—Bueno, pero ¡no tiene que echarme de Slytherin de ese modo! ¡Yo voy ahí por él!

—¿Le echó de Slytherin? No le tiene que echar de Slytherin, usted es perfectamente bienvenida aquí siempre.

—Bueno, me... dijo que debería ser una Slytherin, como si no pudieramos ser amigos por ser yo Gryffindor.

—Ahh... déjele soñar, pobre muchacho. A todos nos hubiera encantado que fuera usted Slytherin —le ofrece uno de los caramelos.

Lily sonríe otra vez porque... es que eso suena mucho mejor, ¿qué demonios tanto le costaba a Severus decirlo así? Toma un caramelo. El estira una mano y le hace un cariñito en el pelo.

—Gracias, profesor.

—No hay nada que agradecer, Señorita Evans. ¿Le gustan estos caramelos? Me los ha mandado un exalumno... que ahora está en la India. Un chico brillante, su padre es dueño de un banco.

—¿Qué hace en la India? —pregunta asintiendo.

—Negocios con especias e ingredientes raros.

—Oh, eso suena genial. Aun barajo la posibilidad de ir de viaje de fin de estudios.

—Qué vamos a hacer cuando Lily Evans salga de Hogwarts... —suspira. Ella sonríe un poco.

—Recibir un montón de caramelos. Al menos yo tendré el detalle de mandarlos de piña.

Slughorn se ríe.

—Voy a ponerme aún más gordo como me mande tantos caramelos como me gustaría.

—Aunque el otro día, el profesor Dumbledore me contó del programa de alquimia que están llevando a cabo en Ilvermorny y me parecía interesante participar en los proyectos de intercambio.

—Es un programa excelente, solo para alumnos muy brillantes... y usted, Señorita Evans, no va a tener ningún trabajo en entrar. Si tan solo pudiera darle unas lecciones en las tardes...

—Ya les he pedido eso, la profesora McGonagall dice que si nos las das a mi y a Severus le parece bien.

—El señor Snape es un muy buen alumno —suspira, porque personalmente preferiría que ella tomara las clases a solas—. Pero temo decir que lo distrae demasiado

—Es que... —sonríe un poco culpablemente.

—El Señor Snape es capaz de equivocarse en todo cuando está usted presente.

—En realidad explica muy bien.

—Eso no lo dudo, más a usted —Slughirn se ríe.

—Dice que cuando acabemos la escuela y volvamos, nos presentemos como profesores. Yo de Pociones y él de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No que quiera yo quitarle el trabajo...

—Eventualmente yo tendré que retirarme, y me alegrará muchísimo que sea usted quien herede mi clase.

—Seguro cuento con su recomendación con el profesor Dumbledore, entonces —ella se ríe un poco.

—Pero desde luego, Señorita Evans. Hoy mismo si puedo hablo con él al respecto... para eso y para que podamos tomar esas lecciones privadas que harán que pueda irse de interambio —otro cariñito en el pelo, le acerca otro dulce—. ¿Se siente mejor ahora?

—Muchas gracias, profesor Slughorn —asiente.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, sabe lo mucho que la aprecio y lo buena alumna que es... toda una promesa para el futuro.

Ella sonríe

—Estaba pensando... en que quizás el proximo año en algún punto podríamos ir a Ilvermorny a someter algunos papeles, a que la entrevisten...

—¡Ah! ¡Eso sería genial!

—Para im sería un placer y un honor llevarla, tengo unos conocidos allá... —sonríe.

—¿De veras? ¡Escribiré a mis padres!

Slughorn asiente, pensando que van a tener que dejarle ir, desde luego.

—Aunque aun faltan dos años para eso... ¡pero igual!

—Es importante ir preparando el terreno. Yo escribiré a unas cuantas personas. ¿Trato?

Lily asiente y le da la mano, mucho más feliz con esto. Se iban a cagar todos, se iba a ir a América a ser alquimista y ya no tendría que soportar las burlas de nadie... y... dejar aquí a Severus... y perder cualquier oportunidad con James Potter... pero no iba a renunciar a un futuro brillante por un chico.

¡Ja! Eso ya lo veremos (vas a renunciar a la vida por un chico).

(Pero será su hijo, es distinto!)

Slughorn le acaricia el dorso de la mano con el pulgar y... tocan la puerta.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta Slughorn girándose a la puerta y soltándole la mano de golpe.

—Disculpe... profesor Slughorn —Remus Lupin con su voz suave y sus modos tranquilos abre la puerta suavemente.

—Ah, señor Lupin —le mira con interés, aunque con cierto desagrado porque para las pocas veces que puede estar a solas con Lily... que les interrumpan.

Ella frunce el ceño y se vuelve de golpe a la puerta mientras Peter asoma tras Remus.

—Y Señor Pettigrew... ¿qué les trae por aquí? —pregunta Slughorn arrugando más la nariz. Dos Gryffindor perdidos en su oficina, seguramente—. ¿Qué puedo hacer por ustedes?

—¡Vienen a por mi porque son infinitos! —protesta Lily.

—Lily, venga... no te enfades, solo queremos hablar contigo —pide Remus—. S-Sí, sí hemos venido a buscar a Lily Evans, Profesor, si no tiene inconveniente.

—Vengaaaa, Evans, si además no ha pasado nada —añade Peter.

—Ehm.. la Señorita Evans y yo estabamos charlando de un tema importante... —asegura Slughorn.

—Disculpe, profesor... preo nosotros también tenemos un tema MUY importante que discuitr con ella. Lily... porfa! —suplica Remus.

Es que ella se sonroja un poco y mira a ver si ha venido o no el IDIOTA. El idiota, desde luego, no está

—Ehm... no se que hayas pensado o por qué te has enfadado, pero James... —sigue Lupin pensando que si ella quiere hablar aquí... ugh, es un mal lugar—. Venga, ¿podrías venir, porfa?

—Él se ha ido al bosque con Sirius... —explica Peter.

—No me importa, ¡no quiero saber nada de esto ni me interesan sus explicaciones! —sigue chillando sonríe un poco.

—Lily... somos amigos, ¿no? —insiste Remus.

—Joder, Evans! —protesta Peter y Remus mira a Peter de reojo.

—Ehm... si la Señorita Evans no quiere ir con ustedes, les pido pro favor que se retiren —suelta Slughorn pensando que hoy tiene demasiada suerte.

—No importa, profesor, tampoco me dejarán tranquila —suspira ella resignada.

—Ven, anda, porfa —Remus se acerca a ella—. Tenemos igual que buscar a McGonagall... venga.

—¿A McGonagall? —pregunta Peter.

Remus le medio fulmina de reojo proque lo que quiere es sacarla de ahí para hablar con ella y calmarla, como sea.

—Ahora que lleguen las otras escuelas y eso, venga Lily... —insiste.

—Ah, vosotros como prefectos... —cae en la cuenta Peter.

—Si, sí... exacto.

—No creo qu ehaya necesidad de ir por la Profesora McGonagall... la Señorita Evans puede bajar conmigo a recibir las escuelas, señores.

—No se preocupe —protesta ella yendo hacia la puerta. Remus sonríe, vencedor.

—No olvide nuestro trato Señorita Evans —pide Slughorn.

Peter se aparta para dejarla pasar y ella le sonríe a Slughorn asintiendo

—Buenas tardes, profesor. Y disculpe la interrupción —se despide Remus saliendo detrás de Lily que se cruza de brazos y les fulmina una vez fuera, porque además Peter la mira un poco más intensamente y con una sonrisita que la incomoda y la sonroja.

—¿Por qué estás tan enfadada? Nada fue con mala intención ni planeado —le asegura Remus, súper serio.

—¿Cómo no va a ser planeado? ¿Viste donde estábamos? ¡No hay forma en que nos encontrarais si no!

Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Le vimos volar hasta donde estaban —responde de un modo un poco más racional y calmado.

—Por lo menos tú no me mientas.

—¡No te mentiría, Lily! No lo planeamos, ¡te lo juro!

—Además, como si James pudiera haber planeado algo así... si pudiera habría pasado hace como mil años —interviene Peter.

—En eso Peter tiene razón, ¿cómo iba a saber que no le ibas a matar? Ni siquiera sabía que estabas conmigo ahí, ¡todo fue super espontáneo!

—¡Vete con los alumnos de Gryffindor, Pettegrew!

—Solo me echas porque sabes que tengo razón... —protesta él.

Remus se pasa una mano por el pelo con ese grito y es que en parte le parece que podría hablar un poco mejor con ella a solas, pero tampoco es como que quiera echar al pobre Peter. Le mira.

—Quizás podríamos hablar un... poco más tranquilamente —susurra hacia Peter, que pone los ojos en blanco con los dos—. Lo siento...—susurra Remus

—Pues vale, ¡poneos en plan prefecto! —protesta metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos y yéndose igual.

Remus haciendo amigos con todo el mundo. Frunce un poco el ceño y se gira a Lily que igual le fulmina, aunque se relaja un poco porque se le da mejor hablar con él.

—¡No tenías ninguna razón para echarle, Lily! ¡Va a enfadarse el también y conmigo!

—¡No tenía ninguna razón para hacer eso! ¡Se me llevó contra mi voluntad! —¿Y también te echó agua en las bragas?

—Hablo de Peter —suspira.

—Bueno, ¡hay que organizar a los alumnos para el banquete!

—Y no dudo que te haya llevado a hí arriba contra tu voluntad, eso es porque nunca quieres hablar con él normalmente... y la verdad llevaban ahí arriba un MUY buen rato y ¡no parecías estar pasandolo mal en lo absoluto!

—¡Eso es algo que tú no sabes!

—¡Tenías la lengua en sus anginas! ¡Yo mismo los ví! Y lo siento, de verdad siento que los hubieramos interrumpido, pero ¡estás sacando esto del todo de proporción!

Es que se sonroja de muerte porque aun se acuerda bien de cómo saben sus anginas.

—Estoy seguro, SEGURO de que hoy es el mejor día en la vida de James Potter y que no va a dejar de hablar de esto en MESES. ¡Y todo lo tienen ustedes dos tan fácil y tan perfecto que no entiendo qué haces!

—É-Él es... ¡un idiota!

—Pues quizás hace a veces cosas idiotas como tratar de impresionarte y de salir contigo con demasiadas ganas... si yo tuviera a una persona así en mi vida no dudaría un instante en salir con ella —¡qué mentira!

—Insisto en que solo me quiere en su lista.

—¿Sabes? Es que... esta vez ya no tengo nada que decir al respecto. Si quieres seguir creyendo que James solo te quiere en su lista y que nosotros fuimos ahí a ver cómo él te besuqueaba, no voy a ser yo el que te dé la razón solo para que oigas lo que quieres oír. James es mi amigo, está loco por ti y tú.. solo estás queriendo encontrar problemas donde no los hay.

—De todos modos ya está, ¿no? Ya caí y ya se acabo todo, jaja. Pues vale, a la mierda.

—¿Nos ves a ALGUNO de nosotros riendo? James fue al bosque, Lily... no fue ahí estando feliz, estaba agobiado y enfadado.

—Bueno, pues igual se lo merece. Anda, vamos a buscar a McGonagall.

—No me gustas mucho cuando estás así, ¿sabes? —protesta Remus bajando la cabeza y guardándose las manos en los bolsillos, sonrojándose un poco—. Lo siento, pero deberíamos estar celebrando que al fin están juntos, no haciendo todo esto —y la verdad es que... es la primera vez que le dice directamente a una persona cercana a el que no sean James, Sirius o Peter, que no le gusta mucho cuando hace una cosa. Se arrepiente casi de golpe de haberlo dicho.

—¡No estamos juntos!

—Pues deberían. No te enfades.

—Pues a lo mejor, si no fuera un imbécil. Y más vale que dejemos este tema por la paz que bastante hartita me teneis todos ya.

—Vale, vale... solo decía porque no creas que no es desesperante también para nosotros que ustedes estén así sin que pase realmente nada.

—¿Qué tiene de desesperante?

—Que se pelean toooodo el rato.

—¿Y? ¿Qué con eso?

—No lo sé, no soy amigo del conflicto. Me ponen de los nervios que no se lleven bien.

Lily suspira un poco.

—Porque tú me caes bien y... creo que eres mi única amiga chica. Y él me cae bien, es mi mejor amigo, junto con Sirius y Peter —la mira de reojo

—Bueno, pero... tiene cierta... gracia —confiesa.

—¿La tiene? ¿Cómo así? —parpadea y la mira de reojo.

—Pelear un poco —se encoge de hombros y el problema además es que siempre se le va de las manos.

—Oh... ¿sí? ¿No es como súper agobiante y cansado? —debe serlo para ti, querido, que tienes una vida agobiante

—Bueno, al final sí, porque... se lo toma todo muuuuy en serio, pero pelear nada más, ¿sabes? Como... jugando.

—Quizás James... no sabe eso —valora.

—Bueno, eso no es mi culpa, él es un idiota.

—No, no... es en serio. Él cree que tú vas en serio y dice que nunca entiende nada de lo qué pasa —sonríe un poco.

—¡Eso es porque voy en serio! —se sonroja porque ahora no quiere que piense que no.

—No, es que con explicarle esto puede todo ir mejor.

—¡No le expliques nada!

—¿No dices que quieres que él no se lo tome todo en serio? Y que mejor juega contigo y peleen un poco en vez de que todo sea tan... dramático.

—No es... No, porque va a pensar que... ¡no!

—¡Pero si eso lo has dicho tu! Solo quiero ayudar a James y creo por primera vez que está información sí es importante.

—No, porque va a pensar que sí me gusta... ¡y no lo hace!

—¡Nadie besa a otro alguien así sin que le guste! —asegura y piensa en Sirius y EL BESO. Se sonroja—. Un poco... al menos. Creo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Que tu le gustas y el té gusta y todos vimos el besote.

—¡Ya te he dicho que no me gusta! ¿dónde está McGonagall? —ahí intenta irse.

—Lily! —va atrás de ella—. ¡No te enfades conmigo!

Como no sabe dónde ir, se va al salón con Remus detrás.

—Por favor no te enfades, ¡solo quiero ayudarles!

Le saca la lengua y se va a ir con las chicas de Gryffindor. Remus la mira un poquito desconsolado y se va a ir a buscar a McGonagall él solo.

A dónde, ¿querido? Seguro te riñen porque ya deberías estar en el salón.

Pues... a preguntar por ella. Vaaale, vaaaale. A ver si Peter está por ahí y no está enfadado también

Seguro ya están todos.

Oh... bueno, que rápidos. Se les acerca si están todos ya.

Peter le saluda medio mosqueado y Sirius le sonríe y se sonroja un poco por lo que ha estado hablando antes con James.

James está demasiado ocupado en no mirar a Lily para hacer algo más que moverse para dejar que se siente. Mientras Peter le cuenta lo que acaba de pasar en el despacho de Slughorn.

Remus mira a Sirius y le sonríe un poco notando que si está de buenas es que lo de James no es tan grave.

Y es que... sigue pensando en eso de que quizás... quizás Remus sí... y tiene que comprobarlo, así que automáticamente se siente nervioso y torpe porque esto le sale mejor cuando no está pensando en ello.

—¿Qué... Qué hay? —pregunta y aprieta los ojos, porque menudo saludo más estúpido.

—Nada... Lily se ha enfadado un poco conmigo pero creo que van a estar bien. Ustedes?

—¿Se ha enfadado contigo también? ¡Que sorpresa! —tan sarcástico—. Bien, bien... mejor después de correr un rato por el bosque —saca la lengua en gesto de agotamiento. Remus sonríe con eso.

—El bosque... no es que lo extrañe. ¿James está mejor? —este tema es bastante fácil—. ¿Qué dice?

—Que es una tonta, que tenía las tetas calientes y se le ha corrido encima —el resumen, por Sirius Black. Y la mirada intensa a ver como reacciona a eso.

—Oh, le ha tocado las... Ugh, no me cuentes nada con corrérsele —se sonroja un poco con la idea igual.

—¿Le has tocado las tetas? —pregunta Peter levantando las cejas.

—Pues es lo que hay, es lo que hacen los chicos cuando... —Sirius se enconge de hombros.

—Eh! Shh! ¡Nadie puede hablar de nada de esto! —protesta James

—¿Por? —pregunta Peter.

—Porque voy a... ignorarla de ahora en adelante. Ella dice que solo lo hice para hacerme el gallito, pues nadie va a saber nada ni a hacer NADA al respecto. ¡Así que los tres como si no hubiera pasado!

—Oh... —Peter asiente y Sirius igual mira de reojo a James.

—Bueno... ¿Y qué os ha dicho ella? —pregunta a Remus y Peter.

—Que le gusta pelear... de juego —explica Remus.

—¡Lo ha admitido por fin! —exclama Sirius.

—Y que James se lo toma todo muy. En serio —añade.

—¿Y cómo tiene que tomarselo? —pregunta Peter.

—Más en juego... ¡No le digas que te dije!

—No, no, espera... —James mueve las manos haciendo aspavientos—. ¿Le gusta pelear?

Remus mira a Sirius que parece estar muy seguro de cómo va esto.

—Llevo como MIL AÑOS diciendo eso —protesta Sirius.

—Ya, ya, claro... y luego sucede que peleamos y ¡ella se va llorando con quejicus! —protesta James

—Eso es porque es un juego más complicado de lo que cree.

—Yo lo que entiendo es que quiere pelear contigo como cuando nosotros peleamos en juego —explica Remus.

—¡Mucho más complicado! ¡Es incomprensible! —asegura James—. ¿Cuando peleamos de juego?

—Sí, eso es —asiente Sirius a lo que dice Remus

—Ya sabes, como... pelear —Remus piensa en hace rato que retozaba con Sirius y el beso que le iba a dar. Se sonroja.

—Sí, es como... Cuando acabas teniendo tensión sexual solo por... Joder, es que no sé como explicartelo. Imagina que yo soy ella, ¿vale? Y te digo que no saldría contigo ni aunque fueras el último tío de la tierra...

—Eso siempre me lo dice.

—¿Y qué le dices tú?

—Que por qué. Que no entiendo.

—¡No! ¿Lo ves? ¡Ahí está el problema! Mira... —Sirius mira alrededor y es que... Remus...—. Lunático, qué me contestas si te digo... vas de perfecto niño bueno, pero yo sé bien lo que escondes tras todo eso, podrás engañarles a todos, pero no a mi.

Remus de revuelve porque no quiere que le ocupe a el de ejemplo.

—Que no sé de qué me hablas.

Sirius frunce un poco el ceño porque eso no le ayuda.

—Qué vas a no saber, lo sabes perfectamente. No me obligues a decirlo.

—Ugh, vale, Ehm... que... —se humedece los labios porque tampoco es que él sepa jugar este juego, se sonroja—. Que ya quisieras probar todo lo que yo escondo, pero nunca vas a-a poder hacerlo.

James mira a Sirius de reojo.

—¿Así que ahora vas a ponerte en plan difícil? Parece que lo estés pidiendo más que nada, sabiendo lo que me gustan los retos —entrecierra los ojos mirando a Remus intensamente y sonriendo un poco.

Y es que... se ve muy guapo cuando hace eso y le mira así. Remus de sonroja un poquito más. Debo decir que Peter está con la boca abierta así como... una broma ¡y un cuerno!

—Q-Que voy a estar pidiendo nada. Como te atrevas...

—¿Cómo me atreva, qué? ¿Eh? Más te vale que no lo haga porque hasta pensar te va a dar vergüenza.

Remus se sonroja más y es que se piensa en lo que si quisiera que se atreviera. A darle otro beso aquí, o a llevarle al tejado y darle muchos más. Traga saliva.

—E-Eso quisieras tú, a-atreverte y que me gu-gustara... —carraspea—. Soy muy malo para este juego —asegura mirándose las manos. Sirius se ríe y carraspea un poco porque es muy mono.

—Ehm... bueno, sí, etcetera etcetera, ¿lo ves, Cornamenta?

Remus... Es que quisiera esconderse bajo la mesa. Ya quisiera ÉL que Sirius se atreviera y además le gustara.

—Ehhh... —es que James aún mira a Remus y a su carita de culpable.

Sirius no mira a Remus porque... es que... antes hablaba con James sobre seducirle y sobre si funcionaría o no y... bueno, o sea, no es que le haya seducido ahora porque Remus estaba ejemplificando y solo estaban... aquí en mitad de todo el mundo y es muy mono pero porque así es él. Nada raro. Aunque no se imagina hacer esto con Peter.

—Bueno, vale... Ehm, le seguiré el juego aunque es rara y tonta no sabe jugar —murmura James girándose un poquito a mirarla y acordándose de que ahora va a ignorarla.

—Bien... sí... eso —a lo mejor podrías prestarle más atención a la conversación, Black.

Remus mira a Sirius de reojo y vuelve a pensar que ÉL está siendo... idiota. De nuevo. Sirius lo había usado de ejemplo como tantas veces podía haberle usado, nada raro, nada que indicara NADA. Y él, era idiota y estaba otra vez con las estúpidas maripositas en el estómago.

Sois un par de idiotas. En resumen.


	28. Chapter 28

Así que... Albus Dumbledore, después de salir de las sombras de la enfermería va, en efecto, a hacer un rondín por la escuela y ver que todo esté listo para recibir a las escuelas.

Albus Dumbledore trabajando, qué novedad.

¡Qué mala fama! Pensando, claro, en Minerva... Minerva y él. Minerva y Elphinstone... Haciendo todo lo posible por callar a Gellert Grindelwald en su cabeza, que está rondando por ahí con pleno interés en descomponerlo todo.

—Solo digo que es curioso que piense en llevarse a Mefistofeles a una cita solo el día SIGUIENTE a acostarse contigo.

—A la vez que me pide que vaya a... comprar suministros para que no pueda embarazarse. Justo un instante después de ir a terminar cualquier posibilidad de quedarse embarazada... si es que la había —agrega—. Gellert...

—Está claro que no quiere quedarse embarazada, de ti al menos.

—Tampoco me extraña del todo... —murmura—. Ni es que yo quisiera. Sería un pésimo padre —pero... piensa para sí. PERO. Aprieta los ojos con completa consciencia de que Gellert escucha sus pensamientos. No quería pensar en esto.

—En vista de los antecedentes...

—Tu no hables de ella —pide frunciendo el ceño—. Minerva tampoco sabe todos los detalles.

—Será que tiene otros motivos ella.

—Es la única conclusión lógica —asiente—. Más aún si... está pensando en salir con Elphinstone.

—Y aun así espera que esto se repita.

—Siempre le digo que no soy el hombre correcto para ella. Quizás solo es... eso. Sus expectativas estaban centradas en esta intimidad y una vez conseguida... —vacila.

—Que bonito que le hagas el favor a Mefistófeles de ir a comprarle tú mismo.

—Oh... —levanta las cejas e incluso deja de caminar porque él estaba pensando en que igualmente esto sería para ÉL—. ¿No estas exagerando y esto es para uso recreativo conmigo?

Sonríe malignamente con las manos a su espalda. Albus hace los ojos en blanco.

—No sería propio de Minerva, y lo sabes. Ella estaba muy contenta en la mañana —eso suena a autoconvencimiento.

—Tanto que se ha vuelto un gato y se ha pasado la mitad bajo la mesa. Una fiesta... por no hablar de los vómitos.

Albus traga saliva con ese razonamiento.

—El más fuerte que tenía Poppy. Eso ha dicho, ¿no? Pero no le ha dicho que fue contigo. Curioso lo de estar queriéndolo desde los quince y que ahora no vaya a alardear de ello.

—Lo de no decirlo es cuestión más práctica —el nivel de agobio en aumento

—Súper práctico si pretendes jugar a dos bandas. Por lo menos es sincera.

—Al final quizás él sea un mucho mejor hombre para ella. Siempre se lo digo, yo no soy el hombre adecuado —asegura, aunque no puede evitar sentirse un poco mal al respecto. Quizás en el fondo sí la había deepcionado. O quizás ella sabía perfectamente bien que no tenían ningún futuro. Igualmente no era necesario hacer esto... hoy.

—Lo que pasa es que esto era más divertido cuando solo lo decías tú pero ella no actuaba como tal, ¿verdad que sí, Albusín? Al final... ha sido divertido mientras ha durado. Y al menos has sacado un revolcón.

Lo que pasaba era que... no había sido divertido unos días, había sido divertido media vida.

—Acéptalo, llevas jugando en minutos extra desde que conoció a Mefistófeles.

—¿Cuándo dijo que iba a ir con él? —trata de hacer memoria y adherirse solo a los hechos—. ¿El próximo sábado?

—No sé si dijo un sábado o el próximo, pero podemos preguntarle a Pomona. De todos modos queriamos ir a ver al viejo bueno de Abie.

Y no podía decir que no lo supiera con anticipación. Minerva iba, como todos, a formar parte de las filas de los decepcionados y a conseguirse una vida. Tal y como él quería que hiciera desde el principio... pero no era nunca fácil para él dar un paso atrás. Más aún después del dulce sentimiento de la noche anterior... de sentir afecto correspondido.

—Quizás debería ir a buscar a Pomona de una vez... —y salir corriendo del castillo... y comprar condones. Aún quería comprarlos el muy estúpido.

—Con Pomona. Aun está tu cama caliente...

—¡Gellert! —protesta enfadado porque solo está malentendiéndolo todo, a propósito, para ponerle histérico.

—Aunque ciertamente se lo merece —disfruta, mente brillante del siglo XX de una fugaz fantasía con Pomona Sprout por cortesía de Gellert Grindelwald. Fantasía además, especialmente explícita dados los acontecimientos de anoche. Bastante parecida, de hecho.

—No podríamos enfocarnos en los hechos... que indican que quiere repetirlo conmigo alguna vez —y es que, sinceramente, si pudiera irse hoy del castillo por las próximas tres semanas... lo haría. Que Minerva saliera con él si quería, solo no quería que ocurriera nada de todo eso en su cara.

—Aun puedes ir a Nurmengard hoy.

—¿Estás planeando que me autodestruya del todo? —pregunta y sinceramente... lo está pensando con seriedad. Justo como no suele hacer, un movimiento impulsivo. Quizás fuera la única forma de ir a Nurmengard. No pensarlo demasiado.

—¿A buscar amor? Brillante movimiento.

—¡Gellert! —protesta de nuevo, genuinamente enfadado con é, que encoge de hombros sonriendo

Frunce aún más el ceño... y solo se gira a mirar que no haya nadie a su alrededor tomando su varita y desapareciendo de golpe.

Aparece al instante detrás de la barra del Cabeza de Puerco, con tal fuerza, que tira la mitad de las cervezas que hay ahí, al igual que unos bancos. (Y esto es culpa completamente de Gellert!)

Y casi mata a Abeforth de un infarto del BLOODY susto. Albus aprieta los ojos y es que no hace falta hacer más para suponer que los regaños empezaran en 3, 2... Al menos eso hace que se sienta casi inmediatamente más tranquilo.

—Así me gusta, un buen chico tan sensato —le susurra Gellert al oído antes de irse.

—¡Me cago en la... Albus! ¡Hay bloody puertas practicables en este establecimiento del demonio!

—Aberforth —le saluda, apretando los ojos y bufándole a Gellert. había estado CERCA de ir a Nurmengard.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vengo por una cerveza.

Abeforth frunce el ceño y refunfuña algo, pero ahí se va a servirsela. Albus toma aire profundamente, arregla lo que ha roto y ha tirado sin prestar mucha atención, yendo a sentarse al otro lado de la barra, frente a él.

—¿Cómo estás? —pregunta sin mirarle.

—Estaba mejor hace cinco minutos.

Albus suspira porque no es ninguna novedad, y sonríe levemente.

—Lo lamento —le mira de reojo.

—No lo suficiente. ¿Cómo están los niños? —porque eso es lo que le preocupa, no tu. Toma golpe bajo.

—Bien. Listos para el torneo... —asegura dando un trago a su cerveza—. Curiosos, como siempre... y a la expectativa. Aunque no sé si les he hecho el caso suficieinte últimamente —joder, pero tu también te PONES ahí para que te patee.

—Seguramente no.

El mayor vacila en si contarle o no de Minerva. Si no lo hace esto no tendrá mucho caso... pero en realidad es que sabe que no le importa.

—Demos gracias de que Minerva no haya decidido aun volver a trabajar al ministerio —sigue Abeforth.

Albus levanta la mirada y... es que le conoce bastante mejor de lo que es conveniente. Se sonroja un poco cuando oye su nombre.

—Quizás pronto lo haga...

—Más vale que uses tu inteligencia para algo útil y se lo impidas —igual levanta las cejas sin esperarse eso.

—En realidad, es una exageración de mi parte el pensar que va a irse de trabajar aquí... pero creo que ayer eliminé cierto misterio que la mantenía... personalmente interesada.

—¿A qué te refieres? —le mira y es que Albus no quiere decirte. De todos modos se queda esperando una explicación.

—Pasó algo ayer —vacila, porque de verdad NO quiere... de hecho ni sabe cómo contarle algo así.

—¿El qué?

—Con —carraspea—, ella.

—¿Aja?

Se humedece los labios y es que se le nota, pero a kilómetros, el pleito interno que tiene entre decirle o no.

—Si no pretendes contarme tengo trabajo que hacer —presiona el menor.

—Me acosté con ella.

Abeforth levanta las cejas. Silencio sepulcral.

—... qué?

Albus carraspea un poco porque esto... es complicado.

—Ehm...

—Eh... ehm. Bien.

El amyor le mira de reojo y se sonroja un poco. Porque es toda la información.

—No hace falta que... pagues la cerveza —¿esa es una felicitación?

—Lo que quiero decir... —murmura—, es que las cosas van a cambiar, seguramente.

—¿De qué modo?

—De alguno, no lo sé aún. Pero no del que crees.

Abeforth frunce el ceño. Albus le mira de reojo y tamborilea los dedos en la mesa, nervioso esperando que... grite. O algo.

—¿Entonces?

Y el problema de todo esto es que Albus no sabe, en realidad, qué quiere con esto. Le ha dicho algo importante, pero no le ha dicho todo el problema, igualmente no quiere decírselo porque una vez más implica admitir que no está haciendo las cosas bien. Y ya bastante se da cuenta solo de eso. Pero claro, no decirle hacia que esto no tuviera, de ninguna manera sentido. Abe iba a estar encantado.

—¿Qué sabes de un muchacho Evian? Que vende abono a Hogwarts —pregunta a ver si... cambia el tema. O no. Dependerá.

Abeforth le mira intensamente unos instantes sin decir nada porque mira que sabe que está cambiando de tema. Albus se sonroja.

—No solo vende abono —decide seguirle el rollo igualmente.

El mayor desvía un poco la mirada porque en alguna medida esperaba que insistiera y le preguntaba un poco más.

—No recuerdo a un chico Evian en Hogwarts.

—Eso es porque es un extranjero —así es como una de las grandes aportaciones británicas a la historia de la humanidad fue el racismo.

—Está interesado en Pomona. O eso me dice... —hace una pausa—, Minerva.

—Creo que nos interesan algunas otras cosas que dice Minerva.

—Va a venir en una cita... doble un sábado.

—Os lo pasareis bien... —ya se imagina que no vendreis aquí y le molesta un poco.

—No he dicho que este invitado yo —trago de cerveza—. Su jefe del ministerio.

—Eso no tiene sentido.

—Pareciera que no. Pero es lo que es —y es que se le nota cada vez más incómodo hablando de sí mismo. No debía haber venido, no debía haberle contado. Ni siquiera es información relevante.

—¿Por qué? —frunce el ceño

—Seguramente, Aberforth, estarías muy de acuerdo con ella en la causa —le mira por encima de las gafas un instante.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—La evidencia es bastante contundente, creeme, no creo que sea necesario detallarla —aprieta los ojos.

—Lo que quiero saber es si realmente te lo ha dicho o estás sacando conclusiones.

—Me ha dicho que iba a venir con Elphinstone. Eso entre... una larga lista de cosas que presentan como he dicho evidencia en algún modo contundente. Y no es su culpa, antes de que lo supongas, es la mía. De hecho he venido justo a eso.

—Así que no te ha dicho porqué.

—No necesito que me diga por qué.

—Estás sacando conclusiones.

Albus le mira, por primera vez, de lleno. Abeforth le sostiene la mirada.

—No ha querido decirle a nadie.

—¿El qué?

—Lo que te estoy diciendo yo a ti —vuelve a la cerveza, tratando de hablar con calma y de manera casual—. Es comprensible.

—Así que también de eso estás sacando conclusiones.

—Estoy sacando conclusiones del conjunto de hechos. Si va a venir aquí con alguien más, no quiso decirle a nadie y... —suspira—. No soy un buen hombre para ella, de hecho, no lo soy en general. Eso lo tenemos claro.

—Y también se acostó contigo y te ha querido desde siempre. Ve y habla con ella.

—Me estás diciendo solo lo que quiero oír... ¿desde cuándo? —de hecho es JUSTO lo opuesto a lo que quieres oír, de manera muy extraña.

—No te estoy diciendo lo que quieres oír, te estoy diciendo lo que tienes que hacer. Treinta años de irracional amor incondicional merecen un par de estupideces una mañana un poco comprometida emocionalmente, así que no saques conclusiones y permítele defenderse hablando con ella.

¿Ves? Por eso existes y eres tan TREMENDAMENTE útil, Aberforth. Le mira otra vez, intensamente.

Él le sostiene la mirada porque habla en serio y Albus suelta el aire, rindiéndose.

—Entiendo tu punto —es decir, tienes completa razón.

—Bien.

Y en sí, se lo agradece, enormemente. En vez de terminar en completo pánico en Nurmengard haciendo algo idiota, está aquí terminándose una cerveza que además no dijo que le pagaría. Era mejor hermano Aberforth de lo que era él. Como siempre.

—¿Tú... cómo has estado?

—Ha estado llegando... —se busca en los bolsillos y saca un papelito arrugado y grasiento, se lo pone en las manos

Albus levanta las cejas y no puede evitar sonreír un poco. Mira con curiosidad a ver qué nombre está escrito en él.

—No sé quién es y al principio pensé que era una broma, pero me suena el nombre de ser alguien de Hogwarts. Quisiera que se los devuelvas si los ha perdido o lo que sea.

—Vectra. Da clases de Aritmancia desde el año pasado —levanta las cejas y sonríe un poquito.

—Hay unos... tres o cuatro. Tiré un par al principio, esos no los tengo.

—Con motivo del torneo, se celebrará un baile en diciembre —empieza a explicar—, e hice una especie de juego para los chicos.

Abeforth le mira, escuchándole.

—Uno coloca dentro un papel con su nombre y el sombrero elige la mejor pareja para uno en base a los disponibles. Daremos clases de baile y la idea era facilitar el encontrar pareja para las mismas. Por lo visto alguien puso tu nombre y Séptima puso el suyo... el sombrero hizo el resto.

—¿Porqué alguien iba a poner mi nombre para asistir a un evento al que no estoy invitado siquiera?

—Eres conocido en el castillo, alguien debió poner tu nombre —le sonríe y le devuelve el papel—. Puedes venir a conocerla cuanod quieras.

—N-No. Prefiero no hacerlo —frunce el ceño.

—¿Por?

—Discúlpame con ella o... lo que se haya que hacer.

—Podrías disculparte tu directamente. ¿Qué tiene de malo ir a conocer a una persona?

Él le mira un instante y no responde.

—Cabe aclarar que si a ti te llegó un papel con su nombre, implica que a ella le llegó un papel con el tuyo. El sombrero elige a parejas con cierto grado de reciprocidad, es decir, es una apuesta bastante segura.

—Ni siquiera entiendo como puede hacerte gracia algo así.

—Por qué no podría hacerte gracia salir de aquí un día e ir al castillo a conocer a alguien que muy probablemente te caiga bien.

—Porque es tremendamente incómodo decirle a las personas como hacer incluso... esto.

—No es propiamente decirles a las personas cómo hacerlo, solo.. es una idea —responde entendiendo por dónde va esto—. No es algo impositivo, pero son chicos de once a diecisiete años, a veces requieren un suave empujón.

—Supongo que estarán todos bastante revolucionados y habrá roto algunos corazones.

—Un poco, son jóvenes... —y Minerva no ha dejado de quejarse porque por lo visto ha sido una pésima idea—, y es parte del curso normal de las cosas. Solo es una idea. Pero si ya tienes el papel... hay alguien del otro lado a quien le hará gracia que vayas a conocerle.

Abeforth suspira pensando que debe haber niños llorando por culpa de esto a quienes no se les han cumplido las expectativas y que es muy fácil decir que es solo una idea cuando no eres una bomba hormonal inestable e insegura... Pero bueno, tampoco está demás que en vez de odiar a las circunstancias o a la persona ansiada, odien al sombrero, tal vez sea un golpe menos duro.

—Tal vez esa persona ya tenga a alguien más con quien ir. Alguien que haya conseguido por si misma.

—Tal vez no.

—Ni siquiera creo que sepa que el papel se refiera a mi. ¿Por qué nadie iba a poner mi nombre deliberadamente en ningún sitio?

—Aberforth... alguien puso tu nombre ahí y ella sabe qué hace el sombrero.

—¿Tú lo pusiste?

—No. Quizás lo puso ella. Da igual quién lo puso. Alguien puso tu nombre ahí y el de ella. El sombrero hizo lo que le pedí.

—Tal vez nada más alguien puso A. Dumbledore y tu sombrero lo interpretó.

—Quizás, pero a mi no me llegaron papelitos con el nombre de Séptima, Aberforth. Pero si tienes dudas, puedo ir y poner hoy mismo tu nombre completo y el de ella, y verás cómo te llega a ti su papel y a ella el tuyo.

Ojos en blanco. Espero que te hayas bebido la cantidad de cerveza que querías porque estás dando por culo y hayas terminado o no, dile adiós. Claro gesto de "lárgate".

—Quizás incluso ella ha venido aquí, quizás le has caído bien... y no te acuerdas de ella. Es joven, alta y de cabello negro. Suele vestir de rojo —sigue explicando sin moverse.

—Quizás. Quizás me haya acostado con ella entre la paja de Gruñona —refunfuña.

—Voy a mandártela aquí si acaso no vienes tu a conocerla a la escuela... —tamborilea en la mesa.

—Bien. Le serviré un té o lo que quiera tomar como hago con todos mis clientes.

Albus suspira.

—Mejor dedícate a cuidar de los niños en vez de perder el tiempo en tonterías.

—Ya los cuido —se levanta.

Abeforth le mira de reojo aun pensando en los corazones rotos y niega con la cabeza sin responder. Guardando vasos o limpiando algo con un paño húmedo. Lo que se que haya estado haciendo todo el tiempo, solo que ahora como si fuera la cosa más complicada del universo y requiriera toda su concentración

—Gracias, Aberforth. Fue muy útil venir aquí —le asegura sinceramente vacilando un instante y yendo hacia la puerta.

—Adiós, Albus —le recuerda que se está yendo antes de que se lo repiense.

Ahí saaaale, sintiéndose con todo y todo un mucho mejor en relación al asunto de Minerva, por lo menos ha servido de algo.

Suspira y va directamente a buscar a Pomona. Ehm... y se detiene enfrente de la farmacia... sonrojándose un poco. Se ríe bajito y ahí va hacia adentro... cosas que Albus DUmbledore NUNCA ha comprado.

La farmacéutica... Esther Pullman, veintiun años, pelo rubio pulcramente recogido en una cola, gafas, Hufflepuff, destacada alumna de Pomona Sprout, le sonríe y aun más al reconocerle.

Gellert te la manda desde el infierno, con AMR (Minerva y yo tenemos sentimientos encontrados sobre si queremos que le pida que vaya a ayudar a Poppy en la conferencia de prevención de riesgos sexuales... la conferencia del infierno.

Es lo que tiene que todos los magos hayan pasado por Hogwarts, querido. Cosas buenas... y cosas malas.

—Profesor Dumbledore, ¡buenas tardes! —saluda tan jovial, subiéndose las gafas.

—Señorita Pullman —le sonríe un poco falsamente, hemos de decir, sonrojándose ahora si un poco.

—¡Qué raro verle a usted por aquí, señor!

—Es... bueno, solo por trabajo.

—Oh... ¿trabajo? Me alegro que se encuentre usted bien entonces. ¿Qué necesita?

—Condones —carraspea un poco y le sonríe. Hay una... especie de contracción en el universo.

—¿Disculpe? Creo que no he entendido bien —porque obviamente el error es suyo. Como iba Albus Dumbledore a pedir... si además ha dicho que venía por trabajo.

—Sí lo ha entendido bien.

—Ahm... ¿por... trabajo? —se atreve a preguntar intentando ligar una cosa con la otra.

—Sí, voy a dar una clase de educación sexual por el torneo.

—Ah... Aah! —relajación—. Bien, son para... ¿repartirlos entre los chicos entonces? ¿O para hacer clases prácticas?

—Bueno decididamente no vamos a hacer propiamente clases prácticas —se ríe—. Por ahora quiero saber de qué estamos hablando... ¿dónde los tienen? Quizás no estaría mal repartir algunos entre los alumnos.

Es decir, YO Albus Dumbledore voy a hacer una investigación de campo y a probarlos todos, espérate a que vea que hay unos con sabor. No es borma cuando digo que esto nunca lo había comprado.

—Me refería a ese asunto con... un pepino o... como sea —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja porque bastante le cuesta pensar en venderle condones a su ex director de escuela.

—Ah, en clase. Sí, creo que... exactamente. Pero cómo voy a explicarles yo algo si no tengo pleno dominio del tema... —explica con tranquilidad—. Así que temo que esta vez, usted se convierte en la maestra y yo el alumno...

—Oh, cielos —alguien tiene que haber oído el grito de auxilio. Dumbledore se ríe un poco, bajito.

—No es mi intención incomodarla, se lo aseguro, puedo yo leer las especificaciones si me indica todo lo que tienen.

—Ehm... B-Bien... tenemos un... hum... mostrador. En... si viene por aquí... —hace un gesto para que le siga.

Ahí va detrás, sonriendo un poco porque... como se pone nerviosa la gente con estos temas

Esther se mira los pies todo el tiempo pensando en como dejarle ahí mirando solo y salir corriendo.

—Oh... ¡¿todos estos?! —suena sorprendido—. Cielos... la última vez que leí sobre este tema era un poco más... precario.

—Ehm. Bueno, esto son. Hay algunos más dentro, pero son un poco más... especiales. Para el caso creo que mi recomendación son unos básicos, resistentes y antialergicos. Sencillos de usar y sin complicaciones.

—¿Qué tienen de especial los de dentro?

—Bueno, hay algunos con... p-pociones especiales o con encantamientos que se activan al usarlos —no le mira—. Aunque de veras yo recomiendo para los chicos, si van a hacer clase prácticas, no comprar los más básicos. Por ejemplo estos, aunque sean un poco más caros... tienen una medicina espermicida inocua que reduce el riesgo de embarazo aunque se rompan.

—Ohhh... eso puede ser útil, sin duda. Por qué no me trae también los de atrás, no quiero que me hagan una preugnta y no saber qué contestar —Minerva, muérete que te va a llevar todo.

Esther le mira por un instante horrorizada como tenga que explicarle, pero ahí va, dejándole ver los que hay ahí a él solo.

Empieza a revisarlos, notando que tienen tamaño y sensasiones o texturas... lubricante. No ve ninguno para hombre mayor, pero seguramente los de atrás debe haber alguno. Empieza a separar unos cuantos de cada modelo. Además se los va a cargar a la escuela.

Quiero ver cuando tengas que aprobar las facturas, Minerva, como vas a morirte de la vergüenza

Dios mío de mi vida, no solo eso, cuando tenga que presentarlas al departamento de educación, maldita sea, ¡que es un colegio concertado!

Esto va a ir en EXTRAS. Extras de PERSONAL. A nombre de Albus Dumbledore: El depravado sexual. (O de Slughorn) Y que él le explique a quien le tenga que explicar.

Esther vuelve con la cabeza gacha y las manos llenas de cajas.

—¿De verdad esto tiene sabor?

—Ehm... sí, hay algunos de sabores.

—Vaya. Voy a llevarme todos esos —señala el montoncito.

—Ah... ¿Todos? Ehm. Bien. Supongo que no importa la talla.

—Tamaño... mediano ¿O Como lo miden?

—Pues depende del... tamaño del miembro erecto en sí —quiere que se la trague la tierra, gracias. Palabras que nunca pensabas que tendrías que decirle a tu representación mental de Papá Noël—. Pero en general... es RARO que queden pequeños, son de un material muy muy elástico. Es decir, solo que algunos hombres se siente más cómodos si les... ciñe menos.

—Buen. Medianos serán

Asiente.

—¿Y esos que has traído ahí?

—Estos no... no creo que sean buenos para los adolescentes —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Oh! ¿Por?

—Digamos que son un poco más... sofisticados.

—Bien, voy a llevarlos igual. ¿Que hacen?

—¿Todos? —levanta las cejas, joder, pues si que se han modernizado en la escuela desde que fue ella.

—No sé si todos, necesito saber qué hacen.

—Bueno —se humedece los labios—. V-Veamos tenemos... estos, que son bastante populares —le muestra una caja—. Que tienen un encantamiento para que no se... sienta que se lleva puesto.

—Deberían ponerle ese encantamiento a todos.

—Hay personas a las que les gusta que hagan otras cosas, p-por ejemplo, hay algunos que vibran. O que hacen luces. O que desprenden calor o frío. Incluso hay con pociones retardantes para durar más... o con estimulantes para agilizar el... acto. Incluso hay unos bastante nuevos con... amortentia para asegurar la pasión durante el proceso —no tiene ni idea de si Albus Dumbledore ha traído hoy los ojos. Podria tener una conjuntivitis de caballo y no se habría dado cuenta. De hecho, podría traer una máscara de gorila que le tapara toda la cara y ella tampoco lo sabría. Pero pobre del que deje una sola mancha en ese tablero que hace de mostrador.

—Que tal alguno para hombres mayores como yo —muérete, chica.

—¿Q-Q-Q...?

—Hombres mayors como yo —repite con más claridad.

—Ah... —joderjoderjoder—. Ahm. Ha-Hay u-unos que... ehm... proporcionan una a-ayuda extra p-para conseguir el e-estado f-físico óptimo para... lle-llevar a cabo...

—¿Cuáles son?

Le acerca la caja como si estuviera dándole de comer a una serpiente enrome y espeluznante.

—¿Cuantos trae?

—Hay de seis y de doce.

—Doce.

—Por merlín —murmura e igual elige la caja correspomdiente.

—Muy bien. ¿Algo más que deba adquirir? —¿Algo que quieras tú? ¿Que te borre la memoria?

Esther le mira un instante, pensando que hay otros métodos anticonceptivos y todo otro apasionante mundo entre los lubricantes, pero seguro puede explicarselo alguien más. Niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy considerando que sería buena idea que fuera usted a dar la plática de sexualidad a la escuela.

—¿Q-Qué? —pregunta horrorizada mientras le cobra—. Ehm... No, es una oferta muy generosa pero debo declinar, no puedo dejar la farmacia sin atención. Lo siento

—Oh, es una pena. ¿Segura que no hay manera? —paga igual—. Es decir, la profesora McGonagall estaría encantada de que la diera usted y no yo, y yo sé que es incómodo hablar conmigo de estos temas...

—Seguramente ella va a estar encantada igual con todo esto...

Dumbledore la mira por encima de las gafas y... se ríe.

—Q-Quiero decir... con que se esté informando y... con... o sea... yo...

—Eso espero.

—Ehm... sí. Eso —vavcil porque en principio, cuando era alumna, eso era solo un rumor... ¿no? Él sonríe—. Dele... uhm... saludos de mi parte y si le gusta algo no duden en volver. Es decir, para hacer un pedido más grande. Quiero decir... para los chicos.

—Eso haré —se ríe un poco más. ¡Es que no te ayudas! Esther asiente dándole el cambio y su bolsa—. Mandaré a los chicos aquí en caso de que tengan dudas después de mi explicación.

—Oh... G-Gracias. Supongo —a lo mejor podemos empezar a vender piruletas con los condones.

Habla de los grandes, ¡de los de séptimo! Minerva te MATARÍA si oyera esta conversación. Minerva estaría DEBAJO DE LA MESA con esta conversación

—Oh, por cierto... ¿vendes caramelos de limón?

—¿Eh? Ah, bueno, de los que son para aliviar la garganta.

—¿Son de limón? —pregunta poniendo un par de monedas en el mostrador

—Sí, con miel... no, espere... se los regalo. Por la compra y la publicidad.

—Oh! Pero... no, eso no es justo. Y además quería que le llevaras una de las cajas a dueño de la cabeza de puerco. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor? Dile que es por las molestias —además de recadera. Pobre chica.

—¿De caramelos? —por favor que sea de caramelos, por favor que sea de caramelos.

La mira por encima de la gafas, valorando la idea unos instantes, divertido. ¡Pues tú eras el que quería mandar ahí a Vectra!

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, está hecho.

Deja las dos monedas igual en el mostrador y toma una cajita para él.

—Gracias Señorita Pullman. Que tenga una hermosa tarde.

—Igualmente, Profesor.

Y no sé si se va a topar con Pomona en el pueblo que mide dos centímetros cuadrados pero ahí va hacia afuera, tan contento, metièndose un caramelo a la boca.

La mayor perdedora de esta transacción... la pobre chica que por suerte sí tiene remedios para las pesadillas.

Que exagerada. Solo ha comprado condones para la escuela... y para él mismo. No ha dado NINGÚN detalle.

¡Podría haber dado menos!

Ay, muy pocos menos. Si serán exagerados.

Si hasta sabía con quien...

Solo ha pedido unos para él y no ha negado con quien ¡Pero es información general! No ha hablado de detalles o posiciones o nada de las vibraciones. Saca uno de esos de las vibraciones de hecho de la bolsa y lo mira con interés mientras camina hacia la casa de te donde van tooodos los ándose si Minerva sabrá de todas estas cosas.

¡Pues solo faltaría! Dios mío lo que me haces hacer. El condon le devuelve la mirada tan inoquo e inocente que parece, quietecito y pequeñito. En su paquetito de colores.

Le gira para leerlo al buen condoncito mientras le pregunta en voz alta si Minerva se sentirá cómoda con él... o si preferirá el del viejito

¡No te lo leas, so nerd!

Va a leérselos TODOS.

Cielos

Y como no intente modificarlos. Aunque es posible que lo haga a ver si puede hacer que vibren o que no se sientan, por qué no, es un simple encantamiento quizás que ayuden a el asunto del punto G... para ello tendrá que sacarlos de ahi y traer a Minerva

¡Foco en otra cosaa!

Pomona al rescate, va a tener que hacer que Evain se estrelle con él. (Menos mal porque empezabamos a querer que hubiera mandado a Slughorn) Va a salir volando la bolsa.

(Sirius pregunta que si va a usarlos todos... porque, bueno, la chica no le ha dicho pero... esas cosas caducan y antes de que se echen a perder pues... hay algunos ahí que parecen interesantes. Tal vez en vez de caramelos de limón)

(XD seguro va a darles todos los que Minerva no quiera)

(¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS!... sí esa fue Minerva.)

(¡Pues en la clase de sexualidad!)

(¡Tú sigue haciéndole caso a Sirius Black! ¡Así os va a todos!)

(No, Es que ¡Es verdad! ¿No quería clases y dar muestras?)

(De hecho ella dijo que eso seria un problema con el consejo escolar)

(Pues hala, los que no se quiera quedar ella, se los darán... no oficialmente)

(A quiénes, por cierto, también hay que presentar presupuestos. Dahell!)

(Puede pagarlos él, si quiere)

(Ugh)

(Ha comprado DOCE para ella)

(Ya tendrán esta discusión luego)

(Ha comprado como DOCE CAJAS!)

Que ahora mismo están en el suelo frente a Pomona...

(Pero es que no modo que solo comprara un modelo!)

¡Ala!

(Eso mismo piensa Pomona)

Evian está preocupado porque acaba de lanzar al suelo toooodo el contenido de la bolsa de un anciano, aun sin notar lo que son. Serán pañales para adulto o algo.

Joder, esos reveses. Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo. Es que además el muchacho Evia ... tiene como treinta.

—Uff... —protesta un poco Albus porque hala, tampoco es como para tirarlos.

—Oh, lo siento, permitame le ayudo —ahí va a recogerlos.

—¡Oh! ¡Dumbledore! —suelta Pomona al notar que es él, dejando de reírse como una toooonta. Cosa que, por cierto, no ha dejado de hacer en toda la tarde.

Un segundo de desconcierto en la mente se Evian al notar lo que está recogiendo. Y luego cae en el nombre que acaba de decir ella.

—No es necesario, se lo ase... oh, Pomona —levanta las cejas cuando la ve—. Qué coincidencia encontrarte, justo te estaba buscando —agrega él, poniéndose un poquito nervioso. En concreto proque como se entere Minerva que Pomona le ha tirado la bolsa de condones... Bueno, no ella precisamente, pero por extensión. Que le han tirado la bolsa frente a ella.

Por suerte, Pomona está bastante más concentrada en... no morirse de la vergüenza de que su jefe la haya tenido que venir a buscar aquí.

Evian igualmente espera educadamente a ser presentado porque luego va por libre y joder con las costumbres británicas.

—Ahm... ehm... lo siento, perdona... ¿es que ya es muy tarde? O... ehm... ah! El... el es... Louis... Louis Evian. Ehm... Louis, el es, ehm.. el Profesor Albus Dumbledore. E-El director de la escuela.

—Ah, Señor Dumbledore, me han hablado mucho de usted —sonríe y le tiende la mano.

—Sabes de-de... de Hogwarts. La escuela. Louis, A-Albus... Dumbledore. Ehm. Profesor Dumbledore, Louis —sigue Pomona parloteando.

—Y a mi no lo bastante de usted —Albus le sonríe tomandole la mano al chico y apretándosela con suficiente fuerza como para que deje de pensar que necesita pañales.

Niño... no. O sea, este tipo carga sacos de abono. Lo más pesado que tu mueves es una taza de café. Lo siento. Pero buen intento.

¡Bueno, al menos lo intenta! De menos consigue que el muchacho Evian no le rompa la mano.

Eso sí. Puras ganancias.

—Louis nos proporciona suministros para el invernadero —explica Pomona.

—Ah, en general no suelo tener muchos tratos con el personal de la escuela a excepción de con Pomona, Rubeus, Horace y Silvanus.

—Ya veo, ya veo... pero me gusta mucho conocer al personal —Dumbledore sonríe —. Por lo poco que oigo hace usted un excelente trabajo.

—Sí que lo hace —asegura Pomona sonriendo hacia él.

—Pues eso espero, hasta ahora no he recibido quejas —la mira a ella y le sonríe—. Y es usted bastante joven... y no pasó por mi escuela, de eso estoy seguro. ¿Beauxbatons?

—¿Tanto se me nota el acento francés? —igual asiente.

—No tanto, no tanto... —asegura Dumbledore riendo. Mira a Pomona y luego le mira a él—. ¿Quizás querría venir a cenar hoy al castillo?

—¡Ah! ¿No me habías dicho que hoy había un gran evento? —mira a Pomona, que está con la boca ABIERTA porque... acaba d einvitarle a cenar al castillo. A el. A este chico. O sea... no... ella... se sonroja.

—Sí, sí... el torneo.

—Hoy llegaban los alumnos de Beuxbatons y la otra escuela, ¿verdad? Diría que sí, entregamos el alcohol la semana pasada —ya sabes como se resolvió eso tan fácil.

—Justamente, llegan hoy los alumnos de Beauxbatons y los de Drumstrang.. Quizás no les venga mal a ellos ver a alguien que hable su idioma —propone mirando su bolsa y rebuscando dentro para ver si... están sus caramelos de limón—. Ahh... ¡eres tu el que entregó el whiskey! ¡Ahora me explico todo! —agrega sonriendo.

—Sí, tengo amigos en la destilería. Entonces Pomona... si a ti no te importa... me han dicho que mi auditoría sería la semana que viene, pero tal vez pueda conocer hoy a tus compañeros.

Pomona se ríe un poquito, nerviosa.

—No, no, no me importa. Ehm... —se humedece los labios y mira a Dumbledore de reojo. Carraspea—. Louis es un GENIO cuando se trata de conseguir cosas difíciles y con velocidad.

Él se ríe sonrojándose un poco.

—Hmm... ya veo que nos tiene a todos encantados —Dumbledore le sonríe a Pomona, mirando a Louis—. Sé que Minerva estaba muy curiosa en conocerle, me ha dicho que justamente iba a venir un sábado.

—No digas esas cosas que voy a empezar a creermelas, ma cherie —se vuelve a Dumbledore—. Justamente, Minerva... mi auditora, eso me han dicho.

Es que Pomona se DERRITE casi instantáneamente.

—Uff... si Minerva es tu auditora te he de decir de una vez que la tienes difícil. La única idea que se me ocurre es que Minerva vaya con alguien lo suficientemente desastroso como para que contraste un poco contigo y te haga ver... menos terrible —admite Dumbledore mirando a Pomona y haciéndole un cejas cejas.

—Ah, sí, me han dicho que es dura —asiente y mira a Pomona—. Dijiste que vendría con alguien, ¿verdad? No me dijiste quién al final...

—Oh, no exageres Albus —Pomona descerebrada, se ríe y se sonroja un poco—. Oh... había dicho qu...

—Conmigo —porque yo tengo la polla más grande. Así estamos ahora mismo, por lo visto.

—¡Ah! ¡Estupendo! —Louis sonríe encantado con eso porque Dumbledore parece amable.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Pomona algo sorprendida.

—Ella no lo sabe aún. Quizás puedas decirle que le has escrito a... Mefistófeles y que ha accedido a venir con ella —sonríe un poco maliciosamente.

—¿Mefistófeles? —vale, Louis se ha perdido. ¿Ese era una especie de ángel caído o algo? ¿De alguna religión?

—Oh... o-oh... —Pomona parpadea y le mira intensamente.

—Un... pretendiente de Minerva —explica Dumbledore.

—Ah, pero... no parece que vaya a tener mucho tiempo de pretendientes, ¿verdad? —sí, se refiere a lo que ha recogido. Chico básico, bromas básicas.

—Se llama Elphistopheles o algo así, todos le llaman... ¿qué? —pregunta Pomona, confundida.

Albus parpadea un poco sin haber entendido del todo tampoco, aunque valora que quizás podría referirse a... oh. Cielos. Se ríe.

Evian sonríe, ¡bien! ¡por fin! ¡Alguien que no necesita maldito refinado humor inglés inentendible para pillar una broma! (Por lo menos ahora ya sabe que no necesitas pañales para adultos ¿Ves? No hace falta somperle la mano a la gente. De hecho esto es más su estilo que la fuerza bruta.) Pomona sigue sin entender nada pero se ríe igual porque... no se va a reír Albus con él y no ella.

—Te advierto que Minerva es capaz de transfigurarte en un pez con un chiste de esos... —confiesa Dumbledore aún sonriendo—. Y tiene bastante poder... ¿que tan bien te salen los encantamientos escudo?

—Pues no son mi especialidad...

—Tienes de aquí a la cena para entrenarlos —agrega, medio en broma, medio enserio—. Deberíamos volver al colegio.

—Oh... ¿hay algún... codigo de vestimenta? —le pregunta a Pomona

¿Qué trae puesto? ¿Su sexy ropa de cargador de abono que le marca todos los musculitos?

Seguro. Uno de esos petos tejanos así lleno de herramientas y su camisa de cuadros, porque debía estar trabajando cuando ella ha ido.

—Algo un poquito más formal, quizás —y es que le pone una mano en el pecho un poquito y se sonroja porque por su parte podría ir así. Evian se ríe un poco y asiente porque eso ya se lo imaginaba.

—Pero tampoco demasiado. Yo voy a ponerme... —vacila porque si viene él, la cosa cambia—, algo más formal —ala, que lista.

—Seguro vas a estar arrebatadora.

—No digas esas cosas —rosita, sonrojo, mira a Dumbledore de reojo y piensa que... ¡debería seguirlas diciendo! Él se ríe y la abraza un poco para darle un buen par de besos... en las mejillas.

—N-Nos vemos e-en un rato, ¿entonces? —susurra ella. Louis asiente.

Ella sonríe y le da un besito en la mejilla antes de separarse con renueeeeencia. Él carraspea un poco porque... aun no se atreve a besarla, pero ganas no le faltan. Se gira a Dumbledore y vuelve a tenderle la mano.

—A las ocho. Nos vemos, Louis... un gusto conocerte —le aprieta igual con fuerza, antes de que hablen de manos rotas. Él sonríe apretando también con firmeza

—El gusto es mío, muchas gracias por la invitación.

Dumbledore ve estrellitas porque ¡hala con la fuerza!

—De nada, de nada... —recupera su mano

Lo siento, su papá le enseñó que mirara a los hombres a los ojos y apretara la mano cuando saludara si queria dar buena impresión.

No, no, está bien. De hecho le ha caído bien a Dumbledore, lo cual a nadie le sorprende.

Pomona es que... por supuesto qué quisiera su beso ahora mismo pero no hay ninguna prisa, ninguna. ¡El chico va a ir hoy en la noche al castillo! Y que no te enrolle para quedarse a dormir contigo...

¿Qué tendría de malo?

Nada, a lo mejor ha robado algún paquete de los que han caído.

Alaaaa, como no sea el paquete que ayuda al viejito. No, debieron ser un par del paquete de vibradores que estaba abierto.

Dumbledore se despide de él con un gesto de cabeza y toma a Pomona del brazo, pidiéndole que se sostenga bien antes de desaparecer. Pomona está histérica desde YA.


	29. Chapter 29

—Minerva está en la enfermería —le anuncia Dumbledore deteniéndola para que no se caiga y recordando fugazmente el flash erótico de hace un rato con ella. Carraspea en cuanto aparecen en los jardines de Hogwarts

—¡¿Enfermería?!

—Amaneció mala del estómago... Poppy se está encargando ya. Iba a ir justamente aho...

—¡Yo voy! —le corta, decidida.

Minerva está empezando a entender a Lupin y querer poder defenderse.

A nadie le extraña. Ahora lo harás porque ahí se va Pomona corriendo. Mientras ella duerme tan feliz y tranquila... ajena a la matanza que se lleva a cabo en sus entrañas. Venian gemelos.

Siempre he de tener un personaje que es un padre que no quiere hijos per al final se siente un poquito mal por esto

Ella no se siente mal ni nada. O sea, salvo por los vómitos y eso.

Ya, ya... Dumbledore suspira. Más aún si le dicen que eran gemelos, podían haber sido brillantes. ¡Podrían haber cambiado el mundo!

Pomona le sacude para despertarla pese a las protestas de Poppy.

—Min, Miiiiin

Seguramente lo habrían hecho. Ella parpadea un poco porque estaba con un... sueño agitado.

Oh, ¿qué tan agitado?

De esos en los que hay algo agobiante que tienes que hacer muy rápido pero no puedes.

Ugh

—¡Déjala despertar tranquila, Pomona! —la riñe Poppy.

Ella mira alrededor parpadeando con esa sensación de alivio en la que ya no está esa presión.

—¡Minerva! ¿Cómo te sientes? —pregunta Poppy

—Ah... uhm... —se lleva las manos al vientre porque aun siente algun retortijón.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Por que estás enferma? —sí, el huracán Pomona no le ha preguntado antes a Poppy, ha llegado bestialmente.

—Ugh! Estoy... no estoy enferma —manos a la frente porque también le duele un poco la cabeza de despertar tan de golpe.

—¿Como que no estás enferma? Estás en la enfermería —Pomona mira a Poppy que ha decidido que es un buen momento para buscar algo en el armario.

—Sí, pero... estoy bien. ¿Qué hora es?

—Las seis. ¿Qué haces aquí? Dumbledore me dijo que amaneciste con dolor de estómago.

—Ah... ehm... —mira a Poppy y se sonroja porque eso es como dos más dos cuatro. Poppy levanta las cejas un poquito y abre la boca mirándola de reojo—. ¡No! ¡No es eso! —se sonroja aun más. ¿Podrías sonar más culpable?

—¿No es eso? ¿No es que? —Pomona ira a Poppy y le nota la cara, luego otra vez a Minerva—. ¿Quéeee?!

—Por Merlín —susurra Poppy acercándose a la cama.

—¡Bollocks!

—¡No me estoy enterando de nada! —protesta Pomona aunque...—. Espera, te fui a buscar MUUUUY temprano y no estabas.

—Poppy se está imaginado...

—No, no me estoy imaginando, Minerva McGonagall! —se lleva las manos a la boca—. Con Albus!

—No es lo que crees —se tapa la cara porque es EXACTAMENTE lo que crees.

—Cielos, cielos... ¡CIELOS! —suelta una risita nerviosa.

Minerva se hace un poco bolita recogiendo las piernas súper avergonzada pero no se explica más.

—Pero ¡¿desde cuándo?! ¡¿Cómo no nos habías contado?!

—¡Porque no es nada!

—¡Cómo no va a ser nada! ¡Te acabo de dar poción abortiva! —susurra Poppy en riña.

—Cielos...

—Ihhhh! —Pomona INFARTADA. Lo siento, Minreva—. ¡Lo sabía! —creo que solo para poder gritar en paz Pomona les pone un encantamiento silenciador alrededor.

Es que está... Queriéndose morir. No sé si aun tiene nauseas, pero no, creo que es por la histéria.

—No grites —protesta Poppy.

—¿Cómo no voy a gritar? —vale, admitimos que deja de gritar un poco.

—Estáis sacando esto de proporción —protesta Minerva.

—¡Te acostaste con él! ¡¿Qué es lo que está fuera de proporcion?! ¡Me dijiste que solo se habían dado un beso! —protesta Pomona.

—P-Pues es que... —vacila Minerva sonrojándose más. Además es que las dos a la vez por si con una no era esto lo bastante, piensa para sí.

Pobrecita mía. Si quieres podemos traer a Dumbledore para compensar...

—Bueno, claramente esto no fue solamente un beso —asegura Poppy, sentandose en la cama y esto acaba de dejar de ser una reunión enfermera-paciente, par convertirse en una de amigas.

—En serio... —es que las mira entre los dedos.

Pomona se sube a la cama tambén. Bien, campamento comanche contigo. Tenemos quince años de nuevo todos por lo visto.

—Min... ¡te acostaste con Albus Dumbledore! Es que... ¡por Merlin!

Minerva se hace bolita otra vez, se sonroja más y... se atreve a sonreír un poco tras sus manos.

—¿Qué tal es en la cama? —pregunta Pomona directamente.

—Pomona! —protesta Poppy que... aunque ha vivido toda la vida con el concepto MInerva enamorada de Albus Dumbledore, el concepto sexual del asunto aún le cuesta un poco de trabajo.

—Bollocks! —protesta con esa pregunta.

—Bollocks? ¿Qué significa bollocks aquí? ¿Fue... anoche? ¿O sea eso es que aún tienes ese cosquilleo y le sientes entre tus piernas? —pregunta.

—Ugh! —es uno afirmativo. Hasta aprieta las piernas como respuesta. Poppy aprieta los ojos solo de pensar en el asunto de sentirle entre sus piernas y se sonroja un poco.

—Mi ner vaaaaa! —Pomona se le echa encima, abrazándola y riendo. Esta vez se deja abrazar aunque no deshace su bolita—. ¡Es que no lo puedo creeeeeer! Ahora... ahora entiendo... Albus todavía... uff! —es que la aprieta contra sí.

—¿A-Albus qué? —susurra.

—No sé, parecía... distinto. Le encontramos en Hogsmeade. Estaba... ehm... Bueno, con Evian. Caminando por la calle para volver y no sé qué movimiento hizo él en la esquina que se lo topó de frente, le tiró yo qué se qué paquete tenía en las manos —no, no supo lo que era—, pero salieron volando un montón de cajitas.

—¿Cajitas? —pregunta y se tapa la boca muerta del sonrojo.

—Sí, Louis le ayudó a recogerlas muerto de vergüenza —por haberselas tirado en realidad, al menos desde su perspectiva—. De hecho hablamos un poco y le invitó a cenar. ¡PERO ESTO ES MUCHO MÁS FUERTEEEE!

—Que le ayudo a... que...

—¡Sigues sin decirme qué tan bueno es en la cama! ¿Cumplió tus expectativas?

—¡NO PIENSO RESPONDER A ESO!

—Uhh... ¿eso es que sí? —risita de Pomona.

—Al menos ahora sabemos que Albus puede... terminar. Él al menos lo pasó bien —comenta Poppy.

—Bloody hell —Minerva las fulmina a ambas. Pomona le sonríe igual, porque está muy contenta.

Es que... no sonríaaaaas que la haces sonrojar de nuevooooo.

Es que es divertido.

—Vengaaaa, ¡tienes que contarnos! ¡Y ahora si no puedes decir que no hay nada que contar! ¿Cómo fue? ¿Dónde?

—No voy a... no hay... no...

—Voy a preguntarte hasta que me cuentes —se ríe, cruzándose de brazos—. Llevo treinta años esperando esta historia, creeme, me da igual si tengo que preguntarte dos años hasta que me cuentes.

—No llevas treinta... shite!

—¡Tú sabes mejor que yo que llevas treinta años esperando que pase! ¡Deja de portarte de manera extraña y por Merlin, cuentanos!

—¡Esto es completamente irregular! ¿Dónde está vuestro sentido de la decencia?

—Lo que es completamente irregular es que te estés acostando con Dumbledore... Debe haber sido en su cuarto porque como dije hoy en la mañana no estabas en el tuyo.

—¿Pero de verdad fue... anoche? Ya podrías haberme dicho eso, te hubiera dado algo menos fuerte —protesta Poppy

—No se suponía que...

—En su cuarto y sin protección. ¿Fue una vez nada más? Cielos... seguro que sí. ¿Te costó levantársela?

—En realidad parece impropio de ti eso de la falta de protección, ¿sabes? —valora Poppy.

—¡Por merlín con las dos! —sigue chillando Minerva.

—¡Contigo! ¡Que no sueltas prenda!

—¡Ni pretendo!

—Claro que si la vas a soltar. Al menos tienes que decir que te gustó... o no. Eres la única persona que conozco que ha tenido sexo con él. ¿Fue sexo guarro? ¿O dulce?

—¡No voy a contestar a eso!

—¿Por qué? —protesta—. ¿Al menos te gustó? ¿Van a repetirlo?

Tu niño Evian podría decirte que van a repetirlo hasta el cansancio con la cantidad de "cajitas".

—¡Basta!

—No vas a decir NADA? —Pomona le mira tremendamente insatisfecha.

—No lo... no lo sé. No sé si va a volver a pasar —pero que mentirosa.

—Yo creo que sí que sabes y sí que va a volver a pasar. Al menos por lo que entendí yo de Albus ahora que fuimos a Hogsmeade. Y es una pena porque... le había dicho ya a Mefistófeles que fuera con nosotros el próximo sábado y había accedido.

Poppy hace los ojos en blanco.

—Te lo pregunté en la mañana! —vuelve a protestar—. ¡Ya te hubiera dado algo para que ESTO no vuelva a pasar!

—¿Quién le había dicho a Elphinstone?

—Yo... ugh, espera —Pomona aprieta los ojos porque piensa—. )Qué vas a hacer si te digo eso?

—¿Qué voy a hacer? ¡Girtarte por horas! —por lo menos el cambio de tema.

—Ugh... ok, Ugh. Vale. Vale... no mereces que te diga esto, pero Albus..

—¿Qué?

—No le escribí a Elphin... a Mefistófeles. Albus me dijo que te dijera eso...

—Albus te... ¡Albus Dumbledore va a empezar a quedarse sin bloody postre! —se refiere a los dulces y helados, aunque entiendo que se malentienda XD

—Le haría bien —asegura Poppy.

—Cielos... controlarle con sexo... —Pomona se ríe—. Bueno, igualmente ha dicho que irá el.

—¡No me refiero a eso! —se sonroja otra vez, porque ademas más bien es él quien podría controlarla a ella con eso. Como si necesitara del sexo para que hicieras lo que quiere...

—Como si no le controlaras ya lo bastante... y no fueras ya bastante su favorita.

—No soy... —lleva gritando eso desde los quince, es un reflejo condicionado

—Es que más ahora que te acuestas con él. No habrá UNA sola cosa que Gryffindor no tenga que tú pidas. Pero yo puedo pasarme una semana con la cañería rota.

—¡No puedo creer que TÚ vayas a acusarme de eso! ¡Como si no tuviera bastante con Slughorn!

—Ya, ya... yo no te acuso d eeso públicamente. Y la verdad pienso que más o menos eres objetiva, ¡pero él no si le controlas con sexo!

—¡Hablaba de dulces!

—Igualmente vas a contorlarle ahora también con eso. Quizás pueda conseguir que tú consigas las cosas... —valora Pomona.

—Es decir, ¿ahora ya es oficial que están saliendo? —pregunta Poppy.

—¡No! ¡NO! ¡Pero si igualmente me ocupo yo de conseguir las cosas!

—Bueno, ahora será de manera más eficiente... quiero arreglar la sala común de Hufflepuff.

—¡Es la sala común que más reformas y mejoras ha tenido!

Ojo sen blanco de Pomona.

—Yo quiero reformar la enfermería también... necesitaríamos algunas cosas. Voy a prepararte esa poción anticonceptiva —Se añade Poppy, ya que estamos.

—¡No voy a cambiar el protocolo de peticiones nada más por esto!

—Es decir, tú y Gryffindor se llevan TODOS los beneficios y nosotros ni uno solo

—¡Gryffindor no se lleva ningún beneficio! ¡Todo sigue exactamente igual!

—Al menos deberías estar de mejor humor en vez de gritándonos cada dos por tres... —puntualiza Poppy girándose a mirarla, Minerva se sonroja.

—Eso también es cierto —asiente Pomona—. ¿Qué hay de al menos tener un día en que le digas que sí a todo el mundo? Conclusión, Albus es malo en la cama.

—¡No lo es! —chilla y se sonroja aun más al notarlo.

—Anda ya... ugh —protesta Poppy riendo también.

—No puede ser tan bueno si ni la sonrisa te saca, Min —Pomona se ríe junto con Poppy. Estais a menos de un pelo de que se convierta en gato.

—Por cierto... —no se crean que no la conoce Pomona, ahí va a darte un respiro—. Ehm... Albus invitó hoy a Louis a cenar.

—Oh... —susurra Minerva atreviéndose a levantar un poco la cabeza.

—Por favor, dile a Albus que venga aquí y te bese o lo que sea necesario para que salgas y no le llames el príncipe de la caca.

—El prín... ¡Pomona!

—¡Hablo en serio! O te portas bien con él o voy a hacer que Dumbledore te besuquee en el gran comedor.

—No me va a... ¡Nada!

—¿Vas a ser buena con él o no?

—¡No! —piensa que hablas de Dumbledore, lo siento, pierde el foco.

—Shite, Minerva! —se sonroja—. Está incluso nervioso por verte, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué?

—No sabe cómo vas a reaccionar ni que vas a decir de él ¿qué te cuesta?

—¿Qué me cuesta? ¡No es como que él esté siendo bueno!

—¿Qué coño te ha hecho él? Está, de hecho, siendo FANTÁSTICO.

—¿Todo esto te parece fantástico?

—¿Y él qué culpa tiene de todo esto? —pregunta descolocada, parpadeando.

—¡Pues no se me ocurre otro culpable!

—¿De quién demonios estás hablando tú? —protesta Pomona—. ¡Yo hablo de Evian! Por Merlín, Albus te ha sorbido el pequeño cerebro que aún no te había sorbido.

—¿Q-Qué? ¡No me ha sorbido nada! ¿Qué pasa con él?

—Sí, ¡estoy hablando de que seas buena con él y no sé tú en qué maldito momento te has puesto a hablar de Albus!

—¡Tú estabas amenazándome!

—¡Porque tú no necesitas amenazarme para que esté SEGURA de que vas a llamarle el príncipe de la caca!

—Ehm... ¿ya acabaron de gritar? —protesta Poppy.

—¡Pero no se lo voy a llamar a él, obviamente! —ojos en blanco.

—Como si fueras tan buena con la gente... eres perfectamente capaz —Pomona se cruza de brazos.

—Soy mucho más discreta que eso, no como el resto de las presentes, eso está claro —se cruza de brazos Minerva también.

—Discreta, discreta, pero vas a hacerle menos... porque en tu cabecita piensas que Albus es el genio más grande de la historia, mientras el mío es el príncipe de la bloody caca —Pomona se levanta de la cama, frunciendo el ceño—. Ni siquiera quieres conocerle, ni te importa una... mierda.

—¿Qué? ¡Eso no es verdad!

—¡No dejas de pensar en él como el príncipe de la caca en contraste con Albus Dumbledore el genio!

—¡Pero eso no significa que no quiera conocerle! —demasiado, demasiado sincera, Minerva. Pomona le fulmina, con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Pomona, no seas criatura de enfadarte por esto!

—Es que eres sumamente condescendiente, te detesto. ¡Sí que me enfado!

—No es a mí a quien tiene que gustarle...

—Pues haz honor a tus palabras y trátale bien —bufa

—Vale, vale, ni siquiera sé por qué crees que no iba a hacerlo —ojos en blanco.

—Porque te conozco. Ni siquiera te ha hecho gracia que venga... —protesta.

—¡Claro que sí! Pero pensaba que iba a conocerle el fin de semana.

—Bueno, pues tu Albus el genio le invitó hoy. Si no quieres que venga, dile a el ahora que le controlas tanto —venga Minerva, sé un poquito buena y se le pasara.

—No voy a decirle que no invite a alguien que ha invitado, no soy una maleducada. E igual no le controlo, ni es mi nada.

—En resumen, no querrías que viniera —ojos en blanco—. Eres imposible

—No es que no quiera que venga, es que no es el mejor lugar para conocer a alguien.

—Paren ya las dos. Parece que tuvieran quince años —media Poppy—. Ya le conocerás el sábado mejor.

Pomona refunfuña. Minerva pone los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a ir a cambiarme —declara Sprout.

—Por eso son tres brujas en la obra escocesa, es la única forma en la que funciona un aquelarre —sí, está hablando de Macbeth, los actores les llaman así porque trae mala suerte decir Macbeth. Puede que esté maldita la palabra y ella lo sepa.

—Pues aquí somos dos y una bruja tonta.

—Deberías tenerte en un poca más de estima —le devuelve el insulto.

—¿Ves? La tonta cree que hablo de mí y no de ella —le asegura a Poppy. Mira a Minerva y le saca la lengua. Poppy hace los ojos en blanco y sonríe igual.

—Eso es porque es obvio que no hablas de mi —levanta la barbilla y sonríe un poco también.

—Es obvio en tu mundo, chiquita, no en el mío —Pomona termina por sonreír también.

—Vamos a cambiarnos todas... unas más que otras.

Minerva las mira a las dos porque aún está incomoda con el asunto de antes y que lo sepan.

—¿Van a ponerse muy formales? —pregunta Poppy

—Minerva va a ponerse como siempre, excepto la ropa interior, que será de encaje... y pensar que ayer me mareaste con que había sido un accidente y no era para Albus —mira a Minerva y sonríe de lado.

—¡No voy a ponerme ninguna ropa interior! —protesta y en serio... escúchate lo que dices ¿por qué nadie se escucha cuando habla?

—Anda... detalles que no quería saber —protesta Poppy—. Te dije que nada de sexo en una semana, empiezo a pensar que no vas a hacerme ningún caso. ¡Si te acuestas con él, que sea con protección!

—No voy a... ¡me refiero a ninguna ropa de ningún tipo! Es decir... ¡nada de ropa rara!

—Es decir... ¿no crees necesitarla? ¿Tan... así seduces a Dumbledore? —pregunta Pomona… y es que lo siento, Minerva pero ahí va a aparecerse Fawkes.

—¡No es eso! ¡Basta con eso! —y la verdad ahora... le preocupa si... quizás debería tener lencería. O algo.

—Vas a oír esto toooodo el año, mejor que te acostumbres.

El caaaanto de fawkes mientras viene a parársele encima. Porque como es pesado.

—Oh, bloody... parrot —protesta

—Hala... No es Dumbleodre, verdad? O esa no es que él se convierta en... como tú en gato —Pomona, pon atención a la vida.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Cuánto hace que le conoces como para preguntar eso?

Fawkes le da dos picotazos en la cabeza a Minerva, un poco menos suaves que de costumbre.

—Pues... yo que sé, con eso de que ahora tiene encantos ocultos...

—Ugh, ¿qué? ¡Tengo las bloody galletas en la capa!

No le haces gracia. ¡La más mínima! Estira la pata.

¡Ala! ¿En serio se muere ahora? Perdón, chiste idiota. Creo que mejor volveremos a las bromas de perros. Ejem.

O esa extiende la pequeña pierna hacia minerva, haciendo notar que trae un recado de su adorado dueño.

Ella se sonroja un poco y lo desata... mira a las otras dos a ver si pueden darle un poco de privacidad para leerlo.

—Ahora se manda mensajitos con su noviecito...

—¡Pomona!

—¿Qué dice? —ahí va directa a ver

Minerva hace un gesto con la mano para apartarla y es que casi la hace retroceder con magia.

—¡Sigo siendo la subdirectora de esta escuela!

—Oh, claro... como te acuestas con él...

—Hace MUCHOS AÑOS que conseguí el puesto por mérito propio —responde y esta vez ni siquiera es en regaño. Es un tono peligroso que indica enfado de verdad.

Pomona suspiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiira y vale, se echa para atrás.

Vigila que también Poppy esté lo bastante lejos.

Poppy que... mátalas callando, estaba bastante cerca, pero vale, se hace la loca organizando las cosas a su alrededor.

Se humedece los labios y bastante es que siga aquí para leerla frente a vosotras. La abre.

"Mi muy estimada Profesora McGonagall... (Por qué coño no puedes escribir un mensaje que diga "Minerva") (Por los espías a la reina y enemigos del imperio británico, por lo visto)

Me ha informado Fawkes que se encuentra ya en mejor estado y en compañía. (El pájaro chismoso) (¿Ves? ¿Ves? ¡Espías!)

Suba a mi despacho, por favor.

Con afecto,

Albus Dumbledore"

(¿Ahora alguien duda que nació en el siglo diecinueve? toda esa verborrea para escribir "Minerva, ven a mi despacho, Albus")

—Fíjate, hoy Percival, Wulfric y Brian no están invitados a la fiesta —comenta ella en voz alta con la sonrisita de pedíais antes.

—¿Por? Qué dice? —pregunta Pomona volviendo a acercarse, de verdad no lo hace a la mala, ¡es que le da curiosidaaaad! Y más con esa sonrisita toooooooooonta.

Se sonroja y esconde la nota.

Fawkes otros... picotazos. GA. LLE. TA.

—Nada, solo que vaya a verle.

—Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuhuhuhuhhhhhhhhhhhh!

—Auch, auch, están en la bloody c... ¡NOESESO!

—Vale, ¿vas a bajar de buenas a la cena entonceeeeees?

—¡NO!

—Dioses... venga, voy a escribirle YO una nota a Albus entonces —sentencia Pomona, yendo por pluma—. Fawkes

—¿Qué? ¡No! Ni siquiera sé si puedo ir en realidad... ¿Poppy?

Poppy hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ve mejor por mi chimenea —la señala —. Así caminas menos.

Minerva se sonroja con eso igualmente porque esperaba una excusa... por prescripción médica y se acerca a buscar su capa para darle las bloody galletas al bloody pajarraco a ver si se va antes de que Pomona termine su nota.

Fawkes te quiere más que a Pomona, Minerva. Aletea desde su hombro pero la deja hacer, soltando una nota.

—Ehm... sí hay un poco de sangrado, no te asustes —agrega Poppy bajando un poco el tono de voz hacia Minerva, porque vale, sigue siendo la enfermera.

La cara de contrariedad, es que... o sea DAFUQ!

—¡Aun TRABAJO aquí! ¿No pensáis que pueda querer que vaya porque hay HOY una ceremonia?

—Apuesto cuatrocientos noventa y tres knuts a que... quiere acostarse contigo otra vez —grita Pomona a lo lejos viniendo de vuelta con la nota.

—¡Vas a perderlos!

—Porque vas a mentirme... —asegura poniendo la nota en la pata de Fawkes—. Hala, ve, ve a ponerte de buenas —es que casi la empuja hacia la chimenea.

—¡Estoy de buenas!... ¡Pero no es por eso!

Es que Poppy se ríe sin poder evitarlo, junto con Pomona ofreciéndole el botecito de polvos Flú.

Fawkes se levanta del hombro de Minerva y desaparece porque bastante fuego tiene ya en su vida como para quemarse sin necesidad. (Lo mono es que desaparece en fuego Fawkes)

—¡No estoy tan mal como para no poder ir andando! —el problema de Minerva es golpear la puerta.

Es que Pomona va a lanzar el polvo al fuego, y gritar "Despacho de Albus Dumbledore" empujando a Minerva. CERO paciencia.

Gracias, Pomona.


	30. Chapter 30

De hecho creo que Minerva va a caerse de bruces del fuego de Dumbledore. Así que... sí Minerva va a caerse directamente en el despacho. Creo que su instinto inmediato es convertirse en gato a media caída porque los gatos caen siempre de pie.

Y va a encontrarse el despacho convertido en... un laboratorio extraño porque Dumbledore está jugando a los condones. Es decir, a encantar/fabricar/mejorar los condones a los condones ya jugará con ella.

Por Merlín, podrías intentar usarlos antes de decidir si necesitan o no mejoras.

Todo siempre necesita mejoras, no hay otra mente más brillante del siglo XX que participe en la elaboración de condones.

Minerva se sacude todo el pelo de cenizas en el suelo y se estira un poco mirando alrededor, aun como gato.

Albus... está en el pensadero. No quieres saber qué hace en el pensadero. No le preguntes, por favor.

Minerva piensa que... tal vez podría curiosear un poco por ahí ahora ella, ejem, espiar, ya que la han mandado aquí y él no se ha dado cuenta y de todos modos no hace más que mandarle el pájaro a eso.

Pues anda, curiosea entre algunas cajas de condones. Anda, anda.

No, gracias.

No, en serio, puedes curiosear un poco en todos lados menos en el pensadero, por tu propio bien.

Al final... ella sí es íntegra. Sin excepción, se vuelve humana. Una de color rojo porque sí ha visto una de esas cajas.

—Ehm... ¿A-Albus?

El levanta la mano... un minuto... Y es que... ugh, ahí sale sonrojado y con una sonrisa. No veas si está contento o no por favor.

No, está esforzándose todo lo posible por IGNORAR todas las cajas de malditos... ¿cuántas ha compra... eso también son... what the hell significa con vibración?

—Ehm... Bollocks... —se ríe un poco al mirarla, sonrojándose más.

¿Amortentia? ¿Esto es LEGAL? No debe ser pura publicidad, que funciona como... Suelta la caja como si hubiera estado sujetando una brasa de fuego y se sonroja oooootra vez.

—Ehm... hola... M-Minerva —le mira los pechos y es que... vale, no creo que sea difícil adivinar qué hacía.

Lo sabemos desde el bollocks, pero ella está mariposeando por ahí con tonterías. O sea, ¡es que parece que nadie haya visto las CANTIDADES de esto! ¿Alguien le ha dicho que caducan?

Nop, eso no se lo explicaron. Se le acerca un pasito.

O es que pretende... sesestaacercandoseestaacercandoBLOODYHELLSEESTAACERCANDO!

Otro pasito, otro pasito... es que se está acercando de manera OBVIA.

—E-Ehm... hum.

Y perdón pero estaba... ¡estaba! Oyéndote gritar ASÍ. Y viéndose a si mismo estar como un idiota inmóvil sin hacer NADA útil más que mirarte y tratar de pensar.

Tengo que informar sobre que como ella ha estado durmiendo, su pelo se ha automáticamente trenzado en la trenza de dormir. Y como las otras dos no la han dejado ni arreglárselo, así sigue. #DetallesInapreciablesQueANadieLeImportan #LosNarroIgualPorqueSoyAwesome

Me pregunto hasta cuándo va a dormir con la trenza de dormir quizás hasta que muera. Él, digo. Es decir, unos tres días más.

¡Le quedan veinte putos años! No me jodan.

Ahora permíteme ser cruel de nuevo, pero si se está muriendo, podría haberlo dicho, han tenido treinta años ¡no hacía falta dejar este asunto para el último bloody momento!

Vale, mira, en lo que están narrando la trenza y pensando en la muerte, le besa.

Que siempre lo dejamos todo para el fi... Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Y esta vez, me disculpan, pero EL le besa muy, muy, MUY besada.

iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…

Porque joder que no le ha dejado ni pensar las otras veces, ya era hora de que la que no pensara era ella.

No te preocupes que ella no tiene ninguna necesidad de pensar. O sea, al menos en estos momentos, bien que sabe seguir su instinto.

Pues bien, mira que bien con el instinto. Dumbledore deja de pensar en el segundo cinco. Bravo. Gellert hace los ojos en blanco porque para ser la mente más brillante del siglo... ¿cuál?

Por lo menos, esto le recuerda porque no necesita lencería. ¿Para qué? Si ni quiera la ve con ella. Lo que funciona es esto.

¿Lencequé?

Algún ex-director grita que se busquen un cuarto, por todos los alquimistas, si la puerta al cuarto de Albus está ahí.

Había algo coherente en su cabeza dentro de todo esto, asegura Dumbledore... algo, un punto en el cual él iba a hacer una cosa y luego otra. Y ninguna de esas incluía lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Quería hablar con Minerva. De verdad quería hablar con ella.

De hecho, podrían irse al puñetero despacho de subdirección o lo que sea. Por lo visto uno de los retratos es un poco gruñón y ya se enteró de que pretendía Minerva y su galería de cuadros inapropiados y se opone fervientemente a la idea.

Que falta menos que esto para que ella empiece a considerar suyo también este despacho. Legítimo derecho de conquista, por lo visto. ¿Te sacamos algunas patentes de corso, Minerva?

¡Basta con los chistes de piratas!

Jo. ¡Corsarios! ¡Corsarios! *se oye de fondo en la lejanía*

Igualmente, Dumbledore ahí va a levantarle la enagua un poco.

OK... enaguas. ENAGUAS. Años setenta, Albus, foco.

Bueno pues, las faldas y lo que sea que trae minerva abajo que ahora mismo no está seguro de que es.

No parece haber... resistencia. Has perdido por lo menos doscientos ya de los knuts que apostaste con Pomona.

El problema es que... hay una tela que evita que... toque lo que quería tocar, y eso hace que se tenga que separar un poco del beso. Pensar. Es el problema.

Pomona sonríe con eso, debió apostar mucho más que knuts, ¡debió apostar de las de oro!

Igualmente ella sigue con la respiración agitada cuando se separa. ¿Cuándo le ha metido a él las manos a la melena? Por lo visto ha pasado sin su previa aprobación. (Como la mitad de lo que pasa en este castillo, bonita. Cosa que, por cierto, tampoco aprueba)

Y ahí la mira a los ojos. O sea iba a preguntarle... sobre ella y sus intereses y Mefis y... ni siquiera piensa en eso ahora.

(La otra mitad pasan con su expresa aprobación así que... calla)

Ella... ehm... se sonroja un poquito y se le escapa la sonrisa. Él sonríe también y se aprieta un poco contra ella, o sea si sabes que no eres James Potter a los quince, ¿verdad?

Ella no. Por lo visto sigue teniendo quince en lo que a él respecta.

—Hola... —sonríe más, algo culpable

—E-Ehm... sí —no era una pregunta de sí o no. De hecho, ni siquiera era una pregunta.

—Quería... hablar... —le recarga la frente en la suya. Albus... ¿tienes la mano donde creo que tienes la mano? O sea puedes notar como Minerva no está seca, ¿tal como creo?

Si la tiene ahí, puede notarlo quizás hasta antes que ella. Puntos para ti.

—¿Q-Qué?

Le da un besito en la barbilla y mueve los dedos. Ni siquiera sabe lo que hace. Vale, ahora sí que lo nota DEFINITIVAMENTE.

—E-En la mañana... —vuelve a mover los dedos y puede que a meter uno por un lado

Minerva levanta la cabeza cara al techo, ojos cerrados y le tira un poco del pelo al aferrarse ahí para enmudecer un gemido. Esto... es casi como magia.

—I-Ibas a... —es que además va a ir a buscarle la zona concreta que ya aprendió donde estaba. Hablar, Albus. HABLAR. Has dicho que quería con ella. Esto no es hablar, es... esa palabra con M.

No debió enseñársela... o sí. ¿Con M? ¿Maravillarla haciendo esto? ¿Molestarla? ¿Mojarla? ¿Manejarla? ¿Medicarla?

M de más... tur... ¡hombre! Todas esas funcionan.

¿"Minervearla"? ¿Puede ser ella un verbo? Y si puede... ¿puede describir esto?

—He-he comprado... c-cosas.

Tú síguele hablando que ella ni se molesta en fingir que te escucha.

Es que además eso hace. Blablablá con la mano ahí buscando a ver si encuentra el punto de ayer. Habla de algo de las vibraciones y la teoría del encantamiento del condón, tampoco él tiene tanta sangre en la cabeza. Aunque no, no es un joven de quince. ¿Dónde dejo esos?

Ella es capaz de moverle un poco la mano al bloody lugar perfecto, presionando un poco con los muslos. Baja otra vez la cabeza con la boca abierta como un pez

—E-Estás... te... te... no creo que el otro chico ese... —balbucea

—Mmm... —eso suena bastante placentero—. M-Me cago en la puta...

Es que es muy mona. Le descoloca un poco porque él estaba hablando. No estabas hablando, hacías blablablá

—E-Eso... ¿E-Es que lo estoy haciendo bien? —aprieta los dedos contra la zona en cuestión.

—Shut up, bollocks —le besa y ahí empieza otra vez el asunto de no pensar

Bien, tuviste como cinco minutos el control y ahora lo has perdido.

De hecho ella termina, notablemente con menos insistencia que ayer la segunda vez.

Bien, ahora tienes un problema, Minerva. Te lo envuelvo para regalo y es Albusin, a medias.

Albus es que... igualmente le impresiona que todo esto pase con un poco de estímulo. O sea... ¿por qué no hacían esto antes siendo tan intrigante y agradable? Más que el ajedrez.

Porque TÚ. NO. QUERÍAS. TÚ ERES EL BLOODY ÚNICO CULPABLE.

Ah... eso no es completamente acertado. ¡No griten!

¡Ugh!

Mano suavemente fuera del lugar de los hechos. De nuevo comprobación de textura y características del fluido.

—Esto es lubricante.

Minerva está con la cabeza en su cuello.

—¿Q-Qué? —susurra porque no se ha enterado de NADA de lo que has dicho y le preocupa porque... le gusta escucharte.

—Lubricante... ¿puedo?

—¿Puedes qué?

Mano al culo, yo... haría alguna protesta. Porque ha leído... No considera la mano al culo como una respuesta válida.

—Dicen que esto es agradable... —y ahí va la punta del dedo al... a... dentro. Es que no dejes que lea. En serio.

Ella hace un movimiento un poco raro. Persona equivocada, Albus.

¡Cállate Gellert!

Aunque entiendo tu interés.

No, no es ese el interés, ¡SOLO HA LEÍDO!

—¿Lo... es?

Solo decimos que la cabra tira al monte

—No lo... sé —susurra ella porque... veras tampoco es que tenga taaaaanta experiencia. No ayudas en NADA Minerva.

—¿Es desagradable?

—No... es raro.

—Mmm... —se lo piensa... y saca la mano de ahí.

—¿Por?

—Solo... pensaba. Me gusta más tu reacción en el otro.

Has perdido tu oportunidad.

Nah ¡Tiene ocho años aún!

No por eso... otra cosa. No parece un motivo convincente así que...

—Leí que... hay... a quien le gusta. Y de hecho hay quien no tiene otra forma —sigue Albus.

—¿Y?

—Y no sé... no sé si es raro o si sea digno de prueba o...

—Puedo hacerlo yo contigo —propone ella.

A... la. Por eso le gustas.

—¿T-Tú?

—Bueno, sí. Hay juguetes para eso, si lo que quieres es probarlo y saber qué se siente —explica Minerva.

Y es que no crean que Albus no tiene aún problemas de intimidad. Se sonroja con la idea. Porque ella. Y Gellert. Y... traga saliva.

—Pero no hace falta correr —le acaricia la cara al ver la expresión que pone.

Y el problema era... ¿y si le gustaba? Es que acabas de ponerle nervioso.

—Y... y si... me...

—¿Qué?

—Me... bueno, esto... Gusta. Eso puede ocurrir.

—Bueno... en eso... ¿en eso consiste esto no? —se sonroja más.

Albus se tranquiliza un poco con esa respuesta y le sonríe, pero no pretende que pase ahora. No, ella tampoco.

—Compré varios... diferentes —cambio de tema.

—¿Eh?

—Y estaba haciendo unos encantamientos... —le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Encantamientos de qué?

—E-Encantamientos para diversas cosas...

—¿Cómo cuáles? —le acaricia el pelo.

—Cosas que he pensado... he-he visto que casi todos tienen pequeñas mejoras —cierra los ojos

—¿Aja?

—Co-Como calentarse o enfriarse o vibrar.

—Oh... —traga saliva.

—Y estaba intentando averiguar si anatómicamente era posible que... todas las veces acariciara ese lugar que tanto te gusta —explica moviendo los dedos largos.

Minerva aprieta los ojos y se esconde, muerta de vergüenza. Albus levanta las cejas y sonríe.

—Puede que no vaya tan bien, porque no estoy seguro de que todo el tiempo que ocurrió... Bueno, en si fuera tan atinado.

—¿Por?

—De acuerdo al ángulo de inclinación no creo que en cada movimiento haya tocado ese punto.

—No es el único... punto sensible. Solo uno de los que más —susurra.

—Ohh... eso sostiene la teoría, entonces, de que mis encantamientos no tiene mucho caso.

—Es que...

—¿Mjm? ¿Pesa más el factor emocional? Quizás podríamos hacer un encantamiento para eso también

Ella le toma de las mejillas y le mira fijamente a los ojos en el gesto universal de ¡PARA UN MOMENTO!

Ala. Para pues, evidentemente.

De pensar, ser refiere.

Sí, sí, para de todo y la mira.

—Albus... e-entiendo la emoción con esto. Es una especie de nueva rama de estudio en un campo fascinante y que además parece muy útil, pero es que...

Parpadea pensando repentinamente en todo lo que dijo Gellert. Espera inquietamente a que siga.

—Creo que te estás des encarrilando. Desde luego que puedo ayudarte a estudiar cómo reacciona mi cuerpo e incluso el tuyo, pero... No... No. Entiendo que el método empírico necesite poner distancia entre el observador y el objeto de estudio para analizar los resultados objetivamente... pero este campo no funciona bien así.

—¿Q-Qué es lo que no funciona así? ¿Por qué? —parpadea.

—Porque esto es... no es solo un acto fisiológico como comer. Podría serlo, puede serlo y de hecho en gran medida lo es, pero hay... hay más. De hecho debería haber más para que funcione realmente bien. Como la diferencia entre comer pan o helado de frambuesas.

—P-Pero eso otro qué hay ya lo hay... e-entre tú y yo, ¿no?

—Eso espero. Y por eso es porqué creo que no hace falta... correr. No hace falta todo esto. Y desde luego me aterra que creas que necesitamos encantamientos para la parte emocional o condones con poción de amor.

—Hay unos con poción de amor, si, los he visto por aquí —otro parpadeo. Asiente porque ella también los ha visto antes y bastante vergüenza le ha dado—. He comprado de todos los modelos que había —confiesa como explicación a esos en concreto.

—Ah... Es decir, es que entiendo que puede ser... divertido, pero... me parece que... —muere de la vergüenza otra vez.

—¿Q-Qué? No... tienes por qué querer investigar nada de todo esto conmigo, solo me pareció que si ya estaban ahí no podía solo ir y no tener curiosidad por todos, solo para comprar los que... bueno... los que me corresponden —suspira porque de todos son los más aburridos y eso no le hace gracia alguna.

—No, no... Sí que quiero investigar esto contigo, pero... —o sea, es que te acóstate ayer con ella por primera vez y hoy ya estás pidiendo por detrás! ¡Bájale al ritmo!

—¿Pero qué?

—P-Pero... hay que hacerlo bien —decide cambiar la forma de enfocar esto un poco en su propia mente.

—¿Qué es lo que no estamos haciendo bien? —pregunta levantando las cejas

—Primero hay que establecer la forma normal de... reacción. Nuestra forma normal de reacción exacta, por mucho que diga la teoría general de aplicación estándar. Probar los ingredientes agregando factores que puedan alterar esa normalidad y luego intentar combinarlos.

Levanta la mano y le acaricia un poco la mejilla escuchando con atención. Ella se vuelve a esconder avergonzada porque siente, además, que como él es un genio, no necesita ir taaaan lentamente como ella estableciendo los pasos.

—Voy muy rápido y estoy siendo muy desordenado —es la conclusión. Y no, sí que lo necesita. Para eso existes, cielo, para organizarle.

Y para más problema está el terror que le da plantear así el asunto porque seguramente cuando lo domine, como cualquier otra rama, decidirá que vale, ya está, a otra cosa.

No es tan frío, Minerva. Lo parece, pero no lo es.

—Ni siquiera sabemos... cuanto tiempo de reposo necesitas. Al menos yo no lo sé.

Albus suspira con eso porque él tampoco lo sabe, no te creas.

—Como sean otros treinta años ya puedes ir a que te devuelvan el dinero.

Aprieta los ojos y se ríe porque iba a hacer un chiste parecido. Ella sonríe un poco, porque por lo menos le ha hecho reír un poco.

—Compré unos para mí —murmura porque secretamente todos estos le dan curiosidad académica, pero para sus menesteres sabe, que los suyos son los... suyos.

—¿Eh? —disculpad, algo ha hecho implosión en su cabeza pensando algo así como "no, el resto son para hacerte cosas raras a ti".

—Tú no eres un... experimento —y es que en si no tiene idea realmente de esto, de la intimidad y las relaciones así de cercanas. Tú haces eso infinitamente mejor y èl compró doce, sin siquiera estar seguro de que vayas a querer usarlo—. Los míos de verdad están en la bolsa.

Mira de reojo a la bolsa con curiosidad sobre qué significa eso y es que son los únicos que no ha sacado ni intentado leer demasiado.

—¿Por qué solo esos?

—Me da curiosidad, pero no sé cómo... —traslapar esa curiosidad a una realidad contigo. En resumen—. No pensé específicamente en que quisieras...

—¿Que quisiera qué?

—Probar todo esto c-conmigo

—¿Q-Qué? —espera, que vuelves a asustarla—. ¿Y cómo pensabas probarlo?

¡Con el resto del claustro por lo visto! ¡Basta de fantasías con Pomona por cortesía de Gellert!

—No necesariamente de manera práctica. E-Es decir, no es que no quiera —la verdad creo que tú, Minerva, en la cuestión práctica vas a AÑOS LUZ más adelante de él, que está muy orgulloso de haberte besado

El suspiro de alivio de ella. Él mismo no está seguro de si se le levanta con regularidad y bastante incómodo le está pareciendo tener que tener unos condones de viejecito

—¿Te alivia saber que no pensaba usarlos, supongo?

—Me alivia saber que... —no pensabas en alguien más pero no te lo voy a decir porque me da vergüenza—. Tus expectativas son más sensatas de lo que parece —lo siento, es que no está siguiendo el problema realmente.

Él se sonroja un poquito con eso.

—¿Cuáles son esos entonces? —a lo mejor si los ve, caiga en lo que pasa.

—Los sensatos —y eso es refunfuño.

Minerva se ríe un poco y hace un accio a la bolsa porque igual quiere verlos pero no quiere separársele mucho.

Ugh, te odia un poco.

¿Por?

Porque... le molestan

Los saca de la bolsa y... tras tres segundos de intentar entender lo que está leyendo, le mira.

—Ya te he dicho yo que no soy el hombre apropiado para ti.

—¿Pero por qué has comprado esto?

La mira de reojo, ¿cómo coño que por qué? Minerva le mira fijamente y es que de verdad no entiende.

Y es que Albus no sabe... ni siquiera estaba seguro de conseguirlo la primera vez, Gellert tuvo que venir a averiguarlo. ¿Qué tal que un día tú quieres y él, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore el genio NO PUEDE?

Aun así. Esperamos una respuesta. O sea, es que habla con ella, de verdad, no estás hablando con Gellert. No te olvides.

—Compré también caramelos de limón... —susurra.

—Albus...

—Deben estar en la bolsa —el necio.

Ella le mira y es que lo siguiente que hace es... separársele un poco.

—No tienes que... no tienes que hacer esto.

Oh, cielos, Minerva. El momento de la... decepción.

—Si no soy... no soy suficiente... lista o bonita o... lo que sea que esperes de mi.

La mira... vale. ¿Qué? Parpadea.

—Solo soy viejo, Minerva.

—Puede seguir todo como hasta ahora. Valoro mucho el esfuerzo, de verdad. Muchas gracias, pero...

—Cielos. No, para —mano a la boca para callarla y ella le mira, esto... es hasta listo de tu parte—. Puntos para Gryffindor... y para Ravenclaw. Que los merece tu parte lista —protesta un poco y se le escapa la sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

—Vas a hacerme decirlo —sonríe, porque aunque quizás sea incidental esto es más propio de Gellert—. Lo que estoy, es viejo. Y no sé si e-esto va a... n-no funcionar en algún momento clave

—Pero... es que no se si te los has leído, pero esto no va a hacer que te excites —se los muestra—. Solo funcionan igual que... el encantamiento que querían saber Potter y Black, son para personas que no saben hacerlo o temen hacérselo a sí mismos, nada más.

—Perfectos para mí, ¿no?

—¿Desde cuándo tú no sabes hacer un encantamiento o temes usarlo? Si el problema es solo de respuesta física... ¡por Merlín! ¿Que no eres el mago más poderoso del país?

—Del mundo.

—Eso no va en su defensa, señor Dumbledore —pero no lo niega. Él sonríe un poco.

—No he intentado nunca ese encantamiento... hasta hace unos días no me importaba averiguar si era necesario.

—Ya veo. Solamente sensatez por ahora, entonces.

—¿Eh?

Le pone la caja de sus condones en las manos, se refiere a estos con lo de "Sensatez".

—Pero no hacen lucecitas ni saben a piña...

—Hasta que aprendas —se encoge de hombros y prefiere no preguntar por el asunto de la piña o... ¿lucecitas dice? ¿En serio? como venga un día en plan árbol de navidad le va a dar la risa y se va a cargar el momento.

—¿Le pides a Black tú el libro o se lo pido yo?

—Tu... YO. Yo se lo pido. Yo.

—¿No que yo? —le abraza otra vez.

—No —porque pretendo sacar el ejemplar de la biblioteca.

—Entonces... estás otra vez atascada aquí conmigo sin excusas para irte —se ríe.

—Y además ahora rodeada de... estás cosas incomodas —hace drama fingido apretando los ojos—. ¿Sabes que Pomona los ha visto? ¡Por si no fuera bastante con Slughorn!

—Oh, ugh... ¿te has enterado ya? —le hunde un poco los dedos en el pelo—. Tú me mandaste por ellos.

—Yo no te dije "compra para todo el colegio".

—Pensé en darles los que no quieras y no ha sido mi culpa, el muchacho Evian se ha estrellado conmigo.

—Un acto completamente libre de sospecha —aprieta los ojos.

—Para tu tranquilidad le dije a la señorita Pullman que era para dar clases.

—Y le has invitado a... ¡espera! —de repente se acuerda—. ¿Qué es eso de escribirle a Elphinstone?

—A veces subestimo tu amistad con Pomona —la mira unos segundos.

—Vas a estar castigado sin postre otra vez —se cruza de brazos.

—No debía decírtelo. Asumí que su lealtad hacia mí sería al menos... ¡de una noche!

—No, ¡tú no debías pensar en esas cosas! ¿Qué esperabas de ello?

—E-En realidad me preguntaba... —y están otra vez en el tema peliagudo

—¿Aja?

—En la mañana me has dicho que ibas a salir con Elphinsone... y Pomona.

—No dije que fuera a hacerlo, dije que era lo que habíamos hablado Pomona y yo.

—¿No ibas a hacerlo? —la mira a los ojos.

—No, ni siquiera le escribí.

¡Casi va a Nurmengard por esto!

De hecho, Abe quiere una buena botella de Wishkey por esto porque SE LO HA DICHO

¿No bastan los caramelos de limón?

¡No!

Decepcionante como siempre.

Pero puede ser Ginebra, que somos ingleses.

—Eso estoy notando ahora con mucha claridad.

—Desde luego —le riñe aun.

—Pensaba... que creyeras que si iba a ir él.

—¿Para qué?

—Para ir yo.

—¿P-Por que no... Nada más... I-Ir tú, si... si lo que quieres es ir? —se sonroja.

—No me dijiste de ir, me dijiste que irías con él.

—¡Ni siquiera me apetecía ir con él!

—¿Y conmigo? —sonríe.

—Pomona estará insoportable —vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Pomona no va a enterarse de nada más que de lo musculoso que está Evian.

—Pomona lo sabe TODO. Ella y Poppy han... deducido.

—Todo... ¿todo? —levanta las cejas.

—Ningún detalle sórdido, pero una idea general de lo que viene siendo todo... lo incómodo.

—Ah, ¡ningún detalle sórdido! ¿Y eso por qué?

—¡Cómo que por qué! —tan escandalizada otra vez y lo peor es que la respuesta a eso es porque "me has hecho llamar y no les has dado tiempo"

—Es una pregunta perfectamente válida, Minerva —asegura sonriendo y la verdad, tranquilizándose de que ellas lo sepan

—¡No lo es!

—¿No les has dicho cómo fue, ni en donde, ni cuándo ni que tan bien o mal lo hago? —Albus piensa que Minerva habría sido feliz contándole a Aberforth.

—¡No!

—¿Por?

—¡Porque es personal!

—¿Te ha gustado? —le pregunta, nadie sabe si es el contarles o el hecho en sí y le hace otra vez un cariño en la mejilla.

—¿Q-Qué? —se sonroja.

—Es algo relativamente personal porque es entre tú y yo... ¿no? Bueno, asumo que a mí si puedes decirme —sonríe de lado y se acerca s darle un besito más.

—Ah... hum... S-Sí. Sí, claro...

—Mmmm...

Ejem, eso es todo. Albus se ríe.

—Ni a mi me das los sórdidos detalles...

—¡Tú estabas ahí!

—Pero quiero oír tu opinión, quizás tengo puntos de mejora.

—Quizás yo los tengo —propone a ver si eso la ayuda, él sonríe, pensándoselo.

—Solo no me has dejado pensar y eso me ha resultado sorprendente... —confiesa, sincero. Se sonroja un poco pero sonríe bastante orgullosita. Él le mira, esperando su opinión.

—Yo... ehm... lo imaginaba... diferente —si serás mula

—¿Cómo lo imaginabas?

—Diferente, más parecido a... otros.

—Ohh —el doble parpadeo. Carraspeo—. ¿Y no lo ha sido, entonces? ¿En que ha sido diferente?

—En algunas cosas sí...

—¿Me estás picando la curiosidad a propósito? —pregunta con suavidad humedeciéndose los labios.

Ella niega con la cabeza pero sonríe un poco porque suena bien como estrategia

—Porque no estás diciendo nada, solo estás diciendo que ha sido... diferente a como lo imaginabas y peculiarmente distinto a tus previsa parejas sexuales.

—Haces una... cosa. No creo que seas consciente de que lo haces. Es difícil de explicar.

¡Se lo están inventando! Albus abre la boca.

—¿Podrías ahondar un poco más en el tema? —pregunta humedeciéndose los labios porque además, es que... ¡si no ha tenido tiempo de pensar!

—Es que... no sé mucho como... quizás nunca lo has notado —intenta buscar un símil pero es difícil—. ¿Alguna vez le has dado la mano a alguien al saludarle y has notado como un cosquilleo en relación a su poder mágico entrando en colisión con el tuyo?

Quizás había sido egoísta en la cama, eso lo había leído varias veces en esas revistas de chicas... parpadea cuando empieza a hablar, deteniendo su línea de pensamiento.

—Si siento la magia en la gente, en general, si te refieres a eso.

—¿En serio? Pensaba que era más sencillo hacerlo cuanto menos poder tenías.

—Pero seguramente puedes diferenciar a un muggle de un no muggle sintiendo si tiene o no magia —no creo que te esté entendiendo del todo.

—Sí, sí, pero incluso con dos magos, puedes sentir que tan intenso es su poder.

—Solo con tocarles... —levanta un poco las cejas.

—Sí, solo con darle las mano

Levanta la mano y la extiende frente a ella para que se la tome, Minerva parpadea un poco y lo hace.

—¿Sientes algo ahora?

—Sí.

—He leído sobre esto alguna vez, pero me parecía un poco... —mira las manos—.¿Qué es lo que sientes? —cielos, Minerva—. ¡No me habías dicho eso antes!

—Como... —Trata de concentrar su magia en la mano para que la sienta

—Es que sí que puedo sentir tu magia en muchas ocasiones, pero no cada vez que me tocas —admite sintiendo ese leve cosquilleo. Y creo que las sorpresa es que sea algo que hace Minerva todo el tiempo. Minerva o en general el mundo—. ¿Tú sientes mi magia cada vez que te toco?

—Sí.

—Eso quiere decir que mientras... tú sientes mi magia —que además seguro está completamente libre y potenciada por las endorfinas.

—Bastante más intensa que de este modo —le muestra las manos.

Albus sonríe un poco porque sentir la magia o parece ser una cosa mala en lo absoluto, de hecho está convencido de que cualquier otro de los muchachos con los que se haya acostado, decididamente no tienen tanta magia como él.

—Cielos... y... ehm... te agrada? —y es que ya sabe la respuesta, así que solo quiere oírla. El SONROJO de ella—. Así que ser un mago poderoso finalmente si tiene alguna utilidad práctica.

—Me atrevería a apostar que más de una —gira la cara, él le da un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Sientes magia en los besos también? —y es que perdonen, incluso para un viejectio como él, pensar que hay magia intensa que puede sentirse en cada uno de sus movimientos es atractivo.

Asiente, ¡si hasta sacas mariposas!

Se ríe un poquito porque... es que le gusta la idea.

—Y entiendo que... —mueve la mano y los dedos—. También cuando he...

—Ya imagino que tu no, suele ser más fácil cuando es mayor que el tuyo —se sonroja otra vez queriendo esconderse, intentando desviar la pregunta.

—Para ser sinceros, anoche, todo lo que yo sentí fue... una magia considerablemente más fuerte que cualquier otra —asegura, y a lo que se refiere, desde luego, es al amor—. LA forma más intensa de magia que conozco.

—¿Sí?

—El poder del afecto y del amor... es mucho más intenso que cualquier otro.

Minerva apoya la cabeza en su hombro y si de algo si estoy segura es que Albus Dumbledore no había hecho eso así, con amor, nunca antes. Le pone una mano en el cuello y le acaricia un poco la piel ahí. Ella le deja hacer, cerrando los ojos

—¿Y... los puntos de mejora? —pregunta un poco en broma, acariciándole un poco el abdomen con la otra mano

—Eso ya lo... veremos.

—Es decir, la perfeccionista Minerva considera que sí que hay un montón de áreas de mejora que va a ir puliendo conmigo poco a poco —y es que, claro, como si no supiera que ella le ha adecuado bastante hasta este momento con las cosas que requiere. Todas las cosas prácticas, de hecho, se hacían en el castillo exactamente como Minerva quería. Esta era una cosa práctica más que hacer. Se ríe un poco.

—¿Es que acaso el perfecto Albus Dumbledore se creerá capaz de hacerlo todo bien a la primera?

—Si tan solo pudiera pensar organizadamente durante ese proceso —la mira de reojo y se humedece los labios. O sea en resumen es tu culpa que el perfecto Albus Dumbledore no pueda hacerlo todo bien a la primera.

—Va a ser ese el problema —sonríe de lado tan sarcástica.

—¡Desde luego! —asegura tan completamente seguro de sí mismo y ella se ríe—. Aun así, está bien, puedo adaptarme...

—Nos harás el favor a todos, por lo visto.

—No lo pongas así, si lo pones así suena mal.

Ella se ríe otra vez.

—De hecho algún tipo de autoridad moral tengo que tener en esta situación, dado que eres tú la culpable de que yo no pueda pensar en esos momentos, vamos a concluir que yo voy a permitirte hacerlo.

—Autoridad... moral.

—Sí. Autoridad moral, es la mía. Esa habilidad que tengo de impresionarte —asegura, la verdad... jugando.

—Es la única que tienes —sonríe con superioridad.

—¡Anda!

Se ríe, porque está bromeando y él sonríe porque la ha hecho reír un poco.

—En resumen, no crees que tenga ninguna autoridad moral... peeeeero, sí que soy capaz de impresionarte aún. Bien, tengo dos o tres ases aún bajo la manga.

Se ríe oootra vez y él le acaricia un poco la barbilla y los labios con el pulgar. Ella los entreabre un poco.

Y es que... no crean que no, Minerva acaba de hacer cositas y él acaba de ver cositas y fuera de confesar su vejez no ha... tenido ningún... premio.

Ni sé si lo va a tener aun.

Igualmente le mira los labios y vacila un poco, volviendo a mirarla a los ojos.

Ella se sonroja un poco y a cuento de nada le lame un poco la punta del pulgar que aún tiene sobre su labio Una lamidita con la puntita de la lengua. De la lengüita.

Suficiente para atraer su atención y volver a mirarle a los labios, curioso. Ella aun le mira a los ojos.

Y es que, a pesar de sus propias fantasías y en ocasiones pesadillas que incluyen a Gellert con sus besos y sus toqueteos infames, lleva bastante tiempo alejado de una vida propiamente sexual. En alguna medida esto es nuevamente un despertar a una parte de su vida que ha vivido reprimiendo. Así que pone cara de bobo.

—Hay que vestirse y prepararse para el banquete—susurra tras un poquito.

—No podríamos... ¿besarnos cinco minutos antes de eso? —pregunta en ese tono de broma y seriedad, mirándola por encima de las gafas

—Si solo son besos...

Inclina la cabeza ¿y luego dices, querida, que no lo vas a controlar con sexo? ¿Qué haces?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A nada más que besos —igual se sonroja un poco

—Eso lo entiendo, solo... no es un poco...

—¿Aja?

—¿Por qué solo besos? Esa regla es nueva, ¿es como la del postre?

—Ehm... más o menos —se sonroja más y aprieta los ojos.

—No entiendo...

—Bueno... L-Lo que pasa es que... —no le mira y él frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa? —inclina la cabeza para buscarle la mirada

Ella le mira de reojo un instante y vuelve a apartar la mirada sonrojándose más.

—¿Minina... ?

—Solo digo que si tú solo puedes... lanzar un hechizo, creo que yo podría hacerlo de nuevo luego, así que prefiero no desperdiciarlo.

Albus aprieta los ojos con esa respuesta volviendo a sentirse un ancianito venerable y es que, salir de estos berenjenales de manera elegante, no es tan simple. Se ríe, vale.

—Quizás deberíamos vestirnos —asiente.

—No te enfades... —creo que puede ser la primera vez en la vida que le pide eso. Él la mira y sonríe un poco.

—Debe ser complicado para ti ignorar todo el tiempo mi edad... esto solo dificulta las cosas.

—¿Tu edad?

—Que soy considerablemente mayor, Minerva.

—¿Y? Eso es así desde que te conozco.

—Pero... es una constante —y no es que tenga la crisis de los... ejem... noventa. Pero si entiende...

—De hecho me parecía más exagerado antes...

—Antes eras una niña, Minerva —se ríe un poco vuelto a tranquilizar bastante, pensando en si exagerará cuando él se considera tan mayor y tan... terrible para ella.

—Pero eso es algo que se cura con el tiempo —sonríe.

—Ahora sigues siendo una niña en comparación mía, pero...—se ríe un poco y... se le separa del todo—. Créeme, después de ayer, no te veo como mi niña de once años que ha llegado a la escuela perdida —créeme, gran parte de que esto haya tomado treinta años tiene que ver con eso

—¡Menos mal!

—Me ha costado dejar de verte como mi niña —admite.

—Sí, ya lo sé —suspira porque ella nunca ha tenido ese problema. Ya, claro... imagina que terminaras acostándote con Sirius Black.

—Aunque he de confesar, querida, que... lo haces bastante bien.

—Para eso sirve reñirte tanto en gran parte.

—Minerva, me riñes desde que tenías... doce.

—Lo sé perfectamente. Cualquiera pensaría habrías aprendido ya un par de cosas desde entonces y no tendría que hacerlo más —le mira y se sonroja, porque le gusta desde que tenía once y medio.

—¿Vamos a tener esa discusión otra vez?

—¿A caso crees que vamos a dejar de tenerla? —replica y él suelta una carcajada.

—Lo que quiero es que admitas que no quieres que me porte bien ni que te haga caso, tu vida sería miserable y aburrida —¿miserable, Albus? Really?

—Mi vida sería relajada, apacible y sosegada.

—Como lo es cuando yo me voy y te quedas tú a cargo.

—Exacto.

—¿Estás insinuando que lo pasas mejor cuando me voy? —la mira de reojo.

—¡No me obligues a puntualizar que mejor no estaba en mi lista de calificativos!

—Eres cruel, Minerva.

—¿Por?

—No es que lo pases mejor, ¡es que cuando no estoy lo pasas bien!

—No esperarás que me siente amargadamente en mi despacho a refunfuñar —aunque si le preguntas a cualquiera te dirá que justo esa es una bastante buena descripción de lo que hace.

—Exactamente... a esperar a que vuelva —eres el colmo. O sea hay un punto en el que tienes que considerar que eso que pides y esperas es molesto. Sonríe de todas formas

—Claro. Como tú no te diviertes cuando yo no estoy... —es que obviamente lo está tomando a broma.

—Yo sufro amargamente cuando no estás, pero amargamente —y eso no es mentira. La vida es tremendamente más compleja. Ella entrecierra un poquito los ojos y sonríe.

—Bien hecho —sentencia tan cínica. Él se humedece los labios. Gellert aplaude este movimiento, Minerva.

—¿Qué vas a ponerte? —cambia el tema. ¡Dejen de aliarse en contra suya!

—Definitivamente, nada con astros celestes. Y has invitado al coronel escatología. No puedo creerlo.

Pomona bufa desde su cuarto sin ni saber por qué.

—Coronel escatología —repite sonriendo y... ahí va a cambiarle el color a la túnica de Minerva a estrellitas, lunas, planetas. Tiene él una idéntica, la anaranjada con negro.

—Voy a tener que ir con ella a recibirlo antes que vuelva a enfadarse y a acusarme de no querer conocerlo —protesta igual sacando su varita y volviendo al negro.

—Me ha caído bien, es tremendamente joven, casi pareciera que salió ayer de la escuela. Parece estar enganchado con Pomona. ¿Se ha enfadado contigo?

—Opina que le prejuzgo por su trabajo.

—Le acabas de llamar Coronel escatología, mujer.

—Sí. Y encima es extranjero —¡el colmo de los colmos!

—Ese rechazo a la gente por ser de dónde es... o por hacer lo que hace. ¿Otra vez tengo que regañarte por parecer demasiado oscura?

—Esto no tiene que ver con eso, Sassenach.

—¿Pero que tu no eras inglesa?

Es que la cara de OFENSA. Sí, por eso lo ha hecho.

—Si no por ascendencia, por adopción. Hasta se te está quitando el acento.

—¿Que yo... qué?

—Si me preguntas, pareces más inglesa que escocesa a estas alturas —sentencia yendo hacia su cuarto y esperando que venga tras él.

Nunca en tu vida has oído un "Sorry" con MÁS ERRES. Creo que ha tenido como quince. En serio. Albus se ríe bajito.

—Eso que me has oído —como si hubiera hablado como inglesa—. Ese tono suave, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué bloody tono suave of the hell? —es que bien que puede cerrarlo hasta que casi ni se la entienda.

—Ese que estás usando... casi es de la realeza muggle británica —se acerca a su gaveta de la ropa interior y la abre para sacar unos calzoncillos.

—Bien. Permíteme. Tengo que irme.

Se cierra la puerta del cuarto. No, no vas a irte a ningún sitio.

—Minervaaaa... —protesta un poco, porque está jugando.

—Oh, sí. Necesito Wishkey y algo que lleve cuadros.

—Los cuadros te los pongo yo si quieres, pero… no vas a llegar alcoholizada a la cena —se le acerca—. Sabes bien que estoy bromeando.

—Hay un poco de escandalizante verdad en algunas bromas.

—Es más bien el precio de llamarme "Sassenach"... —se ríe.

—Aun así es algo que eres —entrecierra los ojos.

—Suena bien viniendo de ti... —extiende los calzoncillos y se los pone, o sea nada de misterio ni de decencia con este muchacho

—¿Suena bien? —tampoco es que ella no esté acostumbrada, por lo visto

—"Sassenach". Suena... a uno de esos insultos que dices mientras estás... tu sabes. Es una de esas palabras que prácticamente escupes, con desprecio.

—Eso no... Eso no debería hacerlo sonar bien —se sonroja.

—Lo son, cuando tu desprecio no es precisamente real —le mira y sonríe, algo malicioso—. Incluso cuando me desprecias, lo haces con afecto.

—Eso es completamente contradictorio e imposible por antonomasia.

—¿Que me desprecies afectuosamente? Será entonces que ese desprecio es solo... cierta rebeldía.

—Claro que no —aprieta los ojos porque claro que sí. Albus se ríe, yendo a su armario otra vez para ponerse otra túnica. Creo que lo hará con magia.

—Nada más hermoso que... la feliz verdad. Si te sirve de consuelo yo también me rebelo.

—Cuéntame algo que no sepa.

—Le conté a Abeforth.

—¿Qué? —pregunta un poco descolocada, porque era retórico.

No la mira, ni responde poniéndose cuidadosamente el sombrero, sin magia. Mira tu.

—¿Qué dijo? —a ver si así.

—Que volviera y hablara contigo.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre... algunos temas que barajeé con él. Igualmente, no ha dicho demasiado —carraspea un poco.

—¿Abeforth cree que hay un tema que tienes que hablar conmigo... y no lo estás hablando conmigo?

—No. Ya hablé contigo los temas que tenía que hablar —la mira de reojo y baja un poco la cabeza.

—¿Qué? ¿Cuál? ¿Qué te dije?

—No querías ir con Mefistófeles. Ya está —sonríe un poquito.

Parpadea unas cuantas veces porque eso no parece para NADA importante como para ir a hablar con Abeforth.

—Estás intentando desviar el tema —protesta. Él levanta las cejas y la mira.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy desviando el tema?

—Que te conozco como si fuera tu madre. No ibas a contarle un detalle menor como ese a Abeforth!

A menos que por un momento no fuera un detalle menor.

Parece más plausible lo otro.

De hecho, sí.

—Le conté las generalidades del asunto. Qué habíamos hecho, qué pretendías hacer tú... y lo que yo pensaba al respecto. El consideró que debía volver aquí y hablarlo contigo —en realidad podrías pensar en exactamente qué iba a hacer él si no era volver aquí y hablar contigo.

—¿Pero hablar conmigo de qué?

—Solo hubo un malentendido que ya quedó aclarado. ¿Te acompaño a tu cuarto?

Minerva frunce el ceño porque aun piensa que le oculta algo. Albus la mira porque, ya le cuesta en general contar que le contó a alguien.

—Dudo mucho que a Aberforth le haya interesado demasiado la historia por mi... pero creo que sí se ha alegrado por ti.

—¿Cómo no le va a interesar por ti? ¡Eres su hermano!

—Para su desgracia. Siempre saco yo más provecho de sus consejos que él de los míos —asegura.

—Que dramático.

—Si vas a preguntarle en algún momento, verás que va a estar muy contenta por tí aunque te dará el pésame por haber escogido al peor hombre sobre la tierra, te dirá que te alejes de mi a buena velocidad... —se ríe un poco.

—No voy a... ¡No pienso hacer eso!

—Menos mal, porque creo que todos terminaríamos bastante irritados. Aunque pienso que quizás sí que deberías oírle.

Ojos en blanco

—Era justo que supieras que Aberforth sabe también, y... que ha sido bueno conmigo —sonríe un poco y se acerca a ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Creo que el único que es malo contigo eres tú mismo dentro de esa cabecita tuya —asegura. Gellert hace una reverencia a la audiencia con ese comentario.

—Es... un mal necesario, Minerva. Créeme —asegura, ofreciéndole el brazo.

—No estoy de acuerdo.

—Eso es porque tú eres demasiado buena conmigo.

—¿Cómo puedo ser la horrible y cruel mujer que solo te riñe, te maltrata y se divierte cuando no estás y además demasiado buena contigo y afectuosamente despreciativa?

—Si no fueras todo eso, me parecerías tremendamente aburrida —sentencia sonriendo.

—Suena a que soy incoherente —anda con él tomada de su brazo, por supuesto, aunque no lo hayamos dicho.

—Eres estricta y dura —si serás cínico—, lo que hace que desde mi perspectiva seas una horrible y cruel mujer que solo me riñe, me maltrata y... dice que se divierte cuando no estoy. Eres... eso sí, demasiado buena cuando eres buena, y... ¿cómo que me desprecias con afecto?

—Eso lo has dicho tú sobre llamarte Sassenach.

—Afectuosamente despreciativa, es verdad —se ríe—. Veamos, si no eres todo eso, ¿cómo te describes tú a ti misma?

—Como... Minerva. Y espero que eso sea sinónimo de sensatez, orden y raciocinio.

Albus se ríe y le aprieta un poco el brazo con una oleadita de afecto hacia ella, como si no estuvieras últimamente lo bastante idiotizado.

—Me gusta.

Sonríe un poco.

—Minerva y... Dumbledore. El orden y el caos.

—Opuestos —suspira

—Completamente —le sonríe—. Eso hace que llevemos treinta años en esto sin habernos matado o haber realmente interferido en lo que el otro quiere o pretende hacer. Se llama equilibrio y ya te dije desde el otro día, que somos expertos en mantenerlo.

—Eso es lo que me parece más sorprendente.

—A mí... no —piensa en Gellert y en que a pesar de lo distintos que eran, había muchas cosas en las que se parecían. Lo que llevó a que explotaran, pelearan y uno quedara como vencedor.

—Bueno, supongo que en las cosas importantes no somos tan distintos —reflexiona ella en su propia línea de pensamiento. Albus la mira de reojo.

—Tenemos intereses importantes en común —asiente —. La escuela, los niños, la transfiguración.

Minerva sonríe y asiente.

—Los condones de piña...

—Pero me refería más a la forma de pensar y los valores que damos a las... —se calla con eso último, él la mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Cosas —completa la frase como si no la hubiera interrumpido con el chiste tonto. Minerva carraspea un poco y él se ríe—. No, sigue, sigue con lo que decías. En forma de pensar y el valor que damos a las...

—Es eso.

Albus sonríe y suspira... porque... eso, dar el valor justo a las cosas, a él le costó bastante aprenderlo. A ella se le dio naturalmente como a la mayoría de las personas. Gellert, seguramente, diría que en el fondo él no se parece tanto a ella. Se obliga a hacerlo, pero no lo hace.

—Diría yo que ambos tratamos de hacer las cosas bien y cuando lo hacemos, lo hacemos en una dirección semejante

—Eso es —asiente. Él sonríe porque Minerva es... de las personas que logran mantenerle yendo con seguridad en la dirección correcta.

—¿Tú crees que si yo fuera una influencia hacia la dirección incorrecta... conseguiría arrastrarte?

—¿Qué?

—Si yo te propusiera, como siempre, buenas ideas —sonríe—, pero hacia un mal camino. ¿Quién persuadiría a quién? Tú a mí hacia la luz o yo a ti hacia la oscuridad.

—Oh... habría que... verlo.

—Tsk tsk tsk —levanta las cejas.

—Pero tú no harías eso.

—Tú tampoco te plantearías ir al lado incorrecto solo por seguirme.

—No... No lo creo —no está tan segura.

—De hecho, creo que... harías todo lo posible por traerme a mi al lado correcto de nuevo —él tampoco está seguro, de hecho creo que le está implantando la orden en la cabeza—. Justo porque eres recta, ordenada y enfocada en las cosas buenas y correctas. Irías ahí y me pegarías tres gritos y me traerías arrastrando, jalado de la patilla "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, que crees que estás haciendo?!" —le imita el acento escocés—. Con ese bonito acento inglés que tienes.

—Ese no es para nada mi acento.

—¡Qué no va a ser! ¿Cómo lo dices tú?

—¡¿Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, que crees que estás haciendo?! —lo hace ella exagerando el acento en su tono de profesora, proyectando la voz y la verdad el nombre completo de Dumbledore es perfecto para el acento de Minerva. Es que hasta algunos cuadros del pasillo se sobresaltan. Las lechuzas levantan el vuelo y hasta Fawkes, que les viene siguiendo para darle el papel de Pomona a Dumbledore decide mejor desaparecer un poco hasta que pase el peligro. Ah, y Albus traga saliva.

Ella se queda cruzada de brazos mirándole esperando una respuesta

—Nada, ¡no estoy haciendo nada! —se excusa, en un acto reflejo.

—A mí no me parece que sea nada.

—Lo es... ¡lo es! Nada de hechizos oscuros —sonríe un poco a pesar de todo, levantando las manos.

—No te estoy riñendo por eso.

—Por... Merlín —deja de sonreír porque Minerva puede haber encontrado alguna razón perfectamente válida para reñirle—. ¡No he sido yo!

—Así que añadimos las mentiras a los cargos imputables.

—Ninguna mentira... ¡No pude ser yo si no sé de qué me riñes! —la lógica de la mente brillante

—Ah, ¡así que ni siquiera lo sabes! —el último crimen de la serie.

—¿Y-Y... tú si lo sabes? —la pequeña rebeldía.

—Desde luego.

—No puede ser algo tan malo —asegura intentando usar un tono conciliador y acercándosele un poco.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No, no puede ser tan terrible... —se humedece los labios.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque he hecho muchas cosas buenas estos días y... se compensa.

Minerva frunce el ceño un poco y sonríe de lado entrando a su despacho.

Se ríe un poco, entrando tras ella y ahí está Fawkes sentado en el escritorio de Minerva. Quiero. Galletas.

—¿Ves como no es tan terrible?

—Sí lo es —Minerva mira a Fawkes y estira la mano. Si. Me. Das. El. Mensaje. Te. Doy. Galletas. Fawkes mira a Dumbledore y hace un sonidito.

—¿Que puede ser tan terrible? —pregunta mirando alrededor.

—Que estás intentando molestarme, desde luego.

Otra nota aguda de Fawkes, porque no le hace caso Dumbledore. Ella insiste con la mano.

—¿Yo? Sería incapaz, profesora —mira a Fawkes quien no le extiende del todo la pierna. Mira a Minerva porque... es que quiere galletas. Y Minerva es la de las galletas, no Dumbledore.

Minerva levanta un dedo hacia el pájaro, saca dos galletas y se las muestra

—¿Ahora soy yo la mentirosa?

—Es más bien una cuestión de perspectiva.

Fawkes da un saltito hacia ella, que sonríe. Buen chico. Mueve los dedos para que le de el mensaje igual.

—¿Bajo qué perspectiva no es como digo?

—Tú dices que estoy intentando molestarte, yo tengo otra teoría.

—¿Que lo estás logrando?

Se ríe y Fawkes... estira un poquito la pierna, mirando a Dumbledore. Ella le da las galletas y toma el mensaje, tan sonriente.

—No creo estarlo logrando lo bastante... pero eso es porque no es realmente la intención —se gira a mirarle.

—Y aun así tenías unas expectativas en cuanto a algún nivel de resultado —se esconde el mensaje y le acaricia un poco las plumas. Una tercera galleta.

—Va a engordar Fawkes —se le acerca a Minerva.

—Son sin azúcar —le defiende ella. Fawkes se le repega un poco para que le rasque justo ahí donde le gusta.

—Igualmente, es increíble que seas tan permisiva con él y a mí me tengas sin postre.

—Él no se porta mal —ahí le rasca.

—Hmmm... No estoy del todo seguro —les mira a ambos por encima de las gafas. Ella no le mira a los ojos.

—Voy a vestirme. Si toqueteas no desordenes.

—Mmm —sigue pensando que es un poco raro. La detiene un poco antes de que se vaya, poniéndole los largos dedos en la muñeca.

—¿Qué?

Tira suavemente de ella, que se deja, como si la llevara al bailar. Se le acerca como si fuera a darle un beso, pero no se lo da.

—¿Algo que quieras decirme?

—¿D-De qué? —Minerva vacila y se sonroja un poco porque está muy cerca.

—Tú dirás —y empieza a notar que esto es grato y sensual... y quizás útil.

—Por algo... será que lo preguntas —manos a su pecho y es que le gusta esta posición de manos al pecho.

—Lo pregunto porque te conozco.

—¿Y? —susurra un poco y aparta la barba para acariciarle sobre la ropa. No puede evitar desviar la mirada a sus labios. Los tres kilos de barba. Si no llegara a la cintura no tendría este problema.

—Y ya sé que cuando no me miras... —le mira también a los labios.

A Minerva se le entrecierran los ojos y entreabren los labios. Es que siguen sacando chispas. Ahí va hacia ella.

—E-Es que... ocultas...

Es que le besa. Como adolescentes, muy bien, besitos en cada despacho para escandalizar a todos los cuadros de la escuela. Secretamente, era lo que quería. ¡Pero no le digan!

Pues es que si te acercas asiiií.

Maripositas y burbujas de jabón en forma de corazón a su alrededor. Y sí, ya sabemos que eso desafía las leyes de la física.

¿A quién le importa? Sera una corriente de aire.

A Albus le importaría un poco, quizás, si no fuera esto tan... absorbedor. A Minerva no, las manos suben hasta abrazarle del cuello.

Es que ahí va el gemidito, no crean. Ella sabe que tal vez debería separarse pero... Va a terminar Minerva acostada en el escritorio. Se deja hacer, por suerte su escritorio está mucho más despejado.

El orden y limpieza de Minerva.

¡Pues es importante!

Pues solo por rebelde va a tirar al menos una pluma al suelo con todo y tinta.

Hay un elfo domestico chillando por eso en algún lado porque ¡el suelo de marquetería medieval catalogado!

Y a Albus le va a dar igual, lo sentimos, elfo. Puede que te den doble postre. Luego. Él por ahora la aplasta un poco y va a por uno de sus pechos con la mano, con bastante más seguridad que ayer.

Ella aun le está abrazando, creo que le abraza también con las piernas. ¿Que no que luego que si no ibas a desperdiciar el tiro?

¿Y a alguno de ustedes le han dicho que existen las camas? No necesitan mancillar los escritorios en donde luego reciben alumnos. De todos modos... tocan a la puerta.


	31. Chapter 31

Albus se detiene renuentemente y con la respiración agitada y Minerva parpadea sin entender qué pasa.

—L-La... puerta —susurra. Ahí se oye que efectivamente vuelven a tocar. Minerva abre los ojos como platos y le pone la mano sobre la boca a Albus.

—¿S-Sí? —pregunta vacilando. Él abre un poco y le toma un dedo con los labios

—¿Profesora McGonagall? Soy Eileen Foster y estoy aquí con el resto de prefectos. Por el asunto de las escuelas que llegan hoy... con todos los prefectos. Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Oh... Oh, cielos. Bollocks —protesta e intenta empujarle un poco para salir de ahí debajo—. Ehm... S-Sí. Bien, gracias señorita Foster. Denme un segundo.

Albus la sostiene ahí un instante, cuando termina de hablar y en vez de dejarla salir se le acerca y vuelve a darle un beso en los labios. Uno secreto y peligroso.

—¡Mmm! —protesta igual porque es que pueden abrir la puerta en cualquier momento ¡y aun tiene que vestirse!

La verdad, yo reto a cualquiera a que abra la puerta y funcione. Pero está bien que lo piense. Profundiza un poco más el beso, solo para desquiciarla y tomarse unos segundos más

Es que se le vuelven a cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar y sigue haciendo "mmm" con la nariz, pero ahora definitivamente no es protesta.

Él sonríe un poco y es que... algo tiene que estén los alumnos ahí fuera esperando. Ahora vas a tener que esperar cinco minutos más, Minerva.

¿Cinco minutos más?

Antes de irte a cambiar, digo. O menos si te pones histérica y le empujas.

¡Ni siquiera va a poder cambiarse! Va a tener que transfigurar su túnica y ya. ¡Pasar la noche con las bragas mojadas!

Que no sea dramática. Él puede atenderles mientras ella se cambia.

Desde luego que él va a esconderse en el bloody armario en cuanto esa puerta se abra. O puede hacerse invisible e irse.

Él se separa un poquito unos minutos más tarde y le sonríe. Mucho menos en control de lo que pareciera estar, al menos le funciona otra vez el asuntillo.

—Uf... E-Escóndete.

—¿P-Por?

—¡Porque son los... alumnos!

—¿Y qué? Soy perfectamente capaz de estar aquí contigo arreglando algo del torneo —se mueve para... bueno, bajarse ambos de ahí.

Le mira y es que piensa que va a parecer SÚPER sospechoso y ella EXTREMADAMENTE culpable. A puerta cerrada además. Además es que míralo y veras que... se le ve un asomito de tienda de campaña

—E-Es mejor si...

—Me escondo como si fuera tu amante prohibido —no sabe ni dónde está su gorro. Le hace un accio.

Otra vez. El SONROJO

—Y acabara de llegar tu marido

—No es... no...

Albus le sonríe.

—¡Ugh! —ella le tapa los ojos para que no la mire.

—¿No vas a cambiarte?

Busca su varita y tranfigura su túnica, así en plan rápido

—¿Me escondo entonces? —pregunta sonriendito y le cambia el color a la túnica por... cuadros escoceses verde botella.

—¡Sí! —ni siquiera se da cuenta peleando con su trenza para hacer de nuevo el moño.

—¿Dónde? —vacila un poco, ella se va a la puerta y le mira.

—Donde sea, en el cuarto. ¡Y no hagas ruído!

Cambia el peso de pie porque esto es... un poco... Pero hala, ahí va al cuarto de Minerva.

Ella espera a que cierre la puerta antes de abrir la del despacho y salir, cerrando casi automáticamente a su espalda.

Albus sigue refunfuñando, hemos de decirlo.

Todos los chicos le sonríen. Nah. Los slytherin no. De hecho. Vale. Remus le sonríe.

Ella les organiza un poco dando órdenes a todos con el ceño menos fruncido que de costumbre. De hecho hasta sonríe. Lo bueno es que ya sabe bien que tiene que decirles que hagan. Y les acompaña para poder poner esto en marcha. Y que Albus pueda salir del despacho.

Remus mira a Lily de reojo y Es que... está enfadadaaaaa.

Nah, no lo está.

Pero Minerva, en el momento en que puede... saca la nota de Pomona y la lee

"Albus. Ya se que ahora SI la puedes poner de buenas. Ahora HAZLO que hoy lo necesito... y se bueno con ella!"

Sonríe un poco y se sonroja con ello. Silba la melodía de Fawkes para que recupere su mensaje y se lo entregue a su destinatario original.

Tampoco es que dijera nada terrible, Pomona no es tan mala. Ahí viene a su hombro. ¡Casi no te ves culpable! Se fija en que no haya nadie que pueda verla hacer esto y se lo devuelve.

—Buen chico. Toma una galleta extra con azucar. Que no sepa que lo he leído —se la da.

Pone la pierna y si pudiera sonreír lo haría. Le da un picotazo suave. Así en forma de gracias. Yomi. ¡Galleta dulce! Quiere otra.

—No, que te pones gordo, venga.

Otro sonidito.

—¿No crees que McGonagall está demasiado de buenas? —pregunta Remus un poco más fuerte de lo apropiado y ella se sonroja cuando está sacando la segunda galletita de azucar.

Abre Fawkes la boca y va a buscarla quitándosela de la mano antes de que se lo repiense. Otro sonidito, aletea y puff... ya no está.

Minerva carraspea y trata de fruncir el ceño y reñir a todo el mundo un poco en lo que ya están esperando a las escuelas.

—Profesora McGonagall —la llama uno de los chicos Slytherin—. El profesor Slughorn me pidió que le diera un mensaje.

Ella se acerca a él ahora si frunciendo el ceño de verdad. Él cambia el peso de pie.

—Aja?

—Me dijo que le dijera que lo sabe.

Ella aprieta los ojos otra vez. El chico se encoge de hombros porque es lo único que ha dicho.

—¿Qué es lo que sabe?

—Un asunto de los profesores —responde Minerva intentando quitarle importancia.

—Oh... bueno, eso —sonríe.

—Gracias —responde sin hacer mucho caso. El chico asiente y se encoge de hombros y Remus sigue mirando a Minerva con cierta curiosidad

Ella le mira al notar que él lo hace y se sonroja un poco... aunque piensa en el asunto del beso con Sirius que ha explicado esta mañana. Tal vez debería decirle algo a él porque al final, es más facil reñirlo a él que a Sirius

De hecho... ¿Albus le dijo algún día que quería que hablara con él? Quería decírselo.

O como mínimo parece que las riñas caen menos en saco roto. Hace un gesto con la mano para que se le acerque.

Remus se acerca a ella.

—¿Que pasó, Profesora?

—Señor Lupin... Quería aprovechar que tenemos unos minutos para hablar con usted... ¿Qué está pasando con el Señor Black? —que tacto, Minerva, que sutileza.

—¿A-A que se refiere, p-Profesora, McGonagall? —ka cara de HORROR de Remus.

—Es usted uno de mis prefectos, Señor Lupin. Eso significa que confío en usted como muestra de comportamiento intachable.

—Lo siento, profesora —susurra bajando la cabeza y sonrojándose.

—Sabe bien lo que opinamos de las muestras de afecto demasiado explicitas en público.

—Lo siento, lo siento. N-No volverá a ocurrir. Se lo juro —la mira solo un instante y se sonroja más.

—Eso espero. De todos modos, por lo que he escuchado, está creando cierta controversia toda la situación en si. ¿Están bien los dos?

—Sólo fue una broma, Profesora McGonagall —asegura con voz suave y nerviosa—. No quiero ningún problema... ¡ni Sirius tampoco! —aclara antes de que pueda pensarlo.

—Una broma que precisamente no me lleva a pensar eso, señor Lupin.

Remus cambia el peso de pie, paaaálido ahora.

—No debimos hacer ninguna broma.

—Es la clase de comportamiento provocador y rebelde típico del señor Black en el que no habría esperado que usted le siguiera el juego —tan decepcionada.

Es que baja los hombros... y si pudiera bajaría las orejas y la cola.

—Lo que me suscita a preguntarme como puede ser posible semejante comportamiento de su parte.

Y es que... se sentía culpable por haberlo disfrutado. Además ya bastante le aguantaban en la escuela con sus problemas. Aprieta los ojos con esa pregunta.

—Yo solo... —vacila sin saber que decir. ¿"Solo me gusta secretamente Sirius y no le detuve como debía porque me estaba besando"?—. S-Solo...

Le mira, escuchándole. Sin piedad.

—Y-Yo quería... y-yo... —se sonroja intentando explicarse.

—Usted... quería —ese tono acusatorio, levantando una ceja.

—E-Es decir... ¡No! —la mira en pánico, sonrojandose un poco más, otra vez y dando un pasito atrás—. No.

—¿No?

Remus piensa que si se enterara seguro mandaría traer a sus padres, a los que solo les faltaba un hijo hombre lobo... gay. Aprieta los ojos.

—No, ¡no! No. ¡Claro que no! ¡Yo no quería! —Está completamente seguro de que es obvio y TODOS saben que quería darle ese estupido beso porque le gusta, incluso McGonagall lo sabe, traga sintiendo casi como si lo tuviera escrito en la frente.

—¿Qué quería usted entonces? —es que ella parpadea un poco con la cara de culpable, aun pensando que lo que quería era... quizás ser un poco guay y rebelde por una vez o algo así. O popular con laguna chica o no parecer un cobarde frente a sus amigos o quien sabe que otra tontería que a un adolescente podría parecerle el hito de la importancia universal.

Y es que todo era culpa de... él. De que tenía últimamente estos sentimientos raros con Sirius y no sabía cómo hacer que desaparecieran.

—Y-Yo... —susurra.

—¿Aja? —presiona, la verdad, no porque tenga interés en inmiscuirse en su vida privada, pero saber el motivo puede a ayudar a entender porqué ha pasado y más importante aun, si se va a repetir realmente y como van a reaccionar el resto de alumnos. Es una simple cuestión práctica de mantener el control de la escuela.

—Por favor no le diga a nadie —pide sonrojandose un poquito más mirandose las manos—. N-Ni a él.

Parpadea un poco descolocada con eso pero decide...

—Está bien —promete, asintiendo.

Remus la mira un instante, aliviado y se sonroja más al notar lo que acaba de confirmarle.

—¿Entonces? —sí, aun espera que le digas qué es lo que no puede decir.

—¿E-Entonces? —¡¿Qué?! Pero si según él ya le ha dicho y dejado más que claro.

—Le he hecho una pregunta... —explica y nota la incomodidad, mirando alrededor—. Tenemos unos minutos todavía antes de que vengan, ¿prefiere hablar conmigo con un poco más de intimidad? —que no se diga que no es comprensiva.

O sea ¡¿quería McGonagall que HABLARAN de ello?! La cara de pánico.

—S-Sí —asiente porque si además quiere hablar de esto al menos que sea con más intimidad.

—Está bien, acompáñeme —hace un gesto con la mano para llevarselo de ahí a... unos metros más lejos donde no puedan escucharles oídos indiscretos. Le mira. Ahí va con la cabeza gacha. Al menos no le iba a decir a nadie... pero, ugh.

—Pe-Perdone, Profesora McGonagall, pero... n-no se que quiere que le cuente.

—Lo que está pasando.

Remus aprieta los ojos y es que sabe que puede preguntarle y que no le queda más que contarle. Ella era buena con él y hasta prefecto le había hecho.

—Señor Lupin, esto no es un interrogatorio. No tengo nada que decir sobre su vida personal ni tiene que explicarme si no quiere. Solo estoy intentando conocer los detalles para hacerme una idea de los motivos y repercusión que puede tener esto —explica ella con esa cara que ha puesto, suspirando porque tampoco quiere que le malentienda.

—S-solo... no puedo evitarlo. No lo hago a propósito, quisiera q-que no pasara —asegura.

—¿Qué es lo que no puede evitar? —pregunta.

Ugh, pero si ya la había dichoooo. Según él. Se sonroja y se mira los pies, súper avergonzado.

—Q-Que me guste Sirius... —susurra casi inaudible. Minerva levanta las cejas con eso porque no se lo esperaba.

—Oh... ¡Oh!

Lupin vacila, desconcertado con esa respuesta. Se sonroja un poco más sin atreverse a mirarla. humedece los labios vacilando un poco porque... este pobre muchacho...

—Entiendo. Hum... bien. No pasa nada.

—N-No volverá a pasar nada —asegura —. L-Le diré a Sirius que las, ¿cómo dijo? L-Las muestras de afecto están mal y todo eso.

—Eso esperaba. No tiene ningún motivo para ser tratado distinto al resto de los alumnos, así que las reglas se le aplican igual, de hecho debo ser un poco más estricta aun con usted por ser prefecto —insiste en tono duro y de repente cambia a uno más dulce—. Pero dadas las circunstanscias...

Remus la mira un poquito.

—Hay comportamientos mucho peores que un beso en público, así que pueden contar con el profesorado si tienen algún problema.

—C-Contar c-con... ohh... —traga saliva porque ella había entendido que ellos dos...—. N-No es que seamos nada. E-Es decir, g-gracias, p-por... entenderlo, p-pero...

—Esto no depende de su situación personal, en realidad —depende de Sirius Black diciendo que todo el mundo parecía tener algo que decir al respecto y lo preocupada que se había quedado con eso, más aun si para Remus Lupin no era un acto de rebeldía como para él.

—Ohh... lo siento —por si acaso, baja la cabeza.

—No lo sienta, no creo que usted tenga la culpa.

Remus empieza a estar perdido en esta conversación. Se humedece los labios.

—P-Pues si yo no... si yo solo pudiera... —dejar de tener sentimientos raros hacia Sirius...

—¿Si usted pudiera?

—Solo ser normal... —suspira. Como Sirius o James o Peter. Y es que no era normal en bloody... NADA.

—Entiendo su sentimiento —asiente—. Pero entiendo por sus palabras que esa no es una opción...

Remus niega con la cabeza un poquito y en realidad se tranquiliza al notar que McGonagall no parece tan terriblemente escandalizada.

—Así que solamente le pido que... se evite sufrir de más solo por no pedir ayuda si la requiriera.

El chico abre un poco la boca con eso y está vez si la mira de lleno, pensando en los chicos Slytherin... y aunque considera que no, no requiere por el momento su ayuda, siempre es reconfortante saber que alguien... está dispuesto a dársela, sin echarle de la escuela.

—G-Gracias, Profesora...

Ella le mira y sonríe un poco. Y extrañamente, como está de buen humor, le hace un cariñito en el pelo porque este pobre chico siempre le toca lo más jodido.Y la verdad es que le hace una poquita de falta el cariñito

—Bien, vuelva con el resto de sus compañeros, vamos.

Remus asiente sonriendo un poquito con una oleada abundante de afecto a McGonagall que le mira igualmente preocupada, si le preocupaban los dos chicos muggles de Londres... imagina estos dos que son sus niños.

Lupin regresa con ellos buscando a Lily, sonriendo aún un poquitín y pensando que... no solo no le bajo puntos ni nada.

Severus está intentando hacerle la pelota a Lily para que le perdone, cuando vuelve Remus. Deben estar discutiendo un poco ptra vez.

Aunque Severus le trajo... algo. Una florecita o algo así. Una poción de La Paz.

Oooooooh. Vale, vale, ya está perdonado. Solo con la florecita.

¡Menos mal! Se sonroja mucho pero respira otra vez

Es queeee beso en la mejilla.

Más sonrojo, sonrisita, le hace la noche con el besito y hasta le dice que laquiere mucho.

Y ella a él más.

Él sonríe y la abraza un poco de los hombros, tenso y sonrojadito... Con su grasoso pelo (Agrega James)

Y ella de la cintura, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

Severus le da un besito en la frente cuando aparece Remus y les mira un poco en shock. O sea... de verdad, Lily Evans?!

Y ella tiene la mirada perdida, pensando por un momento en si de verdad DE VERDAD podría estar haciendo esto con James Potter.

Sí podrías, podrías ¡PODRÍAS! Y sería mejor porque no olería a grasa.

¡Ugh! ¡Esa clase de comentarios son los que destruyen su fantasía!

¡Pero es verdad!

Esto también

¿Por queeee? Ugh ¡Es verdad!

¡Porque ella quiere mucho a Severus! ¡Y es feo eso! Y bien que a él no le gusta que le diga que Sirius es un puto que se acuesta con todas y no quiere a nadie.

¡Pero es que Sirius no se mete con ella!

Y Severus le lanza a él hechizos horribles por la espalda.

¡Sí se mete! ¡Siempre la llama tonta! ¡Y le dice que se va a quedar sola y amargada!

¡Pues por eso! Si estuviera con él no la llamaría así. Pero Severus lo mataría si anduviera con él. Amanecería envenenado con una de sus pociones.

Por cierto, Severus le está contando blablabla algo de Slughorn a lo que por lo visto ella no está haciendo el más mínimo caso

¡Claro que no, que no sea dramático! (Sí, eso va completamente para James)

¡Ya veras, YA VERAS!

¡No!

¡Pues... pues! Es una tonta. Una tonta que podría estar en este momento abrazadita con él y de la mano, riéndose tontamente de cualquier burrada

¡Y él un idiota! ¡Y no podría porque ella está con los prefectos y él con los alumnos!

Pues él se escaparía de estar con los alumnos solo para estar con ella.

Ella se sonroja con eso y Sirius carraspea porque... ¿no que iba a ignorarla?

¡Ugh! Vale, vale, vale. Deja de meterse en la cabeza de Lily. Y... Remus sigue mirando a Lily, que está igual abrazando a Severus tan amorosamente mientras fantasea que es James.

¡Joder! Y van a llegar las otras escuelas YA (dice James)

Sirius bromea con que si quiere puede abrazarle a él y fantasear que es Lily

¡No! *golpazo en el pecho*

Se muere de risa.

—Abraza a Remus ahora que venga, ¡o a Peter! ¡¿A que puta hora van a volver todos!?

—Pues quién sabe que les estará haciendo hacer McGonagall. Tal vez están bailando ahí fuera —propone Peter.

—¡Pues yo quiero verlo! —mira hacia la puerta

—A lo mejor están teniendo una orgía descomunal ahí fuera —replica Sirius. James le mira de reojo... y se muere de risa.

—¿Nervioso por Remus?

Sirius le mira y sonríe.

—Celoso más bien de tener que estar aquí en vez de ahí —la verdad es que no, no le dan nervios... ni celos, porque ni siquiera se imagina a Remus con alguien de ese modo... todavía. O sea, siempre le están diciendo que a ver cuando se va con una chica y aun así NUNCA se ha imaginado qué pasaría si se fuera con una.

—Quizás está ligando con una de las Huffs.

—Quizás está ligando con Evans y por eso nunca nos dice quién le gusta.

—Naaaah, eso nunca lo haría Remus.

—Ah, no te creas —interviene Peter y no es la primera vez que hablan de esto porque bien que todos saben que Lily es su única amiga... chica y es una explicación perfectamente lógica sobre porque Remus nunca quiere hablar de ello.

—No, ¡no sería capaz! Aunque tú digas que sí.

—Solo es una teoría —se encoge de hombros—, aunque él la desmienta siempre...

—Lily nunca habla de él... bueno, ¡no así! —chillonea nerviosito—. Aunque... ¿te imaginas? Que tú... y mi...

—¿Yo?

—Que tú chico y mi chica, se liaran —o sea ahora Remus es tu chico. Vive con ello.

Sirius parapadea, perdonadlo, no tiene ese concepto tan digerido como al parecer lo tienes tú.

No, no lo tiene en todo, pero ahora mismo un poco.

—¿Ahora Remus es mi chico? —pregunta un poco nervioso y luego cae en la cuenta de la broma, ¡claro, por eso lo dice!—. Ah, claro... Nah, pero yo soy mucho más irresistible que Evans.

—Claro que no, pfff! —se muere de risa—. Que coño vas a ser tu, ¡si eres feo e idiota!

—¡Para tí, que no tienes ningún criterio!

—No, no es que no tenga griterío, ¡solo soy hombre!

—¿Has visto cómo a reaccionado cuando...? —pregunta de repente en otra linea de pensamiento. Peter les mira a los dos.

—¿Ehh? Cuando has dicho lo de...

Sirius le mira y asiente, referiéndose a ese ejemplo de "pelea".

—¿Ves? Si que... sí —asiente sabiendo bien de que hablan.

—Aunque podría solo haber reaccionado bien al... ejemplo. Es decir, solo quería mostrarte a ti como hacerlo y me ha seguido el juego.

—Yo no te habría seguido el juego —asegura Peter.

—¿Veeeees? —James se ríe

—Pero... —vacila Sirius.

—Es que te mira así como si... raro.

—Ni se lo hubiera seguido a él, haceis cosas raras últimamente —asiente Peter.

Sirius les mira a ambos por que... naaaaah, es que no puede ser

—Todo desde el beso ese que le diste.

—¡Pero solo es un juego!

—Uno que nunca habíamos jugado, ni vamos a jugar tú y yo, ni Peter y yo ni Remus y yo. Es como... un juego raro que a mí no se me hubiera ocurrido.

—En realidad porque al final resulta que él es mucho más divertido que vosotros dos, si me decís que es el único que me seguiría el juego.

—¡Porque es un juego súper raro, Sirius!

—Nah! Bueno, sí lo es, ¡pero justo esa es la gracia! Y es lo único que está haciendo él, seguirme el juego.

—Un juego que solo el té seguiría. Porque ni Peter ni yo.

—Es que aun no puedo creer que vosotros dos justamente seais los aburridos. Debería caerles la cara de vergüenza, señores Colagusano y Cornamenta.

—Es que no es por aburridos! Es porque... pues porque no se me antoja besarte a ti, ¡nada! ¡Ni creo que a ti se te antoje besarme a mi! ¡Ugh! No lo hace ¿o si?

—Claro —Peter asiente a lo que dice James

—Tampoco se me antoja besarle a él, solo es por el juego porque todos piensen... por lo visto hasta vosotros —Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y nota que... miente un poco. Podría haberle besado en el cuarto, bajo la capa de inisibilidad y no habría sido por ningún juego ni por hacerle pensar nada a nadie.

—Pues es que... yo creo que a él sí se le antoja.

—Nah, para él es lo mismo, solo el juego —responde nervioso ahora sin saber... por primera vez en la vida siente que no puede analizar con claridad si Remus también hubiera querido besarle entonces o solo era un reflejo de lo que él hubiera querido que quisiera.

—Al menos hace cosas más raras contigo que con el resto del mundo. Se pone raro, se larga corriendo, se sonroja... nunca le he visto hacer nada de todo eso con una chica. Ni besara una chica. De hecho seguro que... cielos, ¡£tú le diste su primer beso!

O sea, no le pasaba esto con las chicas, siempre sabía cuando ellas querían besarle, incluso con las que era una especie de juego similar a este. Era obvio que no... todo era un juego, el juego era la excusa. Y él se dejaba llevar porque... ¿por qué no? No le molestaba y era divertido.

Tampoco se ponía nervioso, porque siempre estaba en control. Sabía cuando parar, cuando no, cómo y cuándo conseguir que fuera a más y que si en realidad no conseguía que fuera a más tampoco le preocupaba. Vendría otra.

Pero esta vez... esta vez aunque era un juego muy similar al que había jugado mil otras veces, por primera vez, no estaba cien por cien seguro de qué pensaba Remus. Porque se trataba de él.

—¡Ala! Naaaaaah, no fue su primer beso, ¿cómo va a ser su primer beso? —niega, incrédulo... aunque eso explicaría que... pero naaaaaaah—. No puede ser, seguro ha besado a alguna chica y nunca nos ha contado. Un verano o así aunque sea.

—¡Es que que fueeeerte que seas TU su primer besoooo! ¡Es algo que nunca va a cambiar! ¡Pobre Remus! —se muere de risa James.

—Nos habría dicho seguro si se hubiera líado con una chica un verano, aunque fuera para que nos callaramos —considera Peter.

—Es que seguro que no se ha liado con nadie, nunca... NADIE de la escuela, y justo lo que dice Peter, sabríamos algo del verano.

—Nah, es bueno guardando secretos, solo decís eso para hacerme sentir culpable, par de cabrones —protesta Sirius.

—Que no, ¡pregúntale y veras! Tú le diste su primer beso. Un horrendo primer beso. Y, peor aún, luego ni te vas a acordar ¡y él sieeeempre va a acordarse! —eso si es para hacerte sentir culpable

—¿Sabes? Al final tampoco me arrepiento. A lo mejor tenía miedo de no saber hacerlo cuando llegara el momento y si esto le ha ayudado a perder ese miedo y ahora hacerle sentir más seguro al ver que tampoco es nada del otro mundo pues mejor —suelta Sirius.

—¿Tú tenias miedo de eso antes de tu primer beso? —pregunta Peter..Cuando eras un bebé de seis meses...

—¿Yo? Ni idea, tenía tres años cuando le di mi primer beso a una niña en el parque al que nos llevaba mi madre a jugar.

James hace los ojos en blanco

—Al menos él si fue tu primer beso con un hombre... ¿no?

—Nah, que se va a acordar, yo no me acuerdo de ella. O sea, me acuerdo del beso porque luego vino otra y me dijo que quería uno también y se lo di y luego la primera nos tiró tierra en los ojos y todos acabamos llorando o algo así, pero no me acuerdo de ellas.

—Yo si me acuerdo del mío. Fue con Hellen McMillan, en segundo —sonríe James.

—Eso lo sabemos todos, estuviste hablando de ello por meeeeeses. ¿Te acuerdas que decía que iba a casarse con ella? —le pregunta Peter a Sirius, que asiente.

—¡Pues eso es porque me gustaba! ¡Son cosas de las que uno se acuerda!

—Bueno, pero en este caso... o sea, se va a acordar, porque soy yo, somos sus mejores amigos y no es como que vaya a olvidarse de nosotros, pero... no es lo mismo —sigue Sirius.

—¿Por qué?

—¡Por que no soy una chica! Aunque seguro puedo atormentarle haciendo que se lo cuente a su futura chica —se ríe porque se imagina su cara—. ¿Te lo imaginas? Todo rojo así como se pone siempre "¡Sirius! ¡Deja de sacar ese tema!".

James se ríe.

—Va a querer matarme.

—¿Quién? ¿Él o la chica? —pregunta Peter.

—Ambos —se ríe James. Sirius asiente y es que... es increíble como no siente ningún tipo de celo porque es que NI SE LE PASA POR LA CABEZA lo obvio. Que si Remus estuviera con una chica, él perdería un poco de cercanía y protagonismo con él.

O sea, no considera que Remus fuera a... poner nunca a alguien más por delante de él o pudiera tener que elegir a su chica antes que a él porque él NUNCA lo haría con una de sus chicas y la verdad es que creo que aun no se da cuenta tampoco de que pasará eso cuando James esté con Lily.

—A mi me parece medio raro.

Aunque puede que Lily... puede que Lily sea aceptada dentro del círculo y se convierta en una más y Sirius simplemente entienda que a veces James la pondrá por delante, como a veces pone por delante a Remus o a Peter si lo que les pasa es más serio. Pero la chica de Remus... es que ni se lo imagina.

—Insisto que lo que pasa es que tú estás celoso —responde Sirius cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abren para dejar entrar a la comitiva de bienvenida junto con los alumnos recién llegados.


	32. Chapter 32

Cuando las puertas del gran comedor se abren para dejar entrar a la comitiva de bienvenida junto con los alumnos recién llegados.

Presidida por Minerva y los otros dos directores. (Nótese el "otros". O sea, no es que Minerva venga ella y los dos directores, si no que viene ella y los otros dos que son directores... por lo visto, cómo ella).

Todo el mundo aplaude mientras los prefectos de Hogwarts como anfitriones, tal como estaba ensayado, acompañan a los alumnos de Drumstang y Beuxbatons a las mesas especialmente preparadas para ellos.

Minerva acompaña a los otros dos hasta el estrado de profesores donde se supone que debe estar Dumbledore para estrecharles la mano y darles el discurso de bienvenida oficial a todos.

(Albus protesta y dice que solo en dos plumazos le ha borrado de la escuela!)

Y ahí está él con su sempiterna sonrisa y aire de tranquilidad, mira a Minerva tan solo un instante y le cierra el ojo en complicidad antes de acercarse a ambos directores y saludarles con un abrazo.

Minerva se sonroja un poco con el guiño y se aparta yendo a sentarse.

—¡María! Qué gusto que estén aquí —Dumbledore se acerca a la directora de Drumstang, Maria Beilschmidt, una chica un poco más joven que Minerva de pelo blanco y ojos extrañamente rojos, sonriendo, la toma de la mano y le da un beso en ella.

Ella se ríe.

—Buenas noches, Dumbledore.

—Bienvenidos, siempre es un gusto tenerles aquí y a sus escuelas —asegura Dumbledore girándose a Francis Bonnefoy, el director de Beuxbatons, un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y de ojos azules muy muy atractivo.

—Albus, mon Cher —saluda Francis dándole dos besos y abrazándole.

—¿Que tal el viaje, Francis?

—Turbulento, como siempre que venimos al norte... tienen un clima HORRENDO aquí.

—No le digas eso a Minerva... —Albus se ríe. Francis se ríe también.

María les mira a los dos y pone los ojos en blanco porque hasta tiene calor en realidad.

— Pero siéntese, siéntense!

—¿Va a contarnos un cuento, Dumbledore? —pregunta María refiriéndose al discurso, este la mira y sonríe.

—Uno breve... ¿que tanta hambre tienen?

—¿De está deliciosa comida? No demasiada —Francis sonríe. La cara de horror de ambos debe ser con la comida inglesa.

—El próximo torneo lo hacemos en Beuxbatons, Bonnefoy —susurra María.

—Créeme que yo quisiera, pero Albus...

Albus le mueve la silla a María para que se siente a su lado, e invita a hacer lo propio a Francis, entre él y Minerva.

—Ya... ya... —protesta ella sentándose junto a Filius que la mira un poco embobado. Evian que está sentado con Pomona, saluda a Bonnefoy. Francis levanta las cejas al verle.

—Oh! Mon Chou! —Francis le manda un beso a Evian—. ¿Que haces aquí? ¡Que gusto verte! —se le echa un poco encima a Minerva para saludarle.

—¿Qué tal, profesor? —Evian se echa sobre Pomona para acercarse a darle dos besos.

Francis se estira... beso, beso. Puede que le meta una poquita de mano a Minerva en el proceso, ella es que... hasta echa atrás la silla y le da una palmada en la mano que va a sonar de aquí a cuba

Halaaa.

Pues... Seguro que hasta interrumpe a Albus en su discurso

Por un toqueteito en la pierna. Albus se gira a mirar a Minerva y Bonnefoy sonríe con su mejor cara de inocente. Ella está con su cara de huelepedo ahora.

Dumbledore carraspea un poco, extrañado, pero se le ha ido la idea a la mente brillante. Así que de gira de nuevo a los alumnos.

—Bien... coles, riñón y chocolate. ¡A comer!

—¿Eso es lo que hay de comer? —pregunta Maria un poco éndose a las palabras de Dumbledore.

—Ah, no, no... hay muchas otras cosas. Los elfos hacen una comida deliciosa, ya lo sabes —asegura Dumbledore, relamiéndose.

Cuando él se sienta, de repente, sobre la pared de encima de las puertas de entrada al gran salón se prende en llamas un símbolo gigante de las reliquias de la muerte.

¡Joder, GELLERT!

Eso es exactamente lo que grita María Beilsmichdt.

—Verdamnt, Grindelwald! —poniéndose de pie.

Le borran a Dumbledore de manera INMEDIATA la sonrisa de la cara.

El gran comedor completo... Escocia entera, se queda en silencio

Creo que puede ser por la onda expansiva de magia de Albus Dumbledore porque hasta se callan las risitas en la mesa de Drumstang y María vacila un poco.

Es que además Albus está concentrado y alerta, mirando el símbolo que se le refleja en los lentes haciendo que el se vea incluso un poco peligroso y estoy segura de que está apretando SU parte del símbolo en su mano, debajo de la mesa, es decir, su varita.

La capa de James Potter vibra allí donde esté. María Beilschmidt de todos modos se acerca a los chicos en su mesa, empezando a discutir con uno en concreto a gritos susurrados por debajo del murmullo que empieza a haber ya otra vez.

Dumbledore reprime la absoluta necesidad de levantarse e ir a mirar al muchacho con el que discute... a hablar con él. Si puede a sacudirlo un poco.

Minerva mira a Dumbledore porque es que... todos han sentido esa onda expansiva y... mira el símbolo otra vez porque alguien debería... borrarlo.

Dale. un. segundo.

Bueno, ella está un poco menos en shock, como verás.

Dumbledore no se mueve, ni parpadea por unos segundos más, antes de levantar su varita y... es que quiere ese símbolo para inspeccionarlo. Lo deshace, haciendo una línea de fuego y absorbiéndolo con su varita. ¿De verdad va a poner a flotar a una línea de fuego por todo el comedor?

Mientras María se lleva al muchacho del salón casi de la oreja, HISTERICA porque llevan aquí como DIEZ SEGUNDOS y ya estamos otra vez con esta mierda.

Henry la sigue, sonriendo de lado, brazos cruzados.

Y es que Albus le mira a lo lejos y siente un hueco en el estómago, porque es sin lugar a dudas... demasiada coincidencia como para ser coincidencia.

Ahí está Gellert, su alucinación, sentado sobre la mesa de profesores mirando a ambos salir por la puerta.

—Bien, eso ha tenido gracia.

No, no. Tiene PROHIBIDO venir aquí. ¡No ha tenido ninguna gracia!

—Nunca suelo venir aquí, de todos modos, demasiadas distracciones. Pero... ¿acabas de ver eso?

—Claro que acabo de verlo —susurra pasando OLÍMPICAMENTE de Bonnefoy, que le intenta hablar. Olvídense todos de él unos instantes hasta que termine de pensar. Hasta le tiembla un poco el pulso, de manera prácticamente imperceptible.

—No sé porqué seguimos aquí sentados todavía, entonces.

—Porque si me levanto y salgo corriendo tras de ti... del muchacho Grindelwald, voy a llamar veinte veces más la atención.

—¿Y correr es lo único que se te ocurre?

—¿Cuál es la prisa? —pregunta fulminándole de reojo.

—Justo eso digo yo, pero aun así siento tu ansiedad.

Es que, de ser por él, ya tendría al muchacho encerrado en su oficina bebiendo Veritaserum.

—No es ninguna gracia que un muchacho de apellido Grindelwald venga aquí a hacer ese.. símbolo en mi escuela. Para efectos prácticos podría ser un mago oscuro intentando ameazarnos.

—¿Desnudo o vestido? No creas que no sé que te has quedado con las ganas... —replica al pensamiento anterior—. ¿Y cuál es tu plan de contingencia?

Se le cae el tenedor en el plato con un fuerte sonido. Gellert sonríe tan tranquiiiiilo, disfrutando de esto.

—Necesito hablar con ellos antes que nada.

—Entonces hazlo.

—Tengo a toda la escuela aquí.

—Y están todos pendientes de ti y de lo que haces. ¿Seguro que quedarte como si nada es lo que quieres que vean? Cielos, voy a hacerme con tu colegio antes del desayuno.

Albus aprieta los ojos. Porque no, no parece ser que esto vaya a irse así como así. Se gira con Minerva que está atrás de Bonnefoy, esfectivamente pendiente de él.

—Han tardado ya bastante. Voy a ver si va todo bien —le dice sin mirarla a los ojos.

—B-Bien. ¿Algo que quieras que haga? ¿Quieres que vaya yo?

—¡No! —casi alarmado. La mira a los ojos un segundo y suaviza el tono—. Gracias. Solo haz que esto siga bien.

Ella levanta las cejas con el tono y asiente. Dumbledore asiente y... no sale por la puerta del fondo cruzándolo todo, sale por la de lado, silbándole a Fawkes que seguramente sabe dónde están ellos dos. Porque es un pájaro muy listo.

Estan en el barco de Drumstang, en el lago.

Gracias Fawkes. Ugh, aprieta los ojos con esa idea y ahí se va hacia allá. Gellert anda a su lado, en silencio.

—Esto no es lo que esperaba —murmura cuando salen del colegio hacia el lago

—¿Qué esperabas?

—Que no tuviera nada que ver contigo —confiesa.

—A mi no vas a engañarme —sonríe—. Pero repitete eso a ti mismo si te sientes mejor.

Albus bufa, porque sabe... que es verdad y que no, definitivamente no quería que no tuviera nada que ver.

—Hombre, pero no era necesario ser tan... descarado y llamativo.

—Mmmm no creo que sea algo que uno hace por necesidad.

—Peor aún —aprieta los ojos.

—Y aun así aquí estamos castigados sin cenar.

—¡Ha sido tu culpa por no dejarme en paz! —protesta frustrado con si mismo.

—Y corriendo por los jardines —es que sonríe un poco infantilmente incluso.

—Esto es bastante... idiota. No deberías estar ilusionado. No te conoce y representa, de hecho, un problema... va a llamar la atención. Demasiado.

—No, no me conoce, pero aun así, la posibilidad existe... No sé desde cuando ese es un problema.

—Tampoco me conoce a mi. Y es un problema, Gellert, cuando llamamos la atención a la gente incorrecta.

—¿Ha hecho un UNICO hechizo y ya estás pensando si sea un mortífago? Más bien centrate en si podría ser un nuevo mago oscuro, no parecía ser ese el símbolo adecuado.

—Ha hecho un ÚNICO hechizo que alguien puede considerar llamativo. No él, alguien que le diga a sus padres... que sean mortífagos. Él no tiene por qué ser... como tú.

—Creo que tendremos que interrogar a María más que a él.

Albus vacila un poco, en el borde del lago antes de humedecerse los labios y transfigurarse un bote. Vale. Mr. Diplomacia no va a ser acusado de traspasar hasta la propiedad privada.

—Eso pretendo. Interrogarles a ambos.

—Sí, ya lo sé, pero pretendes... habra que centrarse en ella más de lo aparente a pesar que el que llama completamente tu atención es él.

—¡No llama completamente mi atención! —protesta.

—¡Ni siquiera has podido esperar a después de cenar!

Albus se humedece los labios y se sonroja.

—Es perfectamente justificable. Son nuestros invitados

—Claro... claro.

El inglés le fulmina porque sabe que este comportamiento es infantil e inmaduro de SU parte.

—Y aun así... —Gellert da unos saltitos porque parece que él sí tiene permitido ser inmaduro e infantil—. Tal vez como prevención, deberíamos tomarle bajo nuestra atenta, sabia y cuidadosa tutela. Si acaso resulta der tan interesante como... su nombre podría indicar.

—Quizás no es ni la mitad de interesante. Aunque... no ha empezado mal.

—Por fin lo admites

—No ha empezado mal para parecerse a ti. Mal portado.

Gellert sonríe y mira el barco.

—Esto tiene un... —mueve la varita intentando abrirlo.

El alemán se acerca al casco y acaricia un poco la madera porque es que es toda la emoción de Albus, por lo visto. En realidad... si. Para su vergüenza. Pero como de todos modos no le ve nadie...

¿Consigue abrirlo?

No creo que tenga un candado de IKEA.

Con magia, digo. Quizás mejor mande a su patronus por María Beilschmidt.

Ya, ya. Me referia a un Alohomora o así.

Ya está, Patronus. Toc toc, estoy aquí afuera, ¿me abren?

—No se si lo has pensado, desde mi perspectiva esto es raro —comenta Gellert como el pensamiento paralelo.

—¿Por?

—Porque yo... Yo, lo que yo represento, ya debería saber lo que hay ahí dentro, pero tú nunca has estado, así que no lo sabré hasta que tu lo veas.

Albus le sonríe un poquito con eso.

—Haremos un mejor Gellert.

Él se encoge de hombros pero sonrí suspira estirando un poco la mano para tocarle y una criatura abre la puerta. Algo así como un elfo domestico de raza del norte.

—Estoy ner... —se interrumpe y le mira, sonriendo.

—Yo también —responde Gellert entrando primero de un salto y ocupandose él de ir a recordar cada detalle de este lugar.

—Director Dumbledore —el elfo hace un gesto para que pase.

El interior es oscuro, tenuamente iluminado por antorchas y lamparitas de metal dorado ancladas a las paredes de madera gruesa y curtida por el salirte, con las infinitas capas de pintura un poco desconchadas de aquí y ahí. Los techos son bajos.

Dumbledore mira alrededor, ayudado por Gellert, registrando todo lo que puede con la mirada.

—¿La Directora Beilschmidt?

—Acompáñeme —le guía por los corredores llenos de puertas todas iguales que deben ser los camarotes de los alumnos

Hasta el final donde hay tres con puertas dobles. El elfo toca al de en medio.

—¡Adelante!

Dumbledore abre la puerta y entra. Es un despacho, bastante parecido al de Minerva en el orden. Al fondo hay unos grandes ventanales de vidrios divididos en cuadrados por los que se ven las luces del castillo ahora mismo. El estilo del resto del barco se conserva con techos bajos y cuerdas y algunos artefactos raros por aquí y ahí. Hay una mesa auxiliar con un mapa y unos sofás que forman parte de la pared con suaves cojines blancos que contrastan con la madera negra.

Al centro, esta la mesa donde María espera de pie y Henry sentado, de espaldas a las puertas

—Buenas noches, directora —saluda Dumbledore sonriendo un poco—. Disculpe la interrupción pero tardaban y estaba preocupado.

—No, no, soy yo quien lo lamenta y desde luego también el Señor Grindelwald, justo de eso hablabamos. ¿No es así?

—¿Que lo hablábamos o que lo lamento? —pregunta Henry sonriendo de lado muy tranquilo. Dumbledore se acerca.

—En realidad me da más curiosidad, en general, toda la situación —asegura Dumbledore.

—¡No seas insolente! ¡Me refiero a que lo lamentas, desde luego! —protesta ella para su pupilo.

—Me temo que voy a decepcionarla, maestra.

—Por favor, Dumbledore, no haga caso de esto. Es obvio que Herr Grindelwald necesita un correctivo. Espero que no haya asustado a nadie.

Dumbledore le mira atentamente y es que, joder con el parecido. Se sonroja un poco pero gracias al cielo, no se nota debido a la oscuridad.

El muchacho le mira de reojo y levanta la barbilla como si nada, volviéndose a María.

—No pienso que nadie se haya asustado. Si me permite, Señor... —una pausa, porque hace demasiados años que no se dirige a un Grindelwald de verdad—, Grindelwald. Ese símbolo que hizo a la mitad del gran comedor..

—Bitte —Beilschmidt hace un gesto para que tome asiento, mientras se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—No sé de qué me habla, maestro —responde Henry sonriendo y es que esa sonrisa...

—Debe ser usted el único que no la vio, señor Grindelwald, si no sabe de qué hablo.

—Eso sería sumamente extraño y preocupante ¿no es así? A mi me parece que estamos ante un malentendido.

—¿Cuál malentendido?

—Usted está asumiendo que yo hice... algo y, sin embargo, yo no he usado la varita en toda la tarde, así que no sé de que símbolo puede estar hablando, puesto que no soy autor de ninguno.

—Grindelwald! Sus trucos de retórica no van a servirle de nada en esta ocasión —riñe Beilschmidt.

—Es la pura verdad, maestra, compruébelo usted misma —saca su varita y se la tiende. Hay que decir que Gellert se ríe un poco en el sofá del fondo.

—Usted está asumiendo que yo considero ese símbolo como algo malo, por lo visto —igualmente toma su varita, por pura curiosidad

—Nunca dije que fuera algo malo, solo que no lo hice yo. Exponer la verdad parece un motivo suficiente para aclararlo, no necesariamente como una defensa.

—Bueno, ese símbolo que hizo alguno de sus compañeros a la mitad del comedor —rectifica Dumbledore—. ¿Lo conoce? —pregunta y mira de reojo a la profesora Beilschmidt

—Por supuesto —responde Henry lentamente. Ella esta negando con la cabeza.

—¿Puedo preguntarle... de dónde?

—De clase de historia con el maestro Smirnov —sonríe.

—Calificaciones perfectas en historia, cierto —recuerda Gellert en voz alta para Albus, que suspira, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Y por qué cree que la directora Beilschmidt asumió que usted había hecho el hechizo?—Dumbledore mira su varita y, más por curiosidad que por no creerle, hace el hechizo para revisar lo último que de hizo con esavarita. Es un hechizo accio de lo más habitual y aburrido.

—Por lo que todo el mundo asume siempre en el segundo exacto en el que conoce mi nombre.

—Porque estás mintiendo —responde ella.

—No veo la relación entre su nombre y asumir que hizo un símbolo en el gran comedor.

—Debe ser usted el único que no la ve, maestro Dumbledore —y tiene exactamente la misma cadencia en el acento al decir esa palabra. Es que no crean que no le hace tragar saliva

—Creo que el señor Grindelwald debería volver al castillo con sus demás compañeros. ¿Usted que opina, Profesora?

—Que sigue mereciendo un correctivo.

—Él lo niega, la varita lo niega y... el símbolo no es uno que se castigue aquí, en todo caso.

María es quien levanta las cejas ahora.

—Dumbledore... ese símbolo...

—Quisiera volver al castillo ahora con los dos... y quizás reunirnos más tarde en mi despacho, Profesora Beilschmidt.

Henry mira a Dumbledore de arriba a abajo con curiosidad, porque... sabe BIEN quién es y bien que su profesor de historia les ha hablado de él.

—Está bien, está bien —cede ella, al final, este no es su maldito castillo, si el loco este deja que los niños hagan grafitis de fuego de símbolos con apología antimuggle, pues... él sabrá como les educa.

Dumbledore mira a Henry Grindelwald largamente por encima de las gafas antes de levantarse.

Grindelwald sonríe un poco arrogante porque al final... se ha salvado del castigo.

Dumbledore frunce el ceño notando que este muchacho... va a ser considerablemente más peligroso (ejem e interesante) de lo que él... bueno, quizás querría.

—Está mintiendo —deduce Gellert de esa mirada, sonriendo—. Gott sei danke. Vamos a pasarnoslo bien los próximos meses.

—¡Por supuesto que está mintiendo! Por supuesto que ha sido él, ¡desde luego que no es una víctima! —se levanta.

María es la que va delante abriendo la puerta y Henry la sigue en silencio con su sonrisa triunfante.

—Debe ser difícil, señor Grindelwald, ir por el mundo con un apellido así —comenta Dumbledore saliendo tras el

—No me parece que el suyo sea mucho más sencillo, maestro, si me premite la observación, aunque es incomparable en los motivos.

—El mío es mío por mérito propio —sonríe igual.

—Exacto —asiente.

—Sin embargo usted parece inconforme con el trato que recibe por su apellido

—Lo estoy —asiente de nuevo.

—¿Por qué?

—Bueno, maestro... si sus méritos fueran de una naturaleza distinta, tal vez su descendencia pensaría algo similar.

Dumbledore le mira.

—¿Le incomodan, entonces, los actos de sus antepasados?

—Solo los de mi tocayo más famoso ¿Me culpa usted?

—Es usted un individuo distinto, son sus elecciones lo que decidirá quién es, no su nombre.

—Y aun así, prefiero la localidad en Schweiz. ¿Ha estado ahí en alguna ocasión? Es muy hermosa.

Dumbledore sonríe un poco porque Gellert, alguna vez bromeó también con eso.

—Solíamos ir con mis padres en los inviernos cuando era pequeño. No deje de probar usted la fondue si va alguna vez, es mi recomendación.

—No, nunca he tenido el tiempo... pero tomo nota de la Fondue... ¿a qué se dedican sus padres?

—Es un estudioso de la historia.

—Como tía Bathilda —comenta Gellert.

—¿Su padre? No recuerdo haber leído ningún libro suyo...

—Eso es porque no escribe, trabaja para la conservación del patrimonio mágico en Wien.

—¿Es bueno en su trabajo?

—¿Cree que hay alguna posibilidad de que le diga que no?

Dumbledore se ríe.

—Quizás no es tan bueno en eso como lo sería en otra cosa.

—¿Cómo qué?

—No lo sé, todos podríamos ser tan buenos o mejores en algún otro lugar de lo que somos en el que estamos... yo estoy convencido de que sería un extraordinario zapatero.

—¿Por qué no ser zapatero entonces?

—El servicio médico. A mi edad... —le sonríe

Henry inclina un poco la cabeza y entrecierra los ojos sin entender la relación de una cosa con la otra pero intentando buscarla.

—Ya sabe, en Hogwarts... una enfermera todo el tiempo. No es que pudiera yo darme el lujo de ser zapatero —explica notando que, el chico le pone bastante atención.

—Vaya. Uno pensaría que precisamente ese no sería un reto imbatible después de obtener ciertos logros.

Dumbledore se ríe otra vez. Henry le mira sin sonreír esta vez.

—Lo lamento por usted.

—Debe usted ser el único. ¿Que lamenta?

—Es triste que un hombre no pueda hacer lo que le hace feliz.

—Quizás no fuera yo tan buen zapatero al final de todo... —se humedece los labios porque consideraba que quedaba claro que esto era un chiste.

—Esperemos que así sea y para asumir una pérdida menor en el mundo del calzado —resume.

—No hace falta que digas que los germánicos no entienden el humor inglés —comenta Gellert por detrás. Albus hace un poco los ojos en blanco mentalmente.

—No hace falta ser tan literal. ¿Un caramelo de limón? —ofrece a todos los que no están en su mente.

—No veo porque no iba a serlo si se está usted comparando con mi padre para extrapolar su ejemplo asumiendo que no es feliz en lo que hace —niega con la cabeza. María declina también.

—Solo ponderaba que usted podía decir que no, señor Grindelwald —asegura mirando a Gellert de reojo con esto quizás se estaba haciendo viejo para estas cosas.

—Maestro... —decide interrumpir la conversación que ahora le parece un sinsentido poco interesante—. ¿Puedo pedirle un favor personal?

—Sí que puede pedirlo.

—¿Podría usted prestarme su varita?

—Herr Grindelwald! —protesta Beildsmicht con eso cuando ya estan frente a las puertas del colegio. Albus mira al muchacho como si le hubieran salido dos cabezas con esto.

—Mi varita, seguro que puedo prestársela, solo... creo que tendrá que ser en otra ocasión, le pido por favor que vaya a conocer a los demás alumnos —sonríe un poco y mira a la Profesora Beilschmidt—. ¿Puede venir conmigo, Profesora?

Henry frunce el ceño.

—Le tomo la palabra, maestro —asegura e igual se va hacia dentro. María le mira irse negando con la cabeza desaprobatoriamente, acercándose a Dumbledore, que la mira a ella intensamente y frunce el ceño un poco.

—Lo siento... —se disculpa realmente avergonzada.

—¿Qué hace uno de sus muchachos mintiéndome en la cara y haciendo marcas de... esas a la mitad del comedor?

—Ya le escribí para advertir que esto podía pasar... —protesta—. ¡Pero no pensé que fuera a ser así! ¡Nada más llegar y frente a todos!

—Habíamos entendido que el problema era de los demás alumnos hacia él. No que él... —toma aire... porque está demasiado nervioso aún

—Es un método de defensa... —explica ella.

—Parece informado, Profesora Beilschmidt. Y en lo absoluto preocupado por irrumpir las reglas.

—¿Informado de qué?

—En general, sabe los hechos. Y los símbolos, por lo que veo. ¿Qué más puede de irme de él?

—Oh, sí. Creo que no hay nadie en toda esta escuela que sepa más cosas sobre Grindelwald que él —suspira—. Es solo un método que tiene para defenderse. Llegó un punto en el que decidió empezar a fomentar y corroborar las cosas que los otros alumnos decían de él sobre ser un mago oscuro para que tuvieran temor de decirselo.

Cíelos. Gellert, ¿estás escuchando esto?

—¿Y no es pariente de Gellert Grindelwald?

—No lo sabemos, su padre insiste que fue críado por su madre y que nunca conoció a su padre, aunque ella por lo visto niega que fuera el mago tenebroso.

Gellert está COMPLETAMENTE interesado en esto. Albus Dumbledore... empieza a sentir como el corazón le late al triple de velocidad.

—Entiendo. Entiendo... igualmente eso no es muy importante. Tal como le dije a él, el quién es es lo que importa, no su nombre —se abraza a esta idea por ahora, tratando de convencerla a ella de que en sí... ni la idea ni el tema eran tan importantes para él.

—Ojalá más personas pensaran eso. Temo que le agarre gusto a este asunto...—responde ella pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—Ese es, sin duda, el mayor peligro. Tiene unos zapatos difíciles de llenar, pero no es tan difícil acostumbrarse a intentar hacerlo.

—Lo lamento, Dumbledore, ni siquiera tendría que estar preocupándose de esto.

—No estoy del todo seguro —murmura reflexionando en ello—. Vamos, vamos adentro que hoy no vamos a resolver nada

Ella asiente suspirando y esperad que no le vais a encontrar ahí. No estoy segura de si se ha perdido o simplemente se ha ido a explorar o las dos

No, no se puede haber perdido. Ugh, ¿que no escuchó las instrucciones?

Eran más bien unas... , diría él.

¡No va a ir a buscarle!

No, tienes que cenar, Albus... ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarle? O más bien, ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasarle... al castillo?

Nada. Como si Hogwarts no pudiera defenderse solo.

Bien, entonces no hay de qué preocuparse. Parace bastante listo como para saber lo que hace.

Y es que Dumbledore... siente como si Gellert estuviera libre en su castillo. Bufa cuando nota en casi una milésima de segundo, que no está en el gran comedor como debiera.

—No soy yo pero... —comenta Gellert sonriendo, porque insistimos en su emoción, la que Albus está reprimiendo, le sale por ese lado.

—Pero nada. No es un pero que no lo sea, es un alivio —¿lo es?

—Pero nos parecemos. Tú también lo has notado.

—¿Y de qué sirve eso? —se sienta en su lugar, sonriendo un poco forzadamente.

—Te mantiene alerta y a mi aquí. ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? Ni siquiera está aquí.

—Cenar. Y pensar —y tranquilizarme, piensa para sí.

—Cuánta sensatez.

La realidad es que, si él tuviera dieciséis años, ya estaría buscándole en los pasillos, enseñándole su varita e intentando, como fuera, conocerle más. Sentía en gran parte que era Gellert, SU Gellert, aquí en la escuela. Y en una mente fresca y joven. Un Gellert que no tenía por qué salir tan mal. Quería saber que tanto poder tenía, que sabía hacer, cuanto sabía de las reliquias, cuánto sabía de Gellert Grindelwald. De hecho... querría hablar de Gellert con él. Aprieta los ojos.

Gellert se ríe con todo ese asunto

—La locura y la obsesión nunca nos ha llevado a un buen lugar, Gellert —le mira y es que parece tan contento y tan emocionado que incluso se sonroja un poco.

—¿Así que vamos a reprimirnos a ver si conseguimos ser zapateros?

—No ha entendido nada de eso.

—No es como que fuera a decirte que su padre preferiría haber sido líder mundial.

—No esperaba que me lo dijera, pero tampoco pareció entenderlo.

—Tal vez no sea realmente mío —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Le has visto la sonrisa? ¿Y el arrojo? No tiene cómo saber eso de un libro, Gellert.

—No, eso lo sabe porque tiene diecisiete años. Has tenido un millón de alumnos de diecisiete años que mienten y se saltan las normas.

Albus se sonroja un poco de nuevo pensando que ninguno con esa sonrisa que haga además el símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte en el gran comedor.

—Eso es verdad... debe haber usado la varita de un compañero o simplemente haber hecho un hechizo acció después de ello. Quizás quería justo esto, llamar mi atención.

—Si sabe tanto de historia como dice, debe saber lo que hiciste. Tal vez por eso te ha pedido la varita, a lo mejor hasta sabe que es el palo de la muerte.

—Claro que debe saber todo eso. Incluyendo lo que es mi varita. Quizás incluso la quiera...

—¿Y le culpas? —sonríe—. Lo que sí te puedo decir es que María no está preparada para lidiar con él.

—María no sabe con que está lidiando.

—Y tú te haces viejo. De todos modos no creo que sus padres quieran darle en adopción y Abie podría matarte si supiera que estás pensando esto.

—Solo digo que podríamos mantenerle aquí su último año completo.

—E introducirlo en algún proyecto de investigación a tu cargo... ¿no estás esperando mucho de una conversación de cinco minutos?

—Desde luego que sí, eres tú el que está arengándome a esto —protesta histérico de nuevo girándose a mirar a su alrededor buscando un poco de orden y sensatez en Minerva que le mira preocupada de tanto en tanto a pesar de estar muy entretenida atormentando a Pomona y al muchachito este suyo emperador de los excrementos.

Albus se relaja un poquito al mirarla, sonriéndole un poquito y el problema es que... a puesto a Bonnefoy entre ambos, así que no puede acercarse a hablarle.

Bonnefoy que está súper aburrido, es quien se le acerca a hablarle y a preguntarle que ha pasado con todo el asunto de la marca... el chisme en resumen.

Dumbledore suspira y mira a Gellert de reojo... porque sabe que sigue ahí. Este le sonríe, sentado frente a él de espaldas a los alumnos, comiendo de un plato.

Sí, sí, tenemos hambre todos. Dumbledore le sonríe un poco, cambiando un poco el tema con Bonnefoy y preguntándole de Beauxbatons y las nuevas regulaciones francesas.

—Así que... —Minerva mira a Pomona de reojo, ella que... no podría estar más nerviosa. Minerva que además... lo sabe.

—Ehm... bueno. É-Él es Louis Evian, Minerva —le mira de reojo y se ríe un poquito. Y es que estan también los alumnos... cosa que no la tranquiliza.

Ella le mira y es que... Louis Evian, egemon de los desperdicios, vestido de gala... se ve BIEN. Ya quisiera Dumbledore saber combinar los cuadros de ese modo. Ya quisiera todo el mundo que supiera combinar la mitad de bien los colores planos.

Es lo que tiene salir con un francés, por no hablar de su juventud... agrega Pomona y sonríe con orgullo porque si que se ve súper bien, SÚPER bien. Y ademas es dulce y súper mono. Y no tiene idea de cómo consiguió que se interesara tanto en ella.

—Un placer conocerle señor Evian... —podria sonar menos fría, pero no sería ella.

—El gusto es mío, ¡me han hablado mucho de usted!

—Puras cosas buenas, Min —aclara Pomona por si acaso, sonriéndole.

—Minerva.

—Ah, claro que sí. Se nota que os cuidais como hermanas una a la otra.

—Somos conocidas desde hace demasiado tiempo... —se ríe Pomona.

—¿Cuánto?

—Más o menos tantos años como tienes tú.

—¡Minerva! —protesta Pomona. Louis levanta las cejas con eso mientras Minerva parece mantenerse impasible. Pomona le mira con cara de circunstancias—. ¡Como si Dumbledore no pudiera ser tu padre!

—No estamos hablando de mi —igual se sonroja un poco

—Ah, antes le he conocido, nos hemos encontrado en Hogsmeade. Con su... ehm... mari... n-novi... amante? —va cambiando de palabra a medida de que indignación crece en Minerva.

—Marido y novio y amante, las tres cosas —declara Pomona—. Todas de manera extraoficial.

—¡Ninguna! —protesta Minerva.

Louis las mira no muy convencido Pomona pone Los ojos en blanco.

—Es más o menos un asunto como vosotros —carraspea Minerva saliendo del foco.

—Como nosotros durante treinta años —agrega Pomona.

—Más o menos su edad también —fulminación de Minerva.

—¡Tú empezaste! —protesta Pomona entre dientes

—¿Mi edad? ¿Le parece que tengo treinta? —Louis se ríe.

—¿Ves? —Pomona se ríe.

—¿Tienes menos? —entrecierra los ojos. Pomona deja de reírse de golpe y le mira.

—Cielos, no —él se ríe—. Tengo treinta y siete

Pomona vuelve a respirar. Treinta y siente sonaba considerablemente menos terrible que veintiocho o algo así

Minerva levanta las cejas porque... maldita sea, esos son muchos más de los que parece, son menos de diez de diferencia con Pomona, que casi le da un beso pensando exactamente en lo mismo. No era esto como Minerva y Dumbledore y sus cientos de años de íe con suficiencia y levanta la nariz.

—Todo el mundo piensa que soy mucho más joven, es por el trabajo en el campo y no comer nada que no haya hecho crecer yo mismo.

Minerva mira a Pomona porque es que eso es más o menos lo que se lleva ella con Elphinstone. Así no puede defenderse.

—Un chico muy saludable —mi rey de las cacas, toma esa Minerva—. Estudió en Beauxbatons, ¿te dije?

—Ah, no, no lo había notado... —se refiere al horrible acento de extranjero.

—Es muy diferente a Hogwarts —comenta Evian.

—Nunca he estado ahí, lo imagino todo más romántico y menos frío y duro —más como tú, menos como Minerva

—Tal vez un día consiga convencerte de escaparnos al continente...

—¿Lejos de pelear con la nieve en el invernadero? ¿Dónde firmo? —Pomona se ríe, sonrojándose y mirándole. Quiero decir que en la mesa de Hufflepuff podría haber fuego y ni se daría cuenta.

—Tal vez por navidad —sonríe él intentando hacerlo un poco más seguro.

—Oh! —le mira algo incrédula porque... ¿¡de verdad está diciéndole de irse de vacaciones?! Sonríe encantada—, s-sin duda podría ir ahí para las vacaciones.

—Bien, procuraré que haya una de las villas de mi familia en la Loire libre para nosotros.

La boca de Minerva que casi está en el suelo.

—T-Tú familia... ¡oh, cielos, Louis! ¡No hagas que me haga ilusiones!

—Me refiero a para que no vengan mis hermanos a fastidiar

—No... no, es decir, no me importa que vengan tus hermanos o quien quieras, solo creo que... me encantaría ir! —es que lo último que le importa son sus hermanos fastidiando.

Bueno, a él sí. Ya, claro... o sea Pomona no está ni pensando

—Ah, bien, bien —asiente—. Les diré que vengan entonces, si quieres.

—Como... quieras. No. Espera. Es decir... es que me es igual.

Él hace un gesto porque... ¡es que no se decide! Sonriendo igual

—Solo digo que me encantaría ir contigo a donde sea, vayan o no tus hermanos y... cielos. Soy un desastre.

Él se ríe porque es muy mona. Pomona le pone la mano sobre la suya y se la aprieta un poco antes de soltarle otra vez. Porque los alumnoooos y Minerva es que les mira de reojo y... bueno, al final, se alegra por ella

—Minerva... le estaba contando de esa vez en que se me cayo todo el abono encima de Filius. ¿Te acuerdas? —y luego te quejas de que le llame el príncipe de la caca. TÚ estás hablando de abono. Vacila.

—Eso habría tenido menos gracia si Filius no midiera un metro.

—Ahogado. AHOGADO en abono.

—¿Estabas intentando hacerle crecer, Pom? —se ríe Louis. Pomona se rie un poco apretando los ojos.

—¡No los vaya a oír, que bastante se enfadó conmigo entonces!

—¿Quién es, por cierto? —Louis le busca entre la mesa.

—Él, está ahí hablando con Beilschmidt

—¡Ah! Ya veo... ¡pobre hombre!

—Le sirve muchas veces para otras cosas, ni creas que no. Solo que abono encima, si fue demasiado —Pomona se ríe y mira a Minerva—. Oye.. Albus. ¿Todo bien?

—No lo sé. Me preocupa ese asunto de este niño Grindelwald y su entrada. Vamos a tener problemas.

—Se ha puesto el muy tenso, ¿no? —pregunta porque ella... ha sentido algo extraño. Minerva asiente.

—Le preocupa que sea familia de... el otro Grindelwald conocido.

—Ya, ya... es lo primero que pensé, que lo era.

—Y más aun con ese símbolo.

—¿Pero crees que... sea un infiltrado o algo así? Quizás debería devolverlo a su escuela. Va a darle ideas a... algunos. Y ¿qué vamos a decirles a los hijos de muggles?

—Es que es exagerado privar de esto a un chico como medida preventiva solo por tener un apellido famoso.

—No es por el apellido, ¡es por la señal que ha puesto!

—Supongo que Beilschmidt le habrá castigado.

—Eso espero... uy, como lo hiciera uno de los nuestros. No sé cómo sería Beauxbatons para ti, Louis, ¡pero aquí no se toleran esas cosas! —ejem, pregúntale a Dumbledore, que le dejó ir.

—Aun hay un archivo entero que ordenar —asegura Minerva.

—Y ella es LA MÁS DURA. Siempre se están quejando los Huffs de sus castigos.

—No solo los Huffs —responde con cierto orgullo que quizás no debería.

—Y mira la cinica como se pone. YO en cambio casi nunca tengo que castigar a nadie

—Tú eres demasiado dulce, seguro que les encanta hacer clase contigo —responde Louis.

—Seguro que sí y se portan casi todos bien... menos los Gryffindor de quinto.

—Es el peor grupo de lejos —asegura Minerva asintiendo y aun así parece súper orgullosa de ellos y de repente se acuerda de lo que ha hablado antes con Remus Lupin... y que ha prometido no decírselo.

—Son terribles.. esta semana un chico, el más popular, le dio un beso a otro, uno de sus amigos solo para que media escuela muriera de celos.

—¡Oh! Eso pasaba a menudo en Beuxbatons —latinos que sois todos.

—Ah... ¿sí? Aquí... yo no recuerdo un caso así de público, ¿tú si? Además ni creo que Sirius Black... ¿a quién beso? ¿A Potter?

—No, a Lupin —suspira Minerva.

—Oh... tan bien portado muchacho, lastima de amigos...

—Hay... más detrás de eso. He hablado con él antes.

—Oh, ¿con Remus Lupin? ¿Y qué te dijo?

—Que le gusta.

—¿Le gusta? ¿Quién?

—Sí. Sirius Black.

—¡¿A Lupin?!

—Sí —suspira.

—¿Sirius Black, el Casanova de la escuela?

—Por lo visto sus encantos traspasan fronteras de genero. Cuento con tu discreción.

—¡Pero nunca le va a hacer caso! —se gira a buscarle entre los alumnos.

—Eso no es algo en lo que debamos inmiscuirnos, solo te lo cuento para que lo tengas en cuenta y cuides de mi muchacho.

—Ya, ya... si le cuidaría aunque no lo fuera. Es talentoso.

—Sí, pero ya sabes... este es un tema delicado en una edad complicada.

—Y con... él.

—Puede revolucionar a toda la escuela.

—Espero que Lupin sepa lo... complicado que es todo esto. ¿Qué le has dicho?

—No, me parece que precisamente él es el último que necesita juicios de valor negativos. Aunque sean solo en pro de la sensatez.

—¿Entonces que le dijiste? Que... que bien, cielos.

—Nada más lo que le habría dicho a cualquier otro alumno. Que no se permiten las muestras de afecto tan efusivas en público.

—Oh... —Pomona sonríe—. ¿Ves? ¿Ves como es dura? ¿No le diste un abrazo y le dijiste que no se preocupara?

—Claro que no, ¡tiene que preocuparse!

—¿Por qué? Pobre chico.

—Porque esto es complejo y es muy fácil que salga mal. Sirius Black no parece opinar lo mismo de él y lo último que necesita es que sus amigos se alejen de él.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga él? No es como que pueda elegir.

—Solo por eso es que no le he reñido por la tremenda falta de raciocinio por su parte.

—¿Cuál falta de raciocinio?, es un niño

—Por eso —responde pensando que... sentirse atraído por Sirius Black es algo que fácilmente le pasa a todo el mundo y los sensatos saben mantener eso a ralla.

—¿Salía con alguna chica?

—¿Quién?

—Lupin.

—Me parece que no.

—Quizás solo es una etapa —Pomona suspira.

—Eso espero... y aun así, sabes que puede destruirlo todo.

—¿Qué podríamos hacer? Yo... he oído alguna vez a más de alguna chica hablar de ellos. Y no hablo sólo de Hufflepuff, ya sabes que en el invernadero no tienen que estar tan callados y siempre están parloteando de cosas. Black suele ser el protagonista, pero más de alguna habla también de los otros y me parece que Lupin... tendría opciones

—¡No vas a estar de alcahueta, Pomona Sprout! ¡Bastante tuvimos ya con el sombrero!

—Ah... ugh, el sombrero no nos ayuda. De hecho es culpa del sombrero todo esto, ¿no? Tú querido Sirius estaba completamente encantado de que a Lupin le saliera un papelito con su nombre, vociferó a los cuatro vientos que solo le faltaba recibir el suyo.

—Ah, sí, sí... es verdad —aprieta los ojos recordando que algo ha oído de eso—. Pero si a Black le ha salido Lupin... debería significar que Black tiene sentimientos parecidos, ¿no?

—Pues esa era la regla, ¿no? Estás infiriendo que Black... no los tiene ¿o cómo lo sabes?

—No parece tenerlos por su forma de describir el evento. Asegura que fue un acto de rebeldía.

—¡¿Hablaste también con él de eso?! Cielos, si que estás informada.

—¿Te sorprende que me preocupe por mis niños?

—No, no... solo me impresiona que ya hayas hablado con ambos —y más aún le impresiona que ambos adolescentes le hayan dado detalles de su sentir.

—No he hablado con Black exactamente.

Pomona levanta una ceja, venga, cuéntale como lo oíste.

—No es importante ese punto, solo sé que no cedió al preguntarle si había algo más tras ese beso.

—Vas a tener problemas con eso... —Pomona suspira.

—¿Yo?

—Me refiero a en tu casa. Si suena a uno de esos... asuntos, como dices, que pueden cambiarlo todo. ¿Segura que no quieres hacer de alcahueta?

—No apruebo cuando los demás se inmiscuyen en esta clase de asuntos privados de uno.

Pomona suspira de nuevo.

—Vale, vale... a verlo todo desde las gradas. Pero creo que podrías al menos hablar un poco más con él.

—¿Con cuál de los dos?

—Cielos... con ambos —concluye despues de valorarlo—. Con Lupin porque parece que va a pasarlo fatal. Y con Black para que... sea cuidadoso con Remus.

—Le he dicho a Lupin que nos avise si tiene cualquier problema... y Black parece predispuesto a protegerle ante viento y marea.

—Me... —se lo piensa un poco—, ¿que pensarías de buenas a primeras si el chico que te gusta dice que está ahora con un chico? —mira de reojo también a Louis para ver si el da su opinión también.

Minerva mira a Albus Dumbledore de reojo sin poder evitarlo.

—Yo pensaría que es mi culpa —asegura Louis.

—¿Sí? Yo... —le mira y piensa que diría ella si él saliera ahora con que es gay—. Yo bueno, en parte sí, por otro lado ODIARÍA al chico idiota que me robó.

Y Albus Dumbledore dice que sí, ya, ya, ya, ¡¿qué coño está pensando Minerva?!

—Bueno, yo pensaría que... querría saber qué ha estado haciendo conmigo entonces —decide Minerva. Quererte también, eso no vale con Albus.

—A lo que voy es a que... me preocupa que la tomen contra Lupin, no contra Sirius —explica Pomona.

—Sí, sí, ya me imagino —asiente Minerva.

—¿Y... qué harías si fueras Lupin? ¿Ir a llorarle a Black cuando... él no siente lo mismo que tú?

McGonagall la mira de reojo y piensa que... mantenerse a su lado por más de media vida con la esperanza de que algún día cambie de idea.

Remus concuerda con esa idea. Solo que lo suyo será menos tiempo por dramáticas razones. Aunque... va a pasar menos tiempo antes de conquistar a Sirius y luego van a morirse todos. Bueno sí, no hablábamos de la parte dramática.

—No quisiera ser este pobre muchacho, una vez más —concluye Pomona.

Minerva suspira también.

Ya, ya, se lo concedemos a Minerva. Sesenta puntos para McGonagall, dos por año.


	33. Chapter 33

Y nos preguntamos si Sirius ya está besuqueándose con una Beauxbatons.

Naaaah, aun no.

Remus sonríe.

Pero puede que sí coquetee desde lejos.

Vale, puede que sonría menos y haga los ojitos en blanco tratando quizás de contarle algo interesante para que no termine por irse con las chicas.

¿Cómo qué?

Puede que además le diga en secreto que Lily estaba abrazando a Severus porque le ha jodido un poco que lo hiciera.

—¡Ah! ¡Encima! Si será idiota —le guiña el ojo a una de las chicas que le están mirando, sin mirar a Remus, que mira a las chicas y suspira—. Mira, ¿cuál dirías que es la más bonita? —se pasa una mano por el pelo mirándolas seductoramente.

—¿Para qué? —pregunta Lupi mirándolas también.

—¿Para qué va a ser? —le mira un segundo.

—O sea es decir. ¿Si te digo que la de la izquierda vas a decirme que te la quedas?

—Naaah —se ríe—. Vale, vale, te dejo elegir primero.

Remus las mira y luego le mira a él.

—En si da igual, te van a hacer caso a ti todas.

—Puedo rechazar a la que tu elijas.

—Hombre, gracias —medio protesta.

—¡Anda! No te enfades ahora.

—Es que en realidad tú no quieres a ninguna en concreto, quieres a la idea de una chica para tontear, una o la otra. ¡Ademád estás seguro de que vendrán por ti!

—¿Y eso qué?

—Nada. Ve a hablar con ellas si quieres —responde Remus tras mirarle unos instantes.

—Venga, ¿cómo voy a conocer a una que realmente REALMENTE me guste si no?

—Quizás es una de ellas, tienes razón.

—Quizás una de ellas es la tuya.

—Yo no tengo una chica, Sirius —es que además se lo ha dicho un millón de veces.

—Que no la conozcas aun no significa que no exista

—Tendría que ser alguien que no existe —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Por?

—Porque nadie normal querría salir conmigo. Cuantas veces... ugh. Sirius, ve con ellas. De verdad. Quizás puedas enrollarte con las dos a la vez y hacer esto aún más asquerosito.

—Qué pesado llegas a ser a veces.

—Pesado suele no ser tan malo —sonríe un poco con eso y le mira.

—Pues qué quieres que te llame si insistes con eso que además es mentira.

—¡No es mentira! Sabes bien que no lo es, ¿quién querría salir conmigo en serio? Es un tema que sieeeempre discutimos.

—Solo por eso, el martes he quedado después de clase con dos chicas de Ravenclaw para dar una vuelta por los jardines y vas a venir conmigo.

—¿Qué? No.

—Oh, sí. Están súper emocionadas y nunca he salido con ninguna de las dos. Y además han especificado que si tu no vienes, no vamos.

—¡No! Sirius, joder, pero... ¿por qué?

—Yo no pongo las condiciones, ¿sabes?

—Pues haberles dicho que yo no quiero salir con ellas.

—Es que tu premisa es "nadie va a querer salir conmigo" bien, pues ellas y yo sí queremos. Solo es ir y divertirnos un rato, Lunático, no tienes que casarte con ellas.

—Vas a pasarte todo el rato besuqueando a una de ellas... o a las dos. James siempre se queja de ello.

—¡Tú solo tienes que hacer los mismo con la otra!

—Ugh. Es que... ugh. Llévate a James. O a Peter —igual se sonroja.

—Nop. Han dicho que tú. Yo no pongo las condiciones... —se encoge de hombros—. Pero te dejaré elegir a ti primero a cual prefieres.

—Debiste preguntarme antes, ¿sabes? —frunce un poco el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

—Aaaandaaaaaa —sonríe un poquito y acerca una mano hacia él por encima de la mesa. Remus se sonroja pero no descruza los brazos

—¡Es que esas cosas se preguntan!

—¿Me habrías dicho que sí? —se estiiiira para alcanzarle, estirando los dedos para tocarle un poco con las puntas.

—No.

—Por eso no te he preguntado —sonríe.

—Pero no haríamos nada que YO no quisiera.

—Podemos ir a la biblioteca si vas a estar más cómodo.

—Para que tooodos los que están en la biblioteca vean el desastre

—¿Qué desastre?

—Va a ser un desastre.

—¿Por?

—Porque tú vas a besuquearlas y yo... ugh. ¡Eres un tonto!

—Tú solo tienes que hacer lo mismo con la otra. Como cuando te besé yo. Lo haces bien, en serio les gustarás —sonríe un poco para darle ánimos.

Remus le mira fijamente porque le interesaba tres mierdas besar a la chica pero... bueno, visto objetivamente y pese a todo, esto le dejaba muy claras las cosas con Sirius. El beso realmente no había significado NADA para él, ni había nada raro en el juego del cuarto. Menos mal que no le había dado tiempo de besarle él... porque todo esto era solo Sirius siendo Sirius y queriendo llamar la atención de las chicas.

Lo había conseguido, además... había logrado que ahora las chicas idiotas de Slytherin le amenazaran y las listas de Ravenclaw le invitaran a salir, a salir con ÉL ahí. Quedaría clarísimo que no estaban juntos si cada uno besaba a una chica.

Así que... esto y no salir con él era lo que Sirius quería. Quizás... bueno, de hecho existía la posibilidad. además de todo, de que Sirius se hubiera dado cuenta de que a él si le gustaba... y por eso insistía tanto en que si salieran con las chicas. Se sonroja con esto siendo incapaz de sostenerle la mirada.

—E-Está bien —resuelve pensando que... ugh. Todo sería mucho más simple si fuera normal. Aunque a estas alturas parecía imposible, tal como decía McGonagall. Bueno, quizás si INTENTABA ser normal en vez de esta tontería de intentar gustarle de verdad a Sirius...

Y algo... extraño pasa con Sirius. Algo pequeñito se estruja en la boca de su estómago cuando Remus accede sin que él pueda preveerlo en nada, así que traga saliva por un instante un poco decepcionado. Pero luego pues... ¡esta es la clara confirmación de lo que había hablado con James! Y menos mal. Menos mal que al final él tenía razón. Tiene que decirselo, además. Así ya no tendría que pasar nada raro y podría seguir jugando con Remus como siempre sin dejarse de hablar con nadie ni nada... Sí. Intenta convencerse a si mismo a pesar de la decepción. No había nada de qué preocuparse, para eso estaba organizando esto y además ahora podía salir con dos chicas con las que no había podido ir nunca. Todo parecía ir a pedir de boca.

—A-Además, quien les gusta eres tú, son de las que prefieren a los chicos modositos, callados y estudiosos. Así que... —asiente con la cabeza—. Mañana les confirmaré que iremos. Los dos. De hecho, creo que acceden a ir conmigo solo porque vas tu —se ríe un poco no tan sinceramente—. Si no, no entiendo porque no han querido ir antes. A lo mejor hasta preferirían ir contigo y con Peter...

—Ugh! Joder, Canuto, pues haberlo dicho y voy yo! A mi nunca me llevas a estas cosas —protesta Peter.

—Anda, pero que mentiroso. Será que no viniste cuando fuímos con RoseMary y su amiga —replica Sirius mirándole de reojo.

—¡Hace como MIL AÑOS! —protesta Peter—. E igual esa tía era una tonta, a mi la que me gusta es RoseMary.

—Bueno, eso sí que ya no es mi culpa —se ríe Sirius—. De todos modos esta vez le toca a Lunático y como me da miedo que si va contigo tú acabes liándote con una y él se largue sin que te des cuenta, iré yo a vigilarle. Si sale bien a la próxima vas tú con él, vale?

—Bueno, ya veremos. ¿Ellas están buenas o no? ¿Quiénes son?

—Elizabeath Wood y Dawn Newhouses, de séptimo —explica Sirius señalando a Ravenclaw—. Puedes elegir la que quieras —insiste para Remus y la verdad es que siempre les suele dejar elegir primero si no ha habido una preferencia explicita por parte de las chicas porque, como siempre, a él le da lo mismo, porque en realidad... bueno, él dice que le gustan todas pero ninguna lo suficiente, así que qué más da con la rubia que con la morena o con la que sabe de quidditch o con la que lee revistas de adolescentes o la que le gusta hacer pociones o la que es muchísimo mejor que él en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

—De SÉPTIMO —protesta James mirando a Sirius extrañado con todo esto —. ¡Joder!

—¿Qué tienes contra las de séptimo?

—No, ¡no tengo nada! De hecho... —son la que parecen AÚN MÁS mujeres desarrolladas del todo—. ¡No está mal el asunto!

Lo que ocurre es que Remus parece todo menos feliz con esto.

—¿Lo ves? —Sirius le señala a Remus como debería responder. Él suspira.

—Ya, ya... ya dije que sí ¿no? —protesta.

—Sí... —no sonríe tanto, aunque Remus ni le mira.

—Pues ya está, ya entendí —agrega con cierta voz de drama.

—Bloody hell, Remus, ni que te llevara a matar —suelta Peter. Remus suspira otra vez. Esto era un tipo de muerte.

—Déjalo, es un dramático. Lo peor es que luego va a acabar por gustarle y verás. Será peor que yo.

Remus le mira porque cada comentario es como si no hubieran hablado del tema nunca.

—Y entonces iré yo y le mataré —le sonríe.

James, que no ha dejado de mirar atentamente a Lupin desde que empezó esta conversación, se humedece los labios dispuesto a presionar un poco...

—Quizás lo qué pasa es que Lunático preferiría salir contigo, Sirius... no con una chica —suelta, la verdad de manera bastante a oídos de Remus... el comentario de James suena excesiva y dolorosamente atinado, hasta aterrorizante.

—¿Qué? —Sirius se ríe, por supuesto.

De todo mundo era... James, uno de sus amigos, el que se burlaba ahora de él. Como los Slytherin, casi llamándole "marica" y hacia además que Sirius de riera así. Y aquí, ahora que ni siquiera podía irse. Traga saliva sin tener idea de cómo reaccionar a esto, ni que decirles, tratando de reírse igual y fallando miserablemente porque por un momento era como si todo el gran comedor se hubiera apagado y solo el tuviera la varita encendida con un lumos y un letrero de "te gusta Sirius" en la cabeza.

—No seas capullo, Cornamenta ¿Cuántas veces tenemos que decirte que eso es broma? —igualmente Sirius también está muy muy atento a la reacción de Remus.

—No. No es verdad —decide mejor defenderse, demasiado seriamente, tenso. Porque TENIA que convencerles de esto.

—Aaaaala, pero que bordeeee —protesta Sirius con cara de cachorrito, igual aliviándose in poco.

Ugh, ¡Además tenía que ponerle esa cara!

¿Pues cual otra va a poner?

—¡Pues es que no es verdad! —protesta Lupin.

—Pues ni que tú estuvieras tan bueno o fueras tan irresistible! —replica Sirius igual sonriendo.

—¡Uh! No te pongas como que estás muy ofendido ahora que porque... te estoy rechazando o yo qué sé —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja más aún ¡como si ÉL le esuviera rechazando! ¡Cuando era todo lo contrario!

—Bloody hell, vale, sí que eres tan irresistible.

—¡Sirius! Deja de decir esas cosas! —chillonea y el sonrojo no disminuye con eso.

—Ven, ¡es justo mi punto! Está chilloneando —asegura James, riendo un poco. Es que Sirius también se ríe porque ¡mira que mono eeees! Y sí es irresistible.

—¡Ugh! ¡Es que déjenme! No sé qué quieren oír USTEDES... de todos "sí, vale, soy marica y me gusta Sirius", ¡olvídenlo!

—Vale, vale... calma, Lunático, solo estamos jugando —pide Sirius.

—Sí, hombre, cálmate... de hecho... no es como que pasara nada terrible si así fuera —asiente James.

—Nah, es verdad, en realidad yo hasta podría planteármelo —Sirius le mira un poco intensamente. Nunca sabrás si lo dice en serio o vuelve a estar jugando.

—Ugh... sois un asco —resume Peter que asume que siguen jugando.

Remus parpadea mirando a Sirius a los ojos porque... joder ¡Podría decidirse!

Sirius le sostiene la mirada un segundo y luego la desvía hacia James sonrojándose un poquiiiito.

Es decir... ¿ahora Sirius decía EN SERIO que se lo estaban planteando? James levanta una ceja, mirando a Sirius, que le sonríe.

—O sea al final los DOS son... what the hell con los dos!?

—Noooo, James! —es que Sirius está muerto de la risa—. Bloody hell.

—¡Pues es que no entiendo! Primero dices que no, luego que sí, luego que es el... —señala a Remus—. ¡Todo esto es super raro!

—¿Qué tiene de raro?

Remus creo que se acuesta directamente en la mesa tapándose la cabeza con los brazos.

—Pues que... otra vez parece que los dos...

—¿Sabes lo que tiene de raro? —Remus levanta la cabeza de la mesa, mirando a Sirius, que le mira, sonriendo un poco—. Que no tengo ni PUTA idea de qué estás haciendo. Estás jugando, sí, luego no... luego me arrastras a una cita con ellas, luego me dices que podrías pensarlo. What the hell, Sirius?!

—¿Eh? Pero Remus... anda... —pide porque lo único que hace es seguir jugando

—Es... ¡Ugh! ¡Te detesto! —Remus aprieeeeeeeta los ojos.

—Vale, vale... perdón. Ya paro —Sirius suspira y baja los hombros.

—N-No. No pares, solo.. —aprieta los puños—. Solo no lo hagas TAN estupidamente bien.

—¿Eh?

—Ya, ya lo oíste, ¡no me hagas explicártelo como si fueras tonto!

—¿Que no haga bien el qué?

Remus le fulmina porque, clato, se refiere a convencerle incluso a ÉL de que... le gusta. No solo a todo el mundo pero Sirius no está para nada seguro de lo que hablan. ¿O sea, se refiere a jugar?

De todos modos se acaba la cena y Remus agradece que Dumbledore se levante y les deje ir, levantándose él también para hacer sus actividades de Prefecto. La salida perfecta.

—Lunático... —es que le mira irse sin que le haya respondido... y luego mira a James y Peter a ver.

—No tengo NI IDEA siquiera de si... sí o si no —asegura James, rascándose la cabeza.

—Yo tampoco... —reponde Sirius—. Pero al menos ha accedido a venir con las chicas.

—¿Si sí o si no qué? —pregunta Peter.

—Quizás solo es toda esa cosa de ser... bueno, ehm... Luna... tico. La que le preocupa. Quizás no tiene nada que ver conigo

—Y de la violación —responde Sirius

—UGH

—¿Qué? ¿Qué violación? —insite Peter que no les sigue ahora.

—Ah... deberíamos contarle a él también. Remus cree que es posible que él... atacara a Sirius... sexualmente.

—¡El lobo! No él —aclara Sirius, porque tal vez a James le da igual pero para él hay un universo de diferencia.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero... —vacila Peter.

—Claro que el lobo, como va a ser Remus, Canuto, ¡no seas tonto! —protesta James, riendo.

—Pero... igual. ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —se agobia Peter.

—No va a pasar, podemos detenerle... y Sirius no huele a loba por más que Remus diga lo que diga.

Sirius asiente.

—Yo no puedo... yo no puedo detenerle —Peter sigue agobiado.

—Tranquilo, para eso estoy yo. Y bien que puedes morderle la oreja —James le sonríe a Peter que es bastante mono cuando se agobia.

—Pero si me gusta, dejadle... —Sirius, en serio, alguien va a pegarte un día de estos.

—Ugh... ¿sabes? Sí que deberíamos DEJARLE.

—Noooo! Cornamentaaaaa —vuelve a reirse.

—Sí, eso voy a hacer. Ver como pierdes tu virginidad ahi atrás con el lobo —James se ríe.

—¡Ugh! ¡No seas capullo que a mi me cuesta sudor y sangre pararle yo solo!

—Pues tu querías que te cogiera, anda, que le voy a dejar, ¡te lo juro!

—¡Que nooo!

—¿Cómo sabes que no te va a gustar, eh?

—En realidad no lo sé...

—¿Sabes? Sinceramente... si yo tuviera que hacer... CUALQUIER cosa con Lunático, preferiría hacerla con Remus a con el Lobo —James se cruza de brazos y le mira a los ojos. Sirius se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, yo también.

—O sea, no me cae mal el lobo, claro pero... ehm... prefiero a Remus.

—A mi suele molestarme, porque a él le molesta.

—O sea es que claro que es divertido, pero no para...

—Solo estoy bromeando. Más bien me sentiría yo violándole a él si además no puede realmente defenderse o acordarse.

—Quizás lo mejor sería que Remus estuviera... aporpiadamente satisfecho para la luna llena —James arruga la nariz.

—Pues que se la menee esa tarde antes de que se ponga el sol. ¿Cuando toca? —pregunta Peter.

—Exacto... no sé, está en el cuarto el calendario.

—No va a querer si sabe que estamos... ahí esperando a que lo haga —asegura Sirius.

—Quizás si tu vas a ayudarle —cejas cejas de James

—Como que me va a dejar entrar... —se ríe.

—Quizas si se lo pides en susurritos al oído.

—¿Eso es lo que a ti te pone? "Anda, Cornamenta... deja que te la chupe..."

—¡Ugh! ¡Joder, Sirius! —protesta, riendo y es que Sirius se ríe también—. Venga, vamonos ya

—James ya se está poniendo nervioso —se burla Peter igual levantándose y Sirius se ríe más.

—¡Más bien me está dando asco!

—No decías eso anocheee —canturrea Sirius.

—¿Qué? Nah, el que hace esas cosas raras es Remus, ¡a mi ni me metas!

—Ni te hagas el tímido ahoraaaaa

—Ningún tímido —le empuja un poco y ahí va Sirius a intentar darle besos a él y a Peter.

Ugh, es un idiota! (protesta Remus) se va a llevar unos buenos golpes de parte de James mientras Peter sale corriendo convertido en rata a Gryffindor.

Así que Sirius corre tras él para darle los besos a él ya que al menos no le pega, para cuando llegue Remus van a estar todos en calzoncillos persiguiéndose unos a otros a medio ponerse el pijama.

Remus FACEPALM o sea ¿en serio tienen que estar en calzoncillos? Trata de pasar en medio de todos... tan desapercibido como puede.

¡Pues estaban poniendose el pijama!

Ya, ¡pero Remus no está para Siriuses semi desnudos!

Y que Peter no le empuje sobre él con toda la mala suerte/mala idea del universo.

¡Ughhhhh! Din querer Remus le baja el calzón

—¡Remuuus! —el chillido aunque como si le diera vergüenza—. ¡Que están todos aquí! —y es que hasta suelta una risista pero no se los sube

—Ugh! Ugh! Perdona!

Sirius se ríe otra vez y se incorpora un poco, subiéndoselos. Cielos ¡es que todo era tan torpe!

—No, espera, ¿sabes? —se los quita.

—¡¿Queeee?! ¿Qué haces? —paso atrás de Remus.

Sirius se los cuelga de un dedo y los hace girar, mirándole a los ojos. Peter se detiene de jugar con James y les mira.

—R-Remus...

—Sirius —responde—. ¡Sirius!

—Remus... —susurra un poco aun dándole vueltas a los calzoncillos. El nombrado aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿A ti qué te parece?

—Pues... ir en pelotas por el mundo y...—le mira hacia abajo y se sonroja más.

Sirius se ríe y se sonroja rompiendo el ambiente. Y es que ya debería Remus de saltarle encima y darle un beso. Le mira con cara de que está pensando ESO.

Black se sonroja y se le acelera el corazón con esa cara, de repente se siente demasiado... desnudo (¡coño! Ya era hora. ¡Te has metido en esto sú solito!)

Remus se humedece los labios y da un pasito hacia él (solo para espantarte).

Sirius se sonroja aun más y acaba embarrándole los calzoncillos en la cara, del susto.

—¡Ugh! —suelta James arrugando la nariz.

—¡Sirius! —protesta Peter porque además él también pensaba que ahora venía beso.

Remus gira la cara tomando los calzoncillos con la mano y tirándolos al suelo y Sirius hace cierta risa histérica

—Se te va a caer la cara, Remus —advierte James.

—Esto ha sido asqueroso —asegura Peter.

La verdad, a Remus la asquerosidad es lo último que le importa.

De hecho, con su buen olfato, debe haber olído hasta si hoy ha tenido o no fiesta en algún momento.

Sí, de hecho él... podría haberlos olido un rato más ni siquiera en modo pervertido, en modo... lobo. Pero podría decirle que debe sacudirse mejor el asunto después de ir al baño proque apestan a meados.

No sé si haya tenido o no fiesta, la verdad.

Joder... ¿¡con quién?!

Me refiero a que haya soltado algo, él solo en... algún momento. Tal vez cuando casi le besa debajo de la capa... después de esos sueños húmedos nocturnos...

Es que Remus sigue queriendo ahora ahorcarle.. y besarle por partes iguales pero en ralidad, ahora puedes darte cuenta como no es tan imporbable que te viole.

—Huelen a... —empieza a decir, sin pensar demasiado.

Ahí van las cejas de Peter y James a la estratosfera. Sirius salta a empujarle y taparle la boca con las manos porque no había pensado en que iba a poder oler eso, joder, si él mismo es un perro, ¡como se le olvida algo tan básico!

—No sé si quiero ver esto... —protesta James poniéndose el pantalón de pijama

—Shhhh! —igual protesta Sirius bastante avergonzado porque no es divertido que sepan que... está teniendo ganitas.

James mira a Peter y arruga la nariz con cara de, mira... yo no sé tu, pero yo me largo a la sala común hasta que dejen de olerse mutuamente la ropa interior.

Peter le toma de los hombros y asiente porque... es que le da morbosa curiosidad pero mejor no. James no sabe si le da o no curiosidad, pero... o sea ¡es que se están oliendo la ropa interior!

Solo falta que Remus diga que olía a caca. O sea. UGH.

—¡No es eso! ¡James! ¡Peter! ¡O sea, tíos! ¡En serio! —protesta Sirius cuando ve que se van. Remus le empuja un poco de encima suyo.

Black le mira y le suelta un poco la boca

Es que... llevas todo el día picando al lobo, querido.

—No me mires así —Sirius le tapa los ojos.

—¿A-Así cómo... ? —pregunta sonrojándose igual debajo de la mano.

—Así, no ha sido... yo no... quiero decir...

Remus levanta la mano y se la pone en el pecho.

No le va a destapar los ojos así...

Sube la mano hasta su cuello y Sirius traga saliva de forma notoria.

Lupin tira de él cuando tiene la mano en su cuello, para acercarle e intentar besarle.

Baja las manos de sus ojos a su boca, para mirarle e impedirle un poco.

Remus se detiene de lo que iba a hacer cuando siente las manos en su boca. Le mira un instante a los ojos. Sirius le sostiene la mirada y se sonroja más porque además... ya está clavándole algo.

Las señales encontradas eternas. Además es que... Sirius está desnudo ¡Hola, parte masculina de Sirius!

No hace falta que lo digais, bastante inútil se siente de no saber manejar esto por primera vez en su vida. Es que no crean que Remus tiene idea de que está pasando o como arreglarlo.

—T-Tengo que... ir al baño —decide Black intentando soltarse. Remus traga saliva de manera SÚPER evidente y le suelta susurrando un "lo siento" ahogado con la mano de Sirius.

Sirius le suelta y se lleva las manos al asunto antes de irse corriendo al baño. Remus aprieta los ojos y se hace bolita porque no crean que el no está perfectamente contento ahora sí

Uf... pues Sirius no lo ha notado. De hecho, mira, ala, ya está, cero coma. No hay como tener quince.

Pues es que él si trae ropita interior y exterior. Remus piensa que esto así definitivamente no puede seguir y no sabe cómo arreglarlo.

—Ehm... —saca la cabeza—. Lunático, tío... hum... ¿puedes pasarme mi pijama?

Hijo de...

Sí, ahora tiene vergüenza el idiota.

Remus no ha terminado. Ni siquiera ha empezado.

—¿Queeeé? —es que el chillido de desesperación.

—Los... ehm... pantalones. Están ahí —señala.

Remus le odia un poco pero se levanta cubriéndose un poco entre el uniforme y los movimientos al caminar.

Sirius sonríe nerviosamente viéndole hacer. Notando un poco los movimientos algo erráticos y la postura rara. Pero es que... debe haberse debe... debe haber notado lo que le ha pasado.

Remus toma la pijama y se cubre con ella las regiones vitales. Se acomoda la zona un poco más, sonrojado y nervioso. Mirando al suelo

—¿Estás bien? —¡¿que pregunta es esa, Sirius Black?!

—L-Lo siento, no sé... que es lo que está pasando.

—¿Te has enfadado conmigo?

—¿Por?

—No lo sé... por irme. ¿Quieres que me marche?

—Quizás solo deberíamos ignorarnos unos días —responde vacilando.

—V-Vale... —traga saliva.

A Remus se le encoge un poco el corazón porque Sirius en general es el que le dice que es un dramático y que claro que no va a ignorarle.

Pues sí, pero sabe que ha estado presionando y antes le ha gritado y ahora esto acaba de ser súper incómodo.

—Oh... bueno..—le da su pijama.

—¿Qué? —lo toma porque igual no parece muy feliz con ello.

—Que... en realidad no quiero ignorarte.

—¿Entonces?

—¿Y si les dices a las chicas Ravenclaw que salgamos mañana? A-A lo mejor todo es normal otra vez después de eso... —le mira.

—Vale... vale. Mañana. Vale.

—Quiero ir al baño.

Sirius se pone los pantalones y sale.

Y ahí va Remus adentro... notando, desde luego, en cuanto entra que Sirius Black acaba de tener fiesta en el baño.

Snif snif snif.

Eso quería decir que Sirius... estaba... o sea... debía ser su culpa. SU culpa. O gracias a él, según como lo viera.

Pues ala, ahora vas y lo entiendes. Aunque con lo insistente que ha estado contigo... De todos modos, Sirius baja a la sala común súper agobiado porque aun no acaba por procesar. Se le ha LEVANTADO con Remus. Y está seguro que ha sido por él y nada más que por él, no había ninguna chica ni estaba pensando en nadie más. Solo estaba jugueteando con él. A un juego muy peligroso, pero a estas alturas ya debería poder controlarlo. Con las chicas lo jugaba casi diario y rara vez perdía el control. Por eso no le había dejado besarle. Porque además estaba seguro que Remus le habría besado... y solo faltaba además que se le corriera encima.

Joder y... es que ¿qué coño significaba eso? Remus habría querido besarle y casi podía apostar que también estaba excitado y por eso había pedido ir al baño.

Uf... es que seguro se había enfadado con él y no tiene ni idea de qué hacer ahora. Tal vez sí debería escaparse a Ravenclaw con esas dos chicas y pasar la noche con ellas. O con alguna Gryffindor que estuviera por aquí. Mira alrededor.

Aunque solo pensar de ahora ir a meterse a la cama de alguien aleatorio y pensar que... es que Remus SEGURO se ha enfadado con él y tal como es va a costar la vida que vuelva a hablarle normal... y ni siquiera sabe del todo qué hacer con ese otro asunto... o sea, es que... ¿y si vuelve a pasar? ¿Y si vuelve a tener una pesadilla? Antes ha dicho que se lo plantearía si realmente era lo que Remus quería, pero... estaba bromeando ¿no?

Y es que de solo pensar que le ha negado el beso... está seguro que Remus no ha entendido porqué lo ha hecho, a penas si él lo entendía y es que ¡no era eso en lo absoluto!

Tal vez sí sería mejor ir mañana con esas chicas y liarse con ellas a ver si todo volvía a la normalidad. Se asegura a si mismo que así va a ser para darse ánimos.

James levanta la vista del juego de ajedrez mágico que está disque jugando con Peter y mira a Sirius con bastante intensidad.

Él ni siquiera le ve, por estar pensando en qué hacer.

James refunfuña enfadado porque, ¡joder! Estaban los dos haciendo imbecilidades, con lo bien que se llevaban todos y lo genial que era su grupo de amigos y ellos dos ahora estaban haciendo cosas especiales y RARAS con las que él no podía competir. Ni quería. Pero ugh, era como si él ahora no fuera para nada importante, e general. Lily estaba enfadada, Sirius y Remus estaban siendo raros entre si... ¡Sirius ahora no le llevaba a el a sus citas! Refunfuña ignorando a Sirius a propósito.

Remus por su parte saca la cabeza del baño, sonrojadito y se alivia un poco al ver que de verdad no hay nadie.

Anda, pero que llorooooón para una cita que lleva a Remus.

Blah, ¡que se coma a Remus si quiere!

Ya lo hará, ya lo hará.

U g h. No quiere saberlo, gracias.

James va a quedarse dormido en el sillón además porque está CANSADISIMO con todo lo que ha pasado hoy.

¡Joder! Peter protesta porque estaba ganando

¡Pues es que corrieron por todo el bosque!

¡Anda! Es verdad. Sirius también está fulminado. Creo que ha bajado solo para dejarle espacio a Remus, que se poooone la pijama y se mete en la cama cerrando el dintel y haciéndose bolita.

Y el cabron no va a decirles cuando termine porque le da vergüenza. Va a hacerse su submundito pensando que DOS VECES HOY ha estado a punto de besar a Sirius y las dos veces le ha rechazado. Pero luego Sirius ha tenido que salir corriendo por estar excitado y le ha dicho que no le mirara así.

Sirius va a intentar igual besar a una de las chicas de cuarto de Gryffindor. Demasiado cansado y agobiado para conseguirlo porque le acaba de dar un palo TREMENDO ir a Ravenclaw ahora.

El asunto con las Gryffindor de cuarto es que ya le conocen.

Sí, además eso. Así que no le va nada bien. Peter les odia a todos porque además él ha dormido como hasta las doce y no tiene sueño. Se va a ir a jugar con Lily Evans y las chicas.

James te odia

iiPues que se despierte y no pasara esto!

Ugh, vale, vale... alfil a H3

Sirius mira a James dormido en el sofá... y podría hacer un wingardium leviosa y llevarselo a la cama... Pero en vista del exito con las chicas, tal vez debería subir a hablar con Remus.

Puedes ir, meterte a su cama y pegarle un sustazo.

Sí. Justo eso es lo que hace.

¡Cielos!

—No me odies... —se le acurruca abrazándole por la espalda.

—T-Tú tampoco m-me odies a mi —es que se le está saliendo el corazón.

—No te odio, yo te quiero, idiota —bosteza.

—Yo t-también te quiero... más de lo que crees.

Sirius sonríe relajándose con eso y se queda aquí dormido ahora ya.

Facepalm.

—¿S-Sirius?

¡Pues ya está! Si le quiere ya está todo resuelto. No responde.

Remus le mira por encima del hombro.

Completamente grogui.

Remus se acurruca un poco y le hace un cariñito en la mano, sonriendo un poco. Se sonroja, toma su varita de debajo de la almohada y si no lo estaba, cierra las cortinas de la cama de Sirius solo para que si entra alguien no note de golpe que no está ahí.

Gracias. Menos mal que alguien se fija en los detalles

Para eso está Remus, que se acurruca un poco más y se deja seducir por la idea de que Sirius está abrazándole en su cama.

Por lo menos Peter no va a escandalizarae cuando suba o si James se despierta en algún momento medio torcido y muerto de frío.

Exacto, subirán y ni siquiera lo van a notar. Cama y adiós

Ya lo harán... mañana por la mañana.

Quiero decir que Remus va a soñar con Sirius y su beso no dado.

Tan dulce él. Puede que Sirius dueñe con sexo duro con el lobo.

Tan guarro.

¡Pues es que!

Ya, ya... estábamos poniéndolo en elegante. Solo deciamos que Remus tendrá sueños húmedos toda la noche.

Tan Disney que había sonado lo otro. Es que a ver si no amanece todo batido

Lo que es seguro que es van a amanecer empujándose el uno al otro por espacio en la cama. Porque además Sirius cree que duerme con Regulus, así que está siendo especialmente cabrón. Digo... ya sabes tú como es dormir con un perro.

Un fastidio. Aunque Remus es un lobo así que quizás amanezcan con la cabeza en los pies, desparramados con la ereccion del otro en la nariz.

Ugh. Tan monos que habían empezado... Pero mira que buen olor por la mañana.

¡El horror! No había pensado en el olor. Mejor eso que a pies.

A la peste de los pies ya está acostumbrado Remus pero a lo otro es que... va a ir a hundirle la nariz en el asunto, aún medio dormido, intentando olerle.

Oh... eso... puede despertarle un poco. O sea, va ir a ponerse la mano ahí y va a encontrar la cabeza de Remus y le va a acariciar un poco el pelo entonces. Y luego mueve la cadera para usar la cara de Remus para acomodarse lo que quería.

Es que Remus está mucho más interesado en olerle que en lo que haga con sus regiones vitales en su cara.

Que bonito.

O sea es que como les vea James creo que va a dejar de hablarles. Remus entreabre los ojos y más con el suspiro de satisfacción de Sirius. Genial, casi no son traumatizantes.

—Ewww! —chilla James, eso si despierta a Sirius—. Son... ¡Ugh! ¡Son un ASCO los dos!


	34. Chapter 34

Dumbledore se levanta anunciando así el fin de la cena, buscando de nuevo a Minerva con la mirada un segundo antes de girarse a María, que le mira de reojo.

—Profesora Beilschmidt... ¿ha notado ya que el joven Grindelwald no está en el comedor?

Eeeeel suspiro. Porque sí, lo ha notado.

—Voy a asumir que estará explorando el castillo, pero como puede darse cuenta el resto de nuestros alumnos sí están.

—¿Y?

—No me molesta que los alumnos exploren el castillo considerando las reglas que he dicho un rato antes, sin embargo... cuando todos los alumnos deben estar aquí, los alumnos deben estar aquí. Espero que pueda contorlar a sus alumnos, María, o voy a tener que enviarle a Minerva McGonagall a pedirle que lo haga y créame, ella es mucho más persuasiva que yo.

—Creeme que le reprenderé por esto. A no ser que quiera hacerlo usted.

Dumbledore le sonríe.

—No quiero quitarle autoridad —asegura—. Puedo tener una charla con él una vez que le riña.

—Para lo que sirve...

—¿Me está diciendo que el muchacho hace lo que quiere en la escuela? —pregunta levantando una cjea y pensando que... menos mal que él tiene a Minerva.

—No del todo pero siempre encuentra la manera de retorcer las normas o de directamente saltarselas. Apuesto a que está intentando entrar a su despacho ahora.

Dumbledore carraspea.

—Mi despacho se cuida bastante bien solo... —sonríe un poco, aunque... no crean que no se ha puesto un poco histérico—. Buenas noches, profesora.

—No digo que lo esté consiguiendo —se encoge de hombros.

—Eso... espero —se ríe medio falsamente tomándole la mano a Bonnefoy para despedirse de él también—. ¿Almorzamos mañana?

Bonnefoy asiente, dándole dos besos a Dumbledore, dispuesto a ir a cenar ahora a su carro, por el amor de dios.

Y ahora Dumbledore vacila en... quiere ir a encontrarse a Grindelwald con o sin Minerva. Cielos. Se gira a buscarla.

Ella le mira y se sonroja porque irse con él es un poco... Así, aquí, frente a... todo el mundo. Despues que Pomona y Poppy lo saben todo...

Dumbledore se le acerca igual, ella se sonroja aun más.

—Profesora McGonagall.

—¿S-Sí?

—Me... voy... adelantando.

—Ah... sí, sí —asiente.

—Vas a... s-solo por... saber —en resumen, ¿cuánto tiempo tengo para jugar con el muchacho antes de que lleuges?

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué vas a hacer antes? —pregunta, y... es que está bastante nervioso

—A-Antes?

—Oh, ¿no vas a subir? —la mira entre en pánico y no.

—Ehm... P-Puedo no hacerlo.

—Minerva... ¿No quieres subir? —aprieta los ojos porque necesita que suba, si no quiere enloquecer.

Es que mira alrededor nerviosa porque están ahí todos y... Él se rasca la barba y asiente un poco, resignado.

Minerva se levanta para ir a hablar con él, que se hace un poco atrás

—¿Va todo bien?

—Ehm... claro —¿qué te hace pensar que no? ejem. Se rasca la frente y se mira los pies.

—No parece...

—Nah, sí que estoy bien, sí que lo estoy —gesto con la mano, sonríe un poquito... y es que siente este... período de manía. Albus el enfermo mental—. Voy a subir, y quiero que subas. Pero necesito hacer algo antes, ¿cuánto tardas?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? Puedo esperar un poco.

—El muchacho Grindelwald... María cree que está intentando entrar a mi oficina —explica humedeciéndose los labios.

—Oh... pues mándalo a dormir, ¿no?

—Eso es lo que voy a intentar. Por eso quiero irme adelantando.

Parpadea porque... ¿qué tanto rato puede llevarle mandar a un niño a dormir?

—¿Me despides de Pomona, por favor? Voy yendo —es que parece que... trajera la mayor de las prisad del universo. Como si el muchacho estuviera quemando su despacho.

—Pero... —mira a Pomona de reojo aun sin entender.

—Quizás consiguió entrar a mi despacho y ver todo lo que hay ahí... —bromea.

Minerva le mira con cara de circunstancias porque... Tiene que estar pasando algo más, algo que no quiere contarle.

—Hablaremos de todo esto más tarde cuando estemos solos —responde porque sabe, SABE que quiere preguntarle cosas.

—Entonces... ¿quince minutos? ¿Una hora?

—Una hora—sonríe como niño con juguete nuevo. YAY!

Suspira porque eso suena como una hora y media, pero vale.

—Gracias, Minina —no bueno, ¿no quieres sonar aún más "sí, es una hora y media"? Se da la vuelta y haciendo volar un poco su túnica de colores, camina hacia afuera del comedor

Minerva decide que va a atormentar a Pomona y a Louis durante un rato más ahora mientras se toma algo fuerte. Whiskey? Sí, desde luego

Albus toma aire y es que... sabe, sabe bien que Gellert está por ahí y ahora sí está dando un par de saltitos como él. Joder, ¿cómo es que un chico te puede poner así? es una buena pregunta.

—Eso es porque hace mucho que no...

—¿Que no qué? —le mira de reojo.

—Ves a un Grindelwald.

—Para ser sinceros... no estoy del todo interesado en ver a UN Grindelwald. Pero este chico... —se parece demasiado a ti.

—¿Entonces porque vamos corriendo?

—Porque Minerva no ha insistido en venir conimgo.

—De todos modos... ¿ya has pensado qué vas a hacer con él?

—Hablar, desde luego. Ver qué sabe y qué sabe hacer...

—¿Sí? Que suerte que me lo dices —tan sarcástico.

—¿Qué quieres que haga con el?

—Eso te he preguntado. ¿Hablar de qué exactamente? ¿Hacerle hacer qué?

—Dependerá de él. Creo. Parecía estar bastante a la defensiva.

—Solo trata de impresionarte.

—Lo ha logrado a cinco minutos de estar en mi gran comedor.

—Ya lo sé, mira como vamos corriendo tras de él.

Albus refunfuña porque se ha aguantado como cuarenta minutos de cena antes de venir.

Gellert se ríe y el problema es que Albus está nervioso, y lo sabe. Y es absurdo estarlo, pero lo está.

Gellert lo sabe también, desde luego. Albus disminuye el paso conforme se acerca al corredor de su despacho.

Henry está ahí intentando hablar con la gárgola. Ni siquiera intentando entrar, solo hablando. Dumbledore sonríe un poco.

—Señor Grindelwald... qué sorpresa.

—Ah, maestro. Buenas noches —sonríe.

—No sabía yo que mi gárgola daba ahora la cena...

—No lo hace, hasta donde he comprobado.

—Lo digo porque le he pedido expresamente que fuera al comedor a cenar y a convivir con sus compañeros y aquí está... incidentalmente afuera de mi despacho.

—Me he perdido —se encoge de hombros y ni siquiera se molesta en tratar de sonar convincente.

—Convenientemente... —le sonríe acercándosele.

—Afortunadamente —responde sin ni un ápice de culpabilidad.

—¿Necesita que le acompañe al barco para que no se pierda? O... pretendía hablar conmigo de algo.

—No me atrevería a esperar semejante trato de favor...

—¿De cuál de los dos habla? ¿O de ambos?

Henry sonríe enigmaticamente sin responder porque lo ha dicho así expresamente. Dumbledore no se mueve, mirándole por encima de las gafas.

—Se refiere a las dos SEGURO —asegura Gellert.

—¿Y qué sugiere?.—Albus sonríe.

—Bueno, su gárgola tiene un nivel de conversación un poco limitado.

—Para ser una gárgola a mi me parece bastante extenso.

—Alta edad media. Románico tardío diría yo por los delineados en el contorno de los ojos y los detalles de emplumados uno por uno. No se consideraba el habla como una especial habilidad para la piedra.

—Veo que tiene interés en las artes...

El chico se encoge de hombros porque de nuevo tiene que ver más bien con la historia y sí, se ha leído la Historia de Hogwarts antes de venir.

—¿Quiere pasar a mi despacho, entonces?

—Que mal suena eso —comenta Gellert, pero Henry asiente. Albus le gruñe a Gellert, joder, es un NIÑO.

—¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta, maestro?

—Sí... —se acerca a la puerta y ahí se quita la gárgola.

—¿Por qué ha venido antes a por mi a nuestro barco? —se acerca también.

—Asumí que había hecho usted el símbolo...

Le mira con cara de... "desarrolla tu respuesta." Dumbledore se encoge de hombros y pasa delante, para hacer un movimiento de varita y recoger TODOS los condones.

—No hace falta ser tan obvio —comenta Gellert con eso.

—Intuyo que por la reacción de la maestra Beilschmidt —propone Henry, pensando que si no es por eso igual seguro es lo que le va a decir.

—Intuye usted bien. Aparece la señal y se levanta la profesora Beilschmidt a gritarle a usted.

—Es el símbolo de Grindelwald, entre otras cosas. No tenía mucho caso gritarle a cualquier otro habiendo un Grindelwald en la sala.

—Y si no hizo usted el símbolo de Grindelwald, ¿quién cree que lo haya hecho?

—Ella le ha contado de mis... excelentes relaciones con mis compañeros, ¿verdad? Debe haberlo hecho, lo hace siempre.

—No me ha dado demasiados detalles. Podría decirme usted.

—Nada más son todos idiotas —es que es el tono exacto—. Supongo que a alguno debió parecerle divertido.

Albus se muerde el labio y mira a Gellert para que lo diga también.

—Nada más son todos idiotas —repite él en ese mismo tono arrogante con cierto desprecio.

Albus sonríe un poco. Joder, no sonrías cuando te dice que todos son idiotas.

—Ha recogido usted el hechizo. Tal vez si pudiera verlo podría decirle quién ha sido.

Albus mueve la varita (suena tan mal eso)

(Tooooodos lo pensamos)

—Albus... eres patético siguiéndole el juego a un crío de diecisiete. Sabes perfecto que ha sido él —comenta Gellert.

—¿Crees que no le seguiría el juego si no fuera él?

—Desde luego que no, ¿para qué?

—Para ver cómo reacciona y qué dice —sale ahí el símbolo de su varita poniéndose en medio del despacho. Por supuesto, Henry lo que mira es la varita. Dumbledore le mira a él.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Me permite? —Ahí va la mano hacia él y la varita, ni lo mira el símbolo. Tal como salió, el símbolo va de regreso

Henry inclina la cabeza y sonríe un poco de lado. Lo hace porque ha recogido el hechizo, perp sigue con la mano tendida.

—¿Qué le hace estar tan curioso de ella? —pregunta no tan feliz ahora de haberle seguido el juego.

—Oh... nada más... —se encoge de hombros porque bien que sabe ya que no es buena idea dar toda la información que tiene—. La varita de una eminencia. ¿A quién no le generaría curiosidad?

Dumbledore suspira porque el problema con este muchacho es que van dos de dos mentiras seguidas en cuanto al tema de las reliquias de la muerte.

—No que tu hagas lo mismo.

—Pero yo soy Dumbledore.

—¿Y? ¿Desde cuándo esto es exclusivo tuyo?

—Desde que todo el mundo con un libro puede saber que yo tengo una conexión con el tema. Este muchacho niega tener el alguna.

—No ha negado nada, Albus, solo está omitiendo información.

—¡Ha negado haber hecho el símbolo!

Gellert se ríe.

—Si quiere ver la varita va a tener que empezar a darme algo más a cambio que pura información omitida y mentiras.

—Pues obligalo, alguien pensaría que podrías saber como presionarle a estas alturas.

—Ni siquiera sé obligarte a ti, que vives en mi cabeza, a no hacer lo que no quiero.

—¿Maestro? —insiste Henry porque parece que a Dumbledore se le está yendo la olla, él le sonríe un poco—. ¿Y bien? —presiona.

—Ya le he dicho que se la mostraré en otro momento, con mucho gusto.

—¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? —igual recoge un poco la mano y frunce un poco el ceño, otro al que le ENCAAAANTA perder.

—Ahora mismo estoy mucho más curioso del símbolo que apareció en el comedor. Me tranquilizaba pensar que usted lo hubiera hecho pero ya que no fue así... ¿quiere verlo de nuevo? —mueve la varita y sale una flama de la punta, únicamente.

Henry se echa para atrás y levanta el brazo apoyándolo en el respaldo de la silla en que está sentado, un poco girado, se pasa una mano por el pelo y apoya la cabeza en su mano con cierto aire aburrido.

—A Antov se le dan bien los hechizos de fuego, le caigo especialmente mal a Haugen y amenazó con hacer algo para que me culparan nada más llegar, a Fischer se le dan bien las artes oscuras y estoy seguro que podría haberlo hecho como un reto hacia usted, ni siquiera pensando que fueran a sospechar de mi. Egger sabe dibujar muy bien... ¿sigo?

—Usted y yo sabemos bien que todo esto es innecesario.

—¿Lo hacemos? Me pregunto entonces porque está insistiendo en ello.

—¿Yo? El que insiste es usted, señor Grindelwald. Pero puede seguir, todo el tiempo que quiera, dándome una lista de todos los individuos de su escuela y sus motivos.

—En lo absoluto. Pocas cosas podrían importarme menos que quién ha hecho esto.

—Bueno, como es evidente a mi sí me interesa lo bastante como para recoger el hechizo y tenerle a usted sentado aquí.

—Exacto —sonríe y Dumbledore le sonríe de vuelta.

—Entonces... —sale el hechizo entero, proyectándose de nuevo en el centro de su despacho.

—Entonces es usted el que insiste a pesar de lo innencesario. Está también Merkel que si bien no es Haugen, tampoco es que sea yo santo de su devoción y podría haberlo hecho —sigue con cierto gesto de desinterés.

Dumbledore mueve la varita y separa los tres símbolos individuales, que lo componen. Henry se calla mirando el símbolo de reojo.

—¿Qué tanto sabe usted de este símbolo, señor Grindelwald?

—Probablemente más que usted mismo —se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

Las figuras de fuego se encogen hasta poder proyectarse encima del escritorio de Dumbledore, que sonríe también.

—Es posible —puntualiza.

Henry levanta las cejas con interés en esa respuesta, porque no es la que esperaba y luego frunce un poco el ceño.o más bien entrecierra los ojos.

Dumbledore sonríe aún más con esa reacción. Sí, él también podía jugar a ese juego.

—Bien, Albus, aun eres capaz de llamar la atención de un niño. Punto para ti... —se burla un poco Gellert.

—¿Qué quiere saber acerca de él entonces? —pregunta Henry.

—Puede contarme lo básico... aunque me interesa más lo que usted crea que yo no sé —responde sonrojándose imperceptiblemente con el comentario de Gellert.

—Eso tiene un alto precio.

—¿Mjm?

—Se lo intercambio por un vistazo a su varita.

Dumbledore sonríe porque es más o menos lo que esperaba.

—Usted empieza.

Preparate a cagarte en los calzoncillos, Albus. Por no querer comprar pañales para adultos.

—Sé que no hay ninguna A mayúscula que pueda ser sustituida por él en "Gellert Grindelwald".

Como si la hay en Albus Dumbledore. Este niño tiene tus cartas.

—Firmabas así... cielos, ¿de dónde? — Gellert también acaba de ponerse nervioso.

—Suspicaz observación.

—Gracias —tan orgulloso. Vuelve a tender la mano.

—¿Es lo único que supone que no sé? Quizás me subestima, señor... —y es que no se mueve aún solo porque está TENSO como un palo.

—Quizás, aunque no veo como iba a saberlo —obviamente se refiere a lo que lleva implicito, es decir, que él lo sabe. No al hecho en sí.

—Parecía muy seguro de las probabilidades a su favor hace un rato

—Lo sigo estando.

—Probablemente usted entonces sigue sabiendo más que yo.

—Me parece que tras este detalle estamos más o menos igualados —ni te creas que él no sabe hacerse el idiota.

Y es que el mismo Albus se siente ahora más a la defensiva. Sus cartas no eran cualquier detalle.

—Me alegro de haber echado luz sobre su igorancia, no es algo que uno pueda hacer todos los días —sonríe, él diametralmente tranquilo y relajado, sin perder ni un solo detalle de su reacción.

Distaban, de hecho, muchísimo de serlo. ¿Cómo se había hecho con ellas? ¿Cuántas? Y más importante, ¿cuáles? Se suponía que las tenía Bathilda... ¿debía conocerla? A lo mejor si era su tataratia abuela entonces. Sonríe otra vez solo unos instantes más tarde y pone su varita en el escritorio entre ellos.

Y ahí va Henry antes que se lo repiense. Albus se recarga en su asiento y junta las puntas de los dedos, mirándole con atención. ¿Qué quería este chico? ¿Saber más únicamente? ¿Chantajearle?

Se nota que al muchacho le cuesta contener la emoción, observando la varita con suma minuciosidad entre sus manos comi si fuera un increíble juguete nuevo. Creo que hasta está temblando un poco. ¡Porque mira! ¡Es la maldita varita de sauco! ¡El palo de la muerte! ¡Y perteneció a Grindelwald!

Como hubieran temblado los dos a su edad de tener alguna de las tres en las manos. Dumbledore sonríe un poco con la emoción del muchacho y le encantaría, en vez de estar sentado aquí, tener diecisiete años y estar sentado con el al otro lado del escritorio, ridículamente emocionado.

Y es que ha leído sobre ella desde que... ¡tiene memoria! Y... cielos, tiene que probarla, aunque sepa perfecto que no va a funcionar con todo su poder al no ser el dueño legítimo. ¿qué hechizo debería hacer? ¡Nunca pensó que podría tenerla en las manos el primer día de llegar aquí! ¡Tal vez no vuelva a sostenerla!

Albus se toma su tiempo para mirarle atentamente las facciones y los gestos, sintiendo esto como uno de sus recuerdos en el pensadero. Uno de esos que no se permitía visitar a menudo.

Y es que... ¿Un patronus? ¿conjurar un fuego? ¿transfigurar algo? Mira a Albus Dumbledore con una sonrisa sincera por primera vez.

Él le sonríe de vuelta, nostálgicamente, con una oleada de afecto hacia él.

—Venga... —lo anima.

—¿Q-Qué... qué es lo que hace mejor? —pregunta sin poder evitarlo.

Dumbledore se ríe un poco, bajito. A decir verdad la varita hacia exactamente lo que el quería.

—Es muy buena para transfigurar, pero algo me dice que tú haces mejores encantamientos.

—Yo lo hago bien todo —responde con eso buscando algo para transfigurar

—Bien, sorpréndeme...

Se humedece los labios mirándole de reojo y es que... ¡no le digas esas cosas!

Ya, ya. Yo se lo he advertido.

Obviamente... OBVIAMENTE levanta la varita hacia Albus Dumbledore porque transfigurar cualquier otra cosa de este despacho es... mediocre.

Dumbledore le mira con más tranquilidad de la que siente en realidad, pensando más en qué va a hacer la varita contra él y si es que va a funcionar.

Lidia tu con ello, trata de volverlo joven, porque no está pensando en hacerle daño para nada.

Igualmente, pese a las recomendaciones que yo le hago, le deja hacer y es demasiado tentador, hasta para la varita qué opina que vale, vale, ya dejara de funcionar con otro hechizo. Le deja el pelo blanco.

De hecho, creo que Henry no quería hacer eso pero como Dumbledore antes lo ha querido, la varita ha ido un poco por libre entre los deseos de los dos.

Bastante impresionado está él de haber logrado algo, sinceramente.

Dumbledore parpadea aún sin moverse y sin saber bien qué le ha hecho, que no se diga que no es Gryffindor

—¡Oh! ¡Ha funcionado!

—Incluso parece sorprendido Señor... —carraspea porque a los diecisiete, aunque ya le había cambiado la voz la tenía, evidentemente, mucho más delgada que ahora.

—Ehm... sí, pero no por que haya funcionado, si no por su aspecto.

Y eso mismo ha empezado a ver Albus, en cuanto se ha escuchado la voz. Las manos, los brazos, la cara... sin barba. Levanta un poco las cejas, sorprendido.

—Oh...

En realidad, Henry miente de nuevo, desde luego. Ya, ya, ya lo imaginaría el mismo Dumbledore si ÉL no estuviera sorprendido de que haya funcionado.

—Es usted... —transfigura cualquier cosa. Lo que sea que encuentre por ahí, en un espejo y se lo tiende

—Vaya... —levanta las cejas aún más. Vale, vale.. agréguenle unos cuantos signos de exclamación más a ese "Vaya!"

—¿Tenía usted el pelo blanco? —pregunta entrecerrando un poco los ojos.

—No, no, desde luego que no —pero hombre, el pelo es lo de menos. Hace demasiado tiempo que no tiene esta edad. Se toca la cara y es que, no sé si sea posible transfigurar a alguien en su yo joven sin que sea un mal funcionamiento de la varita.

Henry frunce el ceño porque eso significa que ha salido mal. Levanta la varita de nuevo contra él para arreglar eso.

Vale, el chico debe ser poderoso y bastante hábil, concluye Dumbledore pese al ceño fruncido de Henry

—Ehh... espera —ahora si levanta la mano el para detenerle.

Tarde. Pero haces bien de quitarsela. Por un instante, los segundos pensamientos de Albus, también conocidos como Gellert, consideran esa presmisa sobre qué habría pasado si realmente ellos dos hubieran conseguido la varita.

Se habrían matado uno al otro.

Gellert la habría querido para si el mayor tiempo posible, igual que él y se habrían peleado mil veces hasta que hubieran tenido, la varita de sauco y otra varita, cualquiera que esta fuera, que solo serviría para hacerle un expulsiarmus al otro cada vez que quisieran hacer cualquier otro hechizo, para hacerse con la posesión del palo de la muerte.

Hasta marearlo todo tanto que incluso la propia varita perdiera la noción de a cual de los dos pertenece y literalmente se hubieran plantado uno frente al otro "Hay que fregar los platos ¿Quién la lleva?" *duelo épico de un solo hechizo.* El que gana friega con el hechizo correspondiente de la varita de sauco, por supuesto

Mientras Gellert asegura que la varita no se hizo para esto (porque creo que le ha tocado fregar) y Albus opina que seguramente no, pero bien que le gusta comer en platos limpios.

Encantadores, ambos... el problema hubiera sido al fin de las vacaciones, quien se lleva la varita

Obviamente, habrían tenido que seguir sus planes de dominación mundial... juntos.

La varita agradece que eso no haya ocurrido... para ser sinceros. Hubiera sido una locura para ella pasar del poder de uno al del otro cada diez minutos por decadas. El mundo entero lo agradece.

Imaginalos en un meeting, haciendo lo mismo "quién la lleva?" *duelo épico de un hechizo. "Te toca a ti torturar a los muggles hoy." "No puedo creer que hagamos esto mismo para ver quien lava los platos"

¡Nadie iba a torturar a los muggles!

Ya empezamos... ojos en blanco.

No, no, aunque hagan los ojos en blanco.

Someterlos. Aleccionarlos. ¿Con qué palabra iba Albus a poder dormir por la noche? El resultado es el mismo.

Bueno, Henry opina que si pueden los dos por Merlín volver del puñetero idilio Grindeldore en el que hasta comparten varita, gracias.

Gellert protesta que cada vez hay más gente opinando en los segundos pensamientos y empieza a plantearse si no tendrían que ir a San Mungo a por un diagnostico de personalidad multiple y algunas drogas de las divertidas.

Nadie va a tomar drogas de ningún punto. ¡Orden, orden!

—La varita, por favor —pide Dumbledore extendiendo la mano hacia Henry, que vacila un instante antes de devolverla.

—Bien, eso... ¿Cómo la has sentido? —pregunta tan normal.

—Bien, ehm... bien. Normal. Supongo que sin la posesión solo es una varita corriente.

—Normal... ya, ya me imagino —se ríe un poco, levantándose.

Henry sonríe.

—Quizás podrías querer venir aquí otro día a... discutir sobre esto o sobre cualquier otro tema —da un par de saltitos.

—¡Desde luego! —justo pensaba que tenía que hacerse su amigo para que le dejara volver a probar—. Lamento su... ¿Sabe? No, no lo lamento.

—¿Ah no?

—En lo absoluto. Me ha salido bastante bien.

—No puedo negarlo... —se ríe un poquito más. Vas ahora si que tener que ir con Abe a que te RIÑA Albus Dumbledore

Henry sonríe tan orgulloso y es otro que tiene que carraspear y recordarse a si mismo que se había asegurado que Albus Dumbledore es su enemigo y no iba a confiar en él.

—Solo... agradecería que intentara usted portarse bien, Señor Grindelwald. Sabe... estar en el comedor cuando se le manda a cenar, no intentar entrar a mi despacho si no estoy... y menos aún hacer el símbolo de las... ehm... el símbolo de Grindelwald en el comedor —y es que se acuerda de las cartas y se pone un poquito serio. Henry le mira sin dejar de sonreír.

—Aun está convencido que fuí yo.

—Desde luego.

Henry se ríe. Ugh, ¡podrías dejar de ser adorable!

—Confesaré cualquier cosa que sea usted capaz de probar.

—Probaré cualquier cosa que sea necesario probar —declara sonriendo más. El chico se encoge de hombros—. Bien, vaya directo a su barco, si me hace el favor.

Sonríe con cara de "quizás lo haga... quizás no" Y es que... le gustaría ir y explorar la escuela con él... pero no, no se mueve.

—¿Sabe que funcionaría mejor, maestro?

—Te escucho.

Abre la boca para decir algo y luego la cierra, negando con la cabeza.

—No. No voy a ofender a su inteligencia diciéndoselo. Estoy seguro que lo sabe bien.

—A mi inteligencia nada la ofende.

—Buenas noches, maestro —se levanta

Exasperante como su abuelo.

—Buenas noches, Henry

Gellert sonríe con eso mientras el muchacho se marcha. La profunda respiración de Dumbledore en cuanto sale, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz y... sonriendo un poco.

—Más vale que vigiles que no se haya llevado nada —recomienda Gellert.

—¡Cielos con ustedes! —protesta Albus... ¿se ha llevado algo obvio?

—Yo solo lo digo —Gellert levanta las manos haciendo a Albus recordar como se hizo con la varita de Sauco robándosela a Gregorovitch. Y es que el desastre de su oficina... no opina que ya era hora que lo notara.

—Las cartas, Gellert... las cartas.

—Hay que interrogarle más sobre eso. Hasta donde sabemos no son de dominio público, estan en el valle de Godric. ¿Dónde guardamos las mías?

—No, no son del dominio público —asegura y se señala la cabeza—. Tus cartas no existen ya, su recuerdo aquí dentro.

—Tal vez habría que destruir las tuyas. ¿Seguro que no estarán en Nurmengard? Habrá que escribir a Bathilda.

—Gellert no se va a haber llevado mis cartas a Nurmengard —aprieta los ojos

—Ella podría habermelas mandado. No son de Bathilda, son mías.

—¿Insinuas que tu harías algo distinto a destruirlas?

—Tal vez...

—La siguiente pregunta es... qué carta, o cartas tiene. ¿Todas? —es que el tono de pánico en su voz.

—Exacto. ¿Qué pone en ellas? ¿Quién más las ha leído? ¿Sus padres? ¿Sus amigos? Podrían haberlas leído todos los chicos de Drumstang que hay ahí fuera ahora mismo. Podrían incluso estarlas repartiendo entre los chicos aquí. Podrían llegarle a Minerva.

Albus se agobia poco a poco conforme va teniendo ideas porque... sus secretos. Su vida personal, sus ideas jóvenes y ESAS ideas jovenes. Con lo bien que suele cuidar lo que dice, lo que cuenta y lo que hace.

—Es que... sé SÉ que eso te pondría los pelos de punta. Podría haberlas donado a una sociedad histórica en Alemania o algo parecido... —sigue Gellert.

Dumbledore se aprieta los ojos con las palmas de las manos, en bastante pánico.

—Pero por otro lado, si hubiera hecho eso... —Gellert da vueltas de un lado a otro, pensando en voz alta frente a su escritorio—. Si hubiera hecho eso habría un montón de gente justo aquí preguntado acerca de ello y pidiendo explicaciones. No eres precisamente alguien anónimo y tienes una serie de influencias que algo como esto podría poner entredicho. Al igual que un montón más de enmigos además de mi que quisieran utilizar algo como esto para desacreditarte.

—Si acaso entonces no lo ha dicho todo, ¿qué pretende? ¿chantajearme?

—Tal vez... ¿para conseguir qué? ¿La varita?

—Como podrá darse cuenta a estas alturas, yo no negocio con Grindelwalds.

—¿Qué harás entonces? Esto es bastante peligroso.

—Antes que cualquier otra cosa, hay que saber qué es lo que quiere el muchacho. Quizás no ha pensado en chantaje y solo quiere aprender

—Y qué es lo que sabe exactamente.

—No... espreaba esa respuseta. No tiene ningún derecho a tener mis cartas —ahora te enfadas. Genial, sí, pareces el chico de que eres en este momento.

—Seguro ni siquiera ha tarído los originales. Habrá traído copias por si decidías destruirlas.

—Traído —es que hasta palidece con la idea.

—Si pretende chantagerarte habrá traído pruebas.

—Tampoco tiene el por qué saber cual es mi opinion sobre que el mundo sepa... de esas cartas.

Gellert le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Parecía feliz de etar aquí y usar la varita... por un momento pensé que... —sigue Albus.

—Ya lo sé. Pero tampoco le subestimes... si ha llegado a conseguir las cartas, es que sabe bien que todo el mundo te considera el gran héroe que me venció y no es difícil suponer que te gusta que esa sea la idea de todo el mundo.

Es que piensa por un momento qué diría todo mundo, en general... pensarían todos lo mismo que Aberforth. Albus Dumbledore estuvo a punto de ser el aliado de Gellert Grindelwald. ¿Cuántos le defenderían? Minerva, seguramente, sería la primera decepcionada.

—Ella... sí. Por no hablar de que seguramente no dejarían que volvieras a acercarte ala escuela y los niños y desde luego ya nadie te propondría como ministro. Toda la opinión pública estaría en tu contra. Pero tal vez podrías ir a trabajar a Drumstang, ahí son más laxos con esos asuntos

—El chico tiene motivos para odiarme... —mira su varita en su mano.

—¿Los tiene?

—Quizás si no hubiera estado yo, tu aún tendrías esta varita, serías el dueño del mundo... él tendría un abuelo y ninguna vergüenza pro su apellido, si es que la tiene.

—No me ha parecido que te odiara para nada.

—En realidad... no. Pero motivos los tiene... ya me odio yo bastante a veces por no poder convencerte y apagarte del todo en vez de ello.

—Tendrás que ir con mucho mucho cuidado —Gellert sonríe bastante emocionado para ser lo que está diciendo. Albus se humedece los labios no sintiéndose tan emocionado como su alter ego.

—Algún día... todo el mundo va a saberlo. ¿Sabes? Es... una deuda que tengo con el mundo. Quizás ha llegado la hora —se plantea.

—Lo que sé es que sea como sea todo se está poniendo interesante y me gusta.

—¡No lo hace! —protesta y... sonríe un poquito igual.

—A mi sí.

Albus suspira sintiendose aún bastante agobiado.

—Minerva te matará si vamos a intentar resolver esto ahora.

—No, no voy a resolver esto ahora. No vas a seguir consiguiendo que actúe impulsivamente.

Gellert se ríe.

—Y lo creas o no, necesito también a Minerva para organizarme, la razón y... otros sentimientos complicados.

—¿Por qué crees que no lo creo?

—Porque creo que tienes miedo de desaparecer con Minerva aquí.

—¿Yo? Yo no tengo miedo de nada que no lo tengas tú.

Albus le mira de reojo... y es que sí que tiene ese secreto temor repentino de que todos le miren como es. Se humedece los labios.

—Solo... mantente por aquí.

—No temas.

—El miedo a veces es útil —se recuerda a si mismo.

Gellert se acerca a él y le toma de la cara levantándosela para mirarle porque... es que se ve justo JUSTO como entonces.

Albus sonríe un poquito dejándole hacer y mirándole a los ojos.

—Debería dejar de vivir en el pasado, Gellert... —susurra.

—Mira que joven te ves...

Es que le pone la mano sobre a suya porque este encuentro con un Grindelwald le ha dejado bastante más suavecito de lo que para el es cómodo. Le acaricia un poco la cara, sonriendo

—Quizás pudiera quedarme así para siempre... —bromea.

—Seguro Minerva va a preferirte así que viejo...

—Para reñirme, sin duda. Me hacía.. cierta gracia que me viera así.


	35. Chapter 35

Hablando del rey de Roma, por cierto, está abajo, suspirándole a la gárgola como siempre.

La gárgola le vuelve a confirmar que... los suspiros no son contraseñas

—Bollocks —protesta y luego piensa que como se abra con eso lo MATA, sonrojándose.

En sí, tendría bastante bastante bastante gracia.

¡No! ¡No la tendría!

Sí, sería sumanente gracioso. La nueva contraseña es Bollocks!

—BOLLOCKS! NO!

—Casi... —asegura la gárgola

—¿Casi qué?

—Casi es la contraseña.

—¿No era bloody coulant de chocolate o algo así? What the hell había hoy de postre?

—Mmm... eso se aleja. Password? ¿O quiere que le avise?

—No puede cambiar el bloody password cada bloody día y no decir nada. ¿Cuál es? "Bollocks Sassenach"?

Es que va a quitarse.

—¡Ugh!

—Me pareció una interesante selección de contraseña...

—No vamos a hablar del tema

—Pasa entonces...

Y ahí va, nerviosa y sonrojada, arreglándose el pelo y el sombrero. Uy, prepárate para lo que vas a encontrar dentro.

Aja...

Que es a un niño de diecisiente años hablando consigo mismo. Al menos está hablando en silencio... mientras juega con la varita, seguramente transfigurando el espejo en pisapapeles y el pisapapeles en espejo, de manera distraída, con cara de preocupación.

Seguro está hablando aun con Gellert sentado sobre su falda sobre ese asunto de compartir una varita, medio idiotizado además.

Minerva parpadea porque... o sea, es que hoy han llegado los niños nuevos y no le ha dado tiempo a revisarlos a todos y acaba de ver a uno saliendo de aquí mismo.

Frunce el ceño y carraspea. Albus da EL SALTO.

—Se puede saber cómo ha entrado aquí señor... —empieza con su voz de maestra, pensando además "¿cómo demonios, con la contraseña que hay?"

—M-Minerva!

Ella parpadea cuando dice su nombre y le mira con más detenimiento.

—¿A-Albus?

—Por... Merlin —es que aún se está recuperando del susto—. Sí, sí

—¿Qué estás...? ¿Qué demonios te has hecho?

Y eso que esto sería más fácil y divertido si él no estuviera histérico, en general... por Gellert. La mira.

—Ehhm... —vacila un poco. Ordenar pensamientos. Guardar a Gellert en la caja, sonrojarse un poco, carraspear. Envolver el asunto de Henry en una gruesa capa de agobios para más tarde...—. E-Estaba... intentando aprender a resolver el... asunto...

—¿Qué asunto?

Aprieta los ojos azules porque no es tan simple, nada de todo esto es simple. Pero el tampoco nació ayer... así que consigue compartamentalizar un poco, lleva toda la vida ocultando el ochenta por ciento de sus sentimientos, pensamientos y emociones.

—Has dicho que aprendiera el hechizo. ¿No?

—Te refieres a... por Merlín, pero esto es pasarte un poco hacia el otro lado, ¿no?

Albus se ríe un poco, descargando del todo la angustia y acercándose a ella.

—Pareces un... adolescente. Como si no tuviera suficiente con Black y Potter.

—¿Me estás diciendo que no te gusto más así?

Ella le mira y es que... sí se ve bien, pero... parece un NIÑO y está acostumbrada al otro aspecto.

—Tal vez solo un poco exagerado.

—Un poco...

—Bastante. No veo de este modo a los niños.

—No soy un niño, debo tener unos... ¿dieciocho?

—Eres un completo niño ahora —aprieta los ojos y sonríe.

—Pensé que te haría gracia verme así —se sonroja un poco acercándosele del todo y sintiéndose un poquito mejor ahora que ella se ríe—. Esto debe ser raro para ti... supongo que te sentirías más satisfecha regañándome.

Minerva le mira y es que...

—¿A caso querías que me pusiera en tu lugar y te viera como me ves tu a mi...?

—No te veo siempre como una niña —asegura y es que, quiere tocarla un poco. Ya quiero ver que te viera un alumno y ojo a ese siempre. Ejem.

—¿Estás seguro? ¿O estabas intentando teorizar sobre qué habría pasado al revés?

—¿Qué habría pasado al revés? —sonríe más y le toma la mano. Ella se deja, desde luego.

—Me refiero a que hubieras sido uno de mis alumnos —sí, ya sabemos que ya lo has entendido, es que ella también está nerviosa.

—Si yo hubiera sido uno de tus alumnos... lo de ayer nunca hubiera pasado, no importa cuantos treinta años hubiera esperado yo —el cinismo.

—Ya lo sé —suspira. Él levanta las cejas con eso porque esperaba algún tipo de... pelea.

—¿Tan cuadrada es usted, profesora McGonagall? —ahora vas a querer jugar a los roles.

—No, pero sé que tu... no te hubieras quedado aquí treinta años.

—Llevo aquí más de treinta años, querida. No me subestimes. Yo hablaba de... ti y tu rectitud. ¿Hay algun alumno al que veas hoy, ya de adulto, al que no le llames Señor... y le riñas cada vez que puedes?

Mimerva le mira porque... sí, lleva ahi treinta años, pero no por ella, si no porque le da miedo o quien sabe qué hacer algo más interesante o importante como ser ministro de magia... y es que si ella hubiera sido la profesora lo hubiera empujado a TODO. Hasta a la luna si acaso Albus hubiera querido ir.

Dumbledore levanta la otra mano y le acaricia la mejilla, sin saber en qué está pensando, pero por su expresión, sabiendo bien que no es en algo especialmente reconfortante.

—No, no lo hay.

—¿Ves? —sonríe, aunque poco, porque... sabe que es una respuesta incompleta—. Puedes... devolverme al ancianito venerable cuando quieras, es solo una transfiguración.

—No, no pasa nada —sonríe un poco tristemente igual con la otra idea. Albus recarga su frente en la de ella, cerrando los ojos.

—Lo siento...

—¿Qué sientes? —le mira.

—¿Estás bien? —vacila un poco.

—Sí... Sí.

—Necesito que hagas algo por mi... —aprieta los ojos porque eso suena todo menos seguro.

—¿Qué?

—Quieres... ¿jugar ajedrez? —sonríe un poco, cansado.

—¿Eh?

—Voy a hacerme viejo otra vez, proque... es un poco tonto estar así de joven, ¿no? ¿O me prefieres así? —se humedece los labios.

—Estaba pensando en como habría sido una reunión con tus padres.

Parpadea... y eso es... más o menos lo que requiere. Sonríe un poco otra vez.

—¿Cómo habría sido? —pregunta y decide tirar un poco de ella, hacia su cuarto.

—Complicado... ¿Cómo eran tus padres?

—Mi madre se parecía en algo a ti.

—¿En qué? —levanta las cejas.

—El moño —sonríe un poco, de lado.

Minerva se llevala mano al pelo apretando los ojos.

—Usaba siempre un moño alto y perfectamente amarrado. Tenía el pelo oscuro como tú y era estricta —o más bien tenía tres hijos que cuidar, incluyendo a un genio, un medio genio y una chica que no podía controlar su magia... y un marido en la cárcel. La mujer no era estricta, hacía lo que podía.

—Seguro nos hubieramos entendido bien, entonces —sonríe un poco.

—Depende... ¿qué le hubieras dicho? —pregunta.

Ella le mira y... se sonroja un poco apartando la cara. Albus levanta las cejas y cierra la puerta del cuarto, haciendo que se prendan las velas y la chimenea.

—¿Aja?

—Que... iba a pedir todas y cada una de las becas existentes para ti y que más valía que empezara a hacerse a la idea de que ibas a aceptarlas TODAS.

Albus se ríe con eso.

—Algo ya estaba acostumbrada a eso, creo que entre menos tiempo pasara en casa le parecía mejor... no por mala persona, sino porque era yo un poco difícil.

—Entonces le habría sido yo su mejor amiga en el mundo.

Albus se ríe un poco más, pensando... en lo que haría él hoy por su madre y por su hermana. Debía haber vuelto a casa en vez de ir al congreso en Cairo y tantas otras cosas que hizo el mientras fue alumno.

—Quizás no te hubiera disgustado tanto de alumno.

—¿Por?

—Porque ponía bastante atención y trabajaba. No era el peor desastre, lo habríamos pasado bien en transfiguraciones.

—Seguro habrías hecho un montón de preguntas difíciles —exactamente como hacia yo... y bien orgullosa que está de ello.

—Exactamente el tipo de preguntas cuya respuesta no requiere ser investigada en un libro... sino... creada. Y luego escrita en un artículo —él hacia lo mismo con ella.

Suspira un poco porque... sí, ya se imagina, aunque ella no hizo tantas de esas como debió hacer él a sus profesores. De todos modos sonríe un poco.

—Increíblemente me parece que te frustraba más de profesor de lo que te frustraría de alumno.

—Supongo que sí —es que está segura que como alumno no le haría a ella NINGÚN caso.

Eres una dramática, Minerva. No eres ninguna tonta y le agradas. Y das su clase favorita. Además le riñes, eso le gusta.

No, es que le conoce. Para cuando la conocio a ella ya estaba retraido y asustado de quién sabe qué y ella podía ser un reto suficientemente interesante a la par que seguro al no exigir tampoco demasiado, pero de haber sido al revés... ella hubiera resultado no ser suficientemente interesante y le hubiera reñido demasiado, cosa que para entonces no habría apreciado como ahora.

Mmm quizás, pero no se tampoco si le hubiera reñido tanto, habría sido el niño más listo y brillante, le habría consentido todo.

Igual que ahora. Lo habría hecho todo TODO por él. Lo habría adpotado y se hubiera hecho cargo de Abeforth cuando su madre murió y le habría empujado a estudiar hasta llegar a... hasta que hubiera muerto. Lo bueno es que Ariana no habría muerto.

¿Por que nunca le habría mandado a casa? No, no, vale, era una broma.

Porque ella se hubiera hecho cargo. Tal vez se hubiera ocupado de echarle también la bronca a Gellert y los hubiera puesto rectos a los dos en el camino correcto.

Eso piensa Albus de Minerva... con este otro Grindelwald. No crean que no es posible que sea ella la que lo enderece

Y les hubiera reñido a los dos por estar compartiendo varita y mareando a todo el mundo. Sí, ella hubiera tenido muchísimo más un rol de madre de haber sido ella la profesora... porque eso es lo que Albus necesitaba y ya lo tiene siendo la alumna.

Sí que les hubiera reñido a ambos de TODO y Gellert habría terminado siendo un hombre de bien. Ministro de magia.

Sí, seguramente, porque Gellert también necesitaba un adulto.

Sí, y uno bastante firme. Ejem... como Minerva. Es que insisto que hace rato ya lo está pensando Albus (y es verdad que ya bastante es la madre de él... )

—Aunque por lo visto, la atracción es por el hombre mayor... —agrega tratando de reencauzar esta conversacion.

Minerva levanta las cejas porque no podría estar más equivocado.

—Oh... ¿o no? —se sonroja un poco con eso.

—No...

Sonríe un poco, aunque... cállate Gellert.

Pues es que...

Se humedece los labios con eso, ni siquiera la había besado siendo un chico y es que sí, sí, era obvio que le iba a preferir siendo un gazapillo a siendo el anciando que era.

—No puedo prometerte ser un muchacho cada vez que... pero, bueno, asumo que hoy... —se humedece los labios porque ya, ya lo había dicho Gellert. Así le vas a gustar más—. Hoy seguro será mejor que ayer, aunque no se a los dieciocho cómo funcionaba esto.

—¿Desde cuándo tienes todas estas inseguridades con tu cuerpo y tu aspecto?

—Desde que es... relevante. Ni siquiera existía en mi lista de temas relevantes —se ríe un poco, sin mirarla.

—¿Por qué crees que ahora es relevante?

¡Todo es culpa de Gellert!

—No lo es hasta que... ¡dices cosas como estas! —Y ahora parece más niño de dieciocho, no es por nada. Se sonroja un poco.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues como que no, no te gusta el hombre mayor. No puedo arreglar eso... SOY un viejo. Aunque no deba recordártelo.

—No he dicho que no me guste —toma un mechón de su pelo y lo pone en su sitio acariciándole.

—Has dicho, claramente, que la atracción no es por el hombre mayor —sigue la caricia porque... buff, hoy necesita varias. (ejem, cuando dices que no las necesitas?)

—Porque no lo es. Tampoco es por el muchacho.

Albus se ríe un poco con eso.

—Es por mi estupendo intelecto? —pregunta levantando la mano y acariciandole la suya con ella.

Minerva se sonroja porque sí, es por eso y por tu estúpida personalidad.

—¿Aun sientes mi magia? —le acaricia el dorso de la mano... y al menos ahora no está pensando en Gellert y sus cartas.

—Sí.

—Yo incluso te veo mejor, el chico sabe lo que hace —le pone las manos en la cintura y la empuja un poco, hacia su cama.

—¿El chico? —se deja.

—Oh... ehh... ya te contaré... —explica sonrojándose un poquito y tirándola de espaldas.

Minerva levanta las cejas y se le abraza un poco.

Puede ser en la nueva hora favorita para charlar... que es después del sexo. O sea olvídate de verdad de jugar ajedrez. Es una fantasía del mundo que Albus y Minerva jugaban ajedrez y charlaban...

Eso vemos, eso vemos. Aun pueden hacerlo... Otro dia, no van a morirse hoy.

Aun tienen años, cuando Albus ya definitivamente no pueda... Por lo pronto, el juvenil chico, casi imberbe (que para lo barbudo que es de viejo no te creo que a los 18 lo fuera...), se acerca y le besa. Venga, Minerva, ¡haz tu magia y consigue que no piense en nada!

Para ella esto es bastante raro pero... es aue al final sigue siendo él. Y la verdad, a ella siempre SIEMPRE le ha gustado más la idea de haber tenido ambos la misma edad.

Ejem... si se ha pasado un poco. Esta es la fantasía "me acuesto con un alumno" puede que en la siguiente te convierta en una ancianita solo para darte gusto.

En realidad, en la fantasía de ella era él es aue se hacia de la edad de ella... así que...

La estabamos molestando, pero vale, es válida entonces esta como fantasía. Y... yo aprovecharía que esta vez tiene quizás más de un tiro que dar.

Ahora que no venga que bien que el podría tener la de... con una profesora.

Albus no tiene fantasías (ríanse)

¿Perdona?

Shh... que calle que le están dando un beso. Vale, solo por eso le quita el gorro y va a darle un beso en el cuello. Joder, Albus, métele mano bien, quitale el bra, ¡no le quites el gorro!

¿Ves como sí las tiene? Vale, vale, también la está convenciendo a ella.

¡Que no, que no! Vale, va otra vez a buscarle el punto G que tanto funciona. El asunto es que ahora mismo tu cuerpo tiene 18, a media búsqueda del punto G vas a estar firme y a nada de dar la hora, querido.

Vaaaaale, tampoco va a volver a decirle eso de cuantas veces puede disparar.

No, no, está bien... que sea sincera. ¡Y no es por nada pero está pensando demasiado para lo que le están haciendo! Que hay de dejarse ir y dejar de preocuparse por cosas mientras sus fuertes dedos masajean su interior. ¿No?

Nah, nah

¡Solo protestan! Y luego se quejan de que se quede ahí un poco traumatizado. Albus frunce el ceño y vale, ahí va con toda la intensidad que es capaz, él también sabe desaparecer ropa, ¿sabes?

Lo siento, es que ahora mismo la paraliza un poco cuando le ve porque es que no está acostumbrada ¡y parece un niño!

Te falta pelo, Albus. Mucho. Que además... es que se le ve TODO de manera excesivamente clara, dado que no tiene a la barba que tiene el feliz propósito de cobertora. Así que ahí tienes a la varita original diciéndote ¡HOLAAA!

Su Minerva de quince años está INDIGNADA de que le esté pasando esto y pide que por dios la dejen ir a ella.

Si se lo pides...

Pues chibi!Minerva debe estar gritando en la cabeza de la adulta. Minerva que ahora mismo ¿siente que va a ser violada por un alumno?

No.

Albus la mira y vacila porque esto de la cercanía sigue sin dársele bien así al natural... (me encanta que Minerva nos aclara que Albus Dumbledore NUNCA podrá violarla)

Ya puestos en esto, creo que Chibi!Minerva va a tomar el control.

—E-Esto... n-no te gusta del todo, ¿verdad? puedo.. —se estira un poco a por su varita que otra maldita vez no sabe dónde ha dejado. Esto debe pasarle a menudo. No teman.

Es un desastre esto. DESASTRE porque además siente que Slughorn...

¿S-Slughorn? Cielos, esto se está saliendo de proporcion. Ahora estamos pensando en Slughorn a la mitad de ESTO

Es que eres un niñooooo y ella te está haciendo... ¡cosas!

Sí, en general es la fantasía de profesora-alumno, querida. Albus va a terminar con este problema, en serio, en cuanto encuentre su varita.

Bueno, en realidad no te esta haciendo cosas porque no se atreve, justo de eso se queja chibi!Minerva.

Espeeeeeeeera. ¿No se atreve?

No mucho...

Albus se detiene de todo al oír eso... en.. la cabeza de Minerva. Se gira a mirarla.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que... e-es que...

Le acaricia entre los dos pechos con un dedo y ella se sonroja.

—No encuentro mi varita... —la tienes ahí en medio, es lo más notorio que hay por aquí—, pero igualmente, pasa algo. ¿Es que qué, Minerva? —y es que la cadencia y el tono es el de siempre. Te la debe haber robado Henry.

—Me siento yo como de quince ahora —protesta ella y se tapa la cara con las manos.

Que no, que está por aquí. Albus se ríe un poco con esto, poniéndole una mano en la cabeza.

—Y qué hay de malo en sentirse joven... ¿quieres que te transforme en Minerva de quince?

—No... no, mejor no.

—¿Por? —es que está rebuscando su varita por ahí debajo de las almohadas.

—De hecho, no. PARA NADA.

—¿Por qué? —otra risita, la mira y... et voila, aquí está la varita.

—Porque yo era virgen a los quince, Albus...

La boca un poco abierta porque, oh, el genio, no había pensado en ese asunto.

—E-Ehm... ¿y-y? —pregunta casual.

—Y la primera vez de una chica no suele ser su mejor vez. De hecho dista mucho de eso.

—Ehm... ejem... —la mira a los ojos, y se ríe un poco—. Vale, no voy a preguntar... seguro fue saliendo de la escuela con el chico ese...

Le mira y levanta la mano para ir a taparle la boca porque no es... el mejor momento y decide que mejor le besa.

Chibi!Minerva da las gracias a quien sea el dios que ha obrado el milagro. Menos mal.

Bien, bien, que sigue sin contarnos. Va a acabar por averiguarlo, Minerva, no creas que no. Por ahora, vas a sentir el vigor y la hiperactividad de Albus joven que si a los noventa parece que tiene pulgas y se mueve de un lado a otro sin parar... a los dieciocho no quiero ni saberlo.

Debería volverla de venticinco y ya te digo que se iban a ir a dormir a las diez de la mañana. Puede que eso lo haga ella misma, mira tu.

Puedes hacerlo con la varita de Albus que está ahí a tu lado y hoy está esa varita con ganas de cambiar la edad de las personas.

¿Y dónde están los bloody millones de condones ahora?

Ahh... en un universo alterno. Pregúntale o vas a ir mañana con poppy y v E.

Sí, porque mira que le ha dicho que en una semana.

No, no, es que preguntale porque les ha desaparecido y solo él sabe dónde coño mete las cosas que desaparece.

Vale, vale, se separa del beso entonces cuando nota que la cosa va a demasiado.

Así o más frus... ohh ¿Ya somos de venticinco?

No. El multitasking... no, no. Ahora lo hará.

—Ugh...— niño de dieciocho te respira encima y creo que hasta mueve un poco las caderas. Menos mal que mañana es domingo.

—Los condones, Albus... ¿qué has hecho con ellos?

—¿L-Los... qué?

—Bollocks... lo que has comprado en Hogsmeade!

Esperaleeee! Aunque sonríe con el bollocks.

—Has visto mi nueva contraseña... —sí, no sabe de los condones pero ahora se ha acordado.

—¡Eso me recuerda que he venido a reñirte!

Albus se ríe un poco más y otra vez... a buscar la puta varita minetras le clava el asunto... creo que en el bajo abdomen.

Ella la encuentra primero y se hace de veinticinco ahora sí. Las cejas de Albus al techo, está casi como el día que la contrató.

—Ohh... cielos.

—Cállate —le tiende la varita.

—No me estoy quejando... —se le recarga un poco más encima y sonríe del todo—. De hecho te prefiero de esta edad a de quince —es que de quince sí te conoció, y de quince eras SU NIÑA ADORADA.

Igual se sonroja (su niña adorada que se le hubiera echado encima como lo hizo el otro día nada más le hubiera dado la espalda)

Ah... ok, entonces no habría habido ningun problema. Albus no piensa cuando se le echa encima de esta forma.

Poppy difiere por cierto, ella garantiza que sí que hubiera habido problemas.

Me refiero a que lo hubiera hecho... incluso cuando tuvo quince la primera vez

¿C-Con el adulto?

Sip

Albus se sonroja con eso y sonríe un poco, porque no merece a Minerva McGonagall.

Lo siento, es por eso que chibi!Minerva quería... o sea, eres exactamente la fantasía de chibi!Minerva. Por eso ella se siente de quince.

Albus le hace un cejas cejas. Porque hala, ya que estamos aquí y es la fantasía de alguien, mira que al señor no le molesta en lo absoluto ser el rey del mundo.

¡¿Por qué no está buscando los bloody condones!?

¡Ah! ¡Los condones, es verdad!

¡Y se deja de tonterias!

Es que... le va a hacer venir la caja del... más raro, complicado, espectacular y el que haga mas cosas. Y que sepa a piña.

¿A caso se está poniendo ella exquisita? ¡Si le da igual! ¡Solo quiere uno para que Poppy no la riña!

Pues el problema es que le están dejando pensar demasiado.

—¿E-Ese te parece bien?

—¡Ugh!

El doble parpadeo.

—Oh... —es que solo le faltan las estrellas y las lunas. De hecho, no, vale, me callo porque ¿recuerdan lo que estaba haciendo hace rato?

Minerva se los quita de las manos y abre la caja con los bloody dientes si hace falta.

—Creo que ese... era el de la sensación de calor... Y el que se sentía como si no tuviera uno nada que pensé que podía gustarte —especifica

Puede que como no te calles te meta uno de piña en la boca. Además de poner el otro en su sitio... así de completo improvisto y sin avisar.

Que hace que Albus de un saltito y tenga un escalofrío inevitable... y se lleve una palmada al culo por no estarse quieto, que casi se le cae.

—¡Ah! ¡Minervaaa! —es que se muere de risa con la palmada al culo, perdonenlo

—¿Qué? —le mira sin esperarse eso, bajando un poco la... urgencia de todo.

—Nada que... me hace gracia que me riñas con palmadas en el culo —se lleva la mano al condon que le acaba de poner y es que... es de estrellas y lunas. El mismo lo ha garantizado. Creo que hasta brilla en la oscuridad... si hubiera oscuridad.

—Por Merlín, ¿ahora te va el rollo de los castigos? —pregunta un poco sorprendida, pero sonriendo, yendo a situarse... sinceramente sin querer ver las lunas y las estrellas. Ah, ¿se va a volver a poner encima?

—Temo que lo estás poniendo de una manera demasiado acusatoria... solo me hace gracia que me riñas a golpes de culo. Me parece que a la que le va es a ti.

Pues es que si ella no toma la iniciativa... Se sonroja un poco con eso.

Albus se sienta, proque es que cuando piensa las cosas funcionan mucho ían hablando de cualquier cosa hasta el fin de los tiempos los dos desnudos y en la cama

Así que puesto el condon en su sitio, ya puede poner lo otro en el otro sitio también y luego sigue hablando de lo que quieras, cariño... si es que puedes.

Que se sienta, igualmente se sienta, con ella encima, ¡Dejale hacer un poco!

—Puede que conmigo de esta edad y contigo de esa... —es que sigue parloteando, dioses, aún no hay A en B, por eso lo consigue—, esto sí fuera una... posible realidad. Albus yendo a hurtadillas al despacho de la profesora de trasnfiguraciones...

—Seguiría siendo lo bastante responsable para mandar a Albus a dormir.

—Nadie habla de irresponsabilidad —susurra. Es que está muy cerca,

y sus pechos están también muy cerca y calientitos. Le gusta.

—¿Cómo que no? —le abraza del cuello, por cierto porque... se acerca a que A toque a B aunque no esté dentro aun.

—Si yo fuera a buscarte a media noche... no me mandarías a mi cama —la toma de la cintura y... la levanta un poco. Ahí va el instinto, ¡Albus, tu puedes!

—Eso sería irresponsable.

—No si fuera yo.

—¿Por qué semejamte trato especial, Señor Dumbledore?

Trata de... dejarla caer. Ya empieza a dejar de pensar en la conversación. ¡Lo estás consiguiendo!

—P-Porque... te gusto.

—No... hum... t-tanto —miente y ayuda, acomodándose.

—Yo... ahh, por las... barbas...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Q-Que no... creas... —balbucea, cada vez más perdido—, que no s-se

—¿Q-Que no sabes qué? —dobla un poco las piernas para estar de rodillas y poder controlar mejor el movimiento y también le da algunos besos ahí donde llegue porque... ¿por qué no?

—Cielos, Minerva —es que aprieta los ojos e intenta echarse al frente y moverse, pero es que siempre eligen unas posiciones un poco limitante

¡Él se ha sentado!

Igualmente acostado era limitante. La abraza de la cintura e intenta echarla atrás. De todos modos no hay problema con ello, sigue abrazándole.

Va a ser muy muy poco estético. Todo el movimiento. Cero fluido. Menos mal que no están filmando una peli porno pero al fin la tiene como la quería tener en algún momento anoche.

Nadie está aquí por el arte.

Y es capaz de correrse casi ponerse así por que ¿quién les ha dicho que este cuerpo de dieciocho no es virgen?

Minerva le abraza cuando lo nota y esta vez no se aparta.

—Ugh, no... —Es que hasta protesta en cuanto pasa, apretando los ojos. Oh, juventud. Él no queríaaaaaa así de rápido.

Aaaaanda pat pat

—L-Lo siento... —susurra.

—¿Qué?

—Y-Yo... tú... cielos es que t-te sientes... bien.

Sonríe y le acaricia la espalda. Él la abraza con fuerza y mueve un poquito aún la cadera.

—Está bien, está bien... para eso lo hacemos —le consuela un poco y levanta las cejas cuando ve que aun se mueve.

—No, no... que tú... —susurra porque venga, si en algo trabaja todos los días Albus es en no ser egoísta. La mira a los ojos y... es que tanto guardar sus disparos...—. A la próxima... uff... vamos a empezar e-en está posición.

—¿Por?

—Porque ha funcionado muy bien, mira qué rápido... —medio bromea aún con la respiración medio agitada—. Cielos, con lo que costó ponernos así...

—Creo que tiene más que ver con la edad y con haberte dejado con las ganas antes —sonríe un poco.

Albus suspira un poco, separándose levemente.

—Voy a suponer que... a está edad, solo basta esperar un poco. T-Tú...

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Estabas bien? Ni siquiera hemos llegado a la parte del bollocks —sonríe acariciándole un poco el pelo.

—Ah... sí. Ha sido un poco rápido para mi

—¿Un poco rápido, Minerva? —se ríe—. ¿Qué hemos aprendido ya de la condescendencia entre nosotros?

Ella se ríe. Ahí va el dedo otra vez entre sus pechos, sorprendido porque bueno, Minerva de los tiene más firmes. Ella le mira y es que sigue pensando que malditasea nació demasiado tarde.

Ni siquiera nos parece tan guapo, Minerva.

¡No es una questión de eso!

Ah, ¿no?

No.

Además otra vez está despeinado porque el chico victoriano trae el pelo largo.

Siempre trae el pelo largo.

Nació con el pelo largo, vamos. Albus le sonríe.

—¿Qué estás pensando que no me dices?

Es que de verdad se siente de quince otra vez. Se sonroja un montón porque está... acordándose de sus fantasías de adolescente. Él se ríe, bajito.

—Cuéntame, ¡ya sé que tiene que ver conmigo!

—¡No! —se tapa la cara porque le da mucha vergüenza.

—¿Por qué no? —pregunta con suavidad —. No tienes nada de que avergonzarte.

O sea, es que... esas fantasías de que hubieran estudiado juntos y peleado al aprender las cosas y enseñado el uno al otro los hechizos y las cosas. Tal vez ella no hubiera sido tan buena en transfiguraciones entonces esforzándose en otra cosa para compensarle a él y haberle ayudado a preparar sus hechizos para el Finkley. Tal vez ambos se hubieran hecho animagos y él la hubiera hecho a ella ser menos seria y hacer más travesuras y ella le hubiera metido un poco de bloody orden.

De algun modo son cosas que luego habían logrado. O sea, sí habían acabado discutiendo sobre transfiguraciones hasta altas horas de la noche sin que nadie pudiera entenderles y sí habían logrado entenderse con solo una mirada y él la había hecho tender muchas muchas veces a ser menos recta y seria... pero bueno también estaba el asunto de... los besos en la biblioteca mientras estudiaban o... después de ganar un partido de Quidditch o de perderlo que bueno, eso más o menos había llegado ahora.

Minerva McGonagall cumpliendo las metas poco a poco. Es que Albus la sigue mirando a la expectativa

—Sabes que yo podría contribuir a esos maravillosos pensamientos, ¿verdad? Solo es cuestión de decirlos —le toca los labios.

Le mira otra vez y es que hasta le da vergüenza pensar en lo que... seguiría a los besos y esto que están haciendo.

¿Casarse y tener hijos? Tienen una ESCUELA.

¡Uuuugh! ¡No lo digas!

—Voy a empezar a tener que suponer qué estás pensando... —sigue, sonriendo.

—¿Qué supones que estoy pensando?

—En nosotros... Mmmm algo vergonzoso además.

Se sonroja. Signo inequivoco de BINGO. Él se ríe porque era fácil.

—Veamos... ¿algo real o algo que te gustaría que hiciéramos?

—¡Albus! —protesta tapándose la cara.

—Me encanta que me digas Albus así. Hmm... así que voy bien, me suena más vergonzoso algo que quisieras que pasara... —se ríe.

—Paraaaa

—¿Por qué?

Le mira entre los dedos súper sonrojada.

—¿Es algo que puedo hacer aquí? —cejas cejas de nuevo.

Ella vuelve a taparse la cara y es que se ríe de nuevo.

—¿Has sentido algo del... condón? —caaaaaaambio de tema.

—¿Del... eh? —niña, si con trabajos ha conseguido no sentir.

—De lo que se supone que hace

—Oh... hmm... quizás justamente ese ha sido el problema —escurrir el bulto al área de investigación. No ha sido mi culpa. Ejem

—Me parece a mi que no —sonríe un poco.

—Desde luego que sí —sonríe—. Deben hacer sido esas vibraciones

—Qué ibas tu a tener ganas... ¿no? —se ríe ella.

—No bueno, ganas sí, pero...

—Muchas, muchas ganas.

—M-Muchas... bueno, algunas, no voy a mentir...

Otra vez se ríe.

—Aún así... Ehm... esto no solo es de ganas, es de gusto —todos nos damos cuenta de que estás parloteando por parlotear, querido.

—Así que también te ha gustado mucho.

—Me habría gustado más de haberte gustado a ti.

—Aun puedes arreglar eso —se rie otra vez.

—¿Con esto? —levanta la mano mostrándosela—. O...

—¿Qué?

—No lo sé, hay quien dice que yo con la varita puedo hacer cosas que nunca han visto. Aunque me parece que no se referían a la varita correcta.

Minerva se ríe.

—Esa otra cuestión no ha recibido tantas alabanzas.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Alabanzas?

—Yo no dije eso en ningún momento —se ríe.

—Es de lo que te estabas quejando.

—¡No me quejaba! Solo establecía que igual que si han dicho eso de mi magia, no recuerdo un halago semejante de mis habilidades físicas que.. respalde que sean muy buenas

—Es decir, quieres alabanzas.

—Estás poniendo palabras en mi boca —se ríe más.

—Estoy interpretando tus palabras.

—Lo que quiero es hacerlo bien. Una vez que uno lo hace bien, lo demás viene solo.Y tengo una idea entre averiguar si esto funciona o no de nuevo...

—¿Aja?

—¿Qué tal te ha caído el muchacho de Pomona? —pregunta moviéndose un poco en la cama hacia atrás.

Minerva parpadea completamente descolocada. Albus toma una de las almohadas y la mira, esperando a que responda.

—Pues... bien, no es tan joven como pensaba. La ha invitado a ir a Francia con él en navidad.

Le acerca la almohada y pretende ponérsela debajo del culo. McGonagall papadea un poco pensando que quiere... Si aun no dominas del todo un aujero, Albus...

—De todos modos... sí hay que alabar tu actitud.

—¿Cuál actitud?

—La que tienes... ante esto.

—¿A-Ante qué? —pregunta poniéndose entre sus piernas.

—Es menos común de lo que crees.

—¿Lo es? —parpadea, ella asiente—. Yo leí... —se echa atrás y agacha un poco.

—Hay muchos que piensan que saben hacer esto bien... instintivamente y se ofenden si alguien trata de rectificarles. O que con quedarse ellos a gusto ya está todo hecho.

—Ohh... —la mira y se lo piensa un poco —. Bueno, esta es una habilidad como cualquier otra, que no nacimos sabiendo.

Sonríe porque ella lo sabe, pero no es tan fácil verlo de ese modo.

—Y no soy tan... egoista como para suponer que solo yo voy a divertirme... —se lo piensa un poco más—. ¿O sí?

Niega.

—De hecho me viene bastante bien que me digas qué hacer, como ayer con el punto G —es que de verdad no le importa no saberlo—. Voy a necesitar que me guies en esto también.

—¿En qué?

—Puedo hacer nudos con los rabos de las cerezas... pero temo que si hago un nudo aquí no va a gustarte.

El susto, creo que se incorpora y cierra un poco las piernas.

—Calma, calma, no voy a hacerte un nudo —pero voy a hacerte eso que piensas y ni siquiera te había avisado.

—No, p-pero... O-O sea...

—¿Qué?

—Q-Que...

Él hace el gesto de mirarla por encima de las gafas, aunque no trae gafas. Ella traga saliva y se sonroja

—¿Te da vergüenza? —estira un poco la mano para tomarla del pie y acariciarle un poco.

Asiente.

—¿Recuerdas que me estabas contando de Pomona? —pregunta con suavidad tirando un poco de su pie y acariciándole la pierna—. MI intención era... relajarte.

—Y-Ya, pero...

—Creo que puedo hacerlo bien y que puede gustarte. Pero... no tengo por qué hacerlo. Nunca lo he hecho, así que tampoco sé... hacerlo —sonríe un poquito, pensando.

Ella aprieta los ojos porque es queeeee y él se ríe un poco, bajito.

—¿Qué puede salir mal?


	36. Chapter 36

Tienes dieciocho, Albus... ya deberías estar a punto para otra. Se le acerca a besarle a ver si... se le olvida eso por ahora.

Sí se le va a olvidar, maldita sea Minerva, le conoces bien y si que va a estar a punto, lo que ocurre es que él no tiene NI IDEA y por el amor de dios cámbiale el condon, Minerva, no dejes que sea un guarro. O sea más o menos... ¿ves cómo funciona que tienes que hacer un montonazo de cosas para que el señor sea funcional en general? Vale, bienvenida al sexo con él. Si no le dejas hacer lo que tiene en mente tienes que hacer ese montonazo de cosas que para que sea... funcional.

Bueno, bueno, paciencia. Primero beso y luego comprobaciones de rigor.

Todavia en el beso, los primeros instantes, sigue parloteando sobre que no debería tener vergüenza

Seguro ella puede ayudarse un poco con la mano si con el beso no hay suficiente... para callarlo, claro. Ajem, eso es lo que quiere. Desde luego. Nada más eso.

Mira, mira la injusticia. Minerva le apaga el cerebro, pero Albus... ¡no puede intenar apagárselo como el quería! Y se lo apaga, eso sí, bastante apropiadamente, entre el beso y la mano.

Cada vez que no le deja hacer una cosa. UUUUNA cosa. Sea la que esta sea, tenemos que oirnos el sermón de la injusticia.

¡Sí! ¡Desde luego! Al menos va a ir a poner la mano ahí a ver si está humedita como debe estar.

Claro que sí, ella no ha acabado, por eso le daba vergüenza que metieras ahí la boca. Si le explicara... de hecho debería explicarle. Incluso se separa un poco dle beso. Lo siento, Minerva.

—Por Merlin, si estás... —cállalo.

Ahí va otra vez a besarle. ¡¿Para qué le dejas irse?!

Y vas a seguirte peleando con él, deja te digo, proque ahora va a ponersete encima, tocándote un poco los pechos de nuevo. Ni se acuerda del condon.

Ella sí porque ha estado toda la mañana vomitando pero prefiere esperar a que él esté en... una situación realmente comprometida.

Pues... ¿sabes? Va a ir a besuquearte los pechos, a ver si ahí si te dejas y empiezas a decir bollocks.

Es que está como loca buscando el resto de la mira porque otra vez, está tremendamente distraida.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta empezando a preocuparse un poco, del desastre que está siendo esto.

—Que no encuentro...

Se humedece los labios y se separa un poco más.

—¡Aquí! —tan contenta cuando los encuentra

Albus se ríe un poco, bajito. Ella sonríe y ahí va la mano a ver si le corta la risa. Casi se ahoga, dando un saltito. ¡Mira tu qué natural te mueves! Ahora es ella quien se ríe.

—E-Esos ataques sigilosos...—traga saliva y sonríe un poco igual. Ella se ríe de nuevo—. Además los haces naturalmente, ni siquera pareces pensarlo —y es que el se piensa cada vez que va y te roza un pecho.

—Lo siento, ya cruzamos esa linea —responde ella.

Albus levanta la mano y se la pone directa en el pecho, casi como para demostrar que no, no la han cruzado. Sonríe, sin hacer ningún ademán de apartarle.

—Oh, venga, esto no es... por Merlín, el de los problemas soy yo —protesta un poco, apretandole levemente el pecho ya que tiene la mano ahí. Es que el problema, es... sí, de intimidad. Aunque va mejorando. Por un lado tienes problemas para tocarle un pecho y ayer tan feliz le has metido un dedito por atrás. Hay que ser un poco más consecuentes, ¿eh?, que nos están viendo.

Minerva se ríe y le acaricia un poco la cara.

Cierra los ojos azules y la verdad es que ahora mismo el muchacho Henry, las cartas y la posibilidad de que Minerva deje de hablarle se siente tan lejano como ajeno. Ella lo nota, así que sigue con ello, peinandole también un poco y acariciándole el pecho y el cuello.

—Estás tan... cerca, Minerva —y es tibio todo, aquí. Y seguro. Y afectuoso.

Se acerca un poco más a él solo por la broma, él sonríe de lado abriendo los ojos y mirándola de reojo.

—Estás ahora aún más cerca, Minerva...—repite en el mismo tono.

Se ríe y vuelve a acercarse.

—Empiezo a pensar que aún no estás lo bastante cerca... —asegura, riendo un poco también, girándose un poquito hacia ella y dándole un beso en los labios y ahí le siiiigue el beso otra vez. Aun tiene el condon en la mano.

Esta vez, es un beso más sentido por parte de él. Una miradita hacia adentro suyo, hacia esa parte que tanto oculta y guarda, puesta casi entre las sombras... pero puesta ahí.

Ella lo nota, así que puede que se deje llevar un poco más.

Albus profundiza, cerrando del todo los ojos y empujándola un poco contra el colchón. El hatillo de sentimientos que había hecho hace un rato, se afloja un poquito y todo esto sale con mayor pasión quizás de la que ha tenido en todos los besos anteriores que se han dado.

Es que no puede no notarlo, seguro lo abraza más fuerte a ver si saca esta angustia.

Nah, lo siento Minerva, pero no importa cuanto le apachurres, la angustia va a seguirse generando. Aunque sí que se siente mejor, separándose un poco del beso en un punto, casi a la mitad, mirándola a los ojos con intensidad.

Ella le mira preocupada.

Y por un momento él siente que le está... traspasando con la mirada. Como si pudiera verlo todo, TODO. Se le acelera el corazón.

—¿Estás bien?

No. NO. No está bien. Bajo absolutamente ningún concepto. Está cagado del terror, porque ahora las cartas las siente casi como si estuvieran esparcidas entre ellos dos. Qué cama de rosas, cama de cartas. Traga saliva. Porque Minerva te puede leer la mente. ¡Ni siquiera sabe de qué cartas hablas, o en qué estás pensando!

—Albus, ¿qué pasa?

¿Qué podría pasar si... le dijeras? Que serían las doce del día de mañana y seguirías explicándole, tan atrás como tu padre torturando a los muggles. Eso es lo que podría pasar. Le acaricia un poco la mejilla con la mano.

Ella pone la mano sobre la suya y es que aun está agobiada.

Y es que la pura idea de que ella seguramente NO estaría aquí de saber TODA la historia le hace sentir que está aprovechándose de ella. Ella está acostándose con alguien, solo que claramente no sabe... con quién. Sube la mano con la que le acariciaba y le cubre los ojos.

—Nada, no pasa nada —asegura. Seguro es mejor así. Como siempre, que ella CREA que él es quien ella quiere que sea.

—Sí que pasa —intenta apartar la mano y mirarle

—No, no pasa —quita la mano y se esconde un poco en su cuello.

—Ojalá hablaras conmigo —suspira y le abraza.

—Hablo contigo... más que con nadie —asegura y... no es mentira.

—Y aun así me parece que no sé absolutamente nada.

Menos mal. Aunque sabes, sabes bien cuando me pasa algo y eso es más de lo que sabe el resto. Le da un besito en el cuello.

—Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no soy el hombre apropiado para ti... yo estoy... roto —puntualiza.

—Alguna forma habrá de repararte... —le acaricia la espalda.

—Ya estoy viejo, no vale la pena —la besa un poquito más y ella le da una palmadita en el culo con eso.

El saltito, pero... se ríe un poco.

—Aunque solo te quedara un minuto de vida, valdría la pena si te hiciera sentir mejor.

Y es que ya le haces siempre sentir mejor. La abraza un poquito más y sonríe.

—Yo sigo sin hacerte sentir bien... quiero que digas Bollocks Sassenach.

—No puedo creer que esa sea la contraseña ahora.

—Le pedí que la dijeras jadeante y sofocada... ¿lo hiciste así? —pregunta sonriendo de lado.

—¡No!

—Quizás puedas venir la proxima vez con Horace... me encantaría ver cómo dices la contraseña en su presencia —se rie un poco más.

—Vas a tener que poner un hechizo o bajar abrirme tu mismo si quieres que lo diga así —con desprecio—. No pienso volver a hablar con él nunca más.

—Oh, ¿y eso? —pregunta bajando la mano a la zona en cuestión. Ya está, va a empezar esto así, porque de la otra manera ha ido bastante mal.

—Antes me ha mandado un niño a amenazarme —se acomoda más, ¿que no que él también estaba a punto de nuevo?

Ya, sí que lo estaba... pero luego se ha agobiado. Ahora con el primer bloody, verás como se vuelve a poner ocntento

—¿A amenazarte? —levanta las cejas, y es que el aún no le busca para hablar. De hecho detiene la mano.

—Sí, a decirme que lo sabe. Política del terror.

—Ignoralo —mueve la mano otra vez, un poco más tranquilo.

—Eso hice... —mueve un poco la cadera porque es que sigue teniendo muchas ganas.

—Hablaré yo con él... —sonríe un poco al notar que... todo sigue como debe seguir por ahí debajo. Se humedece los labios—. ¿Me decías que habían invitado a Pomona a Francia?

—S-Sí —vuelve a moverse huyendo un poquito.

Se humedece los labios porque no crean que esto no le parece agradable y bastante erótico desde el punto de vista estrictamente objetivo. Aunque... está huyendo. Lo siento, la mente brillante no acaba de entender.

—¿Estás quitándote?

Ella se sonroja.

—O no te gusta, o te gusta tanto que... ¿no quieres hacer esto así, sino bien?

Se sonroja más. El gradiente de Minerva.

Albus se humedece los labios y... quita la mano moviéndose leeentamente. Dios mío, entiendo la histeria.

Tooodo el movimiento incómodo. Es que además se piensa en si acomodar la almohada mejor o no... Y si será cómodo que tenga las piernas dobladas.

—¿Estás cómoda?

—No mucho.

—Oh... cómo... ¿qué prefieres? ¿Quieres subir las piernas? —es que fíjate que con todo y que ha leído un montonazo, creo que ha visto realmente poca pornografía... en general. Quizás esté incómoda porque eres un LENTO

—¿Subir...?

—Abrazame con ellas —vacila un poco, porque de verdad que no está muy habituado a no saber qué hacer.

Le tiende el condón primero. Minerva asiéndose a su condon de salvación

—Oh... esto es lo incómodo. Vale —bien, Minerva, ahora tendrás a Albus ahí enmedio de ti en toda su gloria quitandose el otro y poniéndose este. Una vista para recordar—. ¿No hay como... una poción que pueda yo tomarme que evite que pase esto? Porque a mi se me olvida, y tu terminas vomitando.

—¿Que pase qué? —se pasa una mano por el pelo y se reacomoda un poco.

Y ahí se quita uno, con cuidado, se limpia un poco con la mano... se la menea pues. Cosas en qué pensar en los momentos de poco trauma. Albus Dumbledore dándose...

—Que te embaraces, querida, que tengas luego que tomar "la poción más fuerte de todo el mundo para evitar a toda costa quedarme embarazada de Albus"

—Los hombres se operan...

—Todo claramente definitivo —le sonríe —. Albus, NO vayas a traer al mundo a NINGUN progenitor tuyo, que ya bastantes desgracias tiene el mundo contigo solo.

—Qué dramático. Tú has preguntado.

—Quizás sí que podría operarme —resume poniéndose un condón nuevo de acuerdo a los cuidados y señalamientos que dice la cajita, porque se las ha leido ya todas.

—Mejor después de que se acaben —sonríe un poco porque no quiere eso.

—Para el bochorno de la chica que me atendió en la farmacia... ella estará muy agradecida —es que además, si no va al medico para su chequeo general, ¿crees que va a ir a que le hagan una cirugía? Si ha preferido MORIR a estar mortalmente enfermo, Minerva.

—¿O planeas repartirlos?

—Si los quieres todos, no —prepara... apunta...

—Tendrías que darme una caja.

—¿Para usar con Mefistófeles? —bromea.

—¡No!

—¿Para usarlos sola? —es que ahí está la puntita en la zona en cuestión

—Para los alumnos...

—Ah, con eso de que te gustan más los muchachos...

—¿Qué? No! O sea... ¡son para Sirius Black!

—Válgame... además el chico más popular de la escuela. Seguro, SEGURO que se acostaría contigo, no solo así siendo joven, sino como te ves siempre. Aunque... no sé si estaría yo cómodo con eso —se agacha un poco al frente y es que, no creas que tiene tanto control en general de esta stiuación. Ahí va A en B. A en B y conversando. Bien.

—¡Git! ¡No me hagas pensar en él mientras haces... bloody esto! —lo siento, Kendra, no es personal. De hecho piensa que debías ser una mujer excelente y que le hubiera encantado tomar el té contigo—. ¡Hijo de puta la madre que te...!

Albus se ríe.

—Creo que... bastante lata le dimos a mi... pobre madre —ahí va otra vez el movimiento—. Pero estaría... encantada de oír cómo la llamas.

Ella mueve la cadera acompasadamente, sin respiración casi.

—Nunca... ella... eres un idiota. ¡UGH, BOLLOCKS!

—Ugh... cielos, sigues haciendo Ugh —protesta un poco y nota que esto, ahora, para él... es muchísimo más agradable y manejable porque puede al menos pensar un poco y moverse como quiere sin que ella se lo lleve de largo. Además puede hablar. Ralentiza, porque el hombre es un cabrón—. ¿Qué no te gusta?

¡Es que la desesperación! Lo abraza y le clava las uñas a la espalda.

—¿Minerva? ¿Te gusta? —sigue moviendose y disfrutando verle la desesperacion y las ganas.

—¡Bollocks, no! —juegas con fuego, Minerva. Maaaaaás lento, la mira.

—¿No?

Es que se va a PONER VIOLENTA.

¿Violenta? ¿Va a haber golpes?

Toma la varita de por ahí y se la clava en el cuello. Alaaaa.

—¡O aceleras o te juro que te mato!

—¿Me matas? No creo que seas... capaz —es que esta disfrutándolo el muy cabrón, yendo lento... aunque empieza a acelerar un poquito por puro instinto.

—Una muerte lenta y dolorosa como esto... —va a empezar a sentir que se le hiela la sangre a través de la varita.

Aprieta los ojos porque Minerva no se da cuenta de lo tremendamente poderosa que es, más aún cuando está ASÍ.

No, no lo hace, pero menos mal que tú sí. Dejemos a Albus con el cerebro congelado

El corazón. Peludo del nigromante

Jodeer, Minerva. Es que lejos de acelerar, aprieta los ojos y alarga los movimientos

—M-M-Minerva...

—BLOODY HELL!

Albus la mira un poco, a los ojos, y sonríe un poquitín de lado. Sí, a pesar del dolor

Igual va a terminar... sin poder evitarlo.

Quizás hasta le guste más solo por la lentitud.

¡No! ¡Callaos! Igual se va a detener el congelamiento.

Al menos, mira como sí que le gusta. Lo qué pasa es que... bueno, Albus aún no termina.

¡Que no! No tiene nada que ver con el alivio. ¡Pues que se joda! ¡Ahora se va a quedar ahí así! ¡Ala!

Nah. Va a seguir moviéndose, para tu desesperación puede que ceda y vaya más rápido ahora sí

Ah, no, ahora va a salirse ella de ahí.

Pero que malaaaaa.

¡Ja!

¡Pero solo quería que admitiera que le gustaba! ¡Y ni siquiera le ha llamado aún bloody sassenach! No va a dejar tan fácil que se vaya. ¡Ala! ¡Va por un beso!

No, no siempre dice los mismos insultos.

¡Pues igual! ¿Se va o no se va? ¿Ven que controladora es?

Del beso, no.

Pues va a tener que ir él con su mano a terminar el trabajo si acaso no le deja seguir ahí. ¡A lo que le orillan!

Ah, no... Minerva va a tomarle las manos para que no pueda hacer eso.

¿Qué? ¡Que malvada! ¿Y que pretende?

Ahora... hacerle hablar sin que pueda pensar.

Alaaaa.

Maquiavélico, sí.

Él se mira la zona en cuestión con frustración.

—P-Pero —se la recarga en donde sea y mueve un poco la cadera buscando fricción.

—Así pues... ¿qué es lo que está roto?

—Yo. Pero es que necesito... —se mueve un poco más sin que realmente funcione.

Le besa un poco, demasiado consciente y él se la medio come muy animadamente. Aunque se burlen.

Vale, vale, un ratito de beso.

Cuidadito que es capaz de terminar con un beso frotándose contra ti.

No tanto ratito. Solo lo bastante para desconcentrarse más

—No me has contestado...

Y ella decía que no iba a controlarle con sexo. La mira a los ojos con cara de no tener ni idea de a que se refiere y vuelve a intentar bajar la mano a tocarse

—¿Por qué dices que estás roto? —besos en el cuello, por si acaso necesita distracción extra. ¡Y conste que esto no es controlarle!

¿Qué coño no va a serlo?

Gellert dice que no se queje, que si fuera él, le estaría además haciendo legerimancia. Pero él siempre ha sido bastante más invasivo.

—Lo estoy... —medio cierra los ojos y es que mucho más fácil repeler a la legerimancia.

—No lo estás —insiste. Minerva, esto es un interrogatorio, no le discutas.

—Lo estoy. Lastimo a toda la gente que quiero... —inclina la cabeza un poco para que pueda besarle ahí mejor.

—No es cierto, eres un hombre dulce y altruista, te desvives por cuidar de los niños y a todos nosotros. Todo el mundo te quiere y te respeta...

—Porque no saben nada —responde.

—¿Saber qué?

—Gellert —susurra y en parte creo que es su cerebro urgiéndole a que venga a rescatarle, y es... una respuesta sincera. Instintivamente trata de besarla.

Ella parpadea un poco porque eso no le resuelve nada, pero le besa.

—Nada de lo que pudieramos saber cambiaría quién eres y las cosas que haces ahora.

Es que Albus sabe que eso es mentira. Piensa, aún cuando no quieras, Minerva, en esas cartas y sus ideas de controlar muggles y la aprieta contra sí. Piensa en Ariana también.

—No entiendo que significa Gellert...

Si la mente de Albus no estuviera tan nublada ahora mismo, Gellert pondría los ojos en blanco porque es que Minerva siempre tiende a ignorarle y a ser un asunto nada más como "el mago oscuro que venció" y luego se fue a hacer otra cosa.

Le acaricia la espalda y se sonroja un poco no sin apretarla menos contra sí.

—¿Te refieres a Grindelwald? ¿Es otra vez porque todos esperaban que le mataras?

Ok, Minerva. Tú quieres matarle a él.

¡No! Solo está especulando.

—A-Algo así —susurra porque a pesar de todo es más fácil que lo crea de esa forma—. No es fácil un duelo como ese.

—Esto es por ese muchacho que estaba aquí contigo antes, ¿verdad? Sigues pensando que realmente es su nieto... pero no me parece que sentir compasión sea una flaqueza.

(Nos preguntamos qué dijo Minerva el día que SÍ leyó las cartas y supo de Grindelwald)

(Más o menos lo mismo que todos, seguramente entendió todo ese miedo, pero pensó que un verano en la adolescencia, no tendría que haber marcado cien años posteriores y que un error de juventud no manchaba una vida como la de él y que ya podría haberselo contado, bollocks.)

(Habría sido todo más simple si se lo hubiera contado)

(Sí, por eso, se hubieran ahorrado mucha mierda y ella hubiera podido hacer mejor de contrapeso de Abe)

(Seguro)

—¿Cómo sabes que... estaba aquí antes?

—Le he encontrado abajo.

Ok, ok. Albus se acomoda un poco y aunque vuelve a pasarle los dedos por la espalda, es que... se concentra un poco más en pensar. Seguro tiene más sangre circulante... y un dolorcito en los huevos. Ella decide que ya hay suficiente

—Estuvo aquí hablando conmigo. Cuando llegué le encontré hablando con la gárgola.

No, no, espera que vas a terminar primero. Ajem. Mano al lugar de los hechos.

Se calla a media frase con un saltito y sonríe un poco porque ella es siempre buena con él.

—No te merezco... —susurra riendo y dejándose hacer.

—Seguramente no —sonríe mientras mueve la mano... ChibiMinerva quiere esconderse en un... algo con las caras de Albus. MUERTA de la vergüenza.

Unas cuantas caras, contorsiones y gemiditos más tarde es que Albus termina susurrando el nombre de Minerva. Todo con amor para Chibi!Minerva, que está ahí como waaaaaaaaaah (La que no es chibi, un poco también lo está)

Es que además, cero represión por parte de Albus. Cero

¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Es un idiota! ¡Y ni penseis que esta funcionando otra vez con ella!

Todos sabemos que lo hace.

¡Que no!

En realidad es él el que directamente va a cerciorarse.

El chillido.

—Interesante...

—¡No lo digas así!

—Pues... es... interesante. te ha gustado hacer eso.

—Uf...

—A mi también me ha gustado —ofrece riendo.

—Ya lo sé... —por eso ha pasado esto.

—Casi me congelas el corazón

—P-Porque... no te movías.

—Me movía... lento.

—¡Exacto!

—A propósito.

—Desesperantemente.

—Que exagerada, te estaba gustando

Igual está sonrojada, él se ríe un poco. Minerva le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco, sonrojándose más.

—Si me haces ese movimiento de edad normal, vas a tener que llevarme con Poppy y explicarle cómo Albus acabó con el corazón congelado.

—No iba tan rápido ese hechizo...

—Creo que no te das cuenta, querida, de la fuerza que tiene tu magia.

—¿Eh? Claro que lo sé.

—No, no cuando estás así...

—¿No?

—¡No, estás como... fuera de control, pero completamente controlada

—Mmm...

—Y es FUERTE

Minerva sonríe un poco porque si él lo nota debe serlo.

—No puedo imaginar cómo harías ciertos... hechizos si hicieras magia a la mitad. Quizás deberías hacer alguno —le hace un cariño en la mejilla.

—¿Eh? N-No estaría concentrada.

—Seguramente podrías estarlo.

—¿En qué?

—En hacer algo para mí —sonríe y le da un beso suave en los labios.

Parpadea, pensando que lo que quiere que haga es...

—Si haces magia para mí, si que podría funcionar.

—¿Cómo qué?

—¿Qué se te ocurre?

—E-Ehm... —vacila porque es que...

—¿Ajá? —le vuelve a acariciar la mejilla.

—Hay algunos... hechizos. Nunca aprendí a hacerlos pero... cuando trabajas con adolescentes es imposible que no sepas que existen.

—¿Cuáles hechizos?

Le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿No habíamos cruzado ya la línea?

—Ya sabes qué clase de hechizos. No hay que ser muy listo para pensar que si se puede hacer a alguien vomitar ranas, se le puede hacer... sentir otras cosas nada más con un hechizo.

—Oh, ¿orgasmos con un hechizo?

—¿S-Sabes hacerlo? —Cómo aterrorizar a una Gryffindor. Lección uno.

—No lo sé, supongo que sí.

Es que... palidece

—Podríamos probar...

—¿E-En serio?

—No debe ser tan complejo.

—C-Cielos...

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—Voy a tener que aprender yo también.

—¿Por? —es que la sonrisa lo dice todo.

—Porque le conozco, Señor Dumbledore.

—¿Ah, sí? Si no has hecho NADA cuando te he desaparecido la ropa interior.

Ella se sonroja y él se ríe

—Tienes un... poco de permiso de hacer eso en ciertas circunstancias —concede ella sin mirarle.

—¿Cuáles?

—Cuando... estamos solos.

—Y me estés regañando.

—¡No!

La mira y se ríe.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—¿Y qué pasa si lo hago sin permiso?

—Que... que te reñiré. Y me enfadaré contigo y te quedarás sin postre.

—Es decir no pasara nada distinto a lo que ya pasa —sonríe con bastante malicia

—¡No!

Albus levanta el brazo y le revuelve un poco el pelo, con suavidad.

—Igual me riñes, e Igual te enfadas —que mentiraaaaaaaa —, e igual me dejas sin postre.

—No, esta vez hablo de hacerlo de verdad.

Saca el labio de abajo, mirándola a los ojos.

—Aunque pongas esa cara —mira que saca el dedo, ¿eh? Aunque sonríe.

—Pero Minervaaaa

—No me perominervees —le toca la nariz.

Albus se ríe un poco y tira levemente de ella abriendo la cama y metiéndose dentro, porque llevan todo el rato encima de las cobijas.

—¡Eres muy dura!

—Mucho —responde tan orgullosa, dejándose hacer, sinceramente agradeciéndolo. Él se pone boca arriba y le hace un gesto para que se le recueste encima.

—Necesito eso de tu parte, que seas dura con el... muchacho Grindelwald.

—¿Eh? ¿Con él? —abre las piernas y se le sube encima.

—Necesita mano dura —le acaricia un poco los muslos y el culo.

—¿No es cosa de María? —ya que estamos entonces, ella le pasa las manos por el pecho, solo porque puede.

—María no sabe qué tiene entre manos.

—¿Qué tiene entre manos?

—Un muchacho difícil, se necesita guiarle bien.

—Todos los muchachos son difíciles a los diecisiete.

—No. Este chico es diferente. Tiene una gran habilidad.

—¿Y?

—Curiosidad y... tendencia a hacer cosas no precisamente positivas, creo yo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Hablé con él un rato. Él hizo esto.

—¿El qué?

—La transfiguración.

Levanta las cejas porque no es fácil transfigurar personas y casi ninguno de sus alumnos de séptimo sabe hacerlo.

—Le falló el pelo, que lo transfiguró más tarde. Siendo honestos no estoy seguro de que fuera exactamente lo que quisiera hacer, pero mírame...

—Mmmm...

—¿Qué? —si ya me imagino yo que tengas preguntas, como... por qué le permitiste que te hiciera un hechizo a TI, a un muchacho al que nunca has visto

—No entiendo qué haces con él.

—Hablaba con él

—¿De transfiguraciones?

—En... general. De sus expectativas y habilidades.

—¿Por qué dejaste que te transfigurara? ¿qué pasa si hace algo mal?

—Hubieras venido tú a arreglarme.

—¿Y si te convierte en un... animal y te escapas? O...

—No iba a pasar algo así.

Le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Aquí estoy, ¿no?

—¡No me gusta que sea solo gracias a la suerte!

—No es gracias a la suerte —le da un besito en el hombro o la cabeza o lo que tenga por ahí, ella suspira—. Necesito que le observes, va a deambular por la escuela buscando novedades.

—¿Algo concreto por lo que quieras que le riña?

—Quiero que me ayudes a reencauzarlo por el buen camino —suspira.

—Realmente es...

—No sé, pero si no lo es —traga saliva—. Tiene información.

—¿Información?

—Sabe cosas de Grindelwald.

—María lo dijo —suspira—. ¿Qué ha pasado con el símbolo al final?

—No va admitirlo, pero lo ha hecho él.

—¿Por qué?

—Creo que quería llamar mi atención

—Mmm...

—Creo que es un chico curioso —le sonríe un poco aunque piensa en las cartas.

—Me parece extraño.

—¿Qué?

—Los chicos de su edad piensan en llamar la atención de las chicas...

—Ah... bueno —se ríe sonrojándose un poquito—. No de esa manera, a mi me hizo una ilusión tremenda cuando conocí a Nicolás Flamel.

—Aun así, es decir... sabía que iban a reñirle por esto.

—Por eso lo niega. Vamos a tener un año largo con el aquí, nos va a dar algunos problemas, creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es ese tipo de muchacho. Solitario, inteligente... si te parecía que tenias bastante con tu cuarteto...

—¿Otro Snape?

—Mmmm —es que le gusta mucho más que Snape.

—De todos modos... mi cuarteto. Otra para añadir a la lista...

—¿Eh? ¿Qué ha pasado?

—He hablado con Lupin. Estaba intentando contartelo antes.

—Ohh... ¿sobre Sirius Black?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué dice?

Minerva suspira. Albus la mira, bastante preocupado porque ya conoce que cuando hace esos suspiros, no pasa nada bueno.

—Voy a mandarle algunos condones con discreción mañana porque...

—¿Qué? —parpadea.

—Dice... que le gusta Black.

—¿Según quien?

—¿Cómo que según quién?

—¿Él te dijo que le gusta Black?

—Sí... obviamente como confidencia.

—Es un chico valiente —Albus sonríe un poco.

—¿Te parece?

—¿A ti no? No es fácil admitir algo así. Es su amigo.

—Me parece una insensatez por su parte... pero es joven e inmaduro. Pomona opina que podría ser una fase.

—¿Insensatez?

—Se trata de Sirius Black, Albus...

—Bueno, solo le gusta. Era una insensatez que te gustara yo a los quince años —sonríe.

Ella aprieta los ojos y se sonroja con eso. De hecho se cubre con las mantas directamente.

—Quizás Sirius le quiere mucho y termine... como yo.

—O quizás Black vaya a salir con quince chicas más de aquí a navidad y... él deje de hablarse con sus mejores amigos por un encaprichamiento. Todos notamos el atractivo de Black y somos capaces de ignorarlo.

—¿Otra vez con eso?

—¿A caso tú te fías de Black? Son muy buenos amigos pero ya sabes el historial que tiene.

—¡Por supuesto que me fío de Black!

—Ya le has oído esta mañana, solo fue rebeldía.

—Eso ha dicho.

—¿Y no te parece suficiente como para preocuparte? Lo último que necesita Lupin es esto...

—No creo que solo sea rebeldía, creo que Sirius está más confundido de lo que quisiera. Sin embargo, es verdad que es lo último que Remus necesita ¿Pero quienes somos nosotros para elegir? Peor, mucho peor, sería vivir en la oscuridad y sin amor. Sirius le quiere.

Ella vuelve a suspirar porque no le convence.

—De todos modos no intervengas —advierte, por si acaso.

—¿Intervenir? Solo si es necesario... pero quizás tú, si podrías ayudar a Sirius

—¿Cómo? —le mira de reojo.

5Contándole nuestra historia —bromea

—No le voy a... ¡No!

—¿Tiene alguna chica más constante?

—Ya sabes, esa chica... Higgins. La verdad es que siempre están rompiendo y volviendo y rompiendo de nuevo y quién sabe.

—Ah, la juventud... —Albus suspira. Ella pone los ojos en blanco—. No creo que Sirius ponga en juego a Remus y a su amistad.

—¿Y crees que va a dejar de ir con chicas?

—No. Al menos no así de fácil. Tomará tiempo —levanta un poco las cobijas para mirarla.

—Ahí lo tienes...

—Quizás Remus le guste más que las chicas.

Le mira no muy convencida y le toca ahora él la nariz.

—Estaba nervioso cuando vinieron aquí. Sirius nunca está nervioso si solo es un acto de rebeldía

—Tal vez lo estaba por sí les reñíamos.

—Tal vez ya sabe que Remus... No lo sé. Quizás no le corresponde y Remus tendrá que aprender a ocultarlo y vivir con ello.

—Ocultarlo...

—O no...

—No suele funcionar...

—Quizás no —susurra él pensando que... a él le funcionó. Más o menos.

—Veremos... —es que a ella no.

—¿Tú que harías si fueras Remus?

Minerva le mira de reojo... no puede estar preguntando eso en serio. Él le sonríe, mirándola y le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Es que yo no soy Sirius Black en está historia, querida. Eres tú la del millón de pretendientes y soy yo el... bueno, el que está roto.

—No es...

—¿Lo mismo? No. Pero tú no estás en la posición de Remus. Piénsalo.

—Ni tu tampoco.

—¡Lo estoy más que en la de Sirius! ¿Cuántos Mefistófeles me conoces?

—No tiene nada que ver aquí —ojos en blanco.

—¿No te piden que te cases con frecuencia? —sonríe triunfador. Yo no sé si ella se lo haya contado, la verdad. Pero él lo sabe.

—¿Y?

—Eso te hace más Sirius, mi querida Minerva —se acerca un poco a ella y le da un beso en los labios. Le devuelve el beso porque... prefiere eso a discutir esto, porque obviamente, el asunto aquí para ella es a quién le gusta quién... y quién corresponde o no a quién, con lo que obviamente, ella no está en la situación de Sirius ni por asomo.

Pues beso, besooooo. Cierra los ojos y... no sabe si puedan hacer esto una tercera vez. Pero la idea no es mala. Mañana va a estar MOLIDO. Que almorzar con Bonnefoy ni que nada.

No van a dormir nunca a este paso.

Aunque va a dormir como una PIEDRA. En serio el no se va a despertarse antes de las diez o once.

No me extraña, ella ha dormido todo el día.

Sí, es que... sí. Él ha hecho como que hace su trabajo. El propio y el de Minerva.

Sí, se fue a ver a Abe y estuvo corriendo por ahí persiguiendo a Grindelwald.

Y Grindelwald, en efecto. Las emociones fuertes. Es que después de esta va a quedarse completamente muerto. Minerva, puedes explorar su cuarto entero si quiere o mirarle dormir o dormir abrazada a él, que hay que aprovechar. Explorar su cuarto podrías hacerlo en su ausencia.

Va a amanecer viejo de nuevo, eso sí y creo que le van a doler músculos que no sabía que tenían.

No pasa nada. Además, o sea, planea estar de vago tooooodo el día.

Es... posible. ¿Va a estar aquí Minerva?

Sí. Bueno, ¿a qué hora se despierta?

A las once, puede ser antes si ella le despierta.

Nah, no le va a despertar es domingo.

Pero no se va a ir, ¿o sí?

Pues... va a ir a mandarle el paquete a Remus, eso sí.

Francis dice que está es la primera vez que aparece en una historia en la que el no tiene sexo. Quizás vaya a buscar a María en la noche pero ese es otro asunto.


	37. Chapter 37

Por ahora, Remus olisquea a Sirius sin ningún tipo de pudor y James grita que los dos son unos guarros

Ah, sí, Sirius se estaba despertando.

No, no... NO!

—What the... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL CON LOS DOS!

Peter saca la cabeza del baño con los gritos.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ HACEN?! —es que casi los oye McGonagall

Es que... Sirius ni cuenta de problema se ha dado aun. Parpadea un poco mirando alrededor a ver qué es lo que se está quemando y Peter se acerca con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

—¿Que mmmm... asa? —pregunta Remus levantando un poquito la cabeza del pene de Sirius, acota James.

—Tío, Cornamenta, reláaaajate —Sirius se estira.

—Que me... ¡Ugh! ¡No! ¡Voy a ir a hablar con la bloody McGonagall y le bloody voy a bloody decir que bloody hell, no quiero dormir y que ustedes bloody hagan bloody esto a mi bloody lado!

—¿Qué? ¿Pero qué pasa? —sigue Sirius.

Remus de mueve un poco y... para empezar, está de cabeza en su cama. Es decir, si que nota que tiene la cabeza donde los pie. Parpadea.

—¡Que ahora duermen juntos! —protesta James

Sirius mira a Remus y se rasca un poco el pecho sin que eso le parezca un... crimen suficiente para este drama.

Remus mira a Sirius... y es que va a separarse hasta caerse de la cama, de la impresión. Rueda abajo de la cama y se queda a vivir ahí hasta la luna llena.

Automaticamente, Sirius abre las piernas ocupando más espacio sobre el colchón porque esta cama es pequeña. Bosteza.

—Ah, bueno... no, es decir... solo ayer me quedé dormido.

—Después del sexo guarro junto a mí. UGH!

—Nah, nada de sexo guarro —se ríe un poco, igual nervioso porque se está acordando de que fue al baño y Remus estaba también... James mira a Peter porque todo esto suena como...

—Es que es super raro que tengas que estar aclarándonos cada diez minutos, Canuto —protesta Peter.

—¡Con el bloody Lunático escondido bajo la cama!

—¡Eso díselo a él! —protesta y da unos golpe con el talón en el colchón. Remus no va a salir de ahí NUNCA—. No sé porqué se ha metido ahí. ¡Saaal! —unos golpes más. Es que, olvídalo.

—¡Estaba Remus con la CARA metida en... haciéndote una felación o yo qué sé! —creo que alguien soñó con eso con Lily

Sirius parpadea y... tiene que mirarse porque no está seguro. Gracias a dios sus pantalones están en su sitio.

—¡Que va! ¡Como que no me iba a enterar si alguien me la chupa! —la verdad, hasta se ríe y... se esfuerza por no llevarse la mano ahí y reacomodarse, un poco incómodo.

—¡Pues por tu cara de felicidad parecías MUY enterado! ¿Sabes? Olvídalo.

—Si fueras un buen amigo, entonces, le habrías dejado terminar —ojos en blanco (aunque si se sonroja un poco).

—Eso debería hacer, dejarles en paz a ambos. Vámonos Peter —vas en pijama, querido. Va a su cama a ponerse ropa sin ni bañarse.

—¿Qué? No, espera, joder, este es nuestro cuarto! —es que Peter sí va en toalla.

—¡James! —protesta Sirius.

—¡Pues vístete! Vamos a desayunar y a dejarles terminar solos.

—James! En serio! Bloody hell —protesta Sirius mientras Peter se viste.

—Pues me estás diciendo que un buen amigo le dejaría terminar, pues... tienes tooooda la razón, un buen amigo les dejaría en paz. Hagan lo que quieran —y es que el problema es que no sabe qué hacer con esto.

—¡Estoy bromeando! ¡No te enfades, venga! ¡Peter! —insiste Sirius a ver si...

—¡Es que esto es muy raro! —se defiende Peter.

—Y muy, muy de ustedes dos. Peter y yo estamos interrumpiendo su nidito de amor —sigue James.

—No es un nidito de amor... Ya os dije que hoy íbamos a salir con dos chicas. Venga, tíos...

James hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es que estabais durmiendo juntos! Y lo de ayer... —discute Peter.

—Igualmente, van tú y Remus a salir con dos chicas... a saber si eso sea verdad. Pero como sea, tú y Remus a todos lados juntos solos, y Peter y yo ni pintamos. Pues venga.

—Ayer se enfadó conmigo y solo vine a pedir disculpas y me quedé dormido en su cama... ¡bastante incomodo ha sido que esta cama es mega pequeña! ¡En serio, James! ¡Puedes venir a hablar conmigo con ellas y verás que va en serio!

—NUNCA te has quedado dormido en mi cama. Ni en la de Peter. ¿O sí? Y no, gracias.

—James, ¡no me jodas! Dormiré contigo esta noche si ese es el maldito problema —protesta Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

—No, thanks. Remus es el que quiere dormir contigo, no yo. Te equivocas de persona.

—¡Tú eres el que está enfadándose y reclamando ni siquiera sé por qué!

—¡Porque esto es raro y solo te interesa esto!

—¡No es raro! ¿Solo me interesa qué?

—¡Remus, Remus, Remus y Remus! —y la cosa es que no le importaría si Lily no fuera una idiota que no va a volver a hablarle en la vida.

—¡No es verdad!

—Pues joder, ¡que parece! Hacen cosas raras, nos excluyen a mi y a Peter y no era así hace... ¡una bloody semana!

—No os estamos excluyendo de nada, vosotros dos os largasteis ayer por cabezotas. Solo estás enfadado porque me lo voy a llevar a él hoy por UNA VEZ, pero bien que ayer tú te pasaste el día liándote con Evans y excluyendo a todos y te dió lo mismo... ¡solo que como la tonta se enfadó ahora lo pagas conmigo! —protesta cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido—. Pues ne sabe muy mal, pero no es mi culpa ni de Remus. Lo único que puedo decirte es que no salgamos hoy con las chicas, ya iremos el martes o el miércoles...

—¡Ahora no vas a echarme a mí la culpa de las cosas SÚPER RARAS que estás haciendo con Remus! —se sonroja un poco porque gran parte del problema es, en efecto, que Lily se había enfadado con él.

—¡Es que no estoy haciendo ninguna cosa súper rara con nadie!

—Bloody hell, Peter, dile! —protesta sin creérselo—. ¡Si JUSTO ayer tú y yo ya hablamos del tema! ¡Pero no estás haciendo como que no te guste a ti también!

—Sirius... —Peter insiste también.

Remus de tapa la cara bajo la cama. ¡¿Que habían hablado?! ¿¡Habían hablado de el?!

—¿Qué? ¿C-Cómo que me guste también a mi?

—¡Es que que niegues que algo pase como si Peter y yo fuéramos idiotas y nos lo inventáramos todo! ¡Y si! ¡No es que Remus este haciendo cosas raras contigo! Los DOS las hacen.

—¡Es que no pasa nada! Solo me quedé dormido en su cama, ¿dónde está el problema? ¡Tú te dormiste en el sofá abajo! Solo estais viendo cosas porque le dí un maldito beso, ojalá no lo hubiera hecho.

Oh, Sirius. Sí, lo siento, es que se está enfadando.

—Pues lo mismo pienso yo, ojalá nunca se te hubiera ocurrido porque todo esto es una mierda y ya estoy harto de ambos! —suelta James de vuelta con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Me voy a desayunar!

—Eso, vete a desayunar y que nos den al resto, eres un idiota cuando te pones así ¡y no se puede hablar contigo! —grita Sirius enfadado también mientras Peter se apresura a seguir a James.

Los zapatos de James salen volando por la puerta unos segundos más tarde y ciertamente Remus sigue sin moverse ahí abajo.

—¡Imbécil! —le grita Sirius como respuesta a eso y se tira en la cama de Remus de brazos cruzados refunfuñando algo sobre que si Lily pasa de él no tiene que pagarlo con el resto y que va a darle bloody poción de amor a ella a ver si deja de ser tan imbécil todo el mundo y por cierto, Peter no tiene perdón de dios, que a él no le ha pasado nada con Lily.

Remus se mueve un poquito, bajo la cama y termina por salir levantándose de espaldas a él. Sirius le fulmina un poco porque ya iba a golpear otra vez para que saliera.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿No vas a decir nada?

—¿D-Decir qué, Sirius? —le mira de reojo.

—No lo sé, esto no es solo conmigo.

—Ehm... —Remus se humedece los labios.

—¿Tú también piensas que están pasando cosas raras como ellos?

Cambia el peso de pie y se sonroja, Sirius parpadea un poco, mirándole.

—P-Pues... quizás no —y es que Remus está seguro, SEGURO de que sí.

—¿Quizás?

Se sonroja un poco más y se mira las manos.

—¿Ha-Hablaste de mi con James? —cambia el tema. Sirius traga saliva, porque sí lo hizo, porque en algún punto, por muy convencido que pareciera y mucho que quisiera convencerles a todos, también empezaba a pensar que sí pasaban cosas raras.

—Bueno... un poco.

—¿S-Sobre qué?

—Sobre si pasaban o no cosas raras... —se encoge de hombros.

—T-Tú piensas que... no —se sonroja un poco más.

—Pues es que...

—Es todo un juego —se humedece los labios de nuevo, decidiendo que, vale, quizás ya era este el momento de dejar de jugar.

—¡Exacto!

Se le enfría un poquito más el corazón a Remus con eso.

—Y-Yo lo sé —y es que a momentos ya no lo parecía. Él mismo había estado a punto de besarle varias veces. Se sonroja más—. P-Pero James y Peter creen que yo...

—¿Qué? —le mira, levantándose.

—N-No sé, James cosas, que yo estaba actuando como... —vacila un poco, recordando lo que le han dicho los Slytherin.

—Sí, ya lo sé —se va al baño suspirando—. Justo de eso hablamos.

—Como si yo fuera maricón y me gustaras —susurra para si, sentándose en su cama.

—Pero llegamos a la conclusión que no puede ser—se quita los pantalones y se mete a duchar después de mear, sin cerrar la puerta.

Remus aprieta los ojos y se hace un poco de bolita en su cama, abrazándose las piernas. Al menos habían llegado a esa conclusión y no a la de que si que le gustaba. Aunque sí que lo hacía...

—¡Claro que no puede ser! —contesta un rato más tarde.

—¡Eso es lo que yo digo! —aunque él suena menos contento con eso de lo que pudiera esperarse.

Remus se ríñe a si mismo por tonto, por hacer que se note, por no detenerlo a tiempo y por creerse por un momento que podía gustarle a Sirius Black de vuelta. ¿Qué estaba pensando? ¡Ya era hora de acabar con esta tontería! ¡Como si no tuviera el bastantes problemas!

Sirius se ducha pensando aun en ayer noche y los casi besos y que... quizás todo se lo estaba imaginando él. Y luego piensa en el sueño que ha tenido... y en que TIENE que ir con esas chicas hoy.

Remus de levanta, muy resuelto, tomando su varita para hacer la cama y recuerda, sonrojandose un poco, que durmieron juntos TODA la noche. Él, aún completo, olía a Sirius Black. Y su cama olía a Sirius y anoche le estaba abrazando, de cucharita.

Y ayer también, Sirius desnudo sobre él. ¡Desnudo! Menos mal que no le había besado... se acaricia los labios pensando en el beso que si se habían dado ahí en medio de todo el mundo, con la lengua de Sirius haciendo cosas en su boca que... ¡Ugh! ¡Tiene que dejar de pensar en esas cosas! YA. Porque no han pasado ni diez minutos y ya está pensando en la lengua de Sirius haciéndole otras cosas.

Diga lo que diga James y se ponga lo celoso que se ponga. No hay más remedio. De repente, Sirius nota que en general, ahora mismo saldría tan tranquilo con su toalla a la cintura para ir a vestirse y... no pasaría nada. Pero ¿y si le pasaba otra vez como ayer?

Remus tiende la cama con la varita pensando que NO, no puede toquetearse de nuevo NUNCA pensando en Sirius. ¡Menos ahora en la ducha!

No, no iba a pasar, ayer solo fue por... estar desnudo, no por Remus concretamente, sigue convenciendose Sirius. Es decir, acababan de convenir justo eso, así que toma aire y determinación para salir.

Aunque quizás una última vez... como

despedida. Luego saldrían con las chicas y de verdad iba a ser bueno y a intentar gustarle a alguna.

Recoge los pantalones de su pijama y sale secándose el pelo.

Bien, ahí va Remus a echarle una de esas miradas.

Por suerte, él no la nota porque está con los ojos cerrados bajo la toalla de la cabeza.

—Anda, dúchate tú ahora, que tienes que dar buena impresión a las chicas.

Cielos, ¿tenía que verse tan... bien?

—Q-Que me... yo... v-vale, si, tu... ¡no me esperes! —se mete corriendo al baño, cerrando la puerta. ¿Qué coño iba a hacer? No podía seguirle mirando así ni pensando esas cosas cada vez que le viera!

Sirius parpadea y... claro que va a esperarle. De momento yendo a vestirse con ropa de salir con chicas. Y su chupa de cuero. #porquetieneuna #hedicho #ysinolatienedebería #Clubdefansdelaschupasdecuero

Y es que no pasan ni tres segundos y Remus está dándose amor medio desesperadamemte, pensando en NADA mas que en Sirius.

¿Ha cerrado con pestillo?

No.

Pues ahí va el otro que se ha olvidado el peine... porque uno no se ve perfecto en una cita sin peinarse un bueeeeeeen rato y secarse bien el pelo y con cuidado.

James hace los ojos en blanco y asegura que sí que es un mariquete, riendo.

Pues ahí le va a encontrar, en medio del todo, mano en el... asunto. Quizás hasta diciendo "Sirius" suavecito. No te ayudas.

¡Eso lo dices solo porque no llevas el pelo largo, James Potter! Y no, o sea, perdona. El pelo de Sirius Black. Tal vez el boggart de Sirius Black sea él mismo pero habiéndose quedado calvo.

Dramas

Y no le conteis mierdas de la testosterona que no se las cree.

Si le sirve de consuelo, nunca va a quedarse calvo

¡Sí, sí, que le sirve! cómo sea, pero... ¡pues nada más faltaría!

Pero volviendo a Remus... ahí o... ¿a oirle dentro de la ducha tras la cortina?

Detrás de la cortina de la ducha, hombre, tampoco va a estar ahí en el centro del baño. Aunque lo que creo es que aún no abre la ducha.

—Soy yo, no pasa nada, es que me he olvidado el cepillo —responde al "Sirius" pensando que le llama porque le ha oído.

Ok... va a caerse en la ducha.

—¡Remus! ¿Estás bien? —¡No vayas ahí! ¡No abras la maldita cortina! ¡No mires dentro! ¡No, no me vale que digas a ver si se ha hecho daño!

—¿Qué haces aquí? —grita histérico y es que... joder, ¡¿no podía tener CINCO MINUTOS MALDITA SEA?!

—Me he olvidado... perdona, perdona —cierra otra vez las cortinas y sonríe un poco, sonrojándose, del lado de fuera.

¡Remus solo quería masturbarse en santísima paz en la ducha mientras se bañaba! ¡Era el puto lugar perfecto para hacerlo!

—Lo siento, veo que sí estás entero... y muy sexy —se ríe un poco—. Sigue, sigue... voy fuera.

¡Ugh! ¡Joder! ¡No le digas que está muy sexy!

—Aunque no sé si eso va a servirte, luego, como tengas suerte y quieras que se te levante... —sigue riéndose, en serio, ¿no has dicho que te ibas?—. De todos modos, si necesitas ayuda... silba —es que sigue muerto de la risa.

Ayuda, ugh, maldita seaaaaa

—Sirius!

—Vale, vale... es broma, es broma... lo siento —ahora sí sale del baño y cierra la puerta riiéndose.

Y es que no crean que esto no ayuda que Remus termine pronto. Otra vez... ahora no quiere salir del baño.

Sirius sigue con un hechizo de secador de pelo que leyó en corazón de bruja, dándose volumen al pelo... todo muy chic, él. Alguien tiene que ser así y conste que opina que el resto son unos garrulos por no hacerlo. El señoritingo.

Ninguno otro de ellos lo hace. Va a ser el la chica del Sirius/Remus

¡No! Va a ser el guapo.

Sí... y la chica.

¡No! De hecho, mueve un poco el pelo y le salen algunos brillitos. Se mira en el espejo que luego usa para hablar con James, ese idiota egoista con el que no se puede hablar... e igualmente sonríe porque joder, mira que guapo se ve y que jodidamente bien se le dan estos hechizos. Ahí sale Remus.

—Lunático! Llegas perfecto para los cinco minutos diarios de apreciación a la natural belleza clásica de Sirius Black —sonríe y mueve la cabeza otra vez sacando brillitos de nuevo—. ¿Qué tal estoy?

Mira que ha salido sonrojado pero con ese aire de... aquí no ha pasado nada, no se de que me hablas. Pero pff, es que le mira y le hace gracia el muy idiota.

—Qué belleza clásica va a ser! Pff!

—¡La mía! ¡Desde luego! —protesta un poco igual sonriendo.

Y es que Remus le mira y piensa, claro, que JODER! Si se ve PERFECTAMENTE BIEN, guapo y sexy.

—T-Te ves como siempre... —balbucea pensando que, claro, él no es objetivo... —. ¡Y los brillitos esos son un exceso!

—¿Cómo siempre? —lloriquea un poco y vuelve a mirarse—. No sé de qué brillitos me hablas, son naturales —los quita con un movimiento de varita —es súper injusto que no dejeis a ninguno de mis personajes jugar a la purpurina.

Albus dice que Minerva puede jugar si quiere

¡No!

—¿Oh... que te hiciste?

—Nada, me levanté así —sonrisa del millón de dolares—. Ven, que te peinaré a ti —gesto con el dedo para que se acerque.

—A-A... ¿qué?

—Peinarte y puedes ponerte algo de ropa mía —concede, aunque creo que es un ruego... No tenemos nada en contra de tu ropa, Remus pero... O sea, al final, el niño de casa bien no eres tu.

—¿D-De tú ropa? Oh... a James nunca le peinas.

—Porque James dice que eso es de maricones, pero en vista de las circunstancias... —¿puedes dejar de bromear con eso?

Remus le mira con cara de... ¡¿Qué acabas de decir?! Se ríe con esa cara y se le acerca.

—Anda, ¿qué de mi ropa te gusta?

—Ni idea... cualquier cosa está bien. Se ve vieja la mía, ¿verdad?

—No... bueno, un poco sí —le toma de los hombros y lo hace sentarse.

Ahí va a sentarse, que más le queda.

Sirius sonríe y le mete los dedos al pelo mojado. Ugh, Es que ademas esto es como... sexy.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? No me dejes como niña

—¿No? Unos lacitos por aquiií unas colitas allá —se ríe sin dejar de pasarle los dedos.

—Nooo!

Sirius se ríe más.

—Solo pásame el peine y ya.

Sonríe de lado sin decir nada a eso viendo como le queda el pelo levantado un poco como James... aunque lo tiene más largo que él.

—No voy a hacerte ese peinadito con raya de niño bueno que te haces siempre.

—¿Por qué no? —protesta porque su peinado no tiene nada de malo!

Sirius se ríe y le vuelve a pasar los dedos, a ver si lo consigue pero tiene el pelo súper domado para esa forma.

—Porque... no vamos a salir con McGonagall.

—¡¿Queeé?! No es... como si yo me arreglara para salir con ella, tonto

—Pues que la apariencia de niño bueno funciona muy bien con las mujeres de mediana edad, pero...

—Ugh

Se ríe otra vez y empieza a secarle el pelo con ese mismo hechizo, intentando que le quede en plan despeimado como James.

—Cielos... estás echándome aire caliente?!

—Shhh, cállate —sigue a lo suyo.

—Mi madre hace ese hechizo

—Oh... ¿tu madre te peina? —no es burla, está sorprendido de ello en realidad. Porque su madre a él... bueno, le grita. Sobre todo. De hecho, casi nada más. El niño de buena cuna de la familia loca que se sorprende de todas las cosas normales familiares y cotidianas.

—No en general. El primer día de clases lo hace.

Sirius sonríe con eso porque suena a una de esas escenas todo dulces y tiernas y... no que sea sensible a ello, ¿vale? ¡Joder! ¡Dejádlo en paz!

—No te burles, solo dice que tengo que dar una muy buena impresión, que ya bastante... bueno, tú sabes —Remus se sonroja un poco.

—No es una burla... de todos modos no es lo mismo —se gira, nervioso porque se le habían humedecido un poco los ojos. Le pasa el espejo.

—Parece que acabo de salir de bañarme.

—Exacto. Así pensaremos en ti desnudo y mojado —le guiña un ojo. ¿En serio tienes que incluirte en ello?

—Deja de decir tonterías —Remus aprieta los ojos y Sirius se ríe—.

E-Estas chicas... ¿quienes dices que son? Ni siquiera las recuerdo

—Son de Ravenclaw, de séptimo —se va al armario a buscar algo de ropa para prestarle.

—¿Ninguna es prefecta ni nada? —son las únicas a las que conoce

—Nop, estas son de las malas —sonríe y saca unos vaqueros del armario—. ¿Te gustan estos?

Los mira y es que en realidad le da igual.

Sirius se los lanza y él vacila un poco.

—¿Arriba que me pongo?

—A veeeer... —sigue buscando y... le muestra dos opciones.

—¿Cuál es la que menos te gusta a ti?

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

—Para no gastártela.

—Ugh! Lunático! —protesta y le pasa su preferida... y ademas le lanza la chupa.

—¿Qué? No puedo ponerme tu chaqueta, es tu ropa favorita.

—Más te vale que lo hagas si no quieres que me enfade —le advierte... sonriendo.

—Pero ¿y tú? Te ves bien con la chamarra.

—Y tú también, me pondré otra que no mola tanto, pero da igual...

—Yo puedo ponerme la que no mola o la mía.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sí, a mi me da igual.

—¡Pero a mi no!

Remus le mira y sonríe porque la verdad, aprecia que sea capaz de dejarle su adorada chamarra Sirius ya se está poniendo otra igualmente.

—¿Y ya les has dicho que saldremos hoy o como van a saberlo?

—Eh... porque vamos a ir a buscarlas ahora —no, no les ha dicho.

—¿Y si hoy no quieren o no pueden?

—¡Qué van a no poder! Es domingo.

—Quizás tienen otros planes.

—Que va.

—Pues podría ser, no quisiera obligarlas a salir...

—No te preocupes, lo haré yo —sonríe tan seguro de si mismo mirándole esperando que se vista.

—Es más probable que te hagan caso a ti... —asiente vacilando y, buff, es que siempre se cambia aquí. Lo hace a pesar de todo lo raro, sin pensar mucho.

—Claro que no, ¡ya te he dicho que me preguntaron por ti!

—Eso dices solo para que te dijera que voy contigo —le sonríe.

—¡Que nooo! ¡Que va en serio! De todos modos, ¿cuál prefieres tú? Aun no me lo has dicho

—Ni siquiera se cuales son...

—Ya sabes... Elizabeth y Dawn. Las que están siempre con ese asunto de McGonagall y Dumbledore y todo es la del quidditch, ¿sabes? Por lo visto se vuelve loca y Dawn es la que hace esos dibujos que corren por ahí a veces.

—Ah, ¡la chica de los dibujos!

—Seh, eso es.

—Ya, creo que las he visto

—¿Entoooonces?

—Pues no lo sé, la que quiera acercárseme.

Eeeeeeeel suspiiiiiiiiiro de Sirius.

—Como se te acerquen las dos y pasen de mi te voy a odiar para siempre —le advierte.

—Eso no va a pasar —se ríe.

—¡Eso no lo sabes!

—Pueden pasar de mi las dos.

—O ninguna.

—Si no pasa ninguna te doy a la que quieras —se pone la chaqueta.

—¡Que generoso! —tan sarcástico.

—Es que no va a pasar. ¿Cómo me veo?

Le mira de arriba abajo, inclinando un poco la cabeza y valorándolo. La verdad es que está un poco raro en este estilo que no es para nada como suele verse él.

—Me Veo ridiculo, ¿verdad? —cambia el peso de pie.

—No, te ves bien —sonríe un poco—. Como yo.

—¡No me veo tan bien como tú!

Ojos en blanco a ambos, dice James. "Cuelga tu, no, cuelga tu"

Porque no se va a perseguir a Lily un rato. Ah, nooo que se han enfadadoooo. Debe estar refunfuñando en el comedor.

—¿Nos... nos vamos? —pregunta Remus.

—Es que este estilo es raro en ti... te queda bien, aunque se pierde algo...

—¿Se pierde qué?

—Tu... aire contenido, creo. Esa sensación de que escondes algo que no podría dar más ganas de descubrirlo. Es uno se tus mayores atractivos.

—Ya sabes qué escondo.

Sirius sonríe... y no contesta.

—Vámonos, venga.

Pasa delante, tan contento. Remus abre su cajón y se pone un poco de loción que le regaló su padre de cumpleaños hace un año y que creo que nunca ha usado

—Vengaaaa.

—Voy, voy! —se sonroja pensando que esto es absurdoo!

Sirius le espera fuera, tan contento, pensando en lo que acaba de decirle sobre esconder algo y que estaba refiriendose más al asunto del apetito sexual que parece tener que en si su... secreto.

Ah, eso... si, si que lo tiene. Esa mirada secreta que solo te echa ti.

Eso es, pero no se lo va a decir.

Y ahí sale Remus súper sonrojado sintiéndose como... APESTOSO a perfume. Como si se hubiera bañado en loción. Es tu olfato, Remus.

Sirius levanta las cejas porque sí huele un poco, pero no dice nada.

—Ya... ya estoy —le mira de reojo, sonrojándose más cuando le ve. Pero bueno, que no se dijera que no estaba intentándolo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¿P-Por?

—No sé, pareces incómodo y entiendo que estés nervioso...

—No hago esto nunca... y si se dan cuenta que soy... ¿lo que soy? ¿Y si... no les agrado? —¿y sí te pasas toda la cita besuqueándolas?

—Hagamos algo... vamos a establecer un código secreto, ¿vale?

—Un... código secreto?

—Sí, por si te agobias demasiado. Establecemos una palabra o un tema y si en algún momento queremos irnos pues... uno dice esa palabra en vez de decir que quiere irse.

—Oh... ¿y si la digo y tú te estás besuqueando con la chica?

—Hombre, espero que no me destruyas mucho el plan...

—Ya, ya... no voy a decir la palabra —aprieta los ojos y baja la cabeza

—¿Qué palabra va a ser?

—No sé.

—Anda, solo elige un tema no muy común.

—Mmmm... ¿la... luna?

—Vale —se ríe.

—A menos que tú vayas a decirles cosas como de... "les bajo la luna".

—Ah, tal vez, pero en este caso te lo diría a ti. Aunque posiblemente me detestaras si te fuera a prometer eso, de todo.

—¡Sí! Y peor aún a traerla. Con lo que la odio a la maldita.

—Entonces a ti seguramente te diría que por ti, destruiría la luna —se ríe otra vez.

—Ojalá pudieras.

—De momento he conseguido que la odies un poco menos, ya tiene mérito.

—Si que lo han hecho —se ríe u poco.

—¿Lo ves? No son palabras tan vacías.

—No quiero que James y Peter se enfaden por mi culpa —agrega, igual sonriéndole.

—Yo tampoco —suspira—. Pero no es tu culpa, es culpa de Lily y... bueno, a Peter no sé qué le pasa.

—Espero que Lily y James terminen... bien —asegura sinceramente.

—¿Aún vas a ir con ella al baile?

—Uy... no sé. James va a enfadarse más aún —aprieta los ojos.

—Sip.

—Pero si le digo que no ella va a enfadarse. Vamos a ver si no se contentan.

—Ni siquiera me has contado cómo se te ocurrió la idea genial —comenta mientras entran al gran comedor y mira a ver si James y Peter siguen ahí en sus sitios.

—Ah, la idea... fue de ella. Le dije que si ya sabía con quien iba a ir y me dijo que con gusto iría conmigo.

Sirius parpadea

—Y le intente explicar, pero luego pensé que... era mejor que fuera conmigo a que fuera con otro tipo.

—¡Está completamente loca! Sí, por lo menos no eres quejicus —Sirius frunce un poco el ceño al verlos en su sitio, pero igual va hacia ellos.

—No está loca, solo... esta ese asunto con James —explica y sonríe al ver que si están—. ¡Siguen aquí!

—Un asunto de completa locura. Diagnostico preciso del Doctor Amor.

—Doctor amor... eres un tonto —Remus sonríe acercándose a los otros dos sin mirarlos.

—No soy un tonto, es la verdad —Sirius también sonríe encogiéndose de hombros y siguiéndole.

—Miren quienes se dignan a honrarnos con su presencia. Peter muévete para que se sienten juntos...

—Ah, no me jodas que sigues con lo mismo —protesta Sirius y toma un... cereal o una miguita de pan y se la lanza a James.

—No te jodo, lo hace ya Remus.

—Ugh... James —protesta Remus un poquito

—No lo bastante si seguís enfadandoos todo el tiempo y nos cortais el rollo

James hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Es que nos tienen que decir, salen o no!

—Mira, yo ya paso... —protesta Peter.

—Yo no, ¡no es de amigos no decir la verdad!

—¿Es que vas a preguntarme eso a cada broma que hago?

—No salimos ni saldremos, e-es mi... yo... —habla a la vez Remus

—¡Pues claro! ¿Tú vas a contestarme la verdad?

—¡Todos te estamos contestando la verdad!

—Pues empiezo a pensar que los dos son unos idiotas. ¡Y ya deberían salir!

—Con las dos chicas —Sirius le guiña un ojo—. Voy por ellas.

Remus se sonroja.

—Te acompaño —suelta James levantándose y en realidad lo que quiere es ver si Lily está por ahí.

—No vas a lograr que te inviten a ti en vez de a Lunático.

—No quiero que me inviten a mi... con lo perfumado y raro que está —sonríe porque ya se ha calmado un poco. Se levanta.

—Entonces vamos.

—¿Viste a Lily? —le pregunta James en cuanto están un poquito lejos

—No...

—Jo... Ehm... y... ehh... ¿Qué dice Remus?

—No quiere que os enfadeis.

—¿Por hacer qué? ¿Ya te dijo si si quiere... cosas contigo?

—No, de hecho dijo que no las quiere.

—Oh... ¿en serio? ¡Pero si yo lo vi! Tenía la nariz en tu...

—¡Estábamos durmiendo!

—Pues quizás es en su subconsciente que quiere... como el lobo o cuando duerme.

—Nah, solo estaba ahí porque la cama es pequeña.

—¿Y si lo invitas a salir? ¿Te dirá que no? Ni siquiera puedo creer por qué te dijo que si con las chicas.

—¿Invitarlo... en serio? ¿Por?

—¡Es que yo insisto que te diría que si!

—Mmmm... nah

—¡Están siendo raros!

—En serio, no.

—Mmmm... Son como... raros tontos.

—¿Pero por qué? ¡En serio lo he hablado con él y no!

—¡Yo lo he hablado con Peter! Y ambos pensamos que... esto NO es normal.

—¿Esto qué? ¡Si no está pasando nada!

—¡Sirius, claro que sí! Muchas cosas RARAS. ¿Qué dirías si yo estuviera así con Remus?

—¡Solo seguiría la broma!

—¿De verdad? ¿No pensarías nada raro? ¿NADA? Piénsalo bien y no digas que no solo para que no te moleste.

—Es que... sí, pero solo es la broma.

—Mmm... eso pensé ayer hasta que en la noche estaban así de... raros.

—¡Pero es que yo no veo nada raro en eso!

—De verdad, Sirius... créeme esta vez. Si lo verías raro, no entiendo de hecho por qué no lo ves.

—Solo porque tú lo estás interprentando como una cosa que no es. No pensarías así si no fuera por el beso.

—Mmm... y si no se hubieran salido ambos en el sombrero y si no les hubiera visto ayer.

—Pero eso es solo porque somos amigos...

—Tú también eres mi amigo y de Peter.

—Sí, pero no podíamos salirnos los cuatro.

—Y yo NO quería que me salieras tu.

—Porque tú querías a Lily, pero a mi no me habría importado que me salieras tú. O Peter.

—¿No preferías a Remus sobre nosotros?

—Mmmm... —la cosa es que, vale, no genera tensión sexual con vosotros. Ya, claro.

—¿Veeeees? ¡Estás poniendo cara de que sí!

—¿Qué? No! —se sonroja un poco y se gira ya a las chicas para huir un poco de las acusaciones de James, que le mira hacer mientras las chicas hacen jijiji cuando le miran

—Hola! Que... hemos pensado, Remus y yo, que si quereis ir a dar una vuelta por el lago hoy en vez de el martes.

Elizabeth le mira y mira a James.

—¡Hola! Él no... no es Remus —le sonríe igualmente a Sirius sonrojándose un poco.

—Nah, nah, él solo viene conmigo ahora porque es muuuuuuy pesado.

—Oyeee! —protesta James.

—Pues lo eres, tío!

—Nah —James las mira y busca por ahí a Lily no sea que justo llegue cuando están hablando con otras chicas.

—¿Bueno, qué me decís entonces? —presiona un poco Sirius

Elizabeth mira a Dawn y antes de que ella le pueda decir que tienen que pensarlo y prepararse psicológicamente para ello... Porque Dawn siempre tiene que pensarselo todo mil millones de veces.

—Sí, si podemos, sí —asiente.

—Perfecto! —sonríe Sirius—. Vendremos a buscaros en diez minutos.

—¡Diez mi... Ehm... vale, vale... diez minutos es perfecto! —asegura Elizabeth pensando que Dawn va a asesinarla en cuanto estén solas

Dawn está con la boca abierta porque ¡esto era el martes! ¡No hoy! ¡Aún tiene que hacer deberes que como un millón de asignaturas!

Sirius le guiña un ojo a Elizabeth antes de volverse con James para que vuelvan a su mesa. Y Elizabeth se sonroja porque, joder, el idiota de Sirius Black es guapo.

Y hoy tiene el pelo perfecto, quiere recalcar él. Aunque ahora no hay brillitos

Si trajera brillitos se le habría dicho que no DIRECTAMENTE.

¡Anda ya! Si trajera brillitos se hubiera quedado sin habla.

¡No es verdad!

Claro que sí.

Ya se han ido, ¿no? ¡Que deje de molestar!

Dawn es la que está sacudiendo como loca a Elizabeth ahora porque cómo dice que siiiiií?

Que ni la moleste, ni siquiera era una cita de verdad, era para ver cómo ellos dos se liaban... ejem, cosa que solo le gusta a Dawn

Pues sí, pero... o sea, ¡aun ni sabe cómo va a pedirles que hagan eso! Para eso tenía que ser el martes, para poder planearlo.

Ya Lo... averiguaran conforme vayan pasando las cosas.

¡Ese es como el PEOR plan de la historia de los planes! ¡Improvisar es el último recurso!

El mismo plan de siempre, querida

¡Ugh! ¡Aun así! ¡Noo! Está mal.

Bueno, para cuando Sirius y James vuelven a la mesa es que Remus está recibiendo su paquete súper discreto envuelto en papel marrón.

Joder. Los odia. A McGonagall en especial.

¡La nota no está escrita con letra de ella!

Y lo dice clarito. Que no lo abra... justo lo que está haciendo Peter.

—Espera.. que aquí dice que... —empieza a leer la nota Remus

"Ábralo en la intimidad, no le diga a nadie y úselos con cabeza" Minerva, dios mio, no necesitas hacer tu letra.

—No pasa nada, debe ser el pastel que hace tu madre —Peter abre el paquete relamiéndose.

—No, no... no, espera... que dice que... —es que además ¿quién le hablaría de usted? Definitivamente no su madre—. ¡Peter dáme eso!

Peter parpadea mirando la caja de colores así rosas y negros sin entender qué está viendo. Remus mira el asunto casi como en cámara lenta

—E-Eso es... ohhh por... bloody hell! —y mira que es RARO que Remus suelte palabrotas. Pero... ! DAFUQ!

Peter está abriendo la caja para ver qué hay dentro cuando se sienta Sirius.

—¿Qué haceis?

—No. Espera... Peter! No! —Remus le salta encima y todo el contenido sale volaaaaando. Nooo... no! UGH!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta James mirando a todo el mundo en su histeria.

Sirius parpadea pensando al principio que son caramelos. Toma uno de los que salieron volando por ahí.

Remus los odia a todos, ¡a todos! Toma la caja grande... semivacía, guardándosela entre la ropa.

—¿Pero qué es eso? —pregunta Peter

James se acerca a mirar por encima del hombro de Peter y levanta las cejas.

—¡¿Tus padres te han mandado condones?! —pregunta James.

—Esto son... —Peter levanta las cejas y se sonroja un poco. Remus le quita a Peter el condón de la mano, joder, no... no habían sido sus padres, eso es lo peor.

—Nosequienlosmandóolvidnelo! Por qué abren mis paquetes, además! —además es que con el escándalo seguro que hay más gente mirándoles.

—¿No son de tus padres? —Peter le mira con un poco de risa tonta.

—Yaaa, pareeen! —es que... ¿quién pudo ser? ¿y que le hable de usted? ¿Otro alumno? ¿Sirius?

Sirius aun está jugando con uno entre los dedos (otro ya se lo ha guardado) Remus se SONROJA.

—¿Has sido tu?

—¿Yo? ¡Que va! —él tambien se sonroja, sinceramente, acusación demasiado directa. ¡Pues es que van a salir con unas chicas! ¡Quizás le pareció gracioso!

Remus aprieta los ojos pensando que la única persona que le hablaba de usted y que podía suponer que... él... iba a... ugh. UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH UGH!

—Sería bastante poco sutil —protesta Peter. Es que Sirius... lo está abriendo, ¿sabes?

—Como si estuvieran siendo sutiles últimamente—se ríe James —. ¿Qué haces?

Sirius se sonroja un poco más y... lo hincha como un globo. Lupin levanta la vista... y casi se muere al ver a Sirius con él en la boca. ¿Qué coño hace?

—Sirius! Para! —protesta.

Es que... se ríe igualmente, nervioso, pero no para. Remus se levanta para pararle físicamente, de verdad, no te le eches encima. Eso NO te ha salido bien en los últimos días, querido.

Woaaaah!

—Siriuss! Para!

¡Vale! ¡Vale! Manos en alto y se le escapa de la boca. Le va a ir a dar a Remus en la cara.

—Pfff —suelta una risita con eso. Losientolosientolosiento. James se ríe inevitablemente. Es que Sirius también. Peter intenta no hacerlo

—Sirius! —es que por qué tenía que ser tan idiota a veces, como si no estuvieran lo suficientemente RARAS las cosas úlitmamente! De hecho no solo se ríen ellos.

—¿Entonces qué? ¿Una chica muy interesada y poco sutil hemos dicho? —sí, eso son celos. Creo que ni él sabe lo que son.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Remus descolocado.

—Quién te los ha mandado.

—¿De qué... hablas? ¿Cuál chica?

—No lo sé, una debe ser...

Remus parpadea varias veces pensando en ello... pero la nota. La saca. Sirius aun le mira con el ceño fruncidito.

—¿Qué chica me mandaría esto? Seguro que fue... —es que la letra no es la de la firma y mira que la conoce, pero... ¿quién coño le habla de usted? ¿Y con las palabras "intimidad y usar con cabeza"? No...

—Uuuy... Remus tiene una pretendientaaaa, una además super directa en efectooo —James se muere de risa.

—Si no lo sabes tu... —la sonrisa falsa de Sirius que le hace todo esto una graciaaaa.

—A ver... —Peter pide la nota.

—¡No! —chilla un poco Remus apretando la nota con la mano.

—Remus y la chica de lso condoneeeees... —se ríe James.

—Hombre, que si ya tenías a alguien con quien salir habermelo dicho y no preparo una cita doble...

—¿Por? —Peter parpadea con la negativa.

—¿Qué? ¡Sirius! ¿De dónde voy a sacar yo a alguien con quien salir? Esto... ugh... no, no los ha... es que... —aprieta los ojos del todo y se sonroja aún más —. Los ha enviado mi madre, ¿vale?

—Ya, claro —Sirius sigue protestando.

Remus le mira sin entender por qué además está protestando. Como si esto no fuera ya lo bastante vergonzoso.

—Le he dicho que iríamos a una cita... ¡y me ha dicho que tuviera cuidado! —está seguro de que si su madre supiera le diría con mucha tristeza que mejor no fuera...

—Pero antes has dicho... —sigue Peter

—Ya, ya... como si no fuera bastante vergonzoso que mi madre... —mira a Sirius de reojo aun sin entender—. Te juro que ninguna chica me mandaría CONDONES, Sirius.

—No te preocupes, Peter, solo hay que preguntar a las personas correctas y lo averiguaremos a pesar de sus mentiras.

Remus aprieta los ojos. Era imposible que supiera que McGonagall le había enviado esto... ¿verdad?

—No hay nada que averiguar. ¡Les diría!

—Pues dinos —insiste Peter.

—Tu fama te precede, Lunático...

Es que NO les puede decir. No puede. Porque implicaría decirles que le dijo a McGonagall que le gustaba Sirius.

—C-Creo que l-los... envió McGonagall... —susurra mirándose los pies.

—Pfffff —esta vez fue Peter

Sirius parpadea un par de veces porque sí que hace chistes sobre eso a veces... sobre Remus siendo el favorito de McGonagall y todo eso, pero... como que esto se va un poco de madre.

—Y-Yo le tuve que decir ayer que ibamos a salir en una cita d-doble y...—en realidad no tiene idea de por qué coño le ha parecido que tenía que... enviarle condones si solo le ha dicho que le gustaba Sirius. ¿E-Estaba McGonagall pensando que iba a ACOSTARSE con Sirius? ES que se tapa la cara con las dos manos de la vergüenza—, ugh.

—¿Qué? ¿Tuviste? —es que Peter no se lo cree, muerto de risa.

Y es que odia, ODIA tener que ocupar esta excusa, la odia, porque le hace diferente al resto de sus compañeros.

—L-Les aseguré que les diría s-si algún día s-salía con alguien el día que e-entré a la escuela... y-ya saben por qué.

—A mi McGonagall nunca me ha mandado de estos y bien que sabe que salgo con chicas todas las semanas.

Y es que no se lo habían pedido nunca, así como así, pero él mismo sabía bien que si algún día salía con alguien tendría muchos más ojos encima que Sirius...por si le hacía algo a ese alguien, si le contaba, si se arriesgaba. Ugh, era más fácil no salir con nadie.

—Tu no eres... como yo, Sirius. Si yo salgo con alguien y la lastimo...

—Ni que tuvieras el pene tan grande —suelta James, divertido también. Es que sirius no puede evitar reirse con eso

—¡Son los tres unos idiotas! —protesta Remus, que ha decidido en este momento odiar a McGonagall para siempre...

—A lo mejor son condones especiales para... porque el sexo funciona como un mordisco —valora Peter.

Lupin suspira dejándose caer otra vez en su asiento y Sirius se acuerda de la otra noche que justo a eso jugaban en la cama de Remus, a que él se convertiría en un lobo por haberle besado y frunce el ceño otra vez.

—Esto es sumamente absurdo.

—¿Qué? —pregunta James, aún riendo.

—¿Cómo va a funcionar el sexo como un mordisco?

—Ah, yo que sé, quizás McGonagall no quiere que tenga lobitos.

—James! —es que Remus casi grita con la palabra "lobitos"

—Tendría que tirarse a una loba para tener lobeznos.

—¡Paren, paren! —protesta Remus, agitando los brazos—. ¡Dejen de decir ESA palabra!

—¿Entonces en serio fue McGonagall? —Peter aun no sabe si va en serio

—Que si lo fue... o eso creo. Supongo que después de... mi conversación con ella ayer.

—Es que cómo coño le dices... qué le dijiste, ¿de hecho? ¿Voy a ir a tirarme a una chica y a morderle el cuello un rato? —pregunta James

Sirius se cruza de brazos sin sonreír ni un poco. Es que Remus... se agobia solo de pensar que eso parece haber entendido McGonagall... no con una chica, sino con Sirius.

—No le dije nada...

—¡Acabas de decir que sí!

—E-Es decir, le dije eso, que me... que saldríamos. No le dije nada de que iba a tirarme a nadie —asegura y mira a Sirius que pone los ojos en blanco. Peter mira a Sirius de reojo porque...

—¿No vas a decir que es ella la que quiere acostarse con él?

—Ugh, Minnie? —pregunta James arrugando la nariz, muerto de risa

—Eh? —Sirius parpadea porque sí parece la clase de broma que él haría y... no está haciendo.

—Por supuesto que McGonagall... ugh. Por supuesto que NADIE se quiere acostar conmigo. ¡Podrían parar YA! —protesta Remus empezando a sentirse DEMASIADO en el foco.

—Hombre, ¡no será tan así si te mandan condones!

—Pues no sé quien me los manda, pero quien sea, ¡no es cmo que los vaya yo a usar!

Sirius se humedece los labios y le mira. Y es que quizás sí se está enfadando demasiado por esto sin que haya siquiera un motivo real.

Remus le sigue mirando, sabiendo qué hay algo mal pero no pudiendo averiguar exactamente qué.

—Ya podrías hacerlo, a ver si ablandabas un poco a Minnie.

—No sean tontos —el suspiro de Remus.

—¿Aunque te la imaginas a ella siendo una loba? —pregunta Peter que bastante miedo le tiene ya.

—Cielos... no. Loba y gata...

—¿Crees que un animago se transformaría con la luna?

Remus piensa que todas las cosas super vergonzosas le pasan a el últimamente, apretando los ojos y dejando de oir a Peter y a James y sus conclusiones. Pero es que cómo se le pudo ocurrir a McGonagall enviarle aqí unos condones! Quizás no había sido ella... quizás habían sido los Slytherin. Se gira a buscarlso a su mesa y... es que nadie le está siquiera mirando sospechosamente

—¿Cómo se te ocurre decirle a McGonagall? Aun creo que tenía más gracia que te los hubiera mandado una chica —Sirius le mira fijamente.

—Me obligó un poco a decirle.

—¿Cómo?

—N-No sé, hablando. Hasta me llevó a una parte solitaria del pasillo.

Cejas cejas.

—¡No así!

Se ríe.

—Solo le dije y ya...—baja la mirada.

Niega un poco con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Bueno ¿van a ir con las chicas o qué? seguor que ya pasaron los diez minutos...

—De todos modos, si lo que quieres es que yo te mande condones solo tienes que pedirlo —asegura Sirius a la vez.

Remus le mira otra vez... y se sonroja de nuevo. ¿Qué quería decir con eso de pedirlo?

—¡Ah! ¡Sí, sí! ¡Hay que irse! —Sirius se levanta tomando a Remus de la mano

—Al menos ya traen condones si todo sale bien.

—¡Deseadnos suerte!

Remus ni siquiera ha tenido tiempo de lamentarse por la cita ahora mismo. Ni lo va a tener.


	38. Chapter 38

Bueno, pues ahí Albus entreabre los ojos, solo un poquito. Debe oir la voz de Minerva... fuera en el despacho. Parpadea, y se gira a mirar hacia su lado de la cama. Bosteza y a decir verdad trata de girar sobre su mismo y acurrucarse un poco... y ahí es donde lo nota, de manera inmediata.

—Aghh... —la espalda, las piernas... los brazos. Es como un dolor generalizado. Se ríe en silencio notando, sin tener que pensar mucho más, que... tiene la edad que debe tener otra vez.

Se oye la voz de un chico ahora. Levanta las cejas y abre del todo los ojos. ¿Grindelwald? La obsesiooooón.

Sip

El agobio inmediato hace que se levante... ugh, con algunas dificultades.

—Buenos días, Albus —saluda Gellert sonriendo. Hasta le hace dar un saltito.

—Gellert... hola.

Le mira de arriba abajo y sonríe.

Es que le arden los músculos del tórax y más que nunca de siente tremendamente viejo. Busca su varita en la mesita de noche, que conociendo a Minerva la ha puesto ahí.

Sí, esta todo más o menos recogido.

Ya, si la conoce bien. Toma su varita.

—Ya se que me veo viejo.

—No solo te lo ves ahora mismo...

Le mira sin entender a qué se refiere

—Te lo sientes, si casi no puedes moverte.

—Sí que puedo, solo es cuestión de hacer unos estiramientos —camina hacia el baño pensando que... él era una persona muy ágil en general para su edad. Esto era solo que algunos músculos no solía usarlos. Aprieta los ojos al caminar.

—Por lo menos la transfiguración sigue maravillándonos.

—¿Lo hace? —pregunta mientras mea—. Necesito que dejen de hablar ellos dos en mi ausencia.

—Sí, sí lo necesitas.

Y es que otra vez a solo asearse con la varita poniéndose cualquier túnica y zapatos con magia

—Creo que también deberías darte un baño.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pero Minerva está afuera con él.

—Sip.

—¡Eso es más urgente! —se limpia la boca con magia también. Higiene general. Y se peina.

—A lo mejor podríamos escuchar primero.

Asiente, de acuerdo, yendo al cuarto de nuevo y haciendo transparente la pared de manera que el vea pero ellos no

Gellert se acerca también, a su lado. Ahora... estan hablando sobre qué transfiguraciones aprenden en Drumstang.

Albus suspira... y se sienta en la cama, mirándoles con atención. Gellert sigue mirándoles de pie.

—Parece que nos hemos perdido la parte interesante.

—Minerva me contará —hace para levantarse otra vez.

—No las conclusiones que él haya sacado.

—¿Estás solo intentando ponerme nervioso? ¿Qué crees que haya concluido?

—Depende mucho de lo que haya... respondido.

—Reconfortante —bufa un poco y se va a la puerta.

—Pero con amor —le lanza un beso.

Albus se sonroja un poco y abre. Ambos se callan y se giran a la puerta. Minerva se sonroja un poco. Ni siquiera sabe si es días o tardes.

—¿Interrumpo?

—Ah... Albus, ehm... hum —uno pensaría que preferirías tener algo que decir antes de hablar.

—Buenos días, maestro.

—Buenos días, ¿qué le trae por aquí, señor Grindelwald? —mira un segundo a Minerva y le sonríe acercándose solo un poco a su escritorio con un par de pasitos.

—Usted dijo que no me quería merodeando por el castillo, así que me pareció que esta era la mejor opción para permanecer inocente.

—Veo que conoció ya a la Profesora McGonagall... ¿le dejó ella entrar? ¿O la encontró aquí casualmente?

—Tienes que cambiar la bloody contraseña, Albus! —protesta Minerva porque lo encontró merodeando aquí dentro.

—Inocente...

Henry sonríe.

—Hmmm... ya veo, ya veo. Encontró algo de su interés, Señor Grindelwald?

—Sí, maestro.

—Cuéntennos qué encontró, entonces

—Eso —señala al pensadero.

—Señor Grindelwald... —va a MATARLO.

—Sé como funciona, vi uno igual en un museo en Berlin.

Minerva está en plan facepalm.

Es que... lo último que Dumbledore vio ahí fue... la hermosa escena de sexo entre él y Minerva

—¿Qué ha visto? —pregunta—. ¿Lo ha probado?

—Estaba intentándolo cuando le he oído —asegura ella.

—El problema es que no he encontrado los recuerdos —respomde Henry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Puede poner uno suyo... —propone Dumbledore haciendo un gesto con la varita haciendo que el pensadero venga hacia dónde está él.

—¿Por qué iba a querer ver un recuerdo mío de nuevo si solo puedo recordarlo?

—Para ver cómo funciona.

—Había uno en un museo en Berlín. Había recuerdos interesantes de personas que participaron en el holocausto.

—¿Victimas?

—Algunas también, sí —asiente.

—También —Albus sonríe. Interesante manera de ponerlo.

—¿Ahora quieres ir a Berlin, Albus? —sonríe Gellert por ahí.

Henry se encoge de hombros y Minerva fulmina a Albus porque ¡se supone que tendría que reñirle! Ella lleva como una hora gritándole sobre la propiedad privada, la intimidad y todas esas cosas.

—¿Y qué recuerdos buscaba aquí, Señor Grindelwald? Porque como imaginara no es la mejor de las ideas entrar sin permiso a un despacho e ir a hurgar entre sus recuerdos —se acerca un poco más s ellos

—Detalles históricos, desde luego. Es bien sabido que la historia la escriben los protagonistas y no es en lo absoluto lo mismo leer un libro que verla de primera mano.

—Para escribirla, hay que querer hacerlo, ¿no cree?

—Desde luego, una predisposición a hacer grandes cosas es indispensable.

—Me refiero a que podría pedir ver las cosas en vez de intentar... usurparlas.

—Es sabido también que las cosas más interesantes suelen... no ser tan sencillas de conseguir —sonrisa encantadora.

Albus suspira y sube un pequeño escalón qué hay hacia su escritorio, tratando de parecer lo más natural posible. Uuuuuurgh... dolooooor.

—¿Usted que opina, Profesora McGonagall? —pregunta sonriendo un poco. Minerva se sonroja automáticamente.

—La directora Beilschmidt debería oir sobre esto y tomar medidas.

—¿Como cuáles?

—No lo sé, tal vez regresar al señor Grindelwald a Drumstang si no es capaz de comportarse.

—No creo que el señor Grindelwald estuviera muy feliz con esa idea, ¿o sí? —pregunta Albus mirando a Henry y yendo a pararse al lado de Minerva. Henry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque nos haga esa cara, señor. Estoy seguro de que podemos entendernos bien siguiendo las reglas básicas de la civilidad... ¿no cree?

—Está bien, si vamos a ser así de aburridos todos —Henry se levanta y Albus se humedece los labios porque... no, no quiere que se vaya.

—Parece que empieza a entender, Señor Grindelwald. Agradecemos su cooperación.

Aprieta los ojos ante eso porque ahora no... puede tampoco detenerle.

Henry le frunce el ceño a Minerva. Albus suspira.

Henry le mira fijamente, porque ayer noche él solo parecía bastante más interesante.

—Nos gusta mucho la gente curiosa... —establece Dumbledore, sonriendo un poco—. ¿Qué recuerdo le interesaría ver?

Otra vez la fulminación de Minerva y Henry sonríe.

—¿Usted qué cree?

Albus mira a Minerva notando la fulminación. Él sonríe un poco a modo de disculpa.

—¿Profesora? ¿Usted que cree?

—Creo que el señor Grindelwald no merece ver absolutamente nada.

—No, no lo merece, en eso estoy de acuerdo con usted... sin embargo, tampoco vamos a negarle a nadie un poco de conocimiento. ¿O si?

—A lo mejor si hiciera algún mérito...

Ojos en blanco de Henry

—Bueno algún mérito ya hizo... —murmura Dumbledore muy bajito pensando que... tuvieron sexo tres veces anoche! Minerva fulminando a Henry ahora, él la fulmina de vuelta.

—Señor Grindelwald... está usted de acuerdo en que la lógica dicta que debe hacer algún mérito —puntualiza Dumbledore, divertido con esta pugna entre ambos.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Alguna idea, Minerva?

—Tú deberías castigarlo, es tu pensadero —ella se cruza de brazos.

Él la mira con cara de circunstancias. Agua y aceite. ¿Así de mal se habrían llevado Gellert y ella? Y es que el es FATAL para los castigos.

—Ehm... quizás el peor castigo sea... no mostrarle nada —valora, pero había pensado por un momento llevarles ambos a algún recuerdo. Quizás a un juicio en el Wizengamot.

La cara de decepción de los dos con esa decisión. Minerva y Henry. Ella cree que eso no es nada y él cree que eso es como lo más aburrido del universo. Gellert solo está observando y pasándolo bien. Albus se lleva la varita a la sien.

—¿No va a intentar alguien convencerme de lo contrario? ¿No?

—Señor Grindelwald, si me permite... —Minerva hace un gesto para hablar con Albus a solas.

—No —Henry tan decidido.

—Cielos... —susurra Albus.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Significa que no, no le permito, solo quiere ir a gritarle para que me castigue aun más.

—Es una forma de cortesia, Señor Grindelwald, no es como que espere su aprobación realmente.

Albus mueve la varita antes de que puedan seguir discutiendo, haciendo una burbuja mate alrededor de él y de Minerva.

—Y si cree que voy a hacer eso será porque sabe que lo merece y que... —Minerva se calla con eso. Ah, y el pensadero. El pensadero está en la burbuja. Albus le sonríe.

—Buenos días, Minerva.

¿Asustado, Albus? Por lo visto Gellert esta ahí también. Ella se sonroja.

De hecho ahí va lo que sea que esté en el pensadero a su cabeza de nuevo. No, no está asustado, pero este chico es incontrolable por ahora. Que mono "por ahora" dice.

—Veo que has conocido a Henry...

Algo debe poderse controlar en algún punto.

Mientras no te controle él a ti... Minerva bufa.

Esperemos que no sea así. Al menos no del todo.

—Ehm... ¿qué me he perdido?

—¿De qué? —responde ella.

—De esto... ¿qué han hablado?

—He estado riñiéndole por entrar sin permiso. ¿¡Le diste la contraseña!?

—No, debes habérsela dado tu, querida. Se ha quedado ahí mientras tú bailabas con mi gárgola y debe haberte oído.

—No estaba bailando con... ¿quieres decir que encima me estaba espiando?

—Es la explicación más razonable, sí.

—¿Y qué haces dándole premios?

—Es... un incentivo. Prefiero que este de mi lado que en contra mía.

—Un incentivo después de un mal comportamiento.

—Lo que tiene, Minerva, es una tremenda curiosidad. Y admito que muy muy malas mañas.

—Y te hace gracia —se cruza de brazos, acusándole.

—El muchacho me da... curiosidad. Pero admito que necesito tu ayuda para manejarlo —levanta las manos.

—¿Y qué quieres que haga yo?

—Ayúdame a que... no haga lo que quiere —sonríe.

—¿Cómo?

—Esa... es una buena pregunta. Creo que necesito que me controles a mi.

—Entonces sé sensato y castigale como es debido, no intentes ser su amigo.

—Necesito además ser su amigo, Minerva. Es un movimiento estratégico necesario.

—¿Para qué?

—Si es familiar de Grindelwald... es importante saberlo.

—¿Para qué? Solo es un niño.

—Es justamente el asunto. Es un niño, aún es moldeable y quizás, hacerle un niño normal. No un fanatico de su antepasado.

Suspira.

—¿Vas a ayudarme?

—Sí... sí. Solo ojalá no le premiaras demasiado cuando merezca un castigo.

—No le premio tanto... —se le acerca un poco más y le hace un cariño en la mejilla. Ella suspira y le mira a los ojos, como si no le conociera—. Necesito... que me frenes.

—Ya lo sé. Ni siquiera entiendo porqué te hace gracia.

—Es un chico diferente... —sonríe un poco, sonrojandose casi imperceptiblemente. Minerva suspira de nuevo.

Albus le sonríe un poco más y se le acerca dándole un beso suave en los labios. Ella se sonroja porque estaba pensando en eso pero no sabía sí... no... es decir...

Además Albus el persuasivo. Manipulador. Abe te mataría.

Cállate! *chilla ChibiMinerva con los ojos brillantes porque miraaaaaaaa. Le está dando un besooooooo.

—No te desesperes, ni te enfades. Y no olvides, que antes que cualquier otra cosa, eres mi mano derecha y alguien muy importante en esta escuela

—¿Q-Qué? —parpadea o sea, disculpa, se le ordena de nuevo el cerebro y además es que que crea que tiene que recordarle eso da un poco de miedo. Otro beso en los labios, está vez no tan suave.

—Me duelen músculos que no sabía que tenía —susurra él.

Minerva se le va detrás esta vez a por más. Se sonroja y carraspea un poco.

—¿Q-Quieres que me... quede o...? —no le mira.

—Quédate —pide él separándose y levantando el brazo... desapareciendo la burbuja a su alrededor.

Minerva se sonroja más. Para entonces hay algún libro y papeles menos sobre el escritorio aunque es casi imperceptible y Henry está leyendo algo que ha encontrado. Se ha... por cierto, servido un caramelo de limón a si mismo.

—Henry

Él levanta la cabeza con el caramelo en la boca abultándole claramente la mejilla.

—Ah... caramelos de limón, ¿eh? —pregunta buscando a Gellert.

Henry sonríe un poco. Gellert sigue por ahi sentado en la misma postura que Henry exacta.

—Veo que se ha entretenido en nuestra ausencia... —revisa todo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eshtaban taddando bashtante —asegura con un poco de dificultad por el caramelo—. ¿Han deshiddiddo mi cashtigo?

—Sí. La profesora McGonagall me ha dado una idea...

—Que bien...

—Vamos a negociar...

—¿Y qué pasa si no me interesa el trato?

—Ahí está la puerta de mi oficina, Henry. ¿Podrías cerrarla por fuera? —Albus le sonríe.

Henry mira a Minerva... y luego a Albus otra vez. No suena mal, o un trato o largarse de rositas.

—Tienes curiosidad por mi y por mis cosas... ¿qué vas a hacer para que esté dispuesto a mostrártelas?

—Un trato, por lo visto —sonríe.

¿De donde ha sacado los caramelos de limón?

Buena pregunta... seguimos en el despacho de Dumbledore, ¿no?

Sí, pero Dumbledore no sabe dónde estaban, ¿escritorio? ¿Un cajón?

Tentador, pero no creo con ambos aquí.

Albus hace un accio silencioso para que la bolsita de caramelos vuele hacia él.

Tal vez estaban bajo uno de los libros que ya no están

Va a hacer un hechizo con ese asunto de los robos. Deben salir del bolsillo de Henry ahora.

Él no puede sacar nada de aquí. Que toque, pero que nada salga. Británicos, uno pensaria que estarian acostumbrados, jugando en casa...

—Que feo quitarle los caramelos a un niño, maestro —protesta igualmente sonriendo, tan cínico.

—Eso mismo pienso yo... una cosa muy fea —se mete uno a la boca y le acerca la bolsita a Minerva—. Entonces, señor Grindelwald... ¿qué ofrece?

—¿Qué podría querer usted de mi? ¿Más caramelos?

—Intente de nuevo —mueve la varita y ahí aparece su taza de café junto a una de té para Minerva y un vaso de leche para Henry. Ah, y pastas escocesas. Toma la taza de café...

—¿Qué le parece buen comportamiento? —propone Minerva frunciendo el ceño.

—Está charla ha sido muy interesante, muchas gracias —sentencia Henry empezando a levantarse.

Albus le mira, porque no, no va a rogarle que se quede tampoco.

—No tendrá usted tanta curiosidad entonces... ¿o ya llevará alguna cosa con que entretenerse hasta que pueda volver a venir y no esté la Profesora McGonagall?

—¿Cree que este es el único lugar con información interesante del castillo? ¿No es esta una escuela? —tan burlón. Albus suspira.

—¿Qué entiende usted por buen comportamiento?

Minerva frunce el ceño.

—Reglas —resume él.

—¿Y no le gustan?

—En general, no.

—Bueno, alguna regla ha de observar... por ejemplo no entrar a mi despacho a menos que tenga la contraseña.

—Esa no es una regla, parece un hecho... en caso que la única forma de acceder sea a través de la puerta.

Albus suspira porque esa era una salida que le había dado para entrar si conseguía la contraseña.

—No hurgar entre mis cosas... no robar mis libros.

—Aquí empiezan los problemas.

—¿Qué problemas? ¿A caso es dificil de entender el mostrar un poco de respeto? —protesta Minerva. Henry sonríe.

—Claramente el problema no es que no lo entienda.

—Digame, maestra... ¿sabe usted oclumancia?

—¿Cómo? ¡Por supuesto! —protesta ella y bien que está empezando a hacerlo porque Henry ha empezado con la legerimancia, aunque sin esforzarse demasiado.

—¿Por qué? ¿A caso no confía en que los demás le mostrarán respeto y seguiran las reglas de no inmiscuirse en su mente?

—Están jugando sin mi... —protesta Albus un poco, riendo. Henry sonríe porque en realidad enseguida ha dejado de hacerlo y Minerva frunce el ceño.

—Por favor, si va a intentar leer la mente a alguien, no se meta con mi claustro... yo no he ido a meterme a su cuarto, ni a revolverle sus cosas ni mucho menos la mente —protesta Albus frunciendo un poco el ceño

—Inténtelo si quiere, yo no tengo una regla que lo impida —los kilos de arrogancia de el muchacho.

—Yo no suelo intentar cosas, señor Grindelwald.

—¿Por qué? ¿No confía en el método empírico?

—Habitualmente lo consigo —le mira y sonríe de lado.

—Eso solo habla de su perseverancia —se ríe. Albus se termina su café y mira a Minerva que es que quiere MATAR a Henry en este momento, o sea qué pasa con este niño!

—Hay te para ti, querida...

—¿Qué? —casi ladra, ni siquiera se sonroja con el querida.

—Te... Minerva —el tono de voz más suave y tranquilo del mundo.

Ella mira la taza y parpadea un poco. Albus le sonríe un poco y de hecho, cuando le vuelve a mirar, le cierra un ojo.

—Aún no ha dicho qué ofrece a cambio de estar aquí... ni se ha ido, así que debe ser que el resto de la escuela no es tan interesante

Ella se sonroja un poco y se vuelve a la taza un poco atufada de que el niño siga... ¡haciendo lo que quiere!

—Parece que no tengo nada que ofrecer que pueda interesarles —se encoge de hombros.

Albus se ríe. Minerva insiste en el respeto, entredientes.

—Ni siquiera va a intentarlo, ayer estaba más interesado en impresionarme, señor.

—Yo sigo siendo igual de impresionante. Usted parecía ayer con una mejor predisposición mental a valorarlo —mira a Minerva porque desde luego se refiere a su presencia. Dumbledore sonríe un poco.

—Sigo insistiendo que para esto ser una negociación en la que es usted el interesado en obtener algo, no nos ha ofrecido nada aún a cambio.

Ojos en blanco

—Y yo que las cosas que hoy quiere a cambio no pretendo ofrecerlas.

—Parece muy seguro de lo que quiero a cambio.

—No es que me esté dando muchas más opciones —de nuevo señala a Minerva en relación a lo que le ha pedido.

—No es como que usted pueda ofrecer mucho más, Señor Grindelwald —protesta ella.

—Entonces delas usted... —propone él a la vez, y se ríe bajito—. O justamente nos quedaremos con la idea de que no sabe negociar.

Henry le sostiene la mirada a Dumbledore unos segundos. Dumbledore le mira por encima de las gafas.

—Ayer parecía usted bastante interesado en el símbolo de Grindelwald y en mis conocimientos al respecto. Podemos hablar de ello si quiere.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —protesta Minerva.

Henry abre las manos y se echa atrás en la silla a modo de "ahí lo tienes". Porque no es la primera vez que lidia con un profesor como ella.

—Ve como no es tan difícil ofrecer algo útil, Señor Grindelwald? —Albus se ríe —. Conocimiento por conocimiento me parece un buen comienzo.

—¡Albus! —es que la riña, mira que no le gusta hacerlo frente a los alumnos.

—Por algún lugar distinto a un "no" se debe empezar una negociación, Minerva —responde el mirándola—. Aunque ya, ya se lo que estás pensando

Henry sonríe tan burlón de nuevo. Albus le sonríe un poco a Minerva porque sabe que ella no negociaría nada, menos aún con un chico arrogante. De hecho, no, ella está bufando con los dos.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere ver en el pensadero? —pregunta Dumbledore aún mirando a Minerva

—A riesgo de parecer osado...

—¿Mjm?

—Todo lo que tenga sobre Gellert Grindelwald.

Prepárate para decepcionarte, Henry porque decididamente hay un montón de cosas que no te va a enseñar.

—Así que es ESE su único interés... luego se queja, señor.

—No, pero un interés común parece un buen lugar para empezar —sonríe francamente. Dumbledore se sonroja imperceptiblemente, riéndose.

Minerva es que no puede creer que... ¡por Merlín!

La cosa es... de Gellert. ¿Qué enseñarle de el? Gellert pide que algo bueno, por favor. Hace mucho que no vemos ninguno de esos.

—¿Qué admira de Gellert Grindelwald?

—¿Quién dice que le admire?

—Yo. ¿No lo hace? —ni siquiera es una acusación.

Henry le mira fijamente unos instantes, en tensión. Ya, seguramente no por tu parte, pero él está acostumbrado a que lo sea

—Nein —responde levantando la barbilla. El suspiro de Dumbledore—. Él perdió, lo lógico es admirar al vencedor.

El turno de Albus de mirarle en tensión y Henry sonríe.

—Es uno de los más grandes hitos en su vida, ¿no es así, maestro?

Si tan solo supieras cuánto...

—Uuh... es bueno, a mi me costó bastante más empezar a darte coba —comenta Gellert.

Minerva pone los ojos en blanco, pero hay que admitir que le cae mejor con esto.

—Grindelwald fue un digno rival.

—Eso he leído —asiente y es que... ugh. Les odia un poco a los dos Grindelwalds.

—Con ideas decididamente mal aplicadas.

—¿Cómo podrían haberse aplicado bien?

—No podían aplicarse bien.

—Entonces serían ideas equivocadas directamente... ¿no?

—¿Usted qué dice, Henry?

Henry mira a Minerva de reojo otra vez.

—No tengo idea, solo soy un niño —se hace el idiota de modo súper obvio

Albus Dumbledore tamborilea los dedos en su escritorio porque no, no va a sentarse aquí a mirarse en un espejo y a discutir este tema que tanto le cuesta, para que el muchacho le salte con esta tontería. Ya bastante tiene con el ministerio para estas cosas.

—No creo que vaya a ser sincero con ella aquí —interviene Gellert

—Estamos en un punto muerto...— Minerva está aquí por algo, le recuerda Dumbledore a Gellert. Porque a el también le incomoda su presencia para hablar libremente. Estos son mis términos. Por eso estamos en un punto muerto. El no puede suponer que todo será en sus términos—. Bien. Me parece que por hoy es suficiente —Dumbledore le sonríe a Henry—. Que tenga un excelente día.

Henry frunce el ceño.

—El terror sigue dominándote, Albus —se ríe Gellert.

—Supongo que así será —sentencia el niño levantándose y Minerva sigue frunciendo el ceño porque ¡es que se va sin castigo!

—Terror... —repite Albus para Gellert.

—Por eso quieres aquí a Minerva

—Justamente porque a ti no te parece necesaria, Gellert.

Él se ríe

—Y eso que le he traído aquí con Minerva... no quiero contarte que ocurriría si le trajera con mi hermano.

—No creo que tarde en ir a verle igualmente.

—Debería yo ir a advertirle antes... —y es que mira a Henry y se gira a Minerva esperando desde ya elnregaño.

—Sí, o va a asesinarte —se ríe Gellert. Minerva se va tras Henry poniendole una meno en el hombro a Albus al pasar tras él y es que no tiene ningún caso... pero ninguno intentar detener a Minerva. Ya asume que va a reñirle por... absolutamente todo y tendrá cierta razón. Dijera lo que dijera Gellert, la necesitaba esta vez. Se levanta y aprieta los ojos porque... ugh.

—Voy antes a darme un baño... iré con Aberforth después de comer.

—Va a encantarle verte dos días seguidos —sigue Gellert

—Va a matarme igual, en realidad... "Oh, Aberforth, tengo a un muchacho Grindelwald en la escuela que quizás sea nieto de Gellert. Está investigando un poco obsesivamente, puedes no darle toda la información que quiere, pero si darle algo"

—Seguramente va a estar encantado de darle información con lo bien que le caía yo.

—Va a matarme —es que de nuevo es lo único que puede concluir, caminando con lentitud y cuidado hacia su cuarto.

—Sí y eso que hoy casi no puedes moverte, así que será fácil

Albus se ríe.

—Ríete, ríete... aprovecha el tiempo antes de tu destino fatal.

—No sé como esperas tu pasar tus últimas horas de vida, pero a mi me parece que no lo estamos haciendo tan mal...

—Definitivamente, trabquilo relajado y aburrido en un lugar pequeño e incómodo que imagino tras tanto tiempo ya me parecera acogedor y me habré acostumbrado.

Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Aun así, me haría gracia ir contigo a mi propio entierro, una situación un poco extraña.

—Deberíamos ir a verte antes de que ocurra eso... aunque nadie sabe, en relalidad, quien se irá primero.

—Ah, ese asunto recurrente de nuevo, desde luego. Tal vez podrías llevarte a Henry. Sería instructivo para todos.

Albus le sonríe un poco y se humedece los labios, pensando sin querer hacerlo, en qué tanto pensará Gellert en el estando en su micro celda aburrida.

—Ven, ven aquí... —le pide haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—En como matarte, obsesivamente. Y en como escapar —se acerca—. Tal vez esté publicando trabajos teóricos bajo seudónimo.

—Eso... tendría bastante gracia —eso es lo que querrías tú hacer con él. Escribir, cosas teóricas. E ir a jugar ajedrez. Y hablar.

—Nunca lo sabremos. ¿O crees poder reconocer mi estilo?

Levanta una mano y le toca la mejilla, mirándole a los ojos. Gellert le sonríe

—He leído todo lo que ha caído en mis manos y nunca te he encontrado detras de ningunas palabras.

—Salvo en las cartas obsesivamente bien guardadas. ¿Me buscabas, a caso?

—Ha dicho Henry que eras un hito en mi vida...

—Supongo que derrotar a la mente más brillante del siglo veinte lo sería para cualquiera —sonríe.

—Tu estuviste realmente cerca... —se ríe un poco y se quita la ropa con un movimiento de varita.

—Pero el hito en mi vida fue todo lo anterior —baja la mirada un instante

—Sabes bien, que el hito en MI vida fue ese verano... completo —nota la mirada, y se sonrojaría un poco is no viniera esa mirada desde su propia cabeza.

—Los buenos viejos tiempos... tengo que admitir que a mi también me ha dado ganas de entrar al pensadero a verlo.

Piensa por un instante que... no se atreve a mirarlo de nuevo. Aunque sí que lo ha hecho alguna vez.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, y menos con lo candente que está el tema ahora —se encoge de hombros—. Aunque como Henry siga en esa linea vas a tener que comprobarlo con cosas más pausibles.

Y es que sería tan simple, ir ahí e invocar a su recuerdo... podía recordarle casi como si fuera ayer, el placer idiota de cada palabra, cada idea.

—Quizás tengas razón... —se mete a la bañera.

—Seguro que él querrá ir tarde o temprano si sabe de las cartas —se mete a la bañera también, frente a él.

—No. No vamos a ir entonces, Gellert —y es que ÉL, su propia y completamente evidente fascinación con Gellert. Le preocupaba bastante que conociera a Gellert y le tomara como modelo, pero... ÉL. Le preocupaba bastante que conociera a Gellert y le tomara como modelo, pero... ÉL, su propia imagen de adolescente idiotizado, que no tenía ni idea de qué decía, le preocupaba muchísimo más.

—Desde luego, se daría cuenta completamente de que las cartas solo era una pequeña parte —se echa un poco más apoyando la cabeza en el borde y cerrando los ojos, relajado.

—¿Y qué te hace suponer, Gellert, que yo estoy dispuesto a compartir eso con él?

Sonríe sin abrir los ojos.

—Gott sei danke por Minerva.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Albus frunce el ceño. Gellert abre los ojos y se ríe.

—No te enfades, bien que lo sabes —responde por, otra vez, el asunto de ella quedándose ahí a cuidarle para que no tenga tanto poder sobre él.

—Ni siquiera TÚ eras capaz de conseguirlo todo conmigo... —protesta aún con el ceño fruncido. Gellert se ríe otra vez.

—Porque eras extremadamente bueno ocultando información. A saber qué habría hecho de haberlo sabido —sonríe de lado y es que el sabe lo que hubiera psado PERFECTAMENTE bien

—¿Sabes? Me preocupa más... el alcance de Henry —cambia el tema—. Especialmente en relación a Minerva. Si no quiere hablar con ella presente, ¿qué tan probable es que intente quitarla de enmedio?

—Bastante probable... no es que parezca falto de ambición.

Y es que ahí, justo ahí, estaba el límite del juego.

—Tampoco parece tonto.

—Hombre, no va a hacerle daño... supongo.

—Si la toca, a ella o a cualquier alumno, profesor, elfo o cualquier elemento de esta escuela...

—Tampoco te creas que se tolera en Drumstang, recuerda porqué me echaron a mi.

—Y es una excelente oportunidad para que le echen como a ti

—El peligro potencial siempre existe... Aunque Minerva sabe defenderse —recuerdo rápido sobre el corazón helándosele.

—Confío en que él será más listo que tu en eso —mano al pecho—. No deja de tener diecisiete años.

—Un año mayor que yo...

Es que evidentemente lo estaba pensando ya. Aprieta lo sojos. Gellert se vuelve de esa edad en apariencia.

—Minerva no es ella... pero quizás... —le mira y se sonroja un poco—. Debería tener más cuidado —Y es que... se parece. No del todo, aunque ahora mismo no está seguro de que el chico que está recordando sea del todo Gellert... o una bonita mezcla entre Gellert y Henry.

—Ella fue un accidente.

—Fue mi culpa.

—No quiero ni pensar como acabarías si le pasara algo a Minerva a causa de esto —ojos en blanco.

—Quizás no debí meter a Minerva en esto.

—No le va a pasar nada, lleva un montón de tiempo lidiando con niños como él.

—¿Y si sí le pasa, Gellert? ¿Y si le está pasando... en este mismo momento?

—¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿No volver a separarte de él hasta que acabe el curso?

—Lo que quisiera es... poder confiar en él.

—Tienes que ganartelo.

—No lleva ni siquiera venticuatro horas aquí... y ya usó mi varita, contra mi. Vamos a llegar a ello, va a ver cosas... no le voy a devoler a Drumstrang.

—Y pareció encantado. Lo bastante como para volver a buscarte él solo en domingo por la mañana

—Sólo tiene que esperar un poco... quizás podría mandarle unos caramelos de limón a su cuarto.

—Según lo que dijo, podrías directamente entrar a su cuarto.

—Lo cual... es una regla. Diga lo que diga, la regla de la reciprocidad —sonríe un poco—. Eso me recuerda que tengo que cambiar la contraseña.. con lo que me había gustado esta. Quizás vuelva al coulant de chocolate.

—Tal vez deberías hacerlo, igual que la legerimancia. Saldriamos de dudas sobre ciertas cosas

—Quizás, aunque... eso va a darle la idea de que puede leerme la mente. Claro que... —sonríe, porque, buena suerte con ello Henry. Él es hábil para eso.

—¿Y? ¿Crees que será más hábil que tú? Tal vez sí pueda hablar yo con él si viene aquí.

—Gellert... escúchate. No vas a hablar con él aquí, no va a saber que existes aquí —protesta un poco, empezando, si apenas, a bañarse.

Se ríe. Dumbledore sonríe un poco igual y suspira.

—¿Crees que Minerva está bien? En general... parece contenta, ¿no?

—Esperemos que no demasiado, porque como te pida repetirlo va a ser ella la que te matará en dos días.

Se ríe un poco, apretando los ojos. Gellert se ríe un poco con él.

—Se... siente bien. Ella, en general —confiesa de manera un poco tímida incluso, enjuagandose la barba. debe tomarle siete horas esto.

—Pues claro que se siente bien, por eso está todo el universo obsesionado con ello.

—Ya, ya lo sé... quizás no debiera acostumbrarme demasiado —el fatalista

—Ahora que van a matarla...

—Gelleeeeeeeeeert... —le riñe, aunque se ríe igual—. Ah, por cierto, he visto que ha llegado el Encantations today —se estira para tomar su varita y hacer un accio—, trae la segunda parte del artículo del mes pasado... —Y ahora lo hemos perdido...


	39. Chapter 39

Quieres que Remus se encuentre a Minerva y Henry en el pasillo? Pero... es que ahora mismo la detesta. Aunque ya me imagino cómo "detesta" Remus a alguien

Luego cuando esten con las chicas, porque Sirius ya estaba llevándoselo. Genial, genial... todo haciéndose cada vez mejor.

Así... de la mano. Ahora recordamos ese asunto. Dedos entrelazados, ¿no? Elizabeth y Dawn aprueban

Nah. O sea, solo le ha tomado de la mano para que le siga, no le ha dado tiempo a entrelazar dedos, pero a lo mejor lo hace cuando estén sentados y sienta que Remus quiere huir.

Remus no suelta la mano ni nada, solo se deja arrastrar, joder, como si tuviera otra opción.

—Hola! —saluda Sirius cuando llegan. Remus se sonroja porque... es que se ha puesto hasta loción. Y no, no quiere estar aquí. El codazo de Dawn porque es que... ¡Estan tomados de la mano!

—¡He-Hey! —saluda Elizabeth depsués del codazo.

—Ehm... hola —susurra Dawn.

Es que Remus podría irse en este momento... al centro de la tierra.

—Hola... —las saluda mirándose los asido que lo tiene Sirius, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿Cómo estais? ¿Listas para irnos?

—Sí —Elizabeth se levanta casi de un salto. Dawn se sonroja un poco y se levanta también con un poco menos de ímpetu.

—Que bueno que sí has traido al Remus correcto esta vez —comenta Elizabeth a Sirius, sonriendo un poco. Es que Remus sigue mirándose los pies así sonrojadito

—¡Y lo que me ha costado! —se rie Sirius.

—¡Sirius! —protesta un poco Remus con su voz suave—. No le hagan caso, no es tan... así.

—No, en cuanto ha sabido que veníamos con dos chicas tan sexis se lo ha pensado mejor.

Elizabeth hace un poco los ojos en blanco con eso, porque Sirius... Dawn se sonroja más porque no esta acostumbrada a esto de todos modos

—Quizás estaba más preocupado porque ibas a venir tu...

—En realidad, es posible. No le gusta mucho salir conmigo.

—Eso no es verdad —susurra Lupin que empieza a pensar que esta no es la manera correcta de tener una cita con unas chicas. Ya podrían estar los dos separados al menos un metro y no estar de la mano, solo para el arranque.

—Ah, ¿no? —Sirius le mira de reojo.

—¿Pues cuando he dicho yo eso?

Elizabeth se acerca a Dawn y los señala, porque están ahí los dos de la mano, ignorándolas felizmente. Ella hace una risita porque además es que... ¡mira de lo que hablan!

—¡Nunca has querido hacerlo antes!

Remus se sonroja un poco porque ¡estan hablando de cosas distintas!

—Tu te refieres a otra cosa... —murmura.

—¿Eh? ¿A que te refieres tú?

Remus aprieta los ojos

—A lo mejor se refiere a salir SALIR contigo... ya sabes, los dos solos —ayuda Dawn y Remus la mira como si tuviera DOS cabezas.

—Aunque dicen por ahí que ya lo hacen... ¿es cierto eso? —pregunta Elizabeth, sonriendo.

—Ah! Aaaah! —Sirius se ríe—. Nah, nah, es una broma.

El suspiro de decepción de Dawn con eso y un poco el de Remus, que se sonroja más y hace para soltar a Sirius. Él le suelta, claro.

—Oh, es decir... ¿que ustedes dos no salen juntos para... nada?

—Nah, o sea, es por que vamos a bailar juntos en las clases con McGonagall y todo eso... y nos pareció divertido.

—¿Van a... bailar juntos?

Dawn también levanta las cejas

—Ah, bueno... —vacila Sirius—. Solo en las clases... es decir, yo asumía que... es que James te va a matar si bailas con Evans y como salió en el sombrero. Yo no le he pedido a nadie.

—Oh... ¿no? —pregunta Remus otra vez en un susurrito

—¿Entonces van a ir juntos?

—No... pero puedo hacerlo aun, supongo —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... —la decepción de Remus con eso, porque en su cabeza, Lily va a ir con James, desde luego...

—Yo pienso que sí deberían ir juntos... —interrumpe Elizabeth cualquier posible respuesta de Sirius.

—Seguro que... ¿eh? —Sirius mira a Elizabeth.

—¿Verdad, Dawn?

—Claro, si él ya lo tenia pensado asi no vas a decepcionarle, ¿verdad, Lu... ehm... Remus?

Remus parpadea porque no entiende una mierda de lo que está ocurriendo.

—Yo creo además que se verían monísimos —asegura Elizabeth. Sirius levanta las cejas con ese asunto. Es que, bienvenido al mundo en el que te acabas de meter, querido.

—Monisimos? —Remus empieza a pensar si estas dos chicas no serán como... las chicas Slytherin, que intentan hacerles alguna jugarreta o burlarse de ellos.

—Es decir, porque os llevais muy bien y eso... —asegura Dawn

—Y porque son sexis —agrega Elizabeth riendo un poco, Dawn va a matarla. ¡Se lleva una FULMINACIÓN porque como haga que se vayan!

Elizabeth cierra la boca, regañada, aunque aún sonríe. Sirius aun las mira y luego mira a Remus de reojo que le mira con cara de estar perdido... aunque le hace un gesto de, hala, venga, que tu eres el experto en citas, ¿no?

Black se pasa una mano por el pelo y es que no está del todo seguro de lo que está pasando, o sea, realmente parece que a ellas les gustan ellos... JUNTOS. Quizás puedan hacer un menage a... quatre.

—Yo pensaba en pediroslo a vosotras, ¿con quién vais a ir?

—Oh, a nosotras... —Elizabeth se sonroja un poco porque hala, no cualquier día Sirius Black habla de ir al baile contigo... y tu amiga, pero es igual, ¡con alguna! —. Bueno, podemos ir con ustedes... dos.

—No, no, él ya tiene pareja —Sirius sonríe. Es que la cara de Elizabeth de desagrado, mientras mira a Dawn de reojo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —pregunta ella también.

—Evans, de Gryffindor de muestro curso, aunque a ella le salió en el sombrero James, el chico de gafas que venia conmigo antes, así que supongo que a las clases irá con él.

—¿No es como raro ir a las clases de baile con uno y al baile con otro? —pregunta Elizabeth

—Bueno, no sé, depende...

—Es decir, por ejemplo, ustedes dos... —explica Elizabeth.

—¿Aja?

—Son muy monos juntos como para... ir con alguien más.

Remus la mira, mira a Sirius... o sea ¿esta chica estaba diciendo que ellos dos eran monos juntos? Parpadea

—Elizabeth... debo decirte que nunca me habían rechazado con tanta elegancia.

Ella mira a Sirius y se sonroja un poco.

—Son ustedes los que rechazaron ir con nosotras... juntos.

—¿Cómo?

—Por qué no nos cuentan un poco más de ustedes dos —prefiere cambiar un poco el tema.

—¿Cómo qué?

—Pues como... cómo se llevan y... buff, es que yo les iba a preguntar desde cuando salían juntos.

—Desde el viernes.

Dawn practicamente se detiene de andar. Elizabeth la mira de reojo bajando la velocidad también. Remus, es que casi se ahoga. Esperen... ¿qué?

—Solo que es un secreto, por eso antes he dicho que era broma. Aunque bueno, antes ya tonteábamos un poco, creo que desde que volvimos de las vacaciones —sigue Sirius.

—Oh, OHHH! —Elizabeth sonríe un poco esperando el "te lo dije" de Dawn en 3, 2, 1...

Remus es que está mirando a Sirius así como con cara de... este se ha vuelto loco. Con un sonrojo, pero un sonrojo...

Dawn se tapa la boca a punto de soltar un "iiiiiih"

Mira tu, creo que Remus podría hacer el mismo gesto. Pero no, sigue esperando ahí idiotamente a que Sirius se muera de risa o algo así.

—¡Qué bieeeeen! —Elizabeth les abraza a los dos... a la vez, por un segundo, y luego les suelta—. ¡Hacen una pareja LINDÍSIMA!

Sirius lo que hace es mirarles a los tres con las cejas levantadas y aun más con eso, dejándose abrazar.

—¿Se pueden dar un beso? —joder con esta tía Elizabeth.

—Sí! Sí! Por favor, por favor! —Dawn da algunos saltitos... pensaba que ibais a ser sutiles. Nada nunca es especialmente sutil cuando Elizabeth está inmiscuida.

—Be-Be-Be... ¿q-qué? —es que Remus solo hace susurritos, da hasta un micropasito hacia atrás SUPER sonrojado. ¿Esto era una broma de Sirius o algo así? Porque si lo era era una realmente cruel. Quizás era una broma de los tres... y James y Peter estaban escondidos por ahí, muertos de risa de su cara.

—Ehm... —Sirius vacila sonrojándose un poco y mirando a Remus que es que trae una carilla ahí, tratando de leerle a ver si se empieza a reir de él y de su tontería. Sonrojado—. No... no. Me parece que mejor no. Remus es un poco tímido en ese aspecto —responde Sirius con esa cara.

La cara de Remus ahora de media tragedia, baja un poco la cabeza.

—Ohh... pero mira qué decepcionado parece...

—Tal vez... ¿luego? —propone porque creía que estaba en pánico por esto.

—Oh, vale, vale... vaaaale. Estamos siendo un poco intensas, lo siento —Elizabeth levanta las manos—. No pasa nada, en realidad solo... mejor cuéntennos de ustedes.

—M-Me... p-podríamos... —Remus le hace un gesto a Sirius con la cabeza a ver si pueden hablar los dos a solas un segundo.

—Pero luego sí, ¿vale? —trata de negociar Dawn—. Es que yo no vi el otro...

Sirius les sonríe un poco a ambas.

—Es que fue SUPER sexy —agrega Elizabeth cuando ve a Sirius sonreír y... es que ya peridó por lo visto del todo la compostura.

—Ya veremos, como diga Remus. Al final, él es el que manda en eso porque si por mi fuera le estaría besado todo el tiempo —asegura Sirius.

o. NO LE DIGAS ESAS COSAS.

—Awww, ¡eso es suuuper lindo! —suelta Elizabeth juntando las manos y mirándoles con ensoñación. Dawn está con la boca abierta hasta el suelo porque es que... ¡joder!

Remus tira de Sirius un poco para alejarse de ellas y poder hablar un poquito.

—Dadnos un segundo, ¡creo que estoy en problemas por estaros contando esto! —pide Sirius dejándose tirar, sonriendo.

—¿Qué... haces? Estás... esto... ¿es una broma, Sirius? —le medio riñe en pánico mientras Elizabeth piensa que este sería un moment para que Sirius le tomara de la cintura y le besara apasionadamente.

—No... ¡No! ¡Son ellas! Calma.

—P-Pero... e-es... pff! —Remus le mira... y es que le acaba de decir que de ser por él le estaría besando todo el día. Lo cual es una estúpida mentira proque ayer le iba a besar él y se quitó—. ¡Les estás diciendo cosas!

—Sí, ya lo sé... por lo visto eso es lo que les gusta. No es muy común pero a veces pasa. Debí darme cuenta el otro día...

Es que, joder, JODER. De haber sabido además que lo que les gustaba era que ellos dos... es que...

—En serio, te prometo que no lo sabía...

Y es que no tiene idea de qué hacer con eso. Las mira, mira a Sirius. Se sonroja. Piensa que, otra vez, ellas seguro ven a través de él y sabrán que le gusta Sirius Black.

—¿Quieres... quieres marcharte? No pasa nada, entiendo que no es lo que esperabas.

—¿Yo? Pff... —es que no está ni pensando en lo que está diciendo.

—Calma, ¿vale? No me voy a enfadar —manos en los hombros. Es que ¡Elizabeth está segura de que le va a dar un beso!

—¿T-Tú qué quieres hacer, Sirius...? —pregunta Remus pensando que, es que si a estas chicas les gustaba verles juntos, y querían ver como Sirius le besaba, quizás el tenía suerte... y le besaba. ¡Aunque no debía estar pensando eso! ¡Se suponía que las chicas iban a querer que las besara a ellas!

Sirius mira a las chicas... y luego mira a Remus y piensa que esta podría ser una buena oportunidad para probar como sería... salir con él, tal como le había dicho James. Siendo que había que sostener un poco la mentira con ellas. Pero también piensa que seguramente Remus esta considerando todo esto raro y tonto.

—S-Si tú quieres quedarte... —es que está seguro que va a decir que no y eso le da vergüenza... pero igualmente no parecía molestarle tanto—. A-A mi no me importa —es que no le mira del todo, pero tampoco se mira los pies como haría habitualmente. De hecho le mira de reojito

—Oh... Oh! Vale... Vale. Probemos —asiente con el corazón un poco acelerado—. Ehm... aun pienso que podemos conseguir algo con ellas de todos modos usando esto que sabemos y si no siempre está el asunto de la luna.

Remus opina que de ser por él, NO va a decir luna para NADA si Sirius le está besuqueando. Se sonroja aún más con esa idea, aunque esto que dice Sirius le sirve para recordar que en sí... él lo que quiere es liarse con ellas, no con él y es un poco patético de su parte disfrutarlo... pero, joder, es que... Asiente un poco, nervioso y con sentimientos un poco encontrados.

Sirius le sonríe y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—A lo mejor tengo que besarte otra vez... intenta relajarte y disfrutar, ¿vale? Insisto en que lo haces bien.

—V-Vale... t-tu no... sufras mucho con eso ta-tampoco —el susurrito avergonzado sonrojándose un poquito más.

—No sufro con eso en lo absoluto —le guiña un ojo.

Remus se queda con la boca abierta con eso. Joder ¿por qué tenía que decirle cosas así?

—¿Volvemos? —se ríe un poco con esa cara porque es que es divertido decirselas porque ¡mira que cara pone!

Remus asiente un poquito y es que... la verdad te saltaría en este momento a besarte. (mirada de lobo)

¿Ahora? Oh... parpadeo parpadeo.

Pues es que le dices que te gusta que le beses.

Sirius le mira sin moverse unos instantes porque otra vez esa cara... Remus se humedece los labios.

—Eh... ehm...

Da un pasito hacia las chicas... y hacia él por consiguiente. Otra vez se le acelera el corazón a Sirius, pero esta vez no se mueve.

Es que te va a besar, como te quites o le hagas la cobra. No... no va a hacerlo ahora. Y es que como no se mueve, con el paso, queda muy cerca de Sirius. Tanto que es capaz de olerle... y saber que está sudando, nervioso, como cuando es época de examenes y no se sabe una respuesta importante. Pero igualmente, le ha dicho esta vez que... no sufre. Y que si fuera por él estarían besándose todo el rato. Y eso debe ser una mentira, pero igual... igual y consigue ganar un par de chicas para Sirius. Todo a cambio de un beso. Parece no tan mal negocio. Entreabre los labios y hasta enseña un poco los dientes...

Y la cosa es que Sirius ha visto esto mil veces. Sabe que le va a besar, lo SABE está poniendo esa cara y... la verdad, está incluso tardando demasiado en su opinión, así que puede que te gane y lo haga él mismo como no te des prisa.

Puede que se encuentren en el camino y se den un dientazo, que a Remus le va a importar una mierda, porque le trae unas cochinas ganas... pero ¡UNAS COCHINAS GANAS!

El grito de ellas ahí detrás.

Es que Remus ni sabe lo que está haciendo, solo repegarse más a Sirius y seguramente besarle mal, con demasiada lengua y demasiadas ganas, pero le da igual. Que le rodea de la cintura, cerrando los ojos e intentando carlmarle un poco, aunque no creo que lo logre.

Tienes a unos buenos 50 kg de hombre lobo en celo.

Oooooook, necesita más besos, eso está CLARISIMO.

Por ahora está dándoles un espectáculo a las dos chicas.

Bueno, eso es fácil de resolver así que... oh, sí y encima el cabrón si se ha calmado esta mañana, ¡que Sirius no!

Creo que hasta sostiene a Sirius del culo contra sí, pocas veces le hemos visto tanta seguridad y control a Remus Lupin como ahora.

¡Desde ayer noche!

Va a separarse hasta que empiece a ahogarse. Si acaso es que ocurre eso y no medio le respira encima por la nariz. Lo sentimos, Sirius, quizás algún día recibas besos menos exagerados.

Ahí tienes prendido en llamas a Sirius, el pecho, el estómago, el vientre... y lo que sigue en esa dirección.

Elizabeth dice que maldita sea con Hogwarts porque no tiene una camara mágica y su camara muggle no sirve aquí! ¡Pero mira que SEXY es este asunto! Se declara fan eterna del Remus Lupin.

Dawn no va a perder el tiempo buscando una cámara cuando puede retener esto y hacer luego UN MILLÓN DE DIBUJOS.

Remus quiere tomar un instante para decir que... Sirius besa muy bien.

Mucha práctica.

Bleh. Con las zorras esas. Le da igual ahora mismo. Al menos han servido de algo.

Exacto, te ha llegado enseñadito, adiestradito y domesticado.

No sabe cómo va a ver a Sirius a la cara después de esto, eso sí. O a alguien, a quien sea... Pero vale, hemos de decir que aún calmado hoy en la mañana ya está jugando espaditas con Sirius ahí abajo.

—Uf... como me la levantes demasiado, me la vas a esconder tú —susurra Sirius cuando se separa y... suponemos... se esconde en algún lado.

¿O sea como en... el cuello de Remus?

Bueno, supusimos que se escondía Remus, ya que estaba con ese asunto de no mirarle a la cara.

Remus es que le tiene planchado contra sí, corazón super acelerado, pocamuypoca sangre en el cerebro. Ahh... sí, Remus está ahí dentro en su pelo. Ya, pensé que decías que Sirius se escondía y fue como... vale pues que se escondan ambos.

No, no, Sirius no se esconde

Ahora, ya entiendo y es que huele tan malditasea bien. Si quieren pueden clavarle una estaca... ah no... lo que no, que esos son los vampiros

De hecho, la idea de Sirius siendo un vampiro descendiente de la noble y antigua estirpe... con ese atractivo general...

En realidad no es tan lejana a la realidad. Es casi un vampiro con esa madre que tiene... Esa familia de estirpe. Sí, se acerca.

Y es que la imagen de Gary Oldman como Drácula... ayuda. Muchísimo.

Remus sigue escondido y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es...

—Perdóname... y-yo...

Y que guapo está en esa película... ya, vale. Pat pat a la espalda. Intenta mirar de reojo a las chicas.

—No te enfades... —es que está muy agobiado. Elizabeth suelta una risita boba, sonrojada.

—Ya está, ya está... solo estabamos intentando impresionarlas —no sé si se está convenciendo a si mismo o a Remus

Y es que Remus sigue abrazado a él, porque aún le tiemblan las rodillas. El beso que se acaban de dar. EL BESO.

No, o sea, esta bien... él necesita... relajarse un poco.

Ambos. Además es que las otras dos están O.O

Pero es que... dando saltos por todo... ¿qué estan? ¿junto al lago?

Siiiií, es muy romántico así. Es que además Remus le acaricia un poco la espalda sin notarlo y la mejilla con la nariz. O la oreja más bien.

Sirius sonríe y se sonroja un poquito con esto porque... le ha gustado y le gusta y acaba de darse cuenta. O sea, el pistolero más rapido de todo el oeste de texas por lo visto.

Albus te entiende, a él le pasa con frecuencia eso de no notar lo obvio.

Bien, la otra mente brillante del siglo veinte, diremos entonces.

Y no, no sabía cómo iba a sacar la nariz de aquí y soltarle. No quería.

Lo que pasa es que se siente más cómodo con la idea de que esto es para impresionar a las chicas, no porque Remus realmente quiera.

Podía quedarse a vivir aquí así, abrazado a Sirius y con la nariz aquí detrás de su oreja. Y ya sabe que... va a tener que separarse y hacer que sí que solo las estaban intentando impresionar. Solo... un minuto más, porfi.

Bueno pero es que, o sea, es que esto empieza a ser un poco incómodo, van a tener que volver...

—Wow... —lo único que alcanza a decir Elizabeth.

Ya, ya... ya se separa. Solo es que quizás no vuelva a pasar (que si nooooo, con lo pesado que es Sirius)

—Mygodmygodmygodmygod —susurra Dawn porque, bueno, ella no había visto el otro, sabes y estamos aquí como OTP y...

En realidad lo que quiere Sirius, yo qué sé porqué, es mirarle a la cara. Ni siquiera va a soltarle de la cintura del todo, solo lo suficiente para andar de vuelta.

Con toda, toda su fuerza de voluntad. Ugh.. tiene la mano en... ¿es esto el culo de Sirius? Remus separa esa mano un poquito. ¿A-Andar de vuelta a donde? ¿Al castillo?

¡Con las chicas!

Ah. Ya estaba Elizabeth asustándose. Y es que le cueeeesta separarse porque sabe que si Sirius le mira va a saberloooo.

—Venga, ¿estás bien?

Remus asiente.

—¿T-Tú?

Sirius sonríe y aun le conforta con las manos a la espalda.

—¿¡Cómo voy a estar mal después de algo como eso!?

Remus parpadea y se le separa un poquito a mirarle a la cara, algo azorado.

—¿No lo has notado o qué? Cielos, ¡espero que no cuente como mordisco!

Y es que sonríe un poquito, porque Sirius siempre es DEMASIADO bueno con é ...

—E-Espero que... no... no, ¿o si? —pregunta preocupado poniéndole una mano en el pecho. No podrían parecer más gays, piensa Elizabeth.

—Veremos, con la luna —se acerca a susurrarle y le da un beso a la mejilla.

Remus sonríe un poco más aún, sin poder evitarlo, aún a pesar de lo que le preocuparía que se convirtiera en lobo con la luna y nunca había estado tan poco pálido en su vida. Por no decir ROJO INCANDESCENTE.

—¿Volvemos? —aun le tiene sujeto rodeándole la cintura con un brazo.

Asiente un poco y es que te lo podrías llevar al mismo infierno ahora. A la luna. Iría contigo a la puta luna.

—Gracias por seguirme el rollo con esto aunque sea un poco raro de todos modos —susurra antes de tirar de él igual hacia las chicas, sonriendo.

Suspira con eso, recordándolo. Sí, era seguirle el rollo. Y a él le parecía raro... bueno no que no lo fuera. Ugh, no se atreve a mirar a ninguna de las dos. Sonrojándose más.

Sirius levanta la otra mano y saluda, sonriendo. Manteniendo igual a Remus abrazado contra sí. Aunque sí, vale... la cara de sonrisita que pone Remus.

—¡Están volviendo! —Dawn susurra gritando, aun dando saltitos

—¡Es que son tan monooos y tan sexys!

—¡Y están abrazados! ¡Mira la cara que trae Remuuus!

—¡Y Sirius se ve súper guapo! —vale, Elizabeth no está pensando.

Remus mira de reojo a Sirius, ugh, es que ¿siempre ha estado tan guapo?

No, ahora tiene un aura especial de confianza, endorfinas e insatisfacción sexual. Elizabeth está de acuerdo con que está guapísimo. Dawn también aunque ahora está más preocupada con... qué les van a decir.

—Ho-Hola —saluda Elizabeth cuando están lo bastante cerca ya.

Remus en serio no puede esconderse otra vez ahí detrás de la oreja. Si acaso es posible, se sonroja más. No, pero puedes esconderte más o menos en su pecho

—Disculpad, un par de desavenencias artísticas —asegura Sirius sonriendo.

—Parece que han quedado completamente resueltas de todos modos —sonríe Dawn.

—A-Artísticas, sí —repite Remus.

—Desde luego que sí, Remus a veces usa ciertos argumentos contra los que es imposible oponerse... —asegura Sirius guiñándoles un ojo. Elizabeth sequeda un poco idiotizada con el guiño

—A-Argumentos —repite Remus de verdad intentando meterse a la conversación. Poco a poco, cielo, poco a poco

Dawn parpadea porque... se esta refiriendo al beso con eso, ¿verdad? ¿Verdad?

—O-Ojalá t-te diera esos argumentos m-más a menudo...

—Estoy completamente condenado a perder cualquier discusión...

—No e-es p-por eso que pierdes las discusiones —replica Remus un poco más ordenadamente.

—¿No? —le mira.

—Las pierdes porque yo tengo razón cuando las pierdes —Remus le sonríe al notar que si le hace caso a él—. Todas las demás las ganas tú.

Sirius se ríe

—A lo mejor aquí tienes otra manera de ganarlas —comenta Dawn, no se sabe para cual de los dos.

—A-Aunque si pudiera ganar alguna discusión a-así... e-exacto —Remus le da la razón a Sirius imaginándose a si mismo callándole en el cuarto con un beso, se sonroja.

—¡No le des esas ideas! —protesta un poco Sirius riéndose.

—¿Por que no? Ahora solo hay que hacer que discutan en el gran comedor y ya está —Elizabeth se ríe.

—Porque lo va a hacer y voy a perder... un dramático destino —exagera Black.

—No deberías darle esas ideas... —protesta un poco Remus

—Hombre... pero algún efecto debes tener tú en él tambien —propone Dawn mirando a Remus.

—¿E-Efecto... en é-él? —Remus se sonroja tres veces las porque últimamente Sirius tenía con él todo el efecto devastador que tenía con todo mundo... el idiotizarle, sonrojarle, ponerme nervioso...

—Quiero decir... a ti él te gusta también, ¿no?

E igualmente era capaz de hacerle sentir bien y normal hasta en las peores situaciones y hacerle reír cuando tenía miedo de cosas. Mira a Sirius de reojito un instante.

Sirius se tensa un poco con eso porque una cosa es decirlo él así como... lo hacía y otra que Remus lo dijera.

—Bueno, yo creo que se sobreentiende... —asegura Sirius porque esto le pone más nervioso.

—Claro que me gusta, mucho. A-Aunque no solo por lo mismo que le gusta al resto del mundo...

—Ah, ¿no? —presiona Dawn ignorando a Sirius, que se sonroja un poco.

—Es decir, sí es... bueno, guapo y se peina y se ve bien con brillitos en la cabeza y su chaqueta esta —explica Remus y piensa "pero sus pedos son LOS MÁS ASQUEROSOS del mundo y aún así eso no le quita encanto"—, pe-pero a mi me gustan mucho más sus bromas insoportables o la manera en que nos defiende a todos... o cómo se pone feliz cuando la madre de James le manda regalo navideño o la mía hace un pastel solo para él. O como preguntado estoy bien y odia el club de Slug pero aún así va porque James nos tiene amenazados.

Es que Sirius... se sonroja aun más.

—O... es que es incapaz de hacer drama nunca por nada y aunque pase algo horrible siempre encuentra cómo verlo positivamente... o cuando habla de cosas en casa, que lo hace con todo ese descuido, como si nada le importara, pero yo sé que... —Remus va bajando el tono de voz porque esto empieza a ser unpoco...

—N-No es... ehm... Y-Yo no...

—Awww... — Elizabeth sonríe.

Remus se mira los pies, incómodo. Todo eso sonaba más como de... tonto enamorado.

—No es que yo... o sea, que... lo que digo es que... no... solo soy agradecido con los regalos y cuido de mis amigos —protesta un poco porque es que sí que le poner nervioso todo eso y le da cierta vergüenza en realidad estar mucho más apegado a ellos de lo que siempre dice y que sean más importantes de lo que quiere hacer creer. ¡Al que no le importa mostrarlo es Remus!

—Eso es suuuuuúper dulce —asegura Dawn

Pues son sus mejores (y únicos) amigos del universo y lo único que tiene además de su familia.

—Lo siento... —susurra Remus otra vez para Sirius.

¡Sí pero... sí! Vale y... o sea, Sirius ni siquiera tiene una familia pero... es que... ¡ugh! ¡Le da vergüenza!

—¿Y qué dicen sus otros amigos de esto? —pregunta Elizabeth cambiando un poco el tema porque parecen incómodos.

—Ah, ellos... —Sirius agradece un poco el cambio de tema y recuerda el drama que han montado James y Peter esta mañana solo porque estaban en la misma cama

—Supongo que es un poco raro... —asegura Elizabeth.

—No saben nada —suelta Sirius—. Es decir... por eso saliamos hoy con vosotras. Nadie sabe nada. Todo el mundo cree que es broma y todo eso. Es decir... bueno, no, todos creen que es en serio, pero... o sea... no lo es, es broma, pero no.

Elizabeth parpadea

—Es decir ellos creen que es broma. El resto suponen que va en serio. ¿Y en realidad es en serio?

—Eh... sí, eso es —no está del todo seguro de a qué está asintiendo, pero suena bien.

—Así que los engañados son sus amigos.

—Más o... menos, o sea al final creo que todo el mundo piensa también que es una especie de broma.

—¡Pero es obvio que no lo es!

—¿Es obvio?

—¡Miren como se ven y como hablan del otro... bueno y que decir del beso!

—Ah... eso... —se sonroja un poco de nuevo—. Ehm... sí, trabajaremos en eso para que no se note.

—Noooo, ¡si son súper tiernos!

—No deberíais estar escondiendo esto tan bonito—interviene Dawn.

Remus mira a Sirius de reojo porque esto no parece estar yendo hacia dónde Sirius espera. Sirius esta un poco... dejándose llevar por esto, aunque la verdad es aue ahora mismo preferiría que las chicas no estuvieran porque presionan un poco... demasiado.

—Bueno, hay cosas que se tienen que esconder porque la gente no... entiende —explica Remus

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Ehm... bueno, como esta.

—¿Quién no entiende?

—P-Pues la gente...

—¿Cómo vuestros amigos?

—No, ellos si entenderían... —asegura Remus y luego vacila un poquito —, creo.

Pero es que si habían entendido lo del lobo... ¡como no iban a entender esto! Aunque el drama que habían hecho James y Peter en la mañana...

—¿Entonces porque decís que creen que es broma?

—P-Pues... —porque lo es.

—No estamos del todo preparados para que no lo sea —asegura Sirius. Remus le mira de reojo, pero directamente a la cara, a los ojos.

—Mmmm yo tengo una pregunta —empieza Elizabeth frunciendo un poco el ceño.

Sirius mira a Remus un poco nervioso, él le sonríe un poco.

—Además... bueno a Sirius le gusta salir con chicas también —explica Remus ignorando un poco la pregunta de Elizabeth.

—Aunque no suelen durarle mucho por lo que se dice por ahí —comenta Dawn y Sirius mira a Elizabeth para saber su pregunta.

—Es... de hecho más o menos iba por ahí. Han dicho de salir con nosotras, pero ustedes... —mira a Dawn de reojo pensando que a ellas dos les iba este rollo, pero ¿ellos lo sabían?—, ¿qué iban a hacer?

Sirius mira a Remus con eso.

—¿P-Pues... hacer una cita normal? —casi pregunta Remus.

—Eso mismo —asiente Sirius aunque va un poco en contra de lo que ha dicho antes de que sí están juntos.

Elizabeth mira a Dawn porque... justamente, eso va en contra de lo que han dicho.

—Es decir, ¿iban a... ver? Han salido con más chicas a ver si con alguna...

Dawn frunce el ceño con esto.

—Yo sí, desde luego —asegura Sirius.

—¿Es decir, que sales con chicas a ver si... Lupin deja de gustarte?

—¿E-Eh? —se sonroja porque justo eso hizo ayer al ir a besar a esa chica cuando iba con James.

—Cielos... es decir, los que no entienden son ustedes.

—No, no, no... sí entiendo, o sea... esto era una especie de... tapadera.

—¿Pero las otras no?

—No, pero las otras... era distinto porque aun no salía con él. Lo que pasa es que el beso del otro día fue un error... yo solamente... no pude resistirme y... Bueno, pero no debí hacerlo, así que intentábamos volver a la normalidad ocultándolo todo con una cita normal.

Remus vuelve a mirarle de reojito.

—Oh...es decir, fue un error que se hiciera en público. Preo venga, ¡si lo estabas gritando a los cuatro vientos, que estabas con él! —alega Elizabeth

—Sí... Sí. Ya me riñeron por eso, no creas... Así que ahora le mando cajas de condondes anonimamente.

La boca de Remus... y la de Dawn y Elizabeth que no sé con qué estaban histéricas antes que no se ha enterado.

—Sirius! —protesta.

—Ah, ehm... no, que se los mando McGonagall —levanta las manos inocente y se ríe.

—Siiiiriuuuus! —protesta otra vez Remus.

—McGonagall? —Dawn mira a Elizabeth

—¿Cómo va McGonagall a mandarle condones? —pregunta Elizabeth a Dawn.

—Dijiste que no habías sido tu —susurra Remus.

—¿No lo sabíais? Ella es mi rival en el amor, por eso Remus es Prefecto...—Sirius, en serio, deja de decir lo primero que te viene a la mente.

—¿Qué? ¡No es cierto! ¡Sirius! —Remus se sonroja y Sirius se ríe

—Hala... yo que pensaba que McGonagall estaba con Dumbledore y POR ESO era Subdirectora.

—Sí, sí, pero lo que pasa es que también le gustan los chicos jovenes como Remus... yo la entiendo —asegura Sirius.

—Bloody hell con el rango de edades que abarca la mujer... —Elizabeth se ríe.

—Ya sabes, supongo que para descansar de las arrugas y las canas a veces le apetece... algo más vigoroso.

—Tiene sentido —valora Dawn. No. ¡No lo tiene!

—What the... no tiene... ¿qué les pasa? ¡McGonagall sería incapaz de algo así! —protesta Remus—. ¡Es la más respetuosa y profesional de todos!

Sirius vuelve a reirse. Ya se le han pasado los cinco minutos de drama

—¡No, es en serio! —insiste Remus, sonrojándose un poco con este asunto.

Nos alegra a todos ver que la defiendes a pesar de que hace un rato la odiabas. ¡Ah! ¡Que la odia!

—¿Pero entonces quién te ha mandado condones? —pregunta Dawn y Sirius saca del bolsillo el que estaba hinchando antes.

—Nadie... ¡guarda eso!

Sirius se ríe y empieza a hincharlo otra vez.

—En realidad es fácil saberlo, ¿me lo prestas? —pide Dawn

—¡¿Fácil saberlo?! —pregunta Remus mirándola y levantando las cejas.

Sirius parpadea y deja de hincharlo, pasándoselo porque también le interesa saberlo.

Y Dawn se sonroja de golpe con el concepto de Sirius Black dándole un condón.

—Ehm... E-Es decir —se mira los pies—. Lo que digo e-es que si... es de un chico estará hum... lubricado.

—Oh, por Merlin —protesta Elizabeth

Sirius, que aun lo tiene en la mano parpadea un poco y... ¡No lo pruebes a ver si lo está!

—Lu-Lu... —Remus traumatizado.

¿Lo está?

Pues... no excesivamente. Es decir, todos están medio lubricados, pero no está SUPER lubricado.

Quizás Dumbledore le hizo algo a esos por eso pregunto.

Temo que tengan estrellas con lunas y vibraciones y calor y... poca lubricación, ni siquiera ha pensado en ello.

—No está especialmente pegajoso, lo que tiene son estas estrellitas... parece más algo como de Dumbledore que de McGonagall —valora Sirius fijandose ahora.

iiJA! Muere de la vergüenza, Minerva, iimuere!

—Dumbledore necesitará... condones? Ugh...

—Tal vez McGonagall te ha enviado los que usa con él —propone Dawn para Remus., que sinceramente desea lanzarlos al lago.

—Oh, eso explica el sabor a limón —la verdad, no sé si Sirius está vacilando pero es el único que lo ha tenido YA en la boca.

Cielos... CIELOS. Podría saber a caramelos de limón.

—Ugh, que HORROR —protesta Remus

—Yo, en cambio, los hubiera elegido con sabor a chocolate.

—¿Para qué puedes querer que unos condones tengan SABOR, Sirius? —sigue Remus

—Para ponerlos en su sitio con la boca.

—No quiero tener esta conversación aquí contigo y estas dos pobres chicas —le riñe.

—Por nosotras no te preocupes... —asegura Dawn.

—De hecho si quieren probar ahora mismo —la aventurada Elizabeth...

Sirius muere de la risa y le hace un cejas cejas a Remus, que quiere matarles a los tres, siendo honestos y a Minerva y a Dumbledore. Y es que está pensando además en el asunto de la lubricación y de tener sexo con Sirius.

Y todos preocupados por si el asesino es el niño de Drumstang... Estas cosas son las que dan mala fama a los de tu especie, Lupin.

¡¿Cuáles cosas!? Ah, querer matarlos ¡no de verdad!

Sí. Bla bla bla bla.

Está más concentrado en... ejem... la posibilidad de sexo con Sirius, no te apures, cielo, ahora vuelve a decir que todo es para liarse con las chicas y se te pasa.

—No, no, venga... sed buenas que luego me lo poneis nervioso...

—Creo que no le estás dando bastantes besos... —declara Elizabeth riendo.

—¿Nosotras? Que forma de cargarle a otros el muerto, Black.

—¡Pues no voy a decir que soy yo quien lo hace! —ignora un poco el asunto del beso.

—A lo mejor si le das un beso como dice Elizabeth...

—Los besos siempre calman a la gente —asiente ella.

—Además, si nadie puede saberlo, seguro que os dais pocos... y ahora teneis la oportunidad...

—De hecho si quieren si nos preguntan, diremos que se la pasaron besándoNOS todo el rato, no hay ningún problema... ¿quieren que... ehm... les demos un poquito de espacio para que se sientan mejor? —sonrisa del millón de dólares.

—Sí, anda, vamos a ver el barco de Drumstang mientras ellos hablan de los condones de chocolate —Dawn toma a Elizabeth del brazo.

Sirius se ríe un poco y mira a Remus de reojo que se mira los pies, muy interesado repentinamente en el pasto.

—¡Por Merlín con ellas!

—E-Esto está siendo... e-esto... ¿tu qué piensas de todo esto?

—Son más intensas de lo que pensaba.

—Sirius yo... yo creo que no vas a conseguir nada con ellas.

—¿Eh?

—E-Es decir, si están ellas... interesadas en ti —ojo al "en ti", o sea me da igual que estén interesadas en mi.

—Ah, ¿sí?

—Digo que no lo sé. ¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que... tal vez tenga que complacerlas entonces.

Las mira de reojo y genuinamente piensa que habla de ir y besarlas a ellas.

—S-Si quieres puedo dejarte los co-condones de McGonagall

—No estaba pensando en complacerlas... tanto —se sonroja.

—Y-Y les d-diré a... —cambia el peso de pie y casi hasta parece un poco aliviado —. B-Bueno pueden... ser unos besos, yo...

—¿Seguro? Luego no me vengas llorando...

Las mira, le mira, las mira... se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—S-Solo luego no me... cuentes quien te ha gustado más y... —traga saliva.

Sirius sonríe y le toma de la barbilla para que le mire.

Venga, Remus, venga. ¡Sé fuerte! LE cuesta trabajo mirarle porque hace nada que le ha dado a él un beso y aún tiene maripositas en el estómago al respecto, y que ahora vaya y las bese a ellas es un poco... Pero venga, que termina por levantar la mirada hacia él. Dramas, dramas Lupin

Siriu le acaricia un poco bajo el mentón.

Y es que ¿por qué tenía que hacerlo así y venir y toquetearle a él antes de irse con ellas? Ya podía irse directo con ellas y ya. Extiende un poco el cuello hacia él y se le cierran los ojos.

Y lo siguiente que va a sentir son sus labios sobre los suyos.

Abre los ojos sin esperarlo.

Esta vez resulta ser un poco más dulce y lento.

Remus se deja llevar por él, parando del todo su tren de pensamiento y quizás levantando los dos brazos y poniéndole las dos manos en el pecho.


	40. Chapter 40

Al cabo de un poquito Sirius se separa nada más quedando los labios a unos milímetros.

—¿Más?

O sea es que olvídate, tonto, claro que más. Ahí va él detrás. Sirius se echa un poco atrás porque no ha contestado.

—Di que eres genial.

—¿Q-Qué? —parpadea sin siquiera haberle oído... sonrojándose porque se ha echado atrás.

—Di "Soy genial" y te doy otro.

Remus parpadea otra vez y mira hacia las chicas... ¿sería esto parte de... no sé, algo para que ellas pensaran que besarle es genial o algo así?

—E-E-Eres genial, Sirius... p-pero no tienes que darme otro si no quieres —responde con sentimientos tremendamente encontrados en todo esto.

—No, idiota —se ríe y le da uno rápido—. Tú. Di "Remus Lupin es genial"

—E-Es que no entiendo por qué quieres que diga eso... —y es que sigues demasiado cerca, Sirius, como para que sea capaz de pensar muy bien.

—Porque si no, no te daré otro beso.

—¿P-Pero por qué? E-En serio si no quieres no tienes que hacerlo... a-aunque yo diga que soy... bueno, e-eso.

—Hazlooo —protesta un poco.

—R-Remus Lupin e-es... —traga saliva y le mira porque eso es que... es que SÍ que quiere que le bese—, g-genial —o sea decir eso es admitirlo.

—¡Menos mal! Pensaba que de verdad no podría ganar una discusión con esto —sonríe y le besa otra vez.

Remus cierra los ojos y aún sigue sin entender por qué está besándole a él pero la verdad en este momento no le importa el por qué, ¡mira que bien se siente!

Sí... por eso esta vez le cuesta más volver a separarse.

—Otra vez...

—¿Q-Qué haces? —le mira con los labios un poco hinchados ya del besuqueo y los ojos a media asta

—Respuesta incorrecta...

—Sirius... —tú estás muy acostumbrado a los besos, querido. Este debe de volver a estar empalmado y bastante perdido.

Es que se ríe.

Le mira y por la risa es que sabe que no es que se esté burlando de él.

—Vale, vale... más en un rato.

—¿Co-cómo puedes pe-pensar... en... l-lo que sea?

—¿Eh?

Se acerca él y le besa.

¡Ala! ¡Que tramposo! ¡No se vale! ¡No lo ha dicho!

¡Pues ríñele!

Sí, claro... ehm... ahora. Ejem.

Es Lupin el que se separa esta vez después de unos segundos.

Ahm... sí, ahora... hum... ¿qué era?

—Sirius —se separa un poco más y le mira a los ojos.

Ah, sí...

—Tramposo... —susurra.

—Me gustas... —susurra a la vez.

Sirius se sonroja.

—Lo siento... pero de verdad lo haces —cierra los ojos muy muy claro de la cabeza con esto.

—Ehm... O-Oh.

Remus traga saliva y se relame un poco. Lo sentimos.

—Yo...

—Y-Ya, ya lo sé... —le tapa la boca—. N-No... tienes que hacer nada, ni... nada. P-Puedes... reirte un poco si quieres, lo... lo siento. No te enfades.

Es que aun le mira, intenta que le suelte un poco. Vacila y lo hace. Sonrojado. Bien, Lupin, bien, ahora lo has echado todo a perder.

—N-No es que yo quisiera que pasara, solo... pasó y...

—¿Qué quieres... hacer?

—¿Ha-Hacer? —le mira con esa pregunta. Sirius asiente—. ¿Yo? T-Tú... n-no... sé.

—Es que... Remus, esto puede ser genial o ser un completo desastre.

Remus le suelta del todo, asintiendo.

—E-Es... espera. PAra ser genial tendría que... bueno... no sé. En realidad no creo que sea tan genial, ya sé yo que tú... no. Pero no puedes besarme así y... yo besarte así también sin que sepas que yo... tengo ese problema.

—Tú no sabes nada.

—¿Eh? —le mira a los ojos porque está nervioso y asustado y ahora mismo piensa que quizás no debió decirle nada de todo esto.

Black suspira. Lupin cambia el peso de pie y baja la cabeza.

—Quizás no debí decirte.

—No, no... está bien —intenta calmarle, Remus se humedece los labios y se rasca un poco la frente.

—Remus Lupin no es tan genial después de todo... —medio bromea aún sin mirarle—. Lo siento, Sirius. Sé que esto lo echa todo bastante a perder.

—¡No seas idiota! —protesta.

—Pues es una cosa rara, pero no sé qué hacer con ella...

—Ya lo sé... —asegura un poco derotado porque en realidad siente lo mismo. Lupin suspira también porque ahora no besos ni nada.

—Sé que es raro y sé que no sabes que hacer con ello porque yo tampoco lo sé —explica.

—¿Q-Qué? —le mira a los ojos. Le mira con cara de circumstancias y sonríe un poco, sonrojándose—. ¿T-Tú no sabes q-que hacer c-conmigo o porque... te pasa lo mismo?

—Ehm... sí, viene siendo un buen resumen —decide, un poco nervioso., apartando la mirada.

—O sea conmigo o te pasa lo mismo —parpadea aún sin entender.

—¡Remus! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡Es que no estoy seguro! —se defiende.

—¿Pues tú qué crees? —vuelve a protestar.

—¡No sé si es lo que quiero o lo que creo!

—Bueno pues... no te lo voy a decir —decide, porque esto también le cuesta por algún motivo.

—¿Qué? Sirius... dime! Yo te dije! —aprieta los ojos.

—¡Es que ya deberías saber! —le riñe.

—¡Ya te dije que no sé si es lo que quiero o no! ¡Dime!

—No —sigue imperterrito, porque ptra vez esto tiene que ver con la baja autoestima de Remus (y un poco que asi es más fácil para Sirius).

—¿No es lo que quiero? ¿O sí?

—No te lo voy a decir —aclara, porque no quiere que saque las conclusiones derrotistas de siempre.

Remus le mira aún un poco desconsolado y concluye que... debe ser que no.

—¡No me pongas esa cara, manipulador!

—No, vale... entiendo. De hecho, lo agradezco —baaaja la cabeza de nuevo

—¡Y no me bajes las orejas así!

Sí que las baja. Y mete el rabo, de hecho, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos

—¡Que sé lo que estás concluyendo! —sigue. Remus aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. ¡Tendría que dejarte comiéndote la cabeza todo el día! No puedo creer que...

Le mira... ¿qué qué? ¿Que creyera que... si podía gustarle a el también? Oootra vez la mirada desconsolada.

—Piensa en ello y cuando tengas la respuesta correcta vienes a decirme —se cruza de brazos.

—U-Ugh, quieres que te DIGA que... —aprieta los ojos—. ¿S-Sabes? No —le mira otra vez, con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¿No qué?

—S-Si vas a rechazarme... vas a tener que rechazarme como rechazas a absolutamente todas tus niñas tontas.

—¿Y cómo es eso?

—Yo que sé, diciendome en mi cara que no quieres salir conmigo y que soy un idiota por creer que sí.

—Y si no lo hago... ¿qué?

—P-Pues... yo... v-voy a asumir que... ugh. Siriuuuus! —lloriquea un poco porque va de un lado a otro y no lo entiendre.

Sirius se cruza de brazos, sonriendo un poco sonrojadito. Remus vacila porque... por un lado cree que no puede besar a nadie así sin que le guste al menos un poco. Pero es... Sirius Black, el hombre capaz de besar a todo mundo.

—No entiendo una mierda de nada —se lleva las manos a los ojos. Dale un coscorrón, no le vendría mal. Qué coño no va a entender, solo le da terror equivocarse.

—Bien, entonces debes estar en buen camino.

—¡No! ¡No es buen camino! ¿Por qué no quieres decirme? Puede ser porque te da vergüenza o porque... ¡no quieres lastimarme!

Sirius se encoge de hombros porque sabe que la respuesta no es la que le va a lastimar pero quiere que sea lo bastante seguro como para no tener que oir toooodas las confirmaciones del mundo.

—Tu no eres así...

—¿Y cómo soy?

Remus se humedece los labios... y es que Sirius no dejaría que creyera que si le gusta, que de verdad le gusta, solo para que la conclusión fuera triste y dura y decepcionante. Se sonroja un poco más.

—E-Es increíble que me dejes a mi decirlo y que tu no te atrevas!

—No es que no me atreva—se ríe un poco, aunque sí es eso un poco.

—S-Sí te gusto —sentencia, sonrojándose un poco más, por algo cayó este en el club de los valientes.

Sirius sonríe y se sonroja un poquito igual sin decir que no. Remus es que no podría estar más sonrojado ya... creo que ha llegado a su límite.

—O-Oh... —Traga saliva como dos litros de saliva.

—Así que... —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

Remus sonríe un poco un momento, y se mira los pies. Es que... le gusta. No solo es él. L A

—A-Así que... n-no es una broma d-del... todo... ¿v-verdad?

—Bueno... eso es algo que habría que decidir.

—¿Hablas de si... ha-hacemos... a-algo con esto?

Sirius asiente.

Remus se humedece los labios y es que... esperalo un segundo. Sirius... o sea ¡es que te gusta también!

Es que Sirius quiere hablar con James. O sea, creo que no se va a hacer a la idea hasta que hable con él.

—P-Pues... no sé... no... había pensado que esto era... una opción.

—¿Cómo... no?

—No pensé que tu... e-es decir... —es que vuelve a sonreír un poquito, solo porque... ¡es que no solo era él!

Sirius sonríe un poco y suspira.

Es que ambos necesitan unos minutos para pensar. Remus se mete las manos a los bolsillos.

—¿Q-Quieres... volver c-con ellas y... al castillo?

Las mira y piensa que... no, son bastante intensas para esto y... como estan ahora mismo. Niega.

—¿L-Luna?

—Tampoco quiero irnos sin despedirme, no está bien.

Remus suspira.

—Vamos a decirles adios entonces

Asiente y sonríe. Remus sonríe y es que... quiere moverse. Hacer algo, lo que sea, ahora mismo podría cantarle a la luna felizmente. Ahí se encamina hacia allá y es que las dos otras locas SÍ que son unas intensas, siguen dando saltitos, por dios.

Sirius le toma de codo para que se detenga un instante, él lo hace, girándose a mirarle.

Sonríe y le pasa un brazo por ecima de los hombros para ir hacia allí. Remus sonríe un poco más porque... no sabe coño por qué lo hace pero es agradable. LEvanta la mano y toma la muñeca de Sirius que cuelga en su cuello.

—Wow —vuelve a saludarles Elizabeth.

Remus le aprieta un poquito el brazo y es que Sirius debe poder sentir su corazon que aún late así como si se le fuera a salir

—Chicas...

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta ella mirando el abracito y pensando que es que son muy moooooooooonos.

—Sí, sí, pero... tenemos que volver al castillo ya.

—Oooh —protesta Dawn.

—Tan... pronto? Oh pero vengaaa, yo he oído de tus citas, Black y esto... pff!

—Ehm... lo sentimos —Remus ayuda un poquito esta vez.

—Puedo compensaros...

—Ah ¿sí? —Elizabeth sonríe —. Cómo?

Sirius le sonríe a ella Yyyy... ella se sonroja, joder porque es que ahí parado tan feliz y abrazado a Remus se ve bien.

—A-Aja?

Sin siquiera mirar a Remus ni un instante ni hacer nada que pueda indicar, lo atrae hacia si con el brazo y vuelve a besarle.

Remus levanta las cejas sin esperarselo... aunque, ugh, es que ahora no es lo mismoooo. Más maripositas en el estómago esta vez. Aún más. Es que como sigas haciendo eso va a hacer magia ahora él sin notarlo.

¿No lo es?

Nooo, ahora sabe que le gustaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

¡Pues ahí está la gracia!

Ya, ya, si es en positivo, o sea no es lo mismo, ¡es mejor! Ese ugh es uno de esos ughs que hacen tus personajes. Albus besa a MInerva, Minerva = ugh

¡Ella no hace ugh por esoooo!

Sí que lo hace. Albus le toca un pecho. Minerva: ugh. ¡Así funcionan!

Sí, pero no por que le guste! Jum!

¡Ah, ahora resulta que no le gusta! ¡Qué mentira!

Pues claro que no!

Profesora McGonagall, ¿podría entretener a su amante en lo que beso a Sirius Black... con cuidado, como me recomendó?

Vale, vale... bollocks!

De hecho, Sirius esta intentando ahora lograr que se le levante un poco a Remus

¡¿Quéee?! Ugh, ¿de verdad?.No es muy complejo, en realidad.

¡No puede haber dos chicas diciendo que una cita con Sirius Black fue decepcionante y que tengan razón! Danos un gemidito y te suelta.

Se niega.

Remuuuuuus... que no quieres que te meta manooooo.

¡No va a meterle mano enfrente de ellas!

Entonces haz lo que se te pide.

Mira, solo para que se te quite... Remus sin pensar baja la mano y le roza a Sirius la zona en cuestión.

¡Tramposo! Mete un salto y le suelta, vale, le ha soltado.

O sea ¿Sirius no gime? Mira qué molesto.

No, le ha soltado.

Ugh... Remus se queda con la boca incluso medio abierta. Al menos te has salvado de gemir tu, aunque sí que está bastante... contento.

Es que creo que se ha asustado.

Pues claro que se ha asustado.

¡Las chicas no le hacen esas cosas!

Ah ¿no? ¿No le tocan ahí abajo?

No así con público.

¡Pues Remus lo ha hecho sin pensar!

Pues sigue siendo inesperado.

¡Este quería meterle mano! A PROPÓSITO. Igualmente Remus carraspea un montonazo y se peina un poco y se mira los pies y se nota la tienda de campaña y se pone las manos ahí. ¡UGH!

Pues sí, pero no es lo mismo.

Elizabeth piensa que son adorables y super sexis. De hecho...

—Son adorables los dos y super, super sexys

—Gracias —guiño—. Entendereis porque debemos irnos

—S-Sí... a-aunque... es que... ejem.. yo podría verles un rato más, eh, sin problema...

—Eso es claramente material no apto para menores...

Elizabeth se ríe.

—¡Somos mayores que tú!

—Pero aun no cumplis dieciocho.

—Ni ustedes tampoco —le señala.

—Qu-Quizás algún día salgamos otra vez con u-ustedes... —balbucea Remus.

—Oh! —Dawn levanta las cejas.

Remus sonríe un poquito, no por eso, sino porque... bueno, porque es que acaba de darse un beso de amooooor.

—Oh... —Sirius sonríe—. Bien, lo siento, chicas. Remus ha hablado y él es el que manda.

—Les tomaremos la palabra... —Elizabeth les sonríe —. Y... bien hecho, Remus Lupin, en realidad nadie pensó que fuera posible domarle...

—¡Oye! —protesta Sirius riendo. Remus piensa que él no podría estar más lejos de domarle...

—Pues dices que él manda. Ahora entendemos quien le da a quien... el que parecía niño bueno —Elizabeth sigue sonriendo aunque se sonroja un poco con lo que acaba de decir.

—Eh ¡Eh! ¡Eh! —protesta de nuevo Sirius porque eso de quien le da a quien es un poco más complicado con su masculinidad.

Remus abre la boca porque no había pensado quien... podría hacer qué. Aunque siempre en sus fantasías el... bueno, sí, era un poco como describía Elizabeth.

—N-Nos vamos. Perdonen —aprieta los ojos tirando de Sirius.

—¿Qué? —pregunta Dawn a la vez porque mira a donde se va ahora todo eso de quien manda cuando entramos en temas peliagudos.

—Que no saqueis conclusiones. Eso no le quita lo niño bueno, solo le hace interesante —asegura Sirius sonriendo, igual dejándose tirar.

—¡Ohhh! ¡Una cosa se contrapone a la otra! ¡Si es él el que... eso! —chilla Elizabeth.

—¡Sirius! —protesta Remus Igual porque siempre dice eso de que es interesante

—No se contraponen con lo bueno que es en ello, ¡creéme! —le manda un beso a Elizabeth a lo lejos, muerto de risa.

Elizabeth se sonroja un montonazo... de nuevo.

—¿Qué? ¡Ugh! ¿Si te oyes lo que dices? —protesta Remus sonrojado también y Sirius se ríe otra vez—. Yo no soy... ni siquiera sé si... no... ¿de verdad vas a dejar que yo...?

—Disfruta de tu nueva identidad como máquina sexual...

—Cual máquina sexual si yo nunca... si yo... ¡yo nunca lo he hecho! ¡Ni siquiera sé si debería!

—Y aun así, ahora todos van a creer que sí. ¿Y sabes qué más van a creer?

—¿Q-qué? Yo no... no creo que debiéramos llamar la atención así...

—Que Remus Lupin es genial.

—P-Pues no lo es... Remus Lupin no ha tenido sexo nunca, ¡que va a ser genial! Van a creer puras mentiras.

—¿Cómo sabes que es mentira si no ha pasado?

—Pues hasta que no ocurra... y no sé si nunca deja ocurrir, es mentira.

—O hasta que no ocurra... es verdad. Y más mientras yo lo diga.

—Pero Sirius... —protesta aunque sonríe un poco—. Yo voy a tener que decir que tú eres aún mejor. ¡Porque seguro lo eres!

Se ríe con eso.

—Con lo bien que besas no quiero ni... bueno. Eso. No besas tan bien tampoco —concluye notando lo que acaba de decir

—En realidad, no puedes compararme contigo. Tendrías que compararme con alguien más puesto que tú no decides sí tú mismo lo haces bien o no... así que en realidad, lo siento. Estás en mis manos.

—Ellas no saben...

—¡Todo el mundo sabe con quien ha salido todo el mundo!

—¡Quizás es de mi casa!

—Eso nunca funciona y nadie se lo cree —otra vez se ríe.

—Ugh... bueno y... ¿con quienes si te has acostado tú? Seguro con media escuela, ¿verdad? —y es que siempre dice que si y el nunca le cree pero ahora esa tomando relevancia.

—Eso... bueno, uno no consigue que digan que tiene clamidia sin romperle el corazón a unas cuantas.

Remus de sonroja

—Lo de el corazón roto lo entiendo, pero siempre dices... que te acuestas con tooodas y no te... bueno... no creo que con todas de verdad.

—Hombre, todas TODAS nunca lo he dicho.

—Son todas idiotas —susurra poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonrojándose. Eso debe hacerte más sentido ahora

—¿Eso son... celos? ¿Desde cuándo pasa esto? —sonríe un poco mirándole de reojo.

—¡No son celos! —chilla porque esto estaba de convertirse en mucho más complejo y claro, al chillido le acompaña un buen sonrojo que evidentemente termina de confirmar que SÍ son celos.

Sirius se ríe otra vez. Remus le da un codacito.1

—E-En realidad... p-pasa desde el beso —hala pero QUE MENTIRA!

—¡Llevas años diciendo eso! Yo pensaba que era porque se liaban conmigo y no contigo.

Aprieta más los ojos porque lleva años bailándole la idea en la cabeza. Antes de manera muy poco clara, conforme de han hecho mayores, de manera más específica y notoria o al menos... antes pensaba solo que era un tremendo afecto y conforme han pasado los años ha notado que decididamente no solo es afecto.

—¡Que tonto eres!

—¡Pues tu! ¿Cómo no me dices hasta ahora? —hace diez minutos pensabas que mejor si no te lo decía.

—¿Cómo te iba a decir? ¡Además ni siquiera sabía qué estaba pasando! —hace una pausa larga—. ¡porque no pasaba nada! Además ¿para qué? si yo estaba seguro... de hecho aún sigo pensando que realmente no...

—Seguro llevas bloody siglos con tus comidas de coco mentales sobre la reciprocidad de esto y pensando que estás enfermo, como si no te conociera —protesta. Eso... resume exactamente lo que ha pasado.

—P-Pues aún pienso que... sería mejor ser normal —responde —. E-En algo.

—La gente normal se valora más a si misma —toma golpe bajo

—Ugh... e-es que... hombre lobo homosexual, Sirius... ni siquiera creo que estés pensando realmente en lo tremendo de esto. Si alguien se enterara que, ya no digas otra cosa, que me has besado. Tú madre... Nunca te volvería a hablar.

—Regulín se ocupará de eso.

—No, hablo en serio... ya bastante grave es pero si además supieran que yo soy lo que... soy.

—¿Qué? Estaría encantada de que pudieras matarme sin querer una vez al mes.

—Claro que no. Solo te... echaría o desheredaría. De hecho seguro los mismos profesores van a verte ahora... mal.

—¿Por? —frunce el ceño porque los profesores le preocupan más, su madre le deshereda como una vez al mes también.

—¿Quién besa a alguien como yo?

—Quien puede.

—No sé, Sirius... como era broma no había pensado en esto bien pero q-quizás deberías pensarte todo esto bien.

Black frunce el ceño

—Podría tener implicaciones horribles para ti que no estamos ni pensando... en cuarenta años alguien podría negarte cosas porque una vez en la escuela... Quizás un Slytherin podría darte trabajo y se acuerde que... —Remus comiendo se el coco en serio.

—Entonces, rechazame —ahí va de vuelta a intentar besarle.

¡Que coño va a rechazarle! Tampoco es tonto.

Ya sabíamos que no podría. Aunque interiormente, Sirius respira un poco más tranquilo, porque luego Remus resulta ser... Al cabo de un poquito es que se separa y sonríe.

Es que la cara de idiota que pone.

—¿Decías... algo?

Es que hasta le cuesta organizarse la cabeza

—Qu-Que... que... ah, bloody hell —le salta encima a besarle él ahora.

Se ríe, abrazándole y solo un segundo más tarde, una especie de... fuerza les tira de los hombros y la cintura a los dos, cada uno hacia un lado distinto.

El bloody SUSTO.

—¡Señor Black, cuantas veces se le tiene que reñir a usted por lo mismo! —protesta la voz de Filius Flitwick y es que por un momento... Remus deseaba que al menos fuera McGonagall.

—Ah, ¡Profesor Flitwick! —Sirius protesta un poco.

—Cinco puntos menos para gryffindor. Y usted, señorita —Flitwick se vuelve a Remus y parpadea al reconocerle.

Remus podría morirse en este instante.

—¿Señor... Lupin? —es que está tan descolocado que no sabe que hacer ahora.

Lupin mirando el suelo fijamente y con los ojos muy abiertos, ni siquiera se atreve a ver si Flitwick viene con alguien.

—¿Eh? —vuelve a mirar a Sirius descolocado.

Sirius le mira con los brazos cruzados y cara de... "¿Qué? ¿Eh? ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora, listo?"

—¡A... Acompañenme los dos al despacho de la profesora McGonagall!

—¿Queeé? ¿Por un beso? ¡Eso es súper injusto!

Remus solo se sonroja más. Flitwick le mira un poco con cara de "Sí, ya, bueno, pero es que mira el beso que era y no sé si Minerva lo sabe y... más vale que se entere. Aunque sea solo para añadir un espectro más a sus pesadillas"

—Vamos, no protesten —hace un gesto con la mano y Sirius buuuufa porque quería llevarse a Remus al cuarto a ver si Peter y James estaban... por ahí haciendo deberes o jugando a algo.

Remus arrastra los pies pensando que esto es terrible. Sirius se acerca a él y le da un codacito. Remus le mira de reojo

—Castigado, Señor prefecto —susurra.

—Pero Sirius...

Se ríe un poquito

—¡No te rías! ¡Esto es gravísimo!

—¿Qué le vas a decir a Minnie?

—Ella me mando... lo que me mandó. Ugh. Que perdón. Que no lo volvemos a hacer.

—Que te lo has pensado mejor y has decidido usarlos con alguien más inesperado.

—¡No tonto! ¡Si no eran para usarlos con ella! —sí, no está pensando.

—Me va a quitar un millón de puntos con esto...

—Quizás unos pocos aunque tampoco puede sorprenderle demasiado.

—Unos pocos por llevar por el camino de la perdición a su niño perfecto... Un futuro tan brillante... tan prometedor...

—Sí, sí, calla. Igualmente en este caso no sé si piense que es al revés.

—Nunca ha considerado que yo vaya a tener ningún futuro brillante ni prometedor.

—Por supuesto que sí... lo que no creo que crea es que tienes algún futuro conmigo.

—¿No? Bueno, no creo que ni lo haya pensando.

—E-Eso es... l-lo que le dije a-ayer —Remus le mira de reojo.

—¿Eh?

—Ayer... lo-lo que le dije.

—¿De qué?

—Cuando me llevó al pasillo a que... le dijera. Lo que le dije fue.. e-esto. Que tu me... que... —aprieta los ojos—. Por eso mandó los...

Sirius levanta las cejas y se sonroja. Remus se guarda las manos en los bolsillos sin mirarle.

—Le dijiste que tú... y yo...

—No. Le dije que yo... te-tenía un problema contigo.

—Oh —levanta las cejas

—No me dejó otra opción. E-Es considerablemente persuasiva cuando se lo propone.

—Persuasiva... —ese tonito, Black.

—¡No de esa forma, tonto!

—De todos modos lo que me estás queriendo decir... es que te los mandó para que los usaras conmigo.

Remus se sonroja. Sí, exactamente es lo que te está diciendo... no puede estar TAN sorprendida.

—O sea, ella de algún modo sabía que yo...

—¿T-Tú...?

—Pues no pensaría que tu ibas a... violarme, ¿o le dijiste del lobo?

—¡No! No sé qué pensó, ¡YO no pensé que... fuera a mandarme eso! Solo le dije que me gustabas.

—Entonces ella pensó que yo también... o no tiene sentido.

—Oh...

Sirius le mira de reojo y se sonroja porque no tiene ni idea de como podría haber pensado que él...

—E-Ella... de hecho, en un principio asumí que ella no creía para nada que fuera posible.

De hecho, Filius acaba de llegar con ellos dos frente a Minerva y Pomona en el gran comedor. Ugh. Vale. Remus se mira los pies, SONROJADO.

—Uno no manda eso si cree que... —Sirius se calla al ver que Filius les está contando.

Minerva aprieta los ojos y es que LES está contando, a ambas. Ahora todos los profesores sabrían y junto con los profesores TODOS los alumnos sabrían que, no solo había sido ese beso, sino otro... Se pasa una mano por el pelo sin ser capaz de mirar a Minerva. Ya podía oir sus regaños y ese tono de decepción en su voz...

—Por Merlín, Señor Lupin!

—Lo siento mucho, Profesora McGonagall... —susurra, cerrando los ojos. Saca las manos de los bolsillos y se pone todo lo derecho que puede.

—¿No es acaso que usted le dió permiso? —protesta Sirius.

—¡Desde luego que no, señor Black! ¿Y no es acaso que usted estaba solo siendo rebelde?

Y Remus pagaría todo el dinero que no tiene porque esto ocurriera en el despacho de McGonagall... no aquí.

Sirius parpadea con eso y se sonroja, porque eso se lo dijo a Dumbledore

—¿Rebelde? —pregunta Remus mirando a Sirius de reojo.

—Yo no...

—Vamos a hablar de esto en privado —asegura ella

—Ohh... —protesta Pomona

Minerva mira a Pomona de reojo porque es que... Mira la cara del pobre muchacho Remus. Y es que sí, pareciera que Remus Lupin prefeiría estar de pie en la luna que estar aquí en este momento. Mira a Minerva también de reojo y no le queda más que asentir

Luego ya te contara, aunque no tendrás jardín.

¡Argh!

Remus se relaja un poquito al oír que al menos McGonagall pretende llevarles a su despacho... Como siempre, pareciera que McGonagall era razonable, capaz de entender que tener esta conversación aquí era un desastre.

Tampoco tú te vas a salvar de la bronca.

No, ¡no piensa que se vaya a salvar! ¿O a quién le hablas? *pregunta Albus... no sea que le hable a él...*

¡No! A Remus. Aunque ponga ojos de cachorrito.

No pone ojos de cachorrito... de hecho está de acuerdo con que le regañe, lo merece y le averguenza decepcionarla.

Mmmm... Sirius no está de acuerdo.

Igualmente Remus sigue con la mirada clavada al suelo solo pendiente de seguir a McGongall a, supone, su despacho.

—Profesora, ¿no estamos sacando esto un poco de contexto?

En sí eso era verdad, si Sirius hubiera estado besando a una chica, Minerva McGonagall no estaría llevándoles a hablar a un lugar más privado. (la inteervención de Albusin) Remus mira a Sirius y se sonroja un poco más. El niño poco acostumbrado a los regaños... (ehm...)

No puedes estar poniendo cara de cachorrito y luego quejarte porque no te tratan como al resto, Remus Lupin.

—No cuando se trata de usted, ¿Puede explicarme, Señor Lupin?

Remus se humedece los labios

—E-Estábamos en los jardines volviendo al castillo, Profesora McGonagall y... —traga saliva, mirada a los pies aún sin atreverse a mirarla a ella a los ojos—. Ya sé que no están permitidas las m-muestras de a-afecto a-así.

—¿Entonces?

Igualmente Sirius pone los ojos en blanco.

—F-Fue un error y fue mi culpa, y-yo n-no presté la suficiente atención a las reglas. Siento que el Profesor Flitwick nos haya visto —susurra..Lo siento, Sirius, pero regañar a Remus Lupin es la cosa más simple del universo...

Minerva sonríe porque Remus es la criatura más dulce del universo y piensa sinceramente "qué ves en él"

—E-El profesor Flitwick ya le quitó a... el señor Black los puntos correspondientes, pero no me quitó puntos a mi y considerando que además soy prefecto..

Sirius le mira con cara de "Joder! Pero no le digas eso" y le da un codazo.

¡Pues es que lo merece! Aprieta los ojos y se calla.

—Entonces ¿cuál es el castigo que considera que seria decuado para ambos?

Remus aprieta los ojos porque eso es LO PEOR, tener él que definir el castigo, porque, claro, Sirius va a enfadarse si le dice a ella el castigo real que a ella le gustaría.

—Ninguno! —responde Sirius

—¿Cómo va a ser ninguno?

—Él ya recibió el castigo normal que hubiera recibido de estar... besando a... alguien.

—¿Solo por un beso? ¡Venga ya, hombre! Eso es.

—Pe-Pero entiendo que quiera castigarme a mi —levanta la vista y la mira un instante.

—Aja... —Minerva le escucha.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! —sigue protestando Sirius.

—P-Pero no sé con qué, Profesora —se sonroja.

—Pues algo tendrá que ser.

—¿Qué tal arresto domiciliario? Encierrenos a los dos juntos en algún lado por el resto del dia —propone Sirius.

Remus abre la boca y se sonroja. Minerva mira a Sirius con cara de "Me tomas el pelo"

—¿Señor Lupin?

—¿Limpiar? ¿Ordenar? No sé... algo —cambia el peso de pie.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Ni que hubieras hecho daño a alguien! —protesta Sirius. Remus le mira de reojo y es que... también entiende el punto. Pero es que... McGonagall.

—E-En realidad es una falta administativa... ¿q-qué haría conmigo si fuera yo una... chica? —y es que vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Nada, no haría. ¡Gritarnos un poco y ya! Solo la toma con nosotros porque soy yo! —sigue Sirius. Minerva suspira.

—Supongo que... si lo hace es por algo Sirius —asegura Remus.

—¡Es súper injusto!

—¿Profesora? —le mira.

Ella le sonríe un poco. Remus vacila y se relaja un poquito con la sonrisa. ¿Estaba... contenta por él o algo así? Le pone un poco ojitos de cachorrito sin notarlo.

—Señor Black... ¿qué intenciones tiene con esto? —muérete Sirius que planea hacerte de suegra. Remus abre un poco la boca ante esa pregunta

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Y-Yo?

—Sí. Usted. No veo aquí ningun otro Señor Black.

Sirius mira a Remus de reojo porque... no se esperaba esto para nada.

—¿I-Inten... ciones? —pregunta Remus mirándola a ella. O sea ¿no estaba regañándoles?

—Sí. Intenciones. ¿Qué está intentando? Probar a ver si esto es más divertido?

—Oh... oh... —el tono de voz de Remus baja... y es que ni siquiera el le había preguntado aún estas preguntas.

—Ehm... No. Es decir... No lo sé.

—Tal vez debería usted pensar en ello antes de dejarse llevar por el deseo carnal, entonces.

Ugh, ¿había dicho deseo carnal?

Sirius frunce el ceño porque lleva TODO EL DIA diciendo que quiere hablar con James para eso.

—S-Solo fueron unos besos... —susurra Remus volviendo a bajar la cabeza.

—Bien, les recomiendo un poco más de discreción.

—N-Nadie volverá a v-ver nada, Profesora... n-no haremos... n-no... —balbuceos, Remus, balbuceos. Eeeesas promesas además que sabes bien incluso tu que noooo vas a cumplir.

Sirius saca la lengua a McGonagall.

—¡Seños Black!

—¿Qué? —levanta la vista Remus, sin haber visto eso. Se gira a Remus—. ¿Qué?

—¡Nada! —Sirius se ríe.

—Fuera... fuera de mi despacho los dos.

Y es que McGonagall nunca ha corrido a Remus de su despacho. Se gira y toma a Sirius de los brazos tirándo de el hacia la puerta.

Sirius se levanta y se marcha con él corriendo y riéndose mientras ella niega con la cabeza y se esfuerza por no sonreír porque ¡Esto no tiene ninguna gracia!

Casi un instante después de que salen por la puerta, Remus se detiene de correr, se gira y vuelve a meter la cabeza al despacho.

Minerva intenta volver a fruncir el ceño, sorprendida.

Remus le sonríe un poco, sinceramente, esperando no parecer cínico porque no es su intención.

—Gracias.

Gesto con la mano y se le escapa igual la sonrisa

Sonríe un segundo más mirándola antes de salir y correr para alcanzar a Sirius.

Ella también está de buen humor, esa suerte tienes. Le manda un patronus a Pomona para que vaya a verla. Ejem... a tomar té.


	41. Chapter 41

Minerva le manda un patronus a Pomona para que vaya a verla. Ejem... a tomar té.

Por cierto, hay extrañamente dos cosas en su escritorio que no son suyas y ella debería notar. Una es un paquete pequeño envuelto con papel. Otra es un sobre.

Bueno, desde que este cuarto está desocupado y se ha convertido en la sede del "Club de personas afectadas que no se acuestan con Albus Dumbledore" presidido por Pomona Sprout y además sala de juegos y de requerimientos de los Slytherin a cargo del infame idiota Horace Slughorn... está esperando a que Filius venga con alguna tontería sarcástica también sobre que ha pasado un par de días sin pasarse por su despacho...

Aunque sinceramente ya le parece bien que el despacho que empiecen a compartir ahora sea el del director. Aun así, toma el sobre para abrirlo.

Es una carta vociferadora. Sin embargo... la carta no grita realmente, solo susurra un "Looo seeeeeeé".

Minerva se sonroja de golpe y luego frunce el ceño. El terrorista. Y luego abre el paquete. Son unos chocolates, para ser preciso lenguas de gato

Frunce un poco el ceño, esto sin saber si viene del mismo lugar. Hay una noooota.

"Mi estimada Minerva. ¿Aceptarías tomar té la próxima semana para resarcir el daño? Tuyo, Elphinstone"

Facepalm. Van a ir al cajón. Directos... bueno, no, va a ir la nota, los dulces los va a compartir ahora con Pomona que eeentra. O a lo mejor se los manda a Slughorn para que endulce un poco su vida y se le pase la amargura. Así de buenas está.

—Sigo queriendo mi jardín vertical, ¡más aún cuando sigues sonriendo así!

—¡Pomona! —protesta.

—¡Pues pareces demasiado satisfecha con la vida!

—¿Podemos dejar de hablar de eso?

—Porque no es TU jardín... ¿qué ha pasado con Remus?

—Puedes ir y hacer frente común con Slughorn.

—Debería contarle cada detalle

—Cómo si supieras alguno —ojos en blanco e igual se sonroja un poco tomando un chocolate y tendiéndole a ella la caja.

—Sé el más relevante —se relame y toma uno.

—¿Cuál?

—Que te acuestas con Albus... mmm, ¡están buenos!

—Sí, deben ser caros —tan cínica, los deja por ahí encima—. Tal vez belgas.

—O suizos. ¡Igualmente, no te desvíes del tema!

—Lupin —suspira.

Pomona suspira también porque ¡ese no era el tema! Pero vale que también le importa. Lo sabemos, lo hizo expresamente.

—Ese pobre muchacho... no dejes que Sirius Black le lastime.

—¿Que yo no deje? ¡Pues él! Es tan dulce y está atontado.

—Pero es que... no lo culpo, pero a quien se le ocurre atontarse con Black. Es problema seguro.

—Eso mismo les digo yo a todas y ahora a él...

—¿Qué dice Black?

—Que no sabe lo que hace.

—¿Cómo no va a saber lo que hace? ¡Que no se haga! ¡No engaña a nadie!

—Aun temo que solo sea el capricho del momento.

—¡SEGURO es solo el capricho del momento, Minerva! ¿Hace cuantos años le conocemos?

—Pero se supone que él es su amigo...

—Quizás piensa que es algo pasajero para ambos... Una cuestión pasajera y divertida

—Tal vez es lo mismo para Lupin...

—O... peor aún, quizás ya se terminó a todas las chicas de la escuela, ahora solo le quedan los chicos y ha decidido, por qué no, empezar con la víctima más fácil.

—Si me da miedo con él no quiero ni pensar que intente con Potter...

—Potter no es Lupin, el se defiende solo, pero Lupin es... frágil.

—En realidad estaba pensando en que Lupin aun puede controlarle pero si decidiera con Potter... no sé, podrían terminar sobre una mesa en el gran comedor o algo así.

—Más te vale que no ocurra eso —Pomona arruga la nariz.

—Lo dices como si fueran controlables de algún modo. Y desde luego, Petegrew que no necesita más mala influencia... En realidad, por lo que a nosotros respecta, Lupin es la mejor opción.

—No por lo que a Lupin respecta —asiente igual—. Aunque sí que creo que podrías controlarle un poco mejor, Minerva, podrías hablar con Black y sutilmente hacer que... entre en razón.

—Le he preguntado por sus intenciones y me ha dicho que no sabe, así de fácil.

—¿Y qué dice Lupin de eso? ¿No está asustado?

—Parecía absolutamente incómodo conmigo preguntando, como si le estuviera avergonzando o fuera hacer a Sirius cambiar de opinión.

El suspiro de Pomona.

—Que sinceramente sería lo mejor para él.

—Es que no vas a ser tú la que le haga cambiar de opinión, va a ser él solo. Minerva... —se muerde el labio preocupada—. Va a romperle el corazón. No sé si Remus Lupin sea el chico más vulnerable que has tenido, pero quizás si que sea uno de los más vulnerables. Tienes que hacer algo.

—¿Hacer qué? ¡No puedo prohibirles salir juntos si quieren hacerlo!

—Podrías... hacerles el camino más fácil.

—¿Cómo?

—No sé, no les riñas. Quizás podríamos... ¿dejarles solos a menudo? Hacer que Sirius se enamore de verdad.

—Eso no se consigue solo estando a solas...

—Bueno, pues ya que tú eres toda una experta...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Pues lo eres, en hacer que los hombres complicados se enamoren de ti

Aprieta los ojos y permitemele sonrojarse con el concepto "Albus Dumbledore enamorado de ella"

—¡Ayúdale a Lupin! —Pomona se ríe un poco del sonrojo

—Él no... él no está enamorado de mi.

Es que los ojos en blanco.

—Mira, Minerva, puede que se tardará treinta años en tocarte, pero si Albus está enamorado de alguien, si mira a alguien con cara de idiota y si concede cada deseo a ALGUIEN... créeme que es a ti.

—No digo que no me quiera, sé que lo hace...

—¿Pero no lo bastante? Venga ya, ¿sabes que me dijeron? Lo vieron bailando antier en un pasillo, dando vueltas solo y cantando no se que tonadilla.

Minerva suspira.

—Min, tienes que ayudarle a Lupin —insiste Pomona tomando otra lengua.

—Minerva. No sé como ayudar a Lupin.

—No puedes dejarle a la derivas. ¿Que harías tú si tuvieras que enamorar a Sirius?

La mira, porque la verdad ahora está pensando en Dumbledore. Pomona le sonríe de ESA manera, porque lo sabe. No eres la única que sabe jugar a cambiar el tema pero el asunto es que Minerva no sonríe. Pomona parpadea.

—¿Minerva?

—No lo sé, no sé lo que haría.

Pomona de queda callada unos segundos, mirándola.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta con ese tono de voz mucho más suave que pone cuando le da del todo tregua. Minerva cierra los ojos, se humdece los labios y asiente. Pomona suspira esta vez, mirándola aún

—Algo dije que te puso así... ¿es lo de Albus?

—¿Qué harías tú?

—¿Si fuera Remus? Es que es el secreto del universo... estoy segura de que esta pregunta se la ha hecho toda chica que conoce a Sirius Black.

—Sí... por eso.

—Pero Lupin... es más dulce que el resto de las chicas, quizás es distinto. No sé —se pellizca el puente de la nariz—. Si fuera Remus Lupin, sinceramente, lo que haría sería disfrutar el momento.

—Quizás... quizás solo sea una situación que tiene que pasar. Algo que le forje el caracter y lo vuelva fuerte. Ninguna de las chicas debió pasarlo bien y no intervenimos, esta vez no tiene porque ser distinto y... aprenderá una valiosa lección. Simplemente a veces la vida no es como uno esperaría.

Pomona le mira y suspira sacando su varita.

—Quizás justamente es que le rompan un poco el corazón lo necesario, como dices —mueve su varita y aparecen un whiskey para Minerva y un licor de hierbas para ella—. ¿Un aperitivo?

—Gracias.

Levanta su copita para brindar con ella. Fawkes aparece de golpe entre ellas dos con una enorme bola de fuego y se meten un SUSTO. A Pomona hasta se le cae la copa

—Bollocks! —protesta Pomona apretando los ojos—. ¡¿Qué mierda pasa con el pajareaco este acosador!?

—Lleva unos días así —suspira e igual busca las galletitas sin azucar.

Él viene tan contento hacia ella, se le sube al regazo y se le repega abriendo la boca como un polluelo

—¡Puto susto!

—Sí... —ahí va ella a darle las galletitas igual. Fawkes tan feliz, se le repega un poco más... y estira la pierna. Trae... no un pergamino. Trae como cinco kilos de pergamino en la pierna. Es más, creo que trae cosas en cada pierna. Menos mal que este chico carga bastante.

Minerva parpadea un poco con todo eso, quitándoselo para ver qué es.

Vale... ejem: Para empezar hay un artículo... mojado. Con notas al pie y las letras Minerva encerrado en circulitos.

¿Un articulo de qué?

Se llama "transfiguración de objetos domésticos para la pareja de hoy"

Cielos. Intenta esconderlo por si acaso.

No nos extraña. Hay otros tres artículos ARRANCADOS de la revista. Un paquetito de dulces de limón..

Los artículos los va a esconder todos.

Una nota, un caleidoscopio, un par de runas

—No, ¡no! ¿qué es todo esto? No me vas a llenar de mierda el despacho a mi. Devuélveselo.

Le da un picotazo. "No seas pelada"

—Fawkes!

—Ahora no solo le regañas a él, regañas a su pájaro.

Fawkes abre igual otra vez la boca.

—¡Pues es que mira! ¿Para que me traes todo esto? —protesta y le da la galleta porque al final no es culpa del pobre animal.

Esponja un poco las plumas.

Minerva vuelve a sacar los artículos a ver si alguno le dice algo. Fawkes le señala con el pico la nota, porque si la trae.

Ahí la desata y la abre para leerla mirando a Pomona de reojo porque... siempre está ahí.

—Se escriben ustedes dos más notas que los alumnos en clase, por lo visto...

—No, es que siempre estás aquí cuando...

—Que casualidad... —se ríe.

"Mi muy estimada Profesora McGonagall.

Tengo que ir a Hogsmeade a ver a mi hermano por segundo día consecutivo, lo que sé le tendrá encantado. Por mucho que insista para comer voy a tener que negarme. Estaré de vuelta para la comida, por favor, espérame...

Albus.

PD: Encontré unos artículos... de hecho encontré unos cuantos. Te los mando."

—¿Qué? No! Maldita sea, odio que vaya... ¡Y será a la cena!

—¿Qué?

"PD2: Fawkes pesa trescientos gramos más..."

Se sonroja un poco con lo de Fawkes pensando que va a dedicarse a cargar cosas ahora arriba y abajo para bajar el peso de las galletas.

"PD3: Cambié la contraseña de la gárgola.

PD4: Quizás podrías comentarles a los demás jefes de casa que les digan a los alumnos ir eviten el pasillo del quinto piso, el que está rumbo hacia el aula de aritmancia, el del cuadro con las ranas...

PD5: ¿Hay presupuesto para un "jardín vertical"? Pomona me ha escrito que es indispensable, si queremos traer a la escuela al siglo XX que tengamos uno..."

Minerva fulmina a Pomona.

"PD6: Puede que sea mejor decididamente prohibir el paso por el pasillo. Yo lo arreglo

PD7: El jardín vertical no se ve mal...

PD8: Pasaré a ver a Poppy. Me voy... ah! ¡Aprendí a hacer el hechizo de los ancianos! ¡Es realmente simple! El otro del que hablábamos creo también pero no me he encontrado a nadie aún con quien probarlo..."

—Por Merlín —mira el reloj, ¡solo han pasado como dos horas! Tiene que quitarle el bloody giratiempo. Tal vez Grindelwald estaría interesado en robarlo.

Entre tantas otras cosas, Tendríamos a quince grindelwalds circulando por el castillo a la vez.

Sí, eso es lo que no parece divertido.

—¿Queeeé? ¿Quieres que te deje a solas con el pájaro y la carta? —Pomona empieza a impacientarse porque nunca entiende nada

Cuando termine de leerlo el papel se dobla y se hace una mariposita de papel muy mona que vuela al lado suyo... Albus debe dejar de leer revistas para adolescentes.

—Bollocks... —protesta con la mariposa porque...—. En vez de Transfiguración hoy, ¿puedes cancelar la suscripción de Corazón de Bruja?

—Desde luego que no, mira como te sonrojas... —Pomona se ríe. Minerva lo hace y carraspea intentando ponerse seria.

—Vamos —se levanta y hace un gesto para que vaya con ella.

—¿A donde?

—Al bloody pasillo del quinto piso camino a Aritmancia.

—¿Por?

—Ha pasado algo que va a "encargarse de arreglar" de lo que es mejor prohibir el paso a los alumnos.

—Oh... ¿Albus? Pero... oh... ¿y no lo arreglará?

—No dudo de sus buenas intenciones, pero no se le da tan bien lo de centrarse en una sola tarea y prefiero ir y ver que luego lamentar una serie de catastróficas desdichas.

—Cielos... cuando tú hablas de catastróficas desdichas generalmente es de manera profética.

—Por eso. Vamos.

Ahí se levanta Pomona también, Fawkes se le pone en el hombro a Minerva y le hace un cariñito con la cabeza

—Ah, sí, tú... —se acuerda de repente y escribe una nota que dice " Fawkes necesita hacer ejercicio, por favor pídele que lleve esta nota a alguien más"—. Llevale esto a Filius —se acerca a atarsela.

Pobre pájaro, igual la deja, abriendo la boca. Galletaaaaa.

Le da una porque... al final, ahora va estar dando vueltas por la escuela toda la tarde. Dile que vuele o va a aparecer y desaparecer

—Esto es para que hagas ejercicio. Te estas poniendo gordo... y me van a quitar las galletas.

Una nota aguda prolongadaaaa. Suuuufreeee.

—Eso o te mando directo con Kettleburn y verás que te hace hacer él.

Abre las alas y despega. ¡Vale, vale! No exageres.

—Jum! —se vuelve a Pomona.

—Vamos.

—Por cierto, no puedo creer que vayas a hacerme de verdad discutir con él por el jardín vertical. Esto es como si dejara a los Ravenclaw tener halcones en vez de lechuzas como siempre pide Filius...

—No veo por qué no dejarle —le sonríe un poco—. Podrían. Otra vez, si fueran los Gryffindor. Quizás para ti no es importante, pero para el resto...

—Porque si les dejamos, tendriamos que dejar a todos. Y los alumnos pueden tener también ratones y sapos, bastante terrible es que las lechuzas los cacen por las noches solo faltan halcones durante el día para que quieran traer a las mascotas a clase... —claro, los gatos no tienen el mismo problema, lo tienen los halcones. Justamente.

—Minerva, los gatos cazan ratones todo el día. TODO.

—Es completamente distinto. No vamos a dejar a los pájaros sucios y que se cagan por todos lados volar dentro del castillo. Los gatos son limpios, astutos y silenciosos. No molestan y ayudan a controlar que no haya exceso de ratones que no necesariamente son mascotas.

—Esto es completamente discriminatorio, solo porque te gustan los gatos a ti. Albus tiene a Fawkes, que echa fuego.

—¿Crees que puedo decirle al director que le prohibo tener aquí a su mascota?

—Podrías, pero más bien me refería a que pudieras permitirle a Filius tener a sus halcones como tú te permites tus lujos de Gryffindor.

—¿Pero cuales lujos?

—Todos los que tienes y no dices.

—Eso es algo que te estás inventando.

—Eso dices, que me lo estoy inventando, solo porque no hay pruebas de eso.

—No hay pruebas porque lo estás inventando.

—No hay pruebas, porque si lo quieres hacer simplemente lo haces sin preguntar a nadie, por la libre. Si quisieras halcones habría halcones. Si quisieras un jardín vertical ya tendrías uno.

Ojos en blanco

—Aunque hagas así —Pomona la imita.

—Empiezo a estar un poco harta de que me acuses de corrupción.

Y es qué hay un punto, cuando Minerva empieza a usar palabrejas y a decir que está harta, que Pomona prefiere suspirar y parar.

—Vale, vale... me olvido del maldito jardín vertical.

—Slughorn me ha mandado una carta vociferadora...

—¿Qué?

—Está... amenazándome o algo, no estoy segura.

—¡¿Slughorn?! ¡¿Perdona?! —frunce el ceño.

—Nos vió... en el pasillo.

—¿Haciendo qué? —Pomona abre la boca.

—Suficiente

—¿Queeeeeé? ¿Me estás diciendo que Slug te vio besuqueándote con Albus? —abre máaaas la boca con incredulidad.

—No sé que tanto vió pero...

Pomona es que entre que le da una tremenda risa que un profesor... les haya atrapado a los dos...

—Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

—¡Pomona! —protesta Minerva.

—Perdóname pero los dos son Gryffindor y ¡es tremendamente gracioso que se estuvieran besando en un pasillo!

—Es que si lo dices tu se bajan puntos, ¿sabes?

—Desde luego que se bajan, si te los he bajado... merecidos. Aunque te doy tres puntos para Gryffindor por tu sinceridad. De todos los que te podían ver... ¡no me puedo creer que les viera Slug!

—Y está haciendo más o menos lo mismo que tú...

—¡Pero no es lo mismo! No intentes hacerme sentir tan mal.

—Ya lo sé, solo lo digo.

Pomona humedece los labios.

—Bueno... ¿Y tú qué? —caaambio de tema.

—No es lo mismo... que él diga y te chantajee en serio, yo estoy jugando con esto. ¡Él té está mandando Cartas vociferadoras!

—Ya lo se, hablo de Mister Final del proceso digestivo.

—A-Ayer me... dio un besito de despedida —Pomona se sonroja.

—¡Oh!

—Es muy dulce aunque... quería yo que se quedara o algo pero... no —se sonroja más.

—¿Por qué no?

—No sé, va poco a poco.

—Y por lo visto la señorita Sprout no está contenta con ello.

—Pues... ¡pues! Después de verlo dime que no te lo quieres tirar.

—¿Qué? ¡Pomona! ¡No seas vulgar! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡Pues vale, hacerle el amor o lo que quieras decir!

—Ugh.

—¡Dime que no está guapo!

—Sí, pero aun así...

—¿Minerva es incapaz de decir la vulgaridad? "Me tiro a Albus Dumbledore"

—¡Basta! Te va a oir alguien

—No hasta que lo digas —se ríe.

—No voy a decir eso.

—Tengo sexo duro con Albus.

—¡Pomona!

—Dilo.

—¡No!

—Albus me coge por atrás hasta que grito su nombreee —le imita el tono.

—¡¿Perdona?

—Diloooo —Pomona se ríe.

—¡No!

—Venga, ¡pierde un poco la compostura!

—¡No! ¡Basta!

—Albus me mete la... —di algo, Minerva, cállala.

—Bollocks!

—¡Hasta los bollocks! —Pomona de muere de risa

—¡Para! —protesta y mira alrededor porque ¡Ya deberian haber llegado al maldito pasillo!

Es culpa de las escaleras

¡Aun así! ¡No es como que Pomona vaya a estar torturandola ad infinitum!

¡¿Por qué no?! ¡No ha dicho!

¡No va a decirlo!

Pero vale, detrás de un recodo ahí están... y es que en toda la zona el pasillo simplemente ha... desaparecido dejando como un agujero negro hasta el infinito

—¡Por Merlín!

—¡¿Pero qué pasó?!

—¿Desapareció el pasillo?

—¡¿Quién?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Por qué?! —Pomona se lleva las manos a la cara. Esto NO lo había hecho un alumno. O eso creía.

—No tengo ni idea —saca la varita y lanza unos cuantos hechizos a ver si algo funciona.

—Es obvio que alguien ha estado jugando con las leyes elementales de la física. Y mira que os tengo dicho... —lo dices como si no vivierais en una puñetera escuela de magian.

Temo decir que aunque aparentemente funcionan en un principio, entre más echa más grande se hace el agujero

—iCielos! iY de qué manera! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—Se hace más grande con los hechizos. ¿Alguna idea? —pregunta y tira una horquilla a ver si se lo traga todo o solo la magia. Desaparece la horquilla—.

Mmmm...

—¿Se lo TRAGA? ¿O aparecerá en otro lado?

—Supongo que aparecera en otro lado. No tengo ni idea de donde.

—Ugh —protesta Pomona—. No podríamos echar a Slug y... ojalá no salga en ningún otro lado.

—A lo mejor con una cuerda y luego soltarla por accidente... —Minerva sonríe un poco.

—Ups... no era nuestra intención —Pomona sonríen también. Se ríe un poco.

—Crees que las señoras Black y Potter pondrían muchos problemas si... es decir, nadie pensaría siquiera que fue nuestra culpa... ¿Verdad?

—De hecho además solo es cuestión de traerles y retarles... pensaran que lo hicieron solos.

Minerva se ríe otra vez.

—Ahora tendríamos también que tirar a Remus, por lo visto.

—No, es la forma perfecta de ayudarle.

—Desapareciendo al interfecto.

—Exacto.

—Pues Minerva... venga, que esperas para llamarles.

La profesora de transfiguraciones suspira y Pomona se ríe

—Estás muy dramática... —protesta un poco moviendo su varita para poner un cordón delante de ellas—. ¿Sabes? Deja que tu hombre venga a arreglar este problema.

—Estoy segura que va a tardar mucho más de lo que quiero. ¡Y no es mi hombre!

—Es TOTALMENTE tu hombre. Y dile que nada de sexo hasta que no lo arregle —la toma del brazo y tira de ella—. Vámonos

—¡No funciona así! —protesta y la verdad, antes de que alguien venga a tirar cosas prefiere poner una pared entera delante con un cartel.

—¿Cómo funciona? ¿O que eres incapaz de privarle de... eso?

—¡No! —aprieta los ojos porque está segura que ella tiene mucho más apetito que él. Pomona se ríe otra vez.

—Sigo sin saber qué le ves... por dios, entre la vejez, esa panza... debe ser hábil en la cama.

—¡No todo es una cuestión de verse bien!

—Es decir, ¡es hábil! ¿Te ha dicho quien le enseñó? ¿Y cuándo? ¿Cuántas parejas sexuales ha tenido?

—¡Pomona!

—¡No puedes no haberte hecho esas preguntas!

—Le conocemos desde que eramos alumnas. ¿Crees que no lo sabríamos? —o sea, ¿crees que se me habría pasado por alto en serio si hubiera ido con una mujer habitualmente y en un modo romántico en los últimos treina años?

—Espera... ¿me estás diciendo que Albus Dumbledore, el gran Albus Dumbledore... era virgen hasta anoche?

—¿Eh? No... no lo creo. Pero... ¿tú le has oído hablar al respecto de algo así alguna vez?

—Claro que no, de hecho hubo un momento en que yo pensé que... bueno, tenía que ser gay.

—¿Por? Tampoco es como que lo dijera de un hombre...

—No, no, pero considerando que no daba su brazo a torcer contigo el muy idiota... —protesta un poco... Pomona jugando a la suegra.

—Hubo una época en la que... habría sido más fácil pensar que nada más había alguien más.

Pomona aprieta los ojos.

—Debimos presionarlo más... ¿qué pasó ahora que no pasaba antes?

—No lo sé —la mira, porque sinceramente no lo sabe. Pomona levanta una ceja

—¿O sea, no hiciste algo? ¿Le diste un ultimátum? ¿Lo atacaste en su cama...?

—¡No! —el escándalo. Pomona se ríe

—Algo debiste hacer, Min... piénsalo.

—Minerva. Solo... no, pero no puede ser eso.

—¿Qué?

—Bueno... vimos a Ephilstone en el ministerio.

—Oh... ¿ajá? ¿Y... te pidió matrimonio?

Suspira porque...

—¡Le activaste los celooooos! Minervaaaaaa —le aprieta el brazo riendo—. ¡Debimos hacer eso anteeeees! ¡Debiste salir con alguien más!

—¿Qué? ¡No! No... ¡Pomona! —protesta.

—¡Claro que sí, tonta! Como no lo hicimos antes, sabes que hace AÑOS serías feliz.

—Ya te he dicho que no es eso —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué es si no?

—Nada más le ha apeetecido.

—Pues... ¡menos mal que al puto fin! —le aprieta el brazo entrando al gran comedor—. ¿Ha valido la pena la espera o no? —no te va a dejar de preguntar hasta que le cuentes

—Pomona... tengo que irme —recuerda de repente.

—¿No me jodas, a donde? —Pomona parpadea.

—A... Hogsmeade.

—¿A... Hogsmeade? ¿A qué?

—Tengo que... recoger algo. Un encargo.

La ceja levantada un instante, luego suspira. ¡Que Minerva no se sienta que no es tan rara y con un montón de secretísimos como Albus! ¡No le cuenta nada y se va igual que Albusín!

—Vaaaale, vale. Otro de tus "encargos secretos". ¿Nos vemos al rato?

Minerva se sonroja un poco y asiente... No le cuenta porque se va a buscarle a la cabeza de puerco.

Sí, sí ya supone que ha de ser eso (Albus opina que menos mal, porque le va a requerir cuando salga... el maldito egocéntricos) Pues ya debería suponer por qué no le dice.

—Saludos a Albus... —le sonríe cuando ya... está lo bastante lejos como para que no le alegue.

Se detiene un segundo con eso y se sonroja apretando los ojos antes de seguir andando. Pomona se ríe bajito entrando al comedor.

Ña ña ña.


	42. Chapter 42

Así que ahí estaba... hoy no había aparecido directamente ahí, sino al otro lado del pueblo y estaba caminando a la velocidad a la que el cuerpo le permitía, que no es mucha... tratando de alargar un poco más su vida.

Alargar su vida a que precio...

Al del dolor de cada paso. Aunque ahora se movía con una poca más de soltura.

Debe haber sido el baño

Sí, y que no ha dejado de ir de un lado a otro. Poppy además le ha dicho que no podía ayudarle (y había sido una mentira! Pero si Minerva se pasaba todo el día vomitando, lo mínimo era que él se pasara todo el día adolorido!

Poppy es cruel...

¡Minerva es su amiga!

Minerva es la que opina que es cruel.)

Lo peor es que sabía bien el desenlace de esto, iba únicamente a enfadar a su hermano y, si algo, a separarles aún más... los nombre de Gellert y Ariana aún flotaban entre ellos silenciosamente sin necesidad de involucrar a un nuevo Grindelwald...

Así que para cuando al fin llega a la taberna de su hermano, le tiemblan un poco las piernas y está levemente sudoroso por el esfuerzo.

Saca su pañuelo y se limpia la freeeeente y la cara aún sin entrar, suspirando.

Termina por rendirse, tomar aire profundamente y a falta de otra idea, dejar de hacer el tonto en la puerta.

Vengaaa tal vez no es tan malo como crees...

Gracias por la porra, Minerva.

En realidad fue Abe y era sarcástico. Abeforth levanta las cejas cuando le ve entrar... otra vez. Parpadea por un instante porque tiene que estar equivocándose.

Albus le busca con la mirada y le mira a los ojos directamente, sonriendo un poco en disculpa !cercándose a él, desde luego

—Hola.

—¿Albus?

—Sí, soy yo —el nombrado suspira.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Era más un ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Ya no os dan de comer en el colegio?

—Sí, sí que aún nos dan y no, no es que me hayan castigado —se sienta en la barra donde siempre y saca una moneda

—¿Entonces? —guarda la libreta en la que estaba apuntando cosas.

—Dame dos cervezas, te invito una.

Inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Dame un minuto —pide yendo a llevarle la cuenta y un te a otro cliente antes.

Albus asiente juntando las manos,cruzando los dedos y dándole vuelta a sus pulgares. Tras eso es que viene y pone su cerveza frente a él al servir la otra.

—Gracias... —le sonríe otra vez, dandole un trago.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo está Minerva?

—Minerva está bien —sonríe un poquito más y le mira—. Tenías razón. Gracias por los consejos, fueron funcionales.

Asiente y hasta sonríe un poco. El mayor le da oootro trago largo a su cerveza.

—Aunque hoy vengo a contarte algo distinto.

—¿El qué?

—Llegaron los chicos de Drumstrang y Beauxbatons.

—Ah, sí...

—Hay un chico en Drumstrang, Aberforth, de nombre Henry... Grindelwald.

—Oh... —vacila un intante y frunce el ceño, escrutándole—. Pobre muchacho, debe ser un apellido común.

—No lo es —mira su cerveza, y luego le mira a él—. De hecho, es... un admirador de la historia. Lo he, Ehm, entrevistado ya

—Claro...

—¿Claro?

—En tu habitual entrevista a todos los alumnos.

—Algo así. Considero que debes saber que el chico...

—¿Aja?

—Sabe bastante.

—¿De qué?

—De Gellert —nunca, nunca, nunca le llama Gellert en voz alta. Abeforth le mira fijamente—. Aún estoy averiguando exactamente qué, pero sabe bastante.

El menor se acaba la cerveza de un trago y Albus suspira, porque todo esto es complicado.

—Pienso que querrá venir a verte.

—No. No va a entrar aquí.

—Va a venir a repuntar por mi... y quizás por ella —susurra.

—No, no quiero saber nada. Ni pienso hablar de ella con absolutamente nadie. Menos una con un extraño, mantenlo a raya.

—Yo no puedo mantener nada, Aberforth.

—Enseñale que es mejor que no venga aquí o se lo enseñaré yo.

—¿Qué vas a enseñarle, Aberforth? ¿Como? ¿Vas a pelear con él?

No responde a eso mirándole con intensidad.

—Es más fácil que le dejes venir y le des información tan aburrida, que no tenga interés en hablar contigo de nuevo.

—¿Eso has hecho tú?

—Más o menos —baja la mirada.

—Mmmm... ¿Solo porque se apellida... así?

—Tiene información, Aberforth.

—¿Qué información?

—Cartas —no le mira, humedeciéndose los labios.

—¿Cuáles?

—Mías con Grindelwald. Al menos una.

—Había como un millón de ellas.

—No tantas, pero si había bastantes. No sé de donde habrá sacado algunas pero sabe cosas, posiblemente sepa de ti, de Ariana... bastantes cosas

—Que se atreva a hablarme de ella.

—Sigo sin saber qué pretendes hacer si te habla de ella... ¿Atacarle? ¿Gritarle?

—Eso lo decidiré cuando suceda.

—Solo no olvidemos que es únicamente un muchacho de diecisiete años, con un mal apellido.

—¿Estás en serio preocupado? ¿Has perdido la cabeza?

—Me parece que es un tema delicado, el de Ariana. Lo es para ti como lo es para mí. Si, me preocupa que venga alguien a hablar de ello.

—Lo es, pero no como para tener que recordarme que solo es un crío.

—No creo que te agrade, es arrogante.

—Qué bien...

Albus suspira otra vez y le mira.

—Supongo que estarás encantado. ¿Ya has empezado a dejar los platos sin lavar?

El mayor le sostiene la mirada unos segundos, a los ojos y es que... lo merece. Realmente lo merece. Abeforth le fulmina.

—No —susurra—, no...

—Menos mal. Avísame cuando empieces, para irme de vacaciones.

—Solo vine a avisarte que podía venir —baja la mirada.

—Bien, gracias.

Asiente pensando en su hermana y los platos sin lavar.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer tú si él tiene tus cartas?

—Supongo que dependerá qué quiera èl a cambio.

—Mmmm...

—Esas cartas... —hace una pausa—, son muy antiguas.

—Si das una sola explicación frívola a la prensa sobre ella...—amemaza

—Aberforth... ¿Que prensa? Este es un muchacho.

—¿Y? Cuanto crees que va a tardar en notar que casi cualquier periódico pagaría una fortuna por ellas. Si tu plan depende de lo que él quiera a cambio... Todo el mundo va a saberlo.

—No me parece que lo que quiera es dinero, lo que quiere es información...,con un interés puramente académico.

—Hasta el año que viene en que tenga que ganarselo solo.

—Es hábil, no tendrá dificultades en conseguir un trabajo. Me preocupa más que... intente seguir sus pasos.

—¿Y esta vez ya sabes hacia dónde guiarle?

—Creo que es mejor guiarle que dejarle libre, sí. Ahora no tengo dieciséis años —le mira de nuevo a los ojos.

—No quiero saber nada de este asunto.

—Tampoco quiero ninguna frivolidad de ella ni de ti ni en la prensa —agrega repentinamente sintiéndose muy cansado y viejo. Casi como estando de acuerdo con Aberforth.

—Entonces más vale que consigas esas cartas y la fuente de ellas y las destruyas si no quieres los malditos fantasmas de esto persiguiéndonos a todos.

Se revuelve un poco pensando que el egoístamente estaba suponiendo que el tenía mucho más que perder en esto. Aberforth también tenía bastante, como siempre, por su culpa. Se levanta los lentes y se pellizca un poco el puente de la nariz.

—Tengo que volver al castillo

—¿Qué vas a hacer para conseguirlas?

—Hablar con él y en alguna medida... —hace una pausa, pensándoselo. Y como caída del cielo...

—Ehm... Hola —saluda Minerva sonrojándose un poco porque... no está invitada y no le ha pedido realmente que venga, pero... bueno, acercándose.

Albus cierra la boca y se gira a mirarla, y automáticamente se sonroja un poco, pero sonríe.

—Oh... buenas tardes —saluda Abeforth

—Ehm... B-Buenas tardes. Lamento la interrupción —ella no les mira. Albus la escruta un poco intentando pensar en si... ha pasado algo, aunque no, no lo parece.

—No es ninguna interrupción —asegura Albus con voz suave y bastante colectada a pesar de todo—. Estoy seguro de que Aberforth estará tan encantado como yo de que estés aquí.

Ella se sonroja un poco más con eso.

—Ehm... es que... ese asunto del pasillo del quinto piso... parece realmente peligroso y no hemos podido resolverlo —excusa perfectamente estudiada, lleva pensando en ella todo el camino.

—¿Qué asunto del... oh... ¡eso! —se acuerda—. No se ha ido nadie ¿o sí?

—No, no lo creo, hemos cerrado el acceso. Pero tememos que se... expanda si no lo resolvemos pronto.

Albus la mira por encima de las gafas y se ríe un poco, bajito, antes de girarse a mirar a su hermano y volverse a sonrojar.

Abeforth le mira porque... sí cree que Minerva no bromea.

—¿Quieres... servirle un firewhiskey?

—Esto parece urgente...

—Ella bebe bastante rápido.

Abeforth frunce el ceño y aun así ahí se va a por la botella, refunfuñando. Minerva mira a Albus un segundo, de reojo y se sonroja un poco otra vez.

—¿Has venido por mí aquí? No me extraña que el sombrero... te haya puesto en Gryffindor.

—Casi me pone en Ravenclaw —le mira y luego se mira las manos otra vez sentándose a su lado.

—Momento de confesar que yo lo soborne. Tengo buena mano con los sombreros —se ve más relajado.

Le mira de reojo y Abeforth le sirve la bebida antes de que pueda saca otra moneda.

—No es tan peligroso lo del pasillo —les explica a ambos—. Se puede arreglar.

—¿Cómo? —pregunta ella, que no te creas que no le ha frustrado no poder.

—Ehm... solo estaba jugando con los de sexto...

—A alterar la física elemental.

—Algo así. Se salió un poco de control. ¿Ha... crecido mucho?

—Cabe una persona adulta... —que esa persona sea Slughorn es otro asunto.

—Oh... que bien —sonríe un poco—. Nunca había hecho uno tan grande. Ehm... solo hay que averiguar...

—¿Qué?

—Qué hay del otro lado...

—Busca un voluntario y mándalo con una cuerda.

—Iré yo.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Lo que tienes que hacer es cerrarlo!

Albus se ríe.

—¡Hablo en serio!

—Lo cerraremos ahora... he hecho un hechizo desinteresador para los alumnos, ninguno pensara en acercarse —asegura mirando de reojo hacia Aberforth que suele regañarle por no ser cuidadoso.

—Pomona y yo hemos puesto una pared delante.

—No se suponía que fueras a verlo... —sonríe porque sabía que lo harías—. ¿Que intentaste hacerle?

—Cerrarlo y acabar con el encantamiento, pero se hace más grande con los hechizos, así que no probamos nada más.

—Mmmm... quizás haya que encogerlo. Podría ponerlo en mi oficina y tirar ahí las cartas del ministerio que no quiera firmar.

—¡No va a convertirse en un vertedero! Podria aparecer todo en algún lugar inapropiado... ¡o dentro de seis meses!

—¿Cómo cual lugar inapropiado?

—Como la oficina del ministro.

—Sería un lugar ideal excepto porque un día de ira podrías echarme ahí a mi.

Le mira de reojo porque... bien que lo ha pensado ella también.

—Podriamos sujetarlo a un espacio limitado y mandarlo atrás en el tiempo hasta el momento en que lo conjuraste.

—Y que el tiempo se encargue de eliminarlo, pero mi vertedero...

Abeforth pone los ojos en blanco con esa actitud así de infantil porque a ratos es que mira que su hermano le cae mal... Y aun está preocupado por el asunto de este niño Grindelwald. ¡Lo que faltaba! Por lo menos está también Minerva esta vez... espera que ella no deje que muera ningún alumno, aunque no es como que él escatimara en intentos de proteger a Ariana.

Minerva le mira de reojo y cuando nota que bromea sonríe un poco porque significa que no está todo tan mal.

Albus sonríe un poquito más sintiendo la presencia de Minerva como un dulce bálsamo para las heridas. Se humedece los labios y mira a Aberforth sintiendo de nuevo una punzarías de culpa por sonreír y bromear pero es que ella estaba aquí y había venido por él y él... no lo merecía, no, pero igualmente su pura presencia aquí le relajaba. Estira un poquito el brazo y le pone la mano en la pierna, en la rodilla, dejando de hablar.

—Ya tienes un despacho que hace las veces de eso —responde ella en ese tono de riña suave, medio sonriendo, tomándose su bebida y a Albus no le queda as que reírse un poco, apretando suavemente pierna.

—Hum... —gruñe Abeforth—. ¿Y tu Minerva, ya conoces a este niño Grindelwald?

Hala, rápido y a la cabeza. Albus deja de reírse. Los trastes, los malditos trastes.

—Ah... sí. Muy poco disciplinado a mi parecer.

—Albus dice que le gusta mucho la historia...

—Debe ser, pero me parece que deberíamos intentar que le gustara más las normas. He hablado con él antes y con Beilschmidt.

—¿Sobre las norms? ¿Qué han dicho? —pregunta Albus interesado, aunque cuidando un poco su tono y sus movimientos para no denotar interés

—Que las normas deberán merecer ser seguidas para que él les tenga consideración. Es completamente irracional. Le he dicho que eso no funciona así, que viviríamos en la anarquía si todos pensaramos igual y me ha respondido que la anarquía tiene ciertas ventajas. No entiendo como puede ser tan insolente, hasta nuestros más maleducados tienen un mínimo de respeto!

Albus se revuelve casi imperceptiblemente

—Supongo que llegar ese apellido ayuda... Es decir, eso es lo que le ha orillado a ser así. Debe haber una manera de... Traerle de nuevo a cierto orden.

—Por lo menos este no parece orillado a la dictadura... todavía —suelta Abeforth sarcásticamente.

—No queremos eso, Aberforth, justamente es en lo que quiero trabajar con él.

—¿Tú? —pregunta Minerva directamente—. ¿En serio crees que podría acabar siendo...?

—No queremos averiguar si sí solo esperando a que ocurra. María no sabe con quién se mete... y el chico es hábil, podría tener un buen futuro o un desastre de futuro.

Es que debe sentir LA MIRADA de Abeforth. Le mira de reojo.

—Hombre... pero Beilschmidt le conoce desde hace años, seguro ella... —media Minerva.

—Le subestima. No tiene ningún control sobre el... —¿a diferencia de ti, Albus? Quien controla a quien solo por tener una cara bonita, un apellido e interés por ti.

—Mmmm... —Minerva no parece para nada convencida y Abeforth gruñe porque quizás le gustaría más que le arrancaran las uñas.

—Bueno, hay que asignar un tutor a los niños, para las cuestiones administrativas y por si hubiera algún problema, tengan un responsable de Hogwarts, creo que él estaba bajo la supervisión de Pomona, pero puedo asignartelo a ti como medida extraordinaria.

—Necesita información, guía y entender que ese camino no es el mejor... —aunque admite y nota repentinamente que seguir su camino, le debe resultar bastante mediocre. Igualmente se revuelve con esa propuesta de Minerva sabiendo ya lo que está pensando Aberforth... que es el niño el que le puede llevar a él al camino oscuro y no al revés.

Bueno... sí, aunque Abeforth puede darle un poco de beneficio se la duda teniendo en cuenta que ya no tiene diecisiete.

Es él el que no se lo da, entonces. Aún era tonto e impresionable y echaba tanto de menos a un Gellert que ya no existía pero se parecía demasiado a este muchacho...

—Es un poco de trato de favor, pero si quieres... podrías tener tutorias con él para ello.

—Creo que puede funcionar, sí —asiente.

—Bien —asiente y Abeforth bufa.

—¿Crees que debería hacer de otra manera, Aberforth? —pregunta mirándole.

—No estoy seguro de que tu influencia sea positiva.

Albus se humedece los labios, pensando en ello. Qué tal que lo empujaba justamente a que fuera Gellert, solo porque el necesitaba desesperadamente que lo fuera. Era un riesgo y había que considerarlo. Quizás él le hablaría demasiado bien de Gellert, quizás no sería objetivo, finalmente estaba demasiado acostumbrado al inocuo Gellert de su cabeza.

—¿Cómo no va a ser una buena influencia? —Minerva indignada.

—No, Minerva, puede que tenga razón —admite Dumbledore con cierto pesar, apretando los ojos

—¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no!

—No. Es mejor que sea Pomona su tutora y no yo.

Minerva frunce el ceño a Abeforth, que se va a servir una mesa.

—¿Qué te pasa? —protesta ella.

—Igualmente va a buscarle a mi, tú le has visto hoy..., yo no soy la persona apropiada para inculcar orden y valores a nadie.

—Bueno, tampoco parece que la disciplina del respeto y el poder por imposición funcionen con él a estas alturas. Tal vez tú te puedas ganar su respeto mejor que nadie.

—Quizás puedo hacerlo e igual manera. Necesitamos una opinión objetiva —explica Albus apretándole suavemente la pierna y mirándola a los ojos.

—Somos un montón de gente...

—Que se encargue Pomona —le sonríe un poco.

—Mmmm...

Sonríe, porque no parece convencida en lo absoluto.

—Albus Dumbledore como tutor de un niño extranjero... si ni siquiera me se las reglas yo de la escuela —la exagerada mentira.

—Es un buen motivo para que empeceis a aprenderlas los dos.

Albus aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco.

—¿Eso quieres? ¿ver si puedo... mejorar mi cumplimiento con las normas al tener a un chico que es peor que yo?

—Me parece un buen incentivo.

—¿Así que merezco una vez más una oportunidad? —se humedece los labios. Ella suspira.

—¿Quieres o no?

—Me pregunto, Minerva, qué voy a hacer el día que contigo se me terimnen las oportunidades —levanta la mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla. Se sonroja un poco—. Si empezamos a portarnos REALMENTE MAL, puedes reñirme todo lo que quieras —se ríe.

—Ah, menos mal que tengo permiso —tan sarcástica.

—Asumí que lo requerías... —se ríe, buscando a Aberforth de nuevo con la mirada, que esta recogiendo mesas porque veras... esto es un negocio—. Creo deberíamos irnos... —susurra—, ya le he dicho lo que venía a decirle.

Minerva asiente.

Mira la bebida de MInerva a ver si sí se le ha terminado ya, bebiendose su último traguito de cerveza.

De hecho sí. Va a ser por eso.

Mira tu qué rapidita, tal como lo dijo él.

Pues con el alcohol...

Albus se levanta haciéndole un gesto para que le espere, esperando un poco a Aberforth a que vuelva de las mesas, limpiando con magia su tarro y el vaso de Minerva, al igual que la barra, ordenando un poco ahí detrás con un par de movimientos de varita.

Te va a odiar por eso. No le ordenes nada. Estate quieto, que él sabe donde ha dejado las cosas y tu no.

Ya, ya, ya... pero es que siempre se siente culpable por los platos no lavados. Para cuando nota que Aberforth viene hacia el. Vale, tampoco creo que haya ordenado demasiado, preo sí que ha lavado todo lo que está sucio.

—Aberforth... por cierto —le intercepta un poco y baja el tono de voz—, oí de un "accidente" sospechoso con seis muggles en Bidean nam Bian. No está ni en nuestro periódico ni en niguno de ellos. ¿Podrías averiguar?

—He oido de ello yo también. Ya sabes, nada de reuniones nocturnas ni tipos sospechosos hablando a susurros. Risas a plena luz del día. Pero igual no puedo recordar sus caras.

—Si los ves de nuevo... avísame —Albus frunce el ceño—. Nos vamos.

—¿No os quedais a cenar?

Albus le mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco, dándole un par de palmaditas suaves en la espalda.

—Voy a traer más a menudo a Minerva...

—Eso espero, alguien tiene que echar adelante este negocio.

—Cuídate, Aberforth —se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Ve con cuidado, Albus...

El nombrado se relame un poquito los bigotes, pensando en decir algo más, luego se lo piensa un poco mejor, le mira un instante más y asiente.

—Trataré de que no venga, te lo prometo.

Asiente.

—Pero trata mejor de quitarle las cartas.

Albus Dumbledore asiente.

—Te contaré —y es que... algo tiene el poder contarle a él ciertas cosas. A pesar de todo lo que hay entre ellos, con Aberforth podía hablar de ciertas cosas... y eso le hacía verdaderamente indispensable. Lamentaba ser tan mal hermano en general y nunca darle nada a cambio más allá de molestias o preocupaciones. Suspira yendo hacia Minerva otra vez.

Ella le sonríe un poco.

Él le sonríe un poco también, cansado e incluso nostálgico, aunque un poco más tranquilo ahora... porque ha salido menos mal de lo que esperaba, a pesar de todo. Le ayuda a ponerse la capa a Minerva y le ofrece el brazo para que se lo tome.

Ella se lo toma y se gira a mirar a Abeforth despidiéndose desde lejos.

—Es un buen hombre.. estaría mucho mejor de no haber tenido la pésima fortuna de ser mi hermano.

—A ratos pienso que solo dices esas cosas para que yo te diga cosas bonitas.

Se ríe un poco, aunque... no es verdad. Las cosas bonitas que le dice Minerva en estas ocasiones le hacen más o menos soportarse a sí mismo. Seguramente de no haber existido él, Aberforth habría llevado una vida mucho más balanceada, pese a la tragedia de su madre y de su padre. Habría podido contorlar a Ariana mejor que él y seguramente... se habría conseguido una buena mujer.

Gellert opina que no puede saberlo, a lo mejor Ariana lo hubiera matado a él al crecer un poco, ella era mucho más poderosa que los dos juntos.

El suspiiiiiiiiiro. De hecho decide que no, no va a llevar a Minerva del brazo. Se lo pasa por encima de los hombros y es que... llueve de nuevo. Conjura el encantamiento apropiado para hacer de paraguas.

—Igualmente no me las dices...

Minerva se sonroja cuando la abraza y más aun cuando dice eso.

—L-Lo que digo es que... Aunque estoy segura de que he sido una persona influyente en Robert y Malcolm igual que ellos lo han sido para mi, no creo que un hermano juegue un papel tan decisivo en la vida de alguien.

—Un buen hermano quizás no lo es —le aprieta un poco contra él.

—A mi me parece que ere un excelente modelo a seguir... en los aspectos importantes. Tanto que lo eres para todos los niños.

Eso porque no sabes toda la historia. La mira de reojo con cara de circunstancias pensando otra vez en las cartas.

—Quizás algún día dejes de pensar eso... ojalá yo ya no esté para ese entonces

—¿Por qué iba a dejar de pensarlo?

—Creo que vas a hacerlo, tarde o temprano... de igual manera que creo que algún día vas a encontrar a un hombre menos complicado que yo... o vas a dejar de considerar divertido que use el baño de prefectos porque el mío es un laboratorio de pociones y corra desnudo por toda la escuela traumatizando alumnos porque tuve una idea...

—No considero eso divertido...

Albus se ríe recargándole la boca en el pelo y apretando los ojos. Igual ella sonríe y se le recarga un poco más.

Baja la velocidad al caminar y gira en un callejón angosto, de esos misteriosos que dan al bosque despues de varias vueltas. Tirando además un poco de ella y... quejándose porque joder, una cosa es caminar lento y medio abrazado a ella, otra es hacer un movimiento abrupto. Puto ácido láctico en sus músculos... (y maldita sea con Poppy que no ha querido ayudar!)

—Ugh —se queja en voz alta apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? —es que a ella le parece que ese movimiento es de casi caerse, asi que le sostiene un poco.

Y es que, claro, el movmiento un poco travieso que esperaba, termina siendo el casi colgado de ella, en un grito de dolor. UGH.

—Es... solo... sí, sí que lo estoy, había olvidado que aunque estoy mejor, pff, aún no estoy del todo recuperado.

—Oh... ¡Oh! ¿Has ido a ver a Poppy?

—Ehh... sí. Aunque no ha sido muy útil, en realidad... me ha dicho que no podía hacer nada. Que para mañana estaría bien, seguramente.

—¡Per hombre! ¡Algún calmante podría haberte dado!

Albus suspira, proque el mismo lo ha pensado.

—Ha dicho que no, que a mi edad nada iba a servir de demasiado... y que, bueno, era el precio a pagar...

Ojos en blanco de Minerva.

—Pienso que... vale, que es verdad. No he querido insistirle y tampoco es que me duela tanto. Ha ido mejorando un poco conforme pasa el día.

—Bueno... —igual niega con la cabeza y piensa que... hoy nada de nada entonces.

—¿A ti no te duele... nada? —pregunta inclinando la cabeza.

Sonríe un poco y... niega porque es que... Él frunce un poco el ceño, mosqueadillo con ese asunto.

—Pues ya sabemos entonces qué posición es la correcta entonces... —refunfuña cerrando los ojos.

—Creo que la duración tiene que ver también.

—Ya, ya... tampoco es necesario que me eches esa parte en cara —se sonroja un poco, aunque sonríe levemente.

—No estaba... no era... ugh!

—Puras fallas conmigo... —se ríe un poco.

—No me estaba quejando... —susurra.

Él levanta la mano y le acaricia un poquito la mejilla con el índice. Ella le mira de reojo.

—Lo que yo quería hacer... —se le acerca un poco—, era jugar a los adolescentes.

—Ya lo sé, pero no... no es tan fácil.

—¿Ah, no?

—Pues... visto lo visto.

—Eso es un poco injusto de tu parte, Minerva.

—¿Por?

—Pero vale, vale... voy a tener que empezar a idear otras tácticas —ya tiene la varita en mano—. No me subestimes.

—¿Qué?

Susurra algo entre dientes. TU lo pediste, Minerva, a GRITOS y ahí vas a estar felizmente... caliente. Excitada. Ese hechizo que te contó que había aprendido a hacer. Bueno, vamos a ver si es verdad que aprendió, el señorito perfección.

¿P-P-P-Perdonaaaa? ¡Eso ha sido SUPER GRATUITO!

Es que además el está seguro que no solamente es que lo quieres, sino lo estás PIDIENDO. Prueba tu hechizo nuevo en mi.

¿Disculpa? ¿Cuando ha dicho ninguna de esas palabras?

Nunca, pero se infiere. No puedes comportarte como adolescente porque el cuerpo no te da. Así que piensa en otras opciones para satisfacerme... no es que me queje. Pues ahí le tienes. Boom!

¡Nunca dijo que pensara en... ! ¡Eso no es satisfacerla, además!

Bueno, es... calentar motores y están solos. No hay incumplimiento de reglas.

¡Lo cual es súper cruel si además no va a pasar porque apenas puede moverse!

¡Si que puede pasar, deja de ser tan dramas!

Perdón. Bueno, el caso es que ella... prácticamente se dobla por la mitad hacia el suelo en un gemido por no haberse esperado esto en lo más mínimo.

Venga, que al menos sí que él la sostiene esperando que se doble, abrazándola contra sí. Puedes esconderte en su barba si quieres.

Es que aun no sabe qué acaba de pasar.

Albus levanta las cejas porque... por lo visto ha funcionado mejor de lo esperado.

—Oh... ¿has... sentido algo?

Espera, por Dios, si aun le falta el aire!

La mira, ehm... y venga, es que vamos a decir que... menos mal que no probó esto con otra persona.

—¿Estás bien?

Asiente más o menos, o sea es que... el hormigueo sigue ahí. La mira un poco preocupado, ¿se le habrá pasado la mano?

—Ehm... ¿t-te... he hecho daño o ha estado mal o es un hechizo desagradable? —y vale, vale... que ahora se ha puesto nervioso y suena preocupado.

—Ha-a-azlo... p-p-parar...

Mueve la varita, claro y... no, no para de golpe porque piensa que eso es un poco bestia ya que estamos en eso. Disminuye de manera super considerable. Poco a poco va recuperando el aliento.

—¿Estás bien, minina? —susurra agobiado, sosteniéndola aún y es que habitualmente, no es en lo absoluto así de directo e... invasivo.

Aun tiene el corazón súper acelerado y algunos escalofríos. Asiente.

Le hace un cariño en la espalda y no, es que... no. La aprieta contra si un poco más y va a desaparecer, reapareciendo en el cuarto de Minerva.

Toma aire profuuuundamente.

Albus traga saliva y la sigue mirando con completa intensidad a la cara.

—D-Di algo...

—¿Qué ha... sido eso?

—E-El hechizo del que hablamos ayer, has dicho que... y-y yo he inferido... —mira que hacer que Albus balbucee es bastante complejo.

—¿Qué?

—El hechizo de excitar... te escribí con Fawkes, pensé que te referías a ello.

—¿Qué yo qué?

Se muerde el labio porque, claramente, esto ha sido un error suyo.

—Pensé que debía usarlo. ¿Fue terrible? ¿Exageré? —le busca la mirada.

Se SONROJA.

Él se humedece un poco los labios, porque su preocupación más seria es que esto haya sido un poco...

—Acabo de forzarte... —susurra.

—No ha funcionado de... ¿qué?

—Te he... obligado con magia a tener una respuesta que quizás no querías. Eso es —hace una pausa y traga saliva—, forzarte.

—¿No es eso exactamente lo que hacen todos los hechizos?

—No he pensado esto correctamente —vuelve a murmurar, riñéndose a si mismo—. Ehm... lo siento, Minerva.

—Calma, calma —le toma de las mejillas.

La mira a los ojos y parpadea un poco, desviando la mirada unos segundos antes de mirarle otra vez.

—¿E-Estás bien? —levanta una mano y la pone sobre la suya en su mejilla. Al menos si ella SÍ lo hubiera pedido. Incluso había tenido que pedir que parara.

—Sí —le acaricia un poco con los dedos.

—S-Si quieres que me vaya, p-puedo entenderlo.

—No quiero que te vayas.

Albus la abraza contra sí. Ella levanta las cejas sin esperarlo mucho y al cabo de unos instantes suspira y le abraza de vuelta.

—E-Estoy pensando demasiado poco estos días alrededor tuyo... —susurra.

—Y aun así estás pensando un montón.

—Solo quería excitarte.

Se esconde con eso

—Y repentinamente me pareció buena idea hacerlo así —ugh y es que además le sigue dando curiosidad el...—. Funcionó?

Se sonroja... no se mueve... y nieeeeega. Él parpadea y se separa un poco, mirándola.

—¿No? —parpadea otra vez, porque si no funcionó—... ¿entonces qué efecto tuvo?

—Ehm... —buena pregunta. La escruta, y es que ahí va la varita afuera otra vez.

No creo, no le deja que se separe, escondiéndose. Pues le escruta el pelo de ser necesario.

—C-Como si... tuviera... ehm... frío y... hum... hambre.

—¿Frío y hambre? —vale, vale... debes estar bromeando—. Hazlo tu conmigo.

—No... no. Mejor no, no es agradable.

—Peor aún. Hazlo conmigo, tengo que saber lo que ocurre —es que ahora le estás escarbando el interés académico.

—Ni siquiera sé hacerlo.

—Te diré como, es bastante sencillo... nunca ha habido un hechizo que no me salga, o que haga exactamente lo contrario a lo que quiero.

—O-Oh... vaya.

—¿Estas mintiéndome solo para que no lo vuelva a hacer? —la mira de reojo.

—¿Q-Qué? Pfff! No!

—No te conocí ayer, ¿sabes? —susurra soltando el aire y riéndose.

—No, pero... o-o sea...

—¿Frío? ¿De verdad?

—Sí!

—No volveré a usarlo si no quieres, pero... de hecho podría averiguar si eso es verdad si no acabara de semi forzarte a algo raro... —mano a la pierna

Se la quita de la pierna de inmediato.

—Anda.. ¿ahora ya no puedo tocarte?

—Ehm... ahora... ehm... hay que ir a cenar.

Albus la mira de reojo otra vez, ahí escondida... e inclina la cabeza hacia ella, buscandole un beso. Debe conseguir dárselo en la mejilla.

Nada más, a lo mejor no vuelve a salir de ahí nunca y se alimenta de las miguitas de galleta que le caigan de la barba. Seguro hasta engorda.

Es muy probable. Albus se ríe un poquito porque es bastante mona pero solo por si acaso, se le acerca del todo al oído y le explica qué tiene que hacer para hacer ese hechizo. Venga, que no se diga que no los pone a ambos en circunstancias semejantes.

Se muere de la vergüenza ahí adentro.

Además es que incluye la bonita imagen mental de la otra persona excitada. Para que veas en que piensa, querida. Para hcer el hechizo, le explica que se requiere la imagen mental de la persona excitada. Así que puedes seguir avergonzada todo lo que quieras, Minerva.

—Por Merlín!

Albus se ríe con el escándalo.

—Ahora lo sabes... que no se diga que no estamos en igualdad de condiciones.

—No lo estamos.

Albus aprieta los ojos porque quiere que lo estén.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no sé si sé hacerlo!

—Yo si sé que no sé hacerlo —sonríe.

—Entonces mejor no intentarlo.

—Minerva McGonagall —la riñe

Ella se esconde otra vez y él se ríe otra vez, acariciándole la nuca ahora con los dedos.

—¿Qué hay de eso de las líneas ya cruzadas?

—No todas están cruzadas.

—Ya van dos que no estamos cruzando...

—¿Dos?

—Tampoco me dejaste ayer probar...

—¿Eh?

—No hagas que no sabes... —se ríe en silencio.

—E-Ehm... —vacila cuando se acuerda de ese asunto de hacerlo con la boca. Albus se ríe un poco más, rindiéndose.

—Tu ganas... Vamos a cenar.

Asiente, pero a ver com la sacas de ahí.

Él se mueve un poquito para separarse y ella se va detraaaas. Albus sonríe de lado.

—¿Vamos a... bailar?

—¿Eh?

Da un pasito de lado, esperando que vaya detrás. Lo hace.

—Mmm mmm mmmmmm —tararea una musiquilla, dando una vuelta.

—¿Q-Qué haces? —le sigue y se sonroja recordando a Pomona diciendo que le habian visto hacer esto.

—Mmm mmmmmm mm mmmmmmmmm! Ugh... —da otra vuelta y siente el tirón muscular de nuevo. Apretando los ojos y sin parar.

—Para, para... será mejor ir con Poppy otra vez.

—Shh... estoy bien —asegura moviendo un poco los pies y acentuando más el baile, a pesar de que sí que le duele—. Mírame.

Él le sonríe mirándola a los ojos cuando lo hace, haciendola sonrojar.

—Me siento tan cómodo alrededor tuyo, que a veces olvido que puedo incomodarte...

—No me incomodas —pero que mentira!

—Sé que lo hago, no siempre. Tiene que ver con ser poco predecible

—Entre otras cosas...

—¿Como cuales?

Le mira a los ojos y no dice nada "pues que me gustas, idiota"

Bloody hell! Èl se acerca un poquito, vacilando. Habitualmente era más fácil hablar que darle un beso y es que llevaba desde que habían salido de con Aberforth, intentando besarla en los labios correctamente. Para eso se había metido al callejón. Después, todo había ido al desastre. Se humedece los labios.

—Otras... cosas —aparta la mirada porque le da vergüenza.

—No, no, mírame —va a buscarle la mirada otra vez.

—¿Qué? —lo hace. Es que hasta abre un poquito de más los ojos y le brillan

—¡Que no me dices qué cosas!

—N-No, no te las digo.

—Anda y admites además que no lo haces —la acusa, sonriendo un poquito más y riendo bajito.

—Sí —sonríe un poco también.

—Eso hace... que pueda seguirte incomodando, lo cual puede ser bueno y malo a la vez —se acerca un poquito a ella y pega su frente contra la suya.

—¿Qué puede tener de bueno? —igual cierra los ojos dejándole.

—Que eres encantadora cuando te incomodas, y te escondes... huyes un poco. Y... me mantiene a mi alerta.

—¿A-Alerta?

—Pensando como arreglármelas para incomodarte menos. La gente suele estar incómoda conmigo...

—No siempre lo estoy —le toma un mechón de pelo de la barba y lo enrolla en su dedo.

—Lo sé. Cuando lo estás es que he hecho algo verdaderamente fuera de lo normal, y he de encontrar cómo estabilizarlo —lo mira, distraido.

—No es cierto, lo has confesado hace un instante, a veces lo provocas por deporte.

Se ríe.

—Vale, también hay veces que lo estás y quiere decir que he hecho algo sumamente bien y he de guardarlo y categorizarlo para repetirlo —confiesa. Al final del día, se la pasa haciendo payasadas para atraer tu atención.

Minerva sonríe más aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Suele funcionar... aunque no demasiadas veces. Temo que eventualmente se me terminen las ideas.

Y lo que hace ella es subir la cara y besarle. Ves? No es tan difícil. Tan natural que le sale. ¡Ella es perfecta para hacerlo!

Es que además él está en plan blablablablá.

Albus se calla a la mitad de ideas, sorprendiéndose por un momento porque... aunque ya se han besado un montón de veces en estos días, los besos no eran comunes antes. Casi todo lo demás lo era, podían haber estado horas y horas hablando, quizás no tan cerca... ehm.. el pensamiento empieza a irle más lento y a interesarse menos en si era normal o no besarse, solo... dejando que lo haga y siguiéndola. Si está pensando en plan blablabla. No solo hablando.

Ella hasta se pone de puntillas y levanta un poco un pie para llegar mejor

Minerva Pin-up.

¡Ella no lo sabe! ¡Lo hace sin notarlo!

Pues se debe ver muy mona.

Seguro

Albus opina que va a acostumbrarse a esto de que haya besos. De manera excesivamente fácil.

Golpes en la cabeza con el periodico por ¡NO! ¡HACERLO! ¡ANTES!

No me extraña, es que podrían llevar treinta años haciendo esto y simplemente vivir treinta años perfectamente satisfechos

¡Exacto!

Albus opina que esto puede ser culpa de nosotras, no de ellos dos, porque en serio que esto se les da muy ás es que se siente bien, se siente mucho mejor que no hacerlo.

De JK será.

—Mmmm... —ahí tienes tu gemidito, mira, para que no digas. ¿O no era el el que querían que gimiera? No verdad... Albus gime en nombre de Remus.

¡Ugh! Injusticia.

(Esos Ughs de Minerva...)

No, ese fue Sirius. Que dice que más vale que Remus Lupin AULLE cuando se lo tire o ya no juega más.

Tiene que contarle a Albus, aunque es pésimo momento. Pe. Si. Mo.

Mientras no sea de dolor, Lupin dice que vale.

No, de dolor no.

Vale, entonces sí.

Entonces vale.

Lo que no se es quien se va a tirar a quien, pero ese es otro asunto

¿Por ahora le está besuqueando en algún lado o no?

No sé, él parecía convencido que sí y no quisimos llevarle la contraria.

¿Que sí qué?

Pues que sí le está besuqueando.

Ahh! Cielos. Aunque Remus está encantado. Puede que esté aullando desde ya.

¿No preguntaba eso?

Si le besuqueaba... Sí. Pero le ha puesto nervioso saber que sí.


	43. Chapter 43

Albus se sepaaaaara un poco del beso yendo a darle otro en la mejilla y uno en el cuello.

Mmm... bueno, entonces vale, si es para eso puede que siii le dejeeee separarseeee

Vaaarios más en el cuello, pero Minerva es más bajita que el... así que la empuja un poco hacia... la inmaculada cama de Minerva

Bien, vale, a la cama sin cenar... Para eso podrían haber tomado algo donde Abeforth!

No estoy segura de que Albus haya comido, Aberforth le ha dado una cerveza. Sí, debió quedarse a cenar. Aunque... la protesta suave al caer en la cama. Ugh. Dolor.

Minerva aprieta los ojos mientras Albus le sube la túnica ignorando el dolor que ya le tiene hartoooo.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí... e-estoy perfectamente —asegura. Ella le mira a los ojos. Él sonríe un poco y suspira—. De verdad no estoy tan mal... estaba mucho peor cuando me he levantado. Nada que no pueda aguantar.

—¿Seguro? Es decir... no tienes que forzarte.

—Quiero estar más cerca hoy. Aún más cerca que esto —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—¿Más cerca aun?

—Te quiero aquí sobre mí, perdiendo la compostura y olvidándote de que esto es raro aún y te incomoda —él se ríe y ella se tapa la cara con eso—. Me gusta y además me hace sentir bien hacerte sentir bien...

Los ojos verdes le miran entre los dedos.

—Creo que te debo el hacerte sentir realmente bien casi desde que nos conocemos —agrega quitándole el sombrero con la mano, peleando un poco con la horquilla que lo sostiene.

—¿Debermelo?

Albus sonríe un poco más sin responder.

—Quiero probar además el hechizo otra vez.

—No quiero que hagas esto porque sientes que me lo debes.

—No hago esto porque siento que te lo debo. Hago esto porque quiero, porque se siente bien, no sólo físicamente... y porque tú también quieres. Ahora pienso además que me resistí demasiado tiempo.

—¿Por qué te resistías?

—Por razones bastante poco glamorosas... —sonríe un poco.

Minerva inclina un poco la cabeza.

—Tenía miedo, y aún lo tengo, de lastimarte. Aún creo que no soy un buen hombre para... nadie.

—¿Pero por qué crees que iba a pasar eso?

—Estadística básica.

—Por estadistica básica la posibilidad de morir nada más levantándote de la cama debería mantenerte escondido todo el día.

—No me discutas —la mira, sonriendo aún.

—Entonces no digas tonterías —sonríe.

—Yo nunca digo tonterías —le acaricia de nuevo la cara y se humedece los labios.

—Ahora lo hacías

—Aún sé que va a ocurrir —se ríe.

—¿Por?

—Porque eso es lo que hago yo... y esto solo acelera el proceso —explica—. Sin embargo ahora sé algo que no sabía antes.

—¿El qué?

—En cosas cómo esto... es mejor perder, que nunca haber tenido —suspira.

—Treinta años más tarde...

—Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces, no soy ni la mitad de lo que tú crees que soy... no me pongas en evidencia —bromea un poco y le sonríe un poco, con un suspiro derrotado.

—Eres como el triple o el cuadruple.

Se ríe un poco aunque vuelve a las malditas cartas. Si tú supieras, Minerva, las ideas que tuve... ¡Y lo que costó estar así de idiotizado! Entre más supiera además, aún peor sería el desengaño. La mira a los ojos, ella se sonroja un poco

—En este momento, no hay otro lugar donde esté mejor que aquí. Y creo que tú no podrías estar tampoco en un mejor sitio.

—No, no lo creo

—Y ahora mismo, eso es lo único que tiene relevancia —le acaricia la mejilla y sonríe.

En realidad... cierra los ojos y se deja querer y es que si que la quiere, muchísimo. Se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y la abraza un contra sí.

¡¿Un bso en la frente!? ¿En serio? Es que debe poner la boca así de... Aun ojos cerrados y recibir un bloody beso en la frente.

No, no, vale... que si pone la boca...

Quizás él no se de cuenta de que la pone.

Minerva, es que arregla el desastre entonces. No es que no te quiera besar en los labios, lo juro, solo le cuesta

Debe ser eso a lo que se refería con que iba a hacerle daño ¡Antes le lanza un hechizo para excitarla y ahora le cuesta! ¡O sea, se aprende ese hechizo en veinte minutos y esto le cuesta!

Si... si, de hecho justamente así. De hecho puede que más fácil te metiera la lengua en otras áreas que dar el pasito de darte un beso en los labios en momentos tan... así. Tú dijiste que te gustaba el, así como es...

Pues sí pero... ¡pero! Es súper injusto que le echeis esto en cara ahora

Y es que sí que la quiere, muchísimo. Se le acerca y le da un beso en la frente y la abraza un contra sí.

Ella se deja abrazar un poco decolocada porque no era esa la clase de beso que esperaba. Albus se le acerca un poco más y le acaricia la espalda.

—E-Entonces... —es que sigue blablabla, Minerva...

—¿Aja? —intenta mirarle un poco

—¿Te gusta mi... propuesta? —le mira el de reojo y sonríe.

—¿Cuál?

—Tú... aquí... arriba de mí.

Se sonroja otra vez. No eres capaz de besarla y quieres...

No es capaz de besarla pero es capaz de pedirle que se le suba encima y pierda el control, sí.

—Ahm... ¿d-después de... ehm cenar?

Albus sonríe de lado porque suena a un buen plan.

—Nada de que Bonnefoy te distrae... me ha dicho ayer que quería invitarte al baile.

—¿Q-Q-Qué?

—Le he tenido que decir... —se encoge de hombros y le mira los labios acariciándole todo el costado.

—¡Te lo estás inventando!

—¿Yo? —sonríe de lado, nunca lo sabrás.

—Claro que sí... de todos modos.

—Minerva...

—¿Eh? —le corta la idea de lo que iba a preguntar, él la mira a los ojos y se humedece los labios.

—¿Vas a besarme o no?

Minerva parpadea un poco porque es como... ¿ahora? La mira a la expectativa, porque sí, hombre, ¡si es obvio que a eso se dirigían!

—No... no. Estaba pensando en algo.

—Oh... ¿en qué? —el parpadeo doble, desconcertado

—Nunca he sabido de... otra mujer interesada en... bueno.

—¿En... bueno? —repite.

—En tí.

—Oh... Bueno, eso debe ser porque realmente no tengo nada tan interesante —le sonríe un poco, mirándola a los ojos.

—O porque nunca me has contado —es que lo que le dice Pomona sí le hace pensar.

—Con lo que me ha costado seguirte el paso a ti, querida... —se ríe un poco, bajito, aún mirándola a los ojos.

Entrecierra un poco los ojos porque no le cree y él se ríe un poco con esa cara, pero aún la mira a los ojos.

—Eso significa que... ¿eras virgen?

—Cuando era yo más... joven. En una época de gloria... —empieza el a la vez, ignorando la pregunta—, un grupo de personas, contrario a lo que crees, parecían interesadas en hacer esto conmigo.

Inclina la cabeza escuchándole con atención.

—Era bastante joven cuando empecé a dar entrevistas. El chico más joven en hacer esto o lo otro.

—Ah, sí... —asiente.

—Estuve enamorado una vez —le cuenta con un suspiro.

Minerva levanta las cejas y trata de... no decir nada para no asustar al cerbatillo, escuchando. Albus hace una pausa reflexiva bastante larga. Aun así, no se mueve, no respira, no pregunta, no... nada.

—Si quieres saberlo... —cambia el tema del todo, aunque no lo parezca, a uno que decididamente le genera menos problemas—, no, no era virgen. Y no sé si quieras saber con quien. Porque la conoces.

—¿Eh? ¿Quién? —desde luego que quiere saber con eso. Él vacila y la mira a los ojos sonriendo un pcoo de lado…

—Es que... sigue viniendo —le pone una mano en los labios antes de que proteste —. Definitivamente no a eso.

—¿Cómo?

Albus suspira sin estar seguro de si debería contarle esto, porque ya conoce a Minerva, pero... hombre. Esto había sido hacía más de cincuenta años. Igualmente sigue sonriendo un poco. Y es que es justo el asunto con Dumbledore. Hay historias... e historias.

—De hecho, hemos estado sentados con ella los dos —explica—. Fue hace tanto tiempo que estoy seguro ella ni siquiera lo recuerda

—¿Cuándo? —a ver si así es más fácil que con la pregunta quién.

—No creo que tuviera yo muchos más de veinte años... —se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos—. Si te digo quien es...

—¿Aja?

—¿Qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, nada, probablemente. Tal vez preguntarte más detalles.

Albus se ríe

—Griselda Marchbanks.

—¿Qué? No esperarás que... ¿Quéee?

Él se encoge de hombros y se sonroja un poco

—¡Pero aun te ves con ella! Viene aquí cada año y el... el Winzegamot

—Evidentemente nadie piensa en ello a estas alturas.

Es que está con la boca abierta. Albus levanta una mano y la peina un poco.

—P-Pero... pero cómo... es decir... ¿cómo fue? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué? —levanta las cejas—. Bueno, ella me examinó.

—¿Y? Esto fue después, no? También me examinó a mí.

—Fue poco después...

—Por lo menos no estabas intentando conseguir una buena nota...

Albus hace los ojos en blanco.

—¡Claro que no! Pero ella pareció realmente impresionada con mi examen, siempre ha dicho que se hacer cosas con la varita que nunca ha visto hacer a nadie

—¡Oh, cielos! —protesta porque ahora le parece de super mal gusto ese comentario y Albus se ríe.

—Si sirve de algo, no se refiere a eso que estás pensando.

—¡Cómo va a no ser...!

—Desde luego que no, de hecho fue justo así que empezó a hablar conmigo ANTES de que ocurriera.

—Aja...

—Y lo ha seguido diciendo, claramente sin pensar en eso. Fue una vez —Albus se ríe echándose un poco al frente y dándole un beso en... la mejilla, al menos ya va más cerca.

—Pero cómo... o sea... ¿cómo fue? ¡No te rías!

El mago levanta las cejas y se humedece los labios.

—¿Quieres detalles? Ni siquiera sé si los recuerdo. Ella es mayor que yo, nos encontramos en Paris.

—¿Y? —es que... ¿en serio? ¿En bloody Paris? Pues es culpa de Nicholas Flamel, si se hubiera llamado Tibor Papanokoulos habría pasado en Grecia.

Albus suspira pensando que, para entonces, toda su vida era un completo DESASTRE emocional. La horrenda culpa por la muerte de su hermana, Aberforth no le hablaba del todo, él era repentinamente el centro de una familia de DOS personas y las dos le aborrecían.

—Y había mucha gente importante en París entonces... ella parecía especialmente interesada en mi magia —y yo seguía teniendo fantasías tremendas con Gellert—. Pasó.

—¿Cómo pasó? ¿Fuiste con ella? ¿Os encontrasteis ahí?

Pomona dice que como el le cuente ALGO, Minerva a ella va tener que darle DETALLES. Albus sonríe un poco de lado otra vez y croe que le desata el moño con magia.

—Fuimos en grupo por una copa despues de una conferencia... —suspira.

—Oh... ya... ya —Minerva aprieta los ojos.

—No tenía yo idea de qué estaba haciendo y en el momento fue útil.

—¿Útil?

—Estaba... bastante perdido en esos momentos.

—Pero estabas enamorado de ella...

Albus parpadea descolocado por completo por un instante

—¿De Griselda? No... no. Por Merlín. No.

—Tú has dicho que lo estabas...

—No, no de Griselda. Vas a contarme tu tus aventuras ahora… —le sonríe.

—¿De quién entonces?

—Tú has preguntado si era virgen.

—Y ahora pregunto esto.

Albus se ríe.

—Aunque te rías.

—Mira qué seria estas —le toca la cara y se humedece los labios—. Cuando era muy joven, me enamoré de alguien que... no me correspondía. Así que es innecesario tener esta conversación, porque no lleva a ningún lado

—¿Quién?

Y es que habían pasado más de setenta y cinco años, y aún... hablaba con el todos los días en su cabeza. Hablar de él, no era hablar de Griselda. Va a venir Gellert por ahí detrás en plan "Holiii" como sigas así de denso, querido.

—Alguien que ya no existe —susurra cerrando los ojos.

—¿Eh? ¿Murió?

—Hace mucho tiempo —asiente. Yo le hice algo peor que matarle... le encerré, le apagué y lo dejé ahí. YO.

—Oh... lo siento —tal vez es la primera persona que te da el pésame. Él sonríe un poco, notándolo y abriendo los ojos para mirarla—. ¿Puedo saber quién era? —la verdad ahora está más tranquila de que no sea la asaltacunas pelandusca de Marshbanks y que él perdiera la virginidad en una cita súper romántica en París bebiendo vino, tomando fresas con nata en un hotel con vistas a la Tour Eiffel mientras estaba enamorado de ella como si fuera esto una mala novela rosa plagada de clichés.

A ver qué tal les va la próxima vez que venga a examinar a los alumnos. Mal... y espera que vaya al winzengamot... aun tiene que juzgar a Sirius Black, seguro por eso no le lee la mente, ¡en qué estaría ocupado!

Que noooo

¡Anda que no!

¡No! Minerva, es que además tu no sabes lo complejo que suele ser para el hablar de cosas personales, creeme que te has sacado la lotería con TODA esta conversación.

—No creo que valga demasiado la pena ponerle un nombre en tu vida, Minerva... —le acaricia la mejilla aun realmente tocado con que ella, de todo el mundo, le de el pésame y esté interesada en esto.

—Bueno, si ha muerto, ¿qué importa?

Él se ríe.

I—El nombre de la persona que no estaba interesada en Albus Dumbledore. Podrías hacer un libro con eso ¿Qué tal que vendes la historia a un periódico? El profeta te daría millones. "¿Quien robó el corazón a Albus Dumbledore?". Ahora mismo, da igual —bromea un poco, sonrojándose porque... es que no le va a decir y prefiere no decirle que inventarse un nombre

Minerva le mira sinceramente un poco desconsolada porque... obviamente, como ya sabe, como le dijo a Pomona... solo hay un nombre tras esa descripción y acaba de dejarle bastante BASTANTE claro que no es el suyo en lo absoluto.

Ojos en blanco.

—Está bien...

Es que... pff! Gellert, ayúdame! ¡Porque es que mírale la cara! Está decepcionada. ¡Es eso! DECEPCION.

Cambia de tema, mejor pregúntale por ella. Podría balancear eso.

Es que... ¿y si ella ha estado enamorada de alguien más?

Pues eso balancearia como mínimo y acabaríais los dos decepcionados

—¿Tú también estuviste enamorada de alguien más? —ahí tienes la pregunta, puesta de la manera más transparente que es posible. Lee lo que quieras de ella.

Le mira de reojo. Le mira a los ojos, y de verdad no podría en este sentido mirarte de manera más sincera y azul.

Porque no, ningún hombre ha sido jamás como él. Lo que no significa que no le hayan llamado la atención otros hombres o que en toda su vida la devoción haya sido igual de intensa. Ha habido... épocas. ¿Pero enamorada realmente enamorada? Ni siquiera hay alguien a quien poder comparar

Ni siquiera ha notado que ha dicho también y "de alguien más" en la misma frase.

Sí, sí ha notado el de alguien más como que él sabe perfecto que ella está enamorada de él y lo ha estado siempre... y se refiere a otra persona además de él y el también, sinceramente, no se lo cree. Pero ha sido bonito, gracias.

Suspiro.

—Supongo que... en alguna medida —se encoge de hombros, al menos eso suena menos patético.

Albus Dumbledore no es ni la mitad de lo frio que Minerva cree y es un poco triste que crea que lo es, pero bueno. Él se humedece los labios, porque no le es tan simple, por alguna razón, no ser... el todo para Minerva. Pero sabe que no lo es, lo tiene tremendamente claro.

—¿Quién es? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Ya lo sabes.

—El muggle sin ropa interior... —y es que aún tiene el cinismo de torcer la boca.

—Bueno, eso fue un poco distinto.

—A que a él no le criticas por no usarla —protesta un poco.

—Él es un Highlander, sassenach.

—¿Y? Yo soy un sassenach... ¿al menos fue delicado y cariñoso contigo cuando profanó tu... intimidad?

Ella le mira fijamente y él le sostiene la mirada, porque es que... ¡es que!

—No.

Albus frunce el ceño en automático con esa respuesta.

—Y qué es lo que... —bufa un poquito y suspira—. Vale, vale... quizás eso es justamente lo que te enamoró de el.

Minerva aprieta los ojos porque además ahora no quiere contarle esa historia, o sea... violines y champagne en Paris! Seguro hasta tuvieron velas y fue en un baño de espuma en una se esas bañeras enormes que tanto le gustan.

—Es que como te haya lastimado.. ¿Cuándo fue esto? —pregunta y es que ¿desde cuando tienes derecho a ponerte así porque Minerva hace o deshace?

No, fue en una cama normal y seguro le pasó como contigo y terminó antes de tiempo. Quizás también susuró el nombre de Gellert que es más fácil confundir con Griselda. Bueno, pero ella y su imaginación...

—¿Cuándo fue qué?

—Pues toda esta historia de amor violento en el granero.

—No fue una historia de amor —aprieta los ojos con lo de violento y lo del granero.

—Fue una historia de... sexo hormonal en el granero —que ya hubieras querido tener tu con Gellert. Quizás no seguirías hablando con él.

Ella vuelve a apretar los ojos.

—Tampoco es muy importante ahora mismo —es decir, sí, más o menos, vas bien.

—¡Cielos! ¿Cómo es que yo no me enteré de esa historia a tiempo?

—Porque es una historia horrible comparada con una cita en Paris...

—¿Cita en París? Te estás imaginando cosas —se ríe—. Fue bastante terrible.

—No fue peor que la mía, creeme.

—Dime… ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué tuvo de peor? Vamos... estamos hablando de citas que pasaron hace... bueno, en tu caso, menos años. Pero si... veinte.

—Fue al terminar la escuela...

—Ya que dijiste, voy a librarme de Albus Dumbledore para siempre y aquí estamos... —le sonríe, peinándola un poco.

Minerva suspira porque... sí tuvo un poco que ver con eso. Con saber que no iba a volver a verle todos los días, encontrándole en los pasillos o practicando para ser animago en su despacho o en clase... Y te libraste de él DOS años

—Acababan de darme trabajo en el ministerio, te escribí para agredecer que me promocionaras y me respondiste sobre lo orgulloso que estabas de que lo hubiera logrado y me deseaste suerte en un futuro largo y prometedor. Dijiste que me echarías de menos —explica y eso sonó como un hecho aun más desalentador y plausible todavía.

—¡Tú no sabes lo que te extrañé los dos años que tardaste en volver! —de hecho quizás si que lo sepa, debe haberle escrito cartas.

Suspira porque... en ese momento, OBVIAMENTE no sabía que iban a ser dos años, ella suponía que iba a ser toda una vida.

—Volvía a estar en casa con mis padres y al terminar el verano me esperaba el ministerio. Mis amigos estaban también ahí y la verdad, estabámos celebrando. Siempre hay... no sé qué fiestas de la cosecha o lo que sea en los pueblos muggles y suelen ser... suele haber matanzas de animales y ferias de productos agrícolas y bailes en las noches regados con alcohol destilado en casa.

—Alcohol destilado en casa... cielos contigo y los muggles. También había highlanders sin ropa interior...

—Sí, aunque los adolescentes solían... aborrecer bastante todo eso. Las fiestas en la iglesia, ya sabes. Así que... solíamos irnos "pronto". Al estar yo internada todo el curso, mi padre se sentía... culpable o prepcupado de que no encajara bien en la comunidad y sabía bien que yo era lo bastante sensata para dejarme ir de todos modos. Muchas veces con mis hermanos de paquete.

—Tu padre y la iglesia, es verdad... así que te dejaba salir de noche a las fiestas paganas...

—Sí y a esta edad... mis hermanos ya eran bastante mayores como para tener us propios grupos de amigos, o para irse por su cuenta, no lo recuerdo la verdad... el caso es que había un juego. Siempre jugaban a ese juego y yo lo detestaba.

—¿Qué juego?

—Uno estúpido con una botella que a medida que crecímos se volvió más estúpido.

—¿De besarse? —Albus debe dejar de leer las revistas muggles también

—Al principio era así, sí, pero por entonces ya no era solo eso si no que íbas a la parte de atrás del granero mientras todos los demás se quedaban fuera en principio vigilando que no vinieran los adultos y escuchando y... la verdad es que parte de la gracia era interrumpir en el momento incómodo.

—Oh... no te imagino jugando eso aquí! —levanta las cejas.

—Ni ahí, jugué una única vez y creo que fue más culpa del alcohol —y del pelo pelirrojo de McAfortunado—. Y de que me iba a ir a vivir trágicamente a Londres que pasó.

—Jugaste UNA vez y te acostaste con él. Una mujer de contrastes

—Y acabaron todos desmemorizados...

Albus se MUERE de risa. Y bueno, puede que la botella se moviera también convenientemente... piensa para si misma.

—¿El McMuggle también?

—Desde luego.

—¿Qué? ¿Él cree que no se acostó contigo esa vez? Pobre.

—No estaba en mi momento más lúcido... —igualmente está sonrojada y avergonzada porque es que es súper patético y más aun con una bloody cita en París a la luz de la luna, seguro después de habes estado hablando y riendo toda la tarde.

Él sonríe igual, escuchándola

—Y de todos modos, para como fue, seguro el prefiere no recordarlo tampoco.

—No pudo ser peor que yo ayer terminando a los... cinco segundos.

—¿Esta es una competición? porque quiero decirte que acabamos vomitando.

—Cielos —se ríe un poco más, apretando los ojos —. Vale, tú ganas

—Gracias.

—¿Y volvieron alguna vez a... hacerlo?

—Yo me fuí a Londres y conoci a Elphinstone…

—Ah... él. Igualmente con él no...

Ella le mira de reojo... y no estoy segura de que con él no. Aunque si eso quieres pensar...

—¿Con Mefistófeles? ¿De verdad?

Aparta la cara y se sonroja

—¿Cuándo? Es decir... —suelta un poco el aire—. Urquat es un buen hombre, si, justo el... justo el tipo de hombre normal con el que...

—¿Qué?

Suspira, porque le parece un idiota. ¡Minerva podría hacerlo mucho mejor que eso! Ella le mira frunciendo el ceño

—E-Es que... —y es que el hombre no tenia nada de malo... nada. Un buen puesto, una infinita devoción por ella.

—¿El tipo de hombre normal que está a mi real nivel intelectual normal y al que deberían aspirar en mis mediocres pero acertadas y sensatas expectativas?

—Podrías hacerlo mucho mejor que él —la mirada reojo.

—Ya.

—¿De qué hablas, con nivel intelectual normal y mediocres y acertadas y sensatas expectativas?

—De lo que suenas con ese... "el tipo de hombre normal"

Desvía la mirada azul, girándose a mirar al techo.

—Es que no es más listo que yo. Ni creo que más divertido que yo. Pero seguramente él...

Minerva le sigue mirando, ve con cuidado que está enfadada. Él se humedece los labios.

—No sé, algo en él me hace pensar que es un rival mucho más digno de lo que aparenta.

La profesora McGonagall le mira aun sin sonreir porque no le parece que eso sea sincero.

—Y yo tengo que moverme y cuidarte más o un día sí vas a darle a él una oportunidad y... —la mira de reojo, porque ya se lo ha dicho Gellert, es muy bonito decirle que se largue con alguien más cuando no le hace caso—, ¿y después qué? Vas a irte.

—Bueno, eso es lo que tú quieres que haga, ¿no?

Es que por supuesto que NO. La mira de reojo,

—No, Minerva, por supuesto que no quiero que te vayas —susurra y se riñe porque eso NO es lo que debería responder pero ahora mismo está tan cerca... tanto que puede tocarla y besarla y abrazarla. Y es un poquito suya, para su terror, quizás de manera efímera. Estaba seguro, además, de que el día que se fuera, que tuviera bastante de él, si algún día llegaba ese trágico día, el reflejo de Minerva iba a venir a vivir a su cabeza con Gellert.

—¿Entonces a qué viene todo eso del hombre adecuado?

—A que tú mereces ser feliz, con un hombre completo, con la mitad de mi edad y la mitad de mis problemas. Tú no estás quebrada en dos —suspira cerrando los ojos.

—¡Y tú tampoco!

Sonríe porque es bonito que ella lo crea.

—¿En qué demonios estás quebrado?

—Yo me lo siento. ¿Por que querrías quedarte con alguien así? Atrapada en mí.

—Bloody sindrome de Estocolmo, por lo visto.

—Me da miedo que algún día pienses que arruinaste tu vida quedándote aquí —la mira del todo y sonríe un poco más.

—Esa es cosa mía y podría pasarme con cualquiera. Yo temo que a ti te pase conmigo y por eso crees que a mi me debe pasar lo mismo.

—Tú no eres la que hace trampa para retenerme. Cada. Vez. Dos años fue lo más... y te traje de vuelta.

—Entonces deberias centrar tus esfuerzos en convencerme de que no la arruiné en vez de echarme y retenerme.

Albus se ríe un poco, suavemente y ella sonríe.

—Te quiero, Minerva McGonagall. Mucho más de lo que crees —susurra.

La nombrada se sonroja con eso y está vez él sí que le besa. Aunque le duela todo, la besa todo lo bien besada que puede. No sé si van a ir tarde a cenar... O siquiera si se pasen por ahí, ¡lo cual está muy muy mal teniendo invitados!

Seguro pueden hacer que un elfo les suba algo... servicio de habitaciones

Ya, no, si por falta de comida no es el problema, es el asunto de dejar la escuela sin director y subdirectora... Ya usará Dumbledore el giratiempo para ir a hablar con Bonnefoy o algo así. Por ahora es que, olvídense de ir a cualquier sitio. Bautizarán la cama de Minerva con las mieles de su amor.

Henry tiene que robar ese giratiempo

¡No! no, es que Albus sin giratiempo es un problema... ¿¡cómo va a terminar su trabajo!?


	44. Chapter 44

Remus Lupin corre detrás de Sirius por el pasillo, alejándose de la puerta de McGonagall, sonriendo un poco idiotamente porque mira que el que se hayan ido sin castigo...

¿Ansiosito, lunático?

SÍ

—No... ¡No sé cómo nos libramos de esto!

—Con tu encanto y mi caradura.

—¡Le has sacado la lengua!

—Nah... —se ríe Sirius, Remus l mira de reojo y sonríe un poco, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Por?

—Porque hoy está de muy buen humor, pero en otra ocasión podrías terminar sin lengua.

—Y eso te preocupa especialmente —se ríe.

—Cállate —se sonroja un poco con ese asunto y Sirius se ríe otra vez—. ¿Q-Qué vamos a hacer ahora? —se rasca la nuca y se mira los pies.

—Pues... se nos ha estropeado un poco el pan original.

—Ehh... bueno, ya, pero... —ejem. Mejor. Esto es infinitamente mejor que el plan original.

—Seguro podemos improvisar algo.

Remus se sonroja un poquito y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos del pantalon, pensando...

—¿E-Esto es... una cita?

Sirius le mira de reojo y sonríe aunque... no está aun muy seguro de todo esto y... eso le incomoda un poco, lo cual es raro porque no suele incomodarse cuando sale con chicas, de hecho, está tan acostumbrado a eso que ya casi ni emoción tiene, es como un ritual.

—Solo si... queremos que lo sea.

—¿Y tu quieres que lo sea? —pregunta Remus.

Sirius se ríe un poco porque sabía que le preguntaría eso y sabe que, por ser Remus como es y como se tomaría cualquier otra respuesta, no hay niguna posibilidad de que le diga que no.

—Desde luego.

Remus sonríe sonrojándose un poco más y poniéndose aún más nervioso. De hecho de manera considerablemente silenciosa y sutil levanta un brazo y se pellizca el brazo solo para convencerse a si mismo que este no es un sueño raro de esos...

—¿Y tú? —vuelve a tomarle de los hombros.

—Claro que quiero. No estás jugando, ¿verdad? No es que te hayas puesto de acuerdo con James y Peter y vayan a salir de algun sitio de por aquí riéndose... ¿verdad?

—En realidad sí, ahora vendrán —beso rápido.

—¿Q-Qué? —traga saliva y se queda ahí estático con cara de susto, dando un pasito atrás nada más.

—Remus! Que no! —Sirius se ríe y se para tambié prefecto parpadea y le mira, ahora sin creerle del todo.

—Sería una broma horrenda pero si sí es una broma dime para que... bueno, deje de hacer el idiota.

—Ya lo sé, no lo es... ¿sabes qué? Vamos a escaparnos a Hogsmeade

—¿A-A Hogsmeade?

—Claro que sí, no va a ser una cita de verdad aquí.

—V-Vale —se sonroja un poco más y... es que ¿de verdad van a tener una cita? ¿EN SERIO? Sirius sonríe.

Si Minerva estuviera viendo esto negaría con la cabeza... tu tienes que ser la buena influencia, Remus, ¡no al revés!

Ya, ya, pero hoy... ¡es un día especial, Minnie!

—S-Solo que nadie más nos atrape, vamos a... calles solitarias o algo así —a la cabeza de puerco a encontrarse a Dumbledore.

—Pero... —tan desconsolado porque quería ir a la tetería esa rosa. Remus le mira de reojo... y se sonroja porque es tan...

—Vamos a donde quieras, por una vez que haremos algo así... prohibido —ahora si indígnate, Minerva. Como si no hicieran TODO EL RATO cosas prohibidas

—Una... vez —repite peligrosamente e igual tira de él a la estatua de la bruja que le falta un ojo.

—Quizás deberíamos pedirle a James su capa... —se piensa dejándose tirar igual.

—Demasiado explicaciones —es decir, prefiero hacer esto antes de ver a James y que se me caiga el mundo a los pies… ¡Pero hace unos minutos querías ir corriendo con él!

—T-Tampoco traigo dinero...—agrega. Querido, ni siquiera tienes realmente dinero

—No creerás de verdad que vas a pagar por nada en una cita conmigo...

—¿Por qué no? Es decir, claramente no es que salga contigo para que me pagues cosas...

—Claramente es justo por eso que lo haces —responde y Remus sonríe.

—E-Es que... no sé, supongo que siempre les pagas a las chicas las cosas cuando salen, solo...

—¿Yo? Nah, la que paga es la arpía, por eso salgo sobretodo con nacidas muggles.

—B-Bueno, un hombre lobo es... aún peor que todo eso junto.

—¡Desde luego que sí! —tan contento que está con eso. Remus aprieta los ojos, Sirius le mira de reojo y traga saliva.

—Aunque... a lo mejor no.

—Hombre y hombre lobo. No creo que sea necesario que le digas, ni que se entere.

—CLARO que se va a enterar. Lo que temo es que no le desagrade tanto.

—Sirius, soy la peor COSA que podrías elegir para salir —Remus niega con la cabeza.

—Nah, en serio.

—Claro que sí —hace los ojos en blanc —. Soy la peor combinación. No tengo sangre pura, mis padres son pobres, soy un chico y... bueno, el lobo.

—Nah, mira: eres encantador, aplicado y dócil, se te dan bien las artes oscuras, de hecho, formas parte de ellas y eso a mi familia les encanta. Lo único que no eres una sucia serpiente, pero seguro ya han desisitdo con eso, además está el peligro potencial de que me mates. Sí, creo que el mayor problema es que eres súper sexy y eso no es fácil de asimilar.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas, Sirius! —protesta sonrojándose.

Se riiiiie y Remus sonríe un poco también, porque Sirius siempre le hace sentir mejor.

—No voy a matarte.

—No te ayudas, Lunático, no te ayudas —suspiiiiiiira.

—Pero si quieres puedes decirle a tu madre que sí.

—Gracias.

—M-Mis padres... No sé qué dirían.

—¿Perdona? —tan ofendido—. Van a estar encantados, ¡si tu madre me adora! ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de las notas…? "te mando tarta de la que les gusta a tus amigos para que compartas con Sirius y los demás."

—Es... no es tan asíiiii —Remus se sonroja un poco, apretando los ojos.

—Es completamente así y eso que al que le gusta la tarta es a Peter...

—Ya le he dicho que debería mandar una solo para él... sí que les gustas. A ambos. Aunque James le hace más caso a mi padre con todo el asunto de los poltergeist

—Pero tuuuu de quién les hablaaaas es de miiiiii.

Remus se sonroja un poco más aún si acaso eso es posible.

—Y-Yo les hablo de ustedes, en general... de que son mis amigos —y tu madre nota que Sirius te ENCANTA.

—"Y Sirius dijo..." "Y Sirius hizo..." "Y entonces Sirius..." ¡Ala! ¡Quizás ella ya lo sabía! Bloody hell! ¡Lo sabía todo el bloody mundo menos yo!

—¡No lo sabía! ¡No lo sabía nadie! Solo McGonagall —le empuja un ppco

—Voy a escribirle yo a ella "cuánto hace que sabes que le gusto a tu hijo?" Y como me responda cualquier cosa que no sea "acabo de enterarme" vas a tener que decirle a Evans que pasas de ella y vas conmigo al baile.

—¡No le escribas! ¡No! No le digas... ¡Sirius! —sigue protestando apretando los ojos y sonrojándose... bueno, creo que manteniendo el profundo sonrojo que ya tiene—. ¡Ni me gustas tanto!

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Es una apuesta! —tan emocionado.

—¡Que no! —chillonea, sonrojándose más.

—Pues escríbele tú.

—Q-Quizás sí le escriba si... bueno, dependiendo de como vaya todo. Y le cuente.

—¿Puedo dibujar corazones en los márgenes de tu carta?

—Decididamente NO. ¡Deja de burlarte de mí! —protesta empujándole un poco otra vez—. No seas pesado, ¡no le pondría nada así!

Sirius se ríe, tropezando un poquito con el empujón.

—Le... le pondría. En realidad ni siquiera sé que le pondría, que... ¡yo qué sé! Seguro se preocuparía un montón igual.

—Porque siempre se preocupa de todo un montón. ¿Lo sacaste de ella, verdad?

—Se preocupa de todo un montón porque tiene por qué preocuparse... —sonríe igual—. Es… más preocupona que mi padre, sí. Aunque sí que creo que ella estaría menos sorprendida que mi padre.

—¿Veeees?

—Pero solo proque ella siempre pregunta un montón de cosas. ELLA habla de ti todo el rato y me pregunta un montón de cosas.

—¿Ella habla de mi? —levanta las cejas.

—Siempre me está preguntando qué haces o cómo nos llevamos, o que has dicho de una cosa o la otra —lo que quiere es que hables de él, querido.

—¡Oh! ¿Lo ves?

—Ugh, quizás si que sabía que me gustabas... —Es que ni siquiera lo había pensado, aprieta los ojos.

—¡Lo sabía todo el mundo!

—Pero es que según yo lo ocultaba MUY bien.

—Pues cómo ocultes así lo otro...

—No, no... ¡No!

—Me parece que eso es más difícil de imaginar —se ríe un poco otra vez

—¡Y es que el mundo entero no es mi madre! ¡Deja de agobiarme!

—Vale, vale, calma —Sirius le golpea la joroba de la estatua con la varita y dice el hechizo Dissendium, un pasadizo secreto se abre, el cual lleva al sótano de Honeydukes en Hogsmeade.

—De hecho me parece que tú... ya estabas haciendo cosas raras desde antes.

—¿Yo?

—Viéndome... así como así... y... ¡hoy entraste! Eso... ¡eso debe ser a propósito! ¡Y no estaba pensando en ti! —bien, Remus, bien.

—¿Viéndote? ¿Yo?

—¡Ugh! ¡Eres imposible! —tira de el metiéndose detrás de la estatua al pasadizo.

—Estabas... ¡OH POR MERLÍN!

—¡NO! —le tapa la boca con la mano. Es que la mirada nada más acusatoria y le tapa los ojos también—. N-No.

Es que Sirius acaba de caer en la cuenta de ello.

Ya, puedes pensarle un poco más al respecto y preguntarte desde cuando es que cada vez que hace eso, lo hace culpablemente pensando en tí.

De hecho intenta decir algo.

—¿Qué? —le quita un poco la mano, aunque no del todo

—¡No puedo creer que estuvieras haciendo eso conmigo y no me invitaras!

—¿Qu-Qué? ¿Cómo te iba a invitar, idiota?

—Pues ya sabes, solo diciendo... "¿Por qué no me ayudas, Canuto?" —anda, que te llega a decir eso y te mueres.

—No te... ugh, ¡no te iba a decir eso! —le empuja un poquito otra vez, pasándose una mano por el pelo.

—¡De eso me quejo!

Y es que ahora que la estatua cierra la puerta otra vez, están solos... en la oscuridad. Y Remus sabe que Sirius no le ve, pero él sí que le ve bastante bien.

Sirius está un poco sonrojado, la verdad

El sonrojo si que no lo ve, pero le distingue en la oscuridad, en claroscuros.

Y a solas en la oscuridad con el licántropo, igual sonríe un poco a pesar de lo libro de terror que podría ser eso.

Si le vieras, notarías los OJOS que te está echando otra vez.

—¿Querrás... probarlo un dia?

—¿T-Tú e-en quien... Piensas, en general? —pregunta a la vez y se le acelera el corazón solo con pensar en Sirius tocándole... ahí debajo.

—No lo sé, generalmente en chicas —o al menos eso era hasta hace unos días.

—A-Alguna vez te ha gustado un chico, Sirius? —se le acerca un poco, con cuidado.

—No...

—¿Y... e-estás seguro de que te gusto? —pregunta y ahora le tienes muy cerca.

—En realidad...

—¿N-No estás seguro? —parpadea y le escruta un poco la expresión.

—Es difícil —baja la mirada, aunque la oscuridad ayuda.

—¿Qué es difícil? —pregunta y da un par de pasitos hacia atrás.

—Esto... Remus... Necesito hablar con James —aprieta los ojos dándose cuenta de repente porque esa pregunta ha sido un poco intensa.

—No tenemos que ir a Hogsmeade si no quieres... ¿quieres ir a buscarle? —Remus se recarga en la pared.

—No.

—¿Qué quieres decirle a James? —pregunta con un tono de voz evidentemente más cauteloso —. ¿O-O que quieres que te diga él?

—Yo no... Yo... No puedo. Remus, es que todo ha sido un poco repentino. Estoy seguro que te quiero. Te quiero mucho, hasta hace unos días como uno de mis mejors amigo, como un hermano... como a una de mis piernas o de mis manos.

—¿Qué no puedes? —pregunta aún mirándole, recargado en la pared, pensando en... que seguro es que no puede normalizar esto así, en un segundo. Sirius no era... homosexual. Seguramente él, Remus, estaba haciendo que tuviera ideas raras.

—Perder a James... perder a Peter... perderte a ti. Yo no tengo familia, Remus —explica Sirius muy serio, Remus toma aire, y se le acerca un poquito otra vez.

—Vamos a buscarles y a... vamos a olvidarnos de todo esto.

—Es que... no, porque... no quiero olvidarme de esto, pero... y si no... ¿Y si no lo aceptan? Puedo patearle el culo al mundo entero por lo que creo pero no puedo patearles el culo a ellos... ¿Y si además acabo cagándola y haciendote daño de algún modo como siempre hago con las chicas? Bastantes problemas tienes tú.

—Es que no lo van a aceptar. Nadie. Es la peor de las maldiciones del mundo. Ya bastante haces con ser mi amigo y hacer que me olvide de ella. Y ellos por ser mis amigos siendo yo... un chico más o menos normal. Y-Yo tampoco puedo perderte a ti ni a James ni a Peter...

—¿Cómo sabes que no lo harán? —intenta mirarle a los ojos ahora que se le acostumbran ya un poco a la oscuridad.

—No sé, porque soy yo. No sé.

—¡Esa no es una razón!

—La es.

—Claro que no... No debí decirte esto —se lamenta.

—No, no... Es que prefiero saberlo y que me digas que te preocupa y que... Bueno, que no puedes. No pasa nada, lo entiendo.

—¡No digo que no pueda!

—No, yo... en serio no pasa nada. No saben nada, no tiene que ocurrir nada —y trata en serio de no sonar ni decepcionado ni nada, un poco plano. Claro que esto distaba bastante de besuquearse en el pasillo como estaba imaginando.

—Es que no es que no pueda, ¡sí que me gustas y sí que puedo! ¡Y sí hubiera ido a ayudarte esta mañana y quiero ir a Hogsmeade!

Remus se humedece los labios y se acerca, directo a besarle. Sirius le abraza cuando lo hace. Él se le separa del beso solo un instante más tarde y le abraza del todo, a lo que Sirius le aprieta contra sí.

—¿Estás bien?

—S-Sí. Sí. Lo siento. N-No... No es fácil para mí tampoco y sé que es raro para ti.

—Ya lo sé.

—Sería más fácil ser normal.

—Sí, pero a veces... Ya sé que no puedes entenderlo porque ser así no es tu elección, pero a veces vale la pena no serlo —responde Sirius y Remus le aprieta más contra sí y lloriquea un poco, en silencio—. Vamos... —le acaricia la espalda, consolándole.

El drama de Remus, lo siento. Se limpia los ojos y se calma un poco unos segundos más tarde, separándose del abrazo.

—Tranquilo, en serio, a ti todo esto te parece horrible pero es lo que te hace ser quien eres.

—E-Es que ya bastante era con ser hombre lobo, como para agregarle que me gustes tú y te haga la vida dificil... —se limpia la cara con la manga.

—Pero si no me la haces tú me aburro y voy a fastidiar a quejicus hasta que me castigan así que... —responde encogiéndose de homrbos y Remus se ríe igual, relajándose.

—¿T-Tu estás bien, Sirius?

—Aun quiero hablar con James y aun quiero ir a Hogsmeade... y no necesariamente en ese orden.

—Vamos a Hogsmeade, venga... —Remus se humedece los labios otra vez, y le toma de la mano.

—Vamos —Sirius le acaricia un poco con el pulgar.

Remus sonríe otra vez, tirando un poco de él volviendo a ponerse nerviosito proque... de nuevo, esto era una cita.

—¿Qué sueles hacer en citas con las chicas? —pregunta un poco más adelante en el camino.

—Ir a la tetería esa rosa, les encanta ir ahí.

—Oh... Creo que nunca he entrado.

—Claro que sí, Madamme Tudipié se llama.

—Ya, ya... James suele quejarse —sonríe—. ¿Vas a llevarme a mí también ahí para... hacer todo el concepto "cita con Sirius"?

—¿No quieres?

—Sí que quiero —(advierto que James va a reirse seis horas de ellos)

—¿Lo que quieres es reírte de mis citas?

—No, lo que quiero es... tener una cita. Contigo. Y como no sé qué va a pasar después de que hables con James... —sonríe de igual manera.

—Vale, vale... aunque esto va ser raro.

—Sirius... esto va a ser raro igual, hagamos lo que hagamos. Y la gente nos va a mirar... y a cuchichear por ahí.

—Ah, no por eso —igual se ríe.

—Bueno y porque es raro en sí... estar solos y... pff, en una cita.

—En realidad... —le mira de reojo y es que en serio, sabe que las citas tienen que ser raras por todo eso que implican pero... hace tiempo que no lo siente demasiado.

—¿Qué?

—Las citas siempre son raras

—Nunca he tenido una... bueno, fuera de hoy con las chicas.

—En realidad es muy fácil —sonríe.

—Eso lo dices tú que has ido mil veces con todas esas chicas tontas.

—Eso lo digo yo porque lo único que tienes que hacer es sonrojarte y reírte y ser encantador... y todo eso se te da súper bien. Ah, y besarme esporádicamenre.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas! —se sonroja y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Veees? —muere de risa de nuevo.

—Me haces sentir como una de esas chicas tontas y como todo esto solo fuera algo... raro y un poco tonto también.

—Vale, vale... ¿qué... quieres que diga entonces? ¿O cómo quieres que esto sea?

—N-No sé... te diría... que quisiera que esto fuera especial y distinto a lo que haces con ellas. Pero creo que...

—¿Ya lo es? ¡De lejos!

—No vale decir que es porque soy un hombre lobo.

—¿Te parece poco eso?

—Vale, yo tampoco antes había salido con un hombre, que además es perro y mi mejor amigo —Remus se ríe.

—Ahí está, justo en ese punto exacto.

—Entonces... puede ser una cita de verdad y normal.

—No —niega.

—¿Por?

—Porque uno va a una cita a conocerse, a gustarse, a impresionarse y a pasarselo bien pero yo ya te conozco, ya me gustas y ya me pareces impresionante... así que solo queda lo de pasarselo bien.

—O-Oh... —se sonroja—. Oh. ¿I-Impresionante?

—Oh, sí —se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco—. Tú no has visto como me miras...

—¡¿Q-Qué?!

—Bueno, no todo el tiempo.

—¿C-Cómo te miro?

—Cuando quieres un beso... o más bien planeas besarme. Como un depredador —como un lobooooo. Seh, pero Sirius ya sabe que no le gusta mucho que le digan eso o que tiene actitud de lobo.

—¿Q-Qué? C-Como... yo... ¡No! ¡No te miro de ninguna forma! Si nunca te... ¡he dado nada!

—Como ayer, cuando me estaba poniendo el pijama...

—A-Ayer estabas DESNUDO, ¡eso no vale! — Remus debe casi ser capaz de iluminar el pasadizo entero de lo rojo que se ha puesto.

—Ah, bueno, un poco —se sonroja también. ¿Cómo es estar un poco desnudo, Sirius?

—¡N-No! No un poco, un... desnudo del todo. Y te... te... ¡se te levantó!

—Bloody hell... un... poco también —no le mira porque fue un error de cálculo.

—Esta mañana que estaba abajo de la cama... James dijo...

—¿Eh?

—Insinuó que ustedes dos habían hablado.

—Sí, ayer... hablamos un poco en el bosque —ya deben llegar a la trampilla de Honeydukes

—¿De mi? —pregunta Remus acercándose y mirando a ver por donde era que se abría.

—Ehm... sí, también de ti.

—Ugh... Ugh —protesta sacando la varita y moviéndola para levantar la trampilla.

—¡Espera! —Sirius le toma del brazo para detenerle cuando ve que va a hacer eso

—¿Qué? —se detiene a la mitad y la trampilla se cierra.

—Es que... luego fuera... va a ser un poco... —sonríe y le toma de las solapas de la chupa de cuero acercándole a si—. Más complicado —susurra tremendamente cerca

Remus le deja hacer mirándole de reojo por un instante la mano en la solapa. Para cuando vuelve la mirada al frente ya está así de cerca y así de... así. Se le acelera el corazón y abre un poco los labios.

Y Sirius le besa otra vez antes de ue pueda pensar de masiado. Remus cierra los ojos y le pone las manos en el pecho, sin empujarle, de hecho acariciándole distraídamente el pecho un poquito mientras le besa de vuelta, tan feliz con este asunto.

Seguro va a ser un beso largo y guarro porque ni hay nadie ni tiene prisa ahora mismo.

Vale, Remus de cero a cien en unos cuantos segundos.

Bueno, tu al menos te has calmado esta mañana, querido.

Igualmente, las hornonaaaaas. Y además es que ugh, Sirius sigue besando muy bien. Mira, Sirius, si querías un gemido, ahora si tienes tu gemido a medio beso

¡Ahora! ¡AHORA!

Sip. Ahora que están solitos y empalmados.

Buf... ¡¿quién es luego el frustrante?!

Sirius y sus señales contradictorias. ¡Remus no es el frustrante! Aunque ahora mismo nos quieran convencer de ello.

Pues es que no hace lo que Sirius quiere.

Cuando Remus se escucha a si mismo gemir, es que toma cierta conciencia de si mismo, separándose un poquito del beso, llevándose las manos a las regiones vitales, con la respiración agitada y notado que no podría estar más ridículamente excitado.

Debes notar las de Sirius también con lo ridiculamente cerca que están.

Y con esa poca claridad mental que tiene ahora es que le pone una mano encima a las de Sirius para... tocarle, si, no hay otra explicación.

Sirius da un salto porque no esperaba esto ahora... las chicas suelen ser un poco menos directas. Bueno, no todas en realidad, pero no suelen dejarle ni hacerle esto en la primera cita, aunque como tu mismo has dicho, con lo que le llegas a conocer, esto ya no es una PRIMERA cita para nada. Y admite, Black, que rara vez tienes taaaaaaaaaaaantas ganas con solo un beso, que los sueños te atormentan.

—¿Q-Qué? —se las arregla para conectar un poco el cerebro y hablar.

Vuelve a besarle y a empujarle un poco contra la pared para no pensar en sus sueños tormentosos… y seguir en uno.

Remus lee toma de la cintura y le repega contra sí.

Es que sí que debe buscar fricción con las caderas y como en una de esas la fricción sea la correcta, ahí tienes otro gemido, bastante fuerte y claro que ayuda como una flecha directa, creo que se separa del beso porque es que le falta el aire.

Y es que ahí está, puro instinto. Mueve las caderas rítmicamente contra él, sosteniéndole con las dos manos de la cintura... un poquito fuera de control para ser Remus. Puedes ver la sombra animal del lobo en sus movimientos

—Sigue... sigue un poco más, ¡no pares! —sonríe un poco en la oscuridad, tomando aire e igual moviéndose intentando seguirle acompasadamente. Remus hace un sonidito gutural muy parecido a un gruñido—. Ah... vamos, Remus... voy a... voy...

—Shite, Sirius... ufff... —en su vida ha estado tan excitado y menos aún frente a alguien. Es que le repega más contra si y echa la cabeza atrás. Para su horror, si que va aullar.

Sirius ya está haciendo un desastre, manchándo sus pantalones porque iba a abrirselos, pero no le ha dejado pensar lo suficiente.

Le toma a Remus unos buenos segundos más de movimientos descontrolados y más erráticos, que soltar un largo aullido de lobo y hacer también un incómodo desastre.

Sirius está maravillado con el aullido.

Remus está COMPLETAMENTE AVERGONZADO con el aullido. Aprieta los labios y aún mira hacia arriba... a-acababa de aullar?! Aullar?! Ugh! Le suelta de la cintura, y es que aún le tiemblan las piernas y siente toquecitos eléctricos en la baja espalda.

—Oh... por... Merlín! ¡Acabas de aullar! —se acomoda el pantalón pegajoso.

—Ugh... ¡No! —manos a la cara.

—¡Sí! ¡Como lobo! ¡Aunque lo odies!

—¡No, no! Ugh! H-ha salido solo...

Sirius se ríe y le besa sobre las manos.

—¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡No te rías! —sonríe un poco igual sin poder evitarlo.

—Auuuu —susurra flojito.

—Nooo! Siriussss! —le tapa la boca él.

Sirius se ríe.

—Fue un... Grito diferente.

—Claro, claro...

—¡Para nada así como dices! ¡Y no le digas a nadie!

De repente se oye ruído al otro lado de la trampilla porque es que... joder, no puede aullar ahí abajo y que no se entere todo el mundo.

Les hace dar un SALTO.

Sí, de hecho. Hasta aquí llegó tu cita en Hogsmeade por hoy porque Sirius le toma de la mano y se lo lleva corriendo de vuelta a Hogwarts

Remus, que es muy rápido en reaccionar cuando se trata de cerrar cosas, lanza un hechizo que va a hacer que la trampilla quede cerrada hasta que él no vuelva, creo yo. Corriendo detrás de Sirius. Y joder, el iba a limpiarse los pantalones. Ahora ni tiempo

Es que Sirius no se ha enterado del hechizo además.

Mira, de igual manera... es que ha sido absolutamente genial.

Bueno, nos alegra que te haya gustado aunque no fuera el estereotipo de cita con Sirius que pediste.

Es que le da igual, la ha pedido proque supone que a Sirius le gusta tener citas así, él quería una cita que fuera especial y creo que lo ha conseguido con el aullido.

Lo ha conseguido con todo

—¡Me debes... una ida... a la casa... de té esa! —suelta Remus cuando llegan de nuevo a la estatua de la bruja tratando de recuperar el aliento

—Vale, vale, ¡lo que tú quieras!

Remus sonríe un poco, y aún así con la respiración entrecortada se acerca a él... y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

Sirius se ríe, dejándose. Él le sonríe y se humedece los labios, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias, Sirius... ha sido genial.

—¡Oh! Bollocks! —se acuerda de repente.

—¿Qué?

—Tenia que obligarte a decir que tú eres genial antes de ello.

—¿Q-Que yo qué? —sonríe igual y la verdad es que ahora mismo... se siente un poquito genial.

—Que eres genial.

—Tú también —sonríe más. Es que tan sincero que se lo dice, pero Sirius Black no necesita más ego, creeme.

Remus suspira un poco, antes de... vale, no, va a limpiarse los pantalones antes.

—Vale, ya que se ha estropeado el plan... ¿que tal si vamos a cambiarnos y a buscar a James y Peter para comer algo?

—Mmm? ¿Comer qué? Ah... sí, ¿con James y Peter? Vale... —Remus termina de limpiarse sacando un poco la lengua de lado.

—O sea, no es que quisiera ir contigo solo para... eso —que tengas que aclararlo no ayuda.

—Ya, yo... quería un poco ir contigo para eso también —Remus se ríe un poquito.

—O sea, lo que digo es que... —se detiene.

—E-Es decir, es más o menos... justo lo que quería —admite, sonrojándose un poco—. O sea es que hablar y estar juntos, estamos juntos todo el rato.

—A veces me olvido de que no eres una chica... y lo genial que es eso.

—¡Cómo vas a olvidarte que no soy una chica! —protesta un poco ofendido con eso.

—A ellas les... tienes que decir ciertas cosas.

—Ahh... bueno por lo visto yo tampoo se qué hacer con una chica —le sonríe y es que era verdad, para hablar y eso, podían hacerlo con James y Peter, si lo que quería era besuquearle y hacer esas cosas que eran raras con los otros dos.

—Porque nunca lo has intentado... —ojos en blanco.

—Sí, si es verdad... —se ríe

—Y como te dé por intentarlo ahora...

—¿A-Ahora? Oh... —vacila porque ese es un tema peliagudo en realidad—. B-Bueno... ese asunto

—¿Aja?

—Pues... eso... bueno, no sé... —se humedece los labios.

Sirius levanta las cejas por que no se imaginaba que él sería el que pondria problemas con eso, Remus se revuelve un poquitín porque no, evidentemente no es el el problema.

—E-Es que ya sé yo que... a ti te gusta muchísimo salir con chicas y todo eso

—Ehm... sí, bueno... sí. Claro.

—Y-Y seguro... vas a querer seguir haciéndolo —se pasa la mano por el pelo, nervioso, mientras caminan.

—No tenemos porqué hablar de esto ahora —tú has sacado el tema, ¡perro tonto!

—Yo... e-entiendo que quieras seguir saliendo con chicas y... no me... importa, sal con chicas también si quieres, puedo... puedo vivir con ello —no puedes, te lo advierto, pero... las intenciones son buenas.

—¿En serio? —no le creaaas! Remus se humedece los labios porque... no. Pero quiere gustarle y no quiere parecer una carga para él—. ¡Sí eres genial! ¡Las chicas siempre protestan de eso!

—P-Pues quizás a ellas no les guste la idea de que salgas conmigo también... bueno sí es que salimos y eso. Quizás... no tengas que decirles ni nada —se ríe un poco, sonrojándose más.

—¿Por qué no? —Frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué no que? ¿No debes decirles? Pues así te ahorras un problema...

—Mmmm...

—¿No? Puedes salir con ellas y hacer con ellas, porque ya sé que no vas a dejar de hacerlo, pero ellas no van a estar felices con eso...

—No lo sé. Ya veremos.

—Bueno... solo si quieres hacerlo.

—Mmm... —es que aun nota algo raro aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Que... no sé, ¿qué quieres tú?

—No quiero que yo sea... un problema o algo que te quita cosas o así.

Sirius suspira porque ya le conoce, él y sus historias de no ser una molestia.

—O sea es que no te imagino sin salir con chicas, Sirius —le mira, porque es fácil pensar en ello, ni siquiera tiene que hacer un largo análisis—. Estoy pensándolo ahora mismo y no voy a decirte que no salgas con nadie, ¿por qué ibas a no salir con nadie y sí salir conmigo y no al revés?

—Porque... ¿oyes tu tono de voz?

—¿Qué tiene mi tono de voz? —se lleva la mano al cuello.

—Decepción.

—Ugh, No!

—Lo dices como si no te conociera.

—Ugh, ¡eso es un inconveniente con esto! ¡Me conoces bien! E-ES que... ugh

—No es un inconveniente.

—Sí lo es, porque no puedo decirte cosas distintas a lo que pienso... en serio puedo sobrevivir con que salgas con chicas, he sobrevivido así por meses.

—No es lo mismo.

—Lo es... uno poco.

—No... No lo es.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no es como que lo que ha pasado sea... nada.

Remus sonríe un poco, porque... es que claro que lo que le preocupa es Sirius. Y por supuesto que no es que para él sea nada, ¡si le acaba de voltear el mundo de cabeza!

—No, e-es verdad que es mucho mejor que nada.

—Y tanto bien puede hacer como mal.

—¿Por qué habría de hacer mal?

—Pues porque... es mucho más que nada.

—Eso es bueno, Sirius —asegura, realmente muy convencido, mirándole y deteniéndole del brazo

—Eso espero —suspira.

—No, es muy bueno, es bueno que sea más que nada... yo estaría mucho muchísimo más asustado... —le mira a los ojos.

—¿Por?

—Porque te daría igual.

—¿Eh? —es que no te está entendiendo.

—Que si ha pasado algo que es mucho más que nada implica que es... importante.

—Pues lo es... ¿o no?

—¡Claro que lo es! —sonrie

—Entonces porque me... ¡no me marees! —protesta un poco.

—¿Marearte yo? ¡Tú!

—Aun no sé qué les vamos a decir —cambia de tema.

—Oh... e-eso. Bueno, no sé, no sé de verdad si haya que decirles...

—¿No?

—P-Pues... —es que lo que no quiere es que... James no quiera, o Peter...

—¿Y qué quieres? ¿Mantenerlo en secreto?

—A-Aunque si se enteran luego... ya se había enojado pro eso —se humedece los labios.

—Podemos... esperar unos días si quieres, a ver —se pasa una mano por el pelo porque además quiere hablar con James.

—No, no... no —Remus suspira porque es que... ha dicho hace un rato…

—¿Seguro? No pasa nada.

—Solo quiero... quiero saber qué vamos a hacer si James dice que no —y es que ya sabe que el problema real no es Peter, Peter va a aceptar lo que sea que acepte James.

—¿No quieres que sea tu amante secreto?

—Si James dice que no... sí —sonríe un poco de lado y se sonroja

—No creo que diga que no.

—¿No? —sonríe un poquito mordiéndose el labio.

—No, esta mañana me dijo él que debia salir contigo.

—¿¡Q-Qué?!

—Sí, de hecho, cuando fuimos a buscar a las chicas así que... Acabo de recordarlo.

—¿P-Por qué? O sea cómo... lleegaron a esa conclusión

—Porque... o sea, bueno. Yo qué sé —risas.

—Nooo! ¡Sí que debes saber!

—Supongo que por lo que ha venido pasando…

—Ugh... ¿sabes? Prefiero que hablen de una vez y le digas todo. "Remus es homosexual y raro y le gusto", de una buena vez.

—¿Sí? Pues la verdad es que ahora me hace gracia ser tu amante secreto. Nunca he tenido una relación secreta con nadie y parece divertido.

—¿Pero no vas a hablar con James?

Sirius se encoge de hombros. Sinceramente, no sé qué le pasa. Creo que debería tomar menos azúcar o algo. Solo lo hace porque es divertido.

—Y-Y... p-pero... es que van a enojarse Sirius.

—Nah, solo unos días

—V-Vale... pero... E-Entonces no puedes hacer nada así... de... nada. No puedes meterte a mi cama ni darme besos ni NADA

—Mmmm... —vale, ya no parece tan divertido—. Bueno, sí que puedo, pero a escondidas

Remus se sonroja un poco y piensa que quizás... bueno, quizás sea mejor tener toda una relación a escondidas que el que todo el mundo lo sepa.

Y ahora aprenderás porque no es una buena idea confiarle un secreto a Sirius Black. Le doy quince segundos.

Entran a la sala común de Gryffindor.

Vale. Que sean tres

Remus dice la contraseña y se abre el cuadro dejandoles pasar.

"Eh, señora gorda, sabe qué?"

O sea ¿tal cual?

Casi. Seguro es un "Eeeeh... nada"


	45. Chapter 45

Quiero decir que James está esperándoles jugando con Peter frente a la chimenea... con el mapa abierto… Y lo guarda de golpe, de hecho quizás hasta lo tira al suelo. Remus se SONROJA como si no hubiera mañana.

—Anda... ¡mira quien vuelve!

—Heeeey! —saluda Sirius tan feliz, acercándose.

Remus no se les acerca del todo, sonrojándose un poco más y haciendo como que se distrae con una cosa que hay en uno de los escritorios pero le sale FATAL

Peter levanta la cabeza hacia ellos y mir a James de reojo, que sonríe un poquito, mira a Remus, mira a Peter... MIRA a Sirius con una mirada así super significativa

Sirius es que... le guiña un ojo y el problema es que James se MUERE de ganas de hablar con él.

—¿Y... cómo les fue con las chicas?

Remus, con esa pregunta, va y se sienta por allá... mirando un libro así de manera super casual. Peter aun le mira de reojo porque... ¿qué está haciendo, porque no se acerca? Sirius se queda un momento con cara de "¿Chicas? ¿Qué chicas? ¡Ah! Sí, ¡que había chicas!"

—Bien... bien. Aunque estaban más interesadas en él que en mi, tío, un desastre.

—Anda, ¿no me digas? Tal como pasa cuando salen conmigo —James se ríe haciendo los ojos en blanco.

—Más quisieras, chaval.

—Bueno y qué, ¿a dónde se las llevaron? —James se cruza de brazos y mira a Peter con una sonrisa.

—Al lago, a ver el barco de Drumstang, es bastante chupi —las expresiones casposas que molaban en los setenta. Nunca viene mal un poco de contexto histórico introducido como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Aja... ¿y después? —James asiente.

—Nada, a dar una vuelta por ahí.

James se humedece los labios y le sigue mirando interesado. Luego mira a Remus.

—Eh, ¿y tu qué haces allá?

Sirius y Peter le miran también

—Venga, que... ¿no te ha gustado tu cita o qué? —insiste James. Remus es que se sonroooooja y se revuelve un poco.

—Ehm... no si, sí que me... sí que me ha gustado, solo es que... vi este libro aquí que está fuera de lugar y...

La sonriiiisa acusatoria de Sirius. Remus les mira, mira a Sirius un segundo, se sonroja un MONTÓN, se gira al libro.

—¿De qué hablas?, si ese libro siempre está ahí —James se ríe y se levanta.

—Pero hace rato que ellas se fueron... —explica Peter un poco más llanamente porque no caba de entender muy bien, o más bien no acaba de poder digerir el concepto y necesita clara confirmación.

—Ah, sí, bueno, pero queríamos ir a Hogsmeade —responde Sirius.

—Los dos... solos —hace notar James.

—No iba a enseñarles ese pasadizo a ellas bastante me machacasteis cuando se lo mostré a RoseMary.

—Voy a ir a buscar a Evans. Saben dónde está? —Remus se levanta de golpe, HISTÉRICO.

James parpadea con cara de... what the hell?! Sin esperarse, en primera la histeria y en segunda que... ¡¿a Evans?!

—¿A Evans? —pregunta Peter.

—E-Es algo de la prefectura y... nada, no importa... no es grave. Ehm... Slytherin. Debe estar allá, ¿no?

James bufa con ese comentario frunciendo el ceño y dejando de sonreir tanto

—Tío, no seas cruel, estabamos en ley de hielo con ella, ¿recuerdas? —le riñe Sirius.

—¿C-Con... qué? —ugh. Se sienta otra vez y es que está nervioso, de verdad.

—Bueno, ¿y al final te has liado con ellas? —pregunta Peter a Remus, porque Sirius ha dicho que les gustaba él.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Yo?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Está hecho un semental! —palmada a la espalda de Sirius.

—Anda... ¿qué? —pregunta James descolocado, mirando a Sirius así como intensamente.

—¡Hasta se ha corrido en mis pantalones y ha soltado un aullido que menudo susto nos hemos llevado todos! —sigue.

—¿En tus pantalones? —pregunta Peter.

—SIRIUS! —es que el GRITO de Remus.

—¡¿Qué?! —pregunta James a la vez.

—Ehm... bueno, es decir... los pantalones que lleva puestos, son míos —explica Sirius.

—Yo no me... yo no he... yo no... ¡Tú también te has corrido! —protesta Remus. Bien, van bien los dos.

—¡Pues no esperarias que nada más me quedara mirando! —replica Sirius.

—Espera... ¿cómo que aulló? —James intenta seguirles y Remus mira a Sirius con unos ojos de... estonoesguardarunputosecretodemierda.

—Yo qué sé, así en plan super sexy... Auuuuu —le responde Sirius intentaqndo ignorar un poco esa mirada petrificante.

Es que Remus hasta saca la varita. La de la magia. Sirius levanta las manos cuando lo ve

—Eh, eh! Lunático, cálmate! —protesta James riendo un poco.

—Vale, vale, no aulló, me lo he inventado —intenta calmarle Sirius también.

—Ya, claro... yo no te creo que se haya corrido —suelta James.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no estuvieron ni diez minutos cerca de las chicas... —James sonríe, tan contento porque son super listos, el y Peter, y les han espiado TODO EL RATO. Mira a Peter y levanta la mano y choca los cinco. Peter se los choca, claro.

—¿Y quién dice que necesita más de diez minutos? —replica Sirius.

—¿No los necesitas?

Todos miran a Remus que se sonroja porque a él le parece que estuvieron horas ahí y podría volver a estar horas sin peoblama.

—Con las ganas que le traian... —sigue Sirius. Remus se sonroja de mil colores con ese comentario.

—Mmmm —James NADA convencido—. Eso dices pero...

—Que síiii tío, inaudito, se le echaron encima a él como lobas, como si llevaran meses o... años pensando en eso.

Es que...Remus le mira con boca abierta y Peter con las cejas en el cielo entre incrédulo e interesadísimo.

—¡Te lo estás inventando! —protesta James, riendo.

—Que nooo. Puestos a inventar diria que se me echaron a mi encima.

—¿Y a ti no se te echó encima nadie está vez? ¡Que casualidad!

—¿Cómo es que te corriste tu entonces? —pregunta Peter, porque Remus a dicho...

—¡Es cierto! ¡¿Que no te quedaste mirando?!

—Bueno... al principio, sí, pero luego me uní —¿En serio, Sirius?

—¡¿Te qué?! —pregunta James descolocado

—Pues... ehm... ¿sabes? Me metí ahí y... Nunca había estado en una... fiesta así con cuatro personas.

Es que además la boca de Peter... debe estar tocándole la mandibula al suelo. Remus empieza a pensar que hubiera preferido que les contaran normalmente. A nadie le extraña, sinceramente.

—¿Y-Y la chicas que hacían?

—Bueno, lo que siempre hacen las chicas. Gemir como perras en celo y mojarlo todo —Bienvenidos a la vida de Sirius Black, por lo visto, actor porno de nacimiento...

—Ugh... —protesta Remus que no hubiera participado en algo así ni aunque le pagaran.

—No me jodaaaaaas! —James se ríe un poco con la explicación de Sirius. Es que Sirius se ríe también.

—No, no, pero en serio... —pide Peter porque por lo visto le gustan estas historias así medio porno. A James también pero nunca lo admitiría

—Pues es que... estábamos en la orilla del lago, ¿vale? y nos sentamos un momento para ver el barco y de repente, estaba yo hablando con Elizabeth, que es la alta y delgada, de... no sé qué de hecho y de repente Dawn salta LITERALMENTE sobre Lunático a besarle que hasta lo hace tumbarse al suelo.

Peter se humedece los labios y mira a Remus de reojo, escuchando atentamente. Remus, es que se imagina esa escena así y se sonroja un poco. Se hubiera muerto de la vergüenza y la preocupación.

—Así que yo me quedo en plan de what the hell? Y miro a Elizabeth que de repente se sonroja un poco, se encoge de hombros y se va gateando hacia Remus y empieza a besarle el cuello y a desabrocharle la corbata y a abrirle la camisa...

Remus existe ahí, sin moverse, mirándose las manos. Cada vez más sonrojado. ¡Dos chicas a la vez! James es que abre la boca y mira a Remus, luego a Sirius otra vez. Luego a Remus. Peter es que solo con la idea ya está también sonrojado. Sirius se humedece un poco los labios.

—Total que estoy yo aun con cara aun más de what the hell? Y veo que una de ellas empieza además a tocarle por encima del pantalón... y lo único que hace el idiota este es mover un poco las manos sin siquiera saber donde ponerlas.

Ugh, ugh. Remus aprieta los ojos. Seguro era esa la cita que le habría gustado tener a Sirius. Aunque le agradecía que estuviera contando esto como si él fuera el centro de atracción

—Así que la que no le está acariciando, le toma una mano y se la pone sobre sus pechos... —hace gesto con su propio pecho.

James piensa en su propio beso con Lili de ayer y lo suavecitos y bonitos que eran sus pechos.

—Y automáticamente, cuando él le toma el pecho ella se pone a gemir como loca de puro placer —sigue Sirius contra todas las recomendaciones.

—Ugh —vuelve a protestar Remus

—Oh, bloody hell —la risa nerviosa de Peter.

—Pero bueno, Remus aguantando ahí como un campeón, así que tras unos instantes de vacilación, me pregunto a mi mismo ¿por qué no? Así que me acerco a ver la otra me deja que le toque yo las tetas a ella.

—¿¡Y te dejó?! ¿Mientras ella tocaba a Remus?

—Sí tío, de hecho ella aun estaba besandole así que no sé si sabía que era yo, pero de repente empieza a gemir en mitad del beso también

James levanta de nuevo una ceja y mira un instante a Sirius que se ríe un poco y mira a Remus de reojo

—Así que viene la otra y empieza a besarme a mí...

Remus casi hace los ojos en blanco con eso. Imagina, si te molesta que lo diga hasta en una histria que se está inventando… Sí, de hecho le molesta ya que se la este inventando.

—Bloody hell... —susurra James pensando que ¡esas cosas no le pasan nunca con él! Y es que Sirius...

—Total que mientras me está besando... toma la mano de Remus en sus pechos y le hace ponermela a mi en... —gesto con la cabeza, solo para sonrojar a Remus

—Ugh! —suelta James a eso, Peter también hace Iuuuugh! Como si se acabara de cargar la fantasía y Remus SE SONROJA. Sirius se muere de la risa con los tres.

—¡Eres un tonto! —protesta Remus notando bien claras las expresiones de ambos.

Es que Sirius aun se ríe más.

—¿Y que, ahí es donde te has corrido? —pregunta James con la nariz arrugada a Sirius

—Claro que sí. Tres veces —¿qué les pasa a los britanicos con los filtros de pensamiento?

El parpadeo generalizado.

—¿Tres? No me jodas, te lo estás inventando TODO.

Sirius se muere de risa, negando

—¡Nadie se corre tres veces así! —insiste James.

—Eso lo dices tú que eres un estrecho.

—No me jodas, ni siquiera con Evans besándome ASÍ. No te corres dos veces y menos con... Remus. Ahora, ¿tres? Olvídalo.

—No subestimes las habilidades de Remus...

—Sirius... —Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Más bien lo mucho que te gusta el... ¿o qué? ¿Qué coño haces? —susurra James que ya empieza a ver esto como una exageración. Sirius se ríe.

—En realidad hay una cosa que no me gusta...

—¿Qué cosa? Qué tenga pene… y sea Remus.

—Nah, su apellido.

Peter parpadea con eso. Perdona pero es que lo que es Remus y James le miran... dafuq.

—Debería ser Black.

—¿Qué? —Remus chilla, de qué coño estaba hablando. Sirius sonríe sin mirarle.

—¿Debería ser tu hermano? —Peter parpadea un poco sin entender eso.

—No, más bien "señor de..." —es que está muerto de la risa—. Aunque mejor que fuera yo Lupin con lo muy bonita que es mi familia.

—¿Señor de... Black? ¿Cómo si fueras a casarte con él?

Sirius se muere de risa porque era una broma. Remus aprieta lo sojos porque ahora no entiende una MIERDA de qué pretende Sirius, siendo honestos.

IJames le hace gestos a Sirius porque tampoco entiende qué hace ni qué pasa. De hecho le hace un gesto con la cabeza así a modo de "ven, vámonos"

¡Solo está jugando! ¡Que dramas sois todos!

James cree que está intentando seducirle como han quedado y es un poco confuso el método. De hecho, la verdad, el que más entiende qué coño está pasando es, desde luego, Remus lo que no le parece es que esto se acerque a hacer como que no salen o que no ha pasado nada.

Peter mira a Remus con cara de "Me vas a contar tú lo que pasa?" Mientras Sirius se levanta, claro.

Remus traga saliva mirando a Sirius con cara de... ¿qué vas a decirle? ¿QUÉ VAS A DECIRLE?

Sirius le guiña un ojo y Remus se sonroja un poquito más pensando que no va a ser capaz de no contarle a Peter ¡pero hará su mejor esfuerzo!

—¿Qué haces? Estás siendo súper obvio —pregunta James una vez ha llevado a Sirius hasta el cuarto por más sugerente que suene eso.

—¿El qué?

—Pues le estás seduciendo, ¿no? Inventándote esas cosas raras.

—Ah... seh, más o menos... —Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—¿Qué tal les ha ido con las chicas? ¿De verdad ha pasado eso? ¿Alguien le ha besado?

—No, no, claro que no ha pasado eso...

—Oh... ya decía yo —se ríe un poco —. ¿No ha pasado nada con las chicas? ¿NADA?

—Nada de nada —suspira.

—Eso explica la incomodidad con todo tu invento. Te digo que exageras.

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que se dé cuenta?

—De que estás intentando... yo que se, saber si es gay? Sí. O sea "Remus Black"?! —se ríe.

—En realidad... sé que lo es —Sirius le mira intensamente.

—¿Lo… sabes?

—Sí.

—¿Cómo?

—Porque... porque sí que le gusto.

—Oh... cielos. ¡Cielos! — James levanta las cejas y Sirius aprieta los ojos—. ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? ¿Te dijo? Ugh... —se muerde el labio y es que no sabría él qué haría si le gustara a Remus. Se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Sí.

—Ohhh... oh! Por las barbas de Merlin! ¿Te dijo así? ¿"Sirius Black... me gustas"?

—Más o menos.

—¡Uy... uy! ¿Y... y-y... qué? —James se tapa la boca con las manos.

—Pues... no lo sé —aprieta los ojos.

—A ver, a ver, a ver... o sea te dijo Remus que le gustas. ¡Que le gustas! A Remus. Venga, no es tampoco como que Remus sea la primera persona a la que le gustas. Pero... ugh. ¡Es super raro, Canuto!

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —todo el agobio, da una vuelta sobre si mismo incluso.

—Y qué quiere que le digas, ¿o qué vas a hacer?

—No lo sé, qué... ¿qué crees que deberia hacer?

—Pues... pfff... ¡yo qué sé! ¡Esto es súper raro!

—Sí... un poco sí.

—No, Sirius... no es un poco. O sea, Remus... Remus es como tu, como Peter, ¡son mis hermanos! Que ahora quiera... que me diga que quiere hacerme cositas y besuquearme es... ¡es tu culpa!

—¿Mi culpa?

—El beso ese raro que le diste.

—Ehm... no creo que... esto sea de entonces.

—¿Crees que sea de antes? —pregunta incrédulo.

—Sí.

—Oh... cielos. Bueno y qué? Si no es tu culpa... Ya le dijiste que... bueno, qu ea ti no...

—Ehm... no.

—Eso va a ser difícil. O sea… decírselo.

—¿Qué pasa si... no se lo digo?

—¿Cómo que no se lo dices?

—Pues si... no se lo digo, ya sabes. No le digo eso.

—¿Y qué quieres decirle?

—Bueno... no lo sé.

—O sea ¿te refieres a no decirle que no te gusta y que él crea todo el tiempo que sí?

—Ehm... más o menos.

—¿No es un poco cruel?

—¿Por?

—Pues porque yo no quisiera que Evans no me dijera que no le gusto, solo para mantenerme tranquilo y no meterse en problemas, pero no gustarle en el fondo.

Sirius le mira a los ojos y suspira. James parpadea con esa reacción.

—A ver, ¿esto es para no romperle el corazón a Remus o qué?

—No lo sé.

James frunce el ceño.

—¿Sí te estás escuchando, Sirius? O Sea entiendo que es un problemota, ENORME gustarle a... Remus. Pero, joder, no puedes no decirle que no te gusta SOLO para que no se sienta mal. ¡Es super condescendiente!

—No, ya lo sé... —Sirius no le mira. James inclina la cabeza porque Sirius NO es así. Le mira con el ceño fruncido, pensando.

—Ehm... vale, voy a proponer algo... raro. ¿Has pensado en que... Él... Y... Tú?

—¿Aja?

—Joder, es que ya te has tirado a todas las tías y siempre dices que ninguna te gusta. Y si... Remus...

—¿Qué pensarías de eso?

James suspira, y es que la verdad... hace un par de días que ha empezado a hacerse a la idea.

—Me parecería super asqueroso que estuvieran haciendo eso aquí en su cama como anoche conmigo dormido allá.

—No hicimos eso

—Ya, bueno, si sí lo hicieran —ojos en blanco—. Sería raro además. O sea qué, ahora ustedes dos... estarían de la manita todo el rato y dándose besos... ugh. ¿O yendo solos a lugares?

—Nah, no creo...

—O sea ¿y qué? ¿Tú serías gay ahora? ¿No saldrías con chicas? Espera... espera —levanta las manos y le mira a los ojos—. ¿Te gusta Remus?

—No sé... No se si sería gay o si... —le mira también, nervioso y… hecho un lío, básicamente.

—¿No sabes si te gusta?

—O sea, es que obviamente él no querría que fuera con nadie más pero... ¿En serio? ¿No volver a ir con una chica?

—¿Eso... es lo que te preocupa? —levanta las cejas.

—¿No te parece preocupante?

—O sea si me parece... bueno, no sé, o sea es que yo sí saldría con Lily solo con Lily. Claro que Lily es chica. O sea pero me parece que te lo estás pensando, eso quiere decir... que SÍ te gusta Remus. O sea te gusta... ÉL. ¡Así!

—Es que... se le partirá el corazón.

—¿Qué se le partirá el corazón? Deja de confundirme... ¡No te puede GUSTAR Remus solo para que no se le parta, Sirius Black tercero!

—¡No me llames así!

—¡Pues no digas tonterías!

—¡No lo hago!

—Estás diciendo que si le dices que no te gusta vas a romperle el corazón... más vas a romperle el corazón haciendole creer que te gusta y que no lo haga. ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo vamos a decirle...

—¡Espera! —le toma del brazo

—No, ningún espera. Algo se te ha metido raro en la cabeza...

—¿A mi?

—Es que aunque le rompas el corazón, más vale romperselo una vez. Dice mi madre que más vale una colorada que cien descoloridas.

—Es que...

—¿Qué?

—Vale, ¿qué pasa si quizás sí me gusta un poco? —Le mira de reojito y se sonroja un poco, Las cejas de James suben hasta el cielo.

—Oh... eso... —traga saliva y carraspea un poco—. Me estás mareando. ¿Te gusta o no te gusta?

—¡No lo sé!

—Sirius, ¿cómo no vas a saber? Te gusta o no te gusta.

—Bueno, tal vez sí...

—¡Sí te gusta!

—¡Tal vez!

—Por Merlín, por Merlin, por MERLIN!

—¡James! —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¡Sirius! Te gusta REMUSSSSSS!

Ojos en blanco

—Ugh... cielos... esto es... ugh!

—¡Ese no es el punto aquí! —protesta Sirius un poco sonrojado.

—Ok, vale... vale. Te gusta Remus. Y a Remus le gustas tú. ¡No me puedo creer que TÚ y REMUS vayan a líarse antes que Evans y yo!

—Por que nosotros no estamos locos. ¡Pero ese no es el asunto!

—¡¿Cuál es el asunto?!

—¿Y sí...? ¡No es una de las chicas!

—No, no es una de las chicas. Claro queno es una de las chicas, él es mucho mejor que cualquiera de esas chicas, pero...

—¿Qué pasa si me canso en unas semanas? Estan aquí todas las chicas de los otros colegios.

—Claro, vas a querer ir tras todas ellas —ojos en blanco —. Eres un tonto.

—Pues... quizás.

—Ya, bueno... sí, es que si vas a romperle el corazón —James aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y qué hago entonces?

—N-No sé. ¿Y si Remus si te gusta más que ninguna chica?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y si no? E-Es que... no, mmm, ¿por qué no le dices mejor?

—¿Decirle qué?

—Eso, que quizás te hartes de él.

—Y dirá que está bien... que no pasa nada. Dirá que puedo salir con chicas si quiero y que puede vivir con eso y que de todos modos no merece que nadie le quiera y toda esa mierda de siempre... ya sabes cómo es.

—No puedo creerme que estés pensando en salir con Remus... de verdad. ¿Hace cuanto te gusta?

—Ese es el problema.

—¿Qué?

—Que no hace mucho, que me lo plantee... y me gustó la idea, pero no me lo habia planteado nunca hasta ahora.

—¿Qué harías si Remus fuera una chica?

—Salir con él.

—Y mandarle a la mierda una vez salieras con él. Vale, no, no es opción esa. Quizás deberías hacer lo contrario... dile que no.

—¡Pero le destrozará!

—Más va a destrozarlo que luego lo mandes a la mierda como si fuera una chica cualquiera.

—Bloody hell, ¡todo va a destrozarle! —protesta y James suspira.

—Es Remus, Sirius... debe haberle costado mucho decírtelo, de hecho y también, debe ya estar preparado para absolutamente lo peor.

—Pero...

—Seguro, SEGURO ya se ha pensado que vas a decirle que no vas a salir con él.

—Solo... bueno, dejame pensarlo y no le digas que te lo he contado

—¿Te... te dijo que salieran o algo? ¿O solo de la nada te... te dijo eso?

—Más o menos de la nada lo dijo cuando yo no paraba de hacer bromas con él.

—Sirius... ¿la verdad? No creo que tú dejes de salir con chicas... —asegura después de reflexionarlo un poco—. O sea estaría... sería rarísimo que dejaras de hacerlo. Van a seguirte persiguiendo, además, ¿a poco podrías decirles que no?

—No lo sé —aprieta los ojos.

—Imaginate que le dices que sí a Remus, que vas a dejarlo todo por intentar algo por él. En cuanto llegue una Beauxbatons y te ronde, vas a irte con ella como siempre y besuquearla... ¿y qué? ¿No le vas a contar?

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —aprieta un poco más los ojos y suspira.

—Me sabe fatal por Remus porque nunca había dicho que le gustara alguien... pero joder, que ha decidido que le gustes tú y eso es... Buff, es que siento decirle a Remus que puede formarse en la fila, que es larga, de chicas... miserables e insatisfechas contigo

Sirius le mira un poco con ojos de cachorro porque es que eso suena súper cruel.

—Es que aunque me mires así, Sirius... nunca estamos del lado de ellas, porque nos dan igual, pero...

—Él no me da igual.

—Exactamente, Remus no nos da igual... y es que... lo siento pero querer contigo es una cosa fatal.

Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo, un poco hecho polvo.

—No me lo tomes a mal, por favor... de hecho creo que tú lo pasas muy bien y te queremos mucho. Pero es que desde el lado de las chicas... o de Remus... tienes un problema, tío, eres demasiado... —sonríe —, bueno... demasiado Sirius.

—Así que... ¿La idea es decirle que no?

—Tú tampoco pareces muy convencido, te he visto mucho más interesado en cualquier cantidad de chicas.

—¿Eh?

—Es que no has llegado a decirme "James... o sea, he encontrado al amor de mi vida y es Remus"… Me estás diciendo que más o menos te gusta y que, bueno, quizás podrías salir con él proque quizás... te guste un poquito y sería divertido. Estás más interesado en RoseMary.

—¡No! Lo que pasa es que estoy asustado como no he estado con ninguna chica porque... ¡él no es una de ellas!

—De hecho es que, joder, no me extraña. Remus tiene verga, tío. ¡Va a querertela meter por ahí atrás!

—Ugh, ¡abrete un poquito de miras, tío!

—Joder, ¡pues también hay que pensar en eso! O sea a ver, si Remus fuera una chica, esto sería raro... pero un poquito menos raro, ¡admítelo!

—Bueno, sí, per quizás no me llamaría la atención.

—O sea directamente te llama la atención por ser chico. ¿Por qué estás tan asustado? ¿Por todo eso de lastimarle?

—No solo por eso pero... sí.

—Por qué más estás asustado, venga... Dime.

—No, me refiero a que no me llama la atención solo por eso

—Ahh... —James se humedece los labios porque tooooooodo esto es raro—. A ver, cuéntame, por qué te la llama.

—Por todo, pero... creo que es por el lobo, sobre todo.

—¿E-El lobo? O sea ¿cómo? ¿Te gusta que Remus sea un lobo? Eso... le va a hacer super feliz

—No... O sea, me gusta él porque me cae bien y le quiero, pero creo que lo que me atrae... así es eso.

—¿Te parece... que te gusta cuando es un lobo? Cielos, debe ser el bloody perro que eres —James se ríe un poco con eso—. Ehh... ¿y has pensado en el beso ese que le diste?

—No, ¡no cuando es un lobo! Es cuando... es ese aire que... es... no se cómo explicartelo, ¿no le has visto?

—Le veo diario y nunca le he considerado atractivo.

—Es que no se le nota siempre...

—¿El qué?

—¡Pues esto que te digo!

—O esa es que es siempre Remus siendo Remus. Es como si te digo que Peter me gusta porque a momentos parece un ratoncito —hace cara de... ugh, eso sería raro —. Veamos, ¿si tuvieras que besar a alguien, preferirías besar a Remus o a una chica de Beauxbatons?

—¿Ahora mismo?

—Sí. Ahora mismo.

—Pues... es que... ¿Una chica aleatoria? ¿Qué tan guapa?

—La más guapa de todas las que vinieron

—Eso es poco justo —y aun así, la verdad es que le da un poco de pereza todo el paripé

—No es justo, es una pregunta directa. Tienes a Remus aquí y a la chica acá, da igual todo... ¿a quien preferirías besar? —es que se pone a pensar que el tuviera que elegir entre Lily y cualquier chica y elegiría a Lily sin dudarlo —. ¿Ves? Remus realmente no te gusta.

Sirius levanta una ceja porque... no se estaba balanceado de ese modo.

—Bueno, tú... tú no le digas, ya se lo diré.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

—No lo sé.

—¿Y si... Y si mandas todo a la mierda, sales con él y lo intentas hacer BIEN por una vez? Quizás es justo lo que necesitas, alguien con quien tengas que hacerlo bien. Una situación que te presione.

Sirius se tensa un poco con eso.

—A todas las demas chicas las puedes mandar a la mierda y ser descuidado y... Un idiota si quieres, que no pasa nada, pero con Remus... no. Quizás eso haga que por una vez sientes cabeza —"Cómo poner histérico a Sirius Black en unas cuantas palabras. Una breve interpretación", por James Potter.

—¿Q-Que s-siente... qué?

—Cabeza, en vez de estar así de chupaflor con mil chicas, quizás es Remus el que va a conseguir que parezcas menos...

—¡Solo quieres que haga eso porque Evans cree que eres igual que yo!

—¿Qué? ¡No seas tonto! Quiero eso yo con Evans y creo que estaría bien que tú lo quisieras también. ¿No? Aunque con un chico... es algo raro, pero vale, como tú... así te queremos

—¡Ugh!

—¿Ahora queeeeé? —se ríe.

—Pues ue tenemos quince años y suenas como Minnie!

—¿Que voy a sonar como MInnie? —se sonroja pensando que... Quizás como suena es como su madre! Ugh! Portodoslosmagos!

—"Tienes que sentar la cabeza, Sirius, no es bueno andar de flor en flor rompiendo el corazón a todo el mundo!"

—Pues... no lo es, pregúntale a Remus! Si no lo piensas... pff... hombre, no digo que te cases con nadie, pero al menos dos meses de relación con UNA persona, no estarían mal.

—Dos... meses. Hasta navidad.

—Sal de aquí al baile con Remus... si no quieres nada más, todavía tendrás tiempo de salir con más gente. Y de que arreglemos el asunto del corazón roto del lobo.

—Bueno, veremos. De momento —gesto internacional de silencio y sonríe un poco. James hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe también, negando con la cabeza.

—No quiero que el lobo me coma cuando se enfade Remus contigo, ¿eh?... lo advierto.

—Me comerá a mí.

—Y yo tendré que saltarte enfrente y cornarle, idiota. ¿De verdad no vieron a Evans en todo este rato?

—Que va... y no me creo que no miraras donde está con el mapa, si te pasas el día mirándolo para eso.

—Ah, ¡cállate! —se sonroja un montonazo y Sirius se ríe—. Es una idiota, ni siquiera parece preocupada por saber dónde estoy yo ni lo que hago —refunfuña —. Quizás debería yo de empezar a salir con... ugh, no, vale.

—¿Cuándo son las clases de baile?

—Bloody mañana.

—No va a poder escaparse entonces.

—Seguro que mañana llega con alguien más, Sirius.

—¿Quién? ¿Quejicus?

—¡Yo qué sé!

—¡Anda ya!

—Pues no sé, ¡¿qué tal que llega con otro?!

—Ya nos preocuparemos si es que pasa.

—Ugh, vale, vale... por ahora, hoy en la noche no vas a hacer guarradas.

—¿No?

—¿Qué? ¿Como que "no?", ¡claro que no! ¿Pensabas hacerlas con Remus aquí?

—No... Las hemos hecho antes en el tunel a Hogsmeade —sonríe.

—¿Qué? —levanta las cejas. Sirius se encoge de hombros—. No, ¿qué? ¡¿Te lo has besuqueado de verdad en el tunel?!

—Es como una... relación secreta.

James hace los ojos en blanco, haciendo cara de asco.

—Y sí que aulla —esa es con maldad.

—No me jodas, no me... ugh! ¡Nunca ha aullado!

—Pues esta vez sí y gruñe...—es que sigue dandole detalles expresamente para molestar.

—No me cuentes como... bloody hell, no quiero saber como gruñe Remus cuando te... ugh!

—Y cómo mueve las caderas...

—Eres un asco. Los dos. ¡No quiero saber eso!

—Y además sabe a chocolate y... hace cosas con la lengüita...

—No me expliques nada con su bloody lenguita! — Va el cojinazo a la cabeza y Sirius muere de risa—. Tienen PROHIBIDO hacer NADA aquí en el cuarto, te lo advierto —lanza otro cojín y se ríe un poco.

—¡El primer lugar en el que lo haremos será tu cama! ¿Dónde tienes escondido a Don Conejo? —toma otro cojín para ir a golpearle con él.

—¡NI SE TE OCURRA METERTE CON DON CONEJO! —ahí va el de regreso. Temo por la habitación... por toda la habitación, siendo honestos.

—¡SOBRE Don Conejo! —salta por ecima de una de las camas. De hecho, puede que de una cama a otra.

—¡Nooo! —es que ahí va afuera la varita, ¡eso siempre es pésimo augurio!

Sirius le lanza el cojín para sacar la suya sin dejar de saltar. James se sube, saltando de una cama a otra también

Así que ahí van a perseguirse dando vueltas corriendo por todo el cuarto saltando de cama en cama y haciendo explotar cosas por aquí y por allá.

Además es que no está Minerva, así que el que va a tener que subir a reñirles es... REMUS.


	46. Chapter 46

Peter mira a Remus cuando se van y Remus respira un poco mejor cuanod lo hacen, mirando a Peter de reojo y sonrojándose.

—Ehm...

—¿De qué va todo esto?

—S-Sirius, y-ya sabes cómo es... —le resta importancia moviendo la mano.

—¿Pero... en serio le gustas o qué? ¿Cómo va la cosa?

—¿A-A quién?

—Pues a él, James dice que...

—Pfff... Nah, qué le voy a gustar —no le mira y el súper culpable sonrojo le delata.

—¿Y a ti? Por lo visto estaban intentando descubrirlo.

—No, a mi me gustan... pues... las chicas, claro —Remus, dios mío... aprieta los ojos.

—Mmmm... Pero es que Sirius hace todas esas bromas. ¿En serio te liaste con dos chicas?

Remus tooooma aire.

—Claro que no, Peter... —se muerde el labio y le mira de reojo —. Sería... sería raro, ¿no? QUe nos líaramos Sirius y yo.

Peter hace un poco de gesto de arrugar la nariz y asiente sonriendo un poco

—Seh, ¡ya sabía que no tenía sentido que dos tías se te echaran encima así por las buenas!

—Es Sirius el de las historias raras, claro que no tiene ningún sentido y eso... pero si Sirius y yo... —vuelve a ese tema.

—¿Qué?

—O sea solo imagina que nos liaramos —se ríe un poco falsamente—. ¿Qué tan malo sería?

—Bueno, lo hicisteis ya, ¿no?

—Habló de manera así como constante. O sea si saliéramos los dos juntos como novios.

—¿Eso querrías? —vuelve a arrugar la nariz y niega con la cabeza.

—Noooo, solo hablo de un caso hipotético —¡el sonrojo te delata!—. O sea igual que si James saliera con él. O yo. ¿Qué crees que pasara?

—¿Sí James saliera con quién?

—Con Sirius o conmigo o contigo.

—¡Pero si a James le gusta Lily!

—Ya, ya, solo me refiero a-al supuesto de que saliéramos entre nosotros. Sería raro para los demás, si... pero no pasaría nada más.

—Pues... es que... ¿porqué me dices eso? ¿En serio vais a salir?

—Pongamos que te dijera que sí... —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—N-No. P-pero si te dijera que sí, ¿qué pensarías?

—Ugh, es asqueroso y empiezo a estar súper harto de este juego.

—¿A-Asqueroso? ¿Por? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco más y mirándole de reojo.

—Pues porque... ¡sois dos chicos! —exclama Peter. Remus traga saliva y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Hay chicos a los que les gustan los chicos.

—Ugh.

Remus suspira, con el corazón un poco roto con esa reacción de Peter.

—No será tan malo, ¿o sí? Es decir, no deja de ser...una cosa que uno no puede elegir. Como estar enfermo. Tú no puedes elegir que te guste RoseMary ¿o sí?

—Pero es que... Remus, o sea, también hay esas historias de gente que se acuesta con centauros o con lica... —se detiene—. No digo con esto que no vayas a encontrar una chica un día...

Remus se sonroja un poquito más con eso si aún es posible y se mira las manos. Peter siempre le ofrecía una bonita fotografía del mundo real.

—No creo. E-Es igual... da lo mismo. Solo era una suposición o algo así —se echa atrás en la butaca.

—No, o sea, no te lo tomes así, no es contigo... ¡pero es que no deja de ser raro!

—Ya, sí, en general... o sea ya sería raro que a alguien le pudiera gustar alguien como yo, ¿no? —ni siquiera lo dice como reclamo, es ese tono suave que ocupa muchas veces que habla de ser hombre lobo, como su si estuviera anestesiado para no sentir nada al respecto.

—No, solo digo que... es difícil.

—Bueno, de todos modos todo es uno de esos juegos de Sirius —asiente haciéndose bolita en el sillón.

—No, o sea... es que... por ejemplo, peor es lo de un centauro, que... Lo que digo es que tú eres normal casi todo el tiempo, así que seguro... —intenta animarle.

—¿Y cómo son las historias de personas que se acuestan con... bueno, con hombres lobo?

—No lo sé, o sea... es que... ¡Remus!

—Es que ya sé que es muy raro, Peter —es que incluso por esto era que prefería ni siquiera intentar salir con chicas—. Y que nadie sale con gente como yo. Lo sé.

—No, pero Remus... o sea, lo único es que tienes que esconderlo y ya está.

—Lo escondo un tiempo, ¿y después? —suspira.

—No, un tiempo no, para siempre.

—¿Para siempre? ¿Nunca le digo a la... persona lo que soy?

—Pues es que... qué pensarias tu si te dijeran algo así.

Remus piensa por un segundo que se sentiría sumamente aliviado de encontrar a alguien como él, que no pensara que estar juntos es como estar con un centauro.

—P-Pues no lo sé, supongo que no me gustaría la idea...

—¿Ves? O sea, imagina que... ella fuera un vampiro o algo.

—Quizás a mí, por ser yo, no me parecería tan grave.

—Mmm... Bueno, es que no puedes entenderlo.

Lupin suspira, mirándole a los ojos.

—Entiendo perfecto como es que la gente cree que somos monstruos y que tenemos cosas terribles. Pero tú, tú eres mi amigo y sabes que no es así.

—Sí, ya lo sé.

—Igualmente tú no saldrías con alguien como yo sabiendo que es lo que es... Por ejemplo, si RoseMary te dijera que es vampiro, no saldrías con ella.

—No, seguramente no... O sea, no es como que quiera que me mate —Peter se sonroja porque es que ella.

Remus traga saliva con eso... este era Peter, el chico que dormía en su cuarto, uno de sus mejores amigos, casi su hermano. Y ÉL aún pensaba así. Lo que pensaría el resto del mundo...

—Aunque quizás me daría igual si fuera ella. Tal vez le dejaría que me convirtiera a mí también.

Remus respira un poquito otra vez con ello, no del todo tranquilo igual pero... bueno, al menos se lo había pensado un poco mejor.

—Además no iba a matarte, sería como yo. Yo no te he matado ni te mataría —(Cofcofcof no como tú)

—Bueno, aun así... lo que pasa es que... bueno, o sea, al final no es como salir con un centauro.

—Un centauro es de otra especie... pero igualmente, es lo mismo.

—En serio no te parecería un poco...

—Para empezar a los centauros los humanos no les importamos, dudo que realmente quieran.

—Pues es lo que dicen de Kettleburn.

—¡Pues tampoco sería tan malo! —Remus hace los ojos en blanco.

—Te estás tomando esto demasiado personalmente.

—Es que no se como supondrías que podría tomármelo.

—Ni siquiera hablabamos de esto. Tenía que ver con Sirius y tú liándoos con esas dos chicas.

—Cosa aberrante, por lo visto.

—¡No he dicho eso!

—¡Pues casi! Estás diciendo que no deberíamos los que somos... así.

—No, tú estabas diciendo además de hacerlo con Sirius!

—Que por cierto, también te pareció asqueroso.

—Pues es que no sé como a ti no te lo parece.

—Ya, ya... bueno. No se, Peter... quizás es que yo soy raro —Remus suspiraaaaa.

—Sin duda lo eres.

—Ya… —se humedece los labios.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada, solo era una broma —no tan sonriente como siempre. De hecho sigue pensando que si este es Peter... la señora Black va a COMERSE a Sirius. A encerrarle. Lo va a descuartizar, más bien.

—Mmm... —Peter no parece muy convencido.

—No sé. No se Peter, quizás tienes razón y es completamente asqueroso.

—Es que... Dos chicos y encima uno...

—Ya, ya... ya. Vale Peter, ya entiendo. Dos chicos y uno como yo, es un desastre. Lo entiendo. Ni siquiera para broma funciona.

—Joder, no sé que coño quieres oir, Remus.

Remus le mira un poco desconsolado aún y es que todo esto es complicado.

—Discúlpame, Peter, solo... a veces quisiera ser un poco más normal. No es tu culpa.

—No digo que no vayas a encontrar a alguien que te quiere, nosotros lo hacemos.

—Gracias —le sonríe un poco.

—Y bueno, supongo que si puedo dormir contigo en el cuarto sin morirme de miedo ya... podría darme igual que dos chicos se acostaran... pasado un tiempo.

—Es solo cuestión de acostumbrarse, como todo —Remus sonrie con eso, sinceramente.

—Lo que pasa es que... ¿Sirius? ¿De todos?

—E-Es bastante guapo... —Remus de humedece los labios.

—Eso lo saben como... TODAS las mujeres de Escocia.

—Ya, pero en realidad su atractivo no es ese.

—¿No?

—No, es... es como es él. Dulce y siempre es capaz de hacerte sentir bien y de reír hasta en las peores... y además... Además siempre está haciendo cosas inesperadas, realmente no le importa que seamos de ninguna forma o que tengamos dinero o no...

Peter le mira de reojo con la boca un poco abierta.

—Y nos defiende siempre, es capaz de meterse en líos por nosotros. Además es sexy, él, por tonto, por cosas tontas que hace como venir aquí y mover la cola.

—¿Mover la cola?

—Como perro. Cuando es perro. Son las dos cosas.

—Todos los perros mueven la cola...

—No como Sirius... —ya, ya, todo lo que hace Sirius es hermoso. Es que la cara de Peter... Remus le mira de sonroja—. ¿N-No crees?

—No..., me parece que si es... guapo, pero no creo que mueva la cola de una forma especial o que sea sexy por eso.

—¡Claro que sí! Es... bueno, creo que eso les gustaría a las chicas si pudieran verle.

—Pues es que todas las chicas se vuelven locas con cualquier cosa que hace.

Remus hace los ojos en blanco.

—Y por lo visto tú también.

—¡No! —se sonroja.

—¡Pues escuchate!

—¡No dije nada más que lo objetivo! Podría haberlo dicho de ti o de James.

—Vale, veamos...

—¿V-Ver que?

—Cómo lo dices de mí y de James.

—Oh... —se sonroja más—, b-bueno, tú... eres amable y siempre se puede hablar contigo y hacerte entrar en razón mejor que a ellos dos, y... eres mi amigo. Como James.

—Aja...

—Pues eso... los quiero a los dos, nunca he tenido mejores amigos que ustedes tres.

—Mmmm... —no parece convencido.

—¿Qué?

—Así que yo soy amable y Sirius es sexy.

—Bueno, tú... también... eres sexy seguro para alguien

La fulminación de Peter y en ese momento, Lily vuelve a la sala común, creo que tiene una amiga de algún curso dentro con instrucciones específicas de avisarla cuando James Potter no está ahí.

—Lo digo en serio y... —Remus la mira y sonríe un poquito—. Lily!

Ella se mete un susto porque entraba un poco de puntillas. Remus de levanta del sillón.

—Ah... Ehm... Remus... —mira alrededor porque si está uno suelen estar los otros tres.

—McGonagall me pidió que te dijera algo... a-ahora vuelvo Peter.

Él pone los ojos en blanco y abre el mapa sin ni despedirse yendo a buscar a RoseMary Higgins en él. Remus se acerca a Lily y... se sonroja, pero no puede evitar sonreír tontamente.

—Ehm... ¿Vamos a hablar fuera?

—Si... si —asiente Remus sonriendo un poco más. Ella respira relajándose un poco y le sigue. Lo siento, Lili. Está vez va a acaparar un poco—. T-Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—¿Eh?

—Lo de McGonagall no es lo que te quiero decir, de hecho no tengo nada que decirte de eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Tengo que contarte una cosa.

—¿El qué? ¿Es algo de Potter otra vez?

—N-No. Es algo mío.

—¡Ah! —empieza siendo un poco de alivio... y decepción... y luego interés. Remus sonríe un poquito y se pasa la mano por el pelo.

—Pero es complicado

—¿Por? ¿Qué pasa?

—Pues... pero es algo mío y raro...

—¿Eh? ¿Estás bien? —empieza a preocuparse.

—Sí... sí, sí. Solo... es que necesito que no pienses algo horrible de mí.

—¿Por qué iba a pensar algo malo de ti? Por Merlín, ¿le has hecho daño a alguien o algo?

—No. ¡No! No. De hecho es solo que pasó algo... conmigo. Una cosa. No quiero que pienses algo malo.

—Menos mal... ya decía yo que no podías... ¿No estarás enfermo?

—Podrías verlo así… —se sonroja un poco más.

—¿¡Estás enfermo!? ¿De qué?

—N-No necesariamente

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué? ¡No me asustes!

—Nada tan terrible, solo no quiero que... que tú... que dejes de hablarme o algo así solo porque... bueno. Solo abre tu mente, ¿sí?

—¿Dejar de hablarte? ¡Remus!

—¡Pues no sé! Es serio e importante y tengo muchísimas ganas de contártelo.

—¡Pues hazlo!

—S-Soy... yo... yo soy... —Remus toma aire profundamente. Lily hace un gesto con la cabeza para instarle a seguir, él cierra los ojos y vuelve a tomar aire profundamente—. Lily, soy ho-homosexual —susurra.

—Te juro que voy a estragularte como no me lo... ¿Queeeé?

—E-eso es.

—¿P-Pero...?

—Ya... ya lo sé.

—O... O sea como... esos pervertidos que... Quiero decir... —aprieta los ojos y sacude la cabeza, lo siento, Remus, son los años setenta. Remus aprieta los ojos—. No digo que tu seas un pervertido pero... N-no... No voy a dejarte de hablar por eso. Es decir, es como... una enfermedad. Seguro se te puede curar.

Remus la mira todo desconsolado.

—¿Estás seguro de que lo eres?

—No me digas eso, Lily, no tú...

—No, no, tranquilo, vale, vale. Estás seguro y... yo te ayudaré. No voy a dejarte de lado en esto, eres mi amigo y te ayudaré en todo lo que pueda.

—No te lo cuento para que me ayudes... o me lo quites.

—Ah... ¿Ah, no? Ehm... perdona, es decir... ¿Qué quieres hacer entonces?

—C-Contarte... ¿te parece tan horrible?

—Ehm... bueno, no. Es decir, no es tu culpa, es como... es como tener la gripe.

Remus suspira... porque dos de dos.

—Es decir, no sé como lo tratan los magos, sé que hay centros para los muggles y... hacen terapia y cosas así, me parece, no estoy muy segura.

—Cielos... —la mira sin sonreír con ojitos desconsolados otra vez, porque no, no era la reacción que quería.

—Puedo... puedo ayudarte a investigar y acompañarte si te da vergüenza ir al médico o... —aprieta los ojos—. Lo siento, me has dicho que no es ayuda lo que querías.

—Q-Quizás no... Hace falta que te cuente más.

—También hacen esas cosas... las marchas del orgullo, has oído de ellas? Es decir... quizás te iría bien hablar con alguien que haya pasado por lo mismo —propone porque de verdad no sabe qué decir y... quiere apoyarle—. No, no, por favor. Valoro mucho que hayas confiado en mi ¿estoy diciendo cosas que no debería? Lo siento, es que no sé cómo...

Es que se mira los pies porque pensaba que iba a ser más como Sirius. Lo siento, Lily, pero vas a hacerle llorar.

—Venga, no pasa nada, no es como si fueras un monstruo asesino o algo así... —intenta confortarle, la verdad, la he detenido de decir hombre lobo.

—Y-Yo quería contarte que Sirius... oh... e-es igual —se lleva una mano a un ojo y... es que solloza con ese comentario.

—No, no, Remus, Remus... Lo siento, lo siento —le abraza—. ¡No llores, por favor!

Solloza aún más cuando le abraza, recargándosele sin abrazarla de vuelta, llorando más.

—No llores, no llores... —suplica intentando confortarle.

—E-Esto es un desastre...

—No lo es, no lo es, solo es un... pequeño inconveniente.

—Solo quería... contarte que había... que...

—¿Se lo has contado a Black? Cielos, espero que no haya sido un completo imbécil...

—He salido con él y nos hemos besado —es que es lo que quería contarle. Al menos que no pareciera que él era el único.

Parpadea... y parpadea... y parpadea otra vez. Y es que... Lily Evans, ¡maldita sea! Se echa a reír entonces. Remus de limpia más los ojos aún, sin entender las risas.

—N-No te rías, Lily... —es que está completamente desconsolado

—¿Pero qué...? Buena, buena historia. Casi. Casi me la creo.

—¿E-Ehh? —Remus parpadea y se sorbe un poquito los mocos y es que si algún día te ha mirado como cachorro, es hoy.

—Pues que... casi me pillais esta vez. Parecías tan vulnerable y preocupado que... Admito que me has tomado desprevenida con eso de ser gay y todo eso y por un segundo me lo he creído.

Remus la mira a los ojos y traga saliva, sin poder evitar ver esto como una oportunidad. Hacia solo unos segundos le había llamado enfermo... quizás era mejor que pensara que todo esto era una broma muy tonta.

—¿Pero... Sirius? ¿Liándose contigo? O sea, toda la escuela ya sabe que no va en serio, ¡las chicas no hablan de otra cosa! Y tú no serías tan tonto como para que... ¿Te imaginas? ¡Sí, claro! ¡Anda ya! ¿A quién se le ha ocurrido? ¿A Black? Diles de mi parte que te conozco bien y tu eres demasiado inteligente para enamorarte de un... playboy casanova que... bueno, vale quizás sí tiene un polvo, pero nada más y que además seguro se cansaría de ti a la semana.

—T-Tengo que irme —la corta, presa del terror, deseando por primera vez en muchos años irse a casa, desaparecer de la tierra y borrarles la memoria a todos. A la vez. O convertirse en lobo... con sus sentimientos simples y su pensamiento básico. Correr por el bosque muy, muy... MUY lejos. Y no volver s ver a Lily nunca más.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Espera! ¿Por qué? Anda, Remus, solo... lo siento, es que como broma es muy mala —le mira ella desconsolada también sin entender muy bien qué pasa

—Olvídalo, ¿puedes hacer eso? Olvida que salimos y te hablé de esto —se limpia la nariz con el dorso de la mano, con el corazón acelerado. No debía haber hablado con ella NUNCA. Ni con ella ni con Sirius, ni con Peter ni con nadie.

—Vale, vale... ¿quieres que les diga que me lo he creído y les devolvemos la broma?

—Solo olvida todo esto —niega con la cabeza sin mirarla.

—Puedo ir y... felicitar a Black y echarle una bronca porque como se le ocurra irse con una chica ahora... y todo eso.

—Mejor no —niega otra vez suavecito, volviendo a limpiarse los ojos.

—Pero... Remus, no llores, dime ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, no pasa nada. M-Mejor cuéntame algo tú —ni siquiera se le ocurría algo que inventarse ahora mismo.

—Sí qué pasa, esto no puede ser nada más porque no me he creído la broma... Espera... no será que va en serio que... sí te gusta, ¿no? ¡Decían eso también las chicas! —se lleva las manos a la boca.

—¿Q-Qué dijeron las chicas? — Aprieta los ojos mortificad, pero vale, había aprendido algo hoy. Esto, esto era como ser lobo. Había que tener mucho, mucho cuidado.

—Algunas dijeron que... estaban convencidas que a ti sí te gusta él y que él está probando cosas como hace siempre. Me pareció súper cruel...

Remus vuelve a limpiarse los ojos tragando saliva y pensando en todo lo que había pasado hoy con Sirius. No había sido cruel, en realidad había sido algo bastante genial.

—Pero todas parecieron al final llegar a la conclusión de que esto no... Que es una broma, claramente, vamos. No se lo cree nadie.

—¿P-Podrías ayudarme a que todos estén seguros de eso? ¿De que es una broma y no pasa nada? N-No quiero a toda la escuela mañana seguros de que estoy enfermo.

—Ah... no te preocupes no es difícil. O sea... la mayoría de las que te conocemos sabemos que no eres así y es que...

—¿Qué?

—Pues que es que incluso entre nosotras... es un poco triste enamorarse de Sirius Black.

—Ya se que Sirius es súper malo con todas ustedes... —el suspiro.

—No, conmigo no, con ellas, a mi ni me gusta.

—Ya, ya... peor venga, el mismo Sirius podría... —¿estaba siendo TAN idiota como para pensar que podía gustarle en serio a Sirius lo bastante? Seguro todas las chicas le gustaban lo bastante hasta que dejaban de hacerlo. Seguro tooooodas pensaban lo mismo al principio, quizás sea yo la que le guste más más más más y se quede conmigo. La única conclusión posible de todo esto era "Remus Lupin, estás siendo un idiota y el hazmerreir de la escuela en toooodos los aspectos". Se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué podría?

—Querer a... alguien —responde entre dientes.

—Sí, bueno, compadezco a la afortunada.

—¿Por...?

—Bueno, ¿quién podría fiarse de alguien como él? Ya sé que a ti te caen bien y todo eso y seguro son geniales como amigos, ¿pero como pareja?

—E-El problema es que todas las chicas con las que sale son tontas...

—No es verdad, algunas las conozco, son mis amigas y no lo son.

—Solo salen con el por guapo.

—Mmmm... No todas, algunas estan realmente enamoradas.

—Pero ni siquiera le conocen bien... —murmura aún sin dejar de tener la sensación de que el estaba siendo un poco tonto por creerse especial pero él sí que le conocía del todo. Es más, tanto que sabía que no iba a dejar de salir con chicas.

—Bueno... deberías ver como le persiguen obsesivamente y se saben todos sus horarios y escriben poemas de amor y... esas ridiculeces. Creo que nadie en esta escuela ha tomado tantos filtros de amor como él. ¡Pero no se lo digas!

—Yo creo que el mismo sabe toooodo esto —Remus suspira y en resumen todo era un desastre. El estaba enfermo y debía curarse... quizás debía ir con Madame Pomfrey a que le diera algo. Aunque a estas alturas... es que no era buena idea decirle a más y más gente en la escuela.

—Pues ya está. Es decir... mira, yo porque sé que no va a venir por mi por que cuando se dividieron a las chicas yo debí tocarle a Potter y soy la única que se resiste, pero si viniera a mi a decirme que está enamorado de mi, tendría que demostrarmelo... pero vamos, ni sé cómo.

Madame Pomfrey además sabía lo del lobo... seguro que le parecía escandalizante, como a Peter... la mira de reojo saliendo de su línea de pensamiento.

—Si se dividieron a las chicas, que no lo hicieron, a James solo le tocaste tú. Y James desmembraría vivo a Sirius si se te acercara.

—En cualquier caso —se sonroja un poco—. No hay forma de fiarse de ellos.

Remus de humedece los labios. Tenía sentimientos divididos con ese pensamiento, él se fiaba de ellos dos más que de nadie, conscientemente Sirius no iba a lastimarle nunca. El problema era más... que lo hiciera inconsciente o que estuviera intentando lo lastimarle. Ugh. Todo esto era realmente agotador. A decir verdad quería hacerse bolita en su cama y olvidarse de todo.

Sale alguien... así como de tercero a buscar a los prefectos porque vuelve a salir espuma del cuarto de los chicos de quinto. Tal vez esta vez no sea espuma... sean plantas o algo así. O plumas de los cojines, que estan estallando por todos lados y multiplicanse con más y más plumas

Ugh. Además ahora tenía que poner buena cara y reñirles...

Lily pone los ojos en blanco porque ¡es no pueden compirtarse ni por cinco minutos!

—Yo lo arreglo —se ha visto gente ir al paredón con mucha más alegría de la que tiene Remus ahora...

De hecho Lily casi ni le escucha, pasa delante y nada más cruza el cuadro la cubren de alguna sustancia pegajosa. Así que como esta todo empezando a cubrirse de plumas, empiezan a pegarsele por todos lados.

—Potter! Black!

Cielos. Potter pega EL SALTO. Black está muerto de risa haciendo que una ola de plumas la cubra y no sé si va a hacerle lo mismo a Remus cuando entre.

Genial. A decir verdad no se lo esperaba así que le cae igualito que a Lily, de lleno. Tan monos los dos emplumados

Ella escupe algunas plumas intentando quitarselas de la cara y se va a por ellos INDIGNADA.

Remus no acaba de entender lo qué pasa pero ahí va detrás de ella agobiado pensando en los tres mil puntos para Gryffindor que van a perder, sin pensar empiezas recoger el desastre con la varita.

Sirius se separa un poco de James dejando que él se ocupe de Lily (ya que para eso han liado esto) y empieza a hacer que salgan más y más plumas al rededor de Remus mientras las recoge

—Sirius, ugh... ¡Para! ¡Siruuus!

Es que se ríe y siiiigue aun más deprisa, debe haber gente aplaudiendo y gritando que siga.

—No, no! Sirius para, que esto es un desastre! —protesta sonrojandose porque... hay gente aplaudiendo—. Siriuuuuus!

Y ahí están todos "Black! Black! Black! Black!"

Y en otro momento, Remus le habría atacado quizás con el mismo hechizo y se habría reído incluso un poquito, pero ahora mismo estaba demasiado vulnerable ahí en medio de todo mundo, sonrojado y lleno de plumas.

—Expeliarmus! —con toda la fuerza de Lupin.

Es que seguro, seguro le quita la varita y hasta se cae de culo porque no lo esperaba.

Y es que repentinamente siente que ha de demostrar que no es el chico idiota y enfermo, desviado sexual, debilucho y engañado por Sirius. Atrapa su varita, sin mirarle, algo azorado.

Es que además, venga, no es como que Remus sea una mosquita muerta. Sirius le sonríe en el suelo, rodeado de plumas.

Y es que le sabía fatal enfadarse hoy con Sirius. Fatal. Se humedece los labios y le mira sonrojandose un poco más. Dirige su varita hacia él y se quita las plumas de encima.

—Vas a limpiar CADA PLUMA, Black!

—¿Cada pluma, señor Perfecto? —pero nonle coquetees asíii!

—Prefecto —le corrige frunciendo un poco el ceño, sonrojándose igual y haciendo un torbellino de plumas, lanzando un montón a la chimenea, que relampaguea un poco.

—Tendrá que devolverme la varita, señor perfecto prefecto perfecto —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—No voy a hacer eso con el desastre que estás haciendo hoy. Recoge sin magia —otras plumas a la chimenea. Mira de reojo al resto de Gryffindor que hace unos segundos coreaban el nombre de Sirius.

—¿Queeeé? ¿sin magiaaaaaa?

El resto estan haciendo como que no estaban por ahí o mirando a Sirius como si tuviera la culpa de todo.

—Con las manos, que aun las tienes puestas en su sitio. ¡Anda!

Sirius se levanta y se acerca a él, Remus da un marcado paso atrás y traga saliva.

—¿Y no prefieres que haga otra cosa con mis manos? —le susurra. Remus traga saliva, e igualmente se sonroja, pero es que aún... aún piensa en Lily y Peter y sus reacciones. Baja la mirada y le extiende su varita.

—N-No. Recoge, yo voy a dormir.

—¿Estás bien? —frunce un poco el ceño con eso.

—Solo quiero ir a dormir —le mira y es que está todo, TODO menos bien.

—Mmm... Ahora lo recojo, lo prometo —hace un gesto para que le siga al cuarto

Remus se sonroja y mira alrededor un poco paranoico, pero Sirius ya está yendo. Aprieta los ojos y le sigue pensando que todo esto es demasiado, demasiado drama por un día.

—Sirius, espera... —sube tras el hasta el cuarto, que espera a que entre para cerrar la puerta—. No pasa nada, estoy bien —es lo primero que dice

Y lo que hace es darle un beso antes de que acabe la frase siquiera.

Remus cierra los ojos y se le acelera el corazón. Aunque por un instante intenta o piensa intentar empujarle y quitarle pero... ¡es que mira que le está besando! A él.

Tras unos instantes, un poquito nervioso por el si les pillan, se separa y le sonríe.

—Buenas noches

Es que Sirius, Sirius era capaz de... hacerle sonreír. Incluso ahora. Sonríe un poquito.

Y cuando ve que sonríe, le guiña un ojo y ahí le deja, yendo a fuera a recoger... o... a ver como le va a James minetras echa algunas plumas más por ahí.

Remus sonríe un poquito más, porque... Sirius no le consideraba nunca un enfermo desviado y desagradable. Sirius era Sirius, el... mejor chico del planeta. Se gira, sonriendo aún a buscar su pijama. Y joder, ya les podían dar a Peter y a Lily si no les gustaba que el estuviera contento por esto.


	47. Chapter 47

James está llenando de plumas la puerta del cuarto de las chicas cuando aparecen.

—Potter!

Cuando se gira a mirarla, es que sonríe...

—¡No sonrías! ¡¿Qué demonios estais haciendo!? —igual se sonroja un poco..

—Nada muuuuy malo. Deja de gritarme.

—¿Te parece que esto no es muy malo? —se quita la cosa pegajosa de encima y las plumas absorbiéndolas con la varita.

—Nah! —le echa unas plumas más encima—. Te ves muy bonita —se sonroja al notar lo que ha dicho.

—¿Qué? —se detiene, sonrojándose. Él se sonroja más y le echa un montón de plumas en la cara.

Lily aprieta los ojos e intenta cubrirse con las manos... girando la cara y gritando "Potter!" Medio ahogada porque le entran las plumas a la boca. James se ríe y se le acerca un paso.

—V-Vamos a... la torre de astronomía.

—¿Qué?

—Vamos ahí, tú y yo.

—¡N-No!

—Al baño de Prefectos.

—¿QUÉ?

—Al bosque.

—¡Para! ¡No pienso ir contigo a ningún lado!

James hace los ojos en blanco y se da la vuelta dándole la espalda y echando plumas a la puerta otra vez. Lily frunce el ceño, levanta la varita y le cubre a él de algo pegajoso.

James la mira por encima del hombro.

—Te faltan las plumas

Ahí levanta una rafaga de aire para echárselas encima. James se ríe un poco, girándose otra vez a ella, y lanzándole el otra vez la cosa pegajosa... y más plumas.

—Aaaah! Noooo! —ahí van más, casi que las toma con las manos para echarselas encima de vuelta.

James se ríe un poco más porque además chilla agudito.

—¿Ah no? Ja! Veo que tú quieres MÁS plumas! —se cubre un poco y es que se le quedan pegadas TODAS.

—¡Nooo! ¡Para de lanzarlas!—igual se rie un poco sin parar ella.

—¡Nooo! ¡Para tú y ríndete! —se le acerca un paso y es que se muere igual de risa.

—No pienso rendirme —montonazo de plumas a la boca de él.

—Ugh! Puajjj!¡ Mejor méteme otra cosa a la boca! —montonazo de plumas a los pechos.

Golpes a las manos para que no le toque ahí. Él se ríe un poco más y deja de echarle plumas, mirándola y es que se ve bien, y es divertido pelear un poco con ella así.

—Puedes meterme la lengua también si quieres —James siendo una finura de persona. No estás hablando con Sirius, ¿sabes?

—¿Qué? ¡Ni en un millón de años! —igual le hace gracia.

—Puedo metertela yo, a mi si me gustaría.

—¡No! ¡Ugh! ¡No seas guarro! —más plumas a la boca. Las escupe muerto de risa.

—Eso diceeeees.

—¡Vas a estar recogiendo plumas hasta mañana!

I —¡Por ti, recogería plumas hasta el último día de mi vida! —ahí tenemos a Potter el anticuado.

C —¿Qué? ¡Pues recogelas!

Se humedece los labios y... levanta una de las plumas del suelo con magia concentrándose un poco y transfigurando la pluma en una figurita de madera no muy bien hecha pero que representa un ciervo evidentemente

Ella parpadea un poco viendo eso

Se la lanza un poco encima, nervioso y sonrojadillo. Sin mirarla empieza a aspirar las plumas.

Ella la sostiene como puede mirándola y luego mirándole a él, que sigue aspirando, sonrojadito. Le acaricia un poco la cabeza a la figurita y... sin decir nada, empieza a aspirar con él.

Él se relaja un poco al ver que no le pregunta nada ni se queja ni dice nada, ¡y además le ayuda!

—O-Oye... s-sobre mañana. Ehm... nos vemos e-en la clase de baile, v-verdad? —pregunta un rato más tarde

—¿Qué? —se sonroja de golpe porque estaba un poco en su idilio con su regalito y habiendo jugado con él y lo mono que es y joder como besa. El entrenamiento con las chicas de Sirius sirve de algo.

—Mañana para las clases de baile.

—Ya... tengo pareja.

—T-te salí yo —responde parpadeando.

—En el sombrero sí pero... —responde sin pensar, porque de repente acaba de acordarse de lo que le ha contado Remus al pensar en el asunto de la pareja

—Ihhh! ¿¡Ves?! ¡Lo admitiste!

—Ugh! ¡Cállate! ¡Estoy intentando contarte algo importante! —protesta sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Qué? —la mira con interés. Lily mira alrededor, le toma de la muñeca y... a falta de un lugar mejor, tira de él a su cuarto.

(Sirius protesta porque ¡estaban recgiendo las plumas y ahora lo dejan solo!)

(¡Ya han recogido un montón!)

(Bueno, pues él no va a recoger más...)

(Le prometió a Remus)

(¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Ugh! ¡Ya recogió un montooooooooón!)

(Ya recogerá Lupin mañana)

(Chantagistas… ahí sigue)

James levanta las cejas y se deja tirar... nunca ha estado ahí pero sabe que como prefecto puede. Sí, hasta Lily sabe que esta es una mala idea pero es que quiere hablarle de esto y no sabe dónde llevarle.

James mira a todos lados sonriendo un poco, haciéndose ciertas ilusiones de lo que va a pasar ahora hasta se comprueba el aliento. Algo relevante del cuarto... es que hay mucha MUCHA más ropa por todos lados, muchos más cojines, cortinas rosadas, peluches, fotos de chicos guapos en las paredes... y huele un poco mejor.

—Escucha...

—Oh, si hasta huele mejor... —comenta notándolo aunque hace los ojos en blanco con todos los posters. Trata de adivinar cuál es su cama y ella le saca de sus pensamientos—. Eh?

—He hablado con Remus y... estoy preocupada.

—¿Por?

—Esta broma que estais haciendo con Black... Creo que deberíais parar.

—Espera... ¿que te ha dicho?

—Pues está intentando... convencerme.

—¿Convencerte de qué?

—¡Pues que no es broma!

—Ohh... espera, es que... ugh. ¿É-El te contó? ¿Qué te dijo exactamente?

—Eso no importa... ¡Se ha echado a llorar, James! Esto le está afectando... —una de las pocas veces que le llama "James" y no "Potter".

—¿A-A llorar? Oh, cielos... e-es que... todo empezó como una broma, pero Sirius también se lo está tomando más en serio de lo que pensé. Aún que igualmente me dijo que le diría que no.

—Espera ¿Qué? ¿No es una broma?

—Pues yo llevo unos días pensando a ratos que sí y a otros que no...

—Oh... ¡Oh! —se lleva las manos a la boca.

—Pero hoy creo que sí lo es, Sirius me dijo que se han liado hoy en... Ehm... frente al lago.

—¿En serio? ¿Sirius? ¿Sirius Black?

—Sí, él. Aunque... buff, es que Sirius. Yo lo quiero mucho y de verdad es el mejor amigo del mundo...

—¿Aja?

—Pero las chicas, le gustan todas... y Remus... no sé. ¿Qué tan ilusionado está?

—No... No lo sé, es que... ¿esto es normal entre magos?

—¿Qué? ¿Que sean dos hombres? No...

—Es que... es que los muggles lo... consideran una enfermedad

—Aquí supongo que... bueno, es como salir entre especies, o... así. Además son Remus y Sirius... o sea es raro, sí, pero no es que ellos sean raros o malos o estén enfermos. No sé, no había pensado que fuera algo malo realmente.

—No, no... No digo que sea malo... Solo que...

—O sea Es que no es que de verdad vayan a salir... así como novios de verdad. Creo. O sea, es Sirius, él no sale nunca bien con nadie, ni con RoseMary. Y es justo lo que le dije yo... o sea y Remus... —se muerde el labio porque es que aún tampoco crean que lo ha procesado del todo —. Es... ugh, si es raro.

—Es que... ¡Es que Remus va a enamorarse, James!

—No... no —James aprieta los ojos con ese prospecto—. No si podemos evitarlo. El mismo Sirius lo último que quiere es lastimar a Remus, aunque a mí me ha dicho que le gusta también, esto no es cosa sólo de Remus, los dos están haciendo cosas.

—Todas creen que Black solo está... explorando.

—Sirius... —James suspira porque a el también le preocupa eso—. Sabe bien que Remus puede salir con el corazón roto y te juro que no quiere eso. Y yo le creo. Me ha pedido que no le diga nada a Remus de que le dirá que no, ¡por favor no le digas!

—¿Qué? ¿Cuándo?

—¿Cuándo va a decirle que no? No sé... pronto. Supongo que mañana si no queremos que esto sea tan feo para Remus... pero piénsalo, no crees que es mejor un horrible no ahora a que luego Sirius... bueno, ugh, ¿haga lo que siempre hace?

—Es que... ¡Es que Remus! Cómo se le ocurre. ¡Tienes que hablar con él!

—¿C-Con Remus? —pregunta algo agobiado porque no quiere fallar a su palabra.

—¡Sí! ¡Tienes que decirle que le va a decir que no! ¡Es súper cruel dejarle así si sí se está haciendo ilusiones!

—E-Es que... ¿sí se las está haciendo? ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—No lo sé, pero... ¡pues que le gusta! ¡Yo creía que era broma!

—No, no es broma. M-Me dijo... Sirius me dijo que Remus le había dicho... aunque también me dijo que le gusta, ¡porque le gusta! ¡El problema es que es tonto y no sienta cabeza!

—¡Es que no es de fiar! Le gusta ahora... ¿Y la semana que viene? ¡No puede hacerle esto a Remus!

—¡Ya lo sé, lo sé! Y el mismo Sirius no quiere que eso pase, ¡justo por eso es que no va a salir con el!

—¡Como si no tuviera suficiente con las chicas! ¡Pero vosotros sois los únicos amigos que tiene! ¡Es que entonces debería estar diciéndoselo ya! ¡Ahora! ¡Sobretodo si nada de esto va en broma!

—¡Tú también eres su amiga! De hecho él no ha hablado conmigo, fue y hablo contigo... Pero quizás sí deberíamos... deberíamos decirle a Sirius que hoy hable con él y le diga que no.

—Porque tú eres... ¡tú estás de parte de Black! ¿Por qué no lo ha hecho aun? ¡Es que Remus no me va a creer que si yo se lo digo!

—¡No estoy de parte de el, estoy de parte de ambos!

Ojos en blanco de Lily.

—Sirius me dijo que tenía que pensárselo, eso de nunca salir con una chica ya es un poco impactantes, YO le dije que yo sí lo haría.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Dejar todo por... —se sonroja un poco—. Una sola chica. Yo creo que con Remus... él podría hacer eso, porque las otras chicas le importan una mierda, pero Sirius... no.

—B-Bueno, pero... —se sonroja un montón y aparta la cara.

—Piénsalo... a él le da igual romperle el corazón a una chica. O sea si de siente un poco mal y eso pero romperle el corazón a Remus es como pelearse conmigo o con Peter. Y Sirius en ese sentido es... no, no es así. Así que con Remus, quizás tenga que centrarse y ser bueno.

—¡Pero él ya te ha dicho que le dirá que no!

—Dijo que lo iba a pensar...

—¡Es que eso es matarlo en la agonía!

—¡Pero si no es como que Remus crea que de verdad va a salir con él! Ya conoce a Sirius, seguro está preparadisimo para que Sirius lo mande a la mierda, ya le conozco.

—¡Nadie está preparado realmente para algo así!

—Ya, ya lo sé... es feo que a uno le digan que no —James suspira.

—Bueno pues... ve y... ¡haz algo! ¡Arreglalo!

—¿A-Ahora? Pero... —parpadea.

—¡Claro que ahora! ¡Cuanto más tardes será peor para Remus!

—P-Puedo decirle a Sirius que le diga hoy... pero es que ¿y si se lo está pensando y al final resulta que si quiere?

—¡Que va a querer! ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Como si no le conocieras!

—Pero es Remus, Lily...

—¡Pues por eso!

James suspira otra vez y la mira. De golpe se le acerca y le da un besito súper rápido en los labios.

El SONROJO. Automáticamente empiezan a entrar las ptras chicas al cuarto, además.

James sonríe un poco porque... Ja! Al menos le ha dado un beso.

—¡Ahhh! ¡¿Que hace un chico aquí?! —chilla una de las chicas.

—¡IRSE! —El EMPUJÓN que se lleva James.

Lo siento pero está muy contento como para que le afecte

—¡Fuera! Y como te vuelva a ver entrando al doitorio de las chicas, Potter, se lo diré a McGonagall!

—Hasta mañana Evansssss! —él se ríe y casi se cae con el empujón, pero ahí se va, volando casi en una nube. Le cierra la puerta en los morros HIS. TE. RI. CA.

—Siriuuuuus! —vuelve a la sala común gritando como loco, tan encantado. El nombrado debe estar ahí... echando las plumas al fuego aun porque lo ha prometiiiiido, pero se ha cansado de aspirarlas—. ¡Hey! ¿Qué crees?¡ Evans me ha llevado a su cuarto Y la he besado! —le ayuda con unas cuantas nada más aparecer.

—¿En serio? —Sirius levanta las cejas con eso y sonríe. James asiente, sonriendo más.

—Fue solo un besito, pero... jugamos también. Debo tener plumas aún, ¿me las quitas? —le da la espalda.

—O sea, yo aquí recogiendo, sacrificándome por el equipo y tú... —puede que solo por eso salga otro tiron de plumas al pelo.

—Ehhh! —se ríe un poco—. ¡Dije quitar! Oye, espera... y Remus?

—Se fue a dormir —se ríe.

—Oh... tengo que hablar contigo de eso. Lily me dijo que Remus de le echo a llorar.

—¿Eh?

—Que fue a contarle de ti y le está afectando o algo así me dijo y que lloró. Que debes parar la broma.

Sirius deja de sonreír de golpe.

—Yo creo que exagera, no se, creo que estaba preocupada por ustedes dos siendo chicos y...

—Pero... Antes estaba bien.

—Pues ella me dijo que lloraba. Y que tenías que decirle que no vas a salir con él hoy mismo.

—¡No voy a decirle eso! —frunce el ceñp

—Pues habíamos quedado, ¿no?

—Ah, no, sí, sí, me refiero a... ehm... hoy. Está durmiendo, ahora.

—Igual es importante que le digas hoy, porque está haciéndose ilusiones y lo matas lentamente.

—¡No voy a despertarle para esto!

—Deberías. Venga... quizás está teniendo un sueño húmedo contigo y no debería.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Tío, en serio... no voy a despertarle.

—Lily dice que deberías y... estoy de acuerdo.

—Bueno, pues yo digo que no.

—Bueno, mira, cómo quieras, pero todo está interconectado —James suspira.

—¿Con qué? O sea, solo dejale dormir ¿qué hay de malo en eso?

—Contigo, conmigo, con Remus, con Lily. ¿Y si mañana se despierta todo contento porque ustedes dos salen juntos?

—Pues... bueno, ¿qué tiene de malo?

—Pues que... ¡si hoy estaba llorando por eso! ¿No crees que entre más tardes en decirle que no, será much peor?

—Es que... ¿cómo sabes que lloraba por eso? Conmigo no ha llorado ni siquiera UN solo minuto.

—Lily me dijo, Sirius! No se lo va a inventar.

—Bueno, pero igual estaba llorando por que... yo que sé, Lily le ha metido en la cabeza que no puede fiarse de mí, ¡como dice de ti todo el tiempo!

—Mira, no sé... solo sé que tú, yo y Lily queremos lo mismo, que es que Remus este bien —se lo piensa un poco—. De hecho, desde cuando se va a dormir temprano en vez de ayudarnos si no hay examen al dia siguiente.

—¡¿No jodas que hay examen mañana y no nos hemos enterado!?

—No... creo. ¡Nos habría dicho, tonto! ¡Lo que estoy diciendo es que vayas a ver si de verdad está bien y no está llorando en su cama en silencio o algo así!

—Vale, vale... joder. ¡Pero si estaba bien! ¡En serio! —hace un gesto para que vaya con él.

—Solo digo que las chicas saben de esas cosas, y... ¿has pensado que vas a hacer o no? —le sigue.

—No... Solo estaba recogiendo plumas y esperando que volvieras de tirarte a Evans en su cama.

—¡Ojalá me hubiera tirado a Evans! —se ríe.

—O sea, ¡es que se te ha llevado a su cuarto! ¡Yo no sé qué más necesitas!

—¡Para hablar de Remus!

—¡Una excusa! A ver si va a resultar que el mojigato eres tu...

—No seas tonto —codazo—. Sí que le di un beso, solo que yo no soy tú.

—No, no, desde luego, eso me queda claro —se ríe porque en realidad un beso le parece que está súper bien, pero no va a decirle eso.

—Tú ya te la habrías tirado y estarías pensando en tu nueva conquista... a mí hasta me llamo James.

—Bueno, ¿y qué? ¿Tiene una foto de ti en el equipo de quidditch pegada en la pared o no?

—Algo así... y va a ir mañana conmigo al baile —asegura y luego recuerda que... no. Aprieta los ojos —. Ugh. Ha dicho que tenía otra pareja.

—Bueno eso es... oh, ¿en serio? ¿Quién?

—No sé... —murmura frunciendo el ceño—. Pero definitivamente le salí yo en el sombrero, ¡lo dijo!

—¡Que va! —se ríe abriendo la puerta del cuarto

—¡Debe haberle dicho a quejicus! Ugh! —protesta.

—Nah, no creo...

—¡Pues es igual! ¡Quiero que baile conmigo, no con el otro idiota! —protesta acercándose a la cama de Remus que si que tiene las cortinas cerradas.

—Si está dormido no le despiertes —responde Sirius un poco nervioso, dejándole hacer igual.

—¿Yo? Tú deberías de... ¡Ugh! Si yo entro ahí le voy a decir todo —se asoma un poquito.

Aprieta los ojos y se acerca para quitarle y mirar él, pero no se le ve porque está hecho bolita como... lobo. Pues como perro. Hecho bolita. Sirius suspira un poco y quisiera pasarle la mano por el pelo y acariciarle la cabeza, pero solo sonríe y cierra las cortinas.

—Está dormido.

—Menos mal. Al menos no harán guarradas.

—Luego, mientras duermas, vendremos a tu cama.

—¡Ugh! ¡No! Eres un asco.

—Y hasta puedes unirte si estás insatisfecho —muere de risa.

—Voy a meterte mi escoba por ahí como vengas a mi cama —se quita la camiseta y se pone la parte de arriba de la pijama.

—Mmmm no me digas eso que me sonrojooo —va a buscar el suyo también.

—No sé cómo puede gustarte que Remus te meta algo... por ahí. ¡Ugh! —se ríe igual

—Bueno, eso aun no ha pasado...

—Ni pasará si Remus es listo. Lily dice que va a enamorarse de ti.

Ojos en blanco... aunque se sonroja un poco y se pone bastante nervioso, la verdad, dándole la espalda aprovechando que esá buscando su pijama.

—¿Y tú... te has enamorado de alguien? Ese es juuuusto el problema con esto.

—¿Yo? Nah, eso no existe. Es solo algo que un tipo feo se inventó para poder liarse con una chica que pasaba de él.

—Que mierda que pienses eso —James le mira, sonriendo, metiendose a la cama—. Si yo fuera Remus solo por eso, no saldría contigo.

—Solo porque para ti no soy adorable e irresistible —movimiento de pelo.

—Buenas noches, tonto —le lanza sus calcetines sucios, muerto de risa.

—Pero un día lo seré y entonces vendrás llorando —igual se ríe, apartándose del calcetín y metiéndose a la cama.

—Puedes soñar eso si quieres.

—Como si Evans no me odiara ya lo suficiente.

—Va a matarte como lastimes a Sirius. Todos lo haremos, de hecho.

Sirius deja de sonreír con eso ya metido en la cama. Suspira porque también va a querer golpearse a si mismo, no creais que no.

—Aunque yo creo que... con lo pesado que eres, vas terminar él dejándote a ti —James se ríe.

—A lo mejor... —es que no sonríe, la verdad—. No sería la primera vez.

—¡Que va! —James ni se entera quitándose los lentes y un par de plumas del pelo.

—En general... te ahorras la escena de drama, así que no es la peor perspectiva.

—Pero lo haces tú, es feo que te digan que no.

—Nah, en general te dicen que no porque te han encontrado con otra o alguna mierda similar que se han inventado.

—Te apuesto cincuenta knuckles a que Remus no te dejaría por otro.

—¡Eso es súper injusto porque ni sabemos que le haya gustado otra!

—Quizás si le gusta otro.

—Seguramente tú.

—Ugh! No!

Risas cuando un aullidito suave les interrumpe. Sirius levanta las cejas girándose a la cama de Remus. él se mueve y se oye frotando la cama y las cobijas.

—Oh, cielos —sonríe de lado. Un gruñido y balbuceo inteligible.

—Ugh, cielos. Controla a tu novio, ¿quieres? —protesta James.

—Aw, solo está teniendo un sueño húmedo, dejale, es adorable —se ríe—. Además, tú eras el que se quejaba de si haciamos guarradas, ahora no me empujes a ir ahí.

—Ugh! No es adorable. Ve a callarlo, ¡no a empeorarlo!

—Si voy ahí desde luego que no va a callarse —se ríe.

—Ugh! Siriuuuus!

—No lo haces bien...

—¿No hago bien qué?

—Tiene que sonar más así como "Oooh, Siriuuuus" —finge bastante bien el tono excitado.

—Ughhh! Ugh! —protesta—. Voy a hacer un hechizo para callarles a ambos.

Es que Sirius MUERE de risa y Remus aulla un poco otra vez.

—Les DETESTOOOO! —James cierra su cortinilla.

Sirius vuelve a mirar la cama de reojo y más cuando James cierra. ¿Qué haces estando tan cómodo con esto, idiota?

James les calla haciéndose una burbujita particular, arrugando la nariz. (Y creo que procediendo a meneársela pensando en Lily...)

Sirius... no se mueve. Porque esto es divertido y todo eso pero... tal vez James y Lily tengan razón. Tal vez Remus si estaba tomándoselo demasiado en serio y había acabado llorando. ¿Y si ella le había dicho que le diría que no? Pero ella no podía saberlo... aunque seguro Remus ya se había puesto en lo peor y había pensado que se iría con alguien más en unos días.

La verdad creo que Remus está soñando que es lobo y está cazando un tejón o algo así.

Y... el caso es que sí, tal vez lo haría. ¿Quién podía estar seguro? Aunque Remus distaba MUCHO de ser como las chicas con quien solía ir y... había descubierto que NO quería decirle que no, aunque le había dicho a James que se lo diría.

Entonces si que lo habías pensado mientras recogías plumas.

No, lo ha descubierto cuando ha hablado con James por eso todo ese rollo de... "No, mañana. Ya se lo diré, deja que lo piense".

Menos mal, piensa Remus. Si no le dice que no, al menos tendrá una oportunidad.

O sea, es que... sí lo está pasando bien y aunque quizás sí es cruel y en una semana se canse... pues ahora mismo... o sea, normalmente con las chicas le da más igual. Aunque si es cierto que al principio todo parece nuevo y divertido como ahora y la chica parece genial y todo eso, hasta que eventualmente todas se vuelven LOCAS.

Quizás es ingenuo de su parte, si, pero sí piensa un pedacito de su cerebro que quizás... el si consiga lo que las chicas anteriores no consiguieron, que es solo que Sirius siga interesado y contento

Tal vez, si no se vuelve LOCO...

Depende de a que llame volverse LOCO pero no creo que se vuelva loco como una c hica

Pues... en general es un poco así por que él besa a otra chica o coquetea o habla o respira cerca de...

Es Sirius. Remus sabe que va a hacer toooodas esas cosas y a salir con chicas. Va a tomárselo con filosofía, a odiarlas igual un poco y a defender a Sirius, por ejemplo, de Lily o de Minerva.

De hecho... puede que no sea siempre culpa deSirius, pero nadie le crea

Es que si Remus lo sabe también, le ha visto mil veces. Seguro las chicas vienen a restregársele, a veces sin que él quiera. Ya... pasara. Creo hasta que Sirius poco a poco prefiera pasar tiempo con Remus a salir con chicas. (Ese será el plan de Remus) Ni siquiera sabe si llegaran tan lejos. Es verdad que él... va a prepararse para LO PEOR, para que en una semana pierda interés y salga con alguien más

Mmm no sé, es que Sirius culpa a las chicas. Dice que... eso, los celos las matan al cabo de estar unas semanas. Y sin que el tenga realmente la culpa, pero se vuelven desconfiadas y no creen que él no haya ido a buscar que esa otra se le eche encima.

Remus cree que él no tendrá ese problema, Sirius lo hace MUY bien con Remus, sabe que decirle y que hacer para que todo lo demás no importe, así que Sirius seguro lo hará bien con él. En realidad Remus está más preocupado por otras cosas.

O sea si le dan miedo las chicas y que Sirius realmente no quiera nada con él pero le preocupa mucho más que esto haga que las chicas ya no quieran salir con Sirius, o que los profes que saben le vean mal por salir con un hombre lobo. Le agobia un montón lastimarle o morderle y también que... no funcione y Sirius deje de ser su amigo.

O sea, es que imagino el caso de Sirius en realidad... no tan divertido como parece. Es decir, sí, vale se lía con todas las chicas y eso a los quince es como ser un triumfador, pero me parece que tampoco debe ser tan divertido como parece. Es decir, tal como se plantea, sí imagino a las chicas bastante intensas con él, insistiéndole y persiguiéndole y hasta acosándole y peleando unas con otras y... es que pasara. Ya está pasando, ya fueron a acosar a Remus y pasara porque seguro ya le ha pasado antes.

Pasará que cuando está con una, venga otra... tal vez la anterior por venganza o otra anterior aun por celos, o otra que también quiere y aun no por insistencia, se le echen encima o le besen hasta que la actual se vuelva loca de celos y no pueda soportarlo... y evidentemente, en general, es culpa de Sirius, porque tampoco es fácil, seguro ellas acaban así como "eres un cabrón! Solo diles que paren!" Y el otro "como si eso fuera tan fácil" así que sí, acaban pensando que es cosas suya y dejándole y él acabando con otra de esas a lo que esta que le ha dejado empieza a hacer lo mismo y él está en mitad de la voragine como "estais TODAS LOCAS" sin realmente poder intentar enamorarse de ninguna (ni tener ganas de hacerlo)

En cuanto la cosa se convierte en fastidiarse unas a otras y ver quién gana y quién se lo queda, más que realmente salir con él, porque como dice Remus, ninguna de ellas creo que lo conozca demasiado. Tal vez RoseMary sea la que es más así como "líate con quien te de la gana pero salir solo sales conmigo" y al final... es que sí veo un poco a Sirius en plan de "bueno, si solo me quieren por eso, pues voy a acabar defendiendo a la que me parezca a mi más guapa" que debe ser RoseMary.

Así que realmente tiene miedo de cómo vaya a reaccionar Remus cuando pase todo eso, porque no le imagina entrándoles al juego para nada, le imagina acabando destrozado y retirándose en silencio cuando lo último que Sirius quiere es que haga eso.

Así que bueno, sí que le preocupa el asunto del lobo, no se puede decir que no, por eso va a interrogar al profe de DCAO pero la consideración que le tengan los profes o los otros alumnos le da un poco igual mientras James y Peter estén bien con esto. Además, cree que puede controlar a Remus, que no puede pasarle realmente nada, ya se hace animago, ya lo sabe, ya lo acepta y sabe lidiar con ello sin que tenga que decirselo o esconderselo o lo que sea como tendría que hacerlo con cualqier otra persona, así que en realidad para Remus él es una buenísima opción ya que todo eso taaaan problemático ya está realmente superado.

Pero... pero y ahí es donde James y Lily tenían razón... iba a destrozarle. Porque iba a pasar, las chicas no iban a aceptar tan fácil no solo que ahora estuviera intentándolo con alguien, si no que además este fuera un chico. Iban a ir a intentar hacerle cambiar de opinión a cada oportunidad y no siempre iba a poder escondérselo a Remus, que además, con lo sensible que es, solo necesitaba UNA sola vez para acabar destrozado. Bastante estaba costándole convencerle que no tenía que estar todo el día pidiendo disculpas por existir o dando las gracias porque le dejaran respirar.

Así que no... No había modo en que fuera a resistirlo, aunque él hubiera dicho que no pasaba nada si seguía saliendo con chicas, James tenía razón y esto era un sinsentido y aun así... aun así era divertido hacer esas bromas con él y ver la cara que ponía y... estaba esa forma de mirarle que le daba escalofríos y... los nervios que hacía tiempo que no sentía de llevarselo a Hogsmeade... Que le hacían pensar que quería saber a donde llevaba todo esto.

Y de hecho, ese era el motivo principal de no haber querido despertar a Remus y el motivo de seguramente seguir poniendo excusas si James insistía de nuevo... pero aun le preocupaba que Lily dijera que se había puesto a llorar. No había aun ningún motivo para llorar. Había sido encantador todo el día y lo habían pasado bien, estaba seguro SEGURO que Remus se sentía genial, no le había hecho daño ni parecía para nada arrepentido.

Ella debía haberle hablado de todo ese puñetero asunto otra vez, como si no hubiera suficiente con que ella no quisiera salir con James por esa mierda como para ahora empezar a meterle ideas a Remus.

Aunque bueno, también había salido con chicas buenas que le habían gustado un poco más allá de su aspecto, tampoco se podía decir que todo hubiera sido tan frío, chicas buenas así como Remus, calladitas y sonrientes con las que se había sentido bastante cómodo y con quienes le había sentado mal cortar mucho más pronto de lo que hubiera querido por culpa de esas chicas pesadas, celosas y locas.

Eran chicas buenas que se sentían bien cuando él se les acercaba y con las que quizás ni llegaba a hacer nada más que algún tonteo o un beso, pero no era lo más común. Eran chicas con las que seguía hablándose a veces y que solían conseguir novio pronto tras "salir" con él con la subida de autoestima... y en general solían durar bastante con los chicos que salían, chicos dulces y divertidos, no tan guapos como él, pero que las hacían felices y a él le provocaban un cierto sentimiento un poco agridulce, pero acababa por sentirse feliz por ellas y desear un poco, aunque fuera por solo un instante que acabara por sucederle a él tarde o temprano lo mismo. Así que por unos días él también acababa odiando a las locas y estando de acuerdo con Remus y los demás sobre lo TONTAS que son.

También salía a veces con chicas locas así como Lily Evans con las que todo era súper explosivo y que solían gritar a todo el mundo lo mucho que le odiaban, generando ondas de tensión sexual que, él estaba seguro, abarcaban todo el Reino Unido. Pero estas solían ser las que peor llevaban el tema de los celos y así como había un grupito de chicas que se le echaban encima para besarle, también había cierto grupito que se dedicaba a girarle la cara cada vez que se lo cruzaban por el pasillo. Que le echaban encantamientos a escondidas de los profesores o que se chivaban de todo lo que le veían hacer para fastidiarle y buscar su atención.

Y Remus... Remus iba a tener que lidiar con todas y cada una de ellas. Y realmente temía que fuera de ese grupo dulce que realmente acababan por gustarle a él pero que consideraban al final que todo era demasiado complicado y problemático para que valiera la pena realmente y que, maduras e inteligentes, preferían dejar que él fuera libre y feliz yendo a salir con todas las demás chicas como hacía siempre a pesar de todo lo que él acababa por decirle siempre sobre que no era lo que él quería realmente. Sabía que no era fácil, no era en lo absoluto fácil creerle en eso y... maldita sea, es que ASÍ EXACTAMENTE era Remus.

Así que en realidad era obvio que si no era él quien le decía que no, acabaría por ser Remus quien lo hiciera, cuando su corazón no pudiera aguantar más.

Se da la vuelta pensando en eso y en como estaría bien que Remus fuera lo bastante fuerte para... salvarlo a él de todas esa circumstancia horrible. Y ya sabía que no podía quejarse demasiado, porque luego venía Peter tan sarcástico sobre que al menos a él las chicas le hacían caso y que qué tan malo podía ser que todas quisieran salir con él... pero es que a veces sí que le hubiera gustado salir con una sola nada más y sin complicaciones, como en los cuentos y los libros... como quería James. Una sola con la que jugar y ser complice y llevarla a citas igual, pero poder ser él mismo y hablar de lo que le diera la gana y hacer chistes de cosas fuera de lugar y que le acompañara con sus amigos sin decir que eran unos idiotas y que no debería pasar tanto tiempo con ellos...

Así que... es que ni se imagina cómo sería, tal vez Emily o Rachel, viniendo a besarle, al salir de Encantamientos... o en la biblioteca, con Remus sentado frente a él... y se imagina perfecto como le cambiaria la cara automáticamente, como cuando se pasaban el fin de semana jugando y no le dejaban estudiar y luego solo sacaba un notable en el examen y McGonagall iba a decirle que esperaba mucho más de él...

Pero ojalá... ojalá Remus solo hiciera... ni siquiera lo sabía, ¿hacer qué? ¿Gritarles? ¿Atacarlas? Se burlarían aun más de él y vendría RoseMary a decir sus comentarios afilados sobre creerse que alguien podía realmente conseguir su corazón y creerse que estaba enamorado de un Black cuando todos sabían que él solo podía quererla a ella. Y aunque él gritara que era mentira, nadie acabara por creerle.

Tal vez levantarse él, acercársele y meterle un morreo hasta dejarle sin sentido y hasta que se le levantara para que todas notaran la realidad ineludible y contra la que no se podía luchar...


	48. Chapter 48

—¿Sirius? —se sieeeenta en la cama junto a el y es que no quiere hacer mucho ruido. Le sacude un poco del hombro.

Y debe conseguir poco con eso... el nombrado parpadea un poco sin saber qué pasa. Remus suuuuper sonrojado le mira. Ya bañado y semi vestido pero aún no listo del todo

—¿R-Remus?¿Qué pasa? —se frota un ojo y bosteza.

—N-Nada, s-solo es que... b-bueno, v-voy a irme temprano y...

—¿A dónde?

—A desayunar. Me he despertado y... —se sonroja un poco más.

—¿Yaaa? Pero si es súuuuper prontooooo.

—No es tan pronto y yo... —en realidad es que quería mudarse a tu cama en la madrugada y... mejor se ha metido a bañar. Se sonroja un poquito más y le sonríe.

Sirius igual remolonea hecho bolita y se tapa con las sábanas hasta la cabeza.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo? ¿O... algo? —vale, Remus, tú eres listo, se supone que deberías encontrar mejores pretextos que este para despertarle.

—¡No!

Remus se sonroja un poquito más y aprieta los ojos. Nooo debiiia habeeerle despertaaado.

—Perdona... nos vemos e-en clase, ¿vale?

Sirius se destapa y le mira. Bosteza otra vez y luego se estira para desperezarse

Remus vacila un poquito y... ugh. No. Es que no era capaz de hacer lo que quería y a lo que había venido, que era darle un beso. Se levanta de la cama.

Sirius le toma de la mano antes de que se vaya y sonríe.

Se sienta otra vez y le mira de reojo porque pareciera que... le lee el pensamiento o algo.

Nah, pero quiere más o menos lo mismo y ya que le has despertado... tira un poco de él sin tanto problema.

Sonríe. Di lo que quieras pero para Remus sí que se lo lee. Se sonroja más y se acerca del todo a él, casi echándosele encima y yendo DIRECTO a eso. Sirius debe notar que sabe a enjuague bucal, que ha usado expresamente.

¿Taaaan considerado ?

Shhh! ¡No le molesten!

Pues nada, una buena sesión.

Remus... Es que se relaja un poquito porque este asunto con Sirius sigue en pie, contrario a sus fatales expectativas. Sonríe separándose un poco más tarde con cierto temor a que Peter se despierte y haga "ugh" o James... haga un escándalo. Y es que la SONRISA de idiota.

—Du-Duenos Bias

Sirius se ríe un poquito. Remus se ríe también aunque no por lo mismo, ni siquiera ha notado la torpeza.

—Buenos —le sonríe.

El prefecto se sonroja un poquito más y se revuelve apretándole la mano que le ha tomado hace rato.

—¿Qué te dijo James? Yo... hablé con Lily.

—Nada, que es raro —se encoge de hombros y de repente recuerda que Lily le hizo llorar. Frunce el ceño—. ¿Qué dijo ella?

—Mmm... que... es raro que me guste un hombre.

—¿Por?

—Porque a los hombres les gustan las mujeres en general.

—Mmm... bueno, sí, pero peor me parece casarse entre primos.

Remus parpadea y sonríe de lado.

—¿Casarse entre... primos? —pregunta descolocado.

—Como mis padres —se encoge de hombros.

—Oh... ugh. Eso... vale, eso es un poco raro también —asiente —. No sé, en realidad por la cara que me hizo Lily parecía que estuviera saliendo con un... hombre lobo o algo así —explica, aunque... igualmente sonríe, porque por alguna razón, cuando habla esto con Sirius parece menos terrible y aterrorizante—. No me imagino qué pasaría si supiera que además soy un hombre lobo, creo que le parecería fatal.

—¿Un hombre lobo yo? Estoy a punto de convertirmelo...

—O yo. No sé en realidad a quien se refería —se ríe un poquito.

—Bah, ella es una tonta. Imagina, ni le gusta James.

—Sí que le gusta... y creo que —suspira —, no sé, creo que si hubiera podido hablar un poco mejor con ella y explicarle las cosas bien... pero había hablado con Peter y en general... bueno, no sé, todo parecía muy trágico de repente

—¿Por? ¿Qué dijo Peter? —de repente, de un modo bastante natural, se aparta y tira de él para que se tumbe a su lado sobre su brazo.

Remus vacila un poquito y... vale, lo hace. Aunque él sí mueve la varita para cerrar las cortinillas de ambas camas, casi sin pensar.

—Nada tan grave, creo que tiene razón... sobre mi y ser... lo que soy. Lo malo que eso es de por si y lo imposible que sería conseguir a alguien. Él cree que debería ocultarlo.

—¿Imposible conseguir a alguien?

—Como si yo fuera un centauro, en un mundo... sin centauros. O con pocos centauros.

—No necesitas irte con los hombres lobos para encontrar tu lugar —asegura Sirius frunciebdo el ceño.

—Espero que no... nunca he conocido a uno. En parte me agradaría conocer a alguno...

—Mmmm... —se queda pensando en eso.

—Siempre que fuera como yo, alguien normal... o más o menos.

—Es que... no son fáciles de encontrar, pero estoy seguro que podría conseguir saber de uno. Ya sabes que mi familia tienen esa clase de contactos, pero no creo que fuera a ser el mejor ejemplo. Aunque tu padre, en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas tal vez podría saber de alguno.

—Mi padre no querría presentarme a uno —niega con la cabeza—. Creo que no le gustaría que me pareciera a uno.

—Es que... vale, investigaré en mi familia. Le preguntaré a Regulus después.

Remus sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Sirius... es que quien sepa qué soy, va a pensar lo mismo de ti... Peter me decía que era un poco como lo que se dice de Kettleburn.

—¿Que soy el tío más guay del colegio?

Otra vez Remus se ríe un poco y creo que hasta le abraza y se le esconde.

—Ah, que me va el peligro y todo eso... bueno, no es por desprestigiarte, pero creo que podían imaginarlo antes de esto —sigue mientras le abraza.

—No, tonto... —niega con la cabeza riendo bajito—. Que eres... que... ¿sabes? Me decía que hay historias de quien se acuesta con centauros o... con hombres lobo.

—Ah, sí? ¿Y qué dicen?

—No sé, Peter solo me dijo eso. Que Kettleburn se acostaba con un centauro, y que le parecía una cosa horrenda

—He oído sobre eso, sí...

—Bueno, pues... eso. Es como lo mismo.

—Nah...

—De hecho quizás es menos grave, porque un centauro es solo un centauro. No es una criatura relacionada con la magia negra.

—No, hombre, no... ¿tú sabes el tamaño de un centauro ahí abajo?

—Ya, bueno... ¿pero eso qué importa? Tampoco se el tamaño de.. Hagrid.

—Pues... solo imagina montártelo con uno. O sea... —hace un círculo con el dedo índice y el pulgar para ilustrar como te queda el culo.

—Ugh. No sería así, tonto, se lo meterías tu a él.

—¿Yo? Más valdría que le metiera el brazo...

—Bueno, eso no tiene nada que ver, Sirius. No estoy hablando de la cuestión práctica, nadie está pensando en eso.

—Vale, vale... —risas igual y se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, eso... estaba pensando en eso, en que lo van a pensar... McGonagall y Dumbledore y todos los que saben.

—¿Crees que vengan a reñirme y a prohibirme salir contigo? Minnie te mandó condones, no puede parecerle mal y hacer eso... —vale, en ese sentido tienes un punto a tu favor.

—Pero si Peter que es nuestro amigo lo piensa... si piensa que para conseguir una pareja yo tendría que esconder para siempre que soy... eso.

—Peter a veces es un poco dramático y le cuesta aceptar cosas nuevas.

Remus asiente suavemente.

—Eso pensé también, pero luego fui con Lily y le pareció también muy sorprendente en principio... ¿sabes? Solo piensa que si pasa algo... puede ser complicado.

—Ella... no tiene muy buen concepto de mi. ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Que me cansaría y me iría con otra?

—En realidad pensó que estaba jugando y dijo que yo no sería tan tonto como para salir contigo —sonríe—. Pero si ya sé yo lo que ella piensa de ti y de James. Creo que estaba más impresionado con el tema en sí, que yo le dijera que...

—¿Eh? —eso le descoloca un poco porque había pensado otra cosa.

—Ni siquiera... ugh, es que es casi imposible empezar así, yo quería contarle lo que había pasado, ni siquiera llegamos ahí.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque empezó con ese asunto de ser chicos y de ir al médico... Igualmente creo que voy a intentar contarle otra vez —concluye.

—Bueno, pero no la escuches si se pone idiota.

—¿En qué no quieres que la escuche, Sirius? —pregunta curioso y es que... está ridiculamente cómodo aquí en la cama con él.

—Pues si dice que... no soy de fiar y esa mierda.

—Bueno, la verdad es que... yo sé que sí eres de fiar. Te he confiado mis peores secretos y... mi vida, en general.

Sirius sonríe un poco con eso, más tranquilo.

—Yo... lo que me gustaría pensar es que sea lo que sea que pase, tú y yo vamos a seguir siendo amigos.

Sirius asiente.

—¿Podríamos por favor... hacer ese pacto?

—¿El de seguir siendo amigos?

Remus asiente.

—Quizás es un poco tonto, pero... Al menos estaríamos seguros de que no va a pasar nada horrible.

—Vale —asiente Sirius, él sonríe un poquito con esto y asiente.

El niño de casa bien sonríe un poquito de lado mirándole fijamente y Remus le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—Habrá que sellar el pacto...

—Sellarlo... —desde luego piensa, sellarlo con un beso. Exactamente por eso la mirada. Remus traga saliiiiiiiva y le mira los labios—. V-Vale...

Se muerde un poco el de abajo... y ahí tienes LA MIRADA de lobo depredador.

Gracias, eso es lo que queríamos, Sirius se le echa encima. Remus es que vuelve a sentir que le lee el pensamiento, que es el más genial y sexy del mundo mundial, por cierto, ya que estamos.

Tal vez sí sabe legerimancia y oclumancia y punto de cadeneta. A diferencia de Harry Potter que ni siquiera era capaz de mirar a cho Chang sin escupir.

Las generaciones han ido en decadencia. Pues... sí, la verdad, ninguna novedad.

Por lo pronto Remus opina que besa muy bien mientras creo que trata de ponérsele el arriba, si es que lo deja.

Seh, claro, porqué no?

Creo que Mr. Lobo hace que en algunas cosas pretenda ser más dominante, al menos más de lo que es al hablar y existir en general.

Cielos, mira que difícil de complacer es Sirius.

Ya vemos que... bueh, ¿por que no? lo que sea le va bien. Es que Remus, toooooooooodo esto es nuevo para él y genial o sea está estupidizado y sonriente del todo ni siquiera se acuerda de hacer drama de verdad. Que para Sirius esto sea solo oooooooootro beso a ooooootra persona más en su larga lista, no implica... nada.

¡No lo es! Ugh, que bordes sois. Si ha sido él quien le ha besado las dos veces y quien lo ha metido a su cama.

Remus está feliz, le dan igual las demás chicas. Pero igual, mira qué bien le besa Sirius, miren! TODOS MIREN!

Bueno no, no miren. O sea entienden, ¿no? Creo que de alguna manera, el cerebro de prefecto de Remus es el que gana sobre el cerebro de lobo... y hace que se separe un poquito.

Sirius le mira con cara de "¿a dónde vas?"

—¿C-Cómo haces para... de-dejar de besar a-a alguien?

—¿Eh?

—P-Podría quedarme aquí todo el día...

—No voy a ayudarte con eso, tú eres el prefecto, mi trabajo es tentarte por el mal camino, no ser responsable —ahí va otra vez riéndose.

Remus se ríe un poco, bajito, cerrando los ojos y movieédose un poquito... la fricción. Ugh. Esto... no, es que no pueden hacer esto aquí. Al primer suave rechinido se le separa un poquito otra vez, unos instantes más tarde.

—Ah! —la protesta de Sirius.

—V-Vamos a... tener que encontrar un lugar para hacer esto...

—¿Qué le pasa a este?

—Q-Que nos van a oír... Peter y James —es que sonríe además, sonrojadito.

—Pues haz un hechizo para que no lo hagan... —esta vez si que le va a meter mano.

—U-Un hechizo para que... ah! —el saltito y chillidito —. Sirius! Esperaaa!

Risita y le abre los pantalones así todo travieso.

Remus va a hacer todos, TODOS los hechizos que se le ocurren. Probablemente si James y Peter se despiertan no sean capaces de ver la cama de Sirius, ni de oir... NADA en todo el año.

—N-N-No... e-es... ah... ehm... —balbucea idiotamente y susurra los tres mil hechizos.

Sirius se incorpora para bajarle un poco los pantalones y meter la mano ahí dentro.

—Espero que no se te haya ocurrido hacer esto en la ducha.

Es que ya está contento solo con el beso, pero... pero es que ¡¿qué le va a hacer?!

—V-Vas... a... e-estoy... e-espera.

Nada, solo acariciarle con la mano en vez de frotarse, porque es un poco más efectivo y fácil.

—P-Por M-Merlín... —evidentemente nunca nadie le había tocado.. ahí—. Ha-Haces... e-esto con todas las...

—No. Niguna tiene pene —gracias, Sirius. No sé como habriamos vivido sin tu aportación.

Es que parece tan super tranquilísimo, Sirius... Remus creo que está hasta temblando un poco.

—Relájate... —le acaricia un poco el brazo con la otra mano y de repente la quita de ahí dentro—. Ehm... ¿Demasiado?

—No, solo... ugh, ¿demasiado qué? ¿P-Por qué la quitas? E-Espera —pide en un susurro y ahí va él al pijama de Sirius.

—Si estoy yendo demasiado deprisa.

—S-Sí, pero... ¿qué importa? —se encoge un poquito de hombros y le sonríe —. Si quieres hacerlo... Yo puedo ha-hacer lo mismo —y es que le gustas y eres tú. Es raro, pero está resultando ser menos raro de lo que el pensaba que sería.

—Puedo... esperar un poco a que te hagas más a la idea.

—S-Sinceramente, Sirius... —le mira a los ojos—. C-Creo que yo estoy mucho más hecho a la idea de todo esto que tú.

—Vale, vale, solo estoy acostumbrado a las chicas y no suelen dejar... —ahí va la mano de nuevo.

—Espera... —le detiene un poquito con la mano y él le mete la mano al pantalón. Vas a enseñarle a ser un desastre, Sirius, super directo.

—Ala!

—Q-Quiero saber si tu también... e-estás... oh. oh. Oh... Oh! —le acaricia un poco, y debe sentir Sirius qu etiene la mano sudoroooooosa.

—¿Qué?

—N-Nada... sí estás... sí... —sonríe un poquito, sonrojándose más.

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja también intentando meter la mano otra vez.

Es que nada nunca va a ser tan sexy como esto, piensa Remus para si.

Con lo incomodo que se acaba de sentir Sirius con que lo haya dicho así.

Pues igualmente es sexy, aunque Sirius esté incómodo. Él lo está igual pero es que... está cada uno con la mano en... cielos, cielos!

—¿Estás bien?

—E-estoy nervioso, y... e-es que... cielos, e-esto es... c-como un sueño de esos —Asiente con la cabeza.

Sirius sonríe un poco con eso y mueve la mano sin estar muy seguro de como... o sea, como si fuera el suyo. Es que además, Remus le ha metido ahí la mano izquierda así que esto es... raro. Raro y el está nervioso y pegajosito de la mano. Así que la mueve y igual y.., es raro.

—Ugh... perdona...

—¿Por? —ahí va un poco más bestia, no es como que realmente sepa cómo hacer.

—N-No sé... ugh —aprieta los ojos porque esto es raro y no necesariamente desagradable, pero tampoco tan agradable como si lo hiciera él. Le mira de reojo—. D-Dime si te... gusta

—Seh.

Mueve la mano con más soltura entonces, después de esa declaración y Sirius decide... parar él y dejarle hacer.

Es mucho más fácil así, gracias. Remus saca un poquito la lengua, y le ve con ojos de estar jugando con su comida. Menos mal que no es felino, en realidad... pero igualmente pareciera que se lo va a comer mientras mueve la mano, acomodándose mejor.

Sirius es bastante vocal para demostrar lo que le gusta. Remus está estupidizado con este asunto. O sea ahora le queda claro como es que todas las chicas viven eternamente idiotizadas con él. Mira como es de guapo y... ugh, sexy.

Va a ser por esto.

¡Pues uno no sabe! Creo que antes de que termine se le echa encima a besarle... y va a perder el ritmo.

Ugh! Maldita sea!

Puede reñirle o ir el solito a pelearse por su varita con Remus.

Nah, de todos modos no se queja.

Lo que no sabemos es si va a terminar o no o qué.

Nadie lo sabe... puede que sí. O... quizás no, no acaba, ya le va a tener ganitas todo el día.

Van a tener ganitas los DOS. Ugh, tremendo pesar es con el que se separa un poco Remus del beso.

Le mira.

—E-Esto es como... súper peligroso —sonríe igual porque es también súper genial.

—¿Por?

—Porque si nos atrapan... James y Peter... van a dejar de hablarnos —le da otro besito en los labios, porque empieza a animarse más.

—Oh, sí.

—V-Voy a irme a desayunar... sin tí, porque soy prefecto y...

—¿Aja?

—Y no quiero que todo se acabe aquí solo porque nos atraparon.

—¿Y me vas a dejar así?

—Nos vamos a quedar los dos así... —Remus sonríe.

—¡Eso es tremendamente maligno!

—Nah, no lo es... Es... bueno, tarde o temprano vas a poder arreglartelas.

—Salvo porque tú te escapas y James va a despertarse en tres... dos...

—Entonces vístete y ven conmigo... —le sonríe.

—¿Y que todos piensen que soy un niño bueno?

—Bueno, algo positivo debe salir de esto, Minnie estará orgullosa.

—¡Ni de coña!

—Veeeen, anda...

—Pero si tengo que bañarme...

—Pues hala, ¡corre! —le empuja fuera de la cama.

—Ugh! —creo que hasta se cae y da una voltereta

Remus se ríe un poco... y se acomoda las para nada tranquilas regiones vitales, cerrándose el pantalon de nuevo. Gracias. Ugh. Además es que está pegajosito también de ahí, seguramente ha echado liquidillo. Se sonroja un poco antes de levantarse, benditos 15 años, benditas hormonas.

Sirius le da una patada a la cama de James al pasar por al lado, metiéndose al baño.

—... ily? No! Ven... Eh?! —ejem... los sueños que tienes, James. Se sienta en la cama y Remus te odia un poco porque ahora va a tener que explicar cosaaaas.

Sale de la cama de Sirius con cara de "yoestabaaquienmediodesdehacehorasnoadentrodelacama" sudoroso y sonrojado. Menos mal que James ni se entera de demasiado.

Lo ha hecho expresamente para que Remus no pueda hacer...

Ah, ya, ya lo imaginamos. Malditasea. Y el seguro que se va a ir al baño a hacer exactamente eso.

Sip.

Blah. Remus se termina de fajar, poniéndose la capa y mirando de reojo a James que está medio dormido sentado.

—Nos vemos en el desayuno... apresura a Sirius en la ducha que lleva un buen rato ahí y se va a terminar el agua caliente.

James parpadea y solo le ve salir por la puerta echándose otra vez boca arriba en la cama. Ugh. Lunes en la mañana. Solo Remus podía estar tan alegre y activito, LPM.

Espera que venga el otro a saltar en tu cama.

U g h. Qué coño les pasa!

Y la verdad, queríamos saber en dónde estaba el cuarto de minerva proque en principio.. era más temprano, ahora no sé qué tan temprano sea.

Pues lo que tu digas, nadie ha mirado el reloj pero ella queria irse pronto.

Quizás Rdmus pueda encontrarselos saliendo de su cuarto. Dumbledore hoy ha despertado temprano.

¿Y la ha dejado ahi?

No, no. Nah. O sea me refiero a que no va a estar durmiendo ahí hasta las 12 como el día anterior. Habrá despertado con ella, cuando se ha movido ella o solo y la habrá despertado moviéndose.

Ah, vale. De hecho, debe estar cerca de Gryffindor, sí.

Albus pregunta si van a ahorrar agua.

¡No!

Oh, venga Miiiiin *carita de cachorro*

¡Que no, fuera, que tiene que ir a dar las listas de tutores a los alumnos nuevos!

Ash. O sea ¿ni siquiera puede bañarse en si baño con su shampoo?

Sí, pero que no haga lío y si tiene que hacer un baño, ella se baña primero.

Jooooo, podrían bañarse los DOS...

¡Que no! Que además tiene clase.

Vaaale, que se bañe ella anteeees (y él va a alcanzarla a la mitad del baño, pero no le digan a nadie)

Ugh! Es inposible!

Naaah, que va a serlo. Pero, la verdad, es que ya le viene bien que le talle la espalda. Ahí no, más abajo.

Y ella suspira porque... vaaaaaaaale. ES imposibleeeeee.

Puede contarle sobre los artículos mientras el le lava la suya. Que no lo essss, que es buena hora. Además la vemos perfecto con el ceño fruncidito y Albus llenándole la cabeza de espuma. Haciéndole cuernos y orejas. Es tu culpa por salir con un niño, Minerva.

Y ella ojos cerrados, brazos cruzados.

Albus le hace una barba de espuma

Y la otra como "¿Has terminado ya?"

Dumbledore se ríe igual, derrotado enjuagándose la espuma. Vaaale, valeeee, vamos a vestirnos ya, y te vas a claaaase.

Sigh.

—Lo que necesitas es café, por lo visto las mañanas no te sientan bien —asegura Dumbledore envolviéndose en su toalla, abrazado y sin secarse como hacen los niños pequeños.

—Yo no tomo café —transfigura algo en otra toalla. Café en el tono de "bebidas imperialistas" Albus sonríe de lado.

—¿Té? No te enfades... —debe haberle dicho "no te enfades" de esa forma unas 16386381 veces en su vida.

—Sí, té sí.

Toma su varita, porque ha dejado afuera la suya... sigue así y el niño Gellert va a robarte hasta el nombre, ahíii va a transfigurarle una taza y a aparecer té del bueno que hacen los elfos solo para ella. (Los niños que beban te lipton).

Querido, el té que hacen para ella, que lo hacen, no es que sea diferente.. es que lleva alcohol.

Cie-los. Buenos días, Minerva.

Exacto. Buenos días, mundo. Gesto suave con la cabeza.

Al menos ha aprobado el té.

Sí, mira y ya sonríe un poco... por lo visto tiene hambre.

—¿Si te hago el hechizo de ayer de Hogsmade ahora mismo me matas? —pregunta sin ninguna intención de hacerselo, pero el reinado del terror tiene su gracia. Apunta la varita hacia ella.

La FULMINACIÓN. Juegas con fuego, muchacho

Dumbledore se ríe un poco apuntando la varita hacia él y vistiéndose.

—Hay miradas que mataaaan —canturrea.

—Tienes suerte que no tengo ese poder —también va a por ropa limpia.

Se ríe un poco, caminando tras ella.

—Hoy es la primera clase de baile —apunta tan infinitamente feliz porque no se le ha olvidado.

—Oh —ella se sonroja.

—Estaba pensando qué hacer con los chicos de Beauxbatons y Drumstrang y las clases... sería bueno que se unieran.

—Oh, cielos —protesta apretando los ojos.

Para que toooooooodo el mundo nos vea bailar.

Nah, no es por eso que protesta.

—PAreces poco convencida...

—Una semana más de sombrero infernal entonces.

Él se ríe.

—Sí, si no ellos no tendrán las mismas oportunidades que nosotros para salir con miembros de la otra escuela. ¿Qué tal que ahora te sale Bonnefoy y te libras de mi?

—Sería bueno que el sombrero intentara mezclarlos... pero a los que ya les ha salido alguien que les parece bien, no les va a gustar el cambio.

—A mi no me parecería ese cambio, tienes razón. ¿Qué propones?

—No lo sé... después de todo, no era obligatorio tampoco la primera vez.

—Igualmente pueden bailar con quien quieran... solo es una semana más del sombrero, los muchachos ya están mucho menos interesados, no he visto a nadie correr por el colegio con papelitos detrás hace un par de días —asegura mirándola vestirse con cierto interés. Ella suspira.

—Aun así no los quiero en clase. Y nada de aceptar notas o textos que no sean nombres —sentencia, él asiente, sonriendo.

—¿Alguna otra tarea que tenga pendiente, Profesora?

—Espera hoy a Grindelwald, voy a decirle que está a tu cargo.

Aprieta los ojos y echa la cabeza un poco hacia atrás.

—No, Minervaaa.

—Ya está organizado.

—Estoy en desacuerdo.

—Albus...

—Lo estoy, Aberforth tiene razón. Es un muchacho que require mano mucho más dura que la mía y opiniones un poco menos laxas respecto algunos temas importantes.

—Pomona va a gritar por horas como le ponga un alumno más ahora, bastante da la lata con el jardín y no voy a darselo a Slughorn que casi SUPLICA tenerlo bajo su tutoría. Si tu no eres duro, Filius menos y no hablemos de Silvanus. Decidimos que Binns no iba a llevar tutorados y Aurora y Alan bastante tienen este año con además el departamento de proyectos. ¿Sigo?

—Dame a cualquier alumno que le hayas puesto a Pomona. Y que ella se quede a Grindelwald —es que tiene que IGNORAR las protestas de Gellert.

—¿Va en serio? ¿No iba a ser un aprendizaje para ti también y todo eso?

Se quita los lentes y se frota un poco los ojos con los dedos.

—Si a la mitad de la tutoría te digo un día que hasta aquí llegué y debes quitarmelo lo harás, sin preguntar.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—Es la condición que pongo. Lo tutoreo siempre y cuando me lo quites si lo pido.

—No me has pedido eso nunca con ningún otro alumno.

—Probablemente, entonces tampoco te pida con este que me lo quites.

Ell suspira de nuevo.

—Está bien, siempre que se lo digas tu mismo.

—Tan buena que eras conmigo antes... Cooperadora, dispuesta siempre a decirme que si... y ahora... ahora! —la fulmina un poco.

—Bien, supongo que me darás a mi la explicación para que se la dé yo misma sobre porque podrías considerar que un chico no te merece como mentor.

—No he dicho en ningún momento que no me merezca... he dicho que puedo hacerle más daño del beneficio.

—¿Cómo?

—Cualquier cosa que pueda yo contarle puede inclinarle más hacia la admiración a Grindelwald.

—Pues céntrare en cómo le venciste.

—Trataré... —Albus suspira.

Minerva sonríe un poco y se acerca a él, que la mira y desfrunce el ceño que habría fruncido en algún punto.

—No has malinfluenciado de ese modo a un solo alumno en tu carrera, no tengas miedo, solo es un apellido.

—Los alumnos no suelen hacerme tanto caso... me hacías caso tú y mira cómo saliste —aprieta un poco los ojos y se ríe.

—¿Qué insinuas? —protesta.

—¿Te acuestas o no con tu jefe? —le sonríe abriendo un ojo y mirándola.

Le mira y se sonroja un poco... y se le queda un "Ni que tú fueras el primero de mis jefe con el que lo hago" bailando en los labios.

¿Ves? ¿VES?

—Me gusta que el chico tenga curiosidad por mi... quizás más de lo que debería —confiesa.

—Bueno, pero no te acuestes con él —en realidad eso ha sido una broma, en serio.

Casi se AHOGA. Gellert SEGURO que está muerto de risa. Pero MUERTO DE RISA.

—Pfff... pero qué cosas dices —se ríe igual, nervioso, pero consigue ocultarlo bastante bien.

Minerva levanta una ceja mirándole porque le parece que estaba claro que era una broma. Él se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios.

—Tengo hambre.

—Pues nada de comerme a mi, ve al comedor.

—No eres lo bastante dulce —sonríe.

—Menos mal —sonríe también. Abre la puerta y la deja salir primero—. Espera, tengo que ordenar el papeleo, ve delante...

—Oh, Minerva... Es temprano... ¿qué alumno viene s está hora?

—Lo habría hecho ayer noche, pero como comprenderás... tengo que llevar las listas y los horarios para los alumnos.

—Te espero.

Y ahí va ella a revolver medio despacho porque además hace días que no... ejem... pasa por aquí.

Es que él va a esperarla con la puerta abierta.

A lo mejor pase Remus por el pasillo mientras.

Minerva debe oír el "Remus! Buenos días!"

Levanta las cejas porque... o sea, joder, ¿un poco más evidente no se puede?

—Pareces contento. ¿Cómo está Sirius?

Es decir está ahí en la puerta del despacho de buena mañana, qué va a pensar todo el mundo si no que ha pasado la noche aquí.

—Ya... ya acabo de... ya voy a traerle lo que me ha pedido, profesor Dumbledore.

—Ah. Sin prisa, Minerva... que mira quién se ha levantado temprano.

—Buenos días, Señor Lupin.

—Buenos días, Profesora McGonagall —un sonrojado Lupin la saluda de vuelta, momento incómodo para todos menos para raro.

—¿A desayunar? Podría comerme un huevo de acromantula entero del hambre que tengo. Pero el deber es primero y la Profesora McGonagall parece querer ordenar el despacho entero antes de irnos.

—¿Va al comedor, Señor Lupin? Le daré diez puntos para Gryffindor si me ayuda a repartir los horarios de clase entre los alumnos recién llegados.

—No necesita darme diez puntos, Profesora —Lupin le sonríe de perfecto humor—. La ayudaré con gusto.

—Aun así puede usted recuperar algunos de los que perdió ayer —le pasa un fajo de papeles.

—¿Remus perdió puntos? Anda, eso es novedad hasta para mí que nunca me entero de nada —Dumbledore le sonríe un poco al de sonroja tomando el fajo de papeles.

—Hasta los más modelicos alumnos pueden tener deslices aislados en ocasiones puntuales —responde ella.

—Lo siento... —susurra Remus.

—Pero estoy segura que ya aprendió la lección.

Remus piensa en los sucesos de hace unos minutos en la cama de Sirius y si acaso es posible, se sonroja más. Aunque parece que Minerva ya le ha perdonado. ¡Todo parece ir mucho mejor el día de hoy! Y tampoco parece haberse enterado del suceso de las plumas, además... se siente un poco culpable por haberse ido a dormir anoche y hoy ni siquiera se ha acordado de revisar que todo esté en orden.

—No volverá a pasar, Profesora McGonagall, se lo aseguro... —igualmente se cura en salud, asintiendo un poco.

—¿Podemos acompañar a Remus al comedor o aún quieres ordenar un poco más? —pregunta Dumbledore después de que le ruja un poco la tripa.

—Eso espero —responde Minerva asintiendo con un gesto para que salgan y cerrar el despacho.

Remus mira a Dumbledore y luego a Minerva, y recuerda el asunto del condon de estrellas y lunas. Sale igualmente delante de Dumbledore.

¡Pues no pienses esas cosas muchacho porque estás muy equivocado!

—Unos blinis de desayuno no estarían mal —comenta Dumbledore bastante random, cruzando la puerta y sonriéndole a Minerva.

¿Y es que qué hacía Dumbledore aquí a esta hora?

—A lo mejor los hay, hoy es lunes.

Remus espera a que Minerva cierre el despacho (o eso parece) para levantar las cejas y muy amablemente evitarle el tener que dar una vuelta hasta acá de nuevo.

—Ohh, Profesora! Creo que ha olvidado lo que le ha pedido el Profesor Dumbledore —le recuerda amablemente.

—¿Eh? —vacila ella

—Sí, cuando llegué estaba usted diciendo...

—Ah, Remus... no te preocupes, ya me ha dado exactamente lo que quería... —comenta Dumbledore sonriendo y ofreciéndole el brazo a Minerva.

—Eh? No, o sea... Sí. Hablaba de las listas de alumnos, están aquí —explica nerviosa y tomándole el brazo sin pensar por estar concentrada en esto.

Albus le pone una mano sobre la suya y le cierra un ojo a Remus.

—Y de esperanza de comer Blinis en el futuro cercano... —agrega Dumbledore que no podría estar menos interesado en las listas de alumnos

Remus les mira con la boca abierta... había dicho así raro eso de darle exactamente lo que quería...

¡Que no!

Hala, que no le ha dado que quisiera. Vale que ayer no se podía mover pero...

¡Que no lo ha dicho raro! ¡Basta de imaginarte cosas, niño!

¡Luego le ha cerrado un ojo! Eso no podía ser más sugerente. Y ambos parecían muy contentos... ella menos que él, pero...

¡Ugh! ¿¡Porque no traes a Sirius Black atado con una correa para que te distraiga o algo?!

Albus asegura que el problema es que hoy Minnie no está de buen humor.

Sí que está pero... ¡no hagais caos a su alrededor!

—Hace muchos, muchos años propusieron hacer un menú internacional para los alumnos de Hogwarts... —empieza Dumbledore que no es capaz de caminar en silencio incómodo.

Minerva le mira de reojo y la verdad, es que sinceramente disfruta de las caras de asco que Beilschmidt y Bonnefoy ponen cada vez que se sientan a la mesa, así que le parece un poco tragico.

—La idea era hacer cada día de la semana comida de un país distinto —sigue Dumbledore sonriendo un poco—. Así tendríamos comida italiana el lunes, francesa el martes, rusa el miércoles...

—Cómo si no hubiera suficiente con la británica.

Albus se ríe y Remus les mira de reojo.

—El problema justamente es que empezaron con la maravillosa comida británica... y hubo tal revuelo y tal aceptación por nuestro pastel de riñón y la tarta de melaza, que... perdieron su oportunidad las demás cocinas —se ríe aun más.

—¿Lo ves? —Minervase encoge de hombros sonriendo.

—A mi me gusta la comida qué hay... —comenta Remus, bajito.

—A todos nos gusta mucho, menos a los que vienen...

—Extranjeros... —¿Qué hemos hablado de la xenofobia y el racismo, Minerva? Dumbledore la mira de reojo con eso y le da unas palmaditas en la mano.

—En realidad... te das cuenta de ciertas diferencias cuando vas a Beauxbatons... no entiendo cómo Bonnefoy se mantiene en línea.

La mirada de "con sexo" no podria ser más sentenciadora. Albus se mira la panza de reojo y le sonríe dándose unos golpecitos suaves en ella. Se ríe.

Minerva se sonroja de golpe y él suelta la carcajada. Remus vuelve a mirarles habiéndose perdido.

—¿Qué hay de sus compañeros? —pregunta Minerva a Remus intentando cambiar de tema.

—¿De mis... compañeros, Profesora? —Ok, eso se reduce a Sirius por lo visto. Sonrojo inmediato

—Sí...

—Ehm... b-bueno, Sirius y... Peter y... James estaban durmiendo...

—Me refiero a los prefectos.

—Ehh... —vacila preguntándose si tenía que buscarles o algo... ¿¡había quedado en buscarles?!

—No pasa nada, no tenían porqué bajar antes

—Ah... ¡Ah! E-en realidad no sé si bajaron o no, yo...

—Estaba pensando en cosas más importantes —asegura Dumbledore sonriendo.

Como en el suave y calientito pene de Sirius... piensa Remus apretando los ojos. Ugh.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Queeé? —el chillido de Remus, se tapa la boca—. E-Es decir, Profesora... Ehm...

—La tarea —le ayuda Dumbledore.

—Oh, solo era por hacer conversación, no se preocupe, señor Lupin.

—No, no... no es que estuviera pensando en algo malo, n-ni en la tarea...

Minerva levanta las cejas con eso porque más culpable no puedes sonar.

—E-Estaba pensando e-en las clases de baile...

—Ah, empezaran hoy.

—¿Hay algo que debamos llevar o... algo?

"Pareja" "Ya le mandé justo a usted el otro día todo lo que necesitan" Por suerte no lo dice.

—Muchsa ganas de bailar y unos buenos zapatos.. creo que eso es suficiente —asegura Dumbledore.

Remus asiente sonriendo porque tiene... muchas ganas en general de estar con Sirius.

—Al final va a venir con el señor Black imagino...

—Voy a... voy a empezar a repartir esto entonces. Muchas gracias Profesora McGonagall, Profesor Dumble... —Remus se detiene y se... sonroja. Tremendamente—. Eh... Ehm. C-Con el... señor Black, ehm... yo.. sí. Diría yo que sí.

Dumbledore mira a Minerva de reojo.

—Bien, confío en usted para mantener a raya cualquier incidente —uno pensaría que tu misma montaste las parejas para hacer que los prefectos de quinto vayan con los chicos problematicos de quinto.

—Bastante dificil es mantener a Sirius a raya —comenta Dumbledore y le sonríe a Remus—. Si tiene algún problema no dude en buscarnos.

—Ningún problema, no... Sirius se porta muy bien —asegura Remus haciendo reir a Dumbledore y a Minerva.

—Ya puedo imaginármelo, sí... más le vale portarse perfectamente bien con usted.

—¡N-No me refiero a conmigo! —protesta un poco Remus apretando los ojos

—En fin... —es que ella sigue riendo. Junto con Dumbledore, hemos de decirlo. Creo que le va a quitar una pluma del pelo solo por la lírica

—¡Oh! —Remus mira la pluma y se sonroja aún más, cielos... Deseando no tener más plumas.

—Bueno, vaya usted a repartir esto, ande.

Remus asiente y casi sale corriendo, excepto porque antes de empezar a correr recuerda que no puede correr entre las mesas, así que solo anda rápidamente.

—Así que... sigue este asunto con Sirius —comenta Dumbledore a Minerva.

—Filius les pilló besándose en los pasillos.

Albus se detiene de andar hasta la mesa y la mira, levantando las cejas.

—Ohh... —sonríe—. ¡Oh! ¿Cuándo?

—Ayer por la tarde. Les quitó cinco puntos y los trajo conmigo.

—Oh, ¿por qué les quitó cinco puntos? ¿Eso es lo que hizo Remus Lupin para conseguir ser castigado? —protesta.

—¡Por estar besándose en los pasillos!

—¡Solo es un beso!

—Y aun así, no se puede.

—Ya, ya... pero es que no me dirás que castigan y llevan a tu oficina a todos los que se besan en el pasillo... tendrías fila.

—No les castigué, solo los trajo a mi despacho para que lo supiera. Y bastante se quejó de ello Black.

—Mi pregunta es si te llevan a Sirius cada vez que alguien le encuentra besándose con una chica.

—¿Vas a estar tu también protestando por eso? ¡Solo tomo a Filius de improvisto!

—Solo me llama la atención... y pienso que igual que llama la atención a FIlius y no dudo de sus buenas intenciones, va a llamar la atención al resto.

—Más motivo aun para ser un poco duros con ellos.

—Mmm... ¿solo porque escandaliza al resto? Me... preocupan más otras cosas, en realidad.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—¿Como que Remus muerda a Sirius accidentalmente en un arranque de pasión?

—Pero... tendría que ser en... la luna llena para ser un problema, ¿no?

—Supongo que sí, aunque no hay demasiada información al respecto. No quisiera averiguar qué ocurre y la verdad... tampoco quiero preocuparle demasiado.

—Mmm... —se queda pensando en eso porque la verdad es que... Remus es tan dulce que a menudo se le olvida ese asunto.

—Aún así, creo que Sirius es la pareja PERFECTA para él. Ojalá funcione.

—El sombrero opina lo mismo, por lo visto.

—Y tú no pareces opinar lo mismo.

Ella suspira.

—¿Cual es el problema?

—Esperaría una persona un poco más... común para él.

—Tristemente, a Remus va a costarle trabajo conseguir a alguien con quien. Sirius tiene todo el valor para enfrentarse al mundo entero si es necesario... —sin embarog el día que mate a sus amigos ni siquiera le voy a ir a preguntar si fue el... porque así soy de cabrón.

—Sí... pero bastante tiene ya con lo que tiene.

Albus suspira, proque Remus.

—Quisiera... poder hacer más por Remus. Quizás algún día haya manera de curarle.

—Ojalá... por lo menos parece feliz. No sé que puede ver él en alguien como Black —niega con la cabeza. Albus le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

—¡Es completamente rebelde y malportado y frustrante y desesperante!

—Como yo.

—Bueno... Bueno un poco, pero de otro estilo.

Albus se ríe un poco y saluda con la mano a los pocos profesores que ya están desayunando, dándole a Sinistra unas palmaditas en el hombro al pasar tras ella para sentarse.

—Y de todos modos, Lupin es más inteligente que esto.

—¿Más inteligente que... darse unos besos con el chico más guapo de la escuela?

—¡Sí!

—Si Sirius no fuera su mejor amigo, te daría la razón.

—Sigh... —no puedo creer que te estes poniendo tsundere con Sirius Black, Minerva McGonagall... que tenemos una edad.

—Si fueras alumna... le odiarías.

—Desde luego que sí.

—De esa manera pasional que uno odia a veces a la gente que le gusta y no quiere admitirlo.

—¿Qué? ¡Desde luego que no!

—Cielos, ¿debería empezar a ponerme celoso?

—¡Albus! —protesta.

—Es una pregunta válida —se ríe.

—No lo es, ¡es un niño!

—Yo tuve esta conversación sobre tí en incontables ocasiones y... miranos.

—Yo no era como él.

—Menos mal, no.

—¿Por?

—No sé si me hubiera hecho tanta ilusión compartirte con toda la escuela.

—Ese es justo uno de los problemas que Remus debería estar valorando.

—Lo sé... van a tener que negociarlo.

—Y dices que no me preocupe...

—No he dicho que no te preocupes. A mi me preocupa. Lo que digo es que no veo por que no te guste la posibilidad.

Minerva niega con la cabeza de todos modos.

—Esperemos que ejerza mejor influencia en Black y no al revés.

—Eso lo veo difícil...

—¡Pues otra cosa por la que no me gusta!

—Ya, ya... MInerva perdiendo a su niño perfecto en garras de Black. Remus es bastante sensato, Minina —sonríe notando que... no, no hay blinis, pero al menos hay waffles.

—¡Pero me lo va a corromper!

—Solo un poco, ¿no crees que Remus necesite un poco de caos? ¿Qué crees que es lo peor que pueda hacerle hacer?

—¡No creo que nadie necesite un poco de caos! Y lo peor será... convertirlo en él. Ni siquiera sé la última vez que hizo los deberes. ¡Te apuesto a que si le pido a él, alguien más le va a pasar una hoja para que los corrija!

—¿Y cuando fue la última vez que Remus no te entregó la tarea?

—¡Pues por eso espero que no empiece ahora!

—Deja que al menos no te la entregue una vez para quejarte, Minerva... lo único que ha hecho mal es darle un beso a Sirius. Y... lo que sea que hagan en su cuarto.

—Como tenga que cambiar a Potter y a Petegrew de cuarto porque les estás permitiendo hacer esto...

—¿Que yo qué? —se señala a si mismo.

—Tú les estás dejando hacer esto.

—¿Y con qué bases esperarías que no les permitiera?

—Pues... ¡no lo sé!

—Espera... ¿me etás diciendo que si tu pudieras prohibirlo... lo harías?

—No, claro que no... —suspira, pero es que iguaaaaaal su niño perfecto Remuuuus.

—Aunque admito que usualmente no nos preocupamos en cosas como sexo en los cuartos. Al menos no tanto e igualmente cada año encontramos a alguien..

—Tienes que darles esa maldita charla YA.

—Creo que tengo un artículo sobre la sexualidad del hombre lobo.

—¿En serio?

—Está en la sección de hombres lobo que juntamos cuando lo preparamos todo para que llegara... ¿recuerdas? Está... supongo, en algún lado de mi oficina.

—Creo que deberías mandárselo.

—Lo que pasa es que... Bueno, creo es más sobre la sexualidad del lobo que sobre la suya. ¿Has tenido alguna conversación con él... sobre el tema?

—No directamente, solo le mandé...

—¿Aja?

—Bueno... Los condones.

Dumbleodre parpadea y la mira. Porque Minerva... hace cosas. Cosas que luego le sorprenden.

—¿Y me estás acusando a mi de darles permiso? Eso no es darles permiso, eso es darles una idea.

—¡No voy a dejar que se enfermen solo porque piensan que al ser dos chicos no pueden embarazarse!

—Me parece muy sensato, sin embargo... Es... bueno, yo lo leería como que les estás dando permiso, directamente.

—¡No es eso! Ni siquiera sabe que fui yo.

—Oh, le mandaste unos condones anónimos. ¿De los... nuestros?

—Pues... de unos que había ahí, sí.

—Espero o sean de los que decían "Albus & Minerva".

La CARA de DAFAQ, él le sonríe.

—Quiero media docena de esos envueltos en un paquete en la mesa del aula de transfiguraciones a las nueve.

—¿Perdona? —pregunta levantando las cejas, sin esperaro.

—¿Hay alguna parte de la instrucción que no has entendido? Intenta que sea un paquete discreto, por Merlín.

—V-Vale... —en realidad estaba bromeando—. ¿Para... usarlos en qué?

—Tengo que hacer un regalo...

—¿U-Un regalo... con condones con nuestro nombre? —pregunta en un susurrito. Vale, has llamado su atención.

—Sí, para alguien que necesita... pasarselo bien a mi salud —mira a Slughorn. Albus mira hacia donde está mirando.

—Oh, qué cruel...

—No es cruel, me mandó un vociferado amenazante.

—¿Amenazante? ¿Con qué amenaza? —frunce el ceño—. ¿Cuándo te mandó eso?

—No te preocupes...

—No, sí que lo hago. Porque aún no hablo con él, pero puedo hablar en este mismo momento —se echa un poco atrás.

—No tienes que decirle nada...

—Voy a decirle que de menos si va a mandar un vociferador, debe mandar dos.

—No va a mandar dos, no es lo mismo.

—Pues si te acosa a ti, debería acosarme a mi igual.

—Tú eres su jefe, yo solo su superior —Vale la pena aclarar.

—En mi ausencia tú eres su jefa, en realidad... aunque dudo que él lo vea así —le sonríe a Minerva.

—Seguro que no...

—Ven, vamos a hablar con él —la toma de la mano y tira de ella para que se levante.

—¡No! ¡Y menos aquí!

—¿Menos aquí? Minerva... estás conmigo, aquí, ¿qué puede ir mal?

—En mitad del comedor con todo el mundo, no.

—Bien... hoy, antes de la clase de baile.

Ell asiente un poco

—Bien... —sonríe conforme—. ¿A qué hora es tu clase?

—A las nueve.

—¿Y la de baile?

—Después de cenar.

Dumbledore asiente.

—¿Algo que necesites?

Minerva niega, en realidad y se acaba el desayuno porque tiene que ir con los alumnos a decirles de sus tutores.

—Bien, nos vemos en un rato entonces —le toma la mano otra vez, antes de levantarse.

Le sonríe un poco, eso sí. Ahora que no está Pomona. Albus se acerca la mano a los labios y le da un besito en los nudillos.

—Lo pase muy bien anoche, excelente conversación y compañía. Gracias.

Se sonroja con eso. Es como darle a un botón automático y la verdad es que se levanta también, así en plan súper torpe cuando no viene a cuento que lo haga pero ella también tiene que irse y por lo visto es imprescidible hacerlo en este justo instante exacto.

—¿Oh, te acompaño a tu clase? —el ocioso, cualquiera diría que no tienes nada que hacer en esta vida.

—No... no, voy a hablar con los alumnos nuevos...

—Creo que voy a ir a buscar a Bonnefoy y a María, tengo que reunirme con ellos —sonríe un poco.

Minerva sonríe un poco porque mira como a esto no se ofrece a ir.

—Pero te acompaño hasta... la puerta —y te doy un beso de despedida porque así estamos últimamente.

—Te aconpaño yo a ti, querrás decir...

—Puedes... ponerlo así si quieres, sí —se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Teniendo en cuenta que yo no tengo que ir...

—Pensé que ibas con los alumnos nuevos... a buscarles. Vale, vale, no me acompañes, no es necseario —se sonroja un poco, atrapado, riendo

—Vamos.

—Uno que quiere robarte un beso en la privacidad del pasillo —suelta no tan quedito justo cuando pasan detras de Slughorn

Ella aprieta los ojos.

—Pomona ya me quitó puntos por eso a mi también, ¡así que comportate!

—¿A... ti? —le hace muchísima gracia

—Sí, a mi. Porque le conté de Slughorn y le había contado de Remus y... dijo que ambos somos Gryffindor, así que le bajó cinco puntos.

—Cinco puntos para Gryffindor por besar bien, entonces.

—¡No puedes hacer eso!

—Cinco puntos menos por reclamar.

—No puedes modificar el marcador de los puntos a conveniencia y por cosas así. No estoy ya en Gryffindor, es el marcador de los chicos. Y además me merezco esos cinco puntos menos —luego os preguntais porque Remus le cae bien...

—¡Ah! Te los mereces... ¿los de reclamar? Porque si es así... vamos a terminar debiendo...

—No. Los que me bajó Pomona —es... una mezcla de sincero arrepentimiento y cierto orgullo por merecerselo. Albus se ríe.

—Temo que vas a merecértelos de nuevo.

—¡No! Nunca en la vida me han quitado puntos por esto y no vamos a empezar ahora.

Albus mueve el brazo y hace un hechizo desilusionador, porque se acerca y la besa en los labios, y mira que solo han salido dos pasos del comedor y hay gente.

¡El sonrojo! Por lo menos se calla pero es que no se ha enterado del hechizo y deben estar las puertas abiertas.

Albus aprovecha, ya que va a matarle (sin razón), para apretarla un poco más de la cintura y profundizar el beso. Porque latoso es, mira como cuando es para molestarte no tiene el más mínimo reparo en darte un beso.

¡Es que además el pánico! ¡Hombre! Si los está viendo todo el mu... joder, y a quien le importa, ¡ya era puta hora! Otra vez se le levanta el pie y alguien debe tropezarse con ellos porque están en medio, hechizo desilusionador o no.

Igualmente, Minerva acaba de aprender porque no sirve de nada quitar cinco puntos a la gente por besarse en el pasillo. Que venga Slughorn y les quite doscientos si es necesario.

¡Ja! ¿Ves? ¿Ves?

Por mucho que digas "ves ves", James Potter, ella no es una alumna y no aplica igual.

Albus la aprieta contra si para que no se caiga y da un paso atrás quitándose un poco del medio. Al menos quien se ha tropezado con ella debe estar mirando hacia donde estan con cara de dafuq.

¡Peor aun, ella es una profe y es el ejemplo!

¡Minerva se le abraza y se separa un poco porque alguien acaba de chocarse! Albus le besa la mejilla y el cuello, escondiéndose un poco ahí, riendo.

—Tu cara...

—¿Qué está...?—aun no nota lo que pasa

—Me encantas, Minerva... —asegura incluso, el muy muy cínico, levantando una mano y poniéndosela en el pecho.

—¡Nos están viendo todos! Los alumnos incluso —no, pero oíros sí, así que no chilles.

—Shh... que no he hecho un isonorizador —es que está medio ahogado de la risa de la HISTERIA.

—¿Insono... qué?

—Que sí que nos oyen... a ti y a tus gritos —le mira de reojo, travieso, y le da otro besito.

—¡Pues justo eso digo! ¡Y estamos aquí en medio!

—Shh!

—Pues es que no sé cómo eras tú en el colegio... sobretodo con —la pelandusca de...— Marshbanks dejándote hacer todo lo que querías, pero yo no soy de las que pierden puntos por esto, ¡yo los quito!

Es que sigue muerto de risa.

—¡Y no vamos a cambiar eso ahora!

—No nos ven, porque hice un hechizo... pero si te oyen ventilar mis intimidades, querida.

—No estoy ventilando nada —susurra apretando los ojos—. Tú eres el que no para de reirse y se le oye desde Tumbuktú.

—Griselda no me dejaba hacer lo que quería.. más o menos como tú. Solo que entonces era yo mucho menos cínico —le aprieta el pecho porque no ha quitado la mano, y no, él está susurrando... "susurrando", entre risas—. Siga usted, profesora, y vamos a hacer un hechizo de esos como los de ayer.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!

Dumbledore se le separa y... la mira a los ojos. No sé qué clase de hechizos desilusionadores hace él pero al parecer los dos son uno mismo, o sea él.. si la ve aunque estén en su burbuja desilusionadora. Ella también, o se habría dado cuenta.

—No quieres ir a clase sonrojada... dime que no es con Sirius —le susurra, el deporte nacional, molestar a Minerva, llevado a cabo con maestría.

—¿Q-Qué? —ni idea de porque habla de Sirius ahora, lo siento.

—Vas a llegar tarde —no la suelta ni un poco, le da otro besito en los labios.

—No voy a... Mmm... —a lo mejor si le devuelves el cerebro...

Es que esto es tremendamente divertido, de verdad entiende bien que lo haga los alumnos.

—Mmm? —pregunta y es que claro, si eres Dumbledore y juegas a los hechizos desilusionadores es mucho más divertido, dado que no te bajan puntos ni te llevan a la oficina de nadie.

Bien, Minerva, tú eras la que hablaba de liarse con él en la biblioteca siendo alumnos, pues... más o menos te haces una idea del PROBLEMÓN.

Y ahora no me vengas con que tu no hablabas de esto que bien que todos sabemos de lo que hablabas, querida.

De todos modos, creo que ahora le besa ella.

Albus sonríe y la deja hacer, porque venga, que esto es lo que quería desde el principio. Cierra los ojos y la aprieta contra sí un poquito más porque además como estaba enfadadita en la mañana.

Espero que esteis apoyados contra la pared.

Pues si no lo estaba, ahora van a estarlo.

Y espero que no se deshaga el hechizo al desconcentrarle.

INaaah, espero... que no. Deseo. Nah, es habilidoso.

¡Que no estaba de mal humor!

Sí estabaaaa.

Nooo. Ahora está más tranquilo porque de menos sí le ha dado un besito al finaaaal.

Bueno, lo de besITO es discutible.

El mega beso apasionado. Ya le está pegando contra la pared bonito. ¿Así de manera en la que le gusta a él? Apasionadamente, porque si es un peligro que tarde o temprano deje de pensar aunque vamos a suponer que sus hechizos son muy duraderos, mira el peinado...

Así que BESO contra la pared. A Albus le gustan estos así. Minerva desatada, una pena que nadie la vea, aunque luego le sorbe el cerebro y no piensa.

Pues no, porque viene Pomona y les quita un millón de puntos.

Venga porque con lo sería y estricta que es cuando se le pone así es como... súper sexy. Creo que hasta a Slug le daría cierto calorcito verla así de... caliente y deshinibida.

¡Nooo! ¡Uuuuugh!

Pomona pagaría (poco) por verles así ¿Ugh? Siempre hace ugh cuando se besan

¡Pues si le hablas de Slughorn así!

Quizás le guste a Slug un poco.

¡No!

De manera muy tsundere.

De todos modos, ChibiMinerva sigue encantada, aunque empieza a pensar que si hubieran sido adolescentes a la vez y se hubieran líado, porque pensar en esta posibilidad nos gusta más que pensar en Slug...Puestos a tener fantasías raras al menos dejadla elegir a ella.

¿Fantasías raras liarse de adolescentes?

El caso es que por lo visto, si eso hubiera pasado, ya está viendo que habría sido mucho más bruja idiota de las que se las pasaban liándose con sus novios por todos lados y ella tenía que ir, como prefecta, a quitar puntos y denunciar.

Es decir, Albus habría sido pésima influencia... como Sirius.

Además por lo visto no les habrían encontrado nunca porque a saber él desde cuando sabe hacer los hechizos desilusionadores. A lo mejor se la habría tirado en mitad del comedor durante un gran banquete sin que nadie les viera.

Eso quisieras, eh, sexo guarro en medio de todo.

Mmmmm... bueno, no te creas que ella no tiene ideas de esas como para ser del todo mala influencia, además es lo que le ha dicho, se ha vuelto cínico con la edad.

Era bueno con estos hechizos desde entonces... ¡Remus también las tiene!

La aclaración...

Lo que si hubiera pasado... Es que de adolescente le habría parecido demasiado tímido para... eso porque creo que lo era; en efecto, el cinismo viene con los años. Así que en ese aspecto ella habría sido mala influencia y la de las ideas como lo es ahora, esto que ocurre es del todo su culpa.

Ah, no, entonces hubiera sido todo una fantasía. ¿Perdona? ¡Lo ha montado él!

No creo que hubiera sido una fantasía. Lo ha montado él... pero es una reacción a ella. Se empujan mutuamente

Tirárselo en el comedor frente a todo el mundo, sí. No el resto en sí.

Ahh! Hombreeee, vale. Eso sí... Ahora puede no serlo. Cejas cejas

Aunque bueno, luego Minerva... Hace cosas. Le pide que le mande un paquete de condones a su clase.

¡Sí! Y Albus acaba liándose con ella en el pasillo, por eso son buena pareja.

No insistais, aun no creemos que ella tenga la culpa de esto. De justo ahora.

La tieneeee.

¡Ha sido idea de él!

Sí, ya... por algo que ha dicho ella.

¡Pero no tenía nada que ver!

Y porque quería, pero ha dicho que no era este tipo de chica ¡Y si que lo es! Mira que bien le besa y se lo come a medio pasillo. Debió hacer esto antes.

Pues claro que lo es, si no lo era es porque no podía. Diga lo que diga ella, lo es.

A él le gusta... y que levante el pie. Él es mucho más tímido. Ejem.

De todos modos ahora no lo está levantándolo, está tirando de él hacia abajo agarrada de las solapas de la túnica de estrellas. Y le va a soltar poco a poco porque bueno... no sé, supongo que sí teme algo de que se deshaga el hechizo o... yo qué sé. Como si pudiera pensar mucho ahora.

Albus se relame los bigotes como si acabara de comerse un chocolate.

—B-Buenos... días.

—¿Ah? Ahm... S-Sí, e-eso. Buenos. Vale. Sí —no era una pregunta de sí o no. Ni siquiera era una pregunta, siendo honestos.

—¿V-Vale? —se ríe.

—Sí.

—¿Clase? —susurra y le acaricia la mejilla con la nariz.

—Sí... sí —carraspeo carraspeo.

—Vas a dar clase sonrojada... pensando en mi. ¿Puedo ir a verla?

—¡No!

—¿No me dejas? Nadie me vería... —Dumbledore se ríe.

—Estoy segura de que tienes otras obligaciones más importantes.

—Pero no más divertidas...

—Pero no implican estar jugando al fantasma y distrayéndome en clase con quién sabe qué hechizos.

—Ese hechizo de ayer...

—Ese definitivamente NO —se sonroja porque justo a ese se refería.

—Voy a tener que volver a probarlo un día de estos...

—¡No!

—¿Cómo quieres que perfeccione el hechizo si no me dejas probarlo?

—¡Precisamente porque no quiero que lo perfecciones!

—¡Anda! No puede haber un hechizo que yo no perfeccione... ¿qué hay de mi curiosidad y mi interés académico?

—¡Seguro podrás enfocarlo en otra cosa!

—No tan divertida. Además no hay tantos hechizos que no sé.

—Mejor ve a buscar esos artículos sobre los hombres lobo por ahora —igual le da un besito rápido.

—Ah! Es verdad... —sonríe un poco y asiente, buen cambio de tema, Minerva, con ese tema recupera la conciencia fácilmente. Le suelta—. ¡Nos vemos a la comida!

Ella sonríe y le saluda levantando una mano.

Dumbledore se va, creo que olvidándose de quitarse el hechizo desilusionador. Ella se lo va a quitar a si misma, porque tiene que volver a entrar al comedor y que la vean repartiendo papeleo y dando instrucciones.

Sus actividades favoritas del mundo mundial.

Y se le va a pasar el buen humor después de veinte minutos discutiendo con el niño Grindelwald porque no, no le va a dar la bloody contraseña del despacho de Dumbledore... que además no se sabe y no, por vez un millón, no sabe a que horas es que puede ir a verle para las tutorías porque obviamente, no se lo ha dicho. Todos los demás si han apartado ciertos horarios de visita y atención a los alumnos menos él. ¿Qué por qué? ¡Pues porque es imposible con este hombre!

¿Que qué tiene que hacer entonces? Buena pregunta. Y paciencia porque uno ni tras cuarenta años puede estar muy seguro de en qué demonios está pensando. Tal vez sí debería haberselo puesto a Slughorn. Porque además no es como que ella vaya a lidiar con EL LADRÓN.

No es como que se haya robado las joyas de la corona.

Y al final, Slughorn iba a estar encantado con el crío hasta que empezaran a desaparecerle esencias y venenos y quien sabe qué más. Y ella se iba a reiiiiiír. Por cierto, Henry. Pídele al director que te muestre su giratiempo, es muy interesante.

¡No!

Y a ver si puedes vaciar un poco el despacho y llevarte alguna de esas túnicas espantosas, ya que estamos puestos. Hay un pasillo arriba en el quinto piso al que no se puede pasar, pero tienes permiso de ir a tirar toda la mierda que le robes.

Salvo el giratiempo, que si me lo traes te daré un pastelito. Minerva McGonagall: o porqué los británicos no deberían tratar de tentar a nadie con comida. Por suerte todo eso solo lo piensa.

Me encanta. No puede tirar nada por el hueco, no creo que sea buena idea y menos decirle a Grindelwald que lo haga, ¡capaz que la tira a ella!

¡No la va a tirar a ella!

Dumbledore no está tan seguro... Como verán aún no confía mucho en él.

Ya lo hará, con su encanto de la familia.

Blah, tan seguro que lo tiene (Y sí que va a confiar en él, va a tomarle 2 minutos).


	49. Chapter 49

Va a ser como... a las once de la mañana, perfecta hora en la que TODO EL MUNDO está en clase, que Henry se plante frente a la gárgola de su despacho.

Y ahí está Dumbledore haciendo una poción de noséqué, y a la vez buscando el asunto del lobo, y a la vez contestando la correspondencia del ministerio y leyendo el Runes Today...

Creo que se siente afortunado hoy, prueba con "Reliquias de la muerte" como contraseña a ver si...

Nah, lo siento muchacho. Pero solo tu podrías adivinar esa contraseña y sería demasiado fácil.

Bueno, pondrá un dispositivo de escucha. Así como las orejas extensibles de los hermanos Weasley. Precisamente por lo fácil.

Tampoco tiene tantas ganas de que le consideres tonto.

Le pide a la gargola que le diga que esta ahí.

La gárgola se mueve, de hecho y tan feliz que entra, dando saltitos.

—Pensé que estaría en clase a esta hora, Señor Grindelwald —le saluda Dumbledore de espaldas.

—No se lo tendré en cuenta, es una confusión común —le disculpa entrando y yendo a sentarse sin pedir permiso. Deja su mochila en la otra silla.

—¿En qué clase se supone que está?

—Historia.

—¿No cree que nuestro profesor Binns pueda enseñarle nada?

—Al contrario, estoy seguro de que tiene una peculiar y parcial visión sobre los hechos sumamente estimulante... como todos, pero a veces hay que hacer sacrificios.

—Porque el día no tiene suficientes horas...

—No todos tenemos un giratiempo.

—¿Qué puedo hacer por usted? —sonríe.

—Aun así, si lo que le preocupa es eso, estoy seguro que puedo hacer ahora mismo cualquier examen que el profesor de Historia considere que debo pasar para aprobar su asignatura —porque no nos lo tenemos creído ni poco.

—Me parece que en su caso el requisito no está en examinarse, sino en sentarse todas las horas en clase...

—Pensaba que uno venía al colegio a aprender, no a calentar una silla.

—La paciencia es una virtud, la desesperación un mal hábito.

—Uno suele sufrir sus virtudes... y yo estoy especialmente en contra de MI sufrimiento.

—Y yo lo estoy del sufrimiento en general...

—¿Un mal hábito? —se ríe. Dumbledore entrecierra un poco los ojos y se ríe igual.

—Así que le parece un mal hábito, ¿eh?

—Solo era una broma —se encoge de hombros.

—Lo sé, igualmente me interesaba ver cómo defendía el caso.

—Bueno, para ser honestos... no estoy a favor del sufrimiento

Albus sonríe un poco más con eso.

—Me parece un... error táctico. Alguien lo bastante inteligente debería ser capaz de conseguir las cosas que quiere limpiamente sin tener que recurrir a un recurso tan poco elegante y bastante contraproductivo al final.

—No todas las cosas se pueden conseguir sin sufrimiento —responde pero le brillan un poquito los ojos porque en realidad... es más o menos lo que él pensaba en esa época.

—Entonces hay que valorar si vale la pena pagar el precio.

—¿Y cómo determina usted si vale la pena o no?

—En consonancia a mi ambición, desde luego. Algo así como el bien mayor.

—¿Su ambición es el bien mayor?

—Es una buena meta, ¿no?

—¿Adecuar su ambición al bien de todos o el bien de todos a su ambición?

—¿La... segunda? —se ríe. Albus suspira, sonriendo un poco y negando con la cabeza.

—Espero que esto sea un... intento de llamar mi atención o una broma —comenta sentándose tranquilamente en su silla.

—Llamar su atención... —repite más lentamente.

Dumbeldore se encoge de hombros y es que... estas frases parecen específicamente hechas para sonar como Gellert.

—Sí, creo que sí.

—O realmente lo piensa, lo cual hace que automáticamente tenga que diferir —sonríe.

—De todos modos diferir es divertido

—Lo es, por el bien de una discusión.

Henry sonríe porque no mucha gente lo entiende.

—Igualmente, es demasiado temprano —en nuestras vidas conjuntas—. Para hablar del bien mayor. Aun no me ha dicho a qué ha venido.

—Ah, su mujer ha dicho... de algún modo, que tengo permiso para hacerlo.

Casi se ahoga con el asunto de "su mujer" Aunque... le hace gracia. ¿Por qué te hace gracia?

—¿De algún modo?

—No ha sido realmente muy clara al respecto —se encoge de hombros, pero como ya le va bien...

—No le habrá usted prestado la suficiente atención —se ríe—. Aunque eso no responde mi pregunta.

—Quizás. Dice que es mi tutor. Así que aquí estoy. Para que me tutorice.

—Lo primero que debería tutorear sería que usted fuera a clase... así que tenga cuidado con esas respuestas —bromea, riendo.

—Bueno, de todos modos me parece que ella no es una de las personas a las que es bueno prestarles demasiada atención y yo solo le he pedido que me tutorice, no le he asegurado el exito.

—¿Ve? Ya empezamos y no solo por el bien de la discusión, pero no estoy en lo absoluto de acuerdo con usted. ¿En qué quiere que lo tutorice exactamente?

—Bueno, usted me ha elegido como único pupilo, supongo que tendrá algo que quiera enseñarme.

Dumbledore suspira porque decir que ÉL le ha elegido es MUCHO decir. Ejem, ejemm

—A no ser que esta haya sido una medida profilactica... —frunce el ceño.

—¿Para evitar qué exactamente? —sonríe de lado al pensar que el mismo Henry está interesado en esto y le jodería que fuera, en efecto, una medida profilactica. Estaban bailando demasiado el uno alrededor del otro tratando con demasiado interes en convencer al otro de interesarse. Se humedece los labios y suspira.

Henry le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—Debo confesar que la gente suele tardar menos en decepcionarme.

Dumbledore hace un gesto con la mano porque eso le da... bastante lo mismo. Se echa un poco al frente, empezando a estar cansado de bailar tanto y de hacer mucho menos cosas interesantes y entretenidas de las que podía hacer. Pero a Henry no, así que toma su mochila.

—¿Quieres o no ir a ver a Gellert Grindelwald en el pensadero?

Henry se detiene.

—Porque yo aún quiero saber sobre las "A"s en Albus Dumbledore, o por qué le admiras.

El chico se gira a mirarle y él le sonríe un poco, mirándole por encima de las gafas, sin moverse.

—Quiero ir a Nurmengard.

—Te escucho —Dumbledore suspira con pesar.

—Pero puedo ir con usted al pensadero antes —deja la mochila otra vez en la otra silla.

—Esto cambia un poco el juego, Henry —asegura con suavidad y se levanta.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque necesito saber muchas cosas más antes de hablar de ir a Nurmengard.

—No le he dicho que venga conmigo...

—Lo sé. Aun así me lo has dicho a mi... ¿pretendías ir ahora? No falta tanto para la hora de la comida y tienes que salir de los campos de Hogwarts si pretendes desaparecer...

—No, no ahora mismo... esperaba un momento menos obvio para desaparecer, como durante una de las pruebas del torneo.

—¿Y cómo vas a entrar? ¿Cómo vas a conseguir, además, que Gellert... Grindelwald te reciba?

—Yo también necesito más información antes de hablar sobre eso.

Albus sonríe, cansado y piensa por un momento que le gustaría mucho que este muchacho fuera a Nurmengard, y fuera sus ojos.

—Empecemos con... algo.

—¿Aja?

—Es bastante aburrido estar sentados aquí solo discutiendo quien va a ganar esta lucha de poder... cuando es obvio que la voy a ganar yo —bromea.

El LEVANTAMIENTO de ceja. Albus mueve la varita y ahí viene el pensadero.

—A diferencia de usted, yo no estoy aquí encallado, maestro.

Qué golpe al ego de Albus Dumbledore tan más innecesario.

Lo siento, él ha empezado. Puede devolverse si quiere. Henry es demasiado adolescente como para no responder.

—Por ahora está usted encallado en mi escuela y en mi tutoría de aquí a fin de curso, yo no diría que no está encallado.

—Hasta fin de curso no es hasta el fin de mis días.

—Por lo visto usted sí que está interesado en esta discusión. Más aún que en mi pensadero

—¿Qué vamos a ver?

—Cuéntame... ¿qué has visto ya y qué querrías ver?

—¿Esto son nada más sus recuerdos?

—Partamos del hecho de que sí...

—Debemos entonces asumir que solo podemos verle en los momentos en los que usted estuviera con él.

Albus asiente y es que... no necesariamente está preparado para verle. En alguna medida se sentía un poco más seguro de esta idea ayer que estaba Minerva aquí.

—¿Cuántas veces le vió, entonces?

—Suficientes —¡pero qué mentira!

—¿Más de dos?

—Algunas, sí. ¿Cuáles ha visto?

—Con usted, ninguna.

—¿Y sin mi? —le pica la curiosidad... la verdad.

—Sin usted, sí. En una sociedad historica de Berlin tienen algunos sobre los discursos que daba.

—Ah, los discursos... —asiente, decepcionado proque por alguna razón idiota esperaba algo más personal.

—Sí, los de las reuniones tácticas parecen más difíciles de encontrar. Hay bastantes de otra clase de actos públicos, en ese sentido no es difícil. Aunque una vez vi uno de una reunión privada en su despacho.

—Así que... has estado horas buscando y viendo recuerdos de personas relativos a Gellert Grindelwald...

El chico se detiene y se sonroja un poco porque en realidad no suele hablar tan abiertamente de esto con nadie. Dumbledore le sonríe un poco.

—Bueno... algo así.

—¿Por qué?

Se mira las manos y se... encoge de hombros.

—¿Por qué ha accedido usted a mostrarme esto? pregunta de vuelta en vez de responder. El anciano se humedece los labios porque hablar de esto le cuesta, de verdad, mucho trabajo.

—Porque... ver las cosas desde mi punto de vista es también interesante y hace itempo no tengo un alumno que esté tan interesado en ello. También porque te apellidas Grindelwald.

—¿Y en qué le hace pensar eso?

—Para un erudito de la historia, esa preugnta me resulta sorprendente.

—Me refiero a qué le hace pensar a usted, personalmente, que me apellide Grindelwald.

Dumbledore se humedece los labios, dándole vueltas distraidamente al pensadero en el aire.

—Qué me hace pensar a mi que usted se lo apellide, ¿o qué me hace pensar que usted piensa? —pregunta sonriendo de lado

—Ambas —decide tras fruncir un poco el ceño y pensarselo.

—A decir verdad, no sé si usted suponga, sospeche o tenga la certeza de que es familiar de Gellert Grindelwald. Sea como sea, usted tiene una relación personal con él.

—Aja...

—Así que si tiene una relación personal con él, implica que tiene curiosidad por él. Si la tiene, no veo por qué no moestrarle un poco desde mi perspectiva.

—Mi relación personal es puramente unilateral.

—Como la de todos, querido... ni te sientas tan especial —suelta Gellert por ahí detrás.

—Lo sé.

—¿Cuál cree que es entonces? ¿Que soy un imitador? ¿un fanático? ¿una copia potencial? ¿Un nieto no reconocido?

—No lo sé... hasta ahora, eres solo un muchacho bastante hábil, que tiene interés y curiosidad, y que está aquí en medio de mi despacho sacando provecho a su apellido.

Henry parpadea y de repente vuelve a sonreír desde hace un buen rato.

—Igualmente, espero hasta este momento ser yo un viejo extravagante, que diste un poco del hombre descrito en los libros de historia y las entrevistas.

—No, de hecho.

—¿No?

—No. Es sorprendente como cada persona que escribe sobre usted le describe de un modo distinto, como si fueran personas diferentes o tuviera usted distintas personalidades. Lo habitual es achacarlo a la falta de objetividad de los periodistas, pero me estoy dando cuenta de que... realmente usted es todas esas personas.

En definitiva, el tema tampoco ayuda. Albus se ríe un poco, bajito.

—¿Entonces? ¿Qué va a enseñarme?

Y es que no, no es fácil elegir qué enseñarle que no le comprometa. Mira a Gellert de reojo, con la pregunta de.. ¿qué le enseñamos?

—Quieres ver a Gellert Grindelwald, ¿no? Bien, voy a enseñartelo

Henry sonríe sinceramente y Gellert pone los ojos en balnco porque eeeese recueeeerdo...

Ya, ya... es uno muy neutral, y aleatorio... Pero no es comprometido, Gellert, vamos que ni siquiera hablamos de Ariana entonces, tampoco voy a mostrarle TODAS mis cartas.

Es la cosa máaaaas aburriiiiiidaaaaa

¿Que querías? Que le llevara a nuestra adolescencia, para ver como escribía y olas cartas... No es aburrido, este muchacho puede verte siendo una persona normal y civilizada

No voy a discutir contigo de esto ahora...

Y aún con todo... Albus está nervioso de verle. Con lo mucho que evita ir a buscarle en su memoria. Pero al menos esta vez se justifica. Se lleva la varita a la sien, y ahí va el recuerdo directo al pensadero.

Henry casi se pone de pie de un salto.

—Bien... adelante.

Ahí va de cabeza. Albus suspira profundamente, y ahí va tras él. Ahí caen, seguramente de pie, no como el tarado de Harry.

Sí, porque Henry ya ha hecho esto antes. Que dice Lily Evans que no os metais con su retoño, que ella es material genético de primera, pero que viendo al padre... pues qué lo que pudo, ¿vale? Que los milagros a Lourdes.

Entre un tumulto de gente, en un bonito auditorio en Damasco el joven Albus con una túnica azul claro brillante, más o menos el tono de sus ojos. El peinado de trenza larga con algunas cuentas de plata intrincadamente colocadas entre los hilos cobrizos... Es posibe, de hecho, que traiga el fleco corto, pintado de verde.

Henry da algunos saltitos en su lugar esperando que llegue el Albus anciano a su lado y viendo si reconoce alguna otra eminencia.

Está hablando con un grupo de gente, sonriendo un poco y riendo suavemente, aunque tiene bastante cara de aburrido al menos para el ojo entrenado. Quizás esté por ahí su amigo de la viruela, Elphias.

Henry se acerca a escuchar, obviamente porque esto no va solo de espiar a Gellert Grindelwald.

Están hablando de la ley seca en Estados Unidos que acaba de entrar en vigor. Los amigos gringos de Albus

Henry se acerca a Dumbledore a preguntarle quienes son toda esa gente y dónde están y cuándo y qué están viendo y quién reinaba.

—Damasco. Es después de la primera guerra mundial... primavera, si recuerdo bien ¿Quién reinaba dónde?

Quién reinaba como método de datación, da igual, el sacro imperio, quizás. No sé, creo que quiere hacerle un carbono14 a algo.

—El imperio británico como siempre perdido de la posguerra, quien va a reinar.

No importa, no le hace mucho caso corriendo de un lado a otro.

—¡La conozco! —exclama de repente delante de un cartel promocional de la conferencia en la que sale la bruja morena de mirada penetrante y complicado peinado pasado de moda—. ¡Es fraulein Starkey! —señala el cartel para Dumbledore—. ¡Ella teorizó sobre como la luna y el movimiento de los astros afectaba a las pociones y como estaban interrelacionadas la astronomía, la herbología y las pociones! ¡Leí sobre ella cuando murió hace un par de años!

Henry se siente como en el bloody equivalente al festival de Woodstock y es que podría apreciar este recuerdo y esta conferencia sin necesidad de que Gellert Grindelwald asistiera a ella.

A decir verdad, Dumbledore sonríe sinceramente al mirar a Henry tan feliz y tan emocionado y asiente en silencio al notar que la reconoce. Acabas de ganar como diez mil puntos, chico, y en parte... era otro detalle que le había irritado un poco hace rato: "únicamente recuerdos suyos", como si no tuviera recuerdos muy, MUY interesantes SIN Gellert.

Estamos seguros de que podrias haberte tirado a Hesper Starkey si hubieras querido, sobretodo por la forma en la que se ha acercado aunque en el recuerdo no se aprecia como un coqueteo la forma de hablar contigo si no como una sencilla charla amistosa entre antiguos colegas que se reencuentran porque esta es tu visión subjetiva del asunto. Aunque sea especialmente efusiva en comentar que tanto aprecia tu presencia aquí.

—Buena amiga mía y mi compañera de escuela —explica Dumbledore mirando alrededor y levantando un poco una ceja porque este lugar parece demasiado... ¿no era anterior? Eso dice el cartel (que siempre busca mirar con detalle) para poder clasificar los recuerdos posteriores.

Hmmm... y mira que joven está Elphias! Sonríe un poco más al registrar más claramente su presencia, aunque vuelve a enfocarse en Hesper al escuchar en vivo, en su cabeza, el comentario en directo proporcionado por la voz de Minerva...

¿Tirarse a Hesper? Incluso se sonroja imperceptiblemente con la idea porque, la mente brillante, no lo había considerado una opción: El problema de Albus Dumbledore con las mujeres. Lo tiene con los hombres también.

Era más una cuestión de... "la vida sexual" que "las mujeres" en concreto.

Exactamente. ¿Podrían dejar Gellert y Minerva de discutir este asuntonen su mente? Gracias. De hecho mejor que haya tomado tanto y haya descubierto el sexo contigo, Minerva.

—¿En serio? —pregunta Henry mirándoles a uno y a otro, escuchando con atención—. ¿Ella le invitó a usted personalmente?

Dumbledore se ríe un poco.

—Desde luego, no habría venido hasta aquí de no ser así —y eso era tan verdad como mentira. Puede que no hubiera venido de suponer que podía encontrárselo. Y estaba ocupado con mil cosas. Aunque nunca perdía oportunidad de ser alabado en público... ah, la juventud.

—Claro... supongo que usted ya había podido seguir bastante de cerca sus investigaciones desde el colegio...

—Las teorías las formuló después del colegio. Tres años más tarde, para ser precisos.

—Pero ella ha hablado de la correspondencia...

—Nunca está de más revisarle el trabajo a un colega...

Henry asiente aprobando eso porque sí, ya sabe de él escribiéndose con todo el universo de personas.

—¿Y a él le reconoces? —pregunta señalando a otro hombre que además, claro, se le acerca a saludarles, reconociendo al grupo.

Henry niega un poco con la cabeza, entrecerrando los ojos. Quizás no le interesen los derechos de los no humanos.

—Oswald Beamish... que gusto verle —Dumbledore mayor sonríe un poco, de nuevo, nostálgico.

—¡Ah! Ya sé quien es, el de los derecho de los duendes, no? En mi libro no venía una foto.

—El mismo, toda una eminencia... odiaba estos eventos —se ríe un poco, bajito, al recordar algo.

—¿Ah sí? —se acerca a él—. ¿Por qué?

—Él decía que siempre le trataban como de segunda. Siendo honestos me parece que el problema era ser demasiado bajito y perderse en el tumulto.

—Oh —asiente, valorándole—. Bueno ¿y dónde está... él?—pregunta mirando alrededor.

ÉEEEEEL

—Creo recordar que en algún lugar de este evento estaba Gilbert Héderváry —famosísimo mago Prusiano Húngaro que más tarde se unió a... la rebelión—. Quizás lo haya visto hablando con Gellert —comenta Albus a la vez, y ya se puede ver cómo es que está nervioso y a la vez ha olvidado las apariencias, que es la primera vez que le llama directa y solamente "Gellert" delante de Henry.

—Gilbert? —Henry se detiene.

—Sabes quien es, desde luego —asume Albus mirando a Henry de reojo.

—Mi papá se llama Gilbert —explica en un susurro de un modo un poco infantil.

—Sí... —Albus se lleva las manos a la espalda y se mueve atrás y adelante hasta ponerse en la puntas en sus pies dejándose caer en el talón de nuevo, mirando atentamente a Henry. Mira tu, puede que por eso te haya traído hasta aquí...

—Es un nombre común en europa del este —decide, tragando saliva, nervioso.

Demasiadas coincidencias, piensa Albus para si...Y eso que no lo sabes todo... piensa Henry.

—Grindelwald está... si no recuerdo mal, allá al fondo del pasillo... cerca del teatro —señala—. Ahora iremos.

Henry le mira de reojo. Dumbledore le sonríe un poco, y es que está nervioso y ansioso a la vez por ir allá. Aunque lo oculta bastante bien.

Henry frunce el ceño y no ve porque es que no están yendo, así que ahí va. Pues es que tienes que esperar a que vaya el joven Dumbledore, querido.

—No vas a verle aún, aunque vayas. Yo todavía no le he visto —y te darás cuenta, créeme, cuando aparezca en el rango de visión de Dumbledore porque todo, TODO lo demás pasa a segundo plano.

Aprieta los ojos porque no ha pensado en eso y se va con Albus joven y es que también acaba de ponerse nervioso.

Dumbledore mayor suspira, dejándole hacer y tratando de calmarse y tranquilizarse. Estaba siendo descuidado. Tremendamente descuidado al traerle aquí sin revisar minuciosa y detalladamente este recuerdo antes.

Aunque confiaba en que Henry estaría demasiado ocupado en mirar a Gellert como para notar sus expresiones faciales y corporales al ver a Grindelwald. E incluso para obviar los hechos claros que indicaban el profundo y sincero afecto que seguía sintiendo por el aún a pesar de todo. Y mira que había ido a revisar algunos recuerdos de Gellert con distintas personas, todos de la guerra y ninguno con un tinte tan mundano y aleatorio como este.

Después de lo que, estamos seguros, Henry considera una eterna charla insulsa con noséquién, Albus se acerca a Elphias, que está mucho más centrado en la plática que él y le susurra que se verán ya adentro.

Henry levanta las cejas porque.. ¿Ya le ha visto? ¡Deberían haber aparecido ya entonces! Mira alrededor.

Y no, no le ha visto. Solo se quiere escaquear de la charla y quizás ha visto a la pelandusca entrar ya a la sala de conferencias y quiere saludarla. Con cierta sonrisa es que se acerca hacia allá.

(Los bufidos de fondo)

Y vale, que no han avanzado mucho más de diez metros cuando... es que pareciera que la luz solo le apunta a él y todo, todo lo demás se oscurece incluso un poco.

Y sinceramente Gellert Grindelwald, con un sombrero de prensa y un abrigo negro con forro blanco y su collar del símbolo de las reliquias de la muerte, ya le había visto a él. De hecho le está mirando mientras escucha al mago de su lado.

Los dos Dumbledores tragan casi de manera simultanea. El joven frunce el ceño de manera automática y, sí, se sonroja un poco sin poder evitarlo.

Ahí tienes tu sonrisa altanera

Que hace al adulto sonreír un poco y sonrojárse también, manteniéndose en las sombras para evitar que Henry pueda mirarle.

Henry se acerca a Gellert con la boca abierta porque nunca lo había visto tan joven más que en una o dos fotos y sinceramente, trata de ver también al otro mago y de oir lo que dice, pero no se le puede identificar mucho ni entender lo que dice, porque Albus joven no lo estaba realmente oyendo.

Albus joven se pasa una mano por el pelo, y el adulto recuerda haber deseado en ese momento no ser tan llamativo, no es por nada, sin cambiar el rumbo o la dirección de sus pasos. Quizás si solo... le ignora.

Gellert no le quita los ojos de encima siguiéndole con la mirada, sin dejar de sonreír.

Ugh, ugh, ugh

—El otro mago, ¿por qué no se ve bien a Héderváry? —pregunta Henry un poco ansioso.

—Más adelante creo se le ve un poco mejor —responde Dumbledore sonrojándose un poco más, porque... joder. Si serás imbécil, Albus.

—¿Y no va a hablar con él? —Henry frunce el ceño con eso.

—Paciencia...

—¿Por qué parece tan enfadado?

—Porque estoy enfadado con él —Albus mayor suspira.

—¿Por qué? En esta época... aun no era nadie.

Albus se humedece los labios y le mira. Este niño no tenía cartas. O sí las tenía... ugh. Vale, podía tenerlas.

—¿Insinúas, Henry, que solo podía enfadarme con el por una cosa?

—Y, por favor, no me venga con que usted ya sabía que iba a ser un mago oscuro.

—No, de hecho me sorprende que pienses que solo podía enfadarme con el por ser un mago oscuro.

—¿Por qué entonces?

—Nuestras razones teníamos, que no creo sea específicamente necesario el analizarlas. ¿Tú sabes que él y yo hablábamos antes? —le mira

Henry vacila un instante y asiente. Vale, si tiene las putas cartas.

—Ojalá me cuentes sobre eso más tarde. Él y yo tuvimos... serias diferencias, que nos llevaron a este punto aunque... mira.

Y es que el joven Dumbledore se detiene y se gira a mirar a Grindelwald, directamente. Para ese momento Gellert ya está de vuelta concentrado en el otro mago, frunciendo el ceño con algo que le dice.

Claro, irritante tenía que ser. Albus vacila con esa reacción de Gellert y frunce un poco más el ceño, acercándosele un poco. Ten cerca a tus amigos, pero aún más cerca a tus enemigos...

Si con eso es que consigues dormir por las noches... Gellert parece estar en una discusión acalorada a susurritos pero hace callar a Héderváry en cuanto ve que viene.

Mira, Henry, ahora Albus mira a Gilbert Héderváry.

Henry se acerca a mirarle bien, bastante fijamente, es de pelo castaño claro y ojos verdes, parece mayor que Gellert, más alto. Su sombrero es parecido y su abrigo verde oscuro, pero no le dice nada a Henry, se humedece los labios.

—Grindelwald —saluda el joven Dumbledore, levantando la nariz de manera algo desafiante frente a el. Estúpida juventud.

—Albus —Gellert sonríe un poco otra vez sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Es... interesante encontrarte aquí.

Albus adulto se cruza de brazos y sonríe de lado, sintiéndose un poco menos histérico de lo que se sentía hace rato. Gellert... físicamente, le parecía un poco extraño.

—Se te ve bien —le tiende la mano para que se la estreche.

—A ti también —estira la mano y se la aprieta. Albus adulto se humedece los labios y sonríe un poco.

Henry le mira hacer y parpadea, sin poder evitarlo saca un poco la mano en un gesto igual que Gellert, imitándole.

—Supongo que no era difícil desducir, en cambio, que tú sí estarías aquí —le aprieta un poco también mirándole a los ojos.

—Te estoy mirando, Henry... ya bastante te le pareces —le llama la atención Dumbledore adulto.

—Quizás no —responde Albus forzándose a sonreír un poco.

Henry se sonroja y guarda la mano en el bolsillo. Dumbledore se ríe con eso, afablemente, creo que más por sacar tensión que por otra cosa.

Gellert entrecierra un poco los ojos y hace para recuperar su mano y Albus tarda un par de segundos más de los que debiera en regresarsela, sonrojándose un poco.

Dumbledore anciano se pregunta cómo es que él mismo no ha hehco siquiera un poco por saludar a Gilbert. Ni siquiera le ha volteado a ver, signo inequívoco de la completa magia que ejerce Gellert sobre él.

Al notarlo, Gellert sonríe un poco más y mira a su amigo de reojo, incómodo.

—¿Has estado trabajando con ella o solo vienes como espectador? —pregunta volviéndose a él otra vez.

—Al principio solamente, trabajé un poco. Luego le he revisado el trabajo final. Está muy bien sustentado —y es que es absurdo, completamente absurdo, lo mucho que le gusta hablar con él y lo completamente evidente que es. Porque quisiera y vaya si lo quisiera, hablar más aún y contarle aún más cosas.

—Un poco... pretencioso —valora y tú... tú que lo conoces debes saber automáticamente que solo ha dicho eso por llevarte la contraria y le discutas.

Henry levanta las cejas porque no esperaba esa respuesta y es que Gellert no parece estar actuando como si Albus estuviera enfadado, no entiende muy bien por qué, supone que no debe ser tan grave entonces.

Albus mayor incluso se ríe un poco, bajito, olvidando por completo por un momento que Henry está ahí.

—No tiene nada de pretencioso, Gellert. Es ambicioso. Quizás tú no seas capaz de ver la diferencia.

Gellert se ríe de un modo un poco falso.

Albus joven aprieta los ojos porque, hala, que ahora de ha dado cuenta. La mente brillante no lo es tanto cuando está asustado y nervioso. Fulmina a Gellert con la risa condescendiente.

—¿Ambicioso poner por escrito algo que todo buen pocionista sabe? Me parece que deberías volver a los estudios sobre hipótesis originales —se cruza de brazos.

—Yo creo que hace demasiado tiempo qué haces política en vez de pociones como para tener algo que decir al respecto.

—Y tu demasiado que haces pociones para hablar de ambición.

Dumbledore mayor mira a Henry

—Has olvidado ya las cosas simples, por lo que veo —sigue alegando el pequeño Albus.

Gellert sonríe ampliamente y se encoge de hombros levantando las manos de forma bastante teatral y exagerada, realmente escondiendo un suspiro de resignación.

Y es que Dumbledore adulto sabe bien lo mucho que el pequeño Albus hubiera preferido tener esta conversación a solas con Gellert y lo mejor que lo hubiera pasado si se hubieran ido a beber una copa en vez de hablar aquí en medio de todo mundo.

—¿Fuera de eso, cómo has estado? —pregunta el joven Albus, porque no le dirán que no es calmado y racional.

Con ese cambio de tema a Gellert se le ensombrece la mirada. Game Over.

—Bien, Dumbledore. Gracias por a Abeforth. Si me disculpas...

Y es que la cara de decepción de Albus Dumbledore joven, excesivamente clara para Dumbledore adulto, aunque quizás no tanto para el mundo. Se mira a si mismo y piensa con cierta tristeza que... nada de esto nunca se hace mejor que en este momento, por desgracia.

Toma a Henry del hombro y le saca del pensadero.

—Pero... —protesta Henry mientras le saca de ahí porque no ha entendido lo que estaba pasando.

Dumbledore le mira a los ojos, frente a él con el pensadero en medio.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

—Quizás puedas adivinarlo, Henry —se ríe un poco, suspirando.

—¿Adivinarlo? No entiendo porqué de repente...

—¿Se ha puesto el así? Asumo que... cada uno tenía la capacidad de irritar lo bastante al otro

—¿Pero qué es lo que le ha irritado?

El cambio de tema, suponemos, ¿el fin del juego? Es decir, que dejara de ir y venir con eso para la charla insulsa que no quería tener.

—La pregunta. Es como hablar del clima —explica y... la verdad es que quiere irse a sentar.

—Pero... pero toda la conversación ha sido así... ¿no?

—¿Qué te ha parecido? ¿Le habías visto a esta edad? —sonríe de lado sin contestar.

—No... no en un recuerdo.

—Por lo menos no parece haberse enterado —comenta Gellert en la mente de Albus. De repente va vestido como en el recuerdo y se ve de esa edad.

—No creo que encuentres a muchas personas que le recuerden a esa edad... —tan bien como yo. Ejem. Sonríe para Gellert más que para Henry en realidad y le alega un poco que es una versión extraña y alterada, mucho más parecida a Henry—. Ven, siéntate.

Henry se hunedece los labios pensando y sentándose, sin darse cuenta de lo que hace toma un caramelo del escritorio.

Dumbledore aplaza la cascada de pensamientos desordenados que se atascan en su cabeza... y le mira por encima de las gafas, sin decirle nada porque tome los caramelos, que para eso están. Al final el chico le mira. Él te está esperando a que hables, muchachito.

—No se veía igual que màs tarde.

—¿Cuales eran las diferencias?

—Además de mucho, mucho más joven... mucho más de lo que dictaria la lógica del paso del tiempo, parecía... es la primera vez que no soy capaz de seguir una conversación. Tenía con usted una... forma de hablar cercana que no le había visto nunca. Aunque puede que es porque es la primera vez que veo un recuerdo que no tiene una relevancia histórica.

Lo de la juventud es culpa tuya, Albusin.Y no te ha dicho que parecía más guapo.

—No me tomes en cuenta lo de la edad, hace bastantes años de eso y los recuerdos a veces son engañosos —si le has puesto detalles casi pestaña por pestaña.

—Ah... no pensé que esa fuera la causa.

—¿Cual pensaste que era? —pregunta... y claro, es que es mucho más fácil este tema que el otro.

—Bueno, los otros recuerdos son de la época del alzamiento supuse que el estrés y el cansancio habría hecho que envejeciera prematuramente.

—Oh... ya, bueno, ehm... eso también puede ser —se ríe un poco y piensa en toda la conversación sin palabras que siempre, SIEMPRE han tenido. ¿La tendrían igual ahora? Y si... fuer a verle. A Nurmengard. Ahora mismo.

—¿Te he dicho cuanto me gusta hablar de esto? —comenta Gellert

—¿Te he dicho yo cuanto lo... odio? —suspira otra vez y se vuelve a Henry—. ¿Qué más piensas?

—No entiendo qué ha pasado cuando ha llegado, el recuerdo se ha vuelto oscuro y borroso. No he podido ver bien a Héderváry.

—Los recuerdos son caprichosos, no siempre uno recureda lo que cree o lo que quiere. Seguramente cuando ha llegado me he concentrado bastante en él —ejem, seguramente.

Henry suspira porque de todos modos tampoco podría haber deducido nada de verle.

—Por qué no me... cuentas un poco. De eso que te preocupa... o te genera curiosidad. Quizás pueda ayudarte, quizás tenga... información.

—No lo creo —suspira—. Ni siquiera creo que sea buena idea confiar en usted.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, yo pienso lo mismo de ti —se ríe un poco—. ¿Por qué crees que no es buena idea confiar en mi?

—Estoy acostumbrado a las decepciones. Supongo que usted también... como cuando él se volvió oscuro.

Y es que este... muchacho. Sentado aquí frente a él, era capaz de tocarle y mirarle un poco más cerca de lo que lo hacía el resto. Asiente un poco igualmente como respuesta a eso.

—¿Por qué estás acostumbrado a las decepciones? ¿Qué te decepciona?

Henry mira fijamente porque esta ESTA era una prueba.

Todo muy tibio de parte de Dumbledore, que inclina la cabeza con esa mirada.

—¿Y qué pretendes que le diga? —pregunta para Gellert—. "Sí, fue una gran decepción descubrir un día cómo Gellert Grindelwald se hizo un mago oscuro... pero yo siempre lo supe, que su corazón era negro como el carbón"?

—Tal vez esperaba que le dijeras que no te decepcionó.

—Aun puedo... meterme en ese lío con él.

—Si tiene las cartas debía saber que pensaba así.Si te estaba probando no deja de ser...

—¿Yo? —agrega mirándole por encima de las gafas—. Gellert... hizo exactamente lo que prometió que haría. Gellert no se convirtió en un mago oscuro, se conviertió en... Gellert Grindelwald.

—¿Eh? —levanta la cabeza porque le habia parecido que asentía

—Pero sí, si estoy acostumbrado a las decepciones. El mundo no suele ir como uno quiere —agrega echándose atrás en la silla de nuevo, después de tomar un caramelo de limón.

El chico se humedece los labios.

—Mi madre... me llamó Henry por un personaje de una novela —asegura aparentemente de modo aleatorio.

—¿De qué novela?

—Es una novela muggle, "El retrato de Dorian Grey."

—"Lo único que vale en la vida es la belleza, y la satisfacción de los sentidos."

Asiente.

—Es el personaje que acaba corrompiendo al joven Dorian, ella dice que es su personaje favorito, pero a mi me parece que es el villano de la historia.

Dumbledore piensa en... Gellert, y su parecido con Lord Henry, es hasta poetico el asunto

—Lord Henry es... el villano, sí. Igualmente, Dorian habría sido ingenuo para siempre de no ser por él —sonríe.

—Nunca lo sabremos.

Y es que... no deja el de pensar en el parecido que tiene él mismo con Dorian Grey. Tan hermoso su legado, tan bueno Albus Dumbledore... listo, inteligente, incorrompible. Esa, solo la apariencia... culpa de Lord Henry.

Y su secreto... que no es un cuadro, pero está ahí y nadie puede ver.

Quizás por eso es capaz de citar a Oscar Wilde tan rápidamente. Aunque de nuevo, esto es PELIGRO. Va a tener que dar un paso atrás.

Albus se encoge de hombros, volviendo a sentir, como con las cartas, el agua al cuello. Este era un bonito juego de Gellert, quizás. Quizás le llevaría con caramelos hasta su muerte. Bonitos caramelos en forma de Henry Grindelwald.

—No, nunca lo sabremos. Por lo visto, entonces, tienes un nombre de villano y un apellido llamativo.

—Sin embargo... mi padre quería llamarme Gellert —no le mira.

Pobre niño, piensa de cualquier manera. Con lo complejo que ha sido hasta ahora seguramente el llamarse Henry.

—No me extraña del todo, si yo me apellidara Grindelwald, le querría poner Gellert a mi hijo.

—¿Por qué?

Esa es la pregunta del millón, hijo mío. ¿Porqué querría que fuera su hijo?

—No lo haría, porque le complicaría mucho la vida. Tampoco me apellido Grindelwald, así que el ejercicio contiene bastante vicio y muy poca validez. Sin embargo, quizás tu padre... tiene una visión de un Gellert Grindelwald distinta a la de los libros de historia, que le hacen merecedor de tener un hijo que lleve su nombre con la frente en alto.

—No obstante, me alegro que mi madre le convenciera.

Albus sonríe.

—¿Por? Es decir, por algo más allá de lo obvio?

—Es más facil convencer a cualquiera de que me llamo Henry por cualquier rey que convencerles de que me llamo Gellert por algun cavallero medieval medio anónimo.

Dumbledore se ríe y Henry sonríe un poco.

—Y tiene más presencia el nombre de un rey que el de un gran balneario de Budapest.

Albus cierra los ojos y se ríe un poco más.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, a mi me gusta que... exista el apellido Grindelwald aún.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque Gellert Grindelwald era mucho más que el mago oscuro... y alguien por ahí con su apellido me hace, al menos a mi, revivir esa parte de él.

—Sin embargo...—sigue Henry. Albus le mira, suponiendo que esa frase puede terminar de cinco o seis maneras distintas.

—¿Mjm?

—Mi abuela llamó a mi padre Gilbert por el hombre que la ayudó durante su embarazo y cuando mi padre era pequeño.

DIOSMIOERESHIJODEGELLERTGRINDELWALD

Nieto.

ESOESOESO.

Tras una pausa...

—Asumo entonces que... ya has pensado lo mismo que yo.

—Todos, me parece.

—Bueno, los demás sin ningún fundamento, claro.

Henry suspira.

—¿Es eso... lo que más te interesa averiguar? O en realidad... no —pregunta Albus.

—Sí.

El anciano suspira un poco decepcionado con esa respuesta, aunque lo entiende.

—¿Y una vez que lo sepas? Es decir, si supieras que sí... o que no. ¿Cambiaría algo?

—Es... mi herencia familiar directa.

—Sí. Aunque eso no cambia nada. Tú eres Henry, no Gellert.

—Pero mi familia es parte de quién soy.

—En una proporcion, sí. Pero alguien puede venir de una familiar simple y ser extraordinario o de una familia extraordinaria y terminar por no serlo. Son nuestros actos y nuestras decisiones lo que.. somos.

—Y aun así me gustaría saber la respuesta cierta a las acusaciones sin fundamento. Usted habla como mi padre y entiendo su postura. Pero es importante para mi saber la verdad.

—Lo sé y, de hecho, si quieres te ayudaré a averiguarlo.

—¿Lo hará?

—Aunque quisiera... entenderte mejor, Henry, y conocerte un poco más.

El chico inclina la cabeza y el anciano suspira.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué qué? ¿Quiero eso? Bueno, tiendo a saber a quien estoy ayudando.

—En realidad, supongo que no es muy complejo.

—Supongo que vamos a averiguarlo. Por lo pronto... —se humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos—. Podrías contarme un poco de la A y el símbolo de... Grindelwald

—Ah, ese asunto...

Albus asiente un poco, esperando

—Me ha sorprendido en lo que hemos visto.

—¿Qué?

—Diría que es un anacronismo si no fuera porque es su recuerdo, pero que yo sepa no adopto el símbolo de las reliquias hasta mucho más tarde.

Dumbledore hace una mueca porque no, no es eso lo que estaba preguntando.

No, pero ya te ha pagado el recuerdo con otro dato importante sobre su padre.

—Has dicho ayer de la letra A.

—El caso es que tal vez no lo había hecho suyo aun, pero eso no significa que no pudiera apreciarlo desde antes, al final, para entonces ya debía tener..

Niega con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—Mi varita, sí.

—La varita de sauco —la mira.

—No se llama el símbolo de Grindelwald.

—Bueno, es otro nombre...

—Eran ... del mundo antes que suyas —incluso parece un poco infantil al decirlo.

—Sí, pero él las hizo famosas.

—Hizo famoso al símbolo. No a las reliquias.

—Bueno, por eso es el símbolo de Grindelwald

Albus refunfuña un poco y Henry se ríe.

Sonríe un poco aún con la mueca porque no es de él!

—Podría haber sido... —se detiene a si mismo.

—Sí, podría. Pero usted parecía muy versado en las pociones y muy poco en la política.

—Por Merlin... señor Grindelwald, creo que debe ir usted a su siguiente clase.

El chico levanta las cejas, Dumbledore se ríe y Henry sonríe otra vez.

—Aunque no es del todo innecesario. Creo que es hoy que me dijo el ministro que hablaríamos —señala la chimenea.

—¿Va a hablar con el ministro de magia?

—Por desgracia...

—¿Puedo venir con usted?

—Ehh... bueno, no es que yo tenga que ir a ningun lado —le mira de reojo—. Tampoco estoy seguro de que el ministro esté tan feliz con la idea... —seja de sonreír como idiota, Dumbledore, ¡solo por molestar al ministro!

—Puedo mantenerme en silencio en una esquina.

—¿Qué vas a contarme a cambio? —será usted cínico, Profesor Dumbledore. Minerva te MATARÍA.

—Depende de lo que cuente el ministro —sonríe.

—Ah, no... —niega con la cabeza, riendo—. Esta vez no funciona así. Ahí está la puerta.

—Nooo —la protesta. Dumbledore le sonríe... podrías estar menos relajado.

—Lo siento, pero no voy a hacer un trato que no se si vas a pagarme.

—¿Cómo voy a no pagarle, maestro? ¿Cree que voy a sacrificar la posibilidad de más tratos a causa de esto?

—Uno nunca sabe... —la sonrisa otra vez.

El gesto de venga ya y es que solo porque sabe que así va a escaquearse un poco.

—¿Qué tal que esta vez, empiezas tú contandome a mi?

Se humedece los labios pensando en algo porque no quiere decirle.

Le mira, sonriendo y sacando de su cajón un artículo, una cajita, una goma de borra, un par de runas, una poción...Una almohada, probablemente la ropa interior de Minerva, dos libros. Le sigue mirando de reojo esperando que le cuente y suponiendo que no va a contarle eso, pero seguro tendrá más información relevante para él...

—¿Tal vez quiera usted ver algún recuerdo mío?

—Ah, eso sería bastante interesante y así aprenderías a usar el pensadero con tus recuerdos —al fin saca un papel, que creo le tiene que dar al ministro. Toma todo lo demás y lo echa adentro.

Sonríe un poco con eso.

—Ya sé usar un pensadero con mis recuerdos. Sé incluso construir uno y hacer la poción base.

Y Harry Potter... Lo siento Lily pero es que...

—Vaya, tendremos que ser cuidadosos o cualquier día nos quita usted el trabajo... —si es que no se nos muere en los próximos minutos como suele pasar con todo personaje de estas historias.

¡Pues no se le daban bien las pociones! ¡O sea! ¡Severus! Dafuq?

Tsk, tsk, tsk. De hecho si te hubieras casado con Severus... Seguirías viva.

—Espero que tenga a mano sus maletas.

—¿El caribe? —pregunta esperanzado como una broma... creo que para Fawkes.

—Le escribiré. A veces.

Dumbledore se ríe.

—Tengo que decirte que la profesora McGonagall se queda aquí, hagas lo que hagas. Es conveniente, además.

—¿No se lleva a su mujer con usted?

—Puede ir y venir, no pensarás que va a dejar su trabajo solo por ir al caribe conmigo.

—Creo que no va a ir usted al Caribe después de todo. Lo lamento, Escocia no está mal... salvo por el clima... Y la comida... Y la gente... Y el país.

Albus se ríe un poco.

—La comida es excelente... —se levanta igualmente y señala al pensadero—. Pero estábamos con tu recuerdo.

—¿Algo concreto que quiera usted ver?

—De nuevo, sorpréndeme —sonríe.

—Mmm... No estoy seguro de qué quiera usted ver mis recuerdos sobre los mitines públicos, seguro que usted mismo los vió —habla de Gellert alentando a las masas, sus recuerdos de la sociedad histórica.

—No, eso decididamente no me parecería sorprendente. Pero no será eso lo más soprendente que puedes mostrarme.

—Aunque sé que está interesado en mi y en qué es lo que sé. Y eso forma parte de ello.

—Me interesan más tus recuerdos sobre otros temas... si a eso vamos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—No lo sé, quizás tenga información de otro tipo... algunas cartas, yo qué sé.

Henry e ríe y Dumbledore suspira, riendo un poco tambíen... nervioso. Al final, sí que tenía cartas.

—¿Va a mostrarme usted sobre eso?

Le mira con cara de circunstancias y obtiene una sonrisa encantadora.

—Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De lo que quieras saber —De lo que ya sepas y sea lo mínimo indispensable.

—Todo, desde luego.

Albus suspira, porque el muchacho otra vez no está diciendole nada.

—Bien, ya veremos. Su recuerdo.

—Desde luego que no, Albus, es seguramente lo único que considera que a ti te llama la atención de él... no va a jugarse que de repente ya no quieras hablar más con él cuando sepas lo que tiene —asegura Gellert

—Me sentiría infinitamente más tranquilo de saber qué es lo que tiene. Y qué es lo que quiere con ello.

—Desde luego... y habrías ganado. Control absoluto sobre el juego. "Ven aquí muchacho, te daré algún premio de consolación porque me caes bien y a correr". Te haces viejo... y aburrido.

—Y quién tiene control del juego ahora, Gellert. Él.

—Claro que no, lo teneis los dos, él sigue aquí interesado en que le muestres cosas, ¿no es así? No va a poner eso en peligro.

—Pero soy yo el que está mostrándole cosas mías, muy mías. Quiere HABLAR de las cartas —perdón, ha entrado en pánico con ese asunto.

—Hombre, a juzgar por las apariencias, decirte que cree ser realmente mi nieto le hace sentir bastante vulnerable.

—No ayuda... que sea solo un muchacho —susurra apretando los ojos un instante antes de mirar de nuevo a Henry—. Por qué no me enseñas algo... tuyo. No tiene por qué tener que ver con Gellert.

—No creas que no sé bien que has valorado la legerimancia...

—Puede... conocer a mis padres, si quiere.

Dumbledore se muerde el labio porque sí que ha valorado ARRANCARLE los recuerdos de la cabeza, como sea.

—¿Eso quieres mostrarme? ¿A tus padres? —pregunta.

Henry le mira porque... lo que quiere es ver como reacciona a su padre. Si le reconoce de algún modo.

—Vale, está bien —asiente y es que, ya le viene bien saber cualquier cosa, siendo honestos.

Henry piensa en qué recuerdo puede mostrarle así que... sea interesante. Porque sí quiere impresionarle.

Albus se mete otro caramelo de limón a la boca mientras el chico piensa, mirándole con bastante detenimiento

Así que quiere uno en el que su padre se parezca suficiente a Gellert Grindelwald, pero su padre nunca se le ha parecido, él se parece mucho más.

—Tu abuela... ¿La conociste?

Henry niega y Albus bufa en silencio. La mente de albus bufa. Es una de esas brujas longevas que estan convenientemente muertas para la trama.

—Ella me da curiosidad. ¿Habla tu padre de ella?

—Mi padre era un niño cuando ella murió. Lo criaron las monjas en un orfanato.

—¿Tiene algo de ella?

—Sí.

Albus le insta a seguir pero lo que hace Henry es sacarse el recuerdo de la mente y ponerlo en el pensadero.

Albus sonríe acercándose del todo al pensadero. Bien, has captado su atención y ahí va Henry también.

Es un habitación pequeña, con un montón de estanterias con libros y plantas. Hay un gran ventanal por el que entra luz de la mañana seguramente. Hay una mesa en el centro, con sillas, es un despacho. Todo parece limpio y cálido, pulcramente ordenado. La chimenea está encendida y toda la estancia está decorada con algunos pequeños adornos navideños.

El cuadrado y pulcro despacho de un germano o la sala más bien, la habitación de un germano.

Dumbledore sonríe, mirando alrededor con curiosidad.

Henry, un pequeño Henry de unos ocho o nueve años está sentado en una de las sillas comiendo una galleta de gengibre y frente a él hay un hombre rubio sonriente trasteando con algo de un cajón.

—Él es mi padre —explica el Henry mayor. Albus inclina la cabeza y se le acerca un poco al hombre porque no se parece a Gellert.

—Bien, Henry... que yo te oiga... —le pide al niño y este toma aire.

—Un pueblo que olvida su historia está condenado a repetirla —recita.

—¿Y qué más? —de todos modos el padre sonríe. Albus sonríe también, mirándoles

—Y aun así... la historia puede cambiarse. Los pensamientos son pasajeros y el tiempo es un arma de doble filo.

—¿Y dónde hay que vivir?

—En el presente.

Bien, cielos, esto es trampa. El papa del muchacho le caía automáticamente bien.

—Bien hecho, garbancito. Vamos a ver esto —le sonríe orgulloso y echa el pensamiento a una especie de tazón de barro pequeñito. Henry se sonroja un poco porque no recordaba que le llamaba garbancito aquí.

Albus sonríe más, porque, hombre, eso lo hace aún más mono todo. Valora un poco mejor todo el hecho, una familia balanceada con un padre cariñoso y presente ayudaba.

Y ambos entran en el pensadero así que ahí caen, ambos Henrys, Gilbert y Dumbledore en una nueva estancia. Es una cocina, pequeña y de aspecto bastante más modesto y pobre que la otra casa. Huele a pastel y a canela. Y hay música en algún lado. Todos los muebles son enoooormes porque es el recuerdo de un niño muy pequeño.

Dumbledore entrecierra los ojos ajustándose a la luz diferente en esta nueva casa, mirando alrededor con atención, porque probablemente tenga que revisitar este sitio si acaso hay algo realmente interesante más adelante. El pensamiento adentro del pensamiento adentro del pensamiento...

—Gilbeeert —se oye la voz de una mujer desde otra estancia—. ¿Dónde estás?

Dumbledore agudiza los sentidos.

—Ella es tu abuela, está jugando conmigo —explica el padre al pequeño. Hay un niño rubio escondido tras una silla esperando.

—Su nombre es Evelyn —añade Henry adolescente para Albus.

—Te encontrareeeé Gilbeeert —canta un poco ella, entrando a la cocina. El pequeño niño rubio se ríe y se agacha bajo la mesa.

—¿Qué año es esto? —pregunta sin pensar demasiado, sintiendo una ola de culpabilidad.

Ella también es rubia, pero no tanto. Más tirando a cobrizo. Es joven pero tiene aspecto cansado y de no haberlo estado pasando bien en una larga temporada.

Y es que sí... hubiera hecho las cosas de una manera distinta, quizás Gellert..

Henry cuenta de cabeza.

—El cuarenta y siete, poco antes que ella muriera.

Dumbledore siente que se ahoga un poco. Este niño... y esta chica. De haber sabido algo, ÉL mismo habría... ido ahí a... algo. Invoca un poco al Gellert de su cabeza, mucho más desencajado de lo que le gustaría estar.

Él se le acerca. Es que está un poco sin palabras. Le mira de reojo esperando de alguna manera racionalizar esto. Era un niño, una chica, ni siquiera podía estar seguro de nada. Tampoco podía asegurar que la chica hubiera estado bien de estar Gellert presente.

Nadie puede asegurar nada.

Pero una cosa era asumir que Gellert no tenía nada REAL y otra distinta es ver al niño jugando a las escondidas con su madre que parece que le ha pasado un tren por encima. Él merecia, al menos, la carcomiente culpabilidad.

Eso no significa que lo que tuviera con él fuera real. Ni siquiera es seguro que fuera con él.

Ahora no solo de haberle arruinado la vida a Gellert, por el bien mayor, sino a esta pobre familia. Ya, ya... ya... ¡YA! Pero... ¡pero! De igual manera les mira bastante estoico y controlado como habitualmente, empujando los sentimientos a otro sitio.

—Mi padre... se parece un montón a ella, siempre me lo ha parecido —comenta Henry—. De todos modos no tiene recuerdos con mi abuelo, así que no hay modo de saberlo por aquí. Puede que guarde este recuerdo y quiera volver a verlo usted solo una y otra vez. Yo lo hago. Hay una fotografía. La encontrará tarde o temprano, pero no le dirá nada.

—No es correcto vivir en el pasado... —susura casi como un mantra para él mismo.

Henry adolescente le mira de reojo porque justo eso le recuerda su padre cada vez que van a ver un recuerdo.

—No es para vivir aquí, es investigación.

—Investigación y obsesión... hay que tener cuidado de no perderse en el pasado —y es que... se le ve genuinamente cansado.

—Regresemos, si quiere.

—La fotografía... —le mira de reojo.

—No le dirá nada.

—¿Por?

Henry se encoge de hombros y sonríe un poco, eso tiene otro precio. Albus le mira un poco descolocado proque aún no se recupera del trauma anterior.

—Mmm...

Y creo que lo saca de ahí porque tampoco es cuestión de matar al anciano.

¡Ehh! La protesta. ¿Cuál anciano?, solo... buff. Le ha sentado un poco mal. lAhora tiene como menos dos mil de ganas de... hablar con el burro del ministro!

Tu pediste ver esto.

Sí, sí... si. Sonríe un poco igualmente cuando salen. Venga, que somos fuertes, tampoco pasa tanto.

—Eso.. es exactamente lo que quería ver. Gracias, Henry.

Él asiente y sonríe un poquito.

Ugh, y ahora el ministrooooo. Aburrido, ¡con lo que tiene que pensar!

De hecho, no. Va a venir Minerva.

Oh, va a quedar a deberle al chicoooo. Vale, ya le pagara en otro momento. Por lo pronto llama a un elfo y pide limonada. Mientras Minerva golpea la puerta.

Dumbledore frunce un poco el ceño oorque... como sea el ministro que ha venido. O Bonnefoy o Beilschmidt.

—Adelante.

De hecho es ella con Beilschmidt.

Dumbledore mira a Minerva entre agradecido y... destrozado. Es que sabe que ella va a saberlo de inmediato. Y de nuevo, no va a recibir una explicación satisfactoria y antes de que de acerquen del todo, mira al chico.

—Voy a compensarte... —susurra.

Él aprieta los ojos porque Beilschmidt ya le está gritando, se levanta de un salto.

—Albus... —protesta Minerva acercándosele.

Henry le alega a Beilschmidt que él no va a clase de Historia ni a clase de DCAO mientras ella le grita que eso no es algo que él pueda decidir, llevándoselo del despacho.

Dumbledore suspira, notando que al menos el muchacho tiene aún ganas de discutirle s su directora. Opta por dejarles ir pese a que preferiría alegar con María que al menos el tuvo algo de culpa. No le pasará nada por un regalo más, ya le compensaría.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —protesta Minerva.

Albus se quita los lentes sintiendo un completo agotamiento físico y mental

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta un poco más preocupada y menos en riña.

—Solo estoy cansado —suspira.

—Se ha saltado tres clases. El primer día.

—No podemos decir que no te lo advertí... —se humedece los labios y se vuelve a poner los lentes—. Si sirve de algo, avanzamos bastante.

Minerva niega con la cabeza.

—Por favor, no te enfades.

—No pasa nada porque juegues con él, pero intenta que no se salte más clases —pide.

La mira y la verdad es que le hace un gestito con la mano para que se acerque, ella le mira y ahí va, preocupada.

Hace un gestito para que se siente ya sea sobre él o en el brazo de la silla. Minerva lo hace un poco sobre el reposabrazos y él le recarga la cabeza encima, un poco.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Aun falta una hora para la comida, de hecho tengo que volver a clase.

Albus asiente suavemente.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, hemos ido a un par de recuerdos. Uno mío y uno suyo —explica y levanta la vista a mirarla—. Ve a clase, yo tengo junta con Hardy a alguna hora. Si no bajo a comer, es que sigue aquí.

—¿Recuerdos? —se levanta, el director asiente.

—¿Sobre qué?

—Gellert Grindelwald.

Minerva suspira

—No sé si me gusta la idea de que alimentes su obsesión.

Y la mía propia, agrega él, mentalmente.

—Me parece, Minerva, que existe la posibilidad de que suelte la obsesión en algún punto, cuando encuentre las respuestas a las preguntas que busca.

—¿Qué respuestas?

—Si es o no... nieto de Grindelwald.

Levanta las cejas yAlbus se encoge de hombros.

—¿Y cree que tú lo sabes?

—Voy a intentar que lo averiguemos.

—¿Cómo?

—Aún no lo sé, tengo que pensarlo. Solo es un muchacho buscando respuestas a unas preguntas que es lógico que haga.

—Está bien, está bien... solo intenta que no sea en tiempo de clase.

—Lo prometo, lo prometo —sonríe un poquito aunque aún la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Yo siempre estoy bien... —bromea un poco, levantándose también. Respuesta universal que siempre quiere decir "no, no lo estoy".

—Parecias estarlo más esta mañana

—Estoy agotado, eso es... creo que me hago viejo.

—Está bien —vacila un poco y le daría un beso, pero le da vergüencita.

Le vendria bastante bien. De hecho, él vacila un poco también, pero no, para esto si que no es hábil.

—Ehm... bueno —ella vacila.

Albus se muerde el labio y por alguna razón la siente a ella otra vez a millones de kilómetros de él. Y quizás debería mantenerse ahí, lejos de él y del desastre que es.

—Nos vemos más tarde —susurra.

—¿Eh? —parpadea un poco sacada de contexto

Le mira de reojo y es que... donde está Gellert? Sentado ahí en su sillón esperando. Albus se humedece los labios y es que... quedarse a solas con eél. Solo lo está postergando.

—Vas a llegar tarde por mi culpa y voy a quedarme sin postre...

—Ehm... no, no... vale. Hasta... hum... luego

El padre de los suspiros, pero hace tripas corazón pensando que seguramente no merece un abrazo y un beso y sentirse mejor.

Parpadea con el suspiro sin saber qué hacer.

Escucha a chibi!Minerva en tu cabeza.

Ella siempre dice lo mismo

Albus teme que Gellert intente matarla en los próximos segundos si no hace nada. En específico, si no se va.

En lo absoluto.

Ugh, eso es aún peor.

De hecho está pacientemente esperando porque esto es solo postergar lo ineludible y de hecho sabe que peor va a ser cuanto más lo postergue. Todos lo sabemos.

—Gracias, Minerva —sentencia al fin, dejando de mirarla y caminando hacia la ventana. Ya podrían hacer esto más tarde, cuando hubiera pasado la tormenta.

Ella traga saliva y asiente un poco... incómoda, pensando que esto no está bien, pero sin saber cómo arreglarlo.

No es contigo, cielo, si te sirve saberlo.

—Ah, una cosa más —se gira a mirarle antes de que se vaya del todo—. Ven por mi para la clase de baile.

—¿Eh?

—Si no me ves antes, ven por mi antes de la clase de baile —la mira con bastante seriedad e intensidad.

—V-Vale...

Albus asiente sin mirarla más volviéndose otra vez a la ventana. Ella le mira un segundo más y luego se va mirándose las manos, con la cabeza gacha.

Y es que el lo saaaabe, sabe que no es la manera apropiada ni la forma y... ugh. UGH. Lo arreglará, les compensará a todos, a ella, a Henry... A Maria serguramente tendrá que arreglarlo también. Y a Abe, pongámoslo en la lista. Suspira, girándose a mirar a Gellert.

Que le sonríe, lentamente, esa misma sonrisa altanera del recuerdo.

Traga saliva...

—¿Qué? ¿Volvemos?

—Gellert...

—¿Sí?

—Sabes que evito... ver esos recuerdos. No tiene ningún caso

—Lo sé.

—Quizás debí hacerlo todo distinto, si hubiera pasado menos tiempo tan... enfadado —se sienta en el alfeizar del ventanal.

—Había muerto tu hermana aunque te culparas a ti mismo de eso...

—¿Qué quieres ver ahí dentro?

—¿Yo? Nada. Pero a lo mejor tú te sientes mejor con algo más redondo.

Aprieta lo sojos y se levanta.

—Al final... es irónico. Casi poético, como hemos terminado al revés que entonces.

—¿Al revés?

—Era yo quien quería retomar el contacto estonces. Por eso fuí a buscarte otra vez.

—No es igual... del todo. Yo me odiaba a mi mismo por quererlo, no estoy seguro de que ahora tú... siquiera quisieras.

—Seguramente no.

—Quizás entonces debí... dejarte volver —ni siquiera el mismo cree que debiera hacer eso, pero ahora mismo quisiera haberlo hecho.

—¿Tanto te jode que no sea el símbolo de Dumbledore?

Albus aprieta los ojos porque sabe que ha sido genuinamente infantil insistir en ello.

—Y lo ha notado...

—No es tan simple, nada de esto es simple. Por eso no me gusta hablar de esto nada de todo esto.

—Es el típico juego envenenado de los Grindelwald. Nunca has podido controlar a ninguno.

—Igualmente solo es un símbolo.

—Ah, seguimos con eso.

—No empieces tú con la imitación del juego Grindelwald. Ese símbolo era NUESTRO. Con ideas nuestras. De ambos. Que no eran en lo que derivaron tus ideas...

—Si hubieras estado ahí —ojis en blanco.

—Si tu hubieras entrado en razón. No estarías encerrado ahí. Tenías familia. Un muchacho, Gellert! Una vida normal, solo con moderar tus ideas estrambóticas.

—No es a mi a quien tienes que reñir, pero...

—¿Que querías entonces conmigo, Gellert? ¿Ser mi amigo? ¿Usarme?

—Convencerte de volver. No es como que no valorara tu talento y capacidad. Es completamente obvio y lo has sabido siempre. O te apreciara de un modo especial —añade tras unos segundos.

—Abas —suspira. Todo era lo que pasaba entonces, y sí, poeticamente, hemos terminado al revés.

Gellert se encoge de hombros.

—Mi hermana sigue muerta, e iba a seguirlo siempre. Tú sigues encerrado. Y yo sigo... hablando contigo en mi cabeza. Entonces esperaba que tarde o temprano... pudieramos volver a ser personas civilizadas.

—Como si lo hubieramos sido por un solo minuto desde el principio —se ríe.

Albus ni siquiera tiene ganas de reirse de sus propios chistes, volviendo a sentarse, encogido, en su silla.

—No estoy seguro de que pueda hacer esto y revivirlo todo... Es cansado. Sé ya como termina, sé ya lo que voy a hacer yo, sé ya lo que vas a hacer tú. Es completamente desalentador, Gellert.

—Bien, entonces sé sensato y dile al niño que no puedes ayudarle.

Y es que no quiere eso tampoco.

—Hace más tiempo del que recuerdo que no había en mi vida algo tan relacionado contigo, e incluso un pretexto para... —ir a verte.

—Ah, no, no quiero volver a oir sobre ir a Nurmengard.

Albus se frota un poco el pecho con la mano.

—Si quieres un pretexto...—se levante y se le acerca—. Mejor piensa en que sigues siendo mi prisionero. Y ahora el de este chico.

A Albus se les llenan los ojos de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo.

—Estás completamente jodido. Vas a tener que seguir en esto hasta que descubras qué pasa con las cartas.

La peor parte era que, para su completa desgracia, quería seguir en ello. Y buscar, y rascar y encontrar obsesivamente algo de Gellert Grindelwald entre los escombros.

—Si te sirve de consuelo, por lo menos sabemos que yo me sentí así en una época también —le acaricia la cara.

—Hasta que hice que dejaras de hacerlo... que es lo que sé hacer yo —cierra los ojos y disfruta enormemente la caricia inexistente, preguntándose como suele hacerlo, si las caricias de Gellert realmente se sentirán así. Había que ser demasiado tonto para desear tanto algo de un hombre que le odiaba—. Debiste matarme, Gellert.

—Y tu a mi —sonríe un poco tristemente y el problema es que él se siente igual que Dumbledore al ser solo un producto de su imaginación.

—No puedo... solo vivir aquí dentro y hacerme el espejismo de que estás. Necesito seguir adelante. Ser útil —susurra, y esto solo es para convencerse a si mismo de que ir a hacerse bolita en su cama no está dentro de sus opciones.

—No voy a desaparecer así.

—No, NO! —espera, espera... espera. Quién ha hablado de desaparecer. Es que en automático le abraza contra sí.

Le abraza de vuelta tras unos segundos, aunque debe notar enseguida que no hay nada corporeo ahí que abrazar.

Lo que es, como siempre, bastante triste. Suspira abriendo los ojos y buscándole otra vez.

Esta solo un paso atrás. Se alegra de verle igualmente, dandole a su cerebro una palmada en la espalda.

Debe llamarle ya Hardy y hasta agradece la distracción, por una vez, Albus Dumbledore cooperador. Aunque le susurra a Gellert, a su Gellert, una palabrita de afecto antes de girarse del todo a la chimenea.


	50. Chapter 50

Ahí está Albus de regreso del ministerio. Con una idea. Ha pasado al cuarto de papelería del castillo y se ha traido un rollo de pergamino de 20 está silbando, lo siento... tan feliz.

La flor de escocia, proque hemos de confundir a todo mundo. Él lo tiene muy claro que últimamente es la única canción que se silba o se baila.

Con un movimiento de varita, en cuanto entra a su despacho, manda TODAS las cosas que tiene encima del escritorio a... un rincón.

Gellert ya está ahí sonriendo.

—Necesito que... suene bien, pero no demasiado bien, aunque... desinteresado, aunque no demasiado. No como hablar del clima.

—No te voy a responder como hables del clima.

—Pero no puedo... no creo que quieras leer tampoco cómo... hablo contigo todo el tiempo. Es deicr todo este asunto. Voy a escucharte riendo hasta acá si le digo que pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

—Seguramente pensaré que te estás burlando tú.

Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Sueño contigo... también. Anoche soñé contigo. Es puntual. Y es lógico, el debe haber soñado también.

—¿No te parece que te estás viniendo arriba?

—Vale, vale... es que no se que decirte si no que no suene al clima.

—¿No se te ocurre ningún tema que tengas en común conmigo o quieras comentarme?

—Miles. Todos casi. Hasta te contaría de Minerva.

—Seguro va a estar encantada que toda la seguridad de Nurmengard sepa de esas cosas. ¿No eras tú el retraido en disipar información personal?

—No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer. En condiciones normales... si fuéramos, que nunca lo hemos sido, personas normales, te contaría. A ti. Como lehe contado a Aberforth

—Entonces el tema aquí es encontrar algo suficiente motivante para que no sea el clima que ya sabemos que me pone los pelos de punta, pero si lo bastante desligado.

—¿Algo... técnico? No te he escrito en decenas de años.

—¿Un plan de fuga? —propone sonriendo y Albus se ríe.

—Eso seguro que te encantaría, Querido. Y lo peor que podría pasar sería que quedaríamos ahí los dos.

—Ni siquiera sabes del todo como es la prisión, querido. Seguro cualquier suggerencia ya hará años que ha sido valorada y desestimada.

Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Puedo averiguar cómo es... podría ir. Pero deja de sugerir planes de fuga y útil.

—No, prefiero fantasear sobre como nos ahorraríamos tener que recibir al ministro, podríamos jugar todo el día y hasta podrías tener visitas conyugales con Minerva.

—Es decir, prefieres no hacer nada útil —se ríe sonrojándose un poco con las visitas conyugales.

—¿Y me riñes a mi? —se encoge de hombros.

—Ajedrez todo el día. Y hablar horas y horas... —sonríe un poco—. Todo eso puede ser AÚN si me ayudas a escribirte algo convincente.

—¿Qué te parece... abrir con un pastor?

—Pues no suena mala idea. Pero querría escribirle un poco más. Puedo incluir el movimiento

—Peon de dama a E5

Gellert sonríe recordando escribir esos movimientos en las cartas de madrugada cuando no acababan las partidas y de jugar mientras hablaban, tratabdo de enfrascarse el uno al otro lo bastante para apenas prestar atención al tablero y ganar.

Ahí va a escribirlo, sonriendo tontamente. Le tienes ahí perfectamente ilusionado.

—Quizás no resistas la tentación. Confió en ello.

—Salvo porque siempre sacas a la dama demasiado pronto —eso se lo decía a menudo.

Albus sonríe nostálgicamente.

—Es un buen distractor. Y funciona a menudo.

—Será una cosa de británicos lo de la fe en la monarquía —Albus se ríe pensando que este chiste es culpa de Minerva.

—A los germanos les encanta ver cómo les vencen los británicos. Si, sin duda... es cosa de estereotipos.

Ojos en blanco. Albus se ríe

—Le dejas ganar una vez y...

—Nunca, ¡nunca me dejaste ganar!

Gellert se ríe.

—¿Y qué artículo vas a enviarme?

—Y luego dice que yo no se perder. No lo sé. Tengo varios. Uno bueno, alguno que le haya mandado a Minerva y me haya comentado ella. Nada que haya escrito yo.

—¿No? ¿Por?

—¿No pensaras que es presuntuoso?

—Desde luego que sí.

—¿Lo bastante para no responderme?

—Mmmm... supongo que depende del artículo. Mándamelo con un error.

Albus sonríe.

—Gellert Grindelwald no perderá la oportunidad de devolverlo corregido —y es que... está nervioso solo con la idea de que le responda. O que no lo haga. Sacude la cabeza para sacarse esa idea.

—Exacto —Gellert sonríe.

—Ni siquiera sé si estás bien y... entero. ¿Qué tal que te has quedado ciego o atrofiado. ¿Qué tal que ve has vuelto loco? O peor aún, qué tal que te has vuelto sano y más cuerdo que antes.

—¿Vas a preguntarme?

—¿Si estás ciego? "Si puedes leer estas palabras asumo no te has quedado ciego".

—Tal vez alguien me las lea.

—Sinceramente me daría igual que estuvieras ciego o... como fuera. Solo...

—Gott sei danke que no estás a cargo de mi salud.

—No seas tonto, claro que querría que estuvieras bien y físicamente sano, pero... no es eso lo que me interesa más que estés sano.

—¿Entonces?

—La cabeza, Gellert. Que seas tú aún.

—Eso lo sabrás fácil... si hay una respuesta.

—¿Sí? Quizás solo me odias aún.

—Entonces no habrá.

—Esperemos que sí haya... habrá que hacerte una buena carta.

Gellert sonríe un poco esperando a ver qué más quiere añadir. Albus suspira frente al pergamino y sonríe un poco también viendo en el vacío una completa infinidad de... posibilidades.

—¿Y bien? No es como que tengas que resumirle cuarenta años en una carta.

—Es que llevo más de cuarenta años enseñándote cosas, Gellert... Si que quisiera que las vieras todas.

—A mi... no a él.

—Ya hemos temido que esto pase antes... hemos soñado con esto. Que te veo y ya que estoy ahí me bloqueo y... —que absurdo es que alguien como Albus Dumbledore tenga estos sueños...

—No vas a estar ahí, es un pergamino —pone los ojos en blanco.

—Pero quiero decirte aquí algo tan... tan! Tan completo y tan único, impresionante, atractivo y a la vez simple. Quiero que sepas con esto que no he escrito otra carta igual, que no eres cualquiera... y que si llega treinta años tarde no es porque no piense en ti.

—Ve con cuidado... —aconseja.

—Lo sé. De hecho quiero que leas todo eso sin... decirlo.

—Debes además intentar que nadie más que yo lo pueda leer o las cartas que tiene Henry no serán el mayor problema.

Y es por eso que desestima escribirle cada vez que lo piensa.

—Lo que temo es que si no intento decir todo eso y solo te escribo un recado con un artículo y tres palabras esto sea como hablar del clima para ti.

—No escribas nada entonces —suspira con aburrimiento dejándose caer atrás en la silla y jugando con algo en las manos, aburrido, porque están encallados otra vez dónde siempre.

—No. No. No vamos a quitarnos esto otra vez —niega con la cabeza—. ¿Lo de Minerva ha ido bien, no? Esto puede ser igual. Un paso a la vez.

Gellert le mira y Albus le sonríe un poco mojando la pluma en el tintero. El germano se levanta para ir a leer lo que escribe.

—Vas a tener que entender que no puedo escribir aún nada demasiado críptico hasta no saber qué te llega y qué no —asegura poniendo su nombre encima de la jugada de ajedrez que ya había escrito antes.

—No sé si seré bastante inteligente, pobre de mi.

La risa suave

—"Creo que estos dos artículos pueden interesarte, el primero porque es lo mejor que he escrito este año. El segundo, porque es lo mejor que he leído este año"

—Mmm... —asiente

—"Constantemente... " —empieza y vacila. ¿Te pienso? ¿Te recuerdo? ¿Te hablo? ¿Te extraño? Aprieta los ojos y Gellert se ríe—"...encuentro artículos que compartir contigo"

—Más o menos bien esquivado. Espero que puedas explicarles a los guardias.

—"... que por una u otra razón sé que encontrarás llamativos". Ya, ya... tendrán que enterarse de que compartimos el interés... Ehm... académico.

—Que poético —se burla.

—Mmmm. ¿No te parece?

—Sí. Lo que sea antes que nada.

—Eso suena a que no está tan bien pero nos conformamos...

—¿Ni siqiera vas a decir porqué son llamativos?

Albus se humedece los labios pensando que... es que claro que podría escribir toda una disertación LARGA al respecto y de hecho lo que querría sería, poner algo con lo que sepa Gellert va a estar en desacuerdo.

—"Por cierto, buen trabajo con los muggles, nunca me habia sentido tan cómodo haciendo magia por la calle" —responde Gellert tan sarcásticamente.

Albus se ríe.

—Aunque algo me dice que no te responderé si me dices eso.

—Ya, puede que no sea la mejor estrategia... —moja de nuevo la pluma en el tintero—. Me curaré en salud y me mantendré en lo técnico nada más. Mira que él...

—¿Que él?

—Creo que su estuviéramos al revés tú si me escribirías algo así.

—Bueno... seguramente. Seguramente también te hubiera ido a ver a la semana de estar encerrado.

Albus aprieta los ojos

—Debí ir. Debí ir, desde luego.

Gellert se encoge de hombros y se ríe un poco.

—Es el problema de ir tan tarde... ahora todo es raro e incómodo.

—Sí, aunque no es como que yo vaya a ir a ningún lado ni tenga nada mejor que hacer.

—Treinta años, Gellert. Treinta. En fin, es peor nunca. Vamos a explicar este asunto... ve, por Merlín, el puro inicio del artículo es una joya —habla de él.

—¿No que no íbamos a ser pretenciosos? —vuelve a ir a sentarse, con una copia "fantasma" del artículo en las manos.

—Pues es que es una teoría muy innovadora.

—Sí, sí que lo es...

—Estoy seguro además que tú vas a considerarla innovadora, aunque le encuentres lo que le encuentres. ¡La idea es novedosa!

—¿Qué error vas a poner?

—Aquí, esta parte, uno podría interpretarla incorrectamente.

—Aja...

—Claramente no me va a creer que haya hecho mal el cálculo pero, la interpretación reversa de esto da un resultado semejante, pero no igual.

Gellert asiente un poco.

—Y esto... hombre, está conclusión, estoy seguro de que vas a discutirla.

Gellert suspira de repente y Albus le mira.

—Eso si la carta llega, puedo leerla, nadie la censura, y aun estoy en mis cabales y ya se me ha pasado bastante el resentimiento y estoy tan aburrido que tengo ganas de discutir...

Albus se humedece los labios.

—Las probabilidades son bajas, sí.

—No es muy alentador.

—Si no funciona, lo haremos otra vez. Y otra vez, hasta que respondas —le mira y el germano sonríe un poco.

—Seguro eso habría hecho yo.

—Eso debí hacer yo hace décadas —responde distraídamente mientras se vuelve a escribir una idea muy buena de la teoría—. ¡Mira, mira! —es que va a escribirle tres kilómetros de pergamino como no lo detengas.

Gellert se levanta a mirar, sonriendo porque igual ya sabe lo que está escribiendo. Albus se ríe, en su infinita obsesión, escribiendo aún más y más. Detenlo.

Naaaaah. Si está igual de emocionado.

Va a ser Minerva la que le interrumpa cuando vaya por él

Lo que temo decir que eso va a ser demasiado técnico y no sé si le van a dejar leerlo porque no lo van a entender.

Albus... va a tener que hablar con alguien importante.

Sí, pero Gellert lo agradecera.

Minerva suspirando otra vez frente a la gargola. Insisto en la contraseña para ella.

Si, sinceramente ya debería abrirse la gárgola con el suspiro, tienes razón, pero no... Creo que a la gárgola le hace tanta gracia como a Albus y hasta le cuenta que... está ocupado.

—¿Ocupado?

—Hace horas que escribe —Minerva, sálvalo—. Ni siquiera ha pedido té.

Ella parpadea varias veces.

—Ehm... bueno, si esta ocupado trabajando puedo dejarle media hora más.

—¿Trabajando? No, no creo que esté trabajando.

—Pero si no ha pedido té y está escribiendo...

—Ha traído mucho pergamino y tinta.

—Será que tiene que hacer algo largo.

—¿Te ha pedido que vengas?

—¿A mi? Ehm... sí, pero puedo venir en un rato.

—En lo que decides si entrar o no y suspiras pasa media hora.

—¡No es verdad! —se sonroja.

—O más de media hora, en realidad. Si calculamos el promedio... casi pasas tanto tiempo aquí como adentro.

—No es cierto.

—Ya llevas un buen rato y no has intentado siquiera decir una vez la contraseña

—Ni siquiera sé cual es la contraseña. ¿Qué hubo de postre ayer? ¿Pudding?

—No es Pudding.

—¿No? Algo así como la comida británica es la mejor del mundo.

—No.

—Oh...

—Empiezo a pensar que fallas a propósito.

—No fallo a proposito. Ya no es sassenach ni bloody hell ni bollocks ni nada así.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. La flor de Escocia?

—Tienes que silbarla.

—¿Es en serio?

—¿Quieres pasar o no?

—¿En serio está muy ocupado o no?

—A decir verdad, creo que te está esperando

Minerva se sonroja

—¿Le aviso que llegaste? ¿O silbas?

—Silbo, silbo... —aprieta los ojos y lo hace.

—En realidad no necesitabas silbar —las esfinge se quita y Minerva la fulmina. Si se rieran las estatuas está se reiría.

—¡Sois imposibles! —En plural, porque se refiere a él también, desde luego.

Claro, todos lo sabemos. Pues ahí está, intereúmpele por dios, quizás lo escuches reír un poco.

—Ehm... ¿Albus? —por lo menos el niño no vuelve a estar ahí, así que...

—Y este es.., noooo, ¡eso no lo voy a poner!

—¿Con quién estás hablando? —se acerca.

—Es innegable que... ahh! —le mete un sustazo.

Ella parpadea.

—¡Minerva! —le sonrie tan tan feliz y le acerca un artículo—. ¿Te acuerdas de este artículo?

—¿Eh? ¿Cuál?

Y es que se le ve, de pie, el cuarto entero lleno de papeles, bolitas pergamino en todos lados. Él mismo tiene una mancha de tinta en la nariz. Brincotea hasta ella. Si te descuidas te va a dar un beso en los labios.

—Este, de las nuevas pociones de la juventud y sus usos en la botánica.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —igual lo toma.

—Escribo una carta. Una muy, MUY importante a un amigo de la infancia.

—Oh...

—Ya va avanzando, llevo ya varios rollos de pergamino —es que IRRADIA alegría, sonriendo.

—¿Estás bien? —parpadea porque hace un rato estaba como hecho polvo.

—Sí —asiente y se le acerca—. ¡Lee, lee! ¿Crees que valga la pena enviarlo?

—¿Pero...? —lo toma a ver para leerlo por encima y Albus da saltitos emocionado a su alrededor.

—¿Qué?

—Este articulo no es tuyo. ¿No crees que Elphías lo haya leído ya?

—No es para Elphías.

—¿Entonces?

—Es para... otro amigo.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Y le interesan las pociones?

—Le interesa... todo. Es como yo.

Minerva levanta una ceja porque... no hay dos como él. Pues hay uno que se le parece mucho.

—Dime, venga, ¿qué opinas? Ya sé que no te gustan tanto las pociones tanto, pero... ¿has leído ya este párrafo?

—Pues está... ¿bien?

—Noooo, no quiero que este bien. Quiero que este muy bien. MUY bien.

—¿Por?

Albus la mira a los ojos y se humedece a los labios.

—Porque.. hace años que no nos escribimos.

—Entonces mándale uno de los tuyos —o de los míos, ejem.

—Ya, ya le he puesto cinco míos, dos de los nuestros y seis de estos.

—¿Y qué le has escrito?

—Cosas... mi opinión, lo que pienso que pueda interesarle

—Mmm...

—¿Cuál es tu artículo favorito? Puedo mandarle uno que te guste. Aún no le cuento de ti, lo haré... espero —le sonríe y es que irradia excitación.

—Es que no entiendo, hace años que no te hablas con alguien ¿y de repente has decidido volver a hacerlo y... le mandas tropecientos mil articulos así de golpe y porrazo?

—¿Crees que es demasiado?

—Yo preferiría algo un poco más...

—¿Personal? Ya... tenemos una relación difícil y más profesional. Diferencias serias.

—¿Entonces porqué volver a escribirle? ¿Necesitas algo concreto? Solo preguntale o pídele y ya.

Albus niega con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces?

—No, no. Lo que quiero... es establecer de nuevo un canal de comunicación. Es MUY importante para mí y si puedes ayudarme a esto... —voy a quererte el triple de lo que ya te quiero. Sonrisa encantadora. Beso rápido en los labios.

Ella se sonroja, desde luego.

—¿Cuál es el mejor artículo que has leído en los últimos tiempos? Teórico.

—¿Teórico?

—Teoría de las transfiguraciones. Teoría de la magia —ese gesto de sí, sí, obvio

—¿Por qué teórico?

—Porque es... porque... es el tipo de artículos que nos gustan.

—¿Uno tuyo? —Suspira.

—El mejor artículo que recuerdes. ¿Es uno mío? No tiene que ser mío.

—No, no es tuyo —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja porque... seguramente sí es suyo, pero luego todos le dicen que... es imparcial. Albus levanta las cejas.

—¿Cuál es? ¿¡Cómo que no es mío?! —el señor tiene su ego, eh.

—Pues no. Es ehm... ese del que hablamos hace... un par de semanas —no sabe ni cuál.

—Hace un par de semanas que leíste el mejor artículo que... —parpadea y frunce el ceño—. No, Es verdad, ningún artículo de los últimos años es tan bueno más que el mío de este año.

Minerva le mira y frunce el ceño porque... ella también tiene ego, ¿sabes? Aunque nadie lo note.

—Es verdad, los otros no son tan originales. Y mira que los he leído TODOS. ¿Cuál artículo?

—El del tipo ese que... ese que no sabíamos quién era que y pasaste una semana quejándote y al que le escribiste pero nunca respondió. El del papel de la sugestión en el proceso de la magia que dijiste que estaba demasiado poco fundamentado y que no citaba fuentes —solo lo dice por fastidiarle, la verdad.

Albus aprieta los ojos porque ODIA tener que admitirlo.

—Ya le he puesto un artículo de ese... personaje. Que sí está mal fundamentado y perdóname, pero NO es mejor que mi artículo.

—Mira, yo no digo que el tipo fuera el más educado del universo sin darte señales de vida, sobre todo porque tiene pinta de ser un mago joven recién salido de la escuela con esas ideas tan raras, pero es original.

Albus bufa un poco aunque sonríe.

—Es original, sí. Peeeeero... pareciera ser más así solo por tener público que por el fundamento de las ideas. ¡Ya te lo dije! Mi artículo por lo menos tiene todas las citas necesarias. Está mejor ordenado y también es una idea original —que tuve que pensar debido a este muchacho.

—Y aun así, cuando te quejas de un artículo te quejas del contenido, no de aspectos técnicos o directamente ni lo mencionas.

Dumbledore bufa, bufa y bufa. Es justo el problema, que el contenido es bueno. Bastante bueno. Minerva sonríe porque... al menos ha logrado darle un poco donde le duele.

—Y te gustan más esas ideas que las mías. Es decir, quisieras ir y conocer a este joven autor que te hablara de la sugestión —hasta parece genuinamente indignado mientras refunfuña un poco y frunce el ceño.

—Yo no fuí quien le escribió.

—¡Pero tú estas diciendo, cuando te pregunto sobre el mejor artículo que has leído jamás, que es ese!

—En los últimos tiempos.

—Pues... —hace una mueca.

—¿Qué?

—Pues aún puedo tener ideas mejores que esa.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues no lo sé, solo es cuestión de que me esfuerce en pensarlas.

—Bien, pero no ahora, porque tenemos que irnos.

Albus parpadea.

—¡Pero Minerva!

—¿Qué?

Ahora la mira un poco desconsolado.

—¡No puedes decirme que piense algo y luego decirme que no ahora! ¿Y a dónde quieres ir? ¡No he acabado'!

—Solo elige un par de artículos y ya. No seas intenso. Y no te he dicho que pienses nada.

—No, es que... ¡es que! Tienen que ser artículos REALMENTE impresionantes —protesta un poco porque ella no parece entenderlo!

—Más motivo para justamente enviar solo un par. El tuyo y el de ese chico. Ya está.

Albus se muerde el labio porque ha escrito un montón de cosas, mirando a su escritorio.

—Mmmmm... No me... no se. Quizás no debería escribirle —Gellert, golpéale

—Como sea, no parece urgente, así que puedes terminar luego.

Y es que es un poco... feo, que a ella le parezca tan poco importante esto que ahora mismo es como algo tan absolutamente serio. Un paradigma en su existencia.

Minerva le mira y suspira.

—Vale, a ver... trae aquí —tiende la mano

Sonríe, como niño pequeño, acercándosele con todos los papeles y aún su mancha de tinta en la nariz.

—No, todos no. Los dos articulos y tus impresiones.

Le acerca los artículos, y los pergaminos. Sospecho que no dice "Gellert" sino "Gilbert" o algo así cuando se los da, si caso dice Gellert más veces que solo en la primera hoja

Y lo que hace ella es, sin mirar absolutamente nada porque es correo privado y quizás es la única persona de la escuela que entiende el concepto intimidad, dobla las hojas, las mete en un sobre, llama a Fawkes, se las ata a la patita y luego lo manda a llevarlas. Ala. Ya esta hecho. Sin anestesia ni nada.

No es con mala intención, en realidad solo cree que necesita ese... empujón final, porque ella suele necesitarlo, alguien que venga y le diga "Basta. Ya. No le des más vueltas. Hazlo" que suele ser Pomona.

Ni siquiera ha firmado. No que requiera hacerlo. Vale, ahora dice Gellert otra vez igual, pero... pero! En si no es tan mala idea, faltaba toooodo su baile para enviarlo y hubiera sido largo, pero la prisión! Y la estrategia, y Fawkes y...

Sí.

Además creo que el maldito pájaro está de acuerdo con ella. Así que a pesar de los aspavientos de Albus y con todo y el infarto que le da, le mira a él y...

Exacto, te ha ahorrado tres días más de baile y de excitación/arrepentimiento, para que seguramente terminaras por no hacerlo como las otras veces

—El resto se los puedes adjuntar en la próxima carta cuando te responda.

—¡Espera! —chilla tomando otro pergamino y la pluma agachándose a garabatear en la hoja las palabras rápidas más convincentes que se le ocurren para, desde luego, el director de la prisión, pidiéndole contactarle si tiene cualquier duda, firmando ahora Albus Dumbledore esta segunda carta—. Entrega esta primero, ¡NO entregues la segunda sin entregar esta!

Ya, ya... el movimiento es magistral. De hecho ahora has conseguido que esté más preocupado por la logística que por si enviar o no.

Minerva levanta las cejas con eso.

Espera sinceramente que su nombre aún valga lo bastante en Nurmengard y es que le tiemblan las manos cuando le amarra está otra a la patita. Le hace un cariño en la cabeza.

—No te aparezcas, ve volando —le advierte Minerva a Fawkes... que no sabe que va a puta punta de Suecia

—Por favor, no falles, Fawkes —es que Albus, pobrecito mío, está tan nervioso y asustado con lo precipitado de esto que ni escucha esa advertencia.

Fawkes va a llegar pesando 10kg menos, al menos va a darle a Dumbledore tiempo de averiguar que otra cosa ha de hacer y con quien hablar si le dicen que no.

Y Minerva se va a sentir culpable porque no quería dejar famelico al animal...

Dale galletas ahora que vuelva.

Seguro se las dará. Pero por ahora está tranquila pensando que el animal va a ir... o sea, no puede ir tan lejos, debe ir a Gales o Londres o algo así, tampoco es para tanto.

Fawkes le da un picotazo cariñoso a Dumbledore en la barba, emite un sonido y para sorpresa y extrañamiento de Dumbledore, abre las alas y sale... volando.

Además, que ni se queje, que ha leído que un fenix podría cruzar el Atlantico sin parar a comer ni verdad, pero... ya podría aparecer.

—Bien —Minerva sonríe.

Dumbledore se estremece un poco, medio sosteniéndose de su escritorio.

—Ya está hecho. ¿Ves? No ha sido para tanto.

—Por Merlín —aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco, aterrorizado y aliviado por partes iguales. Mira a su Gellert, que le guiña un ojo.

—¿Ahora me vas a contar sobre él? —pregunta ella porque una cosa es no mirar el sobre y una muy distinta no interrogarle.

Albus se ríe un poco más aún girándose a ella y mirándola a los ojos. Ella se sonroja un poquito... y piensa que quizás debería decirle que su artículo era mejor que ese otro tan raro porque con él es más blanda que el pan mojado.

—Minerva —es que ella no sabe lo que acaba de hacer. No. Lo. Sabe. Pero es algo tan grande y... era tan jodidamente necesario... Como besarla despues de treinta años. Justamente a eso se dirige.

—¿Sí? —ella sonríe un poquito sin saber qué pasa. (¿Ves porqué todos te tenemos dicho que ella es tu... ELLA?)

Albus se ríe acercándose a ella a ponerle las manos en la cintura y besarla. Minerva levanta las cejas sin esperarselo pero... vale, ¡no se va a quejar!

Sí, sí, es que... nunca te ha querido y apreciado TANTO como en este instante y puedes sentirlo, se que puedes en el bloody beso, que no hay una sola célula de él que no sienta apreciación y amor infinito hacia ti. ¡Lo que acabas de hacer!

Ella le abraza del cuello, la verdad, no tiene ni idea de lo que acaba de hacer, pero si tiene que ocuparse del correo todas las mañanas a cambio de esto, no ve donde está el problema. Podríais haberselo dicho antes. La idiota ocupándose de los presupuestos cuando lo que tenia que hacer era el correo.

Todo era tan simple como escribir esa carta y mandarla, ¿verdad? Le ha tomado treinta años hacerlo y él sabe que no la habría mandado al final. Como cada vez. Pero ahora gracias a esta maravillosa mujer, ¡la carta iba en camino!

Has estado perdiendo el tiempo miserablemente todos estos años, muchacho.

Es que la besa aún más intensamente. Menos mal que nadie más que tú lo sabe y todo va a parecer que estaba súper planeado para que justo así fuera.

De hecho no sé si le hace el hechizo del la excitacion sin notarlo y sin varita. Y otros tres más de... cosas. Yo qué sé. Hay mariposas otra vez y burbujas de corazón y de milagro no acaban en la bloody playa del Caribe.

No creo que necesites ningún hechizo de excitación ahora mismo para conseguir eso.

Nadie nunca sabrá qué consiguió solo y qué con su hechizo.

Es que... dios mío. Ocho felices años de matrimonio planeando un asesinato.

Dos.

¿Dos nada más? Cielos, no me extraña con estos besos. Al final... para salir inmune. Esto para todas las ptras mentes brillantes del siglo veinte, lease Gellert Grindelwald, Sirius Black y Tom Riddle... que es la única que salió impune. ¿Quién es la villana temible ahora?

#HeadCanon: Minerva presentando a Mefistofeles como su "primer marido" y el otro corrigiéndola "único marido, querida" y ella como... "Ah, sí, bueno... es una sorpresa"

Mefistófeles refunfuña y va con Mad Eye moody a pedirle consejo

En fin... bueno, pierna levantado por aquí, alguien debería ir a buscarles para la clase de baile, por lo visto..

Pomona.

Por lo menos no es Slughorn. Aunque no sabemos si Albus le mandó a Minerva los condones en un paquete para que se los mandara a él.

No, tampoco Pomona es tan cruel. Seguramente sí.

No sé si ella los mandó, porque aunque es bastante cínica, también sabe que esa es una prueba demasiado obvia y es demasiado sensata.

Igualmente Pomona no va a dejar que sea Slughorn cuando ella puede ir a buscarles. Lo malo es que nunca va a atinarle a la contraseña.

Pero puede pedirle a la gargola que la anuncie.

Mmmmmm puede que Dumbledore se los haya enviado el mismo.

WHAAAAAAT?

Aunque había dicho de hablar con él antes de la clase de baile...

Sí, pero no van a hacerlo porque Minerva ya ha ido con el tiempo justo expresamente.

Pomona no quería anunciarse, ¡quería atraparlos con las manos en la masa!

Pues que adivine la contraseña. Ya hay por ahi micrófonos espía de Henry porque qué es una historia nuestra sin microfónos espía y no puedo creer que aun nadie haya tomado veritaserum.

¿Flor de Escocia? Es que no me jodan. La gárgola la anuncia...

Y nadie le hace ni caso.

Desde luego que no, Albus se manda disculpar... Pero, pero! Pomona entrecierra los ojos y pregunta si están AMBOS ahí dentro.

No, bueno... Minerva es que... ¿disculparse de qué? ¿con quién?

Pomona les manda un patronus a que les salte en la cabeza. Un vociferador a que les grite.

El SUSTO. Bueno, ahí teneis un gato.

WTH!

¡Pues es que se ha asustado!

Y un anciano que se cae de bruces

¡Pues aun así! Vale, una gata preocupada por si se ha hecho daño.

La gárgola vuelve a anunciar a Pomona ahora que ve una ventana de oportunidad de que la escuchen.

Minerva va a hacerse bolita y a intentar esconderse. Albus aún está descolocado de rodillas en el suelo. Desde que se acuestan se han caído como tres veces. Va a romperse la cadera en una de estas.

¡Cielos! Y Poppy va a pensar que ha sido haciendo... ¡y va a estar completamente equivocada!

—Dile que espere un minuto —pide Albus a la gárgola.

Minerva le mira en su falda porque... es que va a irse porque aunque Pomona lo sabe, le da vergüenza aun y esta SEGURA que tiene que ir a cambiarse de bragas... que como además le dé otra vez por quitarselas...

—Oh, minina... —protesta el un poco igualmente sonriendo, haciéndole un cariño en la cabeza.

Ella mira la ventana significativamente.

—Ah, además vas a dejarme de carne de cañón —se ríe—. No. Espera aquí y luego sales por la puerta, no quiero que te despeñes.

No sé como un gato puede hacer los ojos en blanco, pero los hace.

—Aunque me hagas esa cara. ¿Te veo en el salón?

Asiente y él se queda ahí aún sentado un poco.

—Ejercicio para mis partes íntimas...

Minerva le mira... ahí y aprieta los ojos. Albus se ríe un poco, bajito.

—Ahora se pasa, ahora se pasa... es más fácil eso a que...

Mejor se va a esconder a algun lugar cerca de la puerta para salir en cuanto Pomona entre.

Albus suspira pensando por un momento en que en la vida consideró esta parte negativa cuando enseño a Minerva a hacerse gato.

Se levaaaaanta también considerando que como siga cayéndose así va a romperse una rodilla.y ahí se va a la puerta. Minerva ya podías haberle quitado la mancha de tinta.

Pues... sí pero... sí... o sea... ugh, es que... iba a decirselo pero... ¡La estaba distrayendo! ¡Además esta no es una parte negativa de hacerse gata!

Lo es para él. A ver que él se le quitara de los besos y no le ha dicho de los artículos de Lupin.

¡Pues también la ha distraído!

No va a entrar Pomona, por cierto, va a salir Albus.

Y no se ha quitado del beso, solo se ha asustado.

Igual la quiere

UUUUUGH! NO HABLABAN DE ESOOOOO.

Insistimos con el uso del "ugh" por parte de Minerva.

¡Callaos! Ahora le va a clavar las uñas.

¡Auuuu! Vale, vale... no te enfades pero lo de quererte no es mentira.

Se le sube al hombro y él la mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Guarda las garras, minina.

Le amasa un poco como respuesta a eso, pero no parece sentirse muy culpable.

¡En lo absoluto!

Puede que hasta se lleve un maullido como respuesta.

Risita.

—Prefiero que ronronees, ¿eh? si ya nos ponemos puntillosos.

Minerva le mira de reojo porque... no va a ronronear a no ser que sea bajo tortura.

Albus se acerca al gato y le da un besito, levantando la mano y haciéndole cariños ahí donde sabe que le gustan.

¡Eso es tortura!

Hay que explicarle a Minerva ciertas definiciones

¡No!

No para.

¡Porque además planeaba saltar una vez fuera del despacho pero ahora la va a estar distrayendo! ¡Además no es como que ella pueda realmente controlar el ronroneo!

En cuanto empiece a ronronear va a caminar hacia afuera, a ver si consigue salir junto con ella.

¡Pues no es como que ella pueda controlar si ronronea o no! ¡Es injusto!

¿En dónde está la injusticia?

¡Pues que lo hace contra su voluntad!

¿No le gusta?

¡No! ¡Jum!

¡Que no va gustarle! Si la cara que pone mientras bajan las escaleras.

¡Y los ronroneos, pero igual!

Es que le ENCANTA que ronronee, así va a personarse frente a Pomona.

Y Minerva se va a morir de la vergüenza cuando note que ya están fuera del despacho.

—Ah, Pomona. Hola.

Minerva deja de ronronear y tensa la espalda abriendo los ojos en el acto. La ceja de Pomona hasta el techo.

—Hay clase de baile, hay un millón de niños histéricos ya.

Minerva salta al suelo y es que... no le queda otra que volver a ser humana carraspeando un poco, porque es que la HA VISTO COMPLETAMENTE.

—Oh, Minervaaaa, no te había vistooo —podrías sobar menos burlona y sarcástica.

Ella la fulmima. Albus se ríe poniendo el brazo para que se tome de él.

—¿Que hacían que van tan tarde?

—Acabar una carta urgente —esta vez no le toma del brazo porque le da vergüenza.

El leve parpadeo descolocado. Dumbledore la mira y baja el brazo y no se si sepa caminar al lado de Minerva sin sostenerla.

—Carta urgente, bah.

—Adelantaos vosotros, de todos modos... tengo que mandar también eso que te he comentado antes —pide Minerva a Albus.

Va a huir, Albus, de cualquier manera. Lo que quiere es ir a cambiarse las bragas, sinceramente.

—Cobardica... —le susurra Pomona que, claro está, va a dedicarse a CUESTIONAR a Albus de aquí al gran salón. Ella si que le toma al brazo y le sonríe.

—Ahm... oh, vale, si... ahora nos vemos. ¡No tardes!

Minerva fulmina a Pomona otra vez, asiente a Albus y se va. Pomona se ríe un poquito y se despide de ella.

Cualquier día os matará a todos... Luego no me vengais llorando. Yo os he dicho muchas veces que es la villana de la historia.

Naaaah. Eso quiere ser ella. Todos hacemos cara de... naaaaah, que villana.


	51. Chapter 51

Remus... Remus se pregunta ellos qué.

Pues... nadie sabe.

¿Y nadie sabrá? ¿Han teñido clases normal? Seguro Remus se la ha pasado sonrojado y distraído.

Sí, claro.

Pero LEJOS de Sirius. Más que de costumbre.

¿Lejos?

O sea no se ha pasado todo el día encima de él como parejitas nueva sino así sin tocarle y sonrojandose cada vez que abre la boca... riéndose de TODOS sus chistes. Haciéndose el que no le oye pero echándole miradas de ESAS todo el día.

A lo mejor Filius los ha puesto a trabajar juntos hoy solo por ver...

El experimento. Bueno, en la vida ha hecho tal desastre Remus Lupin como hoy entonces.

Sirius está mitad muerto de risa, mitad mirando a James con cara de culpa porque como es obvio, no, aun no le ha dicho a Remus.

¿Sabes lo que es estar completamente distraído e idiotizado? O sea los ojitos de corazón. ¿Si?

James le fulmina todo el rato haciéndole gestos porque además le parece que Remus no está mejorando, ¡está empeorando a una tremenda velocidad!

Porque además Lily es que les mira y mira a James con cara de "no ibas a decirle?" Obviamente, esto es culpa de James Potter, claro que sí

James le jura a lo lejos que ya les dijo, volviendo a hacerle gestos a Sirius a espaldas de Remus.

Sirius se encoge de hombros y señala a Flitwick con cara de... ahora no, estamos en clase.

Remus falla el encantamiento por novena vez consecutiva rompiendo además el vaso con el que estaban trabajando.

James aprieta los ojos y se pregunta, coño, si le habrá dado una poción de amor o qué. Sirius muere de la risa volviéndose a él.

—Ugh, perdona, perdona... —lo arregla igual esperando que Flitwick no se haya dado cuenta.

—No te perdono, que lo haces expresamente.

—Nooo! ¡No se qué pasa hoy! —responde riéndose.

—Estás suuuuúper distraido.

El sonrooooojo.

—No es cierto! Es que tú estás... siendo muy tonto.

Mano a la pierna por debajo de la mesa.

¡El salto!

—¡Sirius! —risita tonta.

—Yo solo estoy esperando que lo hagas para ver como hacerlo yo...

—Ha-Hazlo tú primero —es que además casi solo con el roce es que está contento él... pequeño lobo.

—Nooo —canturrea y mira a Flitwick de reojo.

Remus es que ni mira realmente mucho a los demás. Vuelve a intentarlo y está vez medio le sale.

Hasta que Sirius sube la mano.

Y ahí todo se va a la mierda. Creo que el vaso desaparece y Remus... aulla un poquito.

Y es que vuelve a llamar la atención de todos así que Sirius quita la mano.

Remus... es que vale, ¿puede morirse ahora de la vergüenza? Debe de estar puto cerca la maldita luna llena.

No, porque Flitwick se acerca a ver qué le pasa

—Perdón, perdón... ¡perdón!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Me he equivocado y.. y...

—¿Pero se encuentra bien?

Remus asiente con fuerza sin mirarle.

—M-Me he... pegado.

—Está bien, sigan... ¿eh?

—P-Por eso el grito.

—Ah... bien —mira a Sirius de reojo y su sonrisa de chico fatal—. En fin, sigan con esto —les conjura un vaso nuevo.

Remus asiente, sonrojado aún.

—Gracias, profesor

Flitwick asiente y cuando le da la espalda, Sirius le roba un beso súper rápido a Remus.

Es que le deja descerebrado del todo. Sirius sigue a lo suyo como si no acabara de hacer eso.

Remus existe ahora sin cerebro, creo le ha dejado el cerebelo dado que hace las funciones básicas de respirar y tragar.

—Pero vengaaaa —protesta Sirius sonriendo.

—¿Q-Qué?

—El vasooo —se ríe.

—¿El vaso? Oh... v-vas tú yo... no.

—Tuuuu.

—¿Yo? Pero... Es que no puedo.

—Sí, venga, otra vez.

Remus aprieta los ojos y se concentra un poco

—V-Vale, venga... que tengo que decir? —si, así estamos.

—No tengo ni idea —responde Sirius.

—¿Como no vas a tener ni idea? ¡Si lo estábamos diciendo!

Sonríe y Remus se ríe porque Sirius es un tonto y mira que guapo y... tonto es.

—Estaba esperando que tú lo hicieras para saber qué hacer.

—Pues, creo que era... —mueve la varita y algo va a hacer.

¿Algo de qué?

Algo que decididamente no es lo que debe. Transfigura el vaso en un perro de peluche.

Sirius se ríe y lo toma. La cara de sorpresa de Remus.

—Ugh! No —es que además es... ES Sirius.

—¡Mira! ¡Es un perrito!

—¡Ugh, no! Es un... es otra vida. Dámelo!

—Otra vida —no se lo da.

—No vida, cosa. Cállate, dameeee!

—Nah, mira, es como yo, hasta tiene los ojos grises.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer un peluche como tú?

—Porque estás pensando en mi.

—¡No estoy pensando en ti!

—Claro que sí —se esconde detrás del peluche y lo hace ladrar un poco.

Se ríe igual, porque Sirius es súper mono y gracioso y divertido. Especialmente hoy que estás idiota, Remus, idiota.

—No estás tan guapo como tú.

—Claro que no —sonríe quitandolo del medio.

—Ugh, ¡digo que no estás tan guapo como él!

Sirius se ríe.

—Dejameee. Solo estoy diciendo cosas tontas, ¡es tu culpa!

—Sí —la risita tonta otra vez.

—Bueno, lo es un poco, pero... —se ríe el igual tontamente—. ¿Tú por qué no estás así tonto como yo? Ugh...

—Tendriamos que irnos de clase.

—¿A dónde? —¿a besuquear a Sirius en un pasadizo secreto? ¿Dónde firmo?

—A escondernos por ahí —susurra. Remus sonrie un poco, sonrojadito.

—¿Pero cómo?

—Pues... dices que te encuentras mal y yo te llevo a la enfermería —el truco más viejo de la historia de los trucos viejos.

—¿Crees que Flitwick se trague esa? Y es que además... la clase. O qué tal que le pide a Peter o a alguien más que me lleve y no a ti.

—Digo que me encuentro mal también.

—Crees que... no es mucha casualidad? —le mira a los ojos. (Remus no sabe hacer esto)

—Sí, pero... —se encoge de hombros.

Y es que Remus sí quiere irse y... irse. En general. Quiere pasarse toda la tarde con los labios pegados a los de Sirius. Punto. Y es que tiene su utilidad ser el prefecto perfecto. Aunque...

—¿Y si nos atrapa... y si nos vuelve a llevar con Minnie? Podemos esperar a que acabe la clase aunque... van a estar James y Peter y...

—Sip, van a estar ellos...

Remus levanta la mano para atraer a Flitwick.

Cuando acaba de atender a las chicas con las que hablaba, se va con ellos. Remus traga saliva, y se sonroja.

—P-Profesor Filtwick... señor. Disculpe...

—¿Sí?

—E-Es que... señor, ehm... tengo un problema y...

—Es que estamos cerca de esos días —explica Sirius.

¡Remus FULMINA a Sirius porque se supone que él no sabe!

—¿Otra vez?

—E-Ehm... e-eso es —susurra igual apretando los ojos.

—Fue la semana pasada.

—No.

—Lo dijeron la semana pasada. ¿Tengo que ir a por el calendario?

—Desde luego que no, profesor... es que solo me siento mal —Remus se sonroja.

—La semana pasada fue una falsa alarma... —explica Sirius.

—Y supongo que va a ir usted con él para asistirle, ¿no es así, Señor Black?

Remus de mira las manos, sonrojado.

—Pues es por no molestar a los demás que están trabajando —responde Sirius.

—Y nadie más lo entendería... —agrega Lupin sintiéndose mal por estar haciendo esto.

—Que considerado, Señor Black... Puede salir si quiere, Señor Lupin, pero esto va a salir en su examen.

Remus de revuelve un poco y es que... el examen. Se sonroja porque... es que profesor Flitwick!

Sirius frunce el ceño y abre la boca porque ¡eso es súper injusto!

—E-En el e-examen... ehh... q-quizás pueda hacer un... e-esfuerzo.

—Entonces salga. Señor Black, aun quiero que usted pueda hacer el hechizo.

Ugh, la cara de Remus. Mira a Sirius y piensa que además él se va a perder la clase pero ya lo ha dicho, así que ahora se levanta.

Ugh. Esto de portarse mal era angustiante.

Sirius bufa. James mira a Sirius con cara de what the fuck. Cuando Remus sale James se vuelve a Sirius.

—¿Ya le dijiste?

—Bueno, estoy... en ello

—¡No parece!

—¡Es... no le voy a decir en clase! —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Pues está ahí riéndose como tomto. ¿A dónde fue?

—Ehm... se encontraba un poco mal.

—¿Por?

—Yo qué sé.

—Oh... ¿pero entonces qué? Es que Lily 'o deja de decirme que no te he dicho y yo le prometí...

—Bueno, dile que ya me has dicho o se lo diré yo y ya. Evans, eh! Evans!

Ella se gira a mirarle con cara de "no me grites, estamos en clase"

—Mira, escúchalo.

—Voy a hablar con Remus... pronto, ¿vale? No agobies.

James mira a Lily con cara de "veeeeeees?"

—Y Remus está bien, ¿verdad? Aunque se ve un poco... —agrega James

—¿Pronto cuando? —Lily se acerca un poco a ellos.

—Cuando se acabe la clase —aclara James.

—Yo no... ehm... bueno, ya veremos, ahora no se encontraba bien —responde Sirius.

—Yo lo vi bien. Aunque es muy raro eso de que salga a media clase.

Lily levanta las mano para pedir salir y... claro, no hay problema con ella. Momento ódiame más.

Sirius la ODIA. James hace los ojos en blanco porque ha visto como Flitwick le ha dicho que no a Sirius.

Ahí va Lily a buscar a Remus que está parado en el pasillo solo un poco más allá pensando que no debió haberse salido, quizás de hecho esté haciendo un hechizo a ver si puede oír la clase desde afuera.

—¡Remus!

—Oh, Lily... ugh, este hechizo no sirve, ni siquiera me he enterado de que salías. ¿Que han visto? ¿Qué haces fuera?

—Black ha dicho que te encontrabas mal...

Se sonroja un poco más porque ya sonrojado estaba.

—E-Ese asunto. No te enfades.

—No estoy enfadada, estoy preocupada ¿tú estás bien?

Remus le sonríe bastante tontamente sin poder evitarlo.

—Si te cuento ¿no te vas a... poner como ayer?

—¿A qué te refieres?

Y es que otra vez quiere contarle... no solo a alguien, sino a ella porque ella es su amiga y... bueno, ¡es Lily!

—A decirme otra vez que estoy enfermo y eso, porque... ¿sabes? Es mucho más enfermo casarse entre primos, por ejemplo.

Lily parpadea unas cuantas veces.

—Ehm... bueno, quizás fuí un poco insensible ayer al respecto, es decir... si... si así es como eres pues... no es como que yo vaya a dejar de ser tu amiga —se pasa una mano por el pelo, nerviosa—. Tampoco lo haría si te faltara un brazo o fueras ciego o algo así.

Remus suspira y sonríe un poco igual.

—Sé que es raro. Pero yo soy raro en todo... de hecho no sabes todo lo raro que soy.

—¿No? —sonríe un poco y él niega con la cabeza.

—Pero con esto... e-es que... —la mira y sonríe más aún—. Es que es algo bastante genial. De hecho es MUY genial, Lily. E-Es... es que Sirius...

Ella le mira a los ojos

—Yo sé que crees que él es de una manera, pero te juro que no es así. Es bueno y amable y... siempre me hace sentir mejor, SIEMPRE. Y ahora, no sé aún del todo qué... como... o sea yo pensé que él no querría nada de todo esto pero de repente no parece no quererlo. De hecho, solo... parece funcionar ahora mismo, hoy.

Es que... la mirada de desconsuelo de ella.

—¿Q-Qué? —frunce un poco el ceño, descolocado, mirándola a los ojos—. Estás pensando que él es terrible, verdad? Lo peor que podría pasarme porque siempre piensas eso de él.

—Es que no es que quiera arruinarte esto pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—Tienes que hablar con él. Cuanto antes.

—¿De qué? Hablé con él hoy en la mañana... y justo me dijo que tú me ibas a convencer de que él no era bueno para mí.

—Hablaste con él en la mañana y te dijo que yo... —frunce el ceño.

—No te enfades. Solo me dijo que seguramente como tú no le tienes ningún cariño, pues... ibas a convencerme de que no me convenía nada que tuviera que ver con él. Y yo te lo agradezco mucho.

—Que yo... —es que le mira con la boca abierta, incrédula.

—Lily, podríamos... porfa solo ¿podríamos ser sinceros y ya? Dime por qué crees que debería hablar con él.

—¡Es que no soy yo quien tiene que decirte esto!

—¿Decirme qué? —y es que no crean que no le pone un poco ansioso—. ¿Que Sirius no me conviene y que va a salir con mil chicas y que un día va a encontrar a una perfecta y va a dejar de estar conmigo?

—No... exactamente. O sea, sí, pero es que tienes que hablar con él —ella le mira un poco desconsolada.

—Es que ya hablé con él. No de esto, así, textual, pero...

—¿Y qué te dijo?

—Pues que... pasara lo que pasará no íbamos a dejar de ser amigos. Y que... nada, que... —se sonroja—. Nada malo.

—¿Y te ha dicho eso y no...? ¡Es que voy a matarlo!

—Lily... ¿¡qué es lo que no me ha dicho?!

—¡Es que no soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo!

—Me estás asustando. ¡Por favor, dime!

—Solo... habla con él y dile de mi parte que cuanto más tarde peor será, así que que haga el favor ¡y que no sea capullo!

Remus aprieta los ojos.

—¿T-Te dijo a ti otra cosa? ¿O... o que va a hablar conmigo? Entre más tarde me... —se humedece los labios—. No es una broma, ¿verdad? Es decir no es que todo el mundo sepa que esto es una broma y yo no y tú sabes que es una broma y... —es que el corazón medio se le detiene solo con la idea. Sirius y James eran capaces. Sí que lo eran. Pero no con él. Con Snape quizás.

—No, nadie se va a burlar de ti... espero. ¡Solo faltaría eso!

—¿Entonces que es? Dime, ¡dime que sabes! ¡Por favor!

—Pues que... es que no puedo. Si no te lo ha dicho en unos días me lo dices y te lo cuento.

—¡¿En unos días?! Lily... ¡En unos días quizás Sirius ya se aburrió de todo esto y no vale la pena ni siquiera saberlo!

—¿Entonces porque no lo cortas ya?

—Porque quizás no. Porque yo no voy a echar a perder quizás la única cosa genial que vaya a pasarme nunca —Remus la mira a los ojos.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¿y luego qué será de ti?

—Pues nada, Sirius será otra vez mi amigo y ya. O... no. O quizás si funcione un tiempo... no sé.

—Pero ¿Y tú? ¿Vas a ser tú su amigo mientras ves como se vuelve a liar con todas las chicas?

—No voy a dejar de ser su amigo por esto y además es que... sí le gusto.

—¿No? ¿No vas a dejar de ser su amigo cuando cada vez que le veas se te, literalmente, rompa el corazón en mil pedazos y sientas que preferirias morir o tal vez unas irrefrenables ganas de ir a esconderte a un rincón oscuro donde nadie pueda encontrarte a llorar durante horas?

Remus traga saliva.

—Siempre, SIEMPRE que me siento así, SIRIUS es quien viene y ES ÉL el que deja de hacer que yo quiera estar en un rincón oscuro llorando por horas.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando sea justo él quien lo provoque? Maldita sea, ¿dónde vas cuando pasa eso? Voy a tener que ir yo.

Remus le sonríe porque eso es muy, MUY dulce de su parte.

—¿S-Sabes qué quisiera mejor?

—Que no pasara, desde luego...

—Quisiera hablar de esto con alguien que no pensara que está mal, ni que es fatal. Solo quisiera que pensara alguien como pienso yo, que es genial y que si tengo mucha, mucha suerte va a ir bien un tiempo.

—Es que... si fuera cualquier chica... o otro chico, lo que sea —le mira desconsolada otra vez.

—¿No podrías pensar que es otra persona?

—Puedo, pero eso no va a ayudarte a ti...

—Entonces dime lo que sabes que si me ayuda —suspira.

—¡Es que tiene que hacerlo él!

—¡Esto solo me da miedo, Lily! Me hace sentir qué hay algo horrible que no sé. ¡Te juro que me haré el sorprendido cuando me diga! ¡No puedes no decirme!

—Es que... ¡No puedo creer que además hayais hablado esta mañana y no te haya dicho! ¡Es un idiota!

—Más idiota soy yo porque hay algo horrible que no sé. ¡Quizás toda esta conversación es idiota de mi parte porque tú sabes algo que yo no! ¿Qué es? ¿Ha hablado de mi? ¿Ha dicho que soy tonto por creerme todo esto?

—Tú no eres tonto, nada de esto es tu culpa.

—Porque cuando está conmigo es... ¡todo es perfecto! ¡Deja de tratarme como si fuera un pobre muchacho víctima de Sirius!

Lily aprieta los ojos.

—Cuando estamos los dos es perfecto y él está bien y ¡yo le conozco cuando me miente! —hace aspavientos—. ¡Dime que ha dicho de mí! ¡Dime! Si eres mi amiga, ¡DIME!

—¿Sabes? No, tienes razón, yo no debería estar metiéndome en esto. Debería estar feliz por ti y luego venir y consolarte como he hecho con la mitad de las chicas de este colegio.

Remus de lleva las manos a la cabeza.

—Así yo sería tu buena amiga y él el capullo como siempre, en vez de estar buscándome problemas y acabando siendo la insensible y poco comprensiva. Falta esto —junta las puntas de los dedos—. Para que digas que tengo celos, como cada vez que intento advertir a alguien de esto.

—Lily... ¿por qué es más importante no decirme, solo porque el secreto no es tuyo, a decirme lo que sea que está pasando, y... ya?

—Pues que va a cortar. Eso es lo que pasa. Que esta no es una buena idea y antes de que vaya a más va a cortarlo de raiz o eso se supone que va a hacer. No hacer estúpidos experimentos contigo solo porque está aburrido.

Remus de queda ahí, mirándola un poco azorado y con la boca medió abierta.

—¿Ves por qué no tenía que decirtelo yo?

—O-Oh... e-eso... ¿A-A quién le dijo eso? ¿A ti? ¿A-A James?

—A ambos. Bueno, a Potter porque conmigo no habla.

—P-Pero estábamos... é-él me dio un beso en clase —bajaría las orejas si este cuerpo se lo permitieran.

Es que no hacia tanto sentido, en la mañana habían hablado y no había insinuado eso para nada. Tampoco en el resto del día, no había dejado de reírse con él y le había tocado la pierna y... más arriba.

Y además habían hablado sobre... esto. Un poco. Sobre salir con más gente y eso. Podría haberle dicho que esto no era una buena idea.

—¿Lo hizo? —levanta las cejas porque por algún motivo eso parece bastante... arriesgado y sexy.

—Sí y no parece comportarse como si... —se pasa una mano por el pelo porque igualmente podría solo no haberle dicho.

—Bueno pues... es que igualmente.

—¿Qué?

—No te parece además súper raro que... o sea, bueno, no es muy normal lo de que tú seas... es decir, no que esté mal, pero ya es raro que te pase a ti y justo ahora resulta que Black descubre que él también y además justo...

—Si, sí me parece mucha suerte... —asiente un poquito pero es que... sí le gustaba. Él mismo había visto que le gustaba ayer y hoy en la mañana. Se sonroja—. Pero no está fingiendo.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? O sea, no digo que lo haga, pero quizás solo está... probando o yo qué sé.

—¿Y? Quizás solo está probando y si le gusta... t-tampoco es que yo lo tenga también tan, bueno, tan seguro y claro. Yo igual estoy... probando.

Lily se humedece los labios porque desde luego no parece que él esté probando nada más como si pudiera llegar a valorar que... no.

Él cambia el peso de pie. Quizás quiere tanto que pase que solo le está forzando a hacerlo, a Sirius, y él por ser bueno con él, como siempre, le está dando un poco de gusto.

Pero es que Sirius... Sirius era esa clase de chico, sigue pensando ella, y esto parecía perfecto, el típico movimiento súper rebelde "a mi las normas sociales no me aplican y mi familia va a estar súper en contra de esto." Hasta que acabara por venir la típica guarra de falda corta y buen escote a menearle las tetas en los morros.

Pero a James le ha dicho la verdad, que es que en el fondo es raro y no quiere... y quizás no hablaba aún con él para no desilusionarlo, sigue Remus. Eso sonaba también muy de Sirius.

—No sé, Remus... yo solo quiero... que estés bien.

—Quizás solo estoy... feliz y le estoy forzando a hacer cosas raras solo por darme gusto —ya lo hacían bastante con salir con el cada luna llena.

—Mejor volvamos dentro antes de que Flitwick nos eche la bronca...

Remus suspira, pensando que la explicación suena bastante a Sirius, más de lo que quisiera. Aunque había una parte de él que... ¡es que habían hablado! Y Sirius no parecía molesto con como le miraba como un depredador, de hecho le había besado también ¡y qué besos! Y él le había preguntado si era broma. Entonces pudo haberle dicho "no, pero...". Y también eél mismo le había dicho que podía salir con chicas si quería, aunque habían hablado de la mirada de decepción. ¡Y ahí pudo haberle dicho!

Sí, pero... no. Eso debería daros a todos una cierta idea.

Sirius en cambio se había pasado todo el día riendo y siendo... Sirius Black. Ni siquiera parecía estar raro como Peter o James y le había propuesto salir a estar solos. Para besuquearse. Es decir, sin duda, la posibilidad de que el estuviera siendo un idiota existía.y era raro que James le hubiera dicho algo a Lily distinto a lo que le había dicho Sirius, pero independientemente de todo... cuando estaba a solas con Sirius, nada parecía tan terrible.

Las comidas de coco de Remus. Esta al menos no es completamente dramática y pesimista. Y al menos está volviendo al salón en vez de salir corriendo a su sauce boxeador.

Flitwick le pregunta si se encuentra bien en cuanto entra. Su cara de cierta tragedia ayuda a que la versión sea creíble cuando asiente mirándose los pies.

—Bien, vuelva a su sitio —le señala a Sirius, que ni siquiera tiene un vaso nuevo, solo está hablando con James.

Remus asiente con la cabeza un poco gacha, sin mirar a Sirius hasta que se sienta.

—¡Hey! —le sonríe

Remus le mira y sonríe un poquito también aunque no, no es la misma sonrisa idiota de hace un rato.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Lily dice que tienes que hablar conmigo de algo importante...

—Joder...

Remus se revuelve un poco scando igual su varita de nuevo.

—¿Va todo bien? Es decir... estaba pensando en...

—Que puto rápida es para meterse en la vida de los demás.

—No, no... yo le pedí que... —suspira—, ¿podrían todos dejar de pelear entre ustedes a mis espaldas?

—Pues es que..

—No me puede decir que está preocupada sin que yo insista e insista hasta que me diga por qué.

—Es que no sé porqué tiene que decirte que está preocupada siquiera, joder —se gira a ella—. ¡Evans, eres una metomentodo!

—¡¿Que te den, Black!

—¡Que te den a ti, que buena falta te hace!

—¡Chicos, por favor! —casi suplica Remus.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para gryffindor, Señor Black! —sentencis Flitwick. Remus aprieta los ojos, porque todo esto está siendo un desastre.

—Bloody hell! —protesta Sirius.

—Shh... —Remus le pone una mano en la pierna y se la aprieta un poco.

—Pues es que... ¿porque no se los quita a ella?

—Es igual, se quitan del mismo lado. Da lo mismo si te los quita a ti o se los quita a ella, y toda esta pelea no tiene tampoco ningún caso. Los dos están itnentando lo mismo, que es... preocuparse por mi —susurra en cuanto Filtwick se da la vuelta de nuevo.

—Pues sí, pero ella queda de la perfecta como siempre y yo del que han castigado.

—Eso te hace a ti más divertido y... sexy —le sonríe un poco.

Sirius le mira de reojo y es que se le escapa la sonrisa. Remus sonríe un poquito más también.

—Y al final no hemos podido escaparnos.

—No... solo me he perdido media clase y he hablado un poquito con Lily —le mira de reojo de nuevo—. ¿Qué tal que en cuanto se acabe la clase nos... vamos un poco? Si querría... bueno, hablar.

Sirius aprieta los ojos porque ahora... joder. Aunque bueno seguro podía convencer a James y Peter de que les dejasen ir y luego besarle durante un buen rato y luego convencer a todos que ya habían hablado. Remus le miiiiiira de reoooojo porque es que la caaaara

—Oh... bueno, no. Solo pensé que si no habíamos podido ir ahora...

—Sí, vale.

Remus asiente y es que... buff. Tampoco quiere que todo sea como un drama con Sirius porque ya le conoce y va aterminar por cansarse de que cada vez que hagan algo sea "hablar" así de manera super seria.

Sirius se echa para trás a decirles a James y Peter que van a ir a hablar ahora, que se ven luego a la cena.

Remus mira a Lily de reojo igualmente.

Peter bufa, porque... creo que quería que Remus le ayudara a hacer deberes de algo y claro, ya empieza Sirius, como cuando sale con una chica pero ahora es Remus y así no se puede y vaya mierda y que os den a todos porque claro...

James asiente a Sirius y mira a Remus también un poco agobiadillo porque entiende que, UGH, es una de esas conversaciones que no quieres tener con alguien.

Lily mira a Remus de reojo e intenta darle ábimos levantando un pulgar, un poco culpable.

Remus se sonroja porque igualmente piensa de manera secreta que... van a darse unos besos. Quizás estba siendo demasiado positivo.

Por lo menos piensas igual que Sirius

Claro que sí, si era el plan inicial... ¿no?

Pues ahí va Remus sin mirar a nadie más, ni a Sirius, a la puerta en el instante en que Flitwick les deja ir.

Sirius mira de reojo a James porque es que... JODER y James le hace cara de... vengaaaaa.

—Bueno, nos vemos luego... no hagas que Evans se cargue también tu buen humor, ya que hoy está en ese plan.

—Vengaaaaa, ¡es lo mejor!

—Ya veremos —suspira Sirius y se va a por Remus que le está esperando organizando su mochila afuera del salón y es que ha salido tan corriendo que aún no sale nadie más.

—Hola —le sonríe un poquito.

—Hey... —sonríe Remus también un poco y es que... vuelve a estar con él a solas y vuelve a estar contento y a sentir que nada es tan terrible cómo parece—. ¿Todo bien?

—Sep, vamos —le toma de los hombros.

—¿A dónde? —sonríe un poco más mirándole de reojo.

—A... una de las torres, vamos a ver el atardecer.

Y es que eso suena tan... ugh, suena tan bien y tan ejem... ¿romántico? Se sonroja un poco y se ríe.Sí, por eso lo ha dicho.

—Vale.

—¿Tú estás bien?

—Sí, en realidad, solo...

—¿Qué?

—Es que sí que estoy bien, ¿crees que no debería? —le mira otra vez y otra vez sonrie tontamente.

—Claro que sí —le aprieta un poco hacia si.

Remus se ríe otra vez pensando que hasta que no estén ahí no va a decirle nada. Se le recarga encima un poco más.

—Siempre haces drama por todo, para una vez que dices que estás bien...

—Sólo quiero que me digas una cosa... —¿hasta aquí duró tu promesa? ¿de verdad?

—Una cosa.

Y Remus se ríiiie porque es un toooonto, abrazándole el un poco de la cintura ya que va con un brazo sobre los hombros.

—Nooo, quiero... buff, quiero que me digas si no me has dicho lo que tienes que decirme porque no quieres... que haga drama.

—No tengo ni idea de porque piensas que iba yo a creer que harías drama por algo... —tan sarcástico. Remus arruga la nariz aunque sonríe.

—Sabes a qué me refiero o espero, porque todos parecen tenerlo muy claro menos yo.

—No tengo ni idea.

Los ojos color miel le miran a los suyos porque es que no le cree que no sepa de que habla.

—Pues dicen por ahí que estás hablando de tu... de... mi —empieza con un tono bastante ligero, a decir verdad.

—¿Y de qué otra cosa voy a hablar si no?

El sonrojito y la sonrisita irremediables.

—No me hagas la pelota nada más para que me lo crea.

—No te hago la pelotaaaa —se ríe y ahí va a hundirle la nariz bajo la oreja. Remus... Es que se le pone de golpe la piel de gallina y se ríe nerviosito.

—No me pongas nerviosoooo.

—¿Cómo que no? —y ahí es que le habla, sonriendo porque ya parece haber esquivado el tema escabroso.

Escalofrío. Se humedece los labios.

—P-Porque... tú te toqueteaste pero yo no y... ugh —le da un tímido codazo con perfeto interés en que no... se quite.

—Ah... así que ahora tienes ganitaaas.

—¡No es que tenga ganitas! —protesta... y yo escucharía eso como "tengo muchísimas ganas", en realidad. Sirius se ríe ahí dentro así en plan mijijiji—. Igualmente... no estaríamos yendo a una torre a ver el atardecer...

—Ah ¿no?

—Si fuera para algo malo, no.

—¿Y qué estaríamos haciendo?

—Estaríamos... haciendo drama.

—Ah, eso... —se retira un poco.

—Prefiero... no hacerlo si no es necesario.

—Bueno, mejor entonces.

Remus se le acerca el un poco y vacila un instante antes de darle un besito en la mejilla.

—Sirius Black —les interrumpe una voz.¡

Remus piensa que... hacer cosas con Sirius es como atraer a los profes y a la mala suerte! Le suelta de golpe aun sin saber quien lo ha dicho, girandose hacia la voz.

Salvo porque no es nigún profesor. Es... una de las chicas. Otra de esas, una Slytherin.

Y en primera instancia Remus pensaría que es buena suerte.

—¿Esto es en serio? ¿Ni cinco putos minutos? —protesta Sirius.

Remus se mira los pies, sonrojándose un poco más y empujándole para que le suelte del todo. Sirius parpadea y le deja ir, claro, mirándole nervioso.

—Anda... no seas tonto —la chica se ríe y se le acerca a Sirius.

Remus se humedece los labios y es que... se prepara. No esperaba que ocurriera tan pronto pero ya sabía, YA SABÍA que iba a pasar.

—No soy tonto, Mary Sue... ¿Qué quieres?

Remus se mueve un pasito alejándose de ellos. Probablemente, de hecho, con plena intención de esconderse en las sombras.

Mary Sue se ríe un poco y toma a Sirius de la corbata que no le hace puta gracia esto.

Remus les mira, sin decir nada, ni hacer nada. Solo les mira, notando que Sirius no se ríe ahora mismo con ella como se estaba riendo con él.

—En serio... —insiste Sirius intentando empujarla un poco para que se aparte y le suelte.

—¿En serio, qué? ¿Tienes ganas de jugar, hoy?

Remus suspira pensando que es una zorra, no es por nada, una zorra además que no entiende un no.

—No, estaba teniendo una...—mira alrededor buscando a Remus—. Conversación...

Remus está convenientemente gris, por ahí, un par de pasos atrás.

Y ahí se le echa ella encima.

Remus frunce un poquito el ceño sin poder evitarlo y da un pasito hacia ellos.

Sirius levanta las cejas y tarda un poquito en intentar empujarla, la verdad, pero al final lo hace. El cerebro lento de los hombres.

Ella hace una risita y le guiña un ojo antes de irse.

Remus respira un poquito mejor cuando nota que Sirius se separa. Al menos no se ha quedado ahí besuqueándola del todo.

Sirius aprieta los ojos y busca a Remus, que fulmina a Mary Sue cuando se va, aunque nota que ella, a él, ni siquiera le ha mirado.

—Ehm... Lunático?

—Aquí estoy —responde con ese tono de voz suave y algo plano.

—Lo siento, ella... ¿Estás bien?

Remus asiente un poco porque en su mayoría si lo está... aunque está intentando contorlar... a su corazón, en términos generales.

—Si quieres ir con ella...

—No quiero ir con ella, ¡no quería que me besara!

Le sonríe un poquito con eso y es que, le cree. Porque le conoce y ha visto que se la ha quitdo de encima.

—¿Solo porque estaba yo aquí? —pregunta valorando esa otra opción repentinamente—. E-es decir, no me pasa nada, Sirius, de verdad.

—Sí. Estoy SEGURO.

—O sea si solo fue porque estaba yo aquí, en serio no pasa nada —insiste porque le parece que no ha entendido bien, aunque se le acerca un paso más y le mira a los ojos—. A-Aunque.. puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que ella.

—¿E-Eh?

—¿Que de qué estás seguro?

—De que solo lo hizo porque tu estás aquí.

Remus parpadea porque eso no era lo que estaba preguntando.

—Oh... oh! O sea no, yo me refería a que si no querías besarla solo porque yo estaba aquí.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿No?

—¡No!

—Entonces ella es una zorra —sonríe.

—Un poco.

—¡Un mucho! ¡Te dio un beso!

Sirius se ríe así un poquito porque no parece muy enfadado o molesto y Remus se sonroja un poco porque sí que se ha puesto un poco celoso pero en realidad, el enojo no es con Sirius.

—No veo por qué te bese alguien que no quieres que te bese... ugh, las odio.

Sirius... es que le mira fijamente. Remus se humedece los labios y le mira porque ve que le está mirando raro.

—Oh... ugh, ¿te he besado yo sin que quieras que te bese como ellas?

Automáticamente Sirius se le echa encima y lo abraza. Remus parpadea descolocado, aunque toma eso como un sí.

—Ugh... ¡ugh! ¡Sirius, perdona!

—¿Eh?

—Si te he besado así.. que no quieras.

—¿De dónde sacas...?

—Tú me abrazas así y... ugh! —le esconde la nariz en el cuello—. ¿Por qué me abrazas?

—¡Porque eres el primero que lo entiente!

—¿Que entiendo qué? ¿Que nadie debería besarte si no quieres?

—¡Que puedo no querer!

—Pues claro que puedes no querer... —y no es por nada, Sirius, pero eso SIEMPRE lo ha entendido Remus—. ¿Por qué crees que siempre he pensado que son unas zorras?

—Bueno, no es fácil, ¿sabes?

—Eso te pasa por ser tan guapo y sexy... —Remus le aprieta un poco más contra si.

—Cuando lo dices tú suena a maldición.

—Lo es un poco, yo siempre pensé que yo era el único que lo pensaba... y tú lo soportabas. O sea al final que no te parecía tan mal, total, qué pasa con que una niña te bese... pues la besas tú de vuelta y ya.

Sirius aprieta los ojos porque no es tan así

—Aunque... yo te he visto—y el problema es que te ve demasiado—. Y algunas veces te pasa como con esta chica Mary.

—¿Pasa qué?

—Bueno, no sé, quizás me equivoco y sí las quieres besar, pero a veces siento que te obligan y tu preferirías... no sé, otra cosa. Quizás al menos que te oyeran algo que quieres contar, o algo que te pasa.

Es que se va a llevar un beso. Remus piensa que debieron hablar de esto hace tiempo si el premio era un beso.

Mmmm... no tanto eso, tenían que estar así.

Ya, ya.. ya. Igualmente piensa muy felizmente que es un genio porque mira que contento se ha puesto Sirius... (y como lo besa a el mucho mejor que a ti, TOMA MARY SUE!)

Pues a ti sí quiere besarte.

Es que otra vez ahí está Remus completamente descerebrado, van a pillarles aquí en medio, de nuevo.

Como no lo saques de ahí, señor prefecto... sí.

A la primera que se separen va a tener que... balbucearlo.

—V-Vamos a la torre antes de que venga... otra tonta.

—¿Q-Qué?

—Q-Que hay que quitarnos de en medio.. —le mira, hablándole con los labios encima de los suyos, casi.

—Ah... ehm... sí, sí.

Remus le sonríe y le carga un poquito. así, levantándole del suelo.

Le abraza del cuello sin esperarlo pero dejándole, ¿puedes ser un poco menos aristocratico, Sirius Black Tercero?

—¿Te llevo como si fueras tu la princesa? —pregunta sin bajarle, empezando a caminar.

—¡No! ¡No seas idiota!

—Eso si nunca lo has hecho, te lo apuesto... nunca en ninguna cita.

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues ahora vas a tener una conmigo en la que serás tú la princesa.

—Bloody hell —protesta aprentando los ojos pero sonriendo.

—Quiero que venga una de tus chicas aquí, y te vea así... —se ríe.

—¡No! ¡Joder! —patalea para que le suelte porque le da vergüenza eso.

—Noooo, venga, ¡esperaaaa! —se ríe y es que va a medio soltarle porque vale que es más fuerte pero tampoco... Mientras le toquen los pies al suelo... Le van a tocar, pues como no.

—Pues es queeee

—Quée? Pues es que nada, Sirius! Eres una bonita... princesa.

—¡Claro que no!

Remus se muere de risa.

—¡Por lo menos príncipe si tienes que ponerte en este plan! —sigue protestando.

—Desde luego que no, princesa. Con ese pelito largo...

—Ni te metas con mi pelo que es perfecto —le empuja un poco.

Remus sonríe y él se pasa una mano haciendo el payaso como hace siempre... pero bien orgulloso que está.

—Lo es... más o menos. Sí me gusta. Más cuando te lo secas.

Más orgulloso todavía.

—Y los brillitos

—No sé de qué me hablas..

—De esos que traías el otro día —le toma de la mano y tira de él.

—Esos son naturales.

Remus le sonríe, porque en realidad, sí que es guapo y sí que le gusta. Aun en los días en que se levanta con todo el pelo revuelto.

—Pues a mi me gusta como te ves incluso cuando no te has peinado —decide. Sirius le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco.

—Oye...

—¿Que?

—Ya sé que... hace poco de esto y que no estás acostumbrado pero... puedes reclamarme un poco... como tuyo. Es decir... con las chicas y eso. No digo que montes una escena de celos o que me mees encima marcando territorio —bien Sirius, tu record de tiempo sin chistes de perros arruninado—, pero...

—Nunca te he meado nada —medio protesta, aunque se sonroja con lo otro y traga saliva—. P-Pero...

—No hace falta que desaparezcas cuando venga una chica.

—¿Y si es alguien que si quieres que venga?

—Si no quisiera que me vieran contigo, no iria contigo —ojis en blanco.

—Pero entonces si vienes conmigo... ¿quiere decir de verdad que no quieres que venga nadie más mientras yo estoy? Pasamos michas horas juntos.

—¿Y qué importa? La gente puede venir si quiere, es decir, no voy a dejar de hablarme con la gente, pero... no pasa nada si no... o sea... si vienen a besarme es otro asunto.

Remus se humedece los labios.

—Sirius... ¿Eso quiere decir que... estamos de alguna manera juntos?

—Bueno... no lo sé, solo... —se muerde un poco el labio, nervioso porque en realidad, o sea... es que... sí, se puede decir que estan un poco juntos pero... y si luego... no está muy seguro realmente.

Remus de lo piensa tomado un poquito por sorpresa porque quería un sí, estamos de alguna manera juntos. No lo estaban entonces, pero no hacia falta que desapareciera si venía una chica. Asiente.

—Está bien —igualmente esto no era que... Sirius quisiera cortarlo todo como Lily advirtió.

—¿Tú qué piensas?

—Que no sé exactamente cómo reclamarte un poco como mío...

—¿Por? ¿Cómo vas a no saber?

Remus se sonroja un poquito porque... no, no sabe.

—Si aparece una chica que quiera besarte... ¿no te suelto? ¿Le... digo algo? No creo que sea lo mejor, quizás nos meta en problemas.

—Exacto.

—Voy a intentarlo —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Y si no, me levantas en alto y les dices que soy tu princesa...

—Eso seguro nos gana una golpiza —se ríe un poco.

—A ti seguro. No, en serio. ¡Te mato como hagas eso!

—Tú dijiste... —se ríe un poquito otra vez.

—¡No!

—Puedo cargarte y decirles que yo soy la princesa, eso seguro que se lo creen mejor —le mira de reojo sonriendo un poco.

—Nadie es una princesa —aprieta los ojos.

—Menos mal —se ríe de nuevo.

—Exacto, menos mal.

—Bueno...

—Nada de realeza para mi.

—No cuando se enteren de lo que estás haciendo... pero ¿cómo es que te llama James? ¿Sirius Black Tercero? Eso suena bastante...

La fulminación.

—No empieces tu también —medio empujón. Remus se ríe un poco más.

—Sirius, nadie va a ayudarte a descender de tu status de príncipe más que yo...

—¿Estás intentando seducirme?

Remus de ríe un poco más y le medio abraza el de los hombros.

—Luego ¿quién es la mala influencia...?

—Yo, desde luego —se ríe.

—¡No pareces estar escuchando lo que yo digo! —protesta y... se siente mejor abrazándole otra vez.

Sirius se ríe.

—¿Sabes? —pregunta en cuanto empiezan a subir los escalones—. Ver el atardecer en la torre es como...

—¿Qué? ¡Es bonito, no te quejes!

—¿Alguien se queja? —le mira de reojo.

—¡Tú!

—¡No! Te iba a decir... otra cosa, pero luego pensé que te reirías.

—¿Qué?

—Pero no te rías.

—Mmmm... —ya sonríe.

—¡Ugh!

Sirius se ríe, es que...

—¿Ves? ¿¡Ves?!

—¿Queeeeé?

—¡Ya te estás riendo!

—Sí.

—¡¿Pues te he dicho que no!

—¡Pero es que mira cómo lo dices!

—¿¡Como lo digo?!

—Así todo... nervioso.

—¡Pues porque no quiero que te burles!

Es que se ríe otra vez.

—Es normal no querer te burles, ¡tonto!

—A saber qué ibas a decir.

—¡Nada tan malo!

—¿Que es bonito? —propone.

—A-Algo así, exacto.

Sirius se ríe.

—¡Tú dijiste que era bonito!

—Teeee pareceeee bonitooooo —ahí tienes tus burlas.

—iiTú dijiste que era bonitooo! —insiste, sonrojado.

—Sip, pero a ti te da vergüenzaaaa.

—¡No me da vergüenzaaa! —sí que se la da.

—Sí te daaa.

—Pues porque... ¡yo no hago esas cosas!

—¿Cosas bonitas?

—Cosas románticas.

—Admito que se hace raro hacerlas contigo —se sonroja un poco. Remus de sonroja también.

—Es decir, es como un montón de cosas que tú si sabes hacer y yo no tengo idea. Se te ocurrió esto del atardecer en un segundo.

—Es que... no, en realidad... o sea, recuerda cuando vamos al puñetero club Slug y sabemos que James estará entrenando y que Peter estará con eso del ajedrez y tú y yo nos vamos por ahí en vez de ir a la biblio. No es como que no lo hayamos hecho nunca.

Remus sonríe un poco.

—Habría sido más divertido si incluyera besos desde el principio.

Sirius se ríe.

—Cállate —e sonroja igual porque... Ugh.

—Debiste besarme entonces.

—Noo... ¿que tal que dejabas de hablarme?

—Pero que tal que hubiera tenido una vida de menos libertinaje y perdición.

—James estaría muy conforme conmigo. Pero dudo mucho que hubieras tenido una vida así... —se ríe.

—Seguramente les hubiera dicho a todas las chicas que si querían salir conmigo tenían que aceptar que tú podías venir y besarme de tanto en tanto y decir cosas raras sobre una princesa que mejor que nadie se tomara muy en serio.

Más risas.

—¿Eso vas a decirles ahora?

—Tal vez... eso y que aullen.

—Ugh! Nooo, ¡deja ya lo del aullido!

Sirius se ríe.

—No es que lo haga a propósito y es bastante vergonzoso.

—¿Eso también te da vergüenza?

—Imagínate que tu... ladraras.

Le ladra. Remus se ríe y le tapa la boca con la mano y creo que ya han llegado. Lo hace igual un par de veces más.

—Ladras muy bien, mejor que nadie... pero shh!

Sirius se ríe y lo hace más abrazándole de la cintura.

—No ladreeees, ¡eres un pesado!

Y ahí va a intentar lamerle ahora. Remus aprieta los ojos y quita la mano.

—Ya te he dicho que lamer cuando no eres perro no es buena idea ¡es asqueroso!

Te estás jugando que se convierta en perro solo por eso.

—Excepto...

—¿En la boca?

Se sonroja porque... exactamente y Sirius se riiiiiíe.

—O...

—¿O?

—En... —bajada de ojos significativa. Remus se sonroja más echando un poc oel culo para atrás

—¡Sirius!

—Creeme que ahí se soporta la asquerosidad.

—Te han.. ugh. ¡No quiero saberlo! —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Seguro?

Remus se humedece los labios.

—¿Quién te hizo eso? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—¿No que no querias saberlo?

—Sí quiero.

—Bueno... ya sabes

—Aja?

—Rose...

—¿RoseMary? ¿¡En serio?! Tan... —hace una cara extraña porque... ¡ugh!

—¿Tan qué?

—No sé, tan así que se ve ella... no parece el tipo de chica que haría algo así tan atrevido...

—Anda que no, pero si es una guarra.

Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Pensé que era más la fama que que de verdad lo fuera.

—Bueno... Un poco de ambas.

—Pero entonces te ha... chupado ahí debajo.

—Estás pensando en esto de modo demasiado grafico.

—Pues ¿cómo... quieres que lo piense?

—Cómo... —aprieta los ojos—. Es que no se vale.

—¿Por?

—Porque tú eres tu y te he contado muchas cosas que normalmente no le contaría a...

—¿Y eso qué? ¿Eso es bueno, no?

—No en todo, o sea... sabes cosas mías terribles.

Remus se ríe.

—No sé nada tuyo terrible... —solo conozco hata el olor de tus pedos.

—Claro que tú eres el monstruo devora-hombres, así que punto para mi.

—Yo se exactamente cuando te has... ya sabes... solo con el olor —se ríe.

—Tú sabes cuando he hecho LOQUESEA solo con el olor.

—Punto para mi —sonríe—. Sé hasta si has estado en algun lado o no o si has ido con una chica... y con cual.

—Eh, eh, ni te creas tanto que yo también puedo hacer eso, solo que tengo que transformarme.

—Ya, tienes que transformarte. Yo no —le olisquea un poco el cuello.

—Igual yo puedo transformarme cuando yo quiera —cierra los ojos y echa un poco atrás la cabeza.

—Yo quisiera poder hacer eso...

—Debiste aprender el hechizo y haber sido un hombrelobo-lobo.

—No, yo lo que querría —le hunde la nariz en el cuello—, es NO hacerme hombre lobo NUNCA

—Ya lo sé, pero entonces no tendrías ese... encanto.

—Eso dices...

—Ni podrías olerlo todo.

—Ni te vería como dices que te veo.

—Y tal vez ni siquiera serías tan buen mago.

—¡Anda! ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Pues de que... te esfuerzas muchísimo —

—¡No lo hago! —se sonroja porque sí lo hace.

—Sí que lo haces, como... forma de pedir disculpas.

—O de... bueno, es que si ya me dejan estar aquí, Sirius... no voy a ser un mal alumno. Podría nunca haber tenido la oportunidad de venir.

—¿Ves? No te sentirias así.

Remus tuerce la boca aunque, vale, admite que no es el peor de los argumentos.

—Quizás no sería... como soy. No sé. Solo se que sería muy feliz.

—O no... tal vez no seríamos amigos.

—Ugh, no creo. Seguro les caería mejor.

—¿Por?

—Porque no sería un problema para ustedes

—Eso no sería tan divertido.

—Mmm no, pero... bueno.

—Tú eres el unico que insiste en que esto es un inconveniente.

—¡Porque lo eeeees! —se ríe un poco.

—Que noooooo.

—Lo dices porque de alguna manera... parece gustarte no sé qué mirada rara que te echo.

—No solo eso.

—Sí

—Nah, de hecho yo debo ser el único al que le cae bien el lobo.

—Sí, y no se por qué, ¡¿con lo insoportable que es!

—¡Que va a ser insoportable!

—Lo es, ni siquiera hace las cosas que yo haría... —hace EXACTAMENTE lo que harías.

—Claro que sí, suele ser bastante adorable como tú.

—¿E-En serio?

—Sí. Baja las orejas así cuando le muerdo porque está rompiendo cosas o haciéndose daño —pone las manos en las orejas y hace el movimiento de bajarlas.

Remus aprieta los ojos porque en realidad más o menos lo recuerda.

—Yo no me haría daño ni rompería cosas...

—¿Vas en serio? Estás constantemente diciendo que eres horrible y tratando de que dejemos de ser tus amigos.

—Ugh, pues es que...

—"Soy horrible y podria haceros mucho daño".

—Pues es que lo soy, podría lastimarlos

—Si dices que eres genial y perfecto como eres, te doy un beso.

—Siriuuuus... eso es como... ugh —se sonroja porque eso es super super... injusto.

Sirius sonríe.

—En realidad no soy tan genial ni... mucho menos perfecto... pero podría decirlo.

—Bueno, entonces no habrá beso.

—¡No, espera!

—Y menos si dices que solo lo dirías por decir. Vas a tener que CONVENCERME.

—Prefireo decirte por qué tú eres genial y perfecto... —propone.

—Eso es tan obvio que no me vale —movimiento de pelo.

—Ugh... ¡que exagerado! Tampoco eres TAN genial ni perfecto.

Sirius se ríe.

—Pero es que tu... Ugh, no eres yo. Vale, yo tampoco soy tan terrible ni tan imperfecto. ¿Vale? Ya está

—Mmm...

—Ven acá, te voy a dar un beso yo —tira de él porque quiere beso desde hace rato

—No, tienes que convencerme —mano a los labios, sonriendo.

—Ugh, pero es que no soy tan... genial, en lo absoluto.

—Así no me convences...

Remus aprieta los ojos y Sirius le acaricia un poco los labios con los dedos.

—P-Pues... v-vale, hago a-algunas cosas geniales...

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cuáles?

—Tengo... bonita letra.

—Pfff... ¿Crees que yo soy Minnie o qué?

—Ugh, no, solo es que... —suspira—, vale, mira... trato de ser buen amigo y de ayudarles todo lo posible.

—Tratas...

—¡Lo trato de verdad! De pasarles la tarea y de que no les atrapen en las cosas que hacen, y les defiendo con Minnie todo lo que puedo.

—Aja...

—P-Pues ya está. Dame mi beso.

—No, ¿qué significa eso? ¿que eres buen amigo o no?

—Sí, si lo soy —asiente.

Sirius sonríe y se acerca porque eso le vale. Remus se pone nerviosito de golpe y cierra un poco los ojos.

Le besa, haciéndole tumbarse al suelo, subiéndosele encima, él le deja hacer abrazándole de la cintura.

Y ala... pues nada. Pim pam. El mundo adolescente.


	52. Chapter 52

ues ahí va Dumbledore del brazo de Pomona sonriendo, tan contento y de buen humor hoy. Ejem.. ahora.

Cuando llegan al gran salón se encuentran a... casi todo Hogwarts y gran parte de los alumnos de Drumstang y Beuxbatons a quienes les han dicho de que iba la cosa y se han apuntado también. Aunque no tienen pareja así con el sombrero (cosa que también les han contado)

Aun pueden meter sus papelitos, de hecho creo que Bonnefoy ya metio el suyo, a ver si le sale Maria... No, de hcho Bonnefoy no ha metido nada, dice. Él ya está completamente apalancado con María, al diablo Dumbledore y sus papelitos.

Maria que está desquiciada con los beuxbatons porque mira que ordenaditos trae a sus drumstang y los otros haciendo lío. ¡Si hay que echar papelitos pues se echan!

Nooo, no es necesario echarlos, a poco ella necesita que Dumbledore le diga que Francis le ha... tocado ^guiño guiño^

Si hay que echarlos se echan *cuadratura mental alemana.

Vale, pues al sombrero los nombres.

Dumbledore les sonríe a todos y les saluda con la mano a lo lejos, excusándose con Pomona para ir a hablar con Filius sobre la música... a ver si pueden tocar flor de Escocia.

Un grupito de chicas de Beuxbatons se acerca a él mientras habla con Filius, que levanta una ceja en plan "¿En serio? ¿Himnos patrios? ¿Cuánto alcohol llevamos?".

—Sí, eso es, Flor de Escocia... —insiste Albus.

—Profesooor.

—¡Oh! Hola! —sonríe.

—Nos preguntábamos si...

—¿Si...?

—¿Está es una actividad abierta para todos?

—Ah, sí que lo es. Son clases de baile

Las chicas hacen una risita y se miran entre ellas antes de volver a mirarle a él. Albus les sonríe.

—Si ponen su nombre en el sombrero les asignará a una pareja

—¿Qué sombrero?

—Ese que está ahí.

—¿Y si esa persona ya tiene pareja?

—El sombrero se encargará de reorganizarlo todo.

Ellas se miran no muy convencidas de eso.

—¿Y si no nos gusta esa pareja?

—Siempre y cuando esa persona sea la mejor pareja que puedan tener. Debería gustarles al menos un poco.

—¿Pero y si preferimos a alguien más?

–El sombrero ayuda, nada de lo que dice es un hecho.

—Lo que pasa es que Marinette quiere bailar con usted —se ríe una en francés dándole un codazo a otra que la fulmina mientras la tercera se ríe.

—Quoi? Mais non!

—Oh... eso va a ser difícil Marinette —la mira Dumbledore, sonriendo.

—Non! No le haga caso a Colette, es una tonta... lo que pasa es que... —mira alrededor porque sí hay un chico concreto que le ha llamado la atención.

—Mjm? —pregunta el en tono cómplice, mirando alrededor también. Y además el siguiente en acercarse va a ser Henry.

—El chico moreno eseeee —se ríe su amiga.

—¿Cuál? —pregunta Dumbledore mirándola a ver si le señala. Hay un coro de risitas y unos codazos pero no lo dicen.

—Ehm... ¿Maestro?

—Oh, Henry. Hola —Albus se gira a mirarle, y es que por estar buscando al objeto del deseo, no le había visto. Le sonríe.

—Hola.

—¿Sobrevives? Siento lo de hace rato.

—Es interesante que tenga usted una deuda conmigo.

—Interesante —Albus se ríe un poco.

—Desde luego.

—¿Ya conociste a tus nuevos compañeros? —señala alrededor.

Henry mira alrededor, porque menos interesado no podria estar.

—Su maestro de pociones es un hombre peculiar, me ha invitado a un... grupo de estudio me parece.

—Oh, su... club de eminencias —asiente.

—Algo así ha dicho, sí —asiente—. ¿Va usted también?

—No, creo que no tengo suficiente status de eminencia —bromea.

Henry hace un gesto claro de que acaba de perder como el 90% del interés en el asunto. Dumbledore se ríe.

—No subestimes nunca el poder que tiene hacer amigo. Ahí o en cualquier sitio... hay chicos de todas las casas ahí, puede ser divertido.

—¿Quién es Lily Evans?

A James Potter se le ERIZA la piel donde sea que esté. Así como a un gato. Dumbledore se ríe.

—Dice que es la mejor pocionista de la escuela.

—Es una joven Gryffindor de quinto, la alumna preferida del profesor Slughorn. Se que es muy buena en pociones, al igual que Severus Snape.

—Severus Snape... no le ha mencionado.

Dumbledore se encoge de hombros.

—¿Con quien vas a bailar, Henry? ¿Has invitado ya a alguien?

—No —se encoge de hombros y mira alrededor—. ¿Quién es Regulus Black?

Dumbledore lo hace también, sonriendo un poco... suspira con esa pregunta.

—Es el nombre que ha salido del sombrero.

—Mmmm, no le veo por aquí... es un joven —se detiene y le mira de reojo. Minerva iba a matarle—. Oh. Es un chico de .

—¿Un chico?

Dumbledore asiente y él hace una cara rara

—Es buscador en el equipo de quidditch.

—Bien, preguntaré por ahí.

Dumbledore le mira otra vez preguntándose qué pensará de que le haya salido un chico. Asiente sin decir nada.

Y ahí va a llegar Minerva porque lleva una hora dando vueltas en frente de las puertas del salón y aquí no hay gárgola con la que discutir. Creo que alguien la ha visto y ha sido así como "profesora McGonagall, no entra?" Y no le ha quedado más remedio. Seguro ha sido un Slytherin. Malditos Slytherin.

Distrayendo a Dumbledore bastante, no vamos a negarlo. Le sonríe a lo lejos al notarla.

—Ahora nos vemos, Henry —se despide Dumbledore acercándose a ella con intención de interceptarla.

Henry saluda y mira alrededor a ver si puede... invitar a una chica a bailar, ¡venga ya! ¡Un chico! ¡Joder!

Ni se te ocurra invitar a Lily Potter, suelta James. Sí. La ha llamado Lily Potter

Minerva se sonroja en cuanto le ve. Punto.

¡Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme Lily Potter, Potter! (Bastante se va a pelear con Sirius cuando se casen para que deje de llamarla Evans)

—Minina —Dumbledore sonríe—. ¿Todo bien?

Minerva se sonroja más porque además le gusta que le llame minina, ¡pero no frente a todos! Igual se hunedece los labios, nerviosa y asiente un poco.

¡Nadie les está haciendo ningún caso!

—¿Lista para bailar? —conmigo y frente a toda la escuela...

El suspiro de ánimos a si misma. Asiente.

—A veces me da la impresión de que otras tareas como... yo qué sé, que te arrancaran las uñas, te harían más ilusión que hacer algunas cosas que tienes que hacer conmigo.

—Es solo que espero de usted un comportamineto impecable durante la lección, profesor Dumbledore.

—¡Ah! —la sonrisa traviesa—. ¿Nada de bajar demasiado la mano?

—¡Exacto!

—Que mal —niega con la cabeza—. Vas a tener que compensarme. Esto también.

—¿Esto también? ¿Qué otra cosa tengo que...? —empieza pero Filius les interrumpe, asegurando que el coro ya está preparado.

—Ah, perfecto. Levanta las manos un poco y sube el tono de voz. Silencio, por favor!

No es fácil acallar los murmullos nerviosos pero más o meeeenos poco a pooooco. Él les espera paciente.

Con algunos gritos por el fondo de "callaos, joder! Que os calleis! Callate tú que eres el que grita! Que te calles!"

—Todos en pareja. Los que no tengan una, apresúrense a encontrar a alguien más que no tenga... formen un círculo.

Vale. En cuatro palabras: Se desata el caos.

Dumbledore sonríe porque eso mismo... mira que le sale bien. Hace algunos gestos y camina un poco entre los chicos.

Minerva y Filius facepalm. Ambos opinan que es mejor fingir que no le conocen.

—Un círculo, Patrick, luego discutes. Tommy... ¿no tienes pareja? ¿Quién más no tiene pareja? —lo peor de todo es que es caos pero más o menos empiezan a ponerse de dos en dos, sí.

Varias, VARIAS chicas se acercan a Sirius Black. Este se lleva alguna que otra bofetada pero así es la vida, no todo van a ser besos. Remus ojos en blanco del todo.

Lily Evans mira a James Potter de reojo solo por un instante.

James toma aaaire y se le acerca a Lily igual, que toma de la mano a Snape, por el pánico.

También se le acercan algunas chicas guapas de Beuxbatons a Sirius y mira que le cuesta mirar a Remus, apretar los ojos y decir que no con la cabeza.

Remus... se le acerca y le dice por vez diez que si quiere bailar con una chica de Beauxbatons que están bien, que lo entiende.

James frunce el ceño e igualmente se le acerca aunque tenga la mano de Snape.

Remus se va a llevar un bloody golpe también.

Vale, vale, no. ¡Él solo decía! Solo que le agobia que luego se arrepienta.

¡Pues, pues!

O sea no tiene por qué hacer esfuerzos especiales por él.

Uf... Se va a llevar un GOLPE. Uno FUERTE.

Au...

Lily se... humedece los labios y se esconde un poquito.

—Ehm... hello —saluda James a Lili

—Hola... —le aprieta la mano a Severus.

Snape frunce el ceño y se la aprieta de vuelta a Lily.

—¡No molestes, Potter!

—Ehm... venía por tí para tomar la clase —hace todo, TODO su esfuerzo para ignorar a Snape.

—Y-Yo... —ella se sonroja un poco

—¡No va atomar la clase contigo, la va a tomar conmigo! —asegura Snape.

—Tú no le saliste, le salí yo —es que no puede... maldita sea. No puede no discutir con él.

Lily aprieta los ojos con los dos y tira un poco de la mano de Severus.

—Da lo mismo si tu le "saliste", contigo no quiere bailar —se deja tirar y sonríe un poco.

James vuelve a mirar a Lily porque... no entiende ahora qué ocurre.

—Severus...

—¿Qué? —pregunta Snape prestándole toda su atención.

Lily se humedece los labios porque es que... no.

Snape frunce el ceño un poco para ella porque la conoce bastante bien y ella aprieta los ojos con esa mirada.

—Al menos podría no quedar yo como un imbécil —protesta en un susurrito.

—Es que tú...

—¿Ajá?

Le abraza y mira a James por encima de su hombro.

James se sonroja y frunce el ceño porque no entiendeeeee que hace. Ponerle celoso seguro.

Ella se humedece los labios y se sonroja un poco mirándole aun.

—Es que no puedo entender... ¿que le ves?

—Nada, pero... —aprieta los ojos y le suelta

—Pero...

Mira a James y es que... se sonroja un poco. James levanta una ceja.

—¿Y bien? —insiste Snape.

Mira a uno, mira al otro, mira a uno, mira al otro... y se va a por Remus Lupin.

Y así fue como Remus se quedó sin amigos.

Lo siento.

Lily deja a todo el mundo facepalm. Ademas tira de él y lo separa de Sirius, así que... con la temible frase de "¿ya has habldo con él?"

—What the hell! —protesta James en nombre de todos.

Remus mira a Sirius un poco desconsolado porque además parece enfadado.

De hecho, Sirius también lo dice y se va directo a James en plan "¿por qué no te estas liando con Evans?" "Y deja en bloody paz de una vez a mi... a... Lo que sea! Remus."

A mí Remus.

¡Eso! Y la más rara triple alianza del universo Snape: "Black! Solo tenías un trabajo" James: "Como si no tuviera suficiente con Quejicus" Sirius: "Pues vosotros dos, ¡joder! Sois DOS"

¡Todo es culpa de Evans! Ahí tienes, Lily, a TRES hombres refunfuñando por tu culpa.

Todo un record.

—Ya, ya he hablado con él... pero es que... —empieza Remus cuando escucha a Dumbledore de nuevo poniendo "orden" y explicando que van a bailar.

—¿Y qué te ha dicho? —Lily tira de Remus igual para seguir las instrucciones de Dumbledore.

—Todo está bien, de verdad... —se sonroja pensando que... lo que le ha dicho al respecto es poco, luego se han besado y besado.

—¿Tú estás bien?

Debo decir... que Sirius os esta FULMINANDO y además tarda en encontrar otra pareja, lo que se tarda en levantar la mano en alto en la posición que dice Dumbledore.

Remus mira a Sirius y aprieta los ojos.

—A decir verdad estaba mejor hace un segundo, cuando aun bailaba conmigo... —susura—. Ahora si que... bueno... ugh.

—¿Eh? —ella mira hacia ellos. Remus los mira con sus ojotes de cachorro.

—¿Por qué no estás bailando con James?

Lily aprieta los ojos y se le esconde un poco.

—¿Estás bien tú?

—S-Sí, más o menos.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Que los dos están...

—¿James y... Snape?

—Sí.

—¿Pero qué hacen? ¿Han peleado?

—Ehm... no. Creo.

—Entonces no entiendo aún por qué no estás bailando con James. Te salió en el papelito, no?

—Sí, pero... —se sonroja.

—¿Qué pero le vas a poner esta vez? —pregunta y la verdad es que lo hace bastante dulcemente.

—¡Pues que le odio!

—Ya, como yo odio a Sirius —¿tienes que estar hablando de el todo el rato?

—¿Tú odias a Sirius?

—¡Tú tampoco odias a James, Lily! Es bastante absurda esta discusión proque dirás que sí pero por más que lo digas sabemos que no.

—¡Pues estais equivocados!

—Vale, vale... te creo entonces. Le odias. ¿Quieres que vaya y le diga?

—Sí. Luego. Sí...

—Bueno, qué tal que primero bailas con él. Porfa.

—Es que... Severus...

Remus se humedece los labios.

—Severus la tiene muy, muy mal. Lo siento por él, de verdad... en otro momento yo sentía que estaba exactamente igual que él y... es feo.

—Es mi mejor amigo...

—Lo sé, por Merlín, vaya que lo sé. Y es muy, muy feo ver a quien quires irse con alguien más.

—¡No quiero irme con él!

—Ya... Seguro que Severus te cree, Lily.

—¡Porque es verdad!

—Es peor eso. Si él quiere contigo y mira que quiere, es mucho más fácil pensar que no puede estar contigo porque tú estás con alguien más, a solo pensar que no QUIERES estar con él porque simplemente... puaj Quejicus.

—¡No es puaj Quejicus! ¡Es puaj Potter!

—¿Por qué no eres novia de Quejicus?

Lily parpadea.

—Porque... porque no, es que sería antinatural, ¡es como mi hermano!

—Eso no parece importarle a él —Remus niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, él... —suspira.

—A él le encantas, sí, toooooooodos lo sabemos. Y vale, pues si a ti no te gusta James, podrías darle una oportunidad, ¿por qué no?

—Porque... ¡porque no! ¡Es como si tu y yo salieramos!

—Severus no te gusta... no te sonrojas con él ni te nada. ES tu amigo y ya, y eso se ve. James en cambio...

—No me cae bien siquiera —se sonroja. Remus suspira.

—No parecía eso el otro día que los vimos...

—¡Se me echó encima! ¡Estaba intentando apartarle! —se sonroja más.

—¿Estás acusando a James de forzarte?

—¡S-Sí!

—No te creo que vayas a acusar a mi amigo de forzarte, porque se que James NO sería capaz —la mira con el ceño fruncido.

—¡Te lo estoy diciendo a ti! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que vaya con McGonagall?

—No quiero enojarme contigo por esto pero... no digas que James te forzó y estuvo a punto de violarte, por favor, porque... es realmente feo y sabes que no es cierto.

—¡Pues deja de insistir!

—Perdona —Remus aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Y aun así, yo no quería y le odio. Pero no estoy aquí por eso, ¿qué te ha dicho Black?

Remus le miiiiiiiiiiiira otra vez (a Sirius).

Está susurrando algo al oído a la chica de Beuxbatons con la que baila. Remus deja de bailar o de hacer como que baila con Lily. Y es que... ugh. UGH. Este era SU baile. ¡Su baile con Sirius!

Ya... Peroooo se ha ido con Lily

A Remus se le encoge un poquito el corazón porque no es tan hábil ni sabe hacer esto realmente tan bien. Se humedece los labios y la verdad es que piensa en... ir por él y quitarle a la niña esa de encima.

—¡Que cabrón! Mira lo que le ha costado reemplazarte... ¡ya te lo dije!

Remus les sigue mirando, esperando... el instante en que Sirius le busque y le mire y... ¿quizás que deje a la chica y venga por él?

Ayyy mi niño. Va a buscarte, va a mirarte y va a volver a comerle la oreja a la chica

Remus traga saliva y baja la mirada. No debía haberse ido con Lily.

—¡¿Es un idiota! —protesta Lily que es que ya sabía esto.

Remus suelta del todo a Lily y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.

—Remus...

—Ehm... n-no pasa nada —no sé siquiera si Lily va a oirle. Ella le abraza y Remus aprieta los ojos tieso como una tabla.

—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?

—Por favor, quédate tú aquí, con James y... ya.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero... ¿Y tú?

—Nada, no.. no pasa nada. Solo voy a.. afuera.

—¡Sí qué pasa! ¡Es que es un idiota! ¿Cómo se atreve?

—No... no. Yo le dije que lo hiciera. Y... y está bien. Si quiere bailar con ella, que baile con ella.

—¡Claro que no!

—Y... le bese la oreja. Seguro va a terminar besuqueándola en un rincón y... —es que se muerde el labio.

—Es un imbecil y voy a matarlo —saca su varita.

—¡No! No. Lily. ¡Por favor! —suplica y va a ser más rápido que ella en un expeliarmus.

—¡Pues es que cómo se atreve! Sabía que esto pasaría LO SABÍA

—Yo también lo sabía... y no pasa nada. Es como debe ser, ya... ya era bastante suerte que no fuera así un rato.

—Vámonos.

—Quédate tú con James... —Remus dios mío, para ya con la decadencia victoriana.

—¡No voy a quedarme con nadie mientras estás tú así!

—No estoy de ninguna forma —susurra.

—Claro que sí.

—Estoy bien. Solo... —vueeelve a atreverse a mirar a Sirius.

—No, claro que no. Vamos —Lily busca a James

Está por ahí escondido mirándola de malas o... peleando con Severus a frasesitas cortas, el pleito de los dos perdedores. Eres un tonto, tú también... ugh, la odiamos juntos. Ya podrían bailar.

Entonces toma a Remus e los hombros empujándole hacia ellos y luego agarra a James de la corbata tirando para llevárselo también.

Mírala que lista. Remus es que vuelve a ver a Sirius que sigue con lo mismo con la chica esta, mirando a ver donde está él a veces.

Ugh.. es que Remus te odia un poco ahora mismo, Sirius, pero vale... es lo que decía el que quería y que no le importaba, ¿verdad? Buena manera de hacerle aprender

Es que además Lily está así en plan de... "Harry, nunca te he contado esto porque esperaba a que fueras un poco más grande, pero tienes un hermano mayor adoptado llamado Remus Lupin."

Nadie sabe por qué es Sirius su padrino... Como sea... Lupin aún no puede creerse que esto esté pasando, preguntándose exactamente que hizo tan mal.

Porque James es malditasea infinito. O ella dejó que él lo eligiera a cambio de poder llamar Harry al niño en vez de con el nombre de su abuelo. "Lo llamamos Fleamont como mi padre" "No." "Pues yo elijo a su padrino" "Maldita sea, vale, per como venga a los once años con Gonorrea por culpa de Sirius Black te ocuparás TÚ. Y SE LLAMARÁ HARRY"

Remus está tremendamente desconsolado y nadie le hace caso.

Es verdad, perdón. Es que a Lily le gusta hablar con Harry, por lo visto.

Gracias. Es que además no se puede creer que... o sea... pero ¿por qué? Si hace rato estaban en la torre, se estaban besando y Sirius le había hecho decir que era perfecto y, aunque nadie lo creyera, él... se creía un poquito esas cosas cuando Sirius las decía. Como seguro Sirius se creía el asunto de que podia ir y besuquear a quien fuera...

Lily igual le empuja fuera tirando de James. Sirius se detiene un momento al ver que se van los tres y busca a Peter a ver si sabe qué pasa.

Y era lo lógico, que iría y se besuquearía a alguien y no pasaba nada. Ni Sirius dejaba de ser su amigo ni... nada. Pero no estaba de más ir a hacerse bolita un rato en algun lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta James recuperando la sonrisa proque... hala, Lily le trae de la corbata.

Peter, que está ahí de pie de brazos cruzados le mira y les mira a ellos también. Se encoge de hombros.

—Que el idiota de tu amigo está haciendo el IDIOTA. Más vale que me ayudes con esto —protesta Lily.

—Está bailando con una chica de intercambio, sí, ya la vi.

—¡Pues eso!

—Pues eso... es normal. ¿Qué sorpresa?

—¡Pues que no debería hacer eso si ayer estaba diciendo que salía con Remus!

—Pero ya hablaron, ¿no, Remus? ¡Justo venían de hablar!

—¡Aún así! Dile algo, ¡está hecho polvo y por su culpa!

Remus... en serio, querría solo callarles a todos y borrarles la memoria.

—L-Lo siento, Remus, solo creo que...

—No hay nada que sentir... ya lo sabíamos —susurra Remus—. ¿Se pueden... quedar ustedes aquí y yo me voy al cuarto y ya?

—¡No! No vas a irte en este estado. No vas a quedarte solo hoy.

—¡Por favor!

—Claro que no.

—Venga Lunático, no te pongas así —James le abraza de los hombros y Lily le toma de la mano

—E-Estoy bien, en serio, solo... no entiendo.

—¿Qué no entiendes, lunático?

—Porqué Sirius Black es tan imbécil, Potter. Nadie lo entiende.

—¿Qué hice mal...?

—Tú no hiciste nada mal —Lily le acaricia la cara.

—Sí hice porque no debía... venir contigo.

—¿Cómo ibas a no venir conmigo? ¡Solo íbamos a hablar! ¡Y él lo sabe! ¡Además no es como que él no se vaya cada dos por tres con cualquiera!

—Pero es que estaba conmigo e iba a bailar conmigo —empieza medio en berrinche silencioso.

—Bueno, pues no le pasa nada por esperarse unos minutos por una vez no tenía porque irse con una guarra solo por eso —protesta Lily.

—No debí decirle que si quería bailar con alguien bailara con alguien más. Es mi culpa.

—No es tu culpa, ¡él podía ser lo bastante listo para saber esto!

—Ugh... es que es Sirius, Remus... No lo hace con mala intención, estoy seguro de que no quiere lastimarte ni nada... ¡solo es así!

—Esa no es excusa, Potter, ¡ya va siendo hora que deje de ser así!

—En serio no tienen que hacerme sentir bien ni nada...

—Venga ya, claro que sí. Solo.. quizás deberías hablar con Sirius ahora que termine de.

—No. No. En serio no. Por favor... solo dejenlo pasar, ¿vale? —le mira a uno y luego a la otra.

—No vamos a irnos.

—Voy a... voy a ver qué pasa con Sirius, ¿vale? —propone James—. Porfa, no se vayan.

Lily asiente porque... ¿ves que útil es James cuando quiere? O sea... no, es un inútil igual y... ¡ugh! Que se marche, eso. Ni sabe para que le ha pedido que salga.

Él la mira todo serio y agobiado porque tampoco le hace gracia todo esto. Ella se olvida un poco, de hecho y se sonroja. Porque sí podrían hacer así como un... buen equipo. Bastante bueno.

¡Desde luego! Él asiente y se da la media vuelta yendo hacia el salón de nuevo. Lily es quien abraza a Remus ahora.

—No se ha muerto nadie ni ha pasado nada tan feo, Lily. De verdad estoy bien —cada vez lo suena más, eso sí, aunque cada vez lo está menos bien.

—Ha pasado algo completamente horrible y habría que castrar al bloody Sirius Black.

Por un momento Remus recuerda el asunto de RoseMary chupándole ahí... aprieta los ojos.

—Todavía me dijo que debía... marcar territorio con él.

—¡No sé cómo se atreve! Es un... ¿que te dijo qué?

—E-es que en la tarde fue una Slytherin y le besó... a estas alturas ya da bastante igual —suspira y... es que no quiere llorar. Parpadea rápido para no hacerlo—. Solo dijo que podía reclamarle un poco como mío...

—O sea, ¿además va y se besa con otra?

—Ella le besó, él se quitó...

—No, no, no, espera, espera Remus, que es que aquí ya estamos entrando en un tema de amor propio. ¿Ha cortado contigo o no?

—No voy a hablar de esto ya que entre más hablo es peor la cosa...

—No, es que si no lo ha hecho, ¡no te permito a TI que le justifiques!

—Lily, por favor... dejemoslo ya.

—Está bien. Está bien, bastante mal debes sentirte, no voy a echarte la bronca yo.

Remus suspira. No pasaba nada. Solo estaban como... antier. Hace una semana, de hecho. Al menos tenía sus besos con Sirius en la cabeza... que ahora mismo no le hacian sentir mucho mejor pero seguramente... ugh, bueno, quizás nunca le harían sentir mejor.

—Puedes, por lo menos, dejar de culparte y odiarle un poco a él.

—No quiero odiarle... Va a seguir siendo mi mejor amigo.

—No merece seguir siendo tu mejor nada después de eso.

—Lily tampoco hizo nada tan malo. No estábamos juntos, yo le dije que besara a una chica o bailara con una chica si quería... Antes se había enfadado conmigo por eso. Es... es mi culpa. De verdad lo es.

—¡No es tu culpa que no tenga corazón! ¡Tú no habrías besado a otra chica! ¡Ni a otro chico!

Remus aprieta los ojos porque.. es que no, no tiene con que pelear ahora mismo. Se recarga en la pared y se escurre al suelo. Ella se sienta a su lado.

—¿Él no estaba besando a la chica con la que bailaba o sí?

—Ehm... no, seguro que no —es decir, no tiene ni idea y cree que sí pero no quiere hacerle sentir peor.

—Él no es así... —se abraza las piernas recargándose en sus rodillas—. No hoy. Por qué tenía que pedirle que hiciera eso... YO le dije que la besara si quisiera. Y luego me fui contigo. ¿Cómo vas a decir que no es mi culpa?

—¿Así cómo?

—Quizás pensó de verdad que me daba igual.

—¡Pero hombre!

—Así... de... malo. No suele hacerme sentir así de mal... a propósito.

—A las chicas sí.

Remus suspira porque tampoco lo cree. Cierra los ojos y es que.. habían reído toda la tarde y se habían dado besos en la torre y habían hablado de cosas y había sido el mejor día del mundo a pesar de todo.

Pero al final... Sirius había terminado besándole la oreja a otra chica. Quizás si... era un pcoo cabrón de su parte. Quizás Lily tenía razón y no era su culpa del todo...

A todo esto... Ahíiii va Jaaaames adeeeentro del gran salóooon otra veeeeeeez. Sirius está intentando soltarse de la chica francesa desde que se han ido.

Uy, Sirius. No es tan fácil soltarte de la chica francesa nunca. Aunque él sí quiere que le suelte por es cuando llega James, está en tamaña hazaña.

—Sirius —le llama y le da unos toquecitos en el hombro a la chica que ahora mismo está... Besandole a él la oreja. Sí.

Mientras él, sinceramente, la empuja, aunque no muy fuerte. Por lo visto sí es un poco sinvergüenza.

—¡Sirius, coño! Sueltala... chica, lo siento, pero ¡es que hay una urgencia! Una terrible... anda, mira —James le hace un gesto a Peter urgente para que se acerque e intercambiárselo a la chica por Sirius en un descuido.

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé —asegura Sirius y ahí va Peter, tan feliz, la verdad.

Creo que James saca la varita y le hace a la chica un confundo o como se llame y le dice a Peter que la bese hasta que se le caigan a ella los dientes, tirando del todo de Sirius. Peter muere de la vergüenza pero por lo menos ella sisuelta a Sirius

James vuelve a hacer un gesto a Peter de que vengaaa, la bese.

Es que le mira a él, la mira a ella y se sonroja. Por lo menos si se la lleva a bailar.

—¿Qué coño haces, Sirius Black?

—Yo qué sé —aprieta los ojos yendo directo a la puerta, casi corriendo.

—¡Remus está... todo mal!

—Ya lo sé, ¡ya lo sé! ¿Dónde está?

—Afuera con Lily... pero es que está ahí todo "eees mi cuuulpa". ¡Tienes que arreglarlo!

—¿Afuera dónde? Estoy hoy de Evans hasta los huevos. Más vale que te la lleves.

—Venga, Canuto, ¡que esto no es culpa suya! —tira de él hacia el lugar correcto.

—¡Sí que lo es! Completamente —le sigue igual.

—Tú te has puesto a bailar con otra hoy, ¡un minuto después de hablar con Remus! ¿Qué esperabas?

Sirius le mira de reojo, porque eso ha sido una consecuencia...

—Al menos hoy te la hubieras llevado tranquila a que Remus se acostumbre al rechazo.

—¿Qué?

—Pues es súper violento que le digas que no y te beses con una tía en si cara.

—Tú... Tú llévate a Evans y deja que hable con él.

—Evans va a matarte. Y es que... Ugh, ¿estás bien tú?

—Yo... sí, a la mierda.

—¿Qué?

—¡Pues que tengo que hablar con él! —aprieta un poco el paso y los ojos. De todos modos no creo que tarden mucho en encontrarles

Nah. Tres segundos más y ahí están.

Así que... Sirius patina por el suelo del corredor hasta pararsele en frente. AUTOMÁTICAMENTE Lily Evans le frunce el ceño, pero Sirius ni siquiera la mira.

Remus traga saliva y es que los ojotes desconsolados. Sirius también le mira un poco así, la verdad y espera pacientemente a que James se lleve a Lily.

Ahí se le acerca y le extiende las dos manos haciendo un gesto para que se levante.

—Venga, vamos a dejar que hablen.

—¿Te parece que aun no la has líado suficiente, Black? —se levanta pero igual le riñe.

Él no le hace ni caso y James tira de ella.

—Venga, vamos...

—Remus... —ella se deja un poco pero es que no quiere dejarle solo, así que suena un poco a pedir permiso.

Remus se levanta también, sin mirar a Sirius.

—Gracias, Lily —trata de sonreírle un poco y asentir. Ella traga saliva, no muy segura con eso y mira a James.

—Estaremos por aquí cualquier cosa...

Sirius asiente a James, aunque sabe que es mentira y él tiiiira mas de Lily que se deja... un poco renuente porque la verdad, aun está preocupada y no se fía de Sirius ni un pelo pero... Remus parece querer que se vaya también así que...

Sirius mes mira de reojo esperando que esten lo bastante lejos y luego que vuelve a él. Remus le mira con los ojos brillantes y un poquito rojos, y traga saliva.

—Ehm... hola.

Sirius toooooma aire y es que las lágrimas...

—No sé qué te dijo James, pero... —Remus se mira los pies y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos—. N-No pasa nada.

Sirius le abraza, directamente y él suelta el aire de golpe y se le recarga encima del todo.

—Lo siento, solo... no tenías que venir aquí solo porque yo soy... yo no...

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?

Remus saca una mano del bolsillo y le abraza. No sabe si se refiere a... Ponerse celoso, a interrumpirle en su baile, a... ugh.

—No me gusta ver cómo le... comes la oreja a otra persona.

—Y a mi no me gusta que tú te vayas con otra cuando yo estoy rechazando a media Europa por ti.

—Lo siento... —si había sido su culpa. Aprieta los ojos—. S-Solo... creo que entró en pánico porque James y Snape peleaban por ella y...

—No me importa que hables con ella, ni que seas su amigo, ¡pero no me gusta que me dejes plantado cuando has hecho un plan conmigo primero!

—Lo siento... —y es que ha aprendido la lección. Si dejas plantado a Sirius por lo que sea, él no te espera. Él va y se consigue a alguien más.

Exacto, sobretodo porque esta vez estaba frente a toda la escuela y le han dado unos celos que lo flipas. Remus no está entendiendo eso en lo absoluto.

—No quería hacerte llorar...

—Pero es que me viste y.. s-seguiste. N-No sé si puedo hacer esto de v-verte.

—Seguí porque tú me miraste a mi y seguiste.

—Pero estábamos hablando de James... y de ti. No estaba yo besando a nadie —susurra escondiéndose en su cuello.

—No es cosa de que la beses. Obviamente si llegas a besarla no estaría yo aquí ahora, pero es que ¿sabes? nada más te fuiste con ella y me oí más de quince veces como habías pasado de mi FRENTE A TODA LA ESCUELA —es que él si tiene un enorme orgullo propio.

—No pasé de ti, claro que no pase de ti. Perdóname —le aprieta contra si.

—Yo lo sé, pero todos los demás no, ¡ellos piensan lo obvio!

—Pero es que tú sabías que yo no estaba haciendo nada... y tú sí le besuqueaste la oreja y a saber qué más —protesta un poco porque CLARO que le dan celos.

—¡Para que pararas y vinieras por mi, no para que te fueras a llorar!

Dicho así suena tan idiota... Que Remus se sonroja.

—Yo pensé que como te dije que podías hacerlo, habías preferido ir con ella.

—¡Pero si estaba diciendo que no a todas para ir contigo!

—E-En vez de solo esperar a que volviera del problema que Lily...

—¿Qué?

—Yo debí decirle que no y no perder mi oportunidad, ya, me arrepentí en cuanto te fuiste con ella.

—Es que podías decirle que hablarías luego ¡o hacerme ir ahí contigo si solo hablabais de James!

—Lo siento... ella quería preguntarme también si ya habías hablado conmigo y... de hecho... —Remus aprieta los ojos porque todo esto es tan sumamente complicado...

—Pues nada más podías hablar de eso mañana por la mañana, en el desayuno, o en clase o antes de ir a dormir... ¡Había mil millones de momentos!

Remus suspira porque no es tan fácil... aunque lo hará mejor la próxima vez.

—Perdóname, no sé cómo arreglarlo. Puedo decirles a todos que no te rechacé, que lo hiciste tú.

—No tienes que decir nada a nadie, solo no volver a hacerlo. Y besarme cuando alguien venga a burlarse de mi.

—Besarte... —sonríe un poquito con eso—. ¿E-Entonces no... no vas a salir ahora con la chica esa?

—¡No!

Remus sonríe un poco más.

—Ugh, ha sido súper pesada y se la ha pasado hablando mal de ti tooodo el rato.

—¿De mi? ¡Pero ni me conoce!

—¡Exacto! Pero como le he dicho que me había enfadado contigo pues...

—Yo la odie a ella también un poquito —confiesa en un susurro.

—Bueno, esa era la idea.

Remus se ríe bajito sintiéndose considerablemente mejor.

—No me ha gustado este experimento a-aunque, Sirius... Ehm... ya se que yo dije...

—¿Qué?

—Que no me importa que salgas así con otras... pero... quizás si no estoy yo sea mejor. Porque... no. No me gusta —niega con la cabeza.

—Es decir... si te importa —sonríe un poco.

—No quiero parecer tus chicas que se ponen como locas si lo haces pero... e-es que. No. No me gusta.

—Bueno, entonces se te aplica lo mismo a ti.

—Yo no salgo con nadie, tonto.

—Nadie... más. Y pobre de ti que se te ocurra.

Remus levanta las cejas y saca la cabeza de ahí de su cuello para mirarle.

—V-Voy a... e-espera, ¿yo no puedo salir con nadie más ni darle un beso a alguien más?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Remus parpadea.

—Tú tampoco deberías entonces.

—Ah, ¿no?

—¿Por qué yo no y tu sí?

—¿Porque tú no lo haces nunca igualmente? —propone sonriendo.

—¿Y? —se sonroja un poco porque no suele pelear estas cosas, pero... ¡pero!

—Pues que es injusto, porque para mi es más difícil.

Remus suspira sonriendo.

—Vale, es cierto... solo no salgas... mejor no me cuentes cuando salgas

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No seas idiota! —le riñe.

—¿Por qué? Igual es que no me va a gustar... puedes solo decirme... que vas a hacerlo pero no con quien y yo ese día no salgo para no verles y..

—Joder, Remus.

—Ugh, vale... qué desastre —se ríe un poco recargándosele encima.

—¡Pues es que tú! ¡Dime lo que tienes que decir!

—No salgas con nadie... si quieres salir con alguien más, cuando quieras hacerlo, entonces sí ven y córtame y ya.

—Vale —sonríe.

—Y... si no quieres que... si hago algo tonto como antes, no es porque no quiera estar contigo, ¿vale? Es... que me cuesta decirle que no a la gente que es buena conmigo... como Lily. Solo ve por mi en vez de ir por alguien más.

—Evans... es una bloody liante y todo esto es su culpa. ¿quieres volver dentro?

—Lo es un poco, espero que... bueno, se ha ido con James —sonríe un poco y se humedece los labios—. Adentro está bien.

—Vamos, quiero ver como está Peter, ¡se ha quedado con la chica! —sonríe.

—¿Peter? ¿Con esa... zorra? Ugh.

—Seh, venga

Remus vacila un isntante y antes de que vayan... se acerca y le da un besito en los labios.

Sirius levanta las cejas porque otra vez ya no estaba pensando en eso, pero sonríe porque es un idiota

Ehm... Lily... mira a James en cuanto giran por el primer corredor. James la mira de reojo, aun con su carita de serio.

—Sirius va a arreglarlo.

—Remus... estaba llorando.

—Y Sirius va a arrepentirse un montón de eso. No entiendo qué pasó, pero va a arreglarlo.

—Pues que no han hablado, eso ha pasado.

—¿Cómo no?, se han ido por horas.

—Pues deben haber estado haciendo otra cosa, pero no han hablado de eso. Más vale que Black no resuelva esto con más mentiras.

—Ugh, otra cosa. Ugh —arruga la nariz pensando las cosas que hace habitualmente... Sirius. Cuando desaparece dos horas. Igualmente sonríe.

—¡Potter! —protesta ella apretando los ojos—. ¡No seas crío!

—¡Pues solo digo!

—¡Pues aun así!

—Bueno como sea, ÉL tiene que arreglar a Remus y estoy seguro de que va a hacerlo bien.

—Tienes una fe ciega en él...

—Claro, es mi mejor amigo. Tú también la tienes con tu mejor amigo, ¿no?

Ella baja la mirada.

—Sí.

James se humedece los labios.

—La verdad es que... no me importa que lo tengas. De hecho es gracioso que tu no soportes a mi mejor amigo y yo no soporte al tuyo. Es...

Le mira de reojo.

—Bueno, no sé... sería mucho mejor que nos gustaran y nos llevaramos todos bien, pero... yo con quien quiero salir es contigo, no con él.

—Pues... igual no va a pasar —pero igual se sonroja con eso.

—Tampoco, bueno, pienso que vayas a dejarte de hablar con él. Como yo OBVIAMENTE no voy a dejar de hablar con... —se detiene. Ella se sonroja más—. ¿No vas a tomar las clases de baile conmigo?

Lily gira la cara pero no dice que no, porque es que... Severus se enfada mucho con esto. James se humedece los labios y... ugh, es que va a hacer lo último que le funcionó a vez anterior, que es acercarse y darle un beso.

Pues menos mal, porque si no iba a hacerlo ella y no sabía ni por donde empezar.

Por un momento temió que le hechizara hasta el siguiente siglo. Se concentra en hacerlo bien (ejem y en que no se le doblen las piernas).

Ella le toma de la camisa con el puño y es que... si haceis esto TODOS LOS DIAS nadie va a creerse que no te gusta, Lily. Ni siquiera que no esteis saliendo.

Joder, ¡es que además es tan awesome hacer esto! ¡No le metas ideas en la cabeza de que no debe hacerlo!

¡Cállate y concentrate! Lo bueno es que nadie les va a encontrar porque estan todos en el salón.

Menos mal proque la vez pasada se puso fatal cuando les encontraron.

Se va a poner igual de mal cuando se tengan que separar, no sé si porque se acabe la clase de baile o qué.

La parte positiva es que James ya empieza a darse cuenta que le besa bien otra vez a pesar de lo mal que se puso la vez pasada. James dice que vayamos a otra escena porque esto va para largo.

¡Ala!

¡Pues sí!


	53. Chapter 53

Vale, pues... ehm...

Aunque Minerva no quiera Albus extiende la mano hacia ella.

Ella mira la mano y se sonroja de muerte.

Esto puede ser aún más vergonzoso cuando te estás acostando con él, ¿verdad?

Sí. Contrario a lo que podría pensar, porque si antes creía que alguien podía darse cuenta, ahora está segura de que TODOS lo SABEN.

No todos, pero lo saben los importantes. De hecho Pomona debe inclinar la cabeza e imaginarse a Dumbledore, ehm... dándole a Minerva. Arruga la nariz.

La arrugas porque te lo estás imaginando mal.

La arruga porque es raro igual.

No, no lo es.

¿Es perfecto y maravilloso? Albus se acerca por la mano de Minerva proque ella parece estar jugando dentro de su cabeza.

Ella se sonroja más porque prefiere discutir con Pomona que descruzar los brazos.

—Ehm... ¿les estás enseñando a las chicas como negarse a bailar con alguien? —pregunta Albus en broma.

—¡No! —se sonroja más y le da la mano sin pensar

—Menos mal, no suelo llevar muy bien el rechazo.

—Tal vez deberías empezar a aprender, entonces.

—Es eso una amenaza —maaaano a la cintura.

—Una recomendación, más bien —mano al hombro.

—Suena bastante a... amenaza, querida —se ríe un poco, acercándola a él bastante más que lo que la acercaba hace quince días

—Tengo ese poder —sonríe un poco de lado dejándose acercar, bastante más cómoda con la cercanía que hace quince días.

—Vaya que sí y está perfectamente bien con los alumnos, ¿pero... conmigo?

—Eres el peor de todos...

—Yo diría el mejor. Sin duda —se humedece los labios y hace un cejas cejas.

—No, definitivamente no —se ríe un poco y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—¡Qué va!

—Claro que sí.

—Dime, ¿quién más te hace sonrojar tanto?

—¡No es algo de lo que estar orgulloso!

—¡Desde luego que lo es! Con la cantidad de veces que tú estás solo con el ceño fruncido y cara de enfado, disculpame, pero sonrojarte me parece una habilidad enorme

—¡No siempre estoy con cara de enfado!

—Cuando estás conmigo... no siempre.

—Ni cuando no —responde sonrojándose y apartando la mirada.

—No sé decirte que pasa cuando no estás conmigo, así que en ese sentido si te doy un punto a favor —le acaricia un poco la espalda—. Les explicas los pasos, ¿por favor?

—¿Y-Yo?

—Tú explicas mejor que yo... —y yo mientras tanto puedo molestarte.

Es que ella se gira a mirar a todos los niños y aun se sonroja más, tragando saliva de forma un poco exagerada.

—A menos que me digas que... te da pánico escénico.

—Soy profesora. No tengo pánico escénico —protesta.

—Hasta ahora que te he pedido hablar y explicar mientras... te abrazo —se le acerca un poquito más.

—P-Pues no me... —intenta separarse un poco.

—Ah, no... creeme, no vas a soltarte —se ríe un poco—. Y creo que mejor te apuras antes de que perdamos del todo su atención.

—Pero es que... —igual saca su varita para hacerse el hechizo de hablar en alto y que todos la oigan.

Dumbledore sonríe... con esa cara de travieso que es imposible quitarle a veces.

—¿Sabes que Henry se refiere a ti como... "mi mujer"? —decie susurrarle justo en este momento

Levanta las cejas pero se contiene que gritar "WHAT?" con no sé que fierza de voluntad, la verdad. Dumbledore sonríe aún más mirándola a los ojos.

Tras unos instantes consigue carraspear un poco y llamar la atención de los alumnos con un "muchachos"

Ella es más eficiente, hemos de decirlo.

Oh, sí. Y eso que sí esta roja como un tomate, pero muy seria. Explica con bastante dilación como hacer los pasos básicos intentando no mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos.

Albus le sonríe con cierto orgullo dejándola hacer sin interrumpirla ni molestarla. Es que tampoco va a hacer que haga el ridículo enfrente de su salumnos, si bien que sabe que cuesta conseguir que se callen todos con un "muchachos"

Aunque puede que cuando sea un poco más imprescindible mirarle, se sonroje más y se desconcentre y pierda el hilo de la frase.

Eso no es su culpa.

¡Sí lo es!

Vale, pero no es responsabilidad suya. Puede que baje un centímetro la mano, justo al borde de su ropa interior.

Ugh! Ugh! NO!

No más abajo. Lo jura. Aún es área permitida

La FULMINACIÓN IGUAL.

Él mira alrededor tan tranquilo. ¿Ya podemos bailar bien? O... vas a dar más instrucciones?

Hace un gesto a Filius para que suba la música y se separa un poco porque se supone que ahora tienen que ver y corregir como bailan los demás.

—Hay que... enseñarles con el ejemplo.

Minerva se quita el hechizo de la voz.

—Para eso lo hemos hecho primero y todos han podido ver.

—Venga, unos minutos. He pedido esta canción para ti.

Es que se sonroja otra veeez.

—Llevo bailándola contigo en mi cabeza desde el otro día que la bailamos.

—Vale, vale...

—Mi mujer ha aceptado.

—No recuerdo haber dicho "Sí quiero".

—¿No quieres ser mi mujer? Eres mi mujer, desde luego —se ríe.

—¿L-Lo soy?

—Pues ¿quién más va a serlo si no tú...? —parpadea un poco descolocado.

Es que... ella quisiera esconderse ahora mismo, pero solo cierra los ojos intentando mantener la postura.

—Vuelta —le pide moviendo el brazo para que dé una vuelta.

Va a tropezar, ya te lo digo

Tan monaaaa. Albus la sostiene como puede de la cintura y aprovecha para esconderse entonces

—¿Todo bien? —pregunta riendo

Asiente per no sale de ahí y él se ríe un poco.

—Es como si tuvieras un botón, querida. Hago algo poco mal y te descompongo —le da un besito en la cabeza.

—¡Pues no hagas nada mal!

—¿Pero qué hice mal? Mira, vas a ver lo que es hacer algo mal... —susurra y... mueve la mano un poco. Ahí tienes el bra que ha desaparecido.

El salto, se separa saliendo de su escondite.

Sonrisita y es que te daría un besito en los labios, porque no se le ha olvidado que está de muy buen humor. Se ríe.

—¿Ves? ESO es portarse mal inesperadamente.

—¡No lo hagas!

—¿Por qué? ¿Crees que tus alumnos van a notarlo? ¿Quién se fija tanto? O quizás Pomona que no nos quita los ojos de encima.

—¡No por eso!

—¿Entonces?

—Por que me pones nerviosa...

—Es justamente lo que quiero, querida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres adorable cuando estás nerviosa —ya es bastante raro Albus diciendo la palabra adorable. Sospecho, no es por nada, que lo que quiere es ponerte más nerviosa—. Mira que estamos enfrente de la escuela, y estás bailando muy bien... pese a los nervios. Fuera de esa vuelta fallida.

—A-Adorable.

—Si consideramos que adoración es... o rendir culto a una deidad mucho a o amar a alguien... sí.

Minerva parpadea con eso.

—¿No te parece?

—N-No lo sé...

—¿Qué estás pensando que no me estás diciendo? Tienes cara de cierto pánico, Minerva —levanta una mano y le hace un cariño en la mejilla porque, vale, sí se trata de ponerla un poco nerviosa, no de que se ponga rara. No sonríeeee.

—N-No, no tengo pánico.

—¿Entonces?

Gira la cara, es que sí esta en pánico.

—¡No te vayas a hacer gato!

—N-no... —susurra.

—Mírame a los ojos.

Lo hace y él le sonríe.

—¿Me he pasado otra vez? —pregunta un poquitin agobiado, pensando en la ropa interior que le ha desaparecido y es que sabe manejar esto mucho mejor cuando Minerva le grita y le regaña que cuando entra en pánico, ya se ha dado cuenta.

Ella niega.

—Sé hacer esto mucho mejor cuando me regañas que cuando... solo me miras así. Ven —la atrae hacia sí y la abraza a ver si se le esconde otra vez en la barba.

Minerva lo hace un poco y cierra los ojos, tomando aire, él le recarga un poco los labios en la frente a pesar de que le dobla el sombrero, pero es que...

—Gracias por ayudarme en la tarde con mi carta... no lo habría hecho sin ti —susurra.

—¿La... carta? —agradece el cambio de tema, la verdad.

—La que has enviado así... seguramente yo la habría revisado por los próximos dos días y luego lo hubiera olvidado.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quería una carta perfecta... y no hay manera de hacer una.

—¿Por qué era tan importante?

—Es un gran amigo con el que peleé... de joven. Y... Bueno, uno no sabe cuando va a morirse —bromea.

—¿Está muriéndose y tú le envías artículos de investigación?

—¿Cómo sabes que no soy yo? —se ríe.

—Por que LO SABRÍA si te estuvieras muriendo.

—Quizás me estoy muriendo lentamente empezando por el dedo pequeño del pie... además, ¿quién no esta muriendo lentamente a mi edad?

—Quién no está muriendo lentamente a cualquier edad...

Albus se ríe un poco más.

—Él... está ahora en una... en una casa de retiro, aislado y... con poca estimulación mental.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es una enfermedad neuronal? ¡No debiste mandar esos articulos a un hombre enfermo, Albus!

—No creo que tenga ninguna enfermedad neurológica, solo... esta viejo, cansado y solitaro. Como yo.

O sea... es que... mereces caerte ahora mismo o algo.

Se tropieza un poco, vale.

No, pero es que... mirate, estás bailando a las nueve de la noche rodeando de niños. ¿Qué coño tienes de solitario y cansado?

Albus aprieta los ojos, vale, Gellert, vale. Gracias por el toque de realidad. Tampoco está viejo, ¿¡por qué eso no lo reclaman!?

Y no voy a hablar de la vejez cuando la tia ABUELA de este niño viejo, solitario y cansado sigue con vida.

Gracias. Vale, solo es una manera de describirle para que Minerva venga a decirle que él no está viejo ni solitario ni cansado.

—¿Entonces porqué está retirado y aislado?

—No tiene familia... fuera de una tía suya que ya está mayor y, bueno, creo que tiene alguna otra enfermedad —llamada cadena perpetua.

—¿No tiene mujer e hijos?

Albus... niega con la cabeza

—Oh... es bastante triste. ¿Cómo supiste que está enfermo?

—Me han... avisado. Vive en el norte, en... noruega —se humedece los labios. Minerva levanta las cejas.

—Aún creo que no debiste mandarle esos artículos.

—¿Por? —la mira a los ojos y es que, ahí están olvidándose de todo mundo, chicos.

—Es un hombre moribundo, enfermo y solitario, necesita un amigo que le comprenda, no que le restriegues por la cara tus méritos.

—¿Cómo puedes comprender a alguien en esas condiciones? ¿No es mejor.. darle un poco de tregua y sacarle de ahí al menos mentalmente?

—Es que debiste ir a verle —sentencia. Albus aprieta los ojos.

—No aún. Escribirle era la única opción.

—Bueno, entonces escribirle ofreciéndote a hacerlo o invitándole a venir unos días, preguntándole por él y cómo se encuentra y haciéndole saber que estás preocupado por lo que le pasa.

—Me... ofreceré a ir si me contesta. Es complicado, debí escribirle hace treinta años.

—¿Por qué no lo hiciste? ¿Solo porque estabais enfadados? —La pregunta del millón.

—No sabía que escribir, luego... había pasado demasiado tiempo y era absurdo hacerlo. Luego había pasado aún más tiempo y... ahora no puedo volver el tiempo atrás.

—Bueno, por lo menos ahora ya está, esperemos que no esté muy enfermo

—Espero yo que quiera contestarme.

—¿Crees que te guarde rencor?

Albus mira a Gellert e reojo. ¿Tú qué opinas?

—Creo que podríamos inventar una nueva palabra para "rencor"...

—¿Por qué os enfadasteis?

—En realidad... me enfadé yo por algo que pensé que era su culpa. Luego descubrí que era la mía —suspira.

—¿Cuándo pasó esto? No tendría porqué tenerte rencor entonces. Tal vez debiste escribir una disculpa.

—Exactamente así, cambiando de ideas cada cinco minutos y pensando en lo que debí hacer es que se nos ha pasado la vida. Hasta hoy.

—Oh... bueno, esperemos que esta vez funcione.

—Está vez, para empezar, ha funcionado gracias a ti —oootro besito en la frente.

—Promete que si el hombre te responde y esta enfermo vas a ir a verlo, aunque esté en... espera...

—Verlo... —valora tragando saliva.

—Espera, espera... ¿has dicho que estaba en Noruega? —es que la cara de susto/preocupación.

—Sí.

Minerva se muerde el labio.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Solo... pensaba... —niega con la cabeza.

—¿E-En? —se agobia un poco, sosteniéndole la mirada.

—Es que... Noruega... y además no hay muchos magos ahí. ¿Que tan al norte?

—Lo bastante, ¿por?

—¿Por lo menos es una comunidad de magos, no? —le mira aun más preocupada.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —¿¡sabrá ya de quién habla?!

—Porque me preocupa. Quiero decir, no es como que esté en algún lugar horrible o infiltrado con muggles o algo parecido.

—¿Por? —Está en un lugar HORRIBLE. Sí.

—¿Lo está? ¡Por merlín! —es que hasta se lleva las manos a la boca.

Es que ahora le has puesto histérico a él... la mira intensamente, en silencio.

—¡Debiste decirmelo antes! ¿por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Es peligroso!

—M-Minerva... —es que traga saliva.

—Es que no puedo creer que lo hayas hecho. ¡Que me hayas permitido así de fácil enviarle! ¡Tienes que detener a Fawkes! ¡No puede ir ahí!

—¿P-Por... por que no puede? Es... solo es que... bueno...

—¿Qué? Alguna forma habrá, ¿no?

—Pero no tiene por qué, Fawkes puede ir y volver... quizás incluso ya este de vuelta. No hay peligro.

—¿A Noruega? Albus, le dije que fuera volando!

El doble parpadeo.

—¿Qué pasa si llega ahí cansado y hambiento y... y nadie puede atenderle o dejarle descansar o le hacen daño?

—E-Espera... ¿volando? Oh... oh! —la larga lista de sentimientos encontrados—. Eso ha... sido un poco cruel.

—¡Pues por eso!

—¿Por qué le has... dicho eso? Es... —parpadea otra vez pensando y notando que... el problema es ese. Nada con Nurmengard. Se... ríe un poco aliviado.

—Pues porque necesita hacer ejercicio y ¡pensaba que tendría que ir a... Londres o lo que sea! ¡No al maldito polo norte donde ni le darán de comer al llegar!

—No, no creo que le den de comer, ciertamente —niega con la cabeza—. Y ya no estaba tan joven.

—Y... es que si está con muggles... si está enfermo tal vez ni sepa cuidarle.

Albus se ríe otra vez, solo por la tensión.

—Va a tardar algunos días en llegar... y sí, imagina que nadie puede cuidarle —un poquito de drama por su pájaro—. ¡No tenía que hacer tanto ejercicio!

—¡Pues haz algo, hazle volver o algo!

—Que le haga volver... pero qué hay de mi carta —la mira con media sonrisa.

—Pues dile que vaya apareciéndose.

—No es tan fácil contactar a un pájaro a la mitad del Mar del Norte.

—¡Manda un patronus o lo que sea!

—No sé si sea yo tan poderoso... —ahora puedes darte cuenta de que te está tomando el pelo.

—Bloody hell, Albus! —protesta y le suelta, porque va a ir a hacerlo ella.

—Eh, eh... calma. No la suelta del todo de la cintura. Ahora que volvamos a mi despacho lo arreglo, no creo que esté demasiado lejos... y Fawkes es bastante listo, como su dueño. Ya me sorprendía cuando salió volando, quizás llego al borde de la isla y se apareció en Suecia igual... y va a esperar el tiempo apropiado para que supongamos que fue volando.

Minerva frunce el ceño con eso.

—Probablemente sí este volando —agrega después de ver esa cara. Dios mío, Minerva, como das miedo cuando quieres.

—No le avises entonces. Como no regrese famelico y medio muerto se queda sin galletas.

—¡Pobre muchacho!

—¡Nada de pobre! ¡Es un embustero!

—Eso es lo que YO haría, pero no sabemos si él va a hacerlo.

—Al final, a quien está fastidiando es a ti, que va a llegar tu carta más tarde.

—¿De verdad te acabas de enfadar con mi mascota por algo que te he dicho que yo haría?

—Sí. Es igual que tú.

—A él le consientes más y le das muchas más galletas... y en honor a la verdad es mucho más obediente que yo —comenta pero igual saca su varita.

—Solo le avisas porque eres un desesperado.

—Ni siquiera ha protestado cuando has dicho que vaya volando... ¿cómo que soy un desesperado?

—Si no ha protestado es porque ya pensaba hacer esto.

—O pensaba volar hasta allá. Los fénix son perfectamente capaces de hacer vuelos trasatlánticos.

—Lo sé.

—Pues ahí está, seguramente volverá muy fuerte, delgado y guapo y te enamorarás de él.

—Pero si protesta cuando le doy galletas sin azúcar. Hubiera protestado.

—¿Le das galletas sin azucar? —sonríe de lado.

—No quiero que acabe diabético.

—Me alegra que, como siempre, seas tu la que nos cuide —se acerca ¡y le da un beso en la mejilla!

Minerva se sonroja porque eso ya es demasiado y además o sea... ¡es que antes ha dicho eso de ser su mujer! Que aunque ya se le ha pasado un poco el susto aun no lo supera del todo.

Pues es que eres su mujer, en el sentido más obvio que hay en el mundo. Quiero recordarte, Minerva, que todo esto empezó con decir que ustedes dos son un matrimonio viejo... así que sí, en efecto, eras su mujer incluso desde antes de acostarte con él.

¡Pues él no lo ha dicho así!

Sí que lo ha dicho así, es que además, ¡lo es! No sabe cómo es que lo duda, eres LA MUJER en su vida.

¡No! O sea... ¡no ha dicho eso!

¿Qué ha dicho? ¿O qué han entendido? ¿Que es como su esposa? Es que... igualmente es como su esposa.

Pues que... o sea, sí, eso pero...

Pues es que eres como su esposa, querida, al menos ahora ya tienes TODOS los beneficios... escuchen eso con la voz de Pomona.

¡Ugh! ¡No los tiene!

Volvemos a insistir con el asunto de los "ughs" de Minerva en momentos raros. Ala, ¿qué beneficio no tiene?

Pues no la presenta a los demás como su esposa. Ni lleva el anillo de Kendra Dumbledore en el dedo. (dafuq?) Ni siquiera un guión con su apellido.

Pues si casi le mata cuando se han llamado McDumbledore. Tampoco niega que sea su mujer ni le dice a Henry que no es su esposa.

¡Lo cual es terrible!

No se lo parece o esa no es tan terrible ser esposos sin serlo, ¿o sí? O sea, ella querría ser su esposa esposa, ya lo sabemos, pero...

A ella sí.

Pero es que él no sería un buen marido, no uno oficial pero es un muy buen marido así.

Esas cosas que se cree él solo.

Digamos que un pseudo marido. Ohh... ¿le estás diciendo que no es un buen pseudo marido?

¡No debería ser pseudo!

Albus Dumbledore no tiene derecho alguno a pensar en ello siquiera.

¡A la mierda con sus derechos! ¡ELLA tiene derecho a que lo piense! ¡Y a plantearse si tirarse o no desde la bloody torre de astronomía cuando se quede embarazada!

Igualmente sigues siendo su mujer. Aunque protestes

—Aun así solo lo avisas por desesperado.

—Ehm... ustedes dos —la voz acusatoria de Pomona les interrumpe. Aun así, Minerva insiste en el desespero.

—¿Por qué soy un desesperado? —Pomona, lo siento pero es que te ignora por completo cuando Minerva habla. Bueno, por suerte ella no, se sonroja al verla, deteniendose.

—Ehm... ¿van a bailar nada más o van a enseñarle a alguien como hacerlo?

—Sí, sí —le suelta bajando la cabeza, sonrojada.

Albus arruga la nariz y la deja, vale, ¡aunque sigue sin saber por qué es deseseperado!

Pues porque solo quiere que llegue YA la carta y seguro también tener la respuesta.

Oh... eso. Uff... ya, vale, ¡?pero es que! MInerva no conoce todas las agravantes de la situación.

Desesperado.

—Ehm... gracias, Pomona, creo que Minerva me absorbe la cabeza —declara, sonriendo un poco.

Total, que ahí se va Minerva a corregir a los niños justo al otro lado de la habitación de donde está Albus. Pomona la sigue.

Se sonroja mirándola de reojo y aprieta un poquiiito el paso.

—Cielos con ustedes dos, parecían... ¡yo qué sé! Dice él que le absorbes el cerebro... ¿sabes que te llamé tres veces antes de que me hicieras caso? —exageras, Pomona, exageras.

—¿Qué? ¡Claro que no lo hiciste!

—Por supuesto que sí y tú estabas ahí nada más haciendo sonrisitas y hablando de no sé qué de que tú les cuidas.

—¡Solo hablabamos de Fawkes! —igual se sonroja con eso porque ¡lo ha oído!

—Ya, claro, de Fawkes. Son los más melosos del mundo... —medio protesta, riendo.

—Sí, le ha mandado a llevar una carta al otro lado de Europa.

—Y ahora vas a intentar decirme algo meeeeeega aburrido solo para que no pregunte.

—¡Es la verdad!

—Una de un asunto oficial del ministerio que blablabla... ¡te conozco bien! Y... ¿qué estaban haciendo hace rato en su despacho que has salido como GATO?

—¡Nada!

—¿Y qué hacías como gato? Nunca estás de gato así porque sí y menos en el hombro de Albus con el haciendote cariñitos... ¿estás haciendo así como una fantasía rara?

—¿Qué? ¡NO!

—Pues yo te ví y era raro...

—Solo estaba de gato, a veces lo estoy.

—Con Albus.

—Sí.

—¿Haciendo qué? No seas tonta.

—Hablando, preparando este asunto de la carta.

—Hablando como gato. Ya...

—Lo de gato ha sido al salir.

—¿Como por qué razón?

—Solo porque... estaba probando un punto que discutiamos.

Pomona le mira de reojo.

—Se le ve contento.

—Siempre se le ve igual.

—Qué va, si me ha dicho un montonazo de chistes en lo que veníamos para acá.

—Siempre dice esas cosas.

—Vale, vale... piensa lo que quieras. De hecho piensa que está igual y le da lo mismo, eso seguramente te hace sentir más centrada... pero en el fondo sabes que no es cierto.

Ojos en blanco de Minerva.

—Y además, si quieres piensa que no te hace sentir ni un poquito bien que el tipo esté idiotizado contigo.

Minerva la mira de reojo un poco sonrojada.

—Lo está, ÉL fue a pedirle a Filius que tocaran la Flor de Escocia y créeme que no fue por mi, ni por Filius ni por nadie más. También dicen que les ha pedido a los elfos desayunar el té especial que tomas tú en las mañanas y poner un menún más acorde a tus gustos... como si el que tuvieramos no fuera acorde ya a tus malditos gustos.

—¡Yo no he pedido nada de eso!

—Nadie te acusó de pedirlo, tonta.

—Luego dices esa clase de cosas de mí.

—Estamos hablando de que Albus está atontao, no que tú eres... así como eres de aprovechada —se ríe. Y Minerv la fulmina—. ¿Aún niegas que esté contento?

—No lo he negado, pero siempre es así.

Pomona se ríe.

—Siempre es alegre y hace chistes, sí... pero, buff! Niña, ¡por Merlín!

—De todos modos...

—No me digas, que ya me imagino que vas a decir que de todos modos todo es un draaaama. ¡Eh! Washburg, no te pegues tanto a Bedford y muevete más lento... —corrige a un chico un poco, separándole de la chica y volviendo a girarse a Minerva—. No lo es.

Ella añade una MIRADA a la corrección. El niño da tres pasos atrás solo con la mirada.

—Y no entiendo por qué estás tan empeñada en hacer drama cuando nooooooo hay drama qué hacer.

—No estoy haciendo drama.

—Si lo estás haciendo, entre eso y el quejido incansable... —medio protesta, claramente en broma.

—No es cierto, solo digo que todo es normal y no hay para tanto.

Pomona suspira.

—La verdad no sé a ti qué te parecería que clasifica como "no normal" pero secretamente siempre pensé que el día que todo esto pasara con Albus estarías al menos una semana en el perfecto humor en que yo al menos conseguiría un bloody jardín vertical.

—Bloody hell! —protesta, porque ¡está de buen humor!

—¿Sabes? Minerva llega bailando al desayuno, le sube unos cuantos puntos a los Slytherin por portarse bien... ese tipo de buen humor inexplicable —con el cual pudiera burlarme de ti toda la vida, agrega para si.

—¡No voy a empezar a hacer el tonto!

—Qué pena...

—Estar de buen humor no es perder el sentido común.

—Es que no puedes estar siempre tan...así, tan controlada. Pensé que Albus sería el que fuera capaz de hacerte perder el control.

Albus dice que SÍ que es PERFECTAMENTE capaz de hacerle perder el control, si la primera vez le pasó por encima como un tornado.

—Pero no así de un modo desordenado.

—Es que entonces pierdo toda esperanza de algún día verte desaforada...

—Desde luego que sí.

—¡Bah! Eso es completamente decepcionante —se ríe otra vez.

—No pretendía que fuera de otra forma —sonríe un poco igual

Pomona hace los ojos en blanco pero sonríe también, cómplice.

—Eres insoportable.

—Y aun así...

—Tengo que arreglármelas para soportar tu presencia, sí —niega con la cabeza riendo—. ¿Vas a ir con Albus saliendo de aquí o... podemos ir a tomar algo a mi oficina?

—Mejor mañana después de clase —no le mira.

—Porque hooooooy me voy a ir con Aaaaaalbus

—Porque hoy es tarde y mañana hay clase.

—Y vas a irte con Albus —las risas.

—Eso ya lo veremos —igual se sonroja.

—Claro que sí, Minerva va a ir al fabuloso metesaca con Albus Dumbledore...

—Bloody hell, Pomona!

Es que lo hace solo por obtener estas respuestas.

—Vale, vale, ya, me voy con Filius antes de que me mates

—Escucha...

—¿Aja? —se detiene

—Le... pregunté lo que hablamos.

—¿Qué? —frunce un poco el ceño.

—Pues sobre si... ya sabes.

—Sobre si... eres...

—¿Eh?

—Vale, no, no sé.

—Sobre si él era... sobre... antes de... esto.

—Ohhh! —cejas al cielo, se le acerca—. ¿Sí? ¿No? Tiene toda la cara de virgen del mundo... incluso ahora.

—Pues no. Ni antes de esto —aprieta los ojos y la hace callar porque tampoco quiere que todo el mundo les oiga.

El grito silencioso de Pomona de ¿QUÉEEE? Es que casi le tapa la boca.

—¿Cómo?¿ Con quién?

—Marchbanks.

—Ma-Marchbanks... la... la... la... ¿¡QUÉEE!?

—Shhhhh no grites. Sí, la sorda. Griselda. La examinadora.

—¡No me jodas! ¿¡Cuándo?! ¿¡Cómo?! ¿¡Albus!? ¡El muy cabrón!

—Hace como mil años. Antes de ser profesor. ¿Puedes dejar de gritar?

—¿Desde entonces? —esta lo está entendiendo mal, está entendiendo que tenía como una relación con la zorra Griselda esa—. ¿¡Y la ha traido aquí, contigo, sin decirte?!

—No sé cuantas veces ha pasado, Pomona...

—Pues a mi me importa una mierda, esa mujer no vuelve a entrar en esta escuela, como que me llamo Pomona Sprout —como que vas a fallar a tu palabra en unos meses...

—¡Pomona! No es algo que podamos impedir, ¡la manda el ministerio!

—¡Pues me da lo mismo! Y el cínico de Albus Dumbledore... —le busca con la mirada en el salón. Minerva levanta una ceja—. ¡¿Cómo puede traerte aquí a una querida?! ¿Qué le has dicho? Te has enfadado, espero, ¡le has dicho que ÉL pida que no la vuelvan a traer! —Pomona, eres demasiado pasional.

—No parecía como que aun estuvieran... en esa clase de relación. Por como lo contó fue cosa de una vez.

—Una... oh. Oh —vale, desfrunce un poco el ceño—. ¡Igualmente! Tú además me caes mucho mejor, estás mucho más guapa y tienes muchísimo más ingenio que ella. ¿Qué es lo que siempre dice a gritos...?

Minerva sonríe un poco con eso, como que le lleva setenta años o así.

—Y un mejor acento, desde luego... y seguro eres mejor en la cama.

—No sé qué es lo que siempre dice...

—Algo que siempre dice de Albus...

—¿Que ojalá siguiera acostándose con él? —sonríe de lado, tan cínica, porque si esta de buen humor, maldita sea.

Pomona levanta las cejas y es que... se muere de risa, olvídate del enojo. Minerva sonríe un poco más pero intenta no hacerlo.

—Vamos a hacerle la vida IMPOSIBLE —sentencia pomona recargándosele un poco encima.

No dice que sí... pero tampoco dice que no y ya sabemos que quien calla... Y Griselda, TIEMBLA porque tu vida aquí nunca será buena, eso te lo aseguro.

Oh, desde luego que no. Se acabaron los privilegios y respeto y educación para ti, querida.

La ventaja es que Griselda Marchbanks no va a enterarse, que está mas sorda que una tapia. Y aunque se entere ni va a saber por qué

Seh, pero ni va a enterarse... Minerva: "Hola, bruja pelandusca, ojalá mueras". Griselda "Gracias, cielo, me encantó verte"

Exacto. ¿Puede haber algo más divertido? Potter y Black, dejad de besar a gente e id a comprar cosas al palacio del bromista para que que podamos requisarlas.

En relaidad creo que vamos a tener tarde o temprano que hacer una de esas escenas.

Quereis ver a Minerva echando petardos en la sopa de Maschbanks "Oh, cielos, otro filibustero aquí, lo siento, ya sabes cómo son los chicos... una edad difícil... Cinco puntos para James Potter por comprarlos de los que se encienden aun mojados. Buena inversión, muchacho, buena inversión" Y la otra "¿Que Albus qué? sí, ya sé que es un bromista".

Remus se SONROJA de golpe en cuanto entra del salón de la mano de Sirius, pero no puede evitar traer otra vez su sonrisa idiota.

Sirius, que por cierto, saluda a todos los que le muy amablemente antes le han hecho notar sobre Remus pasando de él.

Remus le aprieta un poco más la mano y es que... no es tan fácil. Aunque es mucho más fácil cuando Sirius te aprieta la mano de vuelta y sonríe así viéndose tan jodidamente guapo.

No solo eso, se gira a sonreírle a él y a tomarle de la cintura.

Remus traaaaga saliva y... es que ni siquiera sabe bien qué hacer pero vale, supone que ahora mismo será la niña. Le abraza del cuello.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿prefieres al revés?

—Nah, está bien... solo estoy nervioso —y es que en la vida me ha mirado tanta gente como hoy... Traga saliva.

—No pasa nada, esto es divertido, mira —hace un par de gestos exagerados y que ambos den una vuelta. Remus se ríe en automático.

—Claro que lo es, todo lo que es contigo suele serlo.

—Entonces no estés nervioso —le sonríe.

—Pero es que mira como todos nos ven, seguro... Me detestan.

—Seguro quieren saber tu secreto...

—¡Nuuu! —se le acerca y esconde un poco—. ¡Sirius!

—Pero no van a descubrirlooo —canta un poquito.

—Eso espero... ¡más nos vale! —y es que más cerca es más... fácil—. ¿Dónde está Peter y la niña esa?

Sirius les busca, sinceramente ya satisfecho con la reacción de Remus y de la gente. Creo que Peter aun esta bailando con la chica, sí. Así que gira para que Remus pueda verles.

Remus la mira y por si acaso, se le abraza un poco más a Sirius. MI sirius. Un poco más y sí le va a mear encima. Como haga eso sí se va a enfadar. #Siriusly

No, no va a mearsele encima por dios, tampoco. Quizás siendo lobo lo haga. Ejem. Pero ese es otro caso.

Bueno, pero siendo lobo ya se peleará.

Por ahora solo lo abraza más y créeme, no tienen el palmo de distancia que quisiera Mineva.

—¿Les ves? ¡Y eso que Peter parecía tonto!

—Ya, ya veo... niña tonta, ¡es súper bonita!

—Pero no tan sexy como tú.

—Esa es una tonteria que solo ves tú —igual sonríe un poco con eso. Toma niña tonta.

—Mejor, así no tengo que compartirte.

Remus se ríe.

—Black! —lo llama una chica Ravenclaw que está bailando tres personas más allá, acercándose a ellos con su pareja.

Sirius da un saltito y se gira porque por un momento ha pensado que era una profesora. La chica le mira, mira a Remus.

—¿Ya te han perdonado?

—Seeeh, no es fácil soportar a un idiota como yo, pero soy irresistible.

—No has mejorado tus elecciones en realidad...

—¿No? ¿Por?

—Pues... —mira a Remus de reojo.

—¡Ah! Se lo dices a él, claro... que tonto.

—No, tonto —ella se ríe. Remus se esconde un poquito más en Sirius sin decir NADA.

—¿Entonces? —sonríe

—A ti... o sea un chicos, ¿de verdad? Y... bueno, o sea, no que tenga nada contra él, pero...

Sirius sonríe un poco de lado.

—Quizás es por eso que no elegiste a ninguna chica... yo ya lo sabía —ella se ríe—. Siempre lo supe.

—¿Qué sabías?

—Que eres homosexual, obvio... son de esas cosas que se notan —le mira sonriendo un poco, y no es reclamo en realidad, es solo curiosidad.

Sirius levanta las cejas y la verdad... le incomoda un poco.

—Y es de tener bastante suerte. Encontrar a alguien que también lo sea. Me gusta además la apertura. Yo tengo un primo que lo es...

—Creo que no lo soy exactamente. O no solo eso. No han dejado de gustarme las chicas.

—Oh... entonces es creo que bisexual.

—Sí, vale, eso suena más sexy.

Ella se ríe otra vez.

—Igualmente me parece genial que sean tan abiertos y que no les importe lo que dicen los demás.

—¡Gracias!

—Además...

La mira otra vez.

—Tiene gracia que todas hayamos perdido por un... chico. Eso debería ser ilegal.

—No, pero es que... está mal que yo lo diga, pero ¡mira qué chico!

—¡Siriuuuus! — protesta bajito Remus, sonrojadito. Él se ríe y le aprieta, sonrojándose un poco también.

—Tiene cierto aire de... no sé. Te lo decía —mira a su compañero de baile que asiente, porque justo eso tiene, cierto aire de algo indefinible.

—Peligrosidad —asegura Sirius.

—Pero es como dulce... —valora ella porque... es raro.

—Ah, sí. Una mezcla de ambas. Como un caramelo picante.

—Ugh! —protesta Remus.

—Pues no sé, pero tiene algo. Quizás esas cicatrices. ¿Son de quemaduras? —pregunta la chica.

—Nah, son de pelear con criaturas nocturnas en el bosque prohibido —lo bueno es que cada vez que alguien les pregunta sobre eso son de una cosa distinta... La chica se ríe.

—Ya, ya, pues ojalá las criaturas nocturnas hicieran cicatrices tan sexys.

Remus es que se ha puesto, como siempre, tieso como un palo.

—Algunas criaturas nocturnas tenemos muy buena mano...

—¡¿Sirius! —vuelve a protestar Remus y la chica aprieta los ojos. Él vuelve a reirse y a sonrojarse otro poco.

—Ugh. Vale, vale, demasiada intimidad —protesta ella.

—Lo siento, solo estoy contento.

—¡Que bueno! —asegura ella y Remus sonríe un poco así con esa cara de idiota. Sirius le guiña un ojo a ella y la verdad, su acompañante piensa en ese rumor que corre sobre la familia Black como familia de vampiros.

—Bueno, los seguiremos observando —se ríe ella como despedida. Sirius saluda con la mano para despedirse.

—Ugh! —Remus, sonrojado, protesta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dices cosaaas —se le esconde en el cuello.

—Sí, se llama hablar con las personas —se ríe y le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—Dices cosas de mi que... ugh.

—¡Anda! No he dicho ninguna mentira.

—Ugh... ¡dices cosas!

—Y niguna es mentira —susurra.

—Gracias... por decir cosas bonitas mías.

—No puedes estar protestando y luego darme las gracias —se ríe.

—Sí puedo... tú eres genial. Debí decirles eso

—Gracias —tan feliz por el cumplido.

—Eres mucho más que genial y... yo también estoy contento.

—Salvo cuando no lo estás como hace un rato.

—Eso... bueno, ahora no importa —le daría un besito... pero no lo hace. Sirius le aprieta el abrazo porque es que estaba llorandooooo y Remus sonríe.

—¿Quién más te molestó hace rato? Para ir a aclararle.

—Pues quien va a ser, las Slytherin.

—Las ODIO, son incansables. Ayer querían igual que hiciera justo eso

—¿Hacer qué?

—Ehm... —vacila un poco y gira la cara, recordando que no le ha dicho—. Creo, digo.

—¿Eh?

—¿Qué ha d-dicho Peter?

—¿Peter? ¿De qué?

—D-de... de ti... como acabó bailando...

—Ah, no lo sé, Cornamenta le dijo y... ahí fue muy proactivo, no dijo nada pero parecía feliz con la idea.

—Mmmm... bueno. Me da gusto por él —aunque sea la ZORRA esa.

—Ya sabes que le gustan esas chicas.

—Justo las que se enamoran de ti. ¿Sabes? Estoy pensando que... vas a tener que pasárselas más seguido.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque van a seguir viniendo por ti y... —ejem, no queremos que te las quedes.

—Ah, eso... —se ríe.

—Sí. ¡Eso! —se sonroja y le mira de reojo—. Es importante eso.

—Vale, vale.

—Lo vamos teniendo mas claro...

Sirius se ríe y Remus sonríe un poquito también.

—¿Ves? No puede ser tan terrible. Tener a Peter es una estrategia infalible para que tu sepas que hacer con le chicas —sigue Remus.

—¿Y las que no les guste Peter? —que son la mayoría.

—Mmm... esas me las mandas a mi.

—¡Sí, claro!

—Hablo en serio. YO me encargo de ahuyentarlas. Solo con hablarles de tus pedos o de tus eructos... o de como no te cortas las uñas...

—Ahuyentarlas... —entrecierra los ojos—. Ugh! Bollocks, no!

—Al menos la mitad ya no vuelve —Remus se ríe

—Como si tus pedos olieran a flores...

—Nah, claro que no. De hecho seguro los de ellas tampoco.

—Pues ya está.

—No, no está.

—¿Cómo que no?

—Eso no resuelve qué vamos a hacer con las chicas.

—¿Qué más quieres hacer? ¿Pedirles un trío? Las francesas tienen fama...

Los ojos de sorpresa de Remus, todo sonrojado.

—¿Qué?

—¿Como vamos a...?

—¿Eh? ¿Eso quieres?

—¡Claro que no quiero! —protesta y aprieta los ojos, si con trabajos se hacia a la idea de ellos dos, ahora con una chica incluida... terminaría ignorado—. ¿E-eso... quieres tú?

—No. O sea, no me molestaría pero no creo que... es decir, hay otras cosas primero.

—¿Q-Qué cosas?

—Entre tu y yo.

—O-Oh... oh. E-Eso...—se súper sonroja. Sirius se ríe con esa cara—. Eso no creo que quieras hacerlo conmigo.

—Ah, ¿no?

—N-No creo. Es... bueno, es raro ¿no? Entre dos hombres, al menos eso... sé.

—Mmmm... bueno, no sé, supongo.

—Aunque si dejas que RoseMary te haga cosas...

—¿Las harías tú también?

—¿Por que no? —le mira a los ojos y se encoge de hombros.

—No sé, tú eres el que dice que es raro.

—No me lo había planteado... ¿quieres intentarlo?

—Ahora aquí en medio tal vez nos riñan...

—¡Nooo! ¡No aquí!

Sirius se ríe.

—¡Ya me imagino la cara de Minnie! Nos expulsa para siempre.

—Yo me imagino más tu cara si te lo hiciera yo a ti

—M-Mi... cara —se sonroja.

—Más, más sonrojo.

—Ugh... ni siquiera sé que... se siente. ¿L-Lo harías?

—Sí.

Es que ya no tienes que decir nada más, solo con eso SE SONROJA casi lo mismo.

—Con bastante curiosidad, además.

—¿C-Curiosidad de... q-qué?

—Ver la cara que pondrías.

—E-Eso sería vergonzoso —Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Naaah.

—Mucho!

—¿Por?

—Porque no podrías verme... ¡seguro que me gustaría mucho! Y... ugh... no. ¿Qué tal que aullo otra vez?

—¡Pues por eso!

—¡Ugh!

—Peor sería que no lo hicieras.

—¿Por?

—Porque entonces pensaré que no lo he hecho bien.

—Ugh... ugh! Es que no!

Se ríe otra vez.

—Todos se enterarían. Ni siquiera sé dónde...

—¿Por?

—¡Pues porque van a oírme aullar!

—Ah... nah, ¿tan fuerte aullas?

—¡Nunca había aullado!

—Pero yo soy de tu manada.

—¡Deja de decirlo así!

Sirius se ríe

—Sí lo eres, pero shh!

—¿Porqué tanto secreto? ¡Nadie va a imaginarlo ni por un momento!

—¡Pues quién sabe!

Sirius se ríe y Remus suspira un poco y sonríe igual.

—¿Queeeeé?

—Que...

—Venga, di.

—Que te ves muy guapo... —se sonroja y Sirius se ríe de nuevo.

—Ya lo sé.

—Ni te creas tanto

—¿Pues cómo no?

—¡Pues... pues! Sí lo eres y... te gusto.

—¿Y qué más?

—¿Q-Que más?

—Sí.

—¿D-De que?

—De eso.

—¿Quieres que te diga más cosas bonitas?

—Sobre tí.

—Noooo... ¡eso no!

—¿Por queeeeeeé?

—Porque no son tantas cosas bonitas.

—Claro que sí.

—C-Como que cosas —Remus de humedece los labios.

—Pues como tus ojos.

—¿O-Ojos?

—Sí.

—¿Que tienen mis ojos?

—Una bonita forma de almendra, largas pestañas y color miel.

—Eso lo... ¿tú... crees? —los aprieta—. Son unos ojos normales.

—No lo son, son hinotizantes y a veces se te ponen amarillos.

—Eso es como... culpa del lobo.

—Y aun así, los hace tuyos, los hace bonitos y los hace únicos.

Remus sonríe.

—Y tus colmillos...

—¿Mis... colmillos?

—Sí —Sirius le muestra los suyos.

—¿Que tienen los míos?

—Sobresalen.

—¿Eso te.. gusta?

—Sí.

—Te gustan cosas muy raras... —Remus se ríe un poco mostrándole los colmillos—. ¡Son normales!

—Nah, ¡que van a serlo! Son grandes y pareces un vampiro.

—Solo que si te muerdo y esperas ser un vampiro vas a llevarte un chasco.

—Bueno, lo comido por lo servido y... —se ríe—. También me gusta tu acento galés que hace parecer que vengas directo del campo de tirarte a una oveja —o sea, ¿perdona, señoritingo londinense? Remus hace los ojos en blanco.

—Voy a traer a James a que te llame Sirius Black Tercero.

—¡Eh! —protesta—. ¡Él opina lo mismo que yo!

—¡Dejen de hablar de mi a mis espaldas!

—No es hablar a tus espaldas —es la liga por la alianza inglesa, por lo visto.

—Ustedes hablan como ridiculos señoritingos.

—Yo no, eso él y Peter. Yo hablo normal.

—¡Que vas a hablar normal! Hablas con toda propiedad y palabras rimbombantes.

—¡Y me lo dices tu que acabas de usar la palabra rimbombante como si nada!

—¡No es lo mismo!

Sirius se ríe

—Tú entre tus ropas caras y el tono ridiculo pareces sacado de...

—¿De dónde? Ala, dilo, ¡valiente! —le reta.

—De... un cuento.

Sirius parpadea varias veces porque no esperaba eso.

—¿Cuál? ¿Ese que te gusta de la niña de la capa?

—De alguno, no se de cual... —se sonroja porque los cuentos ahora son tonterías desde que es adolescente—. Y no es que me guste ningún cuento.

—O el de la chica esa que se enamora de un príncipe que está convertido en un caballo y luego lo secuestra y... no, secuestra al padre y... ¿cómo era? —Sirius Black Vs. Cosas muggles Round 367. Para futuras referencias, se refiere a la bella y la bestia. Remus se sonroja.

—¡Ugh!

—¿No era eso? ¿Como va? —se rasca la cabeza.

—A-Algo... así pero...

—¿Qué?

—No está convertido en un caballo, para empezar y la secuestra a ella, que no estaba enamorada de él desde el principio... le daba miedo. Se enamora cuando le conoce bien.

—Bueno, lo que sea...

—¡Es importante! Porque justo, él es un monstruo y no parece que nadie pueda quererle, hasta que la conoce.

—Ah, pero él es un caballo porque es egoista o algo así, ¿no?

—Él es una bestia por... si, por no darle refugio a una anciana en una tormenta y burlarse de ella.

—¿Ves? No es lo mismo

—No, pero... Es una bestia —como yoooo.

—Eso es lo que no me gusta de los cuentos de niños.

—¿Qué?

—Siempre lo plantean como que a las malas personas les pasan cosas malas y a las buenas cosas buenas, así que luego asumes que si te pasan cosas buenas significa que eres bueno y si te pasan malas tienes que estar arrepentido y aprender quién sabe qué bloody lección.

—Ah, bueno, sí. También está el asunto de que casi siempre tienen final feliz

—Exacto

—Igualmente... son cuentos y ese me gusta porque hay una bestia no tan mala, como yo —sonríe

—Que aterroriza a todos.

—Como yo...

—Exacto

—Y algunas personas han... visto más allá y han dejado de estar asustados... aún no sé por qué. Como ustedes.

—Porque eres tan horrible que ni eso puede salirte bien y no eres capaz de aterrorizar a todos.

Remus se ríe y le abraza del todo, hundiendo la nariz en su cuello y alguien le mete un empujón por la espalda.

—Ugh —saca la cabeza de ahí y se gira a mirar quién ha sido.

—Eh? —Sirius solo nota un movimiento raro.

—¿Quién... ?

—¿Quién qué? ¿Has tropezado?

—No, alguien me ha empujado.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

—Ya... supongo yo que... por abrazarte.

—¿Qué? —frunce el ceño—. No, hombre, habrá sido sin querer —igual mira alrededor

—Mmmm... no sé.

De todos modos, creo que Minerva va a empezar a mandarle a todos a dormir.

Cosa que no nos extraña.

A pesar de las risitas de Filius. Risitas MALINTENCIONADAS.

Alguien quiere ir s acostarse ya... ejem ejem

¿Veis? ¿Veis?

¡No es eso!

Anda que no...

¡Que no!

Claro que sí... sexo ardiente con Dumbledore.

Ugh!

Y pronto por favor, para poder hablar más rato

¡No! O sea... eso sí, ¡pero no tiene que ver con eso! ¡Es la hora de dormir! Que se queden si quieren pero como no esté todo el mundo mañana a las ocho en el gran comedor...

No, no... todos a dormir. O.. a "dormir".

¡Jum! Nada de comillas, Pomona.

De hecho directamente a no dormir.

A DORMIR.

Que mentiiiira.

Tú también.

Por lo visto. Ella que quería tomar algo... invitara a Filius.

Como no estén mañana en el gran comedor...

Seguro estaraaaan.

Más les vale.

Ojalá ella este y no tenga que ir a buscarla como hoy.

Pero que... ¡Pomona!

Pues así ha sido mientras estaban "trabajando" en la "carta"... o deshaciendo la cama de Albus

¡Estaban con la bloody carta! Y eso le recuerda que tiene que ir a ver que ha hecho con el puñetero loro. Gracias.

"Carta" Mira, ¡buen pretexto!

¡No es un pretexto! Igual se va a ver. Ahem. Está preocupada por Fawkes, nada más.

—Ya, ya, claro. Eso también. Pero... No es eso.

—¡Que sí!

—Ya veremos, mañana.

—¿Qué?

—A que hora llegas y que cara de satisfecha traes. Por ahora anda a ver a "Fawkes".

—Voy a llegar la PRIMERA

—¿Aunque te besuquee y te hable?

No voy a ver a Fawkes, Fawkes está volando al bloody polo norte con la carta que no te crees estábamos mandando. Lo que voy a ver es si ha resuelto eso. Y una cosa no quita la otra.

Pomona sonríe.

—Quizás si te besuquea mañana en la mañana...

—Basta.

—Muuuy buenas noches —Pomona se ríe.

Minerva la fulmina... sonrojada igual.

Risita.

¿Ves? ¿Ves? Bloody risitas.

Risitas, siiiií.

Malintencionadas. Igual se va a buscarle... y dos pasos más tarde le parece extremadamente obvio así que se detiene.

Es muy mona. Para su horror es Albus el que viene hacia ella.

Vale, puede que se vaya corriendo en dirección contraria. Ahem. Andando rápido. Sí, sí, ya sabemos que no se puede correr, no hace falta que se lo recordeis. Bloody hell, ¡a la mierda! Cinco puntos menos para McGonagall, ahí sale corriendo igual.

Albus parpadea y se ríe un poco igual porque... Minerva corriendo?

Anda rápido.

Corre. Nadie sabe a dónde. Albus quiere suponer que irá a su cuarto.

¿A cuál?

Al... de Albus. ¿O va a tener que ir por ella?

No lo sé

Es que le va a mandar...

¿Eh? Pidele a los merodeadores el mapa, no parece que lo necesiten mucho ahora mismo.

Ahí tienes, Minerva a un fénix azul persiguiéndote por la escuela.

Ugh. ¡Debería estar avisando a Fawkes ese patronus!

Puede mandar dos, hombre.

A ver si convertida en gato le da esquinazo, quizas con unos cuantos patronus en froma de gato también para despistarle.

Dios mío... el show de patronus en la escuela.

¡Pues eso es lo que os ganais si estais todos molestándola!

Igual Albus va a irse a esperarla un poco en su despacho.

Vaaaaaale, vale, va a estar esperándolo ahí, junto a la gargola. En forma de gata. Porque los gatos no se sonrojan.

Albus le sonríe mientras la gárgola se quita, sin decir nada.

Ella le mira y vacila.

Estira un poco el brazo y hace un gesto para que se le suba encima

Menos mal, porque si no iba a quedarse ahí fuera. Se sube de un salto.

—¿Ya has hecho el ejercicio del día?

Le mira con eso e inclina un poco la cabeza sin entenderle.

—Te he visto correr...

Rueda un poco la cabeza porque no puede poner ojos en blanco y luego hunde la cara en su manga.

Le acaricia un poco el cuello.

Levanta la cabeza con eso moviéndola porque maldita sea con sus largos dedos que llegan todo el tiempo a todos los lugares adecuados.

Le raaaaasca entrando a su cuarto. No, al despacho, va al cuarto directo.

Oh, sin preliminares.

No, no por nada, es... ugh xD

E-ehm... vale. Ejem.

Solo es que están cansados

Eso él que se hace viejo, pero vale, se irá de juerga con Filius y Pomona cuando se duerma... No, por dios, que vergüenza.

Como si no hablaran diez mil horas SIEEEMPRE

—Así que... ¿más ronroneos para mí?

Intenta parar y falla miserablemente haciendo sonidos raros. Albus se ríe un poco, sentándose en su cama y haciéndole más cariñito aun.

Es que... se rinde, porque de veras no lo controla.

Albus siiiigue haciéndole ahora en la paaaaanza.

Maldita sea.

Es que le encanta que... se vea que disfruta.

Es que seguro está ahí abierta de patas ojos cerrados y ronroneando. Ronroneando que la deben oir desde Alemania.

Albus ENCANTADO con eso, mueve la mano a ver donde le gusta más... A ver si no te nos duermes tu primero

Es posible. Así en plan panza arriba.

Nooo! Albus termina por acostarse a su lado en la cama.

—Minina... ¿vas a dormir como gato? —pregunta aún haciéndole cariños en la panza.

Igualmente se despierta cuando se mueve y se pone de pie "Todo está en orden, yo no dormía". Sacude la cabeza y todo y le mira.

—Eres muy mona cuando ronroneas... —asegura poniéndose el pijama con su varita. Joder, realmente te mueves poco on tanto uso de la magia.

Ella se vuelve humana otra vez, seguro sentada en su falda

—No que no lo seas siendo humana —le sonríe aunque ha dado un saltito cuando se ha convertido—. ¿Por que huyes de mi de esa forma?

—Pomona estaba...

—Seguro, bueno... Pomona en general está.

—Me refiero a... divirtiéndose y diciendo cosas. He preferido optar por la discreción.

—Tú, corriendo... tiene eso tanto de discreto como yo.

—No estaba corriendo.

—Ni yo soy indiscreto.

—Sí que lo eres, no voy a quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por correr.

—Yo no quito puntos por correr tampoco. Veo que nos vamos entendiendo.

—No soy una alumna ñla mirada fulminante con eso.

Se ríe de nuevo y se estira un poco. Ahí va el sombrero fuera y a caerle el pelo sobre los hombros.

—Ni yo realmente un profesor ya.

Ella le deja hacer, desde luego y además está un poco incomoda porque no lleva sujetador y... demasiada libertad por ahí.

—A lo que me refiero es que solo a los alumnos se les quita puntos.

—¿Y a las Minervas no? Quizás deberíamos hacer un sistema de puntos para ti y para mí.

—¿Por qué quieres ser publicamente humillado cuando te gane por goleada en puntos?

—Quizás gane el que tenga menos puntos

Minerva le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¿Así que de esto va el asunto? ¿De doblar las reglas hasta que calzan con nuestros comportamientos, profesor Dumbledore?

Albus se ríe y ella sonríe un poco.

—Llevo años haciendo esto en esta escuela, querida.

—Ya lo sé...

—Eso de doblar las reglas.

—No deberías estar orgulloso.

—Lo que no deberían es haber tantas reglas —que mentira.

—¿Cuáles quitarías?

—¿Cuáles rompo más?

—Creo que directamente no se te aplican.

—¿Ninguna regla?

—De las que se te aplican... tal vez alguna sobre la relación con el resto de personal docente.

—Una de ellas seguro la rompo contigo... —Cejas cejas. Ella se sonroja porque justo de eso habla—. ¿Qué dice exactamente el reglamento? Ahora lo doblamos.

—No es una norma que me sepa de memoria —no, que va. Él la mira por encima de las gafas—. Es una norma profilactica para evitar desavenencias entre el claustro.

—Ahora está es una desavenencia.

—No, pero podría propiciarla.

—No la ha propiciado en los últimos treinta años.

—De todos modos las propicia entre los demás.

—Hablé un poco con Horace...

—¿Oh! —agradece el cambio de tema, no es como que quiere darle motivos a Dumbledore para que decida que... ya basta.

—Le dije que estaba contigo cuando recibiste el howler.

—¿Qué?

—No parecía muy feliz, se puso bastante nervioso.

—¿Y qué dijo?

—Que no tenía nada que ver conmigo y que era un juego entre ustedes dos.

—¡Pero que mentiroso! No jugaría con él ni...

—Ni...

—No, está bien. Va a ser un juego entonces. ¿Dónde están esos condones? —se incorpora para ir a buscarlos. Ahora mismo. De todos modos planea necesitarlos también así que...

—¿Los... condones? Oh... ¿esos?

—Sí —hace un accio y deben salir volando hacia ella toooooodos los montones de cajas. Además Dumbledore los guardo en veinte lugares distintos Así que es una cascada de todos lados.

—Cielos...

Ella se cubre la cara con los brazos. Hasta a Albus le toca la cascada.

—Por Merlin, ¿cuántos vamos a usar?

—Eso depende de ti —anda que estás tú hoy... igual busca los que tiene que mandarle a Slughorn.

Dumbledore levanta las cejas.

Y prepara un paquete. ¡Y el maldito Fawkes hoy no está! ¡Maldita sea!

Sería mejor que lo mandaras con Fawkes

¡Pero no está! Llama a uno de los buhos de la escuela por la ventana.

—¿Vas a mandarle hoy la prueba de nuestro amor? Nada más porque usado es demasiado poco elegante para ti, menos mal.

—Se los voy a mandar para que los use él —protesta.

—¿Con quién?

—Eso es cosa suya.

—Sabes bien que no tiene con quién

—Ese no es mi problema

—Ya, ya... lo que digo es que no va a abrirlo.

—Solo es un juego entre nosotros dos.

Albus se ríe.

—Mejor ven acá ya en vez de jugar con Horace.

Ella sonríe un poco volviendo a cerrar la ventana cuando los ha mandado.

—Tengo mi varita...

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con ella?

La mueve... y adiós a la túnica de ella, que grita del susto y se cubre los pechos. Albus se muerde el labio porque... de verdad que puede acostumbrarse a esto.

Es que se sonroja porque de verdad que no lo esperaba, estando un poco paralizada.

¿Pero como coño no lo esperabas, Minerva?

¡Pues no!

¡Si tú le has retado!

¡Pero no a eso! O sea, no a nada concreto.

¿A que se refiere si no?

¡Yo qué sé! Era como... ¡retórico! O algo.

Pues... ahí está.

Bueno, pues... ala, ya la tienes en bragas y con el pelo suelto. ¿No quieres tomarle una foto también? Albus sonríe y se yergue un poco.

—C-Cielos —es que más sonrojada no podría estar, se tapa los ojos con una mano.

—¿Que pasa, Minerva? Otra vez... exagero?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—¿Y si... te... quitas la mano de los pechos?

Vacila un poco... bastante. Retirándola poco a poco y como no sabe qué hacer con ella, se cubre la cara con ambas manos. Albus piensa que se ve muy hermosa y linda y... se pone nervioso también. Esto es lo que pasa si no hay preliminares.

—Te... ves muy... bien —ya, ya... todo es más complejo.

—¡No seas tonto! —protesta sin destaparse la cara ni moverse, sin saber qué hacer.

—Te ves... me... me... dejas sin habla —sonríe. Ella le mira un poco, entre los dedos—. V-Ven.

Minerva traga saliva, toma aire por la nariz, baja los brazos (puños cerrados) a ambos lados del cuerpo y se acerca a él con los ojos cerrados y la barbilla levantada.

—No voy a matarte.

—Ya lo sé —suspira.

—Perdona, es que... mi desnudez a tu lado es realmente vergonzosa.

Ella le mira, con eso.

—Te ves perfecta.

—No lo hago, pero gracias.

—Para mí sí te lo ves.

Sonríe un poquito.

—No pensé que tuviera derecho a algo así... —susurra extendiendo la mano hacia ella

—¿Derecho?

—Esto me gusta —sonríe más y le pone la mano en la cadera. Minerva sonríe un poco—. Cuando digo nos hacemos viejos... claramente tú no... tienes la piel suave —se pregunta si usa crema... y cual.

—No soy tan mayor... —baja la mirada.

—Lo sé, eres tan joven que si me dijera a mi mismo hace muchos años... vas a tener a una chica guapa, mucho más joven que tú, escocesa, mal hablada y excelente compañera... no me lo habría creído.

Ella le mira a los ojos.

—Y ahora es cuando me matas porque esto no pasó antes... pero han pasado muchas cosas —tira de ella para que se le acueste encima.

Se deja tirar, tumbándosele encima y lleva las manos a las mejillas de él, igual sonriendo de lado y negando un poco con la cabeza con eso.

—Muchas, entre los dos, tantas que esto no sería así, ni iría así de bien si no hubieran pasado —sigue él y le acaricia la espalda con las dos manos.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Mmmm... como todas las horas de trabajo, todas las juntas... ¿recuerdas esa vez que a media noche notamos que teníamos un error en el registro de todos los chicos de primero y tuvimos que revisarlo todo toda la noche?

—Fue horrible —asiente—. Menos mal del té y el giratiempo.

—Tu que lo odias... Y si no fuera por él. Luego al día siguiente venían los chicos. Creo que nunca te había visto estar a punto de dormirte en el banquete de llegada —se ríe.

—Menos mal que yo me encargo de la ceremonia de selección...

—Igualmente casi te duermes con el sombrero.

Aprieta los ojos, porque sí, casi se duerme con . Albus sonríe acariciandola un poco más.

—Y la vez que los alumnos se nos intoxicaron con la comida...

—Si pensabas que eso era malo... ¡tu no hablaste con el consejo escolar!

—Hablé con el ministerio.

—Ni compares. Aun espero el día en que los Black se enteren de lo que pasa con Lupin.

—De Remus en sí o de Sirius con Remus. Hoy los vi bailar.

—De Remus en sí. Es decir, estoy segura que Lady Black, o lo que sea, va a venir a protestar por el asunto de ellos dos y como se entere además de que Remus... No dudo que lo comunique a todo el mundo para tener un alud de quejas.

—Walburga cerraría la escuela si pudiera al enterarse...

—No creo que tanto, estoy segura que lo pasó bien cuando estuvo aquí y le gusta... Pero si nos obligaría a echarlo a él y seguramente exigiría poner algún ridículo protocolo para las aceptaciones de niños cuya estirpe no fuera clara. Ya la oyes quejarse del programa de becas para huerfanos y chicos pobres.

—Me alegra que Sirius no se parezca a ella... el mejor ejemplo de que donde naces no es importante.

—Es que cualquier día se lo soltaré sin mieamientos "si cerrasemos el bloody programa de becas, Wallburga, tu bloody querido ya-sabes-quién habría acabado siendo un bloody obscurus o tal vez, nada más siendo un bloody muggle más."

Albus suspira.

—Las clásicas contradicciones de los fanatismos ideológicos. ¿Ves? Menos mal que tú lidias con ella y no yo.

—De todos modos no, no se lo diré —suspira.

—Menos mal —sonríe.

—A veces hasta a mi me sorprende que este barco no se hunda —confiesa sonriendo un poco también, pasándole los dedos por el pelo. Él se ríe un poco más.

—No se hunde porque somos un buen equipo.

—No, no, ha habido veces que esto no ha tenido nada que ver con el talento, si no con la suerte, estoy segura. Ni tú puedes planear los acontecimientos con tanto detalle.

Maaaaás risas aún

—¡Es verdad! Aunque intentes convencerme de lo contrario —y lo consigas y me maravilles cada maldita vez, maldita sea.

—Dame un ejemplo de una vez en que solo hayamos tenido suerte.

—Hace siete años, cuando la mitad de las chicas de Ravenclaw empezaron a decir que estaban embarazadas y al final Poppy descubrió que era una poción que les estaba dando ese chico... Stillwin cada vez que una le rechazaba.

Albus sonríe.

—O bueno, de todos modos cada año corren rumores sobre los chicos y cada año llegan al consejo y no estoy segura de como suelen ser... racionales e inteligentes para ignorarlos. Tal vez esa sea una buena forma de proteger a Lupin.

—Aunque no lo creas, el consejo está casi siempre cuidadosamente elegido.

—Pues ya podrías no elegir a Walburga Black —no te preocupes, en cosa de veinte años va a empezar a decir lo mismo de Lucius Malfoy y así hasta la eternidad.

—No va de no elegir a los obvios, va de saber elegir a los más callados pero que emiten votos. Siempre está ese grupo cuidadosamente elegido para que tú no me mates del todo.

Suspira y sonríe un poco porque vale vaaaaaaaale, se queja un montón pero al final sí ayudas a que todo funcione, maldita sea ¡y no la dejas quejarse a gusto!

—Aun así, ¿qué te parecería que alguien hiciera llegar a oídos de ella que se cree que Sirius Black es un vampiro, cuando alguno de esos idiotas irracionales no sea capaz de estarse callado por Remus Lupin?

—Mmm... —sonríe de lado—. ¿Crees que Sirius necesite ayuda para que su madre le odie más?

—Obviamente esto no va de que su madre le odie, va de que se calle la bloody boca. Ojalá esto acabe bien con ellos... ¿les mandaste los artículos?

—Ehhh...

—¿Qué? ¿Eso es un no?

—Eso es un... lo he olvidado.

El SUSPIRO.

—No necesitamos a otro hombre lobo en la escuela...

Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Sí los he buscado, de verdad, mira... —se incorpora un poco por su varita y les hace un accio.

—¿Los mandamos ahora...? Aunque la verdad, quería leerlos primero, en diagonal por lo menos

—Leí algunos... —sí, te ha encontrado varios.

—¿Y? Lo que me preocupa es la idea preconcebida de la gente sobre la especie en sí. El Remus no necesita sentirse más monstruoso, me parece.

Albus suspira.

—Mira... quien escribe al respecto, ya solo por hacerlo, tiene la mente bastante abierta.

—Teniendo en cuenta el tema concreto... aun así, no quisiera que... llegaran descripciones sobre instintos salvajes o hablaran del tema como si de animales se tratara, que hay muchos así.

—Aunque sí hay algunos temas que... sí. Quizás podemos mandarle este, que es el más básico y... hablar con él.

—¿Cuál es la conclusión que has sacado?

—Se que debe... sentir al lobo dentro de alguna manera, porque el instinto sexual es bastante primario. Si lo controla y no solo lo reprime como me parece que ha hecho hasta ahora... No veo por qué no pueda tener una vida sexual sana.

—Lo que estoy preguntando, Albus, es si es seguro para el Sirius. Porque no es lo mismo escribirle una carta a Walburga Black explicándole porque Gryffindor es una excelente casa tan respetable o más que Slytherin y que bajo ningun concepto vamos a cambiar a su hijo... que explicarle como hemos consentido que se convierta en un hombre lobo porque esa es la política de la escuela. O como no hemos podido protegerle. O peor, como es que ha pasado frente a nuestras narices sin que nos dieramos cuenta.

—Si Remus Lupin es capaz de controlar al lobo en él y tener relaciones con Sirius sin morderle o lastimarle, deben estar bien.

—¿Así que tu plan pasa por darles una charla sobre porque el sadomasoquismo puede parecer una práctica divertida, pero no es aconsejable para ellos? —flipad, Minerva diciendo "sadomasoquismo".

—Ehm... más o menos. Remus debe saber igual que instintos tiene cuando se masturba—este no ayuda.

—¿¡Qué instintos va a tener!? —ahí viene el escándalo—. ¡Si es la criatura más dulce de la escuela! Me parece que solo vamos a lograr hacerles sentir incómodos. Bueno, tal vez no a Sirius, porque no se puede ser más sinvergüenza... —de veras Minerva que me preocupa ese modo en que lo describes. Usara Slughorn ese tono con Lily Evans y ya lo habrias denunciado al ministerio... Vamos, que fuera yo Walburga Black tampoco querría a mi niño en Gryffindor. Y no por el asunto de la pureza de sangre.

—Pues instintos carnales fuertes...

—¡Tiene quince años, qué otra cosa va a tener! Aunque sinceramente luego pienso que yo a los quince lo que quería para ser feliz era libros nuevos y un buen rival al ajedrez.

Albus se ríe.

—Es decir, a mi.

—¡No! —el SONROJO igual.

Albus le acaricia un poco el pelo y ella se echa adelante a esconderse porque... cuando pensaba en él además del ajedrez estaban inmiscuidos algunos besos como el de fuera del salón... pero solo besos, la verdad.

Nada de sexo duro. Vale, te creemos aunque... Una vez fueran los besos no sé si...

—A mi me parece que tus instintos carnales hacia mi son fuertes.

—¡Ugh! —Lo que pasa es aue por entonces ella aun tenía que madurar un poco y unos besos habría sido una buena forma, pero tenia que pasa.

—¿Ugh?

—Solo... ugh —es que no es capaz de negarlo... Ni quiere asentir. Albus se ríe bajito y le besa la cabeza porque es súper mona. Ella hunde la cara un poco.

—Me pregunto , si yo fuera un hombre lobo, si seguirías queriendo lo mismo

—¿Eh?

—Solo poniéndonos un poco en el lugar de Remus y Sirius.

—Seguramente...

—Entiendo los miedos

—En realidad creo que... estamos más asustados nosotros.

—Tampoco quiero asustar a Sirius de más.

—Ya, eso sí.

—Pero no quiero asustarle de menos.

—No sé si sea realmente bueno hablar con ellos. Es como darle realmente mucha importancia

—Y es hacer nuevamente a Remus un ser raro y peligroso que requiere una charla especial.

—Bueno... lo es.

—Remus lo sabe bien.

—Por eso.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Mira... un artículo, el más sencillo y... vemos si preguntan más.

—De acuerdo... ya se lo mandaremos mañana.

—Mmmm ¿qué vamos a hacer hoy entonces? —es que la cara de travesura, ella se sonroja.

—Ehm...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Has mandado el patronus a Fawkes?

—Cambio poco sutil de tema... sí, lo he mandado —se ríe pasándole un dedo entre los pechos.

Minerva se ríe un poco también dejándole y notando otra vez que ella lleva bastante poca ropa en comparación a él

Oh, sí, estás desnuda. Ahí va la mano a tomarle un pecho, un poco menos torpe que habitualmente. Dedos largos.

—Pero si quieres podemos seguir hablando de temas variados y algo aleatorios.

—¡Solo quiero saber si lo has hecho!

—Sí, sí que lo he hecho.

Se humedece los labios porque... vale, tema zanjado ¿Y ahora qué? Tu te has metido en esto, guapa. Dumbledore le sonríe un poco.

El problema... de veras lleva mil años o más esperando esto y... ahora que por fin está pasando está histérica porque está pasando, así que es un desastre y no sabe qué hacer así que está aún más histerica porque no está pasando... ¡por su culpa!

Albus está en este sentido mucho mucho más tranquilo.

Sí, mira, claro, porque él no... ¡Ugh! ¡Pero! ¡Pero, pero!

Es decir, está nervioso... y no le acusen de que él no... nada. Porque ÉL le quitó la ropa esta vez.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Que... soy una tonta.

—Una tonta no eres, eso es definitivo.

—Sí que lo soy...

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la acerca un poco más hacia él.

—Porque... —le mira a los ojos y no acaba la frase. Él se le acerca y le da un beso en los labios, como respuesta.

Minerva se lo come. Pero así, literal, porque la respuesta era así como "debería estar haciendo esto a todas horas ahora que me dejas en vez de estar vacilando preocupada".

Albus, es que le pone en blanco el cerebro, a lo más maravillándose de la absoluta fuerza y pasión de Minerva. Si pudiera pensar, pensaría que si Mefistófeles hizo esto así con ella una vez, no es de extrañarle que la siga y le pida mil veces que este con él.

Lo abraza y se le sube encima sin dejar de besarle porque de veras que no hay ni rastro de duda de que QUIERE ESTO por mucho que Pomona diga.

Pomona nunca la ve así...

Nah, no creo que con Mefistofeles lo hiciera así.

Ni Dumbledore quisiera que la viera. Es como su Minerva secreta descontrolada de la que solo él sabe.

De hecho prefiere que crean que es recatada en la cama. Si Pomona se lo pregunta, va a decir que no, que Minerva es completamente Minerva hasta en la cama.

Y como Minerva igual no va a decirle... maldito plan perfecto.

¿Ven? Él es indiscreto pero hay ciertas cosas en las que es sumamente cómplice de ella.

Salvo porque va a tener que arreglar él mismo los pijamas que Minerva le rompe. O esconderlos. O lanzarlos por el aujero negro del quinto piso.

Anda, ¡pijamas rotos! ¿No puede pedirle a uno de los elfos? Al más discreto...

Por lo menos el que lleva ahora acaba de arrancárselo/romperlo.

Eso mismo pensamos.

¿En serio? ¿No puede hacer algo él?

Es que va a olvidarlo...

Hasta que vuelva a ponerselo roto. (y limpio por mano de los elfos)

Sí. Y Minerva lo vea con el pijama roto y el sea como... bueno, te ahorro un trabajo.

Y la sonroje hasta las orejas.

Como a el no le gusta sonrojarla...

¡Pues, pues! De todos modos, mientras discutimos pijama roto/pijama reparado... ya le ha puesto el condón y otra vez está desobedeciendo a Poppy y su recomendación de nada de sexo en una semana.

Es que es tan eficiente como siempre y Dumbledore ha decidido que esta es la mejor posción posible en el mundo mundial para alguien de su edad y sus capacidades, ¡porque además mira qué malditaseabienlohace!

Ehm, sí, eso sí. Y lo poco que le importa hacer todo el esfuerzo.

Y como salta todo y se ve espectacular. Es que no es tan fácil dejar a Dumbledore estupefacto y boquiabierto como lo está en estos momentos.

Bueno, querido... si te sigues portando así de bien, ya te acostumbrarás.

Él siempre se porta como un ángel.

No es verdad, pero no vamos a discutir eso y es que una vez han empezado esto, no creo que no... o sea es como sus noches de ajedrez o tooodas las horas que pasan juntos. Poco a poco métele en la cabeza esta normalidad y puedes acostarte con él los próximos años.

No sé cómo van a romper esto.

Nadie lo sabe, en realidad cada vez más pienso que Mefis fue una bonita cohartada para que Voldemort no fuera tras ella.

Mefistofeles en la absoluta tristeza. Es que funcionan demasiado bien... no hay una sola razón para que no funcionen.

Lo sentimos todos por ti, querido.

Aunque es que se casa con Mefis DESPUES de que Voldy se muere, al año siguiente de Harry, es como... idiota. Está casada dos años y Mefis se muere. Accidentalmente. Ejem. Y Minerva vuelve a los brazos de Albus.

Quizas es esa época en la que Albus se obsesiona con Voldemort.

De hecho lo más probable, visto objetivamente, es que en la peor época de Voldemort, después de los Potter, él le haya dicho "va a matarte como sigas cerca de mi, eres la víctima perfecta" y para cuando le convenció ya pasó y fue un drama. O quizás nunca volvieron (el drama triple) Por ahora es que, puedes llevartela así por años, Minerva.

Nadie se cree que nunca.

Es que... sí. De hecho ya me parece que hasta estando con Mefis... lo que decías, se tuvo que ir a vivir a Hogsmeade solo por poner terreno de por medio, no porque se fuera a acostar con él, pero es que... él es un poco invasivo así que volviendo a Hogwarts les doy... unos días antes de que se haga tarde una noche y una cosa lleve a la otra, o sea una semana de luto. Es que lo sentimos, Mefis, pero estos dos hacen buena pareja.


	54. Chapter 54

James pregunta a el como le ha ido en la vida hasta este momento. Porque... bueno estaban en un momento interesante y dice que él no se va a despegar de ahí hasta que no sea ESTRICTAMENTE indispensable.

Bueno, Lily tampoco.

Pomona se ofrece.

Pues nada, que vaya... en plan voyeur.

De hecho es que debe ir por el pasillo separando parejitas. Así, a la Filius.

De Filius debe ir con ella, que no sea tonta.

De hecho sí que debe ir proque le ha invitado una copa.

—Filius... —se acerca a él con una sonrisita.

Él acaba de comprobar que todos los chicos guarden los instrumentos y sonríe a Pomona bajándose de la silla.

—Dime que tú SÍ vas a querer venir a mi despacho por una copa... ya que Minerva se ha ido a... —hace ojitos en blanco—, eso con Albus.

—¡Oh! ¡Vale, claro!

—Menos mal, lo que sigue es que tenga que ir con Slughorn... y para eso sin duda prefiero sola.

—Anda, no sé porque le teneis tanta manía, pobre hombre.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Ya te contó Minerva que la está amenazando?

Filius levanta las cejas.

—Ah, sí... como lo oyes. Se enteró que ahora están... bueno, en eso, y ahora cada vez que puede le dice que lo sabe.

—Aaah... bueno, yo también. Y tú más.

—No, pero no es así, no es una amenaza.

—¿Y? ¿Le ha dicho que... les dirá al consejo o al ministerio o algo?

—No... aún. Pero es claro que ese es el mensaje.

Suspira un poco porque a él no le cae mal Slughorn. Hombres, tenían que ser.

—En fin... es igual, no gastemos saliva en él. Ha sonado muy bien la música... me encantó la tercera.

—¡Ah! Esa es muggle, Sellers y Hunter nos la enseñaron!

—¡Pues me gusta mucho! —asegura sonriendo.

—Me hace gracia porque se baila muy parecido a las nuestras. Aunque no es de las que canta la reina —es que aun se está riendo con eso.

—¿La... reina?

—Hay un grupo de música muggle llamados the Queen y cuando fueron a Londres, ¡Albus y Minerva vinieron diciendo que habían oído cantar a la reina!

—Ohh... bueno, se llaman the queen, es confuso.

—Es la gracia, imagino, pero creo que la reina no canta... sería raro, ¡porque además es rock!

—La he visto... no tiene la pinta —se ríe tambien.

—¡Exacto! Además es que... ¿sabes? El cantante es un hombre. Ni sé qué debían estar pensando

—Yo si sé... Minerva en qué ojos tan azules tiene Albus y Albus en el intrincado peinado que iba a hacerle esta vez...

—¿Peinado? —Filius se ríe.

—¿No le has visto la trenza?

—¡Ah! ¡Eso! ¡Sí! Ya me parecía raro que ella se tomara tanto tiempo en algo tan complejo, si no es capaz de hacer el hechizo para secarse el pelo casi.

Pomona se ríe.

—Pues es él el que le trenza el cabello.

—Eso... no, eso tampoco tiene sentido. ¿Qué se dedican a hacer?

—Pues cosas... ¿cómo que qué?

—No sé, ¿pero peinados? ¿En serio?

—Es Albus.

—Es que... no sé, yo en su lugar le metía una caña...

—Insisto... es Albus. Treinta años mas tarde, aun le hace peinados a veces. Aunque creo que es además de las cosas que Minerva quiere que haga...

—¿Crees que quiere que la peine?

—No, creo que la peina además de... tirársela. Ya ves que el no es muy enfocado.

—¿Te has fijado como ella no parece de muy MUY mejor humor?

Pomona aprieta los ojos.

—La verdad, hubiera esperado... no sé.

—Es que sí que lo he notado y de hecho ya se lo he dicho. No sé si... a ver, si está contenta y de buen humor, pero yo también pensé que después de todo este tiempo estaría...

—Como más... ¿euforica?

—Sí, vuelta loca con la situación. Ya se lo he dicho y... en realidad me preocupa un poco, hay varias cosas que dice que... mmm... Por ejemplo ayer le dije que Albus se veía muy contento y me dijo que no, que estaba como siempre.

—Naaah, él sí parece más contento.

—Eso es JUSTO lo que le he dicho.

—¿Y? O sea, es que no es que no parezca feliz, es solo que es tan discreta y controlada.

Pomona se ríe

—Es que yo he dicho lo mismo casi. De hecho le decía qu eesta situación es un poco decepcionante, porque si no pierde el control con esto, Filius, no lo va a perder con NADA.

—Bueno, sí que lo pierde con el quidditch, ¿no?

—Filius... ¿en serio? ¿Quiddich antes que sexo con Albus? ¿No crees que haya algo mal? Quizás algo que no nos está diciendo...

—¿Crees que en realidad no...? Per por qué decir que sí ahora que es casi ridículo.

—No, lo que creo es que sí pero... no es como esperaba o algo así. A mi casi no me ha contado nada y no me ha querido responder cuando le preugnto eso directamente. Aaaaaunque... Sí sonríe de vez en cuando así un poco... no sé. ¿Albus no te ha dicho nada?

—¿Albus? Si no sé ni cuando es su cumpleaños, apenas.

—Filius... sí te llevas bien con él, no inventes cosas.

—Sí, pero es súper hermético.

—Quizás si le preguntaras...

—Vale, vale, pero seguro se va por las ramas y acaba por no responder como hace siempre.

—Bueno, es mejor preguntar... —Pomona sonríe y le hace un gesto para que salgan—. Listo para separar parejitas.

—Ay... ese asunto —suspira porque no le gusta, pero...

—Ya, ya lo sé, es como... ser el anticupido. Aunque te apuesto a que hay más Huffs que Ravenclaws. ¿Quién querría a los tuyos?

—¿Perdona? Ellos se esconden mejor, eso es lo que pasa.

—Si eso quieres creer, adelante —ella se ríe—. ES decir, tienes a Higgins, con eso nos basta y nos sobra, es como Black.

—Solo puede tener una boca en la suya a la vez y esta vez no será la de Black.

—Oh, ¡Los vi bailando! —el chiiisme.

—¡Sí y yo!

—¿Qué opinas de eso?

—No sé cuál de los dos me preocupa más.

—¡Black qué te va a preocupar!

—Bueno, Lupin tiene esa... condición personal complicada.

—Ah... eso. Bueno pero lo tienen todo bajo control, ¿no? solo es una vez al mes...

—Aun así, es peligroso...

—Con lo dulce qu ees Remus —Pomona suspira porque... sí que lo es.

—Eso sí —sonríe

—En si me preocupa que Black se aproveche de él.

—¿Tu crees?

—Pues o que haga algo malo, ¿no crees?

—Hoy los he sentado juntos en clase. No lo hagas.

—Oh, ¿por?

—No se han enterado de NADA en toda la clase.

—¿Remus? No te creo.

—Pues pídele como volver una copa intangible y verás.

—¿En serio? Pero... ¿qué le hizo Black?

—Nada, estar ahí y no hacer caso como siempre.

—Cielos pero... ¿cómo?

—Y distraerle, desde luego.

—¡Remus Lupin es demasiado listo para eso! No los sentaré ni siquiera ligeramente juntos. De hecho estaba pensando en si Minerva debería... separarles.

—¿Separarles?

—¿No duermen en el mismo cuarto?

—Sí, pero...

—¿Ajá?

—¿Dónde quieres ponerles? Cambiar a Black a... ¿Slytherin? —claro, que lo cargue el tonto. Se escapa del colegio, ya os lo digo.

—No, te lo quedas tú.

—¿En Ravenclaw? —es que casi le da un infarto.

—Yo puedo quedarme a Remus —sonríe.

—Bien, tu te encargas del protocolo de seguridad. Remus me cae muy bien y sería un excelente Ravenclaw, pero no envidio a Minerva, la verdad.

—Oh... cielos, eso puede ser un problema —arruga la nariz porque ella siempre lo olvida.

—¿Lo ves? No es tan genial.

—Tú puedes quedarte a Black y Minerva a Lupin y ya está

—Me parecía mejor que Minerva se quedara a Black y tu a Lupin, seguro ella estara de acuerdo también.

—¡No! Seguro prefiere deshacerse de Black

—Pero si estabas encantada. Además, con lo que a ella le gusta pelear con Black y Potter...

—No podemos quitarle el gusto

—Por eso, Lupin para ti y asunto arreglado.

—O Ella los dos, no parece tan preocupada.

Filius se ríe y hace un par de movimientos con la varita casi sin mirar separando a unos cuantos. Pomona suspira y hace otro movimiento igual del otro lado.

—Oye ¿y que tal tus tutorizados de Drumstang y Beuxbatons? No ha venido a verme ninguno de los míos, pero igual Beilschmidt y Bonnefoy me ponen los pelos de punta. Sobretodo Bonnefoy —eso es porque eres británico, querido.

—Es guapo... a mí no me desagrada tanto.

—No digo que me desagrade, digo que me pone nervioso.

—Ah, eso seguro. Es que ¿has notado que no deja de tocarle a uno?

—Sí, ni siquiera sé cómo lo logra, o sea, no es que yo esté precisamente al alcance de sus manos.

—¿Y te toca en zonas raras?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues en... Ehm... las... en zonas...

—¿Te está metiendo mano?

—P-Pues... s-siempre, ¿no? —se sonroja un poco

—Ehm... no, no suele. Conmigo, vamos. Me toca la cabeza y los hombros y brazos ero no...

—Pues será que eres pequeño.

—¡Anda! ¡Como si cuando estamos sentados a la mesa estuviera tan abajo!

—Pues es que conmigo suele poner las manos solo un instante... pero donde no debe. Como un roce.

—Será que lo hace porque eres mujer... ¿quieres que le llame la atención?

—Ehm... es que... ¿y si me lo estoy imaginando?

—¿Imaginando? —es que ahora piensa él en ello, quizás no le ha dado importancia porque... él tiene una proporción rara y es normal que cuando alguien quiera... tomarle de la cintura piense que está más abajo de lo que está, pero le pasa con todo el mundo, entre que él es pequeño y que la túnica no ayuda.

—Es que es muy sutil.

—De todos modos si te incomoda, no debería hacerlo —se rasca la cabeza.

—Le preguntaré a Minerva a ver si se lo hace a ella tambien.

Filius asiente.

—A mi María me pone los pelos de punta. Es taaaan cuadrada.

James siente esa fuerza incontrolable que hace que se separe de Lily, que se queda besando el aire súper descolocada.

James estira las manos hacia ella así como si fuera su tabla de salvación, ella se las toma sin poder evitarlo, así, sin pensar y se quedan así como de película.

—Lily!

Ojos en blanco de Filius porque el drama le cansaaaa. ¡Es que él no sabe la situación!

—J-J... —parpadeade repente.

James sigue intentando acercarle hacia sí, pero ella le suelta sonrojándose.

—Lily! —vuelve a llamarla, ojitos desconsolados

Es que...

Se va a iiiiiiir, hasta el mismo James lo sabe. UGh, ugh...te odia, Evans!

Lily se tapa la cara con las manos y se va corriendo, efectivamente porque NO PUEDE CREERSE QUE ESTUVIERA HACIENDO ESO. Otra vez.

Otra vez.

O sea, es que una vez sí pasa por que no quería y él blablablá, pero dos...

Es que si querías.

—Ahhh! EVAAAANS!

—Potter, váyase a su residencia, venga —le insta Filius.

—¡Pe-Pero!

—¡Ande! ¡A dormir!

—¡Pero profesor Flitwick!

—¿Qué? No querrá que le quite puntos...

—Pero por qué me quitaría puntos, profesor. Si voy, pero Evans... debería ir por ella.

—No va a ir por ella si sigue discutiendo aquí conmigo, Señor Potter.

Vale, eso suena a un "vaya por ella". Asiente y ahí se va detras... corriendo. Filius niega con la cabeza porque mira que les cuesta a veces a estos chicos... que no son sus águilas. Minerva le habría bajado puntos.

—Evaaaaaans —dudo que la encuentres.

Todos lo dudamos.

Igualmente, mientras corre, sonríe un poco porque... je...

¡No sonríaaaaas!

Es que le estaba besandoooo y una vez puede que haya sido un error, pero dos...

¡No! ¡También ha sido un error! El ser humano es capaz de tropezar dos veces con la misma piedra. Es capaz de tropezar UN MILLÓN de veces. ¡Que no va a pasar! Ni se crea ahora que esto es... ¡Porque no lo es!

—Lily Potteeeeeer!

¡Ugh! ¡Encima! Es que debe estar ya en la cama y con el pijama puesto.

ARGH. Bueno, ya lo descubrirá cuando vuelva, más bien.

Finjiendo que esto no ha pasado y peleando consigo misma para no tocarse.

Ya lo descubrirá cuando no la encuentre y vuelva al cuarto y vea el mapa. Ejem. Que no se por qué no trae encima hoy, por bruto. Ja, qué no va a tocrse, ni james le cree.

Debe tenerlo Peter

Poque claro que él va a llegar y lo primero que va a hacer es buscarla y lo segundo es encerrarse en su cama... y tocarse.

¡Pues ella no!

La vredad, no le creemos ni un poquito.

¡P-Pues sois unos idiotas!

¿Igual que James? ¿Así gritas cuando te vienes, Lily Potter?

¡No! Y es EVANS.

Noooo, es Potter o será Potter.

¡A este paso no lo será! Va a robarse un giratiempo, destruir el continuotiempo, crear una nueva linea temporal alterna y entonces os vais a cagar!

Naaaaah. Aunque les convendría.

¿No queríais una trama? ¡Pues ala! ¡Y se va a casar con... ese chico de Ravenclaw!

¡Noooo! ¿Cuál chico de Ravenclaw?

¡Yo qué sé! ¡Ese! ¡Ese que pasa por ahí! ¡El que sea! Para la desesperación de Severus que además debe estar así como "¿en serio? ¿Un chico Ravenclaw aleatorio antes que yo? ¿Ves por qué luego la gente te dice que eres una sangresucia?"

Claro, lo merece completamente, ¿¡cómo va a elegir a un bloody RAVENCLAW!?

Pues... ¡por lo menos el Ravenclaw es más listo que ellos dos!

¡¿Pero él que tontería ha hecho?!

Pues estar ahí... siendo él y llamándose Potter.

Snape preguntaba, pero James dice que que bueno que no deja de pensar en él.

Pues él ahem. Ser... un tonto que le hace preguntas incomodas y no entiende.

Creo que va a hacerle otro ciervo de madera y con magia va a intentar que aparezca en su cama.

Y va aparecer en la cama de alguien más. De Snape tal vez, eso tendría gracia.

Ugh. Snape mañana... ¡mira que he encontrado en mi cama! ¿Lo quieres? Pensé que te gustaría.

Y Lily como... "me lo quitaste!"

Y el otro... "¿Eh? ¿Quitártelo? ¿De dónde?"

—¡Era mío! Me lo regaló... eh... ESE RAVENCLAW!"

—¿¡Cuál Ravenclaw?!

—Yo qué sé cuál Ravenclaw! Un Ravenclaw! El que sea! ¿A qué vienen esas preguntas?

—¿¡Cómo que el que sea?! Ahora tengo que matar a DOS, ¿¡no basta con EL IDIOTA DE JAMES POTTER?! ¡?Además te estoy DANDO un regalo!

—¡No es un regalo si ya era mío desde antes!

—¡Pues no sé cómo llego a mi CAMA!

—Mira, no me importa que te lo llevaras. ¡Solo dime que me lo devuelves y ya!

—¡Es que NO me lo lleve! Solo apareció ahí... y me gustó para ti —ah, las ironías de la vida.

—¿Apareció?

—Me fui a dormir y cuando amaneció estaba en mi almohada. ¿Lo has puesto tú?

Niega.

—Pues... no sé quién lo puso pero ¿por qué no lo quieres?

—Sí... sí lo quiero. Vale. Gracias.

—Pero... ¿qué es eso se que te ha dado uno igual un Ravenclaw?

—Pues solo eso, no tiene más importancia.

—¿Cuál Ravenclaw?

—Anthony, le ayudé con una cosa de pociones que no entendía y me lo dió como regalo de agradecimiento. ¡No empieces, Severus! ¡No es nada raro!

—¿Y vas a salir con él? —frunce el ceño—. Es el más tonto de los Ravenclaw.

—¡No! ¡Solo le ayudé con pociones! —ojos en blanco.

—Por tonto.

—No por tonto, porque a él no se le dan bien.

—¡Por tonto! ¿¡Y qué hay de Potter?!

—Y yo qué sé. No pienso volver a ir a esa tonteria de las clases de baile —igual el SONROJO.

—Mmm... ¿te hizo algo? —frunce el ceño

—¡No! Solo estabamos ayudando a Remus.

—¿Me hiciste quedar en ridículo por Potter para ayudar a Lupin?

—¡No quedaste en ridículo! Y... Remus lo está pasando realmente mal. Estoy intentando ayudarle.

—Lupin es un marica. ¡Y SÍ quedé en ridiculo!

Lily frunce el ceño.

—¡Pues lo es!

—No estás ayudando.

—¿A que?

—No le digas así, suena a insulto ofensivo. Bastante le ha caído encima. Black nada menos...

—Eso lo hace aún más idiota. Ser marica, y por BLACK es... ¡Lo peor!

—No es como que se pueda elegir...

—Toda la escuela lo está diciendo, Lupin es el muerdealmohadas de Black. Y es asqueroso.

Lily aprieta los ojos porque peor no podría sonar.

—No es asqueroso... ¡solo está enfermo! Y él ni siquiera se considera enfermo.

—Es asqueroso y no deberías juntarte con él —hace los ojos en blanco—. Pervertido.

—¿Qué dice Regulus de ello?

—Que va a decirle a su madre, claro, y tendrá toda la razón. Casi la PEOR vergüenza para su familia, esa... ¡guarrada!

—De todos modos Black dice que va a cortar con él o ya debería haberlo hecho, no sé como acabó todo.

—Ya no lo consideraba del todo su hermano. ¡No quiere ni verlo! Es que ni aunque "corten". Sigue siendo un ASCO.

Lily suspira porque Severus es SÚPER duro, aunque la verdad, cree que es más por el asunto de que es Sirius el que está en esto que por otra cosa.

—¿Y sabes que es lo peor? Que Black va a terminar saliéndose con la suya y todos lo van a olvidar, pero... —la cara de DESPRECIO—, Lupin.

—Ya lo sé... Remus va a acabar destrozado —y es que le sabe mal a ella.

—Su reputación, la muy poquita que tenía... la ha perdido.

—Ya lo sé —suspira porque lo sabe, sabe que Severus no dice esas cosas por vicio, todo el mundo piensa así y ahora... bueno, los chicos quizás no quieran acercarsele y las chicas pues...

—En serio, Lily... aléjate de él. Nada bueno vas a sacar de ser su amiga.

—¡No voy a alejarme de él ahora que me necesita más que nunca!

—¿Te necesita para hacer que? ¿Arruinar tu vida?

—No va a arruinar mi vida. Me necesita porque son momentos duros y todo el mundo le va a girar la espalda. No te pido que vengas conmigo porque entiendo que no quieras que piensen eso de ti, pero... no puedes pedirme que no le apoye.

—Vas a ser la amiga del... pervertido.

—¡Solo está enfermo! Es como... estar loco o... tener un problema mental, pero no es como que vaya a contagiarme o merezca que todos le den la espalda. ¡No es su culpa!

—Es casi como ser amigo de... yo qué sé, un hombre lobo.

—¡No seas exagerado! No es lo mismo. ¡No estoy en peligro de nada!

—Si es una enfermedad... podría ser contagiosa.

—No va a contagiarme de que... me gusten los chicos, Severus. ¡Soy una chica!

—Gustarte las mujeres.

Ojos en blanco.

—Mira, vale... yo que sé. En verdad juntarte con la peor escoria de la sociedad es... asqueroso. Además ha costado que tú te hagas un buen nombre como para tirarlo todo por la borda.

—No es la peor escoria, solo está enfermo y me necesita.

Ojos en blanco.

—Pues como sea, pero hay un límite de utilidad de mis palabras y lo bueno que puedo decir de ti... La gente habla de él y de Black, y tú vas a salir embarrada.

—¡No voy a salir embarazada! —ya, ya sabemos que no ha dicho eso pero me parece que acaba de notar a James entrar al comedor y se le ha ido todo el pensamiento a eso otra vez, sonrojándose como si no hubiera mañana.

—¿Q-Qué? —se queja Snape sonrojándose un poco también.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quién habla de embarazo? ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Des-enfermar al marica?

—¡No! Ni siquiera creo que eso realmente funcionara... ¡Y además sería súper raro!

—¡No te acuestes con Lupin! —chilla un poco en pánico, sin oírla demasiado.

Ella se sonroja de muerte porque... hace un par de años... bueno. Sobre todo cuando empezaron a ser amigos. Le tapa la boca con una mano. Histérica.

Lo siento, un instante de asombro por parte de Remus y de James con eso.

Snape la mira porque de nuevo es... joder. El nunca, NUNCA ha conseguido que se sonroje así. Suspiiiira.

¡Pues es que Lupin es mono y súper dulce y amable y bueno y educado y listo! ¡No tiene ella la culpa! Además tiene... esa cosa. Esa atracción animl misteriosa. Además solo fueron... unas semanas. Bueno, tal vez unos meses... O sea, ¡es que no hay manera en la que no lo pensara ni por un segundo! Además, lo que pasa con Severus es que eran MUY PEQUEÑOS cuando le conoció, si no hubiera pasado lo mismo.

Que mentira.

¡No! No es mentira.

Eso dice ahora.

—Hacemos algo... Yo ayudo a Remus en esto, ¿vale? Y si todos empiezan a decir que yo... que me gustan las mujeres te... besaré a ti en público hasta que lo consideren absurdo.

La BOCA... abierta y no digamos el sonrojo.

—O-Oh..

Lily aprieta los ojos empezando a arrepentirse de esto desde ya... pero bueno.

—Solo como... o sea... para que no lo piensen, ¿vale?

—V-Vale.

Ella asiente un poco incómoda igual. Él le sonríe un poco.

—Bien, ¿vamos a clase?

Asiente y James la mira atentamente porque... le ha mandado un ciervo. ¡Ella sabe ahora que es suyo! Ella le mira de reojo y se no pasa cerca de él.

James refunfuña y se levanta cuando no le ve, corriendo medio agachado a lo largo de las mesas para llegar a la salida antes qué ella y quejicus. Se queda escondido tras la puerta, pensando un poco en que hacer que sea medio espectacular y le llame la atención a ella... pero no a Snape. Se humedece los labios y decide algo medio cutre, pero que quizás cumpla su propósito.

¿Su proposito es quedar en ridiculo? (Pregunta Sirius)

Shhh! No va a hacer el ridiculo, solo quiere hacerle un guiño.

Bueno, pues ahí van los dos.

En cuanto pasan a su lado James apunta hacia Lily y le hace el hechizo que se sabe de memoria de Sirius para secarse el pelo con el fin de revolverle el pelo un poquito.

Ella levanta un poco las manos para pararlo.

James para, porque lo que quiere es ver si se gira a la fuente y le mira.

No lo creo, o sea, solo una corriente de aire... bastante es que se esté sujetando el pelo en vez de ignorarla.

James protesta en frustración y le hace entonces un hechizo de calor, caminando tras ella.

Ella se abanica un poco con la mano y se arremanga. Mientras Severus le hace blablabla en relación a algo de la poción de hoy, James, que está atrás de ellos, siguiéndoles, rabia porque ella es muy tontaaaa.

Ella asiente y comenta con él sobre A o B.

Vale, esta niña idiota requiere una intervención mayor. Saca su capa de invisibilidad de la mochila y busca un lugar donde ponérsela encima tratando de recordar si de verdad tienen pociones y van hacia allá. Ugh. Cuando lo logra, porque joder, hay un montón de gente, ya están casi al otro lado del pasillo. Ahiiii se va corriendo.

A lo mejor solo le acompaña a clase y Pociones es luego. James se choca con alguien que se queda super sorprendido sin entender qué ha pasado, pero nada más.

James tiene que rascar el cerebro para tratar de averiguar que clase tienen y si puede esperar a que quejicus se quede ahí... o no.

Nunca lo sabremos.

Mmm de mucha ayuda esto. Prefiere no arriesgarse y se le acerca a ella al oído cuidándose de no tocarla y muy alerta por si se gira y le pega (alguien ha hecho esto demasiadas veces) y ahí va al oído. Se sonroja antes de decir lo que quiere decirle...

—Soñé contigo, Lily Evans —susurra en su oído.

Ella pega un salto del susto y gira con el brazo para intentar darle.

Él da un paso atrás, porque ya sabía que iba a hacerlo. Se queda ahí, inmóvil, mirándola.

Mira a todos lados, sonrojada, buscando si acaba de ser un fantasma o qué porque era la... era la voz de James Potter y cómo demonios va un fantasma a saber... a decirle esas cosas. Dejando de escuchar por completo a Severus.

Severus sigue hablando hasta que nota el movimiento de Lily.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¿Q-Queeé?

—¿Qué que? Recibí ayer las raices de ruibarbo que pedí.

—V-Vale. Nos... nos vemos luego en pociones.

James sonríe victorioso con eso

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Severus.

—Eh... sí. Sí... solo... Sí.

—Mmmm... vale —la mirada escrutadora qur la hace sonrojarse más. James se ríe un poco, tapándose la boca para que no le oigan—. Bueno pues... Ehm... nos vemos

—A... Adiós —se da la vuelta para irse no querienso alargar esto más y se va corriendo.

Potter no puede evitar hacer un hechizo de mal olor alrededor de Snape antes de irse corriendo detrás de ella. ¡Ja! ¡Que todos de rían de quejicus!

Ella va a irse corriendo al baño de chicas.

James en el dilema si entrar o no. Al final entra porque... no piensa.

Y ahí está Lily dando vueltas con las manos en la cara.

Y es que es muy mona y le gusta mucho.

—Tienes. Que. Dejar. De. Pensar. En. Él —golpes en la frente a si misma con cada palabra.

¡Y es que mira que mona esssss! Y además seguro que es en él... o sea no podía ser en otro. Lo que se pregunta James es por qué tanto interés en.. no pensar en él. Se humedece los labios y... busca algo en sus bolsillos que transfigurar en otra figurita.

Lily se mira a si misma en el espejo y suspira porque es que esto no puede seguir así.

Encuentra un cromo de rana de chocolate en sus bolsillos y, maldita sea, es uno que es el ÚNICO puto de su colección. Igualmente, se sacrifica por el bien mayor o sacrifica su cromo y ahí lo manda volando hacia ella con un Wingardium Leviosa.

Eres súper idiota, James Potter. Se mete un susto cuando ve la figurita volando sin entender qué está pasando.

—¿Quién hay aquí?

¡No es super idiota! James solo creo que le estrella la figurita en el pecho, asustándose un poco. Bien, los dos asustados. Genial.

Ella la aparta como si fuera moscas y se va corriendo.

¡Joder con Lily! ¡Solo sale corriendo de todos lados!

Pues es que... O sea, es nacida muggle, esto da un poco de miedo.

—Ugh, no. ¡Lily! ¡Espera, soy yo! —es que creo que se quita la capa y se le va a estrellar de frente cuando intente salir a James potter que acaba de aparecer de la NADA.

—WAAAAAAAAH!

—Soy yo, espera... shh, shh!

Es que le va a pegar, del susto. Así bofetada.

Vale, que le pegue, con eso puede vivir. O sea... él dice que no, pero yo digo que no es tan terrible.

—Bollocks!

—¡Pero qué pasa contigo!

—Solo estaba intentando... yo... quería... venga, ¡si esto es mono! ¿Qué pasa contigo que me das un golpe así?

—¡No es mono! ¡Es súper siniestro! ¡Y estás en el bloody baño de las chicas!

—¡Porque has venido corriendo aquí!

—Por que he oído... ¡Has sido tú!

—Claro que he sido yo.

Lily le empuja y se sonroja más.

—Pensé que te parecería... romántico —se sonroja.

—¡Deja de acosarme!

—¡No es acoso!

—¡Lo es!

—¡Es algo divertido!

—¡No tiene nada de divertido que me persigas hasta el baño y me metas un susto de muerte, estúpido!

—Fue incidental lo del susto, yo solo quería... es que coño, qué haces aquí metida en el baño, ¿por qué sales corriendo cada vez? Es bonito, ¡romántico!

—¡No lo es! ¡Es aterrador y lo odio! Como vuelvas a acercarte a mi...

—P-Pero... —la mira desconsolado—, ¡pero! Sí es bonito y adorable y ¡TU TAMPOCO DEJAS DE PENSAR EN MI! ¡Como yo!

Ella se sonroja de muerte dando un paso atrás porque... ¡La ha oído!

—¡No entiendo por qué quieres dejar de hacerlo!

—¡Porque eres un idiota! ¡Y no me fío de ti!

—Tengo una idea —dice otra vez muy muy serio, y se le acelera el corazón—. Te... te cuento un secreto muy, muy, MUY importante mío, para que confíes en mi.

—¿Q-Qué? —vacila, eres cruel, Lily, porque sabes que eso no va a servir, pero igual quieres saberlo, ni lo niegues.

—Así podrás confiar en mi... ¿vale? —se agacha a ver si hay gente en los cubículos, aunque supone que no que ya habrían salido chillando que hay un niño en el baño.

Lily parpadea un par de veces... pero no asiente. Ni niega.

James... otra vez, es que no está pensando. Se quita la mochila y guarda su capa dentro a empujones, antes de humedecerse los labios y... mover la varita para cerrar la puerta.

Bastante interesada está en la capa también, por cierto.

Ya, ya, bastantes secretos por hoy.

—Ok... ehm... es... muy muy serio y tienes que JURARME qu eno se lo vas a decir a nadie NUNCA.

—Está bien.

—No, no. Dilo. Di, te prometo no decir esto nunca, James Potter, te lo juro por mi vida.

—Sí, vale, vale, te lo juro.

Y es que... no confía en que no se lo diga a Snape, pero... bueno, tiene quince. Es que le ha bajado completamente la agresividad y está súper curiosa. James toma aire... traga saliva y la mira a los ojos.

—No vayas a asustarte, ¿vale?

Ella ssiente

Se pone en el lugar más espacioso del baño, que no quiere quedarse atorado. Y ahí va... cataplum, a convertirse en ciervo.

El grito, se lleva las manos a la boca porque... ¡joder!

El ciervo la fulmina porque... ¡el grito!

Sí, sí, vale, manos a la boca igual... se acerca con la boca abierta.

James hace un ruidito y la sigue mirando tratando de no moverse porque... es que ya la ha visto lo histérica que es, es capaz de salir corriendo y acusarle de clavarle las astas.

De hecho levanta una mano para tocarle, súper impresionada.

Él cierra los ojos y deja que lo haga, claro, moviendo un poco la cola como para espantarse las moscas... ¡que lo hace sin pensar!

Le toca la cabeza y es que... ¡Joder! ¡Es de verdad! ¡Hasta tiene pelo y todo! Y es ENORME y las... astas.

El cambia un poco el peso de pie tratando de hacerlo suavemente. Le repega un poquito la cabeza e nla mano

—Eres un... eres... —le toca el asta también.

Otro soplidito extraño o bueno, no extraño, muy muy muy natural para un ciervo. Hola Lily... de ahora en adelante tu patronus será un ciervo hermoso... y femenino.

De hecho, ya lo era.

Pues... ¿ves? ?pareja perfecta! James saca la lengua y le lame la mejilla porque... es un guarro

—¡Ay! —protesta y se ríe porque la lengua es súper grande—. ¿Cuándo has aprendido... a hacer esto?

Y es que... no quiere hacerse humano otra vez, pero... no parece quedarle de otra.

Ahí va a tocarle el cuello, acariciándole. Es que es más fácil así, la verdad.

Vale, vale, ¡unos cariñitos más antes de hacerse humano! James lamenta no haber hecho esto en el bosque porque claro, la... subiría a su lomo y sería mucho más divertido llevarla a correr. Se agacha un poco, igual, a ver si se anima a subir a su lomo.

No, no va a subirsele aquí. Si apenas no caben, pero sí va a pasarle las manos por el lomo que es suave y terso y PERFECTO. Ja! Gana a eso, Severus Snape.

Ash, Sirius se subiría (porque son unos bestias)

Lily vuelve al cuello y a la cabeza, es que... es súper impresionante.

Sí que lo eeees, le vuelve a dar un lametón, porque sí. Porque también, está ella en MUCHO mejor actitud de lo que seuele estar con él siempre, así que es más fácil relajarse un poco y ser... él.

—¿Cómo has...? —otra vez se ríe un poco con eso apartando la cara.

Es que se rieeeee, con el casi nunca lo haceeeee. El ciervo la mira con ojitos de corazón.

—Jameees! —protesta porque es que no le responde y aun así sonríe

¡Y es que suele llamarle Potter! Nota que... por lo visto ella no se ha dado cuenta que siendo ciervo no puede hablar. Le da otra lamida... y alguien va a intentar entrar al baño sin conseguirlo metiéndole un susto a todo mundo.

Lily corre a la puerta a mantenerla cerrada

—Este... este baño está... fuera de servicio. Hay un escape de agua, ve a otro.

Al menos James la había medio cerrado... pero claro, con un alohomora cualquiera la podrían abrir. Para cuando ella voltea él es otra vez una persona.

La chica de fuera se queja un poco porque el baño más cercano es el de Myrtle, pero Lily es indiscutible con su argumento de "en serio prefieres entrar a mear con mierda hasta los tobillos que aguantar a un fantasma llorón?" y se sonroja al ver a James otra vez.

Que le sonríe un poco y se sonroja porque... es que lo que acaba de enseñarle es algo que no sabe NADIE más que los otros TRES que están en el lío. Ejem... y Albus.

—¿Cuándo has aprendido a hacer eso?

—El año pasado.

—Pero... ¿Cómo?

—Con... un montón de trabajo en realidad —se ríe y se pasa la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo un poco—. Impresionante, no?

—Sí... —susurra.

El sonríe, contento porque por una vez, REALMENTE siente que le ha impresionado.

—Pero ¿por qué...? Es decir...

—El día que quieras podemos ir al bosque y... te subes a mi espalda y te llevo a donde quieras, de verdad. Corro MUY rápido.

Se sonroja y se recuerda a si misma que no, no es posible que haya hecho esto solo para... impresionarla a ella. ¿O sí?

No, pero es tremendamente útil y debió decírselo antes, piensa.

—¿Cómo se te ocurrió aprender a hacer esto? Cuando lo hace McGonagall... es como cuando lo hace ella, ¿no?

James asiente.

—Sí, si es como McGonagall aunque yo soy mucho más grande —infla el pecho muy oruglloso con eso—. Pues... hmm... me pareció que las materias de la escuela enseñaban cosas muy básicas.

—Pero... sí, bueno, eso también hace que sea mucho más inútil.

James frunce un poco el ceño.

—Es por una razón... que te contaré el día que te cases conmigo.

—¿Q-Qué?

James se encoge de hombros y se sonroja.

—E-Eso no... ¡eso no va a pasar!

James hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—P-Por esto es que te dí... el ciervo. Soy yo. Así que nada de salir al bosque a cazar ciervos, ¿vale?

—Además, no creas que soy estúpida te ha salido porque es tu... animal, como el patronus.

James sonríe un poco más.

—Sabes que es mi animal y mi patronus —se sonroja un poco pensando en... y el tuyo. A saber qué fue primero, el huevo o la gallina.

—L-Lo que digo es que es... igual, no sé si tu patronus... obviamente ahora sé que debe ser igual, pero... lo que digo es que... ¡Estamos llegando tarde a clase!

Él se ríe, se acerca igual y le da un beso en los labios. JODER ¡deja de hacer esto! Al menos esta vez es uno rápido.

—Sal tú, yo saldré después.

Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Y ahí va a su mochila y la toma, sonrojado e idiotizado, yendo a uno de los baños.

Lily vacila un poco y finalmente se va, sonrojada de muerte pero con cierta sonrisita. James es que está ENCANTADO en el baño aunque... también algo asustado. Y si... ¿pasa algo? ¿Y si le acusa un dia enfadada? Sirius va a matarle

Sí.

Ejem... si se entera.

Sirius opina que más le vale que SÍ se case con ella.

¡Ugh! ¡Más le vale a ella dejar de ser tonta!

De todos modos lo va a recibir con algo como...

—James Potter y Lily Evans en el baño de chicas por diez minutos... ¡haz el puñetero favor de aguantar al menos quince la próxima vez o todos pensarán que te he enseñado mal!

—¡No es lo que piensas! Por... desgracia. Bueno. No. Cállate —risas—. Ha ido bien.

—Y mira que te tengo dicho de los preliminares...

—¡Que no hemos hecho eso! DE hecho apenas y nos hemos besado.

—Pero de verdad o como ayer noche hacías en tu cama.

Ojos en blanco.

—No, de verdad, como de seguro hacían ustedes dos, no crean que no me he enterado —le señala a él y a Remus, que estaba haciendo como que no oía nada.

—No, pero en serio... es que no estoy seguro que sepas como es un beso de verdad. Lunático, ven que le mostremos...

Es que la cara de Remus.

De todos modos puedes empujarle o darle un golpe... no se va a quedar feo pero no lo despeines (añade él)

—No vamos a mostrar nada...—protesta Remus color cereza.

—No hagais guarradas en clase que luego nos bajan puntos —protesta Peter.

—De todos modos tengo que hablar con Rickman.

—¿De qué?

—Pues no quiero que luego nadie venga diciendo que no tomo precauciones.

—Cielos... espera, ¿qué vas a decirle?

—Así que esta va a ser la bloody clase de "interrogar al profe de Defensa Contra las Arte Oscuras por los licantropos"

—Tenemos uno nuevo cada año, no es mi culpa... y es un buen tema.

—Yo lo ODIO —asegura Lupin.

—Además, ya todos piensan que hay uno en mi familia. ¿Os acordais cuando pensaban que era Regulín? Este año voy a decir que es mi madre.

—Como si no hubiera bastante con que todos piensen que sois vampiros —suelta Peter.

—Todo esto es divertido porque no son ustedes...

—Aaanda, relájate y disfruta.

—Ugh, Sirius... —protesta un poco.

—Venga, es divertido.

Es que, venga, tampoco va a hacer nada.

—Por cada cosa horrible que diga, un beso luego, ¿vale?

Remus se mira las manos... y asiente un poquitín y Sirius sonríe con eso.

—Si lo llego a saber empiezo a usar esto desde antes para convencerte.

—Cállateeee!— vuelve a protestar Remus y Sirius se ríe—. ¿Qué preguntas vas a hacer?

—Improvisaré.

—Ash...

Sonríe

—Pues yo... voy a preguntar... ugh. No sé. No preguntes nada vergonzoso.

Ahí entra Rickman entonces y ahí va Sirius con su sonrisa de chico fatal... a levantar la mano. El interrogatorio del infierno ha sido abierto, enemigos del heredero... temed.

—Silencio —Rickman mueve la varita y abre las ventanas. "Abrid el libro por la página trescientos noventa y cuatro" algo así, solo abriendo las ventanas.

Ahí está Sirius agitando la mano como si fuera Hermione Granger. La cara de cierto asco, arruga la nariz. Le mira.

—Granger... digo Black.

—Ah... sí. Buenos días profesor, hoy se ve estupendo —¿En serio, Sirius? No se te puede ver más el latón. Rickman parpadea y levanta una ceja.

—¿Qué necesita, Señor Black, que me impide dar mi clase?

—Tengo... preguntas.

—¿Sobre qué tema?

—Defensa contra las artes oscuras, desde luego.

—Menos mal... —levanta una ceja—. ¿Aja?

—Ya sé que es temario de tercero pero... Quería preguntarle sobre los hombres lobo —asegura y creo que Sirius hace esto a cada nuevo profesor que tienen así que todo el resto de la clase hace un sonido de protesta. En plan "otra vez esta mierda". "En serio, Sirius Black, comprate un hobby con el dinero de tu familia"

—Mmmm... ¿qué quiere saber sobre los hombres lobo, Señor Black?

—Todo.

—¿Por qué no... abre su libro y lee?

—Porque quiero la opinión experta de un profesional.

—¿En relación a qué? ¿A los hombres lobo en general o... a algo en concreto?

—Bueno... prefiero saber primero que opina en general antes de ir a lo concreto.

—¿En general de la licantropía?

Remus aprieta los ojos... ¿¡su opinión?! ¿¡De verdad?! Ugh!

Piénsalo así, creo que quiere excusas para esos besos. Asiente

—Un grupo deleznable dentro de las artes oscuras —el profesor arruga la nariz.

—Bueno, el caso aquí es que todos sabemos eso de que si te muerden en su transformación durante la luna te convierten en uno de ellos... ¿pero qué pasa si no están transformados?

—Agresivos, sin compasión alguna, incontrolables... no acatan ningún tipo de regla. ¿Eh? ¿Morderte sin estar transformados?

—Ah, yo no diría tanto, a mi me parece que son bastante obedientes —si no dejas de bromear no vas a poder hablar de esto.

—¿Conoce a alguno?

—Bueno, debería ver como se pone mi madre cuando le viene la regla.

Hasta aquí vas a llegar.

Yo lo he dicho, lo siento, es un idiota.

El profesor Rickman le mira con seriedad unos instantes. Luego mira a la clase,

—Página veintitrés —es que además al menos Potter se muere de risa

—Nooo, venga, solo era una bromaaaa.

—Y esto es un a salón de clases, no el patio de recreo.

—¡De todos modos no puede negar que mi pregunta es lícita!

—Puedo dejarle un ensayo sobre hombres lobo de tarea.

—¡No quiero hacer un ensayo! Quiero saber qué pasa si te muerde un licantropo no transformado. ¿Te conviertes igual? ¿Y que tanto tiene que morderte? ¿Tendría que hacerte sangre? ¿Solo es con la boca? ¿y si te araña y te hace sangre? ¿Te conviertes? ¿Y si solo te muerde pero sin hacerte sangre?

El profesor suspira y es que que pareciera que es más fácil responderle...

—N¿o puso atención a la clase de hombres lobo o es que su profesor anterior no se lo enseño a nadie? —pregunta mirando a la clase.

—La clase no fue tan extensa, profesor —ayuda James que para eso hace el mejor equipo del mundo con Sirius.

—No les haga caso, hacen esta tontería cada año... —protesta... adivinad quién.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Que tontería?

—¡Preguntar sobre lo mismo al profesor nuevo!

—Anda, ya salió la metomentodo —protesta Sirius.

—¡Tener curiosidad académica no es una tontería! —Protesta James aunque e

él... sonríe hacia Lily. Ella se sonroja.

—Además, no tiene nada de malo —añade Sirius.

—Me parece mejor idea, señor Black, que nos explique usted lo que cree que pase de acuerdo a los conocimientos que ha adquirido de preguntar cada año.

—Bueno, ¿quiere que sea sincero? —sonríe.

—Sí, aunque... Cuide sus palabras, señor Black...

—La lección más clara es que frustrar a Evans es tremendamente fácil —asegura riendo—. Y estoy seguro que mi madre es peor que un hombrelobo.

Otra vez, Sirius, otra vez.

—Y también has aprendido a saltarte una clase —asegura Peter por lo bajo, Sirius choca con él.

—¡Hablo de lo que cree qué pasa si le muerden, Señor Black!

—Aah... sobre eso. La verdad, no lo sé. Nadie parece tener mucha idea.

—Probablemente no en la práctica pero es fácil establecer una teoría si se conocen bien los factores,

—¿Cuáles factores?

—Empezando por, ¿qué causa el contagio?

—Justo eso es lo que hay varias teorías.

—¿Cuales teorías? —pregunta el profesor moviendo la varita par escribir "agentes causantes del contagio" en la pizarra.

—Bueno, unos dicen que es con la sangre y la saliva. Cuando la saliva del hombre lobo entra en contacto con la sangre de la víctima... pero ¿qué pasaría si le quitaramos saliva a un hombre lobo y se la dieramos a alguien a beber? El estomago la digeriría y la mandaría a la sangre... así que deberia contagiarse igual, pero... ¿en realidad es solo la saliva? La saliva es básicamente agua, como la orina, ¿así que la orina es igual? ¿Qué pasa si un hombrelobo meara a alguien encima de una herida abierta? ¿También se contagiaría? Entonces quizás cualquier fluído de hombrelobo sería contagioso. Como la sangre también o el semen. ¿qué pasaría si un hombre lobo embarazara a una chica? O si un chico se acostara con una licantropo... ¿se cotagiarían? ¿Y la descendencia? ¿Serían licsntropos o no? ¿O solo mitad? Es todo demasiado poco específico... O por ejemplo, ¿qué pasaría si donaramos sangre al hospital y esta fuera para una transfusión a un hombre lobo? Nuestra sangre entraría a su organismo pero no habría habido mordisco.

Rickman parpadea porque el chico parece haberle dado demasiadas vueltas a este tema. Escribe un resumen bastante esquemático en la pizarra.

—Se le olvida a usted el factor de magia negra involucrado en esto. Y ese factor lo da, sin duda, el hombre lobo transformado en si.

—¿Tiene que haber magia negra en el hombrelobo?

—Un hombre lobo no solo está "enfermo". Hay un factor de magia oscura en él, sin duda, mientras está transformado.

Sirius le sostiene la mirada unos instantes. En silencio

—Como hombre lobo es un ser vil, despiadado, sin consciencia. Un animal, que no es un animal cualquiera. Es una bestia repugnante.

Sirius se gira a mirar a Remus sonriendo y le muestra los dedos porque eso son como cinco o seis besos.

—Ah, sí —asiente volviéndose al profesor—. Es lo que tiene la naturaleza humana. Supongo que el lobo, por muy fuerte que sea, no puede luchar contra eso.

Sí que lo son, joder. Tan contento que está él... Es mono, esa es la peor parte.

—No, es el lobo el que lucha, ¡es el humano! Pero no puede luchar del todo.

—Por eso digo que son obedientes. Una vez al mes sin falta... llueva o nieve...

—Obedecen a su naturaleza macabra, sí. A lo que vamos con esto es a que... si el lobo es el que encierra la magia oscura la lógica nos dice que solo cuando se es lobo se podría contagiar, sin embargo...

—Que obsesión de todo el mundo odiando al lobo —protesta en un susurro cruzándose de brazos.

Remus, como siempre, está SUFRIENDO esta clase. Aunque por una vez la está sufriendo sonrojado porque van a tocarle un MONTÓN de besos.

—El problema es que por más fuerte que sea un humano, la oscuridad del lobo siempre traspasa y se penetra hasta el humano. Esto puede sorprenderle a la gente porque, desde luego, se podría esperar que ambos entes fueran completamente independientes uno del otro, como las caras de una moneda. Sin embargo... por ejemplo, si tuviéramos a un hombre lobo aquí, lo notaríamos... —hace una pausa y mira a la clase—, Señor Lupin, ya que parece estar usted durmiendo hoy, venga aquí al frente...

A Sirius se le para el corazón y Peter parpadea con eso.

No, bueno, es que si a Sirius se le para el corazón, Remus tiene directamente un infarto. Abre los ojos de golpe y palidece tanto como si fuera una hoja de papel. ¿Sabía el profesor? Y, no solo sabía... iba a EVIDENCIARLO frente a toda la clase.

No mientras Sirius esté aquí, eso no lo sabes... pero Sirius frunce el ceño teniéndolo perfectamente claro.

James se pone de pie de golpe y Sirius le mira de reojo.

—Yo, prefiero ser yo el que participe. Remus siempre tiene puntos por participación y yo ninguno —James camina al frente de la clase.

—Además, como si hubiera alguna comparación más injusta para ellos que con Remus Lupin. Es decir, mírele, es súper amable y buen chico, es seguramente lo diametralmente opuesto al comportamiento de un Hombre lobo —argumenta Sirius.

Remus sigue EN PÁNICO, hasta tiembla un poco sin moverse ni decir nada.

—Justamente es lo que quería ejemplificar —Rickman suspira haciendo los ojos en blanco y se acerca a James igual—. Veamos, si Potter fuera un hombre lobo, habrían ciertos rasgos físicos que podrían notarse...

—Que sería mucho más sexy —susurra Sirius sonriendo.

James les mira relajándose un poco y sonriéndole a Sirius sin haberle oído, con esa cara de "nos hemos librado" que pone siempre. Luego busca a Lily con la mirada.

Sirius le guiña un ojo en complicidad, más tranquilo también.

Lily está haciendo los ojos en blanco pero sonríe un poco porque son UNOS IDIOTAS y están haciendo lío. La mano de James al pelo, revolviéndoselo un poco

—Pero... —ahí va otra vez Sirius a interrumpir porque tampoco es muy buena idea que vuelvan a repasar las formas de identificar y reconocer a un hombrelobo aunque lo haga con James.

—¿Qué?

—Es que... lo que estamos discutiendo aquí es que son animales carentes de sentimientos y solo con instinto asesino, ¿no? O sea... ¿y por qué no se matan entre ellos entonces?

—Ambas cosas y sí lo hacen...

—Pero hay gente que afirma tienen instinto de manada entre ellos, es por eso que no se han extinguido.

—No deja de ser un animal, señor Black. Hay un macho alfa que no permite más machos alfa en su manada, por ejemplo. Aunque hay poca literatura.

James empieza a hacer el idiota ahí delante para llamar la atención de Lily, que le fulmina un poco

—Pero, sí hay manada, por lo tanto sí hay sentimiento de unión entre ellos y fidelidad, como los perros.

—Los animales funcionan por instinto, no por sentimiento. Y no son perros, son criaturas oscuras. No puede tener uno de mascota si es adonde va...

—Oh, ¿está usted seguro? Parecen bastante inteligentes —sonríe—. A lo mejor podría darle mis deberes para que los hiciera... o para que se los comiera.

Remus le daría un golpecito a su silla de "deja de prácticamente decir que conoces a uno" pero sigue bastante en pánico, aunque al menos ya respira.

—Parece tener usted la impresión de que esto no es algo serio. De que los hombres lobo sin bestiecitas adorables, señor Black. No los subestime.

—No lo hago, me parece que es usted quien lo hace.

—¡Es usted el que habla de hombres lobo comiéndose su tarea!

—Y usted el que habla de ellos como si se tratara nada más de... una especie de hipogrifos o de leones asesinos. Se está usted olvidando de su parte humana que los hace racionales y mucho más peligrosos. Por eso han participado en guerras y han sabido bien a los de que bando matar.

—Igualmente, en esas mismas guerras, han perdido el control y traicionado. Y siempre participan del mismo bando ¿En donde cree usted que están esos hombres lobo héroes de guerra si no?

—Sinceramente, si yo fuera un ser racional al que lo trataran como les tratamos a ellos, también estaría cabreado.

—Si yo fuera una criatura oscura entendería mi lugar en el mundo —alega Rickman frunciendo el ceño.

—En realidad también necesitaría raciocinio para entender eso.

—No he dicho que el humano que es también hombre lobo no lo tenga, pero en el momento en que es lobo, lo pierde.

—De modo que... en realidad, mientras es humano... ¿sí tiene sentimientos y capacidades humanas?

—Sí, aunque ese humano conserva aún características del lobo. Lo que lo hace poco confiable. Y lo que me hace pensar a mi que una mordida de ese humano sería en alguna medida peligrosa, descnozco si tanto como la del lobo convertido, pero no querría yo que me mordiera uno.

—¿Y qué pasaría si le hicieran una transfusión de sangre de ese humano? O si besara a una chica... no un mordisco. Un beso.

—Yo no querría ninguna de las dos, el contagio me parece altamente probable —asegura Rickman.

—O sea, que de sexo ni hablamos, ¿no? Vamos, ademas de apaleados, odiados y perseguidos encima frustrados... ¿Y usted pide heroes de guerra? Teneis todos suerte que no sea yo un hombre lobo, ya lo hubiera quemado todo.

Remus, que sigue ahí con sus orejitas gachas, incluso sonríe un poquito con esa declaración de Sirius.

—Entiendo su punto, Señor Black, pero es la realidad. Quizás podrían aparearse entre ellos aunque ciertamente ¿quién necesita más hombres lobo en el mundo de los que ya hay?

—El punto aquí no es ese, es que les consideramos criaturas oscuras solo porque pueden dañarnos y les dominamos solo porque somos mayoría, ¿pero sabe? Si pensamos en un pollo, él tambien podría pensar que nosotros somos criaturas oscuras que solo quieren comerselos. Y eso no nos convertiría a nosotros en ello, aunque así sea.

—No es solo que los hombres lobo quieran matarnos, Señor Black. Los hombres lobo son crueles, convierten a gente y les arruinan la vida.

—Igual que hacen los Slytherin.

Creo que media clase se ríe. Lily no, pero Peter sí. Rickman frunce el ceño porque tiene cara de Slytherin... De hecho, deben hacer clase con Hufflepuff o algo así, así que puede que sea toda la clase salvo Lily.

La amargada.

¡Pues!

Tiene lógica que no se ría.

—Bien, creo que con esto resolvimos ya sus dudas, Señor Black, y escuchamos demasiados chistes fuera de lugar...

—En realidad no resolvio ninguna... —mira a Remus de reojo—. Pero vale.

—Vamos a dar la clase Señor Black, deje de liarme. Página ventinueve.

Remus y su carita de agobio en realidad, pensando... bueno, joder, si lo fuera a contagiar con los besos ya le habría contagiado. ¡Quizás ya le había contagiado! Mira a Sirius repentinamente muy asustado.

—Ni lo pienses, Rickman no tiene ni idea. E igual, si es, el mal ya está hecho —asegura Sirius en un susurro que ya sabe en lo que piensa, porque está él pensando lo mismo.

—No... no. Sirius... —es que casi se le hecha encima y lo abraza, del agobio.

—Remuuus... —protesta un poco porque... es un poco raro que lo haga y que lo haga ahora.

—Lo siento, es que... lo siento... —susurra.

—Ya hablaremos luego, venga...

—Deberíamos ir a hablar con Dumbledore... —susurra y le suelta del todo apretando los ojos.

—Vale, vale... tranquilo, ¿vale?

James es enviado de vuelta desde el frente de la clase al fin, se sienta junto a Sirius y le mira de reojo.

—¿Qué? —le sonríe. Este le da con el hombro un poquito, y se ríe.

—¿Qué tal salimos de esa, eh? Buff... ¿cómo está Remus?

—Mal y encima este inútil no ha ayudado NADA. Menuda mierda de profes de defensa

—¡Ha sido super duro! —protesta James—. Qué ha sido eso de los besos? Si nos contagiaran sus babas seríamos cuatro felices hombres lobo, ¡yo he comido de su plato, bebido de su agua!

—Ya lo sé y usado su cepillo de dientes... y lamido sus arañazos...

—Así que el tipo no tiene NI IDEA. En efecto, una mierda de profes...

—¡Si ni siquiera cree que sean racionales!

—Verás como termina Remus siendo su consentido...

—Ah, SEGURO.

—¡Quería matarlo cuando dijo que no tenían nada bueno! —vuelve a protestar James.

—Voy a... necesitar la capa esta noche.

—¿Para...? O sea evidentemente sí que te la presto...

—Voy a ir a su despacho, me convertiré en perro y le morderé.

James levanta las cejas.

—Te acompaño, desde luego.

—Este no dura ni hasta Halloween —sonríe perfectamente complacido.

—Como se crea que le ha mordido un hombre lobo, no dura ni hasta la próxima luna llena —se ríe.

Se ríe tambièn y asiente porque es la idea, mientras Remus hace drama en silencio como siempre.

—Molaría más si fueramos durante la proxima luna, aunque no quiero dejar solo a Lunático.

—Oh, eso... buff... eso sería genial! Quizás podríamos ir una noche antes.

C Levanta las cejas y asiente

—¿Y... nos encondemos ahí y salimos mientras duerme?

—Sí, es decir, igualmente si no tiene un amigo lobo no es que pueda estar cien por ciento seguro de si el lobo está desde esa noche o no... o... podríamos hacerlo al día SIGUIENTE, así se pasaría todo el mes siguiente pensando que se va a convertir.

—Seeeeh! Un mes de pesadillas es lo minimo que merece.

James se ríe.

—Quizás eso le haga averiguar un poco más

—Y si les dice a todos que yo soy el hombre lobo pues... solo hace falta quedarme la siguiente luna —asiente Sirius.

James se gira a mirar a Remus de reojo, que pareciera que alguien le ha sacado toda la sangre. Ni siquiera está prestando atenció í, roto y sin ilusiones.

Sirius le mira también y estira la mano hacia él. Remus la mira y vacila un poco antes de pensar en tomársela.

—Venga, Lunático... todo va a estar bien —le asegura James

—Vengaaaa...

—Es que... Siriuuus... —susurra apretándole igual un poco la mano.

—No pasa nada, no ha pasado nada... solo no tiene ni idea.

—Sí la tiene en cosas, no es del todo ilógico lo que dice.

—Que va a tener... —le acaricia con el pulgar.

—¡Sí que la tiene en algunas cosas! ¡Ahora hablamos de esto pero ningunos besos ni nada! —susurra para Sirius queriendo quitar la mano del cariño pero... sin hacerlo. Porque es que el cariñoooo.

—¡Ja! Te han cortado los besos —James le da con el hombro otra vez a Sirius.

—¡Que te lo creas!

—Pues ya dijo que no.

—Él dice que no a todo.

—Vas a tener que obligarlo.

—Un poco, pero le va ese rollo. Luego es una bestia indomable y sin control.

—Callate... ugh!

Sirius se ríe.

—¡Dejen de hablar mal de mi! —se queja Remus

—No hablamos mal de ti.

—¡Hablas de una bestia! —le susurra Remus que, van dos días no pone NADA de atención a NADA.

—Sí lo hacen —bromea Peter.

—En la cama... —aclara Sirius.

—Vale, vale.. una bestia en la cama. Como si hubieran hecho eso ya. No me jodas, he hecho más yo con Lily que tú con este.

—Más quisieras tú...

—¡No vamos a hacer nada! —susurra Remus.

—No sabes lo que hicimos hoy, hoy dimos un paso ENORME. De ahí a que se case conmigo... solo falta un pasito.

Ahí viene Rickman a darle un golpe en la cabeza a Potter con un pergamino enrollado.

—Silencio!

—Mira que... —Sirius se calla también.

—Ouch... ¿por qué los golpes? —protesta James apretando los ojos.

—Silencio o van a ir a ver a McGonagall de mi parte. Los tres.

—¡Pero si no hacemos nada!—ahí sale Peter, si a ti nadie te estaba riñendo.

A James le brillan un poco los ojos porque... salir de clase y con buena excusa.

¡Castigados!

—Van a ir entonces los cua... —y ahí suena el fin de la clase.

—Jaaaaa! ¡Chúpate esa! —grita Sirius recogiendo.

James se levanta y ahora todo está en su mochila... mira que para sacar cosas es leeeento, pero para guardar...

Peter es el más lento en esto, Sirius casi le echa las cosas dentro para que salgan. Ya las ordenará luego.

Remus... Guarda todo con cuidado, sí, sin mirarles y es que sieeempre se pone así cuando se da cuenta otra vez de el mundo como ve a los de su... especie.

Sirius le empuja a fuera para que se mueva. Los histéricos James y Sirius consiguen sacar a los otros dos bajo la no feliz mirada de Rickman.

—Sirius... ¿y si de verdad te he contagiado? —pregunta Remus nada más cruzar la puerta.

Sirius lo plancha contra la pared con un beso como respuesta ¿Te da eso una idea?

Es que se resiste y le empuja... por exactamente dos segundos.

—Oh.. ¡por Merlín! —protesta James porque... ¡por Merlín!

—Ugh —protesta Peter e igual ahí va a ver cuando sale Rickman para empujar a Sirius y que no los pille en eso.

James se cruza de brazos notando qué hace Peter y también poniéndose al alba par tirar de Remus en cuanto sea necesario.

Y es que Reeemus le huuuuuuunde las manos en el peloperfecto a Sirius

Y es que mira como lo necesitabaaaaa y mira como se fundeeeee ¡como va a no darle más besos! ¡¿Qué clase de monstruo se creen que es?!

Es que sí, aunque pensara que no, un beso, así, es JUSTO lo que necesitaba. Hasta hace un sonidito suave con la garganta como un... lobo herido.

Y ahí los separan porque es que... en serio viene Rickman.

Cada uno empuja y tira al que le corresponde. James poniéndole a Remus un brazo sobre los hombros y, por cierto, advirtiéndole que a él no le vaya a besar confundiéndole con Sirius, tirando de el por el pasillo.

Peter susurrando a Sirius lo que pasa cuando se rehusa a soltarse, pero bueno, consiguen llevarselos sin castigos esta vez.

Yaaay! parecía imposible con todo y besos además, pero Remus insiste que el contaaagio.

Si no le ha contagiado ya... Y si lo ha hecho, ya qué más da.

Yaaaaa, ¡pero perooooo!

Pues eso.

James insiste que ¿qué coño le va a contagiar? ya serían lobos los cuatro. Pero vale, que Remus lloriquee todo lo que quiera, si eso le consigue besos... está pensando en si quizás pudiera lloriquear parecido cerca de Lily. Aaaaaaaunque... hoy ha descubierto que si quiere darle un beso a Lily se lo puede dar.

¡No tan así!

Hoy le ha dado uno... ejem. Y ayer otro. Él es awesome.

¡No!

SI es awesome, ella misma lo dijo y por más que intentes, Lily...

¡No dijo que fuera awesome!

¡Dijo que era genial hacerse un ciervo! Bah, el día de hoy va a seguir de buenas ¡hagas lo que hagas!


	55. Chapter 55

Albus abre los ojos TEMPRANO. Aun desnudo, lo cual sigue pareciéndole extraño y bastante enredado con Minerva. Sonríe un poco y levanta levemente la cabeza buscando, desde luego, a Gellert que bosteza por ahí.

Con bastaaaante cuidado para no despertar a Minerva, se mueve y sale de debajo de ella, haciendo que gire y dándole un beso en el hombro.

Minerva que se reacomoda como gatito.

Es tan mona. No hablen de gatitos que va a hacerle cariños en la panza a ver si ronronea.

¡Hala, concéntrate!

Se levanta sigilosamente, la cubre bien con las mantas y toma su varita, cambiándose y aseándose con magia. Para cuando llega al escritorio ya está nuevamente hasta... ejem... "peinado"

No, no va a ronronear como humana.

ASH. Sería divertido.

Sí, pero los humanos no ronronean.

—Gellert —saluda y es que... está nervioso y sonriente. SONRIENTE.

—Guten morguen —le sonríe él.

—Estaba pensando que... voy a... voy a hablar a Nunmergard.

—Ya lo sé. No creo que te dejen hablar conmigo a traves de la chimenea.

—Aún así es lo más... cerca que hemos estado.

—En los ultimos treinta años.

—Treinta años. No voy a pensarlo siquiera —prende la chimenea con la varita y lanza un puño de polvos, haciendo que un carbón pequeño levita hasta su escritorio. Cuando aún esta verde le pone distraídamente el dedo índice encima y con voz clara pide a Nurmengard. Prisión de Máxima seguridad.

Gellert sonríe como un niño y se acerca a sentarse frente a él.

El suspiro profuuuuuuuuuuuuundo que hace que se note claramente que Albus Dumbledore está nervioso.

—Hallå —saluda la pequeña carita del funcionario aparecida en la brasa.

Ahí va la varita de Albus directa a su cuello porque vale que pueda hacer muchas monerías, pero tampoco habla todos los idiomas del universo tan perfectamente como le gusta, más aún para expresarse en este asunto. Asi que... traductor automático.

—Buenos días, ¿hablo a la prisión Nurmengard?

Está bastante animado el hombre porque... el cambio de turno es pronto. Aunque es ABSURDAMENTE temprano en el horario continental.

—Ja, ja.

—Habla Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore —acerca su varita y mete un poco la punta al carbón sacando su hechizo identificador del lado del hombre.

El funcionario levanta las cejas porque... sabe quién es, desde luego.

—Ehm... no hay... quiero decir... el supervisor llega en un rato y...

—Envié una carta ayer para su prisionero... Gellert Grindelwald. La lleva mi fénix, Fawkes.

—¿Eh? ¿Una... carta? Espere un momento.

—No sé si ha llegado ya mi Fénix. Es probable que sí. Es rojo.

—Sí... sí. Estoy viendo que llegó ayer por la tarde el sobre.

Fawkes el tramposo.

¡Le mandó el patronus!

Pero en la noche. Vale, tarde, noche, está bien. Llegó el sobre pues.

—Bien. Entiendo que tienen que hacer una revisión del contenido. Si su consejo revisor tiene algun inconveniente o rechazan la carta, por cualquier motivo, avíseme pro favor para que pueda exponerles el tema.

—Ah... sí. De hecho, hay bastantes aquí, no sé cuando van a hacer la revisión, pondré una nota a su nombre, aunque ya le digo que se rechazan como el noventa por ciento de lo que llega.

—Ehm... ya, bueno, pero no todas llegan con mi nombre. Ehh... ¿puedo preguntar cómo está Grindelwald?

—Yo... no lo sé, estoy en administración, pero puedo buscar al funcionario que esta de guardia y se ocupa de la ronda en la zona de máxima seguridad.

—E-Eso me parece excelente. Gracias —asegura mientas piensa... Albus Dumbledore, vas a terminar yendo a Nurmengard y hablando con todo puto mundo.

Eso justo asegura Gellert

Albus aprieta los ojos proque si va a Nurmengard... si llega a ir... joder. No, no va a ir, ¡no va a ir!

—Eso dices siempre...

—Es que si voy y no te voy a ver, va a ser peor. Si voy y te voy a ver... es absurdo mandarte una carta.

—Ahora... pídele a ver qué.

—¿Que le pida... verte? —es que se pone tres veces más nervioso.

—Claro, al funcionario, a ver qué te dice. Relájate, no te va a dejar ahora, pero te dará los horarios de visita y todo eso.

Albus tamborilea los dedos en la mesa. Cero relajado.

—¡Esto es divertido!

—Sí lo es... en realidad sí lo es.

—Y emocionante, oigo tu corazón incluso.

—Por supuesto que oyes mi corazón.

—Me refiero a más fuerte de lo normal.

—Sí, por supuesto que al triple de fuerza y de velocidad —se ríe un poco—. Te echo de menos, Gellert.

—Hallå? —interrumpe la voz del chico.

—Sí, sí... perdon. ehm... Aquí estoy.

—L-Le... Le paso con Karlsson.

—Karlsson. Buenos días.

—God morgon, profesor Dumbledore.

—Le comentaba a su compañero que el día de ayer envié una carta para Gellert Grindelwald.

—¿Usted?

—Sí. Necesito su opinión científica.

—¿La de... él?

—Desde luego que la de él, es el mago más entrenado qué hay en la prisión.

—Las cartas científicas estan prohibidas.

—¿Por que van a estar prohibidas? ¿Porque ustedes no las entienden? Bueno, vamos a tener que buscar la manera.

—No. Podría haber mensajes ocultos entre los conceptos, no sería la primera vez. Toda precaución es poca con él.

—Si sabe quien soy yo, ¿verdad? Yo le puse ahí...

—Desde luego, y por usted es que tenemos esta especial dedicación en la seguridad.

—Lo sé, sin embargo me parece que puedo perfectamente bien enviarle tres artículos y que los lea. Son artíuclos de divulgación científica.

—No soy yo quien decide qué cartas son adecuadas... eso es cosa del comite de la prisión.

Albus suspira

—¿Qué día se reúne el comité de la prision?

—Más o menos se reunen una vez al mes.

Gellert BUFA.

—¿Cuando fue la última reunión?

—Eh... no lo sé.

—Igualmente esto es demasiado lento, Albus, ¡tiene que haber otra manera! ¿O es que planeas escribirme una sola carta? Aunque se reunieran mañana, ¿qué pasará con la siguiente? ¡vamos a morir de ansiedad!

—Señor Karlsson, no creo que sea buena idea que tenga que ir yo y hacer una junta de consejo sobre el trato a los presos. Estoy de acuerdo, MUY de acuerdo en que sean cuidadosos con, no solo Gellert, hay bastantes personas ahí dentro que ha puesto la justicia, sin embargo, hay ciertos derechos...

—Mire, es que no tiene que decirmelo a mi —suspira porque este hombre suena igual que esa señora tan anciana de la historia.

Y le ha llamado Gellert... No se ha dado cuenta. Karlsson sí, pero ya le han dicho alguna vez que Dumbledore está loco.

—Así que, necesito que me de los datos de los miembros del comité, los horarios de visita de los presos.

—Espere, Eriksson se los dará ahora.

—¿Cómo está Gellert Grindelwald? ¿Asumo que sí podrá decirme eso, o es que los presos en su prisión han perdido ya todos los derechos?

—Nunca se sabe con semejante hijo de puta.

Es que... la tensión.

—Albus... Albus, mírame —pide Gellert—. Ya sé que odias hacer esto, pero no tenemos tiempo para esto. No vas a ir a Nurmengard a pelearte con el comité de la prisión, no vas a conseguirme comodidades. No así por las buenas. Has tardado treinta años en hacer esto...

—¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que META las cartas? —Y es que sabe, SABE que no se debe referir a eso. No va a hacerle un hechizo al hombre solo para...

—No, pero habla con el guarda. Ofrecele dinero o lo que sea, corrompele. Este hombre está en contacto directo conmigo. No vamos a estar esperando un mes a que decidan si puede leer tu carta y otro a que decidan si pueden enviartela. Tienes que hacer esto a mi modo, no al tuyo. Y desde luego no vamos a dejar que un comite de suecos sepa que me echas de menos.

Es que el corazón, se le va a salir.

—¿Usted le ve directamente? ¿Tiene trato con él?

—Además, cinco minutos de contacto conmigo y ya estás engañando a alguien para algo. Que se note que he vuelto —sonríe sonrojo con eso, desde luego.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo? Sí... es decir... soy uno de los encargados del area de máxima seguridad, sí.

—¿Pero usted personalmente trata con él?

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Bueno, hacer ronda, ver cómo está, hablar tres palabras con... ¿como ha dicho usted? Semejante hijo de puta.

—Sí y llevarle comida y traerla... y sacarle de la celda para que limpien y le cambien las sábanas sí.

—¿Y cómo está? —pregunta y es que... poco falta para que entre ahí y le sacuda de la garganta

—Ahora, dormido, debería. No sé qué quiere saber. De verdad está todo bien, no corre peligro. No sé si ha tenido usted una pesadilla ni... porque quiere que lea esos artículos.

—¿Habla con usted de algo? En algún momento deben tener charla insulsa.

—Ehm... sí, bueno... —ya se nota que está más incómodo.

—Ya me lo imagino... seguramente le preguntará cosas básicas. Con lo aburrido que debe ser estar ahí.

—¿A qué se refiere con cosas básicas?

—A usted, sobre su familia, sus hijos... ¿tiene hijos?

—¿Yo? Sí. Una niña.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Me debe caer taaan bien esta lumbrera —comenta Gellert.

—Ingrid.

—Ingrid, bonito nombre. Viene del alemán. Ing, fertilidad, fridh... belleza.

—Sí, sí, sí... más popular en Noruega —creo que tuvo exactamente esta misma charla con Gellert. Albus sonríe un poco.

—¿Qué más le cuenta, Karlsson? Aun parece intersarse por el mundo?

—¿Eh? ¿Quién?

—Grindelwald. ¿Le ha contado algo de él?

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Esta intentando sacarle información para algo?

Albus mira a Gellert a ver si cree que mentirle con eso funcionaría.

Se encoge de hombros, tal vez sí, de hecho por el tono de voz diría que es la primera vez que al hombre le hace sentido algo de toda esta conversación. Así que... Albus suspira.

—No quiero que usted sepa mucho sobre el tema si está en contacto con él, pero desde luego que tenemos una pista que nos lleva a concluir que algo ocurre. De ahí la urgencia de esos artículos. Puedo asegurarle que usted recibirá una condecoración y un aumento si esto sale bien.

—¿Q-Qué? Pero... ehm... de... ¿de qué se trata? —suena un poco acojonado, la verdad.

—Nada malo, pero si alguien puede ayudarme a resolverlo es él, se lo garantizo. Y mire que soy yo. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que pasen mis cartas con Grindelwald, evitando al consejo?

—Ehm... mire, no sé que le han dicho o que ha... leído, pero yo no tengo nada que ver.

—Oh, cielos... hay algo en lo que tener que ver —sonríe Gellert. Albus sonríe.

—Hmm... todo esto podría... ser conveniente —le asegura a Gellert—. Ohhh... no, eso dudo muchísimo que tenga que ver. Aunque podría ser... ¿qué sabe usted del tema?

—Y además sabemos que no estoy loco. No cuando hay carne en el asador —insiste Gellert.

—Nada. Prácticamente... o sea, solo algunos hablan y... pero nada. Debería hablar con la gente del turno de día.

—¿Hablan sobre que?

—Sobre ello. Sobre cosas que hacen y que... ehm... le haré llegar los artículos a Grindelwald.

Albus levanta imperceptiblemente las cejas pero asiente tan contento.

—Llámeme cuando lo haga, ¿quiere? Albus Dumbledore, Colegio Hogwarts.

—Cielos, sea lo que sea espero que no sea peligroso... o que sí lo sea —comenta Gellert.

—Puedo ir ahora mismo, si quiere.

—¿Le espero aquí? —pregunta/ordena.

—Ah... si quiere. Aunque no sé como va a reaccionar. No puedo llevarle para que hable con él, eso está estrictamente prohibido.

—Ah, no, no. Empecemos por esto... aunque ¿no tiene visitas?

—No.

Albus frunce el ceño.

—Uhm... bueno, le paso a Eriksson que le dará la información que ha pedido antes.

—Vaya a darle los artículos, por favor. No le diga que ha hablado conmigo.

—Ah... ¿No le digo que son suyos?

—No, eso sí.

—Hum... está bien. Tenga un buen día —ahí se va el hombre.

—No, espere... lo espero aquí y me dice que ha dicho.

—Ah, espere —es la voz del otro chico, se oye como le dice eso último a Karlsson.

—Gracias.

—Bien, dice Karlsson que... ¿quiere venir a visitarnos?

—¿A-A visitarles?

—Me refiero a... venir a Nurmengard, a ver a Grindelwald.

—Quizás podría, más adelante.

—Ehm... Tengo que decirle que requiere de todo un roceso burocrático, pero puedo mandarle la documentación.

—Oh, tengo una persona experta en burocracia.

—Bien, ¿se lo dirijo a... esa persona entonces? ¿Su secretaria?

—¡No! No... mi subdirectora. Pero no, diríjalos a mi, yo sé los hago llegar.

—De acuerdo —asiente... un poco incómodo porque ha dicho que se quedaría ahí y no sabe que más decirle.

—No estoy seguro de que sea una buena idea que Minerva sepa lo que planeas hacer...

—Pero es un trámite burocrático horrible —protesta porque él es malo para eso.

—Siempre podemos llevarla, desde luego.

—¿A Minerva? ¡No! ¡Por Merlín! —aprieta un poco los ojos.

—No creo que te permita ir solo

—¿Minerva?

—Sí.

—Vamos a ver primero si el guardia no vuelve con todo y mis artículos de vuelta —Se humedece los labios.

—¿Por que iba a hacer eso?

—¡Quizás no quieras saber de mí! —es que esta histérico.

—Seguramente no.

—No ayudas —le mira con cara de circunstancias

—Y seguramente... ya sabes, Karlsson parecía asustado. Seguramente pensó que era algo serio. Pediste que me la entregara ahora, que te ibas a esperar aquí. Seguramente me despertó para dármela.

—Hace treinta años no sabes nada de mi, Gellert. Treinta años. Día tras día de estar aquí. Quizás no te parezca tan mal que te despierten por esto —se limpia las palmas de las manos en las piernas.

Utiliza la imaginación de Albus para crear la escena en la que él está dormido en la cama destartalada y lúgubre de la celda de la prisión que Albus se imagina cuando piensa en Nurmengard, con Karlsson, rubio, gordo y medio tonto utilizando un hechizo poco amable y echándole la carta a la cabeza prácticamente con algún grito de "lee esto deprisa o vas a pasar el resto del día con los dementores" y añadiendo "Hijo de puta".

Albus se pellizca el puente de la nariz porque... no es así. No podría distar más de ser así. Estaba ridículamente cerca. Podría entrar ahí y paralizarles a todos e ir a la celda, meterse ahí y... abrazarle, maldita sea, y decirle que llevaba treinta años echándole de menos cada puta hora, casi.

—Y quizás te pondría la nariz en su sitio otra vez del mismo modo en que Abie la torció.

—Cualquier cosa sería mucho mejor que treinta años de silencio.

—¿Albus? —interrumpe la somnolienta voz de Minerva, que viene de la puerta de la habitación. Lleva aun el pelo suelto y una de sus batas horterísimas. La primera que ha encontrado.

—¿Señor? —pregunta Eriksson exactamente a la vez.

Que crueles. Albus se gira a mirarla en PÁNICO momentáneo, mira a Eriksson. La mira a ella otra vez.

Ella se frota un poco el ojo desde la puerta.

—Vuelve a la cama, es muy temprano, Minina. Ahora voy —le pide, y aunque esta visiblemente sobresaltado consigue mantener más o menos el tono de voz y Gellert sonríe porque esto es divertido.

—¿Señor? —pregunta Eriksson un poco descolocado con eso.

Minerva bosteza y... no hace mucho caso, la verdad.

—Pero me he despertado y no estabas—tan desconsolada—, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Ehm... Karlsson. Si? —mira al carbón, la mira a ella—. Llamada urgente. Dame un minuto, Minerva.

—Soy Eriksson, señor. Karlsson ha mandado un patronus. Dice que se ha puesto a reír como un loco. Dice que nunca lo había visto así.

Albus aprieta los ojos porque eso... es una bloody señal de... NADA, ¡joder! ¡Con él no es señal de nada!

—Pero ¿llamada urgente con quién a estas horas? —pregunta Minerva y se acerca a la mesa, presionando.

—Ehm... ¿los ha recibido? ¿Ha dicho algo?—pregunta Albus humedeciéndose los labios y... abriendo un poco los brazos y ofreciéndole a Minerva el abrazo. Entre más cerca Minerva, más fácil hacer un hechizo para que no escuche o algo así.

—No... no ha dicho nada, por lo visto ha abierto el sobre, los ha visto por encima y aun se está riendo. Tememos un poco del contenido, Señor... no lo habrá hechizado o algo, ¿verdad?

Y ahí va ella ni lenta ni perezosa directa a sentarse en su falda. Albus niega con la cabeza, y es que... no le viene del todo mal abrazarla un poco y sonrojarse a la vez. Gellert. El Gellert de verdad, se estaba riendo. Por él. Aún cuando fuera en burla... por un instante es como.. una realidad brutal, más allá que el que de burle de él.

—A lo mejor es una risa histérica, tu podrías hacer perfectamente una en este momento —comenta Gellert aun sentado en el escritorio, mientras Minerva le rodea el cuello con los brazos.

De hecho es que... es eso o llorar. Opta por apretar un poco más a Minerva contra si y hacer... ambas cosas un poco a la vez. Risa y llanto.

—Cuelga —pide Minerva y le besa.

Ok, esto es.. joder. ¿¡Que coño hacen los dos?! ¡Esto no vale!

Lo siento, solo se han alineado los astros, por lo visto.

Albus cierra los ojos con Minerva, y es que el corazón... ¡a ver si no le da una arritmia, coño!

¡De hecho, es su culpa por hacerlo todo a la vez!

No le riñan.

¡Pues... pues!

Le devuelve el beso a Minerva, esto no pasa de que Klassen, Karlsson o como se llame piense que está aún más demente de lo que está ya, de por sí.

—Ehm... —vacila el chico al otro lado de la chimenea al botar que no hay respuesta... ¡Joder! Como esté Dumbledore intentando matar a Grindelwald... ¡para eso hay bloody protocolos de seguridad y no dejan aue lleguen las cartas! ¡?Ahora uno se muere de la risa como puto demente y el otro no contesta! ¡Puta carne de psiquiatrico! TODOS.

Es que creo que en la vida había peleado tanto el cerebro de Dumbledore por mantenerse enfocado en loquesea con tal de no perder la consciencia real y el tratar de evitar pensar en ello y concentrarse en el beso. A la vez Consigue con MUCHÍSIMO esfuerzo separarse un poco de Minerva y abrazarla igual.

—Llamo mañana. Vigílele —se despide del sueco sentenciando su día entero a... volverse LOCO. Sueco que suelta una palabrota cortando la comunicación y ahí va otro beso.

Por Merlín. Es incapaz de elegir que coño sentir, así que va a sentirlo todo a la vez. Suerte, Minerva, porque ahí le tienes, despellejado. Si alguien ha podido tenerle entre brazos tan franco y transparente alguna vez, eres tú en este momento, aunque no seas capaz de verle.

Es una pena que no sea capaz de verle... pero no lo es. Qué se le va a hacer. De todos modos ya tendrá tiempo de sobreanalizar la risa cuando ella se vaya a clase. Y tal vez de pelearse consigo mismo y perder por no volver a llamar a por más información al respecto más allá de la primera reacción. Opina Gellert ahí sentado mirando el beso.

Entrar en pánico. Si, seguro. Es que quiere ir a ver qué coño hace.

No, eso ya lo está haciendo muy bien desde ahora.

Al menos Minerva ayuda a que piense MUCHO MUCHÍSIMO menos de lo que estaría pensando ahora si no tuviera un GRAN trozo de cerebro apagado.

Y ahí va a seguir, no parece tener intención de parar

Va a calmarle un poco, la verdad, gracias

¿Ves qué bien? Tanto que se ha quejado antes...

¿Cuando se quejó? Solo se asusta. Aunque se siente culpable.

Cuando abrió la puerta y le contestaron a la vez. Él tiene a Minerva aquí que le bese y le abrace y le haga sentir bien.

Ah... bueno, el shock del momento.

Sí, sí, claro, ahora resulta.

¡Dejen de quejarse! Y es que menos mal que Minerva solo le besa porque si le viera, porque notaría que está llorando y riéndose a la vez. HISTÉRICO.

Mmmmm... puede separarse si quieres, pero no es buen momento para esto, lo siento.

Noooo, no. No. Que no lo note. Tíratelo, venga, solo recuérdale que haga el hechizo de la juventud.

¿Ahora mismo? Ehm... vale, por ella no va a quedar

Pues... ahora mismo si quiere, él va a dejarla hacer. Minutos sin control son buenos minutos en este momento. Solo que cuando termine va a estar un poco como trapo.

Entonces sí puede que pase... si se le levanta.

Por eso le digo a Minerva que le recuerde hacer el hechizo.

No, no se lo va a recordar, lo siento.

Ugh. Una cosa más que pensar. Genial.

De hecho... venga que si no... Se separa un poco.

—No me gusta despertarme y que no estés en la cama —susurra con un poco de ansiedad.

Es que no, no es por ti, te lo juro Minerva. De hecho no está flácido, debes notarlo, solo no está lo bastante... Y es que... es fácil hablar con Minerva. Es Minerva. Es el mundo normal y conocido y... es como estar en casa. Le acaricia el pelo un poco.

—Menos mal que estás aquí.

Ella sonríe con eso, ala, ya estás perdonado.

Y luego preguntas si serás o no la mujer de su vida... ¿¡de verdad?!

¡No lo pregunta!

Peor aún, se queja de que lo piense.

¡No! Solo es que se lo dice... cuando no...

¡Eso hacia el otro día! Decir que no, que no era la mujer de su vida porque no tenía un anillo y nosequé.

—Te quiero —asegura ahora ella. Y es que ella... le da un piso donde pararse. Estabilidad. Recarga la frente contra la suya.

—Y yo a ti, Minerva McGonagall —responde sinceramente, sintiéndose un poco en el ojo del huracán, el instante de paz dentro de la tormenta.

Ella sonríe complacida con eso y vuelve a besarle y por lo visto va a tener que venir Pomona.

Y una pequeña parte de su cerebro le recuerda que él es un privilegiado, sin merecerlo del todo. Porque Gellert está ahí solito, y él... ¡es que tiene demasiada suerte!

Sí. Va a tener que venir Pomona. Ella admite que sonríe cuando entra al comedor y no está ahí con un "JA!" Medio indignado

Pues espera a que no esté tampoco en tooodo el desayuno, por lo visto

Cielos, y luego la muy cínica va a decir que no le gusta tanto.

Pues es que al paso que van... Más vale que vaya Pomona. Puede llevarse a Filius, si quiere.

Al paso que van... exactamente, de ser por ellos dos Minerva se salta la mañana.

Exacto... llama a su jefe y le dice que está enferma.

Su jefe va a darle el día. A veces pasa... los profes se enferman. Ups.

¿Ves? Ya lo sabíamos. De eso sí podeis quejaros. Es que además seguro se lo ha llevado a la cama otra vez y esta ahí dándole besitos.

Y es que es lo que necesita. Aunque aún está pensando paralelamente en la risa. Pero igual... una risa es mejor que otra cosa.

Es mejor que haberle roto la nariz al guarda.

Una risa es que leyó algo y supo de quién era.

¿Pero qué pudo haber leído? El guarda debería haberle dicho de quién era la carta de todos modos.

¡Algo debe haber leído igual!

Desde luego que algo debe haber leído, no hay mucho más que hacerle a la carta.

Pues eso es mejor que no saber nunca nada de él. Quizás muera esta noche, Albus... y si lo hace todo podría haber ido peor. Podría no haber pasado esto con Minerva. Podría no haber escrito nunca a Gellert.

Dios mío con el drama.

Podría no saber su respuesta. Vale, no, ¡no puede morirse! Bajo NINGUNA circunstancia.

Más vale que levantes el culo de esa cama, Albus, dicen los elfos que hoy hay mousse de limón de postre.

¡Cielos! Vale, sí que lo levanta, pero es que mira cómo sonríe Minervaaaaa. Otro ratito.

De hecho ella es la que lo abraza y no lo deja irse

Albus se ríe un poco, porque a pesar de todos los nervios y la completa histeria, está de buen humor.

La montaña rusa emocional.

¡Es culpa de ambos!

Ya... ya.

—¿Nos quedamos?

—No hay ningún otro sitio en el que quiera estar —Minerva sonríe y asiente. Él le peina un poquito otra vez. Cierra los ojos, sonriendo, dejándose hacer.

—Soy mala influencia —susurra Albus.

—No es cierto, eres perfecto.

—Disto mucho de ser perfecto, pero me alegra que... te lo parezca —se ríe otra vez y se sonroja un poco y no te alegra, pero hoy estás idiota.

—Claro que no distas nada en lo absoluto —es que lo dice sin vacilar ni un poco, mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo creo que no me estás viendo en tu sano juicio... es el afecto lo que habla, Minina.

—Claro que no.

Se ríe. Ella está súper embobada, tenemos que decirlo.

—Piensa bien, si me sabes un MONTÓN de defectos.

—Si no estuviera en mi sano juicio significaría que no lo he estado desde los once años.

—Vale, ahora sí voy a sonrojarme —cierra los ojos y es que si lo hace un poco porque... ¡es tan mona!

Ella se acerca y le besa otra vez.

—Tú sí eres perfecta —susurra a medio beso.

Cieloooos... Pomonaaaaaa sacanos de aquiiiiiiií

La miel... ¡Albus dice que dejes de quejarte! Y es que creo que Pomona va a darle tregua y a dar ella su clase sin preguntar porque... es Minerva.

¿Y quien va a dar transfiguraciones?

Pomona o Filius, el que tenga libre.

Filius protesta pero... tampoco va a ir a la segunda clase. Ni a la tercera. Ni a ninguna como no la saque de ahí alguien.

Pomona dice que calle y no proteste, que es lo mínimo que pueden hacer por ella

Es que al fin, ¡AL FIN ha perdido el control! No va a impedírselo ni s truncarle la felicidad. Si es necesario va a poner a Slughorn a dar clase de transfiguraciones.

A Filius le empieza a preocupar esto... a partir de las once de la mañana.

—Hala, solo es un día de Minerva sin control! Ejem... espera. Es como... si la tierra dejara de girar.

—O sea, sí, no pasa nada, solo es raro.

—¡Pero solo un día! ¡Ya, ya, lo es, pero de eso se quejaban ayer!

—Sí, sí, pero... o sea, precisamente.

—Ayer dijo que no ocurriría y hoy... vale, si es un pooooco raro. ¡Pero no vamos a impedírselo! Por UNA vez.

—Vale, vale... solo digo que es la hora de comer y seguimos sin saber nada.

—¿Crees que algo les haya pasado?

—Solo digo que... Esto es inusual.

—Lo es, pero no implica que este mal. De hecho es justo lo que debería haber pasado desde el principio.

—No sé... —Filius suspira.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pues que me parece raro

—¿Raro malo?

—Es decir, no digo que esté mal, me alegro por ella, pero...

—¿Ajá?

—No sé. ¿Saltarse clases? Ella no ha sido así ni cuando eramos estudiantes.

—Es UN día tras años de frustración y tras un expediente perfecto. ¡UN día!

—Vale, vale —levanta las manos.

—Aunque saltarse clases. Ha dado clase incluso estando afónica.

—¿Estás segura que esta con Albus de todos modos? No sé, tal vez está enferma en su cuarto.

—Si que... ugh. Noooo, ¡la mato si es eso! Voy a tener que ir a buscarla.

—Solo para asegurarnos —asiente.

—Vale, vale. Tú podrías preguntar a la gárgola de Albus.

—¿Preguntarle qué? —sí, se le ha olvidado.

—Como que qué, si está Minerva ahí —Pomona le mira de reojo.

—Ah... ¿y tú vas a mirar a su despacho?

—Que si, que para ver si está enferma ahí en vez de con Albus —le mira del todo.

—Vale, te mando un patronus si está ahí.

—Perfecto —le sonríe—. ¿Que te apuestas si sí lo está? No les interrumpas, eh?

—Vale, vale —se ríe—. ¿Una cerveza?

—Estoy siendo benevolence contigo —Pomona asiente y le extiende la mano para cerrar el trato.

—¿Por? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —igual sonríe y le da la mano.

—No lo sé, solo es que una cerveza por esto te va a salir muy barato...

—¿Dos cervezas? ¿Una canción a elegir en el baile?

—Una cerveza y una canción.

—Vale —se ríe.

—¡Trato entonces! Espero tu patronus.

—¡O yo el tuyo!

Igual Filius se va al despacho de Dumbledore y cinco minutos más tarde se lo ha mandado para que vaya, diciéndole que la espera para entrar. Haciendo que Polmona corra por toda la escuela hasta el despacho.

—JAAAA! —respiración agitada cuando llega—. Te lo dijeeee.

¡Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuf!

¡No me jodas!

No se puede correr.

Minerva, ve a concentrarte en el fabuloso metesaca con tu Albus.

¿Han conseguido estar en eso otra vez?

Eventualmente Albus ha hecho el hechizo viagra. Aunque no se si eso sea justo ahora, creo que ya pasó. Ahora deben estar... hablando. Las horas infinitas.

De todos modos... ¿alguna idea de la contraseña? Esto es más divertido con un acertijo #RavenclawRulz #TodosVagos

—Postre... qué postre le gusta a Minerva.

—¿El té hecho con lagrimas de Slytherins? O bueno, luego habla de las bebidas imperialistas, pero bien que se relame con el tiramisú.

Pomona se ríe.

—Y tres litros de whiskey. Mmm... ¿galletas escocesas?

—¿Tarta borracha?

La gárgola niega.

—¿Caramelos de limón con whiskey?

—¿Los labios de Albus Dumbledore con Wishkey?

—Los labios de Albus Dumbledore. Punto.

—No, no, estoy seguro que el wishkey está de algún modo incluido —Filius está muerto de risa con todo esto.

—No whiskey, no party. A ver si Albus no termina borracho solo con los besos de Minerva.

Hasta la Gargola se estaría riendo de poderse reír las gárgolas.

—Y mira que ya tiene una edaaad.

—Pero casi nunca bebe nada. En serio... quizás si entramos al fin les veamos tontear. Postres de la semana. ¿El lunes que hubo?

—Ehm... Eso de chocolate, ¿no? ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Que de chocolate? Chocolate —mira a la gárgola.

La gárgola niega.

—¿Qué de chocolate entonces?

—El bizcocho ese... Es que a mi no me gusta.

—Ahh, el relleno.

—Sí

—Culan? Culi? Cule? Algo así.

—Coulant!

Mira que suertudos. La gárgola se quita. Vale, pues ahí van.

—Cielos, y si de verdad les atrapamos a la mitad del sexo. No sé si quiero verle el culo a Albus mientras...

Y el problema del pensamiento de Filius es que... "en serio crees que él va encima?" Y los imagina de las dos formas y aprieta los ojos.

—¿Oyes algo?

—¿V-Voces en el cuarto?

Pomona abre se asoma del todo al despacho, caminando con suavidad, de puntas. Filius prefiere esperarse ahí, gracias. cosas de Ravenclaws.

—Aquí no están, claramente.

—M-Mira a ver en el cuarto —se frota las manos con nerviosismo. Pomona piensa que como la echen...

—Ven acá —le hace un gesto con la mano, susurrando lo más silenciosa que puede—, no me vas a dejar sola en esto.

—Eh... N-No... no hace falta.

—Sí que hace, no seas cobardica.

Filius se acerca un poco y ella se lleva una mano a los labios y acercándose del todo al cuarto, abriendo la puerta sólo un poquiiiiiito.

Filius se queda tras ella con los ojos apretados porque de verdad no quiere ver. Pomona se agacha un poco y trata de ver la cama. Joder es que ¡al menos un besito!

Deben estar en eso justo

—Aww... —susurra pomona porque, miraleeeeees. Son muy monos y Minerva... ¡No se estaba inventando que ahora se besuqueaba y se tiraba a Albus!

Filius es que...quiere y no quiere ver.

SÍ quiereeee. No sabe que quiere pero sí quiere. Es como cuando tus OTP de serie de televisión se lían por primera vez.

Sí, creo que les mira entre los dedos.

¿Y los otros dos que no se enteran o qué?

Albus es que... le está contando cualquier tontería mientras ella se ríe y le da besos.

Y él es que mira que dócilmente se deja y se los devuelve jugando tontamente con su pelo, haciéndole trenzas para acá y trenzas para allá.

Filius tiene una ceja levantada con las mariposas. O sea, estan ahí, haciendo brillitos y sobrevolando la cama. ¿En serio nadie las está viendo? ¿Y esas son burbujas?

Lo son, sí. En forma de corazón. Pomona está segura por esa enorme.

Sí, verdad? Ella las está viendo también... no es solo cosa de él que se ha vuelto loco por el trauma.

Y eso de ahí arriba es... ¿nieve que cae y se difumina? Y velas que flotan... y pétalos de rosa. Es que... ¿de verdad?!

—Ehm... —decide carraspear Filius y sí van a notaron porque no es como que haya mucho ruido.

Nop, no hay garras, Minerva solo se gira un poco a mirarles.

Ala... menos mal. Albus se gira también un poquitín, lentamente y Pomona se queda CONGELADA con cara de culpable, recordando sus tiempos de alumna.

Filius se humedece los labios y cambia de pie el peso.

—Ehm... solo queríamos ver que... estuvieran bien.

—¿Aja? —pregunta Minerva como si estuvieran sentados en el escritorio trabajando.

Otra respuesta inesperada, ciertamente. Pomona parpadea.

—V-Veo que sí están bien... ehm... te-te cubrimos entonces —Pomona la mira, mira a Albus, la mira.

—Es que es mediodia —explica Filius.

—Siento que no haya avisado con anticipación, pero Minerva va a tomarse máximo dos dias libres... —asegura Albus repentinamente.

—Gracias, Filius. ¿Cómo está el tiempo? —pregunta ella un poco sarcastica. Él se revuelve con eso y mira a Pomona de reojo.

—¿Dos días?! —protesta Pomona a lo que ha dicho Albus—. Uff... Vale, vale... lo que sea.

—Cerrad la puerta al salir, Pomona.

Pomona asiente, tragando saliva y es que... Minerva da miedo HASTA CUANDO UNO LA ATRAPA A ELLA!

Filius es que... baja la cabeza y espera a que sea Pomona la que salga, no esperaba para nada que esto fuera a ir así.

—Wow... —susurra Pomona... cerrando la puerta al salir tal y como le han ordenado.

—Esto ha ido...

—Raro. De cojones que RARO. Minerva es... RARA.

—Sí, no sé... ¿y dos días?

—¡No tengo ni idea de qué coño les pasa!

—Es decir... me parece bien que estén contentos y todo eso, tal vez es lo que tú decías ayer.

—De hecho es que... parece ser justamente el asunto. Minerva ha perdido la cordura... al fin.

Filius asiente.

—Igualmente... ugh. Estas cosas se planean, ¿cómo vamos a cubrir todas sus clases?

—No tengo ni idea, ni siquiera ha dejado deberes o temario que haya que dar.

—Bueno, mira, pensemos que está... muy enferma o algo así. Las clases que no podamos dar se las damos libres y ya está... no es como que Minerva falte con frecuencia.

—Habrá que repartirlas entre todos...

La angustia de ambos, y ninguno dice "vale, yo las divido y tu.. haces esto otro.

—¿Y qué vamos a decirles a los otros?

—Pues que está enferma... ¿no?

—Tiene una calentura... que nomás no se le baja —se ríe un poco.

Filius sonríe y niega.

—Un dolor en el... muy bajo abdomen. No hemos de decir que por el sobreuso. Aunque admito que esoty impresionada, pensé que Albus no...

—Debe haber encontrado ese hechizo que preguntaban Potter y Black.

—Ugh, ugh... —Pomona se ríe igual, porque vale, a pesar de todo, le alegra por Minerva—. ¿Has visto... las mariposas?

—Y las pompas de jabón, ¡cielos!

—De corazón. ¡CORAZÓN! Y había... flores y nieve y... ¿así es el cuarto de Albus siempre?

—¡Yo qué voy a saber!

—No lo sé, seguro que has estado ahí para ALGO alguna vez. ¿No te ha... enseñado su colección de calcetines o algo así?

—No, no en su cuarto, o sea en el despacho sí, pero...

—Pues.. Mariposas y burbujas de jabón de corazón... cielos. Mineva no se lo va a acabar NUNCA en cuanto la vea.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En cuanto yo la vuelva a ver, digo... desde luego pretendo burlarme cruelmente de ella

—Ah... si es que vuelve a salir de ahí... Ni siquiera parecía un poco avergonzada ¿Y si deja de darle vergüenza?

—¿¡Para siempre?! Nooo...

—Pues no lo sé, si ya se ha abierto y relajado con la situación.

—Jo, ¿y con qué la vamos a molestar? —se pregunta un poco agobiada—. Aunque vale, sería lo más... sería lo mejor para ella, que al fin deje de tener el tema estigmatizado. Y que bueno, sean pareja. De hecho JUSTO actuó como tal. Ugh... pero... ¡es que era el único tema que teníamos para molestarla!

—No lo sé, a mi me parecía bonito que en realidad... le diera así vergüenza y eso.

Pomona tuerce la boca porque sí, le parecía bonito a ella también

—O sea, es que ha sido como si solo... no sé, jugaran ajedrez. En fin, solo le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas.

—¿Jugaran ajedrez?

—La respuesta, ¿sabes? No sé, yo me habría muerto de vergüenza. Pero estaban ahí como si... les hubieramos encontrado comiendo o jugando ajedrez o trabajando.

—Ahhh, ¡sí! ¡Claro! Yo... creo que me habría muerto de la risa y de la vergüenza. Al menos me habría movido... y más aún, bueno, con ÉL. O sea no es como que nos la hubieramos encontrado en su cuarto con Mefistófeles o algo así. Es con Albus. Sin duda alguna, TODO lo que está pasando es raro.

—Y no tiene mucha lógica, porque ayer estaba roja como un tomate mientras bailaban.

—Filius... ¿estás hablando como de una teoría de la conspiración?

—¿Eh?

—No sé, ¿me estás queriendo decir que pasa algo super raro?

—No, no, no lo sé, si solo les hemos visto dos segundos.

Y lo que pasa es que Pomona sabe que Filius es listo y cuando le da vueltas a algo es porque su cerebro analítico le está diciendo que algo va mal.

—¿Crees que debo preocuparme por Minerva?

—No lo sé. Tal vez deberíamos... no. Es que no tiene sentido que volvamos, porque van a decirnos lo mismo.

Pomona le toma del brazo y tira de él de vuelta.

—¿Qué haces?

—Volver.

—No, pero es que ¡van a decirnos lo mismo!

—No, no... es que se me está ocurriendo que quizás dijo eso y luego se puso como LOCA.

—¿Eh?

—Quizás solo actuó así un segundo, porque Minerva no pierde nunca el control... pero en cuanto nos fuimos se puso histérica. Vamos a ir hasta ahí y a oírle a través de la puerta.

Filius se deja tirar... ¿qué otra cosa va a hacer?

De hecho, Albus también está... o sea... es que se ha girado a mirarla en cuanto han salido por la puerta... aún esperando las uñas.

Minerva sonríe y se estira un poco en la cama cuando se van. Albus se ríe un poco.

—¿No vas a hacerte gato esta vez?

—No, ¿por qué? ¿Quisieras?

—No, solo es que... han entrado aquí Filius y Pomona... —dedo entre los pechos de nuevo, distraidamente.

—Ya lo sé —sonríe y se mueve para dejarle hacer mejor—. Pero ya se han ido. Y me encanta el plan de pasar dos días aquí contigo.

—¿Aunque eso implique que mi caos y desorganizacion tomen tu vida y la revuelvan completamente?

—Cualquier cosa tuya que tome mi vida estará bien.

Todos parpadeamos al unísono.

—Aun así... Pomona y Filius...

—¿Qué?

—Nos vieron en la cama, Minina... —es que aún sigue esperando la histeria, quizás está demasiado en shock.

—Sí, ya lo sé —está bastante ilusionada de hecho—. ¿Es que te preocupa?

—A mi no, en realidad... —se ríe un poco—. Pero ayer con trabajos me dejaste tomarte la mano frente a todos.

—Bueno, ayer... olvídate de ayer, puedes tomarme la mano cada vez que quieras.

—Anda... ¡cada vez que quiera! ¿Y solo la mano?

—Lo que quieras —sonríe y se sonroja un poquito. Él se ríe otra vez, porque debe estar en broma—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que querrias?

—En realidad... no lo sé. No hemos hablado de esto... ¿quieres hacerlo público?

—Sí, si tú quieres.

La mira a los ojos y es que hay algo aquí que no encaja. Quizás hay algo aquí que no encaja desde las seis de la mañana... se humedece los labios y sonríe de lado.

—¿Así que ahora puedo hacer caos completo en tu vida y hacer lo que yo quiera?

—Claro que sí.

—Como... ¿portarme mal sin que me riñas ni me bajes puntos de Albus Dumbledore?

—Claro que no voy a reñirte.

—Ya, como si ese no fuera tu pasatiempo favorito —Albus se ríe otra vez, porque claro que le está tomando el pelo.

—Mi pasatiempo favorito es darte besos y quererte, mi amor... —sonríe otra vez, con ensoñación.

La mente más brillante se ha tardado seis putas horas en llegar a esta conclusión. Seis. SEIS. Creo que hasta se sonroja mentalmente. Debió darse cuenta de esto al primer beso, cuando estaba hablando y ha llegado a besarle y a pedirle que colgara. Pero el pánico... y es que... también quizás cuando le ha dicho que le quiere. Se yergue un poco. Mirándola sonriendo pero con el ceño fruncido. Y es que ha pasado tantas horas con Minerva, TANTAS, que... esto es extraño.

—¿Estás bien?

Digamos que... la necesitabas así en ese momento. Sí, aunque va a darle vergüenza no haberlo notado un bue nrato.

—¿Eh? Desde luego. ¿Tú no lo estás?

—Sí lo estoy, solo es que te ves muy contenta..

—¡Lo estoy!

Albus parpadea otra vez y sonríe. Ella sonríe también y le acaricia la cara con cariño.Y es que... está suavecita, y mona y.. dulce. Y algo le ocurre. ¿Veritaserum? O una poción de amor.

—¿Desayunaste algo?

—Lo que nos trajeron los elfos.

Albus se pregunta si está así desde anoche, con cierto agobio. Y es que... ahora que lo piensa se sonroja un poco porque estaba disfrutando a Minerva tan... así. Quizás solo está atontada por una poción de amor. Quizás llevaba más días consumiéndola. Porque hala, por qué no pensar en eso también. ¿Quizás todo esto había pasado por ello? No parecía lo más probable, pero era posible... Es que... desde que le dijo que no le gustaba que no estuviera en su cama cuando despertaba. Se siente un poquito culpable y le acaricia el brazo.

Ella sigue sonriéndole con ensoñación y haciéndole cariñitos.

—Cierra los ojos... —le pide valorando si llevarla con Poppy... o intentar arreglarla ella, para ahorrarles a todos la verguenza.

Minerva lo hace.

—Te propongo un juego... —¡no juegues con Minerva así!

—¿Aja? —ojos cerrados.

—¿Te gusta... Mefistófeles?

—No —arruga la nariz.

Albus se ríe de sí mismo, no es por nada. Ella sonríe un poquito al oirle, aun ojitos cerrados

—¿Qué cosas no te gustan de mi?

—Ninguna, eres perfecto

—Disto mucho de ser perfecto... ¿qué hay de los treinta años?

—No era el momento adecuado.

Vale, no es veritaserum...

Ya, claro, ahora finge que eso estabas probando.

Ajem, ajem.

—Minerva, creo que... creo que alguien te dio una poción de amor.

—¿Qué?

—Pasa algo raro...

—¿El qué?

—Estás diciendo cosas que habitualmente no dices... siendo sumamente sincera conmigo y sin protegerte —le hace un cariño en la cara.

—¿Y no te gusta que sea así? —tan preocupada.

—Sí me gusta, aunque me preocupa el por qué estás siendo así. ¿Has comido algo además de lo que trajeron los elfos?

—No... si he estado contigo todo el tiempo. Solo estoy siendo así porque quiero agradarte

—Tú no necesitas ser de ninguna manera distinta para agradarme, Minerva —asegura porque, tampoco parece esta ser un apoción de amor como tal. Quizás sea un hechizo extraño, o distinto. Algo más complicado. Piensa en si pudo haber sido Henry... una poción o algo que debía estar dirigido a él—. ¿Has comido alguno de mis caramelos de limón?

—No, sé que te gustan mucho.

—Sí que me gustan —sonríe—. ¿A ti te gustan?

—Sí.

—¿Tanto como te gusta que me porte mal y pierda los papeles que debo firmar? —pregunta jugando al ensayo y error.

—Eso es parte de tu encanto.

Albus suspira sonriendo. Esto no era sinceridad, era... incapacidad para ver lo malo en él.

Ahíi se estira por la variiiiita. Con lo mona que era y lo lindas que eran las mariposas y las flores y... cielos. Había estado el tan embobado como ella... que claramente estaba trastornada.

—¿Desde cuándo sientes esta...necesidad de agradarme en todo y no estar en contra de mi en nada?

Ella se sonroja un poco porque...

—Desde que te conozco .

Tienes que ser más cuidadoso con tus preguntas, querido, si no quieres que más tarde te desteste.

—¿Desde cuando crees que no es buena idea ocultármelo? —pregunta bajando un poco el tono de voz y dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

—Pero si lo sabes desde siempre.

—Usualmente me riñes, querida, y estás en contra mía en muchísimas cosas. Y así me gustas —agrega con cuidado.

—P-Puedo... puedo reñirte si es lo que quieres. Quiero que estés contento y que me quieras —le abraza. Albus traga saliva con eso y la abraza de vuelta, acariciándole la espalda.

—¿A qué le tienes miedo, Minerva? —susurra.

—¿Miedo?

Albus agradece que no le conteste lo que temía que le contestara, soltando el aire.

—Yo estoy contento, y te quiero. No tienes que preocuparte porque no lo haga —y es que aún abrazada así como está, se pregunta si todo esto es lo que ella verdaderamente piensa. Aun sospecha de Henry. La poción de la sinceridad.O... quizás es la poción de decirle lo que quiere oir, proque quizás todas estas palabras solo le endulzan los oídos. Siempre te ha gustado, Albus, que Minerva te diga lo que quieres oír.

Pomona está con la oreja pegada a la puerta del cuarrto, tratando de oír y pidiéndole a Filius que se invente un encantamiento que funcione en la pared de este cuarto para ver lo que ocurre dentro. No le importa cuantas protecciones mágicas le ha puesto Albus.

Vale, Filius está literalmente peleando contra los hechizos de Albus Dumbledore (y parece especialmente emocionado por ello.)

—Voy a... voy a probar una cosa contigo, ¿vale? —propone Albus levantándose de la cama... y ahí Pomona abre la puerta del cuarto de nuevo, un poquito.

Minerva le mira desde la cama..

Así que ahí va Dumbledore a levantar la varita, y solo porque Pomona es una histérica y Filius le h ametido no se que en la cabeza es que grita desde la puerta pensando que... coño, ¡la está atacando!

—AAAAH! ¡Noo! ¡¿Qué coño haces!? ¡PARA! —grita Pomona y le pega la madre de los sustos, no es por nada.

Ni te cuento a Minerva. De hecho, dafuq, hasta a Filius. Y mira que él sabía que estaba ahí.

Ahí va Pomona a acercarse a la cama, sacando su varita y creo hasta temblando un poco porque... ehm... o esa bueno, sacar su varita contra Albus Dumbledore es como, aterrorizante.

—¡Pomona! —Minerva la riñe y la fulmina.

Novatos... asegura Gellert. O más bien... aficionados.

—¿Qué te estaba haciendo? Iba a atacarte —vale, se le ha ido la olla a Pomona, sí, ¡es culpa de Filius!

—¡Claro que no me está atacando! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Ehm... —aparece Filius también en plan "Holiii"—. Es que creemos que podría haberte estado dando un filtro de amor o algo...

Albus se pellizca el puente de la nariz sin decir nada, un poco atrapado.

—¿Durante los últimos treinta años, Filius? —protesta Minerva frunciendo el ceño ahora a él.

—Todo el... todo el mundo relajese un poco, ¿vale? Sí pasa algo extraño, pero claramente no... se lo he dado yo —puntualiza Albus haciendo un movimiento de su varita y vistiendo del todo a Minerva, vistiéndose él también porque... demasiada desnudez por aquí.

—No he tomado nada —asegura Minerva agradeciendo que la vista porque de nuevo ni sabe dónde está su varita.

—¿Pero quién se lo ha dado entonces? —pregunta Filius.

—No a propósito, seguramente... esto es una broma de alguien, o una poción dirigida a alguien más. Pomona, por favor, baja tu varita que me pones nervioso —qué coño te va a poner nervioso.

—¿Una broma de alguien? ¿Estamos hablando de alumnos o...? —es que mira a Pomona de reojo porque bien que Slughorn ha sido lo primero que ha dicho ella. ¿Concidencia que sea el maestro de pociones? No lo creo—. La RATA SLYTHERIN!

—No he tomado nada y menos que me haya dado él —protesta Minerva cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Cuánto hace que está así? —le pregunta Filius a Albus, que se sonroja un poco, visiblemente incómodo.

—Desde hoy al amanecer —admite.

—Mmm... parece normal, ¿no? ¿Cuánto duran normalmente los efectos de una poción de amor? —pregunta Filius acercándose a Minerva a ver si reconce algún sintoma físico de estar bajo el embrujo.

La mente super brillante no parece ser capaz siquiera de notar que su chica está bajo un filtro de amor...

—No, no lo parece, porque significaría que la tomé antes de ir a dormir y habrían durado los efectos toda la noche hasta ahora —protesta—. Porque no podeis entender que nada más amo a este hombre —señala a Albus.

Albus se mira los pies.

—Ya, bueno, en realidad... esta parece más una poción de la sinceridad que un filtro de amor —comenta Pomona sarcásticamente.

Minerva consciente asegura que como alguien nombre otra vez esto los matará a todos.

¡Es que la realidad supera a la ficción!

De hecho, estais todos muertos a efectos prácticos. Lo siento, erais buena gente, siempre saludabais y fue bonito mientras duró.

—¿De la sinceridad? —pregunta Filius—. No sé, tal vez Poppy podría revisarla.

—Yo... me encargo —pide Albus que hace un buen rato estaba tan embobado él mismo e idiotizado que propuso hacer esto por dos días, en serio... Ugh, vale, esto también es bastante embarazoso para él, Minerva, creeme—. Vayan a arreglar las clases de Minerva y yo me encargo de llevarla con Poppy.

—Pero... ¿De veras crees que deba revisarme? —pregunta a Albus porque, bueno, si él lo dice, que es el dueño de la verdad absoluta... Él la mira y sonríe un poquito, asintiendo levemente.

—A lo mejor tambien debería revisarte a ti... —propone Filius para él porque... o sea, es que había bloody mariposas ahí revoloteando. Y burbujas.

Minerva asiente entonces conforme. Albus se ríe un poquito y se sonroja sinceramente, rascándose un poco la mejilla.

—No, creo que lo mío es efecto de Minerva en general —admite derrotado.

—Y el mío es efecto tuyo.

—De todos modos yo me quedaría más tranquilo —asegura Filius.

Y es que... por un instante no le hace tanta gracia pensar que Minerva no le quiere tanto como dice o como ha sentido este rato. Si no se podía ser más estúpido, por Merlin.

—Vayan, vayan... ahora iremos nosotros.

Filius mira a Pomona porque no está seguro que sea una buena idea dejarles solos y Minerva se acerca a abrazara Albus, que la abraza también

—Venga... ¿qué voy a hacerle? —hace un gesto a Filius y a Pomona. Pomona se acerca a Minerva que la mira, sin soltarse

—Cuídate —le pica el pecho con un dedo.

—No es lo que le hagas es que tu... —empieza Filius y se detiene con ello.

Minerva frunce el ceño sintiendo esto un poco agresivo por parte de Pomona.

—No tengo que cuidarme de nada cuando estoy con mi amor.

—Mmmm, igualmente cuídate —Pomona la mira a los ojos y es que en realidad si que está un poco preocupada. Ojos en blanco de la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

—¿Es que yo qué? —pregunta Albus en relación a lo otro, a Filius.

—Creo que también necesitas un poco de revisión y no sé si sea realmene bueno dejaros solos si estais bajo un embrujo.

—Filius... —y es que era mucho más fácil fingir que estaba bajo un embrujo y ya. Aprieta los ojos—. Estoy perfectamente bien y no necesito ninguna revisión.

—Exacto —replica Filius porque eso es lo mismito que dice Minerva.

Albus le hunde un poco la nariz en el cuello a Minerva, pensando en... ejem, bueno quizás si que había tomado un poco de filtro de amor y... Bah, a si mismo no iba a engañarse con eso.

—Basta los dos, estamos perfectamente bien —replica justamente ella abrazándole contra sí.

—Nada os quitará ir con Poppy entonces y quedarnos tranquilos —responde Filius... y lo que pasa es que no quiere pensar que Minerva está bajo el influjo y Albus no, porque diez de cada nueve veces que eso pasa, suele ser culpa del que no lo está y no quiere pensar eso de él.

Y es que... ¿en dónde había estado el problema? ¿En que subconscientemente quería tenerla así solo para él...? Quizás ni tan subconscientemente... había pasado seis horas con Minerva endulzándole los oídos y el estaba tan... contento con ello.

—Filius tiene razón, vamos a ver a Poppy.

Y es que Gellert está muerto de risa en algún lado. Debe estar oyendo sus risas de fondo que no ayudan al suuuuper sonrojo.

Minerva asiente porque... lo que quiera. LO QUE QUIERA. Ni siquiera protesta con que es una perdida de tiempo

Vale, eso de sin protestas SÍ que no le gusta. Mira a Filius y a Pomona de reojo y carraspea un poco.

Filius suspira agradecido y mira a Pomona de reojo y Minerva trata de darle otro beso a Albus porque... ¿por qué no?

Pomona que está viendo por ahí y revisando a ver si encuentran residuos de poción o un frasco o algo para llevarle a Poppy

¿Cómo lo hace? O sea, ¿hay algún hechizo? ¿O solo busca un frasco en forma de corazón con una etiqueta "Love Potion"?

Pues varita en mano, revolviéndolo todo y seguramente, no, bueno, si hubiera eso sería muy útil, pero quizás viendo a ver si hay una taza por ahí o un residuo de comida que pudiera traer el filtro de amor.

Ah, no, no. O sea, si va a encontrar los platos del desayuno, pero no hay restos de poción.

Albus no se quita, pero aprieta un poco los labios haciendo el beso bastante frío. Y es verdad que ha dejado de sonreír en un 70%

Pues Pomona no está segura, aunque si que sabe buscar esto porque semanalmente, y en febrero diariamente, suelen tener un caso.

—No parece haber nada aquí...

Filius vacila nervioso sin mirarles y decidiendo que mejor vayan ya, Minerva ni siquiera nota que el beso es frio, tan feliz. Es que Albus aún no supera que les haya incluso dicho que DOS días.

—Vamos, por la chimenea.

Bueno, ahí van todos a la enfermeria en Romería. Para horror de Poppy por la chimenea que llena todo de residuos de carbón. Se lo tiene MUY advertido a Albus.

—Buenas tardes, Poppy —sonríe Filius. Minerva aun va PEGADA a Albus como garrapata.

Y la hacen pegar un salto porque estaba muy concentrada escribiendo historias médicas.

—Anda, Filius! Por donde has... oh! Ugh, los pieeees. ¡Límpiense los pies!

—¡Perdona, perdona! —es que Filius sí sabe que lo odia y ahí va con su varita

De hecho Albus suele limpiar tras él igual, si también sabe que lo odia.

—Poppy... Tenemos un problema con Minerva... —empieza Albus y es que la FULMINACIÓN.

—¿Otra vez?

—Solo es que Filius y Pomona son unos exagerados —asegura ella.

—Ehm... no. No es el mismo de la vez pasada.—se apresura Albus asegurar.

—Menos mal... aunque parece que estar contigo es un peligro. ¿Qué le pasa? Ven a que te revise —le hace un gesto a Minerva, ella vacila porque eso implica soltar a Albus.

—Creemos que está bajo el influjo de una poción de amor —explica Filius. Albus vuelve a sonrojarse sintiéndose un completo idiota.

—Y no hemos venido antes porque estábamos disfrutando de ello —añade Gellert.

Poppy levanta las cejas y, vale, eso explica el abrazo. Mira a Albus que, gracias, se sonroja aún más con el comentario oportuno de Gellert.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaron los síntomas?

—Pomona estaba buscando restos por el cuarto pero no ha encontrado nada en los platos sucios —sigue Filius—. De hecho, puede que ambos estén... Aunque Albus no parece tanto.

—Calculo yo que hace treinta años —responde Minerva poniendo los ojos en blanco. Albus suspira, mirando al techo.

—Ehh... cielos —susurra Poppy y mira a Albus que solo está ahí, claramente incómodo.

—Desde la madrugada dice Albus —agrega Pomona.

—Y de nuevo, pero venimos a la hora del té porque nos va la marcha —insiste Gellert.

Poppy mira el Reloj de reojo y se gira a Filius por explicaciones.

—¿Lleva desde el amanecer con un filtro de amor encima y es AHORA que la traen?

—Solo... pensabamos que se había relajado por fin —explica Filius sonrojándose.

—Eso es porque es lo que ha pasado —es que mira que feliz parece ella.

Albus se mira los pies, porque sí lo parece y lo parecía. Parecía feliz dándole besos y oyéndole... y dándole más besos aún y acariciándole y dejando hasta las clases por él.

—Es Minerva, ¡parece que no la conocieran! —les riñe y Albus piensa que es muy fácil decirlo así ya que sabes... y cuando no eres tú el consentido.

—Poppy, no les riñas —protesta ella.

—¿Ven? Es la primera vez en mi vida que oigo esas palabras —la señala—. Esto se detecta en UN segundo.

—¡No me pasa nada! —insiste.

—No es tan fácil, Poppy, cuando solo... bueno, ella podría estar solo bajo un influjo natural, no inducido —explica Filius—. Además, ninguno aquí le haría eso.

—Es que no puedo creer el drama que estais haciendo, ayer tú misma —Minerva acusa a Pomona—. Me decías que debía relajarme y dejarme quererle y ahora que sí le quiero más que nadie en el mundo —abraza más a Albus—. Pensais que estoy enferma y bajo quién sabe qué poción.

—Ya, yo te dije que te soltaras pero esto no eres tú normalmente suelta, esto eres tú que ha perdido la cabeza.

Albus le hace un cariño a Minerva en la espalda, mirándole de reojo porque... ¿no se estaba dejando quererle?

—¡No he perdido ninguna cabeza!

—Como sea, Poppy, lo que necesitamos es que la revises —interrumpe Albus.

Minerva suspira, igual agarrada a él, que le da un beso en la cabeza.

—Bien, la reviso, la reviso. Igual necesito que venga a sentarse aquí.

Ella se revuelve un poco porque noooo quiereeee soltarleeeeee

—Volveré... No tardo, ¿vale? —le hace un cariño en la mejilla y le sonríe un poquito—. Yo no me voy de aquí sin ti.

Ella sonríe con eso, soltándole. Poppy no tarda ni un segundo en tirar de ella y recostarla en una de las camas, pasándole la varita por encima. Ella suspira así tan aaaay y soniente, mirándole a él.

—¿Lleva todo el tiempo así o ha ido en aumento?

La varita revela que la mayor actividad o concentración de poción esta en las... regiones vitales. Y si... estaba así desde el... principio y ha ido nada más en aumento? Albus vacila un instante.

—Me parece que ha estado estable y no en aumento —puntualiza el sin comprometerse a nada más. Poppy levanta las cejas al notar la zona.

—Solo porque no puedes ser más encantador —asegura Minerva para Albus.

—Desde luego que no, querida —él le sonríe un poco, igual y le cierra un ojo aunque no suena tan contento como quisiera parecer. Igualmente estas frases ahora le parecen del toooodo hechas y de... poción de amor. Ojos en blanco a si mismo.

—Ehm... —Poppy mira a Filius y a Pomona de reojo—. Quizás prefieres que hablemos solos, Albus.

Filius se acerca a Minerva entendiendo eso.

Poppy de le acerca un poco y le pregunta sobre el sexo con protección y cuales condones ocuparon. Le pide a ver si es posible que traiga los condones que han estado utilizando.

Minerva llama a Pomona para que se acerque mientras Poppy habla con Albus, sin dejar de mirarles. Ahí va Pomona acercándose y pasándole una mano por la cabeza, peinándola un poco.

—¿Estás bien?

—Es muy mono, verdad? ¿Creeis que me quiere? —les pregunta a ella y a Filius.

—Claro que te quiere —Pomona suspira y mira a Filius que también la mira con cara de circunstancias. Minerva hace una risita

—Filius... ¿crees que Albus... —empieza Pomona. Él la mira—. Ehm... haya hecho esto?

—Es que... no, es... ¿para qué hacerlo? No es como que ella necesitara... ¿no?

—No. Pero me preocupa lo que hablamos de que no estaba... normal.

—Supongo que no lo está debido a esto.

—No, no. De antes Filius. De que no estaba lo bastante feliz. ¿Y si lleva haciendo esto días?

Filius mira a Minerva.

—Es que... ella lleva así años y no creo que Albus sea capaz...

—No me ha envenenado —asegura Minerva.

—Pero es que tampoco me creo que no se haya enterado. Y tú no lo has visto pero estaba a punto de lanzarle un hechizo cuando les he interrumpido

—¡No iba a lanzarme nada! —protesta tuerce un poco el morro

—¿Y que iba a hacer con su varita apuntada hacia ti?

—Tal vez vestirme como ha hecho antes —replica ella. Albus se les acerca.

—Minerva, voy a ir a mi cuarto por... unas cosas y vuelvo en un momento.

—Te acompaño —se incorpora.

—¿Crees que es necesario? Volveré en un segundo —igualmente no parece tan incomodo con la idea de que venga aún buscando un minuto a solas.

—No es porque sea necesario —se baja de la cama.

—No, no... a donde vas —protesta a Pomona, deteniéndola un poco.

—¡A acompañar a Albus! —se le acerca y le toma del brazo antes de que lo ponga. Él le pone una mano encima de la suya.

—Que venga conmigo, no pasa nada. Ahora volvemos.

Filius les mira y luego a Poppy y Pomona

—¿Vamos tras ellos o que? —pregunta Pomona.

—¿Quién pudo haber hecho esto? ¿Un alumno?

—Es que Albus no haría algo así —insiste Filius.

—¿¡Albus?! —pregunta Poppy sorprendida porque ni lo había pensado.

—Yo solo digo que Minerva lleva días rara —insiste Pomona.

—¿Para que iba Albus a darle una poción de amor a Minerva? Es innecesaria.

—Pero rara así solo ha estado hoy.

—No parece tan feliz como pensábamos que estaría.

Filius suspira.

—Claro que si está contenta, ¡no exageren! Solo ella es seria. Dejen de buscar tres pies al gato y mejor pensemos en quien SÍ pudo ser. Y si Albus está igual. No parece, pero si fueron los condones...

—¿Los condones? —pregunta Filius.

—Oh... ugh. No les digan que les dije, pero la mayor concentración de poción de Minerva está en... bueno, sus partes íntimas.

Filius levanta las cejas y mira a Pomona porque eso lo explica y porque no había restos en la comida.

—Oh, por Merlín.

—Tú viste sus condones, ¿no? En Hogsmeade me contaste...

—Albus compró una cantidad absurda de condones, sí... ¿Alguien sabe si alguno de los que venden tiene ese efecto? Y... bueno, el tendría que tenerlo también, ¿no? —Pomona asiente.

—Bueno... no creo, o sea... si es un condón, siendo estrictos con el uso, a él no le entró en ningún sitio, solo es contacto cutaneo.

Pomona aprieta los ojos con esa explicación.

—Igualmente lo tocó con una parte muy... masculina y excitada de su anatomía. Ugh.

—Bueno, sí pero no es lo mismo, ¿no? —mira a Poppy porque ella es la experta.

—No, la mucosa de Minerva estuvo en contacto con la poción. No es que la vagina absorba demasiado, sería mucho peor de haber sido sexo anal, pero...

—Poppy Pomfrey... para —protesta Pomona, a estas alturas sin otra reacción más allá de la risa.

—Aunque si los condones están hechos para eso debe ser... o sea... precisamente para eso.

—Pues querría ver exactamente que condones son, que esto me parece fuera de proporción y bastante ilegal —se queja Poppy.

—Pues ilegal o no eso querría decir que no es culpa de nadie, solo son los condones que usaron, ¿no?

—Sí, eso creo —asiente Filius.

—¿Tienes una manera de contrarrestar el filtro, Poppy?

—Varias, creo que sí. ¿Hay algún otro síntoma o algo más que han visto y no me hayan dicho?

—Mariposas y burbujas y... nieve.

—Y pétalos de rosa.

—¡¿Que?!

—Revoloteando sobre la cama..

—Oh cielos —Poppy se ríe sin poder evitarlo.

—Es como un síntoma del fin de los tiempos —asegura Pomona sonriendo un poco y mirando a Filius.

—Eran bastante impresionantes

—De hecho todo el cuarto era como... de sueño.

—Y bueno... es que ella...

—¿Ajá?

—Estaba irreconocible

—Dándole besitos y haciéndole mimitos.

—Pero quien sabe... tal vez son así cuando están a solas.

—¿Minerva? Mmm no se, no la veo —valora Poppy.

Filius se siente un poco mejor porque ahí tienes porque no lo han desbubierto, que bastante le ha picado que le dijera que era súper fácil darse cuenta.

Ah... ya. De un Ravenclaw a otro Ravenclaw con amor

—De hecho es que ya bastante raro ha sido verá ahora abrazando a Albus.

—Bueno, cuando estás en la cama es otro asunto —insiste Filius picado.

—Aquí el gran conquistador al habla —le pica un poco más Pomona, riendo—. Pero vale, sí, con él, a solas... yo pensé que... es que aún pienso que debe de ser más dulce, si con él de por sí suele serlo.

—¡No es eso! ¿Veeees?

—Es que sí, a ver, la primera vez que les vimos era... estaban ahí, desnudos los dos, no tenían ni idea de que estábamos ahí, hablando de algo a susurritos. Por Merlín, uno en esos momentos no es como de cara a la galería. Minerva, aunque esta vez tenga la jodida poción de amor, en general a solas con él debe ser algo asi. ¿Albus no nos pidió dos días?

Filius asiente.

—¿Dos días? —Poppy se ha perdido.

—Aunque a lo mejor ya sabía y planeaba aprovechar.

—Albus... aprovechar que Minerva está enamorada de él. ¿A que coño se ha dedicado los últimos bloody treinta años? —protesta Pomona.

—No tanto eso como que lo está abiertamente. Creo que se abría dejado arrancar las uñas antes de decirle que le quiere, aunque lo haga pasionalmente

—¿Tanto así? —pregunta Pomona que es que la conoce, pero siempre le impresiona su frialdad—. Joder con Minerva.

—Pues eso creo.

—Y ahora le ha dicho el hombre que amo, mi amor... con nosotros ahí.

—Exacto... No sé, le entiendo un poco. A ver qué dicen cuando vuelvan.

—Si es que vuelven, ya deberían estar aquí...

—Han ido andando, ya vendrán. ¿O quereis ir?

Poppy niega con la cabeza.

—Quería revisar a Albus... ustedes le han visto más, el realmente no parece bajo el influjo.

—Tendría sentido si es con los condones, ¿no? Ya hemos discutido eso —Filius indignado, solo le falta agregar "¿o que no pusiste atención?"

—Sí, sí, vale.

Luego le dicen a él que si no se da cuenta de las cosas y... ¡jum!

Venga, Filius, hombre. ¡No te pongas así!

—Filius, ya que estás aquí, podrías ver este hechizo que le hicieron a este muchacho? —a ver si así—. No encuentro que es...

¡Pues vale! ¡La ayuda! ¡Pero ni se crea!


	56. Chapter 56

Entretanto... Minerva y sus ojitos en forma de corazón, por lo menos no va a hacerle clase a los niños en este estado.

Menos mal.

Creo. O sea, a lo mejor si Albus la manda a ello.

No la va a mandar a ellooo, pudiendo el jugar con ella.

Ah, bueno, pues ahí la tienes...

—De todas las veces que hemos estado en la intimidad... ¿la de hoy te ha parecido la mejor?

—A mi me gusta siempre estar contigo, de cualquier modo.

—Eso a veces, querida —él se ríe un poco—. Cuando soy lento, digas lo que digas, no te gusta tanto —le acaricia la mano

—Ah... te refieres solo al sexo... sí me gusta.

—¿Si? ¿Mucho?

—Sí, incluso que seas lento.

—Así que soy lento

—Me refiero a cuando lo haces lentamente, sé que lo haces a proposito...

—Ah, esa vez. Es que me gusta mucho cuando te pones así como...

Ella se sonroja un poco y hace una risita

—Así que no me dejas ni pensar. ¿Qué es lo que más te gusta a ti?

—Tú.

—Minervaaaaaa —es que la abraza—. Pero del... sexo.

—Tú también, de eso —se deja—. Me gusta que quieras investigar y te llame la atención probar cosas y te fascine... y me gusta como me haces sentir.

—¿Cómo te hago sentir?

—Muy bien, querida y especial... tú eres... es como si yo pudiera ser como tú. Tu igual.

—¿Crees que no eres mi igual?

—A veces no...

—A veces eres muy superior a mí.

—Si tu lo dices... —le mira porque no le va a contradecir pero... No lo piensa

—No es que lo diga, piensa en lo buena profesora que eres tú.

—Tú eres mucho mejor

—Desde luego que no, Minerva.

—Todo lo que tengo de buena lo aprendí de ti.

—Me aprendiste lo bueno, y obviaste lo malo, sin duda alguna —le sonríe—. Eres mucho mejor que yo para los trámites burocráticos, eres más ordenada y más empatica con las personas.

—Tú dominas muchos más campos y eres capaz de inspirar a cualquiera para que busque su talento y lo explote. Esa es la real función de un docente.

—Yo hago muchas cosas bien pero, tú haces cosas mejor que yo. Cómo controlar a la gente, decir que no cuando es justo y ser objetiva —le da un besito en la mejilla—. Y quererme. Tú me quieres más a mi de lo que lo hago yo.

La CARA de corazón roto.

—Eso... eso no importa.

Albus la mira de reojo. Y frunce el ceño. Se detiene.

—Hay algo que me hace infeliz.

—¿El qué? —levanta las cejas..

—Que no te creas lo bastante buena, o que no te sientas lo bastante querida. Lo has entendido mal, yo me refería a quererme a mí, creo que tú me quieres más a mi de lo que yo me quiero a mi mismo y ahora mismo pienso que yo también te quiero a ti más de lo que te quieres tú.

—No... sí me quiero a mi misma, solo conozco mis limitaciones y te admiro más que a nadie.

—Conmigo no tienes ninguna limitación. Por gusto y conscientemente nunca he querido a alguien como te quiero a ti.

Minerva apoya la cabeza sobre su hombro.

—Me asusta que creas que no es así y me hace pensar que soy incapaz de hacerte feliz.

—Me haces muy feliz... solo es que yo te quiero más. Yo no necesito mucho para ser feliz, me conformo con estar justo aquí. A tu lado.

—Yo te he dicho muchas veces que estoy quebrado... —la peina un poco y suspira, propone no, no es para esto que quiere mantenerla así un rato más. Quiere que ella sea feliz y él... poder disfrutarlo un poco también—. Pero roto, te quiero. Sin poción de amor, te quiero. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Ella asiente.

—Bien. ¿Quieres jugar a algo? —la sonrisa algo malévola.

—Filius y Pomona me lo han dicho. ¿Jugar a qué?

—¿Qué te han dicho?

—Que me quieres.

Albus levanta las cejas.

—Ah si? No creo que necesitaras que te lo dijeran ellos. Te lo dije yo también.

Asiente.

—Quería jugar a... las preguntas incómodas.

—Juguemos a lo que tú quieras —la pequeña parte consciente de Minerva esta por ahi detrás tirándose de los pelos y dicendo que vale, que ya ha aprendido la lección, que no hay motivos para ser crueles y que ¿porque se la castiga? (No le hagais ni caso. Solo hace drama)

—Muy bien —sonríe—. Solo para que no se diga puedes tú empezar con las preguntas.

—Pero yo no quiero incomodarte...

—Quiero que lo hagas.

—¿Y qué quisieras que te preguntara?

—Lo que a ti te de curiosidad.

—Mmmm... —pelea interna. Bloody poción, ella gana—. ¿Cómo podría gustarte más?

—¿Tú a mi? Si fueras más segura de ti misma y estuvieras del todo convencida de lo que a mí me gustas.

Minerva se sonroja un poco y hace una risita tonta.

—Eso es lo que a mí me haría sentir bien, espero que lo recuerdes bien... mañana —le acaricia la mano—. Me gustas como eres. Especialmente cuando me besas apasionadamente y no me dejas ni pensar.

No deberías decir eso ahora...

Oh, pues lo ha dicho

Bueno, pues ya sabes lo que pasa. Estais en el pasillo aun, ¿no?

Debe estar cerca de su despacho. Cielos. Ahí a la mitad de todo Minerva va a besarle así como...

¿Tal vez contra la gargola, entonces ?

Ojalá suspire.

No sé si considerarlo, más bien es un gemidito y algún que otro sonido de apreciación.

Quizás Slughorn les mire.

Otra vez.

Justo por eso es bueno que sea él, quizás la gárgola les tenga cierta piedad y se quite

Pues... al final, es la gárgola del director y está ahí el director

Exactamente. Es que se le lleva de corbata.

Porque le encanta que lo haga así, con esa pasión exótica que no sabía que tenía.

Exótica... cielos. Mira que llevas AÑOS viéndola gritar en el quidditch.

Ya... ¡pero no es sexual!

Por eso, aun más en esto.

Siiiiií. Es como quidditch pero dirigido y focalizado hacia él. Y es que... No, esto no puede ser solo la poción. Así fue la primera vez. Albus se hace el hechizo maravilloso, por si acaso, solo que a saber de dónde van a sacar condones.

¿En serio? ¿Sobre la gargola por la parte de dentro?

No te creas a Minerva le va perfectamente bien y más tal como estamos pero como uses otro condon de poción poppy te mata de regreso a la enfermería.

Solo nos falta. Es que harán lo que Minerva quiera. Le pasa por encima, en serio.

Pues con poción, tal vez acabar en la cama otra vez. Ya van dos hoy, estais en un record

Como si necesitara poción... Dice Albus secretamente. Y a Albus le encanta, es que en serio... no necesita una poción amor con él

Por lo menos se ha librado del interrogatorio.

Ahí le puedes ver detenido del colchón respirando con dificultad y mirándola con ojos súper grandes. Olvídate de que se aproveche de nada.

—Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti.

Que débil... pero mira, sí que lo controla con sexo.

—E-Estábamos... jugando... —a él no le llaman débil!—. ¿Cuánto me quieres?

—Muchísimo. Más que a nadie

—¿Por que suele darte vergüenza decírmelo?

—Porque... no lo sé. Porque supongo que tú no lo haces tanto y crees que yo no debería y nadie suele entender que lo haga y me incomoda. Eres una debilidad.

—¿No habíamos quedado en que yo si lo hago tanto? —pregunta riendo—. Mmmm sí habían notado que soy una debilidad. ¿Crees que me aprovecho de ello?

—Sí, a veces... pero no pasa nada.

Es que él se ríe otra vez.

—Lo haces solo porque eres listo y siempre usas todos los recursos que tienes a tu favor.

—Por un momento pensé que lo que tenías tu era más una poción de la sinceridad que una de amor —le confiesa mirándola

—No creo tener ninguna de las dos.

—¿Que condones usaste la vez pasada?

—No lo sé, unos de los que vinieron cuando hice accio. Los primeros que encontré, ni siquiera miré.

—Accio condones que usó Minerva... anoche. ¡Eso fue desde anoche!

Y ahí va la cajita que tiene el frasquito en forma de corazón con una etiqueta que pone "Love Potion"... dibujado en la caja.

—Oh... por Merlin —es que se muere de risa—. Mira esto, Minerva —y de verdad. ¡Desde anoche!

—¿Qué? Oh...

—Ya... ¿ves? —es que ahí va a leer la cajita—. Garantizan sensación de amor por 24 horas...

—Crees que yo... pero entonces... pero yo...

—Pero llevo todo este tiempo creyendo que SÍ estas enamorada de mi... —pone carita.

—¡Pero sí lo estoy! ¡Yo me lo siento!

—Ahora... con un filtro de amor encima.

—¡No! ¡Esto es demasiado fuerte y puro para que sea de una poción!

—La caja lo dice, Minerva. Al.. al menos sabrás que lo que yo siento si lo es.

—Pero tú también deberías... ¡Oh! —manos a la boca con eso tan desconsolada.

Ahora si pueden decirle que es un niño malo Albus suspira un poco, el gran manipulador.

—Tú también estás bajo la poción de amor, Filius tenía razón.

—No. Mira, aquí dice claramente que la poción está afuera—se lo muestra. De algo sirve leer las cajas—. Con el lubricante.

—Tenemos que volver a la enfermería —tan preocupada

—Lee, Minerva —es que nadie le gana en pesimismo a Minerva.

—¿Q-Quieres decir que en realidad yo no...? ¡Pero no puede ser!

—Solo digo que tú si lo estás y yo estuve mucho rato actuando como... normal.

—¡Pero es que no puede ser que yo solo te quiera por culpa de esto!

—No tan así —niega con la cabeza—. Si que me quieres, solo que con la poción lo haces abiertamente.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí. Eso es muy importante porque... ¿crees que te dejaría hacerme el amor queriéndome solo por una poción?

Ella le mira igual preocupada.

—Cuando Poppy te arregle... —la mira y se ríe—. Ya no lo vas a hacer. No vas a decirme tanto que me quieres, ni a darme tantos besos ni a hacerme tantos cariños...

—¡No! ¡Sí que voy a hacerlo!

—¿Segura?

—¡SÍ!

—Cuando se te pase la poción vas a decir que me has asegurado eso estando drogada y que no, no vas a hacerlo porque es una tontería...

Minerva le mira tan desconsolada.

—Así que... mmm... ¿por qué no me dices más cosas bonitas ahora mientras quieras? —la sonrisa encantadora.

—Decirte cosas bonitas ahora...

Anda, ¡y aun va a encontrar la manera de no hacerlo!

—Está bien. Deja que vaya un momento a buscar una cosa. A mi despacho y te veo en la enfermería.

—Una... ¿una cosa? ¿Qué cosa?

—Un regalo, para ti.

—¿Otro regalo? —la sonrisa de niño pequeño.

—Sí.

—Está bien.

Albus toma aire profundamente y se ríe un poco mirando el techo antes de levantarse y con su cajita de condones y una buena cara de satisfacción, ir a la enfermería.

Minerva llega a la puerta ansiosa y con la respiración agitada buscándole nada más la cruza.

—Ah, ¡Minerva!

—¿Dónde está?

—¿Albus? No se, estaba contigo.

—¿No ha llegado? Le he dicho que nos encontraríamos aquí.

—¡Hala! ¡Al fin! No, no ha llegado. ¿Por que se separó de ti? —pregunta Pomona frunciendo el ceño.

—Le dije que tenía que ir a buscar algo a mi despacho, voy a buscarle.

—Espera, espera... espera —protesta Pomona—. Si dijo que viene, viene. ¿Qué fuiste a buscar a tu despacho?

—Una cosa que quiero darle... —se detiene.

Pomona frunce el ceño y da un trago a su taza de té.

—¿Qué cosa vas a darle?

—Un regalo importante, porque dice que cuando no estoy sin la poción no le demuestro suficiente que le quiero.

—¡Si será cabron!

—¡No es un cabrón!

—¡Lo es completamente! ¡Como si requiriera más demostraciones de amor!

—Sí que las requiere.

—¡Desde luego que no! Tú eres súper buena con él siempre, TU deberías de pedirle más muestras de amor.

Niega con la cabeza

—¡Sí, Minerva! Filius, Poppy, ayúdenme con esto.

—Él es el hombre más dulce del planeta y es maravilloso y perfecto y no podría estar más feliz.

—Ugh, ¡estúpida poción! —protesta Pomona y ahí entra Albus por la chimenea.

—Es que no tiene sentido discutir con ella ahora —asegura Filius.

—Ya, ya veo... hmmm... y con él sí, ¿no?

—¡Albus! —se acerca corriendo a abrazarle en serio como si hiciera mil años que no la ve. Albus se ríe un poco y la abraza también.

—Bueno, ¿entonces podemos darle ya el antídoto? —pregunta Filius

—Traigo aquí la caja que me pediste, Poppy —comenta Albus sacándola de la bolsa—. Tenían razón —se las extiende mientras le da un beso en la cabeza a Minerva.

Shame on youuuu os dijeron que nada de sexo.

—Bloody hell... ¿alguien escucha mis indicaciones? ¡Y límpiate los pies que de nuevo estás haciendo un desastre! ¡Dije nada de sexo en una bloody semana!

Filius mira a Poppy de reojo y Albus parpadea.

—¿Por?

Y Minerva se sonroja y sonríe un poco traviesa intentando esconderse.

—Por... ¿¡por?! La embarazas IRRESPONSABLEMENTE, luego vienen por la poción del día siguiente, luego pido un POCO de consideración con el cuerpo de esta pobre mujer... ¡y es que te da lo mismo! —limpia ella el piso detrás de Albus que solo se queda ahí con cara de regañado.

—Oh... ¿p-pero le hace daño?

—Él no lo sabía, Poppy, no le riñas —Minerva le abraza para protegerle.

—¡Debía imaginarlo al menos!

—¿Por qué? Estás sacando esto de proporción. No ha pasado nada.

—Ha pasado que ahora... ¿de dónde sacan estos condones, además? ¿¡Y por qué los compraron?!

—En Hogsmeade.

—¡Pues voy a levantar una queja... y no vuelvan a usarlos!

—¿Una queja por qué? Solo fue un accidente.

—¡Por existir! No deberían ni hacerlos.

—Y fue mi culpa, yo los tome por error.

—Aunque tiene gracia que estés así por... ¿de quién es culpa? ¿Tuya o de Albus? —pregunta Pomona

—Mía. Yo soy quien los pone.

—Ugh —protesta Filius porque esa es más información de la que quiere.

—Vale, vale... Cosas que uno en general no se imagina. A Minerva poniéndole un condón a... nadie. Ugh —Pomona se ríe un poco igual.

—Yo insisto en que acabemos con esto cuanto antes —sigue Filius.

—¿Y mi regalo? —pregunta Albus a Minerva.

—Ah, sí —Minerva se separa un poco y le toma de las manos—. Lo que pasa es que antes me ha dicho que no soy suficiente expresiva con mis sentimientos, así que quiero darle algo para que quede completamente claro y que todos seais testigos —les explica (Minerva consciente quiere darse un tiro) Porque lo siguiente es... poner una rodilla al suelo...

—Por MERLÍN —susurra Pomona. Albus... vale, levanta las cejas sin esperar esto. Filius tambie

én se lleva las manos a la boca.

Por favor, detenedla.

Albus se la va a llevar de ahí junto con el antídoto... quizás junto con media enfermería.

Es que acaba de meterle un BUEN SUSTO. De hecho probablemente terminen Pomona, Poppy y Filius tirados en el suelo y con los últimos cinco mi unos de memoria borrados. Es que tiene terror de que de Minerva le mate

Es que los va a matar.

No debería. ¡La verdad es que igualmente quería ver que le daba! De hecho a saber dónde están, pero se le pone en cuclillas enfrente.

Ella parpadea sin saber qué ha pasado mirando alrededor

—Mírame, Minerva.

—Albus, yo... —lo hace.

—¿Si?

—Solo quería pedirte... sé que es estúpido hacerlo con la poción encima y todo eso pero siento que si no lo hago así no voy a animarme jamás.

Y la pregunta del millón es por qué no la detienes de pedirte que te cases con ella.

—Y... Y es una pena porque quiero... quiero hacerlo. Quiero hacerlo todo contigo, para siempre, no me he cansado, ni aburrido, ni ha sido una fase, ni un amor platónico adolescente ni nada similar. He crecido así y mis sentimientos has evolucionado y cambiado conmigo, pero no se han hecho menos intensos ni han flaqueado y apuesto que no van a hacerlo nunca.

El problema es que él no es ningún estupido. Si lo fuera, preferiría no oír esto y hacerse el idiota, pero no lo hace. Sonríe.

—Y ya supongo que debes pensar que soy una tonta y que esta pregunta está de más porque siempre dices que ya somos... así, pero es que estoy segura que no voy a amar nunca a ningún otro hombre como a ti y no podría haber sido más feliz que a tu lado en los ultimos años y estos últimos días están siendo... todo lo que siempre he querido.

(Minerva consciente ya se murió?)

(Sí)

—No, no pienso que seas una tonta bajo ningún concepto —susurra sentándose en el suelo y haciendo que se le siente encima.

—Entonces... ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? —pregunta después de tomar aire. Por el amor de dios, dime que ya has oído suficientes cosas bonitas...

La voz de Minerva en nuestras cabezas retumba con esa pregunta. Albus sonríe un poco más y con esa tranquilidad característica le mira a los ojos.

Ella le sostiene la mirada con sus ojitos ilusionados (En serio, dale ya el antídoto y deja terminar la agonia)

Él hace un accio del antídoto en silencio sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

(Los vemos muy ansiosos)

(Es queeeeee. Esto es súper vergonzoso!)

(Nah, no lo es. Es súper bonito)

—Me encanta compartir la vida entera contigo... más aún ahora que compartimos también la intimidad —puntualiza llevándose el el antídoto a los labios y haciendo un buen buche antes de acercarse a ella del todo y darle un beso

Gracias. De todos modos ella le besa con iguales ansias.

A él ya le viene bastante bien, no es por nada sin estar seguro de que estoy vaya a terminarse pronto o no.

El ansía y la intensidad pero supone que es una buena manera de volver de una poción de amor.

Mal no está, desde luego.

¿Ven? Albus piensa que cuando le muerda ya estará curada.

De hecho... no, no le muerde, pero sí puede que desaparezca. Aunque si siguen en el colegio...

Están en el despacho... o sea es que, sí, ódiale porque no vas a poder desaparecer.

Joder! Aún puedes hacerte gato o matarle. Morderle no era tan mala idea.

Creo que se hará gato que es lo que siempre hace.

Albus lo está esperando.

Y va a dar las clases hecha gato de aquí a Navidad. Como mínimo. A lo mejos puede ser maestra de DCAO y que haya una tragedia y la tengan que echar, como pasa siempre.

Que drama, Minerva

Al final, trabajar en el ministerio no parece tan horrible ahora mismo.

Pero si Albus está muy contento contigooooo

Seguro Mefistofeles puede mover algunos hilos. Sí.

Que va, que va. Albus pregunta si vas a venir a dormir con él hoy.

¡No! ¡Va a esconderse en su despacho al menos una semana!

Vas a jugar a las escondidas con Albus entonces. Es muy probable que amanezca él en tú cama.

Y se despierte con un chillido y un gato escondido bajo la cama

Es monisima. O sea en serio no puedes nohablar con él una semana entera.

Oooh, ¡no la retes!

O sea si puedes ¡pero no quieres!

He leído por ahí que una de los requisitos de hacerse animago es pasar un mes con una hoja de no sé qué planta en la boca. Sin hablar.

Se lo están inventando.

No sé donde lo leí pero tenía gracia.

Cielos... debe haberle costado un MONTÓN con Albus cerca.

Nah, no te creas.

De hecho al que debe haberle costado un MONTÓN es a él.

No necesitas mucho para darle conversación a Albus Dumbledore, Minerva debía tener un pergamino con "¿Por qué?" Uno con "¿Y qué pasó luego?" Y uno con "Ala! ¿En serio?" Y ya con eso. Los iba levantando según convenía.

Son tan crueles. ¿Y nada de besos ya?

Vaaaale, vale. También tenía uno que decía "Albus... NO." Y que acompañado de una mirada, era bastante expresivo.

Joder. Y ese fue el que más uso

¡Por supuesto que nada de besos ya! Si ni siquiera va a verla.

¡Eso es terriblemente frustrante e injusto!

¡Pues aun así!

Albus encontrará la manera.

Va a tener que buscarla en clase que es para lo unico que no va a estar de gato y solo mientras les explica qué hacer.

Con lo hábil que es para pasar desapercibido cuando quiere. Es capaz de tomar toda una clase y terminar por hacer magia e impedir que se haga gato. ¡No puede enfadarse así! ¡Enfadarse así está prohibido!

¡No está enfadada! (Estamos ya al día siguiente, verdad?)

Ya, avergonzada. Parece más enfadada que avergonzada. Pues seguro que sí, aunque ugh... no puede dejarle así hoy en la noche, no va a dormir entre pensando en ella y en el asunto Gellert.

Aun puede volver a llamar a Nurmengard, si quiere.

Ya, sí quiere. Solo es que la manía de hacer cosas... seguro va a hablar a las... tres de la mañana y va a dar por culo hasta que alguien le haga caso o hasta despertar a TODA la prisión.

No pasa nada, Eriksson, el chico del turno de noche, debe estar aburrido otra vez.

—¡¿Hola?!

—Hallå.

—Eriksson!

—¿Eh? ¿Le conozco?

—Si, soy Albus Dumbledore!

—¡Ah! Llamó usted ayer, sí, es verdad. Ehm... L-Le dije que le mandaría los documentos que solicitó. Sí.

—¡Cierto! ¡Los documentos! Bueno, aquí los espero, solo... quiero saber si Grindelwald dejo de reírse.

—¿Eh? ¡Ah! G-Grindelwald... no lo sé.

—¿Cómo es que no lo sabe?

—Porque yo estoy en la recepción, Karlsson es el que hace la ronda en el pabellón de máxima seguridad. De todos modos no sé si hay alguna nota de su actividad durante el día.

—¿Que tal que busca una?

—¿Quiere que llame a Karlsson?

—¿Está ahí? Verá, lo que yo quiero es saber cómo está Grindelwald.

—Estará en la ronda ahora, pero puedo hacer que venga.

—Estupendo

Y ahí vaaaa el muchacho a mandarle un patronus a Karlsson... Y Karlsson va a tardarse un rato pero al final viene.

Dumbledore está explicándole a Eriksson la teoría de la relatividad o como hacer hotcakes.

Mientras él intenta... que demonios, estaba durmiéndose, así que ya le va bien un poco de compañía.

Es que... van a acabar siendo mejores amigos de Dumbledore.

Así que Karlsson está ahí como "os interrumpo?"

Dumbledore es que... está ocioso. Debe haberle dado ya 3 veces al giratiempo yacabado TODO el trabajo posible.

Ceja levantada, bueno, es algo que hacer en las solitarias nadrugadas.

—Ah! Karlsson

—Buenas noches, señor Dumbledore.

—Muy buenas noches... ¿cómo está Ingrid?

—Bien, bien, en la escuela. Bueno, dormida ahora mismo, espero. ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien. Curioso.

—¿De qué? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es por su investigación? Debería hablar a la gente del horario diurno.

—Quería saber si Gellert... Grindelwald dejo de re... ¿por?

—Ellos... ellos saben más sobre todo ese asunto.

—¿Por? ¿Qué ha oído?

—Nada... nada. Nada muy concreto.

—¿Y Grindelwald? ¿Ya le ha visto hoy?

—Sí, sí le he visto. Está durmiendo ahora, pero puedo despertarle si quiere.

—¡No! No... ¿qué ha dicho?

—¿Decir? ¿De qué?

—¡De mi carta! ¿¡No ha respondido?!

—La verdad, no lo sé... tal vez lo hizo durante el día.

—Karlsson, me decepciona —Dumbledore suspira.

—No ha hablado conmigo... espere, le despertaré.

Ahí se var Karlsson otra vez... y vuelve al cabo de un poco.

—No! Ugh. No. No sé. Es que... ¿Cómo no sabe?

—Lo siento, señor Dumbledore, ya se ha ido...

De hecho... no, Karlsson no vuelve, si no su patronus.

Cielos ¿Lo ha matado?

—Ehm... ¿S-Señor? —le llama Erikson de nuevo.

—¿Ajá?

—Dice que... dice que quiere más fondos para la biblioteca de la prisión.

Albus se ríe.

—¿Cuánto necesitan? —o sea de todas las cosas que puede preguntar, cuánto dinero necesitan...

—Yo... no lo sé, espere —ahí van arriba y abajo los patronus.

—Administración se pondra en contacto con ustedes.

—Conmigo. Es obvio que él no... póngase en contacto conmigo. ¿Hay algo más que le hace falta?

—Veamos... —ahí van los patronus arriba y abajo otra vez—. Mantas, señor. Y calcetines. Y un cito textualmente "jodido buen plato de codillo de cerdo con cerveza, para variar" por lo visto. Ehm... y "una noche durmiendo del tirón" no estoy seguro de a qué se refieren con esto.

—¿Que tan dificil es conseguirle eso? Mantas y calcetines. Y un buen plato de codillo de cerdo. Seguro que le despiertan a media noche... como ahora.

—No estoy seguro que esté permitido nada de todo esto, señor.

—Bien. Le... espere. Solo son calcetines. Y una manta. Revíselas si quiere —le va a echar todo por la chimenea.

¿En serio? Eriksson en serio alucina cuando ve todo lo que llega y manda llamar a Karlsson para que vaya a buscarlo todo. Aunque creo sinceramente que no... no va a llegarle nada a Gellert.

¿Ni unos calcetines? ¡Que barbaridad!

Tal vez los calcetines si son lo bastante feos.

Ah, eso si que son. Feos y dispares. Lo siento pero Dumbledore no tiene así.

Así que lo siguiente es pedir tabaco y alcohol.

Eso... más adelante

De hecho, Gellert lo que ha hecho es decirles a los guardas que pidan ahora ellos. Así que... e igual está de coña, quiero decir, estaba peleando con Karlsson porque le pidiera una varita pero Karlsson NO ha querido.

Dumbledore habría muerto de risa.

Sí, Gellert lo sabe, pero es lo que tiene.

Albus VUELVE a preguntar tarde histérico a Karlsson que como coño está Gellert.

La petición seria es la de la biblioteca, pero hablar a través de Karlsson y Eriksson es un desastre.

—Es un hijo de puta —suelta Karlsson cuando llega, enfadado.

Albus... es que sonríe, porque lo es, y sigue echándole mucho de menos

—Es un hijo de puta pedante inaguantable, profesor, le recomiendo que trate de investigar se otro modo.

—¿Qué le ha dicho exactamente?

—Suficiente como para saber que no debería estar siquiera hablándole.

—Dije exactamente, Karlsson. ¿Qué le ha dicho?

—Sus habituales insultos —el problema es que Karlsson no quiere decirte.

—¡Eso no es exactamente lo que ha dicho!

—De todos modos planea cobrarle cada respuesta.

—¿A... que precio?

—Suele hacerlo con todo el mundo para evitar hacer trabajos forzados y lo que más me jode es que le va bien.

—Es... la segunda mente más brillante del planeta, ¿cómo pueden esperar que haga otra cosa?

—¿La segunda? —pregunta Eriksson.

—Desde luego... —Albus sonríe.

—En cualquier caso, sigo recomenándole buscar otras fuentes —asegura Karlsson.

—No. No me interesan otras fuentes

—Aun así, el correo oficial de salida también es revisado por el consejo.

—¿Vamos a tener que negociar otra vez?

—La verdad, profesor, usted ya está metido en este lío. Así que ahora todo depende de usted.

—Le escucho.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere usted?

—Libre correspondencia. Y enviarle mantas y calcetines. ¿Qué quiere usted?

—Profesor, los funcionarios de diurno quieren saber si hay que hacerle algo a su pájaro —interviene Eriksson sin que venga a cuento.

—Darle agua, comida y... ¿por que?

—Entenderá que aquí nos estamos jugando el puesto al ayudarle a... saltarse la burocracia.

—Les pregunto entonces... ¿que quieren?

Y lo bonito que es todo Nurmengard dispuesto a desplumar tanto como se pueda a todo el mundo.

—Cierta seguridad. Yo tengo una hija, por ejemplo.

—Lo sé, y puedo asegurarle que... quizás reciba un aumento pronto

—En serio, Albus... Dinero, qué coño van a querer —suelta Gellert sentado frente a Dumbledore.

—No voy solo a darles dinero así.

—Ehm, yo también puedo acabar en problemas con esto —interviene Eriksson incómodo.

—¿Un aumento? No, no, no.

—No esperarás que les de dinero YO.

Gellert hace un gesto con la mano para que escuche

—Desde luego que no queremos ningún aumento. Eso llama demasiado la atención de todo el mundo y lo último que queremos es gente preguntándose porque ibamos a merecer un aumento —explica Karlsson negando con la cabeza, haciendo callar a Eriksson que no hace más que hablar cuando no toca. Bienvenido al mundo de la corrupción.

—Estúpida política... ¿Entonces que quiere?

—Desde luego que los incentivos están bien, pero no de un modo tan sospechoso. Seguro que encontramos una forma más discreta de llegar a un acuerdo.

—Bien, me agrada su optimismo

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Karlsson.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo en encontrar un excelente incentivo...

—Bien

—Así que espero que le lleguen las mantas... y los calcetines.

Karlsson funce un poco el ceño. Dumbledore mira a Gellert porque es MALO para estas cosas ilegales

Él está en plan FACEPALM.

¿Qué? ¡El agobio!

—Pues que tienes que ofrecerles, no amenazarles. Se supone que les queremos contentos, ¿no?

—¿Y que quieras que les ofrezca? Insisto con el asunto del dinero... es demasiado bajo y podría hacerlo por el buen camino...

—Será mejor que consigas que yo me ocupe de eso...

—Vale pero mientras lo haces.

—No, y es que te va a salir aun más caro que yo lo haga... Ofreceles algo, algo de lo que puedan sacar dinero si no les vas a dar dinero propiamente.

—Algo... Sí sabes que esto es de lo más complejo para mí, ¿verdad? Con trabajos se yo de donde saco el dinero o que hago con el. Les puedo vender algo...

Facepalm otra vez.

—Ojalá, ojalá, ojalá yo resuelva esto desde ahí.

—Ehm... ¿señor? —interrumpe Eriksson.

—Ahm... estaba pensando en... las posibilidades.

—Ehm... Karlsson le ha llevado las mantas a Grindelwald, señor. Y dice... dice que tiene más peticiones para usted.

—Ah, vaya, eso no me extraña tampoco. Vamos a decir que no tomo peticiones.

—¿No las toma?

—¿Peticiones? No. Aunque puede pedir si quiere...

—Espere, les diré entonces.

—¿Qué le ha pedido?

—Un juego de ajedrez y plumas de Fox. No sé a qué se refiere con eso.

—Plumas de Fawkes no va a recibir... a ver si se hace una varita con ellas. Pero un ajedrez creo si puedo enviarle siempre y cuando juegue conmigo.

—Espera, Albus... las plumas! —le detiene Gellert en su oficina—. Es algo con lo que hacer dinero, algo que se puede vender. Dile que las plumas son para ellos, por el favor.

Albus levanta las cejas y es que.. joder.

—Aaaaunque puedo darles las plumas y que no le lleguen. Estoy seguro de que todos sabemos lo valiosas que pueden ser un par de plumas de fénix...

Eriksson levanta las cejas con eso.

—Bien, espere —ahí va el patronus de ida y vuelta—. Karlsson dice que ese era exactamente el plan y que ya ve que nos entendemos.

(Que sí, ha sido idea de Gellert)

(Para eso le tenemos)

(Que ya sabía que la tercera mente más brillante del planeta lo pillaría)

Albus suspira porque esto... es que ni siquiera le parece tan agradable

Ya bueno, tu empezaste.

Aunque igualmente... es que esta hablando con Gellert! Al menos indirectamente.

—Karlsson, ¿qué hay de mi carta? —le pregunta en cuanto está de vuelta.

—Dice que la tendrá en la mayor brevedad posible. Por lo visto ha habido algún problema con los del turno diurno.

—Por Merlin... ¿cuál problema?

Karlsson hace una pausa.

—No quiere saber eso, creame .

—Sí quiero.

—Según sus palabras que son todos unos puto inútiles más idiotas que las piedras y que les ha dicho mil veces como tienen que hacer las cosas y aun así la cagan en todo. Por como estaba en el cambio de turno se han cebado pero bien hoy. Hace tiempo que no está tan insoportable.

Albus sonríe de lado y es que sabe... que acaba de imprimirle un poco de alegría y vitalidad a su vida.

—Es todo lo que puedo decirle.

—Asumo que se aburrirían tremendamente de no tenerle ahí...

—No se crea, hay muchos otros presos y este trabajo es duro.

—Seguro ninguno tan insoportable como él.

—En general, tienen otros problemas.

—Bien... tendremos que esperar entonces hasta mañana para ver si ha terminado la carta. Buscaré un ajedrez.

—Si necesita algo más...

—Dile que lleve una brasa a mi celda —se burla Gellert sentado frente a él. Albus sonríe, nervioso igual.

—Tú no quieres más mantas, ¿verdad?

—No, creo que no.

—Aunque... quizás si llene el papeleo para ir a verte. No parece que vaya a salir tan mal.

—Parece que estoy de... bastante buen humor, ¿verdad?

—Quizás solo sea un truco... Siempre es un truco. Y siempre caigo.

—Sí, eso sí... pero ¿qué puede sacarte? Libros para la biblioteca y un juego de ajedrez?

—Y sabes bien que si consigo libros, un ajedrez y mantas para ti no es que me parezca mal.

—Claro que tampoco es que vaya a empezar con nada fuerte, seguramente estoy esperando a ver qué tanto estás dispuesto a hacer.

—Obviamente no voy a hacer lo que quisieras... que es sacarte de ahí. Sin embargo...

Gellert le mira.

—Sí tengo una deuda de unos cuantos años contigo... ¿qué me quita ayudarte? Esto debe ser mejor que estar aburrido y en silencio.

—Supongo que sí, en realidad, por eso debo estar cooperando... y por la posibilidad de más mantas.

Albus sonríe y suspira volviendo a la realidad.

—Ehm... no, nada más. Le hablo en unas horas para ver si está ya mi carta.

—En unas horas estara la gente de diurno.

—Con las que quizás debería empezar a hablar también...

—Vas a conocer a toda la prisión —se ríe Gellert

—Eso veo!

—Pero ya nos lo imaginabamos todos... —suspira un poco—. Tal vez ahora sí desaparezca como querías

Dumbledore le mira y traga saliva. Gellert sonríe un poquito, tristemente

—No creo que eso sea buena idea, Gellert.

—¿No? Que hay de ese tiempo en que cada vez me recibías con un "no deberías estar aquí" —sonríe de lado.

—Eso er antes de que le enviara una carta, Gellert... cómo esperas que... —traga saliva.

—Por lo menos... tenemos algo que agradecer a Henry.

—Y a Minerva.

—Sí... y eso que aun no te habla.

—Ahora... veremos —se humedece los labios—. Muchas gracias, muchachos.

Ahí cuelgan la llamada.

Albus suspira y sonríe igual porque... Gellert.

Está ahí... y ha medio hablado con él, sí.

Siiiiií, es que aún tiene el corazón acelerado con ello. Va a ir al cuarto de Minerva así con un muy silencioso crack.

Y la va a encontrar dormida, desde luego.

Es que pijama on, se mete en la cama.

Ella no se entera, puede que le abrace y todo.

Tan contento, por lo visto últimamente te entiendes muy bien con Minerva siempre y cuando ella no esté consciente de lo que ocurre.

Le da un beso en la cabeza entonces, se acurruca y en dos segundos va a estar roncando, lo que no logró antes por estar sobrepensando.

Minerva... así no va a aprender que NO puede hacer esto.

¿Hacer qué exactamente?

¡Meterse a su cama sin permiso! ¡Meterse a SU despacho sin permiso!

Pues es que... no creas que está especialmente preocupado por ello, pero decídete, Minerva, ¿no que no te gustaba despertar y que no estuviera él y que se fuera y olvidara? Ahora está aquí, acurrucadito.

¡Pues! Sí, pero... ¡PERO!

De hecho no le molestaría un beso para nada

No se lo va a dar si esta dormida, pero puedes aprovecharte de ella...

Es que quizás... pueda empezar con uno de esos...

—Minerva, ¿estás despierta?

No, no lo está.

Ya, ya lo sabemos, de hecho no sé si quiere que lo esté, y ese es justo el problema. Tú querías que te hiciera mucho, mucho caso.

Puede despertarla... aunque no lo recomiendo

Va a hacerse gato y a irse. Blah. Vale, dado que no hace caso después de dos llamados, cierra los ojos y se DUERME, abrazándola contra sí. ¡Tampoco va a aprovecharse de ella!

Hubiera funcionado mejor eso

La consciencia de Albus... Mmmmm. Quizás podría... hacerle el hechizo ese que le hizo en Hogsmeade y ver si la mezcla de... Minerva excitada contra el cuerpo de Albus funciona.

Lo que vas a hacer es provocarle un sueño erótico que no veas.

Vengaaaa, que lo que quiere es arreglarlo todo y que vuelva a besarle normal y a estar como estabaaan.

Uuuuy pues no vas por buen camino si además la haces excitarse.

Pues quizás si se excita y se acuestan otra vez, se tranquilizan.

Si se excita, lo que va a estar es aun más avergonzada.

¡Es que no tiene nada de que avergonzarse!

A mi no tienes que convencerme.

Pero vale, vale... es... ¡es que no pueden arreglar esto si no hablan! Es que como sigan con esa mala actitud va a llevarsela de ahí a encerrarla y a no salir de ahí hasta que no se arreglen porque es que Albus es tremendamente necio.

Y a pasar un buen rato encerrado con un gato porque ella también lo es.

Cielos, es que esto va a ser de... ¿¡a ver quien gana?! Cielos Ahí van a estar los dos la próxima semana. Entera. Una vez más, el estupido relojito transportador en el tiempo es útil.

Los dos sentados por HORAS en el ático de la casa de sus padres o algo así. Albus con un libro

Ah, no, no va a tener un maldito libro.

¿Se lo va a impedir?

Sí. Lo va a romper. No la va a tener encerrada y él va a estar leyendo.

Pues si ella se hiciera una persona y muy amablemente hablara con él y aclarara los problemas...

Si él la soltara...

Si él la soltara, no hablarían en dos meses.

O quizás más.

Pues no.

Pues no va a tener un bloody libro.

Pues enotnces va a escucharle hablar muchas horas sobre MUCHOS temas

Mira, como cuando aprendía a hacerse animago

Igualmente es que... ¡Minevaaaa!

La gata le mira.

—No vas a voler a hablarme nunca más?

Aparta la mirada.

—No podemos estar así, menos ahora... menos como estamos.

Mira significativamente la puerta.

—Te puedes ir una vez te conviertas en persona de nuevo y hablemos.

Hace el gesto con la cabeza de poner los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque me hagas esa cara, no puedes pasarte la vida enfadada conmigo o... avergonzada o lo que sea que estés. Minerva.

Se pone de pie e igual se va a la puerta.

—¿Qué puedo hacer para compensarte?

Pone la cabeza contra la puerta porque ¡Esto no es de compensación! Albus suspira dejando caer la cabeza hacia adelante, apretando los ojos.

Ella rasca la puerta con las uñas

—¿Qué vas a hcer una vez salgas de aquí? ¿Evitarme eternamente solo proque te da vergüenza? Llevamos una semana casi completamente pegados... eso es mucho más importante que elegir incorrectamente unos condones.

Deja de rascar y se sienta en el suelo de espaldas a él, con la cabeza y las orejas gachas.

Se le acerca y va a intentar levantarla del suelo. Ella se deja, en realidad

—A ambos nos han pasado cosas vergonzosas esta semana... lo cual solo nos acerca más.

Le mira porque... ¿Qué mierda de cosas vergonzosas le han pasado a él? NADA si a él NUNCA le pasa NADA.

—Estaba tan enfocado en ti que ni siquiera... he notado que... tenías una poción de amor encima. No me mires así, si era yo el de las mariposas y las burbujas de las que tanto se ha burlado Filius y Pomona.

Aprieta los ojos y esconde la cara. El le hace cariñitos en la cabeza. Y ahí va el bloody ronroneo traidor.

—No podríamos solo... ¿seguir tan tranquilamente como hasta ahora?

Hunde la cara en él porque le dijo cosaaaas.

—Puedes hacerte humana y reclamarme si quieres, pero no dejes de hablarme, no me gusta que no me hables, ni que me huyas, ni que... te hagas gato cada vez que estás conmigo.

Es que... se meteria dentro de su ropa y se quedaria ahí para siempre.

—Además no puedes acostumbrarme a darme besos todo el rato... y luego a no darme ninguno

¡No digas esas cosas!

—De hecho creo que ahora los labios se me parten... falta humectación. ¿Usas alguna crema?

Golpes de cabeza en el pecho y puede que las uñas un poco.

—Puedes usar un beso mejor para callarme... —sonríe un poco y se aguanta las uñas. Le pasa una mano por el lomo y le acaricia un poco con las uñas.

Niega.

—¿Por favor?

Más golpecitos con la cabeza.

—¿No vas a volverme a besar nunca más?

Niega con la cabeza

—¡Por Merlín! —protesta.

Vuelve a esconderse.

—¿Y a hablar? ¿Tampoco?

Se queda ahí dentro sin moverse, hecha bolita

—Al menos estás aquí conmigo... —se sienta, haciéndose un poco bolita él, poniéndola a ella sobre su... un poco prominente abdomen.

Ella lo amasa un poco haciéndose nidito y él sonrííiiiie.

—Vale, vale... puedo vivir un tiempo hablando yo y tú haciéndote bolita aquí...

Apoya la cabeza para mirarle.

—Hablé ayer al... asilo donde está mi amigo —le cuenta, sonriendo un poco y haciéndole cariñitos en la cabeza.

El gato inclina la cabeza.

—No fue mal... Le he mandado... mantas. Creo que jugaremos ajedrez a la distancia.

Asiente un poco.

—Gracias por enviar la carta...

Cierra los ojos y apoya la cabeza.

—¿Ves? —sonríe —. Todo está mejor ahora..

Asiente y vale... vaaaaale, pueeeeede que sí deje de ser gato.

Menos mal... ni siquiera va a moverse demasiado cuando lo haga, solo va a hacerle cariñitos.

Minerva esconde más la cara en su cuello ahora.

—Te quiero... —susurra.

Toma aire profundamente y lo suelta

—¿Recuerdas cuando... no hablaste ese mes? —la mira de reojo.

Asiente.

—Yo hablaba y luego te miraba y ya sabía exactamente lo que estabas pensando... casi te oía aquí —se señala la cabeza.

—Mejoré tambien mis dotes de oclumante

Se ríe un poco.

—Y yo aprendí límites... ahora no te leo el pensamiento sin permiso.

Asiente.

—Ahora puedes repelerme de tu cabeza solo con la mirada.

—Prácticamente puedo repelerte de la tuya con una mirada.

Le sonríe porque sí que puede. Minerva se sonroja y se esconde porque no esta preparada aun para mirarle. Él le acaricia la espalda otra vez.

—Nadie más tiene ese poder sobre mi... —susurra moviéndose un poco y buscándole un beso en los labios. Sí, en los labios.

La toma por sorpresa por estar con los ojos cerrados, la tonta

Pues ahí tienes, BESO. Puede que con bastante más ansia de la que parecería.

Se lo devuelve, eso sí

Menos mal... va a quedarse ahí un buen rato, que lo sepas.

Ah, bueno, como que a ella le da miedo separarse, así que...

¿Ves? Es que a ver cuánto tiempo se tardan en separarse, pero él no va a intentar que lo hagan mientras ella no quiera hacerlo.

Tenían un giratiempo, ¿no? Pues es que ella tampoco.

Es que él se la llevó como una semana atrás

Así que... una semana de beso. Albus dice que va a tener hambre en algún punto.

Uf...

Por lo visto ella no.

Seguro sí, pero...

Podemos dejarles ahí besuqueándose si a Minerva la hace sentir un poco mejor.

Bueno... sí, claro.

O si quiere podemos seguir preguntando cómo va.

Noooo. Le parece bien unos días de vacaciones después de esto.

Albus dice que debieron ir al bloody Caribe e insiste que esto es como la Luna de Miel.


	57. Chapter 57

Una de esas... mañanas, en el desayuno pasa una de esas TRAGICAS TRAGEDIAS. Una de las peores cosas que puede pasar.

Todos en el borde de su asiento.

Y no, no nos referimos a que el pelo de Sirius tenga un mal dia, aunque es algo que entra en esa descripción. OBVIAMENTE.

Remus hace los ojos en blanco y piensa en si lo que pasó fue que se le olvido que era luna llena

No, lo que pasó es que recibió una carta de casa.

Ohh... Más temprano que tarde eso iba a pasar.

Una particular. No una que le echa la bronca por quien sabe qué que ni siquiera escucha.

Una que dice que... el próximo fin de semana, pasarán a buscarles a él y a Regulus por Hogsmeade para pasarlo en casa, con motivo de la celebración del cumpleaños de nadie-sabe-quien-y-a-nadie-le-importa-tampoco. O sea, cuando ese nadie es Sirius.

Ocasión especial y perfecta para que Regulin le cuente a su madre los avatares de Sirius

De hecho creo que es el cumpleaños de su madre o algo así. No es algo que hagan los niños en general y que no pasa con Harry, pero creo que es algo que podría pasar, por mucho que sea un internado, tener fechas señaladas así. En las que las familias quieren a sus hijos en casa el fin de semana.

Y estos son los Black...

De hecho, segun la carta, ya han avisado a la escuela. Lease, Minerva. Así que... Bueno, Sirius Black lleva quince minutos diciendo palabrotas imparable cuando decide que uno de los presentes tiene que sacrificarse por el equipo... y acompañarle a esto.

—James —sentencia Remus con seriedad.

—Remus —sentencia Peter solo para que no le digan a él.

James mira a Sirius...

—Remus, sí, aunque tengan cuidado...

Sirius mira a Remus, que niega con la cabeza.

—¡Es la peor idea del mundo! Van a darse cuenta. Si no se dan cuenta va a estar ahí REGULUS para decirles... además está el lobo.

—Pero la luna es la semana que viene —responde Peter—. No hay peligro con eso.

Remus medio fulmina a Peter porque... ugh!

—Regulus seguro les va a decir —asegura Sirius.

—¿Pues que quieres? ¿¡Que lo comprueben?! —Remus le mira, nervioso

Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo bajando la mirada porque por un lado... sí, quiere que lo comprueben BIEN COMOROBADO y por el otro... por el otro si está ahí, puede que no le crean a Regulus y no sea todo tan dramático.

—Por que no va James y... ya. No pasa nada.

Sirius mira a James porque de hecho, normalmente se lo pediría a él.

—Si quieres voy yo —James se encoge de hombros—. Solo... bueno, no sé.

Peter les mira porque esto no cuadra mucho.

—¿Pero no estás saliendo con él?

—Exacto... o sea es feo. Vale que no les digas pero tendría que ir Remus.

—No pasa nada... es... tal vez sí sea mejor que vengas tú —responde Sirius para James. Remus asiente porque es que... uff.

—Hmmm...

—Ugh... joder, es que no quiero ir. ¿Y si vais vosotros dos? ¿Que tan malo es que le robemos poción multijugos a Slughorn?

—No vamos a robar nada. Vas y niegas todo lo que cuente Regulus y ya está. ¡Solo son tres días!

—Ugh... aun así odio ir. LO ODIO.

—Todos sabemos, Sirius

—Por eso nadie quiere ir —asegura Peter. Sirius acaba con las manos en la cara.

—A mi no me molestaría ir... —asegura Remus

Sirius le mira entre los dedos

—Pero es que...

—Teneis hasta esta tarde —sí, porque hoy es viernes, #hedicho—. Para decidirlo.

—¿¡Nosotros?!

—Sí. Yo no os lo deseo a ninguno de los tres pero es que no sé si voy a volver cuerdo si no viene alguien conmigo.

—Es que... yo de verdad iría contigo.

Sirius le mira y mira a James de reojo.

—Pero de verdad creo que no debería. Tú madre no estaría feliz.

—Tampoco si vamos James o yo —discute Peter.

—Ustedes al menos son... bueno, no son...

Sirius mira a Remus fijamente.

—Es que James es... un Potter, Sirius, yo soy... bueno, ¡¿tú sabes!

—¿Un Lupin? Ni siquiera eres un "asqueroso sangre sucia" del todo. Aunque prácticamente lo serás cuando sepan que tu madre es muggle.

—Cosa que averiguará tras unos cuantos segundos.

—¿Y? No es como que esten contentos conmigo tampoco ni vayan a estarlo con ninguno, todos somos sucios gryffindor traidores.

—Ya, ya, pero yo además soy el lobo y... —ejem... ¿tú novio?

—No creo que eso sea precisamente algo malo con ellos.

—Sirius, no digas tonterías... —protesta Remus

—No las digo. Soy super Sirius.

—Eres super tonto, que es distinto.

Sirius se ríe y Remus le sonrie.

—Además, James y Peter ya han estado en mi casa.

—Yo creo que si deberías ir, Remus... —James le mira—. Sirius los pone TAN malos que te los imaginas así... y no lo son tanto.

—¡Sí lo son!

—Además tu siempre te salvas con el asunto del lobo, te toca ir a uno de los encantadores eventos de la señora Black —replica Peter a quien no tratan tan bien como a James por su sangre. Remus mira a Sirius de reojo.

—Por favor no les digas nada raro...

—¿De què?

—De mi... nada que les haga pensar que... nada raro.

—A Regulus va a darle un infarto... aún no te dice nada de salir con Remus, ¿verdad? —pregunta James a Sirius

—Creo que no, no me ha llegado ningún vociferador por eso... me parece.

—Ah, ¿pero abres los vociferadores de tu madre? —pregunta Peter sorprendido. Remus suspira.

—Quizás yo debería ir a hablar con tu hermano...

—Ve si quieres. ¡Y dile que vas a venir! Ah... y dile que nos vienen a recoger. No, mejor no le digas que vienes que es capaz de invitar a Quejicus solo para fastidiarme.

La cara de horror de todo mundo.

—Aunque podría decirle yo a mi madre que ellos estan saliendo, eso sería divertido.

—Puedes decírselo igual —sonríe James.

Sirius sonríe de esa forma peligrosa de "juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" Uno, que vaya ideas y ¡el otro que lo alienta!

—Sirius, por favor.

—¡Solo imagina su cara!

—Justo, SOLO imagínala.

—Naaaah —risas.

—Entre más molestes a Regulus, Sirius, más va a molestarte él a ti —insiste Remus

Hace un gesto de desinterés con la mano mirando a James.

—A lo mejor Evans se lo cree.

—Ah, ella estaría aliviada —James sonríe de lado e infla el pecho y Sirius se ríe.

—Así no tendría que hacerse como que le importa y le gusta y podría dedicarse y volcarse completamente en... mi —es que la sonrisita de satisfacción. Porque ayer le dio otra vez un beso. #hadicho

—Y aquí las fantasías de Jimmy.

—Ah, callate! —protesta James riendo. Remus les sonríe igual, aun intentando hacer la tarea. Sí, en viernes. Hace bien, hace bien, porque no va a hacer nada en todo el finde.

—Necesitaría además como... un permiso especial para ir, ¿no?

—Pues... ehm... no es como que haya tiempo, pero seguro tus padres te dejan, hombre!

—Me refiero a que McGonagall...

—Ella también te dejará ir.

—¿Seguro?

—Claro, el lunes se lo decimos.

—¿E-El lunes?

Sonrisa. Eres más liante

—Sirius...!

Mira la carita adorable de niño bueno.

—Bueno, ¿vas a hablar tú con Regulus o voy yo?

—Vayan los dos para que le de un infarto...—propone James.

—Venga, sí, vamos —se levanta Sirius.

Remus vacila un poooooco, él le toma de la mano y tira... y le arrastra, claro, Remus se sonroja igualmente.

Y espera que veas que no te suelta. Se acerca a la mesa de los slytherin donde Regulus está hablando a susurritos con su grupo de amigos malos. Las chicas fulminan a Remus.

—Regulín.

Regulus se gira a él.. y es que arruga la nariz. ODIA que venga a su mesa a buscarle y... es que casi nunca lo hace.

—La señora Black, en su infinita bondad, se place de requerir nuestra presencia y asistir este fin de semana al cumpleaños de solo-ella-sabe-quién así que hoy nos toca ir a Hogsmeade.

—Es su cumpleaños.

—¿El suyo de quién?

Regulus suspira y le mira de reojo la mano apretando la de Remus.

—El de ella, Sirius. Es el cumpleaños de madre.

—Muy emotivo.

—Te veré en la puerta...

Sirius mira a ver si Remus quiere añadir algo.

—Ehm... R-Regulus, no sé que has oído por ahí pero...

Regulus se gira hacia sus amiguitos ignorando a porpósito a Remus. Ojos en blanco de Sirius

—O...k.. ehm... —Remus le aprieta la mano a Sirius.

—Vamos.

—¿Así va a ser entonces todo el fin de semana? —pregunta Remus en cuanto se van

—¿Entiendes porque me niego a ir solo?

—¿Seguro que no quieres ir con James?

—No. En realidad nadie quiere ir...

—Yo sí quiero... —le sonríe, mirándole de reojo.

—Que va.

—Quiero porque no quieres y podría salvarte de un fin de semana horrendo, solo me da... miedo.

—¿De qué? No van a torturarte ni nada... los MATO.

—¿Tor... turarme? —parpadea

—Los MATO —y esto sí lo dice en serio, frunciendo el ceño. Remus le mira.

—O sea es que... torturarme... ¿p-por?

—Por nada. No va a pasar... pero no te separes de mí.

—Seguro que esto me está tranquilizando y quitando el miedo.

Sirius se ríe.

—¿Es que cómo me hablas de tortura?!

—Solo digo... no intentes ser agradable con mi madre ni buscar su aprobación... ni nada, como haces siempre con los adultos. Y con mi padre... mejor tampoco hables mucho.

En fin, así va a estar Sirius todo el día diciéndole a Remus sobre qué hacer y qué no... y tomando prestado TODO el chocolate de Hogwarts, promete devolverlo, pero es una emergencia, mientras hacen las bolsas para ir un fin de semana a Londres.

—De todos modos... ¿cuánto hace que no vas a Londres, Lunático? —pregunta mientras bajan al vestibulo, habiéndose despedido ya de James y Peter.

—Pues... hace.. bueno, fuimos para subir al tren.

—¿Pero solo fuiste a la estación? ¿O estuviste por ahí?

—Mi padre me llevó a la estación.

—Tal vez podamos ir a dar una vuelta que nos quedamos sin cita en Hogsmeade.

—No... sé. Es decir, no he pedido dinero a mis padres, ni siquiera saben... no sé.

—Ya te dije que no ibas a pagar nada.

—Pero Sirius...Tu madre y tu padre... van a detestarme.

—Desde luego, ellos detestan todo lo que me gusta.

El sonrojo brillante y la sonrisa tonta. Sirius le guiña un ojo antes de acercarse a Regulus que viene con toooda la pandilla Slytherin

—Regulus, venga! ¡Nos vamos!

Regulus le mira y parpadea. Sirius cero preocupado, se va a la puerta.

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿No viene Potter?

—Nop, esta vez viene Remus.

—Es el cumpleaños de madre, no puedes llevar a... gentuza.

—Tienes razón y aun así me ha invitado hasta a mi... será que se hace vieja.

—No seas tonto, hablo en serio.

—Yo hablo en Sirius.

Remus se ríe con eso.

—No hablas en... ugh. Olvídalo.

Sirius se ríe también.

—Madre va a matarle a él y a no volver a dejarte ir a la escuela después de que le cuente... así que. Disfruta tus últimas horas si quieres, de hecho me lo haces más simple.

—Estará encantada también de que yo le cuente de ti y Snape. Meztizo también, por cierto —se sube al carro, tan tranquilo.

—¿Qué conmigo y Snape? —pregunta levantando una ceja y mirándole, mientras se suben al carro. Remus pregunta si puede regresarse.

Sirius les sonríe a las chicas como despedida por la fuerza de la costumbre.

—Bueno, ya sabes... o espera, ¿es en serio que te salió Grindelwald en lo del sombrero?

Regulus hace los ojos en blanco.

—No me llegó ningún papel de ese sombrero tonto de Dumbledore.

—¿Hay algún mago oscuro con el que no estés relacionado de algún modo turbio?

—No lo digas como si eso fuera un problema.

—¡Lo es!

—No lo es... ¡Es gente interesante! Incluyendo Henry Grindelwald

—Henry...

—Grindelwald, sabes bien quien es. El de verdad, él no tengo ni idea si es o no, pero es un apellido genial.

—Te sabes su nombre, es más de lo que yo.

—A ti no te interesa.

—Así que a ti sí.

—Pienso que tiene un buen apellido, como el nuestro.

—Has hablado de esto con Slug.

Regulus carraspea sin responder.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que has hecho tu pregunta idiota sobre los hombres lobo en clase de DCAO —cambia el tema

—No me jodas que ha ido Rickman con el chisme.

—Haces lo mismo con cada uno.

—Pues sí, me ayuda a saber el tipo de persona que son... y fíjate que ninguno dura más de un año.

—Esa clase no debería existir.

—Mira, en eso estoy de acuerdo.

Remus les mira a uno y luego al otro.

—La clase debería de ser artes oscuras... podrían enseñarnos cosas útiles.

—Claro que sí y gente matándose desde primero.

—Matando bestias, por ejemplo... podrían llevar una de esas bestias desagradables y asquerosas y enseñarnos como matarlas.

Remus piensa... como hombres lobo.

—Qué espectaculo tan bonito para críos de once años, seguro no tendrían pesadillas ni nada.

—Seguramente los blandos Gryffinodr las tendrían, en Slytherin lo consideraríamos útil.

—Será porque están acostumbrados a eso.

—Justamente —ojos en blanco

—No es como que sea algo... agradable —murmura Remus. Regulus le mira, y arruga la nariz, sin responder.

—Y qué sabrá un Slytherin de lo agradable

—Va a venir más gente. Más vale que te comportes —asegura Regulus ignorando el comentario de los slytherin.

—Eso me recuerda... —Sirius sonríe malignamente.

—¿Ajá?

Sirius se gira y toma a Remus del cuello acercándole a si, mirando a Regulus de reojo.

—Sirius. NO.

Se relame un poco y mira a Remus, sonriéndole que le mira con una cara de susto que no puede con ella.

—Sirius, sí —susurra para si mismo y se acerca a besarle.

—P-Pero... —Remus balbucea y es que... intenta no devolverle el beso, intenta quitarle o... lo que sea y decididamente falla de manera miserable tras unos cuantos segundos.

El problema es que Regulus... está escandalizado. Tremendamente escandalizado de que su hermano mayor haga guarradas ASÍ.

Y es que lo ha hecho en principio solo para incomodar a su hermano pero... Es que mira que mono es como no puede resistirse.

Remus le aprieta la ropa con un puño y cierra los ojos. Sirius es capaz de quedarse besándole tooooodo el camino hasta que lleguen a Hogsmeade

JODER. Regulus va a hacerle un breve cruciatus a Remus

Ya empezamos con la tortura.

Sí y mira, Regulus nunca ha hecho en una persona... creo. Pero Remus igualmente se retuerce de golpe.

Sirius se separa, desde luego. Regulus para y se vuelve a la ventana.

—¿Remus?

Es que no sabe ni que ha pasado... le mira con la respiración algo agitada.

—¿Q-Qué... hiciste? —pregunta Lupin aun descolocadisimo.

—¿Yo?

—N-No sé... —se pasa una mano por el pecho proque es que... aún siente ese dolor incomprensible en todos lados. Vamos, los remanentes. Regulus le mira de reojo.

—Solo estaba besándote.

—Y sentí así como... que todo... TODO dolía.

Sirius parpadea. Remus trata de entender, o sea porque algoasí solo podía ser un... o sea pero...

Sirius frunce el ceño y se vuelve a Regulus que le mira de reojo y otra vez más o menos hacia la ventana. Aunque está bastante en guardia.

—Déjalo... —Remus tira un poco de Sirius porque es que yaaaa le vioooo la caaaaaaaara.

—Ah, no, ni de broma —se levanta y se sienta junto a Regulus, ceño fruncido. Lo toma de las solapas y lo enclasta contra la pared del carro con violencia.

—¿Qué haces que t-t...? ¡Ugh! —ahí va la varita a su cuello, amenazante, solo por si acaso.

—Te crees mucho, solo porque vamos a ver a mamá, pero me suda lo que creas. Haz conmigo lo que quieras, pero cualquier cosa que vuelvas a hacerle a él, te la haré yo a ti potenciada al triple, así que más vale que seas amable. ¿Queda claro, niñato de mierda?

—¡Pues no hagas cosas conmigo aquí! Si quieres que la escuela se sorprenda con las tonterías que haces, me importa una mierda, pero NO en el carro conmigo, menos aún en la casa si no quieres que mamá sea quien te desherede!

—No seas idiota, ya estoy desheredado.

—Más desheredado aún. BORRADO —le empuja un poco y es que, Sirius si le da miedo. Aunque está envalentonado ahora porque van a ir a casa, vale, aún así tienen que llegar enteros a Hogsmeade.

—Cómo si me importara cualquier puto legado familiar —pone los ojos en blanco y le empuja un poco igual contra el cristal, levantándose y sentándose con Remus otra vez.

Regulus se lleva una mano a la cabeza porque... Ugh. ¡No es que Sirius no sea fuerte! Fulmina a Remus porque... de por si se llevaban mal, pero ahora parecía absolutamente imposible siquiera que tuvieran unos segundos de conversación medio neutral.

Sirius le toma la mano a Remus y le sonríe un poquito.

—L-Lo siento... —susurra Remus.

—No lo sientas. ¿Estás bien?

—No tienes que pelearte con él por esto... —asegura asintiendo.

—Claro que sí tengo, no puede hacerte esto. Me pelearé con cualquiera que se atreva, tantas veces como haga falta.

Remus le aprieta la mano y le acaricia un poco con el dedo.

—Con que tu no... lo hagas, me va bien.

Regulus casi se eyecta del carro en cuanto se detiene

—Desde luego que yo no lo haré. Más vale que me dejes en el momento que se me ocurra porque me habré vuelto loco —mira a Regulus bajar, de reojo.

Remus le mira y... le sonríe un poquito porque Sirius es dulce. Se le acerca y le da un beso rápido en los labios.

—Yo puedo defenderme un poco cuando vale la pena, pero no ha pasado nada tan terrible...

—Sí que ha pasado y aunque creas que no, si lo dejas pasar puede ir a peor —igualmente le sonríe con el beso.

—¿Peor? Cielos...

—Por eso detenerlo de raíz —se baja también del carro.

—¿¡Pero es que qué puede ser peor?! —ahí va tras él.

—¿No se te ocurre que podría ser peor? —levanta las cejas.

—Ehh... no va a matarme ¿o sí? —le mira preocupado.

—No.

—¿E-Entonces?

—Olvídalo, no quiero que tengas miedo. Yo te protejo.

—¡Prefiero saberlo!

—Nada, ¡No te preocupes!

—Sí me preocupo. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—¿Que lo haces? Porque siempre lo haces.

—No, tonto. ¿Cómo sabes que cosas pueden pasar? ¿Suelen hacer cosas horribles a la gente?

Se ríe y se encoge de hombros.

—No mientras yo esté aquí.

—O sea es que estoy imaginando a tu... madre torturando a... yo que se, a James antes de la cena.

—No, no... y menos a James...

—Olvido que James es de sangre pura... o sea ¿qué le harían a Lily?

—Nada mientras yo estuviera presente —frunce el ceño.

—O sea pero espera... ¿sí le harían algo? —es que nunca le cree y siempre piensa que exageran. O lo pensaba, hasta que Regulus realmente había sacado la varita y le había hecho un cruciatus!

—No lo harían, relájate —es que sabe que sí, pero no quiere asustarle... y piensa que tal vez debió traer a James.

Remus frunce el ceño, sin estar convencido de esto.

Porque Remus... Remus es demasiado dulce y aunque también le hierve la sangre que se les ocurra hacer daño a James, es menos sensible y... menos propenso a que se lo hagan por ser quién es. Más o menos como con Peter.

Y la realidad es que tanto James como Peter entienden mejor que tipo de familia tienes. Porque la han visto y la verdad es que me da que Walburga no le haría NADA a Potter, por más Gryffindor que sea... porque es Potter, de familia rancia y antiiigua. Literalmente antiguos sus padres.

Creo que ahí va a aparecer la Señora Black. Genio y figura.

Remus traga saliva y se aleja de Sirius parándose como a dos metros de él. Regulus se le acerca a su madre y... la abraza.

Ella le abraza afectuosamente, su niño querido adorado y favorito.

Sirius pone los ojos en blanco y hace un esfuerzo por mantenerse estoico pero no sonríe, está claro que está tenso e incomodo.

Remus le mira y... Es que quisiera abrazarle.

Ella suelta un poco a Regulus y se vuelve a su hijo mayor.

—Sirius...

—Señora Black —responde y ni se le acerca.

Ella frunce el ceño en automático y pone los ojos en blanco. Luego mira a Remus.

—Ehm, muy buenas tardes Señora Black. Soy Remus Lupin.

—Lupin... —repite y luego mira a sus hijos de reojo.

—O nos llevas a los dos o me escaparé —amenaza Sirius de plano. Remus se mira los pies.

—No es necesario... incomodarla, señora... l-lo siento...

Sirius le fulmina porque no puede decir eso, ¡parece que no quiera ir! Lo cual es... bueno, obvio. Él tampoco quiere.

—P-Prometo no incomodarla demasiado.

Wallburga Black tomo aaaaaire por paciencia.

—¿Ya no te hablas con Potter?

—Sí, pero esta vez he decidido traer a otro de mis amigos a la mansión del terror, no es cuestión de traumatizar demasiado a James.

—Amigo... novio... —murmura Regulus.

Wallburga sigue frunciendo el ceño con esa forma de hablar de Sirius, en especial cuando hay... visitas o lo que sea que sea este otro niño Lupin. Mira a Regulus de reojo.

—¡Basta de habalr así, Sirius! No llevas aquí ni dos minutos —le riñe.

—Y no le has visto hacer, mamá.

—¿Hacer qué, Regulus?

Sirius vuelta a poner los ojos en blanco.

—Sirius hace idioteces solo para enfadarte, mamá. Va con todo el mundo diciendo que Lupin es su novio.

Wallburga mira a Regulus unos instantes como si estuviera procesando eso y luego se gira a Sirius lentamente.

—¿Qué?

Sirius mira a Regulus con rabia y luego a Remus de reojo. Remus se mira los pies

—Solo dice eso para no contarte que va a ir al baile con un hombre —acusa Sirius de vuelta y Wallburga levanta otra vez las cejas con incredulidad mirando a Regulus.

—¿¡Qué?! No! ¡Es él el que está haciendo mariconadas! Le dio un asqueroso beso en la boca a... a Lupin.

—No niegues quién te salio de pareja, ¡si hasta le has investigado ya! Y no me extrañaría que tuvieras un torrido romance a escondidas de todos.

—¿¡Con un hombre?! ¿Yo? ¡Es él!

—Claro que t... —empieza y Wallburga le da a Sirius una bofetada, ante la duda para detener esto.

—Basta ya, ¡los dos!

Es que los OJOS que le echa Remus a Walburga dando un paso hacia ella. Ella le ignora y le echa una mirada de advertencia a Regulus.

Regulus de calla, del todo, desde luego. Mirando al suelo, regañado.

—No quiero oir una palabra más sobre semejantes atrocidades. Vámonos a casa —tiende las manos con un gesto pomposo para que se las tomen.

Regulus se la toma, claro.

Sirius aprieta los dientes más herido del orgullo que de otra cosa pero detiene a Remus con un brazo para que no haga nada. Luego lo sostiene a él primero firmemente antes de tomar la otra mano de su madre y Wallburga desaparece a los cuatro hasta Grimmauld Place.

Y es que Remus tiene muchos problemas en general en la vida, pero nunca había dimensionado a la madre de Sirius. Y... ugh!

Aun le late histericamente el corazón para guando reaparecen en Grimmauld Place.

Sirius sigue fuertemente asido a él porque... es que si su madre no está montando un DRAMA es porque está ahí Remus y hay que mantener las apariencias ante los extraños.

Wallburga, en cambio, les suelta y se acerca al numero doce para abrir.

Remus no camina, esperando a que ella y Regulus se adelanten y antes de que algo más pase le da un ultra rápido beso en la mejilla de la bofetada.

Sirius, que sigue con el ceño fruncido levanta las cejas con eso y le mira de reojo, descolocado solo porque no se lo esperaba.

—Te daré más en cuanto pueda —se sonroja un poco Remus.

O sea, no computa este lugar con posibilidad de besos... va a llevarsete a su cuarto a acostarse contigo en ESTE MOMENTO o algo así.

—Venga, ¡que seguro te regaña! —le urge el niño perfecto prefecto.

—Sirius, lleva a tu amigo al cuarto de visitas y cambiaos la ropa de la escuela —exige ella una vez entran.

Remus piensa que a qué coño va a cambiarse, aunque agradece la idea de estar solos...

—Gracias, Señora Black —susurra igualmente.

—Es decir "quitaos esos putos uniformes Gryffindor que como vea algo rojo me va a dar un síncope" —murmura Sirius por lo bajo—. Ojalá se lo diera —tira de Remus igualmente.

Pensando que... cuarto de visitas? De verdad? Le sigue mientras mira alrededor.

—Todo aquí es como...

—Infernal, sí.

Perdón, pero está con la boca abierta, o sé, él vivió un tiempo en un granero.

—No es esa la palabra en la que pensaba... —es que los candelabros de plata y los miles de cuadros... ¡parece Hogwarts esto!

—Pues es la que mejor lo describe, luego te la enseñaré.

—Impresionante...

—¿Impresionante? ¿Qué es lo que te imoresiona?

—¡Todo! E-Es como la casa de James pero más... más... es impresionante

—Ja! —sonríe—. Recuerda decirle eso a James el lunes.

James refunfuña...

—¿C-Cuarto de... huéspedes, entonces? Esto es muy raro. ¿Crees que tu madre me odie?

—Y una mierda, te vas a quedar en mi cuarto y no me importa lo que diga.

—¿D-Duermes con Regulus?

—¡No! ¡Por Merlín! —como si eso fuera lo peor que pudiera pasarle—. Hay un millón de cuartos vacíos en esta casa como para que tengamos que compartirlo. El cuarto de Regulus es ese de ahí —señala una puerta—. Junto a el de mis padres —señala la de al lado—. El mío está ahí —señala al otro puñetero lado del pasillo, lo más lejos posible.

—Cielos... —y es que todo esto da un poco de miedo igual...—. Sirius si van a volverte a... hacer algo, quizás sea mejor... que duerma en el cuarto de huéspedes.

—No seas idiota, si van a volverme a hacer algo prefiero que acaben oyéndote aullar. Además, apuesto a que mi madre está ahora mismo investigando sobre ti y tu familia, para cuando bajemos ya sabrá lo que eres y le parecerá buena idea que puedas matarme durante la noche —se dirige hacia su cuarto—. Antes tenía el cuarto ahí, pero me cambié aquí cuando salí elegido en Gryffindor en primero.

Remus se detiene.

—Hubiera querido que me dejaran la buhardilla, pero a mi madre le pareció que era poco elegante y de clase baja —sigue a lo suyo.

—C-Como que tú madre va a saber que yo...

—Pues no es tan difícil, tu padre trabajó en el ministerio y...

—S-Si t-tú.. madre... —es que joder, lo van a tratar MUCHO peor que a un elfo doméstico... —. N-No va a dejarme... no... y-y Regulus...

—Remus... —empieza y se humedece los labios, nervioso, porque hay más. Abre la puerta de su cuarto y tira de él adentro, asegurándose de cerrar bien.

—V-Van a e-echarme de la e-escuela y-y...

—Tengo que contarte algo. Algo importante. Entenderé que... quieras marcharte luego, pero tienes que saberlo porque no había pensado en ello.

—¿C-Contarme?

Sirius toma aire profundamente y decide soltarlo sin anestesia.

—No eres el primer hombre lobo que conozco. Ni siquiera eres el primero que entra a esta casa.

—¿Eh? —el parpadeo leeeento.

—Fenrir Greyback... Es... es amigo de la familia —explica y traga saliva por que de hecho—. Hasta puede que... venga al cumpleaños de mi madre.

Vale, ahora si casi se cae. Sirius aprieta los ojos porque DEBIÓ TRAER A JAMES O A PETER.

O sea Es que Remus acaba de palidecer como a tono hoja de papel. Sirius se acerca a él y le abraza y es que está temblando desde YA.

—V-Vamos, le pediré a Kreacher que te lleve de nuevo a la escuela. Lo siento, no he pensado en ello hasta que hemos hablado.

—P-Pero... é-él... e-ellos... é-él...

—Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Lo pensé cuando nos lo dijiste la primera vez, pero James dijo que no... te lo contara, que no tenía porque asustarte y... la verdad, se me olvidó. Lo siento, lo siento, esto no ha sido intencionado.

—Pero... é-él... él... — le abraza un poquito de vuelta —. Sirius. Él!

—Ya lo sé —tira un poco de él para que se siente en la cama con él.

—¿Cómo... va a venir aquí? ¿Cómo no me dijiste?

—No sé si va a venir, solo es posible. Te juro que parece a traición pero no es intencionado.

—No... no —aprieta los ojos—. Antes.

—James dijo que te asustarías. Pensamos que... bueno, era mejor que no lo supieras. Eramos muy pequeños y... luego ya no tenía mucho caso decirtelo. Y hasta ahora tampoco parecía algo crucial. Si hubieras dicho que querías conocerle en persona hubiera sido distinto pero...

—Ya le conozco lo bastante en persona —murmura apretando los ojos aún mas, tapándose la cara.

—Vamos, Kreacher te llevará de vuelta a Hogwarts.

—No. no... e-espera.

Sirius le mira

—N-No quiero dejarte a-aquí.

—Relájate, Lunático, paso aquí todos los veranos... no voy a morirme por dos días.

—No deberías... e-espera —es que se frota la cara.

Sirius le suelta un poco, dejándole hacer y Remus se le recarga un poquito encima en cuanto le suelta. Vuelve a abrazarle automáticamente.

—¿P-Por que tu familia e-es amiga de... a-alguien como yo?

—De ti porque eres encantador y amable y súper dulce y listo y sexy y cualquiera querría ser tu amigo.

Remus le mira un poco duramente porque habla en serio, aunque... esnque siempre dice esas tonterías que... ugh... le gustan.

—Sirius... —protesta muy poquito.

—De la bestia esa... porque esto es un nido de mortífagos, aquí el raro soy yo. Ya has oído a mi hermano en el carro.

—P-Pero e-es un hombre lobo...

—Bueno, durante la luna no le invitan.

—E-Es... n-no... suelen... solemos tener amigos —sonríe pese a todo.

—Lo bueno de esto es que nadie va a tratarte mal o a decir que eres una bestia irracional solo por ello. Miremos el lado positivo, eso no pasa en todas las familias.

—E-El... s-seguro... n-no. No sé si sepa quién soy... —traga saliva porque... una parte de su cerebro tiene esa curiosidad...

—Hombre... supongo que sí, sabiendo quién es tu padre.

—Ugh... u-ugh...

—Espera, ya verás —chasquea los dedos para llamar a Kreacher y vuelve a abrazarle contra sí.

—Q-Quizás puedas pedirle mejor a James que...

—Kreacher, este es Remus Lupin, es nuestro invitado —explica Sirius en cuanto aparece en el cuarto—. Va a pasar el fin de semana con nosotros, pero si en algún momento te pide que lo lleves a Hogwarts, quiero que lo lleves a Hogwarts de inmediato. Sano y salvo. ¿Queda claro?

Kreacher mira un poco receloso a Remus y luego a Sirius.

—Sí, amo Sirius.

—Bien, eso es todo —hace un gesto para que se vaya otra vez y se vuelve a Remus—. Ya está, solo tienes que pedirselo tu mismo.

Remus vacila un poco, al menos podía irse cuando quisiera y estaba seguro de que se iría... que si le veía querría irse y morirse. El hombre que había arruinado la vida de sus padres... y la suya.

—¿Estás bien? —Sirius le acaricia un poco la espalda y lo hace tumbarse.

—S-Solo... N-No sé. Siempre que sueño con él...

—¿Aja?

—Lo imagino sucio y solo y... n-no viniendo a cumpleaños.

—No es el invitado de honor ni mucho menos, no te creas.

Remus suspira porque tristemente eso tampoco le hace sentir mucho mejor.

—¿Cómo le tratan?

—No le ponen la comida en un plato en el suelo, si es lo que preguntas... pero no viene todos los domingo a tomar el té ni nada parecido.

—¿Come en la mesa con todos?

—Sí.

—E-Eso es raro... —y también le da curiosidad.

—¿Por? Tú también comes en la mesa.

—Tampoco es muy normal... hay lugares donde ni siquiera se nos permite pasar.

—Claro que es normal —protesta en su infinita defensa.

Remus le sonríe y Sirius le acaricia un poco la cara.

—Siento haberte metido en esto.

—S-Sí hay quien piensa que no deberíamos siquiera tener varita... es bastante que le dejen comer en la mesa...

—Hay gente idiota en todas partes.

—¿Q-Qué crees que pase si me ve? —sonríe un poco otra vez.

—No lo sé... Tal vez quiera reclutarte para su manada.

Es que la cara de completa y absoluta indignación de Lupin.

—Yo no voy a estar en la manada del... ¡hombre que me hizo esto!

—A lo mejor quiere convencerte de como esto fue... hacerte un favor.

Remus aprieta los ojos.

—No quiero que hable mal de mi padre... —susurra.

—En realidad no tienes que hablar con él si no quieres...

El problema es que... o es realmente que no quiera.

—Es decir, a nadie le va a extrañar. Yo solo le hablo a veces porque mi madre se pone histérica si lo hago.

—¿T-Tú madre se pone histérica? ¿Por?

Sirius se humedece los labios.

—En... esa... época. Cuando yo era pequeño. Supongo que debió ser más o menos cuando tú. Él tenía planes de hacernos lo mismo a Regulus y a mi, solo que meterse con alguien apellidado Black... Bueno. No sé si son historias de mi madre que nos contaba para meternos miedo.

Remus de humedece los labios.

—Un Black siendo hombre lobo... ¿qué harían con eso? ¿Desheredarle?

—Matar al hombre lobo que lo hizo.

Remus suspira

—¿Y con el hombre lobo Black?

—No lo sé...

—Mmmm... yo creo que algo así como echarlo de casa o... no sé. Si fuera Regulus quizás no.

—Tal vez... encerrarlo para siempre o... enseñarle en casa si hubiera sido Regulus. O tal vez matarlo y fingir que nunca existió —suspira porque más o menos es lo mismo—. Tal vez hubieran sido mas dulces conmigo, como tus padres.

—Quizás... en realidad tampoco es que quieras averiguarlo. Quizás tú no serías tú...

—Quizás sería super amable y buen niño como tú.

—Quizás serías malo y vivirías eternamente enojado. Ya te enojas de por sí... con los detractores del lobo.

—Tal vez —suspira.

—Quizás fueras un mago oscuro... que cuando me viera se quedaría completamente enamorado de mi y me convertiría en lobo —se sonroja un poco al decirlo, pero sonríe. Sirius levanta las cejas con eso

—¿Y tú no serías un hombre lobo para entonces?

—Quizás... no. Si tu familia matara a Greyback... antes de que me hiciera lobo... —sonríe igual y suspira.

—Quizás sería yo quien no te gustaría a ti entonces por ser malo y amargado yme tendrías miedo por ser una bestia de la noche y luego me odiarías para siempre por morderte.

—Quizás no odiría al lobo, como tu no lo odias.

Sirius sonríe.

—Tu madre te dio una bofetada por mi culpa.

Deja de sonreír

—Mi madre me dio una bofetada por culpa de mi hermano.

—No me gusta que tu madre te... haga eso —le toca la mejilla.

—Es lo de menos. Olvídalo... ¡Mira dónde estamos! —sonríe cambiando de tema—. No me has dicho si te gusta mi cuarto.

—Me gustas tú —se le acerca un poco y le abraza un poco más, antes de mirar alrededor.

Se ríe un poco dejándose hacer y Remus le da otro besito en la mejilla golpeada.

—Solo tienes un poco rojo...

—¿Me vas a dejar un buen recuerdo aquí para cuando venga en verano yo solo?

—¿A-A qué te refieres?

—A que me tumbe aquí en la cama... y me acuerde de ti y de este momento en el que estuviste conmigo.

—Oh... eso sí puedes hacerlo. Puedes recordar "ese momento en el que Remus estaba asustado por el hombre lobo..."

—Noooo —se ríe.

—¿No es eso lo que quieres recordar?

Niega.

—¿Entonces?

—Prefiero recordar como Remus Lupin dijo que yo le gusto y le gustaría aunque fuera un licantropo/mago oscuro.

—Ugh... —Remus se sonroja y Sirius se ríe otra vez—. Mejor recuerda... que te di un besito —le da uno en la mejilla

—¿Y por que no mejor uno que me sorba el cerebro hasta dejarme sin sentido?

—P-Porque estamos en tu casa... y... no sé...

Se lo da él en el "no" Es que por supuesto que si se lo da él, se lo devuelve. De hecho es que... ¡Él quería dárselo!

Pueeees..

¡De verdad queríaaaa! Es posible que ya esté más en modo lobo.

Mira que bien. Además antes le ha dicho que le daría besos.

Sí, es que su madre lo golpeóoooo... eso no lo hace su madre.

Pues por esoooo

Así que sí que merece muchos besos. MUCHOS. De hecho puede que se lo coma.

Como bajeis empalmados a cenar os van a MATAR.

¡Ugh!


	58. Chapter 58

Ehm... Albus pregunta que qué coño hay de su carta o sea la pregunta es si ya le dieron carta o no.

Después de desplumar a Fawkes.

No sé si se haya dejado, sinceramente. O sea en serio ELLOS lo... Fawkes dice que él no vuelve a dejar nada en ese lugar infernal, que qué coño les pasa!

Pues eso diselo a Dumbledore.

Ya... ¡ya! Va a irle a llorar a Minerva EN CUANTO PUEDA. Pero vale, por ahora... solo un poco más tarde aparece en el despacho de Dumbledore justo unos segundos antes de que él y Minerva reaparezcan de su semana de luna de miel.

Él es habil y sabe cuando aparecer o quizás lleva ahí un buen rato en realidad pero el problema es que Albus y Minerva están jugando al caribe mientras él no tiene plumas, además.

Que poca consideración.

Sí. Así pues esperamos que Minerva esté menos avergonzada ahor que vuelven.

Buenoooo... No sé. Un poco sí, sobre todo con él.

¡Mas vale! ¡No puede ser un poco cinco días más tarde! Vale, igualmente, crac! Ahí están de regreso... con todo y mariposas.

Tal vez podrían ser cinco días más... Ajem.

Pueden ser diez perfectamente bien.

En realidad lo lógico sería un mes.

Cielos... van a volver tostaditos y lo va a notar todo el mundo. Bueno, antes de que Minerva decida que mejor se retiran... O pasan ahí los proximos veinte años y vuelvan además, viejos

Ella se despide de beso antes de irse a su oficina y dejarlo a él lidiando con el pollo cabreado.

Albus le come un poco el cuello antes de que se vaya, mira como se ha acostumbrado a esto.

Ella suelta un risita y es que... mira que le cuesta ahora marcharse

Jijiri, jojiri

Sí. Más o menos. De hecho, Fawkes podría ocuparse de esto y separar a Minerva para que se lo lleve.

Va a tener que ser él el que se le pare a ella encima y aletee.

Vale, vale, se va..

Con todo y Fawkes, espera, que Albus se acaba de poner pálido y super nervioso.

Ya sabemos que no es el mejor momento para que llegue esto.

¡Noloesenloabsoluto!

Ahora que está en ese plan con Minerva, pero...

—Puedes no abrir el sobre, si lo prefieres —asegura Gellert sentado frente a él.

Igualmente él se despide bastante amorosamente de ella... nos vemos en un rato... beso beso, sonrisita.

¡¿Qué coño no va a abrirla?!

Pues si quiere esperar a un momento más propicio...

¿P-Pues qué va a decirle? Ahora nos han puesto aún más neviosos

Yo lo sé pero él... no sé solo digo. Gellert toma el sobre de encima del escritorio.

—Es bastante grande.

Albus se acerca a él... y traga saliva.

—¿Quieres abrirlo o no? —pregunta de hecho... con sorna, abriendolo.

—Quizás no debería... —es que hasta las manos le tiemblan un poco.

—Seguramente no —aun así lo rompe del todo y mira dentro, hah algunos pergaminos y nada más.

Empieza a sacarlos mirando a Albus a los ojos. Seguramente con exagerado dramatismo protestaría él.

—¿Qué... es? ¿Qué dice?

—Es... tu artículo —lo lee por encima y pasa la página—. Hay dos copias, la que tú mandaste y una de la revista en la que se publicó originalmente.

—Oh... ¡lo había leído entonces! —sonríe—. ¿Tiene algo anotado?

—Sí, mira... el párrafo que cambiaste, está rodeado en rojo y pone "verwitt" al lado—que es "confuso" en alemán—. Pero está tachado y abajo pone "fügsam" —que significa "condescendiente".

Albus se ríe un poco de nervios.

—No esperaba... no... —suspira —. Estás ahí, Gellert. TÚ.

A Gellert se le accelera el corazón porque Dumbledore está en este estado de excitación y miedo.

—Por lo menos enfermo no estoy.

—No. No. No has perdido la cabeza.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nunca estuvo en muy buen lugar —se ríe en referencia al tema de matar muggles, mirando las siguientes hojas—. ¡Hay más!

—Es una.. bibliografia —frunce el ceño intentando entender.

—Un listado de... artículos —parpadea un poco intentando entender igual y rebuscando en su cabeza y es que va a sacarlos todos

Son las referencias bibliograficas que pidió del otro articulo... o más bien que se quejó de que no estaban.

De hecho mueve la varita y... ahí salen, tooodos los artículos, apilándose en la mesa. Sonríen un poco.

—Voy a tener que revisarlos —y a darse cuenta rápidamente que es.

—Esto va a llevarnos un rato...

—¿Hay algo escrito por ti? Además de... condescendiente —le pasa el dedo por encima.

—Solo en la bibliografía hay redondeado en el mismo color rojo la primera letra E de la palabra Dumbledore y el cinco de la cita bibliográfica del capítulo cincuenta y dos del libro de Adalbert Waffling

—Ajedrez.

Gellert sonríe. Ahí se va tan mono a montar el tablero.

—Debió pedirlo para eso.

—Sí. Lo tendrá. Lo tendrá mañana. ¿No hay otra cosa? ¿Nada?

—No —revisa los papeles.

—Hmmm... —arruga un poco la boca porque... bueno...

—Supongo que no quiero que lean mis cartas.

—No parece haber tantas opciones, Gellert. Vas a tener que escribir... o implementar un buen sistema.

—Implementar un buen sistema.. no sé si te dejarán mandar cartas cifradas.

—Nadie va a darse cuenta, Gellert... aún somos mucho más listos que el resto.

—A lo mejor si empiezas tú —suspira.

—Yo... ¡escribí algo directamente! Por eso esperaba que tú... respondieras algo directamente. Al menos un "eres un imbecil por no escribir antes"

—Escribí "condescendiente"

Albus sonríe.

—Una carta entera en una sola palabra.

—Y aún así, estás jugando al ajedrez conmigo.

—Y ayudándote a que la carta entre en prisión y... mandándote un millón de artículos como ibas a hacer tú.

Es que... igualmente pasa un dedo encima de la palabra condescendiente otra vez.

—Esta claro lo que significa... —Gellert mira el gesto—. Esperábamos que te corrigiera, se suponia que era una trampa apelando a mi orgullo. Pero había leido el artículo original, eso significa que lee... por eso debe pedir fondos para la biblioteca.

—Eso quiere decir que... lees artículos míos.

—Exacto. Lee la carta en una sola palabra, Albus... —sonríe de lado—. "Querido Albus, ¿cómo estás? Aquí no se está tan mal, me dejan leer a veces y sigo tu carrera en la investigación de cerca. Me ayuda a distraerme en los ratos libres. Lo bastante de cerca como para conocer tus articulos de memoria y notar cuando estan adulterados. He leído también todos estos otros artículos que quizás puedan interesarte, te adjunto una lista para que me des tu opinión" Lo único que me sorprende es que hay libros de referencia bastante antiguos que ya sabe que has leído.

—Eso no hace tanto sentido

—Igual que tampoco hay ningún comentario sobre el otro artículo, era lo bastante relevante como para que me llamara la atención lo suficiente para no ser ignorado.

—De hecho el otro era mi favorito... esperaba de verdad comentarios sobre él, no tanto sobre el mío.

—Eso sí me decepciona un poco.

—No tiene lógica ignorarlo... hay algo más aquí que...

Gellert se desvanece un poco de hecho porque ahora Albus está centrando su pensamiento en esto y ahí va Albus a revolverlo TODO

Pronto debería darse cuenta que los pasages y capitulos citados de libros tienen todos un tema común.

No cuesta tanto en realidad, más aún dado que está completamente concentrado en lo que está leyendo, uniendo un montón de ideas y es que el tema... EL tema. Es justamente el tema del artículo del cual no tiene comentarios.

Es que no responde fanmail, dice Gellert. De hecho, que la mayoría de comentarios de Albus se responden con la bibliografía.

—¿Estás notando lo que esto significa? Nadie... nadie podría haber encontrado todas estas referencias con un artículo aislado en solo tres días. Excepto...

Y es que esto quizás es considerablemente mejor que una respuesta escrita.

Es un rompecabezas.

Y es que después de un rato largo es que...

—O leíste esto y tuviste mis mismas dudas... o...

—No, es que aunque hubiera tenido las dudas, mira que detalladas son estas referencias... ¡y hay un montón!

—Es que esto responde cosas que ni siquiera yo me pregunté. Esta es toda una investigación en el tema que solamente si...

—Es que fíjate además, todos son libros de referencia teóricos, no hay ningún manual práctico, ni siquiera de un nivel extremadamente avanzado, son libros de consulta que bien podrian encontrarse en una biblioteca pública.

—O en la biblioteca de Nurmengard

—¿Pero cómo? Esto salió publicado en una revista de investigación de renombre y con un pseudónimo. Ninguna revista así pondría su reputación en entredicho publicando a un convicto que además es una figura pública. ¿Y porqué no publicar la bibliografía si realmente...?

Es que ahí vienen volando TODOS los artículos publicados por ese nombre aunque no son muchos porque debe haber más de un guarda sacando beneficio de esto, Karlsson incluido, así que cada guarda se presenta bajo su propio nombre o pseudonimo a la revista que le interesa o que le llama la atención o que Gellert recomienda.

—Espera... que he visto ya este patrón antes. Yo mismo se lo he dicho a Minerva que siempre me habla de "las nuevas generaciones"... digo yo que no saben ni citar ni sustentar completamente las cosas..

—Aun no entiendo porqué no poner las citas, ¡si las tiene ahí!

—Quizás temes que sea obvio... aunque es...

—¿Vas a decirle a Minerva que has encontrado al autor? Esto explica las risas

—Completamente... veo que intentaba impresionarte con tu propio artículo —sonríe e igual se sonroja un poco.

—Tiene gracia, sí —sonríe también—. Tal vez por eso lograste la respuesta.

—Si realmente lo escribiste tú... hay más.

—¿Más?

—¡Más artículos! Voy a tener que reencontrarlos todos! Llevo leyéndote por MESES!

—Oh, cielos. Vamos a estar entretenidos un buen rato. Años, tal vez, ni siquiera hay forma de saber realmente...

Y es que le brillan los ojos con la posibilidad de encontrarte detrás de cada texto que lee. Si antes leía obsesivamente...

—Seguramente esto es lo que me ha mantenido cuerdo estos años.

Albus sonríe, porque es sencillamente genial... y absolutamente absurdo que él sea su principal fan.

No sabemos si tiene más fans. Seguramente los tiene y no contesta tampoco, porque los guardas no le hace llegar las cartas

Seguro que tiene otros, sí, si escribe muy bien.

*comentarios cortesía de Albus*

Y Minerva que decía que debía ser de una mente más joven y que era más brillante que él.

No, no es más brillante que él. Aunque para estar encerrado en una celda...

Ella solo lo dijo para fastidiarle, la verdad.

Va a tener que ir por él... de nuevo. Digo, por cierto. Minerva... él va a estar enterrado en artículos y pergaminos las próximas horas si no va ella a...

Va a ir, va a ir.

Menos mal.

Tal vez en un par de días.

Cuando nadie le haya visto en dos días y empiecen a preocuparse por si sale un mal olor como de cadáver en descomposición.

XOXOX

Un buen rato después, mientras Sirius y Remus aun se besan, Kreacher golpea la puerta de la habitación para decirle a Sirius que la cena ya está servida.

Y es que Remus salta siete metros. Sirius sonríe y se relame un poco un hilo de saliva que aun lo une a la boca de Remus, con los labios rojos e hinchaditos.

Cielos con la imagen. La cara de idiota de Remus.

—Valeee, ya vamooos —hasta canta, no suele estar de tan buen humor.

Remus es que tiene que... reacomodarse las regiones vitales. Cielos. Quizás este finde no esté tan mal si pueden hacer esto.

—Ni siquiera nos hemos cambiado de ropa, ¡nos van a matar!

—¡Pues cambiémonos! ¡Vengaaaa! —odia que le riñan. Ahí se levanta.

Sirius se riiiiie y le deja hacer, rempanchingado en la cama que es BASTANTE más grande que la de Hogwarts. Se pasa las manos por el pelo, mirándole.

Remus se quita el suéter de la escuela y se gira a mirarle... y es que joder, ¡no se puede alguien ver mejor!

Sirius le silba y Remus le lanza el suéter en la cabeza.

–¡Tonto! —se ríe un poco.

Sirius se ríe sacándoselo de la cara y levantándose. Remus de quita la camisa.

—Uuuuh, se caldea el amibienteee —se le acerca.

—¡No quiero que nos regañen!

Es que le toma de la cintura y se le acerca otra vez. Le mira sin esperárselo.

Sirius se relame y le pasa una mano por el pecho provocándole piel de gallina.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No... no, Sirius, no. ¡Luego! —se riñe a si mismo, apretando los ojos y apartando la se ríe un poco.

—Si fuera por mí no cenaba, pero...

—¡Ah! No te rías de mi —protesta y le empuja un poco, sonriendo

—Sí que me río de ti... aunque no sé qué me ves, mira como estoy lleno de rayas.

—Te hacen ver peligroso e intrépido, como un aventurero —ahí va la mano otra vez.

—Me hace ver... como un lobo tonto que se estrella con todo —se ríe.

—¡Que va! Además algunas son mías.

—Porque tú tienes que cuidar al lobo tonto.

—Y porque me gusta jugar con él, mira, yo también tengo algunas de esas —se quita la camisa también.

—Ya lo seeeeeé... ¡ni siquiera me acuerdo bien de cómo te las hice! —le pasa un dedo por la que parece más nueva—. James nunca termina tan... así.

—Porque a James le gusta correr y saltar, pero no se revuelca a garras y mordiscos contigo.

—Cielos... mordiscos —aprieta los ojos.

—¡A un animago no le afectan!

—Eso espero, pero deberías tener más cuidado —le acaricia un poco más el pecho—. Déjame ver si... tienes más.

—Además, nunca es en serio, son juegos. No es morder de verdad, solo es marcar y sujetar.

Cielos, como te oyera la gente.

—¿Sabes? Tú tienes más domesticado al lobo que YO.

—Porque yo le quiero a él también, como te quiero a ti, como parte de ti y tú le odias.

—Claro que le odio

Suspira derrotado.

—Aunque... ya lo sabes,desde que ustedes salen conmigo, le odio menos.

Sonríe otra vez. Remus le sonríe también y se sonroja un poco.

—Sirius... ¿v-vamos a... hacer eso... eso?

—Eh? —le mira a los ojos y se sonroja un poco. Remus de sonroja más—. Podemos hacer hasta donde tu quieras...

—T-Tú...

—¿Tú... que dices?

—Yo... que... sí. Bueno, de hecho, no, ya veremos. A ver como estamos luego, después del interrogatorio y la riñas habituales.

—Eso da igual... hablo de...

—¿Eh? ¿De qué? —la verdad, se sonroja más porque creía que decía justo después de cenar y que hablaba de sexo. Monotemático el chico.

—S-Si tú quieres.

—¿Por qué iba a no querer? O sea, espera... ¿de qué estás hablando?

—D-De... eso —Remus se sonroja.

—¿De eso, cómo?

—Ya sabes... e-eso. Hablamos de lo mismo.

—Sí.

—¿Vamos a... hacerlo?

—¿Por qué no? —sonríe.

Maaaás sonrojo sin aunque se ríe un poquito. Le guiña un ojo y se va a su armario a por una camiseta.

Remus le mira un poco y es que... HACERLO EN SERIO! Lleva toda la vida convenciéndose de que eso es algo que él no puede hacer.

Deberias haberte dado cuenta ya que hay un millón de cosas que llevas toda la vida convenciéndote que no puedes y sí puedes.

Ya, no... ¡aún no se da cuenta!

Sirius se pone la camiseta de espaldas a él pensando que el asunto es que le está pidiendo... ir arriba o algo así y la verdad, traga saliva, pero se asegura a si mismo que está abierto a cualquier práctica sexual y que además es Remus, si le dice que le hace daño, seguro parará.

Que bueno que lo pienses porque no es lo que te pide pero... seguro lo querrá.

—¿Ya estás? —Sonríe y se gira a él.

¡No! Cómo va a estar listo. Le mira con cara de circunstancias y vale, se va a su mochila y saca una camiseta que seguro es vieja y está raída y cosida.

—Vengaaa —protesta.

—¡Voy! ¡Voy!

—Y no estes pensando en eso abajo, mi padre es buen legerimante —se inventa. Remus levanta las cejas y palidece un poco.

—Oh... cielos —susurra.

Sirius se ríe y le empuja un poco de los hombros para bajar.

—¡No puedes decirme eso ahora! —protesta agobiado

—¡Pero si ya lo sabías!

—¡Que voy a saber!

—Además no es como que pienses en eso todo el tiempo... ¿o sí?

—Pues sí si estamos... ¡¿hablando de que si vamos a hacer eso!

—¿Sí? ¿Te estás imaginando como va a ser?

—N-No tengo idea de cómo va a ser, tú tienes una idea m-mejor —el sonrojito.

—Oh... pero algo imaginarás —le susuraa al oído mientras bajan las escaleras, este se ríe un poquito, sonrojadito—. ¡Ala! ¡Que cochino, Remus Lupin! —le da una palmadita al culo, muerto de risa.

—¡Es tu culpa! —protesta sonrojándose más.

—¿Mía? —Sirius se separa un poco cuando entran al comedor donde su madre al menos ya está en la mesa

De hecho no solo su madre, su padre está ahí también... quien le mira con cierta severidad por llegar tarde. Desde luego, Regulín también está ahí.

—Familia... —saluda Sirius dejando de sonreír tanto y soltando a Remus.

—Ah... al fin —protesta un poco Orión—. ¿Te has perdido en las escaleras?

—Es que estamos acostumbrados a las de Hogwarts que cambian de sitio cada cinco minutos —sonríe y se acerca a sentarse junto a él en su sitio.

—Ya, ya.. —Orión sonríe un poco también y Remus vacila yendo al lugar que esta vacio.

—Mira, papá, este es mi amigo Remus Lupin.

—Lupin... —repite el entrecerrando los ojos y mirando al muchacho. Remus baja un poco la cabeza.

—Buenas tardes, señor Black. Siento que lleguemos tarde.

—Es el mejor estudiante de la escuela, es súper listo y saca las mejores notas. Es el favorito de McGonagall. Hasta le hizo prefecto este año.

—Ah, de McGonagall... ¿de dónde me suena tu apellido?

Remus orejitas rojas sin atreversae a mirarle no sea que le lea la mente.

—Bueno, de ella y de todo el mundo, ¿a que sí, Regulus? Hasta de Slughorn...

Regulus hace ojos en blanco pero es que... es dificil discutir con ello. Es decir, claramente Remus Lupin es el bloody favorito de medio mundo.

—Lo que pasa es que su padre trabajaba en el Ministerio —sigue Sirius—. Es el mayor experto mundial en Poltergueist y fantasmas y apariciones —añade mientras su madre le mira de reojo porque eso confirma lo que ha leído.

—Ah, del ministerio... —asiente Orión—. ¿Hace años, ¿verdad? ¿De dónde es tu familia?

—D-De Cardiff, señor... —susurra Remus. Y con esto acaba de perder la atención de Orion.

—Porque tu madre es muggle, ¿verdad? —la pregunta envenenada de Wallburga.

Cielos, peor aún.

Sirius ya está frunciendo el ceño porque ella le fulmina con un claro mensaje de qué haces trayendo a mestizo a esta casa. Por lo menos no es un sangre sucia.

—Sí, señora, mi madre es muggle —asiente Remus en un susurrito. Ella hace un bufidito de desprecio y es que a Sirius le hieeeerve la sangre.

—En fin... Walburga, ¿te confirmó ya Eoforwine si vendrán?

—No, es decir, dijeron que sí, pero con el asunto del bebé... siguen con ello, que si se pone enfermo y todo eso.

Sirius mira a Remus de reojo y le sonríe, porque ya ha pasado el peligro. Remus que aún sigue mirando a su plato, levanta un poco la vista al sentir a Sirius, que acerca un poco la mano a él pero sin tocarle.

Orión sigue hablando felizmente con su esposa, ignorando ya por completo a Remus.

—Debiste venir con James —susurra Remus un rato más tarde Sirius le mira de reojo.

—No creas... en parte estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero no por lo que crees.

—¿Entonces por?

—Porque eres demasiado genial en las cosas que realmente importan y demasiado poco en las que no para que ellos puedan apreciarte. Me molesta un montón eso.

Remus se sonroja.

—¡No digas cosas lindas aquí! —le riñe un poco, sonrojadito.

—Pero si hubiera venido James no estaría pensando ni remotamente en lo que hemos hablado antes —sonríe.

Remus se sonroja aun más si acaso eso es posible. Sirius está, cinicamente, solo un poco sonrojado.

—De todos modos, cena rapido que hay algo que quiero enseñarte antes de ello.

—Ohh... pero... —igualmente es que está tratando de comer lento, pero tiene un montón de hambre.

¿Por que demonios esta tratando de hacer eso?

¡Porque es lo educado!

—¿Qué? ¡Te prometo que es genial!

—Nada, nada... solo es que no quiero que nos regañen por levantarnos pronto.

Ojos en blanco.

—¡Solo digo!

—Eh, Mamá, voy a llevar a Remus al patio a enseñarle... lo que hay ahí —interrumpe Sirius.

Remus se termina TODO lo que hay en su plato en menos de un segundo.

—Sirius, no ves que estoy hablando —protesta ella e igual hace un gesto de lárgate, ni que me importara.

Sirius mira a su hermano de reojo un instante que le mira intensamente igual, humedeciéndose los labios.

Sirius sonríe y le saca la lengua con cara de ahí te quedas, levantándose. Regulus va a desaparecer pronto también, pero el niño de mamá...

—Gracias por la cena. Provecho... —Remus toma su plato dispuesto a llevarlo a la cocina.

Creo que Wallburga deja de hablar con eso y Sirius le mira con cara de "que haces?"

Remus parpadea.¡Lo que haría en su casa!

—Remus, no seas descarado, espera a que estemos dormidos para robarnos la palta —se burla Sirius haciendo que deje el plato en su sitio de nuevo.

—R-Robar... ¡No! Y-Yo la iba a llevar...

Regulus se burla de Remus, riéndose bajito.

—Déjalo, Kreacher se encarga —le explica dulcemente.

Orión levanta una ceja... dios mio, has traido un, mestizo galés que además es un granjero.

—Oh.. oh... b-bueno es... oh. L-Lo siento.

—No pasa nada, no queremos que luego pase demasiado tiempo jugando con Regulín, esto le entretiene —explica Sirius sin mirar a su hermano. Te lo ha dicho, búrlate y él se burlará tres veces peor.

—No pasa tiempo... ugh... —protesta entre dientes.

—Solo... lo siento —vuelve a sususrrar sonrojado. Sirius le empuja igual para que salgan.

—B-Buenas tardes, c-con permiso... —sigue Remus formalmente—. Gracias.

Creo que nadie le hace ni caso. Desde luego, nadie ni siquiera le oye.

Sirius tira de él hacia el patio de atrás, donde hay un cobertizo.

—¿Q-qué quieres mostrarme?

—¿Estás preparado para ver la cosa más genial del universo?

—Ya estoy viendo la cosa más genial del universo...

—Vale, digamos entonces su complemento perfecto —bájate un poco los humos, Black.

Remus hace los ojos un poco en blanco pero vale.

—La llamo la... "mata vírgenes" —explica y abre las puertas. Dentro está... su moto. O la que cuando este terminada va a ser su moto.

—Yo soy tu complemento perfecto —agrega... y se sonroja más. Levanta las cejas al verla.

—Eso es verdad —responde al comentario, riéndose.

—¡Una moto! —se le acerca solo para evitar hablar del tema.

—Dime que no te corres solo de verla —eres un exagerado—. Estoy trucándola para hacer que vuele.

—¡No es que me corra de verla! —es que te imagino encima... y entonces sí que lo hago.

—Claro que sí, ¡es genial! ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? Aun no la hago volar pero podemos conducir por la ciudad.

Le mira de reojo y es que... claro que quiere.

—Ah, y antes de que lo digas, no estoy intentando compensar nada con ella —se acerca a ver como esta de gasolina y si se enciende—. Como me dijo Jimmy el celoso.

—¿No es tamaño lo que compensas? Mmm

—¡No compenso nada! Ni tamaño ni potencia ni... tú deberias saberlo! —protesta, en serio le pierde el orgullo. Remus se ríe.

—No sé sobre la potencia ni la habilidad...

—Idiota —le saca la lengua y se sube—. Si no sabes es porque no quieres.

—Quizás lo sabré... luego.

Hace un cejas cejas y accelera dos veces.

—Bloody hell... —susurra sentándose atras de él y abrazándole por la espalda.

Sirius se ríe, toma un casco con la bandera británica y se lopone a Remus en la cabeza.

—Cielos... preferiría uno con el dragón galés, no es por nada —sonríe un poco, gritando por encima del sonido de la moto.

—Es lo que hay, puedes transfigurarlo —él no se pone ninguno.

—Nah, está bien. ¿Tú qué?

—Yo no voy a estropear este pelazo con eso. Pero tu cabeza hay que protegerla. Si te quedas tonto por mi culpa nadie me lo perdonará jamás.

—No, tu cabeza también... ¿qué tal que nos caemos?

Accelera hacia la salida sin responder a eso ni hacer caso. Esto es lo que pasa cuando intentas razonar con un rebelde irracional.

—No, Sirius!

Y espera, porque además desde luego se le ponen verdes todos los semáforos.

Mira que casualidad

Lleva la varita en la mano, #Cosas que saben hacer los chicos de ciudad

Remus le abraza con fuerza y le acaricia un poco el pecho. Sirius sonríe con eso y se apoya un poco sobre él porque creo que solo quería una moto para que alguien le hiciera esto.

Bueno, no... y porque molan, pero bueno. Ese era el motivo principal que no le va a decir a nadie ¡Por que no está compensando nada!

Remus lo sabe... Y le estorba el casco... querría hundirle la nariz en el cuello.

Sirius no lleva.

Ya, pero el sí y mira que genial se le ve el pelo con el aire.

Que ya se le debe haber metido hasta la garganta. Desde luego.

—V¿es? Que bueno que vine

—¿Por? —para el motor una vez llegan al Soho.

—Porque esto es divertido...

—Sí que lo es —sonríe.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Pues... este es el centro del universo, ¿a dónde quieres ir?

—A donde quieras... ¿qué lugar es tu favorito?

—¿Vamos a colarnos a un local de mala muerte? —o sea, ¿hay alguna remota posibilidad de que no corrompas a Remus Lupin en todos los aspectos imaginables, mala influencia?

—¿C-Colarnos?

—No te preocupes, no todos tienen círculo de edad.

—P-Pero si nos atrapan...

—¡No pasará!

—Pero..

—Vaaaaale, vale. ¿Qué tal a uno de muggles?, es muchísimo más fácil.

—Pero no parecemos de dieciocho —es que el niño bueno...

Sirius saca la varita. O sí, magia fuera del colegio. Otra vez.

—¿¡Qué haces?! ¡Sirius!

Se apunta a si mismo, mira que bien se le dan las transfiguraciones. Se hace crecer esa barbita que va a tener luego. Remus se sonroja

—¿Aun te parece que no lo parezco?

—N-No sé... —gira la cara y es que joder qué bien se ve.

Siriu le toma de la barbilla, sonríe y ahí va con él.

Y no sé Mr. Lobo... pero creo que puede ser bastante í que le sale toda una barba de leñador que no pega nada con sus ojitos todos dulces. Muy hipster la cosa.

—Uf... no sé si me gusta como se te ve la barba... —entrecierra los ojos un poco valorándolo, porque, claro, él ha si mismo se ha hecho pruebas a ver de que forma y que largo le gusta que se le vea. Nunca creais a Sirius Black si alguna vez os dice que algún aspecto piloso en él no está calculado al milimetro.

Ojos en blanco. Remus se lleva las manos a la cara, sonrojado.

—¿N-No?

—A ver... ¿un bigote nada más?

—UGh... —el bigotón.

—Vale, vale, pero es que van a pensar que es falsa —se ríe.

—Mejor solo...

—Aunque ahora se llevan así, súper espesas.

—Dejamela como estaba... y ya. Pondre cara de malo.

—Nah, prefiero que te tiren de la barba a que te pidan el carné —se ríe.

—Aun así no vamos a beber nada.

—¿No? —le toma del brazo y tira de él.

—¡No! —ahiiiiiiií van, cino pasos más allá además.

—Vale, vale, nada de beber.

—Gracias, no quiero que estés raro luego...

—¿Raro?

—Borracho.

—Vale, vale... —levanta las manos rindiéndose.

—Pues es que... ¡no! SI vamos a hacerlo...

—¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta y volvemos pronto?

—Yo lo que quiero es... no sé, estar contigo.

—¡Pero si ya estamos juntos! —se ríe

—Ya, ya sé... es decir, me da igual dónde

—Venga, ven —tira de él y decide llevarlo a un bar un poco menos...—. Vamos por una cerveza y ya.

Remus le aprieta un poco la mano y le acaricia con el pulgar.

—¿Has pensado que vas a hacer realmente cuando te crezca todo ese pelo?

—Ya me está creciendo... por todos lados en realidad.

—Sí, ya he visto antes que tienes un poco en el pecho.

—Y... no solo en el pecho.

—Eso también lo he visto, pero menos —le guiña un ojo. Remus se sonroja un poco más

—Me refería... ugh. Ok. Supongo que rasurarme. De por sí ahora tengo que hacerlo una vez a la semana.

—De hecho ne refería a con tu vida. ¿Vas a dedicarte a ayudar a tu padre en sus investigaciones?

—Oh... no. No sé. Pero no, no creo —niega con la cabeza—. A mí... bueno, como siempre, una cosa es lo que yo quisiera...

—¿Qué quisieras? —pregunta mientras les traen las cervezas que ha pedido.

—Ser... bueno, algo que no va a pasar.

—A juzgar por tus dotes de vidente, eso va a ser justo lo que va a pasar —se ríe.

—¡Hablo en serio! Nunca me darían trabajo en en ministerio.

—¿Por qué no? Como activista por los derechos de los hombres lobos. Si consiguieras hegemonía con la comunidad... todo el mundo te lo agradecería.

—Yo no voy a conseguir eso —se ríe acariciandose la barba

—¡A lo mejor sí!

—También me gustaría dar clases... Aunque dudo mucho que alguien me de trabajo de nada

—Dumbledore te daría trabajo, le caes muy bien y sabe que eres listo y paciente con los niños.

—Aunque si los alumnos se enteraran...

—Bueno, pues como ahora.

—No sé... no sé. Pero me gustaría. ¿Tú que? ¿Aún sigues con lo mismo después de la escuela?

—Sí, y cada vez estoy más seguro de que voy a estar peleando contra todo ese asunto de los asesinatos a los muggles.

—Ojalá solo dejara de pasar —Remus suspira.

—Es... son esos del Señor Tenebroso, en mi familia lo consideran tan genial, pero a mi no me gusta nada.

Remus suspira.

—No creo que se atrevan a hacer realmente todo lo que dicen ¿o sí?

—Deberias oirles...

—Pero la gente dice muchas cosas. No sé...

—Ya lo sé, de hecho la mayoría son de hablar mucho y luego a la hora de la verdad... o sea, mira a mi padre.

—¿Qué pasa con él? —levanta las cejas.

—También es de los que dicen todo eso de la pureza de sangre y sin embargo tiene tratos con el ministerio que promueve toda esa política que no le gusta. Eso es hipócrita.

—Tampoco creo que pueda renunciar a su trabajo, ¿no?

—Tal vez debería conseguirse otro si tan en contra está de todo eso.

—¿Uno como jefe de slytherin? —Remus sonríe.

—No, porque en Hogwarts también se aceptan a hijos de muggles. Así que tampoco.

—¿Uno como señor tenebroso dos? Es mejor que tenga que convivir igual con nosotros.

—Por ejemplo, o a lo mejor lo que deberia hacer es cambiar de pensamiento si ninguno casa con el mundo real.

—Ya... claro. Sería mejor que todos los de la pureza de sangre cambiaran de idea.

—¡Exacto!

—Igual que sería genial que todos los hombres lobo tuviéramos iguales derechos que ustedes. Pero...

—Pues por ello hay que luchar.

—Ojalá todos fueran como tú —Remus le sonríe. ¿¡Y después de estas conversaciones supones que Sirius es el bloody traidor?!

—Entonces te enamorarias de todos.

—¿¡E-Enamorarme?! —se sonrooooja.

—¡Ni me vengas con que no!

—D-De donde sacas que... —es que el rojo brillante te delata.

—¡De que te conozco hace un montón de años!

—¡Y eso no hace que puedas ver si estoy e-enamorado o no! ¿¡Cuando me has visto enamorado?! —los chillidos

—Ahora, de mí.

Remus, es que de sonroja el triple

—Ugh! —manos a la cara.

—Remus, venga, no pasa nada.

—Uuugh —pasa porque... es verdad.

—Ya lo sé y no pasa nada, tú también me gustas y te quiero muchísimo.

—Pero no estás... ¡No es igual!

—Bueno...

Aprieta los ojos.

—Ok, Ehm... olvidemos esto, ¿vale?

—No, escucha...

—No pasa nada. Tú nunca te enamoras de nadie... es normal.

—Es que... tampoco eso es verdad. Eres especial.

—Ya...O-O sea, entiendo.

—No, no... —aprieta los ojos.

—No te estoy reclamando. Yo también te conozco hace mucho y ya... bueno, ya sé qué... —se encoge de hombros y piensa que quizás sería mejor no hacerlo hoy noche—. Una vez que besas a la chica o... haces cosas con ella...

—¡Ya sé que piensas eso, por eso te digo que no!

—Ehm... bueno, creo que podríamos... brindar —le sonríe un poquito, son contestar.

—Mira... es... es difícil de explicar, ¿vale? Pero no es como les digo a todas.

Remus le mira de reojo.

—Seguro en parte sí es así... les dices y luego se acuestan contigo —se ríe un poquito—. Aunque igualmente creo que conmigo te llevas mejor que con ellas. Creo.

—No, es que... —suspira y le mira sin sonreír.

Remus de humedece los labios y le mira a los ojos, agobiado porque no sonríe.

—Es que sé que tú... o sea, es fácil contigo, porque tú... no harías esto de otro modo. No lo harías con alguien con quien no te sintieras así.

Se sonroja de nuevo.

—Porque eres de lejos mucho mejor persona y hombre que yo...

—¡Claro que no! ¡Tú eres genial y haces sentir bien a todos todo el rato!

—Lo que digo es que no te estoy diciendo esto como un discurso ensayado.

Remus se ríe un poco.

—Lo sé, de verdad se que... quieres hacerlo mejor conmigo y eso. Es decir, que no es que quieras decirme las mismas cosas aburridas que les dices a todas. Solo creo que... no, no estás enamorado de mi. No que no me quieras, pero es obvio que tú...

Sirius le mira, desconsolado.

—No pasa nada, en serio, e-es decir... es que no se como arreglarlo, ni como hacer que...

—Pues yo creo que sí.

—¿Que si qué? —pregunta poniéndose nervioso.

—Que sí lo estoy o podría estarlo.

Remus sonríe un poquiiiito y Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo

—¿Eso se lo dices a las chicas? —pregunta Remus estirando una mano hacia el y poniéndosela en la pierna.

—No.

—Yo... creo e-entonces que s-si soy... —dice algo más pero no se le entiende y es que cada vez sonríe más.

Sirius pone la mano sobre la suya y le mira.

—Que sí soy bastante awesome... no tanto como tú pero...

Se ríe con eso.

—Puede que si este un poquito enamorado de ti...

—Ya lo sé —sonríe.

—Y... ugh... y ya cállate

Se ríe otra vez. Remus de sonroja más y le da un empujoncito. Es que soooolo le hace reír más

—¿Te ríes así de las chicas? Con razón necesitas compensar con la moto...

—No, con ellas soy mucho más cruel.

—Ugh, ¿sabes qué es lo peor? Que lo sé... sé como eres con ellas y lo que les dices y...

Sirius se sonroja.

—¿Sabes que más sé? Que a ellas les gusta, pero no tienen ni idea de... nada de ti.

—Oh, eso no es cierto, algunas saben detalles de lo más escalofriantes, ni sé como. Es terrorífico.

Remus se ríe.

—¿Cómo cuáles? No saben las correctas e importantes.

—Yo que sé, como que cosas me gustan o que talla de zapatos uso...

—¿La talla de los zapatos? ¿En serio?

—Y un montón de mierda sobre las compatibilidades de los escorpio en el amor.

Remus de ríe

—¡Eso no es saber nada!

—¡Eso da mucho miedo!

—También —se ríe otra vez y es que la cerveza le ha relajado—. Aunque yo también se esa cosas.

—¿Sí? ¿Cuál es la compatibilidad entre Escorpio y Piscis?

—No, esas definitivamente no. ¿Piscis?

—Pues perfecta, estupido —en realidad no tiene ni ieda—. ¿O sea yo soy piscis?

—Sí, tío... me los he aprendido y todo.

—Eso veo, cielos... —se ríe.

—Al final, es divertido.

—Lo es si eres compatile con Piscis, no lo es tanto si no lo eres...

—No sé si lo soy o no, en realidad.

—Oh.. ugh!

—¡Y qué importa! —se ríe.

—No sé, tú eres el que sacó el tema.

—Sí y me parece que somos incompatibles, así que deberíamos dejarlo.

Remus levanta las cejas con cierta carita de desconsuelo.

—Ohh...

Sirius parpadea un par de veces sin esperar esa reacción.

—¿De... verdad? —sí, aún es fragil su seguridad.

—¿Eh? ¿De verdad qué?

—¿Quieres dejarlo por esto?

Sirius parpadea de nuevo y se ríe.

—¿Qué?

—Sí, creo que sí, es un motivo súper serio —intenta ponerse serio—. Por eso te he traído aquí a decirtelo.

—¿¡E-En serio?! —le mira con incredulidad.

—Sí. No sé como vas a volver ahora a Hogwarts... o a casa.

—O-Oh... p-pero...

—Ha sido divertido, eso sí. Y te recordaré siempre.

Remus frunce un poco el ceño y es que se le escapa la sonrisa a Sirius.

—P-Pero... es astrología, ¡es tonto que te creas eso! —protesta un poco.

—¿Por?

—¡Porque no eres tan tonto! Además... además no... ¡No vas a mandarme a casa así! Tienes mis cosas... y dijiste que hoy...

—Te las llevaré el lunes.

—Pero tu dijiste que hoy... o sea... solo porque no somos bloody compatibles con astrología?!

—¿Pues por qué otra cosa podria ser?

—¡Si me has dicho que podías enamorarte!

Sirius se sonroja con eso.

—Y yo quiero que lo hagas, no que te... que no hagamos nada por la bloody astrología. ¿Sabes? Vámonos.

—Aun tengo que pagar —se ríe un poco.

—¡Pues paga! ¡Venga! —es que parece incluso indignado.

Ahí va a hacerlo, tan mansito. Remus se cruza de brazos y se sonroja un poco, levantándose para irse en cuanto... Sirius pague pensando que... a la primera que pueda va a darle un beso que haga que se le olviden los malditos astros.


	59. Chapter 59

Así que vuelve, tan sonriente. Remus le sigue mirando con el ceño fruncido.

—Solo proque estamos aquí... —le pica el pecho con el dedo antes de tomarle la mano y tirar de el afuera.

—¿Solo por eso qué? —se deja.

—No te he... —se sonroja —... matado.

—¡Matarme! —levanta las cejas.

—... sí.

—¿Así quieres convencernos de la civilización de tu especie?

La boca abierta, se gira a mirarle. Sirius sonríe.

—Y-Ya verás...

—¿Qué veré?

—Mi opinión de todo esto... ahora que te destroce en la parte de atrás del bar —tira de l hacia el callejón de la basura.

—Así no me convences de no ser una bestia salvaje —igual no opone resistencia.

—Ya, ¡pero te convenzo de que no vamos a dejar esto por los estúpidos astros! —dos pasos más adelante es que le plancha con un beso contra la pared.

Le abraza devolviéndole el beso, tan feliz.

Después de un poco se separa así como con la misma fuerza y Sirius parpadea un poco sin saber qué ha pasado, yendo atrás.

Le pone una mano en el cuello con firmeza... y le presiona un poco contra la pared. Y ahí está la fuerza que tiene cuando se lo propone.

—¿A-Aun piensas que... n-no somos compatibles?

Black parpadea un par de veces y se gana un besito rápido en los labios.

—Sí —es que mira que sexy se pone, así todo determinado.

Remus frunce el ceño un poco más y ahí va la mano al cinturón de Sirius. Va a sacarte... el... asunto.

Le toma de la muñeca de la mano que tiene en su cuello, pero no le detiene

—Vas a ver qué... yo... que... tu... —le toca un poco, aún con esa estúpida determinación, se le acerca a besarle de nuevo.

Es que seguro SEGURO reacciona.

¡JA! Igualmente seguro que reacciona bien con una chica. Igualmente Remus no se detiene de besuquearle y tocarle medio torpemente.

Sirius se deja porque esto es súper sexy y seguro hoy tampoco se había tocado aun y antes con los besos ya se ha quedado con las ganas.

Y es que le va a seguir tocando hasta que le parezca que está a punto... ventajas de ser chico.

No creo que sea muy difícil porque no se corta en soniditos.

Pero va a parar y apretarle un poco como SABE que es posible PARAR en seco y hacer que le duelan las bolas hasta que se corra.

—UUUGH!

Sonrisita malevola.

—A-Au! Me... ugh! Para! —intenta llevarse las manos ahí

—Seguro que no somos compatibles —se las sostiene con el codo y el cuerpo.

—¿Qué? ¡No me jodas!

—No lo hago, solo es que acabo de darme cuenta... que no... —y es que la miradita peligrosa.

—¿Que no quéee? —lloriquea.

—Que no somos compatibles en lo absoluto —se humedece los labios y le da otro beso.

Es que mueve las caderas a ver si puede hacer algo para arreglar el problema abajo.

—Vamos a ir a casa... y ahí... quizás puedas terminar.

—¿¡Quizás?! —echa la cabeza atrás—. ¿Desde cuándo eres, maldita sea, tan bueno en esto?

Remus se ríe con esa declaración de Sirius.

—Yo también tengo un pene... y fantasías, ¿sabes? —le susurra.

—Pero tu eres el niño bueno y casto e inocente... —sonríe.

—Y un cruel depredador —tira de él, sin guardarle NADA.

¿Puede hacerlo él mismo, por lo menos? ¿O ni siquiera?

Pues tiene tres segundos antes de que le riña por tocarse la zona en cuestion, así que puede elegir qué hacer.

Meterla dentro, por lo menos. Aun con su tienda de campaña. Remus tiene una igual, no crean que no.

—Anda, a la moto... —creo que lo sube él.

—¿Quieres llevarla?

—¿Mientras tú te restriegas contra mi y te corres? No.

—Pues andaaa, lo haré contra ella si así lo prefieres.

—No. Como te corras de aquí a la casa, dejo de hablarte.

—¿Y con quién vas a hablar? ¿Con Regulín?

—Con mi mano derecha.

—Una amante fiel en las noches de soledad... —se burla Sirius.

—Tú no vas a tener ninguna de las dos manos, porque me las habré comido.

—Puedes arrancar mi mano derecha y tocarte con ella.

—Tienes las manos muy pequeñas para mi...

—Claro, lo que cuenta es mi habilidad y eso con la mano muerta no es lo mismo.

Remus se ríe. Sirius sonríe sentándose delante y se acomoda lo más que puede ahí le golpea el brazos.

—Cht! Suéltate ahí.

—¿Qué? ¡Solo es para no pellizcarme!

—¡Por si acaso!

—Anda, ¿pero cuando te has vuelto tu tan mandón? —se ríe Sirius.

—¡Desde que tú eres tonto!

—¿Tonto por?

—¡Porque lo eres! —protesta sonrojado, abrazándole. Creo que el alcohol no ayuda. Ni siquiera se pone el casco y le respira un poco en el cuello, repegándosele.

Sirius se humedece los labios, saca la varita y... prueba con ese hechizo del libro que le dió Dumbledore contra Remus. Así, por debajo del brazo, a traición.

Ohhhh! Bloody hell. De hecho es que el... GEMIDO.

La verdad es que es la primera vez que lo prueba. Se sonroja de golpe con el gemido y enciende la moto, sin cortar el hechizo.

—Ahhh! —ahí sigue el puto gemido, apretándole más contra él. Joder! Y es que jadea sin poder evitarlo. Creo que no te explicaron qué hay que ser sutil en la vida, niño.

Ahí va Sirius conduciendo, esta vez no puede poner verdes los semaforos. Porque es que... ¡Mira que bien funciona esto!

Remus lo haría si no tuviera a Sirius casi explotándole las regiones vitales. Va a empezar a aullar. El lobo aullando por toda la ciudad. Tiene que aprender a controlar esto, maldita sea.

Noooooooo

¡Sí! No puede aullar de esta forma cada vez que está excitado.

Sirius aulla con él.

¡Ugh! ¡Callateeee!

No, sí que lo hace.

Pues cállate Sirius Black III

¡No le llames tercero!

¡No aúlles!

Es que se te va a correr en la espalda

¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Ni se atreva!

Pues joder ¡TÚ magia está causando esto! L advierte a gritos que se va a correr

Le grita de vuelta que como se corra se vuelve a Hogwarts esta noche.

Pues joder, ¡PARA! ¡PARA LA PUTA MOTO!

—¡No voy a parar!

—S-Sirius... ugh... E-Es que me va a explotar.

—¡Pues ya casi llegamos! ¡Solo aguanta!

Sentimos ser tan gráficos, pero tienes que parar, Sirius.

Lo que hace es accelerar. Bien, encima va a correrse en tu jardín.

Parar la varita, o sea deja de hacerle puta magia.

Ah... no está pensando en ello.

Remus le aprieta contra sí y trata de concentrarse en que no ocurra.

Sirius corre todo lo que puede hasta llegar a la casa.

Y quizás Remus es todo un guerrero. Lo que va a llegar es empapado en sudor

Puede que detenga el hechizo al aparcar así como "oh! Mierda, es por esto!"

Ala, ¡mira tu! Remus respira

Sí... ehm... jaja. No te lo vas a creer pero... resulta que... ¡que tontería!

¡Tonto! ¡Remus no sabe que coño ha pasado! Debe ser la cerveza.

¡Pues! Si, sí, claro... La cerveza, eso.

Es que el corazón mega acelerado de Remus...

—¿Estás bien?

—Voy a... clavarte esto que... —susurra con la respiración entrecortada.

—¡Has aguantado! Estás hecho un campeón.

Remus de Baja de la moto con las piernas en forma de A. Sirius sonríe y se baja después.

—Ugh, ugh... cielos... —es que además... todo lo que le roza lastima. .

—Quieres con la boca o con...

Le mira rojo como un tomate y los ojos como platos.

—Este sí es el momento de pensar en ello.

—¿C-Con... l-la boca o-o c-con qué? —balbucea

—Hay más opciones —explica nervioso.

—¿C-Cuáles?

—Pues... la mano o...

Remus de lleva la varita a la zona echándose un chorro de aire helado. Sirius mira lo que hace y sonríe.

—Ahh... —suelta relajándose un poco porque es que... buff, al fin al menos siente un poquito de alivio. Ajem, momentáneo.

—No sé qué es lo que ha pasado.

—¿De qué?

—Ugh, de nada. Vamos adentro —aprieta los ojos.

—¿De que te has excitado? Seguro por la moto.

—Pero ha sido muy... repentino.

—Entonces seguro por acercarte a mi.

—¡No tan así!

—Claro que sí, porque soy irresistible —las risas.

—¡Tú Estabas bastante excitado hace rato! —los ojos en blanco y el sonrojo.

—Pero mira, ya me he relajado un poco.

—Mmm... —hace una mueca.

Sirius sonríe.

—Yo te iba a hacer con ja boca en el callejón —asegura Remus. Él levanta las cejas y se detiene.

—¿Y qué pasó? —tan indignado.

—Pensé que quizás no sabría hacerlo bien y no te gustaría.

La cara de circunstancias. Remus se encoge de hombros.

—Ni te creas que no se lo que haces, Remus Lupin —le señala.

—¿Qué hago?

—Pídemelo, al menos.

—Ah, ¿ahora no te lo he pedido?

—Eso es.

—Igualmente ni lo hice.

—Pues hazlo.

—¿A-Ahora?

—Sí.

—¿A-Aquí? —Remus levanta las cejas.

—Nadie nos está escuchando.

—Podrían venir.

—Nah, seguro ya duermen.

—¿Y tú vas a hacerlo también?

—Después.

Remus frunce un poco el ceño.

—¿Y por qué no antes?

—Por que antes vas a hacerlo tú

—O si no...

—¿Qué?

—¿Si no lo hago yo antes qué pasa?

—Pues que no lo haré y no aprenderás.

Remus arruga la boca un poco y se le acerca un pasito, repentinamente bastante tímido. Sirius sonríe.

—P-Pero... ¿seguro que nadie nos atrapa? Porque... nos matan, Sirius

—Qué van a atraparnos sin son solo cuatro palabras.

Remus parpadea confundido. Sirius me tiende la mano y sonríe. Se la toma tímidamente otra vez, aunque sonríe un poco

—¿Te puedo... hacer eso?

—¡No! ¡Que me pidas que yo lo haga! —se ríe tirando de él.

—Que tú... ¡Oh! —el sonrojo.

—¿Qué?

—Q-Que me da... Vergüenza.

—Vergüenza... —repite.

—Sí... Pedirte que lo hagas.

—¿Y que lo haga no?

—¡Más aún!

Sirius se ríe, llevándole al cuarto.

—¡No sé si quiero que lo hagas!

—¿Por qué ibas a no querer?

—¡Porque me da vergüenza! ¡A mí nunca me han hecho eso! De hecho, ¿Cómo no te daba vergüenza con RoseMary?

—Porque se siente bien, como un beso, pero no en los labios.

—¿Pero no te dio vergüenza? No es lo mismo, seguro ponías caras de... gusto.

—Claro.

—¿¡Y no te da vergüenza?! —pregunta en completo shock.

—Bueno... sí, pero es por eso que uno lo hace, así que...

—Prefiero yo hacértelo a ti primero —aprieta los ojos y le aprieta la mano.

—Andaaaa ¡No pasa nada!

—¡Igual prefiero!

—Vaaale, vale! —risas. Remus se sonroja.

—Pues venga! Bájate los pantalones y acuéstate en la cama —las órdenes del lobo.

—Así, ya, venga —Sirius chasquea los dedos en burla porque si está un poco nervioso. Remus se sonroja ooootra vez.

—¿N-No? O-Ósea... ugh. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Hablar antes? O...

Se ríe, se muerde un poco el labio y se lleva las manos a la cintura del pantalón

Remus se sonroja más y es que... sabe perfecto a que HUELE esa parte de Sirius, podría reconocerle entre cientos de personas.

El moreno juguetea un poco con eso y se los baja... lentamente, un poco nervioso tambien, no te creas.

Remus traga saliva poniendo cara de idiota.

—C-Cielos —se rasca la nuca y se ríe un poco, embobado

Mueve las caderas bailando un poco y se ríe.

Le silbaría si estuviera un poco más relajado. Sirius se le acerca porque está nervioso y quiere un beso.

Remus traga y claro que no se quita, aunque... es que es bastante tonto y está mucho muy nervioso.

Le besa y le empuja hacia la cama. Él se cae sin ninguna resistencia, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar.

Intenta acabar de bajarse los pantalones y calzoncillos. El otro no le detiene, claro, abrazándole del cuello con fuerza.

—Sirius... e-espera... —susurra después de un poco, separándosele solo unos centímetros.

Le mira y Remus le sonrie un poquito.

—¿Qué pasa? —sonríe también.

—Si... si que me gustas un montón, maldita sea —se le acerca a darle otro beso.

Se ríe en el beso y Remus se le trata de poner encima así de manera un poquito bestia. ¡Ahí le tienes otra vez! ¡Mira que fácil es sacar al lobo! A ver si no te la arranca de un mordisco en uno de estos momentos de pasión.

Mira que le han dicho que no le muerda...

Pues ahí va Remus hacia abajo. Sirius sonríe bastante lascivamente, hay que decirlo.

—Esto hay que lamerlo, ¿como paleta?

Aprieta los ojos porque... ¡joder!

Remus sonríe un poco y sin pensárselo mucho se lo mete a la boca.

Vale, eso le toma de improvisto completamente.

Ja!

Abre los ojos de golpe.

Absorbe un poco, sin tener realmente idea de que hace

Y es que seguro que nota que le gusta. Va a aguantar como dos lamidas.

Van a tener que aprender sobre esto. Remus sigue muy entretenido pero Sirius le mete un empujón de repente.

Remus sonrie suponiendo el problema porque tampoco es cuestión de que... en su boca. Así que bueno ahí va el resultado.

Remus le mira bastante atentamente y es que... ¡esto es genial! Es como en el mejor de sus sueños eroticos. Le acaricia un poco la pierna y se ríe.

Respira agitadamente al menos un poco más, sonriendo satisfecho.

—Sabes a... Sirius.

—¿Y es buen sabor?

Se relame un poco el bigote tal como haría el lobo.

—Sí, sabes a lo que hueles —se ríe.

—A ver... —sonríe y se acerca a besarle, claro. Remus se ríe.

—Eres un guarro —pero le deja y es que... Remus y lamer cosas no es un problema.

Sirius vuelve a reirse como respuesta.

—¡Sí te ha gustado! —le pasa una mano por el pelo perfecto.

—Sí.

—Aunque ha sido muy rápido, pensé que tendría que hacer más —Remus modo sincero.

—Ehm... eso es por lo de antes.

Remus le sonríe y le da un beso en los labios así suavecito y corto.

—Porque me ha gustado mucho.

—Es fácil, solo hay que chupar... pensé que costaría más que te gustara.

—Ah, me refería a lo del callejón, pero sí, es fácil

—Ah... eso. Estaba enfadado.

—Pues voy a enfadarte más a menudo.

—¡No! —se ríe un poco.

—Sí —sonríe.

—¡Eso no vale! ¡Estaba enfadado de verdad! —golpecito en el pecho, ejem...

—¡Pues justo por eso!

—¿Que tiene de gracia hacerme enfadar?

—La forma en que reaccionas.

—Lo siento —se le esconde un poco en el cuello y no creas que no tiene presente que pronto va a ser tú el que tenga su lengua ahí.

—No lo sientas, si te digo que me gusta.

—Me gusta estar aquí contigo.

Sirius sonríe y le acaricia un poco la cara.

—Me gusta estar en donde sea contigo.

—Supongo que estar aquí contigo, no es tan malo.

—Claro que no lo es... tenemos un cuarto solo para los dos

—Y esta cama es más grande... y aun puede serlo más —busca su varita para intentarlo, sonriendo.

—¡Y tú me debes algo! —protesta.

Sirius hace la cama más grande, tan feliz.

—Ya, ya, sí, la cama más grande y todo eso... mejor porque sueles ocupar todo el espacio —como si tú no—. Pero...

—¿Aja?

—Tú...

—Yo...

—Falta que tú hagas... o-o sea si quieres... —se sonroja.

—Ah, creo que... no me apetece —apaga la luz.

—O-Oh... —parpadea.

Se gira y se acomoda, sonriendo. Remus le mira de reojo y es que... jooooo! Sirius le había dicho incluso que LO HARÍAN.

De hecho, Sirius le vuelve a hacer el hechizo... aunque solo un instante.

Remus se repega contra la cama y cierra los ojos soltando un micro gemidito.

Sirius sonríe esperando a ver qué hace.

Se tapa la boca y le da la espalda, haciéndose bolita.

Frunce el ceño. Le va a hacer otro.

Se tapa más la boca y tiembla un poco. Mano a la zona aplastándose el asunto.

—¿Te stás tocando conmigo aquí?

—¡Nooo!

—¡Te estoy viendo!

—N-No es lo que... crees —y es que piensa en saltarle encima otra vez pero ha dicho que no le apetece...

—¿Y qué es?

—Solo... me duele el estómago —se inventa.

—¿De qué?

—De... yo que sé. De ir al baño.

—¿Quieres ir al baño?

—Ehm... sí.

—No vas a ir al baño a tocarte

—¡A mear! No dije a tocarme... ¿y a ti qué?

—¡Pues tú!

—¿Y que quieres que haga? —protesta otra vez.

—¡Protestar!

—¡Pues eso hago! —se gira a él.

—¿Y? —sonríe de lado.

—¿Qué es lo que no te apetece? ¡No parecías preocupado por prometerme que lo harías si yo lo hacía primero!

Se ríe.

—¡No te rías! —le da un golpecito—. Si no querías hacerlo tú yo... te lo hubiera hecho igual, pero...

—¿Pero qué? —igual se ríe.

—¡Pero dijiste!

Sirius se acerca a darle un beeeso, sonriendo.

—No tienes que hacer nada si no quieres, s-solo es que... —se me levanta sin querer.

—¿Qué?

—Ugh... nada. ¡Solo déjame ir y yo lo arreglo!

—No —le abraza.

—¿¡Pero por qué?! Sirius, si no te apetece pues... ¡déjame! —lloriquea un poquito.

—Tampoco me apetece dejarte —responde a eso.

—¿E-Entonces? —le mira de reojo en la oscuridad y se humedece los labios... y es que está cerca.

—Me quedaré aquí —se acerca a besarle en el cuello—. A darte besitos.

—¿Be-Besitos? —Y como siempre alguien se tiene que sonrojar cuando otro alguien dice besitos, Remus se sonroja un montón, con un escalofrío.

Y Sirius un poco también, la verdad, porque ha sonado un poco ridículo pero no para.

El gemido incontrolable yorque Remus está en el punto exacto... Y vale, en vez de apretarse mueve la mano ajem, encima de su ropa.

—Espera, espera, que voy —se ríe y le abre los pantalones

—Q-Que... n-no, no. ¡Si no te apetece no! Y... no me he limpiado ni nada y... —se sonroja y vacila

Igual le aparta las manos.

—Pues a ver como esta todo sucio.

—Ugh, ¡No! E-Espera que.. —lo que está es dolorosamente excitado.

—Cállate.

Cierra la boca y le mira hacer con su vista de lobo en la semi oscuridad. Tiembla un poco de los nervios y se tapa la cara.

Y ahí va.

Suelta un gritito y se tapa la boca, aún mirandole con los ojos como platos.

Hasta que le diga...

—Siriussiriussiriussirius! —le empuja un poco la verdad... quizás hasta tarda aún menos de lo que ha tardado Sirius.

Se aparta de la punta un poco, riendo, pero eso no significa que se aparte del todo.

—V-Voy a... noooo... quítate! —es que te va a batir la cara!

Le mueve tomándole del pelo perfecto. Se ríe dejándole.

El aullidito ahogado por sus manos.

Y... bueno, nada, se recrea un poco, claro y Sirius se sigue riendo.

Ok, ¡Remus va a darle un golpecito como se diga portando así de mal!

Se va a reir más.

—¡No te burleeeees! —se queja.

—Pues es que oye lo que diceees.

—¿Que digooo?

—Yo qué sé, estás ahí todo... pidiendo disculpas

—Pues es que casi me corro en tu cara.

—¿Y?

—¡Y no! Imagínate que te lleno el pelo de...

—¿Eso te pone? Ensuciarme el pelo?

Pues ahora que lo dices... No estaría del todo mal! Ugh. Remus aprieta los ojos. De hecho quizás se haga bolita tapándose la cara mientras lo piensa.

—Sirius Black, cállate!

Se riiiíe y le abraza.

—Eres un tonto —Remus sonríe igual un poco—. Y todo esto es genial.

—Pues no seré tan tonto —asegura Sirius.

—No, no eres tonto... eres tú. Y me encantas.

Se ríe otra vez.

—Aunque te rías —se ríe él un poco también y es que no podría estar más contento ahora mismo.

—Mañana que vengan todos será el infierno...

—No me importa. Si es contigo no me importa si es el infierno —le mira a los ojos y sonríe un poco.

Sonríe un poco con eso y le acaricia la cara suspirando.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer con este tipo... Greyback? —pregunta Sirius, pensando.

—Verle... y tratar de no hablar con él. Aunque él va a saber...

—¿Va a saber?

—Va a saber lo que soy solo con estar aquí. De hecho puede que sepa de ti también.

—¿De mi?

—Tú también hueles distinto... a perro.

Sirius se humedece los labios.

—Aunque puede solo pensar que acariciaste a uno.

C —¿Crees que huelo un poco como vosotros?

—Mmmm... no sé del todo porque nunca he olido a alguien como yo.

—Segun... eso, o sea, es que ¿en qué punto es un beso y en cual un mordisco?

Remus le mira sin estar seguro de entender.

—¿Crees que te hice un hombre lobo?

—Seguramente no del todo pero...

—¿Q-Qué? —se le separa, preocupado.

—Ya sabes... —sonríe.

—No, ¡no sé! ¡No quiero que seas ni un poquitito hombre lobo!

—No pasa nada, no voy a convertirme.

—Solo nos falta eso... ¡Debí hablar con Dumbledore!

—La semana que viene hablamos con él.

—Si algo te pasa por mi culpa... —le acaricia la cara. No sé a qué hora perdieron las barbas...

—No me pasa nada, solo me volveré aun más sexy.

—Tú no puedes ser más sexy —Remus se ríe y se le acuesta encima.

—Sí que puedo.

—Bueno puede que lo hagas estando a mi lado... solo por contraste.

—Aaaala, no empieces.

—¡Pues eso parecen decir todas las chicas! —Remus se ríe.

—¡Que va!

—No están contentas... la semana pasada fueron a decírmelo los Slytherin.

—¿Eh?

—Fue casi después del... primer beso ese del comedor.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Nada, me desorganizaron la tarea y no me convencieron —Remus sonríe. Sirius igual frunce el ceño—. No te enfades, no tiene ningún caso...

—¿Cómo que no?

—Solo están celosas..

—¡Aun así!

—Vengaaaa, ¡no te lo he dicho antes justo porque pensé que pasaría esto!

—¡Voy a matarles!

—¡No! No vas a matarles, vas a actuar normal como si nadie hubiera hecho nada y... vas a seguir dándole besos a mi y no a ellas.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No pueden hacer eso!

—Si pueden, mientras soooolo hagan eso. Que les riñas y reacciones hará que lo hagan más. Ugh, no debí decirte.

—¿Por qué iban a hacerlo más?

—Porque así es la gente, Sirius. Si ven que te molestan, molestan más. ¡Veo que nunca en tu vida te han molestado!

—¡Y si ven que te devuelves tarde o temprano entienden el mensaje!

—Por Merlín, olvido que salgo con el niño rico que ES el bully.

—No soy el bully! —no, lo que haces a Severus es colegueo—. Ni soy el niño rico.

—Eres el niño rico que molesta a todos los chicos como.. Snape. Y como yo. ¡Imagina que fuera Snape al que le gustan los chicos!

—No molestamos a Quejicus por nada así, lo molestamos porque es... bueno, basicamente Quejicus —sonríe—. Y de hecho no lo hariamos si le gustaran los chicos porque entonces no iría tras Evans.

—Y por su pelo grasoso y porque según huele mal. Lo DESTROZARIAN. Es lógico que ellos me destrocen.

—La diferencia es que tú tienes amigos.

—Sirius... no hagas nada con ellos, ¿vale? Yo también se defenderme.

—Vale, vale... es solo que me jode.

—Lo sé, y... a ver, venga, ¡no es que a mí me encante que lo hagan! Pero en general así son ellos, y no pasa nada. Prefiero que me molesten por esto.

Sirius suspira.

—Aunque confieso que... TÚ te ves súper sexy cuando me defiendes —se ríe.

Sirius se sonroja un poco y sonríe

—Por cierto... ¿tú madre suele darte bofetadas así?

—Bueno... eso.

—Como lo vuelva a hacer conmigo aquí... quizás termines con una madre mujer lobo.

—¡Hala! No le harías eso ni que te lo suplicara

—Ayer estuve asiiiií de cerca —Remus se ríe.

—Entonces haré que lo haga de nuevo.

—¡No! Solo es que, ¡no puede pegarte así! Ni teniendo razón... pero menos aún si es mi culpa.

—Bah, a quien le importa.

—A mí. Si quiere pegarte otra vez va a tener que pegarme a mí.

—No va a pegarte a ti.

—Mejor a mi que a ti, si es por... mi culpa.

—¡Que va a ser tu culpa!

—Fue por la posibilidad de que me besaras... a mí. Si yo fuera una chica... —le mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—A lo mejor ya me habría aburrido. Pero no fue por eso, fue porque dije de su niño perfecto Regulín.

—Cielos... ¿tan pronto te aburres de las pobres niñas?

—A veces... a veces son ellas. Porque las Slytherin van y les machacan.

—Que poco aguante de ellas —Remus se ríe. Sirius sonríe un poco... no muy feliz—. Me... no por hacer esto deprimente ni nada otra vez... solo me pregunto si ellas suelen sentirse como yo me siento ahora.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que ahora mismo yo estoy seguro de que nada podría ir mejor... —se sonroja y se gira a mirarle.

Sirius sonríe.

—Yo estoy contento y... creo que tú también. Se te ve contento y no se te ve harto de mi.

—No lo estoy.

—No sé si ellas piensan lo mismo y luego descubren que... no.

—No sé lo que... piensan ellas. Ojalá lo pensaran algunas en algún momento.

—¿Ojalá? ¿Te gustaría que lo hicieran?

—¿Pues a quién no le gusta que la gente se sienta bien con ellos?

—Pero es feo si luego...

—No siempre es mi culpa.

—Yo creo que casi nunca lo es —Remus le sonríe.

—¿Eh? —le mira.

—Yo creo que ellas no lo hacen NADA bien contigo.

—¿Por?

—Porque eres como un trofeo para ellas.

—No para todas.

—Para casi todas, eres el chico más guapo de la escuela así que todas esperan que seas, o perfecto, o un idiota.

—Bueno, sí.

—Lo que digo es que ellas no suelen ver te como una persona normal. Que a veces eres bueno y a veces malo... como todos.

—No todas son así.

—Y ellas... ¿qué?

—¿De qué?

—¿Como son las que no son así? ¿Por qué no sigues con una de ellas? —pregunta nerviosito —. ¿También te aburren?

—No... En general ellas... Suelen no considerarse suficiente o tomarse demasiado en serio a los abusones.

Remus le mira a los ojos, él le mira también porque es algo que podría pasarle a el mismo.

—Eres MUCHÍSIMO más que suficiente.

—Ellas... a si mismas.

—Ugh —Ooojos en blanco.

—¿Qué? Venga, ¡hay buenas chicas!

—O sea me estás diciendo que ellas no se sienten lo bastante buenas para ti.

—Sí.

—¡Ugh! Seguro alguna es lo bastante buena para ti, solo no son buena pareja. ¿Luego como esperas que la gente normal actúe a tu alrededor?

—¡Pues yo les digo eso!

—Vas a cansarte de mi igual, entonces —Remus aprieta los ojos.

—¿Qué?

Se sonroja un poco y es que el SABE que no es lo bastante bueno para Sirius Black Tercero. Es un bloody hombre lobo...

—¿Y tú que crees?

—Que ojalá no lo pensaran porque esas son las mejores.

—Yo también lo pienso. Tú puedes conseguirte una chica mejor con una vida normal y feliz, no conmigo.

—Ya lo sé —se incorpora. Remus le mira de reojo—. Pero no deberías pensarlo —se acerca a un cajón a por un pañuelo para limpiarse y luego lo desvanece.

—Pues... a ratos lo pienso. Luego veo como eres un desastre en la escuela y se me pasa —le sonríe mirándole.

—¡Menos mal! —se gira y le lanza un pañuelo a el, yendo a por su pijama—. Menos mal que dices eso. Por un momento pensé que ibas a decir en la cama e íbamos a tener un problema tú y yo.

—Ah, también ahí eres un desastre.. —Remus de ríe, limpiándose. Sirius le tira algo. Algún juguete de por ahí—. Ehh! —se sigue riendo.

—No pensabas eso cuando me rogabas con mi nombre.

—Te pedía que pararas.

—Porque lo estabas flipando —se vuelve a meter a la cama.

—¡No es cierto! —se quita los pantalones y la camiseta quedándose en calzoncillos.

—Claro que sí, te he visto.

Remus le lanza su camiseta a la cabeza. Sirius se ríe, quitándosela, aunque lo que debería hacer es ponersela. ¿Por qué duermes solo en pantalones?

¡Pues porque no trajo pijama! Se mete a la cama así, en calzoncillos.

De hecho se lo preguntaba a Sirius.

¡Ah! ¿También duerme solo en pantalones?

Sí, por lo visto. En todas partes.

Remus se tapa hasta el cuello.

—¿Tienes frío?

—¿Dónde duerme James cuando viene? —niega con la cabeza.

—Aquí. Pero en una cama aparte. O en el cuarto de invitados... y yo en una cama aparte.

—Yo soy especial —Remus sonríe un poquito.

—Sí.

—Ven... y acuéstate aquí más cerca —abre los brazos.

—Máaaas cercaaaa —se burla y se acerca igual.

—Deja de reírte de mí —le abraza un poquito.

—No quiero —le pasa un brazo por la cintura. Le acaricia un poco el brazo.

—No te burlas tanto en la escuela que está James —Le da un besito en la mejilla.

—No... ¿Debería?

—Noooo... concéntrate en James para eso. Conmigo eres dulce y protector.

—Que va, no tanto —se sonroja.

—Siiiií, mucho. Y siempre me haces sentir bien, no importa lo horribles que sean las cosas. ¡Y quieres al lobo!

—No le quiero, te quiero a ti. Lo que pasa es que no le odio como todos.

—Yo creo que el lobo también te quiere —Remus se sonroja—. De hecho aún pienso que el lobo podría... írsete encima

—Estoy seguro que me quiere.

—Que vas a hacer si el lobo quiere... e-eso.

—¿En serio temes que pase?

—Tú deberías saber mejor que yo... pero es que —aprieta los ojos.

—En realidad no me extrañaría. Es decir, siempre pasas unos días sintiéndote mal antes de ello y luego viene el lobo y de repente vuelves a sentirte bien y súper animado y enérgico... y luego vuelves a estar enfermo hasta que se pasa la luna. Al menos el lobo lo está durante esa noche... digo yo que si trae ganas porque no hay acción mientras tu estás enfermo...

—Es decir, no debería traer ganas a la próxima luna.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? No vamos a hacer esto mientras estás enfermo.

Remus aprieta los ojos.

—O sea, es que siempre acabas súper devastado, no sé si... ni siquiera creo que tú tengas ganas.

—Quizás no deberían venir conmigo esta vez.

—¡No seas idiota! No pasará nada.

—Hablo en serio... qué tal que sí pasa.

—A ver... Lunático. ¿Exctamente cuanto hace que dura esto?

—¿Que dura que?

—Lo que tienes conmigo.

Abre la boca y la cierra y la abre otra vez... y la vuelve a cerrar.

—U-Un tiempo —confiesa en un susurrito.

—Un tiempo. Más de una luna. Y de dos.

—Muchas más. Muchas.

—¿Y crees que al lobo no le pasaba lo mismo? Hace tiempo que me da besos y se revuelca y...

—¿Te da... besos?

Le lame la cara como respuesta.

—¿El lobo te da besos así? —arruga la nariz y le mira levantando las cejas.

—Sí, primero creía que solo era parte de... bueno, tú agradeciendo y haciendo manada. Como un instinto natural. pero ahora en retrospectiva...

—Oh, cielos.

—Y no es lo peor.

—¿¡Qué es lo peor?!

—Te subes así y —se le sube encima y empieza a mover la cadera en el movimiento que hacen los perros.

—¿¡Que... qué?! —es que el GRITO.

—Y la verdad, creíamos que eso era porque el lobo saca tus instintos más básicos y necesitabas acción y todo eso, no porque fuera especificamente yo.

—¡Oh, por MERLIN! —se cubre la cara porque es que... sí que es por ser él y... si que se acuerda un poco de eso.

—Y bueno, tenía cierto sentido que fuera... es decir, James es enorme y Peter minúsculo. Y a mi me hacía gracia que estuvieras teniendo más acción como lobo que como tú mismo —le da un besito en los nudillos, sonriendo.

Aprieta más los ojos DETESTANDO al lobo como pocas veces en su vida.

—Vengaaaa, ¿qué pasa? —le acaricia un poco.

—ODIO al estupido lobo, lo ODIO.

—Aaaanda, ¡no estés celoso!

—¡No estoy celoso! —es que hasta se tira un poco de los pelos—. Hace cosas que no quiero que haga y no puedo controlarle, ¡lo ODIO!

—Hace cosas que tú quieres hacer, solo es mucho más deshinibido que tú.

—¡Es puto incontrolable! —se da golpecitos en la frente con ambas manos—. Claro que no las haría así NUNCA.

Sirius se ríe porque es que...

—¡No es incontrolable!

—¡YO no puedo controlar nada! ¡Ni ocultar nada! ¡Como TODO mundo lo hace!

—No, tu no... porque supongo que responde a tus instintos más bajos, pero por otro lado... no hay nada de malo en ellos. Supongo que si te hubieras enamorado de una chica sí hubieras podido ocultarlo. Pero creo que el lobo podría haber sabido que... a mi no iba a disgustarme la idea y por eso lo hace.

—Ugh.

—Lo bueno, para mi, es que si un día dejo de gustarte o te enamoras de alguien más... lo sabré por él.

—Eso no es bueno... ¡ni justo!

—Para mi sí.

—Quizás solo intérpretes lo que se te de la gana de los movimientos de un ser irracional e incontrolable. El lobo es un monstruo y mientras soy él puedo hacer lo que sea SU voluntad.

Sirius suspira.

—Al menos no te disgusto...

—No, no lo haces.

—Sirius... E-Es que es probable que si intente... penetrarte —se sonroja mas pero le mira a los ojos y luego baja la mirada y traga saliva—. E-Es algo que quiere.

—No va a hacer eso, porque... verás. A pesar de mi pelo y las muchas ganas que tengas... no soy una hembra.

—Igual tienes un agujero.

—Hombre, igual igual, no.

—Bueno, yo solo... digo que quizás podría y me sabría tremendamente mal violarte —suspira echándosele un poco encima.

—En realidad, tengo la sensación de que soy yo quien te violaría a ti.

—¿Tú a... mi?

—Puesto que tú no quieres que esto pase pero no puedes evitarlo.

Remus no lo había visto así.

—Preferiría hacerlo contigo estando consciente, pudiendo parar si algo va mal, verte a los ojos y ser yo... el lobo podría arruinarlo todo, podrías tenerme miedo. Pero es que tú no podrías violarme a mi, porque si el lobo lo hace es que sí quiero.

—Escucha, relájate, ¿vale? Van a estar James y Peter también. Entre los tres somos perfectamente capaces de pararte.

—Quizás sí deberíamos hacer esto estando yo enfermo.

Sirius se ríe de repente.

—¿Qué? —parpadea.

—Esa es la excusa para tener sexo más increiblemente mala del universo de las excusas malas. Y aun así, a mi me vale.

—¡No es una excusa! —se sonroja.

Se sigue riendo

—¡Es por tu bieeeen!

—Claro, claro, claro.

—Ugh! Siriuuus! ¡Si quisiera hacerlo solo porque si te-te lo diría! ¡De hecho tú habías dicho que hoy!

—Anda, así que ahora resulta que lo que pasa es que quieres otra ronda. Ya se van viendo tus intenciones ya...

Remus termina por reírse

—No te inventeeeees.

—¿Yo? ¡Pero si está clarisimo! ¡Solo escuchate!

—¡Solo digo que tú habías dicho que hoy!

—Y yo que tú me reclamas porque hoy, como si lo que hicimos no te hubiera gustado.

—¡No es así!

—Claro que sí.

—Solo es que tú dijiste una cosa y ha pasado otra.

—Y te parece mal.

—Nooo, ¡nunca dije que me pareciera mal!

—Claro que sí, ¡de eso te quejas!

—¡Si no me quejo! —Remus se ríe.

—Te estoy oyendoooo.

—Estás oyendo lo que quieres —bosteza.

—A ti... quejándote —se le pega.

—Estás sooordo.

—Más bien ciego...

—¿Lo dices porque estoy feo?

—Lo digo porque estoy ciego de amor por ti —mátalo. Remus aprieta los ojos y le da un golpecito.

—Eres tonto.

Se ríe

—Primero que no me quieres y ahora te inventas que estas ciego de amor... ¡es que eres el colmo!

Se sigue riendo. Remus le tapa la boca, y es que se le pega la risa sin poder evitarlo.

—Como sigas así... lo que voy a hacer es hacerme amigo de tu hermano y hacer equipo en contra tuya.

—Ala, lo que ha dicho!

—Ja!

—Como si fueras a caerle bien a Regulín, tú, Gryffindor sangre sucia —le imita el desprecio.

—Puedo ser bastante persuasivo.

—¿Sí? ¿Cómo?

Remus le mira de reojo. Sirius sonríe y vuelve a bostezar un poco, ojos entrecerrados.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y otro más en el cuello, Black cierra del todo los ojos con un suspirito de satisfacción.

Lupin se acurruca un poco y es que va a dormirse en un segundo.

Puede que Sirius ya duerma para entonces

Va entrar el elfo a despertarles como cinco minutos más tarde.

Ughhhh


	60. Chapter 60

Pero antes... Mientras Albus rebusca en todo su despacho artículos escritos bajo el mismo pseudonimo que este que podría ser de Gellert Grindelwald...

Henry Grindelwald pide a la gargola que le avise que está ahí.

Albus le pide distraídamente que entre, sin hacer mucho caso. Así que ahí va tras sonreírle a la gargola con cara de haberse salido con la suya, directo a la mesa.

Albus NI CASO. Creo que está comiendo palomitas mientras lee completamente concentrado.

—Maestro —saluda suavemente y la verdad es que... toma alguno de los papeles de por ahí, a leer también. Puede que hasta se sirva palomitas.

—Ah, Henry

Pues si no le hace caso... Le mira por encima de los papeles que ha elegido. Que... debe ser el artículo que le ha mandado a Gellert.

Albus le sonríe y es que... en alguna medida, Henry, quiero decir que te has vuelto menos interesante... ¡dado que el Gellert de verdad le ha respondido!

—¿Supuestamente estás en clase?

—Ninguna suposición. Estoy en clase.

—Clase de...

—Transfiguraciones, por lo visto —le muestra lo que lee.

Albus sonríe porque joder que está de buen humor.

—Hablo del horario escolar.

—Ah, ¿quién sabe? Defensa contra las artes oscuras, tal vez.

—Hmm... ¿Así que vamos a tener aquí a la Directora Beilshmidt y a la Profesora McGonagall gritando en un rato?

—¿Que tan dado a pasar lista es el profesor de la materia en concreto?

Albus no tiene NI IDEA.

—Todos pasan lista... Pero ya está usted aquí.

—Entonces es posible —se encoge de hombros, puñado de palomitas a la boca.

—¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí? Has venido a ver un recuerdo.

—Aun me debe algo.

—Lo sé —le sonríe.

—Entonces sí.

—¿Y qué quieres ver?

—Algo habrá

—Seguramente... —mira sus papeles y es que estaba tan... enfocado en ellos que ahora mismo Henry... Mira a Gellert un poquito, de reojo, a ver el que opina.

—Solo le queríamos como vínculo, ppr lo visto —responde para hscerle sentir culpable.

No ayudas.

Claro que no.

Albus aprieta los ojos porque no. NO. Él sabe que usar a las personas está mal. Y ya bastante lo hace culposamente a veces. Tiene que hacer un sobre esfuerzo pero suspira y lo hace, bajando los papeles que está leyendo y con un movimiento de varita desapareciéndolos todos. Había dicho que le ayudaría, y le ayudaría.

—Bien... vamos entonces a la lección de hoy. Y a pagar mis deudas. ¿Qué has pensado?

—¿Ha vuelto a entrar a mi recuerdo?

Albus niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Me has dicho que no valía la pena verlo una y mil veces...

—No pensé que haría caso —sonríe.

—Puedo ser muy obediente, a pesar de lo que digan por ahí en los pasillos de la escuela —sonríe un poco más—. ¿Vas a contarme de la foto?

—Es un militar... muggle.

—Muggle —repite levantando una ceja.

—Y bastante me costó encontrarlo.

Albus le mira interesado.

—¿Como lo encontraste? ¿Quién es? ¿Ella era muggle también?

—No, ella no. Tal vez era una sangre sucia, no estoy seguro.

—Así que, el... supuestamente es un muggle. ¿Qué has encontrado de él?

—Participaba en el llamado movimiento Nazi.

—¿De nombre... Grindelwald? Eso es poco...

—No. Con un apellido alemán, no sé si ella era su hermana o su prima o que tipo de relación hay entre ellos, solo sé que es muggle.

—¿Vive?

—Heroe de guerra —niega y Albus hace una mueca—. Bueno, heroe no, porque perdieron la guerra.

—Ya, igualmente hay héroes de ambos lados. Y villanos —hace un gesto con la mano.

De repente, la rubrica de un papel de la mesa le llama la atención. Albus le mira hacer.

—¿Ha escrito a Nurmengard? —toma los papeles burocraticos con las instrucciones para ir a ver a los presos, que desde luego, llevan la rubrica de la prisión que bien que Henry conoce.

—Oh... he... —suspira y sonríe, atrapado—. Sí.

Sonríe un poco.

—¿A quién le ha escrito? ¿A la administración?

—He hablado con la administración. Grindelwald sigue ahí —bromea.

—Lo sé —sonríe—. ¿Va a ir a verle?

—¿Lo sabes? ¿Cómo?

—Conozco a alguien —sonríe más.

—Oh... a uno de los guardias.

—No exactamente.

—¿Al director de Nurmengard? —sonríe.

—No. Pero estaré encantado de intercambiarle esa información.

—¿A él o a mi? —se ríe.

—¿A él?

—Mejor intercambia conmigo.

—Aun pienso en ir ahí.

—Yo también —sonríe sinceramente—. Pero todo a su tiempo.

—Bien, qué puede ofrecerme para saldar su deuda.

—Otro recuerdo de Gellert.

—Dos y le cuento a quien conozco.

Albus se mesa la barbilla y se ríe.

—Dos y me presentas a quien conoces.

Se humedece los labios y le tiende la mano en señal de trato. Sonríe de lado y le mira unos instantes por encima de las gafas, antes de apretársela. Henry sonríe también.

—Solo... no te olvides de las cartas, Albus —recuerda Gellert sentado junto a Henry y eso mismo estábamos pensando hace unos segundos.

—Bien, ¿qué recuerdo?

Henry hace un gesto con la mano porque... él sabe cuál puede ser interesante.

—Usted dirá.

—Pensé que podríamos ir a... alguno de las reliquias.

—Aja...

Ugh, aunque eso implicaba ir a su juventud. Ahí está Albus leyendo artículos en su despacho.

Henry mira alrededor en cuanto llegan, notando que este despacho... no es en el que estaban, aunque esto parece la escuela aun.

Albus Dumbledore anciano suspira, nervioso, sonriendo de lado.

—Esto no parece haber cambiado mucho... ¿verdad?

—Este no es su despacho... ¿o sí?

—No, es el de Minerva... la profesora McGonagall.

—Ah, su mujer... ¿dónde está ella en esta época?

—Ehh... ¿en los planes de sus padres?

Le mira y mira a su versión más joven un poco horrorizado porque... se ve que no es ningún adolescente. No pensaba que se llevaran tantos años.

Ojos en blanco. Sí, Henry, todos hemos pensado en eso en un momento u otro.

¡Como dan la lata con ese asunto!

De todos modos, alguien toca la puerta.

—Ya, ya sé lo que estás pensando... —protesta un poco Albus, sonriendo y diciendo "Adelante" a la vez que su yo más joven.

Henry se gira a la puerta y tras unos instantes de efecto dramático aparece la cabellera de rizos rubios y la sonrisa envenenada. Es que Albus joven casi se cae de la silla.

—Gutten tag, Albus.

Albus mayor mira a Henry y suspira. Henry está mirando a Gellert un poco con la boca abierta porque no se esperaba que fuera a venir aquí.

—¡Grindelwald! —la chispa en el tono de voz, que indica una clara sorpresa, aunque trata de controlarse—. Qué... sorpresa.

Sonríe y hace un gesto con la mano de "es lo que hay" luego cierra la puerta a su espalda y se acerca al escritorio mirando alrededor

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Una entrevista de trabajo, aparentemente —tan divertido que parece con eso, se acerca a ver la estantería con libros.

—Una... ¿qué? Hablo en serio, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Tentarte —tan directo. Saca un libro de la estantería que le llama la atención como si hubiera dicho que viene a tomar el té.

—¿Tentarme a qué? —y es que el mal humor evidente, cosa RARA.

—¿Al lado oscuro? —bromea y le mira de reojo sonriendo, con el libro abierto.

—Mejor te traigo yo a este lado... ¿no crees?

—Eso ha intentado el director, pero no se me ha ocurrido algo más aburrido que hacer de profesor así que... he tenido que declinar la oferta —cierra el libro de golpe.

—Cada quien se divierte como puede.

—Por ejemplo... —saca la varita.

Y es que Albus joven lo nota AL INSTANTE.

Gellert pone la punta sobre el escritorio y juega con el dedo en la otra.

Es que le mira con unos ojotes.

—¡Oh! —exclama Henry entendiendo lo que hacen. Gellert sonríe de lado, mirándole más a él, desde luego.

—¿Eso... es..? —e joven Albus mira a la varita, luego a él y luego a la varita

—Hombre... —baja la mirada y se ríe—. No pensé que estuvieras TAN sumamente desinteresado ya para necesitar hacer esa pregunta.

—¿De dónde? ¿Cuándo...? Gellert! —es que al joven Albus se le escapa un poquito a sonrisa sin poder evitarlo, casi babeando por la varita.

Y Albus mayor sabes perfectamente bien, lo MUCHO que le envidió en ese momento.

El rubio la toma por ambas puntas jugueteando con ella con fingidísimo desinterés, como si fuera una pluma o un palito cualquiera. Se encoge de hombros.

—Gregorovitch, es un coleccionista de la Europa del este.

—¿Un coleccionista la tenía? Como te hiciste de... —Albus joven aprieta los ojos. Si, le conocía bien—. No quiero saberlo.

—Ni siquiera es el tema verdaderamente importante aquí —sonríe con cero rastro de culpa.

—¿Cómo funciona?

Hay unos instantes de silencio dramático otra vez en los que Gellert se humedece los labios.

Y Albus mayor sonríe de lado. Es más fácil apreciar estas cosas cuando han pasado los años...

El joven se recarga en su silla y junta las puntas de los dedos.

—Un... expelliarmus será suficiente —responde Gellert, porque lo que lo hace dudar es dejarse perder, desde luego, pero bien que sabe que Albus no va a poder probarla bien DEL TODO si no tiene la posesión y ahora mismo le interesa que esto sea lo bastante tentador para él.

Albus Dumbledore se muerde el labio y es que... es absurdo que le tome tan poco tiempo convencerle.

Henry parpadea un poco porque... ¡Dumbledore no le dejó hacer eso a él! Desde luego que no te va a dejar.

Y es que, Gellert, deberías saber que Albus es lo bastante gentil como para dejarte quitarsela después.

—Así que... —el joven Dumbledore le mira igual, y se humedece los labios.

De hecho, lo sabe, y si no, piensa que puede robarsela (con un poco más de esfuerzo) como hizo con Gregorovich. Gellert le mira escuchándole y la haciéndola girar entre sus dedos.

Es que no tarda el silencioso expelliarmus, con la habitual fuerza ocupada contra el

Automáticamente la varita salta sin ningúna resistencia de entre sus dedos y Gellert SONRÍE.

Henry, que está un poco sobreexcitado con esto, corre al otro lado del cuarto para verlo desde la otra perspectiva, quién sabe por qué.

—Por Merlin... es bastante más ligera de lo que pensé

—Y cómoda —asiente.

Albus joven la balancea entre sus dedos y la acaricia un poco con actitud de niño con juguete nuevo.

Gellert le mira hacer, con paciencia y actitud de tener tooodo el tiempo del mundo. Y la verdad, cierta excitación infantil, porque si había alguien en el mundo con quien quería compartir esto...

Y ahí va a hacer un arresto momentum y un par de complejos encantamientos que estamos seguros Henry no conoce, que probablemente hagan cosas raras con el tiempo y distorsionen la realidad.

Henry parpadea, mirando alrededor sin entender del todo qué está pasando.

Da vuelta la varita a su alrededor haciendo un torbellino de fuego, convirtiéndolo en una pared de hielo un instante más tarde, que explota en un millón de gotas de agua de todos colores

Gellert mira el espectaculo tranquilamente sin ningún asombro aparente, sentado ligeramente inclinado con un pie apoyado en la rodilla contraria.

—Haz el de... —propone con cierto movimiento de la mano, que ellos dos deben saber a qué demonios de refiere pero no estoy segura que nadie más...

Y es que es justo el que hace, bastante emocionado, moviendo las dos manos a la vez.

Gellert sonríe sinceramente porque es exactamente tan impresionante como esperaba.

Y es que la maldita varita... es PERFECTA, y hace exactamente lo que quiere. No que la suya no lo haga... ¡pero esta! Y aún no empieza con las transfiguraciones.

—Has hecho ya un... —es que no acaba la frase, mirándole con media sonrisa

—Hazlo —propone, desde luego.

Y Albus mayor se sonroja un poco notando lo ridículamente evidente que es su afecto a Gellert. Y lo mucho que le encantaba aun entonces, pasar tiempo con él. Y Gellert lo sabía.

De hecho, nadie más lo nota, pero es normal que a ti te parezca SUPER obvio e incluso un poco doloroso lo patético que se ve y lo... mucho que deseaba su aprobación y afecto.

Ugh. ¿¡Cómo no lo notan?! Que bien que no lo hagan, pero ¿¡COMO NO LO NOTAN?!

Pues... por que no.

Pero,vale, ahí va a transfigurar TOOOODO el despacho, creo que en el interior del Taj Mahal.

Gellert se gira a mirar las paredes tras él.

Albus mayor facepalm.

—La india... que romántico —se burla un poco.

Y aun así, de verdad que eso es fortuito... o quizás subconsciente. El taj mahal desaparece DE GOLPE.

Doble facepalm de Albus mayor.

Gellert se ríe.

—Funciona bien.

—No me jodas... ¿alguno de tus alumnos saca notable o más alguna vez? —protesta un poco con eso. Albus se sonroja un poco.

—No.

—Ya. De todos modos...

—¿Aja?

—Es una oferta limitada —tiende la mano a é que la apriete o la devuelva, lo que considere.

Albus joven se humedece los labios.

—Nos vendría bien el apoyo de la mente más brillante del siglo veinte —mira que puedes llegar a ser retorcido, Gellert Grindelwald.

Cielos.

Lidia tú con él, yo no respondo.

Lleva medianoche hacendolo en sueños. Y es que la pausa minúscula de vacilación momentánea que quizás incluso pasa desapercibida para Gellert.

Aja... A este paso de minusculo nada. En efecto, la minúscula vacilación de dos horas.

Y Albus mayor sabe bien que para este entonces él ya tenía bastante claros sus sentimientos hacia Gellert, lo cual le hacía peligroso y sumamente irritante. Tenía clara también la completa ausencia de reciprocidad de los mismos.

—Sabes que estoy en contra de tu... movimiento.

El alemán le mira fijamente a los ojos.

—No es la manera, Gellert. Tienes que darte cuenta de ello ya.

—Lo será mientras esté yo solo al frente.

El joven Albus se humedece los labios. Terreno peligroso.

—¿Insinúas que estando los dos seria distinto?

Se enconge de hombros sonriendo de lado.

Albus mayor opina que no vuelve a venir con Henry sin antes ver el recuerdo.

—Tienes delirios de grandeza, Gellert. Toda, toda esta idea es mala y tremendamente peligrosa por más que trates de re enfocarla cada vez. ¿Ni siquiera la estás mirando por un cristal más objetivo cada vez!

El rubio pone los ojos en blanco y hace un gesto para que le devuelva la varita. Albus la pone en el escritorio con la mano extendida encima.

—¿No has pensado en... hacer otras cosas?

—No voy a estar ofreciéndote esto indefinidamente.

—¿No vas a parar hasta terminar muerto?

—Tal vez —le reta, frunciendo el ceño.

—Déjalo ir, Gellert, hay otras múltiples cosas útiles y realmente interesantes que podríamos hacer.

Otro facepalm del Albus mayor.

—¿Como estar año tras año explicando las mismas cosas a niños idiotas que ni siquiera prestan atención?

—Estos niños son el futuro.

—Yo te hablo del presente, Albus.

—No voy a poner en peligro la vida de personas solo por seguir una idea insanamente concebida. No tienes que volverlo a ofrecer, la respuesta es y será siempre no.

Gellert se pone de pie, con el ceño fruncido.

Albus quita la mano de encima de la varita con el ceño fruncido también, mirándole a los ojos.

Estira la mano y la varita que toma es la del británico, hace el expelliarmus en silencio hasta que su varita salta a su mano y podría devolver la de él con menos desprecio.

Albus mayor saca a Henry de ahí mientras su joven yo sé guarda su varita con el ceño fruncido solo para evitar que vea las consecuencias devastadoras se esto. Era tan complejo decir que no y habría sido tan simple decir que sí. Y habrían dominado el mundo...

Henry parpadea y es que la mirada que le echa.

¡Si ya lo ha visto todo! ¿Qué necesidad de ver su reacción? Eso no le interesa.

No, no por eso.

—Le fue a buscar...

—Sí.

—Más de una vez. Creía que le convencería.

—No lo hizo —Albus le sonríe un poquito, cansado.

—Pero él parecía empeñado. ¿Por qué?

—Nunca es mala idea tener aliados poderosos.

Niega.

Albus inclina la cabeza pero no va a decirte nada, Henry, a menos que le preguntes. Y eso... a ver.

—No, porque insistía mucho y sabía que se negaría.

—Eso hace uno cuando considera que el aliado es crucial para la victoria.

—¿Y por qué le consideraba a usted?

—Él tenía muy claras mis habilidades, sin duda.

El chico le mira entrecerrando los ojos.

—Eramos ambos bastante... famosos, Henry. Se puede decir que teníamos bastante respeto el uno por el otro. Yo... intentaba —bastante débilmente—, que él dejara su idea, él intentaba atraerme a ella.

Sigue sin parecer convencido.

—Te diré más si me hablas de las cartas que tienes.

Henry abre la boca para responder y se detiene a si mismo, quedándose en silencio unos instantes.

Albus le mira intensamente por encima de las gafas.

—Pensaba que prefería conocer a esa persona.

—Eso es parte del trato previo, Henry.

—En realidad es ahora que estamos en paz.

—Un recuerdo más y me dirás quien es... y si me cuentas de las cartas, te explicaré.

—¿Qué quiere saber sobre las cartas?

—Me encantaría verlas.

—Ah, no creo que eso sea posible.

Albus entreicerra los ojos.

—Me encantaría ver el recuerdo, entonces, de donde las has leído.

—Mmm... ese es un recuerdo CARO.

Albus se ríe un poco, bajito. Henry frunce un poco el ceño sin entender.

—Quizás tienes la incorrecta impresión de que te estoy mostrando cosas poco interesantes.

—No, solo es que... es algo importante. Creo que prefiero guardármelo, por ahora.

—Bien, me reservo mi explicación por ahora, entonces.

Henry remolonea un poco, pero asiente.

—Igualmente falta otro recuerdo.

—¡Sí!

Y ha pensado, sobre este, mostrarle algo cruel y desagradable de la guerra, proque... también, es importante no solo ver la parte genial de Gellert.

Así que se lo va a llevar... al evento nazi. Albus encubierto con poción multijugos.

Un MONTONAZO de soldados corren para un lado y para el otro. Henry mira alrededor sin saber donde están, buscando a Albus joven.

No va a verlo, el mayor le pone una mano en el hombro y le señala a un rubio alto y más grueso que Albus.

—¿Qué?

—Poción polijugos.

—¡Oh! —se acerca a mirarle con curiosidad.

Ahí está con su uniforme y sus no tan abundantes pero si las suficientes como para tener acceso, insignias. Se ne nota cierto nerviosismo una vez ue uno lo sabe

—¿Y quién se supone que es?

—Un general asignado al frente... cerca de Rusia.

—Me parece que... sé donde estamos.

Albus sonríe un poco porque le gusta que sepa cosas.

—Este es el Reichstag en Berlin

—Lo es. Quizás en uno de sus... bueno, de alguna manera, buenos tiempos, podríamos decir.

—Sí... he estado aquí antes.

—¿En un recuerdo? —pregunta mirándole de reojo y siguiendo al general en cuestión.

—Sí.

Bueno, encuentre usted las diez diferencias.

—¿De los del museo?

Henry vacila un momento y... asiente.

—Mmm... ¿o algun otro recuerdo del que no me quieras contar?

—No, no...

—Pero... ¿hay un pero?

—No —sonríe.

Suspira, sonriendo de vuelta otra vez. Henry mira alrededor intentando saber si ya ha estado en este recuerdo.

—Tristemente no sé si esto sea el día que has visto tu... o uno de los días que has visto tú. No es un reuerdo glorioso... vamos a ir afuera.

—¿A fuera?

—Ahora verás... sube al coche. En cuanto salgamos.

Levanta las cejas y ahí se va, tan curioso

—No creo que sea algo que no hayas visto, pero... —a ÉL le impresionó mucho velro con sus propios ojos.

—¿Por qué de incognito?

—Intenté venir aquí y convencerle de manera pacífica y sin llamar la atención demasiado...

—¡Oh! —asiente.

El coche se detiene y bajan toooodos. Es de tarde, y aparentemente hace frío, a juzgar por el impersonado por Albus que se sube las solapas del abrigo. Camina junto con el resto de los que venían en el coche, hasta llegar a un punto en que se separa del grupo. Un chico va a preguntar, pero es claro el movimiento del brazo donde trae la varita para evitar que lo haga.

Henry está mirándolos a todos y por la gente que hay, más o menos sabe la época.

—¡Sí lo he visto! ¡Es una ejecución!

Albus mayor se gira a mirarle, escrutándole con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—¡Esas túnicas moradas ceremoniales, son las de los verdugos! —exclama bastante emocionado por haberlo reconocido más que nada.

—No dormí al menos un par de días después de ver esta escena...

—¿Conocía usted al ejecutado?

—Conocía o creía yo conocer bien al que le mandó ejecutar.

—¿Eh?

Albus se humedece los labios.

—Gellert Grindelwald —responde haciendo un gesto, porque sabe por dónde va a salir, aunque aún falte para que ocurra.

—Pero... Sí. ¿Y qué?

Albus se humedece los labios. Henry inclina la cabeza sin entender.

—No es... tan facil verlo cuando uno no... —vacila un poco —, quiere creer que las cosas sean de un modo.

—¿De que modo creía que eran las cosas?

—De uno un poco menos drástico.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... porque Gellert Grindelwald es mucho mejor hombre que todo esto, Henry.

—¿Cómo es él según usted?

—Alguien ambicioso y más inteligente que una ejecución.

Henry tuerce un poco el morro no muy de acuerdo con eso.

—Gellert debía hacerlo mejor.

—¿Cómo

—¿Te parece, Henry, que esta es la mejor manera de hacer... algo?

—Me parece que esta es la manera más efectiva. La historia lo demuestra.

—De perder una guerra, sí, y de terminar en Nurmengard.

Henry se humedece los labios y pone los ojos en blanco.

—¿Así que esto es lo que consideras correcto?

—No —responde escuetamente.

—¿Pero el fin te parece el apropiado?

—Espere, creo que voy a decir... no —responde y sonríe de lado. Albus le mira de reojo—. ¿No es lo que quiere oir?

—Decididamente no. El fin me parece el apropiado —Albus se ríe.

Y aquí va a entrar Gellert porque no es el lugar de estar discutiendo esto, chicos. El Gellert mental de Albus es el que le debe hacer notar que ya llegó o tal vez de nuevo que el recuerdo se difumina un poco a su alrededor. Henry parpadea unas cuantas veces ahora.

Muy bien, suena bien eso de la difuminación. Gracias por recordarlo. Albus mayor suspira y el más joven frunce el ceño y directamente deja de respirar.

Gellert es bastante impresionante en su uniforme militar, hay que decirlo, está serio y con aire desinteresado hablando con alguien a su lado porque esta es UNA DE ESAS COSAS.

Una de esas que hay que hacer para tener un imperio blablablá pero que lejos de emocionarle o horrorizarle, tiene el cinismo de considerar aburridas.

Albus el adulto se le acerca un poco, incluso caminando hasta otro lado de la pequeña plaza.

Henry también se acerca a mirarle porque hay algo... algo raro en él y no está seguro de qué.

Y es que... aun Albus mayor piensa que se ve sumamente guapo. A pesar de eso, no se oye lo que hablan porque Albus joven no esta lo bastante cerca.

Absolutamente imponente y brillante. ¿Cómo coño podía ser tan joven y tan estúpidamente poderoso? Vale, eso nunca se lo va a preguntar a algiuen en voz alta, pero síse lo pregunta a sí mismo.

De hecho, justo eso es lo que le escama a Henry.

¿Que se vea tan absurdamente bien y guapo?

Sí.

Albus el mayor frunce un poco el ceño, de la misma manera en la que lo frunció cincuenta años antes, cuadno escucha que va a empezar la ejecución.

—Pon atención a esto, Henry, mírale...

—¿Eh? —sale un poco de sus pensamientos

Gellert sigue pareciendo aburrido con esto, aunque parece que ve a acabar pronto y se podrán ir, así que está bien. Saca un papel de su bolsillo, intentando revisarlo con disimulo.

Albus le odia un poco, a decir verdad.

—Quizás ya hemos visto lo bastante.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Qué notas?

—¿De qué?

—¡Con Grindelwald! —ese leve tono irritado.

—Se ve distinto.

—Ah... ¿sí? Es mayor que la vez anterior.

—No parece. Parece joven y atractivo, más que en las fotos.

Albus mayor sonríe de lado un poco e inclina la cabeza, pensando... que CIELOS consigo mismo.

—Y en los otros recuerdos —añade.

—¿Lo crees? —es que van a ir afuera.

Vuelve a mirarle y es que... sin duda.

Y ahí van afuera. woot! Henry parpadea y frunce un poco el ceño cuando nota lo que ha pasado

—Bien, dos recuerdos.

—Este ha sido medio recuerdo. Ni siquiera ha pasado nada.

—Ha pasado exactamente lo que quería que vieras, pero a momentos me parece que no estás viendo lo que deberías.

Henry frunce el ceño porque bastante poco que le gusta que NADIE le llame tonto

—¿Y qué es lo que quiere que vea? ¿Que es usted especial? Justo de eso le hablaba en el recuerdo anterior. Igual que veo que tiene una apreciación distorsionada de él en este.

—No, no es eso lo que quiero que veas, Henry. A decir verdad, temía que estuviera mostrándote únicamente la parte buena de Grindelwald —trata de no sonrojarse.

—La parte... buena —repite.

Albus tiene la sensación de estar siendo demasiado transparente con este muchacho. Le mira a los ojos.

—No necesito ver la parte mala.

—¿No?

—Suficientes personas hay intentando mostrarla en todo el mundo. Todos quieren demostrar como ellos pensaban que todo eso fue una atrocidad. Si lo que quiere es demostrarme también que usted estaba completamente en contra de sus ideas y trataba de ser el heroe que lo detuviera como acabó siéndolo puede ahorrarse el esfuerzo.

Albus se ríe un poco, apretando los ojos.

Henry de repente nota que... se está viendo un poco afectado emocionalmente por esto.

—Lo siento, no quería decir eso —se disculpa apretando los ojos—. Me interea cualquier cosa que quiera mostrarme al respecto.

—No suelo hablar con nadie que intente hacer ni siquiera remotamente un caso a su favor. De hecho la gente suele tomar por sentado que, como yo... fui hasta ahí y termine con todo, le considera mi peor enemigo —explica pausadamente, con suavidad.

—¿Y lo es? —pregunta un poco en un susurro, sin atreverse demasiado ahora.

—Él... fue mucho más mi amigo que mi enemigo —puntualiza—. Y aún no encuentro a alguien que no sea un ciego fanático, seguidor de sus ideas, que sea capaz de valorarle solo como.. persona.

Henry se humedece un poco los labios.

—Eso me parecía a mi, porque usted dice que iba a buscarle por sus habilidades, pero se le ha descrito como orgulloso y arrogante en muchas ocasiones y a pesar de que usted rechazaba la oferta él parece que seguía insistiendo con usted y eso es extraordinario. He visto recuerdos de otras personas en las que cuando rechazaban unirse al regimen eran llevados a esas plazas a ser ejecutados.

Albus sonríe cansado

—Y había magos poderosos, magos de larga estirpe que eran perseguidos solo por proteger a los muggles.

—Sería interesante haberle visto intentar ejecutarme...

Gellert opina en su silla frente al escritorio que no le habría ejecutado, le habría hecho un "imperio" que de hecho era más o menos el influjo que proyectaba en él.

Ojos en blanco

—No, no lo sería. Ni siquiera parecía especialmente interesado en esas cosas.

Albus mira a Gellert de reojo deseando... ese afecto que Henry parecía insinuar.

Gellert sonríe un poco y se encoge de hombros porque además sabe que cualquier cosa que él diga, será considerada "lo que Albus quiere oir".

—Hay muchos ejemplos de actos públicos o semi públicos, ceremonias, las ejecuciones, los desfiles, los mitines, inauguraciones, encuentros diplomáticos... esa clase de cosas. Me di cuenta que siempre estaba haciendo otra cosa. Leyendo algo, hablando con alguien mientras. Al principio pensaba que era porque dirigir el movimiento era un trabajo estresante, pero me di cuenta que era él quien en realidad parecía aborrecer un poco esa parte e intentaba hacer otras cosas.

Albus se ríe.

—Solían aburrirle esas cosas... necesarias.

—¿Por qué?

El director suspira pensando que EL era más hábil para ello.

—Creo que él era un hombre más de acción y la parte política solo era algo que se tenía que hacer.

Henry se queda pensando en ello.

—Él hubiera necesitado una contraparte que le hiciera esas cosas más divertidas y llevaderas.

—Simplemente no representaban un reto, eran parte de la rutina —asiente Gellert.

—Me necesitabas a mi, para ser el reto y para que esto no fuera solo un trámite... sino para que fuese divertido.

—Para estar hablando sobre cualquier otra cosa que se nos ocurriera y que fuera más interesante. Sin prestar atención igual.

—Y eso es justo lo que quiero pensar... que me necesitabas. Como yo te necesito AÚN. Es una fantasía.

—No hay nada malo en laa fantasías.

—Lo hay, porque no son reales. Y son tentadoras

Gellert le guiña un ojo, ahora en su uniforme militar.

No ayudas.

Nunca.

—En fin... —protesta.

—¿Cuándo se hicieron amigos? —pregunta Henry de repente.

—Hace tantos años, que me cuesta saber cuántos —sonríe juntando las puntas de los dedos.

—¿Y no tiene recuerdos de entonces? —Parpadea un par de veces.

—Ninguno interesante.

—¿Por?

—¿A quién conoces en Nurmengard? — Albus se encoge de hombros.

—En Nurmengard, a nadie —Henry se humedece los labios. Albus le mira fijamente esperando que siga—. Pero le prometo que le presentaré a esa persona lo antes posible.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Y estropear la sorpresa? —sonrí no sonríe esta vez—. ¿Puede darme... diez minutos?

—Puedo.

—Bien —se levanta—. Entonces ahora vuelvo.

Asiente suavemente sin moverse más.

—Gracias, maestro —asiente educadamente, dejando ahí sus cosas antes de irse casi corriendo.

Suspira y sonríe un poco de lado, mirando a Gellert de reojo.

—¿Qué piensas? —sonríe él aun en su traje militar.

—Que estoy siendo descuidado —se humedece los labios.

—Siempre piensas eso. Tal vez deberiamos ir a los recuerdos antes de mostrarselos

—Sí. Está viendo más de lo que me hace sentir cómodo.

—No recordaba haberme visto tan guapo —se burla. Albus se sonroja un poco con esto y baja la mirada.

—No recuerdo haberte encontrado tan guapo, propiamente. Mi afecto por ti no era por tu físico.

—Y aun así, el atractivo se refleja en un recuerdo. Tu percepción de mi físico se ve alterada por tu percepción de mi personalidad.

—Quizás no debiera mostrarle más recuerdos —suspira.

—Aun no tenemos las cartas.

—Ni le he ayudado.

—Bueno, ahora ya me tienes a mi, ¿no?

—¿En qué sentido?

—No le necesitamos.

—Bueno, prefiero ayudarle sin necesitarle. ¿Oíste que dijo que no iba a ser posible tener las cartas?

—Tal vez las tiene en su casa...

—Pero eso no lo haría imposible.

—¿Sinceramente? A lo mejor está mintiendo.

Albus sonríe.

—Hay un punto en el que es necesrio empezar a considerar eso, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué?

—Que la gente miente.

—Pues... ya sabes que él me cae bien y yo podria ser su maximo defensor pero si se me parece en algo...

—Miente. Ya...

—Tal vez no.

—Debe hacerlo en varias cosas.

—¿Aja?

—Habitualmente tienes razón en esto, seguro me oculta información, como suele hacerlo todo el mundo... lo cual habitualmente solo nos complica la vida.

—¿Y qué harás?

—Vamos a ver a quien trae aquí a presentarme...

—¿Qué? —sonríe—. ¿Quién crees que vaya a traer?

—Deseo de todo corazón que sea algo no solo ingenioso sino útil.

—No entiendo como podría serlo, tiene que se alguien del castillo si planea traerlo en diez minutos.

—Lo cual me hace pensar que en efecto, es algo más ingenioso que útil... y por más encantador que sea que se parezca a ti en ello, empieza a impacientarme que me intente ver la cara en cada paso.

Gellert suspira porque tampoco está de muy buen humor

—Igualmente, no niego que me da curiosidad...

Y ahí golpean la puerta. Albus se pone muy serio igualmente.

—Adelante.

Así que entran tres personas. Ian Hart, profesor de Estudios Muggles en Hogwarts, Henry Grindelwald y una chica estudiante de Drumstang.

Albus inclina la cabeza...

—Profesor, esto no puede seguir así —es lo primero que dice Hart al entrar—. Lo siento mucho.

—Buenas tardes, Ian —Albus le sonríe educadamente y hace un gesto a los tres para que se sienten, dibujando una silla más para que ese siente el tercero

—No, no se moleste, profesor, no voy a quedarme—asegura cuando ve que conjura la silla—. Solo es que... entiendo que estén en un proyecto interescolar, pero Henry no ha venido a una sola de mis clases desde que están aquí y no es la única clase que esta faltando.

La miradita de Albus a Henry, que pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es verdad que el señor Grindelwald está dando problemas... La profesora McGonagall se ha quejado antes de ello, pero éll y yo hicimos un acuerdo tácito, ¿verdad, Henry? Si no va a clase no hay proyecto especial.

—En Drumstang es igual —asegura la chica se cruzándose de brazos.

—No se si en Drumstrang tenga este proyecto especial.

—Bueno, solo es que lo tenga en cuenta—añade Hart dispuesto a irse.

—Cada vez más, profesor Hart..., cada vez más.

Él asiente y se va. Albus suspira y mira a Henry con una mirada cargada de sentido.

—Y bien...

—No lo sé, ¿seguimos con el "proyecto especial"? —pregunta tan retador.

—¿Va a ir a todas sus clases, señor Grindelwald?

—Tal vez.

—Eso es que no —asegura ella.

—Entonces tal vez seguiremos con ello. Me recuerda su nombre Señorita...

—¿No me ha llamado usted? —parpadea ella y luego fulmina a Henry.

—Es Ingrid Karlsson, maestro.

Las cejas de Albus al techo y es que eso lo explicaba, bueno... todo.

—Pero lo interesante aquí es su padre.

—No empieces otra vez con eso, Grindelwald —protesta ella.

El suave gesto con la mano de Albus para que no peleen.

—Conozco a su padre y sé bien donde trabaja. De hecho he hablado con él en la mañana y justo por eso la mandé llamar.

—Lo que pasa es que mi padre es... ¿Eh?

—Oh —Henry sonríe de lado.

—¿Hay algun problema? —pregunta Ingrid preocupada.

—No, quería preguntarle si todo iba bien.

—¿A qué se refiere?

—Ya que hablé con él en la mañana y... Henry me comentó que usted estaba aquí, solo por cortesía con su padre quise saber si estaba bien.

—Ah... sí, no ha vuelto a molestarme este año. Al menos todavía —echa una mirada significativa a Henry.

—Ehm... y en la escuela, ¿todo bien?

—Sí.

—Me alegra saberlo —Albus sonríe. Ella inclina un poco la cabeza porque... ¿para esto la sacan de una clase?

Henry sigue a su lado con aire desinteresado, porque ya sabe que le va a decir Dumbledore sobre que él conoce a su padre... Bueno, no hay forma en que él lo supiera y además tampoco es como que él no hubiera visto el recuerdo que le ha mostrado. Estaban en paz.

—Si necesita algo... ¿quién es quien le da las tutorías? —Albus Dumbledore hacienodle un poco la pelota a la hija de un guardia de Nurmengard... habrase visto.

—La... profesora McGonagall.

Albus le sonríe.

—Ella es dura, pero una excelente profesora. Me alegra oírlo y me alegra que esté aquí...

Se humedece los labios y asiente.

—Muy bien, gracias por salir de clase para verme, aunque fuera solo un momento. ¿Quiere que le mande un patronus a alguien, llega tarde a alguna otra?

—No... —mira a Henry de reojo porque él también debería ir a clase.

—Bien, jóvenes... —se levanta —. Nos veremos en el comedor.

La cara de aburrimiento de Henry, parece que lo lleven a ver una ejecucion.

Cielos... Albus suspira y sonríe un poco igual, aunque... ugh, ¡no sirve de nada! El mismo bloody contacto, aaaaaaaaaaunque, no está mal tener a la hija aquí... cada uno cuida al elemento que le corresponde.

De hecho, Henry, te libraste del rollo que te iba a pegar Albus

¿El rollo? ¿Qué rollo le iba a pegar?

Sobre que ser solamente un problema para alguien no es la mejor de las ideas, todo ese asunto de la reciprocidad y el tener que ir a clases, en resumen.

¿Un problema para quién?

¡Para Albus! Henry se iba a pasar un buen rato haciendo los ojos en blano.

Pero ¿veeeees? ¿Ves como sí había algo? Es que solo pensais lo peor. No fue una salida ingeniosa, sí le presentó a alguien valioso.

No solo piensa lo peor... Gellert pensaba lo peor. De hecho, contrario a lo que piensa Henry. Albus no le reclamaría. Es decir, le ha jodido que no sea útil pero es culpa de la suerte, no de Henry

Que Albus va a enfadarse por presentarle a alguien que ahora mismo no es tan útil. Sí están a mano, solo espera, Albus, en alguna otra vuelta tener más suerte.

Ah, no, bueno, lo que pasa es que nos parecio que estaba de mal humor.

Ah, sí estaba irritado porque pensó por un momento que le había visto la cara y no crean que le encanta que un muchacho se la vea. Estaba como... joder, Albus, otra vez, ahí estás de babooooso y además vienen a reclamarte que el niño no va a clase. Todo esto es un lío, estás enseñándole hasta que Gellert se ve super guapo y a cambio solo te traen problemas.


	61. Chapter 61

¿Entonces?

Ejem.

¿Minerva? cuando hacen ejem es Minerva. ¿Qué pasa, querida? ¿no quieres que Albus arregle el quinto piso?

Sí que quiere. No quiere ver a Pomona, ni a Filius, ni a Poppy.

Lo siento, Minerva, pero esto era un ADMM antes que cualquier otra cosa.

No es cierto, está bien así como está, vamos con los niños, fush fush.

Mmmm nop. De hecho es que, antes que cualquier cosa con Albusin Minerva debe ver a Pomona, Filius y Poppy.

Ugh.

Venga Ninervita, en donde prefieras.

Uuuuugh

¿Quieres elegir tu o prefieres que te acosen?

Sigue en pie el plan de estar convertida en gata para todo salvo en clase.

Porque si no, lo que va a ocurrir es que acabando la última clase de la tarde... Entren los tres al salón de transfiguraciones.

Y automaticamente se sonroja y se convierte en cierra la puerta... y es que va a ser menos delicada.

—¡Ni creas que vas a escaparte!

Filius cierra todas las ventanas con un golpe de varita, por si acaso y ahí va a Pomona intentar lanzarle el hechizo de... deshacerla gato.

Pero ella salta al suelo esquivando eso.

La batalla campal que van a armar, cielos

Seguro porque además va a correr por toda la clase por debajo de los pupitres y encima de los armarios hasta subirse a las vigas.

Es que como Filius, que es el más habil para esto, te de mientras estés trepada ahí arriba... y te caigas.

Hay una enfermera en la sala, se disculpa Filius aun intentando. (Que debe estar en plan facepalm)

Poppy está completamente facepalm.. COMPLETAMENTE, con la varita afuera sin hacer nada hasta el momento en que Minerva se caiga para ponerle un colchón de plumas abajo.

Creo que va a ser Filius quien lo va a lograr finalmente sí, por suerte no se cae pero se queda ahí sentada.

Claro que es él, si es el experto en duelos, o sea lo siento, Pomona pero...

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Mineva? —protesta Pomona.

La verdad, él mira a Minerva pidiendo disculpas, mientras ella se acomoda para no mostrar las enaguas. ¿En serio? ¿Enaguas? Vuelve a Downtown Abbey.

—Tratar de ir a mi despacho, ¿qué haceis vosotros?

Pomona sonríe maliciosamente.

—Preocuparnos por tu salud y averiguar si ya... te has aliviado.

—Sí. Gracias —tan seca.

—Baja de ahí, venga... tienes que contarnos.

—No, gracias. Me gusta estar aquí, creo que me quedaré un rato.

—Hay whiskey aquí abajo... —Pomona sonríe y... conjura una mariposa...

La fulminación aunque igual se sonroja.

—Creo que no se me dan tan bien como a ti... a Filius le salen las burbujitas de corazón, verdad?

Filius mira a Pomona de reojo porque es que le da un poco de vergüenza, pero ahí van.

—Y espero que las rosas no hayan sido de mi invernadero...

—¿Rosas?

—Y con la mirada que les está echando, van a empezar a salir copos de nieve del techo —comenta Poppy bastante sarcásticamente, sentándose en el único pupitre que no han volteado..

—Rosas, había petalos de rosa en la cama —agrega Pomona ignorando un poco el comentairo de Poppy.

—¿No podríamos simplemente olvidar este episodio? —protesta Minerva.

—Ohh, Min, Min, Min... sí que podemos olvidarlo. Baja y toma un whiskey...

—No voy a bajar.

—¿Nunca? ¿Vas a dormir ahí?... no me dirás que voy a tener que traer a Albus para que te baje de ahí a.. besos.

Otra vez se sonroja.

—¡Nadie va a bajar a nadie con ningún beso! —ya está chillando.

—Es una pena... creo que estarías mas colaboradora. Voy a enviarle un patronus, espera... —levanta la varita

El problema es que Minerva no tiene la varita

Pomona la mira de reojo a ver si la detiene...

No hay forma.

Con un grito desesperado... Por ejemplo, no seas dramática Minerva.

Le da vergüenza.

—¿No vas a decirme que no?

—¿Servirías de algo además de para que te burlaras aun más?

—No soy tan cruel! Venga ya, baja.

Niega.

—Minervaaaaaa.

Sigue negando.

—Bueno, podemos ir entonces nosotros allá arriba a tomar el te. Filius... ¿me subes?

—¡No seas ridícula! —protesta Minerva ahora sí

—¿Yo? Tú eres la ridicula que no baja. Venga, Filius... subeme

De hecho Filius les sube a los tres, una mesa y tres sillas como si esto fuera la merienda en el techo de Mary Poppins. En eso justo estabamos pensando.

—Filius... eres un amor.

Minerva les odia a todos.

Qué les va a odiar. Pomona sonríe un poco y la toma d ela mano. Sí, a Minerva, apretándosela un poco.

Ella la FULMINA otra vez. Filius hace aparecer té y pastas y Wishkey en la mesa.

—Ah, perfecto...

—¿En serio? —esa es más protesta aun.

—Pues sí, no crees? Te, pastas... bueno y tu querido whiskey a ver si te relajas.

Creo que va a entrar un alumno a buscar algo que se ha dejado y cuando note la clase patas arriba y los cuatro prpfesores tomando el te en el techo va a decidir que todos en este colegio están locos y al final no necesita tanto eso que se ha olvidado.

Pobre alumno

O quizás no, quizás le haga mucha gracia. Quizás piense que alguien le ha puesto algo raro al agua o quizás los hongos que prepararon a la hora de la comida eran alucinógenos.

Quizás su padre oiga sobre esto, Potter! Profesores tomando el té en el techo!

Mientras no se lo diga al director que va a ser el que más se enfade con ellos y proteste de que no le invitan a las fiestas divertidas...

¡¿EXACTAMENTE! ¡Albus está indignado, como es eso de tomar te en el techo sin él!

¿Ves?

—Quizás deberíamos invitar a Albus aquí... y no lo digo para molestarte. Es el tipo de fiesta de te que creo le encantaría —comenta Poppy, divertida.

"Britanicos..." creo que el alumno es de Beuxbatons

Minerva está ocupada en que... ya que van a hacer esto y Filius ha sido tan amable de subir su varita... transfigura la el pupitre en una mesa redonda con mantel. Y la vajilla en una más bonita y las sillas en butacas cómodas. Lo que sea con tal de estar ocupada y no prestar atención.

Todo muy Downton Abbey aún.

Pues no es cuestión de ser TAN de clase media...

—En relaidad tienes razón... —asegura Pomona y... esta vez, solo porque Albus es Albus y me tiene aquí amenazada, es que sí va a mandar a su patronus diciendo que están tomando el te en el techo del aula de transfiguraciones, y que Minerva solicita su presencia.

—A ver si viene... a darte besitos —tose un poco Pomona por lo bajo.

—¡No va a pasar! —si sigues echándole wishkey al te, me temo que vas a acabar haciéndolo.

—Vale ya, déjalaaaa... —protesta un poco Poppy —. Tampoco es como que no esté pasando nada, así que solo es una cosa anecdótica.

—Y terriblemente mona.

Minerva agradece a Poppy mentalmente.

—Bueno, sí, sabemos que fue la poción, pero aun así... en realidad lo que pasó... bueno todos sabemos que tanto tuvo eso que ver —comenta Filius.

—En sí todos sabemos que Minerva solo estaba actuando sin censura, y exteriorizando las cosas que nunca se atrevería a exteriorizar abiertamente.

—¡No es eso! ¡Fue la poción! —se sonroja de nuevo.

—¿Ves? Tan mona.

Filius se ríe un poco con eso, porque le ha hecho gracia. Minerva le considera un completo traidor desalmado por estar haciendo esto.

—¡Qué va a ser la poción! Y a todo esto... ¿qué dice Albus?

Y aun así, Minerva insiste en no contestar.

—¿Al menos el sexo con filtro de amor fue aún más espectacular? —Pomona y sus preguntas

Solo consigue sonrojarla con eso, no una respuesta.

—Pomona! Déjala ya... —protesta Poppy—. Seguramente el sexo le pareció igual que sin filtro de amor.

Pomona se ríe con esto.

—Están taaan enamorados. Ya, si ya les hemos visto. Aunque hemos de decir, Min, que te prefiero así, odiándonos y vida sin poderte molestar al respecto parecía bastante carente de felicidad.

La fulmina.

—Yo creo que sí tiene que ser diferente —discute Filius.

—Pues si ambas partes están enamoradas de normal, no creo que la diferencia sea tan tangible —le alega Poppy.

—Eso es como decir que si ya estás enamorado la poción no tiene efectos —Té en el techo, galletas con lemon kurd, discusiones teóricas de pociones. Sí, Dumbledore iba a morir de la envidia.

—No digo que no los tenga, solo digo que deben ser menos tangibles. Es decir, no es lo mismo sentir mucho amor por alguien por quien ya lo sientes, que sentirlo por cualquiera.

—Yo pienso que con lo tangibles que son enotros aspectos, precisamente en el sexo debe ser donde más se nota. Aunque seguramente esta es una pregunta más para Albus.

—¿Por que dices que en el sexo debe ser en donde más se nota? —pregunta Pomona con curiosidad.

—Bueno, se supone que el sexo es la máxima expresión de entrega... y amor.

—Es que, Pomona, no todo el mundo vive sin filtro como tu... —Poppy le sonríe

—No, no, per aun así... la devoción y necesidad... hasta ansiedad que produce una poción de amor...

—Ya, ya, vale, en ese sentido si que entiendo tu punto —puntualiza Poppy y se sonroja un poco —, pero quizás en el sexo uno puede ser más devoto y necesitado. Es decir, si Minerva es apasionada, devota y necesitada en la cama, ejem, con poción encima, puede ser parecida.

—Creo que entonces la cosa iría más allá hasta el punto desagradable, es lo que suele pasar con las pociones de amor.

—De hecho no creo que haya sido agradable... estamos incluso aquí arriba tomando el te —aclara Poppy—. Y Albus parece haberle dado el antídoto...

Pomona se gira con Minerva mientras los otros dos discuten y baja el tono de voz.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunta mucho más dulcemente—. ¿Todo bien con Albus?

—De hecho —prefiere ella intervenir con ellos—. Siendo que se comercializan precisamente para esto, no creo que la marca haga una poción lo bastante fuerte para que sea desagradable como dices, Filius.

Pomona suspira.

—¿A qué se refieren con desagradable? —pregunta.

—Yo igualmente pienso que es peligroso que VENDAN condones así. Distabas mucho de estar normal, Minerva.

—Pues a ser exagerada, cuando es demasiado.

—A ver, venga, siendo objetivos sí que estaba siendo exagerado —asegura Pomona tomando una galletita de limón para la absoluta envidia de Albus.

—Me sorprende que todos tardarais tanto en notarlo —la riña de Minerva. Pomona la mira de reojo.

—Yo solo pensé que al fin... estabas disfrutandolo un poco —se explica ella—. Y justamente quería darte espacio para que lo hicieras.

—No es así como yo disfruto estas cosas.

Pomona aprieta los ojos.

—Ya, ya, si terminamos por notarlo —ejem, con ayuda de Filius—. Lo que quiero aclarar es que no fue a la mala.

—¡Tampoco puedes darnos la culpa a nosotros! Vosotros comprasteis los condones

—Justo, ¡quien iba a pensar que ibas a tener una poción de amor encima, Min! —se cuelga Pomona del argumento de Filius.

Filius asiente y ella les fulmina a ambos, pero se sonroja, porque... sí, ella fue la culpable de eso además.

—De hecho me sorprende que hayan elegido esos condones —asegura Poppy—. ¿Qué esperaban?

—Nadie esperaba nada.

—O sea cuando usaron ese condón... ¿pensaban que no funcionaría o algo así o fue completamente accidental?

Minerva aprieta los ojos y toma un trago de té como respuesta a eso. Pomona suelta una risita.

—Oh, por Merlín.

La fulminación porque... Pomona está sacando conclusiones.

Sí, de hecho mi recomendación sería que le aclararas... Más risita jijiji

Más FULMINACIÓN y sonrojo.

—Quizás solo estabas intentando ver qué se sentía... —es que vueeelve a reirse jijijijijiji

—Desde luego que no.

—Entonces... ¿te pusiste accidentalmente un condón pasional? —pregunta Poppy.

—¡Yo no me PUSE nada!

—Vale, vale... Albus se... puso. ¿Él sabía?

—No.

Otro jijijiji

—Ehh... o sea ¿no sabía qué condon se estaba poniendo?

—Se lo puso ella... con la boca —susurra Pomona muerta de risa.

—Bollocks, Pomona!

Es que está MUERTA de risa.

—No, no fue con la boca, no tenía casi poción en los labios —aclara Poppy, gracias.

—¿Casi? —pregunta Filius.

—Yo supuse que le había tocado el pene erecto y luego se había llevado la mano a los labios... —ha hablado la enfermera.

—¡Bloody hell! —protesta Minerva porque lo que hizo fue abrirlo con los dientes

—Quizás solo le hizo una felación DESPUÉS... a ver si Albus se corría —callenla.

—Ugh, demasiado gráfico esto —protesta Filius

—Pues es que a su edad...

—¡Pomona! —protesta Minerva.

—¿Qué? ¡Estoy SEGURA de que le cuesta!

—No vamos a discutir esto.

—Menos mal —susurra Poppy para Filius. Él asiente.

—Aun así eso no explica claramente por qué Albus no estaba contaminado y que no supiera... a menos que hayas sido TU la que se lo puso —concluye Pomona.

—¿Qué?

—Si Albus no tenía casi efectos, y tu sí... y Albus no sabía... lo má sprobable es que tú le hayas puesto el condón.

Es que... va a hacerse gato en tres... dos...

—Ugh... Pomona para, por todos los cielos —Poppy aprieta los ojos porque además está de acuerdo. Minerva agradece—. ¿Podríamos mantener esta conversacion en... los límites lógicos de la civilidad? —pregunta Poppy... y solo quieor recordarte que la única que ha dicho "pene erecto" eres tu.

—Claro, claro... tan civil. Solo porque le has visto la cara y temes represalias, ¿eh, Poppy? —protesta Pomona cruzándose de brazos... sonríe—. A mi me da igual, tiene mucha gracia que todo esto sea culpa de... MINERVA y de nadie más.

—Gracias por tu clemencia, Pomona.

—Pues es que sieeeeeeeempre suele ser culpa de CUALQUIERA que no seas tú. Ahora puedo molestarte sin ningún cargo de conciencia. Tienes una mariposa parada en la cabeza.

Sacude un poco la cabeza igual para espantar a la mariposa.

—No vas a chantajearme... tampoco es como que esté vociferándole a todos los alumnos lo que has hecho.

—De todos modos ahora estás bien, ¿no? —pregunta Filius.

—Eso mismo le preguntaba yo.

—Sí, salvo por la insistencia.

—¿Siguen juntos tu y Albus y eso? —pregunta Pomona.

—¿Albus, qué? —pregunta la muy familiar voz de Albus Dumbledore, desde el suelo.

Es que se convierte en gato ahora sí. ¡Deja de darle sustos de muerte a todos mis personajes!

—Oh, bloody hell! —es que Pomona igual da un salto.

Filius se sube a su silla para ver y le saluda con la mano.

Pomona va a agarrar a Minerva del cuello, que mueve las patas freneticamente. Albus sonríe un poco.

—Venga Filius, no me vas a subir a... oh, qué le hacen a mi Minerva —ha dicho MI Minerva.

Creo que ella es la que más lo ha notado.

Albus sigue ahí esperando a que le suban.. como si no pudiera subirse solo. De hecho Filius lo hace con una silla también.

¡Gracias!

Solo que su silla es de alumno, no sus butacas porque esas las ha transfigurado Minerva

¿Qué hace Minerva?

Maullar y arañar el aire.

Albus va a estirar el brazo e intentar cargarla él.

No estoy segura que se deje.

Albus con un rasguño del tamaño del brazo.

—Pero Pomona, ¿qué le haces? —protesta un poco Albus porque... au!

Puede que Pomona se lleve otra. La verdad.

Menos mal. Pomona va a soltarla de golpe y hasta el suelo.

¿En serio? Por lo menos caera patas abajo por que es un gato

Y el susto que les va a pegar a todos, Albus no, espera... no va a dejar que se caiga. No sé si cambiará la velocidad del tiempo o la levantará en el aire con un wingardium leviosa

Minerva estira las patitas intentando alcanzar el suelo y luego se rinde dejándose levantar quedándose a unos milimetros de tocarlo.

Ahí vas hacia arriba otra vez, al regazo de Albus.

Derrotada.

Ahí van los cariñitos a la cabeza y creo que un beso entre las orejas. O sea albus en actitud Odiame más con Minerva.

Ugh! Baja la cabeza y le entierra las uñas.

—Así que té y pastas en el techo de nuestro salón de clases, ¿eh? Me gusta, me gusta... solo me da curiosidad saber qué le hicieron a Minerva para que terminara así —Albus la señala.

—Solo hablabamos —se defiende Filius, por un momento sintiéndose alumno otra vez. No nos extraña.

—Ya, ya... aunque presiento que Minerva no opina lo mismo. Aunque he descubierto recientemente las ventajas de que como gato no hable...

—¿Cuáles son? ¿la falta de sarcasmo?

—Entre otras...

Vas a llevarte el entierro de las uñas otra vez.

—Tiene desventajas también...—protesta.

—Nadie le hizo nada realmente tan malo, fuera de Pomona que estaba hablando de manera un poco explícita —explica Poppy.

—Minerva estaba bebiendo whiskey —la acusa Pomona para volver a desviar la atención hacia ella.

—Bueeeeno eso no es para tanto —creo que Filius también se ha echado un poco.

—Bueno, sírvanme un whiskito si así van a ser las cosas.

Ahí va la botella volando a su tacita.

—¿Estás segura, Minerva, que quieres hacer esto aquí arriba de mi, ronroneando?

Se incorpora, ¡porque no está ronroneando! Y solo por eso, salta sobre la mesa.

—Ehh!

Salta sobre la mesa y la cruza volviendo a su lugar.

—Hablaba de como gato...

Se lame un poco la pata y se la passa por la cara como respuesta.

—Mmmm vale... como gato

Lo siguente es ir a meter la cara a lamer la leche de su taza de te.

¿La leche? El whiskey!

Hay un poco de leche también ahí. Digan lo que digan

—Bien, ¿qué me cuentan entonces?

—Bueno, estabamos... nada más... comentando el incidente reciente —confiesa Filius finalmente mirando a Minerva de reojo pensando que le va a subir el acohol así como quince veces más rápido ahora que pesa como cuarenta y cinco quilos menos.

—Oh... ¿y qué han dicho?

—Pues... —empieza Pomona.

—Ehm... —vacila Filius

—Mmm... —Poppy mira a Minerva que está pulcramente sentada frente a su taza de te, fulminandoles a todos.

—Cielos, así de mal?

—No... bueno, solo comentabamos —sigue Filius.

—Pero díganme que... no pueden solo bombardearla a ella con preguntas y a mí no.

Filius mira a Minerva de reojo y el problema es que... joder, Albus sí responde. Por lo menos Minerva tiene la decencia de solo enfadarse como una energumena y sonrojarse de muerte sin soltar nada incómodo.

—Es completamente injusto, creo que los dos deberíamos pasar por el interrogatorio incómodo.

Tienes suerte que se convierte en gato y no en gorgona porque YA ESTARIAS MUERTO.

—Cielos... vale, vale... eso lo hace justo —asiente Pomona con esa cara.

—Ehm... solo nos preguntabamos como... fue posible que ella... solo ella sufriers todos los efectos.

—Oh, bueno, eso tiene cierta lógica cuando entiende uno el vehículo de administración, no? —empieza con seriedad.

—Excepto cuando piensa uno en el proceso para... vestirlo.

Ahora la fulminación es para Filius porque a ella le toca cosas como "Pener erecto" y "Poción en los labios, se lo puso con la boca" y a este idiota le usan eufemismos.

—Oh... vestirlo —sonríe—. Podría haberlo vestido con magia, por ejemplo...

La mirada de incredulidad... De Filius porque en ese momento lo ultimo que piensas en estar buscando esa otra varita para ello y además eso no explica la poción en los labios. De Minerva porque no cree que de verdad vayan a dejarlo irse sin decirle ni una vez la palabra "felación" o "correrse". Mira a Pomona INDIGNADA.

—¿Con magia? ¿En serio? Pero Minerva... —Pomona vacila.

—Solo digo que podría, aunque admito no es lo que ha pasado hasta ahora... podría probarlo la próxima vez.

Las UÑAS de Minerva en el mantel. Es que dejan surco hasta la mesa. Albus la mira de reojo.

—Ah ¿no? Que ha pasado hasta ahora? —pregunta Pomona, interesada.

Primera advertencia, solo digo eso.

—Pues... hemos seguido las instrucciones de la caja. Son bastante detalladas.

Poppy parpadea.

—¿Eh? —Filius, el hombre que por lo visto no se lee las instrucciones ni de un nuevo astrolabio, no entiende el concepto... instrucciones de un condón.

—De hecho traen mucha información interesante. ¿Saben qué hay unos especiales para gente alérgica al látex?

Minerva en su actitud "Ya. Hasta aquí. I'm done with this" se vuelve a su taza a lamer wishkey como si no fueran a darle nunca más.

—También detallan las cosas especiales que tienen, como vibrar o los lubricantes, o los brillos o el sabor.

—Sabor? Así que ella... probó uno que tu... vestías! —se aventura Pomona

Filius también necesita un poco más de alcohol para seguir esta conversación.

—Mmmm no, creo que... Minerva, ¿probaste alguno sin decirme? —el tono de reproche

Casi tira la taza del susto, pero bueno, eso explica... Niega con la cabeza.

—Ohhh... ¿y como tenias poción en la boca? No te ayudo a... —empieza Pomona y se sonroja un poco

—A lo mejor es lo que dijo Poppy —aventura Filius.

—No, no, si que me ayudó

Poppy Es quien casi tira la taza esta vez. Minerva quiere matarlo, uñas en la mesa otra vez.

—Suele hacerlo cada vez, es muy buena en ello —la mira y vacía un instante antes de agregar un cumplido —. Rápida y eficiente, como en todo.

—Oh, por Merlin... —susurra Pomona

Minerva se acaba el wishkey y se cae redonda.

—Uff... bueno, se acabó la fiesta por lo visto. ¡Cielos! —Albus se estira hacia el gato tratando de no caerse—. Filius ¿puedes bajarnos, por favor?

—Demasiado alcohol para un gato —asegura Poppy

Filius les baja, claro, un poco triste, porque le estaba haciendo gracia la merienda en el techo, no es algo que suelan hacer a menudo.

Siiiii, ¡comó todos los brits!

—Ojalá repitiéramos esto más a menudo... ¡me ha encantado la idea! —Albus tan contento.

—A mi también —asegura Filius asintiendo.

Poppy sigue mirando a Minerva preocupada

Minerva va por su bolsa de libros y varita como gato borracho. De hecho dando vueltas. O sea, ella cree que va a por sus libros pero creo que acaba bajo la pizarra sin entender que es lo que hay mal en esto. Dándose golpes de cabeza con la pared.

Albus se levanta hacia ella sonriendo.

—Creo van a tener que excusarnos DE NUEVO a la cena.

—En principio, si deja de ser un gato tendrían que pasarle un poco los efectos, no? —pregunta Filius a Poppy.

—Más volumen, menos concentración... si

—Si deja de ser un gato, tú lo has dicho —replica Albus, levantando a Minerva del suelo.

—Pues hazla humana tú... —responde Pomona haciendo los ojos en blanco.

Minerva mueve las patas intentando cazar quien sabe qué, super mareada. Tan monaaaa.

—Eso lo veremos ahora —Albus sonríe.

Filius le mira de reojo porque no le extraña nada que no quiera hacerla humana. O sea, le va a meter una BRONCA FIJO.

Seguro que va a matarle.

Por eso.

—Ehhh... bueno. Creo que me voy a la enfermería. Gracias por el té...

—Gracias Poppy —se despide Albus acariciándole el lomo a Minerva, que se pone a ronronear. ¡No estás haciéndo méritos, Albus!

Albus es quien toma de pie ahí la varita de Minerva dispuesto a irse con ella a su cuarto.

Pues Filius no va a detenerle. Ni Pomona en realidad, aunque tan feliz que estaba con el cuestionario.

¿¡Porque no le torturan a él!?

¡Sí lo hacen!

Albus camina hasta el cuarto de Minerva, lo abre con malas mañas con su varita y entra cerrando la puerta tras él.

—¿Te haces humana?

Lo que hace es sacar una bola de pelo

La pone en la cama y se recuesta a su lado, es que en general no le gusta a el hacerla humana.

Creo que ella... va a tumbarsele sobre la cara.

Es que es tan lindaaaaa. Albus la acaricia un poco a lo largo del lomo y el costado y se ríe.

Y es que si la hace humana no va a estar ahí dándole besitos, va a estar enfadada. Ni crean que no notó las uñas en la mesa.

Oh, sí. Filius piensa lo mismo.

Pero es que por otro lado piensa que entre más tiempo sea gato borracho más enfadada estará.Le da un besito en la panza. Mientras tanto.

Ella mueve las patas un poco dejándole hacer igual.

—No vas a estar enfadada cuando seas humana, ¿verdad?

No te dejes engañar por los arrumacos de un gato borracho.

Es que ahí va a hacerla humana porque ya bastantes cosas ha hecho últimamente con ella estando poco consciente

La quita de su cara con cuidado y la pone en la cama... y la abraza.

Ella parpadea un poco.

Si el miedo no anda en burro.

Y cuando nota donde está, ahora menos mareada... frunce el ceño.

Traga saliva y la mira a los ojos, sin soltar el abrazo.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No puedo creer que hayas ido y les hayas dicho... ¡¿en qué estabas pensando!? —las riñas

—No les dije nada... TAN malo.

La MIRADA.

—No te enfades —le da un besito en el hombro

—Pues es que solo que vinieras... —sigue protestando.

—Vine a intentar aliviar el que te molestaran a ti, minina... ya te lo he dicho, pueden molestarme a mi también.

—No, no pueden.

Albus se humedece los labios y la mira a los ojos. Ella le mira con el ceño un poco fruncido.

—Pueden intentarlo al menos... o eso quería. Me hace cierta ilusión que me pregunten sobre ti y que tengan curiosidad...

—¿Por qué? —el horror.

—No lo sé, he descubierto que me gusta hablar de ti.

—P-Pero...

—Entiendo que hablar de la intimidad no es la mejor idea...

—Es que... —lloriquea un poco. Albus le pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Me odias un poco, ¿verdad? Quizás no debí jugar con el malentendido de que me ayudas de manera eficiente.

Aprieta los ojos porque no es ese el problema.

—¿Minina? Creo que prefiero que me grites a que solo hagas esas caras que... —confiesa.

—Es que no es eso.

—Quizás solo no debí ir y mejor dejarte tomar el té con tus amigos sin avergonzarte.

Suspira porque... tampoooooooco es eso.

—¿O cuál es el problema? Es... ¿está siendo más difícil estar conmigo de lo que pensabas, verdad?

—No, cállate.

Cierra la boca de golpe ¿Ves que eficiente eres?

—P-Pero... explicame...—susurra unos segundos más tarde y por el rabillo de la boca.

—¿El qué? —suspira.

—¿Qué pasa...? Lo que piensas y o qué te agobia.

—Nada. Estoy bien.

El suspira porque sabe que no es así.

—No, en serio, es solo que...

—Minervaaaaa... tienes que decirme estas cosas. ¿Que qué?

—Pues que me da vergüenza.

La mira a los ojos, y sonríe. Ella se esconde un poco.

—Me haces sentir culpable, Minerva.

—Claro que no.

—Sí, si me lo haces sentir, porque yo lo estoy pasando con todo esto sumamente bien y creo que tu lo estás sufriendo.

—Solo un poco.

—¿Y qué hago para compensar el que sufras? —pregunta tomándola de la mano y entrelazando sus dedos.

—Solo... ve a hacer eso cuando yo no esté.

—Ohh... vale, lo intentaré. Esperaba que me dijeras algo así como... compensame de esta otra manera. Compénsame invitándome a Londres otra vez... o llevándome a algún lugar.

—Bueno... eso también puedes hacerlo.

Albus se ríe.

—Me dijo Pomona que mañana tenías una cita...

—¿Eh?

—Sí, me dijo que tenías una cita doble mañana con Elphinstone, ella y su muchacho —La mira de reojo.

—¿Con... Elphinstone? —parpadea por eso .

—Eso me dijo en la tarde, no sé si... con cierta intención de ponerme celoso o de evitar que me lo ponga.

—Ugh... ¡qué pesada es!

—Pensé que me lo decía porque tú querías salir con Elphinstone y... no sabías como decirme.

Ojos en blanco. Albus se ríe y se lleva la mano de Minerva a los labios, dándole un beso en la palma.

—Quizás quieras TU ver cómo me incomodo porque vas a ir con él.

—Yo ni siquiera quiero ir.

—¿No?

—No... —suspira.

—¿Por que va él? —sonrisa—. ¿O por qué no quieres?

—La verdad, porque preferiría ir solo con ella.

—Oh... Oh.

Le mira a los ojos y suspira, la fobia social.

—La verdad es que pensaba ir yo igualmente contigo, pero si prefieres... bueno, si no quieres...

—Da igual, si va a ir el muchacho ese...

—Puedo conseguir que no vaya si eso quieres.

Niega.

—Prefieres sufrir.

—No, pero ella lo quiere así.

—Por lo que yo... entendí cuando me dijo la primera vez de esto es que ella... Sí, ella quiere como apoyo moral y tener esto que llaman "cita doble".

—Por eso.

Albus arruga la nariz.

—Entonces no quieres que vaya pero como ella quiere... vas a tener una cita... triple .

Parpadea.

—Podemos llevar a alguien más.

—¿A quién?

—No lo sé, tú eres la que puede elegir una pareja apropiada.

Parpadea varias veces sin entender.

—Que mujer consideras apropiada.

—¿Para quién?

—Pues como que para quien... no será para ti.

—¿Entonces?

—De verdad me estás preguntando eso...?

—Sí.

Albus entrecierra los ojos.

—Para mi.

—Para ti —repite.

—Claro, claro, porque yo lo que quiero es ir a ver como tu tienes una cita con Elphinstone...

—La idea de llevar a alguien más es tuya.

—Hablo de... llevar a alguien más para Elphinstone, querida, desde luego —otro beso, ahora en los nudillos.

—No me parece buena idea, además, para qué iba a venir.

—¿Quién? ¿Elphinstone? Pues... a verte, seguramente.

—¿Por? Ni siquiera le ha invitado nadie

—¿Pomona?

—Pues que ella se ocupe de eso.

—¿Eso quiere decir que... tenemos una especie de cita?

—Ehm... —prefiere no responder a eso.

Albus la mira otra vez de reojo porque de nuevo parece todo menos contenta.

—Quizás... me las arregle para tener alguna ocupación, de verdad, sería más fácil que me dijeras "no vengas".

—Y aun así no lo he dicho.

—Tampoco has dicho que quieras que vaya —le da un beso en la mejilla riéndose.

—No, tampoco lo he dicho

—Porque te da verguenza —decide yla mira de reojo, sonriendo, aunque aún siente que está de mal humor y no tan feliz.

No tanto, en serio, no tanto.

Pues... es que no parece! PArece toda indignada. Le da otro besito, este más cerca de los labios.

Pues qué coño, ya que todos saben que literalmente se van a saltar la cena para esto... ahí va.

—Te he contado sobre mi tía... —empieza a ver si consigue hacerla reír.

A mi ne hace gracia pero no sé a ella.

—Honoria.

—¿Aja?

—¿Te he contado de ella o no?

—Tal vez.

—¿Qué tanto te gustan los horklumps? —sonríe un poco.

—No mucho.

Albus se humedece los labios porque es que... ni siquiera una sonrisita caray. ¡Pues es que te iba a besar y la has detenido!

—Tsk... olvídalo, es... bueno, solo una anécdota —se ríe el solo, de igual manera, cerrando los ojos y pensando que hoy el está siendo un desastre. Es que solo lo hizo a la vez, estaba intentando ser graciosito.

Ella suelta el aire por la nariz y niega con la cabeza sonriendo un poco. La mira de reojo y se relaja un poquito cuando ve la sonrisita, apretándole la mano.

—Me contestó mi.. amigo... —lleva dos horas intentando contarte esto.

—¿Eh?

—Al que le escribí. Contestó. Voy a enviarle un ajedrez y... ¿recuerdas los artículos del autor joven que decías con ideas nuevas? —se gira a mirarla y sonríe de oreja a oreja.

—Ah, el que mandaste, sí.

—Es suyo.

—¿Lo es?

—Sí. Sí! Tienes que leer los otros artículos que me envió, las referencias... todo lo que faltaba, está.

—¿Pero no estaba enfermo en un retiro?

—Sí, bueno... pero no de la cabeza. Puede estudiar y publicar.

—Oh, que pena.

—¿Pena? Es... es un alivio que... aún sea él!

—Es una pena que esté enfermo si aun le funciona la mente.

—Ya, bueno...

—Supongo que es como... estar en una especie de prisión.

—Sí, como una prisión, justamente —sentencia sonrojábdose un poco.

—¿Y cómo no supiste que él lo habia escrito?

—Me mandó las referencias. Tengo que enseñartelo, Minerva es... genial —ok, él NUNCA dijo eso.

—Tal vez deberías ir tu con Elphinstone y Pomona y yo ir a conocerle.

Levanta las cejas y se ríe.

—Eso... es un golpe bajo, Profesora McDumbledore.

—No lo es —sonríe un poco.

—Siempre estás diciendo que te parece más brillante que yo —frunce un poco el ceño—. Eso... No creo, no creo que te gustara más que yo.

—No lo sé, ¿por qué no? Parece más joven que tú, que por lo visto es el problema

La mira a los ojos y frunce un poco más el ceño.

—Es solo un año menor que yo. Y bastante... creído. No tan desordenado, en realidad, pero... pagado de si mismo. Y tiene unas ideas que... —se calla un poco porque, en realidad, ahora mismo piensa que Gellert podría en algun momento haberle gustado, quizás incluso más que él.

—No te creo. ¿Bastante creído, mente más brillante del siglo veinte?

—Bueno, él cree que yo soy la segunda mente más brillante del siglo veinte —protesta un poco, sonriendo.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Convencerte de que yo soy más genial que él —asegura completamente serio, incorporándose un poco.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—Me lo dice como si fuera difícil... Existiendo a tú alrededor con mis calcetines de distinto color... y dándote besos en los pasillos. Llamándote McDumbledore... —protesta y es que ni siquiera se ha sonrojado!

Se ríe.

—Ja! Haciéndote reír —se le echa un poco encima y la abraza.

—No sé, eso parece algo muy mundano...

—¿Quieres que te convenza con teorías e ideas? —sé cuidadosa si no quieres no dormir toda la noche escuchándole hablar.

—¿Eso es lo que él haría?

—Él... —suspira y se humedece los labios sin querer mirar a Gellert pero SABIENDO que está ahí.

—¿Aja?

—Seguramente... él... —y es que no se le ocurre aventurarse a pensar en qué pasaría si Gellert se quedara con Minerva—. Menos mal que eres así de joven.

—No puedo creer que estes haciendo drama por esto, Albus. Ni siquiera sé su nombre.

Se ríe otra vez pero es que...

—Es que no dejas de decir sobre lo brillante que es —y YO sé que sí lo es, tanto como yo. ¡Y con una personalidad mucho más arrolladora!

—Porque tú no dejas de decirlo.

—No es verdad... Lo digo proque soy objetivo, pero... —gira un poquito la cara.

—Si quieres puedo acompañarte y juzgar por mi misma.

—No creo que sea conveniente —se le acerca y le da un beso.

Ella se lo devuelve y es que él no quiere oir a Gellert reirse en su cabeza.

Pues puede ignorarle, pero no evitar que se ría

Ugh.. hace lo posible.

Aun así creo que Minerva es buena sorbiéndole el cerebro, gracias.

Sí, es perfecta para ello, si es que le besa así como siempre y creo que ya tenía ganas de beso desde hace rato. Albus sonríe.


	62. Chapter 62

Remus de sienta en la cama con un grito, empapado en sudor y temblando después de tener una HORRIBLE pesadilla con... Greyback.

Sirius protesta un poco a su lado porque lo ha medio despertado con el grito.

A Remus le toma unos cuántos segundos notar en donde está y sobre todo que el otro hombre lobo no está ahí también. Joder, ¡se había sentido tan real! Se lleva la mano a la cicatriz de su mordida, apretándosela un poco sin querer cerrar los ojos para no verle de nuevo ahí, encima de el.

—Remuuus, qué haceees —protesta Sirius porque no para de moverse.

—S-Solo tuve u-una...s-solo...n-nada, perdona, n-no quería despertarte.

—¿Qué? —se frota los ojos sin entender.

—Pesadilla —susurra sonrojándose un poquito.

—No me extraña, esta bloody casa —le abraza y bosteza para dormirse otra vez.

—Ya... ya. A-Aunque... No es la casa... —suelta un poquito el aire cuando le abraza, aunque aun tiene los ojos como platos.

—¿Mmm?

—Buff... n-nada, nada —mira el techo aún y piensa que hoy debe ser súper fuerte y no quejarse todo el rato de lo asustado que estaba. Pero joder... ¡El hombre lobo iba a ir!

Sirius le abaraza como peluche, ya dormido otra vez.

Y es que noooo es tan faaaaacil para Remus quedarse dormido de nuevo... aunque termina por hacerlo y antes de acabar de cerrar los ojos ( eso siente) es maldita hora de despertarse

—Odio a esta maldita familia. Mátalos a todos —pide Sirius mientras Kreacher abre las cortinas y les indica que ya está el desayuno.

Remus se estiiiira, habiéndose olvidado ya de la pesadilla. Es temprano pero halaaaa, el desayuno huele hasta acaaaaa

Sirius hunde más la cara y dice que no hablado más siriusamente en su vida. Remus de riiiiiie, abrazándole un poco.

—¿Y si te... toco un poco para despertarte?

Gruñido.

Remus le lame la oreja.

Sisius sonríe y se esconde más.

Mano al culo y se lo apachurra un poco.

—Vengaaa, o te muerdo.

—No me muerdaaas —lloriquea riéndose y trata de hacerle cosquillas.

Se ríe un poco más igual, saltando con un dedo que se le clava bajo las costillas. Y ahí va Sirius tras él, ala, mira, ya está despierto.

—Nooooo! No! Espera que... ahh!

Muere de la risa saltando sobre él.

—No, no... no. Espera!

Ni de coña, lo siento... ¿ves? Por eso de esto suele ocuparse James.

—Siriuuuuus! Para que... —es que se ahoga un poco de la risa, cerrando los ojos.

Si puedes gritar, aun puedes respirar.

Ugh, ¡que pesado eres!

Lo bueno es que él mismo pierde fuerzas por las risas.

Remus dice que si esto es perder las fuerzas... Mira que el es un hombre lobo y todo eso. ¡Eso es que! Es un tonto y le hace reír y tanto le hace reír que el tampoco tiene ninguna fuerza

Acaba echado sobre él... clavándole un dedo de tanto en tanto a traición. Cuando se le calma un poco la risa.

—¿Cómo es... que... James te... soporta?

—Porque él es mil veces más pesado que yo.

—No... creo que eso... sea posible

Le clava más el dedo como respuesta.

—Siriuuuuuus!

Se ríeee. Es que Remus ya ni se ríe bien, solo sonríe y hace un sonidito ahogado.

Sirius se acerca y le da un beso. Remus levanta las cejas sin esperárselo y se pone nervioso de otra manera, ejem... sonrojandose un poco

No le importa que no lo esperaras, como verás, está él más necesitado de afecto que tu con esta familia infame que tiene... Así que si hay algún problema con él no va a ser la falta de besos.

Le abraza, tan contento. Sirius sonríe y tras un poco se separa a mirarle.

—¿Cómo puedes verte tan bien... recién levantado?

—Mágia —se ríe.

—Oscura.

—Black.

—Sí, justamente... magia Black... malévola y sexy —se ríe también.

(Y quiero decir que puede que Walburga le haya pedido a su hijo favorito que vaya a ver si pueden hacer algo de provecho con él) Ugh... ahí va entonces su hijo favorito a tocar la puerta eninterrumpirlos.

—¿Queeeeé?

—Mama te está esperando yaaaaa.

—Estamos follando, Regulus! —lo siento, no he podido detenerle.

—Queeeeeé?! —grita Regulus.

Y Remus abre los ojos porque NO.

—A que no vas a abrirle la puerta empalmado y sin calzoncillos —le propone Sirius.

—No! ¿¡Por qué haría eso?! ¡A que no lo haces tú!

—¿Que no? —ahí van las manos a los pantalones.

—No! No voy a ir con tu hermano a eso, van a acabar por pegarte. Sirius se ríe.

—¡Sirius Orion Black, te oigo hablar ahí dentro! ¡Voy a acusarte con mamá!

—Regulus Arcturus Black, ¡como le digas algo a mamá te meto aquí dentro y te hacemos cosas a ti!

—Noooo! Por supuesto no vas a hacerme nada. Me tocan y los mato.

Se ríe.

—¡Hablo en serio, Sirius! —protesta Regulus de nuevo.

—Va a ir por tu madre y va a pegarte —lloriquea Remus.

Igual se levanta y se va a la puerta, abriendo. Regulus le mira con el ceño fruncido.

—Que hace durmiendo AQUÍ —riñe Regulus.

—¿Tú qué crees? —se cruza de brazos.

—Una GUARRADA. ¡Mama va a matarte!

—Eso es lo que tú te imaginas.

—SEXO CON OTRO HOMBRE... ugh!

—Tendrías que ser más abierto de mente, Regulín —le guiña un ojo.

—Tú tendrías que ser un elemento de esta familia mucho más decente y menos vergonzoso.

—Lo sería si esta familia fuer más decente y menos vergonzosa por las cosas correctas.

Remus mientras tanto, por cierto, se viste en silencio, sonrojado.

—Está familia no tiene NADA de vergonzoso más que TÚ.

—¡Que penseis eso es justo lo vergonzoso!

—¡No! ¡Que tú traigas a gente como ÉL que te hace hacer cosas así!

—Si vieras las cosas que me hace ni siquiera me hablarías, hermanito —se lame un dedo en plan sexy.

—Ugh, voy a decirle a Mamá —se da la media vuelta.

—¡No te va a creer igual! ¿Por qué crees que nos riñó ayer?

—Porque tú te inventaste eso con Snape!

—Porque tu te chivaste.

—¡Porque tú LE TRAJISTE!

—¿Y qué crees que va a pensar mamá, idiota? James también duerme en mi cuarto.

—Si le digo que te acuestas con él me va a creer.

—Claro que no.

—¿Por qué no iba a creerme? Eres una desgracia en todo.

—Porque es demasiado vergonzoso para la familia.

Regulus frunce el ceño y es que... tiene lógica que su madre prefiera no creer que Sirius es aún más vergüenza para la familia de la que ya es.

Sirius sonríe malignamente y le manda un beso antes de volver adentro.

—¡No entiendo por qué no puedes solamente ser normal! —le grita frustrado—. Voy a decirle que no van a desayunar.

—¡Porque entonces sería un pringado sin anigos como tú!

—¡Yo sí tengo amigos!

—Kreacher no cuenta...

—¡Cállate!

Sonríe y ya no le contesta porque Sirius es CRUEL sobretodo con la gente que no le gusta. Regulus se queda ahí al otro lado de la puerta todo enojado unos segundos antes de largarse.

Él mira a Remus, que ya está vestido completo.. sin bañar el muy guarro. Sirius además... parpadea, porque Remus... Seguro ya se aseo. Está hasta peinado

—Cielos, Lunático —protesta apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Que... tienes que cambiarte.

—Ca-Cambiarme.

—Sí. Lo siento

—Oh... está muy roto y remendado, ¿verdad? —se sonroja un poco—. Lo siento, n-no... no traje nada mejor, traje de hecho lo mejor que encontré y...

—No, es que estás demasiado sexy y no voy a poder resistirme a tocarte todo el rato frente a mis padres —miente porque sí, el problema es que sabe que su madre va a... hasta echarle comida por encima si es necesario con tal de que no se presente con esas ropas con aus invitados. Remus de ríe.

—Ya, ya sé que no es por eso. Lo siento... me prestas algo o... me disculpas con ellos si... no quieres prestarme nada.

—Espera, ¿quieres mi camisa y corbata nuevas para ir a juego con Regulín? —se va al armario

—¡No! No. ¡No voy a ir obviamente vestido con tu ropa! Préstame lo más viejo que traigas.

—Cielos, no, tienes razón —le mira asustado de repente.

—¿E-En qué?

—Aunque estaría encantado de darle ese tipo de pesadillas a mi hermano, prefiero no tenerlas yo.

—¿Eh?

—Pues es que... te doy la camisa y te la abotonarás hasta arriba, con la corbata pulcramente anudada en su sitio correcto y la chaqueta abotonadita y tu pelo perfectamente peinadito con la ralla al lado. Menos mal que tú eres medio rubio... Seguro tú sí te verías con él exactamente como mi madre quisiera que nos vieramos nosotros dos.

—En serio? Préstame algo así! Quiero verme de la mejor manera posible para tu madre.

—¡Voy a tener pesadillas como te veas IGUAL que mi hermano!

—Desde luego que no me voy a ver igual que él.

Le mira de reojo y... ahí va toda la brillante y flamante ropa nueva de Sirius Black Tercero prefectamrnte planchada y doblada sobre tus manos.

—A ver si es verdad.

—¿Pero no se dará cuenta que... es tuya? —pregunta.

—¿Y a quién le importa?

—A mi, no quiero que piense... nada

Se gira a buscar algo para él sin hacerle caso y empieza a vestirse, tambien de camisa porque una cosa es odiar a su madre y otra muy distinta estar dispuesto a escuchar bronca todo el día cuando puede solamente echarle algunas miradas de desaprovación y solo ignorarle.

Remus empieza a vestirse.

—Esto... ¿como me veo?

Además... cuello de la camisa abierto como tres botones, corbata desanudada en el cuello, mangas arremangadas, bajos fuera de los pantalones, chaqueta al hombro... y porque no sabe como hacer esto más desastroso. Igualmente mira a Remus.

—No... ugh... Sirius, ven acá —se le acerca dispuesto a arreglarle.

—Nooo! —se ríe y se escapa saltando por encima de la cama.

—No, sí, vas a ir conmigo y vas a ir bien... ven acá! —va tras él.

—Voy perfectamente bien —se pasa una mano por el pelo así con movimiento como de camara lenta/anuncio de champú, sonriendo.

—No, que vas a ir perfectamente bien, vas... súper guapo pero un desastre. Venga... ¡yo te arreglo!

—Súper guapo es suficiente—se ríe y sigue huyendo, saltando por ahí, saliendo del cuarto.

Es que le persigue hasta alcanzarlo justo antes de entrar al salón.

—No! Voy aarreglarte! —decide muy seriamente empezando a arreglarle la corbata.

Él se ríe y es que es imposible que no les hayan oído. Remus... hace lo que puede sin pensar en que les hayan oído o no.

Sirius... le roba un beso súper peligroso mientras se pelea con su corbata.

—Sirius! —le riñe sonrojandose.

Se ríe dejándole hacer. Y esla vez en la vida en la que mejor vestido está Sirius al entrar al salón. Aunque sea solo por llevar la corbata anudada. Debo decir que se la afloja un poco cuando Remus pasa delante.

Ojos en blanco.. como da lata!

Ahora solo falta que le cortes el pelo, te diría Walburga, si no fueras un mediosangresucia pobre.

Nooooo, pelo corto no!

Pues recogido.

Ugh... con lo bien que se ve.

—Buenos días —saluda Remus muy amable y educadamente Walburga. Que... le ignora, desde luego.

—¿Se te ha olvidado a que hora se desayuna en esta casa, Señorito?

—Lo siento.

—Esa es su forma de decir, "Buenos días, mi cielo, has dormido bien?" —asegura Sirius por lo bajo, sentándose y aflojándose otra vez la corbata. Verás que lo has hecho bien porque no hay riñas al respecto, Remus.

—No, madre. Es que no queríamos bajar...

Y se lleva una fulminación por insolente con eso... y un repaso, a los dos. Remus medio fulmina a Sirius por mal portados, sentándose.

Todo el mundo fulmina a Sirius por lo mismo. Ojos en blanco.

—Gracias por el desayuno señora Black.

—¿Dónde está tu ropa nueva, Sirius? —pregunta Walburga de nuevo ignorando a Remus, que baja la cabeza, notadolo

—No me estás preguntando eso... —mira de reojo a Remus porque... o sea, está justo ahí. La lleva puesta él. La actitud de Remus... baja las orejas.

—Lo siento, Sirius me la prestó... —susurra.

—Sí, sí lo hago. Y más vale que respondas con celeridad porque estoy siendo muy paciente contigo hoy.

Remus cierra la boca tratando de ser transparente.

—Pero si para justo eso lo he traído. ¿Sabes? Eliges un pobre, le das de comer, lo lavas bien y luego le obligas a ponerse tu ropa, así todo el mundo puede ver que tienes este conjunto... y este también. Y saben que tienes dinero suficiente para traer no solo un traje nuevo, si no varios —si no conocieras a Sirius Black, eso podría pasar por algo más sarcástico.

Remus se sonroja con lo del pobre bien lavado. A Walburga se le entreabren los labios y mira a su marido de reojo. El marido no se inmuta mucho, comiendo un bocado de melón.

—No te preocupes, no tienes que escandalizarte porque lo diga frente a él, no tiene sentimientos —sigue Sirius intentando calmarla falsamente. Remus insiste en mirar su plato.

—Respeta a tu madre Sirius —suelta el señor Black por la mirada de su mujer

—¡Pero si le estoy diciendo JUSTO la mierda que quiere oir! ¡Ella es la que no respeta a mi amigo!

—Las malas palabras en la mesa.

—Ugh, claro, yo no puedo decir malas palabras pero el resto podeis ser todo lo malesucados que os dé la gana, ¿no?

—Por favor, compórtate —insiste el señor preocupado en la forma, mirándole intensamente.

—¿Es que no podemos tener una sola comida familiar que no termine en una discusión de principios, Sirius? —le riñe Walburga.

—¡Pero sí ha empezado ella! —la acusa con su padre y se gira a mirarla—. ¡Has empezado tú!

—Sirius, por favor... —susurra Remus hacia Sirius

—Basta ya con esta tontería , estamos intentando desayunar y has llegado tarde —le riñe el señor Black

—Ugh, que os den a todos —susurra por lo bajo, pero mágicamente, el comentario de Remus hace el efecto.

El señor Black le fulmina en silencio un instante más porque... las malas palabras. Se gira a mirar a si mujer que aprieta los labios fulminando a su hijo porque sieeeempre que viene de la escuela los primeros días son así y hasta ahora culpaba a la MALA INFLUENCIA que obviamente representa un chico como James Potter, aunque es evidente que el problema debe ser este POBRE. Seguro lo ha traído expresamente para fastidiarla a ella. Bien que Regulus le había dicho que es el desgraciado más barriobajero de todo el colegio.

—Tengo un regalo para ti—puntualiza el señor Black, ignorando a su hijo mayor, aunque quiere dárselo ahora que están aquí solo ellos... a pesar del niño este desgraciado.

Sirius come en silencio intentando acabar lo antes posible, mirando a Remus de reojo. Ella levanta las cejas saliendo de su linea de pensamientos.

Remus que se siente un intruso del todo, concentrado en su plato.

—¡Oh! Que considerado de tu parte —sonríe ella.

El le sonríe un poco acercándole una cajita y Walburga la toma, tan feliz.

—Pero hombre, no debiste molestarte.

Es, claro está, una joya llena de brillantes y piedras. Sirius pone los ojos en blanco porque sabe que eso es un "espero que te hayas molestado suficiente" velado y le toma la mano a Remus por debajo de la mesa ahora que están distraidos.

—Como no molestarme. Sirius, Regulus, denle un beso a su madre.

Remus le aprieta la mano pero intenta soltársela porque no quiere que noten nada.

—Oh, pero... ¡Orion! —sonrisa. Vale, te has molestado lo suficiente. Bien hecho, chaval. Tal vez hoy tengamos en tercer hermano.

Sirius se la suelta y suspira porque... ugh, no quiere darle un beso, pero es más fácil si acabamos con esto ya.

—Espero que lo ocupes hoy en la comida —Orion le sonríe a ella—. Es lo mínimo que mereces. Regulus me ayudó a elegirlo.

De hecho ella ya se lo está poniendo. Orion se levanta un poco a ayudarle y Regulus se le acerca y le da un beso y un abrazo.

Sirius hace los oooojos en blanco y de todos modos deja que Regulus la bese primero y le dé su estúpida targeta hecha a mano o lo que sea, como cada año.

Luego se levanta y repite EXACTAMENTE las mismas palabras que ha dicho Regulus para felicitarla, pero con rintintín de burla.

Orion al menos parece conforme a pesar de la burla.

—Muchas felicidades, señora Black —Susurra Remus

Sí, Walburga también prefiere ignorar esa burla de Sirius porque no es como que vaya entrarle a trapo por todas o no terminaríamos nunca y es que todo mundo ignora a Remus.

Salvo Sirius.

Como si no estuviera ahí. Si. Aunque menos mal, Remus prefiere eso. Mejor se calla terminando la comida de su plato.

Bien hecho, porque igual Sirius esperaba que él terminara para DESAPARECER. Con un aviso de su madre sobre a la hora que se espera que baje a empezar a recibir invitados.

—Muchas gracias por el desayuno —ahí Remus despidiéndose suavemente.

Ni creo que le deje acabar de decir eso, tira de él para llevarselo como si quisiera sacarlo de un incendio.

Creo le harían más caso a una mosca. Igual, se deja tirar un poco decepcionado de no haber recibido una sola respuests a... nada.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta Sirius una vez ya en las escaleras.

—No sé si notaron que estaba yo ahí... Pero no tenías que pelearte...

—No importa si lo notaron, no has venido a verles a ellos.

—No pero... tus padres son duros.

—Son la gente de la peor calaña que podrías imaginar.

—Son tus padres... quiero gustarles.

—Ya te dije que no te esforzaras por eso, le gustas al Black correcto. El único que importa —le sonríe. El sonríe también pero es que...

—Pensé que bien vestido... tú madre ha notado que traía tu ropa —igualmente se sonroja porque ha dicho que le gusta y eso.. eso.

—En serio, Remus... olvídate de ello. Sé educado si quieres serlo, pero no dejes que te afecte.

—Es que son tus padres... son tan distintos a los míos.

—Tú eres perfecto y encantador, ellos son los que están mal.

—No soy perfecto... ¡Y el collar que le ha dado tu padre a tu madre!

—Ah, sí, tiene un millón de ellos.

—Tu madre parecía muy contenta... en realidad parecen quererse mucho.

—Son muy cercanos... tanto que hasta comparten abuelos.

—Justo por eso los imaginaba diferentes —Remus sonríe.

—Pura formalidad... la verdad, no tengo ni idea de como son en la cama.

—Ugh... ¡Menos mal! Pero es que imaginaba que serían totalmente indiferentes uno del otro.

—¿Cómo los imaginabas?

—Como si les hubieran casado a fuerzas... que apenas se hablarían. Casi nunca hablas de tu padre individualmente.

—Yo me parezco a él —No, tú eres exactamente IGUAL que tu madre. Cegado con tus ideas, sarcástico, mandón y cruel por eso chocas tanto con ella.

—Mmmm... crees? No me lo parece... me parece que si algo yo soy quién se le parecen.

—¿Eh? ¿Tu?

—P-Pensando en... e-Es decir si...

—¿En qué?

—En ti y en mi como... e-ellos. Tú no eres tú padre.

—¿Por? —le mira y tira de él al baño a lavarse los dientes.

—Porque él es mucho más... apagado que tu y ella mucho más ruidosa.

—¿Así que crees que yo soy un histérico loco? —hasta frunce un poco el ceño

—Sí —sonríe.

—¡Ah! ¡La ofensa! —hasta abre la boca cómicamente. Remus se ríe.

—Pues lo eres.

—¡No!

—Sí que lo eres, lo sabes...

—¡Que va!

—Así me encantas.

—Loco, solo por ti. Les voy a decir a Canuto y Colagusano que ahora resulta que te gusta mi madre.

—¿Qué? —Remus parpadea.

—Claro, si dices que te gusto y que me parezco a ella, es fácil sumar dos más dos —solo te está molestando, se nota por como sonríe—. Además todos sabemos que te van las mujeres mayores así como ella o Minnie.

—¡No las que me odian! —se ríe.

—Oooooooh! —le señala con el dedo—. ¡Así que si no te odian si! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡Lo has dicho! ¡No se lo van a creer cuando les cuente!

—¡No! ¡No he dicho eso! —Remus levanta las cejas.

—Es justo lo que has dichooooo —canta.

—Noo! Solo es buena conmigo e inteligente.

—Las palabras de amor.

—Ugh! Tú también la consideras buena e inteligente, no te hagas.

—Claro que no, es una pesadilla.

—Lo dices ahora solo por llevar la contraria.

—No, es verdad, lo decimos todos los que no somos su favorito.

—¡Porque se portan mal!

—¡Que va!

Remus se ríe.

—Si lo haceeeen! Peor que nadie. Y no es que yo sea su favorito o haga alguna distinción conmigo. Solo es amable.

—Eres compleeeeeeeetamente su favorito.

Remus de guarda las manos en los bolsillos y sonríe un poquito.

—Creo que al menos no me odia y confía en mí —luego no te quejes de que te acusan de que te gusta, Remus, con esas sonrisitas.

—¿Lo veeeeees?

—¡Eso no es ser su favorito! Es agradecer que me dejen estar ahí como un chico normal tratando de portarme bien y ella notándolo... a veces.

—Es que no puedo creer que tengas una visión tan distorisionada.

—¿Cuál vision distorsionada? Tú tienes una visión rara como si McGonagall fuera capaz de tener favoritos.

—Pues claro que tiene. Y los demás también.

—Si los tiene no hace nada para que se note, así que bien podrías ser tú.

—¿Yo? Ni de coña.

—Lo dices como si eso fuera una cosa mala —Remus se ríe.

—Pues claro, si a mi siempre me machaca con cosas súper difíciles.

—E igual tú, James y Peter son sus mejores alumnos.

—Que va, tu y Evans...

—¡Ninguno somos animagos!

—¿Y? Ella ni siquiera lo sabe.

—Si lo supiera... Serían así —chasquea los dedos—, sus favoritos.

—Nah, es también tu personalidad todo así modosito.

—¿Modosito?

—Eso cree ella.

—¿Ahora me estás diciendo que no lo soy?

—No tanto como cree ella.

—No desde el que sabe que somos... bueno, que... estamos juntos. Creo que ahora supone que soy como tú.

—Nah, seguro cree que soy una mala influencia y que voy a echarte a perder.

—Porque lo eres y me estás echando a perder. Quizás podrías hacer la tarea en lo que es la hora de la comida.

—¿Había tarea?

—¡Sí!

—Bueh, ya la haré si me preguntan —se encoge de hombros. Remus le medio fulmina con desaprobación

—¿Y que vamos a hacer? —pregunta sonrojándose un poco el niño de quince años que sí, solo piensa en... ciertas cosas.

—¿Qué quieres hacer? —Su sonrisita igual.

—P-Pues... lo que quieras... no sé si... —se sonroja el doble con su sonrisita—. Quieras enseñarme algo o...

—Enseñarte —repite no muy seguro.

—De la casa —Remus carraspea

—Ah, de eso.

—O de... bueno... lo que... Ejem, quieras.

—¿Cómo qué?

Remus de encoge de hombros mirando al piso.

—Digo que casi nunca estamos así...

—¿Así cómo?

—Así solos.

—Aja... —se acerca y sonríe. Remus se sonroja un poco más.

—S-Seguro podemos estudiar o algo —ahí se va nervioso por su mochila.

Sirius levanta las cejas dejándole hacer, sin creerse que quiera... bueno, sí se lo cree porque le conoce pero es queee...

Remus saca un libro que NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA TRAÍDO sin mirarle y va a sentarse a la cama. Abre el libro de cabeza.

—Y de qué quieres estudiar —se sienta a su lado.

—D-De esto que tenemos examen... un día.

—A ver... —se acerca.

Remus le mira de reojo y traga saliva. Es que ni siquiera mira el libro. Y es que Remus te está mirando con eeesos ojiiitos de cazadooor.

Le toca la mejilla con la nariz, cerrando los ojos. Remus gira un poquito la cara hacia él y es que sigue neviosito, le da un beso que pretendía ser en los labios pero no le atina.

Sirius se mueve para alcanzarle. Dos segundos después está planchado contra la cama con todo el peso de Remus encima y... su lengua en la garganta.

Remus no sabe de qué hablas pero sí que se le separa un poco mirándole desde arriba y sosteniéndole los brazos uno a cada lado del cuerpo para que no pueda le sonríe.

—Eres mío ahora..

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—Besarte.

—Pues a ver.

—Cuando yo quiera —se sonroja un poquito.

—Ah, así que tengo que esperarme.

—Sí... y pensar en lo mucho que va a gustarte cuando lo haga.

—¿Y cómo sabré que mucho va a gustarme?

—¡Porque ya sabes cómo son los besos!

—Pero no sé cómo será este.

—Será mejor, ¿insinúas que puede ser peor?

—Desde luego.

—¿Si hago qué? —Remus frunce el ceño.

—A ver, dame uno.

—Mmm ¿para que lo califiques?

—Para que veas como.

Remus parpadea y se le acerca para darle un beso a ver cómo es que puede ser peor y se lo sa bien y normal solo porque le ha dicho que iba a tener que esperarse.

Remus hace un sonidito de placer y gusto, cerrando los ojos. ¡No vale que hagas eso!

Sí que vale, mira que soniditos. Lo pone ahí bien clarito, sonidito de placer y gusto.

¡Pues es que!

Eso lo hace perfectamente válido.

¡No!

Claro que sí, pregúntale al interfecto.

Porque Remus no entiende en lo absoluto como esto puede ser peor en comparación a los anteriores.

Bueno, ahora no que está ocupado.

Pero cuando acabe.

Está perdido por ahora.

Por eso.

Y por los próximos minutos. Porque ahora mismo sigue haciendo ruiditos contenidos

Que no se contengaaaa...

Sí se contiene porque... ¡es que! Él si que es más malo este beso y a él le parece que nomames. Cuando coño aprendió a besar Sirius así... creo que le aprieta con más fuerza los brazos sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Mira que le gusta tu fuerza.

Pues ahí le tienes aplicándola. De hecho, le levanta los brazos para ponérselos uno a cada lado de la cabeza. Sirius le dejaaaa tan docil.

—¿Cómo vamos... como... vamos a hacer esto?

—¿Eh?

—E-Esto —Le respira encima a un milímetro de su boca.

—¿El qué? —lamidita a sus labios.

—E-El esto que... eso. Sexo. No?

—Mmmmm... ¿Eso quieres?—sonríe y vuelve a por un besito corto.

—¿T-Tú... no? —le deja, pero se le separa un poco agobiado.

—Sí, tonto, estoy jugando.

—Perdona, no... no hay ninguna prisa n-ni nada —Le mira y se le esconde en el cuello..

—Que no, venga... ¿cómo quieres hacerlo?

Remus le suelta los brazos y Sirius le abraza de la cintura.

—No sé, va a ser difícil decidir aunque supongo qué quieres tú.

—¿Aja?

—Que yo... bueno, tu...

—Tranquilo, ¿vale? Solo dilo, no pasa nada —le hace un cariño en la cara apartándole un poco un mechón de pelo

—Supongo que quieres que yo haga como... chica.

Aprieta los ojos porque justo ese asunto.

—E-Está bien, puedo... bueno, ser tu chica como en todo.

—¿Eh?

—Que si quieres eso,está bien... creo —le sonríe un poco, y se sonroja.

—¿Es lo que tu quieres? —Se humedece los labios.

—Yo... —suspira—, yo quiero estar contigo.

—Pero ya estás conmigo.

—Si esto es todo lo que quieres está bien, aunque con RoseMary si lo hiciste.

—¿Hacer qué?

—Pues e-el... a-amor.

Sirius se sonroja y Remus tambien, hemos de decirlo.

—Estás hablando de... acostarme con ella.

—Pues claro.

—Remus... —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres?

—Saber que quieres tú.

—Complacerte —sonríe. Remus niega con la cabeza y sonríe un poco.

—Pensé que querías tener sexo y eso pero si no quieres está bien.

—Quiero si tú quieres. Pero no quiero que lo fuerces por mi. Quiero hacerlo bien contigo.

—Si quiero, pero no quiero que.. dejes de querer una vez que lo hagamos —Remus le abraza contra si.

—¿Por qué crees que iba a...? Oh —se detiene cuando se da cuenta del problema.

—Tampoco quiero que dejes de querer después de no dejarme... solo por no querer ser la chica.

—¿Eh? —eso no lo ha entendido.

—No quiero que te aburras porque no me dejo.

—Vale y si olvidas cualquier reacción que pueda tener yo... ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

—¿Y-Yo? Pues...

Sirius le sonríe, esperando.

—Yo... nunca voy a hacer eso con alguien más. Y-Y si me da curiosidad... y... tú me gustas. Pero no quiero echarlo a perder.

—¡No digas eso!

—¿Decir qué? Es cierto... a ti te quiero y e-estoy Ehm... te... quiero. Eres la persona perfecta para que un día haga yo esto con alguien y... quizás tiene que ser antes de que tú ya no quieras, pero quizás consigo que no quieras nada más solo de hacerlo, así que no sé... como hacerlo.

—Remus eres encantador y perfectamente digno de ser amado por cualquier persona que valga la pena.

Remus sonrie un poquito.

—Pero ya sabes que soy un lobo también, Sirius. Esto... es igual, olvídate de si vuelve a pasar o no.

—No, es que no eres consciente de lo imporntante que es.

Suspira porque eso le suena a que... sí ha querido hacer esto tan importante con RoseMary pero... no con él.

—Entiendo...

—No, no lo entiendes —le toma de las mejillas para que le mire.

—Sí entiendo y está bien... —le cueeeesta mirarle.

—No, o sea... es que no puedes pensar que es ahora o nunca, es que la presión... es que me ahogo hasta yo.

—P-Perdona... No debería haberte dicho eso —aprieta los labios y se sonroja.

—Además, eso es un drama tuyo derrotista de los habituales, ni siquiera es real.

—Vale...

Sirius le mira desconsolado y es que ahora Remus no sabe cómo salir de ahí.

—¿Q-Qué quieres hacer, entonces?

—Quererte mucho hasta que te quieras a ti mismo y te des cuenta que no te estoy haciendo un favor.

—Ya haces eso, Sirius... —se le esconde un poco otra vez en el cuello.

—Pero aun no lo consigo del todo.

—Casi del todo, Sirius. Solo quiero hacerlo bien.

—Es que no es justo que te acuestes conmigo solo porque yo soy el único loco que lo haría.

—No es así, eso es... además. Es perfecto porque eres tú, y... quiero que quieras hacerlo conmigo tanto como yo contigo. No quiero que tú te acuestes conmigo solo porque nadie más lo va a hacer conmigo.

—Es que yo sí estoy seguro que podrías conseguir a alguien más.

Remus de separa y le mira a los ojos.

—Sirius, YO no quiero a nadie más, pero TÚ... vas a tener a alguien más, a alguien normal para casarte y... eso.

Muere de la risa con eso. Remus parpadea.

—¿Qué pasa?

—¡Yo no voy a casarme! Tal vez si Bellatrix o Narcissa tuvieran una hija... o Lucretia o quién sabe quién. Técnicamente tendría que organizarse con Nymphadora, lo cual no me molestaría porque Andromeda es... ehm, bueno, ella es guay, pero... no va a pasar. Seguro mi madre se ocupa antes de organizarsela a mi hermano, además... aunque no con ella, solo porque no le gustan —se sonroja un poquito igual porque Andromeda sí le gusta—. Así que ves a saber que mierda de boda van a concertar. Ya está amenazada con que el dia que pretenda casarme huiré.

Remus le hace un cariño en la cara

—Siriuuuus, claro que vas a casarte y hace todas esas cosas normales.

—Nah, me escaparé antes que eso.

—No porque te obliguen.

—O mejor, me liaré con uno de mis padrinos mientras me arregla la corbata —cejas cejas.

Remus se sonroja pero... sonríe inevitablemente.

—Puedes ser tu o pueden ser cualquiera de los otros dos.

—Oh... pero... ¡No te líes con ellos! —Abre la boca.

—Pues es que quizás no puedo liarme contigo porque quizás no eres mi padrino.

—Ohh... bueno, si tendría cierta... lógica que con quien te vayas a casar lo te deje...

—¿Eh?

—Pues si se entera de que anduvimos...

—Ah... No, tonto, ¡Me refería que tu fueras el novio!

La boca de Remus de completa impresión. Sirius se ríe.

—¿Y-Yoo? No digas... Sirius —se esconde—. No seas tonto.

Se ríe más.

—Eres un toooonto y eso nooo podría pasaaar —igual sonríe solo con la idea de que lo piense.

—Anda, imagina la cara de mis padres.

—Aunque casarte conmigo sería la tontería más grande que podrías hacer —se ríe un poquito.

—¿Por?

—¡Hombre lobo y hombre, Sirius!

—Ah, o sea, ¿que no lo harias?

—Sí que lo haría, a mi me conviene —se ríe.

—No, no, ya lo has dicho. Vale, vale.

—¡Noooo! —le abraza más fuerte—. Claro que lo haría por mi, ¡pero a ti te arruinaría todo!

—No, no... ahora no me vengas.

—¡No seas tonto! Si esto es, junto con ir a Hogwarts, lo más genial que me ha pasado en la vida.

—Blablablá.

Saca la cabeza de su cuello y le mira con el ceño fruncido. Sirius le sonríe.

—Ningún blablabla. Esto es completamente genial, mucho mejor de lo que imaginaba que sería.

—¿Por? ¿Qué imaginabas?

—No sé, no pensé que se sintiera así de bien todo.

—Que tonto eres —golpe en la frente—. ¿Y cómo se iba a sentir si no?

—Auu! No sé, bien, pero menos bien. Y no, se siente MUY bien, como si no me importara nada solo porque... estás.

—Pues claro, ¡porque yo soy un genio!

—Un poquito... —Remus se ríe.

—Ningún poquito, del todo.

Remus se sonroja un poco y es que en realidad... Sí, sí piensa que Sirius es en muchas cosas un genio.

—Aunque no todo el merito es mío, así que quiero oírtelo decir

—Eres un genio, Sirius —susurra sin pensárselo mucho—. Pero que no se te suba a la cabeza.

—No eso, ¡tonto!

—¿Eh?

—Si digo que no todo el merito es mío...

—Es que quieres que diga que yo soy genial.

Sonríe.

—Mmmm... Pero es que realmente soy un problema más que en sí "genial".

—Nooooooo.

—Sería genial si fuera... James en chica. Así de buena familia y no un lobo y con dinero.

Ojos en blanco. Remus se ríe porque aún escondido sabe exactamente qué cara hace.

—Algo debo tener un poco genial que estoy aquí, y tú me estás abrazando así e intentando que diga que soy genial.

—Pues es que no es solo "algooooo"

—Si tengo algo muy genial.. un novio —Remus se ríe un poquito.

—¡Noooo! ¡Lo haces mal a proposito!

—No hago nada mal a propósito! —se ríe.

—¡Sí que lo haces! ¿Desde cuándo tan rebelde?

—Desde que quieres que diga que soy genial y no lo soy.

—¡Pero sí lo eres!

—Soy normal pero con problemas

—Un drama, eres —Oooojos en blanco.

—¿Ves como no es eso tan genial? —Se ríe un poquito.

—Nooooo

—Soy dramático.

—Pero eso no te quita lo genial.

—¿No?

—No.

—Siempre consigues hacerme sentir mejor... —Remus sonríe un poco.

—Pues con lo mal que te sientes siempre, no es muy difícil.

—No, tu lo haces especialmente bien —Remus se ríe otra vez y le da un besito.

Sirius le sonríe.

—¿E-Entonces qué vamos a hacer? ¿No te importa esperar un poco a... hacer eso otro?

—No, en realidad.

—Aunque... si quieres que sea así

—¿Que sea así? ¿te refieres a que pase?

—M-Me refiero a cómo.

—Ah, eso... —la verdad, LA VERDAD es que está un poco asustado, porque no está seguro que no vaya a... convertirse en hombre lobo después de eso también y aunque no tiene ABSOLUTAMENTE contra ellos ni obviamente contra Remus, no parece el más divertido de los panoramas igualmente. Y Rickman no pudo decirle si era o no un peligro.

Es decir, porque al final... vale, sabian que la saliva no hacia eso, ni la sangre, ni el semen, pero sí lo hacía un mordisco y no había mucha documentación sobre que el sexo no fuera igual. Lo había estado buscando.

Y aunque sabe... SABE que no va a salir con él y renunciar al sexo para siempre jamas. O sea, no. Eso no iba a pasar.

Pero igual aun no estaba tan... urgido para no esperar a leer un libro más. O consultar otra biblioteca.

—¿Qué piensas? —pregunta Remus suavemente.

—¿Has estado en la biblioteca de Londres alguna vez?

—¿La biblioteca? —pregunta sonriendo un poco porque a él le gustan las bibliotecas—. No.

—¿Quieres ir a verla y dar una vuelta hasta la hora de comer? —propone porque... sí, sabe que le gustan las bibliotecas y esta es una de las más grandes del país.

Remus le mira a los ojos y asiente, sonriendo un poquito igual, aunque... empieza a notar que el tema del sexo es un poco álgido y eso le preocupa.

—Vale, vamos.

Sirius sonríe y se levanta casi de un salto, no habría mucho tiempo para buscar al respecto, sobretodo sin que él lo notara, pero... era menos que nada.

Remus se ríe un poco arreglánodse de nuevo la corbata y la camisa, tratando de no sobrepensar demasiado en qué es lo que podía preocuparle a Sirius.

—"Cariño, ¿quieres ir a bailar y a tomar una copa y trasnochar?" "Uy, a ver si alguien va a reñirnos mañana." "Cariño, ¿quieres a ir a la biblioteca aunque puede que lleguemos tarde a comer?" "Claro!"... esta es tu vida ahora, Sirius Black.

—Pues... es que no es lo mismo!

—Claro, claro... —le mira de reojo poniéndose la chaqueta.

—Aunque digas claro claro así, ¡no es lo mismo! —se revuelve un poco el pelo con la mano.

—Aunque tú intentes convencerme de que no lo es. Lo es —se va a la puerta, sonriendo.

—De hecho creo que voy a contarle a McGonagall cuando...ugh, cuando le confiese qué hice el fin de semana.

—¡Como le cuentes que fue mi idea ir, te mato!

—Voy a contarle eso para que vea que yo también soy una buena influencia.

—No te va a creer, de todos modos.

—Claro que sí me va a creer, McGonagall siempre me cree —sale del cuarto.

—No cuando le dices cosas buenas de mi. Prevalece su desconfianza por mi que su confianza en ti —Me encanta que Sirius se considere su PEOR alumno, cuando de hecho es de sus favoritos.

—Claro que no... lo que creo es que no va a creerse que pueda yo realmente ser una buena influencia.

—Bah, no te habría hecho prefecto perfecto si no pensara eso.

—Pues quizás pensó que sí, pero mira como estoy ahora mismo afuera de la escuela y ella ni siquiera sabe...

—Debió hacerme prefecto a mi —lo pensó. Una vez. Aun tiene pesadillas.

—Quizás sí...

—Gryffindor tendria ahora veintemil millones de puntos —Salta por las escaleras.

—Menos. McGonagall habría tenido que quitartelos todos y quitarte el poder de darlos.

—Boh!

—Aunque creo que yo preferiría que el prefecto fueras tú. Me dejaría de sentir culpable por todo lo que hacen

—Que va, eso no sabes cómo se hace.

Remus se ríe un poquito, bajito, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos y deteniéndose antes de salir de la casa.

—Vale, puede que no dejara de sentirme culpable. ¿Vas a decirles a tus padres que salimos?

—No —de hecho va a por su moto.

—Pero ¿no crees que deberíamos... decirle a alguien?

—Nah. Mientras estemos aquí luego...

—Tus padres son taaaan distintos a los míos...

—Yo aun sigo pensando que tu madre me adoraria.

—Ya lo hace...

—Por eso, en persona también —le pasa el casco otra vez. Se lo pone igual.

—Me gustaría que fueras conmigo a casa alguna vez, aunque...

—¿Qué?

—No sé si te gustaría

—¿Por qué no iba a gustarme? —se sube a la moto.

—Pues... mi casa es muy distinta a esta.

—Mejor, porque esta la odio.

Remus se ríe.

—Ya, pero tampoco es como la casa de James, Sirius —la moto NO enciende, quiero decirte.

Sirius parpadea un poco porque ha intentando encenderla un par de veces.

—Asi que no sé si te gustaría venir del todo pero... —Remus nota lo de la moto —. ¿Qué pasa?

—No enciende. El idiota de Regulus debe haber venido a hacer algo...

Eso mismo, eso

Bufa porque mira que le caaaaansa y prueba un par de hechizos a ver si puede arreglarlo.

—Ohh... ugh. ES que le has dicho...

Prende y se ahoga... soltando un poco de humo

—Joder —se baja a ver si encuentra que es lo que va mal.

Seguro puede notar en el suelo varias piezas y aceite. Las toma y... algunas si que sabe colocarlas.

Regulín refunfuña seguro el muy cabron de Sirius va a saber arreglarla. Es tan molesto.

Remus dice que quiere ir a la estúpida biblioteca... de hecho saca la varita y muy a la Hermione Granger, la intente arreglar.

Tal vez entre los dos, entonces...

Malditos, dice Regulus, malditos ñoños listos!

Remus sonríiiiiiiiiiiiiie cuando consigue prender la moto. Pues ahí se van tan felices, juntitos y gays.

¡Son tontos, tontos! sigue alegando Regulus.

Ojalá se caigan y se destrocen la cabeza.

Remus no, que lleva casco.

Para colmo, el asqueroso gay que ha convertido a su hermano aún en una verguenza mayor de la que ya era no va a matarse. Va a matarse su bloody hermano de los cojones.

Exacto. Salvo que no va a matarse porque lo necesitamos vivo. Bellatrix es quien tiene el placer.

Cosa que tampoco le hace demasiada gracia a Regulus pero ese es otro asunto.

No te preocupes, tu te mueres antes.

Además una muerte super agradable...

En realidad Sirius debería decirle a Remus que le da un poco de miedito.

Ya... pero no va a hacerlo, si puede evitarlo.

También lo entiendo porque... Remus no necesita cuerda en el departamento del temor tiene sus ventajas decirle y sus desventajas.

Exacto.

En realidad... ya podrá hablar con James. Remus está un poco más tranquilo de que no tengan que hacerlo ya.

¡Lo peor es que es él quien insiste!

Pues el insiste para darle gusto a Sirius porque ya sabe... que Sirius es Sirius, así que está muy mentalizado a vale, vas a tener que entregarle tu flor esta noche a Sirius y Sirius se va por las ramas... REmus vuelve a pensar, seguro es para no presionarle... para hacerle feliz.

Su flor. Hace un hechizo para que le salgab flores de la varita. Así todas rojitas...

No sean tontos o Remus no le dará su flor jamas.

Más flores, empiezan a salir de la varita y a dejar una estela tras de ellos.

Pues son unos guarrooooooos! No jodan

¡Sirius Orion Black tercero!

Ugh. Sirius Orion solo hay uno.

Sirius Black Tercero, Orion de los Oriones.

Tú espera que esté ahí abajo sin mucho control y decida... lamer las flores.

Siriuuus! Ugh. Remus dice que no va a lamerle ahí NUNCA. No va a estar ahí abajo sin mucho control. ¡Esa zona requiere que se le de acceso! (es que está muerto de la verguenza con la idea).

Nah, no tanto.

¡¿Cómo que no tanto!? ¡TOTALMENTE REQUIERE CONTROL! ¡Y acceso! ¡Es que está escandalizado! manos al culo.

No te lleves las manos alculo que te vas a caer de la moto

Una al menos, una. La otra si que se detiene. ¿Eso quiere decir que Sirius quiere que Remus le lama ahí?

Nah.

La parte de lobo de Remus está muy complacida con la idea, pese a su racional odio la respecto, es decir, ese instinto de meterle la nariz en las regiones vitales. Es que a la primera oportunidad que tenga... Bien que puede ir a olisquearle las regiones vitales o a montarte como lobo.

Ah, bueno. El lobo ya ha hecho eso, aunque no encuentra el aujero, solo se restriega.

Remus facepalm. Va a hacerse bolita en su cama y no salir nunca. Te odia.

Pues... Son los instintos animales.

Que odia ODIA. Aunque Sirius muy calladito y de buenas maneras todos sabemos que tienes fantasias con el lobo. Aunque se ría hemos leído sobre sus sueños.

Nah, no las tiene. O sea, no son fantasías. Guiño guiño. Han pasado.

Facepalm. Remus va a escaparse de la escuela le da muchísima vergüenza eso. No, es qu eno se ríaaan! es terrible porque el... ya vio que hay un asunto con eso del sexo con Sirius y va a dejar de pensar en ello y a alejarse un poquito del tema y a estar bien con los besos pero el puto lobo de mierda... no.

Pero el lobo no atina el aujero

Pero está ahí haciendose el idiota y gritando a los cuatro vientos todas las ganas que tiene de revolcarse con Sirius.

Ah, sí.

Pues... no, lo odia. Va a buscar una medicina que tomarse antes de ser lobo para estar dormido todo el rato.

Y le da besitos todo el tiempo

Ugh. Besitos. UGH. Remus se odia a si mismo

Besitos como se los da él. Besitos de lobo.

Quizás intente que el lobo se auto arranque las bolas ya que es tan habil en lastimarse a si mismo.

Y Sirius va a pelear con él para impedirlo.

Lo más facil sería acostarse con el y que se le quitaran las ganas al lobo de mierda pero como Sirius no quiere.

Al lobo no se le van a quitar las ganas si se acuestan, querido. Le van a dar más.

¿Por qué? *el lloriqueo* Remus depresión. Vas a seguir haciendo el ridículo de por vida alrededor de Dirius cuando seas lobo, lo has echado todo a perder.

¿Echado a perder?

Ahora no pueden salir y ser normales, el lobo idiota tiene que querer cogerse a Sirius. Sirius que además, no quiere acostarse con Remus

Dios mío con el drama.

Ugh. Remus renuncia, dice que ya no juega y se va a la biblioteca a estudiar *drama*

Entonces ahí van adentro de la biblioteca. Remus con el ceño fruncido por esa ristra de flores! Ajem, ya que estamos sonrojadito también

Sirius se pasa un dedo dibujándose los labios

¿POOOOR?

Mmm... No lo sé, no parece haber ningún motivo aparente.

Ser ultrasexy. Remus baja la cabeza y aprieta los ojos sonrojándose más.

Por lo visto. Black magic. De nuevo.


	63. Chapter 63

—Vas a seguir parado ahí haciendo... cosas o vas a venir adentro de la biblioteca.

—Es que me duele... —sigue llevandose la mano a los labios.

—*Qué te duele? —pregunta pensando... de golpe, en si no le habrá mordido un rato antes sin darse cuenta y como digas que la cara de ser tan guapo...

—Aquí... —se lame, creo que se le han cortado los labios viniendo.

Remus palidece de golpe y se le acerca, tomandole la cabea, una mano a cada lado de la mandíbula

Esconde la lengua.

—No tienes... no... no te he mordido, verdad?

—¿Tú? Quizás

—Vamos a tu casa. A que te lleven a San Mungos, vamos! —La cara de AGOBIO.

—¿Qué? Nah, hombre.

—¡Que síii! ¿Te duele? Cuanto te duele —se lo apachurra.

Le sale una gotita de sangre. Remus traga saliva y es que su instinto es sacar la lengua y lamérsela.

Sirius se acerca para besarle. Es que van a MATARLES ahí en medio de la calle.

No está pensando en eso, está pensando en a ver si saca su instinto animal o no, la verdad. (Debe pensar que es un vampiro o algo)

A Remus le atrae el olor a sangre un poco, pero puede que lo que consiga es que le gruña la tripa.

¡Pero si ha desayunado!

¡Pero es que Sirius es poco... es incomprensible! Primero le da a entender que nanais luego viene y le besa.

¿Que nanais qué? Si lleva una hora sacando flores por la varita y hablando de lamerlas!

Remus le toma los labios con los dientes, suaaaavemente y se le separa un poco tirando de él.

Vale, vale, sale más sangre. Le laaaame la saaaangre.

—Oficialmente me has mordido —susurra Sirius.

—Y ha sido tu culpa —responde el relamiéndose la sangre de Sirius.

—¿Mía?

—Tú has venido a besarme...

—¿Qué me pasará ahora?

—Más vale que nada.. ¿te duele? —pregunta otra vez con voz un poco preocupada, aunque... es que no puedes ser así de sexy y esperar que no haya consecuencias!

—Un poco —se lame otra vez.

—Ahora si vamos a San Mungo.

—Has dicho que no me va a pasar nada —se encoge de hombros.

—E-Eso espero...

—Entonces nada. Y si me pasa tampoco me van a poder curar...

—No te va a pasar. Si te pasa... si te pasa me MUERO —se ríe un poco, nervioso, pero es que... no, ¡no va a pasarle!

—¡No te vas a morir por esto! —le toma de los hombros.

—Claro que sí. Si te haces lobo me lanzo de la torre de astronomía

—O sea, ¿encima, me ibas a dejar solo para pasar por esto?

Abre la boca cómicamente y Sirius le imita en burla, así que le da un golpecito con el hombro como respuesta.

—No, no te dejaría pasar por esto solo... de hecho seguramente serías un TERRIBLE hombre lobo super mal portado.

—¿Qué significa eso? —se humedece los labios y sonríe.

—Que si te parece que yo me porto mal...

—¿Crees que yo iría por ahí mordiendo gente?

—No, tonto... —baja el tono de voz en cuanto entran a la biblioteca—. Pero creo sería más dificil contorlarte.

Le toma de los hombros y la verdad, creo que él tampoco habia entrado aquí nunca.

—Whoaaaa

Sí, también se le abre un poco la boca porque sin duda... esta no es la biblioteca de la escuela. Aquí vienen los adultos a consultar CUALQUIER COSA.

—E-Esto es...

—Ehm... grande, sí. Pero no tanto como yo —carraspeo carraspeo—. Ya lo sabía, por eso te he traído.

—¿Cómo tú? Callate, qué vas a ser grande... mira todas esas mesas y...

—Anda ve —palmada al culo—. Que te mueres de ganas.

Remus da un SALTO, pero si que... es que no sale corriendo porque sabe que le riñen, pero va para allá.

Sirius se muerde un poco el labio mirándole ir porque... acaba de morderle. Y aunque no es un lobo ahora pues... cielos. No, pero ¿qué iba a pasarle? Cálmate. Cálmate.

Vas a ver... como empieza a dolerte en unos minutos. El lobo dentro de tiiii.

Lo que pasa es que se le acelera el pulso porque está asustado. Tú querías adrenalina, muchacho.

—Voy a... voy a ver por ahí —avisa a Remus así un poco desde lejos y más fuerte de lo que debería, llevándose algunas fulminaciones.

Menos mal que Remus no se entera de esta parte... sí, Remus, sí, asustas hasta a Sirius.

Pues una cosa es que no lo demuestre y otra que no lo tenga.

Remus la verdad no le hace mucho caso yéndose a buscar los libros más grandotes que encuentra.

Sirius se va al baño y lo primero que hace es convertirse en perro a ver si se ve más lobuno o huele distinto

Nop, todo está igual, cielo.

El ALIVIO. Aunque la verdad, tal vez solo se note en la luna...

Tal vez. Vivirás con miedo de aquí a entonces

Uuuuugh! Bueno, vale, calma, calma.

¿Te estás viendo más peludo, Sirius?

¿Queeeeé? Ahí va a mirarse la cara a ver si la barba...

Pues yo te veo... pelos de la nariz

¿En la nariz? EL HORROR

Y creo que en las orejas

Whaaaaaat?

James se ríe desde el espejito.

Calma, calma, calma. No es como que no sepas TODOS Y CADA UNO de los hechizos para arreglar el pelo que existen, Sirius.

—¡Oh! ¡Joder, tío! ¡Mira que te he dicho que no te presentes sin avisar que luego pienso que tengo el pelo como un estropajo!

James se muere de risa.

—¿Qué estás haciendo que estás así de histérico?

—Cielos... Estoy... Tengo que ir a buscar libros.

—¿Libros de qué?

—Sobre hombres lobo. No pasa nada, solo...

James frunce el ceño y se acerca un poco más en el espejo intentando ver si está Remus por ahí.

—¿Qué pasa, Canuto?

—Naaaaada. Nada. Nada... —aparta la mirada y se muerde el labio.

—Yaaaaa, como no. ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha dicho algo tu madre? ¿Algo en casa? ¿Algo de lunático?

—Soy un imbécil, eso es lo que pasa —responde apoyándose en el lavamanos y pasándose una mano por el pelo, en un tono más serio, sin mirar a James.

—Tsk eso ya lo sabemos, pero... —bromea un poco aunque, no tan burlón—, venga, ¿por qué dices eso?

—Estoy asustado, tío. O sea, ya sé que... mira, sé que he dicho mil veces que me daría igual o que hasta molaría y que le pateo el culo a cualquiera que piensa que hay algo que temer pero...

—Ohh... ¿hablas de Remus? Mierda. Crees que... ¿hablas de los besos y lo que dijo Rickman?

Es que vuelve a morderse el labio y le sale sangre sin notarlo.

—¡Pero qué.. coño! ¡Tienes sangre! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está Remus?

—Aun no sé... no sabemos como... o sea, sabemos que si te muerde el lobo: jodido, pero ¿te acuerdas cuando no sabíamos si pasaría igual con los animagos? ¿Recuerdas que leímos que no y todo eso pero aun así estuvimos asustados hasta la siguiente luna la primera vez que nos mordió? —se lame, parpadeando al notar que sí tiene sangre.

—Sí, sí... ¿pero esto qué? O sea ¿hablas de los besos? Porque yo insisto que sus babas...

—Hablo de que tengo sangre, justamente. Estábamos fuera y creo que me he cortado con el frío en la moto y Lunático me miraba y... le he besado. Así, con la sangre.

La cara de... Ok. Estás loco.

—Y él me ha morido hasta que ha salido un poco. Y ahora he caído en la cuenta de lo que acabo de hacer —da un par de vueltas sobre si mismo dentro del baño.

—¿Eres tonto tú o qué? Te ha... ¿¡Remus?! REMUS te ha mordido... ¿Por? El es... como ridículamente cuidadoso con eso.

—Pues porque estaba yo... jugando. Porque yo soy idiota. Dice que no me pasará nada pero...

—Sí, ¡si que eres idiota! Espero que... o sea yo creo que no, no va a pasarte nada. Seguro que no pasa nada, ugh, pero... ugh! No, Sirius, venga, nunca nos ha pasado NADA con Remus.

—Ugh —va a la pared a darse golpes en la frente—. Esto es como lo que dice Peter. Podríamos escribir un bloody libro de como NO te contagia un hombre lobo y publicarlo.

—Ya, eso espero, que podamos escribir ESO y no uno de "y como al final con una cosa idiota termina por contagiarte."

—Estoy bien, estoy bien... Hocicos no me parece más lobuno.

—O sea pero dices que fue hoy... ¿ayer no pasó nada raro?

—Ayer jugamos a las mamadas, aunque ningún fluido corporal nuevo para mi. Ah, pero el hechizo —hace un gesto un poco obsceno con el dedo simulando como se levanta un miembro masculino—. Funciona.

La cara de HORROR.

—M-Ma-Ma... no... uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh! UUUUUUUUUUUUGH!

Muere de risa porque lo ha hecho expresamente. ¿¡No estabas en el drama, tu!?

—ERES UNASCOOOOOOOOOOO... NO QUIERO SABER DE TUS MAMADAAAAAAAAAS... Y REMUSSS!

Siiiiiigue muerto de la risa.

—Como... puedes dejar que Remus... ugh! Seguro tú lo haces FATAL

—Claro, como cualquier otra práctica sexual...

—Sí, como cualquier otra práctica sexual... eres fatal y un pija corta. Remus nos lo confirmará

—Si apenas me la puse en la boca y ya se estaba corriendo.

—Puaj. Seguro tú te corriste sin que siquiera te la tocaran como siempre

—Y una mierda, llevaba metiendome mano desde el soho y todo el camino a casa. ¡Y aun así aguanté más!

—Remus metiéndote mano... que va, no te creo nada.

—Se le fue la pinza... una cosa, tío! No le había visto nunca así... —es que hasta se sonroja un poco al hablar de ello.

—Sirius, no me jodas, es REMUS. Le conozco.

—Eh, que me da igual si no me crees. Yo sé lo que vi —tan feliz que está ahora.

—Te estás imaginando cosas. Remus debe estar ahí dejándose hacer.

—Remus está... está desbocado, en serio, ni sé cuantas veces me ha pedido ya que vaya esto hasta... el final.

—Remus, el chico anti besos... te ha pedido que esto... Sirius, ese eres TÚ.

—¡Que no! Además, yo no pido esas cosas.

—¡Pues Remus tampoco!

—Aun así... estoy en un lío porque... es que aun no sé si eso es otro modo de contagio.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Remus quiere hacerlo contigo y tú tienes miedo de hacerlo? Más que él.

—Soy imbécil. Quién mejor que nosotros sabe que realmente esto no es para tanto y aun así estoy acojonado.

—Es que Remus siempre ha dicho que no puede hacer esto con alguien justo por eso.

—Sí, ya lo sé

—Esto está feo.

—Solo quiero saber si es verdad. Además estoy seguro que podemos vivir un par de semanas más sin llegar a ese punto, ¿sabes? No es como que no haya acción.

—¿Y si solo te contagias sin protección y por eso McGonagall mando condones? Dos... semanas.

—¡He dicho dos por decir! Sí, eso puede ser...

—Pero eso implica que como se te rompa...

Sirius traga saliva.

—Cada vez que te acuestes con él vas a estar pensando que como ocurra, estás jodido.

—Tiene que haber otra maldita forma —aprieta los ojos.

—Pues... quizás puedan no hacerlo del todo.

—O hacerlo y ya y que sea lo que tenga que ser.

—¡No me... no me jodas, Sirius! No vas a hacerte... no vamos a tener ahora dos problemas solo por esto. ¡Vamos a tener que averiguar! Dumbledore no parecía tan agobiado

—¿Y él? ¡No voy a decirle que... estamos asustados!

—¿A Remus? No. No le... no. Pero a Dumbledore sí que le vas a decir que estamos ATERRORIZADOS.

—¿Y qué le digo, entonces, genio?

—Dile... que... yo qué sé, ¿de verdad es él el que quiere hacerlo? ¿No eres tú el que ha estado presionando y presionando?

—¡Que no! ¿Si no te digo que yo estoy asustado?

—Es que vas a tener que decirle que no... puedes. Que te duele la cabeza o que no se te para.

—¿Eso te dice Evans a ti?

—No, idiota. Pero es que si le dices a Remus que lo qué pasa es que te da miedo...

—Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, no le voy a decir eso.

—Esto es como todas las otras veces que nos ha dado miedo... y hemos descubierto que no es para tanto. Solo tienes que... hacer que no pase nada HOY y luego ya volverán a la escuela y con que no te quedes a solas con él NUNCA hasta que hablemos con Dumbledore...

Facepalm.

—Así no podrá echarte la culpa a ti, será culpa mía y de Peter.

—Hay otra cosa...

—¿¡Qué?!

—No lo pensé hasta que estuvimos aquí ayer.

—¿Ajá? —es que hasta se nota que tiene miedo, ya ha visto el alcance de Sirius...

—Puede que hoy venga Greyback a casa.

—¿Quién?

—El hombre lobo que es amigo de Bellatrix y todos esos.

—Oooh... ohh! ¿No es el que le atacó?!

—Sí.

—¿¡Va a ir hoy a tu casa?! ¿¡ÉL?! ¡SIRIUS! —le riñe.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! Solo puede, ¡ya sabes que mi madre está loca!

—¿Y qué vas a hacer con Remus ahí? Y Sirius... y... qué vas a hacer cuando le vea... y le reconozca..

—No... no lo sé. Nada, creo. O sea... no tiene por que verle y tampoco por que reconocerle, hace diez años de eso.

—Pero Remus sí le va a ver y si sabe quién es. Va a hacer UN DRAMA

—Pues no es como que pueda hacer nada más que... estar ahí con él.

—Cosa que es bastante horrible. Con lo que le odia.

—Crees que vaya a intentar... Tal vez puedo no llevarle pero mi madre me MATA como no aparezcamos, para esto nos trajo.

—¿A intentar?

—Algo. Matarle o... No, no, yo soy el que haría eso.

–Pues y que este ahí uno no sabe...

—Pero él no es tan estúpido.

–Pero enfadado... es difícil quedarse ahí y solo pasarle la mantequilla.

—Es que va a ser un desastre como haga algo de eso. Mis padres ni siquiera le hablan...

—¿A Remus? Mejor... Remus no lo verá así pero mucho mejor.

—Ya lo sé, ¿pero qué demonios les cuesta decir "de nada" cuando él dice "Gracias"?

—Ya... ¿qué dice lunático?

—Está igualmente tratando de impresionarles. Se ha vestido como Regulín y me da pesadillas, tío.

—¿Hay algo que esté pasando que te tenga contento?

—Odio venir a aquí, ya lo sabes —sonríe.

—Y fuiste ahí con Lunático que era la mejor idea y ahora estás tramando como mandarle a la mierda sin que de entere.

—¡No! Además, las cosas geniales ya te las he contado y no me crees —se encoge de hombros. James se ríe.

—Lo que a mi me pondría más nervioso de todo es que Greyback le reconozca y grite a los cuatro vientos quién es.

—Pero es que... venga, no se va a acordar de todos los niños a los que... además, hace diez años de eso.

—Ya,ya..., pero no deja de preocuparnos.

—De todos modos, si algo va mal lo mandaré de vuelta con Kreacher.

—Espero que no sea necesario... pero suena a un buen plan. Si tú madre se entera...

—No se va a enterar. Antes les borro la memoria a todos.

—Debí decirles a mis padres que se autoinvitaran solo para ayudarte con esto —James se ríe.

—No pensé que iba a ser tan... complicado. Es que además, no te olvides que mi madre está en el bloody consejo escolar...

—Van a expulsar a Remus —eeeel fatalista.

—¡No! ¡Antes le borro la memoria!

—No es como que puedas... ¿y si mandas a Remus antes a la escuela?

—¿Por qué iba a no poder?

—Pues borrarle la memoria a ella no es borrársela a tu hermano.

—Aun así...

—Bueno, lo peor que puede pasar es que se olvide de que es tu madre y... nos viene perfecto. Te vienes a vivir a la casa.

—No me lo digas dos veces que me voy sin ni que se olvide —se ríe.

—¡Pues vente!

Sirius se pasa la mano por el pelo y suspira sonriendo porque sí, sí debería hacerlo.

—Aún tenemos toooodo el curso para planearlo.

—Es que no quiero que tu madre se enamore más de mi, no soy un rompehogares.

—Papá se encargará de ello

Sirius se ríe.

—Aun si eres hombre lobo conservo la oferta.

—Mira que si Evans se entera que acabo siendo yo un Potter antes que ella...

—Ella YA es Potter.

—Que va a ser Potter.

—ES Lily Potter... El lunes vas a ver que va a decirlo en la lista

—¿Por? ¿La has cambiado?

—Sip.

—¿La de quién?

—La de TODOS.

—Van a castigarte TODOS —igual se ríe.

—Nah... y si sí, valdrá la pena.

—Como se enfade contigo y pierdas la oportunidad de volver a liarte con ella por esta tontería, te mato.

—No vas enfadarse por esto... es genial. ¿N-No?

—Seh, ella está loca —se encoge de hombros.

—No se puede enfadar taaaasnto por esto.

—Bueno, por poder... con la de cosas por las que se enfada...

—Ugh... ¡Ahora no puedo cambiarlas de regreso TODAS!

Sirius se sigue riendo.

—Pero ahora es diferente, ahora no puede enfadarse tanto que me deje de hablar para siempre.

—Ah, ¿no?

—No, ahora TIENE que confiar en mí.

—De todos modos, por lo que ella respecta, no lleva en ley de hielo contigo desde como... ¿segundo?

James mira a Sirius y es que le iba a contar lo que le había dicho peeeero... vale, por tonto ahora no se lo cuenta.

—Seh, bueno, ella cree cosas que definitivamente no son. Como que me odia, ella cree que lo hace.

—¿Y porqué tiene que confiar en tí, igualmente?

James sonríe de nuevo y es que... quería decírselo hasta que estuviera bien lejos y no pudiera golpearle.

—Ah es que no te he dicho...

—¿El qué?

—Le conté de... cornamenta.

—¿Qué?

James se encoge de hombros.

—¿Por queeeeé? ¡Se lo va a decir a Quejicus y a todos!

—No se lo va a decir a nadie, ¡no es tonta!

—Claro que sí, olvidate de poder usar eso para hacer bromas.

—Si que puedo volver a usarlo para hacer bromas, solo... ella lo sabe.

—Claro que no, a la que aparezca un ciervo va a salir "Ha sido James Potter y sus secuaces!"

—¿Y cuando ha aparecido un ciervo?

—O que no venga en navidad "Vamos a hacer un trineo del tío pasqua, o como se diga. Quejicus y yo pondremos unos patronus y tengo en candidato perfecto para que los guíe a todos"

James hace los ojos en blanco y se ríe.

—No es tonta, sabe bien lo GRANDE que es saber eso y lo MUY cuidadosa que tiene que ser.

—Sí, ya claro, hasta que piense que tú que eres idiota no ibas a hacer esto solo y venga a ver qué hacemos el resto... y como descubra a Remus...

—¿Cómo es que tú si puedes hacer lo que se te de la gana y yo no? Lo que tu estás haciendo con Remus es MUCHO más peligroso que yo diciendole a Lily algo que solo es mío.

—Porque yo no tengo problema en borrarle la memoria a mi madre!

—No se la puedes borrar a Remus. ¡Lily es Lily!

—¿Y si va y le interroga, qué?

—Remus sabrá que decirle... ¡Es Remus!

—Remus va a tener que mentirle... ¡y es Remus!

—Remus lleva mintiéndole desde que son amigos.

—Omitir información no es lo mismo.

—Lily es su mejor amiga, Sirius.

—¡Por eso!

—Pues quizás debería contarle.

—¡Pero si casi le da un ataque de ansiedad cuando lo descubrimos nosotros!

—Ya... ya. Igualmente, Lily va a saberlo tarde o temprano.

—Bueno, ya te va a echar él la bronca igual —se encoge de hombros.

—No me la va... ugh, venga, Sirius, no sabes la cara que puso cuando me vio, nunca había estdo tan impresionada conmigo por nada.

—Eso dice muy poco de tus besos.

La cara de "que te den, Black" Él se ríeeee otra vez.

—Creo que por una vez consideró que no era yo solo el idiota que siempre cree que soy.

—Creo que voy a tener que ir a dejarle claro otra vez que eso no es mi culpa, que nunca me dejaste enseñarte a hacerlo bien y por eso...

—Ugh, ¡no idiota! Hablo de... ¡Ugh! ¡Eres un tonto!

—De hecho, propondría que me besara a mi para salir de dudas...

Las cejas de James.

—Vaya, que te bese Lily... antes muerta que besarte, tío.

—¡Que va a morirse!

—Y tú con ella, que YO te mato.

Sirius se ríe con eso sí.

—Así que quita tus grasientas y asquerosas manos de Lily y estaremos bien.

—Uuuuuh, los celos.

—Bueno, ya sabes ahora que ella sabe, así que no hagas tonterías —sentencia cambiando el tema.

—¿Yo? Más los haces tú que eres quien se lo ha dicho.

—Nah, yo se los he dicho consciente, tú estás diciendo cosas raras sobre que Remus te arrastra al sexo y tú tienes miedo —se ríe.

—¡Soy consciente de eso!

—¡Qué coño vas a ser consciente!

—¡Que sí!

—Si estás haciendo esto de la manera menos consciente del mundo, en general.

—No, solo estoy improvisando.

—Absolutamente TODO, Sirius...

—¿Y cuando me ha ido mal con eso? —movimiento de pelo, tan seguro de si mismo.

—Nunca... en realidad nunca nos ha ido mal con eso, pero no quiero que esta sea la primera vez.

—No lo va a ser, algo se me ocurrira... solo...

—¿Aja?

—Bueno, no pasa nada.

James se ríe.

—Algo se nos ocurrirá... vale, vale, lo peor que puede pasar es que Remus haga un drama enorme y te acuestes igual con él. UGH.

—Exacto —le guiña un ojo.

—Ugh, no hagas esa cara.

—¿Te pone nerviosooo que coquetee contigooo? —cejas, cejas, se mesa un poco la barbilla haciéndose el interesante.

—No coquetees conmigo, punto.

—Andaaa, pero es que no puedo evitarlo.

—Ya lo sé, con lo guapo que soy yo.

—Exacto.

—Mucho más guapo que tu pese a tus pelos retecuidados.

—Ah, eso sí que no. ¡Eso sí que no!

—Desde luego que sí —se ríe un poquito.

—Chaval... no tienes ni idea. Si yo fuera tras Evans, ya habría caído, solo te digo eso.

—¡JA! Eso crees, pero si no cae conmigo y mira que yo le gusto... contigo que no le gustas, desde luego que no habría caído.

—Eso dices, pero bien que tienes miedo que lo intente.

—Desde luego que no tengo ningún miedo a que lo intentes... Si algo tengo miedo por ti y lo que te haga ella.

—Mira, si no re lo demuestro es porque Remus no tiene corazón para esto.

—Vaaaaya, mira qué casualidad. Has tenido meses para demostrarmelo... y justo ahora que Remus —hace voz aguda.

—Pues si vienes ahora y te pones en plan de atontao...

—¡Atontao yo! ¡Mira tú!

—Además, podría decirte lo mismo. Has tenido tiempo para retarme y vienes a hacerlo justo ahora que sabes que Remus...

—De heco ahora que sé de Remus es cuando más pienso que estás DEMENTE.

—¿Eh? ¿Por?

—Porque lo estás, me has dicho que jugaste a las mamadas con él... dafuq!

—¡Pues lo hice!

—Eso es completamente... Ugh, raro.

—Nah, que va... y es que no me crees, pero...

—¿Qué?

—Es una bestia insaciable.

—¿Una... bestia insaciable? —levanta una ceja.

Asiente

—Cuando es lobo, dices...

Niega y se muerde el labio. Te va a salir sangre otra vez...

—¿Es una bestia insaciable con... las mamadas?

—Con... todo en general, pensaba que sería más dulce por como es él en sí.

—¿Y no es dulce? ¿O sea estás hablando de cosas así de sexo?

—Exacto.

James arruga la nariz

—No te creo que REMUS no sea dulce... No será que estás como acostumbrado a las chicas tontas y Remus es solo un... bueno, ¿un hombre?

—Nooooo.

—Pues es que se me hace absurdo.

—Ya lo sé, pero... y me pidio que le diera por culo.

¡Qué mentira! ¡No te pidió qu ele dieras por culo!

Sí lo hizo.

No, le dijo que si no quedaba de otra pues... vale. En realidad, Remus quiere darle por culo a Sirius... ya lo verá.

—Ugh, tío! —protesta James

Puede hablar con James cuando quiera y contarle su versión

U G H

—Sí, ademas así como "que puede hacer de chica".

—En serio que no me interesa una mierda esto, pero no me extraña.. menos mal que prefiere hacerte de chica. Aunque el lobo no parece querer hacer de chica, eh?

—El lobo solo es instinto.

—*No me estás diciendo que es una bestia insaciable? Quizás cuando pase y tengas su... clavada en tu...

—Él ni es capaz de encontrar el aujero.

—Bueno, no sé, cuando o hagas ya me cuentas... —se ríe—. Te apuesto que...

—¿Qué?

—Si es de verdad una bestia insaciable vas a terminar tu siendo la chica en esto.

—No me jodas, ¡No voy a ser ninguna chica!

—Pues "no me jodas" vas a tener que decirle a él.

—Ja. Ja. Ja —ojos en blanco—. De todos modos insisto que lo que ha pedido no es eso.

—Bueno, ya me contaras cuando te vea caminar con dolor.

—Por lo menos que uno de nosotros tenga algo de acción.

—Yo... tengo la acción que necesito por ahora con Lily.

—Claro, claro... "Sirius, me ha mirado y no me ha escupido, eso es que le gusto!" —le imita.

—¡No seas idiota! ¡Si ahora nos besamos todo el rato!

—¿Sí? A ver, ¿dónde está ella ahora? Que salude...

James se sonroja porque claro que no está ahí con él

—¿Dónde coño está Remus?

—Está por ahí. Estamos en la bloody biblioteca de Londres y se ha ido a menearsela con uno de esos incunmiables o como se digan.

—Ni estando los dos solos te hace caso.

—Le he traído yo para poder respirar...

—Como te oiga... —se ríe.

—No, no, pobre! —se ríe también mirando alrededor un poco preocupado por si acaso—. De todos modos estoy en el baño, no hay libros aquí, así que no hay peligro.

—Es... raro esto igual. Que sea de Remus del que hables y digas que pobre.

—¿Lo es? —se humedece los labios—. En realidad pensaba que me costaría más.

—¿Quejarte de lo muy insaciable que es... y del poco espacio que te da? A mí no, si siempre te me quejas de lo mismo —se ríe.

—No, imbécil —igual se ríe—. Hablo de... esto, de salir con él... así.

—¿Sí? —James suspira.

—Pues es que... pensaba que me costaría más verlo... así. O sea, es que hasta ahora no era... era como tu y Peter, ¿sabes? Ni se me pasaba por la cabeza esta opción.

—¿Y ahora es especial? —tonito de burla.

—Pues sí —igual se sonroja un poquito—. No, en serio... es que... ¡no es lo mismo! No le he dicho. Ni le voy a decir lo que hablamos, porque no quiero decírselo.

—Debe ser súper especial que has terminado escondido de el en el baño —James quisiera sonar más burlón, pero en realidad suena un poco preocupado—. Es decir, vale, entiendo lo del miedo y eso pero... ¿seguro que va todo lo demás bien?

—¡Es lo que te estoy diciendo!

James se rasca la cabeza porque desde su perspectiva... esto es raro.

—Vale, tío, vale. Si tú lo dices.

No, no te creas que para Sirius no.

—¿Qué? No me jodas con "si tu lo dices".

—Es que me suena a que justo te está pasando con Remus como con todas las chicas y... me estás intentando convencer de que no.

Parpadea varias veces.

—¿Como con todas las chicas?

—Pues que te hartan y eso... es que óyete todo lo que has dicho.

—¿Qué he dicho?

—Pues toooodo lo que te agobia Remus y lo que te preocupa que hasta sin sexo te quedes peeeero me intentas convencer de que todo está bien y te está siendo súper fácil.

—¡Es que son cosas distintas!

—Vale, si tú lo dices...

—Es decir, por un lado esta esto del sexo que lo único que pasa es que está el lobo y... joder, no me digas que a ti no te acojonaría ¡si hasta tú me has amenazado con que me espere!

—Ya, sí... Pero luego has dicho cosas que dices de las chicas. Que si te ha pedido que le hagas, que estás ahí huyendo de él... ¿cuándo has ido a donde sea antes estando con él para poder respirar?

—No seas idiota, era una broma, ¡solo estoy aquí porque estoy hablando contigo!

—Es que ya sabia yo que esto iba a pasar... —es que James te ha oído demasiadas veces pasar por esto y está predispuesto.

—¿El qué? ¿Que me iba a dar miedo probar ciertas cosas? En serio voy a escribir un libro con todo esto —tal vez lo haga, estando en azkaban, con un pseudonimo.

—No, que ibas asee iguaaaal que siempre.

—Pues es... es que no es igual que siempreee.

—Ugh... lo que tú digas.

—Ugh, vale... ¿y tú qué? ¿Dónde está Peter?

—Lo que sea con tal de no salir con Remus, ¿eh? Está aquí, tomando la siesta de media mañana —gira el espejo para que le vea.

—No, ¡claro que puedo salir! No sé de dónde sacas esto, ¡En serio!

—De que te conozco y no haces esto con ninguna chica porque te da igual pero ahora no sabes qué hacer con Remus.

—Sí sé qué hacer con Remus

—Esconderte en el baño y mandarlo a Hogwarts con Kreacher.

—Salir a buscarle y liarme con él detrás de un libro que tenga que sostener él mismo para evitar que nos llamen la atención.

—Y tratar de convencerte de que todo está bien y si te lias más con él va a pasársete esto.

—¿Eh? ¡No! No se me va a pasar el miedo, de hecho liarme con él no ayuda.

—Mmmm... peor aún. Te da miedo Y te has cansado. Pobre Remus.

—¡Que no me he cansado!

—Ojalá —James se ríe.

—¿Por qué dices que me he cansado? ¿solo porque estoy aquí?

—¡Ya te expliqué! —protesta.

—No, pero es que... —otra vez se muerde el labio porque es que tiene la heridita y le duele.

—¿Ves?

—¿Qué? —le mira.

—Que pones esa cara de preocupación de que sabes que tengo razón.

—¡No! Solo pienso que si lo dices es por algo que quizás yo no he notado.

—Pues ya te dije que te escuches a ti mismo que dices un montón de cosas.

—¿Pero cuáles?

—¿En serio otra vez te explico que estás ahí y Remus el insaciable te agobia?

—Es que no he dicho que me agobie. Lo que me agobia es que esto sea... bueno, la idea de que acabe siendo yo...

—¿Ajá?

—Pues un lobo.

—Es que si solo es eso es lógico.

—Pues solo es eso.

—Vale, vale... si te he dicho veinte veces que lo que tu digas —se ríe.

—Pues no es lo que yo diga, ¡es lo que es!

—Eso dices... —empieza a morirse de risa porque nota que se está poniendo bastante histérico.

—Sí lo digo ¡y tú lo verias también si estuvieras aquí!

—Aja... aja...

—Joder, James!

Es que se muere de risa.

—¿Donde vais a estar luego?

—En el campo de quidditch.

—Vale, te mandaré a Kreacher para que os traiga si pasa algo.

—Vaaaaaaale —sonríe.

—Hombre, si tienes que hacer el esfuerzo ya me apañaré yo solo con la arpía, el señor tenebroso, los dos hombres lobo...

Es que se muere de risa

—Que noooo, que sí que te acompañoooo.

—No, no... Pesará sobre tu consciencia lo que me pase.

—No seas dramático, déjale eso a Lunático... felicita a tu madre de cumpleaños de mi parte.

—Ni siquiera la he felicitado de mi parte.

—Bueno pues ahí vas y la felicitas de la mía, con el trabajo que cuesta agradarle.

—Nah, felicitala tu mismo.

—Quizás lo hagan mis padres.

—¿Van a venir o no?

—No lo sé, no les dije que yo iba... tampoco les dije que no, supongo que pensarán que voy.

—Buf... y tampoco va a venir Andromeda. Como no este tío Alphard...

—Va a estar Remus yo podría estar en el infierno si estuviera Lily conmigo

—Ah, sí... él... —la desgana fingida.

—Eres un idiota —se muere de risa. Sirius se ríe igual—. La verdad es que si va el otro hombre lobo y está Remus, no tengo mucho caso a mi favor para decir que quizás hubiera sido más divertido que me llevaras a mi. No me jodas, van a pasar mil cosas

—Sé cómo controlar a mi cachorro. No me subestimes.

—No pareciera... no pareciera.

Ojos en blanco. James se ríe.

—Aunque te rías. Regulus le dijo a la arpía que...

—¿Qué?

—Pues ya sabes, que Remus y yo... que no es como cuando vienes tú o Peter —Búrlate de él que le da vergüenza decir que salen o son novios o etc.

—Que son noooovioooooos. Y ni siquiera puedes deciiiirlooooooo

—Ugh! —se sonroja. James se RÍE—. De todos modos le dije que él está con Quejicus —caaaaambio de tema.

—Le dije, sí mamáaaa, estoy con Remuuuus, somos novios y le quieeeero, peeeeeeero...

—¡No le dije nada de eso!

—Pero lo pensaste —le acusa.

—Cállate, que no es eso lo que te estoy contando —o sea, sí. Se ríe.

—JAAAA! PERO LO PENSASTEEEE.

—¿Puedes centrarte en esto?

—¿Por quéeeE?

—Regulús le hizo un cruciatus.

—¡¿Qué?! ¿A quien?

—A Remus, cuando estábamos en el carruaje. Y hoy ha intentado desmontar mi moto.

—¡Olvídate de tu puta moto! ¡Cómo que le hizo un cruciatus a Remus! ¡EL MUY CABRÓN!

—Casi me lo cargo, la verdad... aunque al final no me he devuelto de él apropiadamente —piensa en ello—. Y espera, que me dijo que los Slytherin fueron a molestarle.

—¿A Regulus? —perdona, desorden mental.

—¡No! ¡A Remus!

—¿Los Slytherin? ¿Cuándo?

—Ni idea, pero no debe ser hace mucho.

—Ya, o sea pero... ¿¡cómo o por qué o qué te dijo Remus?!

—Por... mi culpa, creo. Es decir... de todo esto.

—Ugh... ¿y qué le dijeron? ¿Quienes?

—Obviamente... no me dijo.

—Ugh... ¿y cómo vamos a ir a gritarles?

—Nos enteraremos de quienes fueron, eso te lo aseguro.

—¡Muerte a los Slytherin!

—¡Muerte! —Son tal para cual, hasta levanta el puño.

Remus ya les estaría riñendo "Ya no hacemos jabón a la genteeee"

—En fin...

—Ya vuelvan... esto es bastante aburrido sin ustedes.

—Ya sabía que no puedes vivir sin mí.

—Y sin la tarea de Remus...

—¡Uh! ¡Espero que la este haciendo ahora! No puedo ser tan mala influencia o lo pagaremos todos.

—¡Además usas al pobre chico!

—Anda, mira... como si tú no, ahora no te hagas el inocente.

James se muere de risa.

—Y ni me vengas que fuiste el primero en hacerlo, además.

—¿En hacer qué? ¿Aprovecharnos de Remus? ¡Qué mentira!

—Claro que sí. La primera noche en primero, cuando estábamos en el cuarto.

James se ríe.

—Estaba ahí tan solito y maltrecho el pobre niño... había que hacernos su amigo y parecía esa ser la mejor forma.

—Decirle "Eh, tu eres de los que leen" a alguien que estaba escondido tras un libro no fue lo más brillante.

—Igualmente hoy por hoy te está haciendo mamadas así que no veo que sea como para que te quejes.

—¡A lo mejor habría empezado antes si hubieras sido más ingenioso!

—¿Yo? ¡JA!

—¡¿Pues quién sabe?!

—Quizás si tú le hubieras hablado a ÉL antes... no saldrías con él. Así que más bien, dáme las gracias.

—¡Claro que lo haría!

—¿Quién dice?

—Yo —Claro, Sirius, porque esto es el destino.

—¿Y tú qué vas a saber?

—Más que tú, no podía ser de otra manera.

—¡Qué vas a saber más que yo, como eres chismoso! —se muere de risa—. Solo estás diciendo para que parezca que tú todo lo tienes planeado.

—Pues lo tengo.

—¡No tienes nada planeado! Ni siquiera... ni siquiera tienes planeado qué coño vas a hacer saliendo de aquí, por eso sigues aquí en vez de salir con él.

—Sí lo tengo planeado, sigo aquí porque tú estás aburrido y no me dejas irme.

—No es como que no puedas colgarme para ir con el amor de tu vida.

Esa le pilla desprevenido, así que se sonroja al poner los ojos en blanco.

—¡La cara de tonto que ponessss!

—No pongo cara de tonto.

—Más cara de tonto de la que ya de por si...

—¡Que va!

—Pones cara como las chicas que siempre te persiguen así de enanmoraaaaado.

—What the hell?

—Parece que te dieron una pocion de amor...

Sirius se detiene de golpe porque... no sería la primera vez. Ni la segunda. Ni la tercera.

—No me jodas, ¡Remus no va a darte una poción de amor!

—E-Eso espero...

—Por qué iba a... bueno, en realidad, eso explicaría que repentinamente fueras homosexual.

Remus opina que DEJES DE HABLAR CON JAMES POTTER! Es que la cara de susto de Sirius.

—No... pero... nooo, no puede ser. Él sabe que SIEMPRE sabemos cuando pasa esto. De hecho él es siempre el primero en notarla por el olor... —levanta las cejas con eso—. Tío, tío, tío, tío! —es que está súper asustado, da una vuelta sobre si mismo—. Es el bloody crimen perfecto, él es quien siempre se da cuenta el primero, si esta vez no nos lo dice, ¿Cómo íbamos a darnos cuenta nosotros?

Son un par de idiotas.

—Y te sientes... ¿así como se siente uno? —a él no le han dado tantas pero alguna vez si le dieron una.

—¡Yo qué sé! Uno nunca cree tener una, ¡siempre piensas que lo que sucede es completamente lícito!

—Pero Remus...

—¿Qué? —casi le grita, del agobio.

—Sirius, Remus no es tonto, y no te haría algo así.

Se pasa una mano por el pelo y da otra vuelta porque es que...

—Mira, tengo una idea... sal y le preguntas directo, y... dependiendo de cómo conteste.

—¿Y si me dice que no? ¡Me va a decir que no de todos modos!

—Depende de cóooomo te lo diga. En alguna medida me sentiría yo un poco aliviado...

—¿Aliviado?

—Pues... así no estarías con Remus de verdad, solo sería la poción y aunque sería bastante patético de Remus...

—No, no, no... además... Seguro se ofenderá, él no puede saberlo. No se lo voy a decir, tiene que haber otra manera de descubrirlo.

—Ya sé... aunque tampoco va a gustarte, pero si eres capaz de salir y rechazarle, es que no tienes poción de amor encima.

—¿R-Rechazarle? James, ¡no seas capullo! ¡No voy a rechazarle hoy que va a venir conmigo al bloody cumpleaños del infierno con el bloody hombre lobo que le arruinó la vida!

—Cielos, debes traer una poción encima.

—Bollocks, bollocks, bollocks, bollocks! —vuelve a dar vueltas sobre si mismo.

—Pues es que tu que no le quieres rechazar? Ya sé a ver... dime.. ¿lo quieres y lo amas más que a nadie en el mundo? Si llevas un bueeen rato diciendome cosas raras.

—Pues... yo le... sí le quiero, ¿cómo no voy a quererle?

—¿Y solo quieres estar con él?

—¿Solo? O sea... ¡No voy a estar con otra! ¡Le destrozaria!

—Por Merlín, ¿sí te escuchas?

—¿Qué? ¡Pues es que...!

—Estás enamorado, sonrojado, solo quieres estar con él, INCLUSO si ya no puedes tener sexo... Aunque me has dicho que es una bestia incontorlable. REMUS. ¡Seguro que tienes una poción de amor!

Es que el agobio que le estás dando.

—James, James, no puedo... no. Voy a... voy a seguir así, ¿vale? Y el lunes hacemos algo. No lo sé, tomaré un antídoto o...

—¿Vas a seguir así hasta el LUNES? ¿Estás loco o qué?

—¡Pues no es como que hoy tenga un día muy fácil!

—Ugh... ugh. Vale, vale, mira... si algo horrible pasa y te asustas más me dices y vamos con Kreacher.

—Cielos... Una poción de amor... No voy a volverle a hablar NUNCA.

—No me jodas, si que vas a volverle a hablar...

—¡Claro que no!

—Pues... Lo único es... Ugh, que le gustas y sabía que... todo ese rollo que siempre dice, ¡no puedes culparle!

—¡Como no voy a culparle! ¡Mira lo que está haciéndome!

—Pues... no sé, cuando lo hacen las chicas me parece horrendo, pero cuando es Remus... me da como que es... —James suspira—, de esas cosas raras que hace Remus. Quizás es el lobo el que le está haciendo hacer eso.

—¡Este no es un procedimiento instintivo! ¡Esto es con alevosía!

—Mmm... pues no sé cómo le vas a hacer, pero Remus va a seguir siendo nuestro mejor amigo.

—Pues... ¡No lo sé! Seguid siendo su amigo si quereis, ¡buscaré nuevos amigos!

James facepalm.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué?

—¿Ahora ya no quieres ser MI amigo? ¿Yo qué?

—Claro que quiero, pero si prefieres al ENVENENADOR que a mi... —es que ahora está enfadado, no puedo creerlo.

—¡Ni siquiera estás seguro, Sirius!

—¡Pues tú lo has propuesto!

—Pues porque suena posible, pero ahora no estoy seguro de que puedas enfadarte con alguien que te dio una poción.

Otra vez se detiene con eso. Porque de hecho... SABE que es IMPOSIBLE.

—O sea si de verdad estuvieras envenenado... lo estarías defendiendo, ¿no?

—L-Lo estaría... —esto se vuelve de repente un millón de veces más vergonzoso. Gracias, James.

—Es decir, lo que pasa es que estás atontado y enamorado..

—¡Tengo que irme!

La risita... Se sonroja de muerte y esconde el puñetero espejo, carraspeando.

¿Estás bien, Sirius?

¡Callaos!

Es mejor esto que Remus te haya envenenado

Sí, pero... bueno, ahora está... ugh.

Besitos. Ve a buscarle, anda. Aww.

Ugh! James! Hemos colgado el teléfono!

Vaaale, vale. Como tu digas.

Pero veee fueraaaa anda, que debes echarle de menos.

Es que se mira a si mismo en el espejo del baño unos segundos y se ríe de si mismo. Porque además sigue sonrojado.

Al final se convierte en perro y sale a buscarle, porque es más fácil encontrarle por el olor.

Remus está taaaaaaan tranquilo escribiendo un ensayo que es para dentro de dos meses.

Y a Sirius ya se le ha olvidado que quería buscar lo de los hombres lobo, porque además tiene hambre y van a llegar tarde a comer.

Vuelve a convertirse en humano y le observa un poco escondido tras una estantería de libros.

Remus se rasca distraidamente la nuca mientras escribe con el ceño fruncido.

¡No! ¡Joder, Sirius! Quiere hacerle el... hechizo de ayer. De hecho no hay nadie que se lo impida, así que...

O sea... a ver... Remus te odia un poco. No, no un poco, te odia un montón porque... estás de calientahuevos! El gemiditoaullidito repentino sin entender...

Sirius se ríe un poco desde destrás de la estanteria, ¡solo ha sido un instante!

Remus se mira la entrepierna que ha reaccionado ya y... ugh, o sea es que piensa que es culpa de Sirius y... su presencia en general, agobiándose repentinamente por todo el asunto del sexo que parece ser raro.

Es que se humedece los labios desde su escondite mirándole y hace que el libro gire hasta quedar como si lo leyera de cabeza, mientras no mira.

Ni se entera en lo absoluto.

Desde luego, espera pacientemente a que vuelva a mirar porque por lo visto para esto sí tiene TODO EL TIEMPO DEL UNIVERSO.

Se reacomoda.. las partes inferiores, cierra los ojos un instante y se muerde al labio antes de... reñirse un poco.

Hace desaparecer su ensayo aprovechando que tiene los ojos cerrados.

Cuando abre los ojos levanta las cejas y lo busca por ahí pensando que se ha caido

Transfigura el libro que estaba leyendo en una revista porno mientras mira por el suelo.

Es que en cuanto lo ve... va a levantar las cejas.

—Sirius!

Otra risita y ahí va otro hechizo de solo un segundo a sus regiones vitales.

Ugh! O sea esto era algo psicosomático. ¡Solo le veía y ya se excitaba!

Y lo siguente es hacer estallar una de las plumas intentando hacer ruído para que vayan a reñirle... o al menos todos le miren. Eres un Bully, Sirius Black, si esto le haces a él, no quiero saber qué harás con Snape.

Dafuq!

—Sirius q-qu... oh... —Remus de queda inmóvil y sonrojado con los ojos muy abiertos

Mientras recibe bastantes fulminaciones. Lo siguiente es hacer que se le levante el pelo como si tuviera electricidad estática. Solo para que se suelte ahí abajo

¡No nos agradas!

Claro que sí, ese es justo el problema.

Levanta las manos claro.

Solo... calor, ahí debajo, nada más.

Remus aprieta los ojos. UGH. Que estaba pasando.

Solo para hacerlo entrar COMPLETAMENTE en pánico. La corbata empieza a aflojarsele y desanudarsele... y los botones de la camisa a abrirsele.

—Arghhhhhh! —Es que ahí está en PÁNICO

Es que Sirius está muerto de la risa. Y ahí va Remus a ponerse un escudo para defenderse, porque venga, el muchacho es un buen mago. Así que se defiende como puede.

De hecho, alguien esta riñiendo a Sirius ahora tras la estantería por andar haciendo demasiado ruído con sus risas. Así que tienes una diez segundos de calma mientras convence a quién sea con su sonrisa de chico fatal que sí, ha entendido como el concepto Silencio y el concepto Biblioteca están estrechamente interrelacionados

Remus se arregla la ropa en los segundos que tiene y se refresca, no es por nada con su varita.

Ahí va otra vez a seguir donde lo ha dejado e intentar abrirle la camisa con un hechizo, no sé si lo logra con el escudo, supongo que no.

Si que lo logra en principio cuando Remus está lanzando aire fresco hacia sus regiones vitales... aunque sube la varita y el escudo rápidamente... ya con la camisa abierta.

Se humedece los labios porque se ve bastante sexy con la camisa abierta y no puede creer que no haya venido aun a gritarle. Intenta desanudarle los zapatos

Remus frunce el ceño y contraataca. El pelo de Sirius se le empieza a revolver

Se agacha sentándose en el suelo y yendo a esconderse a otro sitio a gatas porque su pelooooo noooooo!

Remus de abrocha la camisa yendo a buscarle para ver el resultado porque... siempre había querido hacer ese hechizo.

Sirius está intentando arreglar ese desastre con todos los hechizos de "Corazón de Bruja" que ha leído alguna vez.

—Sirius! —le riñe en un susurrito

—Shhh! ¡Cállate! ¡Eres un BESTIA! —protesta casi al borde del llanto.

—¿Yo? Tú llevas todo el rato haciendo... —se sonroja—. Cosas! — se pone en cuclillas junto a él.

—¡Que te calles! —Que no negocio con Terroristas. Y es que se ve súper guapo con el pelo revuelto.

—Oh... ¿te ha enfadado? ¡No te enfades!

—¡Pues mira! —le señala la cabeza.

—Tenía que defenderme! —se sonroja más.

—Pero hombreeee —los lloriqueos.

Remus se muerde el labio porque además tiene una poca de sangre de la cortada con el aire y eso le da un toque aún más...

—Te ves súper guapo.

—¿T-Te parece? —Se detiene con eso.

—Parece que acabas de... bueno... ugh, te ves bien, no seas dramático —gira la cara y es que toooodo parecía regresar al sexo.

—¿De qué? —sonríe un poco.

—L-Levantarte —no es eso lo que estás pensado.

—¡Ugh! —protesta igualmente sonriendo, intentando peinarse otra vez. Si le hubieras dicho la verdad, no lo haría.

—En dónde estabas, has tardado un montón

—James, que no puede vivir sin mi..

Remus hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ni tú sin él —estira la mano hacia su cabeza para revolverle un poco el pelo otra vez.

—Es la verdad, ya sabías de mi amante cuando esto empezó —se ríe e igual se aparta para que no lo haga.

—Esperaaaaa! —protesta—. ¡Que te lo dejes así! Ahora se te aplaca.

—Nooo! —igual se ríe. Remus sonrie.

—¿Dónde está mi ensayo?

—¿Qué ensayo? —NADIE te compra esa falsa inocencia.

—El ensayo que si pierdes vas a hacer tú.

—Se lo comió el perro. ¿De qué era?

—Siriuuuus! —frunce un poco el ceño. Sigue sonriendo.

—Mira que guapo te pones cuando te enfadas.

—No me pongo guapo, ¡me pongo enfadado! —se sonroja.

—¡Y guapo! —sigue riendo.

—Solo lo dices para tener un pretexto para hacerme enfadar —medio protesta, arrugando la nariz.

—Naaah

—Además de medio desvestirme en la biblioteca.

—En mi defensa, eso te hace ver suuuuuuuper guapo.

—¡Deja de decir esas cosas!

—Noooo, ¡mira como te sonrojas!

—¡Porque eres tonto y dices cosas raras!

—¿Qué tiene de raro decirle a... —se sonroja, otra vez no es capaz de decir "mi novio"—... decirte que me pareces guapo?

—E-Es raro y no sé si solo lo dices para... —Remus se mira los pies.

Sirius le toma de la barbilla y ahí va un beso para resolver todas las dudas. Por suerte eso no le da vergüenza... todavía...

Remus cierra los ojos y no han tocado los labios que ya está ahí el bibliotecario, porque parece que lo hacen a propósito los malditos bibliotecarios. ¡Les pagan por beso separado!

Oh, sí. Carraspeo, carraspeo y como ya ha reñido antes a Sirius, les va a pedir muy amablemente que se marchen.

Para la COMPLETA VERGÜENZA de Remus a quien NUNCA han echado de una biblioteca!

Sirius tan tranquilo, así como "sí, sí, vale, lo que sea" hasta le saca la lengua al bibliotecario yendo delante ocon algún comentario sobre que liarse con alguien es una actividad perfectamente silenciosa y no esperaba insistir hasta hacerle aullar, por Merlín, ¿quién se creen que es? ¡Esto es una biblioteca! Además, Remus es una persona decente, que sea súper sexy y guapo no significa que vaya a dejarlo a el hacer realmente guarradas, es prefecto de Dumbledore, ¿sabeis?

(No tengo ni idea de porque está Sirius contándole todo esto al bibliotecario de la biblioteca de Londres)

Remus te odia un poquito más aunque a la vez se sonroja un poco con ello y sonríe de ladito porque Sirius es encantador.

—Anda, volvamos al infierno, que estamos llegando tarde —le asegura pasándole el casco de la moto.

Remus le abraza arriba de la moto y le da un besito en la mejilla. Sonríe con eso y arranca la moto. Ahí van, otra vez, a ponerse verdes todos los semaforos.


	64. Chapter 64

Y la fulminación que se llevan de todo el mundo cuando llegan porque es TARDE y la mitad de los invitados ya están ahí, así que no pueden echarles la bronca.

Quiero aclarar que Remus ODIA llegar tarde.

Bueno, a Sirius no le gusta, pero la verdad, aquí, cuanto menos tiempo estén, mejor. Así que bueno, lo que hace Sirius es guardar la moto, huir de su madre y ver si hay, por casualidad, alguien que le caiga bien entre los presentes a quien pueda presentarle a Remus que, parece especialmente serio porque de camino de vuelta... empieza a recordar el asunto de Grayback.

—Ah! Mira! Está el tío Alphard, ven, te lo presentaré —Sirius toma a Remus de la mano en cuanto le ve, sin pensar, directo hacia él.

Remus se sonroja con la tomada de mano.

—¡Tío! —saluda con la otra mano, sonriendo.

—¡Ahh! ¡Sirius! —Alphard le sonríe—. ¡Ya me preguntaba yo dónde estabas!

—Si te lo digo no me crees.

—Mmm... pruebame.

—En la biblioteca.

—Noooo —exclama excesivamente fingido y Sirius se ríe—. ¿¡Y qué hacías en ese lugar?!

—No lo sé, no lo sé, me he perdido y... de repente ¡estaba ahí! ¡Rodeado de libros! ¡Ha sido horrible! ¡Una pesadilla! —dramatiza. Alphard se ríe y mira a Remus.

—¿Tú lo salvaste?

—Y-Yo? No... e-es decir, nos... bueno, volvimos porque pensamos que ya era tarde y... Sirius es un exagerado —concluye.

—En realidad él fue el que me llevó —le acusa Sirius, señalándole con el dedo.

—Ohh... así que a tu amigo le gusta el peligro... y las emociones fuertes que encuentra uno en los libros.

—Es un temerario, tío. Una pésima influencia...

—Oye, ¡No es verdad! Tú eres la mala influencia

Sirius se ríe.

—Hmm... ¿Sirius una mala influencia? Por supuesto que no.

—¿Lo veees? —Sirius vuelve a reirse mirando a Remus

—Hmm... bueno, Sirius también tiene otras cosas buenas, la mayoría, de hecho —susurra Remus, asintiendo y sonrojándose.

—Ohh... vaya que sí —Alphard sonríe pensando que Remus es muy suave.

—Eso lo dices tú porque estás enamorado de mi —responde Sirius en una de esas... bromas no bromas solo para ver la reacción de su tío.

Joder con Sirius Black. Alphard levanta las cejas pero no pierde la sonrisa, un poco descolocado.

Joder con Sirius Black es lo que quieres pero no vas a hacer, Remus Lupin. No aquí frente a todos. Lo que pasa es que su tío... es genial y le cae muy bien, pero no deja de ser un Black, nunca han hablado de estos temas y no sabe que tan... a favor o en contra puede estar.

—Y-Yo... p-p-pu.. eh... Sirius! —protesta Remus dándole un empellón.

Sirius se ríe cayéndose un poco del empujón. Alphard mira a Remus y entrecierra un poco los ojos notando además que el muchacho se sonroja.

—Sería interesante saber qué piensas tu de este chico... —comenta el tío.

—¿Yo? ¿Por?

—Pues porque digo yo que sería interesante.

—Es... uno de mis mejores amigos.

—Mucho gusto, chico... ¿qué hiciste mal para que te trajeran a este festejo?

—Se llama Remus Lupin y creí que podría impresionar a mamá con él pero es imposible, ni siquiera le habla.

—Anda, ¿cómo lo conseguiste?

Remus se mira los pies otra vez.

—Es mestizo —explica Sirius.

—Oh, por Phineas! No es posible! —se lleva las manos a la cabeza super falsamente, de nuevo.

—Sí, imagina... ni rastro de enfermedad endogamica.

—Ah, deberíamos emparentarte con la familia...

Sirius se sonroja un poco con eso. Remus sigue mirándose los pies, aunque se sonroja un poco también.

—Aunque como me escuche mi hermana... voy a negarlo.

—Y es que no sabes, tío. Es un Gryffindor también, de hecho es Prefecto y saca las mejores notas en todo, todos los profesores le adoran.

—Gryffindor... nooo! —otra vez ese movimiento dramático, con risas—. Y listo además, bueno eso más o menos tenemos aquí. Pocos.

Remus se ríe un poquito también.

—Pero prefecto y adorado por todos. no me extraña que Walburga ni siqueira te hable, Remus.

—¡Está loca! Además, su padre es una eminencia en el campo de los fantasmas y criaturas no corporeas, ¡es súper interesante!

—Una eminencia —repite Alphard sonriendo, y es que Sirius parece tan preocupado por convencerle.

—No es realmente una eminencia.. —asegura Remus pensando que ha dejado de serlo casi del todo por su culpa.

—Sí. ¿A que sí? Bueno, él no te lo va a decir porque es así como la modestia personificada, pero lo es. Y no solo en esas criaturas.

—No, en serio... o sea si es verdad que sabe de poltergeists y eso pero...

—Me encantaría conocer a tus padres —sentencia Alphard de repente, sonriendo. Sirius levanta las cejas con eso y es que... sonríe tan ilusionado.

—¿A-A-A... mis padres? —pregunta Remus algo preocupado.

—Además su madre es la MEJOR COCINERA de la historia, hace una tarta de manzana genial y si no que te lo diga Peter, ¡que siempre se las come casi enteras!

—No debe ser británica entonces —bromea Alphard poniéndole una mano a Remus en el hombro.

—Es galesa, ¿verdad? ¡Pero aun así la mejor tarta!

—Sí, es... bueno, trabajaba en una oficina. De verdad no tiene nada de espectacular mi madre...

—Y además es súper amable. Siempre le manda cartas preguntándole por su vida y por nosotros y se sabe todos nuestros nombres.

Remus mira a Sirius de reojo proque eso... eso es normal.

—Solo son tres... —susurra.

—Ya, bueno, pero cuando tienes de madre a Walburga... —murmura Alphard, que nunca está conforme con cómo trata Walburga a sus hijos. Especialmente a Sirius (y lo que no le parece de cómo trata a Regulus es que sea el favorito de manera TAN obvia).

—Yo creo que es porque no tiene hermanos, es como los padres de James, les consienten muchisimo.

Alphard suspira y sonríe.

—Pero no importa, porque aunque sus padres no fueran así, él es genial.

—No lo soy tanto...—insiste Remus haciendo reír a Alphard.

—Debe serlo si te acompañó hasta aquí...

—N-No es tan malo —asegura Remus—. Es interesante conocer a la familia de Sirius.

—Una familia... interesante. Tú lo has dicho —asiente Alphard riendo y mirando a Sirius fijamente.

—Solo lo dice porque es educado

—Me da a mi que lo dice porque tu eres parte de la familia —Alphard le cierra un ojo a Sirius y se levanta—. Voy por algo de beber... ¿quieren algo?

—Ah, bueno, yo soy su miembro favorito de la familia, claro.

—Quizás ahora lo sea yo después de conocerme... —sonríe.

La mirada de "Sí, claro, ¿y qué más?" Sonriendo, tan seguro de si mismo.

—Aunque no estoy seguro de que esto sea solo de caerle bien... —asegura Alphard revolviéndole el pelo—. Ahora vuelvo.

Sirius se ríe y se vuelve a Remus que se sonroja y le sonrí eun poco igual.

—¿Qué piensas?

—Me cae bien tu tío

—Ya lo sabía, tienes buen gusto con los Black.

—Aunque no creo que quiera conocer a mis padres, de verdad... dile que no necesita conocerlos, son aburridos

—¿Por? No lo son... Antes se los presentaría a él que a mi madre.

—Bueno, ¡a tu madre menos! —Remus sonríe un poco y le mira—. ¿Cómo le dices que estoy enamorado de ti?

—Ah... —se rasca la nuca—. Solo era una broma, queria ver qué decía.

—¿Qué tal que le dice a alguien?

—¡Lo he dicho en broma! Además, nadie se lo creería.

—Vale, vale, solo digo —sonríe un poquito hacia él y suspira, mirando a la puerta, y es que con todoy todo, lo que está es nervioso y preocupado porque llegu eel maldito lobo

—Bueno, si tienes algún problema y no estoy aquí contigo... puedes hablar con él, te ayudará.

—¿P-Por qué no vas a estar aquí conmigo? —pregunta agobiadito.

—No lo sé, pero si no estuviera...

—Él es bueno contigo... me gusta que lo sea —le sonríe.

—No es lo más común.

—Común o no común, me gusta que alguien aquí lo sea.

—De hecho, soy su sobrino favorito

—Hablas poco de él, pero si recuerdo que un par de veces lo has mencionado.

—Él y Andrómeda son los únicos... Con los que se puede hablar.

—Ah, ¡a ella si la recuerdo!

Sonríe y asiente porque es que... su familia es súper grande y no le extraña que no se acuerde de ellos.

—Es la que tiene un bebé.

—¡Sí!

—¡El bebé que cambia de forma! Sí, me contaste de ella...

—Seh! Ella!

—Querías que saliera con ella porque decías que los metamorfomagos no sufrían los efectos de los hombres lobo o algo así.

Sirius se ríe y Remus se sonroja.

—Me estabas intentando liar con tu prima...

—De dos años.

—Dándome palmaditas en la espalda e intentando que yo pensara que quizás si había un futuro para mi...

—¡Sí que lo hay!

—¡No con ella! O... O bueno, quizás... es eso lo que me quieres decir.

—Bueno, ahora no.

Remus sonríe otra vez

—¿No? Menos mal... porque si quieres que me vaya con alguien cuando dejemos de estar juntos...

Le hace un cariñito en la cara.

—Solo tienes que de...

—SIRIUS! —sí, es la voz de Orión que prácticamente nunca grita... y esta vez ha levantado un poquito.

El nombrado baja la mano de golpe y se sonroja de golpe.

—Traeme una copa de champaña... ahora —le ordena con el ceño muy fruncido.

Mira a su padre de reojo y luego a Remus, apretando los ojos. El tap tap tap tap en el piso con el pie apresurándole.

—Bloody hell, ahora vuelvo —le susurra a Remus apretando los ojos itra vez

Y ahí está Orion girándose con Remus, con el ceño fruncido. Sirius no va a poder oir nada de lo que diga.

Así que da dos pasos y no se acerca a por bebida, porque ha estado A PUNTO de decirle a Remus que le acompañara.

Puede ver a Remus palidecer y asentir, bajando la cabeza.

Sirius frunce el ceño.

Y así como se acercó a él, Orion se aleja. El mayor de los hermanos Black vuelve corriendo a por Remus.

—¡Lo siento! ¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Nada...

—Sí te ha dicho, ¡no le hagas caso!

—No pasa nada... —susurra Remus, agobiado.

—¡Sí que pasa! ¡Dímelo!

—Creo que tu padre no está muy feliz de que esté aquí.

—Eso ya lo sé, pero ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿Que no hables conmigo? ¿Es porque te he hecho una caricia?

—Olvídalo, Sirius. De verdad —Remus asiente un poquito.

—Bollocks, les odio!

—No lo hagas, no por mi culpa...

—¡No tienes ninguna culpa! Te las mereces todas las caricias. TODAS.

—Shh... —se sonroja un poco y le mira

—. Olvídalo, Sirius, no vamos a ganar esto.

—Pues... quizás no, ¡pero me hierve la sangre! Y si no puedo tocarte... me dedicaré a decirte cosas.

—Pero... Sirius.. —es que quiere apretarle la mano pero ahora si esta como a un metro de distancia

—¡No pueden prohibirme hablar contigo!

—No, a ti no...

—¡Menos a ti!

—No, si no me lo ha prohibido. Olvídalo —le mira.. y le sonríe un poquito, cansado.

—¿Entonces? ¿Con que te ha amenazado?

—Con... la escuela. De verdad, olvídalo —se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué de la escuela?

—Olvídalo —susurra.

—¡No va a usar a mi madre para presionarte con la escuela!

—Solo olvídalo. No quiero que te metas en problemas y no pasa nada...

—¿Meterme yo? —Frunce el ceño.

—Ni tú ni yo. No te enfades.

—No me enfado contigo —busca a su padre un poco de reojo.

—No te enfades con nadie.

—Bueno, pero es que si me hacen enfadar... —igual le sonríe un poquito.

—Olvídalo. Solo...

—Debería estar prohibido que hubiera personas tan dulces como tú.

—Solo es lo mejor para todos.

Sirius suspira y Remus se guarda las manos en los bolsillos.

—Gracias

—¿Quieres ir a ver si hay chocolate entre los aperitivos? —Le sonríe otra vez. Y Remus s relame sin notarlo.

—¿Y si vas tú y yo voy al baño o algo? Entre menos juntos...

—¿Qué te sabe mejor, el chocolate o un beso? —finge que no ha dicho eso. Gira la cara hacia él.

—¡No vas a darme un beso! —le riñe en un susurrito.

—Ya lo sé —se humedece los labios—. Pero a lo mejor debería comer un montón de chocolate y darte aun más ganas de hacerlo al tener la boca llena.

Abre la boca cómicamente y Sirius se ríe con esa cara. Es que se queda boquiabierto aún unos buenos segundos, pese a las risas, antes de cerrar la boca de golpe y carraspear.

—Y así es como uno sabe que Sirius Black ha tenido una idea maestra —le cierra la boca de la barbilla. (A su favor el la había cerrado solo, pero tiene mejor efecto así)

Remus carraspea y se sonroja empujándole la mano un poco.

—No me toques.

—Vale, vale —aparta las manos, sonriendo

Le mira, se sonroja un poco y joder se le escapa un poco la sonrisa.

—Pero hablar sí que puedo...

—Y eso es terrible

—¡Ala! ¿Y eso por?

—Porque dices esas cosas y me da vergüenza.

—¿Qué es lo que te da vergüenza? —se ríe

—Pensar en besos con chocolate.

—A mi no —se relame otra vez.

—Más aún si no deberíamos...

—¿Qué tal pensar en la cara de todos si realmente lo hicieramos?

—Creo que me matarían... lo que me sorprende de ellos es...

—¿Aja?

—Ya me odian como si supieran lo que soy... aunque creo que no lo saben

—Te odian por pobre y mestizo, no por nada importante. Y porque creen que te he traído para fastidiarles.

—Pues... ¡imagina si además supieran todo! Y... —levant las cejas—. Espera. Eres capaz... ¿¡me has traido solo para fastidiarles?!

—¡Claro que no!

—¿Seguro?

—Te he traido por lo de ayer noche.

—¿Lo de... ayer noche? —le mira y se sonroja... porque lo de ayer nocheeee!

Cejas cejas.

El sonrojito doble con ese movimiento.

—No debimos hacer eso, quizás tu padre se enteró de alguna manera y...

—¿Eh? ¿Te ha dicho sobre ello?

—No sé... s-solo es... no sé.

—Mmmm...

—No sé cómo tu padre sabe que... bueno, que... mis... que soy... h-ho... homosexual

—¿Eso te ha dicho? —Frunce el ceño.

—Olvídalo. Vamos por chocolate.

—¿¡Cómo me dices eso y me pides que me olvide!?

—Pues así. Olvídalo

—¿Y si un día decido ir y confesarle que yo también y me echa de casa porque tú no me avisaste?

—Nooo... no! No le digas, va a pensar que es mi culpa.

—¡Y lo es!

—Pues... ese es un problema.

—¿Por?

—Pues porque... no!

—¿Cómo que no?

—Porque ya bastante les desagrado como para que además tengan razón en que yo TE HICE homosexual.

—Pues es lo que hiciste.

—Lo siento —Remus aprieta los ojos—. No quería yo... hacerte eso.

—¿No? ¿Y qué querías?

—¿Dejar de ocasionarle problemas a todo el mundo, para variar?

—Pero están saliendo más cosas buenas que... malas, ¿no?

—Sí, claro que sí... muchas más pero tu padre...

—A mi padre que le den.

—Sirius, bastante mal te llevas con ellos sin mi como para empeorar tu situación —Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Pues no es como que la alternativa me interese.

Remus sonríe un poquito

—Eres muy bueno conmigo, Sirius —se rinde, y le abrazaría si no estuvieran en este problemón.

—No, solo soy una persona normal.

—¿¡Qué vas a ser normal? Eres genial y me encantas.

Antes de que Sirius pueda responder al las dulces palabras de su enamorado... Ahí viene... el grupo de mortífagos con Greyback incluido.

Es Remus el que se gira primero levantando las cejas mientras ellos saludan a los anfitriones e invitados.

—Oh... —susurra Sirius al notar qué está mirando.

Un paso atrás de Remus mirando EXCLUSIVAMENTE al... ser en cuestión.

—Es el... ese alto —explica Sirius y al ver que da un paso atrás se pone un poco frente a él protectoramente.

—Huele.

Sirius inspira profundamente por la nariz y aunque tiene un excelente olfato, no es suficiente. Y es que... huele mucho más fuerte de lo que podría llegar a pensar. MUCHO.

Greyback no tarda en levantar las cejas al notar también el olor característico y se gira a él DIRECTAMENTE.

—C-Cielos —es que hasta le tiembla la voz y debe sudar, muy bien, eso no ayuda a que huelas menos, querido.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo —susurra Sirius, también dando un pasito atrás cuando nota que les mira tan intensamente

—Sabe lo que soy... sabe quien soy —es la rápida conclusión a la que llega.

—No puede saber quién eres.

Al menos... Remus deja de dar pasitos hacia atrás, tragando saliva y... frunciendo repentinamente el ceño.

—¿Estás bien? —Sirius sigue mirando a uno y otro sin saber qué hacer mientras Greyback trata de terminar la conversación.

—É-Él. Él me arruinó la vida, Sirius —susurra.

—Ya lo sé —aprieta los ojos.

—Una vez. No va a arruinarme NADA dos veces.

Sirius sonríe un poco con ese pensamiento y ahí va Greyback una vez consigue terminar la conversación. DIRECTO.

Remus palidece igual y Sirius se pone en guardia.

Es que sí, es OBVIO que va hacia ellos. Y Remus tiene además cierto... cierta irremediable necesidad como de enfrentarse a él...

Dos machos alfa (XD Remus, tú macho alfa? DX)

Greyback se les para delante y... sonríe como un tiburón.

—Aja? —Remus lo más desafiante que ha estado en su vida

—Hola —saluda. Remus parpadea porque no esperaba... un saludo.

—Ehm... Hola, señor Greyback —saluda Sirius.

Señor! no merece que le llamen SEÑOR.

—Sirius Black —responde él y sonríe más—. ¿Quién es tu amigo?

—É-Él es... Remus... Pettegrew —decide mirándole de reojo. Remus traga saliva y asiente.

—Pettigrew, si.

—Pettegrew, eh? —repite Greyback sonriendo todavía y asiente—. Estás distinto, Sirius Black. Pero me gusta.

Sirius parpadea varias veces sin entender de qué habla.

—Ehm... gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que te gusta? —pregunta Remus, tenso como una tabla, tomando a Sirius del brazo y alejándolo un poco de Greyback

—Es tu buen amigo, ¿verdad? Deberías terminar lo que has empezado.

Remus parpadea y frunce el ceño.

—¿Qué he empezado?

—¿Lo que ha... empezado? —pregunta Sirius también. Remus tira más de Sirius poniéndosele enfrente del todo.

Greyback sonríe más mirándoles a los dos.

—¿De dónde eres, Remus Pettegrew? —pregunta sin aclarar eso. Bien, Sirius... pesadillas hasta la luna llena

—M-Manchester.

—Manchester... —asiente—. Conozco a unos muchachos ahí.

—¿U-Unos muchachos?

—Amigos. ¿Cuánto hace que... vives así?

Remus frunce el ceño. O sea... este imbécil. ¿Este hijo de la gran puta le estaba preguntando hacia cuánto era lo que era?

Sirius le toma de los hombros con eso, mirándole de reojo.

—D-Dos años

—¿Nada más? —asiente.

—Más que suficiente.

—¿Y de qué conoces a la familia Black?

—Lo conozco a él. De... sus vacaciones de la escuela. Ya sabes que... —Remus se encoge de hombros y frunce el ceño un poco más.

—Veraneamos en Manchester, sí, en casa de mi tía abuela —se inventa Sirius asintiendo. Como para saber de qué tía abuela se refiere.

—No me habías contado que tenías estos amigos, Sirius Black.

—Malas influencias... —Remus se encoge de hombros y se guarda las manos en los bolsillos solo porque le tiemblan.

—¿Y por qué no iba a tenerlos? —pregunta Sirius apretándole los hombros a Remus.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿Te parece que no somos dignos de tener amistades normales? —pregunta Remus otra vez más agresivo de lo que debería.

Greyback niega, sonriendo porque no es eso lo que dice.

—Más bien son ellos los que raramente son dignos.

Remus parpadea lentamente.

—¿Estás en una comunidad?

—¿C-Comunidad? —perdón, está impresionado. Tanto con lo que piensa Greyback como con esta pregunta. Mira a Sirius de reojo porque preferiría hablar con él solo. Traga saliva y es que... no quiere. No quiere querer tener esta conversación con este individuo. Pero... por una vez, esto implica cercanía con alguien que.. no se imagina cómo es ser él. ES como él. Y... hay más como él. Ya lo había leído. Comunidades de hombres lobo, feroces, en las sombras, robando, matando... ¡pero es que no era lo mismo leerlo!

—No, no vive en una comunidad, por eso no le conoces ni habías oído de él —responde Sirius a eso.

—¿P-Pero tu conoces... comunidades? —la pregunta se le escapa de los labios.

—Claro que las conozco. ¿Te interesaría ver una? —responde él.

Y es que había más personas como él... personas de verdad, hombres lobo de verdad.

—¿S-Son... como tu? E-Es decir... obvio lo son en ese aspecto.

Sirius le aprieta de nuevo los hombros, queriendo abrazarle hacia sí.

—Como tú y c-como... yo —agrega Remus en un susurrito con medio ganas de... llorar.

—Desde luego.

Él y Greyback... eran parte de un conjunto. Un asqueroso conjunto de hombres lobo. Aprieta los ojos. Sirius es que lo abraza sin podr evitarlo, por los hombros, desde la espalda.

—N-No, me refería a... d-de forma de ser. He escuchado historias de ti.

—¿Cuáles?

Es que pelea por mantenerse estóico y no girarse y abrazar a Sirius y pedirle a Kreacher que les saquen de ahí. Se encoge de hombros en la medida de lo posible. Historias de niños pequeños siendo atacados por... él.

—Historias de niños pequeños... convertidos e-en venganza o-o... —estaba jugando con fuego. Podía acordarse. De él.

—Convertir a una persona nunca es una venganza, esto es un don.

Es que podría MATARLO. Puto don de MIERDA. Era la peor puta maldición del estúpido mundo.

Sirius le abraza más fuerte y le acaricia el brazo para calmarle y confortarle cuando Kreacher llama a todo el mundo para que vaya a comer.

Y es que Remus quiere ir a gritar y a vomitar, y a llorar a la vez. Y admeás, maldita sea, querría seguir hablando con el puto hombre lobo de los cojones.

Greyback mira hacia Kreacher y luego le sonríe a Remus.

—Es una pena que la luna llena solo sea una vez al mes, ¿no es así?

—¿T-Tienes... control de algo en la luna llena? —pregunta Remus repentinamente. (la verdad es que tiene otras preguntas)

—Soy completamente yo en la luna llena —responde yendo hacia donde les llaman

Y es que Walburga está FULMINANDO a Sirius por abrazar a Remus, pero igual Sirius no piensa soltarle. Creo que Orion está hablando con alguien más y no lo ha visto, menos mal.

Remus parpadea con esa respuesta, confundido y agobiado. Ni siquiera ve a Walburga.

—Tranquilo —susurra Sirius—. Vamos al comedor. ¿Quieres que nos sentemos con él?

Remus niega frenéticamente con la cabeza.

—Quiero... ir al baño.

—¿Tú solo? —en general no le preguntaría esto pero es que está temblando.

—N-No... p-pero no hay... otra opción. A-Ahora voy a la mesa, ¿vale? —le mira de reojo solo un segundo, y es que sabe que si le mira bien va a derrumbarse, agobiado. Sirius frunce el ceño.

—Vamos. Le diré a mis padres que no te encuentras bien y te acompaño para darte las medicinas —decide y tira de él hacia el baño.

—No quiero que nos metamos en más problemas... mejor vamos a la mesa. No pasa nada, estoy bien.

—No vamos a meternos en problemas... —responde pero igual le deja decidir.

—Sentémonos lejos de él.

—Donde tú quieras.

Remus toma aire profundamente y... ahí va al comedor Sirius va detrás intentando evitar la mirada de su madre y de su padre que a estas altura seguro que ya han advertido.

Lo están FULMINANDO. pero bueno, ahí va Remus a sentarse en cualquier lugar que parezca LEJOS.

Quiero decir que es posible que no solo Remus esté intentando eso. Y que además... bueno, Greyback tiene otras ideas al respecto de como debe ser la distribución en la mesa.

Así que, sí, va a intentar sentarse cerca de ellos.

Ugh. Remus mira de reojo a Sirius una vez sentado, al... ya no digamos ver, al oler la cercanía de Greyback. Sirius frunce el ceño y es que iría con sus padres pero...

—No pasa nada... —asegura una vez más remus, para quien nunca pasa nada

—Estoy aquí —responde Sirius como si eso fuera algún consuelo. Al menos sentados puede tomarle la mano debajo del mantel.

Eso pensaba. Greyback está sentado frente a ellos. Remus teme que... hable de ellos, de lado a lado de la mesa. Aunque nota que los dos asientos al lado de Greyback... no se ocupan inmediatamente. Nadie quiere sentarse a su lado.

A Remus no le sorprende, aunque sabe que no es por ser detestable... es por ser lo que es. Vueeeelve a tener sentimientos encontrados con ello.

—No esperaba encontrar alguien más como nosotros hoy aquí, estoy muy contento.

Remus mira su plato.

—Nadie más aquí sabe de lo que habla, así que no lo diga así si no quiere que le diga a mi madre que le eche —amenaza Sirius. Remus se sonroja y... baja las orejas.

—¡Oh! ¿Y tú si lo sabes, Sirius Black?

—Sí lo sabe —responde Remus bajito apretándole la mano a Sirius.

—Sí —responde él también.

—Deberías decírselo a todos, es liberador y te ayuda a distinguir a los idiotas.

Y a que me echen de la escuela y no se sienten junto a mí, piensa Remus.

—La gente no suele reaccionar bien.

—Por eso son idiotas.

—Mmmm... —Remus se lo piensa y puede entenderlo de ÉL. No de Greyback—.

Supongo que la gente se siente amenazada —ejem, por culpa de idiotas como tú, piensa para si.

—Si se convirtieran, no se lo sentirían

—Dejarían de sentirse amenazados para sentirse amenazantes... —susurra Remus.

—Es todo una mejora.

Remus no podría estar menos de acuerdo

—El mundo sería un lugar mucho más peligroso —replica Sirius.

—Solo para los muggles...

—¿Q-Qué les haces a los muggles?

—Has convertido a alguien alguna vez además de... —sigue Greyback yseñala a Sirius con la cabeza, que de repente creo que el corazón se le salta un latido.

—¿¡Además de?!

—¿Y-Yo? —es que Sirius está BLANCO.

—¿É-Él? —Remus levanta las cejas y le mira—. No.

—Deberías probar.

—¡No, no! Él no es...

—No del todo —se humedece los labios—. Pero sé reconocer a un mestizo cuando le huelo —añade.

—¿M-Mestizo? —vacila Sirius

—¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso? —pregunta Remus.

Greyback levanta una ceja y Remus le mira intensamente.

—¿Es que no has aprendido nada? ¿Quién te convirtió?

—N-No sé —Remus se atraganta.

—¿No lo sabes? Hace solo dos años, ¿No? ¿Cómo pasó?

—Estaba... estábamos borrachos —suelta Sirius de repente—. Yo me escapé corriendo pero a él lo pillaron. Nunca supimos.

Remus trata saliva y asiente, aún mirándole.

—Explícame.

Greyback entrecierra los ojos porque es que... son unos críos y además hace dos años, como para estar borrachos.

—¿Qué edad teneis?

—Diecisiete tiene él, solo es pequeño para su edad —suelta Sirius.

—Un mestizo es cuando muerdes a alguien sin ser luna llena.

Remus de queda con la boca abierta

—M-Mestizo y... y... ¿y qué les pasa a los mestizos?

—Que no son lobos completos —sonríe peligrosamente.

—¿P-Pero lo son un poco? —es que tiembla otra vez, tan blanco como Sirius.

—Más o menos, huélele. Huele distinto. Más parecido a nosotros.

Remus piensa que a lo que huele es a... canuto. No a lobo. Pero aún así.

—Huele solo un poco pero...

—Porque es un mestizo.

—No, ¡no lo es!

Greyback se encoge de hombros.

—¿Q-Qué... pasa cuando eres mestizo? —pregunta Sirius igual preocupado.

—Nada, no vas a convertirte ni puedes convertir a nadie, solo... seguramente tendrás mejor oído, fuerza y olfato... y ya está. Aunque no es nada comparado con una transformación completa. No estarás entero hasta que alguien no lo haga bien.

—Pero es que... no. ¡No fue así!

Sirius se muerde un poco la herida de su labio, preocupado y le aprieta la mano.

—Mirad... mis chicos y yo siempre estamos por Londres, alrededor de Knocturn, si un dia quereis... preguntadle a cualquiera y os enseñaremos un par de cosas.

Remus tragasaliva y MUY su pesar, asiente. Sirius mira a Remus de reojo porque eso suena... súper preocupante.

—¿C-Cosas como qué?

—¿A ti qué te parece? Tendrás preguntas, imagino.

Y es que sí que las tiene. Muchas. No querría... que fuera ÉL el que se las respondiera.

—¿Has... hecho a muchos?

Asiente orgulloso. Remus frunce el ceño y le aprieta la mano a Sirius.

—¿A cuántos?

—Ni idea, una vez lo haces es adictivo

—Ni. Idea —repite Remus con el ceño aún maaaaaás fruncido. Sirius le acaricia un poco la mano con el pulgar—. Yo NUNCA voy a hacer... eso a nadie.

—¿Ni a tu amigo? Ya que has empezado...

—Nunca. No he empezado —responde—. Sirius está bien, no es mestizo de nada.

—Señor Greyback... —empieza Sirius. Él le mira—. ¿Ha tenido usted... novia alguna vez? Me refiero a alguien que no sea...

Remus mira a Greyback tragando saliva y esperando la respuesta.

—No, aunque he convertido a varias mujeres. Pero no eres el primero que conozco que está resentido con esto. Un par de días en la comunidad y verías las cosas muy distintas.

—Lo que quiero saber... es que he leído... —vacila Sirius y Greyback le interrumpe.

—Solo hay mentiras, nadie que escriba esos libros sabe la verdad —niega.

—¡Pero igual queremos saber eso!

—¿Qué quieres saber? ¿Si puedes acostarte con una mujer? —se encoge de hombros—. Claro que puedes ¿a quién le importa ella?

—Pero... ¿ellas se convierten cuando...? —insiste Sirius. Remus le mira de reojo y traga saliva.

—Si no quiero convertir a la chica...

—No tendría porqué pasar. Tal vez alguien lo sepa —se encoge de hombros.

—¿Quién?

—Alguien de knocturn, siempre hay alguien que conoce a renegados.

—Quizás deberíamos ir —Remus se sonroja.

—¿Renegados? —pregunta Sirius mirando a Remus de reojo, un poco asustado, la verdad.

—Los que reniegan de su verdadera naturaleza para vivir entre... magos o como sea.

—¿Hay personas como... nosotros haciendo una vida... normal? —Remus mira su plato pensando en ello.

—No, viven escondiéndose y avergonzándose de lo que son solo con la esperanza de encajar en un mundo que de todos modos no les quiere.

—Oh... ¿y ustedes dónde viven? —Remus baja la cabeza.

—En ciertas zonas de la ciudad o algunas comunidades en las montañas.

—¿Y qué hacen? ¿De qué viven?

—Trabajos por aquí y allá...

Y es que ese, seguramente, iba a ser su futuro. Trabajos por aquí y allá, viviendo en una comunidad de seres horribles como él o esconderse y avergonzarse de ser lo que era. En un mundo que igualmente no le quería.

—O algunos tienen sus propios negocios, porque nadie suele contratarnos a largo plazo, ya no hablemos de puestos de responsabilidad. Aunque raramente nos conceden prestamos en el banco de todos modos, pero a nadie le importa.

Es decir, ya podías irte olvidando de la vida que tienes en Hogwarts

—¿Cómo puedes entonces pensar que eso es mejor que ser un humano normal?

—Porque lo es si no tratas de vivir como un humano, si no como tu instinto te dice.

—Mi instinto —dice que debería matarte... Sirius carraspea un poco.

—Ehm... gracias, Señor Greyback, si nos disculpa un momento...

—Pues no creo que... —Remus de calla. Sirius se levanta y tira de él.

Ahí va Remus con el aún enfadado y en realidad con demasiados sentimientos complejos encontrados. Sirius tira de él hacia fuera del comedor.

—Sirius... —Es que no sabe ni por dónde empezar.

—¿Estás bien? —le toma de las mejillas con ambas manos, preocupadísimo, aun en el pasillo.

—No... —niega suavemente con la cabeza.

—Ya lo sé —le abraza la cabeza un segundo y le suelta—. Vamos, ven, vamos a mi cuarto.

—No sé... él... y has oído lo que dice de... y ni siquiera sabe... y... —es que se le arremolinan cincuenta ideas en la cabeza

Sirius tira de él igualmente porque como salga alguien y les vea en el pasillo esto será un desastre.

—Sirius... ¡¿E-Es que le has oído?! —pregunta desesperado dejando que tire de el

—Sí, sí le he oído.

—Pero ni siquiera sabe... y se lo ha hecho a más gente. ¡Que está ahí afuera!

Black le mete al cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras él y suspira.

—Y que tú... —se humedece los labios y se va a la cama, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza y sentándose.

Sirius se acerca y se sienta a su lado, atrayéndole hacia si.

—Él es un MONSTRUO... y a la vez... —sigue Remus.

—Pero solo por esas cosas que piensa y dice.

—¡Y por las que hace!

—Sí... lo siento. Si quieres no hace falta que bajes de nuevo.

—No aquí, ¡en su vida! Como morder a bebés como yo, indefensos y hacerlos... ugh!

Sirius le aprieta más fuerte contra sí.

—Y aún así, sabe cosas... que me dan curiosidad. ¿Soy un idiota!

—No eres un idiota, es normal...

—¡No puede ÉL darme curiosidad!

—Claro que puede, es... alguien importante en tu vida, de un modo detestable, pero importante al fin y al cabo.

—Y es alguien que es como yo y sabe cómo es vivir la vida real como yo, Sirius. Él SABE lo que es, no se lo imagina.

—Ya lo sé... —aprieta los ojos y le acaricia el pelo

—Quizás termine yo teniendo que vivir... con gente como él. Sin trabajo, sin un buen puesto. A nadie va a importarle si era bueno en la escuela, ni si era listo o hábil —se limpia los ojos.

—No, claro que no, no, ya le has oído, hay renegados.

—Que tienen una asquerosa vida miserable, escondidos.

—No creo eso, deben tener una familia y tener que esconderse una vez al mes de los vecinos. Tampoco es un drama, tu pasaste así los primeros años en Hogwarts.

—Hasta que alguien les descubre y tienen que mudarse de casa. Así lo pasamos una gran parte de mi infancia.

Le abraza más fuerte.

—Él es la triste realidad de mi futuro, Sirius... no quieres eso. No quieres ser un mestizo ni quieres vivir oculto.

—No, no lo es, me niego a creerlo, tienen que haber más opciones. Seguro SEGURO las hay.

—¿Quién es el hombre lobo? ¿Tú o él? Él debe saber sus opciones.

—Él ha dicho que había los que tenian su propio negocio. Abriremos uno, el que tu quieras. Una librería o lo que quieras, nadie tendrá que contratarte.

Remus le mira desconsolado.

—¿No? ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¿Y con... qué dinero vamos a hacer eso?

—Con el de mi familia. Y si hace falta yo pediré el crédito. Nadie le niega un prestamo a un Black. Sere el principal inversor y socio capitalista del negocio que quieras. Solo tendrás que darme un pequeño tanto porciento de los beneficios al mes y así sentirás que el negocio es tuyo completamente por derecho y tendrás la misma oportunidad que cualquier mago.

Remus... es que se le llenan los ojos de lágrimas.

—Remus... —es que le mira todo desconsolado cuando ve eso—. Ya sé que tu querrías trabajar en el ministerio pero... tal vez esto sea un nuevo enfoque y no esté tan mal. O tal vez tú puedas escribir el libro definitivo sobre hombres lobo...

—Es que... eso es muy lindo de tu parte y yo... yo... ni siquiera sé cómo podría pagarte algo así. ¿Y si nadie va a mi librería?

—¿Por qué no iba a ir nadie?

—Porque soy un hombre lobo y no quiero hacerte mestizo —le aprieta contra si.

—¿Y? Nadie sabría que lo eres... solo cerrarías un par de días al mes y el resto del tiempo no habría ningún peligro.

—No quiero convertir a nadie nunca.

—No has convertido a nadie.

—V-Vi tú cara de susto... y-yo no creo que huelas distinto —le asegura separándose un poco y limpiadose los ojos.

—Seguro está equivocado entonces.

—Hueles a canuto... A-Aunque hoy te mordí. ¡Perdóname Sirius!

—¡Olvida eso ahora!

—Es lo más grave de TODO

—Sea como sea está hecho. Así que ahora puedes hacerlo otra vez si quieres.

—Nunca! No. No supo nada de lo del sexo. Quizás... te convierta con eso. ¿Es lo que... pasa?

—Eso me hace pensar en lo... realmente preocupante.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres ir... a Knocturn?

—N-No sé —aprieta los ojos. Sirius suspira y tira de él para que se tumbe en la cama.

—Iré contigo.

—¿Y si te hacen daño? No parecen muy... amables.

—No vas a meterte ahí dentro tu solo para que te hagan daño a ti.

—A mi no pueden hacerme más daño

—Sí que pueden, eres una cosa toda blandita y suave, Remus. Mira como estás solo de haber hablado un poco con este. Y no te culpo.

—Ugh... Pero ¿y si alguien cree qué hay que "terminar el trabajo"?

—Hombre, te pediría que no fueramos durante la luna llena...

—¡No vamos a ir a ningún lado en luna llena!

—Entonces no hay peligro. Puedo ir convertido en perro si quieres.

—Ni siquiera sé si quiero ir yo... lo siento, es idiota.

—Tú... eres quien decide. No tenemos porque ir hoy, puedes pensártelo.

—Ahora mismo... solo quiero ir a casa, a Hogwarts y estar ahí contigo y con James y Peter... y Lily y... ser prefecto y sacar buenas notas y... olvidarme de todo lo horrible y difícil que será todo después.

—Es que... lo que temo, lo que TEMO de verdad es que en unas semanas... o meses decidas que sí, que quieres ir, aunque solo sea por saciar tu sed se conocimiento o por ver como es la vida ahí y plantearte si realmente estaría tan mal o... quién sabe qué excusa busques y pienses de nuevo que llevarme a mi o a James o a Peter es DEMASIADO peligroso y que no quieres hacernos eso. Y decidas irte TÚ SOLO y sin avisar a nadie para que no te detengamos o vayamos contigo.

—A mi no puede hacerme nada peor de lo que el ya me ha hecho.

—¡Sí que pueden, Remus!

—¿Qué, morderme más?

—No, decirte que esto es en vano y que eres idiota por querer tener una vida normal.

—Quizás lo... es. Quizás Dumbledore solo pensó que... había que darme las mejores herramientas de supervivencia para el mundo real. Al menos... saber hacer magia, como ellos. ¿Por qué solo a mí? No se... quizás le debía un favor a mi padre. Debe de haber otros niños mágicos como yo... Quizás me odien porque yo sí pude ir a Hogwarts y ser un poquito normal siete años.

Sirius se humedece los labios porque no sabe que decirle.

—Quizás tenga que mentir y decir que nada de esto pasó... solo para que ellos me quieran.

—Y quieres que te quieran... claro.

Solloza porque no quiere tener que querer que le quieran. Sirius le abraza contra sí.

—Quizás tenga que hacerlo cuando no tenga otra opción.

—Van a quererte. Todo el mundo va a quererte en cualquier lado. Y claro que tienes otra opción. Millones de otras opciones.

—Quizás... tenga yo que querer a un grupo de hombres lobo horribles que hacen esto a los niños... no quiero.

—Entonces no los quieras. No vayas con ellos.

—Pero tú has oído hasta Peter, Sirius. Hablar de mi ¡y pensar que estar conmigo es como estar con un centauro! ¡Y es Peter! —Le aprieta con fuerza.

—Peter solo es un poco... bestia a veces y no piensa en lo que dice.

—Así es el mundo real. He pensado en contarle a Lily más de una vez pero... ¿y si deja de quererme?

—Si deja de quererte será una IDIOTA.

Lupin le hunde la nariz en el cuello.

—Remus...

—¿Qué?

—No va a irte mal, ¿de acuerdo? Tienes amigos y tus padres y... no tienes que pensar en unirte a un grupo de bárbaros mata niños para sobrevivir. Ni sentirte integrado o querido.

—No quiero ser un hombre lobo malo, Sirius. Sé que no puedo ser uno bueno, pero no quiero ser uno malo.

—Ni hace falta que lo seas.

—¿Crees que... crees que Greyback tenga algún control? Sobre si mismo. Cuando es... lobo.

—Creo que... creo que no lo tiene ni cuando es hombre.

—Igualmente pudo ir a mi casa y atacarme a... mi —suspira con esa idea.

—Sí, pero eso ya no podemos arreglarlo.

—No, no... escucha. Él hizo exactamente lo que quería como hombre lobo. Ir a casa, entrar a casa y atacarme a mi.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Que quizás haya una forma de mantener un poco más la consiciencia?

—Que yo no puedo, creo, hacer algo tan especifico siendo un lobo. Sí. Algo que quiero siendo humano, no sé consguirlo siendo un lobo... creo. Pero él sí pudo.

—Tal vez deberías practicar eso.

—Quizás solo se puede si son cosas malas, pero quizás no... quizas si hay manera de entrenarme poco a poco.

—Tal vez sí deberiamos ir a verles entonces... Para que nos expliquen.

Remus suspira porque la verdad, le da tanta curiosidad como pánico.

—Sí hago algo como lobo que quiero hacer como humano.

—¿Qué?

—Tú me lo has dicho —le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Eh? ¿El qué?

—Ugh... no me hagas decirlo.

—Hablas de... ¿sexo otra vez? —la sonrisita.

—¡No otra vez! —aprieta los ojos. Sirius se ríe un poco. Se relaja con la risa

—Relájate con eso. Ese asunto esta controlado, además, si ya soy mestizo... ¡Cielos! ¡Nunca en mi vida había sido un mestizo de nada! ¿Sera cierto que ahora soy más fuerte? —tan emocionado.

—¡No eres mestizo! —sonríe igual por primera vez en mucho rato.

—Ah, ¡No me quites la ilusión!

—Pues si eres un debilucho.

—Además que me conviertes en mestizo... ¡Eh! A lo mejor ahora también me crece el pelo más fuerte como el tuyo! —si, Sirius, todo son ventajas—. ¡No soy ningún debilucho! —le empuja un poco.

—Si lo eres y a ti el pelo no te puede crecer más fuerte ya.

—Como me crezca aun más espeso y con más volumen por tu culpa...

—*Vas a amarme para siempre? Ven a que te muerdan.

—Exacto —se ríe y se acerca a darle un beso y suerte tienes que no ha pensado en si va a salirle en otros sitios como a ti.

Remus le mira y se deja hacer, sonriendo aún. Pues besoooo.

—En realidad, ser mestizo no suena tan mal... —reflexiona en cuanto se separan.

—No! Tal vez deberias hacerselo a Peter y James tambien si van a ser más fuertes y a tener mejor oído y olfato! Además, ¿te imaginas que yo fuera un lobo? Yo sí daría miedo. Tú eres así, todo rubito y te vuelves un lobo de color caramelo y blanco con los ojos amarillos Seguro yo sería todo negro y con los ojos grises claros como Canuto... si ya doy miedo como perro...

—¡No das miedo como perro! Si no paras de dar saltos y mover la cola.

—Cállate, qué sabrás tu —tan orgulloso que está él de dar miedo como perro—. Y el idiota de James que decía que me convertiría en un pez y tendríais que llevarme a todos lados en una pecera... ¿te acuerdas? —no, bueno, querido y tu le decías a él que se convertiría en un pollo. Tal para cual. Remus se ríe.

—A lo mejor... —empieza un poco más serio. Remus se sorbe los remanentes de los mocos una vez más, sosteniéndole la mirada—. Quizás he cambiado como perro.

Remus levanta las cejas

—¿Cambiar como? ¿Quizás eres más grande y fuerte?

—No lo sé... quizás parezco más un lobo o... algo.

—Conviértete!

Lo hace, pero si se ve distinto, debe ser muy sutil. Pero igual le mira con la orejitas gachas.

Remus lo primero es que... le huele. Hasta se le acerca para hacerlo mejor y la verdad es que... huele igual a Canuto que siempre. Podría saber que está ahí a bastante distancia. (A diferencia de lo que JKR nos muestra cuando va al castillo... ajem)

Sirius se le acerca, mirándole. Le hace un cariño en la cabeza analizandole preocupado y... Buff. Es que no sabe si es su imaginación o no pero...

—Te ves como siempre —Le hace que se de una vuelta, le mira las patas, la cola... todo parece estar bien.

Se deja hacer y es que la cola se le mueve sola.

—Si estás algo es... más feo —bromea Remus

Levanta las orejas y se le echa encima a lamerle la cara. Remus se muere de risa dejándole hacer.

Lo empuja contra la cama moviendo la cola como loco sin dejar de lamerle la cara porque le está haciendo reir

—Agh... ¡para! Espera, nooo —es que se sigue riendo.

A la siguiente que te des cuenta va a ser humano de nuevo y va estar besándote.

Se sorprende un segundo pero no se le baja del todo la risa, aunque le devuelve el beso lo mejor que puede para estarse riendo.

Le abraza, sintiéndose relajado de nuevo, cerrando los ojos en el beso.

Ala, ya está curado.

Sí. Menos mal que existe Sirius.

¿Ves porqué tiene que ir con él a ver los hombres lobo?

Sí. De hecho claro que tiene que ir con él

Seh. Que no haga tonterias.

No creo (creo) que las haga. Remus no suele hacer tonterías pero puede hacerlas perfectamente bien cuando cree que los demás están en peligro por su culpa, tal como dijo Sirius.

Sí, por eso.

Buff, aún va a... pensarse todo esto por bastante tiempo

Sirius... ugh.

¿Qué?

No lo sé.

Quiere... yo qué sé.

¿Qué? Remus todo agobiado

Ir con James antes a ver qué dicen.

Ah, vale. En realidad, menos mal. Remus no quiere ir en esta ida a Londres a Knocturn

También pensaba en ir hoy, sí.

O sea Sirius quiere matar a Remus de un infarto.

No.

¿No pueden volver la otra semana? Pregunta Remus hecho bolita.

No, porque esa es la luna llena.

Uuugh. La que sigue.

No, que entonces seguro va solo.

Pero... ¿o sea quiere que vuelvan otra vez al comedor y... vayan con Greyback?

¿Quiere hacerlo?

Ahora mismo no quiere hacer NADA, pero podría.

Solo quiere estar ahíiiiii dándose. besitooooooos

Ojos en blanco. ¡No! Es que... todo esto le da un montón de miedo.

Sí que quiereeeeeee

Que noooo. Que no sean pesadoooos.

Jo, no quiere :(

Que horrroooooor. Remus facepalm. Que si que quiere pero... Ugh! Todo lo que dice es usado en su contra.

Ves como si quiereeeee?

Remus aprieta los ojos. Si que quiere, ambas cosas. Quiere quedarse aquí recibiendo mimitos y quiere ir a ver a sus hombres lobo. Y la verdad, quería hablar con un adulto.

¿Qué insinua?

Lo mismo que insinúa Sirius cuando dice que quiere hablar con James.

Pero eso es porque... ¡eso es porque Remus no le dejará hacer lo que quiere! De hecho quiere hablar con un adulto porque... algo así. ¿Qué quiere hacer Sirius?

Yo qué sé. Cualquier locura como ir con James a ver los hombres lobo SIN Remus.

Ok... Remus LO MATA. Lo MATA. ¡No puede ir a ver a sus hombres lobo sin él! ¡No le jodan!

Es para ver con qué haria drama.

¡Ya pero son sus lobos! Llevenleeee.

No se lo dirian, desde luego. Irian dos veces. Cuando ya vieran que es lo suficiente seguro para Remus.

¡Y ya sean ellos dos hombres lobo! ¡Ugh!

Es que me encanta Sirius, que piensa que ir a ver los hombres lobo es demasiado peligroso para Remus pero no para él o James.

Sirius está loco, ¡como si Remus fuera mucho más débil que ellos!

No débil... delicado.

Su chica.

Exacto.

Remus no es su chicaaasa. Es su chicO. Quizás debiera salvarle de algo un día de estos.

Sí, es su chico sensible.

Ugh. ¡Sensible!

Y mono.

Ugh! No!

Si que es mono.

Y chillón y dramático.

Un poco también.

Argh! Pues es que... vale, ya no va a chillar. Jum!

Pero así le queremos. Sirius se separa tras un ratito.

Remus le mira con ojitos de corazón pero rojitos e irritados y los labios hinchaditos. Sirius le acaricia la cara, mirándole a los ojos.

—Gracias, Sirius... No sé qué haría sin ti.

—Seguramente estarias en Hogwarts, tranquilo y relajado haciendo los deberes del próximo curso.

—Noooo... —sonríe—. Estaría solo y... amargado

—Nah, estarías con Peter y James y les tendrías sometidos con el látigo de tu sentido de la responsabilidad.

—A James sobre todo —se ríe.

—Sin estar yo, sería dulce y suavecito, entre tu y Evans.

—Que va.

—Claro que sí.

—Si es igual de latoso que tú.

—Pero si yo no estuviera seguro le doblegabais.

—O si no estuviera él seguro te doblegaríamos.

—Naaah, a mi no, yo soy súper duro.

—¡Qué duro vas a ser! Mira como yo solito te doblego —se acerca y le da un beso.

Sonríe y desde luego que así se deja doblegar.

Remus le abraza con más fuerza y sonríe a ver que si que se doblega. JA!

Pues así... ¿quién no?

¡Mucha gente!

Nadie sensato.

Remus opina que Sirius sigue besando ridículamente bien.

Sí, sigue haciéndolo. No sé si va a subir su madre a buscarles porque se han ido a media comida y no bajan.

Cielos. Va a matarles del susto pero hala, venga.

¿Sí o qué? ¿En serio? Es que no sé si ella golpea a las puertas... Así que da un poco de miedo

Ala... va a estar cerrada la puerta. Eso gracias a Remus.

Vale, entonces golpea.

El INFARTO.

—¡Sirius! —es que el grito y la voz le dan el infarto al nombrado también. La cara de PÁNICO.

Sirius desde luego se limpia la cara lo mejor que puede, pálido como una hoja de papel.

—Ya... Ya voy, mamá.

—¿Qué hago? Me salgo por la ventana —decide Remus levantándose... empalmado.

—N-No lo sé —no creas que él no está igual.

—¡Os oigo hablar, Sirius! ¡Abre la puerta en ESTE INSTANTE!

Remus apunta su varita hacia Sirius y casi lo congela intentando refrescarlo. Se la apunta a el y hace lo mismo, sentándose y sacando un libro.

Sirius parpadea sin saber lo que acaba de pasar pero se va a la puerta cuando Walburga hace por fin el alohomora.

Remus no la mira y gracias al frío no parece tan sonrojado.

—¿¡Qué te crees que estais haciendo, Señorito!?

—Ah... E-Ehm... P-Perdona, nada más es que...

—E-Estábamos haciendo la tarea, señora Black.

—Sí, es que el señor Greyback nos estaba intimidando y hemos decidido mejor subir —añade Sirius.

Walburga entrecierra los ojos mirándoles a uno y otro.

—Disculpe señora Black, no era nuestra intención molestarla.

Toma a Sirius de debajo de la mandíbula y le mira con atención, girándole un poquito la cara de lado a lado, ignorando a Remus.

—No estará otra vez con esa tontería de morderte...

Remus palidece. ¿Él? ¿Morderle? ¿De qué hablaba? Y sí, es que estaba tan nervioso que no estaba pensando en que se refería a Greyback.

—Sí, de hecho por eso estamos aquí escondidos, hasta nos ha dicho que fueramos a verle a Knocturn. ¡No te creas nada de lo que te diga!

Remus es que decide mejor no hablar. Ella frunce más el ceño.

—Está bien, haré que se marche y volvereis a bajar, ¿entendido?

Sirius asiente.

—G-Gracias señora Black

—¡Cinco minutos! —amenaza y ahí se va. Sirius vuelve a respirar en cuanto desaparece.

—C-Cielos...

—Eso ha estado cerca. No querías preguntarle nada más, ¿verdad?

—Quería... pero es igual, se lo preguntaré a alguien que también lo sabe.

—¿A quién?

—En la escuela —explica sin mirarle, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿En la escuela? Lo más parecido a ti soy yo que soy un mestizo.

—McGonagall.

—¿Qué le vas a preguntar?

—¿Fue a Hogwarts? Si se acuerda de él y como era... esas cosas.

—¿Cómo funciona el sexo entre hombre lobo? Si no sabemos si sabe como funciona entre humanos. Aunque ya debería haber conseguido levantársela a Dumbledore.

—¡Sirius! ¡No estoy hablando de eso y parece saber perfecto cómo funciona!

—¡No me jodas que lo ha probado contigo!

Remus le mira incrédulo.

—Sí. Ella me ha enseñado todo lo que sé.

Sirius se lleva la mano a la boca y le señala con un dedo.

—Lo sabía ¡Lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe! ¡SIEMPRE!

Remus hace los ojos en blanco y se sonroja.

—No es verdad, ¡estoy bromeando!

—No estás bromeando, ¡lo has dicho! ¡Si hasta te has sonrojado!

—Porque tú estás insinuando tonterías.

—James y Peter no me van a creer. No. Me. Van. A. Creer!

—¡Porque no hay nada que creerte! ¡Es obvio que no me... que no... hice nada con McGonagall! —es que se sonroja al triple.

—Mira tu sonrojo delator... —susurra acercándosele.

—¡Es por la insinuación!

—Es por tu sentimiento de culpa... —sonríe.

—Sirius... estás diciendo una reverenda burrada.

—Eso insistes pero... —o sea, ¿es que no ves que no está ni remotamente preocupado?

—No, es que... ¿cómo voy a haberme acostado con... ella? —otra vez el sonrojo. Sí. A ti te adora, pero McGonagall es su fantasía juvenil.

—Pues una noche, después de la ronda nocturna de prefecto... diciéndole a Evans que irás tu solo a decirle que todo está bien, que vuelva a la torre, tan caballeroso. Ella se marcha y tú te vas a su despacho... donde te recibe en pijama ya...

—¿Y eso qué? De ahí a la cama... —se sonroja.

—¡Por Merlín! ¡Y sin preliminares! ¡Tengo que enseñarte un par de cosas o tú también me vas a dejar fatal!

—¡Digo que de ahí a la cama falta muchísimo!

—Ah, en ese caso buen chico —golpecitos aprovatorios en la cara—. Pero no te pases con los preliminares o no te las vas a quitar de encima nunca.

—Ella es súper dura y súper seca y... ugh, ¡no me cuentes de tus conquistas!

—Esto no va de mis conquistas, va de las tuyas. ¡Ja! ¡Súper dura y seca! Ya sabía que le iba el sado. ¡Se lo dije a James! siempre lo supe.

—No en eso, ¡idiota! ¡Y claro que no le ha de ir ningún sado! Esta súper prendida de Dumbledore.

—Bueno, sí, todos lo sabemos, pero como a él no se le levanta y le van así los chicos con mil años de diferencia de edad...

—¡Ella es una mujer decente! —y tristemente le gustas mucho más tú que Remus.

—Nadie es TAN decente. Alguien TAN decente es obvio que esconde algo —eso no se lo digais que le da un infarto y de todos modos él no se lo cree.

—Pues si se acuesta con un alumno... no es conmigo.

—Claro, claro, claro, qué vas a decir tú.

—Es en serio, ¡conmigo no se acostaría jamás! Ella sabe lo del lobo, para empezar.

—¿Y? Hace un momento también parecías insinuar que sabe lo del sexo... —se detiene a si mismo—. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡La prueba definitiva! —le señala con el dedo de nuevo taaaaan sorprendido y acusador.

—¿Q-Qué? ¿¡De qué hablas?!

—De que esa es la prueba definitiva de todo.

—¿Cuál?

—Pues sabe si es contagioso. ¡Sabe que no! Y tú sabes sue lo sabe porque... ¡no se ha contagiado!

—Ugh! Ojalá... fuera verdad eso.

Sirius se ríe.

—¡Por lo de saber del contagio!

Se ríe aun más.

—¡Hablo en serio! —se acerca a él para taparle la boca sonrojado—. ¡Nunca había ni besado a alguien hasta besarte a ti!

—¡Oooh! ¡Te robé tu primer beso!

—Me robaste mucho más que eso —asegura sin pensar.

—¿Qué más?

El corazón, piensa Remus y se sonroja.

—H-Hay que bajar con tu madre.

—De todos modos el beso que importa no es el primero, si no el último —cita Sirius a alguien, no sabe a quien. Remus le sonríe

—Seguramente será tuyo también, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte.

—Por lo menos por ahora... lo es.

—Y qué besos...

Sirius se ríe y Remus se sonroja.

—A mi también me gustan.

—Seguro... hay muchas chicas que besan mejor que yo.

Ojos en blanco.

—Con la práctica que tienen...

—Remus... —protesta.

—Bueno, solo digo que seguro objetivamente Rose Mary podría besar mucho mejor que yo, me parecería comprensible. Aunque.. ahora mismo creo que te gusta más besarme a mi que a ella.

—Por lo menos lo tienes claro.

—¿O te gustan más mis besos que los de ella?

—Todo lo que se refiere a ti me gusta más que ella.

Remus se sonroja un poco y sonríe de lado.

—Voy a empezar a decirte estas cosas más seguido si vas a responderme así.

Sirius se ríe y Remus sonríe también, más sonrojado.

—Seguro que no.

—¿Que no qué? —pregunta Remus acercándosele de nuevo para arreglarle la camisa y la corbata.

—Te atreves.

—¿A preguntarte... esto más seguido?

—A decirme cosas así.

—E-Es... que... o-osea... me refiero a decirte... cosas como que te gustan más los besos de alguien más... a-aunque esperaría que dijeras que sí.

Se ríe de nuevo y el hombre lobo le arregla del todo la corbata y la camisa...

—Vamos abajo antes de que tu madre nos mate —besito rápido en los labios.

Saca la lengua para mostrar que la corbata le ahoga.

—No seas dramático.

—Pues es queee

—Te ves mucho más guapo así.

—¡Que va

Otro besito en los labios. Esta vez se va detrás y Remus se ríe un poco.

—¡Ah! ¡Traidor!

—Ninguna traición. ¡Vamos abajo! O al comedor... donde sea que esté.

Le saca la lengua, Remus tira de él. Y se vaaaa detráaaaas con trageeeedia.¡Pues que no sea dramático!


	65. Chapter 65

Pomona va a aparecerse de dentro de una planta el sábado en la mañana, cuando MInerva salga de... el cuarto de Dumbledore.

Ugh.

—Ajajá! Si serás pendón, eso de acostarte con uno en la noche e irte a una cita con otro en la mañana...

Minerva que aun sale de ahí de gata.

Pues igualmente de Gata va a decirle eso mismo y a seguirla hasta su despacho.

—Aún se donde trabajas... No creas que vas a escaparte, MInerva McGonagall!

Pues lo intenta activamente.

Pues ahí vaaaa hasta su despacho.

—¡Has dicho que tendrías esta cita doble!

—Ugh... ¿Era hoy? —una vez dentro ya es humana y aun está sonrojada.

—ES hoy. Te lo dije hace muchos días. Tantos que... aún no te acostabas tan ACTIVAMENTE con Albus, así que no era tan escandaloso invitar a Elphinstone.

—¡Nada de activamente!

—¿Te acuestas con él pasivamente? ¿Te refieres a... quien se mueve? Porque... en serio, ¿Albus? ¿A su edad?

—¡Pomona!

—Por más "Pomona" que me digas escandalizadamente... Tú eres la que está diciendo cosas que se prestan a confusión.

—¿Puedes por favor darme un poco de intimidad?

—¿Para cambiarte?

—¡En general!

Ojos en blanco de la profesora de Herbologia.

—Vale, vale... pero arréglate para la cita. ¿Qué... le has dicho a Albus? Porque yo quedé que...

—¿Yo? No he hablado con él

—O sea es que... tenemos el problema de que... bueno, creo que van a ir los dos. Si Albus se acuerda, claro.

—Me refiero a que no he hablado de esto. Sí he hablado de otras cosas... de trabajo.

—Ya, ya... ya entiendo que no hayas hablado de esto... ¿o tu insistencia quiere decir que sí han hablado? O sea.. es que Albus me dijo que te dijera que había invitado a Elphinstone y a... Elphinstone si lo invité... así que, en resumen...

—¡Por Merlín! —aprieta los ojos.

—L-Lo siento... pensé que tú... pensé que como estaban las cosas con Albus... le habrías dicho que no a Elphinstone.

—Ni siquiera le escribí, ¡ni para decirle que sí ni para decirle que no!

—¡Pues eso es porque estás tremendamente embobada con Albus!

—¡No!

—Es que yo te dije que le había dicho a Elphinstone y te dije que Albus había dicho que quería ir él cuando lo encontramos en Hogsmeade.

—Pues es que yo no lo invité, ¡no tiene sentido que yo le diga que no venga!

—Lo invité para ti.

—¡Pues haberlo desinvitado!

—¡Pues no me dijiste que hiciera eso!

—Tampoco que lo invitaras y bien que supiste hacerlo solita.

—Igualmente creo que no te va a pasar nada por ir con él una tarde... no tiene que ser siquiera algo romántico.

—Será perfecto ir los cinco...

—Cielos... o sea va a ir Albus. De verdad no le has dicho "no vayas porque voy a salir con otro" o algo así.

—¡Yo tampoco invité a Albus!

—Él se invitó solo. Minerva, ¡no me jodas! O sea te aseguro que solo con desentenderte de esto no se va a hacer más cómodo para nadie.

—¡No es desentenderme! ¡Es que yo no he invitado a nadie!

—Pues hayas invitado a alguien o no, verás... tienes dos parejas para una misma cita.

—No. Tú tienes tres carabinas.

Pomona suspira.

—Todo esto sería más fácil si tú no fueras... así como eres, con ese asunto de negar que te gusta Albus y... pudieras tener una cita doble conmigo sin engaños —la palabra que buscas es tsundere, Pomona.

—¡Yo no he engañado a nadie!

—Pues sin que tenga que decirles a todos que no quieres cuando sí quieres y cosas raras. ¡Solo era una cita doble!

—Tú eres la que... bollocks, Pomona!

—Yo solo quería tener una bloody cita doble contigo. Contigo y Mefistófeles o contigo y Albus.

—¿Y por eso les invitaste a ambos?

—Vale, mira... les invité a ambos... y no debí, solo porque me puse nerviosa con Albus. ¡Pensé que lo arreglarías tu!

—¡Y yo que lo harías tu!

—¿Y a quien querías que le dijera que no? ¿A Mefis? Minervaaaaa... ¡No hablas conmigo ni me dices nada!

—¡Pero si lo sabes todo!

—No me dices que quieres mandar a la mierda a Mefistófeles, quizás lo estás... guardando.

—No lo estoy guardando, ¡Es mi amigo!

—Es tú... red de seguridad.

—¡No lo es!

Pomona se pellizca el puente de la nariz y Minerva suspira. Y es que Pomona sabe que es su error y su culpa, solo que no quiere admitirlo.

—¿Qué quieres que haga? Le digo a Mefis que no vaya... o a Albus. O a ambos

—Ahora ya... Habla con ellos cuando estén... si es que vienen.

—¿Y... qué les digo?

—Pues tu sabrás.

—O sea me refiero a arreglarlo, Minerva. No a como supones tú que vas a castigarme por algo que es tu culpa.

—¿MI culpa?

—El hecho en sí es que... —se arregla un poco el sombrero, ejem, ejem... y mira el suelo—. No es necesario que me castigues, no es como que sea yo tu alumna.

—Necesitas que te castigue si te portas mal —se cruza de brazos. Ojos en blanco

—No me porté mal, ¡solo fue un bloody error, intentando agradarte!

—¿Qué?

—¡O intentando hacerte una persona normal que me acompañara a una bloody cita doble!

—No estabas intentando agradarme.

Pomona bufa

—Vale, vale, estaba intentando hacer una cita doble contigo, ¡que es lo que hacen las amigas! Tampoco es como para que te pongas así como si me estuvieras haciendo el favor de la vida.

—No, lo que me molesta es que intentes venderme que lo haces por mi.

—¡Es que ya sé lo que quieres! Y no veo la necesidad...—aprieta los brazos cruzados y frunce el ceño, girando la cara.

—¿Ah, no?

—Nooo! Si ya... ya lo sabes, y esto... —ojos en blanco y le da la espalda—. Solo te gusta hacer notar... ESO.

—¿El qué?

Oooojos en blanco otra vez.

—Que tu eres taaaan lista que no cometes errores, no como yo. Bleh! Vale, pues sí... ya está!

—¡No es eso lo que me preocupa!

—¿Qué es lo que te preocupa entonces, Minerva? —hace aspavientos y se gira sobre si misma a mirarla.

—Pues qué Elphinstone es mi amigo y esta es una encerrona.

—Pues hay que decirle a Albus que no vaya...

—Buena suerte con eso.

—Y si le dices que vas a ir con Elphinstone y es justo eso, una encerrona. Albus es suuuuuuuúper mono contigo y seguro que si le dices que no vaya porque vas con un amigo, no va.

—¿Yo? No. Tú eres la aue ha liado esto!

Pomona aprieta los ojos.

—Ugh... vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaleeeeee. Yo le digo, pero tu... vete arreglando, vale?

—Bien.

Ahíiii vaaaaa Pomooooona arrastraaaaando los pieeeeees y Minerva a la ducha.

Suerte con lo que le diga Pomona a Albus, por cierto. Minerva está segura que no va a funcionar de todos modos.

Pues ahíiii vuelve igual Pomona a la habitación de Minerva al rato, muy sonriente. Ella ya está vestida peleando con la trenza para hacerse el moño. Tooooca la puerta y abre.

—Adelantee

—¿Minervaaaa? ¡Hola! —le sonríe cerrando la puerta tras ella. Parpadea porque Minerva se ve taaaaaaaan... Minerva. Para una cita.

Sí. Va igual que siempre.

—Cielos, ¡qué bonita te ves! ¡Mefis no va a reconocerte!

—¿Y bien? —igual ignora el sarcasmo.

—Listo, a ese hombre solo hay que hablarle suavecito... entendió todo perfecto. Me dijo que estaba muy bien y... espera —revuelve en su bolsillo y saca una flor de pergamino—. Ha dicho que te manda esto para que te pongas en la trenza.

Levanta las cejas porque no esperaba eso. Pomona se ríe.

—Excuse me?

—Dice que entiende que te consigas otro chico... —otra risita de Pomona. Minerva levanta una ceja unos instantes de silencio.

—Bien —decide al final.

—¡No seas tonta Minerva! —protesta Pomona muerta de risa, yendo a abrazarla.

—¿Qué? ¡Por una vez que es razonable!

—¡No seas idiota! —la apachurra un poco igual en el abrazo, no importa lo tiesa que se ponga. Pues es bastante, la verdad—. Hala, vámonos ya.

—¿Entonces en qué ha quedado la cosa?

—¿Pues tú qué crees? Si te hace una flor para el pelo...

—Que no me voy a poner... Es decir, no has arreglado nada.

—¿Por qué no te vas a poner una flor en el pelo que te hizo Albus? Ugh... ven acá, dámela.

—¡No! ¡No me toques el pelo!

—Por qué no puedo toca... —ahí va directo a tocarselo, desde luego y seguro a que se le haga de nuevo la trenza.

Exacto. El tremendo y fragil equilibrio del moño se deshace... y más con Pomona que es una BESTIA. Pues... olvídate, que vas a ir de trenza.

—Ooohhh

Y sin sombrero, por lo visto, porque era el moño lo que lo sujetaba.

—¿Pero qué pasa con... tu pelo?

—Pues un bloody hechizo de Albus Dumbledore que no quiere deshacer, ¡¿qué le va a pasar!?

—Anda... pues mira que tiene habilidad. Es decir, pensé que era solo el otro día...

—Pues lo era, pero aun no se ha deshecho.

—Mira que bonito. ¿No pdría hacerme uno a mi?

—No es bonito.

—¿Por quéeee no es boniiiito? —la arrastra a la puerta—. A mi se me hace super útil.

—Llevo días sin poder cepillarme el pelo. Por lo menos se deshace con el agua.

—Y sin tener que peinarte, querida, ¡deja de quejarte!

—Prefiero mi confiable y sensato moño habitual, ¡no puedo llevar el sombrero así!

—Pues te vas sin sombrero que te ves más bonita.

—¡No soy una bruja sin sombrero!

—Hoy no tienes que ser una bruja, tienes que ser una mujer... —sentencia de verdad sacándola a rastras del cuarto, por lo visto.

Haces bien.

—No es... ¿sabes? Más cruel es lo que haces tú.

—¿Qué hago yo? —pregunta levantado las cejas.

—Organizar este lío.

—Ugh... Vale, no es lo mejor, pero tener dos hombres peleando por ti no es tan mala idea, ¿Sabes?

—Es una PÉSIMA idea.

—¿No dices que Albus ha espabilado con esto? —pregunta tiraaaaando de ella hacia la puerta del castillo.

—¡Yo no digo nada!

—Ponerle celoso funciona.

—¡Esto no es ponerle celoso, esto es presionar nada más por gusto al conflicto sin ninguna necesidad!

—Min, estoy tratando de ver los positivos a la situación que ya tenemos.

—Minerva. ¡Y yo estoy tratando de racionalizar esto para ver como solucionarlo! —no es verdad, te estás quejando y dándole la bronca porque estás histérica y ese es terreno seguro.

—¿Solucionar qué problema, querida? —pregunta la inconfundible voz pausada de Albus Dumbledore que acaba prácticamente de materializarse al lado de Minerva.

Haciéndola que de un salto y acabe agarrada del sombrero de Pomona. Sí, como gata, menos mal.

¿¡Como gata otra vez?! Cielos.

Pues no se va agarrar del sombrero de Pomona pesando como sesenta kilos... mejor como gata. Tampoco es cuestión de machacarle las cervicales la pobre mujer.

—Minervaaaaa, me despeinaaaaas —protesta Pomona.

Ni caso, ahí está con las uñas clavadas al sombrero. Ahora va a tener aujeros de ventilación. Es para que fluyan mejor tus geniales ideas de Hufflepuff. A ver si tienes alguna buena para variar. Mientras sinceramente desea que a Dumbledore no se le ocurra quitarla de ahí él mismo como parece ser siempre su maldito live-motive.

¿¡Cómo que a ver si tiene una buena!? Quiero decir que nadie lo ha notado aún pero Dumbledore NO esta vestido como siempre, como Minerva.

Trae su túnica azul claro con sus ves bordados en plata y arriba su capa de viaje del mismo color. (O sea trae lo que el Dumbledore de las pelis xD), y por una vez no parece que vaya en pijama.

Vaya, por lo menos. Si es que no es que no sepa hacerlo.

—Ehm... esta tendencia a hacerte gato se nos está yendo un poco de las manos...—evidentemente ahí va a descolgarla él.

Pomona teme por la integridad de su sombrero. Puede que se lo lleve ella agarrado. Pura envidia, solo porque ella si traía sombrero, verdad, ¿¡verdad!? ¡Jum! Pomona intenta peinarse otra vez sus pelos llenos de tierra.

¡Exacto!

Ojos en blanco. Son todos unos idiotas, ni sabe por qué demonios les invita a ellos.

Eso se pregunta Minerva también.

Porque ella es su mejor amiga, ¡casi su hermana!

Ojos en blanco

¡No la vuelve a invitar a nada! (mentira)

Albus le acaricia toooooda la espalda... y ahí bajo el cuello que tanto le gusta. Le da un besito en la cabeza.

¡Cielos!

¿Qué?

¡Es peor cuando está de gata que de humana con este hombre! Le es más fácil tocarte de gata que de humana.

—Bueno, ustedes dos... ¿nos vamos o qué?

—Vámonos, vámonos... No nos riñas —Albus sonríe igual sin dejar de moverse a ver cuando empieza el ronroneo.

¡Pues eso! ¡Ningun maldito ronroneo!

Pues yo creo que vas a necesitar hacerte humana si no quieres ronronear.

Ugh! Bloody hell! Vale, vale, salta de sus brazos y se convierte de nuevo antes de caer carraspeando con cara de "aquí no ha pasado nada" se recoloca un poco un mechóncito de pelo invisible con los ojos cerrados.

Antes del ronroneooooo. Ojitos de desilusión pero sonríe igual.

—Hola —saluda contento, sonriendo un poco y acercándosele, ofreciéndole el brazo.

Para EVITAR el ronroneo y apenas si le mira, la verdad. Tampoco le toma del brazo. Aunque que tiene que hacer un esfuerzo para bajar la mano que sube a ponerse ahí sin pensar.

Albus levanta las cejas y la mira de reojo.

—¿Estás enfadada porque vine? —pregunta acercándose a su oído lo bastante como para que le haga cosquillas su barba.

Se sonroja un montón y no esta enfadada, es que aun no está acostumbrada a todo esto.

—No pensé que realmente no quisieras que viniera, por más que Pomona me soltó todo un rollo —sigue hablándole ahí y creo que el le toma el brazo a ella proque NO PUEDEN CAMINAR JUNTOS SIN SOSTENERSE!

¡Es que mira lo cerca que estás! ¡Y está ahí Pomona! ¡Y lo sabe todo!

Y desmayate, porque le da un besito suave en la mejilla al girarse al frente.

Aunque como se acerque una pulgada más... Vale, ahí está.

¿¡Gato otra vez?! ¿¡En serio?!

¡Pues no le des besos! Ejem. En público.

Es un besito en los labios ¡En la mejilla!

¡No!

Albus aprieta los ojos cuando la ve gato OTRA VEZ. Vale, vale... ahora no está seguro de qué quiere. Se rasca la frente.

Ladies and gentleman, la mente brillante. Sí, eso piensa Gellert también.

Albus suspira otra vez y pone las manos en su espalda caminando hacia Hogsmeade en silencio.

Puede que si Pomona no dice nada... ni la mira... ni respira demasiado fuerte...

Pomona creo va dos pasos adelante porque ya van tarde. Albus no mira esta vez a Minerva ni al gato, ni dice nada, sólo camina en silencio con cara de concentración.

¡Joder! ¡Vale, vale! Vuelve a saltar y a tranformarse.

Albus la mira de reojo al notarlo y desfrunce un poco el ceño, pero no quita las manos de su espalda.

—Ehm... Hola.

—Hola Minerva —le sonríe un poco, igual girando la cara a mirarla y escrutándola.

Se humedece los labios.

—Te... acompaño hasta Hogsmeade y me vuelvo al castillo.

—¿Eh?

Albus la mira otra vez y se ríe un poco de sí mismo.

—¿Estás bien? —pregunta ella un poco preocupada.

—En realidad solo es que no sé exactamente lo que quieres que haga —confiesa sinceramente.

—Definitivamente cualquier cosa menos esa vocecita de drama.

La mira un segundo con las cejas levantadas y luego se ríe otra vez, relajándose.

—Es complicado acostumbrarse a esto, ¿no? Aun me pienso demsaidas veces cada cosa. Deben ser esas cosas que ponen en Corazón de Bruja, sabes, de las diferencias entre hombres y mujeres...

—¿A qué te refieres?

—En esa revista siempre ponen que hombres y mujeres son completamente diferentes... lo cual no me parece del todo cierto. Pero la premisa, vamos a decir, de una pareja, es qué hay malos entendidos entre lo que uno quiere y lo que el otro supone que uno quiere, y viceversa.

—Aja...

—Por un lado entiendo que te parece incómodo y avergonzarte que vaya yo a una cita con tus amigos a la que además, tengo entendido, tú no querías ir. Por otro lado a mi me resulta inconveniente que en dicha cita vayas de pareja de Elphinstone. También entiendo que tú no me invitaste ni a mí ni a Elphinstone, así que eso te deja a ti en una especie de emboscada. Racionalmente lo mejor haría sido no venir, porque además sé que Elphinstone es tu amigo.

—Lo único que quiero yo...

—¿Si? —La mira levantando las cejas.

Suspira finalmente pensándoselo mejor, sin decirlo.

—Está bien, ven —sentencia porque prefiere perder a Elphinstone que a ti, pero aun así odia un poco esto.

Albus sonríe un poquito y es que ya sabía que le dejaría venir.

—Traté de parecer un hombre serio y no avergonzarte con la ropa.

—Mejor trata de parecer no muy... —cabrón—. Con Elphinstone.

Albus se ríe. Ella le mira porque lo dice en serio.

—No pareceré muy nada con Elphinstone... espero. Él me es muy agradable

Suspira y asiente.

—Tus suspiros, Minerva McGonagall... últimamente he aprendido a temerles aún más de lo que ya les temía antes —se ríe.

—Haces bien —sonríe un poquito.

—Un par de suspiritos más y me tendrás completamente domesticado a ser la pareja perfecta, amable y contadora de anécdotas de éxito de Elphinstone.

—¿Qué?

—Ser bueno con Elphinstone, tengo bastante información de él y de sus éxitos y habilidades, no creas que no.

Minerva levanta las cejas.

—No creerías que te iba a mandar a trabajar al Ministerio con un completo desconocido que fuera a desperdiciar tus habilidades o a ponerte en peligro.

—¡Pero estamos hablando de hace treinta años!

—Ya, bueno... —se encoge de hombros —, sigue estando ahí y sigo enterándome de cosas.

—Te sería más fácil si solo te hicieras su amigo.

—Su amigo... mmm... No es tan fácil ser amigo de Urquart, Minerva —asegura mirándola de reojo.

—Es MUY fácil.

Albus se ríe.

—Para ti es facilísimo, si toda la vida ha estado tras de ti.

—Y para tí también debería serlo, si eres amigo de medio mundo.

—Soy yo y es él, y... estás tú en el medio. Me sorprende un poco, querida, que creas que no tiene ninguna importancia.

—¿En medio? Hace como diez minutos que estoy en medio.

Albus la mira de reojo y sonríe.

—Has estado en el medio desde que te fuiste a trabajar al ministerio. En el instante en que yo descubrí que Elphinstone te... pretendía.

Minerva levanta una ceja de incredulidad.

—Luego me dicen a mi que yo no me entero de las cosas... Elphinstone y yo tenemos una larga rivalidad en cuanto a McGonagall se refiere, querida.

—Albus... eso es halagador, pero es mentira.

—Puedes preguntarle a él si acaso consideras que yo estoy exagerando. Seguro me siente así como un... algo, incómodo en su vida, que no ha dejado de vigilarle los úlitmos treinta años porque... bueno, al final no te dejo ir, pero tampoco te acaparo.

Niega con la cabeza. Albus sonríe.

—¿Ah, no? —pregunta pasándole un brazo por encima de los hombros.

—No, pero es bonito que lo pienses —le sonríe un poco. Albus frunce un poco el ceño

—¿Qué dice e!él? —pregunta algo sorprendido.

—No lo sé, no hablamos de esto.

—Mmm... —frunce un poco más el ceño y se humedece los labios pensando que él, sí que... piensa a menudo entre una lista de cientos de cosas, en Elphinstone y en Minerva—. Entiendo. Y además es que es como la cuarta vez que el le saca el tema de Elphinstone.

Lo que pasa es que ella sabe que si tú hubieras realmente valorado que esto pasara (y por tanto Elphinstone hubiera sido un rival de verdad) antes, ella LO SABRIA. Porque quizás no es la mente brillante del siglo veinte, pero prestarte atención TE LA PRESTA.

Todo esto es más sutil. Es... algo que está ahí en su cabeza y él sabe que está. Y él lo tiene muy claro, en... su... universo en la cabeza. "Minerva puede irse con Elphinstone". Eso le hace un rival de verdad para él. Aunque quizás es... él contra sí mismo. Albus y sus diferentes planos de discusión mental

Y en realidad no le gusta tampoco esta discusión con Minerva porque sabe que lo único que logra es esto... el mismo agujero de "pasaron treinta años sin que hicieras nada". Exacto el mismo agujero en el que está con Gellert. Llevas treinta años de pasividad emocional.

Sí. Por eso a ella le indigna un poco

Así que suspira pensando que... Elphinstone sería mucho mejor pareja de Minerva, tú eres bastante inútil, y no sé qué coño te has creído de pensar que podías hacer esto bien. Tu lastimas a la gente Albus. Da un paso atrás, antes de que sea demasiaaaado tarde. Insertar cinco minutos de pelea decadente y deprimente contra sí mismo aquí, puede que Aberforth esté incluido en esta conversación mental.

Es que la indignación de ella es en plan de no. Esto no te lo permito, o sea, haz el drama que quieras pero no me jodas con que siempre fuiste tras de mi y las circunstancias te impidieron.

No, no ha dicho eso. Pero eso no quita que haya una rivalidad real entre él y Elphinstone. La rivalidad se resume en Elphinstone quiere contigo, tú quieres conmigo y yo... miro a Elphinstone por encima con ojos de halcón y cara de "no me convence que te metas con ella" lo que no queire decir que Albus fuera tras Minerva pero tampoco quiere decir que Elphinstone tuviera el camino libre y en un descuido se acostó con ella y si que tuvieron un rollito porque Albus es Albus y es perfectamente descuidado y vive en la luna.

Pero es que desde su punto de vista esto sonó a eso. ¿Sabes? Como ahora que estamos "juntos" vengo a contarte que en realidad yo siempre quise y por eso tengo problemas con él que también quiso siempre. Hasta que al final yo gané y tú me elegiste a mi. Y es un poco como... o sea, no me hagas la idiota ahora, que sé como fueron las cosas.

Ya, tampoco quiere aclarar, porque NUNCA admite que él no le hacía caso porque no le gusta eso de si mismo. Igual que no le gusta no haberle escrito a Gellert.

Está bien. Es decir, Minerva tiene todo el derecho a indignarse y a entendre lo que quiera de sus declaraciones. Creo al final que Albus no deja de ser una persona normal que la caga y que tiene muchos problemas. Nadie, más que él intenta ocultarlos.

Es Albus el que está mal, pero dentro de lo mal, quiere explicarle que sí le ha echado un ojito toda la vida como una sombra negra que tampoco la deja ir y hacer lo que quiera y eso es... en realidad es desagradable de su parte. No me dices que sí, no me haces caso pero me quieres aquí fiel a tu lado y en realidad, eso es lo que... bueno, lo que Albus quería decirle.

Dicho con otras palabras. Pero no es lo que ha entendido Minerva, así que... le sabe mal y se siente culpable de ser así y de además tampoco querer aclararle como son las cosas.

—¿A dónde vamos a ir? —pregunta apretándole un poquito contra él y dándole un beso en la cabeza, aún siguiendo a Pomona que ya va bastante más adelante que ellos dos.

—No lo sé, Pomona ha organizado esto.

—Bueno, supongo que habrá que seguirla nada más. ¿Está todo bien? —pregunta a modo de disculpa, a decir verdad.

—Solo estoy preocupada —asiente. Él le sonríe.

—Vamos a pasarlo bien... no recuerdo la última vez que fui a una cita doble... y definitivamente no fui nunca a una cita de cinco —bromea un poco.

Mientras los otros dos se quedan atrás, Pomona se adelanta bastante hasta el punto de llegar bastantes segundos antes que los otros dos tortolos lentos, a la tienda de su adorado Louis.

—¿Hola?

Dónde está él atendiendo a un cliente. La tiendecita... es una especie de invernadero enorme bastante parecido a los de Hogwarts con plantas y arboles y estanterias con todo tipo de herramientas y suministros agrícolas. Louis sonríe al ver a Pomona y la saluda con la mano.

Ella corre, sí, como de cuento hasta el para abrazarle. No sé si él esperaba tanta efusividad, creo que no, pero no se queja (La que se queja es Minerva).

El único que no lo hace. Puede ser. Y al que no le importa demasiado la tierra en sus uñas. Teniendo en cuenta como las tiene él, pues... Tal para cual.

Pomona le mete UUUN BEEEESO que hace que tenga que abrazarla de la cintura y dar una vuelta para contrarrestar la inercia. Más de cuento auuuun.

Pues es que mira como fue corriendo. Príncipe y princesa del palacio de la caca.

Que cruel, Minerva. Igual creo que ella morbosamente quiere seguir besuqueándole para que la vean Albus y Minerva.

Minerva pone los ojos en blanco y la verdad, Louis no parece precisamente molesto.

Albus se ríe bajito y le pregunta a Minerva al oído si no insinuaran que esto es una competencia porque si es así no tiene problemas en participar.

Minerva está pensando más bien en separarles como con los alumnos y se sonroja con eso.

—¡No es una competencia!

—Ah, que mal.

Fulminación y los separa con un movimiento de varita. Albus se humedece los labios con la lengua y sonríe de lado al notar lo que hace.

—¡Cinco puntos menos para Hufflepuff, señorita Sprout!

—Ugh, ¡envidia la tuya! —protesta Pomona—. ¡No estamos en la escuela!

—Como si lo estuvieramos —se cruza de brazos y Louis parpadea un poco sin acabar de entender qué ha pasado.

—Estamos en una CITA. ¡Esto pasa en las citas normales! —protesta otra vez y baja el tono porque le hace sentirse alumna de nuevo—. Apretada —Eso último, un susurrito.

—¿Qué has dicho? —tan porque no lo haya oído si no como invitación a retirarlo.

Pomona se sonroja.

Por algun motivo Minerva ha venido de Profesora McGonagall.

—Nada. ¿No vas a saludar a Louis?

—Buenos días, Mister Evian

—¡Ah! Allô, profesora McGonagall... Profesor Dumbledore —les saluda el a ambos con un gesto de cabeza.

Albus por un momento siente que está en una cita con un par de alumnos... aún pequeños.

—Señor Evian —responde sin pensar, como saludo.

Pues es que Louis... Ya, ya... Si Minerva podría ser tu nieta, Louis podría ser tu bisnieto

Pomona frunce el ceño y fulmina a Minerva con cara de "¿pero qué haces?"

Ella levanta la nariz tan digna.

Gracias por machacarle de nuevo con la edad. Suspira.

—¡Me alegra que hayan venido! ¿Cómo se encuentran? —sigue el muchacho.

Viejos, piensa Albus mientras sonríe.

—Bien, Señor Evian, bien... ¿usted qué tal?

—¡Bien! Miren, les presento al señor Williams, es mi ayudante —les presenta a otro chico rubio, grande y fuerte que sale de una habitacion tipo trastienda con una caja en las manos—. Te quedas a cargo de los clientes hoy, ¿te acuerdas?

Williams asiente y deja la caja en el mostrador.

—Mira, estos son... bueno, ya les conoces —empieza Louis y nota que Williams estudio en Hogwarts así que. (Además estudió en Hogwarts hace cinco minutos)

—Mathiew es un encanto... —asegura Pomona que, desde luego, le tuvo en su casa.

—Señor Williams —el gesto suave de Minerva con la cabeza. Dumbledore le pone las manos en los hombros a Minerva sonriéndole al muchacho.

Williams sonríe un poco a los tres, tímidamente.

—Ah, No sabía que trabajabas aquí. ¡Nos alegra verte! —asegura Albus tan contento y sonriente—. Tengo puras excelentes recomendaciones de Louise, siempre me alegra saber que nuestros muchachos caen en buenas manos.

—Gracias —se ríe un poco Louise.

—¡Tienen que ver las flores y las plantas que cultivan! —propone Pomona sonriéndole a Louis.

—¡Ah! ¡Ahora os las enseño! —se vuelve a Williams una última vez—. Recuerdas lo de hoy, ¿verdad? Ha vuelto ha escribir el Señor Dumbledore que vendrá y hay que ir a Honeydukes a ver como llevan el problema de plaga del patio de atrás.

—Ve tranquilo —Williams asiente a todo eso.

—¿Aberforth? —pregunta Albus con curiosidad.

—¡Gracias! ¿Eh? Sí, Abeforth Dumbledore, ¿le conoce?

Albus sonríe, aun con las manos en los hombros de Minerva.

—Es mi hermano.

Minerva, que levanta una ceja así como "cuantas familias Dumbledore crees que podemos soportar en Escocia?"

—Oh, no lo sabía.

—Quizás sea mejor que aparentes seguir no sabiéndolo. ¿Qué te compra? ¿Pienso para las cabras? ¿O te vende estiércol?

—¿Eh? ¿Por? No, no, bueno sí, varias cosas.

—Él está convencido de que entre menos relación tengas conmigo es mejor —asegura Albus, riendo.

Louis parpadea porque eso... no tiene gracia, ¿o sí? Estupido humor inglés incomprensible. Mira al resto a ver.

Pomona sonríe sin prestar mucha atención a lo que dicen. Minerva está mirando a lo que hace Williams y teniendo una SUTIL pelea con las manos de Dumbledore. Más lo segundo que lo primero.

—Hum... está bien, no le diré nada al respecto

—Te acordaras de mí si no lo haces... —asegura Dumbledore.

Louise levanta las manos en señal de rendición

—Aunque sigo queriendo saber sobre sus negocios —el necio... ¿qué temes? ¿Que le compre droga?

—¿Eh? No, es lo que ha dicho usted... pienso para las cabras y algunos productos gastronomicos o medicinales. Lo que compra todo el mundo —se encoge de hombros. Bienvenido al mundo rural, Albus Dumbledore.

—Ah, vale, vale... nada de drogas entonces —bromea sonriendo

—¿Drogas? —parpadea un par de veces y mira a Pomona.

Albus se ríe un poco más moviendo sin pensar las manos de los hombros de Minerva a su cintura

—Está jugando, no le hagas caso. Mejor presúmeles tus mangos.

—¡Ah! —sonríe un poco—. Sí, vamos, ¡venid!

La pelea de Minerva, que además está así de brazos cruzados, se va volviendo menos sutil cada vez. Pomona tira de él yendo adelante.

—Ehm... ¿algo te incomoda? —pregunta Albus empujándola un poco para ir tras ellos.

—¡Pues es que! —díselo!

—¿Qué? —pregunta pacientemente y sin soltarla.

—¡Tú!

—Ni siquiera estoy hablando de ti —tan tranquilo.

—No, pero... ¿¡Y qué haces preguntándole si Abeforth le compra drogas!? —claro, finge que ese es el problema.

—Era una broma... y una posibilidad —la mira de reojo por encima del hombro de Minerva y se detiene un segundo.

Ella le mira de reojo. Ahí va el hechizo desilusionador a la vez que se estira por encima de su hombro y le da un beso en los labios.

!

Se separa con la misma sorpresa son la que le ha besado. Le pone una mano en el culo y le da una palmadita.

¡El salto! Mirando a los otros además porque no se ha enterado del hechizo desilusionador

—Deja de odiarme por todo sin encontrarme... encantador —interrumpe cualquier protesta.

—Al...!

—No te conviene —la suelta del todo deshaciendo el hechizo y adelantándose con Pomona y Louis, con cara de aquí no ha pasado nada, deshaciendo el hechizo

Minerva bufa de frustración. Así, por la nariz, hasta patadita al suelo.

Albus ni caso. Ahora tendrás que venir tú por él.

¡Pues no va a ir!

Mmm entenderá la indirecta.

¡JODER!

Él té dio un beso. La cosa es que ahora escucha muy atento a Louis.

¿Y? ¡Ni lo quería! Louis que está hablándoles las maravillas de los mangos.

Y de esa planta enorme que solo florece una vez cada dos años y que huele que apesta.

Y de las plantas carnivoras que hablan y no puedes escuchar durante mucho tiempo porque incitan al asesinato.

Y de una variedad de uvas que es muy poco popular pero en la que está investigando para las que el tiempo pasa en reversa.

Albus le escucha con EXCESIVA atención preguntádole de todo como si fueran ambos los mayores expertos unque mira a Minerva de reojo de vez en vez.

—Es una variedad muy extraña, porque... implica que si de repente tienes resaca, significa que no puedes olvidarte al cabo de una horas, de tomarte el vino del año que viene y luego recordar embotellarlo y luego prepararlo para finalmente cosecharlo y hacerlo crecer y plantarlo, en ese estricto orden.

—A nadie le extraña que sea poco popular.

Minerva les sigue con el ceño fruncido sin prestar atención. Cuando de repente, Louis se detiene y mira a Pomona que está mirándole a el EMBOBADA

—Mon amour... te importaria ir a echarles un ojo a los asfodelos, creo que les sucede algo y no estoy seguro de qué...

—A-A... a los... a-asfo... se-seguro.

—Merci —le guiña un ojo y hace a Dumbledore y Minerva, si le mira... que no lo hace, un gesto para que esperen con él—. Están en esa mesa del fondo.

Albus parpadea y sonríe esperando a que Pomona vaya para allá. Minerva parpadea un poco sin entender qué hacen, ¿Por qué se va Pomona?

Algo les querrá decir el chico.Y ahiiii va Pomona tan inocente.

Cuando ella por fin está lo bastante lejos, Louis de va a una puerta haciéndoles un gesto para que se acerquen, mirando que Pomona no mire

Albus mira a Minerva de reojo y ahí va tras Louis, que les hace entrar a otro cuarto donde hay... un jardín vertical que le está construyendo.

Albus sonríe un poco más.

—Oh! Por las barbas de Merlín.

—No se lo digais, tanto que lo ha pedido... planeaba regalarselo para Navidad. Así que por favor, no se lo concedais.

La mandibula de Minerva está en el suelo y Albus se ríe un poco.

—Al fin, ya que Minerva había cedido...

—¡No! ¡No, por favor! —suplica Louis para ella.

—Por Merlín —protesta Minerva pellizcándose el puente de la nariz.

—No te preocupes, tendremos que decirle que no. ¡Seguro le va a encantar, Louis!

—¡Gracias!

—No ha dejado de hablar de este tema.

Vale, vale, puede que empieces a caerle en más gracia a Minerva.

¡Si ella odia el puto jardín vertical!

Pues sí, pero no odia a la gente que quiere congraciarse con su amiga.

—No estoy muy seguro del tamaño, ella dijo las medidas muy a ojo...

—Minerva, ¿tú sabes el tamaño?

—No. Habría que medir en Hufflepuff.

—¿Puedes hacerlo, por favor?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Solo recuerda que.. hay que hacerlo. Puedo ayudarte —es que si se ofrece a hacerlo él, sabe que va a olvidarlo.

—Hablaré con Zwingli para que lo haga —decide, pensando en el prefecto de Hufflepuff.

—Eso.

Louis les mira a uno y a otro y asiente agradecido, aunque ahora quiere que salgan de ahí porque va a llegar Pomona. O sea, seguro va a volver con preguntas porque los asfodelos están perfectamente. Aunque la verdad es que Minerva no puede creerse que al final sí vaya a tener el maldito jardín vertical.

¡JA!

—Looouissss —les llama Pomona aún desde la mesa de los asfodelos, menos mal, aunque se ha girado a buscarles.

—Vamos, vamos —les apremia para que salgan y ahí van afueeeeera. Louis cierra la puerta, sonriendo con cara de culpable.

Todos los británicos piensan que nadie más que ellos sabe actuar adecuadamente. Nadie que no sea Británico. Los... franceses, por ejemplo.

—¿Louis? No hay nada con los asfodelos, ¡están preciosos!

—¿No? Me pareció que tenian una hojas un poco oscuras...

—Hombre, ¡¿si están mucho más bonitos que los míos! —medio protesta ella, mirándole un poco... con cierta sospecha.

—¡Eso si que no me lo creo!

—Desde luego que sí, tienes unas manos...

Louis se ríe y ella se sonroja un poquito.

—¿Va todo bien?

—Claro que sí. ¿A dónde querías ir ahora?

—Tú habías dicho de este lugar nuevo... pensé que podíamos ir los cuatro... cinco.

—¡Ah! Es verdad... ¿Cinco?

"Un lugar nuevo... a saber si lo harán bien" Minervaaa... deja de hacer de suegra.

—Ha habido una confusion en con quién iba a venir Minerva.

—Ah, ¿qué ha pasado? —sigue Louis.

"Que nos va la marcha" responde Minerva para si misma. "Y no sé qué mierda de una trama" ¡Minerva! ¡No rompas el cuarto muro!

—Ahh... bueno, ehm... —Pomona mira a Albus, que sigue sin tocar a Minerva ni mirarla del todo, con los brazos a la espalda con su sonrisita omnipresente.

—Pues que... Min tenía dos candidatos para la cita —así o más bestia, Pomona.

—¡Pomona! —protesta—. Y es "Minerva".

Albus se humedece los labios con la historia puesta así.

—Ya, bueno, pues es verdad. Ahi donde la vez, MINERVA tiene bastante pegue.

—¡Ningún pegue!

—La cosa es que invité a Albus, y también a... Elphinstone, por error.

—Solemos prestárnosla... yo entre semana, Elphinstone algunos fines de semana, cuando Minerva se aburre de mí —comenta Albus sin moverse. Ella le mira con la boca abierta.

—Custodia compartida que lo llaman —añade sarcástica. Albus se ríe un poco.

—Si acaso eso, será tuya sobre mi con Aberforth —le cierra un ojo.

—Ah... es una práctica común en mi país, normalmente viven las tres personas juntas para poder ir a la cama a la vez, lo llamamos menage a trois.

La cara de escándalo de Minerva hace que Louis baje la cabeza regañado. ¿Que no estaban bromeando todos?

Mi niño Louis, Albus sí que se ríe.

—Es broma, es broma... nadie se presta a nadie aquí, somos todos muy decentes.

Pomona es que, está muerta de risa con la cara de Minerva.

La cara de Minerva para Albus de "¿¡Qué haces riéndote?! ¡NO va a pasar si es lo que insinuas!"

Es que vale, las miradas asesinas de Minerva son poderosas.

¡Pues!

¡Es una broma! Albus le sonríe igual, aunque suspira, levantando las manos en señal de rendicion.

¡Aun así! ¡Luego estas cosas se las imagina!

Ya, ugh, con Mefistófeles además.

¡Pues por eso!

—¡No se te ocurra volver a decir eso frente a él, muchacho! ¡Ni que hablar de vosotros dos!

—¿De nosotros dos? ¿Qué tiene de malo hablar de nosotros dos? —pregunta Pomona descolocada.

—¡No de hablar! ¡Vuestro comportamiento! —Cuando vas en el mismo saco de mal comportamiento que Albus Dumbledore, sabes que te estás portando MAL, Pomona Sprout.

—Cielos... —protesta Pomona—. No sé qué quieras que haga.

—Que te portes bien —explica Albus a la vez.

—Ser encantadora. Más te vale —el dedo—. ¿A qué hora y dónde has quedado con él?

—Ehh... le he dicho que le mandabamos un Patronus de en dónde una vez llegaramos ahí —sí, el desorden.

Ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, pues no sabía a dónde ibamos a ir.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —pregunta Louis porque es que Minerva parece SUMAMENTE fastidiada.

Es su estado natural, terminas por acostumbrarte, dice Pomona.

Aunque Albus empieza a pensar que se ve aún más fastidiada desde que se acuestan lo cual le causa cierta preocupación

—Pues que obviamente es un error haberle invitado —replica ella.

—Entonces... no le mandeis el patronus y ya... ¿no?

Albus mira a Minerva con cara de "me dirás que no es buena idea".

Lo único malo es que... desde luego Elphinstone está aquí, en Hogsmeade, desde hace un bueeeeen rato.

—¡No vamos a ser así de maleducados encima que le hemos dicho que venga desde Inglaterra! —que por lo visto es otro país al otro lado del mundo.

—Seguro que el va a aparecerse aquí, debe seguir trabajando. Podríamos decirle que al final no hemos salido y ya —Pomona le da fuerza al argumento para que nos odies más, Minerva al ser tú la que tiene que, además, insistir por el bien de la trama.

—Así que vas a darle plantón —Minerva se cruza de brazos.

—¡Se lo vas a dar tú, que tienes ya otro novio!

—¡Se lo vas a dar tú que eres la que le ha invitado! —se sonroja igual.

—No es necesario ser descorteses —media Albus. Minerva asiente a eso con el ceño fruncido hacia Pomona y Pomona FULMINA a Albus porque, Joder, ¡ya estaban llegando a algo! No es como que este sea el mejor plan en la historia de los planes.

¿¡Y eso de quién es culpa?!

—Vale, como quieras, voy a decirle que nos alcance en el restaurante —y ahí vaaaa Pomona a conjurar el Patronus.

—¡No es como yo quiera!

—Pues ahora lo es, ya está, le he dicho el nombre del lugar al que vamos, a ver si llega.

Y es que no tarda más de cinco minutos venir un patronus de vuelta... no quiero decirles qué es el patronus... pero sí, parece un gato, diciendo que estará ahí en unos minutos.

Maldita sea.

La verdad el patronus de gato impresiona un poco a Albus. A Minerva la exaspera. A... Albus tabién un poco pero es otro asunto.

—Ehm... pues resuelto entonces —asegura con su sonrisita. Minerva suspira.

—¡Anda! ¡Es un gato! —comenta Louis.

—Como Minerva.. —responde Pomona mirandola con ESA carita.

—¡Oh! ¿Sí?

—No estoy seguro de que siempre haya sido un gato —apunta Albus. La mirada de "qué cojones tienes".

—El mío sí lo ha sido siempre —suelta Minerva—. Nunca ha cambiado de forma a nada, ni un pajaro ni nada parecido.

Albus se ríe.

—Eso sería halagardor, pero prefiero que no cambie.

Le fulmina porque era... bueno, no un chiste.

—Me gusta que tu patronus sea un gato y que tu seas un gato... que ronronea —le sonríe y es que sigue sin tocarla, preo igualmente está el brillito en sus ojos.

—Tampoco creo que cambie en adelante.

—Menos aún si Albus sigue portandose tan mal.

—Además, a mi me gustan los gatos porque cazan pájaros.

Albus se vuelve a reir.

—Vaya que cazan... pájaros, como los fénix —Albus le guiña un ojo

Minerva gira la cara porque justo por eso lo ha dicho. Sí, sí... solo lo está puntualizando en palabras.. para molestarte un poco.

Bueno, pues no lo esta logrando. Jum!

Pomona termina de explicarle en paralelo a Louis esto de que Minerva es super lista *ojos en blanco* y una animaga.

—Elphinstone va a llegar si no nos encaminamos —adviete Albus que cuando quiere bien que se acuerda del tiempo.

Minerva suspira y hace para dirigirse a ver si la siguen Albus... no le da el brazo esta vez, aunque camina a su lado. Manos a la espalda. No crean que no se tiene que detener los brazos a la espalda.

Ella es la que levanta el brazo para sujetarse, sin pensar y lo baja al no encontrar donde asirse.

No, no, espera... que si lo levanta el lo pone, porque. Está jugando al pájaro y al gato, en vez de al gato y al ratón, pero la idea es la misma.

O sea, es un movimiento muy rapido, solo porque esta condicionada.

Albus condicionado igual. Torpes, ambos. Entonces, ella sube la mano, la baja, el pone el brazo... la mira de reojo, frunce el ceño y la quita.

Cuando ve que pone el brazo vueeeelve a subir la mano y al ver que lo baja la vuelve a bajar.

Las risas de Albus. Le pasa el brazo por encima de los hombros y la atrae hacia sí. Se deja, apretando los ojos y sonrojándose. Le da un beso en la frente.

—¡Es difícil portarse bien y ser distante contigo! —protesta con la boca en su cabeza... justo cuando doblan la esquina para llegar al lugar y ahí está Mefistófeles... con un GRAN ramo de flores en la mano.

—Pues esfue... —se le muere la palabra en la boca. Minerva lo nota antes que Albus y rs que se sonroja de muerte, además

Albus la mira y se gira a donde mira. Levanta un poquito las cejas y la abraza con un poco de menos fuerza. Ella le aparta un poquito

No crean que no frunce un poco la boca con eso de que le aparte.

Pues querido... mira ese RAMO DE FLORES.

Ojos en blanco. Él le hizo una de papel y ni siquiera le interesó una mierda.

¡Es que esto también le parece obscenamente grande e inapropiado!

Elphinstone sonríe en cuanto se separa de Albus, sorojándose un poco y acercándose a ella.

—¡Minerva!

—E-Elphinstone... —sonrisa nerviosa. Él mira una micro centésima de segudo a Albus pensando.. bueno, es raro traer a tu amigo a la cita pero... vale, con chaperón, está bien...

—Te ves preciosa. Te he traido esto —se lo extiende y sí, es un enorme ramo que, por cierto, en cuanto aparezca Louis con Pomona, Louis debe reconocer porque el ramo lo ha hecho él.

—Ehm... cielos. No tenías que hacerlo.

Y de hecho, Elphinstone le ha contado un montón de cosas sobre el pedazo e mujer a la que se lo va a dar, con quien va a tener una cita a pesar de que la úlitma vez le dio una cachetada cuando le robó un beso.

—¡Oh! —sonríe Louis al verlo de lejos.

—No, no tenía, pero una mujer como tu merece esto y mucho más —intenta tomarle la mano para darle un beso en ella. Minerva aprieta los ojos.

—¡Hombre! ¡Señor Urquart! —saluda Louis tan contento

—Oh... ¡Chaval! —Elphinstone le saluda, sorprendido de que esté aquí.

—¿Qué hace por aquí? No iba... —se detiene. Minerva levanta una ceja sin saber qué hacer con el maldito ramo.

—¿Os conoceis? —pregunta la profesora de Transfiguraciones.

Y sí, oh sí. Es Minerva de quien le habló. Albus también mira curioso todo el movimiento.

—Ehh... le compre tus flores y estuvimos conversando —explica sonrojándose—. ¿Ustedes?

—Vaya —Louis mira a Minerva un poco sorprendido porque es que lo que le ha contado este hombre... Si, de ahí el sonrojo.

—Louis, es el... novio de Pomona —explica Albus acercándose a oler las flores de Minerva.

Minerva se asusta y... le hace hundir la cara en ellas.

Ok... va a estornudar escandalosamente por tu culpa haciendo que creo que todo Hogsmeade de un salto.

¿Ahora resulta que es alergico a las flores de Urquart?

Solo le entro un polencito en la nariz. De hecho puede que le quede el polvillo amarillo en la punta de la nariz que la muy cruel Minerva no va a quitarle.

—Hola —saluda Pomona a Urquart, de la mano de Louis, se ríe un poco—. ¡Que casualidad que te comprara a ti las flores!

A nadie le extraña que sea alergico. Este muchacho, Louis, está viendo más de lo que ha pagado por ver.

—Ehm... ¿A quien más esperamos o qué? —pregunta Urquart después de mirar a Albus con cara de... dafuq

—¿Este hombre es Mefistófeles? —pregunta Louis a Pomona en un tono de voz no lo bastante bajo. Creo que Pomona lo besa en la tercera e. Demasiado tarde.

Casi. De todos modos Minerva palidece y mira a ver si le ha oído. Urquart parpadea con cara de... joder, ¿¡exactamente que ha dicho?!

—Ehm... sí, vámonos —sentencia Minerva y tiene un momento de incertidumbre sobre a cual de los dos tomar del brazo.

—¿Me ha llamado...?

—Seguro no entendió correctamente tu nombre —asegura Albus aprovechando el reflejo condicionado de Minerva.

No, ella acaba por abrazarse al ramo de flores. Eres un pendón Minerva McGonagall.

Joder. No creas que le haces mucha gracia a Albus.

No, ya. Pero... Es lo qué hay.

Albus le pone una mano en el hombro a Minerva un segundo, le aprieta y la suelta. Ella aprieta los ojos y el ramo más fuerte como peluche.

—Veo que te gustó el ramo —comenta Uquart tan contento. Minerva le mira de reojo y no responde porque NO—. Es un gusto estar aquí, me preocupaba que estuvieras enfadada o algo así...

—No, nada mas lejos, lamento no haber contestado tu última carta.

—¿Al menos estaban buenos los chocolates? Tuve que ir de trabajo y me acordé de ti —Elphinstone le sonríe... demasiado, diría Albus.

—Sí, gracias —teniendo en cuenta que se los mandó a Slughorn y no se murió.

¡Nooo! Se los comió con Pomona.

¿Pomona? Aaah sí, los compartieron Le mandó los condones a Slughorn.

Sí. Mefis no le mandó condones.

No, bueno, solo faltaría.

—Pomona y yo los compartimos—comenta y la mira de reojo.

—Estaban buenísimos

Louis se pasa una mano por el pelo porque se... ha llevado un beso.

—Ehm... y... ¿cómo has estado, Elphinstone? —pregunta Albus

—Bien, bien. Mucho trabajo. Pero al menos mejor ahora que hemos venido y eso... me encanta ver a Minerva —tan sincero.

—¡Elphinstone! —protesta ella.

—¿Qué? No es ninguna mentira y lo sabes bien.

—Para. Me estás incomodando.

O sea no "para, que tengo otra pareja", "para, que me incomoda". A mi, Minervita, el centro del universo.

Albus... mira a Elphinstone y quizás por una vez en su vida REALMENTE le considera un digno rival.

¡No le va a decir eso aquí frente a todos! No es una bruja... bueno, sí, pero no de esas.

—Está bien, paro, pero... bueno, en realidad me encantaría saber que tenemos la bendición de alguien tan importante en tu vida como es Albus.

—La bendición —repite Albus mirando a Minerva de reojo con esa cara de... le aclaras tú o le aclaro yo.

—¿Qué? —es que la mirada de advertencia que le echa a Elphinstone.

—Bueno, solo... me refiero a que... —balbucea un poquito y le soníe a Minerva—. Solo dame cierta esperanza, Minerva.

—Es que me parece que deberías preguntarte primero por MI bendición.

Elphinstone se sonroja.

—¿Eso quiere decir que no la tengo?

—Es exactamente lo que significa.

—Oh... ¿sin ninguna esperanza? —la mira tan... agobiado. Aprieta los ojos y se lamenta.

—¡Basta!

Urquart carraspea.

Aunque eso no es un no. No crean que Albus no lo nota. Y lo guarda cerca de su corazón

Joder. ¿Y por qué no es Elphinstone el que hace eso?

Porque nos gusta hacer protestar a Minerva.

—Bien, Ehm. Vale, e-esto... es extraño —protesta Elphinstone un poco, para si sin entender nada de lo qué pasa. ¿No le había invitado a una cita?

—Habla con Pomona para las reclamaciones.

—¿Pero entonces...? —pregunta descolocado sin entender nada de lo que ocurre.

—Bloody hell! —protesta ella apretando los ojos.

Elphinstone cierra la boca, apretando los labios

Es que sí, sí va a tener que hablar con él, maldita sea. Pero de todos modos prefiere entrar al restaurante o lo que sea.

Y la verdad es que Louis tiene ahora unas cuantas preguntas porque este poble hombre...

Al final terminan de arreglar la mesa para ellos y les pide una chica... ex alumna de Hogwarts por supuesto, que le sigan.

Bollocks.

Es que es un lío ser LAUNICAPUTAESCUELA. Ya y además llevar los tres dando clases mil años.

Pomona parlotea con la chica hasta la mesa... con su velita en el centro. Albus se sienta sin preguntar en una de las cabeceras.

—La verdad, señor Urquart, no pensaba que estuviera usted hablando de la profesora McGonagall cuando vino a comprar las flores —comenta Louis. Elphinstone se sonroja bastante y se mira los pies.

—No pensé que... bueno, asumí que no la... Ehm, conocías y... —es que el tono de voz de cállate por todos los cielos, muchacho y es que... vacila sin saber donde tenía que sentarse. ¿Al lado de Albus? ¿Frente a él? Ya podrían estar en una mesa redonda.

Minerva de sienta a su diestra como siempre sin siquiera vacilar. Urquart vacila un poco con eso porque a decir verdad esperaba sentarse lejos de él. Se sienta al lado de Minerva.

Sinceramente, es que ese es su maldito lugar en el universo.

Urquart aún trata de entender que clase de cita es esta y desea contodas sus fuerzas que sea Pomona y no Louis quien se siente frente a él pero su deseo no le es concedido, para su horror es Pomona la que se sienta al lado de Albus.

Excelente. Gracias, Merlín, por concederme esta, piensa sarcástico para si.

Lo siento, es que originalmente tú estás sentado en el lugar de Pomona. ¡Originalmente Albus no iba a venir!

Pues no, pero por lo visto ahora el puto punto 0,0 del universo. Albus saca su varita y dibuja un florero en el suelo lo bastante grande como para que Minerva pueda poner sus flores y dejar de abrazarlas como osito de peluche

Ella le mira de reojo y Albus le sonríe sin decir nada.

—Ehm... ugh —Pomona de ríe un poco, nerviosa.

Minerva pone ahí las flores y carraspea un poco.

—Bueno, entonces, es usted una mujer muy afortunada, profesora —comenta Louis

Minerva le FULMINA. "Me meto yo con tus uñas llenas de mierda? Pues dejame en paz con mi harem".

—¿Por qué lo dices? —pregunta Pomona sin pensar en a que se refiera antes de notar la fulminación.

—Bueno, no es fácil compaginar algo así y lograr que nadie sienta celos.

Albus se mesa la barba mirado a Louis y Urquart pone de cara de estar perdido en el espacio. ¿Compaginar qué? Seguro a Minerva.

—No estoy seguro de entender —suelta para el que quiera explicarle.

—Me refiero a...

—¡Lo sabe perfectamente! —corta Minerva.

Elphinstone parpadea y mira a Minerva con cara de no saber nada, NADA perfectamente.

—Gracias, Louis —la fulminación de la profesora de Transfiguraciones—. Porque no nos cuentas mejor eso de que te vas a llevar a Pomona en navidad.

Urquart se agacha un poco al frente a mirar Albus que sigue mesandose la barbilla sin decir nada.

—Ah, pues ¡ya he escrito y no habrá problemas!

—Oooh, ¿¡de verdad?! —Pomona sonríe bastante ilusionada olvidándose un segundo del problema de la mesa.

—Sí, mi hermano nos deja la casa del viñedo.

—¡Eso suena tan romántico!

—¿Viñedo en dónde? —es la gran aportación de Albus a todo este desastre.

—En Francia, a orillas del Loire.

Minerva arruga la nariz.

—¿Cuánta envidia me tienen? —pregunta Pomona tan sonriente. Albus se ríe.

—Yo preferiría el Caribe —suelta Minerva. Sutil. ¿No que no ibas a pasarle ni una?

Albus sonríe con eso un poco más y se gira a mirarla pero ella no le mira.

—Ya, ya sé lo que los ingleses suelen pensar de Francia... —Louis pone los ojos en blanco. Ingleses además... Este pobre muchacho.

—Británicos —es el automático de Urquart el que responde.

Es que la cara de Minerva, boca abierta. No acaba de llamarla INGLESA.

—Sí, bueno, vosotros, es lo mismo.

IAlbus, es que se tapa la boca y empieza a reírse bajito.

—Solo hay un Sassenach aquí, muchacho —escupe Minerva y la he detenido de llamarle "extranjero"

—Sasse... quoi?

Pomona hace los ojos en blanco.

—Ya hemos hablado de esto, Profesora McGonagall! —le protesta.

—¡Ha empezado él!

—Con perfecta dulzura y buenas intenciones, ¡tú respondes con tu ridículo racismo!

Ojos en blanco.

—No es racismo, solo es... una aclaración —la defiende Urquart.

—Por Merlin, ahora hasta tienes barra —protesta de nuevo Pomona.

—¡Pues es lo que faltaba! ¡Que me acusaras de racista!

—Probablemente de todas las acusaciones que hago habitualmente ésta sea la más certera. Has dicho esa horrenda palabra con S que te tengo prohibida.

—¡Él me lo ha llamado a mi! Y no es un insulto, ¿sabes?

—Es la manera cariñosa y juguetona en la que me llama a mí —interrumpe Albus y Minerva... se sonroja, exacto

—¿Ca-Cariñosa y juguetona?

—Ya, ya sé que es difícil pensar que alguien cariñoso y juguetón pueda esconderse detrás de esta fachada dura y desalmada...

—No es nada... cariñoso ni nada. Es solo una palabra, yo no me voy a ofender si me llamais escocesa.

—¿Ves? —Albus la señala y se ríe. Urquart se recarga en su silla volviendo a callarse y a apretar los labios.

—Mira, que Albus la encuentre graciosa, es una cosa... te reto llames Sassenach a Walburga Black en su cara y que ella reaccione bien —sigue Pomona.

—Ella no reaccionaría bien ni aunque le dijera que se ve muy bien —se defiende Minerva.

—Estoy hablando de que no es una palabra.

—Es como llamar muggles a los muggles —vuelve a intervenir Urquart sin poder evitarlo.

—Exacto. Gracias.

—No es lo mismo, ¡yo he visto como la usas!

—Es exactamente igual. Es un nombre en escocés para los ingleses. Que los ingleses se lo tomen personal... como todo lo que hacemos, pues vale...

—No pensarías así si Irlanda no fuera independiente —agrega Urquart.

—Ni tú si Escocia lo fuera —protesta Pomona—. E igualmente Louis me ha tachado de "sassenach" sin que nadie se ofenda.

—Nos lo ha tachado a todos.

—Y nadie más está ofendida más que tú... bueno y al parecer Me... Elphinstone

—Será que somos los únicos que podrían ofenderse.

—Yo también podría ofenderme, Minerva —asegura Pomona.

—Que vas a ofenderte tú si estás atontada con él —Minerva pone los ojos en blanco.

—No estoy atontada con él... ¡y si hablamos de atontados!

—No creo que Minerva esté propiamente ofendida —interrumpe Elphinstone antes de que Pomona pueda seguir diciendo con quien está atontada Minerva—. Solo es como si nos llamaran rumanos o egipcios. No somos ni rumanos ni egipcios ni ingleses.

—Exacto.

Pomona sigue sonrojada, le frunce el ceño a Mefistófeles.

—Cielos, tienes defensa por los dos lados, por lo visto.

—Por que estás equivocada.

El suspiro de Pomona.

—¿Ya saben qué van a beber? —pregunta Albus, así salido de contexto del todo.

—Ah... dicen que tienen buen vino aquí, ¿quereis probarlo? —Louis encantado de acabar con la polémica—. Dicen que lo compran a una coperativa local... —es decir, a él.

—Oh... ¿Alguien hace vino aquí? —Elphinstone levanta una ceja.

—Algún francés que haga vino, quizás —propone Albus sonriendo.

—¿Quién debe ser? —Louis se ríe.

—O sea que por eso nos has traido aquí... —Minervaaaaaa.

—¡Para presumirnos su vino! Que es veinte veces más útil que cualquier cosa que han hecho los DOS que has traído tu —protesta Pomona.

—¡Yo no he traído a nadie!

Elphinstone se gira a mirarla

—¿Que quieres decir con eso, Minerva? —pregunta extrañado.

—Te ha invitado Pomona, ¿no?

—Ohh... —él la mira a los ojos y se revuelve un poco, humedeciéndose los labios y sonrojándose —. Esto... hace un poco más de sentido.

—Y lo mismo pasa con él —señala a Dumbledore.

—O sea... ¿Pomona... —es que mira al resto de la mesa y le parece que esto es... sumamente extraño. Baja el tono de voz—. Invitó a Dumbledore en tu nombre también como tú pareja?

—De hecho, creo que él se invitó a si mismo.

—Pero ¿para venir con quien? ¿Contigo? Pero yo pensé... —suspira —. Que tú me habías invitado a una cita doble...

—Yo no invite a nadie a nada, pero tú querias tomar el té conmigo en Hogsmeade y aquí estamos, así que...

La mira y es que...

—Es decir que tú no escribiste esa nota —que era mucho más cálida y esperanzadora de lo que suele ser cualquier carta y que le llevó a pensar que esto era una real cita... doble. Pero cita, no una... reunión con Dumbledore y un par de amigos.

Es que Minerva se gira a Pomona en la INDIGNACIÓN.

—¿Firmaste con mi nombre?

Pomona la mira un segundo y carraspea desviando la mirada.

—En su momento hacía mucho más sentido que ahora

—¡Pomona Sprout! ¡No puedo creer el morro que tienes!

—¡Hacia sentido! Acababas de volver de Londres y pensé que había sido... bueno, ¡pensé que necesitabas salir con alguien más! No decía nada que tú no pudieras escribir, solo era una invitación con fecha y lugar, ¡no exageres!

—¡Pero firmaste con MI NOMBRE!

—¿Cómo iba a hacer que viniera si no? No era el ideal pero, mujer, a veces necesitas un leve empujón.

—Así que decidiste MENTIRLE.

—Era solo una mentirita piadosa para que viniera. Te lo dije y tú tampoco cancelaste, y podías haberlo hecho.

—Yo no tenía que cancelar si quien le invitaste fuiste TÚ.

Elphinstone extiende una mano a Minerva y le toca suavemente el brazo. Ella le mira.

—Igualmente entiendo que en resumen no quieres que esté aquí para lo que yo creía en un... Terrible malentendido.

—No he dicho que no quiera—aprieta los ojos.

—Créeme, no para lo que yo creía. ¿Podemos hablar un momento a solas?

—Sí... —se levanta apretando los ojos.

Albus se levanta también en un gesto de caballerosidad. Ella le mira de reojo y Elphinstone se queda congelado. O sea... ¿¡en serio!? Ahora Minerva iba con chaperón hasta a hablar a solas con alguien.

Nah, o eso espera, le hace un gesto de cabeza para agradecerle el gesto de levantarse.

Albus le sonríe un poquito a Minerva, hace un gesto cortés con la cabeza y se sienta otra vez haciendo que Elphinstone respire otra vez y se dirija a la puerta del local.

Minerva le sigue con la cabeza un poco gacha.

Le abre la puerta y la deja pasar delante de él.

Lo hace, mirándole de reojo. Él le sonríe un poquito.

—Ehm...

—Lo siento, tenía otra idea muy diferente y por eso... dije lo de la bendición y...

—No, no... si no es tu culpa.

—¿Al menos si sabrías que venía?

—Sí, sí lo sabía —suspira—. Siento que te hayan metido en esta especie de... emboscada.

—Debiste advertirme. Una leve señal o... algo.

—Lo lamento —aprieta los ojos—. Entenderé si quieres marcharte.

—Yo nunca quiero marcharme cuando estás tú, pero me alegraría que quisieras que me quedara

—Es que... hay algo más que debería contarte y...

—¿Qué?

Niega con la cabeza porque no quiere hacerlo ahora.

—Otro día. E-en... persona. Pero otro día.

—¿Es malo?

—Digamos que... no te va a gustar.

—¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —Suspira.

—S-Sí.

La cara de desconsuelo.

—Creo que el día de hoy estoy siendo un completo idiota en todos los aspectos —se pasa una mano por el pelo y gira la cara.

—Lo siento, no era mi intención humillarte —baja la cara.

—¿Puedo saber con quién?

—¿I-Importa eso? —se sonroja.

—A mi me importa saber con quién... he...perdido. Y quién sí ha cubierto tus expectativas.

Le mira de reojo y se abraza un poco a si misma.

—Esto es EXACTAMENTE lo que no quería contarte hoy.

—No debí traerte flores ni nada de eso, como no me... buff, debí enterarme de eso antes de hoy. ¿Se-Seguimos siendo amigos?

—Sí, si tu quieres... lo siento, debí decirte —le toma de las manos, él la mira a los ojos.

—Sé que he sido un poco presionante durante todo este tiempo, quizás yo lo eché todo a perder por ello.

—No... no, no pienses eso.

Elphinstone le sonríe. Es que además... sí estabas agobiada, no le mientas tú ahora solo porque te sientes culpable.

—Al menos te bese la última vez que nos vimos —susurra un poco tristemente.

Le acaricia las manos con los pulgares y piensa por un segundo en darle uno ella.

El pendón, Minerva.

¡Solo lo piensa!

Él le aprieta un poco la mano.

—Yo voy a seguir enamorado de ti, Minerva... no es algo que pueda cambiar.

Aprieta los ojos sintiéndose más culpable. Elphinstone suspira otra vez.

—¿Te pido un favor?

—¿Cuál?

—Nunca le preguntes a este chico Louis sobre la conversación que tuve con él.

Parpadea varias veces.

—Por favor permíteme conservar mi dignidad

—Elphinstone... —si ya no tienes de eso. ¡No sean crueles!

—¿Qué?

—Siento todo esto, eres un hombre dulce y serio y estoy segura que encontrarás a la mujer para ti

Eeeel suspiro. Luego te matará, peeeero, se acostará contigo varias veces y habrá una boda.

—Quizás debería volver ahora a Londres entonces —de menos podría comer el pobre.

—Entiendo que quieras hacerlo... —suspira pensando que ella también se iría.

—He dejado adentro mi capa.

—¿Quieres que la saque yo por ti?

Asiente. Minerva le aprieta un poco las manos antes de soltarle. Él se mesa un poco el cabello apretando los ojos en cuanto entra.

Minerva se va directamente a la mesa a por las cosas de Elphinstone.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Pomona

—Ehm... Una urgencia en el ministerio.

—Yo no he sido, lo juro —Albus levanta las cejas.

—¿Qué? —le mira.

—Yo no he hecho nada para que le llamen del ministerio, de verdad. ¡Lo pensé pero no lo hice!

—¡Pues nada más faltaría! —frunce el ceño.

—Pero no lo he hecho, ni siquiera he hablado.

—Insisto.

—¿Va todo bien?

—No.

—¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?

—No —toma las cosas, dispuesta a ir a fuera.

—¿Te... vas?

No responde a eso.

—Voy contigo.

—¡NO!

Creo que lo sienta otra vez con el puro grito. Se queda ahí muy seriecito sentadito sin moverse

—Dile de mi parte que... Ehm... lo siento —Pomona mira a Minerva con preocupación

Se va hacia afuera y... Louis les pregunta a ambos qué está pasando. Pues de todos en la mesa, eres tú, muchacho, el que tiene más información sobre el completo ridiculo que ha hecho Elphinstone. Los demás nada más se lo imaginan.

¡Que va, él, alma cándida, a saber! ¡Si solo le ha dicho que Minerva le gustaba mucho! ¿En serio... es tan buena en la cama o algo?

Albus... se sonroja un poco porque... sí que lo es. Elphinstone ha valorado largarse y dejarle todo a Minerva, la verdad.

Puedes hacerlo, te lo devolverá.

Solo para ahorrarse a si mismo la despedida e ir a hacerse bolita a su casa y jurarse no volver a verle jamás, mejor. Ugh.

¿Entonces?

En efecto, Elphinstone no está, aunque si hay una nota flotando ahí para ella.

La toma cuando la ve.

"No quise tener que despedirme, ya bastante vergonzoso había sido todo esto.

Suerte.

E"

La toma, suspira y vuelve dentro.


	66. Chapter 66

La verdad, Albus respira cuando la ve otra vez. Aunque ahora parece un poco triste y decepcionada.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —pregunta Pomona.

—¿Tú qué crees que ha pasado? —la FULMINA. Albus la escruta, notando que trae sus cosas de vuelta.

—Lo siento, es un desastre todo esto —Pomona baja la cabeza.

—Es un completo desastre y voy a tener que ir yo a Londres la semana que viene —se sienta.

—¿Tú? —pregunta Pomona—. ¿A devolver eso?

—Sí. Yo. Y a aclarle mejor todo esto y a pedirle disculpas de nuevo.

—¿Se ha enfadado mucho? —agrega mordiéndose el labio. Albus sigue escrutándola en silencio.

—Se ha ido sin despedirse.

—Ohh... y... —ya no sabe ni qué preguntar—. T-Te acompaño a Londres. No con él, pero te acompaño. Lo siento, de verdad no quería...

—No, no me acompañas —toma su copa de vino que ya les han traído porque NECESITA alcohol.

Pomona se escurre un poquito en su silla aún con la cabeza gacha.

Louis, la verdad, más allá del drama, la mira esperando que le diga que le parece el vino. Cuanta fe tienes, niño. No le preguntes porque te va a decir que no es lo bastante fuerte.

Albus se aclara la garganta.

—Pobre hombre, en realidad no me sorprende que se haya marchado —comenta Louis—. Pero ya somos todos adultos, no es para tanto.

—Me da más curiosidad saber por que se marchó exactamente... me da la impresión de que no fue solo por la confusión —puntualiza Albus.

—Se fue porque le aclaré la confusión y toda la situación, Albus, bloody hell —protesta ella porque sí, vale, joder, tú has ganado, claro que has ganado, pero no te regodees. Sé un poco elegante y deja que Pomona y Louis puedan dudar sobre si realmente era una urgencia en el ministerio.

Todos saben que no era una urgencia, Minerva, no te engañes. Ni acuses a Albus de no ser lo bastante delicado...

¡Aun así! Ha dicho "dudar". Ahora desde luego que ya no hay nada que dudar. De todos modos dadle un rato y más vino y hasta le pondrá veritaserum en la copa a Louis para interrogarle.

—El vino está excelente, Louis —asegura Albus cambiando el tema y tratando de relajar el ambiente haciendo que el muchacho hable —. ¿Cómo lo haces? —y es que él también se siente culpable y algo asustado con todo esto.

—Pues... no con uvas del años que viene, desgraciadamente —se ríe un poco y empieza a contarle.

Mientras Albus vuelve a su rincón mental favorito en dónde le recuerdan que no debió ir y no debió forzar a Minerva a hacer todo esto, al portarse como un adolescente celoso.

Gellert levanta un copa del vino no con uvas del año que viene brindando con él sentado en la silla vacía de Mefistófeles.

Es que solo le angustia más. Creo decide volver y escuchar aLouis con atención. Aunque si le pone a Minerva una mano en la pierna y le aprieta un poquito.

Ella está intentando salir del drama aprovechando este momento en que puede pensar. Ayudada por el alcohol. Todos esperamos ese momento..

Su único aliado y fiel compañero en el que sí puede confiar.

—No puedo creer que le hayas llamado Mefistófeles —suelta de repente cortando a Louis, porque sinceramente le importa una mierda si las uvas tienen que reposar en barrica de madera de roble por que el pino es demasiado blando o qué puto problema sea el que tienen unos estúpidos vegetales demasiado mimados, a su parecer, contra toda sensatez.

—Ugh, ya no me machaqueeees –chillonea Pomona

—¡Ha sido él! —le acusa Minerva.

—Pues es obvio que eso tambiéeeeen es culpa mía.

—Pues no creí que... pensaba que era un apodo así un poco... como eso que has dicho... ¿sassacrack?

Albus sonríe un poquito con eso.

—¡Que va a ser lo mismo! Aunque es casi peor ser un Sassenach.

Vale, con eso se ríe bajito

—Y luego dice que no es así... —protesta Pomona levantando las cejas.

—De hecho es mucho peor —le mira de reojo, le está subiendo el vino a la cabeza, por lo visto—. Aunque me llames racista, Pomona Sprout.

—¿Qué tiene de peor? —pregunta Albus para echar leña al fuego

—¡Todo!

—Se más específica, querida. Sabes que me gusta que me hables... sucio —agrega en un susurrito.

—Son los peores arrogantes y los... ¿queeeeé? —el escándalo y desde luego se sonroja de muerte.

—¡Arrogantes! Si yo fuera arrogante ya me habría pronunciado a favor de todo esto que acaba de pasar.

—Ni creas que no se que estás esperando el momento de empezar a portarte mal.

Ya se acaba de empezar a portar un poco mal.

—Eso quieres, creo que te exaspero aún más cuando me porto bien —sonríe.

—No, no quiero, solo sé que lo haces.

—Arrogante y mal portado. ¿Qué más? —se ríe.

—E inmaduro.

—Eso no es del todo cierto.

—¿Qué tiene de falso?

—Que no soy más inmaduro que tú.

Ceja levantada y uno de esos "excuse me?"... o más bien un "sorry?" Con un millón de erres porque le raspa el alcohol. ¿Cuánto azucar tiene este vino que ya se le ha subido a ella? ¿Y cuantas copas se ha bebido mientras yo no miraba y Louis nos contaba del apasionante mundo de la enología?

—Ah, el acento escocés —Albus levanta una mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

Se deja y le sonríe un poquito de todos modos. Cielos esto está empezando a hacerse incómodo.

—¿Por qué no nos han traído los postres? —Pomona empieza a preocuparse cambiando el vino de Minerva por jugo de uva con u hechizo silencioso.

Ah, pensaba que sí que habían estado comiendo ya.

Pues más preocupante aún. Come más, Minerva, venga. Albus con todo se relaja un poco con la sonrisa.

—Como puedes insinuar que YO soy inmaduro. ¿Que va a imaginarse Louis?

—Pues que... —le mira de reojo porque sinceramente se ha olvidado que estaban aquí por un instante.

—¿Ajá?

Parpadea un par de veces más mirando a Louis. Pomona sonrie relajándose también.

—¿Qué te ha dicho cuando te ha comprado las flores? —mira que te ha pedido EXPRESAMENTE que no le preguntes ESO. Elphinstone facepalm.

—¡Ah! ¿A mi? Ehm... bueno, nada, solo que iba a regalarselas a una mujer. Lo normal, vamos, siempre pido a mis clientes que me cuenten un poco. No es lo mismo llevar flores a una mujer amada que a una parturienta... que a un entierro.

Minerva entrecierra un poco los ojos y Louis mira a Pomona de reojo. Pomona se muerde el labio.

—No fue nada fuera de lo común —asegura él que tampoco quiere... dejar en ridiculo a Elphinstone, venga ni siquiera le conoce y no le ha caído mal.

—Nada tan terrible entonces. Mejor —suelta Pomona.

—No, no, para nada.

—Mmmm... —Minerva no parece convencida. ¿Dónde ha puesto el veritaserum?... O sea, espera... ¿En serio has traído?

¿En que piensa Minerva al vestirse para una cita?

¡Es que no puedo creerlo! ¿Quién es la mal portada ahora? ¡No, es que no me vale que me digas que aun nadie lo ha usado y que ya tardabamos!

Ella lo es muchas más veces de lo que aparenta.

No, ¡tampoco me vale que me digas que es un buen castigo para todos!

¿¡Todos?! ¡No!

Oh, sí, salvo ella, que por lo visto ahora toma zumo de uva. ¡JA!

El chico y Pomona. De Albus olvídate.

El crimen perfecto.

¿Por? El veritaserum no sabe a nada

Porque no quiereeeee. Solo está chilloneando

Igual va a tomar la botella para inspeccionarla... y cuando os despisteis... ya está.

Pomona sonríe igual de lado con Minerva inspeccionando la botella. La muy borracha que cree que está bebiendo vino. Minerva reirá al último hoy

Es que la idea es despistarlos "mirad! Un unicornio!" Muajaja.

El puto crimen perfecto. En efecto.

Y si no "¿ese tío bueno no es Horace?" No, no... no esta tan borracha.

Pendón.

Pomona es quién se estira por la botella en cuanto Minerva la deja llenándole la copa a Louis, a ella misma, y solo la mitad a Albus que aún le quedaba.

Solo la mitaaaad. No estará borracha del todo hasta que no le pida a gritos a Sirius Black que venga a que le enseñe un par de cosas.

Pendón.

Seguid diciendo eso si queres pero... Ahí va Pomona la primera a darle un buen trago a su copa.

—¿Tiene un sabor raro este vino? —pregunta expresamente para que beban y lo prueben. Porqur por lo visto ni sabemos hacer un brindis.

Por supuesto la reacción es de todos los otros. Exacto. A ir a beber un trago al menos.

—Mmm... quizás el sabor raro sea por ser... ¿bueno? —propone Albus sonriendo y estirando un poco una mano hacia ella para hacerle otro cariño.

—Yo no noto diferencia —comenta Louis y la verdad, es el que bebe más, preocupado.

Es que Albus casi ni lo intenta, lo siento. Sus papilas gustativas son de lo peor que tiene.

—Sí, como... algo picante al fondo, ¿no? ¿No lo notais?

Vale, igual ahí va Albus otra vez. Aunque Pomona le pone una mano a Louis en el brazo.

—Ehh... no creo que Minerva... ¿no has dicho que está solo era una botella de otro... año?

—Si fuera más dulce me gustaría más —declara Albus.

—¿Más dulce?

—Sí.

—Tú es que solo comerías caramelos —replica ella. Él sonríe un poco.

—Poppy no me deja, dice que con mi diabetes es peligroso.

—Por lo menos ella se ocupa de hacerte revisiones a veces.

—No me gustan las revisiones, siempre me dice una cosa mala nueva.

—Ya, pero aun así es mejor saberlo que no.

—Sirve solo para que cada vez pueda hacer menos cosas.

—Que va, seguro te hace también andar y cosas así. Siempre quieren que todos andemos, si fuera por ella dariamos clase todos dando vueltas alrededor del castillo en vez de en las aulas.

Albus se ríe.

—Yo camino mucho de lado a lado en mi despacho.

—Si no gastas un centímetro de suelo al mes, no vale.

—Si gastará un centímetro de suelo al mes mi despacho estaría en el calabozo.

—Como si no pudieramos ir poniendo suelo nuevo.

—Tendríamos que pelear con el estatuto de conservación de edificios antiguos... —se mesa barba—. Quizás podrías hacerlo tú. Como todo lo feo que no quiero hacer yo.

—De todos modos aun puedes andar en los jardines.

—Ven conmigo.

—¿A andar?

Asiente

—Vale —asiente.

—Pero me lo recuerdas. Dame la mano. Llevo toda la comida intentando que me la des.

Minerva le mira de reojo con eso y se sonroja un poco. Albus pone la mano en la esa y la gira hacia arriba.

Mira a Pomona y Louis de reojo antes de poner la mano en la mesa... cerca. Albus acerca la mano a la de ella hasta tocarla.

Louis aun sigue preocupado por el vino! Pomona creo que ocupa la distracción para explicarle que ha cambiado el vino de Minerva por jugo mientras Albus levanta la mano y la pone encima de la de Minerva

Ella levanta las cejas con eso del jugo y entre laza los dedos con los de Albus. Louis vuelve a respirar y le pregunta porqué ha hecho eso.

¡Albus tan contento!

—Porque estaba empezando a ponerse borracha y a ser todo un poco incómodo. ¿No viste como dejo que Albus le hiciera un cariño?

—¿No hacen eso normalmente?

—Sí, pero cuando ella cree que no les miramos. O cuando no les miramos.

—¡Oh! ¿Por qué?

—A ella le da vergüenza que veamos que no es fría como el hielo. Y... creo que también le da vergüenza que salga mal y todos sepamos que se equivocó —Pomona y sus percepciones.

—Oh... yo creía que era por la diferencia de edad. Porque todo el mundo piensa que es raro.

Minerva les mira a los dos con la boca abierta, incrédula y trata de esconder la mano sin soltarla.

—Sinceramente a ella la edad creo que no le importa tanto.

Albus suspira porque también les está oyendo, sonriendo de lado y mirándola a ella.

—De cualquier manera, te avergüenzo —apunta

—¡No!

Albus se encoge de hombros y le aprieta la mano.

—No, ellos se lo están inventando.

—Igualmente no te gusta mucho nada de esto en público. Y en parte mejor, así hay una Minerva McGonagall que casi nadie más conoce fuera de los que hemos compartido intimidad contigo —agrega bajando el tono de voz y sonriendo—. Arisca a la vista, dulce por dentro.

—¡Es por la decencia!

—No recuerdo una vez en que tú hayas hecho algo verdaderamente indecente. Fuera de la historia del granero. Conmigo, nada, siempre pongo el hechizo desilusionador

—¿Historia del granero? —pregunta Louis.

Luego llaman a Albus imprudente... ¡esto no vale con veritaserum!

—La historia de su pri... —Albus se detiene de hablar y parpadea, se esfuerza un poco antes de completar la frase—. De imprudencia adolescente de Minerva.

—¡No vas a contar esa historia! —lo peor es que es ella la mayor perjudicada hasta ahora.

—No quiero contarla —le asegura.

—¿Por qué no? Parece una buena historia —asegura Louis.

—Porque me la contó a mi como una confidencia en la intimidad y es una historia suya.

—Pero estamos entre amigos.

—Si quieres oírla pregúntasela a Minerva —resuelve Albus con el ceño un poco fruncido, pero sonriendo.

—¿Y por qué no nos cuentas mejor tus intenciones con Pomona? —cambia de tema Minerva.

—¿M-Mis... intenciones?

—¡Minerva! —Pomona se sonroja.

—Somos todos adultos, no? Y estamos entre amigos.

—Pues yo pensaba en... acostarme con ella, claro —suelta y levanta las cejas, sonrojándose.

—¿Aja?

—Pues a saber cuando —suelta Pomona y se tapa la boca sonrojándose aún más.

—¿¡Cómo que cuándo!?

—No pareces querer hacerlo pronto.

—¡Claro que quiero! Quiero desde que me pediste que trajeramos ese Sauce Boxeador al castillo y nos fuimos los dos a verlos a los viveros y pasamos todo el día juntos!

—¡Eso fue hace CINCO AÑOS! Cada vez que yo hago mi movimiento para ver si... si, creo que lo postergas. Aunque no me molesta esperar hasta Navidad, ¡?pero si en navidad no, voy a explotar!

Levanta las cejas.

—¿Movimiento? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Pues a besarte y tocarte un poco y abrirme el último botón del escote.

—¿Eso son movimientos? ¿Con lo clara que eres para todo?

Pomona se sonroja.

—No quería parecer muy puta ni ansiosa.

—¡Y yo pensaba que si quisieras habrías sido más... brutalmente sincera como eres siempre! —se ríe porque es que esto le parece súper tonto.

—Pues ya te digo, que no quería yo parecer demasiado... lanzada y alejarte.

—No ibas a... ¿Quieres ir ahora?

Pomona de sonroja.

—Sí que quiero. Creo que nunca había querido tanto acostarme con alguien como contigo —se ríe tontamente.

Elphinstone agradece y dice que sí que largo, que nada de interrogatorio al muchacho.

—¡Vamos! —la toma de la mano y se levanta

—¿Pero... qué? —protesta Minerva porque es que esto no era lo que... o sea, se alegra por Pomona pero... ¡y encima se van a ir sin pagar!

—Tenemos que irnos —Pomona es que hasta saltitos da.

Louis ni les mira ni se despide llevándosela. Es que Minerva se queda con la boca abierta porque ¡esto no vale como castigo!

—Te compensaré —se despide Pomona, sonriendo y yendo tras él.

¿Compensarla? ¡Eso no la ayuda! ¡Maldita sea acon el día de hoy todo el mundo!

Elphinstone respira.

Ya se lo contará a Pomona y ella a Minerva.

Y Albus un poco también porque... venga que si va a decir alguna cosa muy suya, mejor que solo lo escuche Minerva.

¡EXACTO! ¡Ugh!

Igualmente la mira y le sonríe sinceramente.

—Pareces frustrada.

—Todo me sale mal hoy.

—Eso veo, aunque aún puedes sacar provecho a la situación y eso me preocupa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que si me interrogas puedo decirte algo que no quiera decir.

Minerva le mira de reojo... claro, ya lo ha deducido, además. Joder.

—Pocas veces he sentido que se me va la lengua. Y todas han sido bajo los efectos de la misma poción.

—No se te ha ido con nada.

Albus se ríe

—Cuando era joven, con Gellert, robamos una —aprieta los ojos porque aún con todo ha dicho el nombre que no quería.

—¿Robasteis una?

—Sí y yo no quería contarle que me... —hace una pausa, cierra los ojos y pelea—, que le ten... go en gran estima.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no era recíproco y solo lo iba a usar en contra mía —se sonroja un poco y se revuelve.

—¿No era tu amigo?

—Lo era —asiente.

—¿Y qué pasó?

—Mató a mi hermana. O lo hice yo —suelta antes de poder detenerse.

Minerva levanta las cejas con eso. El carraspeo.

—¿Que... qué?

—Lo oíste... ya —cierra los ojos otra vez muy concentrado.

—No quieres contarme esto, ¿verdad?

—No quiero contarlo, porque... fue mi culpa.

Minerva se humedece los labios y aprieta los ojos.

—Aunque si alguien va a oírlo de mi boca alguna vez, prefiero que seas tú —agrega un poco más suelto y se revuelve—. Preferiría. Hablar de otros temas.

—Tu hermana... —es que está muerta de curiosidad, la verdad y un poco asustada pero... No. No es justo—. E-está bien.

Es tu oportunidaaaaad de saber un poquito maaaaás.

—Lo siento, yo quiero saberlo, no se puede decir que no... pero preferiría que me lo contaras porque quieres.

—No quiero porque me da miedo que sepas lo descuidado y egoísta que en realidad soy.

—¿Por? ¿Qué crees que pensaría entonces? ¿Que eres humano y tienes defectos como todos?

—Sí. Y hay de defectos a defectos, los míos mataron a mi hermana —Aprieta los ojos.

—No estuve ahí, ni conozco la historia, pero estoy segura que te culpas más de la culpa que realmente tuviste —Se humedece los labios.

La voz de la razón, como siempre. Albus suspira y le sonríe un poco.

—No es lo que yo creo. Ni Aberforth.

—Ambos que sois extremadamente duros... No lo sé, Albus, sé que no me vas a considerar, porque no estuve ahí, pero te conozco.

—Mi hermana... no controlaba correctamente la magia. No era su culpa. Poco después de salir de la escuela... en un accidente con la magia de Ariana, murió mi madre.

Minerva le escucha atentamente.

—Yo no... —vacila un poco y cierra los ojos, suspirando—. Yo no quería irme a vivir ahí, ni pasar tiempo ahí. Les quería, a ella y a Aberforth, pero... yo era Albus Dumbledore y me creía, ya, la mente más brillante que caminaba la tierra —se riñe a si mismo porque... joder, ¿no podría al menos mantenerse en la conversación sobre el tema que estaban tratando sin agregarle sus propias opiniones de esto?

La verdad, ella te ha dado la opción a no contarlo. De hecho, es que... la verdad, ha pensado que si no se lo cuenta así, no se lo va a contar nunca. A nadie. Pero ya podría dejar sus opiniones al margen y solo contarlo por encima, maldito veritaserum.

—¿Aja?

—De un momento a otro yo tenía todo el peso de la familia y... no sabía hacerlo, Minerva. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo.

Ella le acaricia un poco la mano.

—Y sinceramente yo quería volver el tiempo atrás y hacer que mi madre estuviera viva y yo estar de viaje por el mundo, no estar encerrado en el valle de Godric haciendo... nada más que ver pasar las horas en completa aburrición.

—Lo... entiendo —asiente.

—Y un día, en el verano, apareció alguien que lo cambió TODO —aquí es dónde empieza lo difícil.

—Este amigo tuyo... Gellert. Espera... —acaba de caer en la cuenta. Albus traga saliva.

—No, no es el mismo, ¿verdad?

—E-Es... e-es...

—O sea, no, no puede ser. Es como este chico, Henry se llama, ¿no?, debe haber más de uno... Disculpa, sigue.

Albus la mira fijamente. Pero muy fijamente. Y luego baja la mirada.

—Era listo, y divertido, y un enorme reto en ese... pueblo.

—Oh, ¿aja?

—Él me sacó el cerebro y... —es que pelea, pelea para no decir corazón—, la-s. E-entrañas, y l-le dio a todo una distinta perspectiva. C-Con el robé el veritaserum.

—¿Y qué hicisteis con ello?

—Beber la mitad.

—¿Y? ¿qué pasó? —Sonríe un poco.

—De hecho beber un trago en principio, y... decir muchas más cosas de las que hubiera querido. Asi que tuve que aprender sobre la marcha a repelerla lo mejor posible.

—Bueno, eso más o menos nos pasa a todos siempre.

—No todos pueden repelerla tan bien como yo —Ojos en blanco. Porque soy un genio, ¿sabes? Blah. Minerva le mira de reojo y sonríe un poco

—¿Y tu amigo?

Albus suspira y sonríe un poco.

—¿Acabaste interrogándole tú a él?

—Él hacía siempre lo que quería.

—Mira, el que anda con cojos...

Albus se ríe un poco.

—Mucho peor que yo. MUCHO peor que yo. No creo que acatara ni sus propias reglas...

—No puede haber nada peor que la propia entropía.

—No estoy seguro de si lo hubieras odiado o te habrías enamorado de él.

Minerva levanta las cejas con eso y Albus se sonroja con eso.

—Antes que de mí. Él tenía toda la personalidad y el carisma y... era frustrante y a la vez genial.

Es que ella le mira de reojo porque... aunque no hay una sola persona de la que le haya oído hablar mal...

—Y... era la peor influencia que podía haber —agrega dejando caer la cabeza al frente—. Toda mi vida habría sido mejor de no haberle conocido nunca.

Minerva parpadea un poco y le pone una mano en la espalda para confortarle. Albus le sonríe y la mira de reojo.

—Bueno, eso no lo sabes.

—No es difícil suponerlo.

—¿Por?

—Por todos los sucesos que ocurrieron después.

—Aun así, eso te hace ser quien eres hoy.

—Un ancianito venerable que te avergüenza —esta vez no se lo dice en drama, sino bastante sonriente porque además... ahora está más cerca.

—¿Esa es la idea que tu tienes de ti mismo?

—No.

—Tampoco es la que tengo yo.

—No es algo en lo que suela pensar. Ni en mi edad, ni en la tuya.

—Yo tampoco.

—Aunque Gellert me recuerda siempre que tú debes estar pensando en ello todo el tiempo.

—¿Y qué va a saber él?

—Nada, parece que sé mucho pero tú siempre vas un paso adelante —La mira y sonríe.

—¿Eh? —Parpadea unas cuantas veces.

—¿Qué te avergüenza entonces?

—Lo que me sorprende es que nunca me hayas hablado de él antes así si piensas todo esto y aun hablas con él —cambia el tema.

—Te he hablado de él más de una vez —cierra los ojos—. Sabes quién es.

—¿Sí? —le mira de reojo—. El único Gellert que recuerdo es...

—Él... —susurra.

—Me refiero a... G-Grindelwald —vacila un poco

Y es que una parte suya grita que quiere que Minerva lo sepa y contárselo todo, TODO. Le aprieta más la mano, casi podría lastimarla (ejem si no fuera un anciano).

—¿Podrías darme un beso?

Minerva se sonroja con eso porque además están en un lugar público. Mira alrededor y él abre un ojo, notándolo.

—Haré un hechizo desilusionador, no te preocupes.

Le mira a él y se sonroja porque... bueno, también le da vergüenza por el hecho en si, ni te creas que no, es como el abrazo. Sí, ya sabe que él se lo ha pedido, sí, ya sabe que eso implica que él quiere. Y aun así.

—Te cuesta.

Aprieta los ojos y se acerca.

—No te fuerces, puedo esperar a que quieras. Me gusta cuando quieres... ¿aún quieres?

—Sí que quiero —susurra y... como se ha acercado con los ojos cerrados no sé si la puntería.

—Me gusta TANTO que quieras —Mr. Verdades al habla mientras Minerva le da un beso en la barba.

Se separa un poco parpadeando, porque no le ha encontrado. Él parpadea también al sentirla cerca pero no tanto.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Me... —vacila y vuelve acercarse ahora sí al lugar correcto

El abre los labios y le besa con bastante las profundidad de la que pareciera que iba a hacerlo para estar aquí. Pero LO QUE TE HA CONTADO. Repentinamente se siente más de ti que nunca y eso es muy importante para él, aunque para ustedes no lo sea.

No es que no lo sea, es que con Veritaserum... De hecho... si alguien acaba de tomar una poción y le dan un beso ¿es un poco como si la otra persona la tomara?

¿La verdad? Albus lo ha hecho un poco por eso pero igualmente con Veritaserum, él ha elegido contarle. Para ser precisos se ha ayudado del Veritaserum para poder contarle.

Aunque no le ha contado lo de su hermana, que es lo que a ella le ha escandalizado.

Puede preguntarle... otro día.

No sé si lo hará. No que no le interese, es que ella se siente culpable ahora del veritaserum, la idea era sacar las malas intenciones del Rey de la Mierda este de Pomona.

Es el... la venganza de la poción de amor. La verdad ha querido quecontarle un poco porque creo que él... quisiera contarle a alguien a veces algunas cosas... pero no se deja a si mismo y se cierra más. Pero el veritaserum le daba a él mismo la... posibilidad de dejarse contarle y abrir un poquito la puerta, aunque luego la cierre.

Mañana SEGURO se despierta con "resaca moral" y un tremendo "no debí haberle contado" y se hará el que nunca han hablado del tema jamás pero me... gusta la idea de pensar que alguien como Minerva al final de sus días puede armar un poco su historia y el día que lea a Rita Skeeter o que sepa más cosas notar que él, le dijo cositas... como pequeñas galletas que llevaban a una historia más grande que nunca fue capaz de contarle.

Pues... eso. Beso. Y Dumbledore dice que ya se va a dormir, ejem. Que ya no hay más que decir. Ah no, hay que interrogar a Minerva

Hay un montón que decir. ¡No interrogues a Minerva! ¡Que ya lo sabes todo y es la absoluta victima del día!

¡No hay nada más que decir! De hecho es que... Albus se separa y le mira con cierta malicia.

Ella le sostiene la mirada y tarda unos instantes en entender.

—Me gustan tus besos ¿A ti te gustan?

Asiente.

—Nunca pensé mucho en besos y sexo —¡no le digas a ella eso!

—¿Por qué no?

—No le di importancia. La tiene.

—Sí que la tiene.

—Me gusta.

—A todo el mundo le gusta —le sonríe un poco y le acaricia la mano con el pulgar.

Se ríe un poquito

—Ya sé que a todo el mundo le gusta, solo consideré que estaba sobrevalorado. Quizás porque nunca tuve una pareja para ello, por valorar otras cosas.

—Pues de eso sí eres el único culpable —sonríe un poco.

—Culpable de pensar que era mejor tener las mejores conversaciones contigo.

—Una cosa no habría sido excluyente de la otra.

Él se humedece los labios y trata de contenerse de hablar.

—Yo... lastimo.

—Albus, no seas exagerado, ni que tuvieras veinte años.

La mira sin entender un segundo y luego piensa en si se referirá... pero no puede ser. Se sonroja.

—Hablas de mi pobre y viejo... —hace pausa—, ¿vieja v-virilidad?

—¿De qué hablas tú? —apriets los ojos porque eso ha sido el veritaserum.

—No de eso —asegura—, ni creo haber lastimado a... espera, ¿te lastimé algo esa vez que lo hicimos siendo jóvenes?

—No, claro que no, si eres muy dulce.

—¿Alguien te ha lastimado haciendo eso? Fuera del muggle ese del granero, que tiene toda la pinta.

—No, en realidad.

—¿Con quien más has tenido sexo?

—Con... ehm... Elphinstone.

Las pobladas y blancas cejas hacen una bonita curva bajo la que podría pasar... un equipo de quidditch completo.

—¿Elphinstone?

—Hace mucho MUCHO de eso.

—Pero si siempre estás tan irritada con él y tan... ¿De verdad antes fuiste a besarle a ÉL que a mí?

—Hace mucho de eso.

—Eso explica todo —la cara de sorpresa sincera es un poco cómica.

—¡No explica nada! ¿Qué explica?

—Que él esté atrás de ti ASÍ.

—Eso vino antes, por eso pasó.

—¿Porque estaba tras de ti? Y tú le dijiste que sí. ¿Fue cuando trabajaste ahí?

Asiente.

—Minerva McGonagall... nunca vas a trabajar en otro sitio.

—¿Qué?

—Pues mira la tendencia. Dos de dos.

Aprieta los ojos.

—Es lo que tiene que hacer una chica para conseguir un aumento.

—¿Disculpa?

Y niega con la cabeza porque el veritaserum no la deja ni bromear.

—Supongo que hay algo erótico en los hombres poderosos y con ciertos cargos de responsabilidad.

—Entonces yo debo ser Eros.

—Lo eres y ni siquiera es solo por eso

—¿Lo soy? ¿Yo? ¿Por qué más?

—¡Pues porque eres un genio!

—Si soy un genio —sonríe—. ¡Pero eso no me hace Eros!

—¿Por qué no?

—Ni siquiera estoy muy seguro de cómo funciona mi propia sexualidad, como voy a ser un Dios de eso.

—Me refiero a que eres muy atractivo para mí.

Festín de Veritaserum. Levanta una mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Creo que acabamos de descubrir que los efectos del Veritaserum se transmiten por un beso.

—Sí... ya lo sé.

Él se ríe

—Y tú también —un poco retadoramente toma la botella para servir más.

—Es que soy un genio —la mira hacer—. ¿Más vino? Crees que debamos tener encima Veritaserum y estar borrachos.

—¿Dónde crees que está el veritaserum? —sirve igual.

—Pero tu bebiste vino —frunce el ceño buscando la lógica.

—Pomona cambió mi vino por zumo de uva.

—¡Oh! Eso hace sentido. Convenientemente aprovechaste la situación y quieres beber más.

—¿Asustado, Dumbledore? —sonríe un poco.

—Sí.

Suspira un poco porque no esperaba... Que dijera así tan fácil.

Sonríe igualmente aunque cae en la cuenta de que esto... esto... esa frase. ESA ESTUPIDA FRASE. La mira como si tuviera dos cabezas y una de ellas fuera la de Gellert. Se humedece los labios.

—Y excitado.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? Si no quieres...—se detiene y se sonroja.

—Es... excitante hacer esto. Contigo.

Abre y cierra la boca como un pez. Él estira la mano por la copa y se humedece los labios. Sintiéndose repentinamente joven. Casi como un adolescente tonto a punto de jugar un juego peligroso con su novia.

Minerva le mira un poco incrédula, la verdad.

Le da un trago al vino.

Abre un poco más la boca.

—Anda, vas tú... y espero que hoy tengas notas excelentes en oclumancia hoy.

—Oclumancia y veritaserum... —se acerca la copa a los labios. Albus sonríe.

—Y besos.

—Combinación letal —toma unos sorbos.

—¿Por? —sonríe.

—Y ganadora.

Él se ríe

—Entonces... diabetes.

Se le corta la risa de golpe.

—S-S-S... —pelea bastante esta vez—. Poppy I-insiste con... d-decirlo

—¿Y qué hay que hacer con eso?

—Tomar una poción y nada más.

—¿Y?

—Y no comer dulces y hacer ejercicio —aprieta los ojos.

—Aja... ¿y además de la diabetes?

—¿Además de... l-la diabetes qué? —se revuelve

—¿Qué otras cosas tienes de las que ni tu ni Poppy me habeis hablado?

—T-Tengo... u-un... —aprieta los ojos y no, no quiere decirle—. A-Agrandamiento de la p-próstata.

—¿Debido a qué? —Levanta una ceja.

—E-Es normal en hombres de mi edad, no es cáncer.

—¿Y como se cuida?

—No se cuida, solo pasan cosas.

—¿Aja?

—Como que me levanto al baño en la noche y no meo de corrido. Poppy dice que estaré bien. ¿Tú no tienes enfermedades? —es que se sonroja porque estás cosaaaaaas.

—¿Y qué más? —eso no es mentir, es desviar la pregunta. Albus frunce el ceño

—Hipertensión. No desvíes la pregunta. ¿Qué enfermedades tienes?

—¿Y nada más?

—¡Minerva! No, tengo otras cosas. ¿Qué enfermedades tienes tú? —la mira a los ojos

—Enfermedades ninguna.

—¿Ninguna? Oh, por las barbas de Merlin! —aprieta los ojos—. Que bueno. Me preocupaba que tuvieras algo en el hígado —agrega.

—No, solo... bueno.

—¿Qué? ¿Premenopausia?

—No, el consumo de alcohol.

—Una vez leí en un artículo que consumir azúcar en grandes cantidades es tan malo como consumir alcohol en grandes cantidades.

—Más o menos... —asiente.

—No estoy de acuerdo en ello —niega porque sus caramelitos son INOFENSIVOS—. ¿Cuándo es tu próxima regla?

—En... la semana que viene.

—Leí una vez que el sexo con la regla es muy placentero y relajante para la mujer. ¿Vamos a probar si es cierto? —es digno de pregunta dónde lee Albus Dumbledore taaaanta cosa sin internet, además. Y qué no leería Albus si hubiera internet en su vida.

—¡No! —parpadea con eso.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es incómodo y asqueroso y pegajoso...

—Y tenemos una varita con la cual limpiarlo. ¿Qué tal que te hace sentir mejor?

—Y... emocionalmente no es el mejor momento tampoco.

—¿No te apetece? —se peina la barba—. Interesante investigacion. Podríamos publicar un artículo.

—¡No quiero publicar un artículo sobre sexualidad contigo!

—¿Por? —Levanta las cejas.

—¡Porque me da vergüenza!

—Esa no es una razón para no hacerlo. ¿Por qué te la da?

—¡Porque todos van a leer lo que... hicimos!

—¿Que tal un pseudonimo?

—Además eres capaz de pensar demasiado y parar a tomar notas. Quieres parar a tomar notas e intentar racionalizar esto desde la primera vez, ¿verdad?

—No. No quiero. Soy completamente incapaz cuando me tomas así y es de lo que más me gusta pero no me molestaría la idea de analizarlo a posteriori.

Le mira fijamente y vuelve a sonrojarse.

—Pero si no quieres estás invitada igual a dormir en mi cama.

—Lo que pasa es que...

—¿Qué pasa? —Levanta una ceja.

—La sexualidad femenina es muy complicada.

—¿Y crees que yo no puedo entenderla? —pregunta levantando las cejas.

—Sí.

—¿Sí crees que no puedo entenderla? ¿Por qué no podría entenderla? Explícamela

—Porque no es racional.

—Pero tengo sensibilidad —parpadea y frunce un poco el ceño.

—Lo siento, es verdad, ni siquiera las mujeres la entendemos.

—¿Y que implicaciones tiene eso?

—Es que no es de sensibilidad... es de que es completamente irracional, nos ponemos tristes sin motivo, aunque todo esté bien y irrascibles y luego ansiosas y con mucho apetito sexual, pero nos duele el cuerpo y los pechos y a veces nos dan cólicos. Todo a la vez. Y no hay forma de manejarlo bien. No tiene sentido, ni lógica alguna, no se puede arreglar haciendo nada porque no lo provoca nada más que las hormonas y no estoy segura de como va a ser este mes porque además está la poción que me dió Poppy.

—De eso he leído y te he visto a ti por décadas, no creas que no... —levanta una mano y se la pasa por la mejilla—. ¿Crees que sea peor con la poción? Quizás ahora que estamos juntos me odies con la regla. ¿Eso se puede? Cielos... con las miradas que me echas últimamente cuando te enfadas

—No... no lo creo.

—¿Entonces que crees? —Albus sonríe.

—No lo sé, la verdad... no tiene sentido que pase lo de siempre.

—Podemos averiguar de manera empírica —levanta una mano otra vez y le deshace la trenza que, para frustración de todos, si se deshace en sus manos.

—Más bien no quedará más remedio —le deja hacer.

—Si que queda, la otra cosa es ir y preguntar a Poppy.

—Poppy solo sabrá los sintomas físicos.

—¿Y no hay nada con que arreglar los otros? Quizás podríamos leer sobre eso.

—No lo creo, tomar medicamentos suele salir mal.

—Quizás podríamos solo consentirte, en "Corazón de Bruja" dicen que eso funciona.

Ojos en blanco de la profesora de Transfiguraciones, pero sonríe un poco.

—La paciencia es lo que funciona, no creas que no me desespero a mi misma.

—Bueno, querida, es que a ti te desespera hasta un santo como yo.

—No, ¡tú me desesperas porque eres desesperante!

—¿Qué tengo de desesperante?

—¡Todo!

—¡Todo! Voy a pedirte de nuevo que seas más específica.

—Pues como... como siempre te sales con la tuya en todo y siempre consigues que te consienta en TODO y nunca haces casi nada como deberías y aun así todo te sale bien y acabas por tener razón en todo.

Se ríe.

—¡No te rías que hablo en serio!

—¿Me consientes todo? ¿Seguro?

—¡Dime una sola cosa que no!

—Mmmm... —sonríe de lado.

—¿Lo ves? ¡Ni una maldita cosa se te ocurre!

—No, porque yo pido cosas muy simples de conceder.

—Sorry?

—Todas te salen naturalmente —la pica.

—Pues tras todo este tiempo, ¿¡cómo no!?

—¿Qué te costaba trabajo al principio?

—Cómo voy a saberlo si estamos así desde que era una niña...

—Por Merlin, te tengo condicionada desde que eras una niña.

—Pues eres terrible desde entonces.

—Cuando eras pequeña no era igual que ahora contigo.

—Bueno, no igual que ahora AHORA, eso desde luego.

—De hecho entonces tú hacías que YO hiciera exactamente lo que tú quisieras.

—Tienes una visión muy distorsionada de la realidad.

—¡No! ¿Qué cosa no te cumplía? De hecho... ¿qué cosa no te cumplo?

—¡Todo! Si llevo riñiéndote por todo desde entonces.

—Es verdad —se ríe—. Pero aún no me dices que cosa querrías y que no hago.

—Si ni siquiera soy capaz de lograr que lleves los calcetines emparejados.

Se muere de risa.

—Vas a tragarte las palabras hoy.

—A ver —gesto con las manos.

—Hoy me vestí para... gustarte —estira las piernas y se levanta la túnica. Ella levanta las cejas y se sonroja—. Y sí sé que te gustan los calcetines a juego... los pares de estos dos se quedaron muy tristes pero les dije que era por una buena causa.

—Los pares de estos dos son uno del otro!

—Si tú y yo fuéramos calcetines no seríamos un par —puntualiza mirándola a los ojos.

—Pero no lo somos —se echa igual un poquito atrás.

—¿Un par? Si que somos un par muy distinto. Traigo calzones también, aunque atentan contra mi salud.

—Bueno, si nos la jugamos con el azucar...

—¡Sí puedo tomar azúcar! —protesta un poco—. No te has puesto mi flor en el pelo como te lo pedí —se le ocurre repentinamente.

—No...

—¿Ves? No me lo concedes todo.

—Porque estoy enfadada contigo.

—¿Por qué estás enfadada conmigo? —Albus se humedece los labios.

—¡Pues por lo de Elphinstone!

Albus suspira

—Yo casi no hablé ni me quejé de las flores.

—Solo hubiera faltado, bastante ridículo se debió sentir. Esta no es la manera de decirle las cosas a una persona.

—No, no la es... ¿por qué no le contaste antes?

—Porque no he tenido tiempo, ¡apenas si ha pasado una semana!

—Racionalmente entiendo que no debí venir.

Minerva suspira

—Pero emocionalmente no... no quise que vinieras a una cita con alguien más por muchas causas.

—Gracias —responde mirándole de reojo. Le hace otra vez un cariñito en el pelo

—Si que soy insoportable a veces —le sonríe un poquito.

—A veces...

—No puede ser siempre o no estarías aquí.

—No, no es siempre —sonríe.

—El resto del tiempo soy un genio encantador y por eso me quieres.

—Sí —suspira. Él se ríe con esos suspiros.

—¿Quieres volver ya al castillo?

—Como quieras.

—Quizás podríamos pasar y saludar a Aberforth... que suele enfadarse si no pasó, aunque se enfada también si lo hago.

Casi podemos oír a Aberforth hacer "nooooooooo!"

—¿Con el veritaserum?

—Vamos al Castillo —buen argumento.

—No, vamos a verle, venga. Parece divertido.

Albus traga saliva, pero otra vez sonríe.

—Empiezo a notar que a nuestra vida le hace falta acción y emociones fuertes.

Ella se ríe.

—Al menos aún somos capaces de conseguirla solos... —le sonríe sacando de su bolsillo una bolsita de piel—. ¿Cuanto será la cuenta?

—No pasa nada, no vamos si no quieres.

—Lo he propuesto yo, en realidad. Igualmente creo que ni con Veritaserum encima mi hermano creerá que estoy siendo sincero con él.

—Como tu quieras.

—Vamos. Es otra vez divertido y excitante.

Asiente.

Él le pregunta al chico que les ha atendido cuanto es el total de la cuenta. Chico que seguro fue a Hogwarts y seguro les mira a todos bastante sororendido.


	67. Chapter 67

James saca su snitch una vez que nota que Sirius no le va a hacer más caso en el espejo pensando en despertar a Peter para ir a comer.

Cuando Lily Evans entra a sala común con un niño de primero llorando. James, que está concentrado en atrapar la snitch, se da cuenta un poco más tarde de lo que se daría habitualmente levanta las cejas cuando la ve.

—¿Qué pasa?

Peter también cuando se acerca a ellos.

—¿Dónde está Remus? —pregunta ella.

—Ehh... ¿qué necesitas? Remus no... está... algo le cayo mal.

—¿Está en la enfermería? Necesito un prefecto.

—Yo soy capitán del equipo de quidditch que es casi lo mismo. ¿Para qué lo necesitas?

—No es lo mismo.

—¿Por qué no? Vengaaa, qué le pasa... ¿qué te pasa?

—Ugh! —protesta—. Vamos a la sala de prefectos, anda —le pide al niño.

—Lily... venga. De verdad puedo ayudarte —se pone todo serio—. Remus querría que te ayudará.

—Sí, yo también —sentencia Peter que esta aburrido.

—¿Ves? Que le ha pasado al chico?

—No, no podeis entrar a la sala de prefectos.

—¿Y? Podemos ayudarte desde otro lado.

Peter mira a uno y luego al otro

—¡Venga, Lily!

—Tecnicamente él debería poder ir, ¿no? —pregunta Peter señalando a James.

—Ya, de hecho sí que puedo entrar yo al de prefectos —ya que lo ha dicho Peter...

—Bollocks, indirecta pillada, vale. Gracias, Evans —protesta Peter haciendo para irse.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —prtesta Lily porque no era eso

—Somos buen equipo, Lily... si tan sooolo nos explicaras, Peter es súper útil.

—Ugh, lárgate Potter.

James aprieta los ojos.

—Por favor déjame ayudarte.

—No. Vamos, Benny.

—Pero... Lily... —lloriquea Benny.

—Hasta Benny quiere que les ayudemos. Venga chico, ¿qué pasa? Cuéntame a mi que soy tu heroico capitán de quidditch.

—¿Heróico capitan de Quidditch? ¿puedes ser más creído, Potter?

—La chica que me gusta no quiere salir conmigo —lloriquea Benny porque... él quería hablar con un chico, por eso buscaba a Remus. Igualmente Lily se va a la puerta de la sala común porque hay caramelos en la de prefectos y quería darselos para animarle.

—Pues soy o no el... —abre la boca—. Oh... bloody hell!

—Vamos, Benny, no es como que él vaya a poder ayudarte con eso.

—Pero todos saben que él y Black salen con todas las chicas mayores...

James aprieta los ojos.

—E-Es difícil a veces hacer que la chica que te gusta... salga contigo

—Sí que lo hacen, pero tú no quieres ser como ellos, ¿verdad?

—¡No lo hacemos! Sirius lo hace y ¡a veces me lleva! Y no lo haría si tú no fueras tan testaruda.

Benny mira a uno y al otro. Ojos en blanco de Lily.

—A mi solo me gustaría gustarle a UNA niña, pero ella es tonta.

—La que a mi me gusta también lo es —asegura Benny.

—Aún así... ¡No le digas que es tonta! Quizás deberías... convencerla de que te gusta, tú que todavía estás a tiempo, siendo bueno con ella y amable.

—¡Si soy súper amable y bueno!

—Eso cree uno, pero NUNCA es bastante, debes serlo mas. ¡Ah! Además tienes que hacerla sonreír, ¡mi padre dice siempre que a una mujer se la conquista haciéndola reír!

Lily chasquea la pengua con toda esta conversación, poniendo lo ojos en blanco pero se le escapa la sonrisa con eso último.

—Y eso cuesta un montón de trabajo —asegura James sin atreverse a mirar a Lily—. Es mucho más fácil que se enfade a que se ría.

—Solo si eres un arrogante que se va con todas como ellos.

—Claro que no soy... Ugh! Que pesada eres. ¡Si me fuera con todas por gusto no estaría aquí!

—Pues a saber quien te ha dado plantón ahora.

James bufa.

—¿Ves? ¿Ves como es?

Benny se ríe un poco con eso y a Lily le cuesta un poquito esconder la sonrisa.

—Lo peor es que si se ríe a veces... cuesta pero lo hace.

—Jum! —se pone seria de nuevo. James se revuelve un poco el pelo

—Mira, tío... si eres paciente va a... salirte mal. Muy mal. Pero igual NUNCA te rindas. Si la quieres para ti sigue ahí.

—Lo que tienes que hacer es respetar lo que dice. Escucharla y por supuesto no dar por supuesto que basta siendo... guapo o jugando a Quidditch o sacando buenas notas gracias a la ayuda de tus amigos. Y por supuesto no creerte tan guapo ni tan divertido.

—Vale, vale... ¿y que es lo que según tú SI tiene que hacer?

—Pues... —se sonroja.

—¿Ajaaa? —pregunta James completamente interesado

—Ya te lo he dicho, ¡escucharla y no ser un sinvergüenza!

—¿Qué no escucho que digas? —protesta un poco.

—Te he dicho claramente que no vinieras aquí —entra a la sala de prefectos y creo que Benny se ha marchado.

—¡Pues vengo porque puedo, aunque no quieras! Puedo venir y aquí estoy —brazos en jarras.

—No, no eres un prefecto. Aunque seas el tonto capitán de Quidditch no te hace prefecto.

—¡¿Pero puedo!

—¡No!

— E

—¡Porque vienes conmigo! Si sales no podrás volver a entrar.

—¡Desde luego que podré pero no soy idiota! —asegura haciendo aspavientos con los brazos.

—Pues anda, sal y verás —le reta.

—¡Ahora no quiero!

—Ya, claro... —se ríe.

—¿Veeeees? Si te ríes! —sonríen un poco tontamente.

—Porque eres tonto y sabes que tengo razón.

—Nah, porque no quieres que me salga.

—Claro que sí.

—Nooooo, prefieres que me quede aquí contigo solos.

—¡No! —se sonroja—. Además estabas con Pettegrew, ve, ve con él.

—Prefiero quedarme contigo a... hablar en el salón de prefectos. ¿Cuántos prefectos vienen aquí en domingo?

—Severus... si sabe que estoy aquí y Remus viene cuando quiere esconderse de vosotros.

—¿Por qué iba a esconderse Remus de nosotros?

—Porque sois desesperantes y quiere estudiar tranquilo.

—Bueno... ¿y vienen más de los otros prefectos? —ajem... porque si los encuentra besuqueándose Severus mucho mejor... ahem ahem

—Pues a veces —se va a las butacas.

—¿En domingo? ¿De verdad? —va tras ella.

—Precisamente un domingo, las salas comunes suelen estar llenas de gente, esto es mucho más tranquilo.

Se acerca a la misma butaca en la que está ella

—¿Para hacer... qué?

—Pues estudiar o... jugar... o leer... o... hay un baño con una piscina enorme ahí detrás.

—¿¡Un...BAÑO?! ¿En serio?

—Ve a ver si no me crees —se ríe—. Tras la puerta.

—Ven —estira la mano hacia ella. Pooooone los ojos en blanco pero le da la mano sonriendo un poco.

Se la aprieta tirando de ella hacia la puerta. Ella de sonroja un poco y la verdad, se imagina tomar un baño con él en un flash de un segundo, poniendose nerviosa.

—¿Y pueden tomar un baño todos juntos?

—Pues... ehm... supongo. No ha pasado nunca.

—¿No? Cómo sabes cuando está tomando un baño alguien —abre la puerta y entra.

—¿Porque la puerta se cierra con pestillo? ¿Cómo sabes cuando se baña alguien en tu cuarto?

—Porque lo oigo... ¿tú te bañas aquí? No sé que Remus lo... oooohhh no me... es ENORME!

Sonríe porque más o menos así se quedaron todo el primer día que llegaron.

—Bloody hell! Esto es una bloody piscina! GIGANTE!

—¡Ya te lo he dicho!

—Ven, vamos a... —tira de ella con fuerza y... es que va a echarse al agua DIRECTO.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —hace fuerza.

—Sí, vengaaaaa —la abraza de la cintura y es que en serio va directo a echarse al agua.

—¡Vamos vestidos! —chilla intentando evitarlo.

—¿Quieres quitarte la ropa?

Se sonroja de muerte

—Anda, venga, con ropa... ¡es como estar de vacaciones!

Aprieta los ojos.

—Es divertido, ¡porfa! —es que se le nota que se emociona. Da hasta saltitos, ni siquiera es algo sexual, es pura emoción hasta infantil.

Ya, ya, ya pero ella si está pensando en la parte sexual.

—¡Venga, Lily! ¡Porfa! Con ropa o sin ella, ¡vamos a nadar!

—Vale... desnúdate.

James sonríe y empieza a quitarse el suéter, la corbata, la camisa y... se baja los pantalones. En calzoncillos es que al fin piensa un poco y... la mira.

Es que está planchada de la pared, roja como un tomate y mirándole de arriba abajo.

—P-Por que no... e-estás...t-tú... —se sonroja y se abraza un poco. Da un paso hacia ella y se tropieza con sus pantalones. Genial. Vas a irte de boca al agua.

Igual ella da un gritito de susto y se acerca un poco a ver si está bien. Se taaaaarda en salir solo por la vergüenza... Así que la asusta más

—¡Potter! ¡Potter! ¡Esto no tiene gracia! ¡James!

Ahí viene afuera del agua después de un poco tomando aire con fuerza. Ella respira un poco, aliviada también.

—Uff... n-no... Ehm... ¡eso estaba planeado! —pelea con sus pantalones para quitárselos.

Se agacha un poco al borde de la piscina y se ríe. James sonríe al ver que se ríe y se hunde un poco por detenerse de quitarse los pantalones

—¿A qué esperas, Evans? —los lanza por ahí, sonriendo

Es que el sonrojo de ella, porque cree que son sus calzoncillos y que está... completamente desnudo. Seguro con todo y varita.

—Veeeen, está tibiaaaa.

—¡Ni creas que me voy a desnudar y a meterme ahí contigo!

James parpadea descolocado.

—Pero si tú ha dicho que vale, ¡que me desnudara yo!

—¡No pensé que fueras a hacerlo!

Se sonroja.

—O-Oh... p-pues lo hice porque tú me lo pediste. M-Métete así, con ropa

—¡No! ¡Se me... va a mojar!

—¿Y qué? ¡Te secas cuando salgas!

—Además tú estas... ¡Tú!

Y es que por un segundo pensó que estaba con su amigos en este asunto de... "el último en tirarse al agua es Slytherin!" No con una chica que le dijo "vale" por decir.

—¡Porque tú me dijiste!

—Date la vuelta... ¡y no mires!

Abre la boca cómicamente y se sonroja tres veces más.

—V-V-Vale... —se gira y tapa la cara con las manos.

Y... la histeria. Porque es que ¡él esta desnudo! Y no hay forma en que ella... ¡y además como va a desnudarse! Con los pechos raros que tiene y el pelo que le está saliendo de todos lados va a pensar que es asquerosa.

Ah, si tan solo supiera que ahora mismo ni siquiera notaría qué hay pelos.

Bueno, pues... bueno! Ella sí. Porque además él es el perfecto capitán del equipo de quidditch tan guapo y carismatico y con los musculos perfectos de hacer deporte y... ella no, ¿vale? ¡Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que se montó ella sola a una escoba! ¡No debió comerse ayer ese segundo pastelito de postre!

James está rezando para que si se meta y no se largue mientras el está volteado de espalda.

¿Y si... si prueba uno de esos hechizos que hacen siempre las chicas para quitarse los pelos? Ni siquiera sabe muy bien cómo se hacen y... James podría darse cuenta. Promete PROMETE que esta noche aprende a hacerlo.

—¡NO MIRES!

—¡Te juro que no estoy mirando!

Se humedece los labios, se quita los zapatos y las medias, viendose las piernas. Nunca antes se habia dado cuenta de tener tanto pelo y toda la piel tan manchada y llena de pecas.

—¿S-Si vas a venir, v-verdad?

—¡Cállate! —el susto que le da, recogiendo las piernas bajo su falda.

Se calla, ¿qué más va a hacer?

Levanta la varita... nerviosa, hacia sus piernas.

Nooo deberiiiias hacer esooo.

No creas que su temblor no le hace pensarlo. Traga saliva y mira a James... Que está ahí de espaldas, manos a los ojos.

Es que él siempre sale con todas esas chicas que seguro SEGURO saben hacer esto. Cierra los ojos intentando apuntarse con más firmeza y... ahí va el hechizo.

Lo logra pero con un AULLIDO de dolor. James va a girarse de golpe todo agobiado.

Pues es que... Está haciendo "auauauauauau!" Con las piernas rojas rojas. Mejor eso a no lograrlo.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa? —pregunta sin entender desde adentro del agua ¡aunque va a hacer por salir como sigas gritando así!

—Potter! Te he dicho que no mires! —es que está de rodillas en el suelo pasándose las manos por las piernas. Porque ha hecho un hechizo que le ha estirado TODOS lo pelos.

—¡Estás gritando de dolor! ¿¡Te has caído?! ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! No me he caído, ¡Date la vuelta!

La mira un segundo más y se la da.

—Aún tienes toda la ropa puesta.

—¡He dicho que no me mires!

—¡He mirado porque has gritado!

—Pues ni aun así —se mira las piernas que ahora tiene todas rojas y super calientes de dolor. Hace un hechizo para refrescarselas un poco.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada.

—¿Ya... vienes? —pregunta el niño impaciente de quince años, lo siento.

—No. ¡Espera!

—Vale, vale. Espero.

Se quita el pullover y la corbata y la camisa... y lleva unas bragas de los pitufos que le hacen odiar ODIAR a su madre ahora mismo.

Seguro a James le gustan o le gustarían si tuviera alguna idea remota de quién son.

La niña sangre sucia

Parecen elfos domésticos, eso las hace algo raras. James igual sonríe al oírla moverse y quitarse la ropa poniéndose súper nervioso.

Pues a ella la hacen pensar que son la cosa más antierótica... y es que... por dios, si ni siquiera lleva sujetador porque no hay nada que sujetar. Así que... decide intentar borrar los pitufos de sus bragas con un hechizo y... va a buscar la camiseta interior de él para ponerse porque no se atreve a hacer ESE hechizo en sus axilas y la de él es de manga corta, así que le tapará mejor.

Él la mira de reojo un instante sin poder evitarlo y es cuando se está cambiado de camiseta así que... sí. Pechos al aire. Por suerte lleva la camiseta por la cabeza y no ve que la mira

La cara de IMBÉCIL de James. Le cuesta, un MONTÓN girarse otra vez. Va a hacer actos de onanismo con esa imagen, que aunque sean chiquitos son monos y suyos y... ugh, ya se le está poniendo... Ehm... contenta

Creo que, de hecho, a ella le parecen más pequeñitos de lo que son por las comparaciones con las chicas de las revistas y gente como Rose Mary de Hufflepuff.

Es muy probable que si hablamos de una niña de esas súper frondosas... ella los tenga solo de niña más pequeñita. A James no le parece que tengan NINGÚN problema.

—¿Ya casi? —el ansiasaa

Se baja la camiseta corriendo y le mira. Está hecho bolita de espaldas tratando de aplastarse las regiones vitales para no estar ridículamente empalmado.

Se acerca al borde y salta dentro haciendo una pequeña olita. Le mira, nerviosa, aun pensando que... es que... y si está completamente desnudo y la besa de nuevo como... cada vez

Tus bargas de los pitufos te protegerán

¡Las ha cambiado!

¡Pues haberlo pensado!

James da un saltito en cuanto la siente en el agua, soltándose la zona en cuestión y girándose a mirarla la verdad sin poderse creer que de verdad haya logrado esto. Ella le mira cuando se gira y se sonroja otra vez.

—H-Has... t-te... —se ríe un poco, nervioso—. H-Hola.

—Ehm... hola —vacila y le mira de reojito.

A él se le vaaaa la mirada a sus pechos sin poder evitarlo, pero lleva tu camiseta por encima que... aun no se le moja del todo.

Pues eso mismo es lo que intenta ver. Si ya se le transparenta su camiseta. Por otro lado piensa que... menos mal que no se le transparenta aún, porque seguro se le habría descontrolado ahí debajo otra vez. Se ríe otra vez, nervioso, toma un poco de agua y se la echa encima.

Si haces eso sí se le va a transparentar. Ella se ríe un poco con eso y ahí va a echarle de vuelta.

Él se ríe un poco más y vaaa de vuelta a echarle más, acercándose a ella.

—PAraaaaa, no me mojes la cabeza qu eno sabes cómo se me pone el pelo —pasas demasiado tiempo con Sirius

—Uy, que se te moja el pelooo —se burla y ahí va DIRECTA a intentar mojarselo.

Es que se muere de risa igual y acaba hundiéndose en el agua para ir a abrazarle las piernas. No se en dónde ha dejado los lentes, por cierto, pero seguro que no ve bien.

El GRITO y se ríe, pero por lo menos se alegra de haberse hecho el hechizo.

Valió la pena, querida. La alza sacandola bastante del agua y luego la lanza. Eres un bestia, James

Máaaaas gritos ala, ya está completamente mojada.

Va atrás de ella otra vez a abrazarle lo que sea, muerto de risa. Sí, aún no se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo

Ella intenta hundirle, saltando sobre sus hombros.

Y es que va a levantarla, porque mira, no es ni que sea tan fuerte, pero ella es delgada y el... está acostumbrado a jugar con Sirius.

Hasta que te meta las tetas en la cara, que Sirius no tiene de eso.

Y se quede idiotizado por completo sin saber qué hacer.

Mientras ella le abraza y hace fuerza aun para hundirle.

Le hunde, por vida suya que le hunde y se ríe y grita victoriosa. Has ganado gracias a tus tetas.

Lo bueno es que ella no lo sabe.

Menos mal, porque le mata seguro. James termina por salir falto de aire, que si no se quedaría con la nariz ahí metida hasta el día en que venga Voldemort.

Ella está muerta de la risa mirándole.

Además es que se ríe. James en algun momento reflexionará sobre esto y considerará que... su padre estaría orgulloso

—¿Quieres probar de hacer una cosa... súper guay?

Él piensa por un momento que habla de... eso. Traga saliva.

—Quiero hacer lo que quieras siempre que sea contigo...

No, no habla de eso. Sonríe un poco y se va a por su varita.

—Quizás es una tontería pero... bueno, no se lo digas a nadie pero lo intenté una vez en casa y... —se vuelve a él.

Parpadea al notar que no lo es y la verdad, la verdad, la verdad... pero no le digan a Sirius Black nunca... Es que se tranquiliza un poco de que sea otra cosa. A pesar de lo bonitos y mulliditos que sean sus pechos, le da bastante terror hacer eso y más aquí, y no tiene ni idea, de cómo hacerlo. Así que sonríe un poco tontamente y la mira.

—¿Hacer qué?

—No te asustes, ¿vale? —pide mirándole y se concentra haciendo un wingardium leviosa de... toda el agua de la bañera, con él dentro, como si fuera una burbuja en un ambiente antigravedad

¿Ves? Tú madre es también muy hábil, Harry. Tu en cambio...

James toma aire justo un instante antes de que sea demasiado tarde, y levanta las cejas porque la verdad, la idea SÍ es bastante awesome

La saluda desde dentro moviendo los brazos y las piernas como loco.

—¡Saca la cabeza! —pide ella manteniendo el hechizo y es que puede sacarla cabeza abajo si quiere.

Nada hacia allá, y la saca, riendo.

—¡Esto es geniaaaaaal!

—¡Pueba a nadar! ¡Puedes darle la vuelta entera a la bola! Es muy extraño.

—Vale... espera que... ahí voy —toma aire profundamente y se hunde... hacia arriba, pensando que sí que es RARO esto. Como se te caiga! Da una maroma adentro y una vuelta a la bola antes de tener que sacar la cabeza hacia arriba por falta de aire... eso te pasa por hacerte el chistorete y estar dando maromas.

Ella le mira hacer y la verdad, se relaja al ver que sí lleva calzoncillos, pero se esfuerza por aguantar un poco más el hechizo, aunque pesa.

—¡Es divertidooo! —grita desde arriba—. ¿Quieres hacerlo tu?

—¡V-Voy a soltar!

James traga saliva proque... no quiere matarse ni descalabrarse.

—V-Valeeeee —Y es que ni siquiera sabe donde está el suelo o si va a caer en otro lado.

Y Lily hace bajarlo todo para que al soltar la caída no sea muy fuerte, pero si desborda tooooda la piscina.

Van a pasarse la próxima hora limpiando...

Naaah, lo harán los elfos.

Cierto... maravillas de vivir en una escuela de señoritingos pijos. Igual se puede oir a James gritar AAAAAAAAAAAH! Cuando sale, se sacude le cabeza y el pelo, muerto de risa. Pelo que parece que tiene peinado de señora, proque está esponjadito y crespo.

Lily sonríe, con la respiración agitada porque no es tan sencillo esto.

—¡Cómo pudiste levantar TODO ESO! medio nada medio camina hacia ella

—¿Qué dices, Potter? ¿Soy o no soy una bruja genial?

—Eres una bruja SUPER genial —con la adrenalina llega hasta ella y la abraza.

Ella se ríe dejándole.

—Era muchísima agua, ¡Y YOOOO!

(y a Harry le cuesta averiguar como hacer funcionar las llaves de la tina... eres la vergüenza de la familia...)

—¿Has visto que era como estar sin gravedad? ¿¡Cómo en el espacio!?

(Lily insite que eso es heredado del padre)

—¡Era como estar volando! ¡Y a mi me encanta volar!

—Noooo, es distinto, porque aun en la escoba la gravedad te afecta.

—Se siente rarísimo estar de cabeza y... ¿cómo lo has probado tu? ¿¡Te lo has hecho a ti misma?! —es que vale, ahora si le tienes impresionado.

—Sí... pero con el agua de la bañera y no pude apenas sumergirme.

—¡Tienes que probarlo aquí! Solo que... —se muerde el labio porque no, no está seguro de ser capaz de levantarla a ella y al agua de la bañera con un Wingardium Leviosa... él es mucho mejor en transfiguraciones que en encantamientos.

Se ríe.

—No te rías, seguro que si puedo... —seguro que no.

—Ja!

—Que síiiii... solo que no tengo varita. ESo es. La he dejado afuera —sigue abrazándola, hemos de decir y es que esto se siente tan cómodo y normal...

Ella le tiende la suya.

—Con la tuya no sirveeee... si no puedo es por eso —la toma igual y traga saliva, y la verdad es que ahora mismo además con lo distraido que está porque los PECHOS DE LILI SE SIENTEN ASÍ DE GENIALES CONTRA SU PECHO DESNUDO... No creo que siquiera mueva un poquito el agua.

—Claro, ahora será eso.

—P-Puede que tú también tengas u-un poco que ver... —traga saliva y es que ni mira hacia el agua... le da un besito en la mejilla.

De repente es que nota lo cerca y mojados que están.

—T-Te ves.. super bien... —susurra y... tampoco le cuenten esto a Sirius, pero está temblando un poquito, entre los nervios, el agua, lo sexy que se ve... Lily debe poder notarlo.

Se sonroja.

De manera bastante torpe se le acerca para darle un beso en los labios y ella no se aparta para nada, de hecho puede que le abrace del cuello.

Y él sigue... temblando como una hoja, pero cierra los ojos y trata de hacer esto bien, aunque se olvida de intentar activamente hacerlo bien solo como dos segundos más tarde. Poca sangre en el cerebro.

Lo estás haciendo bien, en serio.

Sería un poco mejor que no temblaras.

Naaah. Solo... Ella se separa un poco.

—¿Tienes frío?

Se relame los labios y niega con la cabeza. Es la adrenalina y los nervios y... que estás muy desnuda y mojada y cerca... Le acaricia un poco la espalda.

—S-Solo estoy... nervioso —susurra demasiado sinceramente.

Bien... y adivina que logras con eso.

Ugh, una bofetada no, por favor.

No, ponerla nerviosa a ella, se aparta un poco. James aprieta los ojos.

—N-No pasa nada, en serio... s-solo es que estás aquí y... —tengo tantas estúpidas ganas de todo esto, que solo estoy nervioso y aterrorizado de que vaya mal. Se pasa una mano por el pelo—. Ehm...

—No... no voy a... no vas a... no... —le aparta un poco asustándose porque...

Él parpadea sin seguirla, porque la verdad... no, no estaba pensando en eso. Le pones ya lo bastante nervioso con estar aquí, así, desnudos, besándose. Pero entiendo que pienses que sí lo está pensando.

—E-Espera, espera... —no la suelta y ella hace fuerza igual asuntándose más.

Bien, no ayudas a que tiemble menos, en realidad... La suelta, abrazándose un poco a si mismo.

Se relaja un poco, aunque da un paso atrás.

—Potter, yo...

Traga saliva, porque es que si tiembla de los nervios es justo, JUSTO por la posibilidad de esto.

—Esto no... no.

Y es que TODO estaba siendo perfecto, y divertido y... tenía él, joder, que irse a temblar y... a saber por qué razón, ¿cagarla por... temblar? Sube las manos y se tapa las orejas.

—No deberías estar aquí —se acerca al borde y sale—. No deberiamos estar aquí para nada.

—¡No me lo digas! No me digas que... —la mira irse y deja caer la cabeza al frente—. Bloody hell.

Recoge su ropa corriendo pensando que es una idiota, pero por lo menos le ha detenido los pies. Empieza a vestirse deprisa. Camisa, falda y zapatos.

James es que... la verdad, no sabe si está más enfadado con ella de lo que está enfadado con el mismo. Bloody hell. ¡Estúpido! Tenías que temblar y echarlo todo a perder. Sale también y... nada de todo esto le hace temblar menos, en realidad.

Lo siento, ella a estas alturas ya está en Slytherin.

James está, una vez más, tremendamente enfadado. No entiende una mierda y a momentos piensa que SÍ que debería ser como el idiota de Sirius, que sin quitarse un puto pelo juega a las MAMADAS con Remus.

No ha sido tu culpa esta vez. Bueno, sí, pero... Por lo menos no te ha gritado porque se culpa a si misma.

Y él se había puesto nervioso idiotamente, solo por besarla y estar ahí mojados y desnudos. Tampoco entiende si son amigos, o son... enemigos. Si va a volver a hablarle. O si ha decidido dejar de hablarle para siempre pero si algo no le vuelve a decir JAMÁS es que está nervioso. O eso dice. Luego que no le digan que es arrogante.

¡Lo es!

Pues Lily está alimentando a la bestia. Ahora nunca estará nervioso por nada, jamás. Sigue rabiando y lo siento, pero Sirius y Remus son los que van a pagarlo

Peter dice que mejor. Ni que él quisiera formar parte de la historia o algo.

Nah, es que Peter no está de parejita con nadie pero los dos idiotas sí, están de parejita entre ellos. James invita a Peter a acompañarle a hacerles la vida miserable a Remus y a Sirius

Ah, vale!

O sea es que ya los ve llegando todos jijiji... mira que lindos y monos somos. Y que enamorados estamoooos.

James los va a querer matar pero MATAR. (de ahí que no seas tu, Peter, el blanco de su enfado... de hehco puede que tú le tranquilices antes de que lleguen)

James dice que claro, que mientras él se viste SOLO, vayamos con los dos tortolos idiotas, que el ni puto quería.

Sirius le manda un beso y James le hace una peineta. Quizás se vaya al bosque a correr es lo mejor que podría hacer y sería lo más conveniente para todos. Dejen de reirse que está muy enojadooo.

Siempre acaba enojado cuando hace escenas con Lily y eso que ni siquiera le ha gritado. Además intentábamos que fuera mona con él y pasaran tiempo divertido.

En realidad ¡es que todo salió muy bien! Es muy posible que una vez se le pase el enfado y lo analice noté que todo ha ido perfecto hasta que ha temblado. Se ha enfadado porque no ha terminado bien y no entiende por qué. El punto en que lo hace mal

Ya, bueno. Sirius dice que se vaya a llorar al rincón y les deje seguir.

En realidad creo que... no. Va a ir s hacer otra cosa, pero hala, sigan. Sigan, sigan. Lejos de él.


	68. Chapter 68

Iban a bajar con los padres de Sirius. Ah, sí... Walburga iba a ASESINAR a su hijo

Noooo, ¡no tiene por qué asesinarlo! Van a bajar a tiempo y va a bajar bien vestido, se lo juro. Remus baja las escaleras detrás de Sirius, apresurándole, pero Sirius se arraaaaastra.

—Recuerda que... aquí abajo no me toques, ¿vale? Que si me ve tu padre me mata.

—No te olvides de que voy a estar pensando en hacerlo TODO el tiempo —susurra.

—Gracias, Sirius, eso sirve para castigarle a ÉL y no a mi... —medio protesta, sarcástico, sonrojándose.

Sirius le sonríe y Remus sonríe un poquito también, pero se separa de él al menos un metro entrar otra vez al salón... mirando al suelo.

Está todo el mundo tomando el café más o menos por la sala sin prestar atención.

El café... Minerva estaría escandalizada. Remus se relaja al ver que nadie les presta atención. O té, bueno, lo que sea...

Y es que... a Sirius se le olvida, en serio, al ver que están en el café va a tomar a Remus de la mano para llevarlo a una mesa.

Orion les observa desde un lado del salón, y busca la mirada de su esposa, con el ceño fruncido que es que quiere MATARLO. Orion se levaaaaaaaaanta porque además es cumpleaños de ella...

Sirius suelta a Remus tomando una cajita de cristal de la mesita de te sin ver a su padre. Remus se asoma a ver la cajita y el carraspeo de Orion le pega EL susto de su vida.

Sirius se da la vuelta y la esconde a su espalda del susto también. Orion Black, eres peor que McGonagall!

IñOrion sí que mira a Lupin con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué te dije, muchacho?

—¡P-Papá!

—Baja tono de voz, Sirius —advierte su padre sin mirarle—. Síganme

Sirius mira a Remus de reojo y ahí va, cajita y todo. Orion toma a Remus del brazo... quien palidece. Pero PALIDECE al sentir casi como si le quemara.

—¡Papá! —protesta Sirius al ver la cara de Remus.

—Un "papá" mas en ese volumen y en ese tono y no vas a decir una sola palabra más en esta casa este fin de semana, te lo advierto —sale con Remus del brazo hasta el pasillo de entrada y se detiene, mirando a Sirius que baja la cabeza un poco regañado

—Vuelve al salón, Sirius.

—Hagamos algo... nos vamos a dar una vuelta, ¿vale? Así mamá no se pone histérica ni los invitados tienen que estar socializando con mi amigo pobre y mestizo.

—Voy a devolverle a la escuela, mientras tu vuelves al salón y pasas un bonito día con tu madre.

—¡No! Si le devuelves a la escuela me largo yo también —frunce el ceño.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser imposible? Ni siquiera te esto diciendo que voy a echarle de casa a la calle, ¡voy a regresarle a la escuela!

—Es mi invitado. Deja que vayamos a pasear un rato y volvemos para la cena. Ya he estado con mamá toooodo el día y ayer. Y mañana.

Y la verdad es que... siempre es más fácil que Sirius no esté. Bufa un poco.

—A las seis te quiero aquí. En punto.

Sonríe y asiente, yendo a tomarle la mano a Remus otra vez para ir a buscar la moto. Es que te la va a separar con fuerza y con salto que da.

—Vale, vale... no le toco, ¡vamos!

—Tu, asqueroso sangre sucia, deja de meterle ideas a mi hijo —sisea Orión, Remus lo siente, ADENTRO de su cabeza pero Sirius no lo oye solo lo apresura y cuando llegan a la moto, le pasa la cajita que se ha llevado.

Remus está con los ojos apretados, aún le zumban los oídos.

—Sosten esto, nos lo llevamos —pide y le pone el casco, corriendo

—¿Qué es? No quiero que crean que soy un ladrón... solo me falta eso —le deja hacer, igual.

—Bombones. El ladrón soy yo —se sube a la moto. Remus se guarda la cajita como puede, sosteniéndole de la cintura y apretándole contra sí.

Y arranca para llevarselo de ahí corriendo, de nuevo todos los semaforos en verde. Orion cierra la puerta tras él, con veinte hechizos, enfadadao.

Sirius respira un poco cuando sale de la plaza echándose ligeramente sobre Remus

—Sabes... creo que... —suspira un poco Remus, apretando los ojos—. Creo que tu familia no... es decir, son amables... con... las personas, o... bueno, algo, les agradezco que no me echen y eso pero...

—No son amables, son todo lo contrario a amables en todos los aspectos y ¡no quiero que les agradezcas nada!

—Creo que no me... agradan... mmm... del todo.

—¡No deberían agradarte NADA! ¡Ni un poquito! Y encima no le hemos dicho adiós al tío Alphard...

—¿No estará aquí cuando volvamos?

—No lo sé, tal vez... tal vez no.

—Creo que tu padre me odia aún más que tu madre...

—No te creas, él solo hace eso porque ella le dice.

—¿Si no se lo dijera ella sería bueno y amable? Nadie me había llamado asqueroso sangre sucia nunca...

—¿Cuándo te ha llamado...?

—Ahora que nos fumios, ¡lo ha gritado!

—No lo ha hecho.

—Te juro que sí.

—Pues yo no lo he oído, ¡si llego a oirlo se entera!

—Pero si lo ha dicho super fuerte, ha resonado en... mi... cabeza. Oh...

Es que hasta para la moto para mirarle, con la boca abierta.

—No sé que hechizo hizo pero... —tengo que aprender a hacerlo... Piensa para sí.

—Es Legerimancia. Una estúpida forma de... legerimancia.

Remus se asusta con eso y se lleva las manos al casco. Sirius arranca de nuevo porque les están pitando, con el ceño fruncido, enfadado. Remus vuelve a abrazarle

—Como odio que haga esas cosas.

—¿Ha-Hace eso con todos? Con Peter o James no porque tienen sangre pura, ¿no?

—No, no lo hace con todos, lo hace con la gente que no le gusta y que quiere intimidar... o cuando quiere decirle algo a alguien sin que los demás nos enteremos.

—Puede ser útil... no me molestaría sabértelo hacer a ti.

Sonríe un poco.

—Regulín y yo lo hacíamos de pequeños. Supongo que aun podríamos.

—Tú y tu hermano... no me imagino una época en la que se llevaran bien.

—Antes de ir a Hogwarts —se encoge de hombros—. Cuando entré a Gryffindor fue que todo se fue al carajo.

Remus le acaricia un poco el pecho.

—Pero nunca he logrado aprender a hacerlo con nadie más.

—Quizas puedas aprenderlo conmigo. Aunque si no lo haces con James... dudo que lo hagas conmigo.

—¿Y me dirás cosas guarras en pensamiento mientras estamos en situaciones respetables?

—Te regañaré mientras tú las piensas solito —sonríe. Sirius se ríe.

—¡Entonces ni de coña!

—No parece ser que necesite de tu permiso para hacerlo.

—Está bien, entonces apréndelo —se detiene frente al caldero chorreante.

—Lo intentaré —mira en donde se ha detenido y traga saliva—. Ohh.

—¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

—S-Sí.

Sonríe bajándose de la moto. Remus se quita el casco pensando en que estarán cerca de un grupo de hombres lobo que hasta ahora desconocía.

—A knocturn? —Siriuuuuus

—N-No... sé. Quizás fuera mejor otro día...

—Va, vamos a la papeleria y a comprar esos libros de texto que dices que me faltan.

Remus le mira y piensa que eso ha sido muy simple... Es que aun prefiere ir ahí con James y Peter.

—Aunque quizás otro día... no sé. No sé, ¿crees que debamos ir? Me da un poco de... miedo.

—Le diremos a Pete y Jimmy y vendremos los cuatro. La semana que viene no que es la luna, pero a la otra.

—No se si quiero que vengan Peter y James... —susurra sonrojandose y pensando "ni tú".

—Yo sí —tan tajante—. Traeremos la capa de invisibilidad... tienes dos semanas para aprender a gritar en mi mente "Sirius, VÁMONOS"

Remus le mira y niega.

—No. Una cosa es que lean sobre el monstruo que... soy. Y otra es que lo vean, Sirius.

—Bien, entonces vendremos James y yo la semana que viene durante la luna. Tú estarás KO y Peter se quedará cuidándote y cuando veamos que no hay peligro te traeremos.

—¡No seas idiota! No vas a venir aquí durante la luna a que te muerdan.

Se ríe. Remus no lo hace, porque este tema...

—No sé cómo vas a impedirlo...

—¿Por que harías algo así? Sirius, ellos NO son un peligro para MÍ. Lo son para ustedes —Le mira agobiado.

—No, si no venimos en la luna. Y aun así los tres somos animagos.

—No quiero —Remus traga saliva.

—Podría ir contigo ahora mismo, incluso con la luna, convertido en perro todo el tiempo.

—No quiero que veas a otros.

—¿Por qué?

—A-Aunque quizás de todos tú si... deberías.

—Si lo que quieres es que vayamos los dos solos, puedo ir contigo.

—Piensa... en que es lo que implica ir ahí. Es como las tutorías esas que nos dará McGonagall este año sobre nuestro futuro... esto es la vida real exactamente como va a ser en cuanto terminemos la escuela. Y-Y tú... quizás sí deberías verlo.

—Bien —frunce un poco el ceño—. Vamos.

Remus traga saliva porque no está seguro de estar listo él...

—¿Ahora? Ya te digo que si no quieres que vengan James y Peter será mejor ir ahora.

Remus asiente, palideciendo. Sirius se pasa una mano por el pelo, vacilando un instante, porque sí, sí le da miedo... pero al final frunce el ceño con determinación y le toma de la mano.

Remus se la aprieta un poco... y es que le da terror y curiosidad por igual. Y ahí van hacia dentro.

Remus se detiene un poco, más adelante, oliendo el aire... y piensa que si él les huele a ellos, seguro ellos podrán olerle a él.

Sirius le mira súper nervioso y es que... debes oler su miedo apestándolo TODO. El miedo de Sirius mantiene a Remus ecuánime y menos aterrorizado por contraste de lo que estaría de estar solo.

—No va a pasarnos nada —asegura sin realmente estar seguro, acariciándole un poco con el pulgar. Esto era lo que los monstruos como él causaban en la gente... incluso entre la gente que les defendía.

—Ya lo sé —intenta sonar tranquilo y confiado pero Remus sabe más que eso.

—Como alguien siquiera se te acerque, lo mato.

Le aprieta la mano y sonríe un poco con eso. Piensa también que puede hacerse un perro en cualquier momento y estar más o menos a salvo... y tener que dejar a su dulce terrón de azúcar en la guarida de los lobos matando gente y luego sintiéndose culpable pare el resto de su vida. Incluso aunque fuera por salvarle a él. No, más valía que si alguien tenía que morir hoy, fuera él el asesino. Para eso hay que traer al dulce Peter.

—C-Cuando viva aquí así... vendrás a visitarme y nada parecerá tan horrible.

—No. Vendré a traer la compra por que viviré contigo.

Remus sonríe.

—Quizás no pienses lo mismo cuándo les veas.

—Quizás prefiera que vivamos en otro sitio, sí —le mira de reojo—. En una casita con jardín... entre la de los Potter y la de los Pettegrew, para que los vecinos no se escandalicen cuando oigan gritos y aullidos por el sexo salvaje. Tener algunos perros, cuatro o cinco y unos cuantos sobrinos. De James y Lily y Peter y... quien sea. Así podrás ir a trabajar al ministerio con Lily mientras James se va a entrenar para las ligas mundiales y Peter y yo... bueno, tal vez montemos un negocio que no exija mucho. Tal vez escribamos entre los dos el libro de los hombres lobo y nos pasemos el día de fiesta en fiesta... es decir. Lecturas en las bibliotecas y entrevistas con editoriales y periódicos.

Remus sonríe un poco con toda esa historia y es que con toda esa descripción se lo acaba de llevar de ahí a la casita entre las casitas con los perros y los sobrinos... la vida organizada según Sirius Black.

—Eso... me gusta.

Sonríe y se sonroja un poquito mirándole de reojo.

—Si hubiera una manera de conseguir todo eso...

—¿Y por qué no iba a haberla?

—No sé, ¿por que soy la escoria de la sociedad?

—¡No lo eres!

—Si no lo soy, ¿qué hacemos aquí buscando ala gente como yo en vez de estar en Diagon Alley?

Sirius le mira con la boca bierta un instante

—Curiosidad. Esto no te hace uno de ellos.

—O ¿por qué no conocemos a UNO solo como yo con un trabajo respetable?

—Tampoco hay uno solo como tú. Tú has ido a la escuela.

—Y soy el único. Entre todos los qué hay.

—Exacto. No eres como ellos.

—No soy como nadie...

—Eres especial. Lo mejor de dos mundos —le hace una caricia en la cara y les sale alguien por detrás vendiéndoles algo turbio dándole un SUSTO a Sirius, nunca lo va admitir. Y a Remus, si te sirve de consuelo.

¡No! ¡No le sirve!

—¿Sangre de unicornio? ¿Plumas de fénix? ¿Uñas de esfinge?

—Ugh, no!

Remus tira de él un poco en pánico para alejarlo del hombre extraño.

—¿Dónde están los hombres lobo? —le pregunta mientras se alejan. Sirius traga saliva.

El hombre frunce el ceño y parece asustarse un poco descolocado de que estos dos muchachos le pregunten precisamente sobre hombres lobo.

—¿Sabe dónde están o no?

—No vayan ahí —cuando una persona de Knocturn te dice que no vayas a un lado deberías tomártelo en serio. Sirius traga saliva y vuelve a mirar a Remus porque sigue asustado.

—Q-Quizás... ¿y-y si volvemos otro día? —pregunta Remus a Sirius que además le nota qeu está aterrorizado.

—¿O-Otro... día?

—P-Pues... ¿N-no?

—Pero no vas a venir solo, ¿verdad? Me lo prometes.

Remus le mira a los ojos.

—Sí. Siempre y cuando me prometas TÚ que no vas a venir sin mi

Sirius aiente.

—Creo que yo ya tuve bastante de hombres lobo por hoy.

—Vale.

Remus sonríe y Sirius también un poco.

—¿Entonces? ¿un helado?

Remus asiente un poquito y Sirius le empuja un poco, jugando.

Se ríe y sale ahora una mujer de por ahí tomando a Sirius del brazo y tirando de él.

Y el susto que le mete que se vuelve un perro y empieza a ladrar como LOCO. Remus se asusta igual, en realidad, sacando su varita y lanzando un hechizo, el primero que se le viene a la mente, que es un petrificus contra quien intenta agarrar a Sirius, antes de gritarle que se vaya corriendo.

Pero Sirius no se va, se pone ahí junto/frente a él, aun ladrando agresivamente.

—Sirius!

¿A quién le está ladrando?

A una mujer ciega.

Ni lo sabe, le da igual. Más vale que lo calmeis porque la va a morder si hace falta. Remus se detiene de intentar salir corriendo. Se gira a el.

—Sirius... espera, espera... para... —se le acerca.

Abrázalo, porque no funciona.A eso va, se le echa encima. Por un momento casi le muerde a él sin entender que pasa y cuando ve quien es se calma un poco, dejando de ladrar tanto.

—Vámonos, Sirius, por favor!

Asiente haciendo fuerza para ir, mientras sigue ladrando de tanto en tanto. Remus le acaricia la cabeza un poco y él se siente mejor cuando lo hace, relajándose.

—¿Qué tanto ladras? —le riñe un poquito, más porque él también se ha asustado y puesto nervioso que por otra cosa.

Se acerca más a él y pone la cabeza para que lo acaricie más. Se agacha un poco y sí que le acaricia, las dos orejas.

—Venga, vamonos de este lugar horrible que me revuelve el estómago... quiero un helado contigo en un lugar normal.

Se siente mejor, así que le lame la cara, lo que le hace reír.

—No seas tonto, venga... —besito en la nariz —. Vamos.

Le mueve la cola y ahí va dando brincos tras él.

Remus sonríe más, empezando a correr y ahí va con él dando saltos. Remus opina que gracias al cielo porque no quería más hombres lobo y tragedias hoy.

Cuando se para fuera es que mira alrededor un poco nervioso porque está lleno de gente.

Remus afuera de ahí respira, RESPIRA... porque... otra vez es Remus Lupin, prefecto. Otra vez es una persona normal. No es un hombre lobo..

El problema es que Sirius no puede volver a ser humano con toda esta gente.

—Mmm... ehh... cielos, de dónde ha salido todo mundo.

Le toma de la manga con la boca y tira de él para que le siga a un callejóncito o tras unos contenedores.

Ahí va tras él, aunque Sirius camina siempre super rápido cuando es perro. De hecho tira de él con fuerza, moviendo la cola y si nadie se tropieza es por pura suerte.

Remus y su agilidad, pero ahí va riendo tontamente.

Cuando ya no les ven tanto es que vuelve a hacerse humano. Remus se le acerca y directito, le besa en los labios.

Sirius le abraza hacia si.

Tras un beso no tan largo, la verdad, Remus se separa del beso y solo le abraza con fuerta.

—¿Estás bien? —le aprieta contra sí.

—Sí. ¿Tú?

—Ahora estoy mejor.

—Tenías miedo.

—No —miente apretando los ojos.

—No me digas que no, yo sé cuando tienes miedo. Huele.

—Debía ser el de alguien más.

—Era el tuyo por completo. Y... tienes razón en tener miedo.

—No, que va, debía ser de esa mujer... ¡cielos!

—No pasa nada no tienes por qué tener miedo.

—No lo tengo —le aprieta más fuerte.

—Te quiero, Sirius —susurra súper en serio.

—Y yo a ti... cielos con esto. ¿De veras tenemos que verlo?

—¿V-Ver qué?

—A los... a... ellos.

—E-Entiendo que no quieras verlos tú... pero es que Sirius...

—Es que van a destrozarte.

—No... ¿por qué van a destrozarme?

—Porque te lo vas a tomar demasiado en serio. ¡Si hasta piensas que esta es tu ÚNICA opción de futuro!

—Sirius, cómo no me lo voy a tomar en serio... al menos un poco.

—¡Porque no eres así! ¡No eres de los suyos!

—Tampoco soy de los de ustedes...

—Claro que sí.

—E-Ellos... bueno, ellos... s-si tu un día ya no quieres estar conmigo, quizás alguien de ellos si quisiera.

—O quizás no, quizás uno de los nuestros querría.

—Tendría que conocerles. ¿No crees? Saber cómo es... ser como ellos. Vivir como ellos.

Vuelve a apretarle con fuerza porque... su dulce pastelito de nata, es que...

—Tú no eres como ellos.

—¿Cómo sabes? Tampoco soy como ustedes Sirius... Yo sé que haces todo lo que puedes por hacerme sentir bien y normal... pero sigo siendo esta mierda. Quizás para ellos no sería un... una carga como para ustedes. Ni me tendrían miedo como sé que... a veces tienes conmigo, aunque no quieras.

—¡No eres una carga! ¡No tengo ningún miedo!

—Sirius... necesito que hablemos de esto bien. Abiertamente y... si tienes miedo que me lo digas. Yo te digo cuando lo tengo —pide separándose un poco y mirándole a los ojos. No parece, pero está llorando. Ni siquiera él lo ha notado.

—No tengo miedo... de ti —le mira y esto es sincero.

—Yo no te lastimaría nunca... creo que... ni siquiera siendo lobo.

—Lo sé, por eso. Eres un... eres un pequeño y dulce pastelito de bombón y bizcochito tierno... y... lo que temo es que te destrocen el espíritu.

—¿S-Soy un... qué? —Remus de sonroja con eso.

Sirius se ríe sonrojándose un poquito.

—N-No, no. ¿Qué has dicho qu esoy?

—Una nube de azucar blanda, esponjosa y divertida.

—¿N-Nube de... azucar blanda?

—Una pequeña ranita de chocolate saltarina.

—No soy... ugh, nada de todo eso

—Un dulce caramelito de cereza, un almibarado flan con nata —se ríe yendo a buscarle un beso.

Remus está tremendamente descolocado.

—Soy un MONSTRUO OSCURO, ¡no soy nada de todo eso! —igual le deja, abrazándole del cuello.

—Que monstruo oscuro vas a ser, eres un cachorrito todo peludito y suave al que dan tremendas ganas de abrazar.

—¿¡De dónde sacas esas cosas?! No soy nada de todo eso pegajoso, soy... no... estábamos hablando en serio —igual sonríe un poco.

—Yo siempre soy Serius. Las saco de simple observación.

—Pero si... ugh... —le hunde la nariz en el cuello decidiendo ignorar este asunto por ahora—. No van a destrozarme el espíritu, yo soy más fuerte de lo que crees no soy ninguna cosa azucarada ni un cachorrito.

Suspira y le hace pat pat en la espalda.

—¡No lo crees! Crees que soy debilucho y suave y... todas esas cosas que has dicho.

—De carácter, sí. Creo que eres un dulce y blando bollito de miel que cuando pasa algo horrible te afecta para toda la vida.

—P-Pues cuando hablamos de ser un hombre lobo... si que me la afecta. ¿Qué crees que... pueda pasar o que puedan decirme que sea tan malo?

—Pues mira cómo te has quedado despues de hablar con Greyback... y eso que él está súper orgulloso de ser lo que es.

—Creo que entonces no entiendes... todo lo que ha dicho —se limpia los ojos.

—Cuéntamelo.

—P-Pues... ni siquiera sé por dónde empezar.

Sirius le abraza más fuerte y le acaricia el pelo.

—Hace niños lobo y cree que los hace mejores. Y... —es que se le vuelven a llenar los ojos de lágrimas—. No quiero que se acabe la escuela.

—Calma, calma —lo acuna—. Aun falta un montón para eso y además tú tienes familia y amigos y un montóm de personas que te quieren y te cuidan. ¿Por qué te olvidas de ello?

—Porque yo sé... que mis padres tuvieron que mudarse doce veces en nueve años mientras viví con ellos y no se han mudado una sola vez desde que vivo aquí...

—Pues vivirás conmigo y como tendremos a los Potter y a los Pettegrew de vecinos no tendremos que mudarnos. Además de ese modo... conociste mundo y viste cosas y pueblos. Es mejor que estar toda la vida anclado a esta estúpida ciudad porque tu estúpida familia enorme es detestablemente infinita.

—No es mejor ser pobres y... no tener nada, ni amigos ni... ugh, no quiero hablar de eso. Tú familia también parece difícil, no es que lo mío fuera lo más feo, solo... mis padres están mejor sin mí. Quizás mi lugar sea con los hombres lobo... con Greyback.

—Quizás el mío sea en Slytherin. Odiándote.

—No lo es. Es aquí llamándome pastelito. Y... El mío es aquí también, solo me da terror que un día deje de serlo. Tú no puedes dejar de ser Gryffindor pero yo sí puedo un día... dejar de ser Remus Lupin, prefecto y buen estudiante para ser Remus Lupin hombre lo...

Es que se le escapa la sonrisa y vuelve a besarle profundizando intentando que se le olvide todo eso. Remus le toma con fuerza de la ropa y aprieta los ojos, dejándose llevar.

Y uuuuun rato en eso ootra vez. Cuando se detienen Remus se separa un poquito y se limpia los ojos otra vez

—¿Me invitas un helado?

—Claro que sí.

—Chocolate con chispas de chocolate y jarabe de chocolate?

Sirius se ríe.

—Y aun tienes lo bombones de mi madre, ¿verdad? —le toma de la mano para ir hacia ahí. Él se palpa la chaqueta.

—Sí.

Sirius sonríe y le da un pequeño besito otra vez.

—Gracias por todo.

—¡No seas tonto!

—¿Qué?

—Agradeciendome como si...

—¿Como si pudieras no hacer esto? Pues podrías. Podrías no acompañarme a nada de todo esto y tú vida sería más fácil... aún así me acompañas

—Y aburrida, ya sabes que me gusta el riesgo

—Bueno, gracias por acompañarme igual aunque sea solo por no aburrirte —le acaricia un poco la cara.

—No es solo por no aburrirme.

—Lo sé y por eso te agradezco —Remus le sonríe.

—Me interesa también, para mi libro.

—"Cómo ser amigo de un hombre lobo y no morir en el intento."

—Ese es un buen título.

—En realidad... yo le pondría: "Cómo salvar a un hombre lobo de la miserable vida que le espera y hacerlo sentir querido y apreciado como si fuera normal... sin morir en el intento"

—Lo que no me gusta es el "como si fuera".

Remus se ríe bajito.

—Igualmente hay otros chicos ahí fuera, de mi edad, que nunca tienen el lujo de ser tratados así.

—Ya... —deja de sonreir tanto. Remus suspira aunque él si sigue sonriendo.

—No suelo sentirme el más suertudo de todos... creo que si lo soy.

—Lo eres... de un cierto grupo —asegura, sentándose en Florean Fortescue's.

—Eso veo —ni siquiera mira las opciones de sabores.

—Lo que te hace un tipo normal, ni te creas tan especial que eso nos pasa a todos.

—Tienes razón... —por una vez que se sentía especial en algo.

—Nooo —muere de risa porque ¡ese tono disculpándose de nuevo!

—No, la tienes. No hay nada de especial en tener suerte en una cosa. Aunque menos mal que la tengo, no sé qué ocurriría de no tenerla en esto. No sé qué habría pasado conmigo... quizás habría hecho ya daño a alguien.

—Uf... Quizás ya vivirías en la comuna.

Remus se muerde el labio pensando en ello

—Quizás me parecería bien vivir en la comuna —de todo, eso le parece lo más aterrador—. Quizás me parecería bien hacer niños lobo.

—Seguramente te habrías acostumbrado.

—Y otro... como yo podría estar sentado aquí tomando helado contigo —Remus aprieta los ojos.

—Seguramente James.

—James no estaría tomando helado como yo —niega con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pues Peter.

—Noooo... ninguno de ellos estaría aquí tomando helado como... yo —asegura justo cuando les traen los helados que han pedido. Remus la bomba de chocolate (se relame) y Sirius... lo que sea que haya pedido. Otro igual, claro.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Por?

Remus saaaaca la lengua y le da una buena lamida antes de contestar.

—Pues porque yo... e-estamos... saliendo.

—Mmmm... ¿así que esto es un cita?

—A-Ahora lo es —Remus se sonroja. Sirius sonríe y se revuelve un poquito, nervioso.

—Nunca había estado en una cita antes... bueno sí, con esas chicas —Remus mira su helado y se relame los bigotes.

—Y fue bastante raro.

—Por no decir, fue totalmente un desastre.

—Nah, totalmente no.

—De hecho te dije que me gustabas a media cita —aprieta los ojos y se sonroja—. Tremendamente torpe todo.

—¿Ves? Eso no fue un desastre —Sirius se ríe.

—Pues para mí fue terrible porque... ugh, ¡fue vergonzoso!

—Estuviste monísimo como siempre y yo me asuste un poco.

—Y luego no sé cómo es que te hice homosexual —Remus le mira—. Al menos por un tiempo.

—La verdad, pensaba que tendría más problemas con eso.

—¿En que sentido? ¿Mi falta de pechos?

—Nah, en la cantidad de pelo —bromea. Remus se sonroja.

—Ugh... seguro puedo quitarlo.

—¡No, hombre! ¡Es una broma! Me refiero a que... para mi eramos amigos, hermanos... Nunca me habían dado ganas de darte un beso. ¡Y mira que bien se me da ahora!

—Yo llevaba bastante tiempo intentando convencerme de eso mismo.

—No puedes evitarlo, soy demasiado irresistible. Es mi magnetismo animal y la Black magic.

—No seas tonto —se ríe poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Es que me gustas, punto.

—Y mi sex appeal desenfrenado.

—Debe ser gracias a tus brillitos en el pelo... —Remus sonríe de lado, cada segundo más de buen humor debido al... delicioso helado de chocolate.

—Eso también —se pasa la mano por el pelo como anuncio de champú. Anda, claro, ¡gracias al helado! Que morro.

Ojos en blanco.

¡Pues!

Pero se ríe igual, metiéndose otra cucharada a la boca.

—Aunque creo que... cómo te ves es lo de menos.

—Saca los bombones, ya veras.

—Ah! Es verdad! —saca la caja del bolsillo.

—¡No es lo de menos! —protesta igual y la toma atrayendola hacia sí. Remus la mira con curiosidad y sonríe, ni siquiera va a discutir con el sobre esto.

—Eres el máaaas guapo de toooodos —le dice con cierto tono de burla.

—Mira, quería que los... —se queda callado y le mira. Le sonríe—. Sigue burlándote, sigue, ¡que me los voy a comer yo solo!

—Noooo...

—Oh, sí.

—¿De qué son? ¿De algun sabor en particular? ¿Tienen... coco o algo así?

—Son del más fino cacao importado de sudamerica con sal y pimienta.

—Chocolate de gente rica, como todo. ¿Sal y Pimienta?

—Entonces mejor no te lo dejo probar, no sea que ste sientan mal a tu estomago de pobre.

—Con sal y pimienta no me extrañaría —frunce el ceño porque sí que los quiere probar igual. Sirius se toma uno levantando la barbilla.

—Y otras especies raras que tienen en la selva.

Se le hace agua la boca mientras además él se relame los dedos.

—Ugh... vale, pues no pasa nada —le raspa a su vasito para sacarle una última gota de helado.

—Mmmm! Mmmm! Oh... Mmm! Es que... Mmmm...!

—Pues... me da igual —Le mira y se sonroja igual un poco.

—No sabes lo que dices ni de lo que te estás perdiendo. Nunca has probado algo así.

—Lo sabría si me dieras uno.

Se ríe y le da un golpe a la caja para pasarsela. Remus sonríe y ya que está a punto de tomar uno.. se detiene y le mira.

—No se va a enfadar tu madre, ¿verdad?

—Claro que se va enfadar. Será bajo tu responsabilidad.

Vacila un segundo.. antes de cerrar la caja sin tomar uno.

—Deberíamos devolverla.

—Remuuuus!

—No, de verdad... así mejor.

—No! Se va enfadar igual, si no es por esto será por otra cosa, ¿qué más da? Seguro ni se entera. Ni siquiera le gustan a ella.

—¿No le gusta el chocolate? — o

—No mucho.

—Ohh... ahora entiendo por qué está siempre tan enfadada.

—Exacto.

—Pobre... e-en realidad... me gustaría hablar con ella. O sea se que a ella no le interesa hablar conmigo, pero me parecería interesante que le interesara y... en general, conocer a tus padres.

—Ya lo sé, pero eso es porque tú eres infinitamente más educado y mejor persona que ellos.

—Tampoco lo creo.

—Yo no lo creo, lo sé.

—Es decir... todo el mundo tiene sus cosas buenas y tus padres son educados en... algunas cosas. Solo son cerrados de mente.

Oooojos en blanco.

—¡No hay nadie que sea solo malo! Ya lo has visto con Greyback.

—Cómete los bombones, Lunático.

Remus abre la caja otra vez... y prueba uno. Sirius sonríe. Remus se relame porque... es que claro que le gustan. Le gustan estos y los baratos también, eso sí...

—¿Qué?

—¡Sí están buenos!

—¡Creías que no!

—Creí que exagerabas solo pra intentar que te pidiera.

—Bueno, eso también —se ríe.

Le saca la lengua y... se mete otro a la boca.

—Pero te gustan más estos o los otros.

—Me gusfan fodos —responde con la boca llena

Sirius se ríe y Remus se relame los bigotes otra vez.

—Qué... ¿vamos a volver a tu casa ahora? Tu padre... me da un poco de miedo.

—Podríamos quedarnos hasta que se duerman.

—Y... ¿van a dormirse aunque no hayas llegado?

—¿Qué quieres hacer? ¿Volvemos y nos escondemos con tío Alphard? A lo mejor mos dejan ir a dormir a su casa.

—No sé, de querer... quiero hacer lo que sea que haga que tus padres no se enfaden y tu madre te vuelva a voltear la cara de un golpe.

Sirius suspira y se acaba su helado.

—Vaaaale vale. Volvamos a tiempo a ver si podemos irnos con él.

Lo siento, pero... ¡es que sales con el prefecto! ¡Este no es James!

Bla bla bla bla.

—Vale... quizás tu padre quiera que YO me vaya con él...

—Pues a donde tú vayas voy yo. De todos modos con tío Alphard sí podrías hablar como querías hacer con mis padres.

Eso... le hace cierta ilusión

—Me gusta eso.

—Pues vamos —se levanta para ir a pagar. Remus va atrás de él.

—Gracias por el helado.

—Gracias por acompañarme —responde Sirius.

—No sé si ha sido más extraño para ti o para mi.

—¿Por?

—Pues tú y tus padres... y yo y el... hombre este.

—Un finde intenso...

Remus le sonríe

—Pero no ha sido muy terrible, ¿no?

—Mmm... no. Es decir, sí ha sido terrible, pero...

—Pero hicimos cosas bonitas ayeeer —ahí va a meterle mano. Remus le empuja un poco.

—Sí que hicimos cosas bonitas... ¡pero no aquí!

—Por que nooooo —se ríe.

—Porque aquí estamos a la mitad de todo mundo, solo nos falta que nos vengan a decir aquí que qué asco.

—O a pedirnos que sigamos —ahí va a abrazarle un poco por la espalda.

—Siriuuuus —se pone algo tenso, pero no le quita.

—¿Quieres conducir tú?

—Mmm... vale.

Y aun así le hunde la nariz tras la oreja y le da un pequeño escalofrío.

—¿No te parece... sorprendente que tú y yo estemos "saliendo" antes que... James con Lili?

—Un poco, ya me imagino la rabia que le da a James.

—Me sabe mal por ellos...

—Naaah.

—Sí... es decir, una cosa no tenría por qué ser excluyente de la otra.

—Es todo culpa de tu amiguita que aun quiere que te deje.

—Voy a hablar con ella y... voy a contarle un poco de como estamos y que.. estamos bien.

—¿Vas a contarle que te hago cositas que te encantan?

—Sí y voy a referirme a... ser bueno conmigo y amable y defenderme y hacerme sentir bien. Y no salir con otras chicas.

—Noooo... ¡Tienes que contarle que te doy duro y te encanta!

—No voy a contarle una mentira.

La boca abierta de Sirius.

—¡Pero que golpe bajo más gratuito!

—¿Cuál golpe bajo? No me das ni duro ni no duro —se sonroja—. Así que no voy a ir ahí de farol a contarle algo que no pasa.

—¡Pues que te quejes de eso! —le pone el casco—. ¡Como si no hicieramos nada!

—¡No voy a ir a decirle a Lily Evans que hacemos... cosas!

—A lo mejor le daría envidia y se espabilaría con Cornamenta.

—Seguro pensaría que soy idiota por dejarme hacer eso contigo.

—¿Y eso por?

—Pues porque pensara que vas a ir a hacerlo con alguien más mañana.

Sirius gira la cara con eso. Remus le mira y se sonroja un poco.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, vamos —no sonríe.

—¿Qué? —Se gira del todo a él.

—¿Sabes cómo arrancarla?

Remus se humedece los labios, frunce el ceño y se gira del todo hacia él.

—Eh... Sirius Black

El nombrado le mira, él le sonríe un poco.

—Hace unos días yo también tenía miedo de que mañana te fueras a hacerlo con alguien más... ¿y sabes qué?

—¿Qué?

—Tú eres el que me ha convencido de que... estás contento y estás bien y... aunque esto acabe tarde o temprano, esto ahora mismo está siendo genial —le pica el pecho.

Se sonroja porque... recuerda que esta mañana pensaba estar bajo los efectos de una poción de amor.

—Y si Lily no quiere creerme, hoy, en vez de hacerme bolita y llorar... discutiría con ella y le diría que no tiene razón.

Le abraza con fuerza cuando dice eso.

—Así que no me vengas ahora a ponerte raro... como si ella tuviera razón, porque... porque no, no creo que la tenga.

—No he dicho eso.

—¡Pues te has puesto raro!

—Nah —sonríe un poquito porque si se ha puesto raro pero de da vergüenza y con eso ya se siente mejor. Remus se sonroja.

—Ugh... —le empuja un poquito porque entonces el ha dicho un montón de cosas... gratuitamente.

Sirius le abraza más fuerte agradecido de hecho de las palabras porque debe ser el único, EL ÚNICO que piensa así.

—Ojalá no cambies de idea —susurra.

—Yo... voy a cambiar de idea el día que tu... empieces a odiarme por ser un hombre lobo.

—Eso no va a pasar.

—Empiezo a pensar que tampoco lo otro —recarga su frente en la de Sirius

Este cierra los ojos y sonríe un poco. Remus se separa un poquito, levanta las manos y le pone el pelo tras las orejas con cuidado.

Levanta un poco más la nariz, buscando un beso. No se quita, desde luego que no se quita, así que... ahí va un dulce beso. Remus sonríe tiernamente.

—Ahora sí... quiero llevarla yo.

Sirius se sonroja mirando al suelo y le tiende las llaves. Remus le da otro besito rápido y el hace una sonrisita tonta.

—Sí que eres muy guapo.

—Y tu un poco fuerte.

—Y feo.

—Claro que no.

Besito rápido otra vez. Se ríe

—Venga, dime cómo.

—Sube delante, ¡vamos!

Ahíiii va arriiiiiba y Sirius detrás, de un salto.

—Ahí está el contacto —le señala—. Con esto acceleras —toma su mano y se la pone en el lugar haciendo el movimiento—. Con esto frenas —lo mismo—, con esto diriges —le muestra como gira la rueda delantera—. Y...

—Y nos vamos a matar. Creo que...

—No, venga... ¡es fácil!

—Creo que vamos a hacer magia para que no nos caigamos.

—Nah, se llama inercia y es física.

—Ya... ya —prende igual la moto.

—Y hay una cosa más...

—¿Qué ocsa?

—Esto —mano ahí abajo—. Que es con lo que te distraes.

El SALTO. Sirius muere de la risa

—¡Quita la mano de ahí!

Le acaricia un poco pero lo hace, muerto de la risa. Aprieta las piernas y se pone él una mano encima.

—No quieres que nos matemos, ¿verdad? Aunque en mi caso quizás le hicieras un favor al mundo.

—Anda... ¡que drama! ¿Sabes volver a mi casa?

—Así soy yo de dramático... y no tengo ni idea de dónde está tu casa.

—Tomas esta calle bajando... —se lo dibuja sobre el pecho con un dedo mientras le explica—. Hasta que llegues a una plaza.

Remus traga saliva.

—No... Veme diciendo conforme vamos —prende la moto como le ha visto hacer antes.

Palmaditas y se ríe asintiendo, él se sonroja más aún. Sirius se repega y le abraza con fuerza con las dos manos como si fuera un peluche porque aun está un poco asustado de lo de antes y necesita consuelo... y parece una buena excusa.

Remus le pone una mano encima de las suyas por un momento, antes de tomar el manubrio de la moto. De todos modos Sirius vuelve a dibujarle sobre el pecho/ estomago cada vez que tiene que darle una instrucción, porque le gusta.

Y hace que Remus sienta maripositas en el estómago. También le molesta el casco, así que besitos en los hombros.

—S-Siriussss! ¡Deja de distraerme! —protesta

—Vale, vale... —se ríe y miente, no piensa parar. Remus... es Remus. Es decir,es bastante hábil en general.

Menos mal. Aunque Sirius no lo hace expresamente para distraerle. O sea, es un... daño colateral tremendamente asumible pero no la finalidad real.

Es decir, está acostumbrado a medio conseguir medio concentrarse mientras medio... le distraen. El problema es que Sirius toqueteándole no es lo mismo que Sirius jugando con James de fondo.

Anda, anda, menos drama que tampoco es idea de Sirius que se maten.

Lo que ocurre... es que empieza a ir leeentamente. Eso es más dificil que correr.

Sí... Solo está tratando de no estrellarse

—E-Esto... ¡es más difícil de lo que parece! —protesta aunque le gusta mucho que le abrace así.

—Eso es porque conduces como abuelita.

—¡No conduzco como abuelita!

—Sí que lo haces, ¡mira la velocidad!

—Si nos matamos... —Aprieta los ojos y acelera.

—Para eso llevas casco —se ríe.

—Te mató a ti y me MUERO contigo. Como Romeo y Julieta.

—¿Quiénes?

—Romeo y Julieta... es una historia que me contaba mi madre de pequeño. Ambos eran de familias enemigas y no podían enamorarse...Pero se enamoran igual y deciden vivir juntos... —vacila un poco—. Como tú y yo, u-un poco.

—Oh... Bueno, seguramente tus padres no les gustarían nada a los míos... ¿Pero enemigos?

—Un poco nada más —Remus se ríe.

—Está bien, Romeo y Julieta entonces.

—No... no queremos ser ellos porque terminan suicidándose —se sonroja.

—Oh... empiezo a ver porqué te gusta esta historia.

—Nooo... es un clásico.

—Del drama.

—Es una tragedia, de hecho.

—¿Veees? —se ríe.

—Pero no Es... ugh! —bueno al menos ahora Sirius está distraído y no le distrae del todo... aunque Remus no está seguro de estar yendo por dónde debe.

—Uno pensaría que con todo el drama que hay en tu vida, preferirías las comedias. Y resulta que no, mira de lo que se entera uno...

—Eres un tonto —Remus se ríe.

—¿Yo?

—Porque pueden gustarme las historias tristes —se sigue riendo.

—Se lo diré a tu madre cuando me presentes.

—Mi madre va a amarte... y mi padre también aunque no se si el va a odiar un poquito que... estemos juntos —Remus sonríe.

—Ya lo sé, tu padre me da más miedo que tu madre.

—No le temas... Él no va a decir nunca que lo odia ni nada así, solo... a él le gustaría que fuera más normal —Remus niega con la cabeza.

—Eh, no me culpes, las madres se me dan bien, pero los padres...

Remus de ríe.

—Seguro vas a encantarle a mi padre también, eres el niño que querría haber tenido. Seguro de si mismo y al que no le importa nada de lo que digan los demás

—Nah, ya sé lo que va a pasar. Ooootra charla sobre que eres un niño especial y sensible y que tenga cuidado contigo y blablablá. Toooodos los adultos dicen lo mismo.

—¿Qué adulto te dice eso?

—Todos, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick... Hasta Evans, que es medio un adulto.

—Ugh, ¿¡por qué hablas de mí con ellos?! Y no soy "especial"!

—¿Yo? ¡No! ¡Ellos vienen y me asedian!

—U g h

—"¿Está bien el señor Lupin?" "Más vale que no le distraiga" "Como bajen sus notas con esto, señor Black..." "Él tiene un futuro prometedor, no lo eche a perder"

—Deben saber que si me echan mi única opción es la horrible comuna.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Claro que no, lo que pasa es que eres el favorito de todos y yo la mala influencia.

—Además mi familia no paga... así que sería dinero tirado a la basura si me mandan con los otros lobos.

—¿Por qué no puedes considerar ni por un segundo que esto realmente tiene que ver CONTIGO y quien TÚ ERES, no con tus problemas de salud o economicos?

—Pues porque... porque es mentira. Quizás de les olvida a ratos de quién hablan, pero es obvio que no tengo un futuro prometedor.

Ojos en blanco.

—Aunque tampoco les molesta que aaalguien haga las tareas —concede.

—Y responda a todas sus preguntas y atienda en clase "No, querido, dejemos que responda a alguien más, ¿eh?" —imita a Minerva. Remus se sonroja con eso.

—Bueno si ya estoy ahí...

Ojos en blanco de Sirius otra vez.

—Vaaaale, puede que un poco si me quieran. Solo por pena.

—¡Voy a tirarte de la moto!

Remus se ríe porque eso sí era broma.

—¡No te rias que es en serio!

—No me tiiiires.

—¡Di que eres genial!

—¿Q-Que... yo? Ugh... noooo

—Dilooooo

—Que eres genial —Remus suspira.

—¡No! Yo no, ¡tú!

—Tú dijiste "Di que eres genial", así que ahí está... que eres genial.

—No, porque si te digo "di que soy genial" dirás "eres genial, Sirius". Asi que di "Remus Lupin es GENIAL".

—Remus Lupin no sabe si está yendo a donde debe...

—No, pero aun así es genial.

—Es... un poco... más o menos...

—Completamente, el más genial de todos. Y más aun si gira por esta calle.

Remus se ríe... y está haciendo trampa y usando magia para no caerse. No, hombre, es Sirius que lo sostiene. No, la moto entera, en momentos como esta vuelta.

—Woooooh!

Remus aprieta los ojos porque siente que... cielos, van a matarse como de otra vuelta como estas.

—Bloody hell...

—¡Gira en la próxima otra vez! —solo quiere que lo repitas.

—Vamos a matarnos... —susurra tan trágico como siempre, tratando de hacerlo mejor y aún pareciendo una vuelta de feria.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Otra vez! ¡Más deprisa!

Remus traga saliva pero acelera... sí que lo hace. Sirius sonríe varita en mano, abrazándole más fuerte y ahí viene la cuuuurva.

Y cuando Remus la toma la moto se eleva un poco con el hechizo que Sirius está intentando ponerle, pero cae de nuevo casi enseguida.

—Ohhh! Viste eso que... ¡tu lo hiciste! ¡Eso! —Remus se gira un poquito a mirarle, riendo

—Sí... pero aun no lo mantiene bastante tiempo.

—¿Por qué? ¿No es lo bastante fuerte?

—No, además quiero encantarla como las escobas, para no tener que estar conduciendo y manteniendo el hechizo.

—Quizás mañana en la mañana podamos hacer eso.

—¿Tú sabes hacerlo?

—No sé, pero seguro dos cabezas piensan mejor que una...

Sirius sonríe.

—Y no es por nada pero con la atención que tu prestas en clase...

—Eh! —protesta—. Cállate, casi Revnclaw.

Remus se ríe

—Casi, pero Gryffindor al final.

—Pues aun así.

—¿Ahora te molesta que preste atención?

—¿Eh?

—En claseeeee

—No, solo digo que miras muchisimo a Minie y a ver si me voy a poner celoso. Además que todos sabemos que no estás en Ravenclaw nada más porque le pediste al sombrero "ir a la misma casa que ese chico tan guapo y tan guay, Black, creo que se llama... el moreno de ojos grises"

Aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—No, le dije "A la casa que dirige esa bruja tan competente..."!

—¡Ajajá! ¡LO SABIA!

Remus se ríe.

—Mira, ya estamos —señala. Remus, perdona... es que no ve en dónde está ni reconoce nada, gracias a los fantásticos hechizos de Orion Black.

—Ah... ¿sí? —parpadea —. Yo no reconozco NADA.

—Sí, ya lo sé... acercate ahí.

—Ohh... por Merlin, ¿sabes hacer... esto tu? —parpadeo, parpadeo—. Y-Ya quisiera mi padre poder... bueno, no sé si quisiera proque mi madre se perdería, pero...

—Es... difícil.

—E impresionante... aunque dudo que tu padre quiera decirme como lo hizo.

—Yo te enseñaré —sonríe. Remus sonríe un poco... o sea es que están echando corazoncitos de colores.

Otro... Otros haciendo el ridículo, sí. James bufa.

James el amargado. Sirius le da un besito rápido solo para fastidiar a James y porque van a entrar a la casa de los horrores y ahí no puede.

Remus se sonroja, quitándose el casco (y James hace los ojos en blanco).

Sirius salta de la moto y sonríe, debe ser pa primera vez en su vida que llega a la hora que ha dicho su padre. Así que ahí está su madre dispuesta a reñirle por llegar tarde. Como siempre.

Remus se mira los pies y Sirius pone los ojos en blanco sin siquiera decir que sí han llegado a tiempo. Al final le pide a su madre si pueden ir a dormir a casa de su tio.

Orion, que está hoy especialmente cercano y cariñoso con su mujer, piensa que... bueno, quizás es mejor que vayan lejos y ellos intenten hacer un hermanito que no sea una vergüenza para la familia.

Y lo poco que le gusta a su madre que vaya con su hermano pero Sirius ya esta gritando "tío Alphaaaaaard!" Quizás podrían llevarse también a Regulus, decide Orion.

Regulín SE NIEGA ROTUNDAMENTE y patalea, suplicandole a su madre que no le manden lejos. Sirius también pero no le distraigais que esta intentando convencer a su tío

Tío Alphard dice que sí bastante sonriente. Wallburga dice que para una vez que viene los niños de ese horrible internado...

Vaaale, vale... protesta un poco Orion. Al final es su cumpleaños, que se ponga a... jugar con Regulín o lo que sea, él se irá a leer. Que vaya Sirius si quiere. Ya mandará a Regulín a dormir pronto.

Sirius y el homosexual sangre turbia. De hecho no estía mal que fuera el homosexual sangre turbia solo y se deshiciera de Alphard mientras duerme.

Hombre lobo. Sirius DIJO que su madre iba a adorar la idea de que pudiera matarle mientras duerme. LO DIJO.

Es verdad. ¡Remus dice que el no va a matar a nadie!

Desgraciadamente... opinan TODOS los Black.

Remus les fulmina a TODOS.

Pues aun así. Sirius salta súper contento cuando Alphard dice que sí. Orion hace los ojos en blanco. Alphard se ríe y se levanta revolviéndole un poco el pelo a Remus.

—¿Qué ha dicho tu madre? —pregunta a Sirius

—No he esperado a que dijera nada.

—Voy a hablar con ella... vayan poniendo sus cosas —Alphard sonríe y aprieta los ojos..

—Pero dirá que sí, papá parecía interesado en hacer una fiesta privada

—¿Fiesta privada? —pregunta un poco lento de mente, creo que debe haber bebido bastante ya.

Sirius le mira a los ojos y se encoge de hombros. La ceja... y se ríe

—Oh... ¿Quiere hacerte otro hermanito? A veces pienso que solo tiene suerte en el cumpleaños de tu madre o en el suyo propio...

—Todos pensamos eso, es la explicación más pausible del mal humor de ambos.

—Y el chocolate —se le sale a Remus

—La verdad no me extraña, solo de pensar en acostarme con la loca de tu madre... —insisto, se le está yendo la lengua más de lo que deberia

—Y sabemos que al menos dos veces SÍ ha pasado. Menos mal que entre hermanos no pasa lo de la endogamia.

—A decir verdad es imposible determinarlo... Es decir, tienes los ojos de tu padre, pero justamente podría ser porque es tu tío. Quizás tu madre se ha liado con un muggle.

—Eso explicaría porque soy el más guapo de la familia y el único Gryffindor.

—De hecho, sí que lo haría... —Alphard se ríe—. Pero no tengamos esta conversación aquí, que se me va la lengua y luego no me invitan.

—Esa suerte que tendrías —igual asiente y hace un gesto a Remus para que le siga.

Alphard le sonríe un poquito, se pasa una mano por el pelo y se ríe un poco más yeeeendo igual a hablar con Walburga.

—Bueno, traigo mañana a Sirius y a Remus... ¿a qué hora?

—Ha de estar en Hogwarts a las cinco de la tarde. No le des dulces para cenar y nada de ir a dormir tarde... y que duerman en cuartos separados.

Alphard sonríe de lado con esa última cosa.

—¿En cuartos separados hermanita? ¿Y eso?

Ella le fulmina.

—No entiendo la causa, son chicos, ¿qué no duermen juntos... en la escuela?

—No quiero que sean demasiado cercanos. Es un sangresucia.

Alphard arruga falsamente la nariz.

—Tienes razón, quizás pueda contagiarse de pureza de sangre.

—No seas sarcástico conmigo, Alphard —protesta.

—Oh, por qué no Walburguita? No te enfades... mira, estoy consiguiendo quitarte de encima a dos monstruos, que podrían hacer que te perdieras la noche de sexo que conmemora a cada año.

—¡Tú haz lo que te digo! —aprieta los ojos.

—Tú también... aunque te aclaro que solo dos veces al año es muy pero muy poco e insuficiente para relajarte y sacarle a Orion el palo del culo.

—Esto no podria ser menos tu asunto —le fulmina.

—Es una bonita conversación entre hermanos... no ves que me pongo celoso de lo qué haces con él —hace un cejas cejas, se le acerca y la abraza de la cintura. A decir verdad, lo único que quiere es molestarla un poquillo.

—¡Eres insoportable igual que él!

—¿Igual que Orion? Ya... pero conmigo no te acuestas dos veces al año —se ríe.

—¡Pues solo faltaría!

—Ya sabes cómo me pones, hermanita... solo hace falta decir sí —es que sigue muerto de risa.

El empujón que le da ella. La suelta, desde luego.

—Les pondré a dormir en cuartos separados para que no se vuelvan tan pervertidos como tú.

—Tú eres el pervertido

—¿Yo? De dónde me dices a mi pervertido, yo no estoy casado con mi primo —le mira y levanta una ceja.

—¡Escuchate lo que me dices! No es para nada lo mismo y buen disgustos les diste a mamá y papá con tu cabezoneria.

—Y tú... ¡lo haces dos veces al año solo por darles gusto!

—Te hubieran casado con Lucretia y no estarías ahora viviendo... así. Yendo a comerle la cabeza a mi hijo solo porque no tienes uno propio.

—Probablemente lo que tendría sería un hijo infeliz, como el tuyo.

—¡No es infeliz!

—Solo le criticas, CADA cosa que hace... ¿Cómo no va a serlo?

—No solo le critico.

—¿No? ¿Qué ha hecho bien ultimamente?

—Nada, porque solo hace cosas expresamente para sacarme de quicio. Como traer a un sangre sucia y molestar a su hermano. ¿O no le has visto? Si hasta se ha pasado toda la comida hablando con... ese.

—¿No has pensado que el sangre sucia... puede ser su amigo?

—¿Y tú qué? Se ha hecho su amigo expresamente para molestar. Como pedir ser un Gryffindor. Tiene su cuarto lleno de esas cosas rojas y doradas pegadas por todos lados.

—Walburga, ¿no te has puesto a pensar nunca que Sirius no gira a tu alrededor? Es decir, que existe la mínima posiblidad de que haga cosas que no te gustan, no para molestarte, sino porque a él le gustan.

—¿Y por qué crees que le gustan?

—Porque es distinto a ti... a la gente le gustan cosas rojas y doradas, entiendo que no es tener el mejor gusto pero solo son cosas. El muchacho Remus... ¿Te has tomado la molestia en hablar con el solo un segundo?

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Ves?

—¿Y tú? ¿Has hablado con él? ¿Sabes quién es su padre? ¿Y su madre? Porque yo sí.

—¿Y? ¿Quienes son? —Alphard levanta las cejas.

—Pregúntaselo.

—¿Por qué no me lo dices tu? ¿Son criminales?

—Porque tú eres el que me está intentando enseñar a educar a mi hijo.

—¿Son criminales? ¿Asesinos de bebés? Porque tu sí invitas a criminales a tu cumpleaños.

—¿Te refieres a ti mismo?

Alphard parpadea.

—No, hablo del hombre lobo —y esto había empezdo a ser una conversación más seria de repente—. ¿Me estás llamando a mi criminal?

—Solo digo que si hablas así será por algo. Bastante sabes que no está aquí por mi deseo.

—Esta aquí porque tú se lo permites, Walburga. ¿No crees que estás tomando el bando incorrecto?

—Tú sí que lo estás. Desde siempre y así te va

—Bueno, prefiero morir del bando contrario, pero del correcto, hermana... que agachar la cabeza a lo que quiere alugien más.

Ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué nunca podemos estar de acuerdo? —pregunta mirándole a los ojos.

—Porque insistes en equivocarte en todo. Y más vale que te largues antes de que piense que eres una mala influencia para mi hijo.

Ahora él es quien hace los ojos en blanco girándose a la puerta de la cocina y yendo hacia alla.

—Como siempre, un horror verte. Feliz cumpleaños.

—Te espero aquí para Navidad.

—Ugh, Walburga... ¡No hagas que intente suicidarme antes!

—Entonces nos veremos en Halloween. O en tu funeral, lo que sea primero.

—Despideme de nuestro primo —Alphard se ríe igualmente, arrugando la nariz y yendo por Sirius. Por merlin, cómo salir de aquí rápido y sin morir en el intento.

Wallburga pone los ojos en blanco y se va a hablar con alguien más sin responder.

¡Como se quieren! Puro amor de hermanos Black. Sirius está con Remus en su cuarto recogiendo/besuqueándole.

Alphard abre la puerta sin tocar. Y te oyen desde el pasillo el hombre lobo y el mestizo, pero así les metes un susto igual así que... lo que ves un tremendo empujón culpable y el sonrojo, Sirius hasta se limpia los labios.

—Andaaaa...

—Ehm... Ya estamos. Ya bajabamos —le sonríe

Alphard le cierra un ojo. Sirius se sonroja un poco más Remus está tratando de desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Camaleón contra la pared.

—No soporto más esta casa o vienen conmigo en los próximos quince segundos o se quedan... —Alphard se ríe.

—¡Estamos listos!

—Pues vamos a la puerta que aquí dentro tu padre no le deja a uno hacer las cosas normales de una casa de magos como esta —abraza a cada uno de los hombros.

—¡Vamos! —tan feliz que está Sirius, mira a Remus y le sonríe.

—Gracias por recibirme una noche en su casa, señor... —susurra Remus.

—Ah, no me llames señor, llámame Alphard.

—No te esfuerces, te va a llamar Señor Alphard.

—Tampoco necesitas agradecerme... lo hago con gusto, cualquier cosa con tal de sacar a pobres mentes de una casa como esta —sonríe yendo directo a la puerta sin pensar siquiera en despedirse de alguien.

—Tampoco te esfuerces en eso te va a agradecer hasta por que le hables.

—Siriuuuuus... —protesta Remus sonrojadito.

—Seguramente es porque mi hermana no le ha siquiera dirigido la palabra... —asegura Alphard abriendo la puerta de entrada de la casa.

—No solo por eso, es que es un pastelito de chocolate. A mi también me ha dado las gracias por todo y ni siquiera me parece que traerle aquí haya sido un regalo.

—¡Deja de decir que soy un pastelito de chocolate! —protesta Remus apretando los ojos y sonrojandose más. Alphard se ríe

—Ya he visto que es un pastelito que te gusta morder, Sirius.

—¿Q-Qué? Naaaah

—¿Estás bien sostenido, Remus? ¡No me suelten! —pide antes de desaparecer justo en la puerta de la casa.

Remus le toma de la túnica y la verdad le busca a Sirius la mano por la espalda del tío. Creo que Sirius se la da cuando reaparecen.

El tío toma aaaaire profundamente cuando llegan aquí y es que están afuera es una casita aparentemente modesta que da al mar. Sirius sonríe porque le gusta este lugar.

—Bienvenidos, niños, a su casa.

—Mar... —Remus sonríe al oírlo. Sirius le aprieta la mano a Remus un instante antes de soltarle para salir corriendo y saltando tan feliz, mira, igual que cuando perro.

Remus sonríe un poquito al verle tan contento, yendo detrás de él.

—Entren, entren... Sirius, ¿puedes ir prendiendo el fuego, por favor?

—Ven, ven, corre, ¡vas a ver que genial es la casa por dentro! —hace gestos a Remus para que se dé prisa.

Remus vuelve a susurrarle al tío que muchas gracias y camina detrás de Sirius.

—¿No deberíamos esperarle? Ha dicho del fuego... ¿cabremos? No le ha molestado que venga, ¿verdad?

—No, vamos! —se ríe—. Claro que cabremos, por dentro es graaaaande. Y la cosa más genial. Compró una barca vieja de pescadores y le puso un colchón y la colgó del techo con un encantamiento que la mece como si flotara en el mar ¡y esa es mi cama!

—Ohh... aquí? ¿Tienes cama y todo?

—Sí, soy su sobrino favorito —ahí va dentro—. Y él es mi familiar favorito... o bueno... el segundo.

Remus levanta las cejas

—¿Tienes un familiar más favorito que él?

—Nah, nah —se ríe—. Es broma.

—Es que no te creo

—Solo Andromeda, pero no. A él le veo más.

—¿Andromeda es la bebé?

—¡No! Nymphadora es la bebé. Andromeda es su madre —se acerca al fuego.

—Tu familia es complicada

—No sabes cuanto. Yo debería haberme casado con Andromeda —ese es más un deseo que un hecho—. Y mi madre hubiera estado orgullosa de mi entonces.

Remus parpadea.

—Oh... y por qué no te casaste con Andrómeda.. o bueno, te... ¿o sea por qué no ocurrió así?

—Porque no está loca. Se casó con un muggle —se encoge de hombros.

—Muggle.. cielos —sonríe y se rasca la cabeza —. Y tú quieres vivir con un hombre.

—Exacto, a mi al final vino un chico tremendo a tentarme.

—¡No lo pongas así!

—A tentarme con los pecaminosos placeres de la carne —mano al culo.

—¡Siriuss! ¡Tu tío podría vernos!

Se ríe y se dedica a hacer el hechizo de fuego en la chimenea como le han pedido. Remus le mira de reojo y en cuanto se descuida, se le acerca y le planta un beso en los labios.

—De hecho, creo que ya nos ha... —lo calla. Antes de que alguien les pueda ver, se separa—. ¿Lo ves? ¿Lo ves como me tienta con su salvaje sensualidad?

—Ninguna salvaje... shh! ¡No digas esas cosas!

—¿Con su dulzura de bomboncito, entonces? —propone.

—Vale, prefiero la salvaje sensualidad... —protesta apretando los ojos.

—No, tienes razón, eso es más bien yo.

—¿Quién te beso hace un segundo? Yo. No tú. Tú eres el bomboncito suave

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Y qué más haces así salvaje?

—Decirte que no te paso la tarea. Tú en cambio todo el rato me estás cuidando.

—¡Oh! ¿Así que vas a dejar que ne castiguen?

—Sí. Lo mereces

—Y te arriesgas a que me enfade y ya no quiera ser tu amigo...

—¿Eres mi amigo solo porque te pasó las tareas? —le mira a los ojos.

—Tal vez... —sonríe—. Nunca lo sabrás.

—Solo lo dices para que te diga... "No, Sirius no, sigue siendo mi amigo, te pasaré las tareas"... no soy tan tonto —Remus frunce el ceño.

—¿Entonces?

—Sigo sen ser un dulce bombincito. Nada de tareas hasta que admitas que el dulce eres tú.

—¿Y con qué vas a comprar mi amistad hasta entonces?

—P-Pues... con besos.

—Más vale que empieces entonces... —se ríe.

—¿Y sinos ve tu tío? —Le empuja hombro con hombro. Sirius de sonroja un poco y mira a la puerta.

—Tendrás que estar prestando atención...

—¿Yo? Es tu tío —Remus se humedece los labios.

—Pues tú eres el que da los besos. Y pobre de ti que se te levante.

Remus traga saliva porque no es bueno en este juego pero de golpe, se le echa encima a besarle.

—Y más vale que sea uno CADA VEZ que no mir...

Remus sigue, nervioso pero... enfocado. Sirius le devuelve el beso un poco menos concentrado en eso también porque si que le preocupa que les encuentre. Remus se separa unos segundos después.

—Gané.

—¿Eh?

—Estás nervioso... y tienes miedo.

—Pfff... ¡claro que no! —miente. Remus se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué crees que dijera?

—N-No... No lo sé, pero... mi familia es... difícil.

—Pero él es distinto ¿no?

—Sí, pero... —no le mira.

—¿Qué?

—No sé que TAN distinto.

—Oh...

—Es decir, no sé si con esto también... y la verdad es que si hay alguien a quien no quiero decepcionar...

—No pasa nada —le sonríe un poco.

—Lo siento, esto sería lás fácil si no estuvieran todos locos.

—No, no lo sería. Créeme, hasta la gente normal... Lily me dijo de ver a un médico.

Sirius levanta las cejas.

—Ella también está bastante loca.

—No creo... solo es que... quisiera qué tuvieras a alguien de tú lado a quien, no sé, contarle o preguntarle cosas.

—¿Y para qué crees que está James? ¡Si además hace cara de asco con todo lo que le cuento! Es súper divertido.

Remus se ríe.

—Vaaaale, vale. Molesta a James si quieres y no te toy besos. Solo estaba jugando, lo siento —agrega sin poder evitarlo el bomboncito.

—¿Y con quién vas a hablar tú?

—Con... —vacila pensando—. Bueno... Si Lily se acostumbra...

—Ya lo hará.

—He pensado contarle lo de... e-el... lobo —confiesa. Sirius levanta las cejas—. No he dicho que lo vaya a hacer, solo he pensado hacerlo... ¿crees que sería catastrófico?

—No... no lo sé.

—¿Crees que deje de hablarme o que le diga a todos? —le mira de reojo.

—Pues... —suspira porque es que ella no le gusta mucho pero...—. Supongo que no, no creo que sea tan mala en el fondo. Tú le caes bien y estoy SEGURO que está enamorada de James.

—Es que siempre que hablo con ella de cosas serias siento que no estoy siendo todo lo sincero que debería. Como que le... miento. En una cosa importante. Aunque quizás me tendría miedo... miedo en serio.

—No lo creo... nosotros no tenemos.

—Igualmente no sé... nunca me he atrevido a contarle a alguien solo por contarle.

—James le contó de Cornamenta —sonríe y le hace un cariñito en la cara.

—Oh... —le mira a los ojos y de pone nervioso —. ¿Qué dijo ella? ¿Le... explicó por qué? ¿O algo?

—No. No, creo que le dijo que... lo hizo por hacer, no le dijo tampoco de Peter y yo

—Oh... ¿Y no preguntó? Porque yo... bueno, las preguntas lógicas.

—No, no le dijo nada de ti o de mi o de Peter, eso es lo que dijo.

—¿Y qué dijo ella de Cornamenta? Es.. bastante impresionante, puedo apostar a que ella se quedó con la boca abierta —sonríe un poco.

—Por lo visto sí funcionó —asiente. Remus le mira de reojo.

—Aunque creo que funcionaría mejor... si supiera por qué lo hace —aprieta los ojos sintiendo cierta presión con esa idea.

—Nah, no te creas.

—Seguramente si supiera que es para... ayudarme a mi y acompañarme en momentos horribles...

—Venga, no digo que no sea heróico, pero tampoco.

Remus se ríe.

—Sí lo eeeees... —le va a dar un besito rápido pero se detiene con cierta cara de susto y da un pasito atrás.

Sirius casi se va detrás y parpadea cuando ve que se separa, mirando detrás suyo y justo ahí entra Alphard, todo sonriente.


	69. Chapter 69

—¡Hola!

—Hola, siento la tardanza, estaba... hablando con alguien.

—¿Con quién?

—Ahm... el... vecino —la leve sonrisita y el imperceptible sonrojo—. Ehm... ¿ya le has enseñado todo a Remus?

—No, ¡solo la sala!

—Pues te estás viendo lento, que esta casa es grande. ¿Qué quieren cenar?

—Es que estabamos avivando el fuego —cejas cejas a Remus, que se sonroja con ese comentario, joder Sirius. Este se ríe.

El tío Alphard se muere de risa también, con la cara de Remus. Es que... mira que cómodo está Sirius con esto. Alphard le pone una mano a Remus en el hombro.

—Dile qué quieres cenar tú, anda —sonríe Sirius para Remus.

—¿Y-Yo? Lo que... lo que haya está bien, señor. Gracias por invitarme.

Alphard piensa que Remus es muy muy dulce y mono.

—De verdad, si me llamas señor me haces sentir muy muy mayor.

—Perdón, señor... se-se... Ehm... señor Alphard

Es que las risas.

—¿De dónde eres, muchacho, que piensas que has de llamarme señor? Solo soy un hombre con un apellido bastante feo.

—Ya te he dicho que no te esforzaras, es así siempre. Lo siento, pero no tiene que ver con que le parezcas respetable ni nada —asegura Sirius.

—¡Si tiene que ver! —protesta Remus apretando los ojos.

—No le creas, lo dice solo por educación. Antes me ha dicho en secreto que ni siquiera se cree que seas un adulto serio.

—¿Excuse me? ¡Yo nunca le he dicho algo así! De hecho estoy muy agradecido con estar aquí y desde luego me parece un adulto serio con el que te dije que deberías hablar!

Sirius se ríe y se somroja un poco por el tema... de lo que debería hablar.

—Oh, ¿hablar conmigo para...?

—N-Nada, no es importante.

Alphard le mira de reojo.

—Es que Remus se preocupa por todo

—Pero esto es... medianamente... —susurra Remus.

—Es solo que estoy saliendo con alguien...—explica Sirius. Alphard levanta las cejas y mira a Remus de reojo un instante—. De un modo quizás... un poco más serio de lo habitual—sigue, sin mirar a ninguno de los dos.

—Eso me da gusto oírlo —se estira un poco en el sillón de la sala.

—Y bueno... a él le preocupa, siempre se preocupa de todo.

Alphard entrecierra los ojos y es que Remus está sonrojado como una manzana.

—Le... preocupa. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Ehm... ehh... que... Sirius no tenga con quien hablar al respecto.

—Eso. Pero bueno, yo le digo que están... ellos, o sea, todos. James y Peter y... bueno, él.

—Bueno, podría hablar contigo, Remus, por ejemplo.

—Sí, exacto. Eso es lo que yo digo... pero él sigue diciendo que... tal vez necesitaré un adulto.

—Bueno, en realidad.. a mi me haría ilusión que me hablaras del tema —el chantajista del tí mira a Sirius de reojo que parpadea mirando a su tío.

—Y hablo de cualquier tema... desde si embarazaste a tu novia hasta cosas aún más complicadas que podrían escandalizar al más tranquilo —asegura.

—¿Como que ella tiene una especie de... enfermedad peligrosa y contagiosa?

Alphard le mira con cierta cara de circunstancias, porque no, no esperaba eso.

—Desde luego que puedes hablar conmigo de eso.

—Ella lleva ese asunto peor que yo—Se humedece los labios.

—Una enfermedad peligrosa y contagiosa... —repite Alphard tratando de aclararse un poco y no actuar con escándalo—. ¿A qué te refieres con que lo lleva peor?

—A que está más preocupada. Es una enfermedad crónica y compleja, pero ni siquiera es mortal.

—¿Y te puede contagiar a ti?

—Bueno... podría, tal vez, aunque es difícil. El problema es que no es una enfermedad muy estudiada, así que no está del todo claro si hay más riesgos de los que pensamos.

Alphard se mesa la barbilla, frunciendo un poco el ceño y pensando.

—Está bien, en serio...

—¿Y estás seguro de que no es una enfermedad muy estudiada? Qué le dicen los médicos... quizás podrías tú estudiarla.

—Tal vez escriba un libro.

Alphard sonríe un poco y mira a Remus otra vez de reojo, que está mirándose las manos con excesiva atención.

—Y estás seguro de que es una enfermedad... proque la gente es luego un poco cruel.

—Sí, sí... la causa una planta creo.

Alphard sonríe un poco de lado y es que... había pensado otra cosa que a decir verdad le hacía una poca de ilusión.

—Una planta... mmm... ¿quieres que busquemos información del tema? Sería más fácil que me dijeras que tiene, Sirius

—Nah, no te preocupes, sabemos qué es.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas saliendo con esta chica y... cómo podría contagiarte?

—La conozco hace un montón y nunca ha pasado nada.

—Pero una cosa es conocerla y otra cosa es... bueno... ser más cercanos —le sonríe.

—¿Por?

—Bueno, pienso yo que si es contagiosa, besuquearla todo el día hace que sea más fácil contagiarse.. es lo que te preocupa, ¿no?

—No se contagia con besos... ya estaría contagiado.

Alphard vuelve a mirar a Remus de reojo, aun sin que le haga del todo sentido todo esto.

—Creo que yo me plantearía el riesgo.. qué es lo peor que puede pasar que termines contagiado. ¿Hay algo que sepas seguro que puedes hacer para mitigarlo?

—Sí y ya lo hago. Creeme que lo hago. No puedo explicartelo porque a ella no le gusta, pero...

—Y esta chica vale la pena el riesgo...

—Sí.

—No, no vale la pena el riesgo —interrumpe repentinamente Remus.

—¡Claro que sí!

—En realidad no lo vale, no... pensé que estuvieras tan preocupado por eso.

—Sí que vale, ¡no me discutas eso! Y no estoy preocupado.

—¡Estás diciendo que es el problema!

—¡¿Pues qué quieres que le diga!?

—Termina... tu de contarle. S-Señor, ¿puedo pasar a su b-baño? —Remus se tapa la cara con las manos. Sirius mira a Remus nervioso.

—No tengo problema con eso —insiste.

—Ya te lo dije que si no me dices que tienes miedo cuando lo tienes, no podemos hacer... nada.

—¡Es que no lo tengo!

—Pues voy a empezar a tenerlo yo.

Alphard los mira como si mirara un partido de tenis.

—Más aún después de decir que quizás hay riesgos que no estas... estás tomando en cuenta. Los hay. Seguramente los hay y ya entiendo...

—Claro que no los hay, ¡no seas idiota!

—¡Eso le acabas de decir a él!

—¿Podrían los dos... calmarse? —pregunta el tío levantando las manos.

—¿Y qué querias que...? —se detiene.

—¿Quieren que adivine... o mejor me lo cuentan? —pregunta Alphard que está empezando a dejar de estar semi borracho para estar bastante sobrio.

—No pasa nada, en serio. Me lo he inventado todo.

—Tengo una idea —declara Alphard levantándose—. Voy a ir a la cocina y a pedirle al elfo que prepare algo de cenar para los tres...

Sirius le mira irse cambiando el peso de pie y mirando a Remus, que se despeina un poco apretando los ojos.

Sirius se acerca directo a él cruzando la sala en un par de zancadas.

—Lo siento.

—No lo sientas, ¡no tengo ningún miedo!

—No, lo siento por discutirlo con él.

—Algo tenía que decirle —le toma de debajo de la mandibula con ambas manos para que le mire. Remus le mira a los ojos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy preocupado por ti.

—¿Por mi? ¡Yo estoy perfectamente!

—No debí hablar.

—Claro que sí, no te preocupes —besito.

—E-Es que... —se muerde e labio culpable—. Creo que... ugh... creo que e-en parte sí... quería que él...

—¿Qué?

—Que alguien de tu casa supiera algo de esto... y si está tan TAN mal, te... convenzan de ello.

—No está tan tan mal, no está mal para nada.

—No quiero que lo digas tu... Quiero que alguien objetivo te lo diga a ti.

Sirius aprieta los ojos, le toma de la mano... y tira de él hacia la cocina

—Sirius, Sirius... espera —tira de él para detenerle—. No es por darme gusto a mi... solo... necesito que alguien te diga lo mismo que va a decir mi madre y mi padre cuando se enteren... que es que quizás deberíamos pensarnos esto bien proque es peligroso. Y-Y quiero que... sea alguien que te quiere y... alguien a quien si escuches.

—Es que... es que no... no lo entiendes. No sé cómo se lo va a tomar, puede que se lo tome mal por los motivos equivocados y... es la única persona de mi familia que...

—No se lo cuentes. De verdad. No se lo cuentes... solo me asusta que nadie te intente convencer de que liarte con un hombre lobo está mal. No vale la pena que tu único tío decente te vea mal solo pro contarle esto —analiza mucho más racional de lo que estaba hace un minuto.

—Es que no está mal y bastante intentas convencerme tu ya!

—Solo entré en pánico de que le contaras así... y... ugh —le abraza un poco con fuerza y le suelta, sonriendo un poquito.

—Cálmate, cálmate, todo está bien, de verdad —le sonríe—. No vayas al baño a esconderte y a llorar, ¿eh?

—Solo quería... hacer pis —Remus traga saliva y se sonroja un poco, atrapado.

—No, no es verdad.

—A veces odio que me conozcas tan bien.

—Eso tampoco es verdad —besito.

Remus sonríe un poquito y Sirius junta la frente con la suya.

—¿Estás bien?

—Muy bien...

—Voy, entonces, a seguir hablando maravillas de mi... de esa chica —Sonríe y le acaricia la cara.

—Que está enferma de algo horrible... ¿no crees que se haya dado cuenta ya de... algo?

—¿De qué?

—De algo... de que me ves así como si me quisieras comer.

—Nah, no lo hago —se sonroja—. Se me da bien fingir que no —mentira. Alphard opina que los dos son unos inocentes. Pues claro, o sea, si os ha pillado besandoos en tu cuarto. ¿Por qué crees que se ha ido a la cocina?

—A ti nunca se te da bien fingir nada.

—¿Van a venir yaaaa? —grita desde la cocina. ¿Ves?, si hasta seguro os espiaba desde tras la pared.

—Claro que... ¿Eh? —a Sirius se le corta el pensamiento con eso.

—Si siguen un rato más en ello se va a quemar todo.

—¡Pues no es un fuego que se apague así de fácil! —Sirius, piensa en lo que dices por la calzas de Merlín!

—Menos aún a los quince años...

Igual entra a la cocina sonriendo. El tío le mira a uno y luego al otro... sonríe de lado.

—Han arreglado ya sus problemas...

—Claro que sí, es que lo habíamos entendido todo mal.

—Vaya, vaya... ya me imaginaba yo que no podía ser otra cosa.

—Pero ya está claro... Remus solo quería que te contara de ella porque no les he contado a Papá y Mamá.

—No me extraña... —Alphard se ríe—. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Remus?

—D-De... mi? Ehm... yo... Tengo un nov... una novia! Tenía una... una chica... Lily!

—Ohh... la misma de James? Espero que no —pregunta el tío con bastante mala fe, sonriendo de lado. Si. James habla MUCHO de Lily.

—Nah, no es la misma, ella es de... Ravenclaw. Y además está buenísima. Súper sexy —sigue Sirius y se pasa una mano por el pelo, tan orgulloso. Remus es que hace los ojos en blanco

—Un poquito creída —agrega sonrojadito.

—Naaaah.

—Es así, yo la quiero mucho pero... es incorregible.

—Incorregible —Alphard se ríe mirando a Sirius de reojo—. Me gustaría conocer a alguien a quien Remus llama incorregible.

—Bueno, en realidad... —Remus de sonroja un poco—. Ella es buena y dulce y muy amable conmigo. Mejor que cualquier chica. Cualquier otra chica. Y... me soporta todo el rato.

—Ah, no es difícil, James, Peter y yo somos incorregibles.

—Tú especialmente —Remus le sonríe y Sirius le sonríe también. Alphard hace mentalmente los ojos en blanco.

—Aunque de ti no dice cosas tan bonitas como de esta chica, ¿eh? —pica un poco a Sirius.

—¿Eh? No, bueno... claro.

—Porque Sirius no es mi novio, porque es un chico... obvio.

—Exacto.

—Obvio es un chico... sí. ¿Y?

—Pues que los chicos no...

—¿Ah, no? —Alphard se ríe.

—No con otro chico... o sí?

—¿Por qué no?

Sirius mira a Remus de reojo y luego se vuelve a Alphard.

—¿Tú conoces a alguien así?

—Sí.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién?

Se humedece los labios y mira a Sirius a los ojos. Él parpadea mirándole, tan inocente.

—Si te lo cuento... Tienes que portarte a la altura.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que es algo importante. Sí, conozco a alguien... de hecho no sólo le conozco.

—¿No solo le conoces?

—De hecho es algo que te hubiera querido contar hace tiempo y... creo es buen momento.

Sirius mira a Remus de reojo porque...

—Voy a... voy afuera —susurra Remus.

Sirius levanta las cejas porque no era eso lo que esperaba.

—No, no vayas afuera, Remus... —Alphard se pellizca el puente de la nariz. Remus de sonroja. Sirius frunce un poco el ceño y se acerca a su tío.

Alphard traga saliva aún pellizcándose el puente de la nariz porque esto no es tan fácil.

Sirius le pone la mano en el antebrazo, él se suelta el puente de la nariz y le mira un poco en pánico.

—¿Qué pasa?

Alphard se humedece los labios y le sonríe un poco.

—A mi me gustan los hombres —susurra.

Sirius, que estaba sonriendo, se detiene y le mira fijamente unos instantes. Su tío hace una leve sonrisa.

—Remus no es mi amigo —responde al final.

—Lo... sé.

—¿L-Lo... sabes? —parpadea y se sonroja.

—Les encontré besándose en tu cuarto, Sirius... lo sé.

—No estábamos... —aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco.

—Desde luego que estaban, Sirius —Alphard se ríe también.

—Bueno, solo... —mira a Remus de reojo, que tiene la boca abierta—. Te lo digo para que no te enamores de él —decide.

—Siriuuuuus! —protesta Remus con las risas de Alphard de fondo.

—No, no, no te preocupes.

—¡Pues con esa cara y ahora que me has dicho esto no puedo dejar de advertirte!

—Es bueno que lo digas pero pareciera que el muchacho está perdidamente enamorado de TI.

Sirius se sonroja un poco y sonríe... mirando a Remus de reojo, que aprieta los ojos y se muere de la vergüenza.

—Lo sé, desde el curso pasado casi. Por eso, no quiero que te rompa el corazón.

—Uuugh, no es... no desde entonces!

—Tiene pinta que desde antes —Alphard se ríe—. Tienen mucha suerte.

—¿D-Desde antes?

Remus manos a los ojos.

—Pues mírale... con lo mono y avergonzadito que está. Ve a abrazarle, no seas frío.

Sirius sonríe un poquito más mirándole y da unos pasitos hacia él.

—Awww

—Tío! —protesta sonrojándose y no acaba de acercarsele.

—¡Pues son súper monos! Andaaaaa.

—Claro que no —se pasa una mano por el pelo.

—Claro que sí... de hecho no puedo creerlo —él se ríe

—¿El qué?

—¡Que estés con un chico!

—¿Q-Qué? Pero si tu has dicho... —vacila.

—¡Es que es genial! —se ríe un poquito. Sirius sonríe de nuevo—. Tu madre va a matarte como se entere... ¡No se lo digas!

—Ehm... R-Regulus... más o menos les ha dicho.

—De hecho como supondrás, no sabe de mi.

—Nunca lo habías contado, ¿cuánto hace que lo sabes?

—Desde que tenía tu edad... más o menos.

—¿Y nunca has... ya sabes?

—¿Qué?

—Con una... chica.

—Oh... con una chica...

Sirius asiente curioso.

—Pues en mis tiempos de estudiante, si... y salí muchas veces con mi prima Lucretia para darle gusto a mi padre. Pero...

—Espera, espera, espera...

—¿Qué?

—Entonces...¿Tienes novio? O... marido. ¿O amante o lo que sea?

Alphard se sonroja un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—¡Lo tienes! ¿Quién es? ¿Es ese amigo que habías traido alguna vez en navidad? ¿O alguien nuevo, porque dejó de venir?

—No... él... él no es... ya. Es alguien más.

—¿En serio? ¿¡Quién!? ¡Dile que venga a cenar!

—Pero Sirius... —es que se ríe, igual.

—¿Qué? ¡Venga! ¡No voy a seducirle, lo prometo!

—No seas tonto, solo es...

—¿Qué? ¡Aun no sabe que te gusta! —le señala.

—Sí que lo sabe, si vive prácticamente aquí...

—¡Pues dile que venga! ¡Vamos!

—Le he dicho que no viniera antes de llegar, debe estar... cenando.

—¡Pues vamos a buscarle!

—¿De verdad quieren conocerle? —Alphard se humedece los labios.

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Remus, dile! —Sirius da saltitos. Remus Es que casi abraza al maldito tio Alphard. ES PERFECTO.

—E-Es que... no lo puedo creer —susurra Remus sinceramente.

—¡Quiero conocerle y saberlo todo y preguntarle todo! ¿Cuánto hace que estás con él? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿En qué trabaja? ¿Cómo os conocisteis?

—¿P-Por qué quieres saber todo eso? —repunta sonriendo un poco y apretando los ojos.

—¡Pues porque te quiero! —exclama, es que le sale directo del corazón.

Es que vas a hacerle llorar, Sirius. Se estira y tira de el para que de le caiga encima y poder abrazarle. Sirius es que está SÚPER FELIZ le abraza muy fuerte

—Por Merlin, Sirius.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Yo también te quiero muchísimo.

Sirius le abraza otra vez.

—Venga, venga... si quieres... voy por él.

—¡SÍ!

Alphard sonríe un poco y se limpia discretamente los ojos.

—¿Hay algo que no le podamos decir o... que le tengamos que decir? ¡No nos dices nada!

—Nada más trátenlo bien. Es... muggle.

—Ooooh! ¿Y sabe de la magia?

—Sí —suspira y sonríe.

—¡Genial!

—Y... sabe que le odian. Toda la familia... casi.

—Que va a saber, ¡yo no le conozco! ¿O sí?

—A ti te conoce en foto.

—¡No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que yo le odio! ¿A quién conoce? ¿A mamá?

—Desde luego que no... tú madre lo mata.

—¿Entonces? ¿A Andy? —se refiere a Andromeda. Asiente un poco ysonrie

—¡¿Se lo presentaste a ella y no a mi?!

—Incidentalmente.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Ella viene aquí más seguido

—Bueno, pues... ¡sigue siendo injusto!

—¡No lo es!

—No me convences. ¿Dónde vive?

—Tiene una casa junto a esta... —sonríe.

—¿Cuál? ¿Esa? —se va a la ventana a mirar.

—Sí... —sonríe un poco y se humedece los labios.

Sirius sonríe de esa forma... "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas" y en tres segundos está tocando al timbre.

Alphard facepalm. Aunque... es que le hace ilusión que le conozca. No puede evitarlo.

El caso es que Sirius trae al muchacho tomado de la mano corriendo hacia la casa. Muchacho que debe estar tremendamente, TREMENDAMENTE asustado y agobiado o al menos eso piensa Remus.

—Cielos, lo siento —susurra Remus en cuanto le ve venir de vuelta.

Sí, un poco, pero no por lo que crees. Alphard se pasa las manos por el pelo y se sonroja un poco. Entran a toda velocidad porque Sirius le ha dicho que fuera corriendo porque habían tenido un problema.

—Ian... —saluda Alphard visiblemente nervioso.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Estas bien?

—Sí, si... no pasa nada. Es... Sirius, siento que no hayas estado aquí cuando hablamos —se levanta.

—Lo siento, que no quería venir si no —se disculpa Sirius riendo.

—¿Por? ¿Que te ha dicho?

—Que te había pasado algo y estabas desmayado —Ian suspira y sonríe un poco.

—¿Yo? Por Merlin, Sirius —le riñe un poco—. No, de hecho es que hemos tenido... LA PLÁTICA... y-y ha querido conocerte.

Sirius sonríe traviesamente

—Ahora que ya está aquí que se quede, ¿no? ¿Quieres tomar algo?

—Ehh... si quieres quedarte. Te he hablado mucho ya de Sirius y sabes que es... inofensivo. Y ahora vas a entender que hayamos tenido la platica hoy, así... Ehm... Él es Remus —de hecho tiene que buscarle en la sala, que Remus está en modo muy bajo perfil

—Oh, tu sobrino —asiente y sonríe y luego busca porque no pensaba que hubiera otro chico por aquí.

—Si, hijo de mi querida hermana. Y Remus es su... amigo.

—Encantado —les sonríe a los dos.

—¡No es mi amigo! —exclama Sirius. Alphard mira a Ian y sonríe, porque en el mundo de las casualidades que su sobrino consentido TAMBIÉN tenga un... Ian hace que esto sea casi increíble.

—¿Oíste eso...? No es su amigo.

Sirius sonríe y se va hacia Remus tomándole de los hombros.

—Oh —Ian levanta las cejas. Remus que ha pasado de ser un mueble a ser el centro de atención. Se sonroja.

—Un Black. Un hijo de mi hermana. El chico más genial del universo, me ha salido hoy con que tiene a... Remus —es que un poco más contento y orgulloso Alphard y explota.

—Eso está muy bien —Ian mira a Alphard de reojo. Alphard le sonríe un poquito.

—Eso... está fantástico, Ian! Mírales que monos!

Remus mira a Sirius de reojo.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurra. Sirius sonríe y le mira.

—¿E-Es de verdad todo esto? ¿Sabías algo? O... solo... —sigue Remus.

—¿Eh?

—No sé... —le sonríe un poco—. Es que es demasiado genial que tú tío favorito sea también... así. Como yo. Bueno, en esto —por lo visto, Sirius, tú eres heterosexual convertido a ojos de Remus.

—Tal vez por eso ha sido siempre mi favorito sin saberlo.

—Quizás podríamos preguntarle... cosas. Aunque el lobo complica todo.

—Igual podemos preguntarles.

Remus sonríe y le toca un poco la mano de sus hombros con la suya. Sirius se acerca y le da un besito y deja a Remus PA RA LI ZA DO

—Oh —Ian sonríe porque ahora es... obvio por si habia dudas

—Miraleeee! —es que Alphard literalmente da un par de saltitos y se acerca a Ian, pasándole una mano por los hombros—. Voy a advertirte lo mismo que me advirtió el. No té puedes enamorar de Sirius e intercambiarme por un Black más guapo y moderno.

Remus se humedece los labios y mira al tío y al amigo de reojito aún esperando una reacción adulta desagradable.

—Oh, ¿no puedo? Vaya, con los besos tan dulces que parece dar.

El codacito en el pecho.

—Yo también puedo dar besos dulces... no seas pervertido, es un niño además! —protesta un poco, muerto de risa—. Y espera a que crean que no les vemos. Vamos por alcohol para ti y veras.

—Ah... los quince —se ríe e igual asiente

—C-Crees que... ves que... igualmente él no lo dice —susurra Remus optando por tratar de agobiarse por algo para evitar ponerse histérico por todo esto.

—¿Decir qué?

—Que está con un hombre. Tú vas a tener dos cosas que ocultar, que estás conmigo y con... bueno, conmigo.

—Pero yo soy buenisimo escondiendo cosas —por eso ya lo sabe TODA LA ESCUELA y la mitad de tu familia se lo piensa.

—Sirius... me besaste la primera vez frent la escuela

—Pero Rose...

—¿RoseMary? —parpadea Remus sin saber si le acaba de intentar llamar RoseMary.

—Ella estaba diciendo... cosas, ¿qué querías que hiciera?

—¿Que cosas?

—Todo eso de que lo demostrara

—Y solo por orgullo. Aunque no creo que estuviéramos aquí si no me hubieras dado ese beso.

—¿Veeees?

—Pero no era tú intención, te salió solo porque tienes suerte, como en todo! Mira a tu tío

—Pues si tengo suerte en todo, no hay de qué preocuparse —cariñito.

—Hablando de RoseMary... no estabas saliendo con ella, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no, bastante enfadada está.

—¿Porque ya no vas a salir con ella? —sonríe un poco—. Bueno, a mi me tocó verte salir con ella por meses sin poder hacer nada.

—¿A quién le importa? —se encoge de hombros.

—Es un poco feo que no te importe después de salir tantas veces con ella y hacer tantas cosas...

—A ella tampoco le importa cuando se va con otro.

Remus arruga la boca.

—Vale, a... mi si me va a importar cuando te vayas con otra.

—Porque tú sí me quieres —se acerca a darle un beso un poco más largo. Remus se deja aunque un poquito más adelante gira la cara, sonrojadito

Sirius parpadea y le mira. Remus se relame un poco y antes de que pueda regañarle alguien le vuelve a dar un beso, con los labios abiertos del todo. Te como.

Sirius sonríe en el beso y le abraza. Remus no solo no se detiene, sino que le abraza con fuerza y profundiza del todo el beso, como si no hubiera mañana.

Sirius tiene a bien de dejarse caer en el sofá con él encima. Alphard hace los ojos en blanco e Ian se ríe un poco.

—Venga, no seas amargado.

—No es ser amargado, es que no sé cómo pasamos de inventarme una historia de tener una novia enferma a acepto que soy homosexual y me como a mí chico en tu sillón en... un momento.

—¿Eso te ha dicho? ¿Que su novia está enferma?

—De algo muy contagioso pero no mortal. Por un momento pensé que se refería a ser homosexual.

—¿Con él ahí? Pobres muchachos, a saber quién les ha comido la cabeza para pensar eso.

—Es que además les encontré besándose en su cuarto... era obvio que yo sabía —suspira—. Esto es culpa de mi hermana y su inútil e intolerante marido.

Ian suspira, porque siempre que sale su hermana...

—Walburga me pidió que les pusiera a dormir separados.

—¿Ella lo sabe entonces? —le mira de reojo.

—Lo supone... ¿y que crees qué pasa cuando supone algo que no le gusta? Va y lo cambia. Es capaz de hacer que expulsen al muchacho o que lo muerda un hombre lobo... o que le maten. Mi hermana da miedo.

—¿Que lo muerda un...? —aprieta los ojos—. ¿Eso también existe?

Alphard se ríe y le abraza un poco.

—Ehm... hoy fue uno a la comida. Voraz y despiadado...

—Cielos... ¿los invitais a comer? —cejas al cielo, mirándole.

—¡La loca de mi hermana!

—¿Y no es peligroso?

—Lo es, pero para los hombres valientes como yo que se atreven a salir con actores de teatro muggles... Un hombre lobo me hace los mandados.

—Será que en nuestros cuentos son mucho más feroces —sonríe de lado.

—No, créeme... son peores en la vida real. Nada como un muggle, que pueden contaminarte la sangre con su falta de pureza.

—¡Hablo de los hombres lobo!—igual se ríe

—Ahhh... esos según mi hermana son inofensivos —se ríe también.

Y Remus opina que podrían dejar que se concentre en paz! Porque el OYE perfectamente bien.

—Oh, tal vez tu sobrino debería salir con uno en vez de con un chico.

—¿¡Con un hombre lobo!? —levanta las cejas—. Nah, quién querría salir con alguien así, una vez al mes convertido en un monstruo que te puede contagiar y...

—Bueno, como una mujer con la regla... —bromea. Alphard se ríe un poco aunque aún con la idea anterior en la cabeza.

—Justo por eso es que no me lío con mujeres. Eso y que les faltan partes y les sobran otras. Pero... espera que... este chico Remus, ¿y si él es el enfermo?

—¿Enfermo de qué? Solo no sabía como hablarte del problema hombre...

—¿Crees? Y si además tienen... —les mira y parece que tienen todo menos problemas

—No lo sé, apenas les he visto cinco minutos.

—Vale, vale... —se pasa las dos manos por el pelo—. Dejo de agobiarme. Ya bastante impresionante me parece que le haya dicho que soy homosexual sin que haya risas ni muertos.

—Bueno, fue peor con tu prima, ¿no?

—Con mi prima si que hubo risas...

—Dirás lo que quieras, mucha magia y todo eso y en algunas cosas estais bastante atrasados.

Alphard vuelve a reírse.

—Eso dices tú que eres progresista. Y mi familia es como... de esta rancias familias habas o judias o como les llamen.

—Lo bueno de esto es que al final no vas a estar toda la noche mandando al pájaro ese.

—¿Mandando a la lechuza a donde?

—Pues donde va a ser, a mi casa! —le da un toquecito en la frente, sonriendo. Alphard le hace un cariñito en la mejilla muy parecido al que hace Sirius con Remus.

—Me parece a mí que de escribirte cosas sucias a hacértelas...

—Hay un universo de diferencia...

—Hay que enseñar a los niños sobre la vida libertina y feliz.

—Que excusa... —niega con la cabeza igual riendo, acercándose un poco más.

—Es una excusa brillante Ian, digna de un gran mago. De algún lado han de aprender... Y créeme, mi hermana...

—Ya me imagino como va a ir la cena con una clase sobre relaciones sexuales homosexuales...

Alphard aprieta los ojos.

—Yo te enseño sobre magia y tú enseñas a mi familia sobre... perversiones muggles.

—¿En serio? ¿En que linea de educación? ¿"Esto es pecaminoso" o "Haced el amor y no la guerra"? —se ríe. El brillito en los ojos.

—En la línea "esto se sienten sumamente rico si lo hacen así" ¡No es necesario algo más complicado!

—Oh, así que quieres que te conozca bastante a fondo... bien, bien.

—Vale, dicho así suena fatal —Alphard aprieta los ojos y se sonroja.

—Tranquilo —mano al pecho—. ¿Qué tan terrible pueden ser las preguntas?

—Creo que no conoces a Sirius. Piensa en las peores preguntas que se te ocurran, ¿vale?

—Bueno, no, pero... es el chaval de las mil novia, ¿no?

—Sí. Igualmente siempre se las arregla.

—¿Por?

—Es brillante e imaginativo. Estoy seguro de que hasta a ti puede hacerte sonrojar.

—Los actores no nos sonrojamos, estamos en completo control de muestras emociones.

—Bien, este será un duelo interesante —beso en los labios—. Pedí salmón para cenar... ¿te va bien?

—Claro que sí.

—Bien... vamos a... Separarles

—Que terrible tener que hacer eso. Seguro podrás encargarte tú —se ríe.

—Es fácil mira... así nos hacían en la escuela —ahí va a separarles un poquitín con magia.

Sirius estira las manos hacia Remus cuando nota la fuerza que los separa.

—Después de cenar sigueeeen —le grita Alphard

Y adivina a donde se lleva las manos directas. Remus aprieta los ojos.

Ian se pasa una mano por el pelo, mirándolo porque la verdad es que siempre le sorprende el asunto de la magia, aunque ya lo sepa no logra acostumbrarse

—Esto es bastante cruel —comenta Alphard dejando de hacerlo.

—Tío! —protesta Sirius aun sosteniéndose la entrepierna.

—¡Tenemos hambre!

Se incorpora un poco y bufa, mirando a Remus de reojo. Que se hace un poco bolita.

—Venga ya, no me odies que culpable me siento ya por separarte así.

—¿Estás bien? —le susurra. Remus asiente porque... solo le ha dado vergüenza, pero tienen toda la razón en separarles

—Ugh...

—Vale, vale —Sirius sonríe un poco igual porque había tenido un poco de miedo y... mira, ahora podía hasta preguntarle a su tío!

—Lavense las manos que VI donde las pusieron.

—No te enfades si tardamos en volver del baño...

—Vayan por turnos, por los bigotes de Merlin.

Ian se ríe con eso.

—Ehm... ve tu primero —pide Sirius a Remus.

—El baño es la primera a la derecha —señala Alphard haciendo un gesto a Ian de que se siente. Este lo hace tranquilamente, tomándose su cerveza y lo que pasa es que Sirius no quiere levantarse porque... ejem.

Remus vacila un poco porque, Ehm... Pero ahí se levanta.

—Y por eso, niños, es que hay que aprender a elegir las ocasiones...

—Lección uno del Tío Ian —Alphard se ríe.

—Eso es —asiente y Sirius se sonroja.

—Pero igual, ¡si ya lo sabeis no pasa nada! —responde Sirius.

—Pues no pasa, pero ahí sigues sentado en vez de mostrarnos que tanto te gusta Remus.

—No creo que querais que me levante —sigue Sirius que en realidad está muerto de vergüenza—. No quisiera asustaros.

—Cálmate! Vas a tropezarte con tus ilusiones de camino acá.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Cómo va a ser eso?

—Ven y veras.

Sirius vacila un poco y... se levanta, finalmente.

—Sí, sí que es valiente el chico, eh?

—Muchísimo —asiente Ian. Palmaditas de Alphard a su lado. Ahí va, andando abriendo un poco las piernas, lo más elegantemente que puede, aun cubriéndose. Alphard le cierra un ojo.

—Anda, ¿quieres cerveza muggle?

—¡Sí!

—Es mejor la nuestra, pero a este le gusta —señala a Ian—. No demasiada que se ponen burros.

Ian se ríe

—Deja al chaval, si bebe demasiado no tendremos que preocuparnos que duerman en el mismo cuarto.

Alphard le da un codacito a Sirius que levanta las cejas y le mira de reojo.

—V-Vale. Solo una copa.

—Sirius MUY interesado en su desempeño esta noche.

Se sonroja.

—Oye, y ya en serio... ya... —susurra Alphard, el niño le mira de reojo... se sonroja más y niega—. Bueno, son pequeños... no me extraña —sonríe—. Y han pensado en ello

—Un... poco. Es que hace poco que estamos juntos. Es decir... así.

—Bien, bien, no hay ninguna prisa.

—¡Eso es fácil de decir para ti!

—¿Lo es?

—Vosotros dos... ¡vivís así juntos y lo haceis todo el día!

Ian se ríe un poco con esa forma de verlo.

—¿Todo el día? Cielos... tampoco.

—¿Por qué no? —Levanta las cejas tan sorprendido.

—Bueno, pues porque hay que hacer otras cosas. No sé. Comer, trabajar, mear... y porque él no se deja que se lo haga todo el día —Alphard señala a Ian, que levanta las cejas con cara un poco de ofensa.

—¡¿Vas a culparme a mi de esto?!

—Pues antes te dejabas más —el tono algo dramático, aunque sonríe.

—No puedo creer que estemos discutiendo esto... —la verdad es que a él le sale especialmente creíble.

Ya, ¡se llama Ian McKellen! ¡Eso es INJUSTO!

—Pues en algún momento hay que discutir sobre lo muy a pan y agua que me tienes —es que Alphard... ya se está riendo.

—Es increible, solo porque él puede arreglarlo todo agitando un palo...

Es que cuando Sirius ve que Alphard se ríe, sonríe.

—Vaya que si que puedo agitar bien un palo... tampoco hay que ser tan burdos qué hay niños.

—A veces no hay que agitarlo, hay que acariciarlo, quizás ese sea el problema... —añade Sirius.

—Oh, cielos... empiezo a ver que esto es el humor de la casa Black.

—Anda, el muchacho enseñándome a mi como tratar al muggle.

Sirius se ríe.

—Y el muggle diciendo que tengo humor "Black"

—Lo teneis los dos, es un calco tuyo. ¿Seguro que solo es tu sobrino?

—Nadie lo sabe, en esta familia podría ser —responde Sirius.

—La verdad después de una noche de pasión... quizás si es mío.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! —Sirius casi se pone de pie y Ian se ríen.

—Después de eso, no nos soportamos. Por eso no nos podemos ver.

—Deberías adoptarme. Ian no te asustes... pero deberías adoptarme, tío. ¡Tengo los papeles!

—Si fuera por mi te habría adoptado hace años...

—Cielos, de verdad debe ser mala mala esta mujer, pensaba que exagerabas —asegura Ian.

—Ninguna exageración. Solo que mi hermana antes me mata que dejar que te adopte, Sirius.

Sirius suspira porque ese es el problema.

—Sin embargo, sabes que eres bienvenido aquí cada vez que quieras, y... que seguiré yendo a reuniones familiares a verte aunque lo deteste.

Remus entra otra vez, sigilosamente, sonrojado y con susurritos a modo de disculpa. Sirius sonríe con eso.

—Ah, Remus... por un momento pensé que no volverías...

—Lo siento... —casi corre a sentarse.

—No, no... está bien. Hablábamos de mi hermana y lo mucho que me pone.

Sirius se levanta para ir él al baño ahora.

—¡Ni se os ocurra tratarlo mal!

—¿Con quién me estás confundiendo?

—Por si acaso —sonríe

—¿Quieres cerveza muggle, Remus? —pregunta Alphard mirando a Sirius de reojo.

—Oh... Ehm... un poco nada más, señor... A-Alphard, perdón

—Oh, cielos, señor Alphard —Ian se burla un poco de eso mientras Sirius se va.

—Así es como me llama la gente buena y decente. Espero que tú me llames así de ahora en adelante siempre. Si, en la cama también. Y sin ese tonito socarrón! —responde Alphard a Ian sirviéndole cerveza a Remus.

—Aaanda... ¿y si no? —se ríe. Remus se sonroja con eso aunque les mira curioso de toda interacción. Quizás podrían ser él y Sirius de mayores así.

—No, no... es que no existe esa opción.

—Ah, así... de plano —se cruza de brazos y se echa para atrás, retador.

—Puedo yo ponerte un mote pomposo e increíble también si te hace sentir mejor. De esos de la realeza que tanto les gustan a ustedes. Sir Ian.

—Solo por que tu detestes ser de la noble y antigua casa Black, no significa que todos tengamos aversión a la aristocracia.

—Si no la tienes es por snob... ya te lo he dicho, al instante que estuvieras ahí... —aprieta los ojos—, si no fueras muggle seguro te adorarían con tus buenos modales, voz suave y habilidad para parecer el "rey Arcturus"

—"And thus I clothe my naked villainy

With odd old ends stol'n out of holy writ;

And seem a saint, when most I play the devil" —cita "Ricardo III" De Shakespeare, actuando.

Alphard sonríe y se echa atrás en la silla, mirándole con cierta ensoñación.

—Bloody hell, eso no vale, que te me pones a hacer esas cosas y me idiotizas.

Ian se ríe saliendo de personaje y sonrojandose un poco.

—Míralo, Remus... mírale bien. Tú madre es muggle, como él, ¿no? Así que debes enterarte de vez en cuanto de las noticias muggles. ÉL va a ser el actor más reconocido de todo el mundo muggle... ¡recuerda mis palabras!

Ian se ríe con eso.

—Alphard ya te he contado la diferencia entre los actores de teatro y los de cine...

—¿Y eso qué? Vas a ser el mejor de todos... mejor que los de cine. Van a darte premios y a suplicar que participes en sus obras. Y a preguntarte quién es ese hombre algo extraño que te acompaña a todos lados —agrega—. Y que parece actor pero no lo es. ¿Qué es lo que dices que debo decir? ¿Que soy tu... agente?

—Sí, exacto —sonríe—. Menos mal que has aprendido la palabra, hasta hace poco decía "aguante" —le cuenta a Remus, él se ríe un poquito pensando la verdad que es broma.

—A-Actúa en... obras importantes... u-usted... se-señor, I-Ian?

—Actuo con la Royal Shakespeare Company, actualmente hemos recuperado la producción de Romeo y Julieta.

Remus levanta las cejas.

—¡Romeo y Julieta! Justo le... justo le estaba contando a Sirius que no sabía quiénes eran ¡Romeo y Julieta! —les cuenta tan emocionado.

—¡Oh! ¿No lo sabe? —las cejas de Ian—. Es tremenda la incultura muggle que teneis, ¡os perdeis un mundo!

—Es... posible. Para empezar nos perdemos a un montón de gente... pero es que Romeo y Julieta es una cosa suuuuper dramaaaatica —protesta Alphard—. Además tenemos otras múltiples historias mucho mejores.

—Y tambien tremendamente romántica. Creo que habría que invitar a tu sobrino al teatro de todos modos.

—Sería bueno que fuera alguna vez —asiente Remus ilusionado con que alguien le cuente historias muggles a Sirius.

—¿Romántica? ¡No es romántico suicidarse!

—Como si un suicidio fuera lo único que pasara.

—¡Pues casi!

Ahí es que Sirius vuelve

—Vale, antes se miran desde el balcón y hablan cinco minutos... no es como que tengan sexo ardiente y apasionado un millón de veces —suelta Alphard moviendo los brazos.

—Esa escena del balcón... es una alegoría de ello. Lo que pasa es que no todo el mundo es tan sucio.

—Oh, ¿hablais de sexo ardiente? —Sirius se sienta junto a Remus.

—¡Ah! Ahora me estás llamando sucio...

—Están hablando de Romeo y Julieta, de hecho —Remus sonríe y la verdad es que pocas veces se le ve tan sonriente y relajado.

—Oh, eso que decías antes que nos parecemos —suelta Sirius. Lo siento... Remus se sonroja un montonazo con ello.

—¿Lo ves? Romántico. Cualquiera que no puense en sexo veinticuatro horas al día puede identificarse —asegura Ian.

—Yo no pienso en sexo venticuatro horas al día —protesta Alphard. Ian se ríe—. ¡Es que lo que van a pensar los dos muchachos si dices eso!

—¿Qué vais a pensar? —les pregunta.

—Que...—empieza Remus y se sonroja. Todos le miran.

—Ehm... q-que... —se hace pequeñito en su silla—. N-Nada, que le gusta mucho, señor.

—En realidad yo pensaría que a ti también —suelta Sirius para Ian. Alphard se rasca la mejilla, sonrojándose un poco.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí, bueno... ¿sabes? Es que si no, no seríais compatibles. O sea, yo he salido con muchas chicas, algunas eran unas estrechas y aunque me cayeran bien acababan cansándome. Y la verdad es que yo tengo mucho apetito sexual... y sé lo que es. Y no me pasa con Remus.

—Ugh! Sirius! —sí, es Remus el que protesta.

—Así que unos pervertidos todos, en resumen —se ríe Ian.

—¡Lo más impresionante aquí de todo es tu absoluto cinísmo! ÉL es el pervertido mayor, ¡ni crean que no! —protesta Alphard—, lo único es que es perfectamente hábil para ocultarlo.

La falsa ofensa de Ian. Ni te hagas, que bien que tienes unos calzoncillos que dicen "shall not pass" y todos lo sabemos.

—Vale, es imposible con un buen actor. De hecho empiezo a pensar que si te llevo a conocer a mi hermana podrías convencerla de que eres el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos... y de que yo soy squib.

—¿Qué es un actor? —pregunta Sirius y le corta la risa a Ian. Alphard se muere de risa con esa preugnta de Sirius.

—¡Pero muchacho! —la indignación.

—Acabas de romperle el corazón a Ian, Sirius.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Era tu perro que acaba de morir?—dafuq contigo. "Una verdadera tragedia", por Sirius Orion Black

—No, Sirius, Ian es un actor. ES una profesion

—¡Oh! ¿Y qué hace un actor?

—Ser tremendamente atractivo

—Magia —responde Ian a la vez. Alphard sonríe de lado.

—Pero... ¿no era un muggle? —pregunta Sirius mirando a su tío un poco descolocado.

—Un... actor, lo que hace es pretender ser... lo que sea. Y convencerte de ello. Ian podría convencernos de que es un mago más poderoso que Dumbledore y que tiene siete mil años de edad. Hacen eso en un escenario frente a la gente, para entretenerla.

Sirius parpadea un poco mirando a Ian sin acabar de creerlo.

—¿Alguna vez has leído un libro, Sirius? —pregunta Ian, haciendo al chico fruncir el ceño porque suena a que cree que es tonto con esa pregunta—. Tranquilo, tranquilo... alguna vez has leído un cuento, supongo... y te has imaginado unos personajes haciendo las cosas que cuenta el libro. Bueno, pues ahora imagina que en vez de imaginarlo, una persona... un actor, se visitiera como si fuera ese personaje y actuara como ese personaje haciendo las cosas que dice el libro y tú le vieras hacerlo en vez de imaginarlo.

—¿Eso no lo hacen los magos? —pregunta Remus algo descolocado, porque... es que ahora que lo piensa él sí ha ido al teatro alguna vez, pero... no está seguro de si es culpa de su madre o de su padre. Tampoco además es una cosa que pudieran costearse todos los días y claramente... no habían ido nunca a un teatro de magos. Pero muchas cosas eran así, tampoco su madre compraba la comida en un lugar de magos.

—No, hay otro tipo de cosas, en general todas relacionadas con magia. Recuerdas, Sirius, que de pequeño les contaba las historias de Beedle el bardo con muñecos movidos con magia?

—¿Marionetas? —pregunta Ian y Sirius asiente

—Bueno, los muggles en vez de hacerlo con marionetas, lo hacen como te describe Ian. Y no es por nada, pero es MUCHO más impresionante. Uno no puede hacer que una marioneta realmente lo haga lo suficientemente bien.

—Tal vez deberias montar una compañía de teatro de magos. Con la de cosas que sabeis hacer podríais montar historias realmente impresionantes —propone Ian y Alphard suspira y sonríe de lado.

—Si convencemos a Dumbledore de montar una para la escuela, ¿irás tu a dar clases ahí? —le pregunta

—¿A dar clases a magos? Ni siquiera sé del todo lo que podeis llegar a hacer.

—Querido, ¿¡cómo no vas a saber?!

—Cada día me sorprendes con una cosa nueva.

—Y tú a mí —le cierra un ojo. Ian se sonroja. Alphard le sonríe y se gira a Sirius.

—Si te queda claro lo que hace o quieres...

Sirius inclina la cabeza.

—Podría venir aquí y convencerte de que es... el ministro de magia —se ríe.

—No podría... —Sirius niega con la cabeza, incrédulo.

—Bueno, no ese tipo que sale en los periódicos, es un pobre cabeza de turco —empieza se ríe otra vez.

—¿Qué? —Sirius parpadea

—Vale, venga, ¡convéncele de algo!

—¿Qué? ¿No te lo crees? De verdad piensas que el político más importante del mundo mágico, donde todo el mundo carga una varita con la que podrían manipular cualquier cosa, dañar o incluso matar a alguien sería tan idiota de exponerse a ser el blanco de las malas mañas?

—¿Malas mañas? —pregunta Remus sin entender.

—La gente que está en contra de sus politicas y que podría pensar que sería mejor que no estuviera.

—P-Pero... o sea pero él es el que... ¿cómo no va a salir en periódicos?

Alphard entrecierra un poco los ojos.

—Sale una persona, desde luego, alguien que hace... como un actor. La opinión pública necesita una cara con la que identificar el poder politico.

—Eso es el Ministro, el que toma las decisiones.

I (Albus bastante de acuerdo con esto xD)

—No, ese es el que la gente cree que es el ministro. El que posa para las fotos y se arriesga a un atentado.

—Ohh. Pero... —Remus mira a Sirius. Es que frunce el ceño porque suena lógico pero... ¡no!

—¿Y qué nos va a decir? Que es quien el ministro de verdad, ¿usted?

—¿De verdad? No, claro que no. ¿Que sentido tendría que el ministro revelara su verdadera identidad? Está claro que si fuera yo, nunca os lo diría. ¿Cómo voy a serlo yo?

—Ningún ministro en la historia ha sido tan guapo como él —agrega Alphard sonriendo. Ian le mira de reojo porque si le hace reir le saca de personaje, pero se aguanta.

—Oh... bueno y... entiendo la teoría de que no sea usted, pero... ¿cómo sabe que pasa eso? —pregunta Remus aún un poco extrañado con esto.

—¿Que... que cómo lo sé? —parpadea y mira a Alphard como si acabaran de pillarle, hace un gesto con la cabeza para que le ayude.

—Ehm... yo se lo he contado.

—Exacto. Eso es. Ehm... sí —finge bastante alivio. Alphard se muerde el labio porque no es muy hábil para esto, pero sin duda alguna puede intentarlo. Carraspea.

—Ehm... bueno, ehm... cambiando un poco el tema... —pausa dramática.

—Espera, ¿esto es en serio? —es que Sirius mira a uno y otro. Alphard suspira y aprieta los ojos.

—¿No crees, Ian, que estas son demasiadas confesiones para un día?

—Está bien, está bien.

—Pues no parece, si te he... si... ya bastante...

—No! Pero es que... —Sirius en serio está con la boca abierta y mira a Remus de reojo. Remus les mira algo escéptico, pero es que... el tío de Sirius. Black, parece perfectamente capaz... de estar liado con el bloody...

—Voy a tener que borrarles la memoria —sentencia Alphard bastante en serio.

—¡No! No... pero es que... ¿y lo de ser muggle y un actor?

—Eso es... muggle y un actor —asiente Alphard.

—¡No! ¡Di la verdad!

—Yo me retiro de este esta discusión... voy a ver si ya está listo el postre... —levanta las manos.

—Nooo! —protesta Remus a quien le da también curiosidad todo esto.

—Pero si os la estamos diciendo.

—¡No parece!

—¿Recordais que os hemos dicho que ibamos a engañaros para que lo creyerais?

—¡Justo eso diría alguien que no quiere que pensemos que es...!

—Mi hermana va a matarme —susurra Alphard.

—¿Por?

—No, no, por nada —mira a Ian, y es solo para darle fuerza al argumento de "aquí hay algo que no debimos contarle".

—Creo que tenemos que hablar en la cocina... señor Alphard —decide Ian levantándose también. Alphard le mira de reojo, toma aire, y se levanta.

—No ha sido mi culpa, señor... —asegura con voz demasiado dramática.

—¡No! ¡No mos borreis la memoria de hoy! Tío! ¡No puedes hacerme esto! Nadie más en la familia es como tú y no conocemos a nadie que pueda ayudarnos como vosotros —Sirius se levanta a abrazar a su tío, lloriqueando.

—Siriuuuus... —Alphard aprieta los ojos y le abraza un poco.

—Aww —Ian sonríe.

—Shh... shh... nadie va a borrarte la memoria —agrega Alphard abrazándole con más fuerza.

—¿Seguro?

—Como de que me apellido Black —le da un beso en la cabeza—. Solo era para que nos creyeran.

—De todos modos no me lo he creído —asegura y respira un poco. Alphard le separa un poco y le toma de las mejillas mirándole a los ojos.

—Yo NUNCA te borraría la memoria. Si me vuelves a oir decirlo... haces bien en no creelo.

Sirius sonríe un poco, sintiéndose mejor.

—Pero... dime que Ian no es un ACTORAZO

—Que va, no me lo he creído ni por un segundo —le mira de reojo.

Alphard le aprieta contra sí y le cierra un ojo a Ian que se ríe porque no le creem

—Dime que no podría ser un orgulloso hijo mío.

—Es EXACTAMENTE IGUAL que tú —asiente.

—Pero menos guapo. Y como me digas que no es así, Ian, ¡te juro que duermes afuera!

—No hace falta que lo diga él, lo digo yo —responde Sirius.

—Bien, Sirius, vas a dormir en la calle. Remus, cuarto para it solo.

—No te preocupes, escalaré por la fachada —asegura Sirius a Remus, os juro que no sabe de lo que habla.

Remus se sonroja, porque por el bloody Merlín.

—Es esa una alegoría o... —Alphard mira a Ian

—Una muy bien resuelta para no saber que es un actor.

—El chico es un genio, como su tío —despeina un poco a Sirius y se ríe.

Sirius se ríe también pero levanta las manos para huir de que le despeine porque... ¡El pelo no! Remus sonríe con eso haciendo los ojos en blanco y sabiendo perfeto porque James le despeina también.

Y la verdad es que Sirius se ve super guapo, despeinado o no. Ejem. O sea en términos generales pues Aaaunque, a decir verdad, trata de tirar un pcoo de él para que se siente otra vez y poderle decir al oído lo que le interesa de todo esto. Y ahí va Sirius a dejarse tirar, porque le ayuda a escapar


	70. Chapter 70

—¡Estás jugando y no les estás preguntando nada útil!

—¿De qué?

—¡Pues de cómo funciona todo!

—¿El qué?

—P-Pues de cómo funciona ser... h-homo... sexuales. Cómo... todo.

—¡Aaaaah! ¡Pues preguntales!

—¿Yo? shhh... ¡No! ¡Preguntales tú!

—¿Por?

—P-Pues porque es tu tío —porque a él le da vergüenza.

—Anda ¿y eso qué?

—Pues... Pues sí, venga, pregúntales tú.

Igual Sirius se ríe un poco.

—¿Algo concreto que quieras saber?

—Pues cómo funciona... y cómo hacer que funcione bien y... que... ambos...

Es que sonríe mientras le mira porque mira que mono y sonrojadito está

—Si hay forma de... si funciona que ... ambos sean a veces los que... tu sabes —y es que además le habla suavecito y avergonzadito, aunque tiene muy claras las preguntas vergonozosa.

—No entiendo qué quieres decir —le hace un cariñito.

—P-Pues... si es posible intercambiarse o... cómo hacerle para...

—¿Para...?

—¡Sirius! —protesta en suavecito—. Para... no ser siempre el mismo la chica.

—Ah... pues supongo que... cambiándose, ¿no?

Remus se sonroja porque sí, pero... su pregunta va más en cómo... conseguir que Sirius acepte eso.

—Ya... —se revuelve—. ¿Y tú querrías cambiar?

—Ehm... p-pues supongo que...

—¿Aja? —Le mira a los ojos.

—No sé, no lo he pensado ¿tú querrías?

—¿N-No lo has pensado? —es que no puede creerlo!

—¿Tú sí?

—Ehm... qué has pensado si no has pensado en eso... cómo te has imaginado... ESO.

—Pues yo... —empieza y luego recuerda que con el lobo no era él NADA. Él... haciendo. Con el lobo él no hacía... nada. Era el lobo el que hacía

—¿A-Aja?

—Puedo enseñarte.

—¿Enseñarme?

—A hacerlo

—¿S-Sabes?

—Bueno... con las chicas...

—¿Pero es igual? O sea no lo es pero... sí.

—Eh... —cómo va a decir el gran Sirius Black que no sabe sobre una cuestión de sexo—. Claro, practicamente.

—Mmmm pero es diferente.

—Pero no mucho.

—Mmm...

—¿Qué?

—Yo creo que a ti te parece igual solo porque... en tu cabeza tú vas a hacer lo mismo y te da igual dónde la pongas.

—¡No me da igual!

—Pero... es que no sé si es igual ponerla allá que acá... Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que pueda sentirse bien ¿Qué tal que solo uno de los dos lo... pasa bien?

Parpadea un par de veces.

—Y... si es así, vas a dejarme que yo... a-a veces... o... vas a querer que siempre sea...

—E-Ehm...

Remus se sonroja un montón y aprieta los ojos.

—Olvídalo, vamos s dormir. Quizás nunca siquiera llegamos a eso.

—Tío Alphard...

Alphard, que estaba hablando con Ian para darles un poquito de tiempo a hablar a susurritos, le mira de reojo. Mientras Remus se limpia la boca MUY dispuesto a... irse a dormir.

—Queremos hablar de sexo.

—O-Oh —La mirada de reojo a Ian que le mira también y se sonroja un poco—. Ehm... entiendo.

—Remus está preocupado dice que funciona diferente que con las chicas.

—Bueno, técnicamente sí lo hace un poco —Alphard se revuelve—. ¿Qué tanto saben de esto?

—Nada —susurra Remus.

—Ehm... cuéntanoslo como si fueramos vírgenes.

—En contraste a los viejos lobos de mar que son, muy experimentados —Alphard se ríe.

—Pues con las chicas sí —Sirius levanta la barbilla y se cruza de brazos. Los ojos en blanco de Alphard, mientras sonríe

—Vale, si sabes qué hay que meter eso en un sitio, ¿verdad?

—Sí.

Alphard se ríe porque le estaba tomando el pelo

—Bueno, a decir verdad... ese lugar donde lo pones, en el caso de las chicas, se las arregla más o menos solo. Puedes ser muy egoísta, pero mientras a ella le guste, tú no tienes que hacer nada y la zona ya está naturalmente lista para ser usada.

—Aja...

—Bueno, la zona de un hombre, Ehm... no —Otra miradita de reojo a Ian que está intentando no reirse—. A uno le pasan un montón de cosas cuando algo le gusta, pero una de ellas no es que se te moje... Ehm... ahí atrás.

—Pero es el culo, ¿no? Quiero decir, cuando cagas... yo a veces hago... —pone los dedos para explicar el tamaño de lo que caga de grueso porque por lo visto no puede ser más asqueroso.

Ugh Vale, Remus aprieta muy fuerte los ojos y tira de su brazo para que deje de hacer el estúpido tamaño de sus cacas. Alphard le mira los dedos.

—Ya, ya puedo entender... igualmente para que eso vaya en dirección contraria y no duela, necesitas ayudar a la zona y... Ehm... lubricarla

—¿Con qué?

—Puedes ir y comprar un lubricante, Sirius. Y condones.

—Ah, no. Minnie le mandó condones a Remus. ¿A que sí?

Alphard mira a Remus... ¿Minnie? ¿Sería su madre?

—Oh... ¿quién te mando eso? ¿Una amiga?

—¡No! ¡Minnie! —insiste Sirius—. ¡McGonagall!

Las cejas de Alphard.

—Es que es su favorito.

—¿No es ahora la jefa de Gryffindor?

—Sip.

—¿La subdirectora de Dumbledore, de la que se queja Walburga todo el rato por corta de mente?

—¿Es una... profesora? —pregunta Ian deduciendo.

—Bueno, se queja por más cosas que eso. No la soporta.

—¡Por las barbas de Merlin! Cómo han cambiado las cosas en Hogwarts. ¡Si a nosotros nos separaban solo por darnos un beso! —protesta un poco Alphard, genuinamente sorprendido

—Ah, no, eso siguen haciéndolo, pero Remus es especial.

—E-Es que no es tan... ugh. No soy especial —Remus no podría estar más sonrojado.

—Sí lo es, a ella le gusta —Sirius le molesta un poco.

—¡No le gusto! —ella me gusta a mí que es muy distinto.

—Uy... competencia. ¿Y cómo llegó a mandarle condones?

—Claro que sí... porque le di un beso en mitad del gran comedor.

—Un beso homosexual a la mitad del comedor

—Eh... bueno, Rose me retó.

—Igualmente... ¡un beso homosexual a la mitad del comedor! —se gira a mirar a Ian y sonríe

—¿También os separaron?

—No, creo que no nos vieron lso profes.

—Pero si nos separó Flitwick y nos llevó con McGonagall.

—Bueno, pero no lo hizo del día del primer beso.

—No... no —Remus se sonroja —. Aunque ese dia no estabas dándome un beso por las razones correctas, ni siquiera querías darme un beso a mi.

—¿Cómo que no?

—No, querías demostrar cosas y parecer genial y super liberal...

—Bueno, sí, pero estaba besándote a ti.

—Podrías haber besado a Peter igual.

—Claro que no, ¡con la cara que puso!

—No hablo de él, hablo de ti.

—Eso es indiferente.

—Para ti era indiferente a quien besabas.

—Pero no me salió Peter en el sombrero.

—¿Sombrero? —pregunta Alphard

—Un sombrero que hizo Dumbledore que te decí mejor persona para ir al baile.

Sirius asiente.

—Cielos con Dumbledore...

—Oh... teneis bailes —levanta las cejas Ian.

—No siempre, preo si hay un torneo de los tres magos, sí hay —sonríe Remus.

—Suena divertido... ¿tú fuiste a un baile? —le pregunta a Alphard. El suspiro.

—Yo fui a más de uno, en mis tiempos se hacían con mucha más frecuencia. Cada vez fui oficialmente con mi prima...

—Oh... esa época.

—Esa época en la que mi padre estaba aún seguro de que me casaría con ella... sí

—La época dorada —Ian se ríe.

—Pues eso lo dirás tú que... ¡yo qué se por qué lo dirás tú! —protesta riéndose también—. Seguro que tú fuiste también a muchos bailes.

—No como estudiante.

—¿Ah, no? Es verdad que ustedes muggles todo lo hacen muuuuuuy lento.

—No es que sea lenta, es que no haciamos esas cosas en mi escuela.

—¿Te dabas besos homosexuales frente a todos? ¿O heterosexuales? O tampoco... y sí que son lentos.

—Eran a escondidas y con discreción.

—Siempre tan elegante, Sir Ian

Hace un gesto pomposo exagerado con la mano a signo de reverencia.

—No, no, pero a ver —sigue Sirius.

—¿Ajá?

—Esto de los lubricantes...

—Ah, los lubriantes.. bien, bien... ¿qué con ellos?

—¿Cómo se hacen?

—¿Se... hacen? —pregunta algo descolocado.

—¿No? ¿Hay que comprarlos? ¿Dónde?

—Pues... nunca he intentado hacer una, aunque creo que debe haber alguna poción... en el caso actual, creo que Ian no querría probar nada puesto ahí que prepare yo en un caldero.

—¿Le pregunto a Slughorn?

—No —decide Remus girándose a mirarle.

—Bueno, ¿pues dónde las compras?

—En general lo suele traer él.

—En una farmacia. ¿Teneis farmacia?

—Algo así... supongo que sí. En realidad e que cuando eres alguien como yo que tiene una hermana tan chismosa como yo.

—Pues es que entonces conmigo...

—Remus debería comprar las cosas

—Vale, te daré dinero.

—Oh, mira... otro Black que odia la aristocracia pero lo paga todo.

Remus aprieta los ojos y antes de la discusión... Sobre si él va a ir o no a comprar lubricante...

—¿E-El señor Alphard paga las cosas?

—Yo ni siquiera recuerdo si tengo cartera.

—Ohh... ¿de verdad? —sonríe un poquitín—. ¿Y... no pasa nada?

—¿Pues qué va a pasar, Remus? —protesta Sirius

—Pues a mi me da vergüenza nunca tener nada de dinero...

—El dinero sirve, justamente, para que los que tenemos, echemos a perder a los que no tienen —asegura Alphard sonriendo y estirándose un poco para tomarle la mano a Ian.

—Exacto y ya que nos tratan tan mal en la familia al menos nos gastamos su dinero —Sirius mira a Alphard de reojo y le imita el gesto hacia Remus.

Ian se ríe tomándole la mano y negando con la cabeza, mirándole a los ojos.

—Al final del día, no hay nada de bueno en tener dinero y estar solos... mucho mejor mimar a los que sí queremos —susurra Alphard sonriendo y haciéndole un cariño a Ian en la mejilla antes de acercarse y darle un besito en la mejilla.

Y es que Sirius... les mira de reojo y de nuevo le imita tooooodo ni sé si se da cuenta.

—Menudas excusas... —igualmente Ian se ríe un poco. Remus cierra un poco los ojos y sonríe.

—Vale, desde mañana pagas todo tú y vivimos en la pobreza... —susurra Alphard también riendo, ahora el besito va en los labios

—No viviríamos en la pobreza —susurra igual dándole él otro. Y ahí va Siriuuuus

—¿Ah, no? Quizás... eventualmente... —agerga Alphard y perdon, pero Remus tiene quince años, él va a COMERSE a Sirius. Sí, ya sabíamos que eso iba a pasar...

—Claro que no... aunque para tus estándares de pobreza —sigue Ian.

—¡Lo dices como si fuera DE VERDAD un Black! —protesta Alphard riendo bajito y es que va a interrumpirle un gemidito de Remus. Que odia a todos.

—¿No lo eres, señor...? —se detiene con el gemidito porque... no venía ahora a cuento. Alphard le mira... porque... no ha sido él y ahí va el de Sirius que es muchísimo menos discreto que el de Remus porque se siente completamente tranquilo y feliz aquí, así que no tiene que esconder nada

—Oh por Merlín... anda, Ian, ¡compite con eso! —protesta Alphard

—Vas a competir con dos niños de... que tienen? ¿Catorce?

—Quince. sí. De hecho a tu edad, ya has probado las mieles del sexo conmigo, ya deberías de gemir mucho mejor conmigo, dándome la indiscutible victoria.

—Ni siquiera se van a enterar.

—¡Pero yo síiii!

—Si lo que quieres es que gima para ti, no lo disfraces de competencia —se ríe.

—¡Hoy no me dejas disfrazar nada!

Se ríe e igual se acerca a su oído para... bueno, actuar uno. Alphard se muerde el labio y aprieta los ojos.

—Hora de dormir.

Más risas.

—Aunque te rías, vuelves a hacer eso,y vamos a darles a todos una lección en vivo.

—Tan mono —le sonríe, palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Eso no es mono —le empuja un poco, sonrojándose y riendo—. Lo que tenemos hoy es SHOW en vivo.

—Esto va a sonar completamente pervertido porque además son niños, pero tal vez tendrían futuro n el mundo del porno.

—¡Es mi sobrino! —protesta y aprieta los ojos—. Pero el muchacho... Remus, tiene...

—¡Ya lo sé! Y es igual que tú... ¿Así eras a los quince? Y Remus tiene algo.

—Era... un poco más tímido —ni siquiera se si sea cierto o no, con la sonrisa que lo dice—. Un encanto del todo. Y yo no creo que tú fueras jamás así de dulce como es él.

—No, yo siempre fuí un descarado.

—Lo sé, ese es tu encanto... ni creas que engañas a nadie con esos ojitos.

Exagera los ojitos.

—¡Deja de tratar de parecer encantador!

—¿Lo estoy consiguiendo demasiado?

—¡Mucho más de lo que deberías!

—Ah... un problema común —asiente.

—Ala... ahora es común. ¿A cuantos hombres estás viendo además de a mi?

Le suelta del todo, se echa para atrás y suspira. Alphard parpadea sin esperar este movimiento.

—Ya sé que no es la mejor manera de contarte esto —no le mira, se pasa una mano por el cara un poco descolocada de Alphard.

—Decididamente no lo es... —murmura humedeciendose los labios y aún medio sonriendo.

—Pero tu has sacado el tema —tan solemne.

—¿Y ahora vas a decirme que has conocido a otro chico? —sonríe aún un poco, aunque... la pequeña semilla de la duda—. ¿O son otros?

Le mira fijamente a los ojos. Alphard traga saliva y desvía la mirada.

—Pensaba que lo que considerarías un drama es que no hubiera nadie más —se ríe.

—Anda ya! —Se sonroja un poco. Ian se sigue riendo—. Tengo dos cualidades tremendamente inigualables.

—¿Cuáles concretamente? Porque yo diría que tienes más de dos.

—Ahora intentas hacerme la pelota para que te perdone por el susto que acabas de darme. No. Hablo de mi varita...

—De nuevo, ¿cuál concretamente?

—Pues la única que a ti te interesa, ¿cuál va a ser? —se ríe otra vez.

—¿Aja? ¿Qué con ella?

—Es inigualable.

—Mmm... convenceme.

—¿No llevo ya bastante tiempo convenciéndote de ello? Justamente con... magia

—Sigo pensando que algún hechizo utilizas...

—Aunque usted no lo crea, esos hechizos no funcionan asi... ya te lo he explicado —le sonríe peinándole la densa mata de pelo oscuro.

De repente, Sirius echa a Remus al suelo tirando la silla por ahí y haciendo que Alphard de un saltito. Remus susurra "Sirius" mientras le abraza. Lo negara para siempre. No importa, hay dos testigos.

—Tal vez necesitan un par de indicaciones más sobre... el lugar en que hacer esto. Y la intensidad.

—¿Qué quieres hablar con ellos de la intensidad?

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que el nombre de gran comedor haga justicia al lugar real pero esto ahora... mejor que no les pase ahí

—Es más grande que cualquier comedor al que hayas ido y sí, sería bueno eso. Ahora bien, hace rato parecías excitado de verles... Así que, ¿crees en serio que debamos tener con ESOS esa conversación en este momento? kO quieres explicarles algún otro detalles?

—No lo sé, me sorprende que todo el universo del sexo homosexual se reduzca a una pequeña lección sobre lubricantes. Quizás sí son muy avanzados en vuestra escuela.

—¿Crees que debí... seguro debí tener una mejor conversación con él —se agobia—. De esas que tienen los padres con los hijos.

—Me sorprende que él no tenga más preguntas.

—Seguro las... tiene. ¿No? No sé... yo no era así del todo a los quince, ¡no tenía otro chico al que besar! Pero seguramente tenía muchas más dudas. De hecho las tuve...

—¿Y cómo las resolviste?

—Con un hombre mayor que yo que si sabía que hacía —explica carraspeando un poco.

—Oh, ¿un profesor o alguien de tu familia?

—No se que clase de pervertido crees que soy... —se gira a mirarle.

—Creo que lo sé bastante bien

Sonríe y le vuelve a hacer un cariño en el pelo.

—Resolví mis dudas cuando tuve la enorme suerte de encontrar a otro hombre como yo... Tobias. Ya te he contado esa poco agradable historia de mi primer, dígamos, pareja.

—Dramática.

—Búrlate todo lo que quieras, no todos somos tan encantadores como tú —se ríe.

—Pensaba que el que hacía encantamientos eras tú.

—¡No del mismo tipo! —se ríe—. Lo que digo es que no sé qué habría hecho de no estar con alguien que supiera qué demonios estaba haciendo. Es... idiota no haberles dicho nada más útil.

—Tal vez deberías separarles.

Sirius se ocupa de lanzar sobre ellos los pantalones de Remus.

—Por Merlín...

—Cielos.

—Quizás si sea una buena idea.. por una vez entiendo a los profesores de la escuela, lo cual es completamente trágico.

Intenta... con un fuerte carraspeo.

El universo muere de la risa.

¡Ojos en blanco al universo!

Pues porque crees que usan hechizos.

De alguna manera lo hacen los muggles. Ahí va la varita y... los separa lo bastante como para sentar nuevamente a Sirius en la silla y... a dejar a Remus tirado en el suelo. Genial

Sirius parpadea sin saber qué acaba de pasar como cada vez que le hacen esto. Remus dice que a la próxima si le pueden sentar a él... joder, está sin pantalones en el suelo empalmado. Gracias.

—¿Pero qué...?

Remus se lleva las manos a los calzoncillos.

—¡Tío Alphard!

—Lo siento, pero...

Remus se hace bolita y la verdad busca su varita para ver si hace un hechizo desilusionador... que no le sale muy bien pero cualquier cosa es mejor.

—Bloody hell! —sigue protestando Siriuz, poca sangre en el cerebro.

—Lo siento, de verdad... detesto hacer eso, pero... hombre, ¡espera al menos a llegar a la cama! —medio protesta, sonriedo.

Sirius aprieta los ojos y se ríe un poco igual.

—Ian me estaba diciendo qué hay también actores pornográficos.

—¿Eh?—Actores pornográficos.

—¿Cómo las chicas de las revistas?

—Pero teniendo sexo en movimiento.

La boca abierta.

—No en vivo ¿o si? En las pelucas —mira a Ian de reojo.

—Bueno, les graban.

—Con la cosa esa que... —gesto con la mano para hacer como una cámara.

—Eso es, una cámara.

—Que hace como nuestras fotografías pero largas y sin que se canse nadie.

Sirius parpadea sin entender eso.

—¿Como no se van a cansar?

—Sí, sus videos esos puedes verlos siempre y nunca se va la imagen ni dejan de hacer lo que hacían en la imagen.

—¡Pero como no van a dejar de hacerlo!

—Pues en la imagen...

—¡Pero se cansan!

—Te juro que hemos visto pornografía así y no importa cuantas veces la veas SIEMPRE están ahí. Incluso me he despertado de madrugada para ver si aún están ahí y sí... —asegura Alphard a quien esto también le impresiona.

—Pero... pero ¿y qué hacen? Siguen ahí dándole a... no, estaran dormidos o algo.

—Si quereis podemos ir aquí a mi casa y veis alguno. Tal vez sea... educativo —propone Ian

—¡Oh! ¡Eso sería útil! —Alphard sonríe un poco con la idea porque eso evita que el tenga que explicar. Remus... ha conseguido discretamente ponerse otra vez los le mira a ver si quiere ir.

Remus opina que... cielos. Vale. Asiente un poco porque sí quiere saber cómo funciona.

—Vale, vamos —asiente Sirius tomándole la mano a Remus.

—Bien —Ian sonríe y se acaba su copa que se estaba tomando sin decirme nada porque por lo visto todos los británicos son unos alcoholicos a espaldas mías.

Alphard sonríe también, levantándose. Sirius se organiza un poco ahí abajo pero... ¡no se va a quedar el último! Remus vacila un poco antes de levantarse.

—Quiero aclararles que si Ian no tiene ciertas comodidades mágicas en su casa es porque no me deja.

—¿Comodidades como cuales?

—Pues como hacerla más grande por dentro —y que así no puedas invitar a nadie a tu casa...

—¿Y cuando venga mi tía a verme?

—Pues... le dices que se está volviendo loca.

—Pero si es una casita maravillosa. Además aun no estoy seguro que no me convierta en rana por accidente.

—El día que quieras te convierto en rana... a propósito. Si eso te pone. Ya sabes que soy más que capaz

—¿Y luego si me besas soy un Windsor?

—En realidad podríamos convertirte en un Windsor también, pero no se si el ministro de magia estaría tan contento.

—¿Y mi beso?

Sonríe de lado y mira a Remus y a Sirius. Remus está ignorando a propósito a Sirius, super sonrojado. Sirius le sostiene de la mano mirándoles a uno y otro mientras van.

Alphard se sonroja y se acerca un poquito, dándole un beso suave en la mejilla.

—¿Solo eso? —protesta mientras abre la puerta de su casa. Y ahí va el besito para Remus.

—Pues es que... los chicos —susurra.

—Excusas —sonríe y abre la puerta—. Adelante.

—Que tú seas un actor —se queda ahí parado a su lado esperando que los chicos pasen delante. Ahí va Sirius delante tirando de Remus mirando alrededor con la boca un poco abierta porque no ha estado en casa de un muggle muy a menudo.

Alphard sonríe con la misma cara exacta de travesura que hace Sirius, y en cuanto atraviesan los chicos la cierra de golpe con magia y aplasta a Ian contra ella en un beso.

Remus pega un saltito al oír la puerta cerrarse así, y se gira a mirarla, en realidad relajándose un poquito al ver que por un momento están los dos solos. Respira deseando, no es por nada, que se queden ahí fuera unos minutos.

Pegándole un susto tanto a Ian y a Sirius por el golpe.

—Siriuuuuus... ¿podrías dejar de... besarme así enfrente de gente? —protesta un poco Remus, medio en riña.

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—¡Sí, tu!

—¡Pero si has sido tú!

—N-No he sido propiamente yo.

—Claro que sí, con plena intención de excitarme.

—¿Ex-Excitarte? ¿Ahí en medio? ¡No! Tú eres el que hace... cosas. Y me has quitado los pantalones.

—Pesimas intenciones las tuyas. PÉSIMAS.

—¿¡Las mías?! No es verdad... o sea no me improta que me tomes de la mano con ellos y que me des un besito, pero...

—Yo te estaba intentando dar un besito y tu casi me comes con tu habitual voraz hambre de lobo.

Remus se sonroja.

—N-No... te como casi... e-es... —se rasca la mejill—. E-Es que haces eso que haces de...

—¿Qué? Si ni siquiera abrí la boca.

—No necesitas abrirla, haces... así como si fueras... como si me tentaras. Me das un mini besito, me tocas un poco, me...

—Nada de "como sí" es una tentación en toda regla.

—Pues... es que hay un punto que solo no pienso y... TENGO que...ir atrás de ti. Es... ugh, debería de concentrarme en no hacerlo.

—Es adorable que no puedas.

—No es... ugh, ¡no es adorable!

—No, bueno, tú eres adorable, ese solo es un detallito más.

—¿Y es que cómo me quitas los pantalones con ellos ahí? Yo... ¡debería hacerte lo mismo, debería ponerme ahí a toquetearte y a comerte ahí abajo con gente presente!

—Pues es que estaba súper caliente y no nos hacían caso igual...

Remus sonríe un poquito y se sonroja.

—¿Has visto como ellos casi no se tocan?

—No sé por qué —asiente.

—Quizás con el tiempo a uno se le quitan las ganas...

Arruga la nariz.

—Crees que... bueno, no sé, quizás solo les da vergüenza o algo así.

—¿Crees que de veras van a enseñarnos lo que ha dicho? ¿Qué piensas de él? —entra por la casa a espiar.

—Ehh... ¡No vayas por todos lados! —le detiene—. Creo que... los dos me agradan, son dulces y se ríen para ser tan mayores.

—¿Por qué no? Seguro están fuera besándose.

—¿Besándose?

—¿No? Es lo que yo haría

—Pero si ni siquiera estaban tocándose.

—A ver... —va a ver si se ve desde alguna ventana.

—Espera, espera... mira...—ahí va Remus a hacer el hechizo de hacer transparente un troicto de pared.

—¡Ooooh! ¿Lo ves? —da palmaditas.

Remus se sonroja y quita el hechizo, aunque... le da mucha mucha curiosidad seguirles viendo. ¡Pero es que está mal espiarles así!

—E-Entonces sí que se besan... no es que hayan perdido ese asunto con el tiempo.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Vamos a separarles! —ahí se va a abrir la puerta con tan mala idea. Los va a tirar al suelo y se va a morir de la risa.

Menos mal, que Alphard sabe hacer un poquito de magia, así que consigue amortiguar el golpe de Ian graicas a ella.

Tan caballero.

(Di que su habilidad no es poderse hacer gato, Ian, porque te habrías caído con un gato en la barriga)

Debe detenerles unos diez centímetros antes de caer al suelo, solo por un instante, antes de caer igual... solo que en vez de la caida de pie, la caida será desde esa altura. Entre las risas de Sirius el bully

—Ugh...

Remus se guarda las manos en los bolsillos un poco apenado con esto, especialmente con el golpe que acaban de darse.

—Bloody hell.. —protesta Alphard mirando a Ian—. ¿Estás bien?

—Uh... ¿Qué ha pasado? —se soba un poco la nuca. Alphard se gira hacia su sobrino y sus risas... no es dificil de adivinar.

—¡La cara de sustoooo! —les señala, riendo.

—Creo que Sirius ha.. usado métodos menos ortodoxos para terminar nuestro beso —masculla sonrojándose un poco, atrapado. Va a ver si le ha pasado algo a Ian en la cabeza.

—Oh, que vengativo, Sirius —Ian sonríe un poco igual.

—Lo siento... —susurra Remus como siempre.

—¡Nosotros NO estabamos dándoles un espectáculo! —protesta Alphard incorporándose y ayudando a Ian a levantarse.

—Es igual, ¡diez puntos menos para Slytherin!

—Anda, ¡si tu estabas casi empotrándote a Remus en casa! ¡Esos debían ser como quinientos puntos menos para Gryffindor!

Sirius se ríe haciendo blablablá.

—¡Doscientos mil puntos menos para Gryffindor!

—No puedes bajarme puntos, no eres profesor ni prefecto.

—¡Tú tampoco lo eres!

—Pero salgo con uno —palmada al culo de Remus. El SALTO que pega Remus.

—Bueno, ¡yo salgo con el Ministro de Magia encubierto! Y no nos estabamos besuqueando en la puerta, estaba revisando yo que tuviera aún todos los dientes.

—Le diré eso a McGonagall a la próxima.

Alphard se ríe.

—Me parece que McGonagall va a encargarse de que ya no tengas todos los dientes después de eso —susurra Remus.

—Bueno, para... para algo estabamos aquí, ¿no? —pregunta Alphard rascándose la cabeza. Ian sonríe—. Ni sonrías así, no creas ques estoy tan embobado que no sé siquiera a qué vine... ah! LA... ugh, las clases sexuales. Anda...

—Anda, ve a instalar a los niños.

—Vale, vale, les instalo en tu MINI sala

—No es mini, es íntima, solo porque has estado en un cine de verdad.

De hecho el muy idiota de Alphard les sienta, y toma de por ahí un cubo que tiene el ex-profeso para esto... lo llena de palomitas. Palomitas para ver porno.

—¿Y quien me llevó a una sala de cine? Podríamos tener una aquí si tu lo permitieras...

—Pero me gusta esto, con mi pantalla —la baja—. Y el proyector antiguo de mi padre... y las películas de estudio. Esto que vais a ver no se comercializa.

—Eso lo dice siempre... nada más para impresionarme. Que si Casablanca y lo que sea... pero nunca ha querido poner A Touch of Love, que es la única película que ha filmado hasta ahora...

—No me gusta mucho como me veo en el cine, se pierde mucho de interpretación con tantos cambios de planos dramáticos.

—Te ves guapísimo en las fotos que me has enseñado, con tu suetercito... más muggle no puedes verte.

Ian se ríe sonrojándose un poco mientras monta el proyector y la película.

—Aunque quiero pensar que si no es... algo que se comercializa, esto que vamos a ver no te incluye a ti como actor... ¿verdad?

—No, no. Yo no hago porno, pero si te pone puedo grabarnos un día.

—¿Q-Qué? —Las cejas de Alphard al TECHO.

—Cielos... te imaginas grabarnos un día? —susurra Remus con esa ideam

—Ya sabes... comprar una película virgen y... pervertirla. Conozco a gente que puede prestarnos una camara decente.

—¿Grabarnos? —Sirius no entiende del todo.

—¿¡Y-Y... que quedemos así... así?! P-Por Merlín... ¿e-eso... se puede?

—Sí, a-ahora verás, pero que pase eso mismo que va a pasar en la pantalla pero que fueramos tú y yo —explica Remus a Sirius.

—Bueno, así no, porque esto es profesional, pero... Sí, te haces a la idea —sigue Ian.

—Olvídate de los detalles profesionales, tonto —protesta Alphard proque ahora se pone exquisito, sigue sonrojado—. E-Es decir, para siempre quedaríamos así... en... uy.

—Sí.

—Ehm... hablamos de eso luego —se ríe—. Pero la idea de acostarme contigo ad infinitum me parece excelente.

Remus se sonroja un poco más y le pone a Sirius una mano en la pierna.

—¿Has visto una película alguna vez?

El pequeño Black niega.

—Ah, mi niño mágico.. —se ríe un poco dándole unas palmaditas. Sirius le mira de reojo, sonriendo de lado y le toma de los hombros para que se le eche encima.

—Lo que nunca he visto es una película de pornografía —lo hace—. Pero si es como dicen que es... es literalmente como verles hacer eso.

—¿Así que vas a morirte de la vergüenza? —le acaricia un poco.

—Pues... sí. No es como que acostumbre ver las revistas porno con alguien.

—Porque no quieres, Peter, James y yo las comentamos y nos repartimos a las chicas.

—¿¡En serio?! Les había oído comentarlas. pero... ¿dividírselas? Ugh, son un asco.

—¡No lo somos! ¡Es divertido!

—No... sé. Mmm... es que no suelen gustarme las chicas que a ustedes tanto les encantan. Así con los pechos gigantes. Seguro como las que vamos a ver ahora.

—Eso ya nos ha quedado claro a todos.

Ojos en blanco de Remus.

—Tampoco es que no me guste ninguna chica, en realidad.

—Ya, claro.

—Es verdad! —se gira a mirarle, porque lo dice en serio.

—¿Cómo quién?

—Me... gustan las mujeres que a ustedes no

—Mujeres...

—¡Olvídalo! —Se sonroja un poco proque está pensando en UNA mujer en concreto. Se gira a la pantalla.

—Te delatas tu solo, querido.

—No me delato en nada, hablo de... sexo femenino. No me gusta ni tantito RoseMary, pero hay otras... chicas que podrían gustarme.

—No has dicho chicas.

—He dicho mujeres, ¿ahora vas a decirme que las chicas no son mujeres?

—Es una palabra concreta.

—¡La que habla del sexo que tu me estás acusando que no me gusta!

Sirius se ríe.

—Y tú... ¡sé exactamente qué estás pensando! —se sonroja porque estás pensando lo correcto, sirius.

—Chicos... voy a ponerlo en marcha —les interrumpe Ian. Remus se gira a mirarle y Alphard mueve la varita transfigurando un cojín en un echadero.

—Creo que nunca hemos visto pornografía con más gente... —comenta el Black mayor.

—Yo sí, pero fue por trabajo y tú no estabas... —responde Ian efectivamente poniéndolo en marcha y salen esas cortinillas de cuenta atrás con los números en blanco y negro.

—¿Por trabajo?

—Algunos directores usan métodos visuales para explicarnos como quieren las escenas.

—¿Pornografía? —levanta una ceja y le hace un gesto dando unas palmaditas a su lado para que venga.

—Escenas de cama —ahí va.

—Quiero un trabajo así... —protesta abrazándole un poco.

Remus piensa que... sería un trabajo super raro, en realidad. Traga saliva y se gira a la pantalla.

—Nah, que va —se encoge de hombros—. Algunos nada más quiere alardear —se le echa encima cuando aparece en pantalla una claqueta indicando la toma y la película y todo eso.

—Ehm... ¿deberíamos estar viendo esto? —pregunta Remus pensando justamente que Mcgonagall... les mataría.

La respuesta clara la da la claqueta apartándose y dando paso a la imagen de dos hombres rubios, de unos veinte años, besándose en una cama.

Vale... Remus se calla y deja DE GOLPE de pensar en McGonagall. Sirius parpadea... y parpadea... y vuelve a parpadear.

O-O sea... e-es decir... eran dos CHICOS.

No, bueno, Sirius está aun en que... antes había una pantalla blanca y luego una claqueta y... hay un rayo de luz. Levanta la mano para ponerla frente al proyector y aun levanta más las cejas cuando ve que parte de la imagen se vuelve negra.

Ya, ya... Vale, Sirius, te damos permiso de ser el más azorado. Luego se levanta, con la boca abierta, mirando hacia dentro del proyector... y la luz le ciega, se echa para atrás... y levanta aun más las cejas cuando nota que los chicos están besándose... ¡Sobre su pecho! ¡Y sus manos!

—¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien? —pregunta Remus dejándole hacer.

—¿Ves? No soy solo yo el único idiota que hace esto..—Alphard se ríe y sí, él hizo lo mismo... en el cine.

Da un paso atrás e intenta quitarselos de encima un poco histéricamente como si se hubiera manchado la camiseta.

—Por lo menos aquí estamos solos —replica Ian.

—Ya, ya.. pero ¿ves? Es una reacción normal

—¿Qué pasa? —Remus se levanta y claro, le cubre la imagen—. No podemos ver si no te quitas.

—Sirius, tranquilo, solo es luz pasando a través de un plástico de colores, sientate y verás que no pasa nada —pide Ian también. Sirius mira alrededor buscando la imagen otra vez.

—Pero estaban aquí... ¡sobre mi!

Remus tira de él. Se deja

—Es como la luz a través de los vitrales en la escuela... —agrega Remus.

—No lo es, ¡mira!

—Vale, es algo raro. Pero no puedo creer que te impresione eso y no te impresione la magia lo bastante. Deberías hablar con Lily, seguro estaría muy ofendida —Remus le sonríe

—Pero... es que esto... ¿Cómo se hace? No estan en la pantalla, ¿Se han ido? ¿pueden irse a cualquier sitio como a mi pecho?

Alphard vuelve a mirar a Ian con cara de ¿VES? ¿VESSSSS?

—No van a aparecer sobre tu pecho mientras estás comiendo con tu madre, no te preocupes —responde Ian a la pregunta que hizo Alphard y seguro a Sirius aun no se le ha ocurrido, pero no tardará—. Viven en esa caja, ¿vale? —señala el proyector, así es más fácil. Pat pat.

—Tendría gracia, en realidad... —Remus sonríe y le da un besito a Sirius en lo slabios

—¿Qué? ¿Van a volver? ¡Van a volver!

—Sí, en navidad. Ya me pasó a mi una vez —asegura Alphard que mira como se ríe pero bien que se asustó un montón.

—Sirius, son como las fotos... nuestras fotos. Solo que... funcionan distinto. Pero se parecen. No es que vivas en una foto, ¿verdad?

—¿E-En Navidad? —la cara de horror, se abraza a si mismo. Alphard se muere de risa y la verdad remus sonríe un poquito.

—¡No! —es que esto sería menos dramatico si fuera... una mariposa en el parque.

—¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? —pregunta su tío.

—Pues que mamá... o que en clase... o...

—Y desde cuando eso es un problema... creí que no te importaba nada más que el amor de Remus —asegura Alphard acariciandole a Ian la nuca.

Remus es que... están dos hombres en la pantalla. Gays. Como él. Sirius se sonroja.

—Bueno, sí, pero... Bueno...

Y además ya están bastante en materia porque no hay argumento en esta película.

—Es decir, te gustan los chicos pero cuando ocurre algo realmente homosexual, te avergüenza —Alphard le pica.

—No, pero... Es que...

—Ajá... —Alphard sonríe.

—¡Es porno! ¡A nadie le gusta que los demás sepan!

—Ian está enseñándote porno... ni siquiera has visto qué es, solo estas histérico!

—¡Porque no quiero que vuelva a aparecer sobre mi!

Como consuelo, Remus, los dos parecen estar disfrutando bastante de todo... si esa era tu duda.

—¿Y si aparece sobre Remus?

—¿Sobre... Remus? —él no ha visto las imagenes proyectadas sobre Remus.

—Cuando se levantó tenia a los dos en su espalda... ¿qué opinas de eso? —pregunta Alphard sonriendo.

—¡Pues lo mismo!

—Sirius... no va a pasar... podrías... ¡miraaaaa! Los dos están... los dos... ¡nadie sufre! —alega Remus, emocionado, sacudiendole.

—¿Qué... qué? —Sirius vacila, sin entender, volviendose a Remus. Aun casi ni ha visto nada.

Ian suspira un poco y renuentemente se separa de Alphard y se levanta.

—¡Que son así! Como yo... ¡y como tú! ¡Y lo pasan bien los dos!

Ian apaga el proyector.

—No!

—A ver, Sirius, ven aquí —le pide—. No te preocupes, ahora vuelvo a ponerlo... Sirius, ven.

Remus se sonroja con eso y Alphard se levanta, sonriendo, a servirse una copa en lo que Ian explica y ahí va Sirius a ver.

Ian le explica, las imagenes estan en la película, la luz y le enseña a encender y apagar el proyector para que vea que van y vienen cuando quiere UNO no cuando a ellas les da la gana y que se proyectan sobre cualquier cosa. Pero que si la luz está apagada, da igual lo que pase. No hay imagenes.

Remus les mira algo ansioso, aunque Alphard se recarga en la pared mirándoles con ojitos de corazón porque... miraleeeeee! Sirius hablando con su parejaaaaaa. Es casi como un sueño hecho realidad.

—¿No dices que teneis una asignatura en la que os enseñan cosas muggles o algo así? —pregunta Ian a Alphard cuando vuelve, dejando que Sirius encienda y apague varias veces.

—Sí, solo que... para empezar la da un mago y créeme, un par de años conviviendo con un muggle le dan a uno mucha mas idea que cualquier clase —besito ennlos labios—. Gracias por ser bueno con él.

Ian sonríe y se sonroja un poco.

—Anda, Sirius, vuelve a sentarte. ¿Ya estás más tranquilo? Voy a rebobinar esto para verlo desde el principio otra vez —le asegura más a Remus que a nadie.

Remus se sonroja un poco y vuelve s tirar de Sirius para que le caiga encima.

—Deja de preocuparte por cosas raras... ¿viste eso? Tiene una película de... hombres. Crees que...

Y ahí va Sirius más tranquilo.

—Viven dentro de esa caja, me lo ha explicado —asiente él.

—No viven... ugh, le pediré a Lily que me ayude a explicártelo en la escuela. ¡Enfócate en lo importante!

—¿El qué? —mira la pantalla de reojo ahora prestando más atención a lo que hacen.

—Dos hombres haciendo cosas... ¡cosas! ¡Son normales!

—Ya... no pasa nada, ¿lo ves?

Remus sonrie sinceramente, sonrojadito.

—Hoy ha... sido uno de los días más impactantes de mi vida.

Está a punto de abrazarle hacia si pero...

—¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¿Qué está haciendo con los dedos?

—¿D-Dedos?—mira otra vez.

—¡Mira! —y es que él no lo ha visto antes, pero está en esa parte del... masaje y lubricación previos—. Si le mete los dedos primero luego... ¿aguanta?

—No... describas lo que ves —protesta un poquito—. Creo que me daría vergüenza que hicieras eso.

—Pues a él parece que le gusta.

—E-Es decir... e-es una zona... rara y... n-no se —ahora de sonroja un poco y arruga la nariz—. No sé.

Sirius traga saliva y no contesta, mirando con atención. Remus le mira de reojo. Míra la pantalla.

—No creo que tuvieras que hacer nada asqueroso así con RoseMary... n-no se... si valiera la pena meter los dedos a-ahí que podrías no hacerlo y...

Mano a la boca de Remus sin dejar de mirar la pantalla con la suya abierta

Remus se calla, ¿qué más va a hacer? ¡Aunque el estaba muy agobiado! Porque se ha puesto a pensar en eso de tener que hacer cosas raras con Sirius que Sirius no va a querer hacer.

Bueno, por eso le ha callado.

Remus abre un poco la boca para hablar y saca un poquito la lengua.

Sirius le hace un cariñito en la mejilla sin pensar y sin acabar de quitar la mano, embobado con la película.

Remus se relaja con el cariñito y... ¿hace mucho calor aquí o qué pasa? Ejem.

Hace. Hace, desde luego que sí.

Remus traga saliva empezando a sentirse... ejem... duro como una piedra. Otra vez.

—¿T-Te... te gusta? Te... Ehm...—Otra vez, sí, ¡si no ha terminado hace rato! La mano de Remus va a tocarle... ahí.

—Sh... shhhh —le hace callar, súper concentrado. Cejas al cielo cuando ve que el pasivo es el que parece estar pasándolo mejor. La verdad a él también le está afectando esto, pero no se si se da cuenta porque no está usando su cerebro para excitarse, si no para aprender.

Remus sonríe un poquito al sentir que al menos si está un poquito... feliz. Y esta vez Remus está más concentrado en Sirius que en la película. Aunque le atrae bastante. Se humedece los labios y se le acerca un poco.

Sirius no se da cuenta, ni siquiera opone resistencia alguna. Remus termina abrazándole por la espalda.

—*N-Nos imaginas... a-así?

—Sí, voy a probar eso.

—¿C-Conmigo?—Remus se ríe.

—¡Pues claro!

—Te quiero.

Sirius sonríe y le acaricia un poco la pierna sin dejar de mirar la pantalla. Remus Le aprieta más contra sí.

—¿E-Estas viendo que... e-el se abajo... lo pasa bien también?

—Sí... incluso más.

—Igual está actuando.

—¿Tú crees? ¡No se puede fingir una erección!

Remus se sonroja.

—L-Le gusta mucho... —susurra pensando que seguro eso va s pasarle a él.

—Entonces todo estará bien, para eso se hace esto.

—Aún... no me imagino en esa posición

—¿En cual?

Y esperad que luego se intercambian

—Yo..., así esperando que... ohh! Espera!

Sirius levanta las cejas también y Remus inclina la cabeza con los ojos como platos. Sí, sí todos impresionados. Además ahora sin darse la espalda.

—Ohh...!

No sé si Sirius se atreva a moverse siquiera. Espero que esté respirando todavía. Debería, si acaso esta historia está en lo más minimo apegada al canon.

Remus se recarga un poco contra él y la verdad es que sonríe un poquito.

—V-Vaya... —el susurrito.

Alphard opina que son monisimos. No creo... me parece que aprovechando que ellos están distraidos, está dándose el lote otra vez con Ian.

Vale, Ian, vale.

Solo lo digo. Ejem.

Eso opinaría si le dejaras pero mejor ir así, que no hay nadie aquí que se queje de eso. ¡Pues solo faltaría que además se quejara!

Remus consigue desviar un poquito la mirada de la pantalla hacia él

Que no, no se quejaaa. Como siga así van a tener sus escenas didácticas los chicos y no solo una película.

—S-Sirius... —susurra Remus poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

Sirius aprovecha este momento de regocijo general para asegurar que el tamaño de esas cosas NO PUEDE SER NORMAL. Y que por el amor de dios, todo el tiempo que están aguantando es INHUMANO. ¡No es justo darle estas expectativas a la gente!

Remus dice que él sí es como de ese tamaño #molestemosasirius.

¡Y una mierda! Además, él es más guapo.

Eso es completamente cierto. Remus le da un dulce besito en la mejilla.

¡No lo es! No es como que él no haya tenido su eso en la boca y sepa perfectamente de lo que habla.

Hablaba de que era más guapo. Es verdad que es más guapo. Mucho más guapo, de hecho Remus es directamente el feo de la relación.

Él se refería a más guapo que esos dos.

Ah. También. Además qué pasa ahí que cambian de posición cada tres minutos?!

A lo mejor tienen algo en culo que les pica... o sea, Sirius... puedes dejar de reírte del chiste SUMAMENTE IDIOTA. No, no eres gracioso. Ni siquiera es un poco ingenioso.

¡A Remus Le gustaba más frente a frente!

A Sirius le gusta en plan perrito. ¿Veis? ¿Veis lo que lograis con las risas? ¡Basta de chistes de perros!

Eso ya lo sabemos.

Ojos en blanco.

Así como empezó. De repente se acaba la bobina e Ian tiene que salir corriendo para que no se queme todo.

El chico de la película termina, para las absoluta impresión y confusión de Remus, por sacar su cosita de ahí y terminar en la boca del otro. Porque así terminaba siempre las cosas porno. Y... eso es. La película termina de golpe

Lo que sigue es Alphard quejándose AMARGAMENTE porque se ha levantadoooo

—Lo siento, hay otra bobina, pero mejor la dejamos para otro día —asegura Ian recogiendo deprisa, incomodamente urgido.

Alphard se ríe un poco mirando a Ian tan de arriba a abajo como si se lo fuera a comer que resulta bastante obsceno.

—¿S-Se adelantan a casa?

—¿Eh? —Sirius mira a su tío que no le mira a él porque él no es padre responsable y ahora mismo le ha dado el calentón. Hasta se está acariciando un poquito ahí debajo por encima de todo mirando al otro recoger.

–A-A casa... ahora vamos.

—Vale.

Remus tiene esa sensación de... estamos de más en el cuarto. Sirius le toma de la mano y se va a la puerta... pero se detiene antes de salir.

—G-Gracias... Ian —susurra Remus como despedida. Se detiene con Sirius que les mira a ambos

Nadie le hace caso, lo siento. Alphard se pasa una mano por el pelo, sonriendo.

—Aun tengo preguntas —asegura mirada de reojito, él sonríe de ladito—. Y estabais haciendo esto para enseñarnos, ¿no?

—¿Mmmm? —al menos se quita las manos de encima.

—Quiero decir... ¿Por que cambian tanto de postura? ¿Y cómo aguantan tanto?

—Ehh... mmm... ¿por que tienen algo en el culo que les pica?

Se ríe, échalo, solo te está fastidiando porque antes les has separado. Alphard se humedece los labios.

—¿Qué quieres a cambio de ir a mi casa y darnos un rato?

—No nos desperteis cuando volvais.

—No hagas nada que no quieras proyectado en tu pecho en Navidad —Alphard se encoge de hombros.

Sirius abre la boca como un pez. Alphard se ríe y hace un gesto con la mano.

—Buenas noches.

Sirius entrecierra los ojos e igual se lleva a Remus, sonriendo un poquito.

—Vas a ser tú el que les enseñe estas guarradas a los hijos de James y Lily ¿verdad?

—Tú pueds conseguir la caja donde viven y la pantalla. Te daré dinero para comprarlo.

—No voy a comprarte eso —Remus se ríe.

—¿Por qué nooo?

—Porque eso lo puedes comprar tú.

—¡Pero tú eres el que sabe como va!

—Además no sé dónde venden películas.

—Le preguntaremos a Ian.

—Y me daría vergüenza comprar una como estás...

—¿Por? Es como las revistas.

—Que yo NUNCA compro.

Sirius se ríe.

—Tu tío Alphard nunca debió decirte eso de que Remus compraría las cosas... yo no soy Ian.

—¡Pero es una idea estupenda!

—No, no es una idea estupenda. Quizás para... Ian, que parece ser muy hábil para esas cosas, preo... yo no voy a ir a comprar condones y esas cosas...

—¡Yo no puedo ir!

—¿Por?

—Porque tal vez me reconozcan y hablen con mis padres.

Remus se revuelve.

—Pero es que... enotnces yo tengo que hacer todo el trabajo sucio.

—¿Por?

—Pues tengo que ir ahí y hacer la parte súper vergonzosa de decirle a alguien que necesito lubricante para... cosas. Mientras tú esperas tranquilamente comiendo un helado, porque... podrían reconocerte.

—¡Exacto!

Remus se sonroja y frunce el ceño.

—Preferiría ser yo el del nombre importante y que tiene dinero... —susurra.

—¿No has tenido bastante de mi familia? Por que te aseguro que te los cambio encantado. Dinero incluido.

—Si tuviera dinero y un nombre importante... seguro tu madre siquiera me miraría —suspira pensando que... ugh. Eso no valía del todo, pero... es que!—. Creo que...

—Sí que te miraría, sí. Puedo acompañarte convertido en perro.

—Hmm... ya veremos —tan poco convencido aún—. Igual de perro solo vas a dar saltitos a mi alrededor. Y a molestarme y a hacer que sea AÚN más vergonzoso.

—Que mentiraaaa —se ríe y le abraza.

—¡Es que es verdadaaaad! Tú no vas a dejar de ser el chico súper genial y súper guapo. Sirius Black el rompecorazones y yo voy a soplarme el... que la mujer de la farmacia esa cuchichee que soy un pervertido enfermo que tiene que ir al doctor a ver si le arreglan.

—Y tú no vas a dejar de ser el chico súper genial y súper guapo que ha hecho lo imposible y ha conquistado el inconquistable corazón de Sirius Black.

—Quizás no tenemos que... hacer eso —sigue a lo suyo, aunque se sonroja un poco.

—Bueno, no hoy, si no quieres... aunque seguro hay condones y lubricante en el baño de mi tío.

Sirius Black, deja de confundir a Remus. Es que... o sea, se le acaba de ocurrir. Vale, de nervios a súper nervios en un segundo.

—T-Tengo una... d-duda de... esto.

—¿Aja?

—E-es una... duda rara y un poco asquerosa. Pero es... bueno, o sea... no se por qué no te lo preguntas tu también. E-Es sobre la caca.

Sirius levanta las cejas.

—E-ES decir... es el... mismo sitio por donde... ¿sabes? Hay que ir... ¿inmediatamente antes? O...

—Ellos estaban a punto y no... no han ido.

—Preo... debían tener... caca ahí, ¿no? O...

—Tal vez no...

—Tal vez tu tío Alphard hizo algo con magia... —Las preocupaciones de Remus, lo siento.

—¿Quitarles la caca con mágia? —le mira porque es que suena fatal, la idea como tal es terrible.

—No sé... ¿Estoy diciendo tonterías? Perdona... solo estoy nervioso. No sé si quiero hacer caca... no sé nada. Y si no hago y...—el agobio generalizado, creo que lo que tiene es miedo en general.

—Calma, calma, mañana les preguntamos.

—¿Sería... terrible si no hiciermos eso hoy? —Remus sonríe y le mira de reojo.

—No —sonríe y le hace un cariñito. Así que Remus respira un poco.

—Gracias —le aprieta contra sí—. A-Aunque podemos hacer como anoche.

—Ah, mira el tonto... ¿eso sí que te gustó?

—Sí... biueno fuera de tus dientes enormes de perro —ahí lo tienes, sonríe igual.

—¿Eh?

—Me refiero a que... bueno... nada, nada, olvídalo —Remus se ríe bajito proque se ha peusto de buen humor—. Solo no me muerdas ahí abajo como ayer.

—¡No te mordí!

—Solo poquito... E-Es decir, unos roces —Remus el exquisito.

Sirius le mira con cara de circunstancias y Remus se sonroja un poco.

—Olvídalo... no... yo... supongo que es así, uno tiene dientes y eso.

—Voy a morderte ahora.

—Nooo! No me muerdas que si me muerdes te muerdo yo también —bromea y nota por un instante que... ha olvidado todo este rato el drama de ser hombre lobo.

—Oh, sí voy a morderte. Fuera pantalones —ahí se va a intentar quitarselos. Remus se ríe, pero sorprendentemente le deja hacer.

—No vas a mordeeerme.

—Claro que sí —le empuja hacia su cuarto desabrochándole y haciéndoselos caer al suelo.

La risita igual, casi se torpieza con los pantalones, él mismo se los saca de los pies, estirándolos en sus manos. Remus... modo coqueto por lo visto. Sirius se los quita de las manos y los lanza por ahí.

—¿Qué tienes en contra de mis pantalones... ? —protesta Remus sonriendo igual un poquito y dando un pasito atrás porque... Sirius se ve TAN guapo y no crean que la película no le dejó un poco... bueno... Aunque... AUNQUE... no tanto ni tan rápido como cabría esperarse... ejem... porque él resolvió sus propias necesidades un rato atrás.

—Que me impiden llegar a donde quiero —mano ahí donde quiere.

Remus da un saltito, y... es que Sirius SEGURO que vas a empezar a darte cuenta de que no reacciona tan rápido como hace rato. Aunque a quien engañamos. Remus y sus quince vigorosos años... y lo que le gusta Sirius tampoco es como que sea Dumbledore.

Vale... Sirius vacila. Insiste con la mano. Parpadea. Insiste. Frunce el ceño. Remus vacila... y es que sabe perfectamente bien qué es lo que pasa.

—¿V-Vas tu primero? —pregunta vacilando un poco.

—¿Por qué no reaccionas, Remus John Lupin?

Se sonroja porque casi nunca le llama así completo. Traga saliva.

—Debe ser que... a-anoche... lo de anoche... —no le mira, apretándo los ojos.

—¡Anoche y una mierda!

—S-Solo es que... Van dos veces que... y...

—¡Y te has tocado!

—¿¡P-Pero... pues qué querías que hiciera?!

—¡Pues mantener las manos quietecitas!

—P-Pues no quería que... i-imagina que no hubiera hecho eso... ¡seguro me habría corrido estando hace rato con tu tío ahí!

—Y has decidido hacerlo en el baño.

Remus se mira los pies.

—P-Pues... solo no quería seguir... haciendo el ridículo ahí enmedio todo... así.

—Ah, pues vas a hacer e ridiculo ahora —se cruza de brazos. Le mira agobiado.

—¡No te enfades!

—Mmmm...

—Venga, por favor... —le abraza del cuello —. ¡Siriuuuus! No te enfades, ¿tú no hiciste eso cuando fuiste al baño? ¡Pensé que era... lo que querías que hiciera!

—¡Claro que no!

—De todos modos solo creo que... o sea... espera, no te dije que no hoy por eso ¿eh?

—Ya, claro.

—¡No! No. De verdad, venga, ¡Sirius! Te dije que no porque me da miedo acostarme contigo, pero no porque no pueda hoy otra vez, ¡si yo te dije lo de hacer lo de ayer!

—¿Te da miedo?

—Pues... yo no lo he hecho nunca, no sé si... no sé, no sé si lo haré bien o si te va a gustar o si me va a doler, o... si va a pasar algo peor. No sé.

—No pasa nada, ¿vale? Te quiero, aprenderás y yo también.

—Yo... también te quiero mucho, Sirius. Mucho. MUCHO. Me siento seguro contigo, como si... todo lo que creo yo que es imposible o inarreglable pudiera arreglarse, o pudiera sobrellevarlo —Remus sonríe un poquito.

Sirius sonríe con eso y le pasa las manos por el pelo.

—No es poca cosa, en serio... con mis padres siempre creo que podría lastimarles y... no sé, de alguna manera creo que han terminado por tenerme miedo y con razón. Pero tú siempre encuentras la forma de... hacerme alguien normal. De ser Remus...

—¡No vale que seas adorable conmigo cuando estoy intentando enfadarme contigo!

Baja las orejas porque no ha sido intencional o las bajaría si fuera lobo.

—Lo siento, lo siento... e-enfadate, pero no mucho.

Sirius se ríe y Remus le sonríe un poco y le abraza.

—Eres un tonto.

—Sí que lo soy.

Sirius le da un beso, él le deja, cerrando los ojos y aún apretándole contra sí.

Es difícil enfadarse con remus, ¿eh?

¡Sí! ¡Maldita sea!

Eso hemos visto, que Sirius... no lo ha conseguido.

¡No! Nunca lo consigue. ¡Siempre le lleva como quiere!

Nah, no es tan así. O sea es que lo ponen así como si Remus premeditadamente...

Pues sí, el sabe como ablandarle el corazón de pollo este ¡Y siempre lo hace!

Supongo que es una de las habilidades de Remus, al menos no lo hace a la mala, pero sí que lo hace.

¡Sí que lo hace! Es un malditooo

Dice Remus que lo siente...

¡Ugh! No pongais esa caraaaa

Perdón. No sé enfadeeeeen

Ugh, ugh, ugh. Es un tontoooo y un manipuladoooor. Y no le odiamos porque nadie puede odiar a una cosita tan blandita y peludita y abrazable y adorable. Pero aun así. No le servirá para siempre ser un pastelito esponjoso de azucar glaseado.

¡Dejen de llamarle así! Le da mucha verguenza que le llamen como comida.

Así es. Un pequeño peluchito esponjoso de azucar glaseado.

Además en diminutivo. No es un pequeño peluchito de nada, él es un lobo feroz.

Que va.

Siiii! Que sí!


	71. Chapter 71

Bueno, sabras cuál es el problema, pequeño Albus cuando entres a la Cabeza de Puerco y encuentras a Henry Grindelwald sentado en la barra tomando un café caliente.

Noooooo! Albus Los odia. Pa ra li za do.

Minerva le mira de reojo. Es que palidece de golpe deteniéndose en seco.

—¿Va todo bien?

—No debimos venir.

Desde luego tu túnica con purpurina no está jugando a tu favor ahora mismo. Abeforth y Henry ya te han visto. ¡No tenía tanta purpurina hoy! ¡Se ha puesto la más lisa que tiene!

E incluso esa tiene purpurina.

Ugh ugh ugh. Túnicas negras a partir de mañana.

El universo contempla un brillo de esperanza por un fugaz instante y Gellert Grindelwald muere de risa en algún rincón de su mente porque por lo visto no tenemos suficientes problemas. ¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la fiesta?

—Voy a necesitar tu ayuda —susurra a Minerva porque venga, si alguien, solo una persona, va a estar a favor suyo aquí... es ella. Y puede que Aberforth si las cosas se tuercen mucho. La abraza contra si.

—Ya lo sé —mira a Abeforth porque para ella ese es el mayor problema, de hecho, ni se fija en el chico.

De hecho, que este el muchacho hace que Aberforth sea infinitamente menos peligroso. Abe, que desde luego ya sabe quien es el niño y está CERO contento con ello. Y espera a que te des cuenta, Aberforth, de que traen encima la poción. Albus se les acerca.

—Quiero irme pronto —agrega en otro susurro

—Tal vez no debimos venir para empezar.

—Albus, Minerva —Abeforth tan seco.

—No. Seguro que no —sonríe igual—. Aberforth.

—Buenas tardes, maestros —sonríe Henry.

—Henry, me sorprende que estés aquí.

—A todos —susurra Abeforth, pero el chico solo sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

—Ehm, si estás ocupado, hermano, podemos venir otro día.

La FULMINACION de Abeforth.

—Vale, vale. No me mires así.

—En realidad, este... chico estaba preguntándome por ti.

—Ya me lo puedo suponer.

A Abeforth no le hace ningua gracia, pero Henry sonríe.

—¿Y qué le has preguntado, Henry?

—Nada más... detalles —se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

—¿No está llevando este juego demasiado lejos, Señor Grindelwald? No repruebo la sed de saber, pero está siendo usted un poco exageradamente incisivo, ¿no cree? —interviene Minerva. Albus la aprieta un poquito contra si antes de soltarla.

—Bueno, fue usted quien me asignó al maestro Dumbledore como tutor.

—Ah, ¿además es tu tutor? —la pregunta envenenada de Abeforth.

—Soy su tutor. ¿Qué detalles? —Albus aprieta los ojos.

—Para ser concretos al respecto, más bien me ha preguntado él a mi —asegura Henry.

—¿Por qué no me sorprende?—masculla Abeforth en relación a lo anterior.

—Porque me conoces bien y sabes mis debilidades —responde Albus. Le fulmina, porque era retórico. Ya, ya... si no puede evitarlo—. ¿Qué te ha preguntado el a ti?

—Lo mismo que usted me pregunta cada vez que voy a su despacho.

Minerva los mira a los tres con ojos entrecerrados, porque parecen muy enterados de algo que ella no.

—El apellido es llamativo para los que conocimos al original. ¿A qué has venido aquí? Bastante información te he dado yo...

—Cualquier buen historiador sabe que la información hay que contrastarla —sonríe. Ojos en blanco de Abeforth.

—¿Cuál información? —pregunta Minerva.

—Me pone nervioso que lo hagas aquí —estupida boca. Aprieta los ojos.

—¿Y no es justo por eso que este es el lugar indicado?

—Lo es. Aberforth, me servirías una cerveza, por favor. Whiskey para Minerva.

—Espero que laves tu los platos mientras —responde él, yendo a ello. Ahí va la varita a hacer que se lave, por supuesto.

—¿Por qué iba él... —la mente más brillante del siglo XX a perder el tiempo en algo tan vulgar como—. A lavar los platos? —gracias, Minerva.

—¡Era en bloody sentido figurado! —protesta Abeforth.

—Porque una época no los lavé y lo he pagado desde entonces. Y ya sé que era en sentido figurado.

—Entonces no levantes tu varita contra mis cosas —sigue protestando—. Y ocúpate de lo que tienes que ocuparte.

—¿En qué época? —pregunta Minerva.

—Eso intento, pero no es tan fácil —aprieta otra vez los ojos—. En mi juventud, era descuidado y debía lavarlos y lo consideraba, como lo sigo haciendo, una actividad demasiado idiota para hacerla.

Minerva le mira de reojo porque... no le parece que eso explique el sentido figurado. Henry los observa a los tres, porque es divertido verles interactuar.

¡No lo es!

—Henry, ¿que has averiguado en este tiempo aquí? —pregunta Albus que prefiere él estar haciendo las preguntas.

—Así podrían haber sido las cenas de navidad —comenta Gellert por ahí detrás.

—Oh, algunas cosas. De hecho tengo que escribir a mi padre.

Gellert, no nos ayudes. Son tres. Y no precisamente tres tontos. Pues por eso.

¡Ugh!

—¿Sobre qué? —vuelve s preguntar Albus

—Enviarle recuerdos —se encoge de hombros sonriendo de una forma bastante molesta, que hace a Minerva y Abeforth fruncir el ceño. Albus se ríe y unos dos segundos después de empezar a reír ve las caras de Aberforth y Minerva y deja de hacerlo.

Henry se humedece los labios volviéndose a su cafe sin dejar de sonreír.

—Espero puedas decirle a tu padre que la escuela te trata mejor a ti de lo que tú la tratas a ella...

—Eso pasa incluso en Drumstang, así que le parecerá bien.

Albus niega con la cabeza sonriendo.

—Por lo visto viene con el apellido... —murmura. Los OJOS EN BLANCO de Abeforth porque tambien piensa que este es imbécil.

—Aberforth... no le conoces.

—Nunca lo hago.

—No es lo mismo.

—¿No?

—Son dos individuos que se parecen, pero al final individuos. No tienes por que no darle una oportunidad.

—Ni tampoco tú tienes porque hacerlo con esa actitud.

Albus se humedece los labios

—No considero que debamos discutir eso aquí ni ahora.

Igualmente Abeforth esta de acuerdo, pero la cara de desagrado. Albus se aclara la garganta

—Aun así, señor Grindelwald, no debería estar orgulloso de su comportamiento —agrega Minerva. Albus se ríe.

—Al fin tienes a alguien con quien desquitarte.

—Uno pensaría que usted esperaría a que estuviera haciendo algo mal para reprenderme de nuevo.

—Tu actitud invita a las personas de regaño fácil —interviene Albus.

—Exacto. ¿No es ahora que te estás sintiendo orgulloso? —insiste Minerva. Henry los mira a los tres.

—Aún así, solo es un muchacho arrogante —Albus sonríe.

—Lamento incomodarles a todos, la verdad es que nada más quería tomar un café —protesta, porque joder con los ataques de todo. Albus se muere de risa.

—Ven, ¡pobre chico! —le pone una mano en el hombro, relajándose y olvidándose de que tiene que cuidarse.

Minerva suspira relajando un poco su agresividad también, porque ellos son los que se han acercado al chico, es verdad. Abeforth es el único que sigue en tensión.

—Venimos de un intento de cita doble que... oh... espera. ¡Tus Flores!

—Mis... oh. Voy a ir por ellas —decide Minerva. Albus aprieta los ojos, pero... por un momento, resulta eso al menos un poco conveniente.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—¿Eh? —le mira, porque pensaba que quería que le dejara unos minutos con su hermano.

—Si quieres lo hago, aunque preferiría no hacerlo —agrega. Sinceridad total.

—No pasa nada —asiente porque... no pasa nada.

—Por favor, vuelve por mi. Pase lo que pase vuelve por mi —le pide con sus ojitos suplicantes , aunque con media sonrisa.

—No es como que vaya a comerte —protesta Abeforth.

—No comerme, interrogarme —y en realidad no se refiere a ti. Henry no... dice nada, convenientemente. Nada tonto. Modo "vete Minerva".

—Te ves muy bonita hoy —agrega Albus casi cuando está en la puerta. Ódialo.

Minerva se detiene un instante, se sonroja y luego sigue andando. Carraspeo, carraspeo.

Sonrojo de él también, se gira a Henry y a su hermano.

—Ehm, bueno.

Henry le sonríe y Abeforth frunce el ceño. Albus mira a su hermano a los ojos con una mirada cargada de sentido

—¿Qué tal está tu café, Henry?

—Bien, gracias. Aunque no estoy aquí por eso. ¿No es así? —se burla aunque antes ha dicho que sí.

—Sí, eso ya lo sabemos, mira que rápido has cambiado la versión.

Sonríe y lado y Abeforth carraspea

—Ehm, bueno... y... ¿que más nos cuentas, Henry?

—¿Contarles?

—Contarnos. Si, que más vas a contarnos.

—En realidad, hablabamos amablemente con Herr Dumbledore.

—Amablemente me parece un exceso —apunta Albus.

—¿Por qué?

—Aberforth, es difícil que hable amablemente contigo.

—¿Usted cree?

Albus vacila un instante.

—Sí.

Abeforth bufa. Albus le mira otra vez y da un trago largo a su cerveza.

—¿Quereis que os deje solos? —protesta el menor de los Dumbledore.

—No —asegura Albus apresuradamente.

—No se preocupe, ya hablamos en las tutorias —responde Henry.

—Aun quisiera saber cómo son esas tutorias.

—Hablamos, Aberforth. ¿Qué te estás imaginando? —si, Albus se sonroja. La mirada de circunstancias.

—Solo está enseñándome cosas —añade Henry.

Albus frunce el ceño con eso.

—¡Aberforth...!

—¿Que clase de cosas, Albus? Todos lo sabemos.

Albus tamborilea los dedos sobre la mesa y mira a su hermano, que le mira también de forma bastante agresiva. Albus abre la boca para decir algo y la cierra otra vez. Vuelve a abrirla y suspira.

—Cosas del pasado —masculla después de un poco.

—Sí, justo eso pensaba.

—No pienses que me hace gracia. Pero el pasado sigue ahí y ahí seguirá.

—Ya, se te ve afligido.

—Aberforth, por favor. Es por algo y lo sabes.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Por qué? ¡Solo se nos está toreando!

Albus aprieta más los ojos porque lo que le sale natural es dale la razón y decirle que es verdad.

—¡Claro que no! —protesta Henry.

—¡Entonces devuelve ya las malditas cartas! ¡Son propiedad privada!

—Ya te he dicho que no las traigo conmigo...

—Ahora resulta que no las traes, antes la excusa era la importancia histórica. Me pregunto cuál será la siguiente excusa.

—Aun mantengo la importancia histórica y que no las traigo —levanta la barbilla.

—Podrías, Aberforth, ser un poco más sutil. ¡Suele funcionar menor!

—¿Para qué? No voy a andarme con sus jueguecitos idiotas.

—Porque es mucho más divertido —confiesa sin poder evitarlo. La sonrisita de Henry.

—Esto no se supone que tenga que ser divertido, ¡maldita sea, Albus!

—¿Por qué no? Si no es al menos divertido, ¿qué nos queda,Aberforth?

—¡Porque es peligroso!

—Tsk... ya le he dicho que no tengo ninguna intención de publicar nada —asegura Henry.

—¿Y tengo que fiarme de ti, Grindelwald? —replica Abeforth, es que seguro SEGURO Albus ya ha oído esta frase con este tono exacto. De hecho en un momento extremadamente peligroso, sí que la ha oído.

—Siempre, todo es peligroso. E igual no nos queda más que hacerlo. A veces me pregunto, Aberforth, si tú aún eres capaz de divertirte con algo.

Abeforth le mira fijamente a los ojos porque no es el único que está teniendo una regresión.

—Ella no está aquí, ¡ni va a volver! No importa lo que haga, no puedo traerla de vuelta —el mismo ha dicho estás palabras antes... de su madre. Esta vez habla de su hermana.

—¡No te atrevas! —da hasta un golpe en la barra. Albus se quita los lentes con una mano, pellizcándose el puente de la nariz con la otra.

—Lo siento... —susurra sinceramente.

—No te atrevas —repite igual, señalándole, menos agresivo ahora, eso sí.

Y es que el sentimiento tremendo de culpa le invade como una plaga. Si no fuera por él y por su estupida necesidad de entretenerse no estarían ahí y su hermana nose habría muerto y Aberforth no le odiaría... ni se odiaría a si mismo.

Henry los mira a uno y otro tan entretenido.

¿Haciendo cálculos mentales de cuantos millones le pagaran por su historia?

De hecho, satisfecho de sembrar el caos. Cosas de los Grindelwald.

Y es que la culpa ahora la siente como un elefante parado en su pecho. El problema es que todas las frases que se le ocurre decir, son horriblemente sinceras y le hacen sentir más culpable. "Quiero hablar con Gellert" "Necesito buscarle" "Le he buscado ya." "Me ha respondido." "Nada ayuda."

—¿Y... de quién hablan? —acaba preguntando Henry. Albus mira a Grindelwald de reojo y aprieta los labios.

—De nuestra hermana —murmura porque Aberforth no lo hace.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Por qué quieres saberlo? —pregunta Albus y es que... ya se imagina que es para relacionar su nombre con las cartas.

—Curiosidad... ¿Qué le pasó?

El problema con las curiosidades de Henry es que todas eran peligrosas e incómodas.

—Murió.

—¿Cómo?

—¿Algún día quisiste tener hermanos, Henry? —Albus pregunta a la vez o al menos antes de que termine su pregunta.

—¿Hermanos?

—Sí, hermanos. Cuando eras pequeño, o ya mayor... ¿te gustaría tenerlos o te hubiera gustado?

—Sí, bueno, de más pequeño. Pero no pasó.

—¿Y a ti te gustaría tener hijos?

—No.

—¿Por?

Se encoge de hombros sin querer responder

—¿Tienes novia?

Se sonroja y niega. Dumbledore entrecierra los ojos y su falta de filtro hoy.

—¿Novio?

Se sonroja aun más, casi se cae de la silla

—¿Cómo?

—Pues con otro hombre —Albus se relaja un poco con esto

—N-No.

—Pero te gustaría. Eso explica que no quieras hijos.

—No he dicho que me gustaría.

—¿Y no te gustaría?

Se humedece los labios, vacilando

—Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar.

Albus sonríe dulcemente identificado del todo con ese pensamiento.

—Eso mismo dije yo por mucho tiempo —mira un poquito a Aberforth, que pone los ojos en blanco. Lo siento, pero necesitaba cambiar el tema y prefiere hablar de esto.

Es que el tema cosas mejores en las que pensar... como doominar el mundo.

Nooo, No es asiii.

Eso parece.

—Aunque eventualmente considere darle una oportunidad y... es buena idea. Hay más que solo tener la mente ocupada. De hecho a momentos más vale tenerla del todo desocupada

—Lo dice por cuando se... ¿casó? Con la maesta McGonagall

Ugh, deja de decirlo así. Albus sonríe.

—¿De verdad parece que estamos casados?

—No.

—¿Entonces? —Inclina la cabeza porque eso es un poco decepcionante también.

—No lo sé, en realidad.

—Somos... una pareja con treinta años... juntos de una u otra forma.

—¿Por qué no lleva su apellido?

—Porque no estamos casados. Seguramente si lo estuviéramos ya no trabajaríamos juntos.

—¿Por qué?

—Es importante que ella me odie un poco a veces —Suspira.

—Mmmm...

—No creo que casarse conmigo sea una buena idea —reflexiona un instante después. Abeforth igual le mira de reojo con eso.

—En realidad, no creo que ser mi pareja en nada sea una buena idea —niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Soy demasiado... manipulador.

—Mmm... es una forma de verlo, yo creo que todo el mundo es idiota.

Pensamiento idéntico al de tu abuelo...

—¿Por que piensas eso?

—Porque es la verdad.

—Es una generalización, que ni siquiera es verdad. ¿Pero qué hay detrás de ella? ¿Conoces... a algún chico al que le gusten los chicos?

—¿Por qué está tan insistente con eso? No tengo interés en eso.

—Era solo una pregunta...

—No lo sé, todo el mundo habla de dos chicos de su escuela.

—Ah, ¿Sirius y Remus? ¿Qué dice todo el mundo?

—No me sé sus nombres. Solo hablan de un beso en el comedor.

—Me preguntó cuantos besos se ha dado gente en el comedor en los últimos días, pero es ESE el único que llama la atención —valora Albus con un suspiro.

—Es el fuera de lo común

Albus asiente y sonríe un poquito terminándose su cerveza

—Deberias ir volviendo al colegio, Henry.

—¿Por qué? —mira alrededor, porque Abeforth está un poco con sus cosas y Minerva no ha vuelto.

—¿Tienes algún amigo?

—¿Qué importa eso?

—Curiosidad —le sonríe.

—Sí, tengo amigos.

—No te he visto hablar con ninguno de tus compañeros.

—Será que no me presta atención.

Albus se ríe, no le queda más.

—Si no te presto atención a ti no sé que haré con los demás chicos.

Henry levanta las cejas.

—Hace tiempo que no tenía a un chico así.

—¿Un genio?

—¿Tengo un genio? ¿Quién?

—De nuevo la falta de atención.

De nuevo, Albus se ríe.

—Será eso, ¿eh? Me refería más bien a un chico que estuviera todo el tiempo intentando verme la cara o tratando de engañarme con algo.

—¿Eso le parece que hago?

—¿A ti no? —sonríe y ahora parece estar de muy buen humor de nuevo.

—Bueno, quizás el problema lo tengo con el asunto de intentar.

—¿Y no lograrlo? Me preocupa pensar que si que lo logras, en realidad —bromea.

—Estoy seguro de que lo logro.

Albus suspira.

—Eso lo hace todo más divertido e interesante.

Henry le mira de reojo, sonriendo.

—Aunque me niego a pensar aun que sea realmente peligroso.

—Eso también quita parte de la gracia.

—Mmm... un digno Grindelwald —niega con la cabeza, sonriendo igual. Henry levanta las cejas—. Aunque pongas esa cara.

En realidad, sonríe orgulloso.

—Esa me parece mucho más creíble.

—¿No le preocupa tener estas conversaciones con un niño?

—¿Preocuparme en que sentido?

Henry mira a Abeforth de reojo, Albus le mira también pero él solo les escucha desde lejos. Albus le mira de nuevo esperando a que responda.

En realidad esa era la respuesta. "Abeforth me ha dicho..."

¿Aberforth le ha dicho que solo es un niño y no debería tener esas conversaciones con él? ¿O qué le ha dicho? No lo sé, en realidad, quizás que es un juego peligroso. Albus suspira.

—Eres un muchacho ya, no un niño. Y yo... puedo protegerte si fuera necesario. Peor sería dejarte ir solo a través de todo esto.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... —suspira—. A tu edad yo hubiera querido alguien confiable que me ayudara a resolver cosas.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de resolver mis cosas.

Albus sonríe.

—Entonces no eres un niño bajo esa lógica. De igual manera uno suele creer eso hasta que tiene que resolverlas.

—Y aun así, este parece un juego peligroso.

—Y aún así, lo estamos jugando los dos.

—En realidad, no creo que lo sea para mi.

—¿Qué peligro tiene para mí según tu?

—Pregúntele a su hermano, él parece tener un millón de argumentos.

—Los de él los conozco, te pregunto yo a ti los que tú crees que sean, Henry.

—Por lo visto podria destruir bastantes cosas.

—¿Para qué o por qué harías algo así? Todos podemos destruir cosas. Habitualmente la gente necesita un motivo.

—Por lo visto, mi maldad intrínseca.

Albus sonríe.

—No lo sé. Me preocupa, sí, pero aún pienso que es mucho más probable que todo esto salga bien a que salga mal.

—¿Eso tiene que ver con su habilidad?

—¿Cuál de todas?

—La de ganarse mi confianza. Eso es lo que en realidad le interesa de mi, ¿no es así?

—Bueno, es verdad que quiero eso de cualquier persona con la que hablo —sonríe. Henry le mira y niega con la cabeza—. ¿Pero de ti lo quiero más?

—Teniendo en cuenta que soy peligroso...

—Yo no creo que seas peligroso. Creo que tus acciones podrían ser un peligro, como las de cualquiera.

—Está bien saber que no soy especial entonces.

Albus piensa que es mucho mejor decirle a cada quien lo que quiere oír, parecen todos más contentos.

—¿Quieres realmente ser especial?

—No, solo no le creo —se encoge de hombros.

—No me creerías ni con veritaserum.

—No.

Albus se encoge de hombros y se ríe.

—Eso ya lo veo. Una pena —se levanta—. Voy al baño y a hablar un poco con mi hermano.

—No hace falta. Volveré al castillo.

—Bien —le sonríe un poco y le mira a los ojos—. Piensa en lo que te dicho.

—Piense usted, maestro.

Albus hace un gesto con la cabeza de despedida. Pensando, no crean que no. Tal para cual. Suspira profundamente porque... Aberforth. No crean que no le ha afectado esa conversación. De hecho probablemente hasta se pasa una mano por el pecho angustiadamente.

Vete a dormir que ya no tienes edad para esto.

Ahora va, ahora va. Antes mira a su hermano de reojo y se pregunta, dónde demonios se ha metido Minerva.

Ha ido de nuevo al restaurante... y la verdad es que le ha entretenido algo. Le ha llegado un mensaje con un buho del departamento de educación del ministerio, por las puebas del torneo.

Ahh... Nada grave. Solo trabajo. Albus piensa en si ya acabó para cuando la encuentre para no ponerle a trabajar.

De hecho, concretamente... no es el contenido si no le remitente lo que le hace levantar las cejas. Una de esas personas que conoce. Conoce desde siempre y nunca se ha fijado más allá de lo que todos saben, de lo que todos lo hacen pero algo ha cambiado ahora y no se le había ocurrido, ni había pensando en ello.

Parpadeo. Ohhhh. Es de... deeeee... Griseldaaaa?

No. Su hijo. Al que ella enchufó en el Ministerio. Del que ella siempre habla, técnicamente. El que tiene la edad correcta... le parece. El que tubo con su marido... supone. Por que ahora mismo no puede recordar un marido.

Andaaaaaa! El que podría ser... *redoble*

Así que lo primero que ha hecho ha sido... recordar que Pomona se ha ido con su chico francés, maldita sea.

Podrías ir a buscarla... pero sería levemente... bueno...

Así que ha escrito a Poppy a ver si ella recuerda y se ha quedado ahí como una tonta a esperar la respuesta porque le da vergüenza que le llegue en la cabeza de puerco.

Poppy le responde que ella cree que no había ningún marido. O no recuerda a nadie y mira que se sentó con ella y habla de un montón de cosas, pero del marido... tiene un hijo, eso sí.

Y es que... tiene que ir a hablar con Poppy sobre esto, de repente parece algo súmamente URGENTE.

Poppy... en realidad la va a hacer muy feliz porque estaba tremendamente aburrida.

De hecho, el problema es que ha prometido volver por éeeel...

Sí. Y sí que quiere que vuelvas, si está ahora esperándote.

Pero es que este asunto... ¡es importante! Y si está él por ahí, no va a poder hablarlo ni investigarlo. ¿Que tan malo sería que volviera él solo de la cabeza de puerco por una vez?

Aunque podría ir a esa casa de las chimeneas. Sí, esa que tienen varias chimeneas en una sala enrome y por una cierta tarifa puedes usar para hablar a quien quieras o para desplazarte si acaso hay alguien que no quiere/puede/sabe desaparecerse.

Nah, no pensaba para irse, pensaba para hablar con ella a través, porque si va... Seguro la lían. Aunque Poppy es mucho más racional que Pomona, pero aun así

Halaaaaaa, vuelve y ya le mandarasnuna lechuza. Aunque te ha dicho "vuelve por mi pase lo que pase" con esa vocecita tan agobiada.

Es que siiiií, el manipulador.

¡Ninguna manipulación! Pero es que miiiira como Aberforth... se ha peleado con eeeeel

¡Pero es que acaba de tener la revelación con esto!

Vale, vale, vete. No pasa nada Minerva, no va a dejar de quererte ni a decepcionarse ni nada

Aunque seguro él ya debe saber que no es o se habría ido a... involucrar.

No creo que tenga ni idea pero ese es otro asunto ¿Fue a Hogwarts? Pregunta Poppy

Seguro, debió ir, lo que pasa es que el hombre... bueno, la ventaja es que este no podría ser su abuelo, pero tal vez tenga la edad de... su padre. O el hermano menor de su padre. Lo cual es bastante en comparación. En realidad Griselda seguro ha hablado con el también sobre él.

Quizás Albus le da la manutención a cambio de silencio. Poppy sirve té y la espera.

Esto es estúpido, no puede ser. Y aunque lo fuera... es que da vueltas sobre si misma.

¿Al menos recuerdas si se le parece en algo?

¡No! Además eso, o sea, tiene un vago recuerdo de quién es y le reconocería si le viera pero nunca se ha detenido a fijarse en sus facciones, trabaja en educación pero en asuntos internos así que se deben haber visto unas diez veces en su vida. Y de todas siente que hace mil años. Recuerda que tiene el pelo oscuro...

Pero ojos azules.

Puede ser, no está segura.

Que poco fijada... tsk.

¿Pues a quién le importa el niño de la PELANDUSCA? Si además siempre cuenta las mismas historias súuuuuuper aburridas.

¡Te caía bien hasta que supiste esto!

Y aun así solo la escuchaba por educación.

Minerva haciendo amigos como siempre.

¡Pues si es una aciana sorda y senil que siempre cuenta lo mismo!

Hace treinta años no lo era.

Casi.

Tú te estás tirando a uno igual.

¡No es verdad! Ella era una mujer madura cuando lo examinó a él de los TIMOS.

¡Pues igual! No seas criticona que bien que ella te evalúo SÚPER bien.

Pues claro que lo hizo, Minerva lo hizo SÚPER BIEN, ella solo fue justa!

Merlín contigo. Pero vale, vale.

Merlín, ¿qué?

Nada, nada, es cierto.

Jum! Nada más, aparece la cara de Minerva en la chimenea de la enfermería. Poppy escucha el habitual repiqueteo de las llamas que indican que alguien ha entrado, o llamado.

—Oh! Hola —cierra su libro y le mira desde la butaca.

—Hola, Poppy! ¿Cómo va?

—Aburrida. Solo tengo a Preston, de primero, que está creciendo hueso... así que va a dormir hasta la noche si todo va bien... ¿Tú? ¿Dónde estás?

—En Hogsmeade, por lo menos ha acabado la horrible cita esta estúpida.

—Ah! Es verdad... algo me ha dicho PomonaPor no decir que no ha dejado de hablar de lo maravillosa que iba a ser. ¿No lo ha sido?

—Para ella sí, está ahora acostándose con el muchacho ese, deduzco.

—¡Oh! ¿Al fin? Vaya... me alegro por ella —sonríe un poco—. Y tú estás... ¿ibas con Albus? ¿Todo bien? Has dicho infernal.

—Ha venido Elphinstone también al final. Ha sido un desastre.

—¿También? Ugh... ¿y has estado ahí con ambos?

—Sí, hasta que he tenido que contar a Elphinstone lo que estaba pasando, no sé si va a volver a hablarme nunca. Incluso me ha traído flores.

—Ohhh... ¡cielos! ¿Le has... contado que sales con Albus? Ufff! Bueno por lo que cuentan tú y Pomona me da que él té aprecia mucho, seguro si le buscas un poco te perdona —se muerde el labio—. ¡Que desastre!

—¡Algo tenía que decirle! —igual se sonroja.

—Ya, ya me imagino que realmente por gusto tuyo no iba a ser. ¿Qué dijo Albus?

—Buf... ahora está con su hermano y es niño infernal de Drumstang.

—Oh, ¿y te dejó ahí sola o lo dejaste ahí solo?

—Se me olvidaron las flores y fuí por ellas...

—Se te olvidaron las... flores. Cielos —le sonríe un poco.

—Él fue quien me lo recordó... de todos modos me pareció que prefería hablar a solas con ellos.

—En realidad me da más.. bueno, gracia que hayas olvidado las flores del pobre de Elphinstone —le sonríe un poquito de nuevo.

—¿Por?

—Es un poco cruel, ¿no?

—Ni siquiera quería esas malditas flores —aprieta los ojos.

—A mi no me molestaría que de vez en cuando alguien me enviara Flores.

—¿Quieres que te las mandes yo?

Poppy sonríe un poquito más

—Eso es dulce de tu parte, aunque no sea tu intención... y sípodría ser, ya dije que no me molestaría —le asegura afectuosamente.

—A lo mejor puedo convencer a Filius

—Preferiria que fuera por gusto propio, pero agradezco la intención.

—Nunca supe quien te salió a ti en el sombrero

—Es igual, no es como que vaya a pasar—se encoge de hombros sonrojándose un poco—. ¿Que me preguntabas hace rato, por cierto?

—Como que... espera, espera...

—¿Del hijo de Marchbanks?

—¡Olvida eso! ¡Poppy Pomfrey me hiciste un completo interrogatorio!

—Un completo interrogatorio médico, sí.

—¡No me vengas con eso!

—Si te lo vengo, ¡es verdad! No es que yo te haya hecho un interrogatorio de ese modelo. Además aquí no hay NADA que interrogar.

—No era médico cuando estuvo ahí Pomona. E igual, solo es una pregunta.

—Es... ugh... es que de verdaaaaad no tiene ningún caso, solo vas a hacerte una idea incorrecta.

—¿Por?

—Si te explico vas a entenderlo... y quizás hasta sepas quién es.

—¿Aja?

—Por eso no quiero explicártelo —sonríe un poco y levanta la nariz.

—No es alguien de la escuela si supones que no sé quién es.

—Ese no es el problema... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Entonces?

—No es buena idea que me preguntes, de verdad. Y de hecho... ugh, es que... solo piénsalo así, no es algo que se pueda —Se revuelve.

—¡Poppy, por Merlín!

—Ugh, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad? —aprieta los ojos con esa forma de protestar.

—No, desde luego que no.

—Bueno, mejor. Cuéntame de lo tuyo.

—Está bien... está bien. Me ha escrito Marchbanks por el torneo.

—Oh... —suena un poco desilusionada porque ha cambiado el tema, se sonroja un poco más y aprieta los ojos de nuevo. ¡Era lo mejor! Cambiar el tema—. Vale, ¿y qué dice? ¿Algo de su hijo?

—No, no... me refiero al hijo. Solo me he quedado pensando que nunca la escucho cuando habla de él.

—Ah... Bueno, en realidad no... Buff, es difícil no oírla, pero tan complejo escucharla. No habla de muchas cosas.

—¿Recuerdas algún detalle?

—Mmm... déjame ver. Un año me habló de que tenía diabetes... —Se muerde el labio—. ¿Para qué quieres saber cosas de él?

—¿D-Diabetes? ¿Eso es... hereditario? —Levanta las cejas.

—Sí, sí que es hereditario. ¿Por?

—Nada más pensé que si venian como jueces de las pruebas...

—Pues hay... Ehm ...más diabéticos en la escuela. Solo es cosa de decirles que puede pedir menú para diabéticos. No te preocupes

—No, no es por el menú en realidad.

—¿Entonces? —frunce un poco el ceño preguntándose extrañada que otra cosa puede ser—. De hecho, ¿va avenir con él?

—Puede —asiente—. Pensé que podía notarse que... no la escucho.¿Tienes un historial medico o algo así?

—Min... erva. No creo que ella note que nada de nada. Si con trabajos le oye a uno a gritos... mmm ¿historial médico de quién?

—De ella o del hijo. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre.

—Alvin. Me acuerdo porque mi abuelo se llamaba así.

—Y... es que ni siquiera la recuerdo hablando del señor Marchbanks.

—La verdad, ahora que lo dices yo tampoco. Pensé... bueno, ya sabes cómo es ella de mayor, la verdad pensé que habría sido muggle o algo así, muerto hace medio siglo.

—Oh —se humedece los labios y frunce el ceño.

—Minerva, ¿qué pasa?

—Nada, solo... tengo que volver.

—Si me dijeras qué quieres saber y... para qué, podría ayudarte a buscar.

—Y me lo dices tú que ni siquiera me has respondido una pregunta.

—Yo te... si estuvieras aquí bebiendo té conmigo con galletas seguro que te hubiera acabado por contar, ¡has sido tú la que me ha escrito de esto!

—Vendré en un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

—Vaaaaaale, vale. ¿Sívienes segura? —pregunta esperanzada, sonriendo un poco

—Sí, le diré a Albus que me estás esperando.

—¡Genial! ¡Pondré de las pastas que te gustan!

—¿Sabes qué? ¿Por qué no vienes tú?

—Pero si despierta este chico de primero... —se muerde el labio.

—Parece que necesitas salir, una tarde libre en sábado. No le va a pasar nada a Preston, tú misma has dicho que iba a dormir toda la noche. Y si no busca a ese chico Hufflepuff, el que Pomona dice que quiere ser médico y le dejas haciendo prácticas. Que te avise si hay una emergencia.

Poppy suspira y es que... llevaba horas ahí. ¡Cuidándole! Y la verdad es que sí que quería salir.

—Dame... media hora y te veo allá.

—Bien, estaré en... esa horrible taberna —ojos en blanco... Ahora en serio, Minerva, ¿hay una sola persona digna de tu aprobación?—. Ya sabes.

—Ugh... ¿la cabeza de puerco? No me gusta ir ahí, es bastante insalubre.

—Ya lo sé —pero es el negocio familiar o algo y hay que apoyarlo... O lo que sea. Pomona hace los ojos en blanco con estas dos.

—Bueno, igual estaré ahí en unos minutos. ¡Ahora nos vemos!

—Hasta ahora.

Poppy asiente ya conjurando al patronus para llamar al chico Hufflepuff. Tan feliz de poder salirse a orear.

Ahora sí, vuelve con Albus a confesarle tu abandono.

Abandono...

Minuto de drama de Albus. O sea bueno, dile que te quedas.

Bueno, así vuelve ella a la Cabeza de Puerco. A encontrar a Albus pensativo y silencioso o discutiendo con Aberforth

Abeforth... debe estar frente a él... mirándole de una forma bastante intensa, dice él. Albus baja las orejas.

Y es que si Abe no dice nada es porque no sabe ni por donde empezar. O sea... un Grindelwald. En SU CASA. ¡OTRA VEZ! Tiene que poner un bloody cartel de "Se reserva el derecho de admisión" Y otra vez por culpa de su brillante hermano el genio.

Pero es solo un muchacho... Si se reserva el derecho de admisión va a prohibirle la entrada a él.

Uno arrogante y peligroso.

Albus no puede solo apagar un interruptor y desaparecerle

Pero uno puede pensar que sería bastante listo como para decirle que se mantuviera alejado de aquí.

Entre más le dijera que no fuera más leña iba a echar al fuego

Entonces nada, bailemos todos al son del muchacho. Otra vez.

No iba a hacerle nada a él este muchacho... si alguien podía perder algo era él, Albus.

—Y aun así ahí sigues sin aparentemente hacer nada al respecto.

—Toma tiempo, hermano. Tiempo y dedicación. Es más largo el camino delo que crees...

—Un solo paso en falso, Albus, uno solo y...

—Lo que tiene es información... mía. Nuestra.

—¡Precisamente!

—Puede destruirme a mi, no a ti...

—Esta es una maldita familia, mal nos pese, Albus, ¡cualquier cosa va a salpicarme! Ya te lo dije, como se atreva una sola persona a hablar de ella... y empiecen a hacer teorías...

Albus hace girar el portavasos con magia, sobre la mesa, distraídamente pero mirándolo

—Voy a evitar que eso pase, Aberforth. Confía en mí.

—¿A caso tengo más remedio? —protesta. Albus suspira.

—No, no lo tienes... así que mejor relájate y espera a que yo lo arregle. Quizás no lo arregle como tú quieres o como tú lo harías, y quizás mi método implique algunas incomodidades...

Aberforth gruñe y bufa. Otro suspiro de Albus.

—Dudó mucho que vuelva a venir, además así que lo que sea que pase, pasará en el castillo.

—Eso espero.

—Ya... ya lo sé que lo esperas. Ya verás cuando no venga otra vez... te olvidarás de este asunto.

—No, no me olvidaré.

—Deberías, solo es una preocupación inútil... bastante me preocupo yo.

Aberforth arruga la nariz y niega con la cabeza, incrédulo. Eeeeel suspiro de Albus ooootra vez.

—Ya que estoy aquí, quiero preguntarte una cosa fuera de tema... —recuerda decidiendo cambiar del todo el tema a ver si es posible relajar un poco las cosas.

—¿Qué?

—¿Conoces a alguien o sabes de alguien que haya tenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre lobo?

—¿C-Cómo? —levanta las cejas completamente descolocado.

—Ya sé que es una pregunta extraña... Pero tú conoces siempre a mucha gente.

—Esto es por esa... pobre criatura a la que estas enseñando.

—Sí... tiene una pareja. Una perfecta pareja, pero no encuentro nada demasiado útil en ningún libro o artículo.

—Una pareja —levanta las cejas—. Y la pareja sabe que...

—Perfectamente. Y le quiere así y le cuida así desde antes de ser su pareja incluso. Pero...

Aberforth levanta las cejas impresionado

—Son unos buenos muchachos... los dos, extraordinarios. Pero ahora son pareja y han llegado a esa edad en la que van a querer hacer eso. Pero no encuentro un solo caso documentado de una pareja así.

—Bueno... ya sabes que hay una comunidad en la cordillera al este del pueblo y que a veces bajan en los inviernos fríos. Tal vez si les preguntas a las chicas del burdel... algunos tienen dinero a veces por lo que sé.

Albus suspira con eso.

—Es buena idea. ¿Pero tú no conoces a ninguno? ¿No vienen aquí?

—Sí, claro que vienen aquí y a veces duermen en el establo.

—En el establo... —vuelve a suspirar

—No es como que tenga mil habitaciones, Albus... —protesta Abeforth porque ya sabe lo que piensa—. Ni me interesa tenerlas. Antes de que tomes la varita. No me importa cobijarles una noche de tormenta o de frío, pero no quiero que esto se convierta en una casa de la caridad.

—Ya, ya... pero estas son personas. No quiero que sea caridad, pero alimentamos al círculo infinito —niega con la cabeza—. De los que has conocido ¿ninguno te parece lo bastante confiable o hábil como para darle un empleo?

—Albus, es que no lo entiendes, ni siquiera QUIEREN vivir así.

—Porque no saben que pueden vivir así y vivir bien así, Aberforth.

—Voy a escribirte el dia que bajen para que vengas a tomarte unas cervezas con ellos y les convenzas, mientras yo subo a mis cabras a mi cuarto porque ya me han matado más de una en el establo sin ningún tipo de remordimiento.

—Seguramente porque no saben, porque tienen hambre, porque no pueden comprarla.

—Una cosa no quita la otra.

—No digo que no cuides a tus cabras —levanta las manos—. ¿Nunca viene con ellos alguien que NO sea lobo?

—No suele durar mucho la gente que no es como ellos. O lo convierten o lo matan. Aunque sé que aveces se encuentran aquí para negocios de esos... —suspira.

—Me preocupa pensar en mi muchacho ahí afuera, no creas que no... Necesito encontrarle un trabajo.

—¿Y sabes qué es lo que él quiere hacer?

—Lo que sea que no sea vivir en estado salvaje. Es... muy bueno. Excelente alumno, responsable, educado... y con pareja.

—No creo que tenga dificultades para encontrar un trabajo entonces.

—A menos que encuentre a cerrados de mente que si se enteran de lo que es... no le quieran contratar. Vamos a ver qué pasa en los próximos años...

—¡Yo mismo podría contratarle si promete no matar nada y trabajor duro!

—Lo sé... —Albus sonríe—. Él no mataría a nada ni a nadie. De hecho lo que me preocupa es justamente lo opuesto.

—¿Quién iba a matarle? ¿Los cazadores?

—Alguien que algún día considere que por ser hombre lobo es demasiado salvaje. Este chico no tiene nada de salvaje.

—Mmmm... ¿No crees que te estás preocupando antes de tiempo por cosas que tal vez no sucedan?

—Sí, pero también necesito asegurarme de pensar en todas las posibles cosas que puedan salir mal antes de que pasen, solo para darle al muchacho una buena preparación —¡para que le digan que no es un adulto!

Aberforth asiente un poco y suspira.

—Y la garantía a la pareja de que no va a contagiarse.

—Es que no es absolutamente nada habitual. No sé qué decirte, puedo ver si alguien... sabe o puede hacer bajar a alguien.

Albus le sonríe agradecido.

—¿Tú no te liarías con una mujer lobo?

—¿Qué? ¿Yo?

—Es solo una pregunta. Ya que no te has querido ni acercar a Sinistra...

Ojos en blanco con eso. Albus se ríe bajito

—Aún así no me has contestado. Conoces a una mujer buena, amable y educada y su único asunto es que es... es una mujer lobo.

—No lo sé. Supongo que dependería mucho de ella.

—¿De ella? Y su tolerancia a las cabras.

—Por ejemplo —sonríe un poco de lado. Albus se ríe.

—Bueno, en sí creo que habrías de preguntarle a las cabras sobre su tolerancia hacia ella...

—Por supuesto, eso también.

Y aquí es que Minerva entra

—De hecho puede que eso fuera lo más importante de todo, ¿verdad?

—¿El qué? —pregunta ella acercándose y dejando las flores en la barra. Albus le sonríe girando la cara hacia ella.

—De salir con un hombre lobo. ¿Saldrías conmigo si fuera uno?

—¿Q-Qué?

Albus sonríe un poco más y le toma la mano

—Seguramente no —susurra ella tras pensarlo unos instantes. Albus levanta las cejas

—¿Perdona?

Ella suspira y se encoge de hombros.

—Conoces al hombre lobo más dulce que existe... ¿y aún así la respuesta es que no? ¿Por?

—Porque te conozco a ti y si sin que te pase nada te ha tomado... el tiempo que te ha tomado, no es difícil pensar qué pasaría si realmente tuvieras un problema como ese.

Albus se sonroja un poco y aprieta los ojos.

—Ese no es el sentido de la pregunta que te hice —protesta un poco.

—Lo sé, pero esta es la realidad. A pesar de que para mi, siendo animaga, sería mucho menos peligroso. Tal vez debería enseñar a Sirius Black a ser un animago... —empieza a proponer y se arrepiente nada más sus palabras salen de su boca pensando en la cantidad de cosas que se le pudiera ocurrir hacer si fuera a ser... un gato como ella o algo así.

—Yo viviría preocupado por contagiarte. Eso es hecho, si ya creo que no les buena idea que... —se calla y la mira a los ojos asustándose un poco con eso—. ¿A... a Sirius?

—Tal vez cuando acabe toda la escolarización reglada —decide—. No creo que pudiera compaginar ambas cosas —la sorpresa que te vas a llevar. Albus se ríe directamente

—Seguramente no, pero no es mala idea. Deberías proponérselo —el infinitamente cínico asiente apretándole un poco la mano.

—Además ya está distraído con suficientes cosas.

—Es justo lo que le contaba a mi hermano. Que nuestro muchacho tiene pareja.

Abeforth le sonríe un poco a Minerva.

—Va a ayudarme a ver si puede conseguir información.

—¿Cómo?

—La comunidad de las montañas... y yo trataré de averiguar en el burdel.

—¿Perdona? —la verdad es que la pura idea de Albus entrando a un burdel—. ¿Ahora resulta que quieres ir a un burdel?

—Hablar con las chicas de ahí que quizás sepan... ¿qué?

La subida de ceja de "a mi no me preguntes, tú eres quien lo ha dicho". "Y más vale que tu excusa sea buena".

—A preguntar a las chicas de ahí si se han acostado con un hombre lobo —explica y señala a Aberforth que levanta las manos inocentemente. Minerva entrecierra los ojos mirándoles a ambos.

—De todas las épocas largas en mi vida en las que pude haber ido a un burdel a enrollarme con una de esas pobres chicas, ¿qué te hace pensar que consideraría buena idea hacerlo ahora que tengo justamente eso contigo, Minerva McGonagall?

—No lo sé, tal vez has descubierto que no estás tan mayor como pensabas y esto y ese hechizo te han infundido alguna seguridad en ti mismo de la que antes carecias.

El doble parpadeo.

De repente Abeforth tiene algo SUPER IMPORTANTE que hacer a unos cuantos metros de ahí. Tal vez bajo la barra. Donde tiene una confortable sensación de seguridad pero aun puede oir a Minerva destilar cierta falsa dulzura de cada sarcástica y afilada palabra.

Excelente, gracias por huir después de ayudar...

Un placer.

—No. ¡No! No podría esto... ¡toda esa idea estar más lejos de la realidad!

Brazos cruzados.

—¡Aunque te pongas así! ¿E-Estas celosa? De que vaya y hable con unas chicas que tienen que vender su cuerpo para vivir.

—No estoy celosa —se sonroja—. Solo no soy idiota.

—Ni yo lo soy y todo eso sería una actitud totalmente tonta.

Se hunedece los labios.

—¿Que voy a hacer yo con una persona completamente desconocida, con el trabajo que me cuesta establecer intimidad contigo que eres... Minerva? Además pudiendo estar contigo, estando al fin contigo. Carece de sensatez.

Ella le mira porque el principal problema es que tampoco está tan segura de si misma y de todo esto... y sinceramente, yo no la culpo por ello. Albus levanta una mano y le hace un cariñito en la mejilla.

—Soy muchas, muchísimas cosas malas, pero soy incapaz de jugar contigo así.

—De todos modos voy a quedarme a esperar a Poppy —aparta la cara. Albus la mira descolocado aún.

—¿A quedarte?

—Aquí. He quedado con ella.

—Oh... Ehm... vale. Vas a volver a... mi... bueno...¿Te espero?

La MIRADA de hielo. Se humedece los labios sin estar seguro de qué acaba de pasar.

—Voy a esperarte igualmente en casa, tárdate lo que quieras.

—Bien.

Vacila un poquito antes de levantarse. Ella le mira de reojo.

—Nos vemos en un rato —susurra un poco desconsolado, la verdad, porque nadie parece estar contento con él por nada. Vacila un instante antes de agacharse y darle un beso rápido y suave en los labios.

Minerva se va un poco tras él, torpemente. Le pone la mano en el cuello y al ver que viene tras el cierra los ojos y el beso se hace considerablemente mejor.

Abeforth ahora sí que sale de su escondite y se queda un poco atonito porque creo que no acababa de creerlo.

¡Pues créelo! Parecía imposible, ¿verdad? Y ahora es a él a que le cuesta separarse porque es queeee...

Es que Minerva aun sigue sin querer que se vaya al burdel.

¿Ahora? Hala... ¡No pensaba ir ahora!

¿No? ¡Pensabamos que sí!

Pues si se ha enfadado así, no. De hecho iba a pedirle que le acompañara otro día. Ahora hace sentido la fulminación de hoy y esperarla. Cuando al fin se separa, ehm, con bastantes trabajos, es que pega su frente con la de Minerva y se queda ahí unos segundos en silencio, organizándose la cabeza. Ella le mira con el corazón acelerado

—S-Sí está claro que no voy a ir al burdel sin ti ahora que se como piensas, ¿verdad? —susurra.

—No, no lo está.

—Quiero hablar con ellas de los hombres lobo, por Remus. Ven conmigo mañana y ayúdame.

—Está bien.

—Voy a casa... a trabajar y a esperarte ahí... ¿ahora hace más sentido? Casi me congelas con la mirada... —Sonríe un poco.

Ella sonríe un poco también. Albus suelta el aire al ver que sonríe y le da un beso en la frente.

—¿Vas a ponerme verde con Poppy?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —no mientes muy bien, Minerva.

—Mmmm... podrías sonar mucho menos culpable —se ríe. Ella se sonroja—. Está bien, ponme verde... pero ya habiendo sonreído y dejado todo claro. No hagas nada que no me haga reír.

—No es... No... ¡Ugh! Antes de que te vayas...

—¿Mjm?

—Me han escrito del ministerio, por el asunto de las pruebas del torneo —busca la nota y ahí va la primera prueba.

—Oh, ugh. ¿Qué dicen? Seguro no les ha parecido lo de la acromantula... —la toma cuando se la da.

—Es de Marchbanks... hijo —asegura como si nada per se fija bien en su reacción—. Especifica algunas medidas de seguridad extras y habla sobre los jueces. Puede que le manden a él.

—Oh, a él —levanta las cejas un instante y la mira de reojito pensando en si no habrá sido culpa de ella esto... sonríe de lado, leyendo—. Con lo que odia estas cosas.

—¿Lo hace? —se humedece los labios.

—Sí, no le gusta venir... Se queja siempre del clima y en general un poco de todo.

—No le recuerdo mucho, ¿cuándo vino por ultima vez?

—El año que sembramos el sauce... ¿No te acuerdas? Estaba fascinado con él, terminamos histéricos.

Niega con la cabeza porque recuerda más a Pomona hablando hooooras sobre eso.

—Al final no nos atrapó, claro, pero sabes... tiene a veces esta forma de mirarte y hablar como si viera a través de ti y supiera más de lo que debería...

Es que casi se le queda la boca abierta.

—Al final fue falsa alarma porque no, no sabía de Remus... menos mal. ¿No le recuerdas? Se ríe igual que su... —parpadea y la mira.

—¿Aja?

—Madre, Griselda —agrega en otro tono. Ella le sostiene la mirada.

Albus levanta una ceja pensando que... ya estará investigando de la pobre de Griselda y es ahí donde Poppy, que acaba de entrar, se aclara la garganta con cierta sonrisita.

—Ehm... hola

Minerva da un salto como de cinco metros, si no se convierte en gato es de pura casualidad.

—Ah, Poppy! —Albus le sonríe—. Ya llegaste... ¿hace cuanto estás ahí?

—Lo... bastante para pensar que son muy dulces y la cita no acabo tan mal... ¿quieren que me vaya?

Minerva aprieta los ojos y se sonroja de muerte.

—No, no, no, yo ya me iba —asegura Albus y tiene el valor de acercarse y darle aún otro beso rápido en los labios—. Poppy, no exageren... nos vemos después

Vale, eso sí puede que le haga estallar la cabeza.

Poppy sonríe un poco y piensa la verdad que son bastante monos. Albus aún va y se despide de Aberforth otra vez muy sonriente antes de ponerle un hechizo para lavar toooodos los platos y desaparecer con un pequeño revuelito mientras Minerva se desexplota la cabeza.

Abeforth le sonríe un poco antes de que se vaya porque está contento por lo que ha visto y luego le odia por lo de los platos. Tiempo de mantenimiento de la sonrisa de Aberforth... 2 segundos. Un récord.

¡Pues es que!

¡Lavar los trastes está bien! ¡Lo hace justo por eso!

¡Pero ya sabe que detesta que lo haga porque luego se ordenan mal! Cada vez los ordena diferente a ver si le atina.

¡Ese es justo el bloody problema! Si al menos lo hiciera siempre igual, Abe podría acostumbrarse.

¡Solo intenta darle gusto!

¡Pues podría ahorrarselo!

Como todo, podría ahorrarse existir. Venga, puede unirse a Minerva y a Poppy. Las flores desaparecen junto con Albus, por cierto

Ah, mira por donde... eran para Poppy.

Pues desaparecieron porque el controlador dice que las va a olvidar en cualquier lado. Poppy se sienta en donde estaba Albus, sonriendo aún de lado con esa cara...


	72. Chapter 72

—Hola... —la sonrisita acusadoraaaa

Minerva parpadea un poco y arruga la nariz cuando nota que se sienta con cara de "nooooooo" porque ella quería irse.

—¿Qué pasa? —ella misma hace carita de asco sin poner las manos en la barra ni nada, cara de horror.

—Que nos vamos —se levanta.

—Menos mal, pensé que querías quedarte con tu cuñado... —se levanta también sacudiendose la ropa un poco. Se sonroja con eso.

—No es... no lo digas así.

—Pues es tu cuñado... aunque no me extraña.

—No lo es —igualmente tira de ella. Se deja tirar

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Da igual. A dar una vuelta.

—Bien, necesito ventilarme —sonríe.

—Exacto.

—Gracias por invitarme, deje a Edelstein a cargo, ¡fue buena idea! Vino caso al instante.

—Es uno de los prefectos más responsables, tal vez sea premio anual el año que viene —Sonríe con eso.

—Me alegraría por él. Seguro consigue un buen trabajo en San Mungo's.

Asiente. Poppy le sonríe, envolviéndose un poco en su capa porque hace viento frío como siempre aquí y ella sale poco por lo visto. Minerva con el alcohol de antes y la sangre escocesa, está divinamente. Hasta se le ha pasado el efecto del veritaserum.

—¿En donde comieron?

—En ese restaurante nuevo... por lo visto el niño este de Pomona les vende el vino y quería presumir. Ni tan bueno estaba.

—¿No? Bueno, al menos hizo el truco. ¿Estaba contenta Pomona?

—No, lo hizo el veritaserum.

—¿Veritaserum?

—Invitaron a Elphinstone. Lo merecían. Todos. Igual le sirvió a Pomona para acabar acostándose con el chico.

—Espera... espeeeeera

—¿Qué?

—¿Les diste veritaserum?

—Sí.

—¡Minerva! Eso es ilegal, ¡podría reportarte!

—¿Vas a hacer eso?

—Claro que no, no seas tonta. Solo he dicho... Que es ilegal porque lo es y... ¡cielos! ¿De que te enteraste? ¿Algo útil?

—No... ya te he dicho que les salió muy bien a todos.

—Y a ti no, por tu tono.

Suspira.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada, ya te lo he dicho, lo de Elphinstone

—Ese asunto tan fatal. ¿Cómo se lo tomó?

—Mal, me parece. Y no me extraña. Fue súper ridículo.

—¿Me recuerdas como acabo pasando esto? No suena para nada propio de ti el tener una cita con dos a la vez.

—Yo ni siquiera iba a ir. Pomona les invitó. Por lo visto a ambos. En mi nombre.

Poppy sonríe un poquito, aunque la verdad se piensa que... joder con Minerva y sus problemas horribles. ¡Una cita con dos personas a la vez! Ella se había pasado toda la mañana limpiando la enfermería...

—De todos modos sé que aun no respondes a mi pregunta.

—¿Cual?

—La del sombrero

—¡Oh! Ugh... oh, esa pregunta terrible —vacila tomada por sorpresa.

—Solo te lo recuerdo por si has cambiado de idea. Aunque respeto tu decisión de no decirmelo. No como haceis los demás.

—En realidad no estaría del todo mal contárselo a alguien... —asegura mirándose las manos.

—Aja.

—Hace días que me lo estaba pensando. Aunque como te digo, no tiene caso... nada, NADA va a pasar.

—Mmm... ¿ajá?

Poppy toma aire profundamente.

—Está casado.

—Ajá...

Poppy parpadea, Minerva la mira.

—¿Ajá? Te estoy diciendo que me salió el nombre de un hombre casado. ¿Y tú me dices "ajá"?

—Bueno, este es un asunto de compatibilidades, sé que hay mucha gente a quien le salió el nombre de alguien con quien son afines o buenos amigos. No tiene porqué tener relevancia a nivel romántico... ¡a no ser que tú se lo estés dando!

—Ugh, te odio —se tapa la cara porque sí, es cuestión de compatibilidad, pero sí, ella justamente le está dando relevancia a nivel romántico.

—Poppy... —la mira un poco desconsolada.

—Es una tontería ya lo sé, pero... ugh. Te he dicho que no te lo quería decir por eso...

—De todos modos sus sentimientos tienen que ser parejos, se supone que de eso va. ¿Quién es?

—E-El esposo de alguien que conoces...

—Aja... —la mira otra vez. Ella esta roja hasta las orejas.

—Es muy tonto. Solo estuvimos hablando en un brindis de profesores y... no pasó de ahí, obvio. Congeniamos. Una fantasía tonta.

—¿Ha dicho algo de todos modos? Él debió recibir tu papel —igualmente levanta las cejas porque eso significa que es marido de... ¿alguien de la escuela?

—Ya... de hecho vivo en pánico desde ese día. Va a venir aquí la mujer a matarme por tener el papel de su esposo.

—¿Quién le ha salido a ella?

—¡Yo qué sé! ¿Él? ¡No tengo ni idea, Minerva!

—No, si te ha salido a ti. ¿No le has preguntado?

—¡No! Ni me he acercado a cincuenta metros de ella siquiera, ¡me da pánico!

—Puedo preguntárselo yo.

—He llegado a pensar que sería capaz de hacerme renuncia solo por... ugh... desear a un hombre casado o quizás... justamente, ella no metió papel y por eso está tan tranquila.

La mira de reojo.

—Quizás si podrías preguntarle.

—O podríamos poner su nombre a ver qué sucede.

—¿Y qué? ¿Preguntar a quien le salió? ¿Ver si el papel de su marido desaparece?

—No va a desaparecer, pero se va a dar cuenta de que le sale alguien distinto.

—Desde luego no he hablado con el a ver si le salió mi papel, solo estoy suponiendo que sí ¿Puede ser que no? Yo... ¿si metemos mi papel y él ya no tiene el mío a mi debería de salirme alguien más?

—No. En principio a él le van a salir todos los que mandemos con tu nombre, ha pasado varias veces.

—Pero si cambia y ahora le sale ella. ¿No le pueden salir de dos personas distintas o sí?

—No, ni tampoco cambiar, me parece. Además, esto me hace pensar en quien habría puesto el nombre de él.

—No preguntes eso —Poppy se sonroja.

—¿En serio? Entonces seguro le ha llegado.

—Soy súper tonta.

—Mmm... no, pero... esto podría ser problemático. Aunque si no va a pasar nada...

—Claro que no va a pasar, no es como que él vaya a dejar a su mujer por mi o algo así, es una TONTA fantasía que ahora es un problema.

—¿Qué tanto has hablado con él?

—C-Cada vez que lo veo... varias veces. Pero es algo muy, muy inocente, Minerva. Una vez le atendí de la presión cuando estaba aquí visitando a la mujer...

—Pero te gusta y crees que tiene sentimientos mutuos.

—Yo creo que le caigo bien y ya, realmente no pensé que fuera a llegarme su nombre.

—Hay que averiguar quién le ha salido a ella y qué piensa hacer. Tal vez le parezca divertido intercambiar pareja por una noche.

Las cejas de Poppy.

—I-Intercambiar... n-no sé... además o es intercambiar, YO no tengo una pareja y ella lo sabe.

—Bueno, no, pero... un cambio de pareja, si hace mucho que están casados y confía en ti... esto solo es para divertirse.

Poppy la mira de reojo.

—Es el señor Babbling.

—Oh... Bathsheda es... bastante seria.

—Ya, ya, si lo sé. Da un poco de miedo.

—Pero estoy segura que han puesto su nombre...

—¿Si? ¿Cómo? ¿Quién? Los alumnos? Ni siquiera es tan... conocida.

—No, pero tenemos como medio millar de alumnos y todos son unos chismosos sobrehormonados. Estoy SEGURA que más de uno ha escrito los nombres de TODO el claustro. Incluido Rubeus y David

—Hubiera sido más fácil que me saliera Hagrid... creo que hubiera preferido a Horace.

—No digas tonterías Horace ni siquiera te cae bien.

—Horace está perfectamente a mi alcance a diferencia de este hombre. Me caiga bien o no es entupido... desear a un hombre casado, Minerva.

—¿Cuánto hace que dura esto? —la mira porque es que... Parece mucho más serio de lo que pensaba en un principio.

—¿T-Tiene alguna importancia? En realidad nada de todo esto... no tiene ningún caso.

—Aun creo que deberíamos preguntarle a Bathsheda.

—Yo no quiero... preguntarle nada. Me da vergüenza. Si fuera alguien más cercano, tú o Pomona, podría sincerarme. Quizás tú podrías averiguarlo aunque de verdad ¡ni siquiera sé para qué! ¡Ugh! No es como que seamos adolescentes de nuevo y pueda robarle el novio.

—¡Poppy! —la riña.

—¡Si no estoy diciendo que le voy a robar nada! —se defiende—. Ni que sea lo que suelo. No lo que espero, justamente me considero patética con la idea.

La mira un instante porque... bueno, la riña era también en plan "si fuera ella o Pomona" como le venga ahora con que el estúpido Dumbledore... pero bueno, sí, eso también.

—Bien, el asunto entonces es realmente simple. ¿Quieres intentar ir con él al baile para una noche distendida y nada más... o será peor?

Es Dumbledore y también le legó su papelito a él. La mata.

¡Pues aun así! ¡Quién sabe que pérfidas ideas se le puede ocurrir ahora! Con el único fin de molestarla.

Te vemos muy preocupada de la sexualidad de Dumbledore para lo poco preocupado que está el mismo, Minerva.

¡Bueno, eso es porque él al parecer... es como un niño!

¡Los niños o se van con otras mujeres solo porque sí!

Aun así. Basta de reuniones con Sirius Black.

—U-Una noche distendida... quizás sería bueno tenerla y notar que en realidad él no me cae tan mal. Aunque lo dudo mucho... ¡Ugh! ¡Si no fuera por el estúpido sombrero!

—De todos modos preguntarle a ella no garantiza nada.

—Fuera de que pida correrme.

—¡No va a pedir eso! ¡Es completamente improcedente!

—Yo quizás lo pidiera si fuera ella... o sea imagina que a Albus le saliera mi nombre y a mi el suyo en el sombrero.

La MIRADA.

—No es algo que puedas elegir, el nombre de quien te sale, así que no se te puede culpar. Además, hay que saber separar la vida personal de la profesional.

—Igualmente la mirada de hielo que me acabas de echar me hace pensar que no te parece buena idea que tuviera una noche distendida.

Minerva se sonroja y carraspea.

—¡Pero es no implica que acabara con tu carrera profesional!

—Pero no me bajarías de furcia.

—Además, yo sé lo que piensas realmente de ello, que no es lo que le vamos a vender a Bathsheda —tan o más cínica.

—¿Qué vas a venderle? —pregunta sonrojándose.

—Pues solo algo divertido, que tal vez seriais buenos amigos y que tal vez ella pudiera acercarse también a alguien interesante y eso rompería un poco la rutina, segun le haya salido en el sombrero.

—A veces das un poco de miedo —sonríe un poquito.

—¿Por?

—Tus ideas son buenas, no digo que no.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces... a veces me pregunto si a veces a mi también me cuentas una versión parcial de las cosas...

—Bueno...

—Eso es que sí y nos lleva entonces a MI pregunta sobre ti y qué pasa con el hijo de Marchbanks.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué relación tiene lo uno y lo otro?

—¡Y yo que sé! Soy yo cambiando sutilmente de tema y a la vez intentando sacarte la sopa que no suelo saber sacarte... es Pomona la que sabe hacerlo.

Ojos en blanco de Minerva.

—Solo si quieres contarme...

—¡Que chantajista!

—La verdad te acabo de contar mi más oscuro secreto...

—¡Y sigues!

—Un leve intento, igual ya se que no funcionará contigo si no quieres contarme —sonríe.

—Ugh.

Poppy la mira de reojo caminando a su lado. Sonríe un poco.

—¿Te invitó un té? Me estoy muriendo de frío.

—Vale.

—De hecho estuve pensando en este hombre... vino a Hogwarts, supongo...

—Supongo, pero nosotras aun eramos niñas —si es que habíais nacido.

—Y purgan los archivos de la escuela cada década, ¿no? Pero no los médicos...

—¿No? —levanta las cejas.

—No. El historial médico de TODOS los pacientes que han acudido a Hogwarts está en mi despacho.

—¿Por qué?

—No sé quién puso esa norma, pero nunca se purga... creo por si sirve en el futuro o... yo que sé. Solo se que está ahí, cuando me dieron la enfermería me explicaron las instrucciones

—Mmmm... Pero es que hace más de cuarenta años

—Así que bueno, si se rompió un brazo o algo así podría estar ahí.

—No entiendo mucho esa política conservacionista de documentos.

—Mmm tendrá que ver con las enfermedades hereditarias.

—¿Pero no los tienen en San Mungo?

—Aquí es donde están los niños. Es lo qué hay, si no crees que sea útil... solo pensé que podría interesarte —Poppy la mira de reojo.

—No, no, claro, no quiero desprestigiar tu departamento de pediatría.

—Quizás tú o Albus deberían cambiar la norma... nos daría más espacio —reflexiona.

—No le digas a Albus de tirar nada si no quieres darle un infarto.

—No sé si le molestara del todo tirar su propio expediente.

—¡No vas a tirar su expediente hasta que se muera! ¡Si eres la única que le hace revisiones!

—No las bastantes.

—Ya lo sé —suspira.

—De hecho te iba a pedir que ahora que si se lían, le lleves al menos una vez al mes.

Se sonroja.

—Si alguien le puede manejar eres tú.

—Yo no le puedo manejar en lo absoluto.

La mirada de, "ya, clasaaaro"

—¡Es la pura verdad! ¡Hace lo que quiere!

—No voy a discutir eso ahora pero... si le he visto ir a las revisiones ha sido siempre qué has tenido tu algo qué ver

—Y aun así, hace lo que quiere.

—Suenas tan frustrada...

—¡Es frustrante!

—Bueno, si consigues que venga más seguido, morirá menos pronto —Poppy y el drama. Minerva la mira de reojo—. Y vaya que será pronto si sigue así —drama drama drama.

—Se lo he dicho un millón de veces.

—Y yo un millón uno. Esta vez prometió venir una vez a la semana por un mes y ¿sabes cuántas veces ha venido?

—¿Ninguna?

—Justamente. Lo único que me consuela es que contigo creo estará haciendo un poco más de ejercicio del habitual y quiero suponer que comiendo mejor.

—Me hace chantaje cada vez que intento quitarle el postre.

—¿Chantaje? ¿Ojitos de cordero degollado o algo así?

Minerva se sonroja.

—¿O si come postre no hay.. sexo?—pregunta arrugando un poco la nariz.

—No, no... no es eso

—Al menos... ¿entonces? —pregunta quitándose la capa y sentándose en la mesita del salón de té.

—Pues... ya te he dicho que hace lo que quiere —se sienta frente a ella.

—¿Hablas del sexo? Me he perdido...

—¡No! ¡Hablo de todo!

—Me estabas diciendo del chantaje... Y cómo consigue hacer lo que quiere contigo... te he visto regañarle y no me parece que haga lo que quiera. Además Pomona siempre dice...

—¿Y qué? ¿Crees que mis regaños sirven de algo? ¿Qué dice Pomona?

—Que haces con Albus lo quieres, ya lo sabes.

—Miente.

—Mmm... la verdad yo creo que AHORA haces con Albus lo que quieres —le sonríe porque sinceramente le da mucho gusto. Ella se sonroja como cinco veces más—. Pero venga... no estamos aquí para incomodarte.

—Ugh

—Aunque sigo con la curiosidad de lo que me has escrito... aún no entiendo que ha pasado.

—¿De qué?

—Pues la urgencia de saber de esta persona... ¿no es por nada interesante? Seguro no, ¿verdad?

Minerva toma aire... se humedece los labios y la mira fijamente porque se supone que es un SECRETO y ya se lo ha dicjo a Pomona. Poppy la mira de vuelta en tensión.

—¿O... sí?

—Es un secreto.

—Oh... —y es que sonríe un poquito automáticamente porque en general Minerva le cuenta menos secretos a ella.

—Y espero tu absoluta discreción al respecto... y que seas más confiable que yo, por lo visto.

Poppy piensa secretamente que eso no es especialmente difícil. Si le cuenta ella todo a Pomona y Pomona es un periódico. Debe ser un secreto bastante nuevo... Minerva suspira.

—Albus se acostó con Griselda Marchbanks cuando era un niño —¿en serio, Minerva? ¿Un niño? Porque ella le pervirtió y le hizo tener miedo al sexo, por lo visto...

¡Un niño! Es que además quiero decirte lo que acaba de imaginarse Poppy. Albus en primero... siendo atacado por la anciana senil y sorda de Marchbanks.

¡Pues casi!

—Oh, por... ¡Oh, por Merlin! Con... ¿queeeé?

—Sí, él me lo contó, así que... shhhh

—¡Pero eso es terrible! Es... una... violación. ¡No me lo puedo creer de ella!

—¿Violación? No, nunca dije que él no quisiera.

—¿Y que va a saber un niño? ¡Con trabajos sabría que era eso!

—No, no... no TAN niño.

—Es decir, ¿qué tan niño? —Poppy parpadea.

—Después de la escuela, pero no sé cuanto

—Ahhh! Ugh... aún así. Ella es mucho mayor, ¿no?

—¡Sí! Por eso —arruga la nariz. Eres el BLOODY COLMO DEL CINISMO, MINERVA MCGONAGALL.

—Oye pero... espera... —vale, es que ahora que ya lo dices así...este asunto es más interesante—. ¿Me estás diciendo que Albus se lío con Griselda en su juventud?

—En la de él, será.

—Vale, sí, bueno. Pero ella también era medianamente joven, ¿no? ¿Cuantos años tendría?

—No tengo ni idea... ¿mil? ¿Mil quinientos?

—¡Que cruel! —Poppy se ríe—. Wow... Albus liándose con una mujer mayor... y, ¡Oh! Espeeeeera. ¿Fue un lío de mucho tiempo?

—No, fue un rollo de una noche por lo que me dijo.

—Ah, ¡menos mal! Igual es raro, se han seguido viendo como... ¿toda su vida? No es que se la tire cada... ihhh —se lleva las manos a la boca.

Minerva le mira con cara de circunstancias.

—¡No! No... ¡No!

—Pues eso espero.

—¡No... creo! Es decir si es verdad que siempre hablan y la lleva para todos lados del brazo, pero eso no...

La fulminación, porque no ayuda.

—No, no, en serio... tienen CERO tensión sexual.

—¿¡Entonces por qué me dices esto!?

—¡Pues porque estoy pensando en voz alta mientras se me ocurren las ideas! Calma, ¿vale? Calma. De hecho este es el mejor momento para enterarnos de esto.

—Tal vez yo hubiera preferido pensarlo antes.

—¿Por?

—Bueno... Ahora no porque ya se ha decidido pero... Hubo una época en que hubiera sido más fácil que ese asunto sobre estar roto por dentro.

—Vale, eso... buff, eso lo entiendo. Pero por otro lado, si de verdad fue un rollo de una vez en su adolescencia, te habrías perdido un montón de cosas. Solo por el rollo infinito que te habrías inventado con ella cada vez que venía. Quizás no estaríamos aquí sentadas tú y yo.

—Tal vez estaría trabajando en el ministerio... y casada... y con siete hijos.

—¡Siete! Por Merlin —se ríe—. Y con muchas flores. No lo sé, ¿te gustaría hacer todo distinto?

Minerva se ríe con eso por que estaba exagerando.

—Tal vez sería la mejor amiga de Walburga Black.

—Tal vez Pomona te odiaría por el consejo estudiantil y seguro que ya habrías echado de aquí a Albus. Resultas tu mas convincente que ella.

Suspira, sonriendo. Poppy le da un traguito a su te, pensando.

—Mmm pero todo esto viene a que... —empieza después de unos segundos.

—¿Aja?

—El hijo de Marchbanks —hila.

Trago de té, esperando que lo deduzca. Ella es la Ravenclaw, ¿no? Poppy parpadea.

—¿El hijo de Marchbanks... Podría... ser de Albus?

Minerva la mira por encima de la taza, Poppy levanta las cejas.

—Nah... ¿un... hijo de Albus no reconocido?

Oootro sorbo de té. A veces eres tú tambien desesperante.

—Además es... ¿y ella? Pero ¿por qué? No veo a Albus... no queriendo o... No te iba a NO decir eso... además ¿para qué?

—No lo sé.

—O la otra es que no lo sepa... o que lo sepa pero no... uy... no, no... es que no le veo. No es un irresponsable ¿o sí?

—¿Me lo preguntas tú? ¡Hace menos de un minuto nos quejabamos de que no se hace chequeos médicos!

—¡Pero no es lo mismo que dejar a una mujer y a un hijo botados y seguirás viendo a ella año con año!

—La verdad, no, no creo que sea suyo.

—Aaaaunque si yo me liara solo una noche con un exalumno que además fuera un geniecito tipo Albus... mmm. Quizás sí podría no decirle y solo tenerlo y... apañármelas yo con mi niño.

La ceja levantada con lo de "geniecito".

—Al final él es un tipo raro, no sé que tan buen padre sería.

—Hombre, mejor que NINGUN padre en lo absoluto...

—¿Mejor? ¿O sea estás diciendo que sería buen padre?

—Estoy diciendo que sería mejor que no tener ningún padre.

—Mmm quién sabe. Albus es el director de Hogwarts. ¿Lo era entonces? ¿Cuándo dices que nació este sujeto?

—No lo sé, ¡eso te he preguntado a ti!

—Vale, vamos a tener que averiguarlo más en serio... ¡No puede Albus quizás tener u hijo por ahí sin que sepamos! ¡Es una cosa seria!

Minerva asiente.

—Yo sé una cosa que podríamos hacer que nos aseguraría que lo es o no... Pero es complicada.

—¿El qué?

—Hay una prueba con una poción. Pero hay que conseguir cosas... de Albus, que es fácil y de él... que no lo es tanto.

—Mmmm... tal vez sería más fácil explicarles la situación a ver si quieren bueno, saberlo también.

Poppy parpadea.

—Oh... bueno ese es el método más... directo. Sí. Aunque, venga, que si no lo es, si el señor tiene un padre que no es Albus y no sabe que su madre se lío con él es un poco... Quizás Albus no le ha dicho. Quizás su madre no le ha dicho. Quizás es un secreto familiar enterrado. Quizás a Albus le da un ataque cuando lo sepa. Quizás quiera que su hijo tenga unos padres y te deja por Griselda.

—Es decir, todos somos adultos.

—¿Vas a llamarle aquí, a sentarle con Albus y a decir... miren, hice cuentas y resulta que pienso que tú puedes ser su hijo?

—No, voy a decirselo a Albus primero en privado a ver qué piensa, porque si la posibilidad existiera, no creo que el geniecito no la haya valorado. O sea, no estamos en una novela mala de enredos como para tener que hacer las cosas a escondidas unos de otros —Minerva, ¡que te tengo dicho del cuarto muro! Todos hacemos facepalm.

—Yo creo que es un riesgo... preferiria llegar sabiéndolo que solo suponerlo.

—¿Por? ¿Crees que me va a decir que es imposible? Tal vez así nos ahorremos la poción.

—Quizás diga que no quiera saberlo... quizás esto le acerque más a Griselda... ahora.

Minerva parpadea con eso último.

—Si no sabe y se entera... quizás, yo qué sé, tenga un momento de cercanía e intimidad con ella. De nuevo, ¿queremos eso? No.

—Pero... es que no puede ser que no haya... notado esto. Y de hecho, eso precisamente me hace pensar que no lo es. Por eso te preguntaba si había un señor Marchbanks.

—Es Pomona la que siempre se acuerda de estas cosas, no recuerdo NUNCA haberle oído hablar de uno. Y yo que sé si lo ha notado o no, Albus luego se hace el que sabe de qué hablas y no tiene idea, no creas que no lo he notado

—Claro que sabe de lo que hablas, solo es que está pensando en demasiadas cosas a la vez.

—¡Hay veces que no tiene idea! Podría no saber esto.

—¡Solo si hay un señor Marchbanks!

—Si hay un señor Marchbanks ¿qué?

—Pues es obvio que entonces no es suyo.

—No necesariamente... podría ser de él... oh... ¿podría haberse acostado con ella estando casada?

—No lo lo creo... ¿no?

—A ver, entonces por edad o es de Albus o es del marido.

—Esto sería más fácil si supiéramos su edad exacta.

—Eso lo puedo saber en su historial médico SI tuvo algo.

—De todos modos tampoco sé la edad que tenía él.

—Pues pregúntale, es tu novio... después de un orgasmo seguro de puede decir hasta sus más viles secretos.

Se sonroja de muerte con esa frase así de bestia. Ya, lo siento, es Poppy.

—Esa es tu tarea.

—Que le... que... no... y-yo... —se cubre la cara con las manos.

—¡Es fácil, Minerva!

—Ugh...

—Aunque hagas Ugh. Pregunta eso y Entre Pomona y yo averiguaremos el resto

—Cielos...

Poppy le sonríe.

—Eso da aun más miedo, ¡no entiendo por qué no preguntarle!

—¿Por qué no preguntarle si tiene un hijo bastardo? ¿En serio prefieres preguntarle eso?

—Bueno... no así.

—La pregunta es esa.

—¡No!

—La formules como la formules...

—¡No! ¡Es muy distinto!

—Albus va a entenderlo así.

—No, si no lo planteas tan bestia.

—No tienes que plantearlo bestia, puedes endulzarlo todo lo que quieras, pero la pregunta es esa... "¿tienes o no un hijo bastardo?"

—Tú también piensas que podria tenerlo, no te hagas la mosquita muerta.

Poppy se ríe.

—Solo yo no le preguntaría. Lo averiguaría todo... y llegaría al final con pruebas

—¿Para qué? Si lo es y no lo sabe, si va a decepcionar y si no lo es...

—¡Para saberlo YO!

Minerva levanta las cejas con la agresividad.

—O sea, tú. Si yo fuera tú querría saber si mi novio tiene un hijo perdido... —no, era más apasionado que agresivo

—Deja de llamarle... ¡Así!

—¿Así como?

—Mi... novio.

—¿Y como quieres que le llame? Tu... ¿movida? Por Merlín.

—¡Pues por su nombre!

—¿"Albus, tu novio"? Es redundante.

—Solamente "Albus".

—¿Sin molestarte en lo absoluto?

—¡Exacto! ¡Y con menos cinismo!

—Además lo decía para mí.

—No es tu novio —suelta sin pensar, demasiado visceral. Poppy suspira y le sonríe.

—La verdad, te envidio un poco.

—¿Q-Qué?

—No seas tonta, no por Albus, ¡Minerva! —aprieta los ojos—. Sino porque te están yendo bien las cosas igual que a Pom... y no envidia de la mala, solo un poco de... bueno, no sé... me alegro por ustedes.

Se sonroja otra vez.

—Salvo porque puede tener un hijo bastardo y además quería ir a un bloody burdel.

—¿Qué? —es que además las dejas caer así como... así. Minerva se encoge de hombros—. ¿A un... burdel? —es que le va a entrar la risa floja.

—Así me lo ha dicho a mi. Sin anestesia. Hasta tenía una excusa.

—"Minerva, quiero ampliar mi espectro al del sexo pagado"? What the...

—No, no, ha sido "Minerva, voy a ir al burdel"

—¿A hacer qué? Es Albus Dumbledore, por Merlín.

—Por lo visto, interrogar a las chicas sobre... el asunto de Remus Lupin.

—¿A las chicas de ahí... de... Remus? ¿¡Visita un burdel Remus Lupin?!

—¡No! Es una cuestión... de su... problema.

—¿Con esas mujeres?

—No, con el sexo. No sabemos si es "contagioso" y Sirius Black... bueno, no necesitamos esa clase de problema.

—Oh, eso... y... pero no entiendo, ¿ellas qué? ¿Ellas saben de eso?

—Por lo visto puede que ellas se hayan acostado con alguno alguna vez.

—¿En serio? Chicas, ¡por Merlin! No te creo.

—Es lo que ha dicho.

—¿Con qué hombres lobo? Si todos fueran como Remus Lupin...

—Pues yo que sé, habrá alguno de esos grupos que hacen en alguna montaña de por aquí

—Remus no debería tener sexo —Poppy se muerde el labio.

—¿No?

—Es peligroso... realmente no conocemos bien los alcances de esto.

—Dime... ¿cuántas veces has dado la charla a chicas a causa de Sirius Black?

—Ni idea, más de las que recuerdo. ¿Por?

—Pues suma.

Hace un cálculo estimado diciendo bastantes nombres.

—No, no... —la detiene—. Me refiero a que sumes el problema de Remus... con Sirius Black.

—Pero Lupin tiene una enfermedad seria, Minerva y él lo sabe. Él sabe los riesgos...

—Y también tiene quince años.

—Y es justo lo que dije siempre sobre que estuviera aquí... A decir verdad, ha resultado mucho menos terrible de lo que pensé, Remus es dulce, amable y servicial, y no hace casi ninguna imprudencia. Hemos tenido suerte. Pero esto... quizás esto es demasiado, Minerva

—Es todo culpa de Sirius.

—Es que me da lo mismo culpa de quien sea. ¿Has pensado qué va a pasar si le contagia? —pregunta duramente, frunciendo el ceño—. Es y va a ser culpa nuestra.

—Lo que queremos saber es si se contagia con el sexo.

—Lo sé, mi preocupación real es que vamos a averiguarlo con la práctica, por lo visto.

—Ese es el motivo de ir al burdel.

Poppy se muerde el labio.

—Si hay una chica ahí que haya tenido sexo con un hombre lobo, tendremos mucha suerte. Igualmente... yo creo que Remus no debería tener sexo con nadie —sí, somos un poco cuadrados—. ¿Has intentado decirle que no lo haga?

—Tú misma le has dado esa charla a Sirius, dímelo tú.

—No sobre Remus —Poppy se pellizca el puente de la nariz.

—Lo que me preocupa es que... Remus ya tiene suficientes problemas y si le decimos esto a Sirius... Sea algo a lo que no esté dispuesto a renunciar. Bastante increíble me parece que de repente sea... homosexual.

—Yo diría, si acaso, bisexual. Con estos nuevos términos que tiene el mundo —ojos en blanco—. Me parece a mi que Sirius se le tira encima a cualquiera que se mueva. Minerva, yo creo que lo mejor sería que Sirius renunciara a Remus en términos generales para esta actividad, ¡que se consiga una novia! U otro ligue, pero no este tan complicado, que por la relación sexual de un día puede echarse a perder la vida entera!

—Pesando en Sirius... sí, pero ¿qué crees que quede del muchacho dulce, amable y educado despues de algo como eso?

Poppy suspira.

—Un Hombre lobo... homosexual. Por si no era suficientemente difícil para él.

—Es que si me lo cuentas.. no te lo creo. Quizás podría conseguir otro igual que él... sería lo mejor.

—¿Un hombrelobo amable, dulce y educado?

—Y homosexual. Es imposible.

Minerva suspira.

—Bueno y ¿Albus va a ir al final al... burdel?

—Irá... conmigo. Por si esto no fuera ya lo bastante raro. Solo falta que quiera invitar a Remus a venir también.

—Van a ir... los dos a un burdel. Tu en un burdel. ¿TÚ?

—Mejor eso a que vaya solo, ¿no?

—Sí, solo que... Me encantaría poder verte entrar a un burdel, la cara que vas a poner... como se le acerque una y se le enrolle en el cuello.

Es dificil levantar las cejas por la sorpresa y fruncir el ceño por el desagrado a la vez, no sé como lo logra. Magia. Una corriente de aire.

—O peor aún, como una se te enrolle A TI en el cuello y les proponga un trío —es que Poppy empieza a reirse. Minerva parpadea unas cuantas veces más.

—Es que perdona, solo de pensar en tu cara —Poppy trata de no reirse.

—¡Es que no van a hacer eso! Lo que temo es encontrar a alguien conocido.

Poppy y las cejas en el cielo.

—¿¡Una.. exalumna?!

—Pues... el burdel de Hogsmeade... no serán chicas muggles.

—No... uy... ¡Uy! Uy... quizás son chicas extranjeras.

—Esperemos.

—Cómo te encuentres a alguna de nuestras chicas...

—Pues... nada. No las voy a reñir ni nada —se cruza de brazos

—Pues pensaría yo que no están ahí por gusto, pero... qué pudo haber pasado para que terminaran ahí. ¿Y qué va a hacer Albus si las ve? Igual y... resulta esto más traumático para ambos que cualquier otra cosa.

—A lo mejor podrías ir tú. Estás acostumbrada a trabajar con gente en situaciones incómodas.

—¿YO? —la boca :O

—Sí, sería más fácil, además... como medico...

—Nooo, no. ¡No, querida! ¡No vas a ponerme a mi a ir al burdel con tu novio!

—No con él, ¡obviamente!

—Anda, ¿y qué tendría de malo que fuera con él?

—Sería raro. Pero puedes llevarte al señor Babblig a ver si tiene una idea.

—¡Minerva! ¡No puedes ni siquiera hablar del Sr. Babbling!

—Puedo mientras tú sigas refiriéndote a tu jefe como "mi novio" —se ríe.

—¡Tu novio, dije, no mi novio!

—Exacto.

—¡Eso es un chantaje terrible! ¡Es tu novio, tu pareja o como quieras llamarle!

—Y el señor Babbling es el señor Babbling.

—Le llamo así mientras hablo contigo que eres mi amiga, cuando esté él, ya le llamaré Profesor Dumbledore —ojos en blanco y se sonroja un poquito—. Vale, vale... mira, no me meto en líos contigo. Le llamo EL PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE, MI JEFE, cada vez si quieres...

—De todos modos esto me recuerda... ¿cómo esta el asunto de la charla?

—Le he mandado tres lechuzas a Albus para preguntarle la fecha pero me parece que alguien, a saber quién, le tiene muy distraído.

—Cielos, mejor tú pon la fecha y olvídate de él, ya hará los malabares.

—Le estaba dando hasta final de mes... tampoco es que haya tenido tanto tiempo. Igualmente ya tengo una fecha tentativa —se cruza de brazos porque Minerva, cuando se pone en su rol algo controlador de subdirectora—. ¿Algo más que le deba, Profesora McGonagall?

—¿Qué han dicho en San Mungo? ¿Lo harás tú?

—Han dicho que no tienen tiempo para esto y que para eso está la enfermera de la escuela. Así que sí, lo haré yo... ¿quieres escribir tú a ver si te dicen otra cosa?

—No. Me parece una respuesta un poco desagradable, no estaría de más alguien más especializado en obstetricia y menos en pediatria.

Poppy suspira.

—Puedo darla yo, si la he dado muchas veces. En sí la respuesta fue medianamente amable... te la he resumido.

—Bueno... buena suerte entonces.

Se humedece los labios y le mira de reojo, Minerva le sonríe un poco.

—A veces no sé si debería irme a trabajar a San Mungo y a ahorrarme estas cosas... —protesta porque tener que darles la charla de sexualidad a las fieras...—. Porque claro, ustedes al menos pueden bajarles puntos o ponerles un examen difícil, yo ni modo que les amenace con no atenderles la próxima vez que les dé algo o se rompan algo.

—Pero sí puedes bajarles puntos.

—Ya, puntos de sus casas claro que puedo, pero no es lo mismo que ser profesor. Pero está bien, les doy yo la charla y ojalá vaya Albus, no es por nada, para que él dé la parte incómoda y yo los regaños. Al final creo que a él le respetan más que a mi.

—Haré lo posible por obligarle —asiente.

—Y si no va... podrías ir tú.

—¿Yo?

—Bueno, no sé, ayudarme ahí a controlarles... ¿o no pensabas siquiera pararte por ahí?

—Sí... desde lejos.

—Vale, con eso me basta.

—Tal vez como gata.

—¿Perdón? ¿Cómo vas... cómo vas a estar ahí como gata, Minerva? Si la idea es que me ayudes a controlarles... ¿No que eramos todos adultos?

—Pomona y Filius podrían...

—Vale, lo hablaré con Pomona y Filius —Poppy hace los ojos en blanco.

—Sigues siendo una chantajista.

—No, solo soy la enfermera de la escuela buscando apoyo del claustro. ¡Todo esto es porque le llamé a Albus tu novio!

—Ya te he dicho que tendrás apoyo del claustro. Sigue diciendo eso y le diré a Bathsheda que invite al señor B.

La FULMINA. Minerva sonríe.

—Eso también sería divertido. También querría ver tu cara.

—Sería tremendamente cruel y despiadado... ¡No debí contarte! Sigue así y le diré tu novio que piensas que tiene un hijo bastardo.

—¡Pero si eres tu quien no me deja decirle!

—Por eso no juego yo a esto... ¿ves? Ni siquiera se chantajear apropiadamente.

—Aun así... ya me imagino... Todo un lado del gran comedor completo... Ignorado por la enfermera. Tal vez no lo invite, pero podría transfigurar una armadura para que desde lejos te parezca que lo es.

Poppy parpadea otra vez y Minerva sonríe

—Estoy segura que podría, solo necesito una foto o una buena descripción —toma una servilleta y saca la varita, convirtiendo la en un muñequito de arcilla y luego le da forma de mago... que se parece sospechosamente a Albus Dumbledore porque... a veces lo hace cuando está distraída pensando. Cuando lo nota se esfuerza para que no se parezca.

—Para que yo pensara que Albus está mirándome al otro lado de la sala...

—Cállate, no se le parece... Es que no recuerdo a este hombre —de hecho está haciéndole un poco asi como Elphinstone por hacer algo. Minerva, ¿solo conoces a dos chicos? Poppy sonríe un poco sin poder evitarlo.

—¡Claro que se le parecía!

—¿Vas a describírmelo bien o no?

—Es mucho menor que Albus, pelo entrecano, ojos oscuros, nariz... normal. Cuerpo normal.

—Normal no me dice nada... —la mira de reojo y lo hace un poco más grande para que se vean mejor los rasgos.

—Espaldas anchas, masculinas, manos nudosas —Poppy se humedece los labios.

—Y de todos modos todo el mundo es menor que Albus —añade entre dientes corrigiendo lo que le dice.

—Menos la madre de su hijo... —Poppy se ríe un poco—. No deja de impresionarme tu habilidad para transfigurar. Hazle el mentón más cuadrado y la barba cerrada, aunque la trae cortada, pero se le hace una sombra que debe raspar las piernas... —Poppy y sus fantasías.

Ahí va Minerva, desde luego, sacando un poco la lengua, con concentración y precisión milimétrica.

—La salida del pelo, más pronunciada, y... wow... Ok, ugh. ¡Estás haciendo un modelo a escala del marido de alguien más!

—No, es un muñeco para jugar con un cierto aspecto.

—Un muñeco para jugar... —se sonroja y la mira de reojo. Porque es que... Minerva y sus formas de decir las cosas...

—Exacto —sonríe y con otra servilleta hace uno de Poppy... y los hace dar vueltas como bailando, lo del movimiento no se le da tan bien, ese departamento es de Filius

—¡No seas tonta! ¡No va a pasar NADA con él!

—No seas tonta! No va a pasar NADA con el! Menos aún un baile así —por lo visto Poppy ve esto como un baile erótico o yo que sé...

—¿Un baile así? Si no es nada.

—Ya, bueno, para ti no que estás acostumbrada a la tensión sexual.

—No estoy... ¡Poppy!

—Yo te he visto bailar con Albus de ESA forma desde que tengo casi uso de razón. Preo para mi que soy una persona decente... —la pica un poco con meida sonrisa.

—¡Esto no es nada indecente!

—Estoy bromeando... pero ahora que estás con Albus puedo decirte la verdad. Siempre pensé que secretamente sí se acostaban.

Minerva se sonroja con eso y aparta la mirada.

—Ahora veo que no... pero es que los niveles de... —mueve las manos—. Los vi mil veces en la enfermería hablar y... tocarse. ¿De verdad no se acostaban?

—Ugh.

—Vale, vale, vale... ya no te digo nada... volviendo al Señor Babbling... —Les mira dar vueltas sobre la mesa—. ¿Vas a contarle a Pom?

—Yo? No. Deberías hacerlo tú.

—Ella tiene a este chico super guapo, francés que la adora y con el que va a irse de vacaciones a la campiña francesa... y yo estoy teniendo fantasías sexuales con un hombre casado.

Minerva la mira otra vez un poco triste.

—En serio no quiero sonar dura, resentida y envidiosa pero últimamente me está costando trabajo.

—¿Quieres... que se lo cuente yo?

—No sé, en si no sé si quiero que sepa... Pero es un poco idiota que no lo sepa. Y ugh, va a empezar a preguntar y... es que no va a haber nada que contarle. Aunque por otro lado quizás a ella se le ocurriera algo que... no sé —se sonroja y gira la cara.

—Podemos no contarle... pero me parece que esto se vuelve muy serio si... ¿Qué?

—¿Serio?

—En serio estás pensando que... —aprieta los ojos.

—¿¡Qué?!

—Una cosa es que sea un encaprichamiento pasajero y otra que estés pensando en serio...

—¡Tú eres la que hablo de algo serio!

—Porque no decirselo a Pomona me parece que hace todo esto mucho más serio. Y si encima me dices que piensas que quizás a ella se le ocurriría algo...

—Ugh. Te odio Minerva McGonagall —protesta porque es cierto—. ¡Minerva!

—¡No me digas a mi!

—Pues ¿qué quieres que diga? Solo...

—Aja?

—P-Pues solo... ¡No sé!

Minerva suspira.

—¿Qué tal que es infeliz en su matrimonio y...?

—Infeliz —repite.

—Creo que debería dejar de hablar.

—Es que esto es más preocupante si realmente buscas... una oportunidad. No solo está casado, está casado con alguien de la escuela.

—Yo no buscaba NADA hasta que no te has sentado aqúi a hablar conmigo, Minerva.

—¡Yo no te he empujado a buscar nada!

—No, pero me ves cada vez que digo con esa carita de tristeza y... Me dices que quizás podríamos pasar una noche distendida.

—¡No! Es solo que... ¡Bailando!

—¡Pues yo no estoy... imaginando ninguna otra guarrada! —miente.

—No lo parece.

—Debería dejar este asunto...

—No, solo relajarte un poco.

El graaaaan suspiro.

—Vale, vaaaaaaale... me relajo —aprieta los ojos.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Creo que solo ponerlo en palabras lo hizo más real.

—Sí, ya me imagino.

—Sigue preocupándome su esposa... y sigue avergonzándome verle a él, aunque probablemente no sepa de qué se trata. ¿Si averiguarás... quién le salió?

—¿Quieres volver al castillo y le pregunto?

Se revuelve.

—Sí.

—Venga.

Poppy le sonrie un poco pidiendo la cuenta. Minerva deshace la trasfiguración de las servilletas.

—Pensé que me lo dejarías para acompañarme en las noches de soledad...

Levanta las cejas con eso y... toma la serviñleta de todos modos des deshaciendo la transfiguración en un solo hechizo más fácil.

—Estoy siendo patética, ¿verdad?

—La verdad, pretendía hacer esto una vez llegaramos, para molestarte un poco, pero...

—¿Hacer qué?

Le muestra de nuevo el muñeco y se lo tiende. Se sonroja, vacila y lo toma igual.

—Shut up.

Se ríe y les traen la cuenta. Poppy saca su cartera y Minerva la suya.

—Yo invito hoy...

—¿Por qué? No hace falta.

—Hay que celebrar que tienes novio.

—Bloody hell —si Minerva iba a dejarse invitar, ahora si que no lo hace.

—Venga ya... ¡No vas a impedirme invitarte!

—¡Pues lo haces a proposito!

—Un poco, en pago a mi muñeco —sonríe.

—Bueno, si es por eso, está bien —tan jum! E igual se sonroja.

—Tienes el cinismo además de sonrojarte.

—¿Qué?

—Que te sonrojas, Minerva, como si te diera vergüenza.

—No me la da —lo que pasa es que sí ha pensado en Pomona con el chico francés y ella volviendo al castillo para... ajem. Con Albus Dumbledore y bueno... una cosa ha llevado a la otra.

—¿Por eso tengo prohibido hablar de novio?

—No lo tienes prohibido, solo ¡no veo la necesidad de insistir en ello!

—Solo porque te molesta —pone el dinero y se levanta.

—Que entrañable motivo.

—Tú estarías haciendo lo mismo.

—¡No es lo mismo!

—¿Exactamente por qué?

—Porque yo solo me defiendo.

—¡No mientas!

—No lo hago. Es una defensa y para quitarle hierro a tu asunto —se levanta yendo a fuera.

—Mmmm... —frunce el ceño con eso último yendo tras ella.

Minerva la mira de reojo y no sice nada, esprándola fuera. Poppy hace pequeñito al muñeco y se lo guarda en el bolsillo.

—Como le digas a Pomona del muñeco...

—Por lo visto el cambio de tamaño si se te da bien. No le he detallado tanto anatómicamente... pero seguro una enfermera no tiene problema con esa transfiguración.

La FULMINA y Minerva se ríe.

—Aún tengo bastante amor propio para poder masturbarme yo sola, gracias —usa la palabra solo para ver si deja de reírse.

—No estaba pensado como un jugete sexual pero... —No, no lo hace.

—¡Qué sabrás tú de juguetes sexuales! Aunque te salió en principio un pequeño Albus miniatura.

—¡No era ningún pequeño Albus!

—Quizás uno lo bastante pequeño para que cupiera entero.

—¡No seas cochina! —tan escandalizada.

—No es mala idea... un Albus que vibre

Quizás es más satisfactorio que el de verdad...

—¡Poppy!

—Estoy haciendo de Pomona... con un poco más de clase. No creas que no sé que no se le levanta.

—¿Perdona? ¿Crees que esto se puede hacer sin que...?

—Pues yo que sé. Dedos. Lengua. Aunque no sé cómo es que ocurrió lo del otro día. Quizás una estimulación mágica —la mira de reojo y sonríe porque le está tomando el pelo.

Se SONROJA DE MUERTE con eso último.

—Oh, cielos...

—¿Q-Qué?

—¡Si fue con estimulación mágica! Él debe ser el primer impresionado, estaba seguro...

—¡No lo fue! ¡No!

–¿Ah, no?

—¡No!

—¿Entonces?

—No estuve vomitando en la bloody enfermería todo el día solo por estinulación mágica, bollocks.

—De él... hasta que se vino... en ti. Pero es bueno saber que él también te estimula con magia.

—¡Cállate! —protesta con eso sonrojándose otra vez.

—Oh, ¡por las barbas! ¡¿Que hizo!? ¡Cuéntame! ¡Con fines científicos! ¿Sabe hacer eso?

Aprieta los ojos.

—Ha... Aprendindo recientemente. Aun no sabe hacerlo. No lo controla. Es un BESTIA.

—¡Ohhh! ¿Un bestia en que sentido? —pregunta interesada—. No te creo que... ¿Albus no lo controla? ¿En serio?

—Pone demasiada magia... es demasiado poderoso. Pasa TODO de golpe y muy intensamente. Casi ni podía respirar. O sea... no digo que el resultado no fuera exactamente el que buscaba pero... es como todo, tiene que moderar su poder y aun no sabe la cantidad exacta. Y tampoco le dejo practicar.

—¿Por? No veo yo que tenga nada de malo que practique contigo y te deje perfectamente a punto. Quizás... bueno, no sé. Podrían jugar con ello.

—Poppy! —protesta—. NO. Ya bastante mal se porta.

—¡Pero esto es en tu beneficio! ¿Por qué ibas a quejarte de que te estimule, Minerva? Volviendo al asunto... ¿es como una oleada? ¿O un interruptor?

—¡Porque lo hará en momentos inadecuados! Es como... sí. Ambas cosas.

—¿Ambas cosas? Cielos... si es bastante sexy que sea capaz de prenderte fuego a la mitad de... CUALQUIER momento.

—¡No lo es! —es que le da pánico.

—De hecho sería mucho mejor que pudiera controlarlo. Descríbelo, ¿una oleada de placer físico o tiene algo de... sentimientos involucrados? He leído que cada quien consigue un resultado distinto.

—¡No lo sé, Poppy! Solo fue una vez y fue demasiado intenso y demasiado de golpe. No podía pensar en nada.

—Maldigo sea contigo y tú estupido novio súper poderoso —Sonríe.

—Ugh! —manos a la cara.

—Toda su... magia concentrada en ESO. ¡Es que es injusto!

—¡Poppy! ¡No se te ocurra decirselo!

—¿Y te ha gustado... te ha gustado?

—Ugh!

—Mucho... ¿¡y por qué eres tan tonta como para... no querer que lo repita?!

—No sé si quiero que tenga ese poder sobre mi... también.

—¿El poder de causarte orgasmos?

—Bollocks!

—Sí, ese poder ya lo tiene, querida. Sospecho que lo tiene de manera activa desde hace poco y de manera poco activa desde hace mucho.

—Bueno, ¡pero no a su antojo! Y así... así sí lo sería. ¿Qué pasa si lo usa cuando no debe o cuando le conviene? —y aun peor, ¿qué pasa si no lo usa? Se pregunta a si misma.

—Pues tendrás múltiples orgasmos en momentos vergonzosos.

—Ugh!

—Lo que, la verdad, no creo que sea un problema. Imagina... tener que controlar un orgasmo mientras pones el sombrero a un chico de primero.

—¡Poppy! ¡Es un completo problema!

—No lo es, ¡es sexy!

—¡No! —o más bien también... pero tambien es un problema.

—Es super sexy tener que controlar tus impulsos sexuales frente a toda la escuela... mientras él té mira y trata de que grites su nombre y le supliques que siga y pare a la vez.

—¡Poppy! ¡POR MERLÍN!

—Mirame a los ojos y asegúrame que no quieres que pase.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —protesta... ojos cerrados.

—Que no quieres SENTIR como canaliza todo su poder en volverte loca

—¡Es completamente inapropiado!

—Mírame y dime que no quieres sentir su magia ASÍ.

—¡Sigue siendo inaporpiado! —y eso no es un no.

—Lo es, y QUIERES QUE LO SEA.

—¡No! —el chillido culpable.

—Cielos... vas a vivir eternamente mojada.

—¿Qué? ¡NO! ¿Lo ves? Por eso no le permito.

—De hecho seguramente ya vives eternamente mojada solo con la posibilidad de que Albus en cualquier momento te haga... eso.

—¡Poppy!

—Aunque grites Poppy... El concepto de que pueda causarte un violento orgasmo e impedir que pienses solo con mover el brazo...

—¿Q-Qué?

—Me parece digno de estar mojada todo el día esperándolo...

—¡Pues te equivocas!

—Qué mal... ¿por qué?

—¡Por que no haría eso! Además... que sepas que tuvo la genial idea de darles el libro donde explica como hacerlo a James Potter y Sirius Black —caaaaambio de tema

—¿Q-Qué?

—Tal cual. Así que preparate.

—Por qué le darías... a un muchacho como ELLOS...

—El porqué no es el caso. El asunto aquí...

—Es que saben hacerlo... igual que Albus, ¡ni creas que me distraes!

—Lo que te digo es que te preoares a recibir un montón de gente de quinto con problemas incómodos.

—Nadie va a ir a la enfermería con problemas incomodos, Minerva.

—Eso espero, por tu bien.

—¡No! ¡Nadie va a la enfermería por estar excitado!

—Lloriquea cuanto quieras pero... algunos pueden preocuparse.

—Quizás habrías ido tú conmigo en algún punto... "disculpe enfermera, tengo un problema... cada vez que voy al despacho del profesor Dumbledore me... mojo la ropa interior. No sé si hay algo mal en mi pero saliendo tengo que cambiarme las bragas o es tremendamente incómodo..."

—¡No! ¡Y deja de poner ese ejemplo!

—Es un excelente ejemplo de la inocencia infantil mezclado con tensión sexual —Poppy se ríe.

—¡No! Pero imagina que no se les pasa.

—Oh, espera... ¿te ha pasado eso de que no se te pase?

—¿A mi? No.

—A ti, que sales con el mago tan poderoso que es Albus, no te ha pasado. Dudo mucho que un niño de quince sea capaz de hacerlo con tal intensidad que tenga que venir a la enfermería.

Pero si viene les mandaré contigo y les diré que tú sabes qué hacer para solucionarlo —eso suena fatal Poppy.

La cara de dafuq.

—Sabes a qué me refiero —protesta apretando los ojos.

—No. Ni quiero.

Poppy arruga la boca pero sonríe.

—No pensé que a Dumbledore le interesaran ese tipo de hechizos...

—Ugh! Le interesa todo, según él.

—¿Según él? ¿Y según tu?

—Los presupuestos del colegio le importan una mierda. Y en general la cofección de horarios, hasta que se vuelven una batalla campal.

—Ya, los presupuestos... siempre acabas por aprobarlos tú. Vale, entiendo el punto. Aunque otra vez, peor sería que le interesara el presupuesto y no supiera hacer el hechizo del orgasmo fácil.

—¡No! —salvo que eso lo convertiría automáticamente en Elphinstone.

—¿No? Querida, te conozco bien y tus chillidos y sonrojos son por algo. ¿Y tú has... intentado el hechizo con él? Aunque... ugh, Albus empalmado.

—¡No! No lo he intentado.

—¿Por? ¿Temes que no le... funcione?

—¡No!

—Mmm yo sí lo temo. ¿Entonces?

—¿Por qué lo temes?

—Porque es mayor y él mismo asegura que no funciona. Bueno y, ya que estamos... en el departamento del egoísmo o la generosidad... es dulce y amable y consigue que tú...

—Pues está equivocado.

—Mmm... me alegra saberlo. Insisto que el sexo es un buen deporte. Te preguntaba de la generosidad porque... bueno, yo soy su médico.

—¿Y eso qué?

—Él me escucha... si no está siendo lo bastante generoso podría decirle.

—Mejor no te metas en esto...

—Vale, vale... solo lo ofrecía —la mira de reojo.

Minerva suspira y mira el castillo a donde estan llegando ya.

—No vas a decirle que le salí yo a su marido, ¿verdad?

—Tal como te estas portando...

—¡No he hecho nada!

—¡Solo te metes conmigo!

Poppy la mira de reojo porque estaba jugando y no acostumbra jugar mucho, menos aún con Minerva.

—Lo siento, quizás si me he pasado... —admite bajando el tono.

—Y que no se repita —Ooojos en blanco.

—Eso... lo intentare. En general su está Pomona ella lo hace bastante por todos pero igual gracias por contarme lo del hijo... voy a buscar su expediente mientras tú hablas con ella, ¿vale?

—Vale —sonríe un poco en la puerta de la enfermería. Poppy le sonríe un poco también...

—Gracias por invitarme a ir contigo también, creo que sí necesitaba salir del castillo... ojalá Pom se acueste más veces con el muchacho y tú necesites llamarme a mi.

La mirada de circunstancias con eso.

—Bueno, si quieres...

—Dame el muñeco.

Parpadea y se sonroja

—¿Qué? ¿P-Para qué?

Hace un gesto con la mano. Se sonroja un poco más y lo saca del bolsillo bastante a regañadientes.

Minerva lo hace de como metro setenta.

En una de esas transfiguraciones... complicadas.

El triple sonrojo de Poppy

—Hablamos luego —saluda marchándose.

Veo a Vash Edelstein atrás de Poppy preguntandole... ¿qué es eso? para odio infinito.

Gracias, Edelstein, puedes irte ya, Edelstein. Shu... shuuu!

Puede decirle que es un maniquí para prácticas de reanimación y así es como el cuerpo del Sr. Babbling se convirtió en el manequi de prácticas de reanmiación en Hogwarts cosa que va a confundir terriblemente a su esposa si algún día lo ve.

Esperemos que no.

Cualquier cosa tendrá que ser culpa de Minerva.

¡Ella no ha hecho nada!

Es decir, ella le habrá ayudado a transfigurar el muñeco siendo este parecido a un... primo suyo, de los Highlands.

Pero con el pelo oscuro. Ajem... hay algunos.

Seguro los hay.

Mineva una de ellas.

Exacto. Igual que hay, maldita sea, ingleses pelirrojos.

Solo para confundirla

Oh, ahora fue una confusión... Ya, ya... seguro. Ella pensó la primera vez que lo vió que era McDumbledore y en cuanto abrió la boca y no dijo erres como si no hubiera mañana...

¡No pensó eso!

Pero su corazón ya estaba flechado. El daño estaba hecho, se quedaría prendida de su pelirrojez para siempre.

¡No!

claro que sí. No habíamos pensado en ese encanto de Albus... Al menos para Minreva

Cuál?

El encanto Mc. McPelirrojo para hacerlo más escoces aún. Qué otros puntos tiene a su favor? Los deods largos, eso ya lo hemos notado

Que le pone cualuqier cosa relacionada con los firmes dedos largos que llegan a todos lados. Incluyendo al punto G.

Ugh Pomona, ve a acostarte con el niño ese.

Solo estamos diciendo lo que ya sabe todo mundo, de los dedos largos de Albus que te hacen... ronronear.

¿¡Por qué nadie se mete con Poppy que ya sabemos que esta ya practicando la reanimación boca-boca con su modelo de prácticas!?

Porque es un poco cruel meterse con Poppy.

Ugh.


End file.
